


Two against the world

by ThaRedPanda



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 662,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaRedPanda/pseuds/ThaRedPanda
Summary: The story follows life of Nick Wilde after he finally graduates from ZPD academy. Follow as him and Judy fight against the bad and learn that the feelings they have for each other is something more powerful than just friends. They both know it. Get ready for hell of a adventure as the duo face largest case in Zootopia! M rated for violence, fluff, comedy, smut, cursing, drugs... But trust me... All of it in good taste! I am very invested writer, especially when it comes to emotion, realism and making Judy's and Nick's characters as close to the movie.





	1. Bright times ahead

Chapter 1

'Bright Times Ahead'

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

The warm morning sun peeked through the dark green curtains of the quiet apartment, making its way slowly to the edge of the mahogany bed. The red-furred fox felt the warmth on his face now and slowly opened his left eye, squinting carefully. Ah, another great morning in Zootopia… or not. Damned overly bright sun…

His gaze slowly shifted towards the nightstand, his alarm clock sitting atop it as usual. Blinking a few times to clear the morning blurriness away, he could faintly make out the numbers: 07:10. The thought of flopping over onto his left side and going back to sleep crossed his mind, until it hit him all at once. He opened both eyes quickly, staring at the clock again. It all came back to him.

A small smile crept onto his muzzle as he remembered. The fox slowly rose up and lifted the blanket away. Today was the day. After waiting and training for half a year, which felt like an eternity to him, the day had finally arrived. He had to say the words aloud just to convince himself they were true.

Nick spoke, "I… I did it… I'm a Police Officer."

Nick felt a heart-warming burst of pride at his words, as the memory of the previous day's graduation came back to him in full. The emotion long forgotten to him hitting him like a truck, the image of Judy's smiling face as she pinned his badge to his chest lingering in his mind. Those stunning and enchanting lavender eyes of hers, staring at him with all the pride in the world. She had never doubted his success for a second, and he had not let her down.

Nick slowly lifted his gaze from his paws to his new, neat and clean uniform, hanging from the doorknob waiting for him to put it on. Next to the door, sitting on a small stool, was a Golden ZPD badge. 'Officer Nicholas P. Wilde' engraved on the front. The feeling was settling in as he sat on the side of his bed, smiling to himself.

He had so much to thank his dear friend for, especially for believing in him. Those shining lavender eyes, always with their joyful attitude when she was around him, always so full of life... He had never met anyone like her. He knew that he would have never been in this situation without her.

He almost felt himself get a bit emotional as he remembered his graduation day, something that would never leave his memory. Seeing his mother in the crowd… The moment he spotted her, he felt like his whole world had stopped for a moment.

After the ceremony had finished, Nick had barely managed to start a conversation with Judy before his mother practically ran through the field towards him, with barely a second to turn around and embrace her hug. The vixen had started to sob and cry tears of joy for how proud she was of her 'little hero'. After that, it only took Judy a few seconds to realize who she was. All she could do was silently watch the situation from the side, eyes glossy and a touched smile on her face. Seeing the vixen so hysteric, shaking in their embrace as Nick comforted her with a loving smile.

Judy saw that it had taken all he had not to cry along with her as he spoke in his charming, joking tone, "I told you I would make it."

After watching the reunion for a brief while, Judy started to back up, giving them some space for this moment without interruption. Wiping her eyes and sniffing a bit, she walked into the crowd, striking up conversation with some other recruits.

Just half a year prior, Nick was an infamous and known as a Pawpsicle hustler, among other daily criminal activities: Working with his friend Finnick, along with some others. He was simply a mammal with no life goals. No direction. Well, this was not something Judy thought herself, rather Nick's own words during his time at the ZPD Academy.

Now he was something he could never have dreamed. Now, he was the complete opposite.

The training itself had been absolute torture to the fox, for as lean as he was, he was not built for this endurance. He had to eat a lot daily during his training; some mammals just have these genes, but not Nick. The first few weeks had been compete hell for his body.

He had always been so clever with his hustles; the chances of being caught were slim. He never had a real opportunity to run away from the law in the city – he had not ever needed to. In other words, he was far from a sports mammal. The run from Manchas through the Rainforest during the Nighthowler Case had already proven quite a challenge for him.

A couple of months in the Academy changed that though. He actually started to enjoy physical exercise during the training, because he saw the changes to his daily life – Especially when he looked in the mirror… Six months later and his muscles were actually showing through his fur! Not a lot of course, but he was still in better shape now than he had ever been.

The size of his biceps had grown noticeably as well as the muscles in his torso… Though in order to get into a similar shape as his colleagues, he would need at least three more years of training. Regardless, he was proud of himself. All those pushups and gym sessions had done something right.

He took everything thrown at him day after day, until it came to a point where it was not so bad anymore. The fact that he someone counting on him the whole time helped… Nick wanted to believe in himself too. Judy told him he would make waves, a real difference in the force, just like her – they solved the ZPDs biggest case ever together after all. She saw real potential in him.

He may have been the only ex-conmammal the ZPD had ever had, but he had a chance to be one of the best. He had something few officers possessed; Street smarts. A cunning, crafty outlook, a different way to look at things and pursue leads, and inside knowledge of the way things went down in and around the city. Not to mention a ton of charm and a silver tongue to top it all off…

So to say nothing less, he was going to be a colorful addition to the force. Judy wanted no one else as her partner, despite Bogo's pressuring. No one realized how deep their friendship ran, they truly were best friends. As different as their personalities were, they had the time of their lives when they were around each other.

The life and times were finally changing in Zootopia. The prejudice and the walls between predator and prey grew thinner each passing day. This was the way Judy saw Zootopia. She had started something big, something unforgettable. Despite this, Nick knew deep down that prejudice was something that Judy could never completely eradicate, even if she made it her lifelong goal.

There was always going to be bad mammals no matter what. Envy, jealousy, and hatred for things they did not understand. If there were more mammals like Judy, the world would be a much better place for it. One can always dream of this perfect, Utopian Zootopia… but not all dreams come true.

Still, Judy had given something to the city that no one in its history had done for a long time. Hope. With it came idealism, and the promise of a better future. She came from the farm with a fire in her heart to make the world a better place. Even after reality and the harsh truth had smacked her down one time after another, she still did not let it get to her. She still succeeded.

She was only twenty-four years old and she already had her name written in history. A bunny that would be talked, and taught about for hundreds of years after she was gone. The craziest thing was, this was just the beginning. She had only just started, and Nick wanted to be there by her side to support her in everything she did, no matter what that might be.

Joining the ZPD was just the first step on the road he was determined to travel, no matter how rocky that road may be, as her loyal and best friend. Yeah… Nothing else…

He still remembered the hassle after the Bellwether case closed. Judy had been swamped for the following days, bombed with interviews, newspaper's questions and phone calls from her parents like there was no tomorrow. It had been out of control. When she first arrived in the city, no one cared about her. She got one mention in the papers, saying that the ZPD had recruited their first bunny officer – something most just raised an eyebrow and joked about.

Just one week later and BAM! Now she was a superstar.

The tone and attitude of mammals had been flipped upside down from Zootopia to the outer edge of the Unknown Sea… Within a single week, she had joined the list of the City's most famous and infamous; her name up there alongside important mammals like Mister Big, Mayor Lionheart, Gazelle and her own Chief Commander Bogo. Everyone knew that she was destined for greatness.

From then on all the city could do was follow along as the bunny made a huge number of arrests for the ZPD every month, sweeping the city like a tidal wave with everything she had. It was all Nick could do to read it all from the papers during his training, knowing that soon he would be there beside her, fighting against the life he used to be a part of…

Judy had been dragged to every possible interview and talk show, and sometimes Nick saw that Judy was getting tired of it, even in her first weeks after the Bellwether case. In the first week, Judy had dragged Nick everywhere with her. She wanted to make sure he got his place in the spotlight, just as much as she did. Nick could tell some of these mammals just thought she did it out of kindness, but she did not see it that way.

For her, this case had been a fifty-fifty effort with him. She kept telling everyone how Nick was going to apply to the ZPD Academy at some point, and prove he was just as talented in this line of work as she was. Nick knew she also wanted to push the idea of a fox police officer to the masses; she truly wanted everyone to believe that in Zootopia, anyone could indeed be anything.

While this had intrigued the TV stations indeed, Nick could see many of them thought it was all talk; the lingering doubt against his species was still there. All Nick could do was watch as Judy fought his case on national Television, and when it was his turn, he did his job well. Whenever it came to him to talk, he would put on his infamous fox charm. He was one silver-tongued fox after all, cracking jokes and making mammals laugh with his way of taking this all lightly.

After the first week of these nonstop interviews and shows, Nick decided enough was enough, and that it was time to put words into action. Eventually the media would calm down, Bogo would require her back on the streets, and Nick could not follow her there anymore. He was not a cop yet.

Therefore, he spoke to her one Friday night after a particularly long press conference, telling her he would not be taking part in any more interviews with her. Judy had been puzzled and concerned at first; the statement seeming so sudden, but she calmed down once Nick explained. He told her how he had already applied for the Academy. It was time. His training would begin on Monday.

Judy had been quite stunned at first, wondering if Nick was seriously about to start so soon, even though they talked about it constantly. Now the fox was saying the sooner he would get it done, the sooner he would be there with her, just as they agreed.

She had hugged Nick at this point, telling him how surprised and happy she was that this was actually happening, and that the fox was actually serious about it. Nick had felt himself tense up initially, but then started to chuckle and relax into the embrace, telling her it was only six months after all.

Judy had sworn she would visit as often as she could, though Nick assumed it was just something nice to suggest, saying it was not necessary. He knew she was going to be one very busy mammal soon, what with her work and the media's eyes following her every move… However, little did he know that Judy had more than meant it. She had already grown so fond of his teasing and humor, she was going to make as much time for him as possible, as his loyal and best friend. Yeah… Nothing else…

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

ZPD TRAINING ACADEMY. SIX MONTHS AGO.

Monday came.

It was a bright and sunny day as he stepped inside those gates, ready for what lay ahead… or so he thought. Little did he know his inner lazy, laid-back nature was about to be destroyed, very soon. As soon as the Polar bear instructor laid her eyes on him in the back row, he knew he was fucked. He thought the order to do thirty pushups on the spot was a funny joke, until he realized it was an everyday thing. After the training began, if he were to get a dollar for every time he heard the words; "You are dead Foxtrot!" he would be roughly six hundred dollars richer by the halfway point.

The polar bear did not care in the slightest if he was the most famous fox in the city, that he had helped solve some big case, or that he was the future partner to Judy Hopps… In fact, this just made her train him even harder. He remembered falling face-first into the mud after slipping from a tall fence, the taste of dirt in his mouth.

The polar bear yelled in confusion,

"You're not arresting anyone with those muscles Wilde! When was the last time you did any cardio?!"

Nick mumbled from the mud, answering back in his famous flirtatious tone, "You know, Major Friedkin… You're one beautiful sight for sore eyes. Cardio isn't exactly my specialty but I have many other talents one as stunning as yourself would find very-"

"Shut it Wilde, on your feet and keep running!" The polar bear cut him off, failing miserably to contain her small smile. It had been a while since she had had a recruit with his attitude, not many comedians in the force.

"Please, mercy…" Nick begged, groaning as he picked himself up out of the mud. A wolf recruit ran up next to him, laughing while offering help with his paw.

The polar bear saw this and spoke, "Howlton!" gaining the attention of both mammals, "Make sure Foxtrot here passes this obstacle course, or I will make you both double it!"

"Got it, yes ma'am!" The brown wolf saluted with a determined smile. Taking his paw, he helped Nick up, the fox spitting mud out and attempting to wipe the mess off his tongue. "Let's get going, you got this!" The wolf said trying to hype Nick up, pushing him to move with a playful shove.

The wolf was only slightly taller than Nick, making him quite short by his species' standards. Even after his impromptu rest in the mud, Nick began panting again right away, feeling his body already screaming for a break after just fifteen minutes.

"This is torture dude!" Nick whined, though he was grinning despite everything.

"You're Nick Wilde, right? The mammal who solved that big case with Officer Hopps? I just came in today and everyone already talks about you!" The wolf spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, what an amazing thing to witness… the fox who dies on his first day, what a legend…" Nick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can we at least have naps between obstacles here? Like on actual hammocks… and maybe some soda to go?" Nick asked with grin, half-joking half-serious.

The wolf laughed loudly at that, shaking his head. "You sound just like you did on TV, maybe these next six months will be enjoyable after all…" He said with a smile. "Oliver Howlton." He announced, offering his paw to Nick after they had scaled a large rock.

"Nicholas Wilde, a pleasure… but no seriously, we do get breaks right?" Nick questioned with a grin, huffing in exhaustion as he shook the wolf's paw.

"Actually yeah, we do have one… after the rain forest stage is over – should take about half an hour still." Oliver huffed.

"I wonder if the Major would believe me if I said I left my stove on…" Nick muttered, horrified. After hearing they were not even halfway through this cursed course, doubt started to creep into his mind. Was he ready for this, physically? Was he ready mentally?

The brown wolf snickered as he clambered up a tall wooden fence, sitting atop it and handing his paw down to the struggling fox with a friendly smile.

"You know what Nick? I think we'll get along just fine. I'll make sure to help you with the vine section – the other guys told me the Cliffside is hard to reach. Don't want to break our legs on the first attempt eh? Together we can make it easily!" Oliver exclaimed enthusiastically.

"…You are kidding right?" Nick asked with wide eyes, looking at the grinning wolf as he helped him up. He had bad memories of swinging on vines with a certain bunny.

"Come on it's not so bad dude, just follow my lead!" Oliver said with a wink.

"Follow the ripped wolf guy, got it." Nick snickered, climbing down the fence with him.

"Exactly, just a little determination and you'll reach results as good as anyone else," he assured with a friendly smile.

"You know what, thanks man. A hype male is just what I need I think – keep my morale up and maybe I'll survive the first week…" Nick chuckled.

"I'm gonna do that and more, we're headed for the same department after all! It'll be an honor to say I helped someone so famous through his training," Oliver stated with a grin.

"Oh collecting credit huh? Not here just for my charm?" Nick challenged, not holding back his own smile.

Facial expression not changing in the slightest, he chuckled and responded, "You know, I think we're gonna be good friends in no time Wilde, no, I know we are." He paused briefly to get his bearings, "We're coming up on the vines soon so be prep-"

"WAAAAAH!" Nick yelped, slipping on the uneven ground. He fell down onto his back, sending mud flying everywhere.

Stopping to inspect the sudden noise, all Oliver saw as he turned around was a now very brown fox groaning and panting, laying on the floor. Rolling his eyes, all he could think was it's going to be a long six months… and I have mud in my ear.

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

ZPD TRAINING ACADEMY | FOUR DAYS LATER | 21:00

It was Thursday. Nick had only been at the Academy for four days and he felt like death. Oliver had made sure he kept up with the other recruits, and although he had managed, his body was going through unbearable strain. While everyone else was taking part in extra self-defense courses, Nick was lying on his bed in the dark room, staring at the bunk above. Mentally though, he was active. Thinking to himself furiously,

If you sleep now, you won't have it so bad tomorrow… just, try to rest…

He wished Judy were here, just seeing her would make this torturous week feel worth it… he couldn't even have weekends off, just non-stop training all day, every day. Training on top of training… he desperately wanted to give up already. Nick immediately scolded himself for that,

No! I cannot- I WILL NOT do that to her, not after everything she's done for me. Stop being so damned lazy and just think about the goal.

Nick could not believe himself, not even a week in and he was already thinking of quitting.

He shook his head and sighed. "Might was well listen to some music…" he muttered to himself, trying in vain to distract himself from these negative thoughts. One of the worst things about this situation was he would have no chance for some true alone time for the next six months. Talk about frustration… how on Earth would he keep his frisky nature on hold for half a year?!

He badly needed that distraction at this point, something to get these thoughts out of his head. Then he remembered the book that Judy had given him before he left,

Hmm, may as well read it. he thought, reaching for his bag. He wondered… what was Judy doing right now? She was probably at home, resting or-

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his musing, causing him to do a quick double take; no one knocked, why would they? His roommates came and went freely… He looked over and saw light come through from the hallway as someone slowly opened the door, the rusty hinges creaking the whole way. A draught made its way through the gap and over to Nick, carrying with it a familiar, delicate scent. The moment his nose caught it, his eyes shot wide open.

There was a bunny standing in the doorway, scanning to room to little success, not seeing so well in the dark. Nick had no such trouble though; he could see her clear as day… Judy.

"N-Nick? Are you in here?" came her small, careful voice as she searched for the light switch.

Nick felt his heart lurch in his chest once he knew it was not his imagination playing tricks. He sat up quickly, reaching over to turn on the small reading lamp on the nightstand. Orange light filled the corner, making his already red fur particularly vibrant.

"Carrots?" Nick asked in surprise, his expression turning to genuine happiness when their gazes met, and neither could help but smile.

"Nick!" Judy yelled with joy, bounding over to him in a matter of seconds. The fox laughed in surprise, she wasted no time to hug him, pressing her cheek into his chest and closing her eyes. Nick could see her tail giving a little wiggle from the happy reunion, after only four days without seeing each other. This surprise visit washed away all of the lingering annoyance and doubt in no time at all, not a chance he was going to sleep now that she was here. The embrace continued for a short while before Judy pushed herself away, though she did not back up very far, wanting to stay close.

Nick had to ask right away, "Well look at this, it's my one and only Whiskers! To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

"I had to see with my own eyes that you had really made your way here like you promised me, partner." she replied smugly. "Had to make sure you weren't out in the streets with Finnick, you sly fox. If I hadn't found you here, my next trip would have been through Savannah Central…" she joked with half-lidded eyes, giving his snout a playful poke with her finger.

Nick shot her that charming grin of his, matching her playful tone as he placed his paw over his heart in mock offence, "The nerve! How dare Officer Toot-Toot assume such things from me? I'll have you know, that I am an upstanding citizen and a 'real articulate fella'!"

Judy laughed as he used her own words against her, shaking her head and already feeling herself completely relax around him.

"Besides, I am the best in my class here." He continued, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Judy snorted at this, and punched his arm playfully. "What, in four days? You're not as slick as you think you know..."

"I am the slickest there is," Nick spoke as if there was no competition.

Judy shook her head lightly and spoke, "Your ego is overwhelming…"

"So is the fact that my best bunny friend just shoved her face into my fur, sticky with sweat after today's drills… Your uniform will have quite an interesting smell now, could raise many hard to answer questions." Nick snickered.

For a moment, Judy just gave a puzzled smile at that, until what he had said fully registered in her brain, her eyes going wide in realization. He was indeed shirtless, and she had been so eager to hug him she had not paid it any mind. Nick laughed loudly as Judy put some distance between them, seeing her wide eyes, and the blush spreading across her face and up her ears. Instead of telling him to be quiet, she went all shy and tried not to look at him.

Trying to hide herself in her paws she started to apologize, "I-I'm so sorry Nick, I didn't notice! I didn't mean to- I mean I- I just-"

"Wow, look at your ears fluff… now that is just adorable. You don't have to be so embarrassed; I know I'm hard to resist, so I'll give it a pass. You want another hug? One time offer, Get your shirtless fox hug here, free of charge!" Nick said in his best street peddler impression, clearly enjoying far too much. Teasing her was the best thing ever – she made it so easy.

"You are such a…" Judy trailed off into a series of giggles. Nick always made her feel like a teenager with his teasing, if only he knew just how much she loved it. It took all her self-restraint to control her blush as she looked up at him again, locking their eyes together. She felt herself get shy for a second time under those handsome emerald eyes of his.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, fluff." He teased.

"But I am looking at your eyes, dumb fox!" Judy exclaimed with a smirk, resisting the urge to look down.

"Yeah, but you want to look don't ya? I can't say I blame you… I totally would as well." Nick said with a wink.

"How much ego can fit into one fox?!" Judy questioned, squirming and feeling like a giddy schoolgirl under his gaze, he was not helping her blush. She was sure he did this with every female, but if he only knew, just how it made her feel…

"A lot," Nick retorted with a huge grin, "But being self-confident is important too, you can be full of sass when you want to – I've seen it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Judy snorted as she shook her head.

"Sure you do…" Nick countered, proceeding to remind her of her carrot-pen hustles, they both knew just how crafty she could be.

Judy's blush finally calmed down as she gazed around the room, it had not been that long since she had been here herself, everything still looked the same. She took a long breath and started talking again as she looked back at him, "So… how do you like the place?"

Nick scoffed, "It's fine, I suppose… The bed could be better though," he admitted, "This is like sleeping on stone! How on Earth did you put up with this?"

Judy chuckled as she remembered all too well how the bunks felt. She gave it a test bounce with her paw, it did not even move… "You have to snatch as many blankets as you can and stack them on top, then it's much comfier," She told him from previous experience, "At the end of the hall there's a room with bed equipment in it – pillows and such… If you ask nicely, they hand stuff out if it helps you sleep." Judy finished with a wink.

"Mmm, good to know… clever bunny," Nick said as he looked down at the bed.

"I know. Asking for something nicely will get you results," Judy said with a smug smile, making Nick chuckle.

He leaned in closer to her face, and with half-lidded eyes, and that warm, flirty tone filling his voice he spoke, "Thank you Carrots, I'll be sure to remember that…"

Judy felt her eyes widen a little as her tail gave a happy wiggle. Stay calm ears, stay calm nose! Oh god… why does he have to do this? He is so annoyingly handsome, I can't…

The bunny collected herself and pushed him away playfully, letting out a small, nervous giggle at his flirt as she tried not to squirm again. Nick just kept looking at her with the same expression, trying to force her to look away.

Then she spoke, "If you're this bad now, I can only imagine how much you'll do this to all those poor vixens and wolves once we start patrolling together."

"Oh, you bet. They better watch out, my charm is going to be doubled once I'm wearing those blues," Nick chuckled mischievously.

"That is, if you pass the Academy slick…" Judy reminded.

"Yeah…" Nick murmured, his flirty expression turning more casual. He still had so much time left here before he would be out there with her, too much time…

An awkward silence settled between them for a moment, leaving Judy wondering if she had said something wrong. Nick's sudden mood change was odd. Would now be a good time to ask…? Judy felt her gaze get distracted from Nick's face to his cream-colored fur, filling almost his entire chest and stomach area, surrounded by a sea of red. She did not mean to stare, but she just could not help herself – it was not every day she saw a mammal shirtless, even less common for it to be a predator.

*Ahem*

She looked back up at Nick's face, at some point he had noticed her staring, clearing his throat to gain her attention. "I can put my shirt on if I'm distracting you that much, Fluff," he said, feeling his attitude coming back from somber thoughts.

Judy once again felt her eyes widen, she desperately looked elsewhere, mumbling in panic, "No no no, it's okay… I'm just… uhh, I actually came here to talk about something important!" she stated, avoiding his alluring gaze.

Lifting an eyebrow, Nick gave her an interested smile before reaching for his Academy t-shirt at the other end of the bed, deciding it was time to put it back on. He did not want to make her uncomfortable around him, and being a rabbit so close to a half-naked fox must have felt odd.

Judy just watched as he slipped back into his sweaty grey t-shirt. For a second she wanted to stop him, tell him it was more than OK for her that he was in bare fur in front of her, but she was worried it might freak him out… so she stayed silent. Once the awkward moment passed, Nick gave her a reassuring smile, expecting her to explain what she meant.

Judy stared at her feet first, trying not to look awkward as she thought about how to put her thoughts into words. She then glanced up, and spoke quietly while looking him straight in the eyes, "I- I was j- just wondering if… would it be OK if I... umm… I…" Judy had a hard time trying to squeeze the words out. Come on just say it!

Nick could see this was something truly important to Judy, so he set aside his teasing grin in favor of listening quietly. The bunny tried to keep eye contact, but she was really struggling at that moment. Nick just gave a little nod, wordlessly telling her to relax and speak.

"Since we solved the case together we have… we've become quite good friends and all, I mean… That's how I feel about you and… Nick, I'm just- w- well, what I'm trying to say is that I just… wanted to know if you feel the same way? About me…?"

Nick let out a small chuckle as he realized what this was about… she was so goddamn adorable when she was flustered. "Carrots, we are really good friends. You really think that after all that we've been through, I wouldn't consider you my friend? Come now, you silly rabbit," Nick told her warmly, his paw resting on her shoulder.

Judy felt her face light up from joy, she felt as though someone had lifted a massive weight from her. She had to concentrate to stop herself from hugging him again in the instant, she really wanted to. Nick did not know it, but she did not actually have friends, not in the city at least… She had only been in Zootopia for two weeks sure, but still, the only mammal she considered her friend besides Nick was Fru Fru… and they had not gotten very close yet.

Nick, on the other paw, was probably the best friend she had ever had, though this was not saying much; she had not been very popular in her youth. She was the bullied kit who never let anyone drag her down, fighting back every time. She had been extremely lonely, admired sure, but lonely all the same. Nick did not understand just how reassuring it had been for her to hear that.

To think that at first he was just another jerk among many, hiding such an incredible, kind mammal under a mask for years. With his verbal confirmation, Nick was now her best friend, and she could not be happier. She knew she felt something else too… something she tried to push out of her mind – right now was all the mattered. The urge to hug him was unbelievable, but being unsure if he was OK with it, she fought against it; he probably had tons of friends, while he was her only true one.

Nick had been studying her expression through her thoughts, watching her with tender eyes, waiting for her to say something. He could not tell for sure what he saw in her eyes, but he knew what he said was something Judy had hoped to hear in actual words.

Feeling as though she would cry from happiness, Judy resumed talking quickly, "So, I was wondering if it would be OK if I… visited you like two or three times… each week? You know, from now on... I- if that's OK for you?" She finished her request quickly, paranoid that she sounded possessive or clingy...

Nick's eyebrow reached for the stars, confusion plastered across his face. "Wait, you don't mean… all the way till I graduate?" He asked, positive he had heard her wrong.

"Yeah… I could probably even manage to come four times a week! If it's OK I mean… I would just come by to see how my future partner is doing with his training… just for professional reasons… We could do things… I could bring cards with me or, um… snacks or something… or we could just talk – I don't even know what kind of music you listen to, or what movies you'd watch… Oh! I could give you tips about your training, and advice to help you out if I can… I don't mean to be a bother… if you don't want me to I won't but I just-"

"Judy." Nick cut off her rambling.

She felt her heart skip a beat, finally raising her flustered face from the floor to Nick. He had used her name… her real name. This was the first time she had heard him say it. She felt as though her heart had run a marathon in a matter of seconds, her tail giving a little wiggle. The moment Nick's tender eyes pierced her, she felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies explode in her stomach; she had never seen this look before, on him, or anyone else while speaking to her. She was not sure what to make of it, but she knew one thing… she could not take her eyes off him.

The emotion behind Nick's intense gaze was something he did not want her to see. It had even caught him off guard, unable to stop it; it just blew his mind that of all the things she could do after work, she wanted to spend time with him here at the Academy! Whoa whoa whoa, Wilde! Never let them see that they get to you. Don't go there now, that holds true for her as well, you already slipped up during the Gondola ride… just… calm down… and stop looking at her like that!

"Thank you." Nick suddenly let out, trying not to show just how happy he was.

Judy felt her heart rate calm down after he finally spoke, nearly letting out a sigh of relief. She did not know what just happened between them, but she felt like fainting right now. With his voice saying her name repeating in her mind, she gave a nervous smile, and chose to solve this odd and tense situation in the same way Nick would – by acting as if it was nothing.

"Just… looking out for my partner, that's all. Have to follow your progress, you know?"

"Right…" Nick said after a brief, nervous chuckle. He was very glad that Judy had lightened the mood. What on Earth has gotten into you?! That felt so strange…

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, he joined in with the new lighthearted turn the conversation took, "If you really mean it, Fluff. I can already tell that it'll be a long and boring six months if I don't have my clever bunny to help me through it."

His words made Judy smile genuinely once again. Nick continued with a shit-eating grin, "There is actually plenty of things you could help me with… here I'll make a list: First, maybe you could bribe that slaver polar bear lady to go easier on me – she seems to really enjoy torturing me. You can also smuggle some sweets in since there's a distinct lack of vending machines here… maybe even some salmon pie and some burgers? Oh, and I want my laptop too, maybe even a lava lamp for mood lighting… couple of beers to go with it as well. Actually, It'd be neat to have a minibar here, maybe suggest about me sharing one with my buddies here – since you are public hero bunny number one and everything…"

Judy snorted and started to laugh, holding her sides and shaking her head.

"No way Nick! You can dream all you want, but this place isn't supposed to be luxurious for a reason."

"Such a buzzkill," Nick snickered.

"Oh har har, just because we solved the case together doesn't make us privileged for such things." Judy grinned.

"Judy, you solved the case, not me. I was just along for the ride," Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"No you weren't! Why do you insist on acting like you didn't help-"

"Yes, Fluff, you've made it clear to the TV stations and News that I was a major help in the investigation, I know. But let's be clear, you would have solved it anyway, with or without me." Nick stated firmly.

Judy did not believe that in the slightest, she hated that Nick really thought he had nothing to do with the case – she would never have solved it on her own.

"Nick, if you hadn't defended me in Tajunga, when Chief Bogo tried to take my badge, the case would have never been solved at all. It was your idea to look at the Traffic Cams for the van. You were the one who saved the evidence from the train car, and you saved me when I hurt my leg in the museum… So stop acting as though you did nothing to help, I probably wouldn't even be here if not for you! How can you not remember all this? It only happened just over a week ago… You deserve the credit just as much as I do Nick, so stop pretending I was the only one to do anything." Judy said quietly, anger seeping into her tone.

Nick felt his grin disappear, knowing damn well that Judy was speaking the truth. The problem was he still blamed himself for slowing down investigation, and for the things he said when they had first met. Looking back, he felt horrible; she was one of most genuine and kindest mammals he had ever met, and he had done everything he could to drag her down… He thought she was just an arrogant, small-minded, naïve carrot farmer, who actually thought she could be a police officer. Sure, she had been cute and charming in her own way… beautiful too, but all he saw was just another speciesist, dumb bunny like all the others. Now he saw her for what she truly was, and after everything, he felt like he did not deserve her friendship.

"Carrots I… it's not about that it's-"

"You saved my career and my life, Nick… you." Judy interjected before he could continue, "So I'll make it simple: Just accept we solved it together, fifty-fifty… No more, no less, right partner?" Judy finished with a happy little smile.

"Fine…" Nick resigned with a sigh, feeling rather defeated but still smiling nonetheless.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, I have a surprise for you!" Judy announced, skipping happily as if she could not wait to reveal something awesome.

Nick's smile widened as watched the excited bunny signal for him to wait before starting to unload her pink bag next to the bed. She had barely pulled the zipper open with her tail going nine to the dozen, when Nick could not resist any longer; She was just so damned adorable… "You know, when you're all excited like that about something… you are really cute."

Judy's happy dance stopped immediately. She slowly pulled the zipper shut in one smooth motion, knowing how wide the grin on his muzzle was at that moment. He had really just said that…

"What did you say?" Judy asked, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably with a grin of her own stuck on her face.

This only served to encourage Nick to continue with his teasing, "I was just saying, that when you bounce around like that all excited and happy… you look adorable. Fluffy, cuddly, cute and-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off when a pillow slammed into his face. Nick knew straight away that it was on, laughing like a Hyena as he continued, "Is this any way to treat the Great Almighty Hero of Zootopia, Whiskers? Tsk tsk, you what else is cute about you? You throw like a bunny! Some things will never change…"

"I swear by blueberries sake Nick-"

Nick howled even more from that, clutching his stomach, "BLUEBERRIES SAKE! I forgot your cursing too, you're the absolute cutest thing to ever walk this Earth!"

Unable to contain her laugh any longer, Judy charged at full speed to tackle the laughing fox, who was already preparing for the strike.

"You wipe that smirk off your face right now Nicholas Wilde! I'll show you cute, you scruffy, rude, mean-"

"Keep going!" Nick laughed, having the time of his life as he defended against Judy in their little wrestling match, his pulse increasing rapidly as she giggled cutely while trying smack him with the pillow.

"You are such a dumb fox!" Judy laughed, mid-swing.

"Help! Police brutality! I'm being attacked by a fluffy monster!" Nick chuckled, blocking the strikes as much as he could.

"I'll show you fluffy you no good- YIP!" Judy yelped as Nick grabbed her by her waist, stopping her pillow swings in a second.

He flipped her directly under him so that he was on all fours over her small figure, pressing both her wrists gently into the mattress so she could no longer swing at him. It took her a moment to realize Nick was on top of her, keeping her in a hold that was nearly impossible to get out of… The fox swished his tail in victory with a chuckle, looking at the stunned bunny beneath him. Judy felt the blush from earlier creep back onto her face, cheeks and ears running hot. Nick's face was so close to hers now, the musky scent of fox filling her nose. It was so strong…

Nick spoke while keeping her arms pinned, careful not to hurt her, "Hmm… Fox got your tongue, or do you feel a bit helpless there, Carrots? What type of hero police officer loses to a shifty fox like me? Not part of your skill set huh?"

Judy was trying her best not to blush, but failing horribly, with nowhere else to look except into his glowing green eyes. The situation was so awkward, but still so exciting at the same time. It took Judy completely off guard, struggling with what to do or say: It was Nick's usual teasing, same as always, but the proximity coupled with the look he was giving her… Not to mention how compromising the position was – them being so close like this, it was all play but if someone were to walk in and witness it, this scene would look far too intimate for a prey and a predator to have.

Another odd feeling reared its head as well, overpowering her as her tail started to wiggle. It was something primal she had only felt a couple of times in her life, she had let it pass before… but now the feeling was rampaging inside her, like a devilish tingle dancing across her nerves. Judy was speechless, why did she not want to break free from this hold? If anyone else had done this to her, she would have fought back, but at this moment, she did not want to…

They had both been quiet for a time now, just looking at each other. Nick still held that victory smile on his muzzle, thinking this was still part of the game and that she was just thinking about some trick to play… but there was no trick. She suddenly felt fear. Not fear of the situation, rather how she felt about being in it. It was not normal to have these feelings… not for a predator… What even was she feeling? What was all this? She felt as though she was going crazy.

"Now she is wondering… what can she do? I'm eager to see," Nick dared with a wicked smile, wondering what she was thinking.

Startled out of her trance by his words, she shot him a challenging grin as she got her head back in the game, "Five seconds."

"…What? You're gonna escape in five seconds?"

"Yep," Judy stated smugly.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing-" Nick started, but before he could finish he heard the sound of metal clanking against metal, followed by a twin ratchet sound from behind him.

"Pawcuffed," Judy answered simply.

"Wait… what?!" Nick asked in confusion, turning around to inspect the noise, now noticing a new cold sensation around his ankle.

Using the distraction as Nick turned around, Judy took the opportunity to quickly squirm out from under Nick's paws and hop off the bed. Now it was Judy's turn to return the smug smile, watching as nick stared at his leg, currently locked to the metal bar of his bunk. Nick turned to her with his jaw hanging open, asking incredulously "Carrots… did you just do that with only your feet?!"

"Not so bad for a dumb, helpless bunny huh? That should teach you to behave. I think I'll leave you right there, teaches you to call me cute," Judy stated smugly, standing in her hustler pose.

Nick could not help but laugh in surprise, "Well that was pretty impressive, Fluff, you're gonna have to teach me that one at some point… seriously"

"Hmm… we'll see. But if I un-cuff you, will you promise to apologize for calling me cute?" Judy asked, trying to sound serious, but Nick had that smirk on his face yet again…

"You ask too much, cute bunny…"

"You are so annoying," Judy groaned, smiling despite herself.

"I know, but you are far too kind to leave me here like this," Nick grinned.

Judy walked over with a sigh, pulling out the key to the pawcuffs. "You do understand that other bunnies might not attack with only a pillow if the say the c-word?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Ooo, scary!" Nick Snickered.

"You are horrible…" Judy muttered.

"What can I say? It's my nature." Nick grinned.

"Your nature is to humiliate and make fun of me?" Judy chided with a half-smile as she opened the cuffs. There was a sudden quietness in the room. Judy had expected more teasing and jokes, but Nick was not speaking anymore. She finally finished with the cuffs, and was about to say something when Nick grabbed her paws gently with his own, making her fur spark up. She almost jumped from the touch, it seemingly coming from nowhere. She lifted her gaze quickly to look at Nick, and saw him watching her again with that same indescribable look, causing her heart to melt and her breathing to hitch.

He spoke straight away with a very serious tone, "Judy, I would never try to bully you – if that's what you mean… I could never do that to you. I was just joking around. Do not think even for a second that I would mean anything bad, or try to humiliate you by saying you're cute, adorable or anything else… I meant it all in good fun; I meant them as compliments… you ever thought of it like that?" Nick asked, his serious face turning friendlier once again.

Judy did not know how to answer. Her tail started to wiggle and her blush grew as she soaked in what he said. He's holding my paw… He just told you that you were cute, but in an attractive way… He meant it as a compliment…

Judy was just about to speak up when Nick suddenly changed his tone once again, breaking this tender, serious atmosphere, "So… you said you had a surprise for this tired fox?"

These abrupt mood changes and emotions had caught her off guard; she had to concentrate to pull herself back to the present. Then she remembered, "Oh right! Wait till you see what I have!" Judy beamed, moving back over to her pink bag again. Reaching inside, her paw came back out with two small, yellow cards.

She practically hopped her way back to his bed and handed one of the cards over to Nick, plus the attached note, and then waited for his reaction as he started to read it aloud, "From Gazelle to two heroes of Zootopia, I hereby grant you VIP Passes to 'The Garden' for Friday's 10pm Concert. The attached passes grant access to the backstage areas, and reserve front row space for the show."

Judy squealed like a giddy schoolgirl and started to jump around the room, unable to contain her excitement. "How awesome is this, Nick?! Even Chief Bogo will be there with Clawhauser! I have waited for so long to go to one of her concerts, and it is finally happening!"

Nick chuckled at her antics, scratching his ear nervously, he looked at the note and pass in his paw as he spoke, "Am I excited? Yes. Yes I am… for you. You forget that I am fairly occupied tomorrow… physical torture, lots of it. So…"

Judy had expected this and had already put her plan into motion, "Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have a little chat with the higher powers… something about giving you a day off…" Judy said, her mischievous smile only growing with Nicks reply.

"It seems the honorable hero is abusing her reputation after all… Sly bunny…"

"Oh shush, I am not, Slick. There's a difference between asking nicely and blackmailing, remember?" Judy retorted.

"Right…" Nick chuckled, "Um… Carrots?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there, count on it… and, thank you."

The smile immediately returned to Judy's face, washing away the hopeful look with a wave of relief, "You're welcome, Nick."

The room became silent again, both mammals content to simply smile at each other. The silence was broken however, when Judy's phone buzzed… Taking the phone from her pocket, letting out a groan after she had read the message, "Nick, I have to go… My parents are finally coming to visit, which means I have a rough few days ahead. They're on the train right now – I have to meet them at the station." She finished with a very noticeable eye roll.

Nick felt a sudden pang of sadness hearing she had to leave, even though he knew he would see her again tomorrow… there was no way around it; he was addicted to her company.

Nick then spoke with a large smirk, belying his feelings of sadness, "Well you better get going then… Can't leave your parents hanging, some big predator might eat them after all."

"That is not funny, Nick," Judy said, giggling despite her words.

"Have you told them how I savagely tried to eat their precious daughter at the museum?" Nick asked with a sly grin.

"No, and I don't intend to. They would freak out, and Dad would probably start a fox hunt…"

"Hmm, I can imagine… Cute little balls of fluff, chasing me with pitchforks and torches, wagging their little tails…"

Judy was struggling to breath at this point, she was laughing so hard, as Nick wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Dumb fox!" She managed to squeeze out between her fits of laughter.

"I think I'd make quite a handsome rug for your family…" Nick grinned.

"That is awful!"

They both continued to laugh for a while, both calming down and watching the other. Just as the silence came back to the room, Judy let out a content sigh and spoke with an apologizing tone, "Well… I had better get going then. I'll see you at the concert tomorrow… Don't be late," she teased.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'll be there if you are," Nick assured.

Picking up her bag, Judy started to make her way back over to the door. Once it was opened she heard Nick clear his throat as if he was about to say something. She turned around to see Nick perched on the side of his bed, looking at her intently. He spoke in a deep, sincere voice that sent a little shiver through her, "Judy… thank you for visiting like this, it was nice to see you again."

Seeing him look at her like that made her heart beat like a war drum, the urge to run over and hug him came back stronger than ever, but she pushed that down, thinking he probably would not want to… Instead, she opted for replying shyly, "It was nice to see you too, Nick…"

"Have a fun evening," Nick said gently.

"I- You too…" replied somewhat solemnly – wanting to stay here longer. She would be most happy staying here with him for hours, but unfortunately, her parents were on their way.

Nick then answered with a slight chuckle, "Yeah, right… I bet they wake us up for a midnight run or something…"

"You'll get used to it," Judy giggled.

"Wait… are you saying they actually might do that?!" Nick asked, looking genuinely horrified now.

"Bye now…" Judy said with a huge grin, walking out the door.

Nick continued in a panic, "No wait, seriously Carrots, will they ever wake us up in the mid-"

Cutting him off midsentence, she shouted back from the hallway, "See you at the concert, Nick!"

"But…" Nick tried to continue as he reached the door, but then sighed in resignation, accepting his fate. "Friday it is, Carrots." He called after her.

She turned around, walking backwards for a moment, and they shared one last smile with each other. They both felt as though they should say something, but neither knew what to say… Judy turned back around with a wave, before rounding a corner on her way to the Barrack's main entrance.

Nick listened as her steps echoed down the hall before slowly fading away. He closed the door, the room suddenly very quiet. He walked back over to his bunk, before promptly falling over backwards onto it. He immediately regretted his decision, wincing in slight pain as he hit the rock-solid mattress.

For a while, he just stared up at the top bunk, deep in thought. He spoke to himself with determination, "You will do this for her. A little cardio won't kill you, Wilde. It'll all be worth it in six months, you'll be the first ever fox police officer… You can do it, she believes in you."

In his mind, it was settled. He would not let Judy down.

He rolled onto his side to turn off the reading lamp on the desk, before laying back down and trying to go to sleep, suddenly feeling drained. It was not long before he fell asleep, a loving smile spreading across his muzzle as he whispered quietly into the darkness, "Judith…"

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

NICK'S APARTMENT | PRESENT DAY | 07:30

Nick was still sitting on the edge of his bed, going through these sweet memories in his head. The feelings he had confused him back then, but now they were clear as day. He had tried throughout the last six months to convince himself otherwise, but he could not; the more he denied it, the more he told himself that it was just his imagination… the more he realized it was true.

Visit by visit, the feelings got stronger. She had come to visit just as much as she said, and he considered the time he had spent with her a blessing. They had talked about many things and shared so much… they both knew so much more about one another after now. Both of them had waited for his training to finish, watching the days chip away like excited kits waiting for their birthday. They were both eager for the big day to come, so they could start working together properly, but fighting crime beside her was not the only goal he had anymore. Now, there was something more personal, there was no escaping the truth in his heart any longer.

He loved her.

He was madly in love with her, something that he wanted to make sure she would never find out. A secret would stay with him forever. He knew that the moment she found someone, he would be hurt beyond measure instead of feeling happy for her, and it made him sick… Nevertheless, it was only a matter of time before someone as amazing as her found someone.

All he could do now was accept it. He was in love with a bunny. I'm a twist of nature – a freak… but I have to live with it… I've never felt like this for anyone, I know it's wrong; she's prey for god's sake! Which is why she can never know.

He would soon meet her in uniform once again, only this time he would be dressed in one too. You have waited for this for so long, you're about to work with the mammal you love… no pressure…

Nick's phone buzzing awoke him from his reverie. How long had he sat here like this? Picking up his phone, he blanched a little when he saw the time – he had been daydreaming for over twenty minutes…

The message that had brought him back to the present was from Judy: "Nick, you better not be sleeping. The Chief will kill you if you're late for your first day on the force…"

Nick chuckled and typed back, "Don't worry I'm on my way. It just takes a long time to look at myself in the mirror – I do look quite good in this uniform." It was only a white lie, one which would probably end up being the truth in a few minutes either way…

Judy's reply came back almost instantly, "Pfft, figures… Just get yourself over here. I can't wait to get started on our first day together! I'm so excited, this is gonna be awesome! I'm so proud of you, Nick."

"Don't worry Carrots, I'll be there soon. Just wait till you see this uniform!"

The message sent, Nick pressed the home button and stared at his screensaver. It was a selfie with Judy beside him at the Academy, both looking as happy as ever. He stared at Judy's smiling face a felt his heart melt as he spoke quietly, "I love you." With a sigh, he turned his phone's screen off. He got up, and walked over to the door to put his uniform on.

Nick grabbed his keys and adjusted his tie in front of the mirror, observing his badge as it glinted sunlight into his eyes. The badge looked damn good on him. So did the rest of the uniform… He knew he was going to gather looks on this walk.

Walking from his bedroom, he grabbed his aviators and hung them in his chest pocket as he made his way to his front door. Once he reached it, he stood quiet there for a moment, taking a deep breath. He mentally prepared himself to walk through that door, and out into the streets of Savannah as a fully-fledged cop for the first time.

"Here goes… Ready to make the world a better place," He chuckled, spinning his keys around on his finger. He opened the door and stepped outside, locking it behind him before walking down the hall, whistling happily the entire time.

Here I come world, ready or not. Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, at your service.


	2. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work.

Chapter 2

"What a day"

Nick was standing on the stairs leading to the front doors of the Zpd, breathing deeply and closing his eyes as he inhaled the fresh air. The sun shined against his new and clean uniform,

warming his fur as he just collected his mind to this moment. This is it. My first day at work. Actual legal and honest one. And out of all the insane things; the city's most respected profession.

And most incredible of them all, her. She was inside right now, waiting for him to arrive any second now.

Nick had been indeed gathering lot of eyes on this short walk, among very proud ones even. Some had started to whisper to each other, some had even taken a picture.

All he had done was smiling back with that charming look of his, not stopping his walk for a second. He had to admit, those two vixens that had just passed him as he crossed the road,

looked like they were ready to ask him into bed with them. He had lived long enough to be very observing on body language. He knew that this uniform mixed with his already good looks was going to be a female magnet.

Unfortunately for them, Nick wasn't actually interested. The old him would have been thrilled, but not one female made him feel what he felt around Judy Hopps. All these years and I fell in love with a bunny.

Not vixen, wolf, or even a dog of some breed. I fell in love with a bunny. He had not even considered bunnies attractive before her. Well, she was one of her kind after all.

He had not paid attention to her looks that much when they first met but now she was the most beautiful mammal in his eyes. Everything about her was perfection to him.

Nick sighed once again and prepared himself mentally to walk inside and embrace for whatever was waiting for him. He really hoped that he would find her fast once inside.

He didn't show it, but he was nervous. He was about to walk inside the place he had avoided for a long time of his life. He had only been inside there once before. And that memory was far from pleasant one.

Okay Wilde. Get ready. The more you linger, the harder it gets to walk inside. Just the final step and you have won. You are a Zpd cop, ready to get in the field. With her.

"Hooookay... Here we go," Nick whispered quietly and started to walk.

The slide doors opened up as the fox entered the ZPD hall. The area was on full speed with officers making their way from place to place, making it look like everyone was in a hurry.

Going to meetings, stocking files, transferring evidence, having a break or just simply running up the stairs to the destined floors.

His presence at this same hall after all these months felt so odd. And the moment he got inside, he gathered looks. A lot of them. It was hard to tell if they were negative or not,

but one thing was sure. It was a bit awkward for him. These looks were not actually same kind that he had gotten outside. No. These were something else.

The sound of conversations around the place made the hall feel even more crowded than it already was. Many of these mammals showed a smiling to face to him, eyes shining with interest.

But he had no clue what they were actually talking about him. Nick then heard two wolf's near the vending machine, talking rather loudly to each other as they gazed at him.

"Check that out, Desmond! That's the first fox officer! The one that solved the big case with Judy! Did he really pass the academy!? I thought it was all just rumors!"

"Yeah, Nick Wilde is his name. I heard from Oliver that he passed with pretty score. Said that he's the funniest guy he has ever met."

"Really? Holwton said that? That's great! The more comedians, the more pleasant work hours. Bogo is gonna be pissed though."

"He gets pissed about everything," the other wolf said and rolled his eyes.

"True. I am glad that I am not on the upper level with Hopps, Delgato and others. Bogo is not the mammal for jokes. I am happy to be just a casual rank cop and not on the elite."

"Yeah, because patrolling and being lazy is more of your style ain't it, Hans?"

"Whatever. Just saying. I hope this Wilde guy can handle himself with big boys and gals. Wait till they take this fox to Blue Lagoon. Bogo's boys are crazy."

"Except for Hopps. She doesn't drink," the other wolf reminded.

"Yeah... Bogo is probably relieved that he finally got a partner for Hopps. She has been patrolling on her own all this time. I mean she still leads these big busts with boys from time to time but still.

Glad that she got someone finally there to watch her back."

"Has she been waiting this Wilde dude the whole time to be her partner?"

"Yeah. Go figure. He must be very trustworthy if she waited through his whole training."

"... The bunny and the fox... Huh... I don't see why not. But it is funny though."

"Hell yeah it is. Let's see if he can keep up with her."

"Going to be interesting times around here it seems."

"Yeah well, I don't see them getting any Bellwether like case in the horizon soon."

Nick did not know if to be offended or taken by these kinds of conversations, since he could hear it from couple of other mammals on the way too. But he listened very carefully. So Oliver had put a good word out for him?

At least he had another friend in the force besides Judy. It was awesome that his best friend from the academy was in here too. He didn't see him but he probably would soon enough. Now... Where is Judy?

The amounts of crowd made him feel still a bit uneasy and nervous the more he walk'd forward, but he still didn't let it bother.

But if only these mammals knew the things he had done before this. They must have had some kind of guesses. And he knew that legal activity was not the most voted opinion.

Paying taxes back to the city from his salary would be a circus for his life. He really hoped Judy had not discussed about these things with anyone.

He just had to trust her on this one. But if she did tell, it would make his life quite difficult. And well, needless to say he would be angry.

The time was almost eight as he took a look at his watch. He raised his gaze from his wrist and then he saw it. There she was. A large smile hit him after he was sure that he saw right.

Judy was standing on the reception counter, talking with another officer, who appeared to be a... Large looking cheetah. Wow. Okay. Seems like interesting fella.

Now, time to give her the surprise. His grin widened as he came closer

to the bunny and stood now two feet behind her, trying to hear the conversation. Wonder what it's about.

"I'm sure that he will be here any moment now, Ben! I am so excited that I could explode! You should have seen him at the graduation party yesterday! It was so great!" Judy explained with excited tone.

Nick tried not to chuckle as Judy's tail was wiggling happily as she was talking. The cheetah raised his warmly smiling face from Judy's level and saw Nick behind her.

"Oh my... Well would you look at that! I have a good bet that the fox you might be talking about is very close," Benjamin said with friendly tone, gazing at the newcomer with interest.

Judy turned around like a lightning and felt her breathing stop for a moment.

She ended up staring at the proud looking fox in his neat and clean uniform, his golden badge shining from the lights.

There he stood with his flirty grin and half lidded eyes, staring at her and clearly enjoying the reaction.

For a moment she could not believe he was really here, after all this waiting. She felt like she could actually explode. Nick chuckled warmly and spoke,

"You can breathe, carrots."

Judy still looked so amazed that she could not speak. After a second her face lighted up into joyful smile as she finally spoke, putting her whole soul to the sentence like she had waited for this moment for a long time.

"Ready to make a world a better place, partner?" She ask'd happily, saluting him with her paw.

"Am I ready? Yes. Yes I am." Nick chuckled warmly for Judy's over enthusiasm, feeling his heart warm for making her so happy about being finally here.

Ben couldn't handle himself anymore and he squealed.

"Daaaaawwww, that is so cuuuuute!" Benjamin said and leaned his hands on the desk, looking at the two like he was about to witness some romantic movie that had only begun.

"BEN! What have I told you about the word?!" Judy growled with frustrated tone, sounding a bit annoyed. Ben didn't look like he was sorry at all.

Nick laughed way more than he should and got frustrated look from Judy as well, but she could still not hold a small smile herself. Just great. She wanted to sound professional and official but all these two saw was cuteness.

"Look's like I'm not the only one to get away with that without getting killed. A rare talent! We have not been introduced yet. Nicholas Wilde. Pleasure to meet you."

Nick gave his paw and Cheetah answered to it warmly over his desk.

"Benjamin Clawhouser! Judy here has already told quite a lot about you for a half a year now. No matter how rough day she had, one little question about how is her fox friend doing in the academy and she turned into a schoolgirl,"

Benjamin said with grin.

"No I didn't!" Judy claimed, feeling her ears starting to burn.

"Is that so?" Nick grinned and winked his eye to the bunny.

"He is lying! Don't listen to him, Nick!" Judy mumbled, knowing that this was just beginning.

"Mmmh, the denial... Guess what else, Nick? Just as you walked trough those doors's she could not stop about telling how HANDSOME you were in your uniform at the gradua-"

"Benjiiiiii!" Judy waved her paws to signal Ben to stop. He had promised not to tell him. Her ears were now starting to burn like volcano,

and all she could do was to cover her face with her paws, not even wanting to see Nick's expression. Benjamin had done it now. He even continued with his grin on,

"And just so you know, she showed pictures and everything just now."

"Caaaarroots, is this true?" Nick asked with his voice full of flirt, knowing damn well how red she must have been right now behind those paws.

But if she only knew how happy it made him to actually know that Judy thought him as handsome mammal. I mean, he knew that he was damn good looking,

but he had never actually heard it from Judy.

"Kill me now..." Judy muttered as she was covering her face with her ears now. She just wanted to sink into a hole.

Benjamin was enjoying this show was too much. But he then suddenly looked at Nick with flirting look as well and spoke while looking at him from head to toes.

"I do have to give it to her, she is indeed onto something here... That uniform really does suit you...

It's not like we have handsome males here already but now we have even more eye candy to look at. Judy I have to admit that you have better taste than I imagined."

"Shut uuuuup," Judy groaned behind her paws, smiling a little bit.

Now it was Nick's turn to blush a little bit as the cheetah looked at him like candy. Seriously, If he would get a dollar every time that some guys gave that look too.

Bad for them that he was straight as an arrow. Nick was always frisky by his nature and far from homophobic, but the way Benjamin looked at him made him quite uncomfortable.

Suddenly the cheetah laughed and held his stomach. Nick didn't first know what to think about it, but the Benjamin chuckled and spoke with warm tone.

"I'm just messing with ya, Nick. I am not here to steal Judy's new catch. I am engaged."

Judy mumbled through her fingers, not even feeling her face anymore because of the blush.

"HE IS NOT MY... MY CATCH!"

"Lies," Benjamin said with wicked tone as he grinned to the bunny.

Nick now chuckled and relaxed as he looked at the flustered bunny again. He was about to talk when suddenly Benjamin spoke again,

"By the way.. You two should get going. The Bullpen count is starting any minute now.

Would not be a good sign to be late from that." Benjamin reminded and gave a side look at the upper floors.

Judy finally took her paws away from her face, begging that she was not red anymore. But Nick's expression told otherwise.

She just dodged that teasing look and started to run away, signaling Nick to run with her with a little paw wave.

"Nick, let's get going! We can't be late! Bogo will flip!"

"Will be right behind you," Nick nodded with wicked smile, starting to follow her to the elevator. Many of the officers watched at him as he walked slowly behind her.

Nick didn't say anything but just casually walked towards the elevators, finally reaching the bunny.

Benjamin was still following them both with his gaze as he saw Nick talking something to Judy in the elevators,

seeing her trying to tap the elevator button faster and trying to calm her burning ears.

"Oh. My. Goodness... I ship them so much!" the cheetah squealed like last day on earth.

The elevator doors closed up, leaving the two in the silenced little box. Nick was still grinning and giving her that side look of his, making her want to escape.

She hadn't thought that their first day would start like this. The fox was going to use what he had just heard as ammunition for a long time. She knew him too well.

They both stood a mere feet away from each other as the elevator stood still. Judy had finally managed to calm down her blush and her burning ears. All she had to do was to not look at him.

She hopped up, pressing number four buttons repeatedly. The moment the elevator started to slowly move, Nick spoke right away with the tone that made Judy almost squirm.

"... I told you that I would look good in my uniform. I told you."

"... Whatever..." Judy mumbled, wanting him to just shut up before she would blush again.

"You are planning to keep that picture, aren't you? Can I see it?" Nick said with grin.

"There is no picture." Judy claimed, trying to sound convincing.

"Uh huh." Nick teased, knowing damn well that it was a lie.

"Quiet." Judy said, feeling herself even smile a bit.

"I am not judging you, carrots. You want more pictures?"

Judy snorted and shook her head. She could not hold a shy smile as she gazed away from him still.

"Just... Just don't let it boost your already big ego, slick."

"Oh but it most definitely will boost it!.. I mean... Coming for someone pretty as yourself, means that I am not just lying to myself," Nick chuckled.

Then the silence came. Both of their eyes opened up. Nick mentally questioned that had he just said that aloud?

YOU DID. YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAID IT ALOUD. DON'T LOOK AT HER. YOU SERIOUSLY JUST... Nice job brain!

He hoped that Judy had not noted what he said very clearly. But she most definitely had. That furious blush was back in a moment but Nick was not there to witness it.

He was busy looking anywhere but her at the moment. Judy looked at him with her mouth open, her lavender eyes shining from disbelief at that moment. He had just called her pretty.

And he hadn't joked about it. No one else had ever called her pretty, not like he just did. Judy felt her heart race fast as she now looked away from him, staring at the floor.

The moment elevator doors opened, both still just stood there with wide eyes still, wondering what to say. Did they even need to say anything? Maybe Nick had just said the wrong word instead of what he meant to say.

Yeah. He was probably now wondering how he was supposed to say something else.

It didn't last though when Nick cleared his throat rather louder than he meant to.

"Shall we get going?" He asked with hesitant tone, walking out of the elevator and giving her a little questioning nod.

"Y-yeah!" She said, shaking her head and just deleting everything she had just heard in that elevator. He had not meant it. He thinks you are cute, like everyone else. Not pretty. He said it by accident.

"Soooo umm, That Benjamin guy seems nice!" Nick said loudly and awkwardly, trying to clear the air after the awkward episode.

"Oh yeah, Ben is really nice guy... He always cheers up everyone's day."

"He is gay, isn't he?" Nick chuckled.

"Wow, what gave you that out, detective Wilde?" Judy teased with grin.

"Just a hunch," Nick chuckled.

"Not used to get flirted by males, huh?" Judy giggled.

"Actually I am. No one can resist this goodness. It's just odd to see gay cop," Nick said with genuine tone.

"You have lot of friends that are gay?" Judy asked with genuine interest.

"Nope. Well I do have very close friend of mine name Mike. But he is Bi."

"Oh. You two good friends?"

"Very good friends. Rolled around with me, Finnick, and one guy called Ben. But last time I saw Mike was one day before I first met you.

So... It was a long time ago. He didn't even visit me in the academy. Neither did Ben... Finnick did.. Couple of times."

"... Sounds like they mean much to you," Judy said with understanding voice, studying his expression. For a moment she swore that she saw glimpse of sadness.

"They do... I have known all of them since I was ten."

"Why... Why did they not visit you while you were in the academy?" Judy asked carefully.

"... I can pretty much guess," Nick said and sighed. It didn't take long for Judy to understand.

Of course criminals wanted to stay away from police as much as possible.

They finally now reached the door. They both stood in front of it, both gazing at each other.

Nick gave a little swallow and tried to not look nervous. He was about to meet his future co workers after all.

Judy saw this and gave a comforting smile to the fox. Nick gave one back and gazed at the door again.

Goodbye old life. New one, here I come.

"You ready partner?" Judy suddenly ask'd a bit warily.

Nick sighed for a moment and gave that warm smile of his to her, knowing damn well that he could do it when she was with him.

She was one hell of a motivation to have on his side. He knew that he could do this.

"... I am fully trained for this occasion, whiskers." Nick saluted with his charming grin, giving her formal posture like she had in the lobby.

Judy gave a little giggle, looking proud of him as she spoke.

"Good... Let's go and meet everyone, slick. I somehow have a feeling that you are going to like it in here," Judy assured with small grin.

..

THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

...

Judy opened the door and Nick felt like he had entered completely new world... A familiar even, in part. It reminded him of elementary school room, since he never even finished high school.

He had dodged that road after his incident with the junior scouts, not feeling comfortable around unknown kits of his age anymore. Needless to say that the trauma staid.

Maybe within good time, he would had gotten over that fear and started the school system again. Until Finnick came to the picture, along with Ben and Mike later. They flipped his life to a whole new direction.

They became four most famous hustlers in Savannah central together, already making more than their parents at the age of twelve. Needless to say, Nick's mother blamed his friends for everything what her kit became.

At least Ben and Finnick. Mike she liked, since he reminded her so much about Nick.

She even tried to talk with everyone's parents as well, but it seemed like they couldn't control the path their kits had chosen either. Mike's mother and father were the most understanding from the bunch,

talking about how they tried to do everything they could, having constant arguments in the table with their kit. But he would just not go to school no matter what. They were in same situation as her.

Ben's parents on the other paw had pretty much disowned him, as cruel as it sounded. She could hear that they were hurt but they just told that trying to change Ben was for nothing.

Ben had six brothers after all, and they all had bright future ahead of them, unlike their brother.

And Finnick's mom.. Well... Let's just say that she was actually proud of her son, because now she could pay the rent and buy lot of things for them. She actually supported her son's habit. You can imagine the phone calls between the two.

She made it perfectly clear for Nick that she never wanted them to visit Nick at home. Mike could sometime, but not often. She loved Nick over everything in this world, but to see that despite how much she tried to get him back to school, Nick told no.

He was enjoying his new lifestyle way too much. She could never bring her loved son to the police... So she just had to watch it all happen. Year after year. They still were very close, despite what Nick did while others of his age

were in school. But it didn't make Nick or his friends any dumber. He was in numbers business after all. He had to study lot of things. He read lot of books too. Just the things that he thought that he needed. Just like his friends.

But back to the present time.´

The crowded room with loud conversations, laughing and roaring. It was like he had just entered a testosterone cave. There was literally a female elephant paw wrestling with a rhino.

What have I arrived into? It was quite confusing, because Nick expected it to be way more... Quiet. Professional. And well... Boring. But this didn't look boring. At all.

No one had even noticed him or Judy yet. He didn't even get to walk two steps forward, when a familiar voice spoke to him in the back row, just next to the door they had just came from.

"Nick, you made it dude!"

The red fox knew the voice already and saw Oliver, sitting right next to where he stood. Oliver had been on a conversation with some other officers before him, so now they all gazed at whoever Oliver had welcomed.

The mammal's attention was now completely on him, like they had been waiting to see the first fox cop in fur for a whole day. Nick smiled right away, giving Oliver a fist bump as he chuckled.

"Well isn't it my hype male Howlton. You weren't kidding when you told that we would arrive to same destination!"

"I know right! I was just talking with these guys about you."

"Huh. Let me guess, you were about to tell about all the screw ups on the obstacle courses?"

"And when you fell asleep at the lunch break," Olive snickered.

"Or when I had to double my tundra obstacle run in the middle of the night for-"

"For sneaking in the announcement booth and singing a love song for Major called my loved slaver, yeah!" The wolf laughed, making the others around him laugh too as the fox grinned.

Oliver continued,

"Seriously, me and Wilde had a blast in the academy."

"Well as pleasant as torturing can be," Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Nick was going to keep this conversation going, until he heard Judy give a little yell to him.

"Nick! On your seat! Chief will be here any moment now!" She commanded with friendly smile.

The fox gave apologizing chuckle to his wolf friend and started to quickly jog towards his seat.

Everyone in the room looked at him now with sudden interest after realizing his presence.

Bunny cop had been just something the thought as a joke when Judy first came, no one taking her very seriously.

But after more than proving herself, she had become incredibly popular by everyone in the station,

more so by mammals in this very room. She had become like a sister to everyone. Sister that always had the top grades from the family,

who always did everything she could to be the best. And to see that the mammal she had waited this whole time as her partner was now in this very room,

was something that everyone were eager to see. First fox cop that this department had ever witnessed. Or any other district's department for that matter.

Nick felt all the eyes on him as he stood next to the seat Judy sat on, giving him puzzled smile, since all the other seats were taken.

"This is the only spare chair here so we are going to have to share," Judy said and tapped the spot next to her.

"Well isn't that generous of you, fluff." He winked and gave a little chuckle.

Nick hopped to Judy's seat and the bunny scooted a bit to the side, giving the fox his needed space.

"Nick, who did you talk to?" Judy asked with sudden interest.

"A guy named Oliver. We graduated together and it seems he made his way to the same station as I did. We got really well together at the ZPD academy.

Only cop friend I have here besides you," Nick said with smile.

"Well, that's pretty cool! See? Cop's might not be so boring as you thought, huh?" Judy smiled.

"Hmmm, we shall see." He grinned.

Suddenly the door opened up, someone practically breaking it against the wall. A large buffalo that Nick had only seen couple times in his life,

walked to the podium i front of the room. He already looked a bit frustrated as he walked in, but it seemed like his everyday behavior to everyone else.

Bogo practically roared as he spoke.

"Alright! Alright! Enough! SHUT IT!" He commanded loudly.

Everyone sat down and went quiet at that moment. The buffalo began right away,

"Weee have seven new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox." Bogo said and showed his hoof to Nick's way.

Everyone looked at Nick with interested smiles but then Bogo continued.

"Who cares."

Everyone in the room gave a little smile for that, knowing damn well that Bogo didn't give a shit.

But he was still glad that Judy now finally after all this waiting had an actual partner.

Nick took the opportunity right away to crack a little joke. So he really was as grumpy as he was when they first met. Dealing with mammals like him was his specialty.

This type of guy needs a little breaking on ice. Nick shot right away with smug smile,

"HAH! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WILDE!" Bogo roared at that moment. The moment Bogo gazed at Nick's smug smile, he knew. This was going to be rocky and annoying relationship.

Little did he know what lay ahead of this department's future after getting him under his roof. He had welcomed a rascal rebel. And somehow he knew it already, only by looking at that annoyingly smirking face.

Everyone in the room snickered right away, and even Judy had hard time to contain her laugh as she gave amused side look at him. Maybe his time here would not be so awkward after all, Nick thought.

Maybe he really was going to fit right in like Judy said. Looked like a damn good start at least for now. Just relax and be your funny and charming self and don't stress.

You are too smooth for stress anyway.

There was no actual time to get to know his new comrades in law, because the name count started right away. Nick didn't know why, but he actually had expected Bogo to at least address that they really had a fox in

the force now, but it seemed like he actually didn't care. Grumpy uncle. That is who he strikes me as. Oh well, Judy did say that she got the same treatment on her first day too, so he didn't know why he expected anything else.

After assigning missions for the most mammals in the room, their names came up eventually.

Nick could not hold is excitement with Judy, as they waited for their first official task together.

"Hopps. Wilde... Parking duty. Dismissed," the buffalo finished.

Seriously? Nick and Judy both thought simultaneously and it was showing on their face.

He had to be kidding. What a hype killer. More to Judy than Nick even.

"Just kidding!"

Bogo said with light and comedic voice and continued with serious look again.

"We have reports of a street racer terrorizing up Savannah central. Find him. Shut it down."

The relief hit them both as they realized that Bogo just wanted to mess around to see their reaction.

That surprised Nick mostly, because he had not expected such a joke from the mammal he had announced as humor hater in his mind.

SO he does have sense of humor after all. Huh. So... A street racer. This might be good.

Bogo signaled them both to leave and continued on giving assignments to the rest of the mammals in the room.

The fox and the bunny hopped off from their seat and started making their way out of the room, Nick following Judy's lead.

They both were waiting as the door was clear from all the larger mammals before entering outside.

The moment the door closed behind them, Judy spoke.

"Nick this is going to be so awesome! I am definitely driving!" Judy squealed.

"It's my first day at work and I have to ride a shotgun? Greedy bunny!" Nick chuckled.

"Comes as a privilege of being in the force longer."

She shot with smug smile, giving a playful shove to his side.

"Unfair! Want's to drive," Nick pleaded with kit like voice,

begging with his eyes.

"Don't be such a kit. I'll let you drive at some day," Judy said, shaking her head and grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that you might crash our car," Nick stated bluntly.

"What tell's you that?" Judy ask'd with grin and raised her eyebrow.

Nick wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at her and spoke,

"You can't keep your eye's on the road due to the handsome-"

"Shut it!"

Nick chuckled as they reached the elevator and Judy now hopped to press the parking garage level button. As the doors closed,

Nick sighed and spoke,

"Soooo, a street racer huh? How do we proceed with these carrots?" Nick asked with genuine smile.

"... Nick, don't tell me that you cheated at the academy.

There are classes for these things, you should know the law... You know what we have to do right?"

Judy asked carefully, giving a bit doubting smirk at her partner.

"I do, but I won't tell," Nick said with wide grin.

"Nick... Don't tell me you actually cheated?"

Judy looked at Nick, half concerned and half joking.

Nick snickered and then placed his paw over his heart as he spoke,

"Tsk tsk. You wound me. How did I get such a cruel and mean partner? Do I strike you as a sly mammal that would cheat in a test?"

Nick asked with wide grin, enjoying this way too much.

Judy didn't even answer as she looked at him with half lidded eyes and grin that screamed: "Do I even need to answer that?"

The silence continued for a while as they stared each others with grins.

Nick lost his cool first, laughing a bit as Judy giggled too, collecting his breath and explaining as best as he could.

"This is how we do it. We give him a ticket for breaking the speed limit and a fine. I mean that is what we should normally do. But I have better idea.

We could always just let him off with a warning. Imagine this by putting yourself in his position. You have just bought a brand new sports car after saving money for it for such a long time. Rewarding huh?

The smell of a new car, something to take your girlfriend for a ride with and just show her how freaking bad-ass you are by driving over two hundred over the limit.

You are surely going to make mammals look like, wow... I wish I had a car like that. In the middle of this ride of your life, you notice something blue. Oh no! What is that!

It's the police! Ah, instead of having such an awesome day, I end up getting a ride for the station and have to pay all these fines and be like: Ohnonono sir, I promise I'll behave. I will never have fun again.

See? Doesn't sound so fun now, does it?"

Judy was speechless for a moment, her mouth hanging and she then suddenly started to laugh,

"Don't tell me that is your actual opinion about what we do here!? Ruin fun!?"

"The thought crossed my mind..." Nick grinned and gave a little wink.

"I have waited for this kind of partner for all this time... I am seriously regretting it now..." Judy muttered with smile shaking her head.

"Don't. We are going to have a ball together," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will! Thank the heavens that I am the one who leads.

You sound like you just want to give them high five from putting the whole traffic in danger..." Judy muttered, wondering already how colorful day they had ahead.

"Maybe. But hey, I promise to be the grumpy and over professional cop, if I get to drive!" Nick suggested with hopeful smile.

"You are definitely not driving today!" Judy laughed, showing the playful fox away.

They were not even in the field or out of the building for that matter, but Judy knew one thing.

She already loved this. Now she could be around her best friend every day, and she was already feeling so

happy as she imagined what kind of future adventures they would have with each other.

The elevator doors finally opened up to the hall full of police vehicles.

The hall was huge. There was small gab's in the concrete walls, enough for even Nick to go through.

So the place had a lot of natural light. Nick could see some hippo officer sip coffee as he leaned to nearby

vehicle, talking with a polar bear officer. They both chuckled to something until they saw Judy.

They smiled right away as the two walked past them, greeting the bunny.

"Morning, Judy!" Higgins and Andersen cheered.

"Morning boys!" Judy said happily.

As they passed, Nick felt the gazed hit his back, looking at him with interest.

He expected some sort of introductions, but it seemed like they were in a hurry.

Well, he would get to know everybody when the time was right.

"Z-240. That is ours. They have adjusted the seats just right for us. I know you are going to like it. It's right over there, behind those three other cars. The big one," Judy stated proudly.

Nick just followed Judy where she led him to, wondering what they had in their use. Once Judy stopped and presented the vehicle in their use to Nick with her both paws, Nick's jaw dropped.

For a moment Nick couldn't say anything, just looking at the ranger sport model vehicle, marveling how intimidating it looked.

It was clear that this was probably the best Zpd had to offer for its officers. This thing could take a rhino charge without even moving a lot.

Nick finally felt a kit like and excited smile spread on his face as he spoke in awe.

"Carrots, this looks expensive as hell!"

"Language, Nick.." Judy reminded but still smiled proudly.

"This must rise like from zero to a hundred in like... Five to six seconds?! Who on earth did you hammer down to get this car for us?"

"Nick, it's called hard labor, promotions and good behavior. A couple of months, and you will get there as well.

For now, you just have to be my eyes on the road and watch as Hopps leads," Judy stated with smug smile, full of sass.

Nick could not hold his snickering as he spoke,

"I told you that you have are very overconfident when you want to."

"Maybe..." Judy agreed with shy tone, knowing damn well that it was true.

"I am sticking it into you," Nick stated with smirk.

"You better get in that car now, slick." Judy stated with smug grin.

"It's almost like universe is trying to tell us something here-"

"Quiet," Judy giggled, feeling the blush hitting her again from his flirting and opened the door from the driver's side.

"You are cute when you are sassy-"

"I will hit you," Judy muttered with grin.

"I bet I drive better than you-"

"Yeah right!"

They both were finally in the car, both sitting on their seats. Nick turned to look at the smiling bunny with warm smile as well, wondering why the car was not moving.

Judy sat there, looking at him with those stunning lavender eyes of hers, wondering if to say something to him. She then slowly leaned in towards the steering wheel,

putting the keys inside the ignition. She then turned to look back at him and spoke,

"Nick... I am really happy that you are finally here with me... It still feels so unreal... We have talked about this moment for such a long time and... It's just..."

"Carrots... I am really happy to be here too. More than you know," Nick said with genuine smile.

Judy was quiet for a moment, feeling the warm and comforting silence inside the car as they just looked at each other. Till the moment where Judy started to blush a bit from the lingering intense gaze they had.

She then cleared her throat, starting the car with loud roar of engine and chuckled as she looked away, trying to calm her mind down. Bad thoughts again, Judy. Stop acting weird.

"Well, how about we get this started then? We have a street racer to catch! Let's go partner!" She said with excited cheer in her tone.

"You are the boss," Nick winked.

"I know... Not let's go and make Zootopia proud," She stated, staring to back up.

"Got it, fluff!" Nick chuckled, just enjoying her cute enthusiasm as they prepared their first day in the force together.

It's go time. This is it.

Two against the world.

SAVANNAH CENTRAL

..

The sun was bright and warm all over the beautiful streets of Zootopia, making it look like another wonderful day among others.

All kind's of mammals of different species ran or walked on the streets, some on their way to work and others just having a day off,

some unemployed or on a vacation, or up to no good just like some fox once was. So many different lives, personalities, and stories behind every heart.

Tourism seemed to be shining as well. Must be because the music festivals were making their way to Savannah

central square shortly. One week to the annual dance competition. Means one hell of a light show. It was held every spring in Zootopia, making the mammals from all the districts to gather around in Savannah central

and celebrate the amazing event, full of music and joy. It would continue through whole night, making everyone exhausted from dancing. Music is always something that brought mammals together. Nick was no different.

Nick took a side peek of the bunny driving next to him. Hmmmm. Nick wondered would she like dancing? He was not really open or bragger type about it, but he was REALLY good dancer.

He had taken part to this yearly party almost every time it was being held. He would spin the females all around the place in his neat suit, while his friends were just drunk and clapping from the side with their paws.

Nick had many passions in his life that he didn't share. Music, food, dancing, movies and well... Love making. But what could he say? Foxes were frisky by nature, he was no exception. But it had been forever since he had

been in bed with everyone. Two years actually. His reputation as a rascal who was only after mating instead of long term relationships was well known among vixens around Savannah central. But his friends were worse when it came to that.

Much worse. But still... He missed those times. And besides... Somehow he felt like that frisky part of his soul had been buried long ago. He didn't feel like wanting to be with any vixen anymore. Not one female made him feel

like the felt for the one that was sitting behind the wheel right now.

Would it be weird to ask her out to dance in the event next week? It would definitely be brave step to show her that I actually like her more than... Dammit.

She would not probably want to go with a fox. They were best friends. That was good enough for him. Perfect. Great. Can live it...

Who am I lying to? Why did everything have to come to this? Now I will see her every day. It will get worse. It will be only matter of time before I might slip.

Just look at her... She is so beautiful. I don't want any vixen in this world. Nor wolf. I want her. The most pathetic thing about all this is that she doesn't feel the same.

You are her best friend. Why do I have to be like this... Why do I want so much more..

All those times that she visited the academy... She never missed even one visit. I would wait for her to come, just staring at the clock after hard day of training...

Just waiting for her to knock on that door again. And she was always there. Sometimes we just played cards, talked about things we liked, the time we would finally be partners in law,

movies, music, training, or sometimes just walking around the place and talking with other recruits. Whatever we did when I was around her, I was happy. And visit by visit I fell in love with her even more.

The moments when she was sad and I would comfort her, or the moments when she had hard day at work and I would just listen quietly... Or when she would be so happy about solving some case and tell excitedly how she

had kicked some violent robbers butt... She was just so perfect in his eyes. We never argued about anything. I would annoy her with teasing sometimes, yeah... But it was never anything serious.

But now instead of seeing her four times a week... I would now see her every day.

This is what we wanted... But how can I be so selfish and have these thoughts about her...

She would be creeped out beyond measure if she knew these feelings I have for her.

But how on earth does she not have a boyfriend yet!? Just look at her... Wilde.. You are crossing that area again.

Don't look at her... Don't..

Her stunning and enchanting lavender eye's.

Stop-

Her joyful and bright smile.

Her pure golden heart.

Her cute laugh.

The way she tapped her foot when she was frustrated or angry...

When her ears drooped when she was sad, or feeling anxious...

The way she was so shy and innocent when flirted, blushing by her ears and cheeks...

Her puffy and adorable little tail that she wiggled when she was happy or excited...

Her... Stunning curves and legs...

Time out.

... Her round and perfect butt-

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW, time out, Wilde! IDIOT!

"NICK?!" Judy asked rather loudly, confusion in her voice.

"Whatwhatwhat?! Who?" Nick woke from his thoughts and look'd at Judy with a bit panic in him. Did she just read my mind?! SHE TOTALLY DID-...

Wait, no one can do that you dumb ass. Thank the heavens.

"Sweet pancakes Nick, you have been zoning out without answering to me for a long time now. You made me scared for a while there..." She said with concern and smiled a bit worriedly.

"Oh I'm sorry, whiskers... Had some things in my mind. Lot's to process," Nick chuckled, making her sure that he was okay.

"You were smiling from ear to ear like a goof. What on earth is going on in that fox head of yours?"

Judy giggled with puzzled look, turning her eyes back on the road.

"I must have just thought about something... Very nice. You got my full attention now. What did you ask me?"

Smooth Wilde. Really smooth. Sly fox my ass..

They arrived on the corner of Baker street, scanning around with no sight of the racer.

Judy frowned as she kept on tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Aaanyyy minute now," Judy convinced herself.

Nick fixed his fur as he looked at the top mirror, grinning as he teased,

"He's gone home for sure."

"Na-ah. I have a feeling that we are going to bump into him very soon," Judy assured with challenging grin.

"The super bunny that can predict the future... That will be useful," Nick chuckled.

"Har har. Let's just park over there for a bit. Right on that alley. We have a pretty good view from there."

"You are the boss," Nick said casually, shrugging his shoulders and just looking at her calmly.

Judy slowly parked their car next to white tiled large building. On the other side of the street was a bank.

She kept the engine running and relaxed a bit, still having the determined look as she waited for the racer to show up.

Nick took a long and satisfying stretch, snapping his bones rather loudly. Judy winced from that and shook her head.

Nick tapped the glove compartment with his fingers in rhythm, giving small side looks at her, just marveling the beauty of the mammal he was in love with.

She looked so focused, ready for action at any second. Nick kept looking at her with dreamy smile without her even noticing, just wondering how it would be like to kiss her.

A thought that had been in his mind was more than it was healthy. Nick suddenly sighed and spoke,

"Mmmmmhh, carrots."

"Yeah?" Judy asked, not taking her gaze off from the streets.

"Ten bucks on that he's gone home already." He shot in challenge.

"... Nick, that is gambling..." Judy scolded with smirk, still watching the road.

"Someone is not so sure of herself after all. Awww... I have feeling that she is just afraid of losing

to a shifty fox like me. Ain't you? You totally are.."

Judy gave annoyed side look on Nick's way, seeing the fox stare at her with smug smile. He knew that she was always up to challenge. She thought for a while and spoke.

"Fine. It has been only two hours. Our shift end's at five. The odds are on me," She stated smugly.

"... Who would cruise with his car for seven hours?" Nick asked casually, making her doubt her decision.

"I don't know, but I just know that we will get him."

"Fair enough."

There was silence in the car for a moment as they kept looking at the road together.

Suddenly Nick could see something arrive in front of the bank. It was not a car, but two mammals.

At that moment he rubbed his eyes, looking again. His face lighted up at that second to wide smile.

No way. Nick spoke with happy tone,

"Hey whiskers, I have a feeling too."

"About what?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Popsicle's."

"What?"

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute, partner! Just wait a moment!"

Without explanation, Nick open'd his side of the door and ran across the road, disappearing from her sight after a moment.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, what on earth?!" Judy yelled but still decided to stay in the car, looking after him in

confusion. What was going on? What had he seen? Well... He told me to be staying in the car... But he better be quick, whatever it was.

..

FRONT OF THE BANK

"Get your Popsicle's! All for sale! Just for two dollars!"

Nick grinned as he saw Finnick, with another con-man next to him.

Nick recognized Ben right away, a rather short brown bear. Only the golden retriever dog, Mike, was missing. Probably doing some other hustle somewhere else.

But it was so heartwarming to see two of his childhood friends together. Still close as ever, doing their everyday work.

Both of them did not even notice as Nick stood next to them right now. They were both discussing together about something, when Nick cleared his throat loudly.

"Well those Popsicle's sure do seem tasty. I wonder how they were made. I heard it takes couple of simple steps and jumbo pop. But what do I know?"

Both of them turned their heads to his way in a second and Finnick's jaw dropped. He could not believe who was standing next to him with his uniform on, looking at them with wicked smile.

Nick could have sworn that Ben was about to make a run for it, looking like he was witnessing something absurd and impossible. He just chuckled as Finnick opened his mouth after a moment.

"Nick fucking Wilde, I can't believe my damn eye's! You really graduated?!" His deep voice roared, a confused smile forming on his face.

"Damn right I did. You visited me like two months ago at the academy, you should have known." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah but I was sure that you were just planning some grand hustle or trying to steal some shit...

Or I don't know... But it seems like you really did hit your head at something!" Finnick laughed nervously, wondering what to do. Nick was an actual cop, and he could arrest them both on the spot.

"Gee, thanks buddy." Nick chuckled and turned his gaze to nervous Ben, who was giving this concerned side look at Finnick all the time.

"Ben relax, I'm not here to throw anyone in jail! Sheesh, dude. I have known you two since I was ten... You really think that I would lock up two of my best friends? Nah.

Not unless you want to tell about your way of making money to my partners carrot pen. But it's not a good idea, don't do it." Nick chuckled.

Both of the mammals felt their nervous mood calm down and they both gave a little exhale, turning down the idea of running.

If Nick even knew how surprised the two were about the fact that he was not going to take any action against them.

For a moment they even looked embarrassed for thinking about Nick being a traitor.

"Nick, for a moment you gave us a heart attack," Ben said, relaxing and giving relieved smile.

"No kidding?" Nick grinned.

"So whatchu here for then?" Finnick asked.

"I just saw you two and... Well I just wanted to come to say hello... It's not like it's been very short time since we saw each other..." Nick said, feeling a bit awkward now.

But it was nothing compared to what they looked like now. All of them knew exactly why they had not seen each other. But is still hurt Nick quite a lot, even if he didn't say it.

The two of the mammals didn't really figure out what to say, just feeling like two assholes for not keeping in touch after Nick took a new turn of life.

"Look Nick we uhhh..." Finnick tried to squeeze something out but Nick knew clearly that if they would start having this conversation right on the spot, it would take a day.

And he was at work. So just lighten up and do what you came here to actually do. Nick then just waved it off, acting like it was okay and spoke after chuckle.

"Stop being like that you two. I'm just here to buy a Popsicle for me and my friend at the car. You might remember fuzz? Fin?" Nick asked with smile.

Finnick looked more than relieved that they did not start this conversation and snickered as he spoke.

"Heyheyhey, So you did partner up with Hopps, didn't you? I have seen you both on television so many times. I knew you had a thing for her! You sick bastard,

what would your mother say if she knew that you have it hot for a pray and on top a damn bunny? Tsk Tsk, some wicked hustling right there Nicky boy. You ain't slick-"

"Fin, what are you even talking about?" Nick laughed, trying to act like he was taking it as a joke, but felt a bit of panic and annoyance.

Finnick laughed like a hyena, knowing how to annoy Nick easily. But he didn't even know that Nick was not very comfortable with this subject.

"I know you want to tap that bunny, you totally do!" Finnick laughed.

Even Ben couldn't hold his laugh, making Nick look them both with bored expression and annoyance.

"Fin, buddy. You are confusing me with someone else. We are just partners, just like you and Ben here. No need to be an asshole."

"You keep telling yourself that. I have to admit it to ya, pretty slick plan. You went through the academy just to get in those famous pants-"

"Finnick." Nick stated, getting actually annoyed but he knew that Finnick was just joking around like always. Finnick always roasted everyone in their group.

"I do have to admit that for a bunny she has a stunning looking a-"

"You know I might just arrest you two after all," Nick stated seriously, clearing his posture and giving a smug grin.

Ben looked like he pissed on himself, signaling Finnick to stop his goofing with panicked side look.

Finnick knew that Nick was just annoyed and chuckled as he spoke.

"Ok, fine... Stop being such a bad sport. How about this. I will give you and her these Popsicle's.

Just for old time's sake. Don't bother paying. Consider it as a bribe for being a good look the other way cop." He laughed.

"Gee thanks buddy, I just saved four almighty dollars. You two get a grip with the sales, I know it's hard to replace me.

My charm is what made the money, you were just the taxi service. And Ben was just slowing us down," He shot back smugly.

"Pffft." Finnick and Ben both laughed, both happy that Nick hadn't actually changed at all. Finnick smiled and gave Nick a Popsicle on both of his paws.

Nick started chuckled as he took them, starting to walk away as he spoke over his shoulder.

"Cya two around! You might want to get off this street though. My partner might get some cop ideas after seeing what I have. She will realize where I got them from. Just a tip."

"Thanks... Cya around Nick!" They both yelled back happily. Even as awkward and short this reunion was, it was still pleasant surprise.

Nick had only managed to walk a couple of feet until Finnick yelled something to him.

"You know, in my day's we did not practice foreplay with Popsicle's!" Finnick laughed one last time.

"Quite advice from someone who used to dress up in small elephant suit! That must be warm up with the females!" Nick shot back, making Ben roar from laugh and holding his stomach.

Finnick's jaw was dropped for a moment and after a while he hit the laughing bear in the stomach in annoyance.

..

ON THE ALLEY

The moment the slyly smiling fox entered the car, Judy started to yell to him with her arms in the air.

"Where on earth did you just ran off, Nick?! You were gone like five minutes without even telling me where you went!

You can't run off just like that while we are on patrol! Besides, what if the street racer did actually-"

"Here. Take this and calm down, whiskers." Nick stated happily.

Judy ended up staring a pink Popsicle in front of her nose, feeling it radiating coolness against her fur.

"Less worrying. More eating. Don't let it melt," Nick chuckled.

Judy slowly took the Popsicle in her paw and gave Nick a questioning look.

"Where did you get these?" She asked in confusion.

"From Finnick," Nick stated casually, giving a long lick on his Popsicle.

"... You are kidding, right?" She asked slowly, signaling that she was about to pay a little visit at the other side of the street.

"They are just Popsicle's, fluff. Stop being such a super cop. Or you want to pull them into adventure with the power of carrot pen too?

And here I thought I was a special case... Now you hurt my feewingss..." Nick stated sadly with teasing grin.

Despite being a bit angry, Judy could not hold a giggle after that, hating herself for being so easily swayed by his funny nature.

He just knew how to handle everything with humor, no matter how frustrated she was. Judy stopped giggling as she shook her head and spoke.

"You are such a kit sometimes, I swear. Please tell me that you even told them to leave?"

"I did. Pretty sure that they won't though." He said.

"What? Why?!" Judy asked, the frustration coming back again.

"I doubt they are worried about someone cute as you arresting them," Nick teased, giving a small wink to her.

Judy gave angry look and started the engine right away with determined look.

"I'll show them cute! You too-"

"Carrot's. I'm just messing with ya! Look, there they are. See?" Nick chuckled, showing his paw on the other side of the street.

Judy saw as the two mammals waved their way with their paws with nervous smiles, just dodging the law because of Nick.

"I'm still really tempted to arrest them, just because of that stupid grin on your face. Stop it." She commanded, looking at the two like a target.

"It would be awesome to see you chasing Ben the bear with your handcuffs. He would BEARLY escape. Get it?!"

"Of for the love of..." Judy face pawed herself but could not hold the laugh again. This fox sometimes...

Nick was wiping the tear from the corner of his eye after he was done laughing.

"That was one of the worst puns I have ever heard," she tried to convince but still laughed.

"Okay wait, I got this one. Mountains are not only funny. They are Hill areas! Got that one? Like Hilarious?"

"I might just change a partner. That one was even worse," Judy giggled, banging her head against the steering wheel.

"Na-ah, I'm too good at this." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows to her.

"Let's just focus on getting that street racer caught. I wills till win this bet," Judy muttered, pressing the gas pedal.

"Yeah, right." Nick chuckled smugly, putting his feet on the dashboard.

"Off! Shoo!" Judy hissed with scolding tone, pushing Nick's legs away and making him snicker as he showed his tongue out to her.

"I am seriously working with adult kit right now," Judy muttered with grin.

"Your Popsicle is melting, carrots." Nick pointed out.

"Oh blueberries!" Judy cursed and started to lick it fast while driving.

"That was so cu-"

"Don't!"

..

SAVANNAH CENTRAL

Nick was just starting to eat his own Popsicle, while Judy finished her's extra fast, since she was driving.

The fox had quite a laugh when Judy got brain freeze from eating her treat too fast.

They had now driven another couple of minutes with no sign of the racer. He knew that he was going to win their little bet.

Nick started talking after he licked his Popsicle with grin.

"So, are all rabbit's bad drivers.. Or it's just you?"

Judy smirked and stepped on brake's fast, making Nick almost hit his head to the dashing board.

Nick rose up in confusion with his Popsicle glued on his face, wondering what had just happened.

"Oops. Sorry." Judy said in smug tone with grin as Nick ripped the Popsicle out of his face.

"Hehe, sly bunny." Nick admitted with chuckle and saw that Judy was quite pleased with herself just now. She really knew how to play this game as well.

"Dumb fox."

"You know you love me," Nick slurred soothingly, leaning closer to her face.

"... Do I know that?" Judy asked herself while thinking, answering after a moment with smile,

"Yes. Yes I do."

Typical Nick. But If only he knew how that joke of theirs made her feel every time.

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly out of nowhere a car drove right past them with at least fifty miles over the speed limit!

Nick and Judy looked at each other for a quick moment and they both knew it was go time. There goes that bet. Oh well.

Nick flipped his aviators on and Judy press'd the gas pedal on the floor, starting the pursuit after Nick flipped the sirens on.

"Sweet ten bucks," She said smugly.

"Just a lucky bunny," Nick muttered with small annoyance fo defeat.

"Sore loser," Judy teased.

It did not take long for the car that they were chasing to realize that this joyride was about to end.

After one block, the car pulled over and Judy did the same.

They both stepped out of the car and arrived next to the racer.

As they reached their way next to the driver's side door, Judy spoke up right away with formal tone.

"Sir, you were going a hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation."

The window opened and Judy was staring startled sloth on the driver's seat. It was Flash! Judy went in complete lockdown.

How... What?!

When Nick arrived to the spot, he couldn't hold smile after seeing one of his old buddies on his new ride.

Nick took his aviators off and spoke,

"Flash Flash, a hundred yard dash!" He stated happily.

"... Niiiiiiick," Flash answered with smile.

"You have bought a new car, Flash boy! This one has style! Good for you!" Nick beamed as his gaze adventured in the details of the vehicle.

".. Thank.. You.. Nick.. That's.. How.. I.. Roll."

Judy woke from her confused state and cleared her throat

after still processing that it was indeed Flash who was driving the car.

"Flash, what on earth were you thinking while driving like that?! Animals could get hurt!"

"Whiskers, Flash is ex street racer legend, he has not been on any accident and he's been driving since he was sixteen," Nick explained proudly.

".. There.. Was.. That.. One.. Acci-"

"Best not the mention that, Flash!" Nick cut him off fast.

Judy sighed and looked at both of them in annoyance.

"Unbelievable. Flash, it does not matter if you are professional driver, you can't drive like that."

"I.. Just.. Had.. To.. Give.. It.. A.. Spin."

"See? Don't worry, buddy. We understand!" He said happily.

"Nick! That is serious!" She scolded in frustration.

"You see, it really isn't, Judy. Flash here does not have criminal register. He is upstanding citizen. He worked hard for this car and wanted to have fun.

He did not mean harm to anyone. Since this is his first criminal act, letting him go off with a warning is normal procedure. Right?"

Judy was quiet for a moment and sighed under Nick's smiling gaze.

"... Fine. But no more cruising like that Flash, or next time it will be bigger issue. Understood?"

".. Yes.. Officer.. Hopps.. My.. Apologies."

"Good. Glad we have common understanding. Off you go," she said.

Nick smiled for Judy's formalities and leaned in to whisper to Flash so that Judy could definitely hear him.

"There is this cool new racetrack that they are building in the Rain forest district, you could take a spin th-"

"Nick, for the love of-"

..

ROGER'S CAFE / 14:00

..

Judy and Nick sat on their table, having a lunch break in nearby cafe. Nick's favorite, right next to his building. Nick's eyes wondered around the place,

watching mammals speaking to each other on the tables, filling the small place with life.

He had already finished his food and waited Judy to finish her's. Nick sipped his coffee and stared out of the window, gazing around the place and smiling as some recognized him. Especially the females.

Nick could only give these small signals back with his expression as two wolf sisters whispered to each other while looking at him like candy. Judy saw this but didn't say anything.

Since they sat on the corner sofas of the place, they had pretty good view outside from the modern styled and open like restaurant.

Judy was doing something on her phone and ate her carrot and onion salad the same time, clearly very focused on whatever she was reading.

But Nick didn't know that it was only distraction to not look at him.

The waitress, a rather pretty looking leopard lady came with cheery attitude next to their table, taking out a small notepad and pen.

"Heyyy you two, everything good here? Would you like to order anything else?"

Judy raised her eye's from the phone and smiled.

"No thanks, I'm good. My appreciation to the chef for the salad. It tastes really wonderful."

"I'll make sure he hears. Nothing but the best for the celebrities in here!" She said with genuine admiration.

"How about you, handsome? Anything else you would like?" The leopard ask'd and gave admiring and a bit non subtle look at him.

Nick did not realize that Judy's ears perked up a bit from that, paying lot of attention to the way she spoke to him.

"Hmmmmm, I could think for a couple of sweet things... More coffee would be great. Thank you," Nick played along with the flirt and smiled.

"Will be right up... Officer Wilde."

The waitress giggled and made her way to the other customers, giving lingering gaze at his way still.

Suddenly Judy spoke quietly while still focused on her phone.

"I hate when they do that."

Nick look'd a bit confused and then smirked with half lidded eyes.

"Carrots, don't tell me you got jealous."

Judy almost choked on her onion.

But after clearing her throat she gave a shy look to him.

"I was talking about the salad," she muttered.

"... Salad?... Hmmm what's wrong with it?" He grinned, thinking that it was just an excuse after getting busted.

"Nothing... It's the complete opposite."

Nick look'd a bit confused and interested now, making Judy explain herself as she sighed.

"Every time I dine here, they give me more onions, carrots and like.. More everything than they give to others.

Plus they always treat me like I'm special and everything. It feels type of wrong. I do not deserve different treatment than other mammals.

Everyone is equal. I know they mean good and all but it makes me feel awkward."

Nick suddenly chuckled and spoke with warm tone,

"Carrots, it's called admiration and gratitude for doing great things for the city. You are the reason she doesn't have to fear getting robbed in the alleys.

It doesn't sound very wrong to me."

"Still, I wish they wouldn't do that..."

Nick was quiet for a while as he looked at the sad looking bunny and spoke with the tone that made her fur shiver, out of nowhere.

"Sometimes it seems that you just have hard time accepting things you deserve.

You deserve to be treated well, no matter if you want it or not. You are worth it and more, Judy."

Judy almost dropped her fork from her paws after hearing that. She looked up at him and saw that he was now focusing on his coffee, looking a bit nervous for some reason. Judy felt her heart race again

as the gentle voice of his lingered in her mind. She wanted him to look at her back so much right now. Every time he used her real name, she knew that the moment was special. Every time he used that tone

that made her fur shiver, it came from the bottom of his heart. It was his way of comforting or giving her genuine compliment, but to her it was always deeper than that. She didn't know if it felt like that for Nick,

but to her it sounded so romantic, making the butterflies fly in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel that feeling but him. And all he had to do was to use her real name.

"Here is your coffee Officer Wilde, I made it just perfectly hot for you," the leopard lady said with frisky tone, arriving to the scene and looking at Nick with admiration and lust in her eyes.

"I bet you did, girl." Nick answered warmly and winked to the leopard and got a wink back. He knew that if he would ask her to "visit" him at the washingroom of the restaurant, she would come like a lightning.

Nick could smell that she was in heat. But Nick had no smallest intention in his heart for such things. Only one he cared about was Judy. And he was far from thinking about only getting into her pants. He loved her heart.

To call her his girlfriend would be most amazing thing in his life. That was all he wanted.

Judy's ears drooped a bit after this point and she look'd at Nick as he sipped his coffee.

She hated herself for actually being like this about him. Him saying things like that to her and then flirting with the waitress like that the next second.

She was really jealous, she knew it deep inside and it made her feel sick of herself. She did not have any right to feel jealousy, since Nick did not like her like that.

Sometimes she thought that maybe there could have been at least something? Anything? All these signals that he gave her time to time as they were together, made her crazy. Most annoying was that Nick definitely was incredibly handsome,

there was no denying that. That is why she always had to bite her tongue when all these girls gave him the look like they wanted to eat him. She just had to swallow it up, even as painful as it was.

"Fluff? You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, sounding accidentally very sad and smiled fast to cover it up.

Nick raised a brow to that.

"You sure?"

"Mhm," Judy nodded.

"Well good. We better get along with the patrolling. So far I like this job," Nick chuckled.

"You just wait till we get to the action, slick..." Judy stated with smile and followed Nick to the car after they paid the bill.


	3. True police work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On true action for the first time since night howler case. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"True police work"

 

Ah, another great day in Zootopia. What could be better than this.  
Nick found himself once again from the familiar hall, ready for another day of work.  
Just like yesterday, there was many interested eyes still on him.  
But he paid them was less attention to them now, since he was finally getting to know the officers around the place.  
Well... One at least. Him and Judy had been talking with Benjamin Clawhouser for the whole morning since they got in,  
and within fifteen minutes Nick had already seen that he was going to get along with the cheetah just fine.  
Nick was in the middle of riddle telling for the two, making both mammals around him glow in frustration as they tried to figure out the answer.

 

"Is it ummmm... Flower?" The cheetah asked after thinking for a moment.

"Na-ah spottie," Nick answered with wide grin, full of satisfaction for being so good at this. Only his second day in the force and he had already given Clawhouser a nickname. 

Judy was trying to figure out the answer, while tapping her feet on the floor in frustration. This was one puzzling question.

"Say the riddle one more time," Judy demanded, clearly wanting to solve this one. Nick could not hold a small smile as the bunny was tapping her foot on the floor.

Nick chuckled smugly and spoke again.

"I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?" Nick finished and felt like he had already won the game. They were never going to win this one.

Benjamin's face look'd like he had solved the riddle after couple of seconds. He was about to talk but then he closed his muzzle again, knowing that he might had been wrong.

Nick was enjoying this way too much and it was showing.

Suddenly Judy woke up from her mind wrestle and her eyes shined with determination.

"It's a candle!"

Nick's smug grin fell down in a second, making him gaze at the bunny with stunned look.

"... Dammit," he muttered.

"I'm too good at this! Admit it, slick!" Judy smiled and got approving smile in return.

"Indeed, clever bunny. But dumb most of the time," Nick teased with evil grin.

"Hey!" Judy giggle and gave a playful shove, making the fox take one step to the side and chuckle.

"Next time I'm going to cheat with my phone, and look for the answers there. I did not solve a single riddle and Judy knew them all," Benjamin muttered with bummered tone.

The cheetah started to open another box of donuts, his mood lightening up instantly. During Nick's six months in the academy, Benjamin had lost some weight too.  
Now instead of eating the whole box, he shared as much as he could before eating the last one himself. It took lot of determination but in time he had gotten used to it.  
Nick suddenly spoke after realizing something.

"But then I would have to call you cheating cheetah. But it would rhyme!" The fox chuckled.

Judy and Benjamin both shook their head for the bad joke and Judy suddenly spoke.

"Can I have one of those too, Ben?" She said, pointing at the donuts box.

"Try the white chocolate one," Ben suggested with smile.

"Great, now she is going to be sugar drunk bunny for the rest of the day. And she always feels like one all the time already," Nick grinned.

"Whatever," Judy smiled and took a small bite from the donut.

"Can I have bite?" Nick asked with grin, leaning in.

"No, take your own!" Judy giggled.

"I want yours," Nick said with flirting voice, leaning closer to her.

Judy started to laugh and felt her ears burn just a bit as Nick chuckled playfully, trying to harass her for the donut.

"Niiiick, get your own! You are so not biting my donut!" Judy giggled loudly, pushing Nick's face away.

"Come on, just one. Treat the fox," Nick snickered, trying to reach the donut with his paw and making Judy giggle even more and  
scream for help as Nick got only more excited. They didn't even know how many were watching the two now.

"Shoo! You dumb fox, don't you even think about tickling me!"

"What if I am?! I will do anything to get bite out of that donut!" Nick laughed with evil and flirting tone.

"Nick, stop!" Judy giggled, squealing as the fox tried to reach for the donut.

"I could keep watching this forever," Benjamin suddenly said with dreamy smile, looking at the two with the widest smile ever.

Nick and Judy both turned to look at the cheetah at that moment, seeing him enjoy this show with all kinds of ideas in his head.

"Awwww, don't let me stop you! Keep going please!"

Nick gave a little awkward chuckle as he straightened his tie and watched around himself, realizing that everyone were looking. But mostly just smiling, interested about never seeing Judy like that around anyone.  
The fox took some distance from the bunny, after realizing he had his paws all over her. That must have looked a bit too intimate for two officers to have while on work. Awkward.  
Judy felt herself blush a bit as she realized that many were watching them both right now, giving awkward smile to everyone. After that most just chuckled and kept talking with each other regularly,  
still giving interested looks at their ways. Judy understood it still, because everyone were probably still wondering Nick and his nature. Not one officer besides Oliver had talked with Nick yet.  
And normally everyone paid little attention to newcomers, since it happened a lot but Nick was special case. Most were just surprised that  
Judy was so comfortable of being teased like that by her new partner. And so physically, you might add. After this awkward moment, Judy just cleared her throat and acted like nothing had just happened,  
mumbling something quietly to Clawhouser.

"I uhh... Another riddle?" Judy suggested with awkward chuckle, feeling embarrassed under Ben's lingering gaze. The cheetah spoke,

"The day you two kiss, my life will be complete."

"Ben!" Judy hissed in embarrassment, trying to make him tone down his voice as she turned red.

Nick just laughed and took a donut of his own from the box, starting to munch it and playing relaxed despite what Ben had said.  
Just act like you were not bothered by that. Act slick like always. Because if only Benjamin knew how much Nick wanted to kiss her... But she will never know.  
Nick started eating his donut and zoned out as he was watching Judy talk with Benjamin about something. Clearly trying to change the conversation  
to calm down her blush and it seemed like Benjamin had given up with his teasing, gladly for both. It was still odd for Nick that Benjamin clearly nothing against the idea of  
prey and predator being together... If only everyone shared Benjamin's mindset, Nick would maybe have more courage to ask her out.... Or even tell about his feelings for that matter.  
... Just look at her. I could just stare at her forever and never get bored at the sight. One day... Just one day I might slip, even if I promised myself to never let her even doubt it...  
But just looking at her makes me feel so peaceful...

"Nick, is everything okay?" Judy suddenly asked, raising her eyebrow to the dreamily smiling fox.

"Mhhm, completely fine!" Nick suddenly let out in a bit of scare. You really need to stop the constant daydreaming.

"Is there something on my face? You have the look. I swear if some of my breakfast.." She started to mumble in panic.

"There is nothing on your face, whiskers. I just zoned out a bit. I was wondering that shouldn't we head to... You know. Upstairs already?"

Ah, smooth moves. Good fox.

Judy's eye's rose in panic after Nick mentioned the bullpen count. She look'd at her phone quickly and started to hassle Nick towards the elevators.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick! We have two minutes left! Let's go!" She kept hassling him and they started to both walk away from the reception desk.

"Cya, Ben!" Both yelled over their shoulder and left the smiling cheetah, who give a little wave to them and continued eating his donuts.

 

After the elevator ride they finally entered the bullpen that was once again on full chaos. Nick could It took only about couple of seconds for the gazes take their attention to them.  
Nick felt the awkward feeling once again on the low, making him just wonder if he should try to talk with other officers. The bunny was already on her seat, not noticing that Nick hadn't walked  
with her. But then he realized that Chief Bogo would be in here any minute now. He started to slowly walk after Judy when suddenly he heard his name called from behind.

"Wilde, can I have a second?" Oliver's voice asked, making his ears twitch.

Nick turned around and saw the somewhat mischievously smiling brown wolf, who nodded him to come over.  
Nick gave a small friendly smile as he walked over to his friend, wondering what that expression of Oliver's held inside.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing much. Hey uhh... These guys here say that we are supposed to go some place called Blue Lagoon with them next week. And they really would like you come. I'm gonna go at least. You okay coming?"

"Blue lagoon?" Nick repeated, not quite understanding what he meant.

"It's a cop bar that is just three blocks from here. Almost everyone here visits the place once a week for a little late night partying. They do it usually on Fridays. So I think they have planned something for us on next week.  
At least so i was told. The guys wondered that it would be nice to have all the new recruits on spirits. Getting to know each other and all. But my bet is that they are interested to see what type of new recruits they have. By new I mean me and you. But they are mostly interested about you since you are superstar number two and alls." He snickered.

"I... I guess I could come." Nick said in unsure tone. The idea had caught him a bit off guard. Drinking with cops? This feels weird... Maybe I should take that back. Too much pressure.... Wait you are master of social skills, what are you afraid of?... Meh, maybe next time. I got things to do any-

"HE'S COMING GUYS!" Oliver yelled and half of the room roared on their direction in cheer, starting to chatter with each other with even more loudly. Great. Just great. After that, Oliver just gave a little tap on his back and went back on his seat.

Nick turned his gaze to Judy, who was smiling widely, like she knew what was coming for Nick. She had been paying attention to his and Oliver's conversation then.

"Please tell me that you will be there for me carrots." He asked half joking but also half serious.

"Oh what's that? Big old fox is scared to socialize among cops. What a shame."

Judy was smiling an evil smile as she stared the spooked Nick.

"It's just drinks at the bar and such. Why are you so nervous Nick? Scared of a little bonding?" She assured but clearly knew something he didn't about this bar trip.

"Carrots. I only know Oliver. I rarely drink. I rarely go to bars. I might had even hustled their families.  
They will find out. They will beat me up and tie me in the chair and make me tell everything I know-"

"Pffft, relax Nick it will be fine. You are police now. Stop thinking like a hustler. That is not you anymore.... Well mostly. But they are your new brothers and sisters in their own way now, if you let them. In ZPD we are a family. It might be feel a bit odd but you will see that everyone in this room is very special in their own way. Just give it a chance."

"... Judy.. Please..." Nick begged like a kit, ignoring everything she just said. All he wanted was Judy to be there to save him from being eaten alive.

"Fine. I will not drink though. Not after what happened last time while i was there." She said casually.

".... What happened last time you were there?" Nick asked with interest.

Judy gave a little unsure smile first and then started to speak awkwardly.

"It was like two weeks ago. I got a bit drunk and some other bunny tried to take advantage of it. You know how rare bunnies are in the city anyway. So this some unknown buck that was friend of one of the officers here. He was nice first but after couple of drinks he had his paws all on me. He grabbed my butt like a pervert  
and told me the things he would do to me if i went with him to his home." Judy said with poker face.

Nick's mouth was open and his eyes were full of fire. He tried to hide his sudden anger as best as he could, but deep down the felt like he was going to find and beat up whoever did that to her. It took all he had to keep his anger away from his tone and sound like it had been a funny story.

"What.. What did you do?"

"I went with him. Wanted to see how it would go." She said casually, testing an ice little bit.

For a moment Nick look'd like someone had hit him with a rock until Judy started to giggle uncontrollably and held her stomach.

Nick's startled look turned to snarky smile. She had hustled him good with this one. But what she did not know was that Nick felt like someone had hit him with bag of relief just now but he didn't show it.

"You should had seen your face..." She still laughed.

"Fine you got me." He chuckled.

"I don't even understand how you expected any of that to be true even for a second. If some buck tried to do any of that to me, he would be in hospital or in jail." She said smugly.

Nick chuckled and spoke again.

"So what did really happen at the bar last time then?"

"I just drank a bit too much. I'm not much of a drinker myself."

"Oh what a surprise, I would have never thought." He teased and got an eye roll from the smiling bunny.

"Whatever. The point is that I had the worst headache ever.  
Like really bad one. Next morning I felt so bad that I had to call in sick. Everyone joked around about it for the next week." She smiled as she remembered that time.

"Well, we just have to take it easy then." Nick said casually.

The small silence fell between them and Nick felt himself soaking into his thoughts again.

What had that emotion inside him just been? The joke that Judy had made was still lingering in his mind.  
He had not felt that angry for a long time. Even the idea of someone talking to her like an item and touching her like that... It made his blood boil a bit. What is wrong with me?

Just as he was about to ask something from Judy, the door to the bullpen slammed open and the familiar voice made his leading presence known right away.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!"

Nick practically jumped in his seat as Bogo roared at his podium, making everyone go quiet as graveyard in a second. He took his time to scan the room with his gaze and gave a small satisfied smile before speaking.

 

"Assignments for the day! Delgato, Fangmeyer, patrolling. Higgins, Wolford, robbery at the bike store at the rain forest district.  
Manchez, Hills, patrolling, Howlton-"

As Bogo kept going with the names, Nick suddenly grinned and whispered to the bunny next to him.

"I hope we patrol Tundra town. There is this really nice burger place-"

"Shh." Judy smiled and after a moment their names came up.

Hopps, Wilde... I have something special for you two that might raise interest. You shall join me at the office for more information. Everyone else, there is a protest  
at the Savannah central, you will work as necessary security. That's everything. For the day. Make the ZPD proud as always."

Everyone cleared out from the room one after one, the sounds of conversations starting once again but disappearing after everyone had left the room. Only Judy and Nick were left, standing in front of the buffalo who gazed them with serious look.

 

"Follow me you two." Bogo bluntly stated and waited at the door for the two to follow his lead.

They turned left and made their way till the end of the hall, where Bogo opened the door for them and made his way to sit down behind his desk.  
As the fox arrived to the door with the bunny, he started to pay attention to his surroundings. Quite a neat looking office. But maybe a little dark with the lights. Judy was already making her way to the seat as Nick's gaze still wondered around the room. Very blunt and professional. Just as he could have imagined from the buffalo. There was bookcases everywhere and couple of plastic plants but besides that, there was not much to note in the dark room.  
In front of Bogo's large wooden desk there was two chairs waiting for them. Judy was already sitting on the chair, and after a slow walking, Nick made his way to the other seat.

Bogo sighed after reading some report file on his hooves, turning his gaze for the two after reading it for a moment. Judy only look'd excited about the task, whatever it was going to be. This all seemed pretty serious and tense for some reason.  
Nick did feel a bit nervous, especially about the way Bogo was looking at him in particular. Had he done something wrong?

After a moment the buffalo spoke to Judy, sounding casual and friendly as he could.

"Hopps. How did your partner do for his first day? I was so busy yesterday that i forgot to ask."

"He did quite well. It was a pretty peaceful day overall." She said with smile.

"That was my intent. A light task for the first day.  
You apprehended the street racer."

He said casually, giving a smile to the bunny but then his face turned into a little bit of frustration as he gazed at the fox before he continued. 

"I just feel need to clarify uummm....  
Something about the report that Wilde signed yesterday about the street racer."

Nick suddenly grinned widely as he now knew what this was all about. Judy look'd a little puzzled as she gazed at the mischievous looking fox and spoke.

"Did he not write something correctly? I'm pretty sure that everyone makes minor mistakes on their first case report. Is it a spelling error or something?" Judy asked in confusion.

Bogo just sighed and spoke after a moment.

"It is written here that "We successfully captured the street racer at the Savannah Central 11:00.  
The driver was identified as.."

Bogo stop'd reading and raised his eye's from the report file and look'd at smiling Nick now with scolding look. He kept reading.

"Flash 'THE HUNDRED YARD DASH", the commonly known street racer living in Zootopia.  
Penalty. "We let him go off with a warning, but you should have seen the car. WPR-500  
With incredibly nice tint jobs. It was even this years model. Anyway, my partner promised  
to make sure that next time would be more serious encounter to the victim. Flash said that  
he completely understood. Common understanding is wonderful thing. Also, officer Hopps can be very convincing when she goes all "serious cop" mode of hers.  
It's kind of cute in its own way. Case closed? Yes. Yes it is."

Bogo finished and sighed again.

Nick turned his gaze to Judy, who was staring at him back with her look that screamed. "Nick WHY?!"

Bogo was rubbing his eye and muttered something before talking again.

"Officer Wilde. This is not how you write a case report."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not very good at describing every details. Just the ones that matter.  
I tried my best with it. I'm sure that I learn how to write them better in time." He grinned widely, making Bogo look a bit angry this time.

"I really do hope so Wilde, or even better, Hopps might be better candidate for writing them  
in the future. Spares me from headaches." Bogo said in passive aggressive tone.

"Whatever you prefer boss. I am here to serve.  
Or in this case Judy is." He snickered.

Even with this annoying situation, Judy could not hold a small laugh because of the attitude of this fox. Nick always knew how to make her laugh. Even in the worst possible timings.

"You are impossible Nick." She said.

"You know you love me." Nick said in is flirty voice.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Are you two done?" Bogo sighed heavily and wanted to slam his head against the desk.

"Yes, sorry Chief, won't happen again." Judy apologized with a bit embarrassed tone.

Bogo turned to Nick.

"Yes. Yes i am." He smiled, making Bogo's eyebrow twitch from annoyance.

"Good. Now Hopps. Next one is stakeout job. We have Intel about high valued target. Jack Garlow."

"Really?" Judy asked suddenly, now being way more interested about the task right away. Bogo nodded and continued.

"The panther is rumored to make some kind of transaction deal somewhere around the bar called "Bernie's" at this evening in Tundra town."

"Garlow has not been seen for a long time. Is it true that he escaped Higgins and Wolford a month back?" Judy ask'd.

"Indeed he is. I hope you have more luck than they had. He is slippery one. Also, known to be dangerous. The informer told  
that whatever the deal concerns, it's really big. There might be even bigger players involved in this. Your mission is to tail him from the club and arrest him  
when it is possible. Tranquilizers are required for this job without a doubt. Use physical force also if necessary. Jack is also wanted for allegedly having high  
crime connections, and two assaults. So it is likely that he is going to resist the arrest. Just a formal guess.  
The location of the bar is near the entrance leading back to Savannah central from Tundra town. So it's not a long ride. I'll make sure that some of our officers patrol that area just in case if things get really bad and you need backup."

Judy nodded with serious expression and Bogo continued after giving careful look at Nick who had been just listening the whole conversation.

"Here is when we come to officer Wilde." He said.

"What about him?" Judy asked.

"The question is, is your partner ready for this kind of mission? He proved his skills during the Bellwether case and you have given nothing but praise to his name all these months and told that he is doing well at the academy. I trust your judgment in this completely Hopps,  
so I would like to know your honest opinion. Is he truly ready for mission like this, so soon after joining officially to the force? Trust me, this is no picnic trip." He told seriously.

"I.." Judy turned her gaze to Nick, who stared back with smile that gave her all the proud assuring she needed.

"Yes. I trust that he can do this." Judy said with official tone in her voice.

Nick felt his smile growing from her trust in him.  
Besides, it was kind of exciting to see how the real action was going to be. Besides, he would have the best cop in the force with him all the time. Of course he was maybe a bit worried since this all was indeed happening way sooner than he expected, but right now he just had to be brave and prove that he belonged here.

"Good. Keep me updated on Officer Wilde's process from now on. Off you two.  
You are going to have to spend quite a lot of time on the stakeout, since we don't have specific time of suspects arrival.  
So prepare to spend your night on this. I am counting on you two. Now go get some rest to your  
homes and some sleep while you still can. You both have long night ahead of yourselves." Bogo finished proudly and signaled them to dismiss with a small nod. 

 

They both nodded and made their way out of the room quickly,  
shutting the door behind them.  
Once the door closed, Judy spoke like a spike of power had hit her just now.

"I am sure that we get him! This is your chance to show some of those sly cop skills of yours." She grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that when i have someone intimidating as you with me, those guy's will surrender right away. Fluffy kung-fu bunny making them surrender just from the sight of her." He teased.

Judy rolled her eyes as he saw Nick smile to his own sarcasm.

"You should try learning martial arts. They are mostly the only reason I am not getting beaten." Judy smiled.

"Too lazy for that. I just try to use my foxy charm and stun them to death with my sexiness." Nick smirked.

"Har har Nick. By the way, you might not be completely wrong about what you said. They will be easy catch. I have feeling about it. I did not earn my reputation among criminals by being lazy." Judy grinned smugly, making Nick laugh from surprising attitude.

"Wooohooo, ego burst from whiskers! I will save this to rare moment's memory box!" 

"You will laugh now slick but just follow my lead when we get in action." She reminded.

"Will do, my sassy partner." Nick chuckled.

"You better take this seriously."

"I am. What makes you doubt me?  
I will be right behind that wiggling tail when you attack beat their butts." Nick said and tried to hold his grin.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Why did you have to embarrass yourself with the report?"

"Huh?" 

"You wrote that case report like an idiot on purpose. It was not funny. Don't do it again." She suddenly scolded.

"It was a bit funny. You laughed. Besides, you really are cute when you are all seri-"

"I will change partner, I swear." She muttered but could not hold her smile as Nick kept going with his goofy attitude right now. This was going to be a long day. Judy just hoped that everything would go right with this one.

 

_______________________________________________  
AT THE STAKEOUT / ALLEY NEAR THE BERNIE'S / SIX AT EVENING.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Nick and Judy were sitting in their stakeout ride, both observing Bernie's front doors with eyes on full focus of anything suspicious.  
The place was pretty crowded even from the outside. Nick knew the area quite too well from his younger days.  
It was not the best part of the town, that was for sure. Judy look'd way too comfortable with the situation, like she was eager to already arrest someone any moment now.  
I guess it was normal to feel a bit nervous, Nick thought. It was his second day in the force and he was already in the field  
doing an actual stakeout, run and catch job. Maybe even shoot. He wanted to believe that he was ready for this.  
The rabbit had vouched for him, so he had to take this one seriously. He really did want to make Judy proud.

The snow was raining quite a lot on the alley, making their stakeout van all covered in snow. Was pretty good camouflage.  
Nick drank some of his coffee and stared at the mammals in front of the bar, going on about their business. They were chatting and laughing quite loudly, but that was because most of them were wobbling from their drinks.  
It was six at evening and some of them were already completely drunk. At least the sights were not getting boring any time soon. Quite entertaining to follow actually.  
But Judy on the other paw look'd like she wanted to already do something right now. She was getting anxious. A bit angry even, as she kept gazing at the show in front of them.

 

"Is there something wrong carrots?" He asked.

"Those two bears just smashed their beer glasses on the ground. Public trashing. They do not even have the slightest intent of cleaning it. Not single one. Jerks.  
Mammals may step on all that shattered glass and get really hurt. Also, that skunk just started fighting with his friend.  
Assault. And everyone around them are cheering. Unbelievable. And don't get me started on that tig-"

"Is this your first time seeing the nightlife of a local bar fluff? This is not even bad." Nick laughed with amusement from her innocent and frustrated attitude towards the ongoing show.

"I want to arrest at least half of these dummies." She muttered in annoyance.

"Well that is something you should not do. You would blow our cover."

"I know and it annoys me. Just look at that guy! Why on earth would he-"

"Whiskers. You are going to kill yourself with stress if you keep looking at them with such a negative attitude.  
It's just a typical bar night in Zootopia. Let them have a little fun." He said casually.

".... Fun." Judy turned her gaze to Nick aggressively slowly.

Nick grinned and waved his paw at the ongoing action that was happening at the moment.

"I mean that guy just did a backflip completely drunk and then threw up on the ground right after! That was one of the funniest things i have ever seen!" He laughed.

"Well I am glad that at least one overgrown kit is enjoying this." She said in a bit of disgust and winced as she saw the raccoon still throwing up on the ground with his friends laughing and pointing at him with.

"Come ooooon whiskers, chill out. Let me help you get your mind out of all that.  
Let's talk about something fun. Oh, right. I was about to ask that when and if we see  
this... Jack Garlow arrive to the bar, how will we proceed? I mean I know the textbook way  
of doing things but knowing your super cop skills and experience, you must have everything already planned. So details. Teach your student sensei." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy's sour mood turned to smile now and she began explaining her plan after taking a deep breath first.

"Considering that Jack escaped last time, it means that he always has company with him.  
There is no way that he outran Wolford without help. He is one of our fastest runners in the force.  
In the report of the last times encounter with Jack, it reads that he had an escape ride waiting for him  
about two blocks away from the deal point. Mammals that have escape ride's, tend to use them more than once. Garlow and some mammals were doing business on the alleyway when they ran to  
confront them with tranquilizers. The problem is that he had about two bodyguards with him, so  
it became a brawl pretty quick. Garlow got away by running to whoever was waiting him with his ride, escaping our two officers but also leaving the hired muscle behind. But the thing is, you rarely get any valuable information out of bodyguards, because they want to keep their reputation up, and no one rarely tells any details or names to them anyway.  
It means that we have to act fast and in the best  
case, get tip's about their escape ride's whereabouts."

Judy took a breath and continued.

"My best bet is that he is meeting someone at the bar. They walk out of the back door  
after they are done talking. After that they find the local alley like last time, away from curious eyes and  
start doing the transactions and deals, whatever they are. We follow them and wait for the right moment while hiding at any spot we see as best at the moment.  
We keep out of sight until it's time to act and arrest every single one of them right on the spot.  
The Best way is to tell them to get on the ground but that always seems goes out of the question. Trust me.  
They always start running or fighting. Once they do that, we kick their butt's, handcuff them and  
secure all their illegal possessions. Easy peasy, done and done."

Judy stared at Nick who was watching her with his mouth wide open, clearly very impressed.

"Aaaaand how many times have you done cases like this again?"

"About ten." She said smugly.

"Ok, I will definitely follow your lead fluff." He admitted now.

"Ummm Nick..." She suddenly spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"I know you can do this." She said warmly with proud smile.

Nick smiled back to her and reached for his shades.

"Don't worry carrots. I'll back you up if things get-"

Nick put on his shades and grinned to the rabbit.

"Frosty." He finished.

".... Nick seriously?" Judy rolled her eye's but could not help but to laugh to that one.

"Get it? Because we are in Tundra t-"

"Yes i understood Nick." She laughed.

"I got another one-"

"Don't." She commanded.

 

It had been quite a long night. They had already waited for two hours in the car. There was no sight of Jack.  
Nick was just rubbing his paws together and took another sip of his coffee. Judy was just alert as ever,  
looking around the bar non stop. The more the night progressed, the wilder the action got at front of the bar, as it usually always did. Nick really had to talk  
Judy out of arresting so many mammals from front of the Bernie's, that it got amusing. About three fights,  
absolute thrashing everywhere, urinating in every corner and disturbing the peace with constant yelling  
to almost anyone walking by. But this happened to be the most wild area in Tundra town after all. It was time to take Judy's attention to somewhere else again, just for her sake.  
Nick cleared his throat after taking his gaze out of his phone screen.

 

"Do they usually consider giving cases like these for new recruits, or is it just me?  
Don't get me wrong, this is exciting but it just did not seem like normal task to give for someone who just  
joined the force day ago." Nick finally admitted.

 

"Oh ummm... Well as you know already, I have told Bogo on detail how we solved the night howler case after all. I also told about your  
great progress in the academy, and since you also have skills that all of the cops may not posses,  
Bogo was eager to see if you are ready for field work like this as soon as possible.  
It's time for you to start earning your reputation Nick, I truly do believe you might become one of the best."

She said proudly and smiled to the fox.

Nick smiled back and stared at her with that melting flirty gaze of his again.

"I possess skills that many cops do not? Enlighten me carrots."

"Well... They told me that you were quite fast runner in the academy. I actually came to follow  
you running the track couple of times. I was at the academy to give speeches for the new recruits and I sometimes saw  
you on the obstacle tracks. I was quite impressed."

She said happily but her smile turned into puzzled look when Nick gave a little snicker and spoke quietly.

"So you are admitting stalking me while I ran on the track all sweaty and sometimes without a shirt. Yoouuu naughty bunny.."

Judy's cheeks and ears turned red as she took her gaze out of his alluring eyes, starting to mumble awkwardly.

"No. I was watching your progress. In professional matter."

"Mmmhm." Nick hummed with flirting tone.

"Also you know how to talk to animals and make solutions that might have different outcomes... Like with Flash and such..."

"Keep going..." Nick spoke warmly and moved his face always a bit closer to her.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" She mumbled.

"Come on... It was getting good. Don't stop now." He chuckled.

"You are horrible."

"That is hardly a trait that would qualify as a police skill. What else?"

Judy could not hold her giggle anymore. This fox always drove her insane with his funny personality.

"Fine. You also know things considering crime side. It might come in handy since... Well.. You have done these kinds of things too. You know?" She said with smile.

"Mmmmhh.... Wait what?" Nick took a bit time to understand and he leaned back. Judy look'd at his way and saw that Nick look'd a bit.. Angry?

"Carrots. What did you mean?" He ask'd a bit seriously.

"I uhh... Meant that... You really did not just do illegal Popsicle business. You must have done something else too..."

She said a bit carefully.

"What makes you think that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I..."

".... Have you been talking to someone?" He suddenly asked.

The silence and the avoiding and a bit scared eyes confirmed that he had been right.

"Who has told you these things?" Nick ask'd a bit more calmly.

Judy looked a bit embarrassed and clearly wanted to change subject.

"It's nothing Nick, let's talk about something else, okay?"

"... Judy." He said with serious tone, making her look even more spooked for a moment.

He used her name. She knew that when he did that, he was serious about something. Oh sweet cheese and crackers.

"..... Mister big." She suddenly answered quietly.

Nick's jaw dropped and for a moment he look'd really scared.  
He stuttered a bit before looking at Judy with a bit concerned look.

"Wh-why have you been talking with him? Judy, he is someone you don't want to get involved with!"

"Nick. I am a grandmother to her granddaughter. I visit her every month. Me and Fru Fru are really close.  
Mister Big is not as bad as you might think. I have talked quite lot with him and he has even helped me with some cases.  
This is his territory anyway. He was the one who informed us about Jack. Well... He called Bogo about two weeks back.. And told that if we do not catch this Garlow guy  
soon and put him behind bars, he will find him and ice him himself. Whatever he did to mister Big, it was bad. We can only guess. I have seen him couple of times in Big's mansion. So they were connected somehow. But we never talked. Who knows what he did to insult Mr Big? I can only guess...  
So Bogo convinced him that something like that was not going to happen and that we were going to make sure that we catch him."

This did not answer Nick's question but he had to ask.

"Carrots. What is ZPD's view on this? Do they know that mister Big help's you and ZPD with cases?"

".... Only Chief and I deal with him. No one else knows."

"And he allows it? He allows you to take help from one of the biggest crime bosses in Zootopia, who even threatens to ice civilians through phone?"

"Nick... He is not a bad mammal. He really isn't." She said quietly.

HE TRIED TO ICE US." Nick accidentally almost yelled.

Judy look'd a bit sad now. She knew deep down that it was true. But Nick just had not seen what kind of person Big was when he was not doing business.

"I know Nick. But what can I do? I know we should eventually go after him and his operation's. But... Things work better now than they ever have. Even Bogo trusts him... In some sense. I don't know if he really has forgiven the thing you did for him, like he said he would.... Still,  
I'm like family to him now. I have tried to fish out details about what kind of crime's his family have been doing but for all I know,  
It's mostly about... Smuggling electronics, printing fake money. Dealing lot of car's without taxes and some of them are probably stolen. It's bad. I know that.  
I know that it's illegal but... It does not truly hurt anyone. It does not break apart families or destroy life's. Those are most concerning things to the ZPD. It is all crime, I know.  
And as much as I would like to obey the law in this... It does not work that way. He might do these things but he is not a bad person. And he is way too smart to do mistakes.  
Like you. You may have been on the other side of the law most of your life but... I trust you too Nick. You are my best friend. I just... Can you please forgive me?" She pleaded with her amethyst eyes from the quiet fox.

Nick was a bit taken aback with all this information and saw that Judy was desperately waiting for some kind of reply.  
He could never be truly angry to her. He had once been and it was the emotion he did not want to feel against her ever again. The fox sighed deeply and spoke.

"Fair enough Whiskers. I did not know all this. I'm sorry. But... You still did not answer my question."

"Huh?" 

"What did mister Big tell you about ME?"

"Oh.. Umm... I might have asked out of curiosity that.. Well since he knew most of the criminal activities and names around Zootopia,  
I ask'd if he knew more about... You. He told me that you were usually a low profile hustler. He told me that you were quite a big name  
in the Savannah's streets with Finnick and someone called Ben and Mike. He said that when you were twenty you and your crew made quite  
a lot of money by doing hustles. You were all famous for many years and stuff... He told me that it was mostly clever con's and selling stolen goods... Stuff like that.." 

Nick was face pawing himself as he was listening Judy go on with the things Big had told her.

"You should have never known these things." He finally said quietly.

"Nick. I do not judge you" Look at yourself and see where you are now. None of that matters anymore. Not to me.  
You are twenty eight year's old. There is so much good that you can still do. Others might see a sly and criminal fox  
but to me and for the ZPD you are a promising police officer, who has live'd umm... Colorful life? That's all." She said with honest tone.

Nick raised his head from his paw and look'd at Judy and the annoyed expression slowly turned to smile.

"... You really are good with the moral speeches, aren't you fluff?"

"... Thanks." Judy said and smiled with relief, knowing that she had not made Nick angry. That was the thing that mattered to her the most.

"So... You really are comfortable around suave and sly ex criminal fox like me?" Nick was on that attitude again.

"Whatever slick." Judy giggled.

"You know you love-"

"Jack." She suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Jack Garlow. I see him right now." Judy said, her cop mode turning on in a second.

Nick turned his gaze to the front of the bar like lightning and saw a panther approach Bernie's on a grey winter coat, with two unknown mammals on his both sides.  
Clearly his security. It was a bit dark so it was hard to make out who the two other mammals were. After a while of observing and seeing their tails, they knew that they were both dogs. The other dog was grey of fur and the other had kind of golden and yellowish one. The one with the golden fur was carrying some kind of suitcase in his paw. It was hard to see facial features from so far. Judy took the radio off her belt and pressed the button quickly.

"This is officer Hopps to the headquarters, I have visual on Jack Garlow. I repeat, I have visual on the suspect. Do I have permission to proceed with standard protocol?"

Judy took her claw off the button and after a while Clawhouser's voice answered.

"Officer Hopps, you are clear to engage the suspect, proceed with caution, over."

"Will do, Hopps out."

Judy placed the mic on her belt and look'd at stunned Nick.

"... That was so cool. Just like in the movies." He said with admiring smile.

"I know. You ready to go get the bad guys slick?" She smiled.

"Don't worry, you could call my nerves.... Ice cold."

"Stop it." Judy laughed as they exited the van and embraced the cold night air.

 

________________________________________  
NEAR THE BACKDOOR OF THE BERNIE'S / 22:00  
_______________________________________________

 

The fox and the bunny both stayed out of the sight behind the giant dumpster, occasionally peeking over to see if there was anyone leaving from behind the bar. They had stay'd for there a sweet moment already. After a while Nick whispered.

"Carrots, how are you so sure that they use the backdoor?"

"They always do. It's like they never think outside of the box... It's always the backdoor. Every time." Judy said, her tone completely sure about herself.

"If you say so. We have been here for like fifteen minutes already, I'm just saying that it would be really awkward if they-"

"Shhh! I hear something." She whispered.

They both hid behind the dumpster and tried to hear the conversation. That started right away as the back door opened up from the bar. Unknown voice spoke with cocky tone.

"Boss. You sure that we can trust Levron? If he plays dirty, I'll make sure he get's the knife."

Deep and raspy voice spoke next. It sounded like combination of too many cigars and whiskey.

"You will do no such thing. I know Steve. He is like right hand of Mister Jones."

".... You mean James?" The first voice asked in confusion.

"He goes by many names. I call him mister Jones. I don’t even think either of those are his real names. It’s a play on words. You know that Jones or whoever he is, does not tolerate dirty deals when it comes to business. That is his reputation. If he put his right paw to handle the deal, he is serious about this."

The mammal talking had to be Jack Garlow.  
Since he sounded like he was leading this operation.

"If you say so boss." The other voice agreed.

"Mister Garlow, if i may ask... What are we dealing with them? This suitcase is so light." unknown curious voice spoke.

Nick's ears perked up and he turned his gaze to Judy, who just was writing down all the conversations and names she had heard on the notepad. He was about to whisper but he had to be sure. Was his imagination dancing around or something?

Nick was about to say that identified the voice but could not believe it to be true. They kept listening.

"It should not concern you, Mike. The less you know the better. Okay pup?" Garlow said with calming tone. It was almost caring, far from treating this guy as his lackey. It was almost intimate.

Nick's ears perked up again. Now he was completely sure of it.

He whispered to Judy as quietly as he could  
as he saw Judy write the name "Mike?" on the notepad.

"I know one of them." He suddenly said, finding it hard to believe himself.

"... Who?" She asked quietly.

".. Mike... He is the dog with the golden fur. The guy who was part of my crew. His name is Mike Rollins.  
He was... Still is one of my best friends. I have not seen him in half a year but....  
I had no idea he was involved in things like this..." Nick looked genuinely very concerned that Mike was among mammals like these. It was really hard to believe. He still knew Mike well. They had been friends since they were little kit's.  
This was going to be awkward. There had to explanation to all this.

Judy took a peek of the three and hid just as quickly.  
After a while she spoke with compassionate voice.

"We have to arrest him too Nick. I know it might be hard, but if he is involved in something big, it needs to happen."

"... I know." Nick said and took a peek quickly.

"What on earth have you gotten mixed up with?" Nick muttered as he saw his kithood friend with the two.

Suddenly the phone of one of the three rang and it was answered immediately.  
The call was very quick but quiet, so they could not make any sense of it.  
After about ten seconds the cocky tone was heard.  
The grey dog was talking again.

"I got call from Roger. The getaway driver is waiting for us just in case next to Evergreen club two blocks away." The dog said.

"Good, even though i doubt we need it. Let's go. Stay close Briggs. Just in case." Garlow said.

Judy started to immediately write the address down on the paper.  
No escape ride for these guys. And also other bodyguards last name was Briggs. That was something to go on.

Nick heard that they began to walk away from the bar and peeked over slowly.  
All three were walking away and disappeared behind the next corner on the left.

"Let's go!" Judy motioned Nick to follow as they ran their back's against the corner and Judy peeked to see the street.

They were not in the hurry it seemed. If only they knew the place where the deal was going to happen,  
they could be there to surprise them completely. They maybe were going to have to do this the hard way. But that usually meant lot of chasing.  
All three were walking about seven meters away from them, making their way rather slowly forward the street.

Judy took her radio from her belt and spoke.

"Officer Hopps to headquarters, I am on silent pursuit with officer Wilde. The suspects have a getaway car waiting them  
next to Evergreen club, two blocks away from our location. I require assistance in that location from  
any nearby units, ready to roll in on my mark, over."

Nick was just silently admiring Judy in her super cop state.  
She really knew what she was doing.

"Assistance will be provided, over and out." Benjamin answered through the mic.

"Let's get going. Remember Nick, just like when we found the missing mammals. Silent as a shadow."

"If I remember correctly, we started the alarm-"

"Details." Judy snorted and smiled.

 

They were both hiding behind the cars as they approached the trio. Slowly and silently, there were picking up the distance.  
The big blue van was covering them as Nick slowly peeked and saw all three standing near the bus stop. Why on earth were they just standing there?  
Jack was telling something for the two but Judy and Nick were on the other side of the street, so hearing the conversation was impossible from this distance. Nick could see that Judy was getting a bit frustrated as she tapped her feet lightly on the pavement. Nick quietly spoke.

"Carrots, what do you think they are tal-"

Nick stopped mid sentence and saw that no one was next to him anymore. Where on earth did she go?!  
The fox peaked again at the bus stop and his heart skipped as he saw Judy on the other side of the street,  
behind yellow sportscar. She was listening the conversation merely three meters away from the whole bunch. If they catch her scent, she is screwed...

After a while, Judy made sure that she was not seen and crossed the road back to Nick's side from ten meters away from Garlow and his crew. She panted a bit as she arrived next to Nick and spoke right away.

"I'm sorry Nick but I had to know what they talked about."

"Next time just inform me that you will do something like that, you almost gave me heart attack fluff." Nick said half seriously and half joking.

"Sorry Nick... I did find out why they are standing at the bus stop though. The deal is supposed to happen on that alley next to them. See that one?" She pointed at the alley.

Nick took a look carefully and saw big alley only small walk away from the bus stop. It did seem like a perfect place to make a deal.

"The thing is, Jack said that the guy he called "Steve" will arrive to the alley in five minutes. They are very precise with the timestamps, I give them that."

"Good work fluff. So it's five minutes to action. Got it."  
Nick said and tried to steel his nerves.

"Yeah. Only if we had better point to look at what is going on. We need element of surprise and this is the best distance we can do without risk of alerting them..." Judy muttered.

Nick pondered the words and peeked again and laid his eye's on the alley. He scanned the area as best as he could. Two trash cans. No windows. Broken lamp on the wall.  
Enough space for a lot of mammals. Dirty. Trash all around, sewer hole. Only two ways to escape. Other leading back to Bernie's side street... Wait..... The sewer!

"Carrots, I have an idea." He grinned.

"... I'm all ears." Judy sounded interested.

"I know you are, they are very tall ears." He chuckled.

"Niiiiick, stop it, just tell me." She hissed.

"The sewer lid. If we circle around and come from the other side of the alley,  
we can hide in there. It's a perfect hiding place if we plan an ambush. They would never see it coming." 

"... Nick... That is genius! Great thinking partner!" Judy proudly stated with smile.

"At this rate they should promote me." He said smugly.

"Now you are overdoing it. We have to be fast now! We have only three minutes left! We have to circle around the whole block very fast!"

 

______________________________  
THE ALLEY  
_____________________

 

They were both hanging from the metal ladder, inside a dim lighted hole. Judy was occasionally peeking out carefully, to see if the deal was already going down.  
The sewer stank quite a lot. So much that Nick complained about it by whispering all the time.

"Uuughhh." He said in disgust.

"Any minute now Nick. Be ready." She said.

"It stinks."

"Stop being such a kit, it's not that bad."

"It will glue to my fur and won't ever leave." He muttered. 

"This was your idea slick, stop complaining." She smiled.

There was a silent moment between them but after  
a while, a mischievous smile formed on his muzzle as he realized his view at the moment. It would have been quite arousing in different circumstances. He was just few ladders steps away from her beautiful round butt. Nick tried not to look but it was really hard, as his inner male was fighting back. He cleared his throat and felt his ears burn a bit as he spoke with flirty tone.

"I do have one awesome perk though."

"What's that?" She asked quietly, still focusing on what was going on the alley.

"I have the most... Stunning and.... Frisky view from here..."

Judy took a moment without any reaction, being a bit confused. But after giving a quick puzzled look at widely grinning Nick, she understood and her face turned red pretty quickly.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, NICK!"

"... I'm just saying that right there... Is going to make some buck really happy some day-"

"SHUT UP! Don't stare at my butt you pervert!" Judy hissed while her ears turned red.

"Just saying..." He snickered as the embarrassed bunny felt a thousand times more awkward now in her current position.

"Ugh! It almost sounds like you planned this  
on purpose..." She muttered.

There came a moment of silence and Judy immediately  
turned her gaze to look at widely grinning Nick under her  
with half lidded eyes looking back at hers. IT WAS TRUE! 

“Not one vixen I have seen had what I see right n-”

"NICK YOU PERVERTED-"

"SHhhhhhH! Carrots! I can hear a car. You should peek and see what's going on. Focus now." He snickered.

Judy gave a murdering look at the fox and look'd back up.

"I swear I will kick you later you dumb fox..." Judy muttered as she peek'd out.

 

The deal was on it seemed. Judy was three meters away from the ongoing deal. She had perfect view.

Jack was standing on her right side with both dogs beside him.  
On the right side Judy could see a... Bunny? The buck was  
dressed on stylish black suit with red tie. There was no other option. This had to be Steve. But a bunny? That came as a bit of surprise to her. He was a bit handsome in his own way.  
It took moment for Judy to see that he had two Elk's with him for protection too. This might get hairy...

Judy closed the lid as slowly as she could and looked at Nick.

"It's showtime. There is six of them. We can take them.  
Shoot if you have to and use the full stun mode. You get one shot and it takes twenty seconds for your gun to have full volts again. This is it. You ready?" She asked with serious tone.

Now Nick's smile vanished and he gave serious nod and spoke.

"Let's get them partner."

 

Judy slowly peek'd out and saw Steve Levron open the case and showing what it held. Judy saw that there was incredible amount of money inside the case.  
She was certain that she had seen enough and she moved the lid off fast and jumped out of the sewer, pulling her tranquilizer out and pointing at the crowd front of her.

All of the six turned their surprised gaze at the bunny right away.

"ZPD! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST! PAWS IN THE GROUND! RIGHT NOW!"

Nick hopped out of the sewer, pointing his gun at the crowd just like Judy.

"OH NO FREAKING WAY, IT'S HOPPS! EVERYONE DO AS SHE SAYS OR WE ARE FUCKED! " The other elk yelled, voice full of fear.

"You were not kidding about the reputation after all..." Nick said quietly and smirked.

"Wait what the hell?! NICK?!" Mike ask'd with his voice full of disbelief as he stared at the fox in the eyes.

Nick's expression went a bit sour but he tried to stay professional and he did not answer.

"Everyone just get on the ground! We can do this easy or the har-"

"Screw that. Let's see if you really are as good as they say Hopps. I choose the hard way. Roy." Jack snapped his fingers as a signal.

"My pleasure." Roy said and took knife to his both paws from his coat. A very long ones you might add. Nick's face had hint of sudden fear in it but on Judy it was only frustration.

Jack grabbed the suitcase from Mike's paw and yelled Steve to follow him.

"I got car for us mister Levron, let's get out of here!  
Briggs, contact me when you are done!" Garlow yelled.

The rabbit gave a quick odd look at Judy and started running with the jaguar, escaping from the scene.

"Always the hard way" Judy muttered and rolled her eyes.

Nick and Judy quickly blasted their guns at the same time.  
Judy tried to aim at Garlow but she shot down the other elk who threw himself in front of the impact. Nick shot his shock towards Briggs, to knock out the most dangerous looking mammal at the moment, but the Rottweiler was faster. He grabbed the closest trash can lid he found and blocked the shot. What he did not realize was the fact that the shock bounced on Mike, stunning the dog on the spot. Briggs peeked behind his trashcan lid and gave a confused look at the dog on the ground. Seriously? Just great.

"Just my fucking luck... Sorry Mike." He muttered and threw the lid away, looking at the scared looking fox in the eye.

Nick started to press the handle from the gun, pointing it at Roy but the gun beeb's, signaling that it had fifteen seconds for another full charge. O oh.

Only the other elk and Roy were left. But they acted quickly.

Roy's eyes were filled with blood lust and challenge as he smiled to the fox, knowing they had their guns empty of charge at the moment.

"The fox is mine. You take the rabbit." Roy stated coldly and gave a little intimidating swing with his butterfly knifes as he approached the fox slowly.

 

Nick was very nervous. He did pass the training courses of fighting against an armed animal, but it was against someone who did not have lot of experience with knifes.  
And this dog clearly knew how to use them. The hunger he had in his eye's as he approached, spinning the butterfly knifes in his hands like expert. This was going to hurt.

"SWOOOSH!"

 

Suddenly he threw another one straight at Nick's way on full speed. Nick barely dodged it as reflex, making a small cut on his cheek and sinking into the lamp post behind him.

"Nick!" Judy yelped with scared look but the huge relief came to her as he saw that he was alright. But she did not have time to worry about her partner right at the moment, as the elk stormed against her.

"Let's give that another shot, won't we officer?" Roy stated as he still approached and pulled another knife from his side coat. How many knives does this guy carry?!

"Oh boy." Nick stated as Roy leaped to attack him.

The elk ran straight towards Judy on full force. Judy expected this and jumped out of the way just in time.  
The bodyguard hit his head on the brick wall and slowly turned around, being even more angry now than he was. He tried to take a swing at her with his fist but Judy dodged and took distance with quick hop, gaining her posture, knowing that she had this one under control. The elk trusted on raw force and not on the accuracy. Judy exhaled and gave a smug smile as she settled in some kind of martial art styled posture.

"I already told you. We can do this the easy or the hard way." Judy calmly stated.

The elk now roared with mocking laugh as he stormed towards her again.

"You little pathetic carrot eating cocky little-" The elk yelled as he made a powerful kick aimed at Judy.

She quickly dodged the kick by professionally leaning to the side with calm nerves and made a full forced leg swipe through the ground at the elk, as much as power she had in her rabbit leg. The impact hit the elks nerve spot on his leg, making him yell in pain as he fell down on his back and hit his head on the ground. That must have hurt. But he gave her no choice.  
He fell unconscious immediately. Judy hopped from the ground, pleased with the outcome. Now only the dog to deal with... OH NO NICK!

 

As Roy jumped Nick, in middle of Judy's fight happening with the elk on the side, the fox leaned back from the knife swing, only few inches away from his nose. The other swing came right after even faster, aiming at his stomach. He was either very lucky, or the dog was just toying with him, as if just showing what he could do but not really trying to kill him.  
This is something he was not trained against. This dog fought way too deadly and fast. Nick quickly grabbed the nearby trashcan lid and used it as a shield.  
He blocked hit after hit in complete panic and moved back after each swipe. Suddenly Nick felt something behind his feet. He felt his heart skip a beat as  
he slipped from the beer can on the ground, completely losing his balance. He fell on the ground with loud thud and felt the impact take the air out of him, making him wince in sudden pain. Roy just laughed and took a sweet time for full jump.

 

Nick raised the damaged lid in defense and suddenly saw the knife came through it, like the metal was just butter. He felt his brain screaming for him to use this in his advantage as the knife was still stuck through the lid. This was Nick's moment. He acted out of the reflex and  
gave a lid a spin, with knife still through it, making it fly next to them and same time disarming the dog from his weapon. Nick took the moment of confusion from Roy  
to his advantage and kicked him with both of his feet straight to Roy's face. The dog backed away in pain and whimpered as hr look'd at Nick with murderous look while his nose was bleeding. He had given him quite a kick. Probably broke his nose even. Nick reached for his gun and pointed at the dog as he ran towards him with rage.

"You are going to become my stab sack for that one you fucking-"

ZAP!

Small lighting projectile hit Roy in his side and he fell front of Nick like a stone, his fur fuzzing up from the electricity. It took moment for Nick to understand what had happened.

He stared at Judy who was pointing at the fallen dog with her tranquilizer, with cocky smile on.  
Nick was still in bit of heat of adrenaline and he spoke, panting in shock.

"Carrots... You saved my life! Again!"

"I'm sure you had it under control. You had your gun charge ready. Besides, that is what we do at the ZWOWOWO Wait Nick! Garlow!" Judy realized suddenly in panic and took her radio out.

Judy motioned Nick to start running with her after Jack and Steve right away.  
Nick collected himself from the ground and they exited the alley and ran towards the Evergreen club on full speed. The criminals had quite a head start.

Judy spoke to radio as they ran fast side by side on the street.

"Judy to headquarters! Two suspects approaching the escape mobile on foot! All units on full alert!  
Block their escape and use tranquilizers if you have to! They started running about one minute ago  
so they are there any moment now! Also, we have four unconscious suspects on the Bernie street five,  
send the nearby units to collect them as fast as possible!"

"Understood, telling units to move in straight on sight when they arrive to the car.  
We also have Officer Wolford and Higgins near the area, I inform them to pick up the suspects. Over and out. Be careful Judy." Clawhouser answered with a bit worried tone.

"Everything is okay Ben. Hopps out." Judy answered and pulled the radio back to her waist.

"Well this is going well!" Nick huffed breath as they ran their way towards their destination.

 

__________________________________________________  
FRONT OF THE EVERGREEN CLUB / TUNDRA TOWN / 22:45  
_________________________________________________________

 

Nick and Judy arrived to the scene and saw that the place was swarming with police all over.  
They could see all the civilians taking photos of the scene, whatever it was. As they arrived to the car,  
the mammals started to scream and yell in awe and snap pictures of Nick and Judy making them wince a bit from the sudden flashing lights.  
Judy couldn't care less about them right now.

"Get them out of here please?" Judy ask'd from the officer son the scene, making them act right away.

The police ordered everyone to go back inside the club  
and let the police continue their work in peace. Judy and Nick saw panther and the buck on the ground,  
both in cuffs and panther ranting like last day on earth, yelling everywhere around him in rage. Next to the two, stood Oliver and Grizoli.  
Nick smiled as he approached the wolf and spoke.

"Well how about that buddy. You got them." He huffed as he was still collecting his breath.

"These two put on hell of a fight. The panther here gave Roger a black eye while he was cuffing him.  
All he's being yelling forever is how he is going to get us all killed for this. Such a sunshine this one. Right dude?" Oliver smirked as he eyed the panther on the ground.

"Fuck you all!" Jack roared.

"That is quite enough of you Garlow. Don't make us Tranq you." Judy stated.

"Burn in hell!"

"The manners. That is not how you talk to a lady." Nick smiled.

"You are dead fox. You are all dead!"

"Shut up idiot and get in the car." Grizoli said and lifted the panther from the ground and stuffed him in the back of the police vehicle.

The buck had not said a single thing as he laid on the ground.

"Well at least this one is not as loud as the other." Oliver chuckled.

Suddenly He spoke.

"Hopps."

Everyone looked at the buck and Judy had puzzled look on her.

"Yeah?" Judy asked.

"You have no idea what you have involved in. I guess it was only a matter of time." The buck spoke with serious tone but gave a flirting smile after a while.

"Enlighten me then." Judy smiled.

The buck stared at her and spoke no more.

"Hopps." Grizoli spoke. His voice was full of dread.

Everyone turned to look at Grizoli. He Was showing the opened suitcase to the officers.

The suitcase was full of nighthowler flowers. Stacked top on top neatly in plastic bags.


	4. Quite a catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now.... This is a sticky one.

Chapter 4 "Quite a catch"

 

___________________  
ZPD STATION/ 23:30  
___________________________

 

"Hmmmm, I wonder how much Gazelle's concert tickets would cost if I preorder-"

The chubby cheetah was cut in the middle of his muttering as he raised his gaze from his phone  
to the main entrance, as he heard lot of yelling from that direction.

 

Benjamin Clawhouser started as the slide doors opened and unleashed a complete chaos inside the hall.  
The first thing he saw was officer Grizoli, holding a panther in a long coat by handcuffs.  
The panther was yelling insults as loud as he could, and they echoed in the hall like in orchestra stadium.  
Behind him followed Officer Oliver Howlton, escorting calm looking rabbit in a clean suit. He was walking around  
looking like he was without worry in the world.  
After them came an angry looking black dog, held by two officers, both clearly a bit scared of the  
unpredictable rottweiler. He did look quite aggressive at the moment but didn't resist. His nose was also bleeding a little bit.  
Behind them came proudly smiling Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, escorting two elks and  
one a bit scared looking Golden retriever. They made their way like a train past his desk, heading to the cell area.

As Judy and Nick came last, Clawhouser spoke from behind his desk.

"Quite a catch. It's rare to see six mammals in cuffs at once.  
I'll inform Bogo that you guys succeeded." Benjamin smiled.

"You do that, Ben. Hey can we get tape for the Jack the sunshine here? His yelling is getting on our ears."

Nick chuckled as the panther yelled once again.

"Wait till I get out of here you sorry shits! I will find your families! Let's see how tough you all are when I'm not in cuffs!" 

"This guy is nuts. He doesn't seem to understand that death threats are not the best  
idea to yell, if you plan getting out of this situation." Nick said after getting a bit annoyed by his non stop yelling.

"Iv'e seen worse." Judy stated calmly and sighed but was also annoyed.

Suddenly the golden retriever spoke in front of them.

"Mister Garlow is not a bad mammal! He just has short temper!"

"Yeah, I can see." Benjamin said as he was pretty sure that Garlow just tried to bite Grizoli.

Mike spoke again after turning his gaze at Nick.

"How could you do this to me man?! I thought we were friends, Nick!" Mike whined front of them, sounding betrayed by one of his best friends.

"We are good friends, Mike! I'm doing my job dude! The bigger question is that when did you start to do things including deal  
night howlers? You know that it's the last substance predators should get involved in. I know that we haven't seen each other  
in a long time, but selling night howlers? What the hell Mike? Does Finnick or Ben know? You know they would freak out, right?" Nick ask'd in genuine worry.

It was ood for Judy to follow this show from the side. She hadn't met any of Nick's friends besides Finnick. This dog was far from being as aggressive and tough guy as the small sand fox was.  
The way of Nick's worry was also something quite big. He had clearly known this dog from young age. 

"No, and they don't need to! Finnick is going to beat me up!" Mike shot with a bit scared tone.

"... We are going to have a long talk, Mike. I knew you did dumb things time to time, but this? Like seriously?" Nick sighed with disappointed tone and shook his head.

"Screw you Nick, there is lot of money in it when I work with papi-I MEAN MISTER GARLOW! I didn't know that we were dealing night howlers!  
But so what if we did?! Bellwether is behind bars and no one wants to repeat her actions! You know this!" He spoke like they were the crazy ones. This defense was noted easily by the fox,  
Nick knowing that he didn't believe his words himself. Nick then asked with confused tone.

"Why did you just call mister Garlow-"

"Forget alright! Just... I really need to get out of this, Nicholas!" The golden retriever whined, begging for this fox.

Nick just gave dumbfounded look at his kithood friend and spoke.

"You know I can't let you go! We have to get you a lawyer." Nick said with apologizing tone, knowing that Judy was clearly watching from the side how he was handling this situation. It was not everyday you would  
arrest someone close to you.

"No lawyers! I can't afford one! I needed the money! Nothing bad was going to come out of those damn flowers!" Mike claimed.

"How can you know it for sure Mike? There might be still some who share her view on things.  
No one buys night howlers, JUST BECAUSE. I doubt that whoever they were supposed to be bought to,  
was thinking of doing anything good with them. Come on Mike, you are smarter than this..."

Mike looked at Nick with a bit of hesitation and then sighed.

"Maybe but... I would have made so much money from that deal that I could  
had bought better treatment to my brother! You know his condition! I needed this Nick and now I am fucked!"

Mike's ears fell as he yelled in desperate and sad tone, feeling like everything was over.  
Nick felt sympathy for his friend since he knew his situation. Mike's brother had a bad bone fractures.  
The doctors had told him years ago that they did all they could to help  
him, but the treatment cost Mike lot of his hustling money over the years. Mike's brother had  
fallen down at the stairs a couple years back. It made his leg's almost paralyzed with  
several fractures, so he had to use a wheelchair at age of fourteen. The doctors told that  
with help of physical therapy, his brother would maybe even walk again, but the treatment  
and the surgeries would cost too much. Even with his way of making money. The most crucial thing was,  
he couldn't pay any of it in big advances or sums. He had never done honest work. At some point the questions about the money would come,  
starting a police investigation on Mike. So in other words, he was fucked. He had almost million in cash but no way to use that money on things  
like helping his brother.

Judy had no idea what the two were talking about, but knew that whatever it was, the subject was sore.  
Nick was quiet for a while and stared his crushed friend who had his gaze at his own feet.

 

"I'm sorry Mike, I really am. But dealing night howlers is not the way. That stuff gets mammals killed."

"..... I know." he quietly said.

"Look, I'm pretty new here but I'm doing best I can to help you through this. I promise." Nick spoke sincerely and tapped Mike's shoulder.

"...." Mike didn't answer but gave a small nod to his friend.

"Come on buddy, let's go. The most important thing is that you cooperate as best as you can right now." Nick assured.

Mike did not answer but continued his way to the cell area, with rest of his partners in crime  
already behind bars in small cells. This was the first time he was ever going to be in a cell.  
It was quite odd to see Mike behind bars. It just didn't fit into his image. Nick gave sad look at Mike's way, knowing how  
useless his promises might have been. Mike's situation looked really bad.

"Nick." Judy suddenly spoke.

"... Yeah?" Nick answered, still gazing his friend as he was talked by officer Grizoli to hand over his paws so he could take cuffs off.

"He seems like a good mammal. He really does. If he tells us what he knows and helps to clear things out,  
he might not get such a bad conclusion to his sentence. He might survive this with good chances." Judy smiled to him with hopeful attitude.

"... With what he just got caught up with?" Nick asked and raised an eyebrow.

".. Even with that. It's a far shot, but it all depends on what he has for us. He is your friend. So I want to help.  
I won't make big promises, but you know I'm Bogo's favorite. That already helps your friend more than you know." Judy said with sincere smile.

"... I... Thanks, whiskers." Nick said with a bit taken aback look. This bunny right here...

"That's what best friends are for. Do you think he really won't need a lawyer like he said?" Judy asked then carefully, feeling glimpse of warm look from Nick make her squirm a bit for some reason.

"I hope so for his sake but I doubt he will. The guys he is mixed up with right now,  
seem like a sort that would not let you go on with your life if you spill everything out  
about their operations. But I could be wrong. This Jack guy is most important one for us to handle to get that information out.  
Wouldn't you agree, fluff?" Nick asked with smile.

"Wait till you see me interrogating mammals." Judy said with smug smile.

"Krhm. Wilde. Hopps." They both heard the strong and low toned voice speak.

Both turned around and saw Bogo standing there,  
looking at them both with neutral expression.

"I would like an update about your situation.  
In my office you two. Now."

Both nodded and without lingering, both following Bogo to the elevators.

 

____________________________  
BOGO'S OFFICE  
________________________________

 

Nick and Judy sat in silence as Bogo was talking to his desk radio.

"Officer Grizoli, asking permission to silence mister Garlow with piece of tape."

"What? That is kind of harsh request." Bogo stated bluntly.

"Muzzle?" Grizoli suggested.

"Maybe. On a scale from one to ten, how aggressive is he?"

They could suddenly all hear the jaguar scream from the background.

"All of you fucking unfairly fighting bunch of cowards will get hit with a knife when I get out of here!"

"..... Okay permission to use the tape." Bogo stated with bored expression, understanding the request now.

"Thank you, Chief." Grizoli added before turning his radio off.

 

Bogo now turned his gaze for the two and said nothing. He eyed Nick and then Judy.  
Out of nowhere his face lit up with small smile.

"Outstanding police work from both of you. You captured not only mister Garlow but also five more criminals in one night.  
In my standards that is quite a catch. You both have made the ZPD proud."

"Glad to be of service chief!" Judy saluted with smile and posture, trying not to squirm from being proud of herself and Nick even more.  
Nick didn't know how to exactly feel about this. He just kept thinking about Mike.

Bogo smiled with somewhat proud expression. Judy always acted formal and never bragged with her achievements to him,  
that's why she was Bogo's favorite. Fox was harder to read, smiling but looking a bit out of the situation.

"At ease, Hopps. You have made ZPD proud once again and you can be sure that this will go to your  
reputation record as one of the biggest arrests in ZPD history."

Judy could not do anything but smile for the compliment. Nick was happy to see Judy praised like that. She did incredible job at leading  
him on the field. They did make very good team together. It did not even bother him that there was no mention of his part until Judy spoke.  
She cleared her throat, showing her paws theater like to show Nick's accomplishment.

"Thank you Chief, but I have to say that Nick also did just as good as I did!  
He helped on several details that led to arrest. He figured out that sewer was best hiding place  
to use as ambush point, and he was right. Our element of surprise was key to the perfect arrest.  
He also successfully tranquilized one of the targets and took care of the dangerous rottweiler  
that attacked him. He did incredibly well for his first actual stake out." Judy beamed in excitement,  
praising her partner as best as she could as her tail wiggled a bit. Judy could not hold her excitement anymore.  
She gave friendly hit on Nick's shoulder, almost bouncing on her chair.

"I told that we were going to be amazing team together!" Judy said with joyful tone, trying to control herself. She gave a bit embarrassed look at smiling Bogo,  
making her slowly mutter something as she sat on her seat.

"Ouch." Nick added with chuckle, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry." Judy laughed awkwardly, knowing she just couldn't hold all this happiness inside her. She knew that they were going to be best cop team in the city. It was just so clear.

Nick said nothing but smiled to Bogo with half lidded eyes.  
One thing did bother him though. He could have not MAYBE bested the dog without Judy.  
It would have been much longer brawl if Judy had not interfered. He had been really scared during the fight, knowing that it was mostly luck that was on his side.  
But Nick decided just for now to let it be. Talk about this with her later. You know you have to.

It looked like Bogo struggled a bit to smile to his way since the fox clearly enjoyed the situation way too much.  
But he knew that Judy was no liar. She would not make these things up. Bogo was very impressed for sure but Nick's smugly grinning  
face just made it hard to give compliments. He already knew that this fox was going to be pain in ass. After a moment he finally spoke.

"Impressive, Officer Wilde. I'll be sure to mention your name in the reports too. Keep this up and  
you will make ZPD proud just like Hopps. You can trust that the news will hear about your promising start in the force  
because of this. Keep it up."

"Chief, you are you trying to make me blush? Because it is working." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy tried to contain her giggle as Nick clearly loved annoying chief with the situation.

".... Is this what I have to handle for the rest of my career?" Bogo asked in annoyance as he laid his eyes on Judy.  
It seemed like Nick's attitude was giving him headache once again.

"Don't worry Chief, you will learn to love me like she does. I'm real articulate fella!"

Nick said and winked to Judy, imitating her attitude when she first met him.  
Judy rolled her eyes and saw that Chief's annoyance just raised every second just by listening at him.

The buffalo placed his hoof on his nose and closed his eyes, trying to control his annoyance as fox kept smugly looking at him.  
Suddenly Nick spoke, gathering his breath.

"Aaaand since I did such a good job, can I get one of those cool cars that Judy has one day? Nonono wait, I got it!!!"

Nick said, waving his paws and never sounding so excited in his life. Like kit whose eyes burned from best idea ever.

Both Bogo and Judy looked at Nick with wide eyes, wondering what he was on about.

"I want, not one.. But two tranquilizers! like in that super cop movie! You guys should be able to get them for me. I would look so badass.  
Besides, the reloading time is not only frustrating, but dangerous. Foxes like me get their ass kicked. Unless, I get two guns. Then I could  
be like ZAAPHH! Just shoot bad guys down with my high volt laser. When they think I'm reloading, I can be like: Booooys, who is the sexy fox who  
brought two guns in a fist fight. Hallelujah and bite the dust boys." Nick said, laying back on his chair and expecting agreement of that sounding coolest thing ever.

Bogo sighed and kept face palming himself. Judy shook her head and giggled, Nick not understanding why they didn't see it as best idea ever even from  
practical and professional view. Bogo quietly spoke to Judy.

"I really want to fire him."

"I know." Judy giggled.

"He makes my brains hurt."

"Sorry Chief, he is like this to everyone. You will get used to him." Judy chuckled and looked at childish Nick with adoring smile.

Nick just laid his paws in akimbo and muttered.

"My idea was genius."

"Sorry, special agent Wilde." Judy laughed, wanting to hug the fox so much as she earned a small satisfied smile out of him.

"I take my headache pills out of your pay, Hopps. It was your idea to hire him." Bogo muttered.

"Fair enough. He acts like a kit but he is an extremely promising cop." Judy said with honest tone.

As much as Bogo hated it, he had to admit that she was right. This fox was going to do great things for the department.

"That we can agree on. The fox clown can stay. But remember, Wilde. This is not a circus. You are here to help this city and save lives." Bogo said with serious tone.

"I will be sure to write about this wonderful day in my pink diary." Nick winked at Bogo, making the buffalo look at him in annoyance as his jaw fell a bit. It took all that Judy had to not burst into laugh.

Bogo talked after a while with the attitude that begged them to leave his office.

 

"You have both done outstanding work for one night. You can both leave home.  
We will interrogate these mammals through the night and see if we can get anyone to explain,  
why on earth they were dealing such a dangerous and banned substance. Whatever this is,  
it's big. If there is any chance that they are linked to Bellwether or any more of the  
night howlers, we must get to the bottom of it. If none of them have talked before morning,  
it is your turn to try. For now you are both free to take your well earned rest.  
Arrive at the station around ten. Report straight to Clawhouser as you arrive."

Bogo motioned both to be on their way. Judy suddenly started to talk with persuasive tone.

"We could interrogate them already right now if you want-"

"Hopps. Home. Rest." Bogo said warmly with almost fatherly tone, knowing that Judy wanted to get to bottom of this just like him.

Judy knew that there was no point to protest and hopped off from her chair.

 

Judy and Nick made their way to the door. After Judy was gone Nick still lingered on the door, wanting to say something to Bogo still. He raised his claw up to speak with large smile,  
turning around. Only to face a murdering look from Bogo and he knew that there was limit when it came to annoying his chief. He winked at the annoyed buffalo and exited the room.

Right after the door closed, Judy spoke.

 

"Nick."

"Hmmm?" Nick hummed with smile.

"We have to celebrate this!" She hopped in the air and playfully punched Nick's arm. Again.

"Oowwww... I almost get beat up by mammals in the streets and now I have to fear my coworker too?" Nick asked with chuckle.

"You are just going to handle a bit of bunny affection if you want to survive." Judy chuckled, leading the way to elevators.

"Bunny affection huh? Cute."

Judy stopped, knowing damn well what she heard as Nick bit his lip with goofy grin and walked past like he had not said anything.

"Mister. What was the word I heard?" She asked with growing grin as well.

"Those bunny ears are rusty. I said it's getting late and the fox is hungry." Nick chuckled.

"Uhhhuh. Thought so... Still, we have to celebrate what we did tonight!" Judy yelled with enthusiasm.

"Is that so? What are we celebrating?" Nick asked with mischievous smile, as he once again followed the over excited bunny wiggled her tail furiously,  
like she was about to burst from that question.

"Nick are you serious?! Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that we just caught six mammals  
on your second day on the force! SECOND DAY! Also, we confiscated suitcase full of night howlers,  
one suitcase full of illegal and fake money! Also, we worked together like a real team!  
It's hard to believe that this is all real but it is! And we were like super team together, just like when we caught Bellwether!  
I knew that you had it in you! What is not worth to celebrate, partner?!" Judy squealed with joyful tone, hopping in the air and wanting to dance.

Judy wagged her tail as she hopped around. Nick could not help but to give a small laugh from her parade and spoke with self surprised tone  
as he really thought about it. It was just hard not to look at her with something that made him want to hit himself again. She just looked so...  
So damn beautiful. She is so full of life and those damn eyes... FOCUS NOW.

"Well when you say it like that... Does it sound awesome? Yes. Yes it does."

"I know! So what do you suggest, slick? Your choice. Anything you want!" She said happily.

"Hmmmm..." Nick wondered... I wonder how much she would freak out if I asked for a kiss?  
But that kind of celebration suggestion would earn him a slap in the face. Nick rubbed his muzzle for a while before putting on that  
trademark grin on again.

"Something romantic...?" He said with flirting tone.

Judy felt her body freeze and her stomach turning a bit as she looked at Nick right away. She felt her tail wiggle nervously as she wondered if she heard right. Judging by that face she did.  
It didn't help the sudden burning she felt in her ears as she struggled with her words. She tried to open her mouth as Nick's grin widened.

"Wh- what do you m-" She tried to speak. She felt her heart beat so fast and her nose wiggle as Nick leaned down a bit to her lever, looking at her with mischevious face, their noses almost touching.

"Carrots... Pizza." Nick chuckled, seeing Judy react to his sudden attitude with a bit odd reaction. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I... What?" Judy then asked in confusion, her ears not burning anymore.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza and kicking it back at your place?  
Even as great as this day was, I don't feel like overdoing it with celebrations."

"Oh, okay that sounds... Nice." Judy smiled and tried to hide her disappointment as best as she could.  
For a moment she thought that Nick was asking... Well... She didn't know what but her stomach had butterflies still all over.  
Just hopeful thinking as always. You are such a freak, Judy... You know it's not normal to feel like this for predator.  
Thank heavens he... Doesn't know how I feel. Seven months I have known you, Nicholas... You are just so... So kind and sweet inside... If he knew  
how he makes me feel when I'm around him... How much I wish I was... Someone more.. Important to him... Sweet cheese and crackers he is annoyingly handsome when  
he smiles like that. Okay, look away now, Judith... Handle your emotions.

"Fluff, you alright? What's going on in that bunny mind of yours?" Nick asked.

"I'm wondering if this is just another attempt to make me watch another horror movie with you." She suddenly said, changing the subject to get out of her dreamy and bothering thoughts about this fox.

"You wound me carrots. Besides, I'm not feeling like watching movie tonight.  
All I want is to spend quality time with my dumb bunny." He said with warm voice.

Judy gave a little awkward smile back as her imagination was running wild again when she thought about "quality time".

"Whatever, slick. But I will be the one deciding the toppings on our pizza.  
Carrots in barbecue it is." Judy then said with smile.

"Ew." Nick winced.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we umm... Can we uhh..." She tried to find the words, wondering how this was going to sound for Nick.

The fox raised his eyebrow to that, asking with teasing and warm slur.

"Whaaaat is the bunny thinking? Does she think she could handle a horror movie after all?"

"... C-can we go to your place to celebrate?" She suddenly asked with shy tone, not able to look him in the eyes.

Nick felt like his brain froze for a moment from the sudden request.  
He thought that she was joking but she then continued.

"I really.. Okay, I'm honest with you, Nicholas. I hate spending time in my apartment, it's so small. And you know how my neighbors can be.  
I've just... I've never seen your place. I have known you over half a year now and.. It would be nice to umm.. I mean only if you are okay with it..."  
She muttered and look'd away as she rubbed her shoulder with her other paw.

Suddenly Nick spoke with a little surprised tone in his voice.

"You. Want to see my place? A-are you sure?" Nick asked with hesitation.  
He did not care about the mess that was in his apartment but  
he was more concerned that inviting Judy in to his apartment felt a bit...  
Odd. Like some kind of next level step on their friendship. If Judy really did wanna see it,  
then why not? She is not there kiss you, Wilde. You are sick in the head.  
She is clearly asking as a friend. Stop imagining things that are not there... 

"If it's no trouble..." Judy pleaded and looked at him with hopeful glimmer.

Nick smiled warmly to her and spoke. He could not say no to those beautiful eyes of her's.

"Okay, carrots. You can come."

"R-REALLY?!" Judy asked with excited voice, her eyes full of disbelief.

"Well... Why not? I live only two blocks away so it's a short trip.  
The place is not on top-notch though."

"I don't mind at all! Thank you so much, Nick. I'll be a good guest, I swear!" Judy smiled, clearly just very happy that the fox was okay with this.  
Nick could not help but to chuckle at that, wondering how this night was going to go.

 

___________________________  
NICK WILDE'S APARTMENT  
__________________________________

 

Nick opened the door to his apartment and motioned Judy to walk into his humble home.  
The fox could only follow with interested smile as the excited bunny scanned the apartment with careful  
look, her tail wiggling occasionally as she kept walking forward with small steps.  
Nick's place was about five times larger than her's. It was quite overwhelming change of space. SO much more.. Breathable.  
The bunny's eyes wandered around the retro looking apartment,  
what appeared to be in a bit of a mess. Not really too bad but noticeable.  
But it belonged to a male who lived alone so, no judgment.  
There was dirty clothes stacked on top of his living room couch and  
pizza boxes laid on the ground around the floor. The first thing that hit Judy's  
eye was that the apartment was full of posters about many kinds of bands. Some she even recognized.  
And the place even had a small neon sign top of the tv. The letter's wrote:  
"Fox house" with red lights. Judy grinned as she saw Nick jump in the air and  
fall down on the giant corner sofa, that took way too much space in the apartment.  
How he had even gotten that thing of a sofa through the door, was beyond her.  
She could see that the ceiling fan was a bit broken, and spanned only on half speed.  
Next to her there was a closet room, full of those shirts that he always used,  
but in many other colors than green. He even had all his ties neatly in a row on many hangars.

Nick sat up and kept looking at the bunny who still had not said a thing as she just kept looking around.

"Sooooo." Nick began and took Judy's attention to him.

"What do you think?" He ask'd with half lidded eyes.

Judy giggled a bit and spoke.

"It screams word NICK WILDE all over it."

"Mmmmm, so it must be a good thing then?" Nick grinned.

"I'm not sure. This look's like apartment of a college student. The one that is partying all the time.  
Reminds me of one of my brothers dorm room. All you need is a lava lamp, too much smell of cologne, club music and.. Well, naughty pictures." Judy mumbled,  
drifting away with the last one. Nick grinned at that and chuckled.

"I have to remember to buy all of those then.  
So you say that this apartment is screaming my touch everywhere huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, kinda." She laughed and kept looking at the posters on the wall. Who on earth is Wake Dogg? He looked like a pimp.

"So it's not a bad thing then. Case closed." Nick snickered, laying back on the couch and looking at the bunny with half lidded eyes as she strolled trough the place,  
looking so damn cute with all her interest.

"Is that neon light seriously needed though? Fox house. Really?" Judy asked with bored expression.

"Oh that one just gives a bit of a groove to the place. I stole it once. Thought it looked cool." Nick said non enchantly.

Now Judy was staring at him with a bit of an angry look, not knowing if he was joking or not. Probably not.

 

"Joking, carrots." Nick suddenly said and gave a little chuckle.

"Mhhhm." Judy grinned back and knew it was a lie. She made her way to the sofa and hopped next to sitting Nick carefully, feeling a bit flustered of the way Nick was looking at her the whole time.

"Why do you need a sofa this large just for yourself?" She asked in confusion, feeling how soft and jumpy it was.

"I like to live like a king."

Judy snorted and eyed the room again.

"Is it everything you expected?"

"Hmmm. Not really. I expected more mess and less of those horrible shirts." She teased while showing her tongue to him.

"Ouch. What a rude guest." Nick said with smile.

"I'm just honest."

"You savage of a bunny. My shirts are not horrible." He said and plaid hurt.

"You looked like you crawled out of Sahara square tropics with those." She said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"You know I might just take back my invitation." He teased with grin.

"Yeah, right." Judy giggled as Nick rolled on his stomach and gave her a flirty look. Judy felt her expression change again, feeling that look making her body shiver and not in the bad way.  
Nick swished his tail a bit as he spoke.

"What makes you think that I won't use lethal force on a cute little bunnies that insult handsome foxes like me?"

Judy grinned to his challenge and leaned closer.

"You are very lucky you know? In bunny burrow you would get beaten up by a mob by playing around with that word like it's nothing."

"They would not lay a paw on me. Half of your sisters would just want all this goodness." Nick made jump motion with his eyebrows and  
Judy could not hold her laugh anymore.

"You are so full of yourself you know that?" She laughed, tapping her foot.

"Or I could just lay a box full of carrots on the ground as a lure and they would all just forget everything." He said casually.

"You are such a dumb fox!" Judy held her stomach as she look'd Nick, who staring at her back with that idiotic smile.

"You know you love me." He said warmly.

There it is again. Don't kiss him. Just act like... That didn't just hurt you a bit, Judy. Don't make this weird. He doesn't mean any of it the way you want.

Judy punched Nick in his arm, earning a small yelp from the fox.

"Do I know that?... Yes. Yes I do." She said quietly.

"Police brutality speaks against your words, fluff."

"You deserved it. Besides, I'm going to order that pizza now.  
I'm starving. How about you?"

Nick had completely forgotten that they had planned to order food.  
He was starving too but he was having such a good time with the bunny that he did not care about food,  
and food happened to be his great passion. Among many things. 

 

Judy took her phone out and started to scroll trough possible places to order from.  
Nick just stared as Judy was sitting in yoga pose on his couch, concentrating on her ordering.  
Every time she was still like that, Nick just enjoyed watching her do anything at all. He could do this just because she was too busy to notice.  
He wondered if he looked like a creep sometimes but she was hard not to stare.  
Come on Wilde, she is in your apartment. This is your moment. Just a small compliment should not change anything.  
Or maybe it would. Just tell her that she is... Incredibly beautiful mammal....

Would she really get freaked out? What do you mean, of course she would be freaked out. They were just best friends.  
That's all he could ask for. But he felt like dying sometimes because he knew that he wanted more.  
But she was a pray. There had never been a predator and prey relationship. Ever. At least he had never heard of one,  
and he had lived in this city his whole life. It was not even something that would come up in conversations at any point.  
That's how taboo it was. It was not normal to feel this way. He knew it. The fact that some predators already had mixed kit's together was  
discussed too much already in bad light. Prey and Predator together would raise noise that would shake the city. Not in the good way either.

 

Besides... she already seemed awkward when you accidentally said the thing about her in the elevator.  
.... I can't handle that smile of her's. Her giggle and laugh. Her cheeks. Her ears. Her eyes... Just.. Everything about her is warming to me.  
If only she knew how much I would want to kiss her.  
How would it even feel? Could it even be possible? And...  
What on earth is wrong with me? She is more attractive than any vixen I've been with in my life.  
It does not make any sense at all.

She could not be against inter species relationships, could she? I mean if they really did exist after all? I know they really don't but..  
Nick come on, she is one of the most pure hearted mammals that have walked this earth, I doubt she would be against some mammals doing it, if there was some.  
Besides this is like fifth thousand time that you have thought about this. Day after day you go through these same thoughts. Just for once, do it.  
Just be brave and say it to her. You can do it, Wilde. Say that she's beautiful. Not cute, not adorable. Just say that she is most beautiful mammal you know. DO IT!

"Judy you are really be-"

"Do you want double toppings or normal ones?  
There is also more sauce and then there is-" Judy kept going with the options and Nick felt like he had been just slapped. He didn't get enough time to finish and Judy was so into making perfect order.

She had not heard him in her thoughts. Just my luck. Great.  
Nick what is stopping you from saying it to her again? She  
is listening now isn't she? .... Coward.

"Nick. Hellloooo? Earth calls daydreaming fox." Judy smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Oh um, yeah, sure. Add it."

"... Add what?" She asked in confusion.

"You can choose, fluff. I trust your judgment." Nick said. 

Judy looked at him with a bit confused look and continued on tapping the phone.

"Oookay.. There! Sent. It should be here in like half an hour or so.  
Can't have a celebration without good food can't we?" 

She smiled and put the phone on the table.

"Carrots, ummm... I understand that we celebrate but  
there are couple of things in my mind that kind of put me off the mood."

Nick suddenly turned a bit serious and Judy did not seem to understand at all.  
He knew that he was driving himself crazy with thoughts about her so the best thing  
to do for now was to talk about something else. Something that had been bothering him the whole day.  
About why she lied to Bogo, was something that still lingered in his mind.

"What do you mean, slick? Do I once again have to go step by step what we did-"

"Fluff, once Finnick and Ben find out that I arrested Mike, they are going to flip.  
I feel like kind of jerk. They think that I have betrayed them or something..."

"... Nick. He was dealing night howlers." Judy said with serious tone.

"Without him knowing." He added.

"Do you really believe that?" Judy asked with warm tone.

Nick pondered the question for a while.  
... Mike was a good mammal but... Sometimes he was a little bit... Dumb.  
Maybe a way too harsh way to put it... Mike was more like the mammal who never thought things through on a long run.

"I... I don't know anymore." He said genuinely.

Judy gave compassionate smile and sighed.

"None of this is your fault so stop blaming yourself.  
We can still help your friend." She assured.

"I guess... But enough about Mike. We can get to that tomorrow....  
I did have another thing. A small question that i would like to be answered to with honesty."

"Shoot." Judy smiled. She just wanted to change Nick's sudden mood for the better.

"Why... Why did you tell chief that I took care of that crazy dog with knifes? Because I didn't.  
I screwed up the situation on that part like... Completely. You know I did. I even told you that you saved my life on the spot.  
He even threw a knife at me and I was lucky enough that it missed me by so close. It might had not killed me no, but it could have taken my eye.  
I am not blaming you Judy, don't think that. But why did you lie about my actions?"

Judy's nose twitched as she was trying to find answer. This seemed like something that Judy had feared that he might ask.

"I..." She struggled and looked down.

"Judy.." Nick began, almost accidentally laying his paw on her cheek.

"Ok I might had... Exaggerated things a bit, Nick... But it's because I want the chief to really think highly of you, as he should!  
Besides this is what partners do! Besides, you fought back, Nick! You even broke his nose! You had your gun pointed at him and you had  
your charge ready. It might had felt like you were losing at the moment but you had it under control. You would have tranquilized him before he would have reached you.  
I just did it to be sure. So what I said to Bogo was only half a lie, right?" She spoke with a bit of panicked tone.

Nick did not answer and rubbed the back of his neck with his ears going a bit down.  
Maybe she was right, maybe she was not. It all happened so fast that thinking it back now, he was not sure about  
how things went. But one thing was sure. He had been scared at that moment. Truly scared for his own life.

"And what comes to the guy who threw a knife at you, I will make sure that he will be in big trouble.  
He attempted to seriously wound you. Maybe even kill you. Once Bogo hears, he will make sure that he will never touch another knife again.  
He might get over ten years even." Judy assured, feeling anger for the dog of trying to harm her fo-.. This fox and friend of hers.

Nick still did not answer.

"Nick, I was really scared when I saw what almost happened to you. I don't mean to sound harsh now  
but... That won't be last time that we have situation like that. I've had several brawls like that.  
When you take this job it.... It comes with mammals that are like him. Anything like that could happen all the time.  
But we have each others backs. Partners, right?"

"I know whiskers... I know. Partners." Nick said with almost whisper.

"I do believe that we can make difference in this city. All of us. But as I do this job day after day,  
I start to realize that there is so much more work than I had hoped, especially when mammals like the ones we captured today,  
still exist and roam in our city."

"Carrots, you have already made this city half safer than it was." He said with genuine tone. It was not even a joke. Because of Judy and the new wind of pride and needed dedication and attitude she had  
given for the zpd, had made streets half more safe than they were before her.

After a moment of quietness, Judy spoke carefully.

"Nick... Are we okay?"

Nick smiled for Judy warmly and winked. He knew the risk that this job involved. Encountering life threatening situation like this  
so soon in his career just felt kind of wake up call of some kind. It had just spooked him more than he realized. One day talking with his friends  
and talking with Flash about over speed. Then getting almost stabbed the next day. It had just made him a bit alarmed.  
He could be without other eye right now, because of some freaking maniac. Nick really did hope that the dog had not done similar  
introductions to any other mammals. There had been only two murders in Zootopia this year, so death by someone else's paw was taken  
VERY seriously in this city. If city would had found out that the dog tried to possibly kill officer of the law,  
it would strike quite a lot of fear in Zootopia, to think that mammals like him existed. Violence was always in the city, but when it involved attempt to kill,  
using anything sharp or blunt... Or just being a maniac, Just like Bellwether, who was ready to take Judy's life by using night howlers on him... Those mammals made their picture of  
perfect Zootopia have it's lingering fears.

"Okay, enough about talking about these grim thoughts, carrots. We had to celebrate and I'm killing the mood." Nick chuckled.

"You are not killing the mood Nick. Things like these have to be talked about.  
You know you can always talk to me whatever it is in your mind." Judy smiled warmly.

 

Anything huh?

 

"Hey, whiskers." Nick asked warmly.

"Y-yeah?" Judy ask'd. He was talking to her again with that voice that made her heart melt.

"I do have a question that I would like to ask from you..."

Ask her out.

"Y-yeah?" Judy blushed a bit as Nick leaned closer.

Do it!

"... Did you order crickets to my half of the pizza?"

Coward.

Judy's ear burn disappeared again and she shaked her head.  
Her imagination was once again expecting something completely else.

"You really did not pay any attention did you?"

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure."

"I ordered cheese pizza with barbecue carrots and broccoli."

"... Now I'm just thinking that you might be plotting to kill me yourself or turning me into a rabbit..."

 

That earned Nick a pillow straight in the face.

 

 

____________________  
ZPD STATION / 10:00  
____________________________

 

 

After reporting to Clawhouser's desk at the morning, Nick and Judy entered the interrogation hallway. Nick had not seen this area of the building before,  
and it looked just like in the movies. Just a long hall and about five doors with window next to each one.  
Bogo was standing next to door the door, talking with some officer. Nick and Judy followed the convo from the side, until suddenly someone came in.  
Oliver had arrived with notepad on his paws, writing something down and biting the end of the pencil in thought.

Nick's face lighted up to grin as he saw his brown wolf friend, waking him up.

"What's up, dude? Missed the meal, or you just like the taste of wood?"

Oliver's eyes woke up, the brown wolf taking the pen out of between his fangs, blushing as he mumbled.

"I did miss my meal, yes. Morning, Nick." Oliver said with smile, giving his paw out to give fist bump.  
Nick answered it and chuckled back.

"Morning, dude."

"Morning, officer Hopps." Oliver said, looking at Judy now with respectful tone, trying not to look more admiring as he was. This bunny was a legend to him,  
he just tried not to fanboy too much since Nick acted so cool around her.

"Morning, Oliver." Judy said with happy tone back to the handsome wolf.

"Officer Howlton. Shall we begin?" Bogo suddenly asked from the brown wolf, finishing his discussion earlier officer.

The brown wolf cleared his throat, starting to read and feeling a bit nervous as his chief looked at his newest officer with interest. It was his job to follow  
how well his new workers fit in after all.

"We did make some progress last night. The two elks in here confessed that they had just been hired the same time for a muscle to protect this  
Steve guy. They knew very little and there was no criminal record on neither of them. Both are just official club bouncers. They still attempted to assault an officer no less but  
there is no point on keeping them here as interrogated since they clearly know nothing. Jury will see to their sentence from here on." 

Everyone nodded at that as the brown wolf then continued.

Oliver flipped his notes and started walking down the hall, all the three behind his tail.

"We did not have much luck with the rest of the four others as much. These mammals have either stayed silent or on mister Garlow's case,  
Yell insults."

Oliver arrived to room number one and started explaining the details about the mammals.

"Jack W Garlow, known as high profiled mobster. Age thirty-five. First mark on his criminal records are two assaults. These happened a year ago.  
Since then it seems that he has been working on his own, and is rumored to be dealing stolen tranquilizers, stolen cars and evidently... Night howlers. On top,  
he has given about over hundred death threats to every police in this building, so it's not looking good for his future. Nevertheless, he won't  
talk about his operations. All he says is that we can shove our questions to umm... You know. When we try to interrogate him. You two have fun with that one."

"Ahh the aggressive and dangerous. What is there not to love?" Nick asked with grin.

"I know right?"

Oliver snorted with smile and walked on with everyone behind him, as he was moving to the next mammal. He began briefing.

"This bunny right here is profiled as Steve Levron. Age thirty. This guy... Is a complete mystery to us. There are no records of him at all in our register.  
Also, there seems to be almost nothing that would lead him to higher crime lords or activity. That or he's very cautious. He has lot of business cards and building on his name.  
In other words, he is very rich mammal. It does not just make sense for someone like him to do deals like this... Other than that,  
he only asks for more coffee time to time and adjusts his tie. He seems very calm about the situation,  
considering that he is about to be charged for trying to buy and market night howlers. He said that his lawyers  
will be here any hour now. From what I make of his attitude, it almost looks like... I dunno.. Like he is going to get away with this or something." Oliver said.

"Pfft. That is the last thing that will happen." Bogo grunted as they moved to next room.

Nick tried to keep his expression solid but felt a bit creeps as they were about to meet the rottweiler that almost stabbed him. But when he saw the rottweiler sit on his chair,  
looking like he was about to die to boredom any moment now, it looked quite odd to see him like that. He was dressed on his black leather jacket and black beanie.  
The dog was adjusting it all the time to different positions on his head. He was scraping something on the metal table with his claw. He was doing circle and x game over and over.  
Just when Oliver was about to talk, the dog suddenly banged his head once to the table, yelling from behind the glass.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, CAN SOMEONE EVEN PLAY CARDS WITH ME?!? I AM GOING INSANE!"

Oliver cleared his throat after giving amused smile as all three waited the info with serious looks.

"Now this guy right here is far from careful as one can be. We have quite a file about him. Roy Briggs. Also known as... "Slash" Roy.  
Age twenty-seven. In his record we have five assaults. Was charged for two attempted murders but was bailed because of the lack of evidence.  
The first time he was under aged and the next time, the victim was too scared to testify against him. We have his address, credit card,  
files and we even have his paw prints and everything. He ain't really saying anything to us, he just begs us to ummm..."

Oliver turned his gaze to everyone and Bogo spoke.

"Just spit it out, what does this scum want?"

"... He wants a bottle of whiskey and playing cards with someone, chief. Poker to be exact. He also wants a knife. He said he promised not to swing it at anyone if he gets it."

Judy shook her head from this, Oliver giving her the look of agreement. Colorful case this dog. Nick didn't know what to think about him.

Bogo looked at the dog and sighed.

"Denied. Keep going with the info."

"Right, umm. We tried to find all the possible info about the parents. It seems that they.. Both died in the car accident when he was very young... Sad case.  
Ended up in the orphanage and escaped in the age of fifteen. Did not go to school much either after his folks passed. Has a history of violence at young age and petty thefts.  
Is known to be very deadly when it comes to knives. It reads here that every single assault or attempted murder  
he has been involved in, there is use of a knife in it almost every time. Also, he is very popular among hire able bodyguards among criminals."

"Well I'll be darned. How has this kind of a guy gotten away from ZPD's radar with things like that? Shouldn't he be in jail?" Nick asked in wonder.  
He did feel a bit bad for the guy for losing his parents in young age though. No one should go through that. So he did feel sympathy,  
as he gazed at the rottweiler, who was groaning from boredom and kept writing something with his claw on his metal table.

"He should, but most of the assaults that we know of were committed before he was eighteen. So there was no option of sending him in jail.  
He has stayed out of things like that after that... Or he has just become more careful. I guess more careful. Might have even killed someone for all we know.  
I umm... I think should mention something rather.. Disturbing. You are going to want to hear this, dude."

Oliver said and looked at Nick, wanting to see his reaction.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"It is written here that we cleaned him out of all his knives, there was umm... Twelve of them."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and quickly took a look of the dog in the room before looking Oliver again.

"Twelve?!" Nick ask'd a bit louder than he intended to.

"... Yeah.. He really likes his knives." Oliver said in disturbed tone.

"Why would he carry that many?" Judy asked like the thought was insane.

"Lets... Continue to the last one." Bogo suggested and signaled them to keep going  
till the end of the hallway.

They continued till they reached the end and Oliver pointed his pen to the another dog inside the room.

"This guy here is Mike Rollins. Age twenty-six. This is quite an odd case. The profile really does not add up, considering his company.  
This guy has no criminal record of any kind, besides of a few parking tickets. We have his parents contact numbers and they have been informed that their son has been arrested.  
He also ummmm.. Personally requested to see Nichol-.. Officer Wilde here for some reason." Oliver quickly fixed with small blush.

Bogo and Judy turned their eyes on him as the chief clearly demanded some kind of explanation.

"Yeah I ummm... Know him. He is one of my best friends. I assure you, I had no idea that he was involved in something like this.  
I haven't seem him since I joined the ZPD academy."

Bogo said nothing and just eyed him for a while until he sighed.

"Well if you know this mammal, you better try to make him talk for his sake."

"I will try my best chief, you have my word." Nick said and looked at his friend.

Bogo look'd a bit confused when Nick did not annoy him with some kind of comeback or joke.  
He had expected at least something. Nick just clearly cared about this dog.  
He cleared his throat and spoke after moment of silence.

"Well, Hopps and Wilde you have quite a lot of work ahead of you. I'll leave you to it.  
I'll expect results."

Bogo finished and walked his way out of the hallway.  
He closed the door and the metallic sound echoed for a moment in a long hall.

There came a quiet moment after Oliver spoke.

"I will be watching the situation from the outside and make sure everything is recorded.  
It is your choice that who you two want to start with. That alright man? Or do you two need me inside?" Oliver asked with smile.

"We got this, Oliver." Judy said with smile, tapping his uniform with friendly suggestion.

Oliver was about to faint a bit from being spoken by this famous bunny like he was her friend or something.  
No wonder Nick liked her outside of work as well. Oliver just nodded and gave goofy smile back from that.

 

Nick then took a look at Judy, almost like asking her lead.  
She smiled back and eyed the rooms.

"Slick, may I suggest that we try the rottweiler first? Briggs?  
He probably won't tell anything anyway, so we can just get it out of the way.  
Also, I really want to yell at him." Judy said with frustrated expression, looking at Roy's way.

Nick sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let's see if we get him to talk. Let's go."

..........

Judy opened the door and entered the room with Nick beside her.  
Rottweiler did not even lift his gaze and kept on writing something  
on the table. He had expected for Oliver to do some normal check in again.

"Row row row ya boat all way down the stream... Do you, do you, do you have, a bottle of whiskey for meee?" He sang with bored tone.

Judy began with bored tone, taking control of the situation right away.

"No, we don't. Drinking is not allowed here. And Mister Briggs, we are more than glad to make you pay us for a new table if you want.  
How do you even play cross and circle with yourself?" Judy asked in confusion and hopped on the chair and Nick sat on his.

Roy slowly raised his gaze and when he realized the officers sitting front of him, a large smile came on his face. Celebrities. Awesome.

"Mmmmmmm, well isn't it sewer cop number one and number two. Quite a unique plan, I do give that. I like the imagination.  
Which one of you two planned that one?" He chuckled.

"I came up with that one." Nick added with grin. It seemed like this guy had at least some kind of sense of humor, so he wanted to try the ice a bit.

The dog chuckled again and leaned back on his chair, making himself comfortable. Judy gave a bit annoyed look at Roy the moment he laid his feet on the table, but didn't say anything.

"I figured as much. Foxes can be smart like that. Nice idea to use a trash can lid as shield too. Very impressive.  
You are probably the only one who has survived my little slashing and dashing without scratch." He said with a bit of passive aggressive tone.

Nick knew how to play this game too. Besides, here he could not get physical.

"Felt like good idea at the moment. You really know how to use those knives."

Now the rottweiler leaned in and gave a large grin and laughed a bit in surprise.

"Why thank you kindly. It is always nice to have feedback from my art work. Practicing three hours everyday can be quite rewarding." He said smugly.

"Well, maybe you should make it to hour four. You missed. Kinda poor shot." Nick said with cocky tone.¨

Instead of getting angry,  
the dog was quiet for two seconds, then breaking into almost psychotic laugh and leaned in to look at Nick with interested gaze.

"Ohhooooo... I like that attitude. Yeah, I will make it four hours. I admit, I missed bad alright. Don't worry officer..." He eyed his badge quickly and finished.

"Wilde... Haha, famous Nicholas Wilde... I'll make sure I aim better next time. Honest." He said with determined tone and raised his paws in the air.

Nick took the challenge of this behavior, smiling back.

"You do that, Roy. Your name is quite cute for a tough guy like you, by the way."

The expression changed a bit on Roy now.

Nick could see that for a moment from Roy's eye that there was idea of jumping over the table and maybe punching him,  
but it was going down. He just bit his underlip while having wide grin, clearly liking Nick's attack of words. It was refreshing.

"Heheee, I like you fox. You have nice vibe around you, officer Wilde.  
I wonder if you would smile like this if we would be on that alley again without this bunny." Roy grinned.

"Knives are not allowed then." Nick added.

"... Fair. We have to take a rematch some time. Let's see if I don't fuck you up." Roy chuckled, measuring this fox with his gaze.

Nick was about to continue something back until Judy came between the absurd conversation.

"Okay, mister Briggs! I have had enough of this! You tell me everything you know about the deal and who Jack Garlow works for!" 

Roy first flinched and roared with laugh, making Judy's eye twitch.

"Oooohohoh boy, she is full of fire isn't she?! Where did that come from. Oh, dumb me. This is everything I should had expected from the hero of Zootopia. Is she always this straightforward, officer Wilde?"

"You better do as she says, you don't want to see her angry." He said with genuine voice, a bit taken aback from Judy's sudden fired up mode himself as well.

"I might want to. She's making me kind of freaky.  
Besides, she is taking this way too seriously.  
Let me tell you, if you were a rottweiler like me, I would treat you like a good little bit-"

If sight could murder, Judy had one now. It was enough to make Roy stop before finishing, Nick also looking at the rottweiler with warning look. He didn't like Judy being talked like that in any manner.

"Listen to me you idiot. I will make sure that you will go to jail for the rest of your life! You attempted to kill my partner, an officer of the law!  
You have any idea how serious that is?! And also you are dealing night howlers?! You are worst of the worst! Do you have any idea how much death and  
chaos those things might cause?! No! You have never run away from a savage animal! I swear... Let's see how you crack your dirty jokes inside a padded cell!  
And I can promise that sharpest thing you can reach there is plastic fork for your poor meals. When you talk to me, you talk with respect. Are we clear?!" Judy asked with serious tone, demanding respect.

Nick almost dropped his jaw as she stared angry Judy, standing on her chair, her paws as fist. Even Roy stared at Judy a bit wide eyed.  
There was no hint of smile on him anymore. Now there was just a serious tone and measure of gazes as this rottweiler knew that Judy's attitude demanded to be taken seriously, even as opposite she looked.

"I did not know that Jack was dealing that shit. I know what it does and I was the one cheering when Bellwether got arrested.  
I might like stabbing assholes but I have a moral too. I would have never gotten involved if I knew that he was dealing those things.  
I am just a bodyguard! I do not ask questions, I protect, stand and stab if I need to. That's it!"

Nick and Judy both said nothing and stared the dog, who looked a while to be in a bit of anger but collected himself. Everything he had said had sounded genuinely true,  
for some odd reason. He really seemed to despise Jack for involving him into anything that had something to do with those flowers.  
He was still going to face attempted murder but the fact that he did not know about night howlers made sense. It would be weird for predators to be  
involved with something that almost destroyed their place in society half a year ago. That did not explain mister Garlow though, but he seemed nuts anyway.  
Even more than Roy.

Judy placed her paws on her hips and spoke.

"You must know something. Anything at all." She demanded.

Roy leaned back on his chair and smiled again.

"I know many things, officer Hopps." Roy assured with smile.

"Do you know where Jack got his night howlers?" Nick asked.

"Look. If I start giving possible names on the table, I would break the code and get maybe even get killed. I really would not like to kill anyone." Roy said with serious tone.

"So you just decided to start a change of heart from my partner huh?" Judy asked in disgust.

Roy then raised and eyebrow to that, going a bit silent. He then looked at Nick and spoke.

"I was not going to kill him."

"Yeah, you were just going to carve a little Z in my forehead, right?" Nick asked with bored expression.

"I have never killed anyone. I wasn't going to start from you either." Roy claimed with annoyed look.

"You can tell that to the judge." Judy said with disbelief, not believing this dog at all.

"Fuck you."

"You want to repeat that one?" Judy asked right away, looking at Roy with murdering look.

Roy stared back at Judy, then looking at Nick and talking to him.

"You lived in these streets just like me, Wilde. Yeah I remember you know. Big name around the block for many years. Didn't you roll with Mike back in the day?  
He must feel a bit betrayed. I mean fuck, my sister bought stolen tv from you when you were like twenty or something.  
You broke the code the most wicked way. You went to fucking police academy. You joined them."

"There is no us or them Roy. We are making Zootopia a better place. No matter how tough guy you want to look,  
you know that it's true. Ever since ZPD got back on its feet, the crime rate has decreased over fifty percent.  
This city is in better state than it has ever been. Things like Bellwether case can't happen again. You know this.  
Just tell us what you know and we can maybe even shorten your sentence. Help us out here." Nick said, getting serious.

"I am not disrespecting the po po or their profession, I am saying that you are fucking disgrace for the hustlers. I wonder how many  
of your friends you have snitched since joining." Roy claimed, looking at Nick.

"NONE." Nick said, the claim actually making him a bit angry.

"So you say. Just know that your early life is never going to take you back if you change your mind." Roy whistled.

"Why would I want to hustle popsicles or anything anymore?" Nick asked in annoyance.

"Once a hustler, always a hustler." Roy said with knowing look.

Nick was silent for a while, knowing that it was true. The part of him still had that need and want inside the do hustles.

Judy looked at Nick with studying gaze, wondering what he was thinking right now. He had changed. He was not the same anymore. He was a police now.

"Roy, just tell us what you know. We will protect you." Nick said, sighing.

"No. Even if what you say is true, nothing can protect me or my sister when they find out I snitched.  
If you really think that... Let's say as example, mister big found out I have told all his operations to the police,  
you think couple of cops on my sister's door will make difference? If you do, you are both fools.  
I will serve my sentence like a male. Screw the alternatives." Roy said, showing them middle finger.

Judy and Nick did not know how to answer. They both knew that what he said made sense in some level.  
Nick knew exactly what mammals like mister big were capable of if they wanted. But Judy did not like mister big talked about like that. In her eyes, he was a good person.

"You really should consider the options here, Roy." Judy started.

"I have. I won't say shit. Try your luck with Jack. Maybe he will tell you everything you need to know.  
Hell, if you let me in his room right now I can give him a black eye for dealing night howlers. Wait, more than that,  
I will beat him up royally. Deal?"

"Thanks for your help, mister Briggs... Enjoy jail." Judy sighed in disappointment and signaled Nick to leave with her.

Nick and Judy took off from their chairs and walked to the door. Still, Judy turned around to say something before closing the door behind her.

"You will be moved to Sahara square station from here. There you will wait your trial and final sentence.  
...You can still cooperate Briggs. Make it easier." She said with genuine tone, but the disgust remaining in her look.

Roy leaned in from his chair and put on maniac looking smile and spoke warmly.

"I'll pass on that one, officer Hopps. I do enjoy traveling. Sahara square sounds nice. Warm sands and all.  
Maybe I even have better luck stashing something sharp with me while I'm in there. Was nice meeting you, Wilde and Hopps."

Roy said with actual genuine tone and looked back at the table, starting to continue his bored games.

Judy gave annoyed head shake and look on him, Nick not saying anything either. This interview didn't go well.

They both closed the door and left without answering.

......

"We tried, whiskers. How about we do Mike fast? I think he has waited long enough.  
I really want to check on him." Nick said the moment he closed the door behind him.

Judy nodded and followed Nick to the last door of the hall.  
Nick opened the door and smiled as Mike quickly lifted his eye's from the table.

 

"Dude! Where the hell have you been?! I swear these have been the worst hours of my life!" The golden retriever yelled in frustration.

"Ease up, Mike. I'm here now. Let's just settle down." Nick said with smile, very happy about much better mammal to interrogate.

Judy and Nick sat on their chairs and took a comfortable position before starting.

"Look, Nick. I can't tell you anything. They will kill me if I do."

"Let's just take kit steps here buddy. Let's start with the beginning.  
How on earth did you start working with a guy like Jack anyway?  
What did you tell Fin and Ben about your new job?"

"Look, I told them that I have stable job now and that I don't want to hustle anymore. They were sad but said they understood.  
They would freak out if I told I worked for Jack freaking Garlow. But there was so much money in it that I couldn't say no.  
You know I would do anything to make my brother walk again. He needs this. I am doing everything I can to make that happen.  
I never had to beat anyone up, he mostly just needs my expertise on counting money, collection information about mammals,  
and I buying his cigars, work as his driver and all those things. I am not bad mammal Nick, you have to believe me!"

The dog was in a bit of a panic again and it was showing.

"Hey hey Mike, take it easy. I believe you. I have known you since I was a kit. I know you don't like violence.  
I do have several questions I want to be answered and you have to answer to them as best as you can.  
That is how we can begin, okay?"

"Dude, it really depends on the questions. I can't give names." He said carefully.

"I'm afraid you have to give us something here, Mister Rollins.  
We have called your parents already." Judy spoke for the first time.

Mike's eyes widened in terror and his jaw dropped.

"YOU CALLED MY PARENTS!?!?"

"Heyheyhey Mike, settle down!" Nick pleaded.

"Oh hell to the fuck no, I am so dead, Nick! My folks think I stopped doing my runs with you and the boys!  
They think I work as a car salesman at Tundra town! I am so screwed! If they find out I work for the mobsters,  
I will be disowned! Why did you call them?!"

Mike was on verge of almost crying. Even Nick panicked a bit. Judy felt really bad for Mike too, even if she did not know him personally,  
she saw that he was far from bad mammal. Just desperate one.

"Your parents are not going to disown you Mike! Calm down!  
We don't have to tell them the details! We can make something up!"

"NICK! We can't do such thing!" Judy looked at Nick with confusion.

Suddenly Mike took Judy's paw, making her almost jump a bit as he started whimpering.

"Officer Hopps I beg you, just make something up! Just say that I stole something  
or I crashed someones car or anything! Just... Don't tell that I work for the mob...  
It will destroy them!"

Judy look'd sad as the dog look'd at her eyes, begging her to not tell the truth to his parents.

"I... Listen mister Rollins, I don't have to go to details with them. I can talk with Bogo and I...  
We can try work something out. But you have to cooperate if we are to do that. You have to tell us something important."

She assured with calming voice.

Mike gasped for air and tried to collect himself as best as he could.

"Buddy just tell us what you know. Start from the beginning. Take all the time you need."

Mike took a moment and looked at the table. He felt a bit defeated.  
He was going to have to tell all he knew. Jack would be outraged. He thought things through  
but talking to the police was his only option. Other road was way darker.

 

"I... I was hanging around the bar called Orson's about half a year ago. Around the time you joined the academy.  
I met Jack that day. He was drinking whiskey at the corner. We started randomly talking to each other about things.  
He seemed very rich. Out of nowhere he said that he liked my attitude on life and such. I'm not sure what he meant  
but he was always good to me. He took me in and offered me work. I ask'd what kind of work did he mean.  
He told he was working for... Mister Big. I was alarmed first of course, since everyone around the city knew him.  
I had never met him in person but Finnick told  
me that he had tried to ice you during your investigation about night howlers case. Even Weaselton told me that  
he was going to ice him once too, when I was buying dvd from him. That already told me that I should stay away from someone like him."

Mike now raised his gaze and saw that the two were still following his story very carefully. He kept going after a while.

"Jack told me that there was no need to worry. I took his word even if I as scared. He introduced me to his boss,  
Mister Big the next day. He was very... Unique personality. Very professional. But I guess.. You two knew that already.  
Jack vouched for me and told him that I was good mammal to work with. Mister Big suddenly told that he knew me.  
He knew me as your friend. He told me that your best friend, Judy Hopps, was godmother to her daughters child.  
It was hard to believe since you were umm.. You know... Police?" Mike said carefully.

"Long story." Judy added with small smile and pleaded him to continue.

"Right uhm. Nevertheless, he welcomed me to his operations and ordered to me work as Jack's right paw on his jobs.  
It went smoothly for about five months. I made a lot of money. Not enough but.. A lot. I even told mister big about  
my parents and that they thought I was working as car's salesman. Jack offered an idea to talk to owner of  
local car shop with a bit of.. Persuasion.. And call from Mister Big himself. The owner acted as employer  
and I, as his boss when my folks came to see that i wasn't lying about having honest job. They were so proud of me.  
My brother was too. Even Finnick and Ben believed me when they visited the place."

After a while Nick ask'd something.

"You said that everything was okay for five months. What happened?"

"I... I think there happened something odd between him and Mister Big. Jack started to drink more and got more angry all the time.  
I really don't know what happened. He told that he would not allow me to see Mister Big or talk to him. He said that from now  
on, I was only working for him. I did not know what to think but he always treated me like I was his... I mean we.. Ummm... We are kinda are umm.. Close."

Mike did not finish and a small faint blush on him told Judy right away what he meant, making her eyes wide.

"... Oh... That must had... Complicated things.." Judy said quietly, looking at Nick. The fox did not even know what to say to that one.

It seemed a lot could happen in five months. Nick knew that Mike was bi-sexual but fooling around with dangerous mobster...

"Mike... You are saying that you are together with this Garlow guy?"

"... He loves me.... I know that I love him too." Mike whispered quietly, looking down at the table.

Judy tried not to daww at that but gave faint smile, wondering what to think about Jack right now. Nick looked a bit disturbed. He could have gone into this stage with any guy but with someone this dangerous?

 

After awkward silence Mike cleared his throat and continued.

"So I did as I was told. Night before you two arrested me, he told me that there was great deal happening the next day with someone called Steve Levron.  
He told that the deal was his ticket out of whatever trouble he was in, and told me that this would be the last deal he would ever make.  
He told that I would get one hundred thousand with Roy after the deal. I... Look I have no idea where he might had gotten those flowers,  
or anything else. This is all I know. I swear it."

 

Judy looked at Nick.

"This.... This is lot of information that we can use mister Rollins. Thank you for your cooperation.  
I'll see what i can do with concerning your parents. You have my word." Judy said warmly and gave assuring smile. 

 

Mike silently nodded and Nick smiled to him too.

"Don't worry buddy. Things are not looking bad as they seem.  
You helped us a lot. Chief will agree, I'm sure."

After a moment Mike spoke.

"All I wonder is that... What Jack will do to me when he knows I told you all this...  
I feel like I have betrayed him but... I have been worried about him lately.. I just hope that he..."

"He does not need to know that you told anything. And if he finds out, remember that ZPD can protect you.  
Besides, if he... Has feelings for you, he will understand." Judy assured him. 

It seemed to ease him up a little.

"So... Judy and I are going to grab a coffee and then we move to Jack.  
We bring some for you on our way back, okay Mike?"

"... Okay." He said. You could still feel a bit fear in his tone because of things that were going to happen.

They exited the room and Nick spoke up.

 

"Well that went better than I imag-"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Bogo roared out of nowhere.

Judy and Nick practically jumped as they saw Bogo roaring on the hall.

In front of Bogo, stood about four antelopes in blue suits. Clearly the lawyers, no mistake in that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE IS FREE?!" Bogo yelled in anger, as Steve stood there with wide and innocent smile on his face.

"What on earth...?" Judy and Nick blurted out at the same time as they started walking towards the group.


	5. Game of law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated... Also literally .

Chapter 5 "Game of law"  
................

 

"What is going on, chief?" Judy asked straight away as they arrived in middle of the banter.

"Officer Hopps, am I correct?" One of the antelopes questioned, pointing pen in her way.

"Yes?" Judy asked formally.

"On what grounds is our client being held in interrogation room like a criminal?" 

This question made Judy and Nick look completely stunned and Bogo seemed to only get angrier by these questions.

Judy took a small breath and began with the obvious, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well, I would assume it had something to do with him trying to buy night howlers in illegal drug trade?  
We caught mister Levron right in the middle of the deal."

None of the lawyers said anything. One of the antelope's cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You see, did our client here have the substance you spoke of, in his possession at that moment?"

"... I.. No but-" Judy mumbled. Levron didn't get as far as making the actual trade. But it was clear it would have happened minutes later if they just waited. The tension was too much, they couldn't have waited.

"So if I get this right, you arrested him WITHOUT him having the dangerous flowers?"

"...Yes, but-"

"So you arrested him, handcuffed him, violently shoved him in the police car and kept him locked here over the whole night, just because he was minding his own business and taking his money to the bank?  
Is this how it went down, Officer Hopps"

Nick and Judy looked at the lawyers like idiots and Bogo was ready to let the steam out again.

"TO THE BANK?! What kind of mammal walks in middle of the night, a million dollars in his suitcase,  
through high crime rate neighborhood, taking his money to the bank?! This is most outrage-"

"Officer Bogo, I understand that it may have seemed unnormal for our client to do, but I assure you,  
Mister Levron here was taking his money for his deposit in Tundra town. He says that he did not know any of the mammals that are in these rooms next to us.  
You have no witnesses of seeing him doing these kinds of-"

Bogo snapped, not even letting himself hear another second.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I HAVE TWO OFFICERS HERE THAT CAN WITNESS SEEING YOUR CLIENT, SHOWING HIS MONEY TO THE SUSPECTS!" Bogo roared.

"Do you have camera footage?" One of the antelopes suddenly interrupted, looking Judy's way.

"... No." Judy added but could not believe what the lawyers were saying. This had to be most bold attempt to escape the law that she had ever heard.

"Mhm. Figured as much. So you have two witnesses, both overly aggressive police officers."

"Me? Over aggressive? Yeeeeahhh no." Nick said, rolling his eyes to this accusement. He was the one who had to change his underwear after almost becoming stab sack.

"As known, Mister Levronhad escorters through this part of the city for reason. We saw their state. One of them had severe head trauma. That is clear picture of unneeded violence." 

"Sir, with all due respect, I did that in self defense." Judy defended with a bit sorry look on her face.

"I'm sure you did, Officer Hopps. So much of police brutality can be claimed as'self defense'."

The moment Bogo saw they way she was addressed, he was getting tired of their shit again.

"Do you even know who you are addressing right now? This is officer Judy Hopps. She is known to be most honorable cop around Zootopia. How can you think that she did her job wrong-"

"Yes yes, who would not know the mighty hero of the mammals, savior of predators and such. Good work on a Bellwether case officer. You did such a great service to your city, didn't you?"

Bogo froze and even Nick saw how much it took the antelope to hide his disgust. Judy did not even know what to say to that. She felt herself be in loss of words at this moment.  
Nicholas felt the rage strike him as the antelopes gave a look to Judy that screamed word "betrayal" all over. They were clearly bitter about Judy and her actions as a prey.  
It was so horrible to see some prey still see predators in bad light after everything this city went through after the species storm. Judy could at this moment see that no  
matter how hard she worked to destroy prejudice, there was always some who thought she was betrayer of prey. It made Nick sick from his stomach. Always when she was getting put down,  
his code of 'never letting them see that they get to you', was harder to follow. He could take insults and throw sly ones back. But she was his weakness. He worshiped who she was,  
and every time time someone said or even looked at her badly, he tried not to hit the mammal or lose his cool with words. Because he was his best friend... And because... For the first time in his life  
he was in love.

Bogo was done. He controlled his voice and started to speak in such intimidatingly calm voice that it even scared Nick.

"Now you four listen to me... I think I'm starting to get a glimpse of bigger picture here.  
You maybe know how to play dirty with the game of law here but it won't take out the facts that your client was showing his money from his suitcase, ready to buy the night howlers from the suspects.  
If you think that he is getting away with this, i assure you, that is the last thing that will happen."

"So showing your money to someone is a crime now?" One of the antelopes asked, trying not to sound scared.

Bogo was ready to burst until Nick suddenly came in between, trying to keep his cool as well with sly attitude and small smile.

"Listen, none of us are too blind to see what you... Well all of you gentle mammals are trying to do here." Nick added with sarcastic tone, making Judy and Bogo follow his turn from the side.  
Nick continued with same sass.

 

"It is clever and bold attempt, I admit that. Sloppy, but bold. Now, I don't know what kind of mobster connections mister Levron has, or how much money he is paying for you to do this,   
but you know that this won't work on a long scale. If you really are trying to use excuse of him about just randomly showing his money on the alley to another mammal, who is same time showing him the night howlers,  
you know that even judge is not that... Well, optimistic as you charmers are. Two witnesses is all that you need to testify against your client.  
There is Me, the handsome fox. Aaaand, officer Hopps. Now considering her reputation among the law tooo the court rooms of Zootopia,  
you know that you won't win this. It is a waste of time and your reputation as lawyers. Which by judging your attitude must be just magnificent." Nick ended with passive aggressive tone.

Nick had that self impressed smile on himself as he saw all the antelopes go quiet.  
The quietness settled in the hallway for a moment and antelopes were looking to be in bit of a loss of comebacks. They really didn't like him now.  
Bogo said nothing but gave quick proud look to the fox. He really had his way with words and body language. Even Judy was impressed by Nick's words. He really knew how to hustle.  
Judy got reminded once again that Nick's way of talking mammals around circles was unique talent to have in his current profession. He was going to be famous and loved in no time.

They could not see that one of the antelopes quickly tapped something with his phone,  
after giving questioning look to his colleagues.  
One of the lawyers spoke.

"Officer Wilde, is it?

"It appears you can read badges. Impressive. Might hire you sometime, if I'm need of a lawyer." Nick winked with sarcastic voice. Judy tried not to smile.

Antelope gave really annoyed look to the smiling fox, making fun of him and his co workers as best as he could.

"Very funny, officer Wilde. I wonder how funny this situation will seem to you in next ten seconds?"

"... Come again?" Nick asked and Bogo and Judy looked just as confused.

Right after seven seconds of awkward silence, Bogo's work cell rang in his pocket.

He took a look at the antelopes who were all smiling and slowly reached out of for his phone.

His eye's widened in confusion as he saw the caller. It was Mayor Lionheart.

"I uhh... I have to take this." Bogo mumbled in confusion.

Bogo answered the call and after that Judy and Nick could only watch the situation.

"Yes... Yes, mister Levron is... WHAT?! Mayor, he is suspected of-... How on earth did you kn- I... With all due respect he was-...  
NONONO Mister mayor listen, we did not know he was your assistant!... Sir, are you completely sure that we-... It's just that evidence speaks against him, by the law we had to investigate the situation!"

Nick and Judy took a look at the smiling antelopes and completely confused Bogo. They could hear the mayor yell like volcano from the other end.  
It did not sound good. Nick could already see what was going on here with Judy. They were not dumb. Levron had high contacts. They just lost.

"I... Understood mister mayor... Yes... I will make sure it won't happen again... Yes... I just think that it's... I will make sure he is released."

Nick and Judy gave each other a concerned look as Bogo hanged the phone and gave disgusted and angry gaze to the lawyers.

"I see how this is. You might have succeeded on saving your client but I might have a feeling that much larger investigation will be opened if my hunch is right. You can be sure of that."

"Don't worry, chief. Sometimes in the game of law you either win or lose. It's just so that the good guys won today." One of the lawyers said with smug smile.

The fox and rabbit could see the fire burn in Bogo's eyes as he spoke quietly.

"Take your client and get out."

The lawyers opened the door to the room and spoke from the door.

"Let's go, mister Levron, your limo is waiting outside."

"Wonderful." Steve said like they had been just on time.

Judy raised her gaze to Bogo and spoke.

"Chief, why are we-"

Bogo waved his hoof in the air to signal Judy to be quiet for now.

The chubby male rabbit came out with dignified look as he straightened his tie and gave a flirting smile to Judy.

"Officer Hopps. I hope we meet again under better circumstances than this... I will make sure to treat a fine lady the way she deserves.."

Judy gave a bit confused look at that, talking back.

"Uhhh.. Excuse me?"

"I must say, you are really beautiful up close. I'm just saying that the next time we meet, I can show you a good time darling." Steve said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm... Going to pass on that." Judy said after a while, feeling a bit of unpleasant shivers. He might have been cute looking buck by bunny standards but he creep'd her out.

"Hmmm we'll see. I can be very persuasive." He winked to Judy.

No one saw that Nick's eyebrow twitched a little as he was loosing his cool. He wanted to stroke the flirting bunny like a rag doll.  
Don't talk to her or look at her like that. It was so clear that the bunny wanted only one thing from Judy. It made Nick boil from rage.

"Mister Levron, we better keep going." One of the antelopes spoke.

"Oh yes indeed. Was nice to know you all. The coffee was decent."

The rabbit gave himself a satisfied smile as all five exited the room, leaving nothing but silence in the hallway.  
The silence went on for a long while between the three. All of them wondered what to say or do.

Then after a while Judy spoke carefully.

"Chief.. What just happened?"

After a while Bogo for the two.

"Whatever we got mixed up now... Is something big. Mayor just threatened how he is going to fire half of our department and that the bunny was taking his money to the bank FOR HIM. It does not make sense at all.  
Not one bit. I don't like it. I smell blackmails, bribes,  
mobsters, politics and someone wants night howlers. I should had known that even if Lionheart was innocent of night howlers case, he has always been doubted to be an  
honest mayor. But.. Whatever the combination here is... All I know that it won't be good."

"... So... Where do we start, Chief?" Judy asked after a while.

Bogo sighed deeply.

"Right now our only lead is mister Garlow.  
Whatever you two can get out of him, will be important for the investigation that we are about to start.  
But that will be something for tomorrow. He is still so unstable and aggressive that we can't talk with him."

"Chief... Has he been asking about Mik-... Mr Rollins at any point?" Nick asked suddenly.

"... How did you know?" Bogo asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the reason why he must be a bit riled up is because he is uhhh..." Nick was trying to come up with most eloquent way to say it.

"Officer Wilde, just say what you are meaning to say here." Bogo sighed, not really caring about the topic.

"He is together with Mike. Like kissy kissy together." Nick said with smirk after a while.

Bogo went a bit wide eyed from that, looking at Judy after a while. Judy just nodded, making it known to her chief that it was true.

"... Well. What do you want me to do about it?" Bogo grunted after a while.

"Well, since they can't see each-other or talk, just by telling him that Mike is okay and released soon would ease his mind." Nick said with smile.

"... Which is not true and he is going to jail." Bogo said with confused expression.

"Umm, Chief... If I may... Mister Rollins was helping out us a lot just now. He told everything he knew. A LOT of valuable information." Judy said with proud smile, knowing they did this one right.

"That... Is good to hear. Good job, officer Hopps... Wilde." Bogo finished, seeing Nick give that annoying smirk at his way. He didn't want to say it aloud but he was really impressed of how well they worked together.

"Only thing he requested was that... Well, you should talk about that with him later. The request is not big." Judy assured with smile.

"... I trust your judgement on that, Hopps.... Fine, we will talk with Garlow and tell he is going to be fine. MAYBE.   
But back to this bigger situation. We still have quite a lot time on our hands if we are to begin with something this big.  
We need preparations. As much as I know you two are eager to investigate this case, we still have other police work to attend to.  
You two will patrol on the Sahara square for the rest of the day." Bogo finished, making sure it's settled.

Judy looked like that she wanted to protest and speak to Garlow immediately to get this over with but saw that it would be waste of time as Bogo gave her the look.

"Go on you two. I need my officers on the streets today. All of them. Besides, you should be still making your partner here learn how to adjust to normal days of a cop." Bogo reminded with almost fatherly tone.

Judy didn't say anything to that, knowing that maybe she was pushing. Her inner detective wanted bigger things to handle than normal patrolling, but Nick was on the other side of the idea.  
He wanted calm and nice ride with Judith. He wanted something relaxing so he could just watch her and listen to her voice all day. And look proud in his finally earned uniform.

Nick motioned Judy to follow him, not giving Judy any time to argue back with Bogo. She gave surprised yelp as Nick  
scooted and shoved her gently towards the door, Nick chuckling and talking.

"Boss's orders. Move bunny."

Judy gave small laugh at that, squirming out of Nick's reach.  
Just as they were about to open the door, Bogo spoke.

"Officer Hopps, officer Wilde. The detail here is that Mayor Lionheart was not angry. He was scared. That is how I know that something dirty is going on here.  
If we are about to open this investigation, i must know that you two are ready to take something this big on your hands. You two solved the largest case in history of Zootopia. Are you ready to solve another one that might be just as big, if we are right?"

Nick and Judy gave look to each other. Judy spoke right away with determined voice, ready for whatever was ahead.

"I'm in, chief. Whatever happens."

After Bogo gave proud nod, expecting nothing less, they both gave a questioning look to Nick now who gave them considering expression.  
This was quite a big mission after all. The tension was on peak, since he didn't have to actually take part in it, since he was just a trainee and fresh officer. Until Nick gave a wide grin of his.

"If carrots is going, then I'm going."

Judy resisted the urge to hug this fox after that charming smirk and wink pointed at her way, Bogo grunting in agreement.

_  
SAHARA SQUARE / 12:00 _ PATROL

The sun was warm and bright on the clear blue sky as they entered the completely new area through the tunnel. Nick rolled his side of the window open and smelled the fresh and warm air and smiled as he looked other mammals around the streets going on about their daily business.   
Judy was driving with somewhat troubled expression, wondering the case that they might have to start soon. Her inner detective was trying to gather the information together slowly and wondering if Garlow really could tell them something important about the events, or just stay silent like Roy.

Nick waved back to a bunch of kids that jumped up and down on the street waving their way as they passed by them, after the youngsters realized who the two drivers were. They looked like they had just seen super heroes.  
It seemed like Judy was used to this but Nick enjoyed greatly over the warm smiles and proud looks that they got as they moved forward the streets. He had not gotten used to this sudden respect and admiration that he had never gotten in his formal life.  
It felt good in so many ways, that he was making society to look all foxes in different light now. In Zootopia anyone could be anything. When Judy had shoved this idea to his head, he had just seen naive country bunny.  
Now it felt more real. The gazes and smiles that he got on his wave were respectful, proud, surprised and all from the middle. It was clear for Nick that he loved this attention. It felt so... Earned. So different.  
Like he had finally done something good in his life.

During just half a year he felt his pessimistic view of the world take a hit after hit, because of his partner next to him. I wonder what she is so concentrated to right now..   
Wait, of course her inner super cop is wondering the upcoming case once again. Let's see if i can distract her a bit. Just listening to her voice makes this life seem more bright than it already is.

"Hey carrots, wanna hear a riddle?" Nick asked with smirk.

"Huh?" She woke up from her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanna hear a riddle?" Nick repeated.

"Uuuuhh okay? Bring it." Judy said, focusing on her partner again.

"What is fluffy, gray, daydreaming and cute at the same time aaaand also bad at driving?"

Judy was quiet for a moment, rolling her eyes and giggle as it hit her. This fox sometimes.

"Very funny, Nick."

"When do I get to drive carrots?"

"I will know when the time is right."

"Mean bunny." Nick whined like a kit, begging with pleading look.

"Whining fox." Judy giggled to fox's cuteness.

"OOOkay. How about this? IF I make Garlow spill everything he knows tomorrow, will I get to drive?"

Judy thought for a while and gave mischievous smile.

"Deal." She said like it's settled.

"Prepare to be shotgun in the future then." Nick said with satisfied smile, laying his aviators on and raising his feet on the desk board.

"Feet off the desk, officer Wilde." Judy giggled, still scolding him.

"Make me." Nick said with flirty grin, not moving an inch.

"You are such a kit. Be glad I am driving." Judy warned with mischievous smile.

"You are such a kiiit, be glaad I am driiiving." Nick said, intimidating Judy and making her sound like cutest thing ever, trying to act with authority.

Judy gave wide smile and spoke with playful voice.

"Fox is behaving very badly."

"You know you love me." Nick said with flirty tone.

"Not with this attitude, bullying fox." Judy giggled.

"Fine. Just for you." Nick said, taking his feet off the desk.

"Thank you, mister slick." Judy thanked, shaking her head for this kit.

"I am still doubting to let you drive." Judy smiled, loving the banter with this lovable fox.

"I bet. But you are mammal of your word. You swore through carrots honor that you will let me -"

"Carrots honor?" Judy asked with mischievous smile, laughing in the between and not handling that stupid and enjoying smirk right now.

"Is this what I have to handle the whole days now?" Judy asked with snort, but actually loving this more than anything. Just talking with him playfully, after driving all alone on patrols this whole half a year.

"Mhhhhm. You are getting full fox meter daily from now on." Nick said like it's a fact.

"Whatever." Judy giggled and continued driving.

They drove around the historical museum and kept going to make a turn from the next block.  
The short silence had been going on for a while, Nick just trying not to get caught of staring at her through his shades with side look.  
She is so beautiful. Then after a while Judy spoke.

"I just... I can't get it out of my head that we just let that guy go."

Nick sighed and smiled.

"This is how it goes sometimes fluff. The lawyers might have been dirty to the core and annoying but they had a point. The game of law is nasty battleground.  
But they did screw up badly though."

"... How?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had them so cornered with our questions that we drove them nervous. It seems that they have some kind of hold over the mayor or at least someone they know does.  
They could not play their way out by talking so they used that card. But in itself it was a victory. They made us know that Mayor is either being bribed or blackmailed.  
That opened us a whole new tip in our investigation. The fact that whoever we are dealing with, has some incredibly serious power in politics.  
If we had not bombed the lawyers with questions, we would have never known that they have mayor involved somehow in this. It was a win-win situation in its own way."

Judy smiled after a while as Nick finished and turned his eyes to meet hers, wiggling his eyebrows to him and taking his shades down a bit.

"You... Are a clever fox."

"Very clever. Smart. Handsome. Skilled. I can continue with the list all day." Nick chuckled.

Judy laughed a bit and turned her eyes back on the road. After a while Nick began again.

"But enough of thinking about the case and all this serious stuff for now. You worry too much. Let's talk about something light."

"Ummmm..." Judy smiled, trying to figure something out. She talked.

"What kind of light?" 

"How goes things with your family?" Nick asked after a while.

Judy looked a bit taken back with this sudden and odd question from the fox. He rarely asked about her family or stuff. They talked very little about each-others parents and families.

"Oh umm. We are doing well. They keep in touch always once a week. Worrying about me as always." Judy rolled her eyes.

"As they should. Your job is dangerous." Nick told casually.

"Tell me about it."

"When was the last time you saw them?" 

"About two months ago maybe? But I have not visited home in five months. They really do wish that I would come more often. But it's always such a circus show. They always want to to stay for whole week."

"You totally should. They must be very proud of you." Nick gave a genuine smile.

"They are... I really do miss them, even though time to time they can be... Well.. Frustrating."

"... What do you mean? They can't be that bad?" Nick asked with chuckle.

"They just... I don't know, it's just this one stupid thing. It's nothing." Judy suddenly said, not wanting to actually talk about it. She tried not to feel her ears burn a bit.

"I do not mean to pester but it seems more than nothing considering your ears are glowing a bit." Nick said knowingly.

Judy sometimes hated but also loved that Nick could see trough her so easily. And usually it applied to him too. But mostly it was because her body language was so easy to read.  
She sighed and spoke with a bit embarrassed voice.

Nick was taking a sip of his coffee and gave Judy time to speak.

"They umm... Keep pressuring me to uh... Find a boyfriend and start consider building a family and make lot of kits."

It took all Nick had to not spill his coffee out and he ended up choking in it.  
His eyes went wide as the burning drink started to sore his throat, the fox coughing loudly as he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick! Are you alright?! Do I need to pull over!?" Judy yelled in sudden scare as Nick held his throat and signaled Judy to not to worry with his paw.

He coughed a bit still and after a good while he cleared his throat totally, taking deep breath.

"I umm. Everything is fine fluff, don't worry. We must have hit a bump on the road or something. Sorry."

"Oh!.. I... I didn't notice any bump, but... I'll try to drive more careful." Judy said and still kept concerned look on her friend.

"So uhh... How is that going... For you?" Nick carefully asked, trying not to sound weird.

"What is going?"

"It umm.. Finding a boyfriend?" Nick asked, trying to act like the idea didn't bother him. He wanted to hit himself for emotions that started to build up to him as he  
thought about some buck touching her in any way. He felt like such a creep for feeling like that this bunny was his, when the truth was far from it.

Judy blushed a bit and spoke quietly.

"I haven't really given time to it... I enjoy doing my work and I just... It just does not feel something I need right now. In middle of all this. I love my work and I want to make the best of it.  
I mean I'm twenty-four, what's the hurry right? There is time. A lot of it. So the only thing that drives everything worse is that my mom and dad keep on spreading the word to their neighbors that I'm looking for some buck to date with.  
It's annoying since they call their sons that live in Zootopia and I just get random messages time to time with pictures and friend requests in social media from some bucks that I met in high school."

Nick tried his best to keep straight face as he listened.

"Some more discreet than others. A month back some of them showed up to my apartment and started fighting about who should I start dating with." Judy groaned as she memorized. She then went even more awkward.

"Then umm... Some... Some bucks they... They are just total perverts. Don't mind it." Judy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"... What do you mean by that?" Nick asked with a bit more protective tone than meant.

Judy gave wide eyed look at his reaction, going a bit quiet.

Nick cleared his throat after he realized that he had cared about the subject a bit more than he should and corrected himself a bit.

"I mean... They haven't umm... Tried anything crazy, right?" Nick mumbled awkwardly.

"... No. But it's just... Bunnies think a lot of things different. Naughty things and... All that stuff.. Is casual for bunnies.  
So they have literally been as bold as... Just presenting themselves like... I can be the father of your kits and stuff like that." Judy finished with awkward blush, mumbling by herself.  
If there was anyone shy about sex and naughty things, it was her. And without a doubt, she sometimes wondered if Nick noticed or picked out the most obvious and clear fact about her. She was a virgin.  
Nick pretty much did see it in her and the way she handled talking about these things, losing her voice and blushing to death were dead giveaways about her.  
Nick cleared his throat, trying not think about buck hunting season in his mind for them not being even ashamed of telling what they wanted. He hated that. Because all that mattered for Nick was her heart.  
She deserved someone that would love her more than anyt-... Sigh... Why can't I be a bunny...

"So... What did you do about... Those cases?" Nick asked carefully.

"I don't answer to them. I... It's just so odd... To hear things like that... When none of them was.. Interested to even talking with me when I was in high school." Judy said quietly with sad voice.

Nick looked at Judy with wide eyes. Studying by that expression, Nick could see that those times... Didn't seem the most brightest ones for her. He saw that the subject was sensitive one, so he didn't push.  
He then changed the subject, trying to smile a bit.

"So... About those bucks that showed to your apartment and fought. What did you do about it?" 

"I arrested them all and took them to station for assaults." Judy smiled suddenly with smug look.

Nick's eyes widened and he bursted into laugh and held his stomach.

"Judy, you are sometimes such a bad-ass you know that?!"

"Do I know that?... Yes. Yes I do." Judy grinned smugly.

Then after a while of silence Nick felt he had to say something he meant. He was glad that Judy would not probably see his ears redden a little bit.

"Still I do hope it.. You know. Works out." Nick said after a while, trying to maintain neutral expression as he finished.

"Huh?" Judy asked in confusion.

He swallowed a bit and spoke.

"You finding someone. You deserve to be happy, carrots. You will make someone very happy someday." Nick swallowed again and tried not to look at Judy's way. He stared out of the window, acting like the idea of her being with  
someone didn't sting him in the heart. He hated herself for feeling this. It was her life. He should be happy for her. She deserves to be happy. You can't give her that.

Judy stared Nick with her mouth open and her nose twitching a bit from this compliment. It was the way he spoke to her again. The emotional voice, wavering from his normal tone and sounding just like that tone he had on gondola ride  
they shared half a year ago. Every single time that tone came up again, she felt her heart beat so fast. It was the tone that Judy could feel having nothing but honesty in it.  
Nick was staring out of the window and Judy wondered what to answer. But if only he knew that only one that Judy wanted was him. Not any buck. She wanted this fox in her life. She wanted to kiss him so much. She could tell him now.  
She whispered after a while, wondering if Nick even heard her.

"..Thank you, Nicholas."

The fox felt shivers from the way she quietly said his whole name, making him turn to her.  
Judy could feel her heart melt as Nick looked at her with his tender eyes and spoke softly back, holding with everything he had not to sound like he wanted to ask her out.

"You are welcome, Judith."

The butterflies exploded in her stomach as his eyes pierced her like that.  
She felt like parking the car right away and furiously kiss him. Just grab him by his tie and kiss him all over.  
But she had no guts to do something like that. She would probably freak him out for rest of his life. He would change the partner and  
never look at her the same way again.

After the eye contact was getting a bit tense they turned their gaze back to road and a bit awkward silence took the car.  
Judy was still working on calming down her ears running hot. Then she thought about breaking a silence with simple question.  
She was genuinely interested. She wondered if she was on too deep waters but it did not hurt to try.

"Nick ummm sooooo... How about you?" Judy asked carefully.

"What about me?" Nick asked, feeling his emotional mood go down and going back to his normal self.

"What is your situation with the... Uhhh.. Vixens?" Judy tried keep jealousy out of her body language.

Nick started to chuckle and gave amused look to her.

"Why does the officer want to know?" Nick asked with smirk, feeling way more comfortable about this one.

"Hey come on, I told you! It's only fair for you to do the same." Judy laughed.

"Is it now?" Nick teased and got comfortable in his seat.

"I am going to be grumpy at you if you don't act by carrots honor." Judy giggled.

"Okayy okaayy, fluff. Well to be true I ummm... Haven't dated anyone in a looong time."

"That's... Quite hard to believe considering that every time we have lunch, the waitress flirts with you." Judy had hard time on keeping her jealousy hidden once again.

"We have gone to only one restaurant, whiskers." Nick reminded with smile.

"I... Yeah.. But.. I..." Judy mumbled, trying not to blush as Nick saw that it had been stuck in her mind for some reason.

"It's part of their job whiskers, to get bigger tips."

"You know that's not true when it comes to you." Judy snorted.

"Yeah who am I kidding right? Most handsome mammal that ever lived."

"Most modest too." Judy giggled. But there was no denying it. Nick's looks were really pleasing for her eyes. As they were to many. Him and Oliver were easily most attractive officers under Zpd's roof.

"That's how I roll." Nick stated like an action movie hero and flipped the aviators on again.

Judy laughed and shake'd her head.

"Now come on seriously, how does that not work? You must have been with many vixens around your time?"

Judy could not see that Nick started to feel like drifting out of this subject but still answered.

"Well I did, fluff... But when it comes to actual long relationships... I haven't been good with those. In the end it was all my fault.  
You know the typical case. They want future, honestly working fatherly type. I could not offer that to them. I was just a rascal."

"More rascal than now?" Judy teased in disbelief, actually wanting to know way more of his past.

Nick chuckled and lightened up a bit.

"Yeeaah way more rascal than now. I did have quite a lot of games with vixens around those days but they never led anywhere.  
When it comes to foxes, especially females, they want something that can guarantee a future. Living a life where you can get arrested or end up in jail if you are sloppy, is not good example for your kits."

"... But you could offer someone a good future now. Since you are now a police officer, famous one too. I would suspect many girls would be interested."

Nick just gave her a questioning look and smiled as she saw her blush and turn her eyes back on the road.

"Maybe, carrots. But for now I'm just trying to focus on keeping my partner alive in middle of these dangerous times. I like being single." Nick chuckled, giving small teasing rub between her ears with his paw. 

Judy laughed as Nick was giving him one of those idiotic smiles of his again.

"It's kind of opposite actually, the roles of keeping the other alive. I am doing that to you." Judy said smugly.

"... Okay I won't argue with that." Nick chuckled and then remembered.

"Although, I did save you at the museu-WHOOOOOOOA!" Nick screamed, hitting his head to the panel almost from sudden break.

Judy had hit the brakes as she had spotted something.

Nick felt his head spin and his eyes go wide.

"Carrots, I know you like doing that to me. But someday I'm going to crack my teeth against-"

"Nick, prepare for chase!" Judy said, already ready to get out of the car.

"WHAT WHO WHERE WHEN?!" Nick yelled in confusion.

_  
DUST-ROAD 7 / NEAR MUSEUM OF MAMMAL HISTORY _

Judy backed up and took a look at the alley on their left. They saw two figures far on the alleyway, fighting.  
To be specific, they saw a male zebra who was apparently trying to rob someone. They could see as female lynx was trying to hold her purse with everything she had.  
She was screaming desperately for help and Judy only had to give a quick look to Nick to let him know it was go time. Nick smiled and knew that this was his moment to  
show Judy that he got this.

"Let's get him partner!" Nick yelped as they shoved the doors open.

The zebra was already trying to take a swing of the struggling lynx. He was quite buff. It didn't matter that she was a predator, she was way too light framed to defend herself.  
Judy and Nick ran side by side towards the fight and were only about five meters away until zebra turned his gaze to them, hearing their quick steps.   
His eyes widened in terror as he saw who the bunny was. There was no other bunny cop in the city, and the moment he recognized her, the look on his face clearly struggled to decide if to just  
give up or run.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled in desperation.

"ZPD, STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Judy yelled formally, Nick giving the look to the zebra to just stay there.

The zebra let go of the lynx's purse and started to run like hell itself was reaching his tail. He was going to try his luck.  
As he kept running out of the alleyway he knocked down one of the trashcans down to win himself some time,  
only to look back in fear as Nick and Judy jumped over the trashcan without any hint of struggling with the obstacle.

Nick huffed as they kept running and yelled quickly to the rabbit next to him,  
trying to keep up with her. She was such a fast runner.

"Do they ever consider NOT running?!" Nick asked with smile.

"Nope!" Judy laughed and they kept running down the street, already reaching the mammal.

In distance Nick could hear some kits cheering for them again as they reached a garden park area in the Sahara central.  
Even kits knew what was going on here. 

The zebra ran through the park, earning confused looks from the mammals as he ran for his life.  
Just after a moment everyone knew why, as they saw two officers running behind him and ordering him to stop.  
The zebra knew that they were reaching him every moment and he would soon be caught if he did not figure something out and fast.  
This was the worst thing, to know that when it came to her, his chances were so low. He did know who Nick was too, and having two  
super stars chase you gave quite a lot of pressure.

He took a turn to the next alley he saw and kept running straight. It took him a moment to realize that there was only one way out,  
and it was one door that was at the end of the alley. A backdoor of some restaurant maybe. He could see some old bear keeping it open with a rock,  
and taking out the trash to the nearby trash-bin. He was clearly tired, not even aware of his surroundings and just doing his work with lazy eyes.

"Get out of the way!" The zebra yelled aggressively and shoved the bear down on his way inside the building.

The bear yelled in confusion, grunting from pain as his butt hit the concrete, his back also hitting the trashcan.

Judy and Nick were only at the start of the alley and saw as the door had just been used, some bear rubbing his back in pain on the concrete.

Nick then got it. He knew this area. He knew this city like his own pockets. He was going to be smart with this. He suddenly yelled to Judy and slowed down.

"Carrots, I'm going to take a shortcut! I got this!" Nick said and turned around. He gave a wink to her over his shoulder, running back from where they came from without letting her even argue back.

"WHAT?!" Judy turned around to yell as she reached the backdoor.

"TRUST ME!" Nick yelled and disappeared behind the corner.

"What on earth..." Judy muttered as she kept up with the chase.

She entered the room that appeared to be kitchen area of some kind, full of workers.  
She could see that half of them were shoved on the floor, clearly having no idea what had just happened.  
When everyone saw Judy standing there, clearly puzzled about in which direction the zebra had gone,  
all the mammals pointed the third door on their left with small circle window.

"The zepra went that way, officer Hopps!" One beaver yelled and Judy started to sprint to the pointed direction.

"Thanks!" Was all she answered as she hopped over the tables and shoved the door open.

Now she was in the dining area, full of mammals staring at her in confusion. She saw the zebra now, running in the middle of the large restaurant,  
shoving one waiter down from his way, making him break a champagne bottle. Such chaos and things to pay for once arrested. Hurting civilians in attempt to escape.  
Some mammals just didn't thin things through enough.

"MOVE!" The zebra yelled angrily as he kept hopping over the tables and dodging and shoving mammals, trying to desperately reach the large front doors.

Judy sprinted now on full speed, using the same route that zebra had. The perk that she had that zebra didn't,  
was that she was quite small and did not need to shove anyone from her way. She cursed quietly as the zebra reached the front doors and embraced the streets of Sahara square once again.

"For blueberries sake, where are you Nick?!" Judy wondered in annoyance until she saw what happened through the glass.

It took her completely by surprise to see it.

Nick came from the right side of the zebra, jumping and tackling him down on full force, making him fall against the ground.  
The guy ended up screaming in pain as Nick sat on top of him, making sure that he was not going to escape anywhere no longer.

Judy reached the doors and huffed as she stopped in front of them, wondering if that seriously had just happened.

Nick took his handcuffs out and turned the cursing mammal around to put them on him. He felt satisfied smile and somewhat apologizing expression come to him.  
He knew violence was part of police work but he didn't like violence. Never did. Also, if there was definition of a poor fighter, he would be one. He had just and  
just passed the self defense course on the academy with Oliver's help. That damn wolf was always there to help his fox butt out of things he struggled with.  
Sometimes he wondered if there was a reason behind it but maybe Oliver really just wanted to be friends with him. It was just rare to him to get new friends who were cops.  
Oliver was his first cop friend besides Judy after all. The zebra still whimpered in pain and muttered something that they could not make sense of.

Judy smiled proudly to Nick as he locked the zebra with his cuffs and raised up from top of him, catching his breath.

"I.. Told.. You.. Could... Trust me." Nick huffed between the words.

"How on earth did you know where he would come out from?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Well let's just call that a lucky hunch." Nick said with smug smile.

"Impressive!" Judy laughed and they both turned their gaze to the mammal on the ground as he groaned.

"You asshole... You probably broke my ribs with that tackle..."

"Yeeaah, sorry buddy. Didn't want to do that." Nick said with chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fuck you, Wilde!" The zebra said, making Nick look at him in annoyance. 

Judy gave angry look to the mammal and spoke with frustrated voice.

"You shoved like ten animals down on your way out of here!  
They might have hurt themselves just as bad or worse, so stop whining!  
You are coming with us to the zpd. Hope it was worth it."

"Whatever." The zebra muttered and spoke no more.

"Carrots, we better take this guy to Sahara department station and keep going with the patrol.  
What do you think?" He smiled as he lifted the zebra up as gently as he could from the ground, earning a groan from him.

"Yeah, I call them in and let them know we are dropping him off."

Suddenly the zebra spoke with kind of offended tone as they were walking their way back to the vehicle.

"Did this fox just call you carrots? That is spiciest insult if I've ever heard one."

Nick chuckled behind the zebra in amusement, giving Judy a look. Judy just snorted, knowing that their friendship was a bit too complicated to explain for civilian.

"Whatever." She muttered with smile.

_  
PYRAMID MALL / 14: 00 _

The pyramid mall was one of the most famous spots known in Zootopia in general. It was one of the biggest projects when Zootopia was only halfway to what it is today.  
The great pyramid shaped roof made from glass, where you could see large crowds of mammals do their shopping middle of palm trees and small parks.  
In its own way, the place was almost like a small city. There must have been about a hundred different stores in the place itself, if you don't even count restaurants and cafes among them. The jewel of the Sahara square.

The air must have been at least like plus thirty degrees that day. Nick could feel himself sweat a bit under his uniform but did not really mind since he liked the heat.

Judy parked their vehicle near the giant entrance doors, parking on a police vehicle spots. They had even made real parking spots for officers in duty.  
Nick took a sip of his coffee as they stopped and the fox got concerned look from Judy as she turned off the engine.

"Nick, that's your third coffee today. That stuff is not good for you on a long run." Judy said in concern.

"What can I say? I like coffee." Nick said like it was nothing.

"So are you telling me that you are going to get fourth coffee when we go inside?" Judy asked, her tone warning about it being good idea.

"Na ah. I just want to eat big pile of food for now. I kind of forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Nick said with genuine tone.

"Taking so much time admiring yourself in the mirror can do that huh?" Judy teased.

Nick laughed and ruffled the fur between her ears and sipped his coffee.

"I am quite a sight in my boxers, yes." Nick laughed, teasing Judy by knowing she was way more shy that she tried to act.

Judy di blush a bit, going quiet from the mental image. She then just waved it off and mumbled something quietly.

Judy was about to open her door but stopped and sighed with smile.

"You are going to be lingered from your meal though. We are probably going to have to take a longer break."

"... Why?" Nick asked, raising eyebrow to that.

Judy giggled.

"You said you like the attention and fame didn't you? Well... We are about to make a lunch break in one of the most crowded areas in Zootopia.  
I've gotten used to this by now but every time you try to take your lunch here, instead of the small cafe's, you can feel a bit... Overwhelmed.

Nick raised an eyebrow and after a while he thought he understood what she meant.

"Oh... Well all long as i get my food I'm fine." he grinned.

They opened their doors and the bright sun embraced their fur with glimmer as they stepped on the hot asphalt.  
The fox and the rabbit slowly walked towards the slide doors. The cold breeze welcomed them as they entered the fully crowded hall,  
full of plastic trees, slide-stairs, smell of different foods and the sounds of laughter and conversation all over the place.

Nick had visited the place couple of times year's ago but did not remember it being this big at all.  
Judy seemed to know the area better than him, so he just followed her lead as she spoke.

"Let's dine at Reilly's. It has quite a lot of predator options on the menu, since I can't turn you into a vegetarian."

"You don't know what you are missing fluff. If you ever tried a fish stake and maybe a juicy bug burger, you might like it more than all those vegetables you are eating all the time."

"I doubt that. It would feel unnatural for prey to eat things you do." Judy said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is your sense of adventure? Come on whiskers, I'll buy you a burger." Nick chuckled.

"Over my dead body." Judy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your loss. Sheesh, all this talk about food is making me crazy. How much longer for the Reilly's?"

"Stop being a kit, it's just over the-" Judy stopped in middle of talk as she saw group of kits approach them.

"Officer Judy!" The kids roared and circled around the bunny, laughing and hopping all around.

Nick took about few seconds to realize that they were surrounded by kits all over.

Judy chuckled as she ruffled up the fur of small cheetah brothers.

Nick could only warmly smile to the scene in front of him.

The group of eight small mammals looked at Judy with shine in their eyes from admiration. This must have not been the first time Judy had met them, since she knew their names too.

"Alex, no I didn't kick butt today." Judy giggled and ruffled the head of some young male Labrador.

Suddenly Nick could feel a small touch in his tail and he looked behind him.

There was three small foxes and pair of little tigers too, staring at him with their mouths open.

Nick was a bit startled first but removed his aviators and gave a small smile.

"How's it hanging youngsters?"

One of the foxes spoke.

"Are you the guy that helped officer Judy to save the mammals?"

Nick chuckled and leaned down.

"Well yes, yes I am. But she did most of the work though. I was just a sidekick fox."

"Thank you for helping her mister." One of the fox kits said.

"Well, you are welcome boys." Nick chuckled with warm tone.

Bunch of them smiled and Nick could not see that behind him was approaching the group of eight, eyes full of wonder.

"Hey officer Nick!" Nick heard a greeting behind him and turned around.

Nick almost jumped a bit as he realized that he was surrounded by kits all over. Like totally this time.  
He gazed at Judy who had satisfied smile on her as she followed the situation, enjoying it so much.  
She was mostly interested to see how Nick was around kits. He looked so cute being all overwhelmed but still smiling and not stressing about it at all.

"Well hello there kits." Nick chuckled.

"Officer Judy told us that you took down a bad guy today!"

"Did she now? Well I admit, it was hard but I was fast. You see, Officer Judy here was chasing-"

Judy zoned out and smiled as she followed Nick vividly explaining his story about the zebra to the kits.  
They all laughed and wowed in amazement as Nick imitated the arrest.  
She knew right away that the kits liked him. He was now placing his aviators on one of the cheetahs and knelt down to their level to explain something about his badge.  
He look'd like he was enjoying himself quite a lot as one of the kits wanted to take a selfie with him. Suddenly after a while Judy walked over to the crowd and spoke.

"Okay okay boys, this fox has not eaten whole day so I'm going to have to feed it."

"Awwwwww." All the kits said sadly and one of them handed the aviators back to Nick and waved after them as they kept going for Reilly's.

Nick and Judy waved back to kits and kept going forward past the stores.  
He had self surprised smile on his face as he was walking in his thoughts,  
thinking about what had just happened. He would had never thought that kits would admire him about anything.

Then after a while Judy spoke.

"You handle kits well."

"I do?" Nick asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Which is good since you are going to see lot more of that in the future if we keep coming to malls.  
Once I had to talk with mammals for half an hour before I could grab a salad. Didn't mind though.  
The kits are easy to talk with. The adults on the other hand can be frustrating time to time..."

"More proposals?" The fox snickered.

"Don't get me started on those."

"Hey by the way, carrots."

"What?"

"I told some of them to call you with your undercover name from now on. Super secret agent code name."

Judy gave a confused look and Nick gave a wide grin.

"From now on you are officer toot-toot." Nick smiled evilly.

Judy face pawed herself and punched the laughing Nick in his hand.

"Police brutality in public areas, tsk tsk. This will damage your image." Nick laughed.

"I might damage something else soon." Judy laughed, taking that as challenge.

"Fox will behave." Nick chuckled as they finally entered the Reilly's.

_  
REILLY'S CAFE _

Nick took a bite of his burger and sipped some of his soda as he was reading something on his phone.  
Judy was calmly eating her salad and stared outside of the window, following the events that filled the mall.

She had stopped eating her salad and saw as happy couples walked paw in paw, smiling to each other lovingly and occasionally giving a kiss to the cheek. She smiled as she saw families together in harmony,  
laughing and enjoying life to the fullest. The detail was that the couples were all the same species. She then looked at Nick, wondering... Just wondering how mammals would take to it if they...  
She felt her smile slowly disappear and gazed the salad on the table and then Nick, who was now chuckling to something he was watching from his phone.  
Judy started to zone out again and felt sadness make it's way to her mood again. It was starting to become uncomfortable habit while she was watching Nick without him knowing.

She did not know why she felt like this but she could not help it. She had spoken the truth about her parent's wishes.  
They indeed wanted her to find someone in her life, but to her, that someone was sitting right in front of her.  
Had for a long time. He drove her crazy occasionally yes, but not in the bad way. She could just stare his handsome features and his gentle eyes, wondering how life would be if he felt the same.

She did not care if he was a fox. She did not care if they would be judged for so brutally breaking one of the most taboo subjects in Zootopia. She did not care if it would shake her reputation, or get her in trouble with the media.  
He made her happier than anyone else. Around him she felt like a schoolgirl. He could make her laugh so easily.  
He would do these silly things to lighten up her mood, no matter how bad it was. When she had a bad day at work and visited him at the academy, he was always ready to listen. The way he spoke to her when he was serious about something. The warm tender tone that he used to calm her down or compliment her.

Day after day this same subject buzzed around her head and she felt like it was breaking her apart.  
She did not want to ruin what they had by being selfish and just telling him all of this.

The risk was too high. If he said no, they could never see each other the same way again. It would make things awkward, and he would probably ask for different a partner in the force.  
That would break her. She had once in her life felt Nick being truly mad at her and it was one of the most depressing feelings she ever had.

But she knew that she could not keep this as a secret forever. There was no way around it. The love that she felt for him hurt a bit more every day.   
She knew it was love. It couldn't be anything else. Being such a fearless police officer, always fighting against the danger with head on, but being so emotional and shy from the inside.  
It was frustrating combination.

"Theeere theeere you bunnies, soo emotional." Nick's comforting voice echoed in her mind as she tried to collect herself and act normal again.  
She put on her smile and started to eat her salad once more, trying to shake these sad thoughts out of her head.

"Is everything alright whiskers?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine."

"Your ears tell different." Nick said knowingly.

"Don't mind it, it's nothing. Is the food good as they say?" Judy tried to desperately change the subject.

Nick seemed like asking again about whatever was making her sad but he let it slide for now. He smiled casually as he took one fried potato in his mouth.

"It's really good. You were right. No praise for nothing. You really should have some." Nick winked.

"I'll still pass." Judy smiled and gaze outside of the window again until Nick started to hand out his meal.

"I know you would love it."

"I am so not eating your burger."

"Just a little bit." Nick teased and tried to shove it her way.

"Ewwww Nick stop!" Judy giggled as the smirking fox pulled back his burger and kept eating it.

"You need to be open minded." Nick teased.

"Dumb fox."

"Scared bunny." Nick snickered and got a head shake from Judy.

"Just finish that up so the bad guys have something to run from again."

"I'm going to have to take rain check on that one. Digesting is something to take seriously.  
I suggest we take at least an hour long lunch nap at the car before even thinking about running."

"In your dreams, Nick." Judy laughed, seeing that Nick was trying to actually mean it.

_  
JUDY's APARTMENT/ NIGHT _

Judy watched a small tv in her apartment, following some kind of action movie that she found boring half of the time.  
She should be asleep by now. She knew this, but could not get her mind around it.  
Her gaze followed the movie with bored expression and she hopped from the small chair,  
making her way to the mini fridge. She really should get a bigger place. She could more than afford way bigger apartment that even Nick had,  
but saw no real use for one. She wondered how it would be like to live with Nick. To make him breakfast in the morning and something like that.

The idea made her smile as she took out a box of carrots from her fridge and put them in the microwave, like she had almost every day for the half of year.  
She should talk about these sleeping problems to the doctor or something. Some med's might help her sleep better. Tomorrow they would have a whole another day to deal with and maybe even case so big,  
that it might take weeks even to solve. Well... Even that might be wishful thinking. But they were amazing duo with Nick.  
All they had now was Garlow, and knowing what kind of mammal he was, tomorrow would be full of headache.

Judy finally turned off the tv and hopped on her bed, pulling the blanket on top of her. This was quite a chilly night, so she needed to take another blanket on top,   
just to make sure that she would not catch the cold. She closed her eyes and tried to shove herself in the dream but couldn't.  
She let out a small groan and started wondering something that might make her sleep better.

Think about something calming. Fields or family farm or... Home. I really want to visit home." Judy thought with sad expression.

Only if they just would stop shoving her to date bucks. It's just... None of those bunnies she dated... They were nothing compared to that one fox.

The fox who would make her laugh all the time. The fox who made her giddy as school girl with his flirting. The fox that comforted her like no one else when she was sad.  
The fox who always listened when she wanted to talk...

She hated herself because she knew what was about to happen. She felt it in her heart again. She didn't know how many times now... She had lost count.  
She felt so dirty about it. The feeling of that tingle. That... Uncontrolled heart beat. That hazy feeling she got. THe butterflies in her stomach when she even thought about him.  
His voice. His eyes. Even... Even his intriguing foxy scent.

"No." her mind told her strictly. Don't... Just don't.

"You need to sleep."

Nicholas...

She started to imagine his voice in her head again and the chills went down her back as she pictured Nick whisper in her ear quietly.

"Judith... Your fur is so warm..."

She tried to fight against the feel but it was overwhelming her again.

"I want to touch your tail..." Nick's voice said, making Judy shiver warmly and hearing her heart beat loudly.

Judy imagined him giving a small nibble on her ear and feeling her warm breath against her neck.

"You like this.. Don't you?" She imagined Nick's voice saying.

Judy felt as her eyelids went down, the feeling too strong to deny anymore. She needed this. Again. She couldn't stop it. Nick...

Her right paw slowly started to move from her waist.

She imagined feeling him giving a gentle and frisky small bite on her neck,  
seeing those sexy and dangerous teeth. Making her feel so... Scared but... Still so safe.  
She imagined Nick continuing giving small kisses on her neck, and moving down her chest kiss by kiss.

"Hhaahh..." She let out as small exhale, starting to slowly rub her other breast, feeling the shivers of small pleasure, wondering how Nick would touch her.  
How he would touch her very small and round breasts, Judy letting him do anything he wanted. Her inner bunny nature woke up just by thinking his presence and his voice.

"Mmffh.." Judy whimpered as her tiny paw was slowly reaching towards her white panties.

In her mind the fox stopped at the same spot where her paw was and raised his gaze to give a questioning look, like asking for permission.  
So respectable. So gentle and loving. She felt like a creep, imagining him being in love with her and handling her like a girlfriend.  
But it just... Stimulated her mind... The want in her heart so much. Her dream. She wanted him.

She felt herself blushing from embarrassment as she imagined those gentle emerald eyes stare at her in wild hunger.  
Judy quietly nodded and pictured him gently nibbling the edge of her panties with his teeth, teasing to take them down.

Even if he wasn't there, she tried all in her imagination to picture it so.

Her mind felt all clouded and fuzzy as she rubbed now the edge of her panties, almost touching her private area through the fabric.

Then she imagined Nick just gently pulling her panties down, looking at her still in the eyes.  
She thought how Nick's warm breath would feel against her small, delicate, over sensitive and virgin pussy.  
wondering how the tiny line between her legs would wait for any kind of contact, making her shiver again and her tail wiggle.  
She was so preserved and untouched down there that she was showing any vulva or labia. Mostly because of starting to masturbate the first time in age of twenty-four.  
She had started to do it the first time about weeks after Nick got into zpd academy. Every time she came home after visiting him, she would end up doing this and thinking about him.

She wanted to know and feel so much... How his tongue would feel if it would slowly make a contact.

Judy reached for the pinkish area in her body, reaching to touch the tiny slit, already a bit wet from knowing what was about to begin. 

"MMaahaanh!" Judy let out with loud moan, biting her finger and looking down as her paw rested on her private spot, waiting for the repeated touch.

Her heart raced like a war drum. She started to make soft whimpers and digged the claws of her left paw to the bed while moving her finger just a little, making her ears burn from  
the intimate stimulation, wondering how Nick would be the one touching her like this.

"Nick... Aahhnn!.. MMhhh!.." She kept whimpering cutely, burying her face into her pillow as she started to masturbate slowly and feeling her finger get already wet from strings of her arousal. She was so damn sensitive.

And it was clear that there went all hope for sleeping this night. Again.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

Chapter 6 "Revelations"

NICK'S APARTMENT / 7:00 _

The fox opened his eye's slowly and stared at the ceiling. His ear's perked a bit from the honk's of the past by driving cars outside. He smiled and took a long stretch, making his joint's make satisfying pop sound and he let out a small grunt after he was done. He exhaled the air and relaxed his body. He had good feeling about this morning. He took a quick peek at his clock on the nightstand and saw the digits at 07:02. Aaaah, an early rise. This was rare to him. These past five days he had almost slept way too long and ended up jogging his way to work. Now he was awake half an hour earlier than usually.

His smirk came up as he sat up on his bed and took another satisfying stretch with his arms.

"Pheeef." Nick let out and took out his phone. He swiped the lock combination with his claw and the first thing he saw was his screensaver. It was selfie of him with laughing Judy, standing at park in their casual clothes. The warm feeling he felt in his stomach made him chuckle as he look'd at that joyful bunny, having time of her life. Beautiful as always. He swiped left to see if he had any messages.

There was none of those but there was a call that had came from number unknown to him. It had been registered to be unanswered at three at night.

Oh that's right. He did remember someone calling in the middle of the night now that he thought of it.

He had just thought that he accidentally set the morning alarm wrong and declined the call.

I wonder who it was? Well whoever it was, he can always call again. Nick turned his phone on sleep mode again and jumped up from his bed, pulling the curtains apart that blocked the window. The daylight shimmered against his fur. He felt the warmth take over his whole body, since he slept only in boxers.

He smiled widely as he opened the window from the second floor. He smelled the fresh air making it's way to his nose and he closed his eyes, exhaling out loudly.

"Good morning Zootopia!" He yelled with his arms spread out, leaning out from the window.

He chuckled as couple of mammals look'd up in confusion, some yelling good mornings back to him.

Nick turned his gaze from the main street to his left and could make out ZPD headquarters from the distance,

just about six minute walk away. The clear blue sky took over the whole scene, without a cloud in sight.

Nick closed the window and walked out of the bedroom, ending up staring the living room. His gaze drifted to the kitchen counters and then to his stove. He remembered something in that second. He had one of his favorite chicken stakes in the fridge, saved just for the special occasion like this. No more of the feta salad for this fox. Ohoho no. Nick walked over to the stove and put it on stage five and took out the frying pan from the upper cupboards. He gave it a flip in his hand and put it on the stove.

He opened the fridge and saw the "Harold's chicken" labeled plastic bag on the back. He wiggled his eyebrows as he took it out with his paw, and opened it with the kitchen knife next to the stove. He suddenly felt his phone buzz.

The fox took the cell out of his pocket and saw a message. It was from Judy.

"You better eat some breakfast, special agent fox. I did not catch lot of sleep last night, so I'll let you do your smooth talk to Garlow. I really lack energy today, but I'll try to keep up.

If we really get more out of him than death threats to face, i will maybe let you drive the car."

Nick laughed and started typing back.

"I'm up and eating rabbit stew right as we speak. It's kind of tasty. I can bring you some with onions if you like.

I swear the stew is hopping in my pan. HOPPING. Get it? Oh, and you can certainly be ready for the silver tongue master to charm the grumpy panther.

Prepare to be future number two in our car carrots. Maybe they should give that meter maid car back to you. You were the cutest meter maid ever."

Nick gave satisfied chuckle to his text and wagged his tail as he sent it.

It took about half a minute till he got his reply.

".. Ok first of all, you are horrible. Second. I knew you are having that stupid smirk on right now. Someone is going to be sorry fox when he comes to work. "

Nick snickered like a kit and sent a text back.

"You know you love me."

After a while came a reply.

"Yes i do. Just get in here so i can practice my police brutality again..."

Nick knew that he was going to get a lesson of respect from his partner but knew that Judy was smiling as she was reading his messages.

"Sleepy bunnies can't aim. Doctor fox recommends of taking a cup of coffee, if you really are sleepy. I can swing by the snarl-bucks if you want?"

After a while came a reply that just stated,

"... Thank you Nick."

Nick smiled and sighed deeply as he stared the background of his phone once again.

"I love you so much." He spoke as he stared the picture.

He felt the warmth inside his chest as he thought about her again. Well, the faster the morning ritual is over,

the faster you get to see her Wilde. Back to cooking.

He dropped the huge stake on the pan with some butter. Nick opened the radio on the other counter,

turning it to station, "Classic hit's Zootopia radio". He listened up as he was starting to take out the plate on the table and fork to go with it.

"And that was the newest hit from Rodney junior with the Zootopia's famous beaver band. Ruth Valentine my dear, what do we have next about the weather?"

He could hear the snow leopard talk with soothing voice to the other radio host.

"Well James, it seems that the sun is going to be up all the day with at least the most promising twenty-six degrees. Once again it seems to be another great day for Zootopia! As the Dance and music festivals are making their way to the Savannah central in two days, we can only hope for the same kind of weather.

Fingers crossed! Back to you James."

Nick still wondered in his mind if he should ask Judy. Dancing was one of his perk's that he knew well.

It was kind of embarrassing side hobby of his, but it had made some of the vixens very excited about his company in youth. He could always spin their toes up and make them beg for more. He was especially good when it came to slow and romantic dances too. The things you learn from tv. He wondered if it would make nice and romantic impact on Judy, since he struggled with words. And fear of freaking her out.

Just thinking about dancing with her and looking at those lavender eyes gave him butterflies in stomach.

"Indeed Ruth, let's hope so. For now we have something very classic to you folk's. Let's get this great morning started with some happy and easy going tunes, brought to you by the legendary The Jam Rat!

The song is known as Town called Malice! I'm sure that many folks know this one!"

"Excellent choice James!" Ruth said happily.

Nick's ear's perked up as he recognized the song title and his smile widened so much that if he would smile anymore,

he would look goofy. This song reminded him from his hustling days.

(If you want to catch the mood of Nick's morning, go on youtube and put on "The Jam - Town called Malice")

"Oh boy. What a morning. Let the Wilde times begin!" Nick started to drum his feet on the floor and sing along as the song started to play. He flipped on the coffee machine to do his work.

Nick slided on the wooden floor to his left like the floor was on ice and took out an empty soda bottle from his tv table, using it as a mic as he roamed the apartment. He turned the radio to the max, without caring if he woke up his grumpy landlord panda.

"Cos it's the one we'll never know!" Nick started to sing.

"And quit running for that runaway bus, cos those rosy days are few!"

He could already see the butter melting all over the chicken steak of his, bringing a bit of saliva in his muzzle.

He flipped the steak over one time and took a quick spin and kept singing to his bottle as he swinged his tail.

"Cos time is short and life is cruel, but it's up to us to change! THIS TOWN CALLED MALICE!" Nick smiled as he walked around the living room,

flipping the fork from the cabinet on the table. Nick sang from the heart, making sure that even neighbors heard.

The idea of Judy seeing him like this in his boxers, singing and cooking food made him burst out of laughter as he returned to his steak.

This was one hell of a morning. What could go any better?

He flipped his chicken steak one more time, making it hop in the air and successfully landing on the pan.

"Damn I'm good!" He shouted as he kept on singing to the bottle.

"It's enough to make you stop believing, when tears come fast and furious! IN THE TOWN CALLED MALICE!"

The fox took out the coffee mug and took a long smell of the fresh black morning coffee and mumbled as the song went on

"Ba, ba, ba, badada.."

He took a long sip of his hot coffee and flipped the stake one more time. It was already crispy and brown from both sides. The smell of the steak made him almost drool as he took a look of his wrist watch.

It was only 07:25. Still, plenty of time to enjoy the breakfast and put the uniform on. Life is good.

He carried the medium rare steak on his plate at the table and kept singing.

"The atmosphere's a fine blend of ice, I'm almost stone cold dead, IN A TOWN CALLED MALICE!"

Nick howled around the apartment with deep voice.

"UUuuuuu yeeeahhh!"

He started to eat his steak like hungry savage and enjoyed the music to the fullest.

Nick could feel the meat melt in his mouth with several other flavors. Now this is how you start a day at work. I have to start waking up more early. Nick could suddenly hear a furious knock from his front door. His ears perked up and he rose from his chair, leaving half eaten steak on the table.

It must have been the cable man to fix his tv. Nick had no idea that they have habit of coming to fix things this early. Nick snapped his finger as the song still went on. He was making his way to the door and still sang along the last lines of the song.

"Sooner put some joy back in, IN THIS TOWN CALLED MALICE!"

Nick howled and opened the door. The song went on the background as he opened the door with only his boxers on and saw nobody front of him. Nick took his gaze down and saw Finnick on his door,

looking at him with angry gaze but still a bit amused from the sight in front of him.

"TOWN CALLED MALICE!" Could be heard last time from the radio and the music went quiet after a while, leaving awkward silence on the hallway.

Finnick quirked his eyebrows and look'd at Nick with look that screamed him as traitor.

"Nice morning huh Nick? Think you can avoid me by not answering to ya phone huh? Singing Town called Malice and all that.

Good for you officer. You want to give explanation on why you arrested Mike you fucking asshole?!"

Nick's eye's widened as he stared at his angry friend, in complete loss of words.

ZPD / 07:50 _

The rabbit walked with slow steps towards the front desk of the ZPD. She yawned quietly and took a look of her phone once again.

"Sleepy bunnies can't aim. Doctor fox recommends of taking a cup of coffee, if you really are sleepy. I can swing by the snarl-bucks if you want?"

The text had come from Nick. She rolled her eye's and smiled as she finished reading. She started texting back.

"... Thank you Nick."

After that she slid the phone back to her pocket and raised her gaze to the smiling cheetah, looking at her with mischievous smile.

"Someone looks sleepy."

"What gave it away?" She asked rhetorically.

The cheetah chuckled as Judy reached for one donut from the counter.

"Take the white chocolate one. It has nicely sugared texture to get your day started.

"Thanks Ben." She quietly said and stared at the donut with half lidded gaze and started to quietly take bites.

After she was half way finishing it, Benjamin spoke.

"Something keeping you awake? Is it those loud neighbors you complain about?"

"Annoying foxes and my hormones..." She muttered quietly as she rubbed the morning dust from her eye's.

"What's that?" Benjamin ask'd, not quite sure he heard right.

Judy's eye's popped up in terror until she realized Ben had not heard her. Thank god.

"Yeah uhhh, neighbors. Loud. Very. I have to consider about moving. Or something."

"You totally should Judy. I don't get why you live in that small apartment of yours after all this time."

"But in the end.. Do i need a bigger place? I'm not exactly very large animal so it would feel kinda... Weird."

"Nick would probably hang out with you half of the time in there anyway Judy. You would not feel lonely at all."

"I rather hang out on his place. It has nice vibe in it. Even if it's in a need of a cleaning."

Benjamin raised his eyebrows and suddenly look'd like he had the best idea ever.

"Why don't you just ask if you could live with him? I can already feel the romantic night's of you two watching movies and getting into little kissy kissy." The cheetah purred and was again thinking probably something naughty.

"What? Benjamin, that is inappropriate..." Judy scolded but still smiled a bit.

"I really doubt that he would say no to kissing you."

Judy blushed a bit and avoided eye contact. She started to mutter back.

"It takes all my energy to handle him through the day of work, there is no way that i could handle mister super-cop Wilde around the clock from day to day."

"MMmhhhm. Lying to yourself is kinda cute. You like him, admit it. You probably spoke with him on the phone the whole night and that's why you are all sleepy."

Voice inside her head answered to clawhouser.

Yea he did speak to me through the whole night but not through the phone. He was whispering in my ear. Annoyingly Sexy, smug smiling, constantly joking and heartstring pulling dumb fox.

"Nah, i just could not sleep this time. I might have to visit a doctor. It's not Nick."

"Lies."

She rubbed her eye's again yawned a little.

"Ben, that shipping of yours is way too forced. We are just best friends. Stop being weird." Judy giggled a bit and rubbed her eye's again.

"Denial is real." Ben said like he had not heard single word she said.

"Whatever Ben. We are best friends. Nothing else." Judy shook her head.

"Judy.. Judy... You just don't see it?" He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Judy rolled her eye's, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well ohh i don't know... He has like hundred selfies of you two in his phone?"

"So what? So do i."

"He calls you with nicknames like a kit to hide the fact that when he uses your real name, he can't say it without being emotional."

"Now you are just being silly." Judy giggled but knew that it was kind of true.

"He zones out and stares you with a freaky smile when he knows you are not looking. He look's like he wants to kiss you all the time."

Judy did not know if Ben was messing with her now but the possibility of what he was saying was true, made her heart beat a bit faster.

Did Nick really do that? It could be nothing but making something like this up would be kind of cruel to her.

"Daydreaming about vixens or food probably..." Judy said, ignoring his words.

"He look's at your butt and your wagging tail when you walk in front of him." Benjamin purred.

"BEN! He does not!" Judy shook her head and now laughed, her ears burning a bit pink.

"How do you know? You can't see because he's behind you."

"You are just saying things to embarrass me..."

"He spends almost all his free time after work with you."

"... Isn't that something best friends should be doing?"

"He spent all his vacations from the academy to take you to movies, to dinner, to carnivals, to walks in the park-"

Now that she started to listen , the more Ben started to put ideas in her head.

"Yeah? I don't... See how that-"

"Tsk, tsk. Girl. He is crazy about you."

"Ben, first of all, i am a bunny. He is a fox. I am a prey. He is a predator."

"You are the one that made the whole city understand that such things won't matter. Do i smell hypocrisy?" Benjamin teased and leaned in the desk with his tail wagging.

"In living with each other and filling our dreams. You are talking about romance.

Nick would never be interested in such things. He... You know how society thinks about prey and predator relationships."

"Judy. I know that you are too pure hearted to think like them. Who cares if it's very rare? It really would not be that crazy. I also really doubt that Nick would be one of those extremists that hate on such things. The city is different now and much more accepting than it was in a long time."

Judy tried to not sound interested in topic as much that she actually was.

"Ben, do you actually know any couples that are predator and prey?" ask'd like she was bored with the subject already.

"I don't. Well to be honest, i have not ever even heard of one."

"See?" Judy tried to keep the disappointment from her tone.

"You and Nick could be the first one!" Benjamin squealed.

"Ben. I don't see that happening." Judy spoke with a bit of annoyance, but from the inside she was sad. In reality she wanted to try being with Nick.

Talking about this subject just made her mood go down, since she knew it was all wishful thinking. Life is not one of your romance novels.

Benjamin suddenly changed the topic, seeing that Judy was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Where is that fox anyway? He is going to be late if he still lingers any lo-"

"You are lying Nick! He would never do such a thing!"

The cheetah and bunny turned their attention to the front doors as they heard someone yell in gruff voice, full of disbelief and frustration.

Judy recognized Finnick immediately. She watched as Nick tried his best to calm his friend down but it looked really hard. Nick had two cups of coffee on his paw as he clearly tried to hurry towards them, almost like he would be safe form some kind of surprise beating if he went behind her.

"Finnick just wait a second, these cups burn my paws!" Nick pleaded and put the cups on Clawhouser's desk.

"Whatever." the sand fox said and put his arm's on akimbo, as he still followed Nick's every move like hawk.

"Your coffee. You owe me. Save me from murderous friend, please carrots." Nick desperately whispered to confused Judy and look'd behind him. Finnick had heard him.

"Ohoohoh, no. Nicky boy i swear that if you won't let me see him right now, i will make you regret it."

Benjamin tried to quietly say something between.

"Um, mister. I don't think it's wise to give threats to police officer in middle of the ZP-"

"Shut up." Finnick gave piercing look to clawhouser like thunder, startling him a bit.

"Okay." He just quickly said and kept following the situation.

"Look, Finnick right? I believe we haven't met for a while." Judy came next to Nick and spoke warmly.

"Oh great, this is just what i needed. A counter hustler." Finnick rolled his eye's.

"Look, if you could just clear me what you two are arguing about, i could help o-"

"Mike. We are talking about Mike. He is still locked in here, i know it. You arrested an honestly working car salesman, who also happens to be like a brother to me.

And even Nick here should feel the same. You have known him since he was twelve Nick! And you really are telling me that he is selling night howlers to Steve fucking Levron!?

That is a lie! He would never deal with such mammals! Steve Levron is known to be one of the most dangerous and influential mammals in Zootopia!"

Nick and Judy gazed at each other quickly and Nick started talking carefully.

"Look Fin, I was never even suppose to tell you about Mike's involvement in this. He begged me to not tell anything to his parent's or you and Ben."

"So you still expected me to believe that he, a predator himself, was selling night howlers to Levron? Who happens to be most dangerous rabbit on earth?"

Nick and Judy really didn't know that the bunny they released yesterday was such a big shot as Finnick claimed. That might explain why Mayor was so scared.

Judy cleared her throat and spoke.

"Look, i was with Nick the whole time when we spoke with Mike. I normally should not give details since it's against the law but i can clear out the info a bit,

since you are so close to him. Mike was not the one selling the actual night howlers to mister Levron. He was a bodyguard of the mammal that did.

He told us sincerely that he did not know about his employer's product. Nick believed him, so it's enough to convince me that he was talking truth.

It still does not take away the fact that he was involved in it, so it still does not look good for him. But i assure that since he is cooperating with the police quite willingly and has given lot of information about the events, he might even walk out with mild consequences."

Finnick stood without saying a word, pondering on what she had just said. He raised his paw and was about to protest.

"Why would he work as bodyguard to shady mammals if he is working as car salesman on Tundra Avenue?! It does not ass-"

"He lied." Nick blurted out.

"... What?"

Nick cleared his throat and tried to avoid eye contact with his angry friend.

"Look, the whole car salesman thing is a front. He does not work there. It... It really would be better for you to talk with Mike personally Fin.

We can't tell these things to civilians. I am sure that they let you talk to him if you just ask from the permission to visit a friend. They will record the conversation and-"

"Yayay whatever, who do i have to talk in this shit hole to see my frie-"

"KRHM."

Nick, Judy, Finnick and Benjamin all saw that Chief Bogo was standing behind Finnick, looking at him first and then his two officers.

After a while he spoke with frustrated voice.

"Officer Wilde and officer Hopps. Do you have an explanation of why you two are five minutes late from where you were supposed to be?"

Nick and Judy look'd a bit terrified as they took a look at the clock. It was six minutes over eight.

This was first time Judy had ever missed the bullpen count.

"I-i can explain Chief! We were helping a civilian with his urgent request to meet someone in here! We are both so sorry that we were late, it won't happen a-"

"Ease down Hopps, sheehs. As long as you had and valid explanation, it works for me. Just try to not make this an everyday habit. Now,

where is the civilian and what is his request?"

"Down here buffalo butt." Finnick said as he stared the mountain like figure without fear.

Nick's eye's widened as he was sure what Finnick had just said. Judy's and Benjamin's jaws dropped as Bogo stared at the mere feet long mammal staring at him back.

"... Excuse me?" Bogo's voice got bit aggressive, making Nick cringe from it. He joked around Bogo constantly but that was a bit over board.

"Yea, you heard me big dude, where is Mike Rollins? I am here to speak with him, and i won't take NO as an answer."

Bogo was a bit stunned about such a small mammal showing absolutely no fear, but it only made him angrier.

"Is that so?"

"Just let me see him."

"I don't like your tone mister."

"And i don't like annoying cops."

Bogo's eye twitched a bit and he gave a small smile.

"Well here is my answer. How abouuuttt... NO."

"You have reason for that?"

"Aggressive and poor mannered mammals give me headache."

"So you want to play games huh?"

"Maybe i do."

All three stared from the side in terror as the banter went on between the two. Judy saw that the tension was getting way too over bearing and stepped between them.

None of the two even gave a look at her as she spoke.

"Hooow about we settle down a bit here? I'm sure that if we all just relax a bit we can-"

"NO." came from both Bogo and Finnick at the same time as they kept staring at each other.

Judy took a deep breath and tried again.

"Listen, Finnick here is just concerned about his good friend and wants to see if he is okay. You see he happens to be also a good friend of Nick's here,

so you can kind of expect him to be a little... Unexperienced when it comes to talking officers the respectable way ."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Nick said until Judy shot him a glare and he realized she was referring to Nick's manners against her around the first couple of times they met.

A grin came on Nick as he spoke.

"Ok she has a point Chief. How about you two start off with another paw? I'm sure you will become best friends in no time. You have lot inco-"

"Shut up Wilde!" Bogo and Finnick shot on Nick's way. Benjamin tried to contain his laughter and Nick went quiet, knowing more words from him promised death sentence.

Judy shaked her head and turned to Finnick.

"Ok Finnick, let's start this over. You require seeing mister Rollins as soon as possible?"

Finnick seemed to calm down a bit and now look'd at Judy.

"Yeah."

Judy continued.

"Aaand I'm sure that Chief here would be more than welcome to-"

"No. If your friend here had spoken with more manners and fewer insults, i would have had time to answer that mister Rollins is no longer at the station."

"What do you mean he is not at the station?" Finnick felt the aggressive tone coming back.

"Mister Rollins was released quite early this morning. If officer Hopps and Wilde had been where they was supposed to be, i would have informed them about his release. I watched the interrogation tape we had, from Wilde's request. After watching the tape i personally went to talk with mister Rollins, who i might add was WAY MORE WELL MANNERED THAN HIS FRIENDS..."

Bogo stopped to glare at Finnick and continued.

"I needed to clarify some of the questions and required also all the possible dates of his contacts with the employer, to get better image of time table and digging information of any other possible crimes his employer was involved in. He gave me little and probably not everything possible... But he gave me enough.

After that i saw to keeping my promise to not tell his parents about any of the crimes he was involved in. I also released him, but i told him that he is now on ZPD's radar control, which means that if we catch him doing any kind of work like this again, he goes straight to jail. I assume that i was quite fair."

Everyone went quiet and after a while Finnick spoke.

"Where is Mike now?" He tried not to sound a bit disturbed by the fact that Mike was indeed involved in night howlers. If the same story came from everyone,

it could not be lies.

Bogo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't care. Probably home?"

Finnick started walking straight towards the front doors and mumbled by himself.

"Mike, i am going to strangle you.."

Nick yelled back to him as he was at the doors.

"Hey Fin, I'm sorry okay buddy!?"

"Whatever!" Finnick yelled and exited the ZPD.

There was quiet for a while between all four mammals and after a while Bogo cleared his throat and turned to Judy and Nick.

"I believe you two have some certain panther to interrogate?"

Judy and Nick look'd at each other and nodded to Bogo.

"Great. Get to it then."

Bogo turned around and headed to the elevators.

Benjamin let out air loudly, like he had been holding it for eternity.

"I have never seen Chief that angry. That was most tense couple of minutes of my life. Your friend is quite brave. No one has ever talked to Chief like that."

"I know right?" Nick chuckled.

Judy shook her head.

"All this only proved to me that foxes act like kits."

"But you still love me don't you?" Nick leaned in and gave his smile again to sleepy looking bunny.

She giggled and pushed Nick from front of her face with her paws.

"Yeah yeah i do, now let's get going. Bogo will kill us if we linger our work hours any longer."

Nick chuckled and fixed his tie.

"Do i look good? The panther might not be so grumpy if he starts off with such a charming sight."

"Let's just get going you goof." Judy laughed and pushed Nick by the waist to start walking.

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going." Nick chuckled and turned towards the pointed direction.

Judy could feel the cheetah's gaze on her back and turned around to see him looking at them like a romantic movie again.

"Benjamin, stop it. Don't say anything."

"Mmmmm, i am just counting the days..." He whispered.

"Har har..."

"Their lips slowly touched with the moon on the backgro-"

"BEN!"

THE INTERROGATION HALLWAY / 08:25 _

"You like the coffee carrots?" Nick asked as they were still outside of the room where panther was banging his head on the table.

"It's really good. How did you know that i like double cream with one sugar?"

Nick turned to her and smiled.

"I pay attention to important things."

Judy smiled and sipped her coffee again.

"How do you think this will go?" Judy ask'd.

"Let's hope for the best. He does not look to be in the best mood, but spending two days straight in that small cell and a bunk bed does that to you."

"I guess so. Should we bring him coffee too?"

"Then he would have more energy to shout at us. I prefer him a bit sleepy. Like you. You look cute when you are sleepy."

Judy sighed and facepalmed herself while smiling.

"Stop calling me cute."

"Never."

Nick chuckled and opened the door to Garlow's room.

The panther raised his gaze right away and frowned as he saw who the two were.

"Noooo fucking wayyyyy..."

"Pleasant to see you too Jack. How are we doing this morning?" Nick chuckled as they made their way to their seats.

"Completely fucking horrible, thanks for asking."

"Sweet cheese and crackers, can you watch that language a bit?" Judy scolded and panther stared at him wide eyed.

"What are you, my mother or something?"

"Well who ever your mother is, she should had teached some manners to his son."

"Whatever, i assume you two are here to waste your time like all the rest? I ain't tellin shit."

Nick sighed started to speak with grin.

"You do understand that you are last one held here? Roy, Mike and Steve have already been released out of the ZPD."

Now panther raised an eyebrow at the two and snarled.

"Let me assume what happened. Levron was saved by his lawyers, Mike made up some cover story and Briggs told you both to fuck off."

Judy and Nick gave confused look at each other, giving Jack confirmation that he was right. Not completely right but almost.

"How did you.." Judy started.

"I know the mammals i work with."

"Did you also know that Briggs said that he will beat you up after you get out? Maybe even give you something sharp?"

Nick could have sworn that Jack's face flashed with fear for a moment.

"W-why would he do that?"

"It seems that even maniacs with knifes have morals. Once he heard that you were dealing night howlers to Levron, he went pretty mad."

Jack was quiet for a moment and stared at the table, almost like considering odds of his survival.

"What about Mike? Is he okay?"

The question took Nick and Judy a bit off guard.

"Mike... Is okay. Why do you ask?"

"Because he is important to me. I am sorry that i put him in this situation.

Briggs can go fuck himself but Mike probably took this a bit harder.. Am i right?"

"He did. So you care to explain why you, a predator, were dealing stuff that was supposed to be banned from everywhere?"

"I got about a million reasons in cash to explain myself."

"... So you are really that petty? You are ready to risk hundreds of lives to get money?" Judy asked in disgust.

"So what?"

"Jack have you ever seen animal going savage?" Nick asked with concern.

"No."

"We have."

"Yes, the whole city knows about you two superstars, so what?"

"Well the thing is, once mammal goes savage, he does not feel fear. He does not feel remorse. All he wants to do is hunt and eat you.

And you become fast. Fast and deadly. Imagine if let's say savage lion was released in school full of kits? Is that something you want to take blame for? The last time mammals went savage, we were lucky. We had to only deal with one. He happened to also be a panther like you,

and i can say that i have never been so scared in my life. Think about the mammals that could have died because of you."

Jack look'd a bit concerned now and rubbed the back of his head. He spoke out in a bit defensive tone.

"Look, how do you even know that Levron was going to use them to do such crap? Believe when i say that he is not the type who hates predators.

His boss is a predator. Their respect for each other is something that controls the whol-"

Suddenly panther stopped, seeing that Judy and Nick had cornered him to accidentally spill out a lot of info.

"Please do keep going." Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

"Screw you both! I have told enough. I do not gain anything by telling this shit to you."

"Mister Garlow, any information that you share with us right now, may take much away from your final sentence." Judy assured.

"It's not enough."

Nick stepped in the conversation.

"Look buddy, if you hold back with all this information that can lead to catching more mammals that are involved, you end up in jail.

Which i believe has someone already in there maybe by now. Someone who likes sharp things? Remember that it was also kind of your fault that he ended up there?"

The panthers eye's widened in realization and he banged his head to against the desk and mumbled.

".. I am so fucked..."

"Garlow, if you tell us all that we need to know, this won't end up so badly." Judy now spoke and winked to Nick for good job.

"So you keep saying. I don't buy it. If only you would know the mammals that i am dealing with, you would not speak word either."

"Like mister Big?" Judy blurted out.

Jack slowly raised his head from the table and look'd at her.

"What about him?"

"Yooouu do know that he wants to ice you?" Judy asked carefully.

The panther look'd at her with annoyed look and banged his head on the table again.

"Yes i know. He has been searching for me for about a week now."

Nick sighed and spoke now.

"Mike kind of spoke us about the issues between you and him already."

The panther mumbled.

"I love that damn dog but sometimes he should keep his mouth shut."

"Look, he wasn't very precise about the events but he told that you started having trouble with mister Big while working with him?"

There was silence for a while in the room. Jack seemed to think if to talk or not. After a while he mumbled.

"You are godmother to her granddaughter, aren't you Hopps? Mike told me that mister Big told him that."

"... Yeah i am." Judy answered carefully. This was going to be a problem since this conversation was being recorded.

Judy had told that she was a close friend of mister Big to Chief Bogo but she never told that she was this close. She would have to explain later. For now it was just best to get Garlow talk.

"So you are quite close to him."

"Weeee talk occasionally yes. I visit him once to two times a month."

"... If i talk, will you convince him not to ice me, if i get out and dodge the prison?"

Judy wondered if she would be capable to convince the shrew to contain his anger, wherever it came from.

After a while she spoke.

"Yes."

Jack sighed deeply and raised his head from the table collecting his thoughts before he started to talk.

"It all started about a month ago. I have been working with mister Big for like... half a year now? He has even met my family and everything.

I worked with him as his right hand. I counseled meetings, collected information, was there to represent his word when he could not make it.

We did not always see eye to eye on things but we respected each other. It was my brother-in-law that introduced and recommended me for mister Big.

You both know him. The mammal that went savage and attacked you. Mr. Manchas."

"... Small world." Nick blurted out.

"... Anyway, it all went well for a while. Mister Big moved me to more... Dangerous type of jobs. I started to make exporting, dealing stolen stuff on the alleyways with Mike and Roy. The thing is, i got paid well enough but i wanted more. I had to pay quite a lot to Roy for protection and to Mike just because i wanted to.

The thing is, my way of dealing things so smoothly got out on the streets and finally to the other mob."

"Other mob? What other mob?" Judy interrupted Jack in middle of talk.

"Are you talking about Mister Jones?" Nick asked. Judy look'd at him in confusion.

"Yeah. His mammals started to pay attention to-"

"Whohohohoh, who is Mister Jones?" Judy motioned the conversation to stop.

"... How long has this bunny been in this city again?" The panther ask'd in frustrated tone from being interrupted all the time.

"She's quite new. She's lived here like seven months, so can't really blame her for not knowing."

"So any of you like to explain to me who he is?" Judy ask'd, getting clearly annoyed.

Jack sighed and started explaining.

"Mister Big controls Rain-forest district and Tundra town. Mister Jones is the wolf that own's Savannah and Sahara district. Simple shit.

They are the two biggest crime bosses in Zootopia. Mister Big's way of working is more of a shady and rough. You know, old school type of mob activity.

Jones is more of a political and clean. Owning businesses to laundry dirty money. He even owns the Mayor they say."

Judy turned her gaze to Nick. That explained a lot.

"You had any intention to light these things up for me at all?" Judy scolded the fox.

"I did not know that Levron was working with mister Jones. I thought that mister Big has told you about Jones anyway." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

Jack cleared his throat.

"It would make sense if he didn't. The love between Big and Jones is kind of one sided. Jones sees mister Big as a god. Big on the other paw sees Jones as annoying arrogant wolf, who is way too young for his role, and who's way of dealing with things is way too new school for his taste.

You should see the meetings they have, when they have to be in the same room talking about business and territories. It's awkward. Also, kinda fucking funny."

There was a moment of silence after. Jack continued from where he left off.

"So anyway, i got a call from Levron about month before you two busted us. He told me that if anything interesting came to the market, he would want to deal with me personally. It was an honor to me. There was one side point though. Mister Big does not want to do deals with Jones and his mammals.

I mean more than it is necessary. I still had to tell him about Levron's offer. He told me strictly no. We had umm... Quite a vocal banter in his office.

He told me that i should obey him and not speak with Levron again. I did smuggling to Levron behind his back. The money was so good. But of course he found out. He punished me and moved me from my position as his right hand. He told me that one more deal behind his back and he would ice me. I started drinking a lot.

I had never brought anyone else but Mike with me on these alleyway deals when it came to Levron, so i feared that Big might punish him too, if he found out that Mike had been helping me. I had to get us both out of this. Then it came out of nowhere. A mammal i had never met before called me and said that he had something interesting to give for me, if i would deliver it to mister Levron and nobody else. He told me the suitcase contained night howlers."

"You thought it was good idea to keep doing these deals behind mister Big's back, when he just told he would ice you for doing so?

Why would you risk your and Mike's life like that?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"ONE MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS! I could have hired so much protection that mister Big could have not done anything to us.

I called Levron and that was his offer for the suitcase! I could have maybe even joined Jones and his crew if the deal went perfectly! Levron even hinted me about working with their side in the future. So i could not let this offer go. I hired Briggs and took Mike with me just in case. And then you two fucked it all up. That is all i know. There is nothing more that i can tell."

The panther leaned back on his chair after finishing the whole story and gave Nick and Judy some time to think what he had just said.

Nick raised his paw to ask something more and got annoyed look from Jack, who seemed a bit broken at the moment.

"Garlow, you have told us a lot of useful information. It will be noted on the court. You might even dodge jail but you will still end up in parole,

maybe do quite a lot of community service, and the fines will be pretty huge. Also, you need a good lawyer. See? This might end up way more bright than you think."

"Well yippee fucking hurray. It won't still make out the fact that i am now officially a snitch and have to probably move out of Zootopia for a long time,

after all this court hassle that will make drink even more for the following months."

"It was worth it though." Nick added.

"How?" The panther once again laid his head in the desk.

"You won't get iced, stabbed, and you can start all over."

"Crime is all I've ever known. What on earth would i start doing now?"

Judy spoke up.

"Well, how about an honest job or maybe even a family? Nick right here was not always on the good side of the law. Now he is a cop.

In Zootopia anyone-"

"Can be anything, yes yes, excuse me while i puke on the floor from the sunshine attitude Hopps. Can someone bring me a fucking cigar or something?

I think Iv'e earned a smoke."

Nick grinned.

"Will do, if you tell us only one more thing."

Jack groaned from frustration and sat up.

"What?"

"Who was the mammal you bought the night howlers from?"

Jack wondered for a while and then answered to them.

"A ram named Doug."

Nick and Judy dropped their jaws and look'd at each other.

Jack look'd puzzled.

"Did the name ring a bell or something?"

".. You could say that..." Nick answered quietly.

"Whatever, now bring me my god damn cigar!"

The two left the room and stood on the hallway in silence.

Judy spoke after a while.

"We never did catch him. He just vanished after everything. I can't believe he is still in middle of all this! This whole thing is coming together like pieces of the puzzle. Nick, we are close of solving something very big here. This is great!"

Judy placed her paw under her jaw and started to think about something.

Nick suddenly realized something and spoke in excited voice.

"You know what else is great!?"

"What?"

"I made him talk! I get to drive the car now!"

"Oh for the love of-"


	7. Night out with Wilde/ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexuaaaal tensioooon

Chapter 7

"Night out with Wilde part 1"

The scent of the leaf's. The refreshing and moist air against the red fur. The smell of forest.

Nick smiled as he was jogging up the small and muddy road in the rain-forest district,

panting slightly as he slowed his speed down a bit.

His heart pumped rapidly but this was not a moment rest.

Just push the limit Wilde. You can do it.

It was his free day from work. After the impressive results they got from interrogating Garlow,

they had went straight to Bogo and told everything they dug out of the panther, without minor details.

Judy thought that it would be best for Bogo to listen the conversation from the tape later when he had the time. Some awkward questions would be answered if he required them later.

Chief had been so pleased with his two officers, that after the shift he had told them to keep a day off from the work tomorrow. Judy of course did not think it was necessary at all but Nick had talk'd her out of protesting. Such a workaholic bunny all the time. Well, Judy had accepted to not deny the short vacation, if Nick would take her out to spend some quality time between best friends in the local restaurant and after that in the movies.

Nick was glad to accept the deal. He seriously would have hated having day off,

if Judy would be working instead. He wanted to give some time for Mike, Ben and Finnick,

since everything was a bit awkward between them now. He did gather bravery to call Finnick last night and ask'd if they could all meet on Tuesday evening at local bar, just to clear out the air and such things. Finnick had told with his usual grumpy attitude to think about it.

Nick was sure that he was would still accept. Finnick was grumpy almost all the time, but they had all been such a good friends since they were kit's, so it would be kind of cruel to shut him out just because he wasn't hustling anymore. They just really needed to talk between friends.

But for now only thing that brought smile on Nick was idea of having fun with Judy again.

One whole day to tease and laugh with his favorite bunny was the best activity he knew.

Judy had been angry when Nick told him on the phone that he would get to pick the movie.

The fox had promised paw over heart that it was not going to be another horror movie,

but Judy knew Nick too well. She had taken control once again and they ended up doing the plans the other way. Nick got to pick the restaurant they would eat at, and Judy would get to choose the movie. Fair enough.

Also, there was something most stressful about this day. Nick had decided to be a brave male and ask Judy to go tomorrows dance and music festival with him. He had participated almost every year since he was eighteen. He did not want to skip this one. Especially when it came with possibility to invite someone he secretly loved with him. The way he would invite her was the one that made him anxious. He had practiced the ways to ask her out while laying on his sofa the whole last evening, speaking to imaginary Judy in his head. He ended up banging his head against the wall from frustration. None of the ways he ask'd her out sounded good to him. Even after all the practicing.

He had hustled animals his whole life and his silver tongue had always gotten him results.

But on this one he was completely helpless. Just the idea of her staring at him with those stunning eye's,

waiting for him to ask his question. He didn't want to freak her out. Then again, if he just straight ask'd her, the answer would show him where the limit goes. But it would make her wonder the intimate question for the rest of her life probably. It would even make things awkward.

Well, you will figure the right way to ask her. Later. After the dinner and movies.

Just for now, focus on this slippery hill front of you.

Nick felt his grey hoodie moist and tight against his fur, just like his completely tone matching college pants.

He hopped over the log and panted as he continued to run up the hill. As he stared up quickly, he could see the same gondolas that him and Judy rode during the missing mammals case.

The deja-vu hit him and he almost stumbled on the rock. He had opened up to Judy about his childhood trauma half a year ago in one of those gondolas. The reason he told the story for her at that time was still very odd to him. He just wanted to make her feel better and gave a piece of himself as a price. He did not regret it but it still made him wonder sometimes. He had never told any of that stuff to anyone else but his mother. He had let her see behind his mask after knowing her only one day. Thinking about afterwards freaked him out a bit. He was always so concealed about his life to even his close friends. But there was something about Judy from the day one that he felt. Trust. Okay, at their first meeting it was complete annoyance and insulting and hitting her with reality check.

After a while though, he had realized that Judy was way too kind mammal for her own good. It was admirable, since he had never met anyone like her. How things change...

He felt his pulse getting higher as he finally finished running up the long hill. The dim sunlight peek'd trough the tropic environment and wet palm trees, making the spot he took a break at, quite beautiful.

As he was huffing the moist and chilling morning air and taking a sip of water from his water bottle, he slowly looked around the area.

He would have to call a cap back to his apartment if he was to meet Judy there in time. He look'd at his phone. It was ten. He had told Judy to meet him at his front door around half eleven. Better start jogging towards the main road.

He took one more sip and put his earplugs back on and played the music again as he started slowly jogging towards the sound of cars. He had never even thought that he could enjoy so much about a little sport session like this.

He had woken up around eight and walked all the way from the Savannah to rain-forest district, just to get his morning started by trying to break his record of straight running. When he was halfway the ZPD academy training, he swore to never do any sports on his free time like this, since his lazy nature was screaming from the annoyance at the time. But ever since he graduated and his physique got better all around, he had started to like jogs like this a bit more. And he also did not want to fall from hard worked shape by just going back to his former lifestyle. He could run longer distances now more than he ever had dreamed of.

And now he also had even more things to brag to himself when he took his clothes off and stared the mirror at mornings. So much win.

After a while Nick reached his destination on the side of the road and dialed to call the cap.

"Phew Wilde. Not bad run huh. Aaand time."

He finished the countdown on his wristwatch. It told him that had now jogged almost two hours straight.

The grin came to his muzzle as he stared his watch and huffed air.

"Broke the record huh?" He chuckled and remained to wait his ride back to Savannah.

The fox could not see that large leaf on top him was staring to bend down from all the water on it. The fox was whistling happily while listening his music until his heart almost skipped a beat when the cold water dropped on his clothes all at once. He just stood there and slowly raised his gaze up,

as the leaf still dropped water on his nose from five meters up.

"... Seriously?"

SOMEWHERE AT SAVANNAH CENTRAL / 10:20 _

The bunny was walking down the street in broad daylight, smiling as mammals recognized her and waved as she walked by. She had put on her favorite buttoned shirt, the same one she had on when she apologized to Nick under that bridge half a year ago. It seemed like forever ago. Had the time really gone that fast? She had only known her favorite fox for a short time but it felt like years.

Judy waited on the streetlights for the green's and stared the clear blue sky above her. The sound of cars and talking mammals all around brought this place to life. She smiled as she started to cross the road and saw small jaguar kit's cheering as she walked past them.

"Morning officer Judy!" All cheered at the same time to the bunny.

"Morning boys." She answered happily and ruffled their head-fur as she continued to walk down the road.

She had really good feeling about this day. She had even been quite sneaky with her movie choice. She wanted to push the limit a bit and chose romantic movie. At least it sounded like romantic by the title. Just to test how far was fox ready to go for her. And it would give her a chance to hold his paw and maybe something else.

"Judyyyy you sneaky bunny.." She heard Nick whisper inside her head. A small blush came on her as he thought about idea of Nick holding her during the movie. It was hard enough to contain her affection towards the fox at work but free-time was like a true challenge.

She would have to gather bravery to have.. The talk. Any of these days now-"

She could feel suddenly feel her pocket vibrate because of the incoming call. I wonder if it's Nick.

Judy took her phone out and stared for a while as she saw the caller. It was her parents.

She smiled a bit but embraced herself for whatever came from the other side. She pressed answer with the video-mode on and saw her mom and dad straight away with the loving smile on their face.

"Hi guy's." She spoke happily as her father started enthusiastically.

"Jude the dude!"

She rolled her eyes and her mother gave scolding stare to him quickly.

"Dad, how many times have i told to not call me that! It's embarrassing." She muttered.

"Sorry Judy." He apologized but they both knew that he would never stop calling her that.

"Sooo how are you doing Judy?" Her mother ask'd lovingly.

"I'm doing very well. It's a nice day out here and i got a day off from work."

"Well it's good that they reward you like that from hard work."

"I guess. How's things at home?"

"Oh, you know. The crops are doing well and the annual bunny-burrow festival is making it's way here.

It would be great if you could visit around that time. All your sisters and brothers would be so happy to see you after all this time."

"I might get vacation time if i ask. I miss all of you."

"We miss you too honey." She said lovingly with a hint of sadness.

After a moment of silence Stu suddenly spoke to avoid the tears coming on him. They really did miss her.

"So, since it's only few weeks away, I'm sure you will figure something out with your boss."

"I'll try."

Then her mother spoke suddenly with excitement but also a bit carefully.

"Sweetie, i don't mean to push but-"

"No mom, I'm not dating." She rolled her eye's. She knew her parents too well. Every call would include this subject after a while.

"Why not? Judy, you are beautiful young mammal. You have to start giving a chance to relationships. We are trying to help you as best as we can."

"Mom, i really wish you didn't. It's getting annoying. I have to focus on my work right now."

"Honey, you are thinking about others way too much. You have to start doing something for yourself. There's this really handsome young buck named Cody.

He is from the Walton's family and he just moved to Zoot-"

"Mom. No. I am getting really tired of you guys pushing me about this. I don't want to date. Why do you guys bring this up every single time when we talk? Can't we just talk about something else?"

Stu came between with his enthusiastic attitude again.

"Jude, we already gave him your number. He was really excited about the idea of meeting one of the most famous-"

"You did what?" She stop'd walking and sighed deeply while face palming herself.

"Look sweetie, you have to give him a chance. We already told him that you are interested too."

Judy wanted for a split second to end the call but sighed deeply and spoke.

"I have told you both to not do that. I am not interested. I am tired of answering the calls from the mammals i don't know.

You guys are way too obsessed about this. Stop doing it please. I love you both but trust me when i say that this is not okay."

"Judy we are just-"

"Thinking about my future, yes. I can do it all by myself thank you. I'm a grown adult. I start dating when i feel the need."

Her mother sighed and felt like giving up but she still continued.

"Sweetie, i just don't want to see you lonely. Are you really saying that everyone we recommended were not suitable?"

"... Mom, most of the buck's you and dad threw this way were horrible."

"Now that's a little harsh."

"Yeah whatever, look guys-"

Then it hit her. She smiled for a while after she thought about one special fox.

"Actually i would like you tow to stop doing that because i already have a crush on someone." she said genuinely.

They both went speechless for a while and then almost started to parade with flood of questions.

"Then why didn't you say so sooner Jude?!" Her dad cheered and her mother started to hassle.

"Does he feel the same way?"

The question struck her a bit harder than i should have. Okay this might had not been such a good idea after all.

"I... I guess he might. He certainly likes to flirt all the time."

"What's the Buck's name? Maybe we know him?" Her dad ask'd.

"His name is umm ... Nicholas." She used the name, trying the ice a bit. Of course they did not seem to recognize the name.

Or at least not to link it to her partner. She felt kind of odd that she had not even mentioned that she was partnered with fox now.

Judy knew that her parents were not full of prejudice like they were before, since they hired Gideon, but she knew that it was not completely gone. So it was better not to mention it.

"Is he handsome?" Her mother ask'd and giggled a bit.

Judy sighed and smiled as he thought of Nick.

"Very handsome."

"Where is he working?" Stu ask'd.

"He is ummmm, office worker in the Savannah central. Neat and all that. Does important stuff. Help's lot of mammals."

"Well that's good! We are so happy for you Judy! We really hope it works out between you two!"

Judy felt a bit sad but forced a smile on herself and spoke quietly.

"I.. Hope so too."

After a while of silence, Bonnie spoke.

"Ok sweetie, it was really nice talking to you! You know you can always call if you want to.

We will be going now, i think your sisters are trying to start a fire or something, i smell smoke."

"Okay see ya guys." Her ears drooped a bit. Her parents could be really annoying time to time but she loved them so much,

nevertheless. The call ended and she sighed.

Judy raised her gaze from the ground and realized that she had walked almost to her destination without noticing.

She could see Nick's apartment on the other side of the road. She stood on the light's and waited for the green,

until she saw a cap pull up on front of Nick's place. He saw the familiar fox hop out and speaking something to the driver and then sprinted into the building like lightning. Judy didn't even have the time to yell to him from the other side of the street. She was sure that she could hear the taxi driver yell something after Nick. Something about making his seats all soaked.

Why was the fox in such a hurry? And was he wearing a jogging gear? Odd. She saw the cap driving away after a while.

The lights went green and she crossed the road, slowly walking inside the building after the fox.

Just as she entered the lobby and was starting to walk the stairs up, she could hear some form of ranting from two floors up.

The voice was definitely Nick's. She could not make out what he was ranting about very clearly and started to hop up to steps.

After a while she reached the hallway of the second floor and smiled as she heard the fox at the end of the hall and around the corner, mumbling something while apparently shoving the key's to his door. Judy staid behind the corner and listened. She thought about the idea of hopping from behind the corner and give him a little scare jump. Would be only fair play to revenge his constant teasing. Any second now. Wait for the right moment. His face will be priceless.

"How can this door be such a pain in the ass?" She could hear him curse and she giggled quietly. She just wanted to enjoy this funny show about fox struggling with the door for a while. It really sounded like he had indeed been out jogging, since he huffed the air all the time between the words. She grinned and took a careful sneak peek from the corner and saw Nick about three meters away from her,

trying to open the door with some trick. It seemed like his keys were stuck or something. Now was the moment. Prepare to yell loudly. Sweet revenge. Just as she was about to jump out she stopped when she saw what Nick did.

"Ugh, this stupid soaked hoodie!" He mumbled and with smooth motion with his paws, removed it from top of him.

Judy had not seen Nick without his shirt once, except that one time about two days after he joined the ZPD academy.

That was half year ago. She could not believe what she was seeing now.

His sweaty red and white patterned chest revealed itself in front of her to see. He was way more muscled up than he had been almost half a year ago.

The fox's chest was wider and much tighter looking. Judy's eye's wondered all around him with burning blush on her cheeks. This was definitely not looking like the same Nick he had met the first time when he was selling Popsicles. The bunny could see his biceps tense up as he tied the hoodie around his waist by the sleeves.

How much had he been working out in the academy?! She knew that he was in better shape than before, but it was hard to tell from under the uniform.

Judy felt like fainting as her eye's wildly went lower, reaching his stomach.

She could see some sweat drops slowly ran down on his fur, along with his somehow almost noticeable six pack. Very faintly but still. She should have not kept watching him creepily like this but she could not remove her eye's off him. This is something that her naughty and concealed part of her wanted to remember.

Every detail. She could not probably get another chance like this. He look'd so stunningly hot that her ears burned as she kept watching the fox huff and struggling with his keys once again. Judy almost wished that his door would not open, so she could watch his worked out body just a little bit longer.

"I swear if i run late because of this stupid key-set I'll sue someone.." He groaned as he still tried to adjust the keys.

Judy smiled a bit and kept looking at him carefully. Then her gaze went lower from his stomach. The small naughty voice took completely over her as her mind tried to fight against watching. She realized that Nick's grey college pants with logo ZPD on the side, where just as damp as the hoodie.

She felt like her brain exploded as her eyes reached the intimate spot. The pants he had on were so glued to his fur that she could clearly notice a small bulge. From this distance she was sure that she saw a small devilish details about Nick's quite noticeable size of his... Well, huge maleprides.

She turned her gaze from him and hid behind the corner now, moving her paws in front of her mouth as her tail wiggled furiously.

"Sweet cheese and crackers." She muttered as she tried to contain her possible nosebleed. That was the image that she could never move from her head.

"Look again. You want to." She could hear Nick's voice so lively in her head, that she almost jumped of the idea of Nick actually being next to her ear, whispering it.

"I shouldn't.." She muttered but the temptation was way too much for her. She slowly peeked again and her eye's greedily stared the same spot again,

making her heart race faster and faster. She jumped a bit and hid behind the corner as Nick groaned once again and finally removed the key from the lock.

"Let's give that another try won't we?" He said with complete annoyance like he was losing his mind and showed the key in again and carefully started to turn it.

The door clicked. Nigh laughed evilly like mastermind and muttered.

"Gotcha!"

He opened the door and went inside. He slowly locked the door and left silence in the hallway.

Judy still held her paws over her chest, still buzzed about the images of topless Nick in her mind.

"Okay Judy, just walk in there and act normal. Erase everything you saw for now. Take a deep breath."

NICK'S APARTMENT 10:25 _

"Hoookay, quick shower, neat clothes, a little fox charm and you are ready to roll Wilde." He spoke as he tossed the hoodie on the dining chair. He also removed his pants and was completely naked now. I really have to take the shower quickly. She could be here any minute now. Just as he was making his way to bathroom, someone knocked on the door.

"Carrots, that you?"

He could hear a happy voice answer behind the door.

"Yeah Nick."

"Just a second, i umm..." He realized he was shirtless and sweaty. He quickly took a large and dry white towel that was hanging from the bathroom wall and tied it around his waist. Okay Wilde just open the door and tell you are going to have a quick shower. Also, perfect time to flirt a bit. Almost too perfect.

The fox went to the door and opened it with wide grin on his muzzle. He could see her eyes widen a bit. He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and leaned down.

"Sorry if I'm not properly dressed whiskers, i was struggling with the door quite a while, I'm going to take a faster shower before we get going,

since i doubt that you want to walk around the city with smelly fox."

It looked like she did not even pay attention to his words. She was just zoning out. If only Nick knew that it was exciting enough for her to see Nick topless from far away, but now all the goodness was straight in her face, mere half meter away. He could not see her tail wiggle like drum.

"Mmmm, fluff, is everything okay?" He mischievously asked.

Judy woke up now from the trance and started to blabber.

"What? NO! I MEAN, I MEAN Yes! Everything is fine. Just.. Sheesh Nick, you could have warned me that you are half naked!" She avoided the eye contact.

"Mmmm, what would be the fun in that?" He leaned down and she could now smell his musk pretty well. Those damn eye's trying contact with hers again.

"Just get going with the shower you dumb fox!" She said a bit more aggressively than she intended. Her ears were burning hot as hell again.

"Heyhey, slow down Judy, take it easy. I'm sorry." Nick chuckled but felt a panicked too.

Judy actually sounded way more uncomfortable than he would expect. It seemed that this was the limit of flirting with her. This he had to keep in mind.

Deep down he felt quite bit sad about it but he respected her way too much push the limit like that again.

"Just... Just take your shower. I'll wait on the couch." Judy said and refused to make eye contact with him. He had used her real name again.

"Okay. There is ummm... Some soda in the fridge if you want some. It's your favorite." Nick said with smile and swished his tail as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

There was quiet for a while after she closed the front door and sighed as the sound of pouring water was heard from the bathroom.

The bunny slowly walked over to the large couch and sat down. She started to mutter by herself quietly.

"Judy get it together. Stop acting weird. You are strong minded police officer... Ignore the idea of Nick in the shower... Oh for the love of-"

She face palmed herself and spoke quietly.

"I hate myself... Why are you like this Judy? ... I should have not yelled to him like that.."

SOMEWHERE AROUND SAVANNAH CENTRAL _

The fox and bunny walked side by side in middle of the warm street, turning left from the current street. They had not spoken for a while. Nick's usual smile was on his muzzle like always but Judy felt still a bit awkward about what happened back at Nick's place. Maybe it was time to stop being so quiet. It was not like her at all.

She cleared her throat.

"I do have to give something to you Nick. You have really been working out." She said shyly to the fox without looking at him.

Nick raised his eyebrows and spoke like he had waited her to say that all this time.

"I totally knew you were checking me out whiskers."

"I was not, i was just surprised. Don't let it get into your already fully stuffed ego box." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I won't. Don't worry, i know i can be a bit too much sometimes. I won't do something like that any longer from now on. I promise Judy." He said and now avoided the eye contact with the rabbit. He could not see Judy stop walking for a moment and look at him like that was the last thing she wanted him to promise.

She wanted to answer something but could not find the right words. She reached up to him and they kept walking towards their destination in quietness.

After ten minutes of walking in silence they finally reached the place. The neighborhood was very classy area and seemed very expensive to live at.

The fox smiled as he signaled Judy to stop walking. He turned to her and smiled as he motioned towards the front doors of golden door'd restaurant right next to them.

It had red carpet and everything. Two neatly dressed beavers were standing on both side of the doors. It was large white marbled building with large golden letters on top of the entrance.

"Casa di madre" Was written on top of the doors. Judy stared at the place in awe and then look'd at Nick with disbelief and back to the front doors.

It was five star restaurant. Just as she was about to speak, a long black limo pulled behind them and they both stood aside as the driver came out of the limo and walked over to open a passenger door. Outside step'd a small bear in a pure clean white suit. He gave a confused look at them both, like he did not expect to see someone like them hanging out in the place like this. He went to the reception desk outside and spoke couple words with the wolf and after a while he entered inside the place trough the golden doors.

Judy look'd at smiling Nick again with confused look.

"Uhhhh, Nick?"

"Yeahhh?"

"Are you... Are you sure this was the place we were supposed to go?"

"I am, one hundred percent." He winked and gave proud smile.

Judy look'd at the front doors and wolf staring at them and back at Nick.

"Nick this looks... Really, really expensive.. You don't need to.. I mean why?"

"Don't worry about prices. I want to have quality time with you carrots." He waved his paw like this was nothing.

"Nick... You don't have to do this for m-"

"I want to. Don't worry so much fluff." He said warmly and gave genuine smile to her.

"Are you .. Sure? I don't think we are really dressed well enough for this place. You have a green tropic shirt and blue tie and I'm dressed like I'm from a farm- "

"Pfft, they are just going to be stunned about my tropical shirt. I am creating a trend here. And when it comes to you... You look nice no matter what you wear."

He could not see that Judy blushed a bit and smiled.

"... Are you still sure that they let us in?"

"Yes. Silly bunny, let's go already. I am so hungry that i could eat a..."

He leaned his face a mere inches away from her twitching nose.

"Don't s-" Judy warned.

"Rabbit."

Nick laughed and Judy shoved his face away but could not contain her laugh.

"Okay i changed my mind, i am so going to take most expensive meal this place has for that one."

"Be my guest whiskers." He chuckled as they both walked to the wolf, who was looking at them both a bit warily.

Nick cleaned his throat and spoke.

"We have reservation here with the name of Wilde and Hopps."

The wolf started to search the name list and after a while he found their names and spoke with civilized tone.

"Certainly sir, you are on the list. I have to point out that you have most... Odd selection of outfit for this occasion.

My apologies, you two must be completely new here." He gave a bit scolding look at them.

Nick placed his paw on his chest and started to imitate the way wolf spoke with mocking tone in it.

"Oh i assure you good ser, we are stylists from the most snob nosed area of the snob town, trying to create a new clothing trend that even the poor and dirty animals like half of the mammals in this city can afford. All for the tons of money of course. Who cares about charity? I think once i get home,

i shall eat my diamond cereal with golden spoon and-UMF!"

Nick earned an elbow strike from the bunny with scolding look.

"Nick!"

"What?" Nick shrugged his shoulders and snickered like a kit to embarrassed bunny.

The wolf look'd at Nick angrily and sighed. He was about to say something but Judy spoke first.

"Sorry about my friend here mister. Is it allowed to go inside even if we don't pass the dress code?" Judy spoke.

The wolf turned his eye's to Judy and spoke calmly.

"It is madam. It is unusual but not necessary. I do hope you two enjoy your stay. Once you go inside, your table is number twenty-three."

"Thank you." Judy answered politely. The wolf nodded.

"You are welcome madam."

Nick spoke to the wolf with same tone as he did earlier as Judy started to walk towards the doors.

"Oh my good ser, do they sell one of those suits of yours at the lobby? I would be more than welcome to put on something like that to seem more civilized and smarter than i actually am.

I bet you have about ten of these in your golden home AGH-!"

"Dumb fox." Judy muttered with smile and started to pull Nick towards the doors by his tail.

"Owowowowo, okay okay coming fluff!"

The wolf shook his head and look'd at the Nick in annoyance.

He spoke quietly by himself after they entered inside the place.

"... If he only knew how shit my actual pay is from this boring ass job.."

CASA DI MADRE _

The fox and rabbit entered the large hall full of mammals. Even Nick was a bit amazed by the architecture of the place. White marble pillars and full floor red carpet.

The place look'd stunning. The sounds of dining and conversations filled the hall and echoed quite loudly. Now that the fox started to pay attention,

they were indeed the only ones breaking the dress code. But it did not bother him at all. He gave a look at Judy next to him. She stared at the place with his mouth a bit open, and wide eyed. It looked like she had never seen anything this elegant in her life. Sometimes he did forget that Judy was from the farm.

He smiled warmly as he followed Judy's wagging tail. She gazed all over the place in excitement. God, she is so beautiful, Nick thought as he watched her cute amazement about the place. Then he started to wonder.. If Judy was quite uncomfortable about him without shirt.. What would she think about him asking her to tomorrows dance?

The depression and anxiety hit him a bit as he wondered Judy's answer to the question. Okay just relax. You will figure it out when the time is right. Just have fun for now.

"Nick, this place is incredible!" Judy said and turned to Nick. She really had not seen places like this before.

"It is quite something, i admit. Shall we get going to our table?"

"Yeah."

They both searched for their spot by counting the table numbers. After a while they finally found their spot from the corner of the place. It was quite comfortable looking spot.

The wine red couches felt silky as they sat down. The place was full of expensive looking paintings all over and Judy gasped a bit as she saw the huge looking crystal chandelier at the ceiling. The way it was sparkling was quite beautiful. Nick gazed around the place. It seemed like most of the waiters were quite busy with the other mammals orders, so it gave time for them to look at the menus.

The fox searched for something juicy. Maybe a steak. His gaze slowly went down of the list. Hmmmm, yep that one looks good.

"Who comes up with these names? Frela de muerte? What the heck does that even mean? Why can't it just be a fish steak with potatoes and cream sauce with some vegetables?" Nick chuckled as he spoke from behind the menu.

"Nick." The fox heard bunny say with very concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah carrots?" Nick ask'd without taking his face from the menu.

"Look at me." Her voice was serious. O-oh. What had he done?

Nick set down the menu and stared at Judy with smile.

"What's up?"

"Nick i... There is no way you are paying for this!.. This salad that i wanted.. It's hundred dollars Nick! It even includes a desert that costs fifty dollars on top!" She spoke to Nick like he was crazy.

"Shhhh, just let it happen." Nick motioned with his claw front of his muzzle and smiled warmly.

"Nick no. What are you think you are doing? I know that our pay is good but it is not this good! You can't just buy me something like this!"

"There is no law that forbids that." He stated calmly.

"Nick I'm serious, stop playing-"

"Judy." He spoke again tenderly and placed the menu front of his face as he kept reading.

The bunny froze again as he spoke like that to her and felt her chest tighten.

"You are my best friend. You have saved my life, couple of times in fact. You believed in me when no one else ever has. You are the reason my mother came to see me after all these years. You made me believe that mammals can change... And now i am working with you as partner. You remember how much we talked about how awesome it was going to be? Every time you visited me in the academy we talked about it. And now it finally came true. It has been just like we thought. Needless to say,

i have never been this happy in my life Judy... I just want us to have fun. I want you to have fun. So don't bother yourself with these unimportant thoughts like my money. I don't want you to. Not with me... "

Judy felt herself tremble a bit. The way Nick spoke, was something she had never heard from him. She wanted to go and kiss him so badly that it hurt. She would never let go if she would. It would freak him out but she felt like she no longer cared. Just do it.

Just as he was about to actually do it, Nick started to talk in completely different tone. He started to talk with his joking mood again, almost like covering up himself with a shield that he had just let down for way too long. It almost even spooked her a bit.

"At least i owe you a salad, no matter if it's hundred dollars. Kind of small price to pay for what i got in the end right? So don't worry whiskers. I also think they have those nice green olives you like. I might even snatch a few. Have you seen that the drink's here? Now that one look's very nice! I wonder if we-"

"Nick." She spoke, with her voice trembling a bit.

Nick's ears winced a bit and he put down the menu right away.

He stared at the bunny, who stared at him back with shining eye's. Nick knew that look. She was about to cry but was holding back.

"Heyheyhey, did i say something wrong?" Nick felt a bit of panic hit him.

"... No i just.. I just wanted to say that i..."

Nick waited for her to gather herself a bit and wondered if he should just hug her like he had under the bridge. Because for a while it look'd like she was about to run away or something.

Suddenly Judy just took deep breaths and smiled to him warmly.

"Thanks Nick. I am really happy too. We are good team together." She said with forced happiness and dried her eye's a bit while sniffing.

Nick had an odd feeling that Judy wanted to say something completely else. He had to ask.

"Fluff, you know that you can talk to me. Just say what is troubling your mind."

"It's nothing Nick. I'm sorry. I was just... Very taken about the things you said. It means lot to me."

"I.." Nick was about to say something until unknown voice came from next to them.

"Excuse me, are you two ready to take an order?" A goat in a suit ask'd from them.

Both woke up from the emotional atmosphere and gazed at the waiter.

Nick cleared his throat and spoke.

"Oh ummm, I'll have the Frela de muerte. I think I'll take a glass of Merlot too."

The goat wrote the order down and look'd at Judy.

"And for the madame?"

".. I'll.. I take the Sidro salad, please. And I'll have glass of water." Judy controlled herself from emotional outburst and tried to speak like nothing happened.

"Will do." The goat said and wrote it down. After he was supposed to be on his way,

he just stood there for a while and eye'd both of them.

Nick spoke in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well ser, it's just that i have never encountered mammals with this kind of clothing around here."

Nick grinned and placed his paw on his chest and was about start his show again. Judy noticed and kicked his feet from under the table, making him yelp.

"Don't you dare Nick. Not in here. They would probably poison your food."

"... Smart bunny." Nick chuckled.

The goat went on his way and the silence settled in the corner again.

Nick spoke again a bit carefully.

"Carrots are you sure you are all right?"

Judy did not answer right away and look'd a bit sad. She was clearly wondering what to answer.

"... I just wanted to say that..."

She was about to say what she really felt but it was too hard. Nick just stared at her with worried look. She forced the smile on herself and sighed.

"Thanks for the meal Nick. I won't forget it."

Nick kept his eye's on her as she stared the table. She was sometimes so hard to read. But she was smiling now so that eased him a bit.

"... You are welcome. No need to thank me so much."

The quietness in the table settled in again. Judy's mood seemed to still be down. Seeing her sad was one of the worst feelings Nick knew.

... Then Nick realized how to lift her mood on the spot. After a while Nick spoke with mischievous tone. Anything to just get unbearable silence out of the table.

"Soooo carrots? What movie did you pick for us to watch?"

"Huh?" The bunny woke up from her deep thoughts.

"I ask'd what movie did you pick?"

Judy grinned now with half lidded eye's. Nick was happy that it was always easy to lighten her mood with a bit of fox charm.

"It's a secret."

"At least give me a tip?"

"Na-ah."

"Please at least tell me that it's horror movie."

"Thank the heavens, no." Judy shook her head and giggled.

"Pfffff, don't tell me that you picked some drama and escape to the sunset together kind of movie?"

"You are such a jerk." Judy laughed to grinning fox.

The fox started imitating the some random characters from known movies.

"Oh Ann your eye's shine like thousand sparkling stars in the moonlight, oh if the angels were sent on earth, you would be the most beautiful of them all!" He spoke with heroic tone.

And switched to girly voice.

"Oh Jack, you are so manly and handsome! If only would you kiss my tender lips, this magical moment would feel like a dream! Your muscles are so big and so strong-"

Judy threw one of the napkins that she had rolled into a ball straight to the fox who dodged it and laughed.

"You are such a dumb fox! That is not how they talk!" Judy laughed uncontrollably and made Nick continue with even more dedication to the imitations.

"Actually this is exactly how they talk. Like this! We have defied your parents will to come between us oh my Julia! I shall shield you from the evil and harm with my steroid filled muscles!" Nick posed with his arms and gave kiss to both his biceps. Judy held her stomach and gasped for air.

"Nick, stop i can't breathe!"

Nick almost started to laugh himself but now switched to girls voice again.

"Oh my Chief Bogo shaped hero! My fragile body is waiting for your sweet love! Let us run together in the cornfields while laughing in slow motion! We are so much in love that i almost want to puke from this horrible dialogue that the writers wrote!"

Judy now banged the table with her paw and giggled hysterically. She could barely speak the next words between laughing.

"I am so... Not ever... going to dine somewhere... Public with you again!"

Nick chuckled while leaning in and spoke while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well to me it seems that you are having quite a fun time."

"That's only because you-"

"KRHM!"

Nick and Judy turned their gaze to the waiter next to them. The goat was looking at the two like he was following two kits ruin a well mannered party.

"Are you two quite ready to eat? Or do you want to keep disturbing the other mammals?" He ask'd .

Nick and Judy look'd behind the goat and saw at least ten tables stare at them, some angry and some amused.

Judy turned her gaze away and blushed horribly, her nose twitching furiously. Nick only chuckled and waved to other mammals.

"Yeah, i think we are ready. I'm starving. Look how cute she is when she's all embarrassed."

Judy did not answer anything and look'd like she wanted to sink to the deepest hole in existence.

The goat gave a confused look to Judy after looking at Nick with disgust who just stared back with smile.

"Did this fox just call you cu-"

"Yeah she did... I'm sorry for his behavior, it's normal from him. We are ready to eat. We promise that we won't cause hassle anymore. RIGHT NICK?"

"MMmmmh, i don't know. Depends how good my meal will be. If the steak is juicy enough-"

"Nick." Judy said firmly.

"Fine, fine. We will behave."

"Thank you ser and madame. Glad that we cleared that out. I hope you two enjoy your stay." The goat laid the plates on the table.

Nick cleared his throat.

"Thank you good ser. I do have to ask, do they serve the Merlot with the tears of the poor and hungry? I heard it gives certain unique flavor-"

"I will murder you." Judy muttered but tried to contain her laugh once again once he saw the goats stare Nick like he was crazy.

"I... Just finish your meals please. Quicker the better." The goat shook his head and left.

"... WHY?!" Judy blurted out to widely smiling fox.

"For the fun of it. His face was priceless. And so that you know, i will trade one of my precious onion slices to your juicy looking olive!"

The fox snickered and made trade with his fork from Judy's plate.

"Hey!" Judy scolded but could not contain her giggle as the fox swished his tail.

"I wonder what other goodies are hiding in that large salad of yours. But i am fair trader. You shall have some of my fish if you are nice."

Judy shook her head and giggled as she grabbed her fork.

"How do i put up with you?"

"You know you love me."

Judy sighed and answered quietly.

"Do i know that?... Yes, yes i do."


	8. Night out with Wilde/ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more tension...

Chapter 8

"Night out with Wilde part 2"

RANDOM STREET IN SAVANNAH _

The mammals stared in wonder as the fox and bunny were laughing like the last day on earth and leaning to each-other. Nick tried to gasp for air and Judy's giggle was out of control.

They were standing in the middle of the street near Savannah movie theater. They could not see that half of the mammals around the streets staring at them both with interest as they howled like wolves.

"Carrot's, carrots stop! Let's take a break! My lungs!" Nick finished and tried to contain his hysterical laugh.

Judy stopped and could not help but to laugh even more as she leaned on the nearest streetlamp.

"Nick Wilde, you are crazy!"

"You did the half of it, team strikes once again!" Nick chuckled and tried to contain his breathing as best as he could.

"I can't believe we just did that! I knew that you had an idea but that was not what i expected! I am a police! Nick we were cruel!"

but she still could not contain herself from laughing too.

"Because he deserved it! It was awesome."

Judy started to realize after a while what they had actually done. She could not hide her smile but still covered her face with her paws and muttered.

"Oh god, if someone was filming us and Bogo would find out... You mister Wilde, are bad influence!"

"But they deserved it! Besides, it was not actually illegal." Nick still pleaded like it was completely worth.

"But it was so wrong in so many ways!"

"That's why it was so damn funny! That should teach him a lesson how to talk to mammals."

Nick started to laugh loudly again, making Judy laugh even more.

ABOUT 30 MINUTES AGO IN CASA DI MADRE _

"I hate olives! The taste, the smell and everything about them disgusts me! How can someone eat that shit!?"

"Ron! The language!" The female hippo scolded her husband.

Nick and Judy winced as the large hippo was arguing about different tastes like a passionate freedom fighter to his wife in the booth next to them. He had been ranting about different tastes and especially his hate for olives the whole time they were there.

Nick and Judy were still sitting on their table and kept eating their meals. Nick was in the middle of the story he was explaining to Judy.

The bunny could not notice something most unpleasant that Nick could. This place had started to pay a lot more attention to them.

First they had been almost very unnoticeable before his little show with Judy but now he could see them whisper with each other occasionally.

Also, looking at their way with disturbed look's. This might had not been such a good idea after all. He had not thought this through as much as he could.

He just wanted to Judy have the best time possible but he started to get nervous for her sake. They look'd like a couple. Nick knew that some of the animals thought about it as they watched them from time to time and talked. Okay calm down Wilde. They won't confront us about it.

... I really hope they won't. Judy might not know it but such things, especially in the place like this, gathered most unwanted attention.

Why did he have to be a fox? No one would pay a mind to their way if he was a bunny like her. Okay just tell your story, finish this food and leave. Suddenly they both winced again as the hippo roared near them again.

"No! I swear if someone would make me eat that disgusting stuff, i would sue them! How can you like them?"

"Ron, for god's sake... It's not that bad! Having meat in your food is bad if you are a prey but olives are just olives." The female hippo muttered.

"I'm just saying, that the last time i ate that stuff as kid, i almost barfed. So don't ever suggest me to try that stuff. I will not try any food that has olives in it!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh Ron. I just suggested. Don't be over dramatic."

Nick was trying his best to tell the story to the bunny next to him,

after they were sure that the family next to them calmed down, so he would have Judy's full attention again.

The hippo couple had been on their banter about foods for quite a while. Must have been some kind of food critics.

Nick continued his story.

"So what did Finnick and Ben do when they found out that you crashed the van with Mike?" Judy ask'd, clearly very into his story again.

"Needless to say that fox almost slaughtered us! I'm glad that Ben was a bear after all. He was the only one that could put himself between us and save us from Fin's rage. Fin loves that van over everything. We had it fixed of course. Took us quite a lot of time to gather the money for it-"

"Excuse me but could i have a moment of your time?"

The bunny and the fox snapped from the intense story to the unknown mammal next to them. A ram in tuxedo in front of them stared at both of them with blank expression on his face, almost like studying both.

Judy put her fork down carefully and spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"... I see many things wrong in this picture in front of me. I don't even know where to begin."

Judy was confused but Nick knew that tone and that look. He should have guessed. Of course someone would bother them about this. It was a matter of time.

"Don't. We are just good friends. That's it." Nick stated calmly to the ram but he was clearly in charge here. He had no intention to stay silent. Judy had no idea what they were talking about but she had a feeling that it was nothing good.

"I have heard enough from the other customers from here to think otherwise."

"Look we really are not-"

"Do you have any idea who i am, fox?" The ram ask'd, almost like demanding respect.

"I assume that you are owner of this place?" Nick ask'd and clearly knew the answer but felt the frustration in his voice.

The ram nodded and then spoke.

"I am Garvia Defluff and indeed the owner of Casa Di Madre... And I admit that i do not like the look you are giving to me now fox." He said with a bit of anger.

Judy was way too confused about the situation. What was going on? Did these two know each other or something? Judy could feel the tension between the ram and the fox and she did not like it at all. The way ram referred to Nick as fox made her feel uneasy. She carefully and respectfully spoke to the ram now.

"Mister Garvia, is there something you wanted to announce? Have we done something wrong?"

The ram slowly turned his gaze to the bunny. The disgusted look he gave her made Nick want to jump over the table and smack his teeth in for a moment.

"You could say that yes. I do not know how to begin this with but... This is something i can't allow. When one of my waiters came to me and said that there are guests in the hall without required outwear, i paid it no mind. It's not the first case we have had. Then he informed me something way more disturbing."

The ram took a moment as Judy kept listening but Nick was just staring the table, digging his claws into the couch under them, trying to contain himself.

"Never let them see that they get to you" rule was getting harder. Not because of himself but he did not want Judy to be treated badly.

"We have a fox and a rabbit in the same booth. First i thought that he was pulling my tail but i had to see it myself. And here you two are. In my restaurant.

Defiling its purity with this... Most disturbing sight. Bunny, i don't care if such things are legal in Zootopia but this is my establishment. These kinds of perverted things can be surely practiced somewhere far from here. Out of the eye's of civilized mammals."

"Now hold on just a minute-" Judy was starting to understand what ram was implying. She was not mad that he thought they were together. She was angry because how he was treating them because of it.

"Judy. Don't. It's fine. Let's just do as he says. He is mistaken anyway." Nick said quietly and gave comforting look to her. Like there was no point to fight back.

She was about to protest until the ram kept going.

"You should listen to the fox. If you intend to cause trouble, I'll be sure to call security. This is my kingdom and i can speak my mind in here.

I don't know where this shifty creature got his money to pay for my food but it will not eat here. If it was dressed properly and had at least predator with him, i would accept it. But in a casual wear, with a.. Bunny. You two disgust me. I am going to have to ask you both to finish your meals as fast as possible and leave. My guests don't have to look something like this. It destroys the apatite."

Nick said nothing but Judy had her mouth open from the comments. Nick motioned her to leave with him like was told but the bunny slowly set her fork down and spoke.

"Okay, look you jerk. I don't care how important you think you are but you have no right to talk to us like-"

"Don't speak to me that way you filthy freak." The ram spat on her way in disgust.

Judy went quiet as rock. Nick felt his claws dig into his paw as he squeezed it to fist, ready to punch. He could feel a bit of blood dripping to the couch from his paw. He growled almost like savage as he raised his gaze and met with ram.

"You don't ever... Talk to her like that. Apologize to her. Right Now." Nick said every word so seriously that it even scared Judy. She gave him concerned look as he gritted his teeth.

There came complete silence in the booth. No one saw or heard that many from the hall had stopped their dining and stared at their way.

Nick stared the ram in the eye with burning hate in them, ready to leap over the table from one wrong word.

He could see that for a moment, the ram was scared.

"What if i don't?" He asked quietly.

"Then i will break your jaw."

"Nick!" Judy gasped a bit but Nick was not hearing it. She had never seen Nick so angry. She was disgusted by the ram but she did not want this to end in violence.

If he would attack civilian like that, he would get suspended from ZPD or worse.

The ram suddenly smiled widely and spoke quietly. He even leaned in to the table so only they could hear him.

The civilized tone and act was gone from his presence, like he turned to completely different persona. A cocky and dangerous one.

"I am under a protection of Mister Jones. The name that I'm pretty sure you know well fox. I doubt that she does so maybe you can tell it to her as bedtime story sometime."

Nick felt a bit of his anger now turn into hesitation and fear. The ram meant what he said. He kept going.

"So you do know them huh? Thought so. Think about your next actions very carefully. You are in my home. In Jones's turf. You attack me like a knight in a shining armor to impress this bunny right here, you might end up missing. Is it worth it?

Maybe it even is. I'm sure that she finds another fox to fuck once you are gone, like a freak she is. So just try me. Mister Levron and Jones are always up to show their power to the mammals."

Judy was about to snap. She stared at the sheep like a target. Her inner cop was about to explode all over the place. She was about to rise up from the couch with her badge ready for showing. There was going to be arrest but Nick quickly grabbed her paw under the table.

Her heart jumped for a moment from the anger state as Nick gave it a comforting and tight squeeze. She gave a look at him. Nick did not look back. He stared at the ram with look that could kill but said nothing. He could feel his heart beat so fast as he fought the urge to tear the rams smug face off but kept squeezing her soft paw,

to signal to do nothing. Also, it made it easier to calm down.

But he swore from that moment to mark this ram for the rest of his life.

"No? I thought so." The ram said with cocky voice and leaned out of the table and straightened his expression to civilized one.

"Now, unless you haven't noticed, we have one of the most famous food critics at our restaurant. Ron Halwire and his wife. They do not need this kind of stuff in their presence. Their word for our food is very crucial to our restaurant, so they want as much as peace as possible. Right Ron?"

The ram asked sideways, clearly having much respect and fear for the hippo.

The hippo's turned to him in confusion. They had been on such a deep conversation about the food that they had not even noticed anything happening around them. Mister Halwire just nodded without even hearing what he had asked'd and kept eating.

Ram gave satisfied look back to Nick and Judy and spoke.

"See? Now, since i am a gentle mammal, i will give you five minutes to eat your food. You don't even have to pay. It's on the house for being such a good sports.

It must be rare for you to eat such fine foods so by all means enjoy. If you are not gone after five minutes, i will inform the security. I hope you two...

Things.. Have a most wonderful rest of life. Dig in."

After a while he cleared his throat and announced something to everyone dining.

"These two will be leaving shortly! Continue like they were not here! Better that way!"

He stated and bowed. No one was looking at them anymore and everyone started to continue eating.

The hall was full of sounds of random conversations again.

After that the ram continued his way back to the cooking area.

Nick gently let go of her paw and relaxed. He had never in his life been so angry. The worst thing is that had no choice but to let him speak to her like that.

The consequences were too big. Judy spoke to Nick after the ram was out of sight, in complete outrage.

"Nick! I won't allow him to do this! I swear i will arrest him for the things he said! He just confessed to being connected to the crime organizations!

We have to call Bogo right away-"

"Carrots." He spoke quietly, almost like anything she was about to do was empty effort.

"No. Don't carrots me. I will do this. I have something that will make this official." She said completely determined.

Nick lifted his gaze her and saw that she put something on the table.

It was the recording carrot pen of hers. Nick stared at the object for a while and his eyes widened and then he finally looked at her.

"You..?" He spoke quietly and after realizing what she had done and he smiled a bit.

"Yes. I recorded everything. I learned to hustle from the best. I will get him behind bars. Nobody talks to me or you that way. I will-"

"That was very smart, i admit that. But we have to play by his rules, even if we don't want to."

"No we don't! What are you-"

"Fluff, look at me. He said he is under protection of Mister James and Levron. You already saw how much influence and power Levron had. And he works for James.

I have heard enough stories about that wolf. He will kill us if he wants to, famous cops or not. Now that sheep did not recognize us, but it was better that way.

Otherwise, he would have never revealed all that to us.

We will be sure to remember his name in the future, if he is more openly involved to shady business. We are working right now on a case that involves them.

The worst thing we could do is arrest another one of his mammals so early after Levron. We have to be careful with this. "

"But... The way he spoke to you!" How can someone be so sick in the head that he says things like-"

"Judy." Nick spoke now and made her heart skip a beat when he look'd at her like that again.

"You can't change everyone. Some mammals will always be like that. I am more sorry that you had to go trough that. The things he said about you. I wanted to..."

Nick didn't even finish as the rage built inside him again. Judy went silent for a while. She thought if she should talk about that with him some other time. For the first time she had been a bit scared of him. It bothered her. Nick had already defended her once against her boss but this was way more different... Way more different.

After a while he cleared her thoughts and spoke again.

"We are not even together! And so what if there was a fox and bunny that could be?! That does not make anyone a freak! Sweet cheese and crackers I am not letting this one go!

I want to teach lesson to this jerk right now!"

Nick was first a bit taken back from her comeback. He had to dwell on it for a second. Wait...

So she had absolutely nothing against the idea of prey and predator being together? Why had he ever even thought otherwise anyway?

She was way too pure hearted to hate anyone. Well at least he had her opinion on the matter. Even if the situation was awkward.

This is something that gave him more hope than he had expected about confessing to her, under otherwise dark situation.

But he straightened his mindset and spoke to her.

"... We can't use the law for this one, carrots. He owns the place. He did not give actual solid information about his criminal ties to your recording.

Just boasting. But I'm pretty sure that he was telling the truth. Still, .. To anyone listening that recording, he is just an asshole.

There is no law that forbids the right to speak your mind. There is nothing that we can actually arrest him for.

It would be dangerous and also waste of time. I know it sounds stupid but that's just the way it is."

Judy knew that even with her frustration and anger, that Nick was right. She still wanted to protest but could not come up with anything. She felt like the whole day was ruined.

"This food is not even that good! The soup has way too much salt." The hippo said in frustration from the booth next to them.

This guy just kept complaining about the food.

They both kept staring at their plates in awkward silence.

"I still just can't believe that jerk gets away like that. I just wish there is some way of-"

"Revenge?"

"... Attitude adjustment." Judy corrected.

"Hmmmh." Nick leaned back and stared at his plate.

He wondered his options as he kept staring at his food.

Then it hit him.

"Whiskers."

"What?"

"I got an idea. I know something most appropriate. But i need your help." The mischievous grin grew on him. It's like the old Nick had come back with up to no good.

"... I'm listening?" Judy answered a bit unsure.

"It is going to be awesome. Risky, bold and sneaky. But if we succeed with this, we have our payback." He rubbed his paws together, making Judy smile with puzzled expression.

"Is it uhhh... You know... Legal plan?" Judy asked carefully.

"... It's not illegal." Nick shrugged his shoulders and swished his tail in excitement.

She did not know what to think but Nick's expression told it all. It was going to be good but something that she might regret later. But the temptation to payback was way too much for her, since she could not arrest the ram.

"... Okay, what do you have in mind slick?"

Nick chuckled and pointed his paw to the hippo's booth behind her seat.

"You distract those two just for a while. I only need about ten seconds, if even that. Just grab their attention and speak to them."

"What are you-"

"Judy. Trust me."

Judy was completely confused. This was not much of a plan. It did not make any sense.

But when he had used her name, she knew that he was serious about trusting him.

"... Okay." She nodded.

Nick was clearly very happy and winked to her and motioned her to action.

Judy nodded a bit hesitantly but hopped from her seat.

She made her way in front of the two hippos and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Ron wasn't it?"

Both hippos stopped eating now and turned their gaze to the small rabbit.

"Is there something i can help you with? Are you another fan? i hate fans.

They always disturb me when I'm eating."

As he kept talking Judy tried not to notice that Nick was now peeking from behind the booth with one eye open and his tongue out. What the...

"Hey, rabbit are you deaf? I'm eating. Is there something you wa-"

In middle of his talk, Judy saw as Nick was aiming with his paw and was about to drop something to their table.

She tried not to look at him.

"Umm yeah, i was wondering that do you give autographs? I would really love to-

Judy saw as Nick dropped olives from her salad, aiming to Ron's soup bowl.

In that second she realized. Just as the olives were about to land in her soup, she started to cough loudly,

covering the sound of the jumping soup as the olives landed in.

She held her stomach and kept coughing. She put up her paw in front of her to signal that she was alright.

"I'm so sorry mister, i might have mistaken. I'll return to my booth now. Don't mind me.

I'm okay. Have a nice day both of you." She bowed and walk'd away fast.

The female hippo stared at his husband in confusion.

"Someone was dropped on their head as a kit.." She muttered and kept eating.

Judy hopped in their booth and she stared at the smiling fox and was too astonished to say anything.

"Did you... Did you just..." She tried to speak. Nick chuckled and laid his feet rudely on top of the table like he was in office.

"One." He just said and leaned back.

"Nick was that-"

"Two."

".. Oh my god."

"Three."

Suddenly there was horrible sounds coming from the booth next to them, someone was clearly puking.

"Ron!" The female hippo yelled in horror as his husband was puking up on the table.

Judy put her paws to block her mouth and stared at laughing Nick in front of her.

Everyone from the hall was now staring at the hippo couple in complete horror.

Judy just stared as Nick wiggled his eyebrows to her and leaned back.

After most of the filthy sounds stopped next to them, the hippo stood up from the table and coughed loudly, gasping for air. His wife was terrified next to him, after his husband went quiet and rose from his couch. He roared like a thunder in the hall with all his might.

"I WANT TO SEE THE OWNER OF THIS FUCKING PLACE RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO MY MOTHER I WILL SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN!

I WILL BOMB YOUR STUPID RESTAURANT IN COURT SO HARD THAT YOUR DAMN KITS WILL WORK IN THE MINE'S TO PAY THE DEPT!"

Everyone including Judy and Nick leaned from their booth to see the ram run from the kitchens in complete panic with some bodyguards.

All they could hear was ram trying to calm the hippo down. He was terrified.

"YOU ARE DONE GARVIA!"

"Please let me explain! Whatever it is i will make this up to you!"

"OH I'M SURE YOU WILL. BY SHUTTING THIS PLACE DOWN YOU PRICK!

I HATE OLIVES! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! THERE WAS MANY OF THEM IN MY SOUP AND I ATE IT! IN A BROCCOLI SOUP!

IF YOUR COOk'S ARE THIS STUPID, I BET THEY HAVE PUT MEAT IN PRAY FOOD FOR ALL I CAN GUESS!"

The hippo yelled and grabbed the scared ram by his collars,

starting a complete chaos in the hall as all the mammals started to look at their food and talk in paranoia between each-other, some even leaving the place right away.

Judy turned her widened eye's to Nick, who had satisfied smile on him as he was enjoying the show.

"So fluff... You still up to that movie? I really feel hunger for popcorn."

PRESENT _

The fox and the bunny were catching their breath on the street, finally calming down from the laughing.

They huffed for breath for a while and after that Nick spoke.

"Well fluff... You still up for that movie?"

"... Shouldn't we still inform Bogo about this? I mean... Take this pen and information to the ZPD?"

"Carroooots, we can do it tomorrow. Like i said, it's not very important information. It's not enough, as harsh as it sounds.

If James owns the whole Savannah square, he must own lot of more important mammals like that loser.

He is just one among others and for now he has his paws a bit tied at the moment.

I do hope that the guy will sue the place and do everything he promised."

"... It sounds kind of harsh. We might had actually destroyed his job.. Oh god." Judy look'd like she started to really regret what they had done now.

"Judy. Look at me. He deserves even worse than that for saying those things about you. Much worse.

Nobody talks about you like that. They do not know you. I do. You are better person than any of them.

So stop feeling like we went overboard. We didn't. Screw him and his stupid restaurant. They did not deserve you there anyway."

Nick said it seriously and look'd at Judy, like he wanted her to truly understand that he meant it. He had used her name. Judy went quiet and just stared back at his emerald eyes.

What they had done bothered her even if it was funny and satisfying... But when Nick talked to her like that..

She just wanted to tear his clothes off in the middle of the street. She was about to speak as her eye's trembled.

"Nick i..."

Nick just smiled as she struggled with her words and spoke warmly.

"You are welcome fluff. Now, how about we get going? The movie starts in twenty minutes right?"

Judy snapped from her fantasies back to earth.

This fox was driving her crazy.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go... But i am paying the popcorn."

"No chance."

THE MOVIE THEATER IN SAVANNAH _

"A night of tails." Nick stated blankly as he stared the title of the movie on top of the entrance.

"Fru fru said that it's good!" Judy wagged her tail excitedly as they stood in the line, waiting to buy their tickets.

"It sounds like a title for cheap porn." Nick snickered.

"No it doesn't..." Judy scolded. She did not really watch that stuff, so how could she actually know?

She blushed a bit as Nick leaned down.

"I can already feel the cringe of this movie."

"Don't be a jerk Nick, give it a chance."

"Anything for you. I'll try to stay awake as best i can."

"I swear, if you start snoring, i will strangle you by your stupid tie." Judy grinned.

Nick gasped dramatically and placed his paw on his chest in hurt.

"My ties are elegant. This one has cool looking stripes.

It's my favorite."

"I really have to take you shopping something new. See what options we have."

"I have heard enough about mall trips with girlfriends from my friends. It sounds like a hell."

"But I'm not your girlfriend. There is difference. I will be a style artist for you. Completely professional for my best friend." She said excitedly,

already thinking about what she would buy.

Nick went quiet for a while and turned his gaze from her. What she had said started to bother him a bit. Just say something.

You don't just want to be her best friend. You want more. Tell it to her.

"Nick? Did i say something wrong?" Judy suddenly asked a bit nervously.

The fox turned his gaze to her carefully and put on his mask again.

"Nope. All good. Just zoned out for a bit. Carrots.. I umm.."

"Hey, are you two planning to buy tickets, or just stand there?"

The amused teenager tiger ask'd from his booth. He look'd like he was about fourteen. Probably on a summer job.

"Oh, sorry!" Judy apologized and they approached the counter.

"No worries, two tickets it is."

"Thanks buddy." Nick smiled as he was giving money to the counter.

"Wait a minute... You are Officer Hopps and Wilde?" The tiger froze and look'd at them both carefully.

"Are we officer's Hopps and Wilde? Yes. Yes we are." Nick grinned as the young tiger look'd at them both with his mouth open.

"There is no way that you two have to pay for tickets! I'll contact the manager right away. We are honored to have public heroes in our theater!"

"There really is no need for-" Judy tried to object with a bit frustration but Nick signaled her to be quiet and smiled.

"Well isn't that nice of you. We really appreciate this youngster. We've had a quite.. Rough day."

Judy gave scolding look at Nick who just winked back and swished his tail.

"Yeah, mister Mires? Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde came to our theater to see the movie!... Yes i am sure.. No i am not joking.. Yeah I'll inform them...

Of course mister Mires... Yeah.. Thank you! Glad to be of service. No problem!"

The tiger hanged up and rapidly waved his tail as he spoke to them in admiration.

"The owner was very positively surprised! You will be offered popcorn on the house in the lobby. I hope you two have pleasant evening! Please enjoy the movie!"

"Thank you so much ummm..." Nick smiled.

"Jimmy!"

"Jimmy. I'll be sure to watch through the paws if you ever get caught doing anything naughty."

"Nick!" Judy tapped her foot and gave disappointing look at the fox.

"Let's just both pretend that she didn't hear that. Right buddy?" Nick smiled and gave his paw to fist pump the tiger,

who answered it in awe and could say nothing.

"Let's go fluff. The movie will start soon." Nick motioned the angry looking bunny to follow him inside. After a while she did.

They could not see the tiger look at his paw as they both left the entrance.

"So coooool... Guys won't believe this..."

The bunny and fox were about ten feet inside the place until Judy spoke.

"Nick. What was that?"

"What was what?" Nick shrugged his shoulders and gave mischievous smile as bunny blocked his way to the doors.

"You know what i mean. You know i don't like when mammals are treating me like that."

"Well i do. You do have to admit that what just happened was quite better welcome than we had earlier this day."

Judy stared at him for a while and then spoke.

"Yeah. I know. But still, you said that money does not matter. What changed your mind?"

"Free is always good. But I still meant what i said about the money earlier. Besides, did you see how he look'd at us?

We were superstars in his eyes. He was happy to do it, so why not? Refusing would have been rude.

Besides, he probably earned a promotion from his boss by informing about us. It's a win win situation."

"... I..."

"Just accept that you are famous. Don't see it as a burden like you want to all the time. You should enjoy it.

You have earned it whiskers. And if you won't, i at least will enjoy it to the fullest. I luuuuuv the attention. The positive kind."

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and smiled to speechless bunny that just stared at him back with faceless expression. He leaned down close to her face.

After a while she could not contain her smile as Nick kept staring at him.

"There's that smile i wanted. That's my bunny."

Judy giggled and pushed his smirking face away with her paws.

"You are one of a kind mister Wilde, you know that?"

"Mmmmm, is that a compliment?"

"Maybe."

"Fair enough."

"Come on, let's get going. We have about minute before the movie starts. I really don't want to miss anything."

"Right behind you." He chuckled as Judy turned to open the door.

He smiled sneakily as his eyes followed her wagging tail and her cute butt. Wilde you pervert. Look somewhere else. Have some dignity.

The fox turned his gaze to his left and stared at the poster. It was the poster about the movie "A night of tails". Under the title there was picture of male and female wolf. The male was dressed in tuxedo, holding the female wolf in his arms and pointed a tranquilizer to a mob of dark dressed mammals.

Nick had to admit that it look'd kinda cool. Romance she says huh? Nick leaned down and read the description of the movie. He kept reading and suddenly his face lighted up like a candle. This is too good to be true.

"Nick? You coming? What are you doing?" Judy asked as she held the door open to him.

Nick slowly turned his gaze from the poster to the bunny and had to most satisfied smile.

"It's a horror slash romantic movie. It tells about couple that discover mansion of cult mammals and-"

"No. Nonononono! Nick don't lie." She was getting a bit worried.

"I'm not lying. Come have a quick peek here." Fox smiled even more widely and pointed his claw to the print.

Judy closed the door and came to read the point where Nick pointed. She kept reading and look'd at Nick.

"... You have got to be kidding me."

"This is going to be awesome."

"I refuse."

"No you won't. It's free for us." Nick gently grabbed her paw and started pulling her towards the doors.

"Niiiick!"

The fox gave evil laugh as he closed the door behind them.

"Why are they going in the mansion, if they heard all those disturbing noises coming out of there? They should call the police..." Judy whispered while her nose was twitching. They were only twenty minutes into the film.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Nick whispered and kept watching the movie excitedly.

They watched as the wolf couple entered the mansion through the window. The house was all dark and they had nothing but a flashlight from the phone to light their way.

The odd creepy chanting noises kept going as they went from room to room. Every door they opened slowly made rusty and loud sound.

"... What is the romance in this?" Judy whispered as her nose twitched. Her paw was coming closer to his by an inch.

"You can hold my paw if you are scared carrots." Nick smiled and kept watching as the wolf couple opened the doors. He knew that she would not do it but you could always hope right?

Judy said nothing and gave a quick look to Nick. Did he really mean it? He had told many times to her the same thing when they watched horror movies together.

She always said it was unnecessary. But why not try it? What would be the harm? If he really was okay with it, would he be offended if she would just grab his paw?

Maybe the imagination is running wild again... Yeah. There is no need for-

"MARIA!" The wolf yelled as couple of dark robed mammals grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her into the darkness. The wolf was surrounded by another bunch of robed mammals and he pulled out his tranquilizer, still screaming after his love. Judy's eyes widened and she grabbed Nick's paw tightly like an instinct, without even noticing.

She did it so fast that she didn't realize Nick jumping a bit on his seat and turning his gaze to Judy. She just kept staring the screen a bit horrified, her nose twitching like crazy.

After a while Nick turned his gaze back to the movie and smiled warmly as she started to give light squeezes to his paw. He could feel his ears turn a bit more red.

Judy was even more into the movie than he was. Right now all he could think about was her soft paw in his own. She felt so warm.

He gave a quick look to the bunny next to him as her lavender eyes trembled, following the movie with passion.

Nick, the most beautiful mammal you know is holding your paw right now. Act normal. Don't get weird. Just follow the movie.

The fox kept looking at the film with the bunny and smiled the whole way through, just wanting the movie to last forever.

EVENING _

After one hour the lights came back in the dark hall and end credits rolled in.

Judy spoke after a while and let go of his paw.

"That movie was awesome Nick! Fru fru was right!"

"It was okay." Nick admitted but was a bit sad that Judy let go of his paw.

Judy hopped from her seat and started walking out from the hall with Nick among everyone else.

"I never would have guessed that i would like a horror movie so much. I guess all the romance was making up for it." Judy sighed happily.

"The ending was a bit cliche."

"Okay i won't argue that. There is always explosions."

"Way too many explosions." Nick chuckled.

They both smiled and walked outside of the street.

The night air was chilly and fresh, making it a welcome change from a warm theater.

Stars were all around the black sky, making the scenery look beautiful, even in the concrete jungle.

Nick was gathering his courage. This was the moment. You have to ask her out. Not as friends. Ask her to the dance. Do it.

He was keeping solid expression as he walked with the bunny down the street, towards Nick's place.

Only a block away Nick. Don't chicken out now. Breathe. Just do it. In a minute.

"Nick what do you think?"

"Huh?" The fox woke up from his pressured state and look'd at Judy.

"Let me guess, you were daydreaming again?" Judy smiled and shaked her head.

"I'm sorry whiskers, what was the question?"

"I was thinking about your opinion about the Jennifer Wolfen?"

"... I'm sorry, who?"

"The girl that was acting in the movie. Many males find him attractive. Was she beautiful in your opinion? I think she was.

Some males say that she is one of the most beautiful mammals that exist. Among Gazelle of course."

"Some would think that yes..."

"I was asking your opinion slick, don't evade the question." Judy giggled and kept walking.

Nick stopped walking and Judy did not realize it first and kept going a couple of steps.

He was supposed to talk loudly. Speak his true opinion on the matter. But all he got out was small whimper.

"You are the most beautiful mammal i know..." He whispered.

Her ears didn't even perk up. That is how quietly he had let it out.

After she realized that the fox was not on her side anymore, she turned around.

Nick stood there, watching her almost nervously, like he was about say something he was not supposed to.

"Nick? What is it?"

"I... Want to ask you something."

"... Okay..." Judy asked carefully. Nick felt the pressure hit him as those stunning lavender eyes watched him carefully.

"You... Don't freak out okay?"

Judy did not answer but she felt that whatever it was he was about to ask, was very important to him.

"Carrots i... Would like to ask you if.. If you would like to.."

The words stuck in his muzzle as he tried to take the final leap that might freak her out for good. But there was no turning back now.

Cards on the table. Then you know where the line goes. After the rejection you can finally go on with your life. Ask her to the dance. DO IT.

"If you would like to come da-"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT DING DING DING

Nick's face fell and Judy almost jumped in the air as she received a call on her phone in the middle of the tense situation.

"I'm so sorry!" Judy motioned as Nick watched her.

"It's alright carrots, just look who it is. I actually need a moment here."

"O-Okay.." Judy answered, still a bit apologizing and took out her phone.

Actually the phone call might had saved Nick from fainting. Just let her see who it is and continue. She isn't going anywhere.

Gather yourself again.

Judy stared at the phone screen and a puzzled look came on her face.

Nick noticed it and ask'd.

"Who is it?"

"... It's Bogo." Judy turned to him quickly and pressed answer.

"What on earth.." Nick muttered and kept listening what was going on.

"Evening Chief... I am at Savannah... Near the Carlton Cinema... Yeah it's... What? ... Nick? Ummm yeah, he actually happens to be with me...

Speaker?... O-Okay chief."

Nick stepped closer to her as she put the phone between them, so they could both hear what buffalo had to say.

"I assume that officer Wilde is hearing this now as well?" Bogo's frustrated voice answered.

"I always have time for my favorite sunshine buffalo." Nick said with teasing tone, making Judy almost laugh.

"... One of these days.." They could hear him faintly mutter.

"Chief, you were saying something about the case?" Judy ask'd.

"... Yeah, i did indeed. Now both of you listen. Whatever plans you have for tomorrow, prepare to cancel them.

We need you two at the station, asap. There are couple of other officers i have called here too. This is very crucial for our case,

and we need to have you both on board."

Nick was quiet for a while after he understood what Bogo had just said.

"Wait what? Cancel your plans for tomorrow?"

"That is required yes. Is there a problem officer Wilde?"

"I... Is that really necessary?"

"Nick, we have to do our work. If this helps with the case, we have to go. We promised to do this as partners." Judy spoke to Nick seriously.

In her surprise she saw a bit anger in him.

"Fine. Just great. Why not? Perfect. Thank the galaxy for this timing. It could not be any better."

"What the-" Judy gave puzzled look as the fox moved away from her to lean against the nearest brick-wall almost like in defeat.

After a while Bogo cleared his throat on a line and woke up Judy to the present as she stared Nick with concern.

"I assume you two will be here in agreed time?"

"We will chief. I promise." Judy answered hesitantly as she stared Nick kicking the wall in frustration.

"Good."

"Can you at least tell us what kind of project do i have to be part of? I want to know what fun time we have ahead of us."

Nick said from the side so loudly that Bogo surely heard it. Judy gave a scolding look to him but he just kept staring the wall and sighed.

Bogo was silent first but then spoke.

"I will explain more once you get to the station. I can still give you the quick version of the operation on the phone, if you really require it Wilde."

"Please do." Nick answered blankly.

Judy did not know what had gone into Nick. This was not like him.

"Tomorrow there will be an event where our known mammal, mister Levron will be. He is hosting the occasion. We are there to make sure that nothing illegal happens.

But i have a reason to doubt that something big will happen. I don't like it. Mister Big, our known mammal will take part in the event to. We believe that he is meeting mister Levron at the place for a reason."

Nick and Judy spoke nothing. This indeed sounded huge. They waited as Bogo continued.

"The thing is, they are not stupid. They know that we will be present at the place. It's almost like common understanding."

"So we are just trusting your hunch that something will happen?" Nick asked in frustration.

"Nick! You know that we have to be there." Judy scolded the annoyed fox.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going with the mission chief." Nick waved his paw without moving his head from the cold brick wall.

Bogo kept talking with frustrated voice.

"... We have received a multiple anonymous calls that threatens the tomorrow's event. Very disturbing ones. I promise to give more details at the station."

"Okay." Judy answered.

"There is one question that i would like to ask. Something that might seem a bit odd but i do have to ask anyway...

Does neither of you know how to dance?"

"... Uhhhh?" Judy gave confused look and Nick's ears perked a bit.

"I know that it sounds odd but, the thing is, the tomorrow's event is an annual music and dance festival.

Officer Wilde must recognize the occasion, since he has lived in this city most of his life. It is something that happens every year in Zootopia. Only troubling thing is,

usually mayor has been the host of the party. This year it is mister Levron. So you can see why we pay attention to this. Especially if mister Big is involved."

"... I understand Chief but what has dancing skills have to do with it?"

"The thing is that we don't want to cause the unwanted attention from the civilians, even if the mobsters know that we are there. We are there to make sure nothing bad happens, with hidden tranquilizers of course. Some of us have to dress as waiters and dancers. That is why we require willing officers with some dance expertise,

to stay among the crowd in case of any-"

"Chief. Could you repeat that?" Nick spoke in disbelief.

"Repeat what?" Bogo asked in frustration.

"About the dancers."

"... We need willing officers among the crowd as waiters and dancers. Couple should be enough. Just to prevent any kind of-"

"Carrots. Let us get going to the ZPD. I need details." Nick said happily, his mood changing in a blink. Maybe the galaxy has not forsaken me a


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the team

Chapter 9

"Preparations"

ZPD _

Judy opened the door, entering the bullpen with smiling fox following her steps behind her. The room was somewhat crowded,

having some other officers sitting on their seats. Nick smiled as he saw Oliver near the door, also in his seat. His wolf friend was looking quite focused and determined, like he was in the room for a specially important reason.

Same went for the other three officers in the room, but Nick did not recognize any of the mammals on the right side of the room. They must have been new or something. As Judy was halfway to her seat, the animals turned to look at her from their spots in awe, like they had laid their eye's on a superstar. Judy did notice this, but she did not know what to think of it, so she just kept going to her seat. Nick followed the odd actions from the side, and after a while all three laid their eyes on him now. Nick just gave unsure smile and turned to Oliver and spoke quietly.

"So buddy, what's going on? Where is the grumpy captain?"

Oliver chuckled as he relaxed his serious posture a bit.

"He is still in his office, finishing some reports' up or something boring. I dunno. I am not even sure why i was called here."

"Who are these guys? I believe i haven't met any of them." Nick said as he eyed the room.

"... To be honest i have no idea. Probably new recruits. Haven't really talked with them.

But I'm pretty sure they are here for the same reason as us."

"Nick, chief might be here any moment now, get on yourself on your seat or he gets angry when he arrives here." Judy whispered rather loudly from front of the room.

Nick just smiled and started walking away from chuckling Oliver.

"You know i love him when he is all grumpy. It's kinda satisfying."

Judy just shook her head as the fox swished his tail and hopped next to her on the seat.

"Just try to behave okay?" It seems that we have new recruits in the room. Or i could be wrong, but please Slick... Try to set professional example. They clearly seem to know who we are."

Judy said in serious tone but was smiling nevertheless.

A mischievous smile came on his muzzle, signaling Judy that she had chosen the worst words possible.

"Is that so?"

"Nick. Don't. Don't do anything Nick'ish. Not now."

Nick smiled and acted insulted at the same time.

"Nick'ish? What is that suppose to mean? Are you implying that i can't express myself without giving-"

"Professional example." Judy finished and stared at him seriously.

Nick cleared his throat so that everyone in the room surely heard him now.

"Professional example. Yes, i will be sure to do my best to be exceptionally formal to mammals that are in our civilized presence. I shall also sit like a stone statue, my eyes determined against the dangers ahead, because that is my job and nothing else."

Judy knew that the battle was lost. She sighed deeply and hid her face with her paws as Nick hopped on their table and sat down,

facing all the mammals behind them. They all turned their attention to the fox with interest as he eyed all three of them with mischievous smile. Oliver turned his gaze from the other side of the room also, following the situation like he knew it was about to happen sooner or later.

"This i want to see." Oliver muttered as he grinned to the fox who was eyeing all the three and winking to his way.

"Don't worry there is no danger. No buffalo's. Can you guys see any buffalo's? No? Me neither. So we are clear to talk normally.

Unless he is hiding behind that podium of his. I doubt it though. But if you see his tail peeking from behind there right now, i am pretty much dead. No tail? Good."

Even as Judy was embarrassed she still snorted and laughed a bit. This fox sometimes...

"Sir... You wouldn't happen to be Nicholas Wilde?" One of the recruits ask'd with held back admiration in his voice.

It was very young looking lynx with cream brown fur, staring at him like a hero with his hazel eye's.

"What gave it away? Oh wait, let me guess. It was one of the most famous mammals next to me right?

This grey furred bunny right here? The one that pretends to not listen to us right now?"

He said, enjoying the situation way too much, and it was showing. Oliver was enjoying the show just as much.

All three nodded in smile, every single one of them looking a bit nervous under his alluring gaze.

Almost like this was test of some kind. The lynx spoke carefully but ended up sounding like excited kit.

"It's just... It's an honor to meet you both in person. I think i speak from everyone's behalf here when i say that you two are an inspiration... I'm just trying to contain myself best as i can but I'm failing. This is... So awesome."

All three started to nod furiously and now one of the other new comers spoke. It was beautiful looking snow leopard who felt a bit of blush coming on her as Nick's gaze hit her, with nothing but subtle flirt in it. She spoke softly, trying to hide the nervousness under Nick's eye's.

"All of us three were half way of our academy training when all that night howler stuff happened. All the news that came out of you two, we followed it all. All the news broadcasts and articles. You both are our inspiration."

Even Judy stood on the stool now and faced all three with proud look.

She spoke in official manner to the lynx, leopard and raccoon that stared at her like they were holding breath.

"I appreciate the compliments, but we are not super heroes. We are just cops like all of you."

Suddenly Nick came in between.

"Says the bunny who chained a savage jaguar by his foot, saved my butt multiple times, avoided getting iced by mister Big,

changed the rails of a train that went over hundred kilometers in an hour by kicking a ram,

putting an evil mastermind behind bars with power of carrot-pen... Do i need to go on with the list of why we look to you as a hero orrr-"

"He is right though." Oliver yelped from the back of the room.

Judy smiled and kept going.

"All i mean to say is.. Thanks all of you three. We did what we had for Zootopia. No more or less. I am sure that all of you can do great things for this city too when you believe in yourselves just like us. We are honored to have all of you on board. You all look very promising officers for the ZPD."

All of them stared at her so proudly that Nick could almost tell that the girl snow leopard was holding tears.

Nick grinned and cleared his throat after silence.

"She never grows tired of giving inspiration. Take a good look at her because that speech is just one of many. She does know how to give them though, i give her that.

But you must admit that when she gives them, she is kinda cu-"

"If you say that in front of the new comers, i will murder you Nick." Judy said darkly, placing her claw in front of Nick's muzzle, making even Nick look a bit scared for a while.

Oliver roared in laugh as he saw Nick go quiet as stone. The wolf got snarky look from Nick as he banged his fist on the table.

"I would listen to her if i were you Nick! Free check on that word is reaching the limit." Oliver wiped the tears of his eye's.

Judy spoke again after giving a quick look at Nick, getting silent confirmation of knowing where the line goes.

All of the three followed the show in silence, a bit amused about their way of talking to each other.

"Now that you have met me, i can introduce my partner right here. This is Nick Wilde, proud face of ZPD and the only fox officer in whole Zootopia."

"You forgot most handsome." Nick added and could hear Oliver snicker in his seat.

"... He also happens to be far from modest, so excuse his manners. This is what i have to work with." Judy sighed but still smiled.

"Look how she pretends that she does not enjoy every second with me."

Judy shook her head and gave a light punch on his arm and continued. That actually might leave a mark. She is quite strong for a bunny.

"You are free to hit this fox every single time he says something like that."

"So you are trying to get me mob lynched now carrots? These three are way too easy pickings for a little fun making."

"Then maybe you would want to try different approach when talking to mammals?"

"What are you implying officer toot-toot?" Nick leaned close to her and grinned widely.

"You start every conversation like you are trying to get them on a date. Or to buy something from you."

"Hustler never forgets his ways. You have learned a couple of things from the master yourself, haven't you?"

"I guess..." Judy grinned too.

"Just guess?" Nick leaned in a bit more.

"That is all you are getting for now." Judy leaned in too.

"... Sly bunny."

There came brief silence as the two just grinned at each other and all three turned to Oliver in confusion.

"Not quite what you expected these two to be huh?

Seriously i could follow that stuff for hours." Oliver chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Judy suddenly realized how awkward that must have look'd in they eyes of the new officers so she coughed loudly and came back from the moment,

back with professional attitude, only getting chuckle from the fox beside her.

"So as i was saying, i am looking forward to work with all of you."

"Likewise..." Nick added as he look'd at everyone but when he met eyes with the snow leopard, he gave her a playful wink. She smiled a bit and tried to avoid eye contact,

maybe fearing that her blush might show. This was especially noticed by the bunny but she just shook her head like it didn't bother her. But what could she do?

Nick did this to almost every female he met. There was no right to feel jealousy from such act. Still, every time Nick did it to someone, it made her feel sad and uneasy.

That is what made it so much worse. One thing Bogo had been right about, even when she had not let it get to her at the time. Not everything comes true, even how much you would wish for it.

At that moment the door opened rather loudly and Bogo stepped into the room, looking grumpy like always.

All the little noise that was left in the room disappeared and every officer in the room gained their posture back.

Well, if you don't count one fox who was only one smiling in the room.

The buffalo made his way to the podium and put on his glasses. After a while of scanning the room he spoke.

"Good. Everyone seems to be here. Without further a due let's get started. Officer Hopps and Wilde, please represent yourself close to me so i can begin."

Judy seemed to know the procedure but Nick look'd a bit confused. The rabbit hopped to the floor from the seat, followed by the fox. Judy walked in front of Bogo and turned around to face the officers in the room. After that she straightened her posture and saluted everyone with paw on her forehead and put her paw down just as quickly. Just like in the graduation. Nick did the same but almost started laughing halfway as Oliver snickered in the end of the room, trying to get him laugh.

"I believe you all know who these two are, or am i wrong? If i am, i am sure that one of the representatives has already made his own personal introductions while i was gone, or am i wrong?" Bogo rolled his eyes.

"Chief, don't be like that, my charm always makes itself known."

"Wilde don't test me. It's a late night and I'm not in the mood."

"Implying that he ever is." Nick whispered to the class with his paw, making sure that everyone heard. Oliver snorted a bit and all the other three just tried to keep straight face and act professional. Judy gave a scolding side look to Nick, only getting a small grin back.

For a while Bogo look'd like he wanted to kill himself. He just sighed and signaled the new comers to stand up.

"Represent yourselves please. One at the time."

The raccoon that was about the same height as Nick, rose up and saluted them both. He was exotic looking for a raccoon. Now that when you look'd at it,

There was no way that his both parents had been raccoons. His fur was almost just as red as Nick's but he had features of a raccoon.

Meaning that his father or mother had been a red panda. Seemed interesting. Nevertheless, he look'd like nice guy. But maybe a bit too formal and over professional. Bogo was going to like him, Nick gave a bet.

"Officer Rasheed Coonway at service!"

"Good. I will skip most of their resumes and keep telling the most noticeable parts and arrest cases."

The buffalo gave quick look at the two to get a quick nod of understanding.

Bogo went through his papers and cleared his throat.

"This raccoon here is officer Coonway. Graduated three months ago from the ZPD academy. Age, twenty-five. He has been stationed mostly in Sahara district department.

In his career of three months he has successfully arrested three high class smugglers, two armed robbers,

and he has also earned the recommendation for being one of the best shooters with rifle tranquilizer during ZPD training.

He had scored the perfect points from three hundred meter shooting range. Impressive. You may sit officer Coonway."

"Yes sir!"

The raccoon saluted and sat down.

"Next up we have officer Garnett."

The pretty looking snow leopard look'd a bit nervous as she sat up and tried to collect herself.

"O-officer Hailie Garnett at service."

"Officer Garnett also graduated three months ago. Age, twenty-six. Stationed at tundra town most of the time. In her career of three months she has arrested five violent assaulter's and has taken part on one stakeout that led to arrest. She earned recommendation from the ZPD to be one of the best drivers that we've had. She passed perfect points in chase and apprehending. Also in the mountain road challenge against hard weather conditions. Very good. You may sit now officer Garnett."

"T-thank you sir." The leopard stuttered a bit and sat down.

Now then, half way there. Next up we have officer Fring."

The happy looking lynx sat up and could barely hold still from excitement as he saluted to them, his tail wiggling furiously. This reminded Judy of her first day in the force. Ready to prove herself any way possible. This lynx must have been youngest of the bunch by the looks of it.

"Officer Luke Fring! It's honor to be here sir!"

Bogo nodded with approving smile and kept going.

"Officer Fring. Graduated also exactly three months ago. Age, twenty twenty-four. Stationed at Rain forest district. In that time he has caught five rob and run cases.

Also, he is the only officer in ZPD that successfully captured known criminal ferret," light-feet Saul."

"Hahaha, now there is a title." Nick laughed, knowing the actual goon ferret from his younger days.

Bogo continued like the side comment never happened.

"He also has recommendation and award of being one of the fastest runners in ZPD. Among Hopps. Looks promising. You may sit."

The lynx sat down with proud smile and Bogo turned his hoof to Oliver, signaling him to stand up.

"My two officers here already know Oliver but since you are all new, i would like to give the needed introduction.

Officer Howlton. He is at his first week at the force, just like officer Wilde here. Even in such time they have done outstanding police-work.

So even if officer Wilde here happens to be very well known, do note that he is still a rookie on the force like Howlton. Treat him as one."

"Hey! That is uncalled for. I would work well as a leader. I would get to pick the code names. And i have so many good ones in store." Nick grinned as he eyed the mammals in front of him.

Bogo just sighed as everyone in the room could not hold a small smile.

"Whatever. Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get to the point. All of you three are now officially part of Savannah central officers.

You have proven your skills, and it leads me to believe that i have picked quite a team on this case. But the case is large. Maybe even one of the largest since the Bellwether case, if i dare to say."

There came a silence in the room and even Oliver look'd way more interested to be here now. All of the three new recruits gave amazed look to each other and continued to listen chief Bogo.

"If you have not read from the files already, officer Hopps and Wilde went on a routine stakeout. All we had as our tip was that it was going to big. But we stumbled onto something far deeper and darker. We ended up with a million dollars of dirty money, two incredibly important mobsters among other criminals, and night howlers. Later the mobster that we were supposed to squeeze information out of, get's his lawyers on the spot, and suddenly mayor Lionheart calls me, yelling over the phone that our department gets cleaned from most of the force, if we don't let the suspect go. So the mammals that we are dealing with, have some kind of power over the city's most important mammal.

To me, that makes it serious. Other of the mobsters talked, giving us information that gave us a lot to go on with this. Lot of leads. But the bad thing is,

these mammals now know that we are investigating them. They might even have eyes in this very building. We never know."

Everyone in the room went quiet. This indeed sounded very large operation to cover. It could take months. Even years.

Bogo kept going after reading his notes.

"We are dealing with big names that involve the case. Mister Big. Steve Levron. And most importantly, Mister James or Jones, or hell, i don't even know which one is it.

He is such a ghost to our department, that we don't even have his real name. Even some of his associates change the name all the time in the recordings. It's confusing and annoying. But it is good strategy. I doubt that most of them know his real name either. Only one that actually knows the real one,

is Levron. But nevertheless, a first name is not even important. With last name we would have lot more to go on. we have confirmation that he is a wolf. That one is sure.

Point is, this is the main target we have to catch. If mammal with that significant influence is interested in night howlers, nothing good won't come out of it."

Everyone soaked the information in with a silent moment and Bogo kept going.

"Now. I have gathered all of you here because i think i might be looking for a promising team. Officer Coonway, Garnett and Fring. I know that you will do great things for this city.

I have trust on all of you."

Every single one of the mammals gave proud smile on their seats. Bogo continued after a while.

"Officer Hopps will be leading the case as supervisor. Follow her lead in the field and in the objectives, when it comes to future operations.

We are going to get to the roots of this. There cannot be more incidents like Bellwether case. It almost destroyed this city. I won't let it happen again.

Are we clear?"

"Yes Chief!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Good. Now, about tomorrow's first operation. This is not exactly something that would lead us forward in capturing any of these mobsters. This is more of a.. Peacekeeping.

As most of you might know, tomorrow is the day when Zootopia has its yearly music and dance festivals at Savannah Central."

Nick's ears perked up from his half asleep mode.

"The thing is, every year the event is hosted by Mayor. This year it is hosted by this... Levron. We don't know what to make of it but i don't like it.

Also, like every year, mister Big will be present at the occasion with his daughter and some other family members. One crime lord and high profiled mobster in the same place. I know that it's not coincidence. They are meeting there for a purpose. What does this have to do with us? Well... The thing is, Mister Levron actually requested police to be there. We have security all over the event every year, but the thing is... He especially asked Officer Hopps and Wilde to be present."

"Wait .. What?" Judy asked in confusion, also having the fox's attention.

"I know. I did not know what to think of it. Maybe he wants to intimidate you two to lay off the case. Bribe? Could be anything. But i am making sure that every mammal in this room is wired so that we can hear everything. I'm sure that they will know you are wearing one but we have to play for sure."

The idea of meeting the bunny again frustrated Nick. The way he had talked to Judy last time still lingered in his mind.

Nick cleared his throat and spoke.

"So... Chief. On the phone you mentioned something about dancing?"

"... Yes. The thing is that it's best for us to go undercover. So many mammals in uniform wandering around the place will make everyone nervous.

So you all shall have roles to play in this event. You will all be dressed as waiters. Carrying around beverages and such. I believe you suggested that you have plans for role to be among dancer-"

"Yes! I would like to officially represent Officer Hopps and myself as dance pair of the evening. Right carrots?" Nick said it with large grin, like it was already settled.

"... Is that so?" Bogo asked bluntly and raised an eyebrow at Judy.

"Uhhh Nick.. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Nick asked worriedly.

"... I.. I can't dance?" She said with a bit of embarrassment.

"... It won't matter. Not everyone is good at it. Come on whiskers, it will be fun."

"You are not there to have fun officer Wilde.." Bogo reminded.

"Right, right, but you accept, right Hopps?

Judy went a bit red on her ears and look'd at smiling Nick.

"I... I haven't danced since the high school prom..." She stuttered. Oh god.. I did not just say that in front of everybody, Judy thought.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to go easy. You will learn fast. I promise." Nick was not going to let this one go. This was only thing that mattered to him right now.

He knew that he should be in this case with full determination, but all he could think about was doing something romantic with Judy. Even if it was on work time.

"... Are you.. Sure about-"

"Yes Judy. Partners, right? Trust me." Nick said warmly and stared at her with comforting gaze that made her legs feel light.

She thought for a while and tried to gather strength for her answer.

Suddenly Bogo spoke.

"It's alright. Maybe officer Garnett would also volun-"

"I'LL GO." Judy said suddenly in determination, as image of Nick dancing with some other girl burned her mind. From the looks of it, the snow leopard would have been more than willing to be Nick's dance partner,

being a little disappointed.

"Yes!" Nick yelped happily, wanting to actually jump in the air and then kiss the bunny right here and now. That would be quite a sight for everyone to witness.

After he realized that everyone stared at his outburst a bit wide eyed, just like Judy, he cleared his throat and gained his posture.

"I'm sorry chief, please do go on."

Bogo shook his head and kept reading the notes.

"Well now that's being settled, we can go forward... Next up are the timetables of the event. Report to station tomorrow at six pm. I think that we-"

Bogo kept going with his speech but Judy fell to more deep thoughts. Sweet cheese and crackers.. What am i going to wear? Why is he so eager to dance with me?

What if i stumble? Do i have to wear makeup? Would he like that? He just wants to prove that he is good at dancing or something. It's not a date.

Why did we not choose to be waiters? Why am i thinking these things? We are there to keep an eye on a mobster meeting. And what is with that smile of his?

Judy could only wonder what on earth was going on inside Nick's head. She just drove herself puzzled as she stared at the dreamy looking fox who had wide mischievous smile on his muzzle.

JUDY'S APARTMENT / TOMORROW EVENING _

"Sweet cheese and crackers, what do i wear?!" Judy groaned as she went through her cabinets. She could not find anything that satisfied her eye. His whole apartment floor was full of clothes, scattered all over the room.

"Yes, why of course mister Wilde, i would love to dance! Why not? It's a perfectly normal skill to posses. We both could have been waiters. But no. You just have to take us to the spotlight. Mess with my mind. Flirt with me and do all these romantic gestures all the time, like you probably have done to all the vixens in your life. If you only knew how it makes me..."

The words got stuck in her mouth and she just shook her head and kept looking. There had to be something. If she was going to dance with the fox, she might as well try to see his reaction to see her wear something she had not worn before.

Then she remembered. She could always go to the mall. She had plenty of money to spend. So why not treat yourself for once? Just go to the mall and buy something nice.

Something classy and sexy. Why not? No... Maybe if...

Her gaze turned to her bed. She remembered at that moment, that last time she visited her parents, her mother had given her something among other stuff. Lots of her childhood stuff. But there was one thing that sparked her mind. Her prom dress. If it could fit... Worth a shot. She started to wonder that where she could have put the suitcase of her's. It still had to be in the apartment, that one was sure.

The bunny went through her closet again and kept looking around after not finding it from there. Under the bed was the last option.

Judy crawled next to her bed and saw the familiar looking suitcase at the darkness. It was the same one she had with him when she first came to Zootopia all that time ago.

She reached for the suitcase from under her bed and laid it on top of her blanket, and snapped the locks open. There was some old crime novels on top.

A small smile came on her as she started to read the book covers. "Street cop Lydia", "Shadow of law" and " Mammals in blue". She chuckled as she laid the books on her small bed and kept emptying her suitcase. She never had time to unload it. Now it brought all kind's of nostalgia to her, as she went through all her stuff from her teenage years, when she only dreamed of being a cop one day herself. Oh, how far she has come from those times. After all the books and magazines, plush's and all her stuff, she finally ended up staring her prom dress. It brought her bad memories in part. Her prom had been nothing but a complete disaster the last time she wore it.

She stared at the sparkling lavender dress and cringed a bit. Maybe this was not a good idea. She had only worn it once in her life but only now she remembered how revealing it was. She slowly took it to her paws and kept looking at it for a while. It could fit. Worth a shot.

After couple of minutes she ended up looking herself from a small mirror. Surprisingly it did fit. But it was way wilder than she remembered. It was classic attired dress without sleeves, being quite revealing by showing a lot of her upper body. It also had the cut from her right side, almost completely revealing her other leg. Would Nick like this? Or would it be too forward? The dress sparkled with its lavender color, making it look like something that would definitely scream for attention. She gave a sad look to the floor, wondering if it would be embarrassing to ask something from Nick. Maybe just asking him about it would be okay.

Since they were supposed to go to work so late at evening. She took out her phone and pressed a call on Nick.

It only buzzed for a couple of seconds until the familiar voice answered.

"Carrroooooots, what's up?"

Judy could feel her stress slightly go away and a small smile come to her just from hearing him.

"Hi slick. I umm.. Would like to talk about the operation today..."

"Please don't tell me you've changed your mind about it whiskers. Come on, it will be fun!"

"I'm not bailing out on the dance. I just..."

"Waitwaitwait, let me guess.. You are worried about what to wear, right?" Nick chuckled from the other line.

"How did you-"

"I have mystical and ancient powers that can read mind of bunnies. Travels in the family." He snickered.

Judy snorted and started to giggle for a while and continued.

"Yeah, that must be it."

"Are you questioning my powers carrots?" Nick gave a challenge.

"I might."

"Try me. Imagine something right now, and i can guess what it is."

Judy started to wonder for a while and blushed a bit after the image of shirtless Nick came to her mind.

If he would guess this one, she would be freaked out for life.

"I am thinking. What is it?"

Nick took a sweet while and spoke.

"... Something... Good?"

She could feel her ears redden a bit and then she spoke quietly.

"Close enough."

"I'm the best at this." Fox said confidently and Judy could feel his dumb grin from the other side.

"You think you are best at everything!" Judy snorted and put the phone on her bed with a speaker.

"Jealous bunny."

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was wondering about this case... What do you think of our new team?"

"Raccoon has funny name, leopard look'd like she was going to bail out, lynx reminds me of one over-excited dumb bunny, and Oliver is my hype male."

"Nick!" Judy gasped but could not hold her laugh.

"What? Honest opinions!" He snickered.

"First of all, Raccoons name is attractive, leopard was just nervous because you flirted with her, the lynx just wants to prove himself, and Oliver is a promising officer."

"I already have code names for all of them. This is going to be so awesome." Nick said, completely ignoring what Judy said and she could hear his evil laugh.

"You are horrible."

"Nonono don't be like that. Listen to these. Rocket, Snowflake, lynx-nator, and Howler. Awesome right?!"

Judy face pawed herself and sighed deeply a wide smile on her.

"You know Bogo is never going to accept those."

"I can be very persuasive." Nick said with flirting tone.

Judy now laughed and sat on her bed.

"You are going to seduce our Chief on accepting the dumbest code names ever?"

"HEY! I worked like... Two hours on those! I think they are awesome."

"Nick i doubt that they even want code names."

"Who cares about their opinion? I worked hard on those and I am leading this operation."

Judy snorted.

"Is that so? I distinctly remember Bogo saying that i should be in charge."

"But we are partners and best friends so... fifty-fifty leadership?"

"I don't think so but nice attempt."

"Come ooon, can i at least choose the name of our operation?"

"Do i even want to-"

"Think about it... Operation : Fox dance. Awesome right?"

"... Seriously?" Judy giggled.

"It has certain charm in it, admit it."

"We are not naming our tonights operation as operation fox dance..."

"Why? Do you have better idea?"

"... Not really, but if i let you pick the name of the operations, Bogo will lose the last of his sanity."

"Meh."

"Now... What are you going to wear?"

"It's a surprise."

"So is mine." Judy shot back.

"Fine. I will come to the party with my ugliest, most tropical shirt that i can-"

"Okay okay, you win Nick. It's ummm... Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." Nick said sincerely.

"It's a... Dress that i wore last time when i was in prom... In high school."

"What is there to laugh about that?"

"It's ummmm not something I'm used to wearing."

"Well now this sounds exciting."

"Your turn to tell yours Slick."

"... I look like badass in it. No more needs to be told."

A warm smile came on her as she look'd at her phone and chuckled.

"You are one case Wilde, you know that?"

"So you keep reminding me. But you still love me."

"Yeah, i do."

"That's my bunny."

"Pfft. Whatever. I'm going to continue with this dress of mine. See you in an hour slick."

There came a quiet moment as she stared herself on the mirror, wagging her tail a bit to see that it had some free space. After a while Nick spoke.

"Carrots. I know that you are nervous. But i told you to trust me.

You worry about those things too much, just like in the restaurant."

She turned her gaze back to her phone.

"I..."

"Whiskers. Mind reading trick? You already forgot?"

She giggled and picked up the phone from bed.

"I guess i did."

"Now, get that super police bunny mode on whiskers. Someone has to. I am there to just have fun. You know dance, avoid mobsters, eat all the neat stuff from the buffet and drink all the free beverages as much as i can."

"The worst thing is that you are probably not even pulling my tail." She laughed and could hear Nick chuckle on the other end.

"Mobsters are bad for health. Cheese sticks rolled with salmon are not."

"They are actually if you eat them too much."

"You never tried one. So how do you know?"

"I like to read."

"I like to eat."

Judy bursted out in laughter and collected herself after a while. She took a deep breath and spoke warmly.

"See you soon slick. Just try to behave. We have example to show for the new recruits."

"So i keep the fox style at only ninety percent?"

"More like forty."

"... Your requirements are quite large fluff."

Judy sighed and smiled, knowing that battle about this is useless. She changed the subject.

"I just hope that this goes well. I really hope that nothing bad happens at the festival."

"The worst thing that could happen is that i get drunk on a work-time."

"... Aaaand I am already regretting this decision."

"Don't. I'll promise, I'll try to behave."

"... Good. But i really got to get on with this dress Nick. See you soon."

Judy turned around and started to place a silver necklace around her neck until Nick's voice could still be heard from the line.

He had not hung up yet.

"Carrots you ummm.. Still there?"

Judy's ears perked up and she kept talking as she locked the necklace.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

".. For what?" Judy asked in confusion and stared herself from the mirror.

"... For umm... Accepting to go dance with me... This may sound awkward but... It means lot to me... Thank you Judy."

Judy turned her gaze from the mirror to the phone on her bed as she heard Nick finish. She felt her legs melt again as he spoke with his emotional tone again.

She was about to answer but was stopped from the awkward silence when Nick yelled from the line.

"Oh, shit! Oh excuse my language fluff, i just realized that my meal is burning up in theeee uuhhhhh, microwave! And you would you look at the time and all,

i haven't still put my clothes on! Gotta go!" BEEP BEEP.

The call ended and the silence settled in the apartment as Judy kept staring her phone on the bed.

NICK'S APARTMENT _

Nick kept staring at his cellphone right after the call ended. Why did i have to be so emotional again while thanking her? That was probably so awkward to her. She did not even answer. Great Wilde, just great.

He sighed and kept looking at himself from the mirror. His west suit still went well on him. Actually he look'd way better in it, since he had gained some muscle.

I wonder if Judy likes this. He had long sleeved white polo shirt with stylish black west on it, and to finish it all he had a wine red tie. He closed all of the buttons of his vest and adjusted his tie.

"I have to give it to ya fox... Looking cool." He muttered as he smiled and gave a lick at his paw, and fixed his head fur a bit.

He took a quick look at the clock. Still, half an hour left.

Nick walked to his living room and made his way to the couch. He fell on it and exhaled as he laid there, staring at the slowly spinning ceiling fan.

He started wonder all kinds of things in his mind as he started to zone out, wondering what was about to come. He could finally get to dance with her. Touch her paw and feel her close to him,

stare at those lavender eyes of hers. Feel her delicate scent all over. Only the idea of her so close...

Nick knew that any of these days he would break and have to confess. But it scared him so much. The more he spent time with her, the harder it got.

He cursed quietly in his mind for not being born as a bunny. If that had happened, he would have not waited all this time, he would have already asked her as girlfriend by now. The weirdest thing was that he never would have guessed that he would fell in love with a bunny, of all mammals. It felt like some cruel joke to be attracted to someone who was a prey, but still perfect in his eyes.

He knew that Judy did not mind being teased or flirted from time to time, but Nick where the line went now.

Judy had made it clear at his apartment door yesterday. Besides, he had quite a lot of competition already. The idea of some cocky and disrespectful buck having his paws all over her, not caring about her feelings or knowing anything about her at all, made his blood boil. He wanted to smack himself for being such a selfish idiot,

but the idea was stuck in his head and could not leave. He wanted her. No one else. Not any vixen, not any wolf. Nick wanted Judy. If she would actually find someone in her life, he could not imagine how he would take it.

This dance might have been a bad idea after all. There was no way he could hold these feelings inside him so easily anymore. He had started to be careless with his words these days anyway.

Now he would have to dance with someone who he was in love with, and keep his mouth shut and focus on the task that was given. What an emotional hell.

Nick laid on his couch, still staring at the spinning fan and sighed loudly. He lazily took a look at his wristwatch and mumbled. There is no point on just laying down in here and pondering all this for the hundredth time. I need fresh air. Better be early than late...

The fox hopped from the couch and grabbed his keys, making his way to the front door. He stopped in front of his mirror and look'd at his reflection one more time and shook his head.

He wondered how his mood had changed to depressed from his usual self in such a short time. You are going to have fun, even if it's at work. Just roll with it.

Who knows what might happen? He gave himself a small reassuring smile and put on his mask once again. Just act like your normal foxy self so she won't ask questions.

Piece of cake Wilde.

He slowly closed his front-door, leaving a lingering silence in the room.

Nick walked through the hall and down the stairs, exiting the building and walking out in the fresh air of Zootopia.

Little did he know, after just a couple of minutes had passed, someone in a dark hoodie walk'd up the stairs and whistled as he walked up to the second floor,

arriving at Nick's door. He stared at the wrecked looking door. The mammal took a careful look around him, listening for a while in a bit of paranoia, making sure that he was not followed,

and was indeed alone. He took out a small note from his hoodie, checking that the door number was right. It was. He slowly took his cellphone out. He dialed a number and waited for a couple of seconds.

Someone answered after a while from the other end and the hooded mammal talked quietly.

"Yeah, i am at his front door... He just left the building... Okay, count on me boss. I will wait for him all night if i have to... Yeah..

This door is easy to unlock... Yeah. Understood... I promise.

I am a mammal of my word."

The hooded figure closed the call and started to pick the lock of Nick's apartment, carefully still looking around the hall from time to time.

"Easy." He said quietly and disappeared into the apartment.


	10. Let the music begin

Chapter 10

"Let the music begin"

...

Nick was starting at the evening sky as he walk'd slowly on the street, whistling a catchy tune and swishing his tail from side to side. This is it. Just a one block away from ZPD. Stay roguish as ever and smile. Don't act weird.

Collect yourself. Example, right? Stay cool as ever, and take the girl you love in a dance. Don't screw this up.

Nick crossed the second last street and stared at the large familiar building coming closer. He smiled by himself a bit as he walk'd past of one vixen with some of her wolf friends with her, giggling and whispering to each other loudly about his handsome looks.

After a while of walking, he arrived to the last crossing and walk'd over the last street. The fox was already at the steps up to the ZPD, until he felt a buzzing vibration in his phone, signaling him about some text message. Nick stopped where he was and started to take out his phone, but he accidentally lost it from his grasp, as he tried to grab it too fast.

"Dammit." He muttered as the phone hit the pavement, bouncing to another step behind him. He sighed and muttered as he slowly prepared to turn around.

"If that phone just broke.. Remember to hit yourself..."

"Seems to be still working Nick. At least the screen didn't break."

Nick could hear Judy's comforting voice say from behind him. He smiled a bit and turned around.

"It seems that rabbits bring luck-" Nick froze in middle of his sentence and he felt like the time had stopped for a moment.

Nick stared as he saw the bunny stare back at him. The sparkling dress with the same color as her eye's, was probably most enchanting thing he had ever seen.

She even wore a little eyeliner. Nick had never seen her use that stuff. He could see her bare shoulders and arms.

His eye caught that her grey fur pattern changed to pure snow white, from her neck down to her upper chests.

Nick tried not to swallow hard as his eyes quickly met her cleavage. The voice in his head screamed him not to linger around that area for too long, or he would probably earn a slap to face. The dress really brought up her stunning curves as his eyes traveled lower. His heart skipped a beat,

as he saw the dress being cut from her right side, revealing her beautiful leg almost completely for him to marvel. His eyes traveled back from her toes to back up. Only now he realized that she also had a small silver necklace around her neck. He had never seen her wore that either. As his eyes finally met hers,

he realized that Judy stared at him back wide eyed, her face and ears completely blushed as she was investigated by his friend's gaze nothing but subtly.

Nick realized that his mouth had been open trough the whole thing like an idiot. He shook his head to wake himself from this stunning sight.

"I'm sorry whiskers, i just-"

Judy turned her eyes away from his in complete embarrassment.

"I know right, it looks dumb! I should have not-"

"Hey." Nick said firmly, startling her from the tension filled moment.

She turned her gaze slowly and nervously to his, and saw a warm smile on him.

"I was about to say that... You look beautiful Judy."

"..." She could not even answer as she felt her face burn under the fox's gaze, turning even more red.

If that was even possible at this point.

She felt the unsure smile come to her, and once again tried to dodge the piercing gaze from the fox.

"... N- Nick are you..?"

"Playing around? No Judy. You look beautiful. I mean it." Nick finished, still marveling her, as she stayed quiet.

After a while she look'd at him back but still said nothing. There was something odd in her look.

Something that he could not place really well. The moment was only brief until she turn'd her gaze away and Nick could hear her whisper.

"You... Don't look bad yourself Nick..."

A wide smile came on him and he straightened his tie.

Clear the tension a bit Wilde, she is clearly uncomfortable.

"I knoooooow, i look like the guy from the movie we watched."

Judy smiled now and felt her blush calming down.

"You mean Robert Wolfenton?"

"I wouldn't know. You always seem to remember every actors name. Must come as a forever teenage trait."

"Har har. I just remember name of actors that i like slick."

"Which are like... Anyone who is handsome but can't act at all?"

"Nick, that is so not true!" Judy giggled and shook her head.

"You know, i am starting to think that you hang around with me just for my looks... I should have known all this time."

Judy snorted and took a quick look at Nick's phone in her paws. Not even scratch on his screen. Talking about luck.

She handed the phone back to Nick, who took it back with a smile.

"I like your screen saver." Judy said happily as she referred to Nick's phone about the picture where they were together in the park long time ago.

"Thanks. It reminds me of something important every day." Nick said and turned around, starting to walk up the stairs to the ZPD.

Judy started to follow the fox and spoke.

"About how good you look in the camera? Am i right?" Judy giggled and rolled her eye's.

"No. I meant You. Silly bunny." Nick said quietly and chuckled as he kept walking. The bunny took a quick stop before walking again.

He could not notice how Judy smiled at him as her small tail wiggled a bit from his words.

"Nick.." Judy whispered so quietly that the fox could not hear, and bounced up the steps, entering through the doors with the fox leading her way.

Bogo was standing in front of Clawhouser's reception desk with everyone else, already in full discussion about something.

Clawhouser stood at his post, eating donuts and listening the conversation from the side. Bogo was probably giving some kind of details about the case, since he had everyone's full attention on the subject once again. Nick just chuckled as he approached the group, straightening his tie as Judy followed his swinging tail. Only now they both noticed that all of four familiar officers were dressed in clean suits, ready to play their part as waiters.

"As those two arrive i can get started on det-" Bogo was interrupted by mischievous voice from behind him.

"Yohoooo, uncle Bogoooooo.." Nick sang and he heard Bogo sigh and turn at their way, eyeing the fox for a while.

"Right on time it seems. Good." Bogo said bluntly and turned his gaze into Judy, lingering there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Is everything alright?" Judy asked nervously under Chief's gaze.

Awwwwww, you look beautiful Judy!" Clawhouser squealed from behind his desk."

"Thanks Ben..." Judy shot back quietly.

Bogo spoke after a while.

"Everything is alright Hopps. I am just surprised about how seriously you took the undercover part. Impressive. The question that concerns me is that umm...

Where did you plan to hide your weapon? This clothing choice seems to have left... Not much room for it."

All of the four cadets stared at her now in a bit of confusion, wondering the same thing as they stared at the bunny. Judy cleared her throat like she had expected this question to come at some point. The nervousness was gone from her tone as she started to explain everything professionally, like she had rehearsed it.

"I thought about it too first, because the holster for the tranquilizer is quite big. So is the tranquilizer in itself. The normal model that ZPD has, is Volter-300 model that has the ability to normally stun someone with twenty-second full charge. Very practical and used model around the force for good ten years. The most problems that it has, is the fact that it's size and the grip handle, is not as well suited for all the mammals as it is for others.

So i went trough a little digging through our armory files for any updates. What i found out was, ZPD has manufactured also all kinds of different models from the standard equipment. There have been made couple of other kinds of weapons, that are suitable for smaller mammals, but were never put to use since...

The ZPD never had uhh... Well..."

Judy motioned with her hands that they would catch her drift. She was the shortest mammal on the force, followed by Nick and now their new raccoon.

Everyone nodded, signaling that they understood. Judy continued.

"So, i went through a couple of clarifications and paperwork a couple of weeks back to see if they still had any of those available for order.

They did. And they told me that they were more than glad to know that i would be the one to be the first mammal to test their new model in the field. I also told that if the new untested models would get great feedback, they were always ready to send more. So, lucky as i was, i got phone call from Clawhouser early this morning, telling me that finally after three weeks of waiting, the equipment was finally here. Benjamin?"

"Yeap, here it is." The cheetah giggled excitedly as he took a clean and black suitcase from under his table and handed it over to Judy.

On the box where large logo of ZPD and under it was white small letters titled, "Stinger 2.0" and some other info. Everyone gathered around excitedly to see as Judy opened the small suitcase in her hands and revealed a small but very expensive looking dark red stunner gun with black and yellow stripes on it.

The smell of plastic and metal mixed in everyone's nose as Judy excitedly took the weapon from it's molded place and tried it in her paw with a smile.

"Look's so cool.." Officer Coonway said in awe from the side.

"Is it heavy?" Oliver asked with interest.

"Heavier than i expected but i think I'll get used to it." Judy muttered as she smiled and took out the instruction manual sheets from the case.

"Well Hopps, you just keep impressing. You've earned it." Bogo said proudly as he gave genuine smile and watched Judy let everyone try the blaster in their paws.

"Wowowowowo, hooold ooon a minute here. I am small mammal too. And i have been such a good behaving guy from day one. When do i get the cool stuff?"

Nick teased from the side,

earning laugh from Oliver as he saw Bogo's reaction.

"Officer Wilde, i am sure that if you manage to at least work through your first month in the force, WITH GOOD BEHAVIOR I MIGHT ADD,

we might consider you also having something... Cool." Bogo said with annoyance.

"Geeez thanks pop's. I'll promise to be a good boy just for you." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows to Bogo with wide grin, making even Judy and the others laugh now.

Once again Bogo just sighed and tried to keep them in the subject again.

"Officer Hopps. They said that your new weapon has not been officially tested yet. Before we leave, you should go and give it a try on the shooting range.

Grab the new comers with you too. Show them a little of marksmanship from the finest of the ZPD." Bogo said proudly.

"You give too much credit chief."

"I doubt it Hopps."

"You guys are giving way too less credit for me. I scored twenty thousand points in mammal crisis three at the arcade hall. My high-score is still on the boards. Besides, i have already used my tranquilizer once. It's easy."

"No freaking way Nick! Are you the player named foxtrot420 at the boards?!" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. That is why i have quite an expertise in shooting. I deserve the same kind of stuff as fluff here."

The two started to talk about some game that none of the other mammals understood nothing about.

Judy gave frustrated look at the two and cleared her throat before talking to Bogo.

"You know, i could always suggest something else." Judy said.

"What's that?" Bogo asked in confusion as mischievous smile came on her face.

"I could test it for someone willing to take a little day nap. Nick seems like willing subject.

He said he is expert when it comes to dealing with weapons. Let's see if he can take, like he can give."

A small evil grin came on Bogo as he look'd at confused fox.

"Permission granted." Bogo said.

"Wait, what?!" Nick realized what they had just said as Judy pointed the gun at him with her both paws.

"Don't worry slick, it won't hurt a lot. You will just be nice and silent through our ride to the festival.

I'll promise to wake you up. I know you can take the shock, i have faith in you."

Nick's eyes widened as he turned to Bogo who gave zero intention to come between and seemed way too happy about the situation.

All of the other mammals also stared in interest, like they actually wanted to see how the new taser worked.

The fox quickly stepped behind Oliver, grabbing him and using him as a live shield.

"Get off me Wilde, she is supposed to try it on you!" Oliver struggled in fear as he saw Judy turn on a small switch from the side of her gun, making a bright red line point at Oliver's chest.

"Cool, it has laser sight!" The lynx officer said as they all watched Nick and Oliver fight to avoid being the main target.

"Sweet. They really overdid themselves with this one." Judy said with smile and turned down her aim. She put the gun back to safe mode and everyone kept watching in amusement as the two had not even noticed that she was just joking around. Nick was still trying to hide behind the wolf. Oliver had his eyes shut tightly as he prepared for the taking shot any moment now.

"Carrots, don't shoot, this is not funny!"

"Hopps, aim for his tail!" Oliver screamed in fear.

"Don't!" Nick screamed in even more fear.

"Oh you big kits, i am not going to shoot either of you." Judy snorted and even Bogo laughed with others as they saw both of them settling down and realizing that it was all a joke.

To Nick the joke had not been funny at all.

He let go of Oliver and fixed his ruffled up suit back to shape, same time giving Oliver apologizing look.

Nick tried not to sink in a whole as his tail fur was still all buzzed up from the fear.

"Carrots that was mean..." He mumbled as he stared the innocent looking bunny.

"Here is example of bravery. You saw how the hero of our first week did, while under imaginary gunpoint." Judy presented to everyone.

Nick and Oliver wanted to die from embarrassment as they just now realized how they had probably looked in front of all the mammals.

"Whatever..." Nick said as he straightened his red tie and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Then Bogo spoke to the new mammals.

"And think about the fact that our action hero officer Wilde here requested to be the first cop in the force to wear two tranquilizers like in the movies...

Prove yourselves and then ask for such things. Take an unofficial lesson from this moment."

For the first time in his first week Nick had no comeback for Bogo.

Judy gave comforting smile to annoyed fox and spoke.

"Cheer up slick, now is time to prove yourself even more. Especially to officer Garnett." Judy said, earning confused look from the female snow leopard.

"What do you mean fluff?"

"You won the bet we had. Now i will let you drive like you always wanted. But try to show your best. We have ZPD's finest driver on our backseat to monitor your every move."

Nick gazed at the interested looking leopard with a bit nervous look.

"Is this his first time driving in ZPD?" Hailie ask'd.

"Yep. Just one of the other things that he claims being better at than me.

Now we shall see how it goes. You have my permission to point out every mistake he made after he is done."

"Understood." Garnett said hesitantly and smiled to the bunny.

"... Sly bunny..." Nick muttered quietly. He was supposed to show the image of famous super-cop to new recruits in his outfit but ended up being roasted by Bogo and Judy. He wondered if any of them would take him and Oliver seriously after their little show.

"So! Now without further a due, let's get this operation started. Officer Hopps, go test your gun on the range with officer Coonway, Garnett, and Fring. We have twenty minutes for departure. We will go through the minor details about the operation at the festival. Understood?"

"Yes chief!" All the three said and started to follow Judy, as she began to lead them to the shooting range.

Only one's that were left on the spot with Bogo, were Nick and Oliver.

They both stood side by side as Bogo turned around.

"Now, you two go, and get us two cars in front of the building. Time is essence. Any questions?"

"I assume that my request for the two tranquilizers is still acceptab-"

"Officer Wilde. Do not make me pull you out of the case and put you on parking duty."

"... Understood chief." Nick saluted with the dumb grin on him.

"... Good. Now off you two. I will see how our new officers are doing." Bogo finished and turned around.

He walked slowly to the door where the bunch of mammals had just went and entered in.

Only thing that was heard in the hall was quiet hymn of some Gazelles new song that Clawhouser plaid from his phone.

"... Shall we get going?" Oliver ask'd from Nick.

"Yeah..."

They both had walk'd only halfway to the elevator when the fox spoke.

"You know, i was not really scared that carrots was going to shoot."

"You were scared like a kit, you should have seen your tail dude."

"Hey, you were the one whose legs were all wobbling."

"Pffft, ya right."

After a while they stepped in the elevator and Oliver pressed the button to the garage hall.

Just as they started to move Nick spoke again.

"... You still think that chief might accept my request about the two tranquilizers?"

"... No chance in hell."

"... Wanna bet? He likes me. He just won't admit it."

"Delusional. Easy money. Twenty?"

"Forty."

"... Deal."

BLOCK AWAY FROM SAVANNAH CENTRAL AVENUE _

The sky was already taking the darker blue tone as they arrived on time. The two huge police vehicles stopped next to large project building, and they could see all the various of mammals chatter and walk on the streets like a one huge mass. The area was very crowded all over, making it impossible to travel forward with the cars. The sounds of conversations filled the air, making Judy stare it all in wonder from her seat. She had never seen so many mammals at once.

But after a while she turned to Nick with scolding look. She did not know if it this was his actual way of driving or his idea of funny revenge.

He had driven couple of times like he thought he was on race track. Bogo had even screamed to their car radio from the vehicle behind them,

asking if the fox was touched in the head. She now knew that more than couple of angry words were needed.

"So how did i do?" He asked innocently and turned to smile to the snow panther on the backseat. Her fur was all puffed up from the ride and her claws had been dug into the seat the whole time. She slowly turned her gaze and shook her head before talking under Nick's alluring gaze.

"With all due respect officer Wilde... May i be honest?.. Umm.. You might want to slow down a bit when you drive. I noticed about fifteen violations against the law, but at least we are alive and early.

Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"Games..."

"Well that explains way too much. You and your video games" Judy said angrily to the smiling fox who turned innocently to look at her back.

"Also from Flash and Finnick."

"... Seriously?"

"You just have to admit that i was pretty damn good."

"Yeah, if you were like a getaway car for the bank robbers in a movie. I am seriously thinking about revoking your drivers pass."

"Carrots, don't be like that. You can't drive a car like this without giving it some honor. I did what was needed."

"Yeah, and now you might have just killed yourself before the operation starts." Judy sighed.

"What do you m-?"

KNOCK KNOCK

Nick slowly turned his gaze to his window side as he heard a knock from the outside. Bogo stood on the pavement with his hands crossed, waiting for him to roll down the window. Nick did as gestured and the window slowly rolled all the way down.

"Hey, how's it going chief? I wasn't driving too fast was i? Maybe there is something that we could... Work out?"

Nick said with flirting tone and unbuttoned his upper buttons from his shirt, playing the role of stereotypical female who tried to flirt her way from law's grasp. He wiggled his eyebrows to the buffalo, making him go speechless for a while.

Needless to say, Hailie could not contain her giggle, almost making Judy laugh too to fox's clownish behavior.

Bogo spoke with ice cold voice that held back some serious anger,

making the funny mood go away in a blink.

"Officer Wilde. Out of the vehicle... NOW!"

"Yeah give me a second, i have to roll the window back up. No need to yell sir."

Nick stared the stone statue looking figure with smile as the window slowly went all the way back up.

"Good luck." Judy said in frustration as he was about to open his door.

"I got lucky rabbit with me. Nothing can harm me."

"Don't be so sure." Judy shook her head. This fox sometimes...

All the mammals now stood next to their cars as one bunch. Oliver suddenly spoke first, in complete hype.

"Nick, you have to teach me how to drive like that! You did a perfect drift at the Saint's crossing!"

Only a quick cold look from Bogo silenced the wolf and he then turned his wrath to Nick.

"Officer Wilde, do you care to explain why you were driving over the speed limit several times,

used handbrake in almost every turn, and almost knocked down a postbox?"

Nick smiled and was about to have one of his charming explanations again, all figured out. Bogo stopped him before he even started.

"You know what? Don't bother. You are driving me insane. Officer Hopps. Please have talk with your partner about how the roles of the driver are switched from now on. Or you teach him how to do it without violations. Clear?"

"Clear chief." Judy said seriously.

"He said DRIVING me insane. Get it? He made a pun and didn't even notice it. That goes to my locker!"

Nick laughed and could even see that Oliver, Hailie, Rasheed and Luke had the hardest time of keeping a straight face.

Judy and Bogo both gave scolding look to the fox, making him go quiet.

"Nick. Not the time."

"You guys are way too serious about everything..."

Bogo ignored the fox's attitude as best as he could but for a moment Judy swore that he was about to ask for his badge there and then.

Why can't he just behave when he's been told to?

"Now, i will go and inform about our operation to the events' security manager. Just to let them know that there are cops in undercover to back them up if anything bad happens. All the rest of the details will be provided by officer Hopps for now. Good luck everyone. Now excuse me but i need my head ache pills."

Bogo left and blended in with the crowd of mammals, leaving all of the officers in moment of silence.

All of them turned to rabbit in the lavender dress, waiting for instructions from her.

Judy took a quick breath and started.

"Okay. So. The plan is this. All of you four enter the place in orderly fashion. Me and Nick will follow after couple of minutes.

To avoid as much suspicion as possible. The chef's have already been noted about four extra waiters for the occasion, so there won't be any questions from the waiters about sudden newcomers. Once Nick and me have entered in the middle of the masses, we will locate the mobsters and see how it goes. Once we know where all the mobsters meet, we signal our location, so you will know to spend the rest of the operation on that area, keeping an eye on them for the rest of the evening.

Sounds simple enough?"

Everyone nodded and she continued.

"Okay. Now, i don't know how this will go, so keep your eyes open. Nothing bad might happen through the whole operation at all. I would prefer it that way, but we never know what might happen. Anything suspicious you see has to be reported to me through the radio, okay? I trust all of you to do your best.

Even if this is just peace keeping, i have high hopes on all of you. Make the ZPD proud, officers."

All four saluted her proudly and gazed at her like a leader they always dreamt about having.

Nick suddenly came between the moment with his claw up, as in suggesting something important.

"Carrots, how about we inform them about the code names?"

".. Code na-? Nooo Nick. Don't. We are not having the code names. We talked about this." Judy protested.

"Why noooooot?"

"Code names?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Ever since Nick was informed about the operation, he's been working on to give you all code names that we would use through the radio." Judy rolled her eyes.

"... Well are they good?" The raccoon asked suddenly in interest.

"Yeah? I mean it sounds cool! What is mine?" The lynx asked excitedly.

"... Seriously?" Judy said as he look'd at all of the four mammals in disbelief.

"SEE! I told you they would love the idea!" Nick said happily and ruffled her head, making her shoo him away.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's just get this out of the way." Judy gave up.

"What's mine?" Hailie asked happily.

"You... Are snow ball." Nick winked.

"Oh. Sounds nice!" She giggled happily, clearly liking the name.

"Annnd you, are rocket." Nick said proudly, pointing his claw at Rasheed.

"... Why am i rocket?"

"Because you are good at shooting stuff?

This ain't rocket science. HAHahahah get it? See what i just did?"

"But... Rockets are illegal in Zootopia.. I have never shot one.

Would be cool though."

"Hmmmm... What if... I did have another one... OH! I got it!... Hotshot."

"... Cooool." The raccoon muttered in smile.

Judy shook her head but couldn't hold her smile as he watched all of the grown mammals wait for their new name like kit a candy.

"Annnndd you... Areee..." Nick wondered as he stared at the lynx who was wagging his tail excitedly, waiting for the name from his idol.

"Light-feet. Since you won one of the fastest mammals in Zootopia, it's only fair that you take Saul's title. You have earned it."

"... Awesomeee!" Luke yelped happily from his name, Nick's claw now turning to Oliver.

"What you got for me dude? Something agent like? I hope it's cool as the others have."

"Howler."

"... Wait what? Why?"

"Because of reasons. What is this flood of questions, i didn't ask for this." Nick smiled.

"Dude. You named me howler because i am a wolf. That is not very creative."

"Oh come on Oliver, don't be such a stickler for details, it suits you."

"How?"

"Because when someone howls, you do as well."

"No i don't, that is stupid propaganda." Oliver shook his head.

"Yeah you do. Carrots is the one who figured it out. You have to do it well enough. Allow me to demonstrate."

"Nick if you howl in the middle of the street, i will lock you in the car for the rest of the evening." Judy warned, knowing damn well that the howling worked,

but there must have been tens of wolf's around the area. They would cause a massive scene.

"Understood. Oliver just take the name. It's badass, don't look so disappointed buddy." Nick assured.

"Yeahyeah, fine. But i get to complain about it later." Oliver mumbled and quiet moment settled between the six mammals.

"What is yours officer Wilde?" Hailie asked suddenly, making all the mammals wait for his answer.

"i am.. Foxtrot. Yep. It's sexy but dangerous at the same time."

Judy shook her head and spoke.

"Okay, let's get this started. Remember guys, ears and eyes open."

Everyone nodded and started to slowly walk into the crowd, every single one of them disappearing after a while. Nick and Judy stood there for a moment without saying anything.

After a while, Nick spoke calmly.

"They will do okay whiskers. Don't worry. You are good leader."

Judy turned her gaze to the smiling fox and smiled back.

"I know they will. I am more concerned about you."

"Me? How so?"

"Because you are about to embarrass yourself by having such a bad dance partner. I will stumble. A lot."

"Who cares if you do? All of us did that the first time. Just follow my lead."

"Follow your lead you say?" Judy grinned to the smiling fox but her smile went away when suddenly Nick gave her his paw.

"If we are going to act like one of the dancers, we have to stay in character. May i have the honor my lady?" Nick said warmly, hoping that she would take the unusual offer, as his paw waited hers.

Judy stared back with a bit of blush coming on her and slowly grabbed Nick's paw, melting under that charming smile of his as their eyes met.

"Good, let's get going partner." Nick said happily, his chest feeling warm as he felt her soft paw in his again.

"Okay..." Judy whispered quietly as they started to make their way to the festival, disappearing into the crowd of various mammals, ready to start their mission side by side.

THE FESTIVAL _

The things that mammals can do when they all come together for the certain cause, is incredible. Nick smiled as they finally reached the avenue, with the amazed looking bunny next to him. Judy could only marvel the beautiful sight ahead of her. It was really something to witness.

The whole area from the avenue and the central park was just like always, except they had built the dancing stages all over the place. There must have been about tens of these wooden platforms around the park, all already crowded with dancing mammals. All the different kind of music echoed around the area.

On some of the grass spots and under the trees were families on picnic, laughing and enjoying their time together. Judy could feel the scent of different grilled food's all around the magical looking place, making her marvel everything in smile.

"Nick... This is incredible."

"I know right?"

And the lights. They were all over the place. All different kinds of led lights and tree decorations filled the whole area. There was no cars on sight.

All the local streets were now topped with wooden platforms and stages for the dancers. The festival was way bigger than Judy had imagined. It was going to be hard to find the mobsters in this mess. They could be meeting anywhere on this large area, and they would have hell of a time to search all of it.

Nick didn't seem to be concerned on that point though. All the rabbit could see was the smug smile on his face as they walk'd on the park road,

clearly heading somewhere.

"Nick... How many times have you been on this festival?"

"Almost every year since i was eighteen."

"Oh... Is it always this crowded?"

"Indeed it is. You like it?"

"I have never seen so many mammals in one place at once. It's kind of overwhelming."

"There was the Gazelle concert, remember?"

"But this is way bigger."

"I guess... Oh, guess what i see now?"

"Mobsters?" Judy ask'd quickly, in full cop mode again.

Nick chuckled and signaled one of the local waiters to come their way.

"Food!"

"... Seriously?" Judy rolled her eyes as the otter waiter walk'd over to him and Nick picked some kind of piece of feta and fish from the tray.

"That... Was delicious. I do think we are going to have a blast carrots."

"We did not come here to eat slick. Focus now."

"Mmmmmm i am very.. Focused.." Nick muttered as he munched his food and stared at the smiling bunny.

"You better be."

"Focused on the salmon rolls. I need to find another waiter."

"We are never going to find any mobsters if you drag as to eat at every place possible."

"Better that way. You know how i think about mister Big."

"Nick, he does not have a grudge for you anymore. Why are you so bothered by him?" Judy asked in concern.

"In your eye's he forgave me. But i know that we can never be cool. We go way back. I did dirty on him. He is never going to forgive me that. Mobsters never do."

"How can you be so sure? He helped us in the night howlers case."

"Because they were your requests and you ask'd for his help. I just came along. If you would have not been present, things would be different.

He likes you. I was in his favors too at one time. I even dined with his family. And i screwed it up by doing something disrespectful. I seem to have habit of doing that. I disappoint."

"No you don't. You are not a bad mammal Nick.

You are a cop now. You saved this city with me. You always seem to forget that."

"You always want to see the good in everyone whiskers." Nick chuckled.

"Because there is good in everyone. Stop being so skeptical.

You are great partner and a great cop. And no matter what mammals think about you,

i know that you have a good heart."

She said it almost angrily, trying to make her point to him.

Nick smiled and stopped walking. He turned to look at the beautiful mammal who was holding his paw.

Judy just stared in confusion as Nick just stared at her with those emerald eyes again, clearly trying to say something.

She just stood there and waited as Nick started to speak.

"You know... You never answered Bogo's question back at the station fluff." Nick wanted to slap himself for once again bailing out on opening his heart to her.

But maybe it was for the best. Just stop acting weird and change subject.

"Huh? What question?"

"About your gun. You never did answer where you were going to conceal it, in that dress of yours."

"Oh... Ummm, with the suitcase there came all different kinds of holsters for the weapon. I'll show you. The one that i use now is concealed around my left leg. It's more comfortable than i imagined. Must be the leather they use. See?"

Nick stared at Judy raised her leg a bit in the air and he saw the gun holstered around her left inner thigh. But the gun was not the one that got his attention as Judy was excitedly talking about the holster. Nick saw that her fur pattern changed to snow white close to her thighs. He could see a peak of her black panties as she went on with the description about the gun. Nick had not listened anything she had said and his inner male felt butterflies as he kept staring the rabbit, trying to contain his nosebleed.

"- And they even said that the leather used to make the holster is one of a kind.. It's flexible and.." Judy turned to look at Nick for the first time and saw the fox look away quickly with innocent smile on him, like he was just caught stealing something.

"YES. LEATHER. GREAT. VERY NICE." Nick mumbled in panic and started whistling fast, making his steps forward the park road.

Judy was confused for a while and then took a look down. Was something wrong in her weapon? Then it hit her. She only now realized that her panties had been showing the whole time because of her revealing dress. Her face turned completely red and she quickly gained her posture back. Judy turned to fox who was only three steps ahead of her.

"NICK WILDE!"

"I saw nothing! I swear!" Nick laughed half scared, half in panic as he ran into the crowd of mammals with the bunny pursuing him.

Liar! I bet you planned all that!"

THE GRAND STAGE OF THE FESTIVAL _

(To get the full atmosphere, i suggest you always follow the track from Youtube as i say it, to get the full experience.)

"Aaaaaaand ladies and gentle mammals! Let us put some of our mood started with something groovy and smooth! I, Gregor Pawerton, will be your humble Dj of the evening at the Grand stage of our beloved music and dance festival! Now let's get this party started!"

Every mammal under the gigantic white tent raised their glasses and cheered as the cheetah bowed in his booth.

"Now let us get into the mood with Norman Brown, the grooviest bear of all time!" Gregor yelled from his booth, earning applause of paws as the song started to play around the large stage, making Nick smile as the song started. (Youtube: Norman Brown - West coast coolin)

"He is the best Dj every year. I love this guy." Nick said happily.

"Nick this place is huge..." Judy muttered as her eyes traveled above them. The large white tent took at least hundreds of meters of space. It was going to be really hard to find anyone among this crowd. And the stars were already making their way to the sky.

"Carrots, you have to try one of these." Nick said as he munched an olive and cheese mix with crackers.

"Do you do anything else than bother the waiters?

And seriously, we are not going to find anyone from this place."

Nick chuckled as he gazed the stressed out bunny.

"Relax carrots. Enjoy the music."

"Nick, we have job to do here. How can you be so relaxed?

We have zero idea where the mobsters meet and the clock is ticking."

"You bunnies.. Fluff, we will find them."

"How can you be so sure?" Judy asked in desperation.

"We have four mammals around the place looking for them. They will radio us when they see them.

Besides, the Levron guy told that he would like to talk to us. So he will probably try to look for us.

We have long night ahead. Many hours. So get that super bunny cop mode of yours on ice and enjoy the party." Nick smiled and snapped his claws to the rhythm of the music.

What Nick said made sense but Judy was way too stressed out to listen. Nick chuckled as she clicked her earplug and spoke. Same time Nick's earplug activated making him wince a little from the sound.

"Officer Hopps to the field, any signs of the vip targets?"

After a while of silence came buzz and they both could hear Officer Garnett speaking.

"Snowball reporting. N-no sight of the targets yet. Where are you located officer Hopps?"

"I am at the entrance of the grand tent with officer Wilde. We are going to keep looking.

Anyone else seen anything?"

After a while they could hear the lynx speak from the radio.

"This is Light-feet reporting. No sign of the vip's yet officer Hopps. I am located at the fountain area, about a hundred feet from your location. Will keep eyes out. Over."

"This sounds so cool. Hotshot, you got something?" Nick ask'd with his agent voice, like he was in a movie.

He even got Judy to smile even with her nervousness.

"This is Hotshot. Negative. Can't seem to locate any of the targets. Lots of area to cover. Over and out."

"Copy that Hotshot, we will proceed to find our Vip's. Foxtrot out." Nick said and his tail swished from excitement.

"You are enjoying this way too much Nick." She giggled as he straightened his tie and spoke to the earplug once again.

"Howler, you got anything?"

After a moment of silence they could hear odd munching noises from the other end.

"Officer Howlton, is everything alright?" Judy asked in concern.

After a while came an answer.

"Mfmffhmfh... Nope, Uhm, excuse me. I was just eating the tuna bread sticks..." Oliver explained in embarrassment.

"Dude, you have to try the salmon rolls. I swear, they are the best from the seafood." Nick told excitedly.

"Really? Sweet, where are they served?"

"Near the picnic area. They also have melted-"

"Nick!" Judy gave scolding look and interrupted drooling fox, making him laugh.

Oliver spoke again.

"Sorry officer Hopps! No sign of the targets yet. Will proceed with the locating."

"Picnic area." Nick whispered, making sure that Oliver would find the food. Judy rolled her eyes as she clearly heard him.

"Thanks bro... Oh crap.. I think i just saw my ex." Oliver whispered back like an idiot. Every single mammal on their line would hear what they said when the plug was on.

Lynx spoke suddenly on the line.

"Wait, that pretty wolf was your ex?"

"Yeah Light-feet. But don't talk about her. She is a complete-"

"KRHM." Judy cleared her throat, signaling them to stop talking about such things.

"Oh. Sorry Hopps. Nick i think i see the salmon waiter."

"Foxtrot." Nick corrected professionally.

"Right, foxtrot. Over and out."

"Males..." Judy muttered as he stared the smiling fox.

The silence came into the hall for a while as the song stopped playing and Nick ended up staring the silent bunny.

Judy turned off the frequency by a small click from her earplug and stared at the fox.

"So... No sign of mobsters. We have time carrots." Nick assured.

"I know... I am just a bit stressed out Nick... I'm sorry. This is my first big operation that i've led. I just want to do good job."

"You always do fluff. But right now all we can do is wait and blend in."

"... I guess.."

Suddenly they could hear the cheetah once again speak from his booth to the crowd.

"Let us get some speed up for this party with a bit of old classics! Next up we have us the soulful and our loved dog! Redbone!"

(Youtube: Redbone - Come and get your love)

All the mammals cheered and started to pick their partners for dancing. The widest grin came on Nick's face as recognized the song and turned his flirting gaze to the bunny, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Judy knew instantly what was going on his fox mind.

"Nick. I am not sure that i can... I would just emb-!" Nick grabbed the nervous bunny from her paw and took her in the middle of the crowd.

Judy tried to protest in panic as the smiling fox dragged her through the crowd for a while, making his way somewhere. Judy was not sure about the area but she was pretty sure they were probably at the middle area. This was not her idea of discreet undercover work.

After a while Nick stopped and they arrived to the small spot among the crowd of some bigger mammals. The violet spotlight pointed straight at the spot where Nick and Judy stood. This spot was craving for attention. The song went on as Judy stared nervously at the smiling fox next to her.

"Allow me, beautiful." Nick said warmly and smoothly made their paw as one. He then gently slid his other paw to her waist, making her blush and her eyes widen as he started to move. She felt like she was going in panic. Only thing that kept her from that was that damn warming and affectionate smile that Nick was giving her,

telling her to just relax.

"Nick i... What are you-YIP!" Judy yelped in surprise as Nick gave her a spin and the song started to play louder.

Judy felt like she was Nick's instrument in his paws, leading her all the time. He was way too good at this. Even with their small size difference,

Nick made it completely work. She could only stare in awe as Nick gave her another spin, and suddenly leaned her down almost all the way to the floor,

supporting her back with his strong arm. She gasped as Nick leaned in with that smug smile of his and winked to her, before raising her back to standing.

Where on earth had the fox learned to dance like this?! Judy could not to help but smile in wonder as Nick let go of her back and let go of her paw,

sliding a couple of steps away from her. Judy was confused at first but then the fox started to step closer to her again slowly, motioning her to come to him with his both claws while giving a playful smile. Judy started to move her hips and giggled as she stepped closer to the flirting fox.

"Nick what are you-" She giggled as Nick quickly stepped closer and took her another paw again. With smooth motion Nick pulled her tightly against his chest and raised their both paws up in the air, his handsome face staring at her only an inch away from hers. Her eyes widened and the blush hit her as he stared those emerald pools. But the moment was gone just as quickly as Nick gave her a quick spin, making her yelp in surprise. Nick made all kinds of moves, almost like playing with her. But she started to like it. For a moment in middle of all this, she forgot for a while that they were there for a work.

Finally, as the song was making it's way to an end, Nick gave challenging look to giggling Judy, throwing her in the air, making her heart skip a beat.

Just as Judy thought that fox had lost his mind and she was about to hit the floor, Nick cached her just in time with his both paws around her waist,

and gave them both a final spin before separating them both with one smooth step but still held her paw gently, smiling mischievously as the music stopped playing in the background.

"Thank you for the dance Judy. Ready for another one?" Nick said and bowed while still holding her paw, staring at the amazed bunny with a smile.

"Nick i... How did you.. What was.. I-" Judy was in complete loss of words as she stared the chuckling fox.

Suddenly her ears shot up as the roar of clapping was heard all around them, echoing all over their spot.

It took a moment for Judy to realize, that all the nearby mammals had clapped for her and Nick's little show,

whistling and shouting their amazement. Nick bowed respectfully to all the mammals.

"Thank you, thank you, what a great audience!"

"..." Judy stood next to him completely embarrassed from this sudden attention, trying to force a smile on her face as the mammals still clapped for them.

Nick just chuckled as he grabbed Judy by her waist, smiling as some mammals took pictures of them with their phones.

This was far from discreet operation now.

"Wait aren't those two Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde?!"

"They are! Oh my god!"

"Did you see how the fox danced?!"

"She look's so much more cute out of uniform!"

"Are they together?!"

"No way!"

"What is the police doing here?"

"Can i dance with him next?!"

"He is so hot in that vest suit!"

"Mom won't believe this!"

All this talk surrounded them as Judy tried to pull Nick out of the spotlight from his sleeve.

Nick gave confused look to Judy and followed her, escaping the spot and disappearing into the crowd.

"Carrot's, what's wrong?" Nick asked innocently after they had walk'd over to the nearest buffet table.

Judy turned around, giving a scolding look to the fox.

"Nick, we are drawing too much attention! This was supposed to be undercover job!"

"Eeeeh don't worry. Everything is fine. We aren't drawing too much atteeeeenntiooon.." Nick's voice went quiet and his smug smile was off in an instant as he saw a large shadow behind Judy. The bunny turned around slowly to see what had caught Nick's attention. She ended up staring a large polar bear front of her.

It was Raymond. Mister Big's known bodyguard. The intimidating looking polar bear gave a neutral look at the fox.

"Wilde."

"Heyyy w-wadap Reymond?" Nick answered nervously, trying to hide his fear.

The polar bear did not answer and turned his gaze to Judy, his expression was gentler now.

"Miss Judy."

"Hi Ray." Judy said happily.

The polar bear smiled for a moment before talking.

"Boss requests your presence. Both of you."

Judy gave questioning look to the fox and turned back to the polar bear.

"Lead the way." Judy said with determination and grabbed the scared looking fox by his tie,

following the polar bear through the crowds.

"Carrots, i have bad feeling about this."

"I don't. Trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen." Judy said casually.

"... I do hope you are right fluff..."

"And Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. I promise to dance with you again, if we have time. It was fun."

"..." Nick only gave warm smile as he followed the bunny who wiggled her tail a bit.

"Best night ever..." Nick muttered excitedly.

...


	11. Dance to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big showdown!

Chapter 11 "Dance to remember"

...

The fox and the bunny had followed the polar bear already for a while among the crowds of mammals.

It was still part of the grand stage area, but far away from the place they hand entered.

In middle of following the huge mammal leading them to their destination, Judy quickly gave a couple of side looks at Nick. Even as Judy had tried to comfort him about meeting Mr Big again,

she could see how nervous he was. Only thing she was worried about was, how Big was going to react if they both would get caught with their wires. Maybe Big already knew. Or maybe not. However,

as these thoughts started to creep on Judy's mind, she started to feel a bit nervous too.

She had also completely forgot that Levron was probably there too. This might have been a rushed idea.

Just as she was about ask Nick if he was okay, they entered to the small open area near the middle exits,

clearly deserted from mammals, because everybody knew to give respected space to the known mammal.

Judy and Nick could already see a long sized wooden table, and familiar shrew family sitting on small seats on top of it, with couple of polar bears guarding him like always. Big was in middle of the conversation with his daughter as they approached his table carefully. Raymond stopped next to the bunny and the fox,

about one meter away from the table. Raymond cleared his throat respectfully, getting his boss's focus on the guest's next to him. Both shrews turned their gaze to the mammals before them, stopping their conversation right away, as large smile crept on their face.

"Judes oh my god, you look so beautiful!" Fru squealed in wonder as she saw her good friend.

"Thanks Fru, you too!" Bunny shot back happily.

"I must admit Judy my darling, you look stunning this evening." Mr big said with smile, like he was almost talking to another daughter.

"Thank you Gerald." Judy said back with respect and leaned closer to recieve kiss on her both cheeks from the shrew.

If anyone could have seen Nick's face now, it was even more stunned than it was when Judy was greeted as part of the shrew's the family last time.

She had used Mr Big's real name! Only his closest family was allowed to talk to him like that! Either Nick was dreaming,

or Judy really had not joked when she told about spending time with Mr Big's family. Nick closed his mouth shut quickly as Fru turned her gaze to him.

"Judy, you didn't tell that you were dating Wilde! You could have told me, i wouldn't have judged." Fru gave a bit hurt look to her friend.

The rabbits face turned red as hell and she spoke hastily.

"Nononono Fru you got it all wrong, Nick and i are just friends dancing! He just wanted to show me good time between friends and teach me to dance and stuff!"

"MMmm, for a friend you sure picked quite sexy dress to take your first dance lessons..." Fru shot playfully to her, making Judy roll her eyes.

"It was not my intent." She said shyly.

"She does look quite something, i admit." Nick said with warm smile as he look'd at the bunny next to him, making her turn her gaze away and blush a bit from all this attention. Nick could not see the odd look that Fru was giving him for a second, almost like inspecting him. Suddenly Big spoke.

"Nick, it is refreshing to see you after all this time." He stated bluntly.

"I-it is?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I like your suit choice... If i remember correctly, that was the same vest suit you used the last time when you dined with my family." He said darkly.

"... I.." Nick look'd a bit scared for awhile, not knowing how to answer. Judy gave Big a tender side look, as if asking him to go easy on him.

The shrew sighed and spoke again with a bit friendlier tone.

"Nick, what is done, is done. I should not linger on these... memories that we share between each other. You are close to Judy. If she sees you in positive light,

maybe i should forget the past and see to the future. She has told good things about you. And you did help her to solve the case. For that you have my gratitude. I shall be generous. Cleaner table is better way to... Start things."

Nick was speechless for a while, wondering if it was a trick or something. But after a while he realized, that it was not.

"Thank you mister Big, thank you! I promise that i-"

"Yeah yeah boy, quit brown nosing me, ugh. Have some back bone. You are cop now like her."

"Dad!" Fru shot from between because of her father's manners.

The shrew just chuckled a bit.

"Nick, we are okay from now on. Just don't ever think about trying to sell me another rug again, or we continue from where we left."

"Got it." Nick answered with relief.

"Same goes to behavior for the bunny next to you. She is like one of my own. Disrespect her or get her in any trouble, you answer to me.

Understood Nick?" At this point the shrew just tried to play a game of power with the fox a bit, but it did not mean that he didn't entirely mean what he said.

Nick's expression came from relief to a whole different mood.

"... I would never do anything bad for her. So you can stop talking about such things right away. Understood?"

He shot back in sudden anger, almost deafeningly to the shrew. When it came to talks about Judy, he became completely different mammal.

Fru and Judy saw that the tone was a bit challenging, making them wonder how Big would react to this, a bit scared almost.

Judy did not like where the subject had suddenly gone but what embarrassingly surprised her the most as messed up as it was, was the fact that Nick's way of suddenly talking about her like all male and protective, turned her on. Yes, great time to think things like that. Sweet cheese and crackers Judy...

Even Fru had rarely seen anyone talking to her dad like that. Not many had the guts for it. And it was the last thing she expected from this fox.

There was something going on here...

After an awkward silence and the fox and shrew eyeing each other for a while, mister Big started to laugh in amusement as all of them carefully watched him.

"Ahahaahah, Nicky my boy, i believe you. Surprising. She trusts you, so i should too."

Nick relaxed a bit, in a bit of fear that his sudden outburst might had earned him a backdoor icing for a moment.

"Now that we got you two comparing your manliness out of the way..." Judy started awkwardly, making Fru giggle. Even Nick and Mr Big could not hold but to peek a little smile.

"You are here to meet Steve Levron." He said casually.

"... I" Judy went quiet.

"Darling, i am supposed to know everything. He will be here shortly."

"... Do you have any idea why he wants to meet us?"

"Meh, i can only guess. I must say that i am eager to know myself. Ah would you look at that. Here he is."

Nick and Judy turned around at the same time, to see the familiar bunny in tuxedo with satisfied smile on his face.

"You two made it, how gr-" The bunny froze as he saw Judy and his eyes widened for a moment.

It took time for him to gather himself and he spoke.

"Miss Hopps, you are quite a sight this evening. No words can express how much your beauty pleases an eye.

I am glad that we are able to meet like this under better circumstances, as i promised. Allow me."

The bunny gently took Judy's paw and gave it a light kiss as courtesy.

Only one that watched Nick's reaction was Fru Fru, and for a moment she could have sworn that Nick wanted to rip the male bunny in pieces.

Judy was a bit against this intimate greeting but accepted it just for good manners. The bunny took his gaze from Judy to Nick,

but his expression was still the same.

"How lovely that you could make it too Wilde, i was hoping we could meet each other in different light."

"Whatever light that is, i don't want no part with it buddy." Nick said bluntly.

"Well, we are never going to move on with our friendship if you are so negative." The bunny chuckled.

"You must be touched in the head..." Nick answered in confusion.

Levron gave amused look to the fox and started to laugh.

"Mr Wilde, i like you already! Straight forward. Just like my colleague. It's a good trait."

"Aaaand that might beee?" Judy shot in between, to see if Levron would just blurt out the name of his employer.

"Nownow officer Hopps, i know that those wires on you both would love to know all about my friend, but that would be most unprofessional of me."

Nick and Judy suddenly froze like statues. How on earth did he know?! Mr Big was probably going to be furious.

They could only wait for his reaction to this accusation but then Levron walked past them and made his way to the shrew on the table.

All the polar bears gave him a low bow in honor as he came to Mr Big.

"Aaah, Gerald Corleone... It's always pleasure to see you Gerald. How are you doing?" He said like he was talking to his good old friend.

"Thank you Steve, everything is quite fine." Mr Big answered just as pleasantly.

"Nice to see you too Fru." Levron turned to female shrew with warm smile.

"Awww thank you Steve, you should visit us more often. It's been long time since we all dined together." Fru said happily.

"My apologies, but you know, my duties keep me busy. Like always."

Judy and Nick were a bit out of the situation. They did not know that Levron was this close with Big's family.

They did not know was it good or bad. Judy suddenly spoke carefully to the shrew.

"Gerald i-.. About the wiring, i can exp-"

"Judy my darling, there is no need to be scared. I knew you both were bugged the whole time. You are on an undercover operation.

Like i said, it is my job to know these things sweetheart. Steve already told me all this on the phone. Ease up both of you." Mr Big said calmly.

Judy and Nick gave a bit embarrassed look on each other and then Levron turned to them with a smile.

"See, we are all friends here. I assume you should call your team on this particular spot, am i correct?"

Judy stared at the other bunny a bit confused and Nick did not even know what was going on anymore. How did they have so much Intel on their operation?

These mammals knew so much about all their objectives... Had there been a leak from the inside? That was only way they could have all this info.

"I..." Judy tried to speak and all she got was reassuring smile from Steve.

"Come on miss Hopps, there is no need to be so guilty. Knowledge is power. Just inform your colleagues where you are."

Nick gave unsure look at Judy. After a while Judy figured that she might as well call them. The operation was already fully exposed to the mobsters.

This was not going to be good report for Bogo. She could already wonder how much he would flip. She slowly took her paw to her ear and clicked the small button,

activating a green light on the object.

"Ummm... Snowball, Hotshot, Light-feet and Howler. We have the location, over. The table where the Vip's sit, is inside the grand tent, close to the western middle exit.

Stay about twenty meters from the location, eyes sharp for any trouble. Over and out."

"Copy that Hopps." Everyone answered the same time, and Judy turned off her mic with one click.

"Seriously? A code names?" Levron asked in amusement and laughed with mister Big.

"What is wrong with the code names?" Nick suddenly asked, trying lighten up as well, since the mobsters were not even upset about their operation.

"I just find it amusing that you guys act that extreme. We are here to celebrate like all the other fine mammals here." Levron said casually.

"Are you now? Bogo told me that you had personally requested us both to be present at this event. So what is it that you want Levron?" Judy asked in frustration.

"What do i want? A fresh start! In this coming up months, me and my higher employer are... Kind of coming more public for the mammals, and we figured that it would be nice that we are in good terms with the fine police, like Gerald here."

"What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"I guess what i am trying to say here is... It would be nice if you two would have a little heart to heart talk with you good Chief Bogo.

There is nothing to investigate about me. I am an honest business male. I just want that the ZPD would consider investigating things that matter,

then wasting their resources on investigating an honest mammals like me. They should chase mammals that do actual crimes. Just a thought. Like i said, a fresh start."

Judy and Nick just stood in confusion from the bunny's words. Was he seriously this stupid? Judy took a step closer and pointed her claw to the smugly smiling bunny.

"Okey Levron listen to me. I don't know how smart you think you are, or how you thought that this was going to go in your mind, but you are suspect for attempted buying of night howlers. You seriously think that sweet talk with us is going to make all of that go away? That we would just tell our chief to stop investigating your operations and leave you be? I will rather see you behind bars."

"... Well was worth of shot." Levron said casually.

"Huh?" Judy said in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we have common understanding now. More stalking for me it is."

"You think this is some kind of game?" Judy asked angrily.

Suddenly Mr Big came between the conversation.

"Judith my darling, as much as it might hurt, i am with Steve here,

as much as i would love his annoying wolf employer to be gone from this city-"

"Harsh Gerald." Levron chuckled in between. Mr Big continued like he had said nothing.

"There is no point ongoing with the investigation like this Judy. Even in years you could not affect his empire,

just like you could not affect mines. The mammal that your department is after, is just as much connected as me.

It is pointless to waste your resources on things like this, when you mammals keep this city safe and peaceful in where it matters. In the streets chasing robbers, violent mammals, and fast drivers. That is what keeps Zootopia a great place to live, not investigating things such as these."

"... Gerald, he was trying to buy night howlers! Those cause more trouble than any of the things you said!" Judy said now like the mammals she was dealing with were crazy.

"Daddy, you know that Judy is right." Fru Fru spoke in the middle of the conversation all of a sudden.

Nick and Judy watched as the shrew took a look at his worried daughter and he then sighed.

"Steve, did you really try to buy such things for him?"

"Allegedly. Remember that these two are bugged." Levron said casually, earning a dirty look from Nick and Judy.

"Please don't tell me that this was again one of those stupid ignorant Wolf's ideas? What did he plan to do with those?" The shrew asked seriously.

"He was going to hand them as a gift to the museum of Zootopian history. After the Bellwether case, all of the night howlers found from the city and the farm lands were burned to the ground, as we all know. He had heard about a possible deal that would still have some leftovers that were never found, so they could be presented in the vitrine glass at the museum, under the subject Famous and dangerous night howlers, the substance that almost destroyed Zootopia we once knew. ."

The toxin itself would have been neutralized from the flowers after handout, and he would have earned quite a price and fame from it all."

"... Sounds like him." The shrew shook his head.

"Seriously?" Judy asked in wonder and confusion, not knowing if to believe it. Nick had been quiet for a long time before he suddenly spoke.

"Why did you run?"

".. Pardon me?" Levron asked.

"If this was your explanation for the flowers, why did you run when we busted you all from the spot? It would have been valid explanation after surrendering peacefully.

But you chose to run with the case. Why?"

Now Judy turned her gaze from the fox to Levron, expecting a valid explanation.

And she also asked something on top.

"Then money we found was also printed. It was not real but still almost identical. Explanation for that too?"

"Well a little marathon is always nice, right? Was such a refreshing air that night. And for the money... Well that is kinda odd.

I could have sworn it was real money when i counted them the last time. You guys might have mistaken." Levron said casually.

It took while for Nick and Judy to understand that he was just straight toying with them. He was even smiling with his bullshit excuses.

"Those are the most stupid excuses i have heard. There is something shifty going on with you, and i know that there is more to this. Can't you see it too Gerald?"

Judy turned in concern to the shrew.

"I am trying to stay away from their business as much as i can. I can't stand his employer. That arrogant wolf can do his work for the city as much as he wants,

as long as it does not affect my business. But Levron, do tell that annoying imbecile this. Don't deal with that flower stuff anymore. The bunny ahead of us will never stop chasing your organization if you deal with such things. Just a reminder."

"I will be sure to send the message to him personally. Do i also tell that you called him annoying imbecile?" Levron chuckled.

"Please do. In fact pressure those words much as possible."

"Will do." Levron laughed.

Judy and Nick just followed their odd conversation from the side before Judy spoke in between.

"So is this it?"

"Is this what babe?" Levron ask'd with smug smile.

"... Don't call me that ever again. I was asking if this was all you wanted to do? Subtly just trying to ask us to leave the investigation on you and mammals connected to you,

and after that just give as bad excuses of your actions, and trying to act like some criminal mastermind? This is how you wanted to waste our time?"

Levron's already smug smile just turned bigger as he placed his paw under his chin, as in wondering if there was anything else. After a while he spoke.

"Yeah, you pretty much nailed it."

"... Well good work jackass, let's see if you act so smug after i put you and mammals you deal with in prison. You can tell your wolf that too." Judy shot angrily.

"You are quite something miss Hopps, i like female with fire in her heart." He flirted smugly to the bunny, making her wince in disgust.

Once again the only one that paid attention to Nick's reaction was Fru Fru. She saw how Nick's left paw went into a fist and after a while he seemed to calm down.

Okay, she was going to have a quick talk with this fox.

"It seems that she is not very fond of your flattery Steve. Better lay off." Mr Big sighed and shook his head.

"I like challenges." He winked to Judy.

"Shut up you jerk, i am done talking to you. You have wasted enough ZPD's time for one day. Come on Nick, let's go, we did our job here."

Mr. Big spoke quickly.

"Judy, please do enjoy your evening. Shall we have dinner at next weekend? There are things that we need to discuss." He said casually. Judy could see that he tried to imply that whatever he was trying to imply was important. Maybe even revealing something about his competitor? Judy just gave calm smile and nodded.

"Okay, Gerald. I will be there."

"Good. Now go on and have fun you two. I have things to clear out with Steve here. Excuse us." Mr. Big motioned them to go. Raymond stood aside from behind them and Judy turned around, after giving one last annoyed look to the flirty looking Levron. Nick respectfully bowed to Mr. Big, and got answered with respectful nod.

Just as he was about to leave with Judy, Fru suddenly said something.

"Wilde. There is something i want to discuss with you before you leave. Now. At side in private please." She said seriously.

Nick, Levron, Judy and Mr. Big raised an eyebrow to this odd request. Nick gave confused look to Judy, who look'd just as confused.

"Judy, it is okay. I just want to talk to him real quickly. I will return him to you in a moment. I promise." Fru assured.

"... O-okay, Nick, i will be at the buffet table over next to that show light stage nearby. I'll see you there."

"Okay carrots, I'll be there." Nick said with hesitant tone and after a while Judy turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Nick stood in silence under Fru's gaze. Suddenly Levron spoke and chuckled.

"Did you just call her carrots?"

"Who ask'd anything from you?" Nick shot back. He really did not like this bunny at all. Nick was never rude mammal and in different circumstances he would have even joked around with the bunny, but he hated him the moment he flirted with Judy with that nasty non subtle peek in his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry if i offended you officer Wilde, it just sounded funny."

"Not as funny as your poorly tailored suit." Nick shot back with grin.

"Uuuuuu, well played. We are going to be good friends." Levron laughed and look'd at Nick in odd admiration. This bunny felt almost a bit creepy to Nick.

"I doubt that."

"I just got a feeeling."

"Now that you two got that out of the way, i shall borrow you for a while. Follow me." Fru rolled her eyes and signaled the fox to walk to the far end of the table.

Nick gave questioning look to Mr. Big and got small accepting nod before moving away from the two with Fru Fru.

There was moment of silence after Mr. Big spoke.

"That story about the museum of mammals history was creative Steve, i give you that."

"I have my moments. Those two are going to be a problem to my employer." Steve answered.

"Yes, they will look into your operations for a while. Just stay careful and everything will be alright. They will give up eventually."

"I guess so, but after tonight, they are going to pay a lot more attention on us. That is, if they connect it to me. After what they are about to witness tonight, they could jump to wild conclusions.

I hoped we didn't need it but, you know how he is. Every single influential mobster is under this tent right now. He wants them to witness what he has created,

to make an impression. A live show. All of them are waiting it to begin any moment now."

"If i may ask, where did you acquire the night howlers for tonight's theater?" Mr. Big ask'd after a while.

"From the suitcase locked in ZPD evidence room. We have sleeper agent working inside the ZPD. Always passing viable information and acquiring things we need.

That officer managed to get paws on couple of howlers from the case. That is all we needed."

"How do you know that they won't go full savage? If they do, your little show will be fiasco." Mr. Big ask'd in small concern.

"They won't. He made sure that his mammals in the labs got the new serum right. I assure you. It's just like he already explained to you on the phone."

"Good. I want nobody dead this evening."

"Some of the subject testers might die, if the things get too heated though. But that is none of our problem." Levron said casually.

"... I really do hope you know what you are doing."

"... It still isn't too late for you to come into the project. If this night goes well, most of the criminal families will. You would make lots of money.

You might be impressed about what you are about to see."

"I want no part in your risky ideas. I have seen enough pointless violence for a lifetime. And i have enough money.

This new generation can have its own enjoyments, and i have mine."

"... I can respect that." Levron said back.

"... But i will tell you, if something serious happens to Judy this evening, i will shut your operation down, and i will personally tell it to that wolf."

"Gerald, she is known from her capabilities, if the reputation is to believe. She survived Roy Briggs. She has arrested over thirty dangerous mammals in half a year. She is famous of being good in the fight. She has the odds in her side. I know that she and her team will shut tonight's showdown at sometime, just like they are supposed to. That is the real reason i asked them to be here anyway." Levron said casually.

"He could present this show to the cartels in private. Why make it so public?"

"You know how he can be. A bit stubborn when he chooses something."

"He is touched in the head." Mr. Bog snorted.

"... That is probably also true, but i love him like a brother."

"Whatever, just hope that no civilians die. That is where i draw a line. Or he hears from me."

"... Will do Gerald... Now enough of politics and plots. Champagne?" The bunny smiled.

"... Mhhh, sounds appropriate." Mr Big sighed and signaled one of his polar bears to get a bottle.

NICK AND FRU FRU _

After the two mammals were about ten meters away from Mr. Big at the long dining table, Fru Fru stopped walking. Nick gave a bit scared look as the shrew turned her gaze to the fox, inspecting him for a moment. Nick only stared back in awkward silence before he spoke.

"Well Fru, please do present what you needed me for." Nick said with his charming smile, trying to lighten up a bit.

Fru just stared back like he had not even said anything. He was getting a bit nervous.

"Uhhh, so what is it that you want to ta-"

"How long have you been in love with Judy?"

The silence settled once again between the two and Nick's jaw hanged open as he was processing what she had just asked. He did not know what to answer.

Fru Fru sighed and spoke again.

"Are you trying to deny it?"

"... I.. I uhh.. I-" Nick stuttered under the gaze of the shrew as his brain was screaming him to run away.

"Just admit it."

"I... How do you-"

"I am a female, i pay attention to things. I don't know if she has noticed, but you are quite poor at hiding it. Only a little observation and i knew.

When did you plan on telling her?"

"I mean i... It's not what you think. It's uhh, complicated."

"How?" Fru shot straight away. He was not going to escape from this one.

"It's not.. How is this any of your-"

"My business? I happen to be very close friend of hers. So i believe i have something to say about someone looking at her like a future wife.

You know how popular she is. You should move on with telling these feelings to her. She deserves to know."

"I... But it's not that simple, she would freak out if i just told such things!" Nick blurted out in panic. This sudden intimate conversation was making him very anxious. She was the only one who knew his biggest secret now. He was not mentally prepared to just talk about it to a mammal he barely knew.

"So you do love her, don't you?" Fru asked seriously.

Nick did not know if he should just escape the situation or just go with it. The look he was receiving from the shrew strictly told him to go with the second option.

After a while of collecting himself, he spoke quietly, turning his nervous gaze away from her.

"I do."

"There we are. That was not so hard was it? So, i think she deserves to know that."

"Look, i can't tell her. We work together at the same job, she would never throw her career away for such-"

"So is it forbidden to have relationship between two officers?"

"What? No! But i..."

"Seriously i do not see anything holding you here."

Nick sighed as he was trying to fight back and now he brought back his gaze to the shrew with a bit of sadness in it.

"She might not feel the same way about me."

"How do you know?" Fru Fru ask'd now a bit more tenderly.

"Firstly, i am a predator. Second, she got uncomfortable just seeing me shirtless. Third, sometimes when i say a bit.. Intimate compliments to her,

trying the ice a bit, she goes all bothered and quiet. I don't know what she is really thinking, and it scares me. I don't want to destroy what we have now, because it works. She is too important to me. The last thing i want is her to distance herself away from me. So you see my problem here?"

Fru Fru was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"You are still going to have to tell her eventually."

"I... I know.. But i decide when."

"... You know, i have got to know her in these months as we spent time together, and Judy is one of the few mammals i know, with a completely pure heart.

Even if she would not feel the same way, she would never push you out of her life. She is not like that. You know that."

"... You may be right, but i don't want to risk it. She is everything for me."

For a while Fru did not know what to say as he look'd at the sad fox. After a while she spoke tenderly.

"Just... Just talk to her. You have to."

"... I will... But not today. For now i just want to take her to have fun. The time will come when i have to talk to her about this.. But it's not today."

The shrew was quiet for a while as she gave compassionate look at the fox and spoke.

"Okay. I won't talk about this to her. You do what you think is for the best."

"... Thank you."

"... Now.. I think she has waited you quite a while now. Go have fun with her." She said warmly.

Nick just gave small nod and after a while and turned around, ready to find Judy.

"And hey Wilde." Fru suddenly spoke.

Nick stopped but didn't turn around.

".. Good luck. I really hope it would work out between you two."

Nick stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"... I can always hope." He spoke quietly.

In a moment he was gone and Fru sighed as he watched the fox's tail disappear into the crowd. She took a moment before she started taking her way back to her father.

After a while of walking, she came next to the male shrew, who turned his gaze into her's with smile.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that the bunny was no longer with her father.

"Ummm daddy, where did Steve go?"

"He had business to catch up."

"Oh."

"Do you have everything with you darling?"

"Huh? Uhhh, i do."

"Good. We are going to leave."

"What? Why?" Fru Fru asked in frustration. The party had only gone forward for couple of hours.

"Because i say so. Let's go." Mr. Big said to her daughter as almost in command.

CLOSE BY _

Nick finally made his way through the dancers and chattering crowds to the buffet table where Judy told she would wait for him.

After a while of searching with his gaze, a warm smile came on him as he saw that beautiful bunny, right at the end of the table.

There she was, wondering what she could eat from the table as the choices laid in front of her. Nick noticed that her ears were drooping.

I guess that she took it to herself that operation had been kind of failure. Sigh, always thinking about the work. Time to put the smile on that face,

Nick thought with grin as he sneaked up behind the bunny. He just stood there for a while, following as Judy tried to figure out what to eat.

"I would like to suggest the cinnamon rolls. They are quite sweet."

Judy quickly turned around and gave a small smile, despite her clearly depressed mood.

"Thanks Nick, all of this food just looks so fancy, it's hard to even know what half of these contain."

Nick chuckled and walked next to her.

"Hey carrots. Tell me what bothers you."

"... Bogo will be furious." Judy let out and grabbed one of the cinnamon rolls Nick suggested.

"Let him be, this is hardly our fault. They have connections, so we got a little played. It happens."

"I just... I wish that we could have gotten anything useful on record. Levron told nothing that would help us with our case. All we have is half an hour of useless banter on tape. This operation was disaster, and i let everyone down."

"Hey, stop that. You did not let anyone down. Tonight's whole operation was supposed to be peace keeping right? Our primary objective was not to squeeze information out of that weirdo. We did what we could. So don't think that chief will be furious about anything. So now, this little bunny is going to stop moping in such thoughts, and get that smile back on her face." Nick grinned after he spoke to her warmly.

It only took a moment of brow wiggling until the bunny snorted and started to laugh a bit.

"There it iiiis."

"... You are such a goof."

"Someone's ears are still droooopiingg, let's fix them." Nick chuckled mischievously as he lifted her ears up with his paws, making Judy giggle and hassle him away.

"Dumb fox."

"I know, let us see what goodies we have here." Nick chuckled and turned his gaze to the food next to them and rubbed his paws together like evil mastermind.

Judy giggled and shook her head.

"For such a lean guy, you eat quite a lot."

"Hey, you do not understand my passionate love for the world of flavors."

The bunny rolled her eyes and took another cinnamon roll as well from the table.

"Nick, can i ask something?" Judy spoke with sudden interested tone as he watched Nick munch the food like a homeless.

"Mmhhhph?" He muttered as an answer as he ate.

"What did Fru Fru want?"

For a while Judy saw Nick's eyes widen and he almost choked on his food.

After clearing his throat he spoke again.

"N-Nothing important. She was asking about was I am enjoying the party with you."

"Well the way she requested your audience, i thought it would have been a bit more important than that."

"Yeah umm i dunno, go figure." Nick muttered, trying to change the subject. Judy still gave a bit doubting side look at him until Nick grabbed two garlic claws that were supposed to be dipped in some odd sauce, and turned his back to Judy. After a while of adjusting something,

Judy stared in confusion.

"Nick what are you doing?"

the fox turned around, the garlic's now molded at her upper front fangs, making them look even longer.

"Muauahhaha, is that a digestible bunny i see?! Prepare to be a dinner for the feared Count Foxyla!" Nick chuckled in evil voice.

It took Judy about one second before she bursted out laughing and held her stomach.

Fox could not help to stay in character as Judy was laughing hysterically and covered her eyes probably partly in embarrassment as some mammals stared from the side.

After a while of them both laughing, Nick closed his mouth and munched the garlic fangs, swallowing as he gave wide grin to the bunny that was gaining control on herself.

A moment passed after Judy managed to speak, still giggling a bit.

"Nick you are probably the funniest mammal i've ever met."

"I get that a lot. Now that we got that sad mood out of the way, how about we continue from where we left off?"

"... What do you mean?"

Nick gave charming smile and slowly handed his paw over to her, asking her to grab it.

"We were supposed to enjoy the evening remember? Since our job here is quite done, let's move on to having fun. May i have the honor fluff?"

Judy blushed a bit and gave a shy smile as she slowly grabbed his paw.

"Okay.." She said quietly and felt her tail wiggle a bit as his handsome emerald eyes stared at her tenderly.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go. Pawerton is about to play something good. I just got a feeling."

AT THE DANCE FLOOR _

As Nick and Judy arrived to a nice looking open spot among the mammals, they just waited for the next song to start.

Nick chuckled as Judy was rubbing her other elbow with her paw, watching him carefully.

"Don't be so stressed carrots, I'll take good care of you." Nick winked.

Judy's eyes widened a bit and she blushed as she turned her gaze away from his flirting eyes. The fox was driving her crazy.

"Nick i.. Maybe we should not."

"Shhhh, here it comes. Wait for it." Nick raised his claw as the Pawerton spoke from his booth, ready to announce a next song to everybody.

"Ladiiees and gentle mammals! Next up we are going to get some frisky speed on those feet! Let's give it up for our beloved Jaguar, Adam Black!

Let's hear one of his most loved hit singles, Moves like Jagger!"

(Youtube: Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger)

Judy rolled her eyes as she saw Nick's flirting look glow close to her face.

"Prepare for a ride bunny."

"I have really not listened this guys music a lot. My sisters all loved him, and spoke about his music for so long time when i was young. At some point it got annoying,

so i refused to listen to him. Is he good?" Judy asked with smile as Nick leaned back from her.

"Oh boy, it's time to see why your sisters like him, you frisky little bunnies..." Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy giggled and raised her eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?-"

The song suddenly started and she watched as Nick started to whistle with the song and stomp his foot on the ground with the drums.

Judy giggled as Nick started to speak the words from the song as he started to take small steps towards her.

Nick made his way to her and firmly and gently took her paws and started to spoke on top of the lyrics as he gave her a smooth spin,

"You say i'm a kiiit, my egoo is biig, i don't give a shiiit." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well how accurate of you!" Judy laughed but gave a surprised gasp as Nick took her both paws and started to control her hips,

moving with the rhythm. Judy could only turn red as possible from her cheeks to her ears as Nick started to sing the chorus for her.

Now she started to understand why her sisters were listening this music. At the time she could have not related herself to this kind of music,

but now she could relate way too perfectly as Nick whispered to her ear.

"I don't need to try to control youu, look into my eyes and I'll own you-"

Judy could feel the shivers go down her spine. Way too accurate.

She could only smile happily as Nick was making her have time of her life. Almost like she was experiencing the feelings she should have supposed to feel when she was about six years younger. In her head it sounded almost pathetic. All her sisters had lived their life to the fullest, when she had avoided all that, chasing her dream of being a police officer. So what she felt now was overwhelming. She had never felt this strongly for anyone.

Not even close. She just felt as butterflies fly in her stomach as Nick was giving nothing but subtle gazes to her and singing the lyrics with the song.

He had to feel something for her. Just anything. Or was it normal for bestfriends to do things like this with each other?

It might have been wishful thinking once again. He was so handsome and funny, that he would probably get any vixen in the city. But she loved him as mammal. His heart. All the rest was just bonus. But did he dance with other females like this? Was she just one among many? Or was she a special case?

She was woken from her hazy thoughts as Nick gave a last whistle and winked to her as the song ended.

The roar of clapping and the yelling came all at once, making Judy wince a little. Nick clapped his paws together and gave thumbs up to the Pawerton's direction.

Judy was not going to be able to contain herself much longer as she stared that handsome smiling fox on the green spotlight, turning his gaze to her.

"We having fun yet whiskers?"

"Yeah! I just... You have to teach me dance sometime. You never told me that you were so good at this!"

"Had a lot of free-time. And besides, you did good. You just have to learn how to relax. All that tension from being in super cop mode makes you stiff."

"I guess..." Judy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know you too well fluff. You ready for another one?"

"Mhm." Judy nodded shyly, earning a comforting smile from him. The hunger to go kiss him furiously lingered in her mind every second. It was painful.

The cheetah spoke to the mic from his booth, earning everyone's attention.

"Next up we have something soothing and romantic for you all. Let's grab that one special someone by her paw, won't we? Let's show some love everyone!"

At that moment Judy knew that i was over. Her heart stopped. This is the moment where she knew that Nick would draw a line. She was way too nervous to go to that road anyway.

She had never danced slow dance with anyone, and she had no intention of trying her luck now. She could only look away in complete awkwardness as the song started.

(Youtube : Pieces of a Dream - You and I)

She did not even want to create eye contact as she spoke silently. The song started to play on the background.

"I... I think that we should skip this one. We have already played our undercover roles well enough. So you don't need to-" She practically jumped as she saw Nick an inch away from her. She carefully raised her gaze to see the serious looking fox. That look that pierced her soul and made her legs melt.

The shivers went down her fur and her nose twitched a bit as Nick kept looking at her. She spoke nervously.

"N- Nick i... I have never danced slow d-dance with anyone. You don't have to-"

"Well then i would be a poor best friend if i would not guide you through your first one. Just take my paw Judy."

Judy could only stare back to the smiling fox. Her tail wiggled furiously as she muttered something distant, carefully grabbing his paw.

She was about give final protest but let out a small yip instead as Nick took a gentle grip of her paw and moved his other paw to her lower back,

gently pulling her in almost a hug.

"Now we just take slow steps carrots. Simple as that." Nick said soothingly. Judy could only feel the fabric of his vest against her cheek. They were moving just like all the other mammals around them. The dance indeed was simple enough, just like in the romantic movies she loved. Experiencing it herself was quite something else.

She closed her eyes slowly, savoring the moment as she felt Nick's strong chest against her. She could have sworn that she heard Nick's heartbeat, even trough the music.

She wanted this moment to last forever.

Nick smiled warmly as she watched the bunny so relaxed against him. Without her notice, he took a deep silent inhale through his nose. He felt like bit of a creep but her scent was too intoxicating for him. It had taken quite a lot of bravery from him to get her dance this kind of dance with her. But now it was more than worth it. She did not seem as uncomfortable as he had thought. This was going to his memory box as one of the best ones in his life. Suddenly Judy spoke quietly.

"Nick."

"Hmmm?" Nick just hummed as answer. She spoke quietly with her eyes closed against his chest.

"I am glad that i followed you to that ice cream shop that day."

Nick's eyes widened as he pondered her words and large smile came on his muzzle as he answered warmly.

"Me too Judy."

For the first time since the dance Judy opened her eyes and slowly turned her gaze to his.

She was about to kiss him in front of all the mammals right now. She did not care any-

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP!"

"THEY ARE FIGHTING, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE ZPD!"

A complete sound of panic were heard about ten meters away from them, earning everyone's attention. To Judy and Nick it was like waking from deep sleep.

What on earth had just happened? Whoever had just ruined the most perfect moment of his life, was going to pay for this. They look'd at each other only for a second and stormed themselves to the direction of the screams' through the crowd.

"What on earth?! Just freaking great!" Nick mumbled as they came closer to the odd voices.

They finally got their way out of the panicking crowd and arrived to the same buffet table they had been moments ago.

The first thing they saw, was a huge bear and a rhino, fighting against each other on full storm. The crowd had backed away from them,

leaving them quite a lot of space for this brawl. Most of the mammals ran away in panic, but some of the mammals just stood in fair distance, observing the scene. The place was in complete disaster. They had broken about five chairs and both of their faces were bleeding.

The rhino gave another powerful punch straight to bear's stomach, making him groan and back away a bit. First thing that came in Judy's mind about the scene was wild guess of very personal argument mixed with too much alcohol. Great, their night was ruined by a punch of drunken idiots. She cleared her throat loudly and clearly before practically roaring to the two fighting mammals.

"Excuse me!"

They did not react.

The bear swinged his fist to rhino's eye, making sure that it was going to leave a mark. The Rhino shook his head and took a bottle of champagne from the table, smashing it to his head,

making it shatter completely.

"Oh you will fucking get it now!" The bear roared and punched the rhino in his face, making one of his teeth crack out.

Judy had enough of this madness.

"Okay you two, time to stop this stupidity and greet the ZPD cell! Don't make me use my weapon you two drunken idiots!"

Nick also reached for his weapon from his suit as he followed the situation in frustration.

This was the thing that ruined the best night in his life?

Two drunken mammals?

The moment he reached for his gun, both the bear and rhino turned their furious gaze to the two officers.

Judy felt like her heart stopped for that moment as she look'd the bear in the eye. She had seen that same look half a year ago on Manchas. It could not be.

It did not make any sense. They had talked to each other when they fought! A mammal gone savage could not talk. Her nose twitched as she just stood there in sudden panic,

not knowing what to do until she saw Nick pulling out his weapon, the same scared look on his face.

"Carrots, call back upUNF!" He gasped as the rhino waved his arm with incredible force, making him fly to the crowd of mammals behind him. Judy winced as she heard painful grunt escaped her partner.

"Nick!" Judy screamed in horror and turned her gaze to the bear just in time to see that he was trying to swipe her with his massive claws.

Judy rolled out-of-the-way through the floor just in time to dodge possibly a deadly blow and clicked her earplug in panic as her heart beated like a war drum.

"Officer Hopps, requesting backup at grand tent immediately! Two mammals gone out of control, officer Wilde is down!" Judy screamed in fear and could feel everything blur as she had to dodge a kick from the raging bear. Only one little mistake could have meant the end of her life. Just as the bear was about to charge her, barely giving her time to breath,

the rhino yelled to the bear from behind, gaining his attention.

"Did you already forgot your opponent!?" The rhino roared and grabbed the buffet table, throwing it straight at the bear like it was made of plastic.

The wooden table shattered in pieces as it hit the bear in full force, making him fall to the ground and groan in incredible pain. The rhino might had accidentally just save her life. These mammals were out of their mind! They were about to kill each other in front of the civilians. What on earth had they taken to be so strong?!

It had to be night howlers, there was no other explanation. But it was confusing, they were not on all fours, biting anyone randomly in animalistic frenzy.

They were conscious about their actions. They talked. They could coordinate their attacks and lift objects. But that same savage look shined in their eyes.

"I am not done with you." The rhino said angrily as he approached the remains of the table, bears feet sticking out from under.

Judy pulled out her taser from its holster and pointed it at the rhino, trying to steady her hands despite the fear.

"Don't move! I will give you one chance! Surrender right now, and get down on the ground!"

"I don't fucking think s-ARRGH!" The rhino roared as an electric shot hit his back. All of the four of their officers stood about three meters away from the rhino,

all of them pointing their tranquilizers at him. Hailie had given the shot on rhino's back. Judy observed in relief as the rhino look'd like he was going to fall down at any moment. The first thing that came on her mind was finding Nick. If something bad happened to him-

"You are all dead!" The rhino mumbled in anger and turned slowly to face all the four officers, all of the suddenly feeling the fear strike in them as the rhino look'd at them with fire burning in his savage eyes.

They could not see as the mammals in the crowd muttered between each other in amazement. What was wrong with these mammals?!

Why were they just standing there?! How long had the fight lasted between the bear and the rhino before they even got here? Judging by all the trashed chairs and all the marks on their both faces, it had been going on for a while.

"Everyone! Shoot now!" Suddenly Nick yelled to the bunny next to him, who had fallen felt to the ground. The relief that hit her when he saw her partner standing next to her, made all her fear go away at that instant. Right as everyone heard the command,

Judy, Nick, Luke, Rasheed and Oliver all blasted their tasers at the same time against the rhino.

The light-show that followed was quite something to witness as all five beams hit the mammal. The rhino's eyes widened in shock as his legs became light as feather and his mind blacked out. The stage trembled a bit as the rhino fell to the ground like a statue, not moving anymore. For a moment Judy was scared that they might have done very badly. She had never seen anyone take that many volts at once. As the silence settled in the area and music had completely stopped from the hall,

couple of mammals started to mutter all kinds of things as they followed the situation. Judy raised an eyebrow and yelled to them, as she saw some of them take pictures with their phone.

"What on earth are you all thinking you're doing?! This is not a show, all of you could have gotten hurt badly! Officers Howelton, Garnett, clear the area of civilians!

Fring, Coonway, check the rhinos pulse!"

Everyone nodded nervously and started to proceed with their objectives. Judy turned her gaze at Nick in concern and hopped up from the floor.

"Nick, my god, are you injured?! Are you okay?!

Nononnon you are bleeding!" Judy hassled.

Nick had indeed taken quite a hit, but could still stand.

He was bleeding a bit from his side, but the wound was not looking that bad. There was still a slight amount of pain in his face.

"I ummm, think he broke my tailbone. And i fell on someone's' champagne glass with my left side, but it did not cut deep.

My vest is having an ugly hole though now."

"We need an ambulance for you Nick, you don't know if that cut deep. It could be serious!"

"It's not whiskers, I'm more annoyed about my tail. It hurts quite a bit. I uhh... Where is the bear?"

Judy turned her gaze to the broken table with all kind of food laying on the floors and suddenly the concern hit her even harder.

"The crazy rhino threw a table at him!" Judy yelled and ran over to lift the wooden table pieces to see if bear was still alive.

"Seriously?" Nick asked in wonder as he followed her lead. The whole table had been heavy as hell and all the food on top added, it was nearly impossible to throw something like that at someone. Suddenly in middle of their operation to trying to dig up the bear, Luke yelled from the side.

"Officer Hopps, the rhino still has a pulse! Quite an rapid one i might add! How is this possible, i can still hear him muttering something!?" He ask'd in fear.

"Well at least he is alive. Call an ambulance and someone inform chief Bogo what happened here! These animals are under the influence of night howlers!

Handcuff the rhino please."

"Will do Hopps." Rasheed said and handcuffed the unconscious rhino.

"Officer Hopps, their behavior was not savage. They were not in all fo-" The lynx started.

"I know. But... Just call Bogo. Please. I know what I'm talking about here. I promise."

"I'm on it!" Oliver yelped and took out his phone.

Suddenly a scenery of flashing lights arrived to the area, with loud crowd of mammals with them. The media had arrived inside the grand tent. They sure acted fast. The place was swarming with ZNN reporters.

Judy winced as she saw the mob coming closer and spoke quickly to the remaining officers.

"Good, now all of you go and keep the press congress far away as possible. We don't need this right now. We have to take care of these two. Understood?"

"Will do." They all saluted and ran to meet the reporters.

"I'll help you lift this up carrots." Nick joined Judy as she was lifting the pieces of the table.

"Nick, you should lay down... Don't open you wound any more than it already is..." Judy said in deep concern as the small trail of blood kept dripping down his vest to the floor.

"Don't worry whiskers, what kind of representation do i give about myself to the others if i can't take a little scratch?"

The fox chuckled but none of this was funny to her.

"Nick, please."

"Don't worry i got it."

Nick lifted the piece of the table aside with her and it revealed what seemed to be, an unconscious bear. His face was in really bad shape with bruises all around it. Judy checked her pulse quickly. It was hitting so fast that she almost jumped.

"Carrots, what's wrong?"

"Nick... I think whatever they have ingested or taken, might had killed them on a long run. His pulse is out of control! We need to get those medics in here and fast.

I think he has concussion too."

"Okay, for now let's just handcuff him and wait for them to arrive and get to the bottom of this. And Nick..."

"What?"

"I have feeling that Levron had something to do with this. The coincidence is too high."

"... What would he have to gain from something like this?" Nick ask'd, not entirely sure that she was right. He did not like the bunny, but he knew that Levron was not stupid. That he had already proven. Cocky maybe but not this stupid.

"I might be wrong but.. I don't know.."

"Look, let's not jump to wild guesses for now... Maybe we should just.. What the heck?!" Nick yelped and stared behind Judy.

"What?" Judy turned around and saw that the rhino, despite being stunned multiple times and handcuffed, was standing.

"... No way. That's impossible." Nick said quietly.

The rhino shook his head, as if trying to get some sense to the situation. He muttered something that they could not make out at all,

before he quickly turned his gaze to Judy and Nick. The savage look still lingered there, but it was not as strong and wild as moments ago.

His eyes widened as he turned his gaze in panic to his side, as in wondering to make a run for it. He then turned his gaze back to them.

Nick knew that he was about to do it.

"Don't..." Nick said, trying to calm him down. But he had already made his mind. He stormed his way towards the crowd, and worst of all, it was where the reporters were.

Nick and Judy stormed after the rhino, as he ran like a train from hell towards the reporters and the officers speaking to them.

One of the otter reporters screamed as she pointed to the rhino, who was charging the area.

Nick and Judy yelled as loudly as they could to everyone ahead of them.

"OUT OF THE WAY! EVERYONE RUN!"

The mammals scattered with their equipment, yelling in chaos as the rhino came closer. All the officers turned to see the mammals run towards them.

And he was coming fast.

"HAILIE LOOK OUT!" Oliver yelled and jumped to push the fear frozen officer to the side from rhino's charge, probably just saving her life.

The rhino kept going by the small area through the reporters, pushing some mammals out of his way in rage. He swinged his huge fists all around the mob,

hitting quite many mammals on his way out of the place. The mammals flied around the tent as he was making his way to the exit that was getting closer.

The situation was getting really bad. Nick and Judy made a quick stop at the area of where some of the reporters had fell down, to see if anyone was seriously hurt.

Some Labrador reporter had gotten in the way pretty badly, since he was bleeding. Judy ran to the whimpering mammal with Luke and saw as Oliver and Hailie ran to other wounded mammals, trying to see if anyone else was seriously injured. Most had been quite lucky, but were still in bad shape.

The rhino stormed out of the exit curtains, entering the park area and disappearing from the place, leaving complete chaos inside the grand tent.

"He is getting away!" Hailie screamed from the floor, her leg also badly hurt.

"We have to call all the officers on the area! There are too many injured mammals in here, we have to help them!

Where are the freaking ambulances?!" Judy yelled and took out her phone, trying to apply pressure to the dog's wound.

Nick felt determined to not let the rhino go. He could hurt more mammals at his escape through the park, and enough mammals had already suffered.

He quickly helped one of the sheep's that fell down to get back on his feet and stormed after the rhino.

Judy saw this in yelled in panic after the fox.

"NICK DON'T! YOU ARE WOUNDED!"

It was too late. Nick had already left the grand tent and entered the park. The panic hit her as he applied pressure to the whimpering dogs wound. She could already hear the ambulance sirens from a far. She thought about storming after her partner but the situation with all the wounded was too crucial.

The panic about the thoughts that what could happen to Nick, if he was careless, started to haunt her mind.

Out of nowhere another figure stormed towards the exit. Judy saw as officer Coonway ran as fast as he could after Nick.

"I got this Hopps, he needs help!" Rasheed yelled to the bunny and made his way out of the grand tent to the night air.

"Thank you.." Judy muttered, a small amount of relief hitting her, when she now knew that Nick would have backup.

Nick was already catching up to the rhino, seeing the large figure hop over the bushes and still run as fast as he could with his hands tied.

The mammals were kind of lucky, since the park area was not as thickly crowded as the tents, making the rhino run freely without needing to push anyone out of his way. Most of the families and teenagers just stared in confusion as the rhino ran past them, with sweaty fox on his tail,

huffing for air. He was maybe closing in on the rhino but what then? He had no power to stop him, and he knew that his small tranquilizer would only slow him down.

Still, something had to be done. Suddenly he could hear a familiar voice about couple of feet behind him, making him quickly look who it was.

"Figured you need some help foxtrot!" The raccoon huffed and reached his way next to him.

"I think i do! But I'm trying to figure out the plan here! We will catch him eventually but he will kick our butts when we do!"

"Well we just have to hope that we get lucky!"

"I have lived with that lifestyle so far, let's hope that it holds now!" Nick laughed despite the scary situation.

They were almost out of the park and saw as the rhino pushed one waiter out of his way, as he was finally at the exit out of the dance festival.

Nick saw as the backup arrived from the east road with sirens on, but they would never be able to block the rhinos escape in time. He was way too fast.

They went through the main gates and kept on with the chase, both huffing loudly from the hard cardio. They started to lose the distance more and more.

How on earth was the rhino not tired?! He had just fought a bear and taken 5 shots from tranquilizers, and ran about one kilometer without getting tired.

They had to figure out something fast. Suddenly the raccoon yelled to him in the middle of huffing air.

"He is headed to the same area where we parked our cars! I have an idea! But i need your help!"

"Whatever you can figure out, I'll take it! If he makes his way into the city and the streets, we might lose him! Or worse, he hurts even more mammals!"

They saw from far away as the rhino jumped over the concrete road barriers, running on the same street they had parked their police vehicles.

The backup cars were just enough late to block his escape, and the vehicles almost hit the barriers, making a full brake stop just in time.

The doors opened and several officers stepped out, with Bogo coming out of the closest one.

He yelled to his two huffing officers in confusion.

"What the hell is going on here?! Where is officer Hopps?! I get my radio bombed about savage mammals, wounded civilians, requests of backu-"

"There is no time to explain chief, one of the criminals that caused all this is getting away!" Nick pointed at the street and Bogo saw the Rhino run about twenty meters away from their location. Nick kept on with the chase and raccoon followed his lead, hopping over the concrete barricades with the fox.

Bogo stared the situation wide eyed and stormed after them with about ten other officers with him.

"I should have my running shoes on..." Bogo muttered.

Just as they reached their parked police cars, the rhino was already very far away. Raccoon yelled Nick to stop as they came next to the cars.

"Foxtrot stop! I have an idea, i request the keys to your vehicle!"

Nick stopped running and turned his gaze to the raccoon in confusion.

"But he is getting away! What are you doing Hots-"

"TRUST ME WILDE! Just throw the keys!"

Nick gave hesitated look at the raccoon and dug out the keys from his pocket and threw them to his paws.

The raccoon shoved the keys to the car's tailgate, opening it.

Bogo and the crowd of officers stopped on the spot in confusion and Bogo roared like they were touched in the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU SAID THAT WE HAVE TO CATCH THAT MAMMAL AND HE IS ABOUT SIXTY METERS AWAY ALREADY!"

"I don't know! Coonway told us to stop!" Nick shrugged his shoulders under Bogo's furious gaze, who now turned it to the raccoon, preparing to demand explanation, until his eyes widened.

"You guys forgot that we have the big ones for cases like these. And i know how to use them." Coonway huffed and pulled out a large gun with his both paws out of the trunk. It was a sniper tranquilizer with letters 50- ZAP written on the side.

"Woah!" Nick said as the raccoon pulled the bipod out from front of the gun and adjusted it on the ground.

"Are you sure that you can..." Bogo let out in suspicion as the raccoon went down on the ground and adjusted the gun against his shoulder.

"I need silence and concentration. I got this. He is running straight."

"But the next turn is only about twenty meters away from-" Nick tried to remind.

"Shhhh..." The raccoon let out and closed his other eye. He let out a deep inhale and adjusted the scope with his claw.

He loudly took the safety off and adjusted the volts to the maximum level before inhaling again.

Bogo spoke nervously.

"Officer Coonway, he is getting aw-!"

BLAM!

Their ears ringed as he took the shot. All the officers froze and turned their gaze quickly from the raccoon on the ground to the small spot of an mammal far away from the street, who fell down after about one second later like a stone, spinning in the air from the force and hitting himself against some car in front of him, making the safety alarm go on from the car. The silence took them all as Raccoon let out another inhale and chuckled proudly. All the mammals about a hundred and twenty meters away opened their windows of their apartments, to see what was all this racket.

"Holy shit." Was only thing Nick could say as all the officers stared at the distance with their muzzles open.

"You didn't name me a Hotshot for nothing."

HALF AN HOUR LATER ON THE PARK _

Nick and Judy sat at the back of the ambulance,

following the situation around them. The wounded reporters and civilians were checked by the paramedics, just like them.

Judy was relieved that no one had died. That would had been a nightmare. And they successfully managed to capture both of the mammals,

thanks to Nick and Rasheed. Bogo was trying to calm down the press and paparazzi as they swarmed around the police and ambulance vehicles,

dying to get some kind of interview about tonight's events. The bright lights flashed all over the place, making it seem like a light show.

Nick suddenly turned his gaze to the bunny next to him and spoke with joking tone.

"Well carrots, this night could have gone much worse. That was quite a dance to remember."

"Not funny Slick..."

"Sorry." Nick chuckled awkwardly and kept looking around.

"I just wish that we find out what made them go like that."

"We will. They don't call ZPD's lab workers being good at their job for no reason."

"I know.."

"I am just mad that our dance was interrupted like that."

"... Me too." Judy sighed and look'd around her in sadness. There was no cheering her up from this one. But he could not blame her.

Bogo suddenly walk'd in front of them both and spoke.

"Wilde. How are your wounds?" Bogo ask'd sincerely.

"It's going to leave a cool scar i guess. You think females will dig it?"

Bogo rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Next time don't act like a hero after criminals while you are bleeding badly. Take your partner's advice. I care about my officers well being."

"Awww i love you too." Nick wiggled his eyebrows making Bogo facepaw himself.

Judy shook her head and smiled despite the bad situation to fox's goofiness and spoke.

"Chief, where do we go from here?"

"... We need you at the station Hopps. There are couple of things that we need to clear about this operation. I also want to hear if you got anything important on the tapes."

Judy gave apologizing look at him.

"I... We might have failed on that part."

"Don't worry Hopps. The main thing is that everyone is alright. I'm going to have quite a night ahead of me though, figuring all this out."

"Always happy to be at service." Nick shot with smile from the side and winced as his ribs hurt a bit.

Bogo rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Wilde, you can go home and rest. Same goes to all of you. Unless you want to be the targets of all this media.

Report to station at nine in the morning. Understood? " Bogo pointed to all of his officers around him.

All of them nodded and Bogo left the scene and went to speak something with the other officers.

Oliver, Rasheed, Hailie and Luke all waved to them both and made their way to the police vehicles.

Nick turned his gaze to the bunny next to him and spoke.

"Hey carrots."

"Yeah?"

"You mind giving me a lift to my place before going back to station?"

"Of course Nick. Did they patch you up well enough?

You sure you have everything you need?"

"Heheee, i love when you are all caring and stuff."

Judy smiled to him and yelled to Bogo.

"Chief, I'm going to take Nick home and meet you at the ZPD in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Bogo turned around and gave small nod in confirmation and turned back to speak with some reporter.

"Let's go Slick, we should go through the pharmacy and buy some painkillers for your tail and your wound. We have time. Okay?"

"Sounds... Much needed whiskers. Thanks."

Nick swallowed the pills in his hand as Judy pulled in front of his place and turned off the engine.

There was a moment of silence before Judy spoke.

"You going to be okay with the stairs Nick?"

Nick laughed and winced again as his ribs felt a bit sober. Judy gave a concerned look at him.

"Aahh don't worry carrots. I'm good."

"Are you sure that you manage to work tomorrow?"

"I'm fine whiskers. You know that i would never skip a day of teasing my best friend."

Judy gave small smile and turned on the engine again.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for... Dancing with me. I was having fun, as long as it lasted." She said with smile.

"Judy. It does not need to be the only dance."

Judy blushed and her eyes widened a bit as Nick was giving that look again and used her name. She had to hassle the fox out of the car and fast, or she was going to sexually assault him any moment now.

Suddenly Nick coughed to his paw and turned away. He thought that he had made her freaked out again.

"i meant that if you want to learn to dance.. You know.. Can give.. Lessons.. All that..-"He muttered and opened his door.

He stepped on the cold pavement and was about to close the door before Judy spoke.

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

The look on her was something odd that he could not place. For a moment it looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hey carrots what's wrong?"

"I... Nothing Nick. I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Nick just stared back and gave a warm smile back to her.

"Good night."

He gently closed the door and stared the bunny through the glass. She look'd like she still wanted to say something but quickly pressed the gas pedal and drove away.

Nick stared after her way still long after the car was gone and sighed.

"Dumb fox." Nick muttered and started walked inside the building.

.._

AT THE DOOR .._

Nick walked through the hallway and arrived to his door. He gave a depressed look at his door lock and took out his key.

Please don't be hard. I don't have energy for this right now. He sighed and pushed the key inside the lock and turned it.

He heard loud click. Of course it worked on first attempt. I am too coward to open my heart to someone i love but at least i get better at opening my front door.

Nick closed his eyes and entered the apartment. He took his vest off of him and threw it on the floor in frustration.

It took him a moment to realize something. Why were the lights open?

"Wadap?"

Nick's fur spiked up and he felt like he almost had heart attack. He turned his gaze to his couch.

Roy Briggs was sitting on his sofa with his feet on the table, munching potato chips and changing channels from the Tv with remote in his hand.

"You took forever Nicky boy. I'm not going to lie, i was bored as fuck. You don't even have cable, so no late night porn for me.

All the other channels are just complete trash. It's just commercials. This is why i stopped watching tv. It's just shopping tv over and over again.

Who the fuck would want to buy a weird looking machine that cuts chicken and fish into a cubes and shit? What happened to eating normally?

Mammals are so fucking lazy these days. Oh and by the way, i ate your cricket sandwich. Sorry dude. I can't resist mayo."

...


	12. Late talks

Chapter 12  
"Late talks"

...

"This is literally the best couch i have ever sat on, where did you buy this shit?"

Nick could only stare in confusion and a bit scared as he could not let the words come out.

His eyes were not lying, Roy Briggs indeed was sitting on his couch with his feet on the table like he owned the place.

He was wondering his options carefully. His tranquilizer was on his belt, clearly visible for Roy to see.

"Dude, are you going to answer me here? You were way more outgoing back at the station. I just asked a casual question and you look like you've seen a ghost."

Nick had no idea what was going on. Briggs was supposed to be in Sahara square station for all he remembered, waiting for trial at attempted assault on an officer of law.

How had he escaped from there? It would be impossible. The station was running full of officers around the clock. Whatever he was here for, it was not in good intent. The only reason he could think of, was that he was here to finish where he left off. He could feel the sweat run down on his forehead as the Rottweiler just smiled to him casually. Okay Wilde, carefully reach for your gun. Tranquilize him before he realizes it. You can do it.

He quickly shifted his paw to his holster and on the grip of his gun before Roy's eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch at the same time,

his other paw also on the grip of huge hunting knife on his belt. He let out an aggressive and commanding snarl to him.

"DON'T."

Nick started to wonder his odds at the moment, freezing his movements on the spot. Both of their paws were on the grip of their weapon. The question was, who would be faster? The fox felt his heart beat faster as he was getting more nervous to put his paw into action under the Rottweilers intimidating gaze. The dog spoke quietly.

"You know how this is going to end Wilde. You know how fast i am with my beauty's. Don't make me use you as a fucking dartboard fox. That is not why i am here. How about you chill from that cop mode of yours. It fits way better for your partner."

Nick knew that he might have been right about him losing this little standoff. He was way too close at him, and he could practically see his own reflection from Roy's knife. Nick spoke nervously as the idea of that cold steel piercing him shivered his mind.

"Then what are you here for Briggs?" He tried to sound confident but his voice trembled a bit as he spoke.

"Oh so now we are talking like civilized fucking mammals huh? I would love to continue this conversation with much less tension, so i would suggest you take your paw off your gun.

Now Wilde."

"You broke into my home." Nick spoke back.

"Well no shit Sherlock. You are one sharp ex hustler. But when it comes to sharp, so is Trina here." Roy spoke and let his claws run in piano motion at his knives handle.

"Roy, you know that i have to tranquilize you and arrest you."

Nick said, trying to sound confident.

"For eating your sandwich and tinkering your door? Kinda sounds like a fucking harsh punishment to me."

"Stop playing games Roy, tell me a reason to not to pull this gun out!"

He could feel the fear getting over bearing as he kept looking at Roy's big knife.

Roy stared back and could see that Nick was going to do it at any moment. The fox was scared for his life as he stared at the defying mammal in the eye,

wondering if this was going to be the last day in his life. He knew that Roy would hit first, he was way too nervous to probably even hit him with his gun. And he was also injured. In all this hassle,

he might had opened his wound accidentally, as he felt his white shirt getting wet from his side. The doctor did say to avoid fast moves for the first day. All he could think about at this moment was Judy. What he would give right now to see her for the last time before this all just ends.

He was going to die in his own apartment by maniac with a knife. He never figured that it would go like this. Still, he did not intend to go down without a fight.

It took Roy a moment to pay attention that the white long sleeved shirt that fox had on started to from a large red spot on his left side.

He did not know what to think of it but spoke quietly, almost trying to calm him down.

"Rough day at work?"

Nick felt his paw tremble on the handle and suddenly Roy sighed.

"Look dude, i am not here to kill you. Not here to hurt you. Nothing like that. If i wanted you dead, you would be cold already. So just fucking trust me here okay? I know that you don't believe me since... Well i haven't proven myself very trustworthy. But anyway, you have clearly a big ass cut on your side and you are right now ruining your floor. As much as i love seeing red, that shit is hard to clean from mat. How about gentle-mammals truce? On my honor. If i take out my knife right now and put it on the table, you do the same with your weapon. And then we can talk about why I'm here. Deal?"

"How did you even get my address? You break into my home and wait here armed to the teeth and you expect me to believe that you mean no harm?

I should just take your word for it?"

Nick felt as the panic was hitting him. He might have been a cop but he was nowhere brave as Judy when it came to facing situations like these. He felt a bit pathetic. She would had started blasting the dog already. Him on the other hand, had his paw shaking as he feared to get gutted any second now.

"Do you have a choice?" Roy asked calmly.

Nick did not know how to respond but Roy did sound sincere when he said that he meant no harm.

But letting his guard down for a trick was not very smart idea either.

"We both know that it's not your only knife Roy." Nick pointed out.

The large smile came on his muzzle and he chuckled.

"That is indeed true but you understand what i meant. I might be a criminal but i do have sense of honor. I already have told you that. If i put my knife down first, i expect that you don't play me dirty and do the same with your gun. This is from one male to another. That is the road i suggest for you, since we both know that the other road is way more... Sharp."

Nick knew that he had no choice. All he could do was to trust this violent mammal. Nick felt his heart skip a beat as Roy slowly pulled his large knife out of the handle and striking it lightly on Nick's table, making it stand proudly on it's spot. Roy gave wicked smile and rolled his paw to Nick's way before speaking.

"We cool bruh?"

Nick gave one hesitating look as Roy still kept eye on his paw like a hawk.

He swallowed a bit and slowly pulled the gun out with his paw, carefully laying it on the table next to Roy's knife.

Roy spoke out, clearly in a bit of relief.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What do you want?" Nick asked nervously.

"Well my my, what's with all these straight questions? If i were you, i would suggest checking on that wound of yours. Maybe grab yourself a beer? Then we can talk."

Nick took a look at his shirt and winced as he saw the red spot widen and dripping down his pants now. He did not feel much pain because of the strong painkillers but he had to check the situation. He kept his eyes warily on the dog and started to unbutton his shirt, making his way to the bathroom. The idea of turning his back to unpredictable mammal scared him, but he just had to trust him. Nick slowly opened the bathroom door and completely took off his shirt. The wound had not opened completely but couple of stitches had opened under the white bandage. Great. Nick winced as he put back the bloody bandage and spoke from the bathroom.

"Roy, you know that by escaping Sahara square station, it's only matter of time before you get caught."

"I didn't escape shit. I was released." Nick heard from the living room.

Nick slowly turned around and walk'd to the door.

"... What?"

"Yeeeeh, wonders how the morals can be bend down by loads of cash. Someone very influential bunny that we both know, came to bail me out from the place with civilized words spoken behind closed doors and money. All charges dropped. This happened the same day you guys sent me there."

Nick's jaw went down as he was pondering what he had just said.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Nownow, to be truly honest with you, i wasn't."

"Oh so i was just dreaming then, my bad."

"Look dude, i respect your profession. I have nothing but respect for police. It may seem that i tried to kill you that night but all i did was stall you guys for pursuing my employer. I did my job. All that slash and dash was for show. I was never trying to kill you."

"Now i just think you are making stuff up. You threw a knife at me. It almost hit me. I am pretty sure that you were trying to hit me-"

Suddenly Roy's expression moved to serious and he grabbed the knife that he had sunken into his table to his paws.

Nick felt his heart stop as he saw this. Perfect. He had fallen for the trap. He had let his guard down and now he was going to pay for it. Great cop you are Nick.

Roy gave a small smile and took a full strength swipe, making the large knife do a spinning fly through his living room, but instead of targeting Wilde,

he aimed straight at the middle spot in his front door, making a loud noise as it hit the door and sank into the wood. Nick only stared at his front door with his muzzle open and then innocent looking dog on the couch.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Nick ask'd in fear as he stared at the dog.

"Proving myself to you. Go to your front door." He commanded.

Nick just stared at the dog and then gazed at the knife that had sunk into his front door. What trick was this?

"Why?"

"I saw a fly on your door. It has been buzzing there for a couple of whiles. I'm pretty sure it died. Actually one hundred percent sure. But i want you to go check."

Nick gave confused look and still stood on his place.

"What are you waiting for? Go and check. You are living mammal, not a statue." The dog laughed.

Nick gave an nervous look at him and walk'd slowly to the door, still keeping his eyes carefully on Roy.

He reached the door and the cocky sounding voice spoke from behind him.

"I hit that little fucker didn't i?"

Nick turned to look at the door and saw the spot where the knife had landed. He leaned closer and saw as Roy's knife had nailed a fly by the middle. The fly's other wing had also cut off. His muzzle dropped even more and he turned to the dog.

Despite his lingering fear of the situation he could not help but to be impressed.

"No way." Nick said in disbelief.

"Yes way! See now? I don't miss, unless.. I do it on purpose. Convinced?"

Nick stared at the smiling dog at his couch and saw evil look on his face.

"More convincing? Wait Wait, let me show you something cool! Go get an apple from your fridge and put it on your head and go stand where you stand right n-"

"NONONNOo ok ok, fine, i believe you." Nick waved his paws.

"Good, glad that we cleared that out Nicky boy. Now, how about you sit your butt on this couch here and i patch your wound up?"

Nick gave confused look at the sudden odd offer.

"Come again?"

"You are scared Wilde. Not deaf. I said that i patch your wound up. Chill out."

"You? Patching my wound up?" Nick pointed his claw at the Rottweiler in disbelief.

"I can always make more holes in you if that is what your prefer." Roy spoke mischievously.

"I think i can do it myself... I'm not really comfortable around you, no matter how much you seem to try convince me. I still don't know why you are in my home, why you broke in and i would like an explanation buddy." Nick said after a while.

"You sound like my ex. Stop being such a pussy and get in here. Do you know how hard it is to stitch yourself up? Your paws are all shaky already, and you are leaving a trail of blood all over the place right now. You can't do it yourself.

You would just mess that shit up. Don't turn my noble offer down now."

Nick look'd at the mischievously smiling dog with nervous look and then sighed.

"Fine."

"That's my boy! Oh, and do take my knife out of your door. I need something to cut the oranges. You have quite a lot of good fruits. I love fruits. Nothing beats a good orange. Can i have some of that fish steak of yours too?"

Roy ask'd and rubber his stomach with his paw.

"Wow, by all means, eat all my food won't ya?" Nick rolled his eyes as he took out the knife off from his door.

"Thanks dude, the hospitality is key to a good conversation and all that shit. Can i have an boiled egg too? You have salt?"

For the first time since Nick had entered his apartment he gave a small amused smile for dogs behavior. At least someone else had passion for food too. This ended up being probably the weirdest evening he ever had. Not that the whole day had been just normal. It had been complete roller coaster.

AFTER 10 MINUTES _

"Stop squirming and be a male, you supposed to be a super cop, being on tv, magazines and stuff."

"Oh I'm sorry if i feel that you having sharp things and poking my side is disturbing idea." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You going to let me do this or not?" Roy asked with frustration.

Nick sighed and gave him free paws to do his work with needle and string.

"Okay, but i hope i know what you are doing."

"I'm pretty sure that i do... I always liked doing this stuff when i was a kit."

"Patching up others wounds?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Nope. Watching when someone did it and learn from the side. So i too could use this skill myself someday. Doctors are miracle workers."

"I have hard time believing you watching hospital series from tv Roy." Nick chuckled in amusement.

"... I was in the actual hospital watching all this stuff. My mother was a doctor." Roy said quietly and put the string through the needlepoint.

He did not look at Nick but the fox could see that he was wondering something with his ears now drooping, going quiet for a while from the subject,

that he clearly now regretted bringing out. Must have opened bad memories. Nick spoke suddenly in sincere tone.

"I'm sorry about your parents Roy. I read what happened...

No one deserves that."

Roy stopped what he was doing for a while and the spoke after a while like it was nothing.

"Yea yea don't get all touchy, shut up."

Nick was quiet for a while. He felt a small sting as the dog put the needle through the wound, starting to close it.

"So, you want to clear about why are you here again?" Nick spoke suddenly.

"We could skip straight to that sure, but i like a little chit chat. Don't be so fucking uptight. You haven't even tried my omelette dude. It's tight, i swear."

"I'm not exactly hungry. I have eaten quite a lot today."

"Your loss."

"Roy, just tell me why are you here?"

After a while Roy chuckled and put the needle through his side again, making Nick wince a little.

"You in a hurry somewhere dude?"

"Buddy, no offense but, what i've seen from your files and history, tells me to be little on the edge. I'm not very comfortable around mammals that have tried to kill other mammals. Figuring from you, you have done all that for money. So you see why I'm a bit concerned about you being in my apartment."

"... None of the things i've done have been about the money."

"So you just really like stabbing mammals for fun huh?"

After a while Roy stopped fixing Nick's side for a while and look'd at him with a bit of anger.

"What is it that you've thought i've done in the past that was so bad? You are known from your past too Wilde. So don't act all mighty and mighty now that you are cop. That shit is making you sound fucking hypocritical." He said angrily.

Now Nick look'd a bit annoyed and spoke back with defensive tone.

"Well the difference is that i hustled popsicles, sold furniture's, electronics and cheated in gambling.

We are not the same Briggs. I never hurt mammals.

So you are sounding a little dumb, trying make my actions feel equal to yours."

After a while Roy spoke in frustration.

"Things are not always so black and white Wilde.

All i have is done is for a reason."

"Sure." Nick said casually, clearly not believing him at all.

Roy sighed and spoke with angry tone again to the fox.

"Okay! Shoot away the most bad things you know about me, that is so terrifying. Maybe i can clear them up a little bit."

Nick rolled his eyes and spoke.

"That is quite a list to go trough Roy."

"Try me."

Nick started to wonder the files he had read about the dog and spoke the first that came to his mind.

"At the age of seven-teen, you attacked a buffalo bar tender with a dining knife at Sahara square-"

"That asshole robbed my money!"

"What?" Nick raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah you heard me. His name was Larry Lake. He was known to get his customers drunk and when none of them watched,

he would steal their money from their wallets if they passed out. I had made my first month pay by working at the tundra-town docs as kit who helped to carry all these crates and stuff. I wanted so celebrate my first payment by going to that bar, and he told me that i could drink there even if was underage. I was getting a bit tipsy after couple of shots, and he saw his opportunity to grab my wallet. But even if i was drunk i knew what was happening. So i gave him a little poke."

Nick shook his head and spoke in confusion.

"So you thought that giving a poke with dining knife was good payback for a wallet robber."

"Dude, i wasn't the only one of his victims. He had done that to countless of mammals. I just showed him a taste of karma, that is all. Go on with your list."

Nick sighed and wondered again about the reports.

"You stabbed a Cheetah named Riley Saint-bridge at the age of nineteen, trying to kill him-"

"He beated my sister." Roy stated bluntly.

Nick froze on his spot and closed his muzzle. Roy just look'd back with serious gaze before he continued.

"It was around January if i remember. After folks were gone,

I tried to do the best for my sister. She was only thing i had left after all. While i was living in the streets, she had finished schools and moved to nice looking apartment on Tundra town. We lived very different lives but we spent a lot of time together. Amy is her name. She always insisted for me to live with her but i didn't want to bring my problems to her. It was just like one of the other nights i had. I went to visit her with a movie and all that. One of her favorites if i recall. She opens the door and tells that it's not a good time. I see that her eye is black and her bottom lip was bleeding. I had never seen her so scared in my life. She begged me to leave. Told me that it was not a good time and such bullshit.

Then i hear a scream from her apartment. A voice of Riley fucking Saint-bridge, a male my kind sister dated, had apparently beaten her up. I enter the apartment by force and i see this punk in his underwear in the living-room, his paw on a fist and talking to me like i was nothing. In his words he told me that my bitch of a sister had trashed his precious little sports car that his snob parents had bought him. Riley had borrowed it to her.

Apparently, the car meant more to him than my sister. He had not even asked was she okay when Amy called her about the accident on a road.

My sister started crying and sobbed that it was an accident. Then Riley tells me that she should had taken notes how to not drive like an idiot,

like her parents did. After that he told me to fuck off, so he could keep teaching lessons to her. I had heard enough. I snapped and attacked him with kitchen knife. My sister had to pull me away from him,

crying in panic like last day on earth. The asshole deserved it. I was not going to kill him... I just.. Whatever.."

Nick just stared at the Rottweiler wide eyed and could not figure out what to say.

After a while Nick spoke, careful with his words.

"You didn't have to stab him."

"Maybe not. But at least i might had taught him some manners."

"That is... One way to look at it." Nick said quietly.

"So you want to keep going with the shit i've done?

More explanations?"

Nick sighed and spoke calmly.

"Okay, maybe you had your reasons for the things you did.

But that does not take away the fact that what you did was overreacting."

"You might see it that way, but tell me Wilde. If someone you cared about more than anything in this world, would be treated like that, would you be able to contain yourself?"

Nick tried to speak but went quiet as Judy came to his mind.

He would do anything for her. Roy had a point. The silence and uncertain look from a fox only made the dog's point.

"Thought so." Roy said quietly.

The room was quiet for a while and Roy finally finished with the last stitch, completely closing Nick's wound from his side.

"Aaaannd done." Roy said with proud tone and cut the rest of the string.

"Thanks." Nick said calmly and stared at the tv for a while. Roy packed all the paramedic stuff on the small case at the table and spoke.

"You are welcome Nicky boy. Now let us reeeelax and keep watching the game. I really hope that Sahara Hawks win this one. You watch football?"

"Not really."

"Knew it. You didn't strike me as a type."

After a moment of awkward silence and them both staring at the tv, Nick cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now that we got all that out of the way, you want to tell me why you are here Briggs?"

The dog yawned and grabbed a pawfull of potato chips from the table, munching them loudly and spoke.

"You really are not enjoying my company aren't you?"

"No offense Roy but you are the last kind of mammal i should hang out with like this. Since you work for Levron now and all that, you are once again on ZPD's radar. You had chance to go to jail and do your sentence. But instead you take offer to join the mobs and break into mammals homes. You see my point here buddy?" Nick gave a nervous smile as Roy kept munching his potato chips.

"You are not fun in your free-time as i imagined Wilde."

"You got me all wrong here Roy, i can be very entertaining and in most cases, even this would be quality time among friends and we could play poker and i would clean you from all your money-"

"Keep dreaming fox. I am ace at poker." Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Nick gave a small smile and spoke again.

"But the fact is, you are part of the mob and i am an officer.

Those two don't go well together."

"Details." Roy stated bluntly and took a bite of orange while focusing on the game on tv.

"THAT WAS A GOAL RIGHT THERE! THIS JUDGE HAS BEEN BRIBED! COME ON!" Roy suddenly almost jumped from his sport at the couch and after a while calmed down and sat back on the couch, mumbling something in frustration.

"Roy? Your reason to be here?" Nick ask'd, trying to get his attention from the game in tv.

"Fine, fine. I guess we could talk about that."

Roy said in frustration.

"By all means." Nick said in slight relief.

"I was sent here by Levron. That you already probably guessed, didn't you?"

Nick was quiet for a while and waited him to keep going.

"My release had a price of its own. When Levron came to get me out, he required that i take a job as hired staff for him. Choosing between jail and a new job offer was easy. He told me that he was going to meet you and your bunny partner at some dance party after couple of days. Did ya meet him?"

"We met." Nick rolled his eyes as the image of the annoying bunny flirting with Judy came to his mind.

"Well good. He told me that his plan was to tell you and your partner to back off from the case. How did it go? Did your candy butt partner accept?"

Roy chuckled and got a bit angry look from him.

"Her name is Judy. Judy Hopps."

"Yeahyeah. You know that she's pretty hot for a bunny right? Just had to point that out. Damn those curves, looks just as good in live as in tv. If i was a bunny i would ravage that-"

"Is there a point you trying to get here in a near future?"

Nick tried to hold back his anger.

"There is. Levron phoned me a moment ago and told that his meeting with you both had gone just like he expected. But he was not disappointed, sounded pretty happy actually. He wanted me to give you something."

Roy put his other paw in his black hoodie, reaching for something. Nick jumped a bit, earning amused look from the dog.

"Really dude?" Roy laughed and pulled out an envelope. Nick watched carefully as Roy handed it over to him, following his reaction carefully.

Nick read the letters written on the fat envelope.

"I really do promise that our friendship would be worth a while. Consider it an welcoming gift officer Wilde.

If you are interested, this is just a start for what we can offer. Have a good day."

Nick gave odd look at Roy who clearly was waiting him to open up the letter.

The fox swiped the top open with his claw and put his paw inside. He slowly pulled out a thick pile of cash from the letter,

looking at it wide eyed. Roy just smiled as he watched Nick go trough the money with his paws, knowing already what this was all about.

"... Five hundred thousand." Nick said in disbelief as he finished counting the money.

"You ever had that much money in your paws Wilde?"

"... No."

"Shiii, if i was you, i would kiss morals goodbye. With that money you would never have to worry about anything.

That is one hell of a pay upfront. What are you going to buy dude?"

"Nothing." Nick said bluntly and put the money back into the envelope, closing it and trowing it to Roy's lap.

Roy watched at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? That shit right there is five hundr-"

"I know what it is. I don't care. When i was hustler, i thought money is the only thing in this world that mattered.

It doesn't. Life matters. It took me a good friend to make me see it. For the first time in my life i feel like I'm doing something that matters, making difference and helping mammals. You might not see it, but I'm not throwing it away for money. I am happy the way i love now. You can tell Levron to keep his petty bribes. The ZPD will catch him sooner or later."

Roy gave doubting look at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Well color me impressed Wilde, i was pretty sure that you would take the offer right away. You must have had a hell of a friend if he managed to feed all that crap to you."

Roy chuckled in amusement and took a bit from his fish stake at the table.

"... So this is all why you are here for? Bring bribes from Levron?"

"Yep."

"What exactly did he expect me to do if i took the money?"

"I don't know."

"... Shouldn't you be going back to tell him that i refused?"

"He already knew you probably would. Said that it was worth a shot at least.

I'll call him at some point. You got anymore fish?"

Nick stared at the tv for a moment and then spoke.

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did what was ask'd to. Why are you still in my apartment Roy?"

Roy gave an annoyed look at the fox as he munched an orange.

"And here i thought that we were getting along. I patched your wound up and all, aren't you at least going to let me finish watching the game?

The Hawks are winning."

"Look Roy, buddy. As long as would love to hang out and all, i am kinda tired. I have fought with rhino and bear this evening and ran like hell, so i would very much like to catch sleep for tomorrow."

"I saw the news. I believe you."

"Good. So you catch my drift here?"

"Fiiiine, I'll leave. Sheesh Nicky boy, you should learn how to relax a bit. You always push your friends away like this just after a couple of minutes?"

"I wouldn't exactly consider us as friends Roy..."

"Shame. I am useful as a friend."

"I'm sure you are." Nick said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll guess I'll bounce then." Roy said and give himself a long nice stretch, making his joints pop loudly.

"Thank you." Nick smiled a bit and knew that he would have to call the station right away after Roy was gone from that door.

If Bogo would act quick enough, they would catch him with nearby officers pretty quickly. He could even reveal the identity of Levron's boss, assuming Roy had met him at some point.

Suddenly Roy gave a wicked smile at him.

"You know Wilde, i think that you just use sleeping as excuse to have some male time by yourself."

"What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"I might had... Went through some of your stuff when i was bored waiting for you. Your laptop was open.

The first thing that i see on the screen is-"

Nick went pale as snow.

"All the porn. My, i wonder if your partner would think if she knew about such a kink of yours... I'm not judging or anything don't get me wr-"

"You went through my personal stuff?!"

"Well i didn't have to go through it, it was quite open for me to see."

"Roy, just get the hell out already. You can take the fish stake with you." Nick mumbled in embarrassment and face-pawed himself.

Roy just chuckled and rose up from his couch, making a long stretch again and inhaling out with satisfaction.

"Mmmmmm, sure. Have a good sleep Wilde. We might meet again sooner than you think. It will be interesting to tell one of the most dangerous mammals in Zootopia how one certain officer could not be bought with half a million."

"... You have met him?" Nick asked.

"Indeed i have." He said mischievously.

Nick said nothing back, because he knew that Roy would not tell anything more about him. He was not that stupid.

Roy just chuckled.

"Till we meet again Nicky boy."

"Yeah, probably at the station, since the first thing you do after dodging the jail is do more crimes right away."

"Smart ass." Roy chuckled and took his knife out of Nick's table, sliding it back to it's holster.

"You are welcome for the food by the way..." Nick said as Roy still munched food from his table.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, i almost forgot." Roy said suddenly and raised his claw up.

"What?"

"Since you didn't take the bribe like he expected, my following orders were to kill you. Sorry nothing personal." Roy said sincerely.

Nick's eyes widened in panic and his brain ceased to function as the situation went upside down in seconds.

Suddenly Roy started to laugh like maniac and pointed at him with his paw.

"You should had seen your face dude Ahahahahahah!"

Nick gave angry look at him and spoke with a bit of panic.

"Not funny Roy! You need some serious help."

Roy wiped the tear from his eye and chuckled.

"I know, but that face goes to my memory vault."

"Just get out already Briggs."

"Fine, fine. I'll let you sleep."

Roy walk'd over to the front door and stopped there for a moment before turning a handle. Nick waited for him to exit but after a while he turned around and spoke.

"You know, i really hope that you cop's know what you are getting into. The mammals that i am working with now are not small players.

These mammals will kill to secure their business. They have done such things in the past. Ruthless as i would say.

And the wolf you are dealing with here. His empire...

ZPD might had taken a way too large piece to chew when it comes to this job."

"You forget that ZPD is now in better shape than ever. Underestimating police is what bites back."

"Or it could all go to hell just by getting rid of the ZPD's finest officer. Someone very close to you every day. Just a thought."

Nick went quiet for a while. He felt aggression growing up inside him and spoke.

"Is that something his organization plans-"

"Look Wilde. Not my words. Just thoughts. All I'm implying is that going against this guy is same as going against mister Big. The deeper you guys dig the more aggressive they get. Just a friendly warning."

Nick said nothing and just stared at him back carefully.

"Do you count yourself as those kinds of mammals Roy? You didn't have to go work with them."

Roy was quiet for a while.

"They gave me an offer i couldn't refuse."

"I refused it."

Roy just stared back for a moment and smiled.

"You totally did. Might have been the stupidest choice i have seen anyone do."

"Doubt that Roy. Not everyone think money is answer to everything."

Roy still gave that doubting look at him like he had hard time believing that Nick actually meant everything what he said.

Roy gave uncertain smile and was about to leave. Suddenly he turned back to Nick and his mood shifted to serious and almost apologizing tone.

"Hey Nicky boy."

"What?"

"I know that you gon call your cop buddies once I'm out and tell everything that happened. I can't allow that.

This area will swarm with police after that, and i don't intend to get caught with five hundred k's in my jacket.

Gotta bounce and lay low you know? So sorry for what i am about to do now buddy. But you wanted to sleep anyway right?

This will guarantee a nice little nap. Nothing personal dude."

Nick saw as Roy spin'd his own tranquilizer on his paws and aimed it at him with smile.

The fox turned to gaze his table. In all this hassle Roy had grabbed it from the table.

Nick's eyes widened as he prepared for impact.

"Roy don't-"

"Sorry buddy. I'll owe you one."

ZAP!

The gun fired a shock projectile straight at Nick, making him jump on the couch with his fur spiked up from all around.

He passed out all floppy on the couch and the silence came to the apartment.

Roy just look'd at the quiet fox on the couch and chuckled a bit like a maniac.

"Sleep tight Wilde." He said and dropped the gun on the floor.

Rottweiler turned to open the front door and closed it behind him with loud click,

his steps disappearing into the hallway.

The hours went on as the only thing that filled the apartment was fox snoring occasionally on the couch.

JUDY'S APARTMENT _

Judy opened the door into her small apartment,

sighing as the same old scenery laid in front of her.

She closed the door and pulled the zipper down from her dress,

making it fall to the floor and her almost bare fur greet the chilly air. The bunny walk'd over to her bed and hopped on it, starting to unbutton her gun's holster from around her leg, throwing it on her nightstand. She fell down on her bed and started to go through the nights events in her head. Bogo had listened the tapes they had recorded around mister Big and Levron. Judy could swear that Bogo was going to snap when he listened the part where Levron subtly tried to tell them to back off from the case. She knew that Levron was connected at the two fighting mammals. But she didn't know how. It was just her instinct talking. But it had not failed her before.

"What a night..." She mumbled by herself and hopped up from her bed, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Maybe just a small warm shower would do some good. She had had a long and stressful night and right about now a warming shower felt like a good idea to reward herself.

She closed the bathroom door and turned on a small lever, making the hot water run on the floor, already filling the room with a bit of steam. She sighed as she kept staring herself from the mirror, those lavender eyes staring back at her. All she could feel was how her first mission with her first official team had not been like planned at all. She knew that Bogo was always way too kind for her to say such things but she knew that he was disappointed at tonight's events.

How did Mr Big and Levron know about their plans? The idea of some of her fellow workers working against them made her sad. They were all like family to her. The mammal who did this had to be blackmailed, there was no other way. She had already seen how much power Levron had. It was like the whole case was big puzzle and they only had couple of pieces. Where would they continue from here? Shadowing Levron's every move? It was only thing they had. There had to be something else they could do. Anything.

Judy gave depressed look at her feet and started to unbutton her black bras, making them fall to the floor and revealing her small and perfectly round breasts. She once again stared at the mirror and look'd at herself with almost shy look as the case started to make it's way back to her mind by every moment. It was driving her crazy. Just think of something else. Nick is right, you are way too work addicted. You really don't know how to relax.

The memory that she shared with the fox this night at the car came to her mind, making her feet feel weak.

Those handsome and gentle emerald eyes staring at her.

"Judy. It does not need to be the only dance."

She felt her sad expression to creep as loving smile as those words lingered in her mind.

The memory of his strong paws pulling her against himself and whispering to her ear.

"Well then i would be a poor best friend if i would not guide you through your first one. Just take my paw Judy."

Best friend...

For a moment she felt like crying but forced it back.

Her ears drooped and she sighed deeply.

"You are such a mess Judy..." She muttered and slowly pulled her white panties down on the floor.

She entered under the water and gave pleasurable moan as the warm wave greeted her fur and she closed her eyes.

The thoughts of her living that moment again, dancing slow melody with Nick and feeling his heartbeat against her ear.

His foxy scent filling her mind and his gentle paws against her fur, guiding her carefully on the dance floor. To him it might had been a favor to a friend but to her it was one of the most wonderful moments in her life, as little as it lasted.

She felt the guilty blush creep on her cheeks and her tail wiggle like a drum as she once again started to imagine that warm voice whisper in her ear and how his muzzle would feel rubbing against her neck hungrily, making her neck tickle from his breath.

"Judy..."

She hated herself so much for knowing what was going to happen next.

"Why am i doing this..." She asked quietly in guilt in a quiet bathroom.

"Because you love me you silly bunny..." Nick's imaginary voice whispered in her mind again.

She gave a small whimper as she felt the tingle of getting turned on linger from under her waist, urging her to touch there. Her other paw came to her white furred chest, giving soft squeeze on her breast, earning a small moan from her.

Just as the tingling got harder and aching her touch, she almost felt like waking herself up from a dream.

"... No." She said quietly and stopped herself, her paw middle way to its destination.

She fell to the floor and felt her body tremble as the tears made their way to her eyes by force. She started sobbing quietly covering her face with her paws.

"I can't do this anymore... I am so.. I- i can't!" She made small gasps, trying to contain herself but she couldn't.

She felt so broken and messed up for having these thoughts, day after day after day. She knew that it was only matter of time before she would feel too weird and painful to be around Nick. She had to tell him about these feelings. She had already kept them locked and hidden for half a year. It was somehow still containable when he was in the academy but now that she saw him every day... She had to tell him. She could already feel the pain in her heart as Nick would look at her in awkward and wide eyed look, thinking it was just a joke she would pull on him. After realizing that she was serious, he would freak out and never look at her the same way again.

She knew that those eyes looking at her, holding the rejection, trying to figure out the most gentle way to tell it was not going to work and he just wanted to be friends...

She didn't know what would happen. That's what scared her them most.

"I hate myself..." Judy whimpered on the floor, feeling her running tears calm down after a while, only forming small sobs one after another.

The smiling fox only lingered in her mind as she finally stopped crying.

"Carrots, you know you can tell me everything right? Partners? Right?" she heard Nick's voice tell her warmly and chuckle with that warming voice of his.

"..." Judy only stared at the drain on the floor, taking small breaths and containing herself. Her tired and sad eyes stared at the flowing water, calming her down with its peaceful sound.

"... Right." Judy said with sad tone and sighed, turning the water off from the lever, leaving complete silence in the bathroom.

..


	13. Odd behavior

"Chapter 13"

"Odd behavior"

...

THUD THUD THUD!

No answer.

"Nick, open the door." Judy asked in frustration and tapped her foot on the floor in front of Nick's place.

There was no answer to be heard from the apartment or any sign of mammal coming to answer her call.

Judy groaned and took her cellphone out, going to her connection list and hit the call on Nick's name.

She press'd her ear against the wood and could hear a small vibrating sound near the door.

She didn't know what to make of it. She ended the call and spoke through the door.

"Nick, i have called you like nine times! Clock is ten in the morning! You should have seen Bogo at the bullpen this morning,

he wanted to strangle you for being this late! And i swear that if you are really sleeping, i will strangle you myself!"

Not one word was heard as answer to the bunny and she started to wonder what was going on. Maybe he wasn't in his apartment.

Where could have he left without his cellphone? He knew that he could not skip the work like this without calling it in.

She had asked if he could work tomorrow despite his wound and he had said yes. So why was he not answering the door?

The frustration started to overcome her as she kept tapping her foot on the hallway, wondering what to do next.

"Urgh, this is hopeless..."

Judy groaned and walk'd her way back through the hall to the staircases, thinking if she should check Nick's favorite cafe nearby just in case.

If she was going to find the fox with that smug grin and drinking his coffee, she was going to kick his fox butt in public.

She was just about to make her way down the stairs until her ears twitched a bit. She could hear whistling by someone who was slowly coming up the stairs from the lobby.

The bunny heard the whistling stop and some mammals starting conversation just one floor down.

"Good morning miss Petite, how are you this fine morning?" She could hear a gentle male voice ask from someone.

"I am just fine Luis... Hey ummm... It's probably nothing but i just wanted to inform that i heard odd noises... From one of the apartments last night." The female voice said.

"Voices? What kind of voices?"

"Well, it was sounding like my neighbor had a visitor at late evening and.. I don't know if they were arguing or something,

it might be just my imagination... But i could swear that i heard him yelling something at some point. Then i heard a large sound of something like uhhh... Well i don't know how to describe it but it sounded like a one of those loud weapons that ZPD has. Like in the movies.

But by knowing the fox he might had just play'd those silly video-games of his. Would not be the first time. It sounded so real though."

"Pfft, let me guess... You are talking about Wilde? That damn fox used to keep his next door neighbor awake with those dumb video-games of his.

At least until i gave him a warning about disturbing the personal peace. So it was probably nothing. And i probably know the visitor, it was his loud mouth sand fox friend. Fin-something, i don't know. I still can't believe how that clown ended up in the ZPD. You could practically see that he was up to no good every time he walk'd out of this building."

"That is kind of harsh Luis, he has always been very nice to me." The female voice said sincerely.

"I don't like him. He flirted with my sister once. I was standing right next to her. The nerve. And his smug smile annoys me."

"I think he is kind of sexy in his own way." The female voice giggled.

"Miss Petite, please spare me from such talk..." The male voice said in embarrassment.

"So anyway, i was wondering if you would be so kind and check on my water pipes under my sink. I think that there is something wrong with the water flow..."

"Of course Miss Petite, would be my pleasure."

"Awww, you are the sweetest janitor ever Luis!" The female voice said happily.

Judy ran down the stairs after hearing enough to know that the male was a janitor of the building. He would have the keys to Nick's apartment.

"Excuse me mister!" Judy said as she saw a pretty looking raccoon lady and a male lion on the hallway.

"Officer Hopps?" The lion asked in wonder as the bunny came to them.

"That's me, yeah."

"Wooow, we got tv celebrity in our building... I have to tell Martha about this." The raccoon lady squealed in amazement and got happy smile from the bunny.

"Is there a way i could assist you officer Hopps?" The lion asked happily.

"There is actually. You are the janitor right?"

"Indeed i am."

"You have spare keys to every apartment?"

"Yeah, i do."

"Good. I would be most appreciated if you could open one door for me. The one with the smug smiling fox behind it?" Judy chuckled.

"Nick Wilde?" The lion ask'd.

"The one and only."

"He in trouble or something?" The lion asked in confusion.

"Might be. He didn't show up for work today." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Well, follow me then officer Hopps. I will open the door for you right up."

"Thank you so much." Judy said happily and hopped the stairs up, following the lions lead.

AT THE DOOR _

"Theeeere we go. Damn i have to fix this lock." The lion said after struggling with the key, and finally got a loud click from the door, signaling that the door could be opened now.

"Thanks."

"Have a good day officer Hopps. Glad i could help." The lion said and put the keys in his pocket.

"You too." Judy answered happily and the lion nodded with smile and after a while turned to walk away, disappearing after the corner.

Judy pushed the door open and walk'd into the dark apartment,

closing the door behind her.

Her nose was filled with Nick's foxy scent as she stepped inside. She had only been here once but it felt almost more home than her own place. She turned on the light switch and the lights came on.

The first thing that her eyes noticed was that Nick's tranquilizer was front of her, laying on the floor.

What was it doing there? Go figure.

Her gaze traveled next to it, and Nick's black vest from their last night dance was on the ground, tossed there like a rug. Typical Nick.

Her ears twitched as the sound of the familiar fox was heard, mumbling something distant. The sound was coming in front of her, from the couch.

Was he inside the whole time?!

"You lazy fo-" Judy's frustrated voice caught in her throat as she gazed in front of her.

The fox was indeed laying on the couch, with his pants and white long sleeved shirt still on. But that was not what caught her attention.

She could smell blood. There was clearly visible and large red spot in Nick's left side, having completely ruined his shirt.

The dried red line went all way down his pants too. She laid her eyes in panic on the floor and saw that the small trails of blood were everywhere on the mat and around some parts of the floor.

"NICK!" Judy gasped and ran to the sleeping fox.

She could hear his calm breathing, signaling that he was asleep. This made her relax just a bit, knowing that he was okay at least on some level.

The odd detail was that his red fur was spiked around some areas, looking like he had been electrocuted. What on earth had he been doing?

Her eyes turned to the table, where she could see a first aid kit, with some needles and string next to it.

It didn't take genius to understand that his wound had opened. She felt like blaming herself for this right away.

She should had just helped the fox with the stairs, even if he said he was fine last night and didn't need to be treated like a kit.

She should had known better. Such a dumb bunny.

She had to make sure that he was alright. She was still worried about his condition. The bunny lifted a bit of his white shirt carefully, revealing the small wound on his side.

The fox had indeed managed to fix it, if it had opened. No blood was coming out and everything look'd fine.

Judy sighed in relief and went quiet for a while, just staring at the sleeping fox in the quiet apartment. She let go of his shirt and hid the wound on his side,

starting to wonder what to do now.

The bunny wondered if she should be mad for him at oversleeping like this and being late from work, giving him a lecture about setting example.

Only thing she felt instead was relief that he was okay. That was the most important thing for her. Being late from work was something that happened to everyone at some point.

He must have been just very tired after needling that wound of his up for who knows how many hours. She should probably wake him up.

She just for some reason didn't want to do it just yet. He look'd so peaceful, his chest slightly raising and lowering as he breathed quietly on the couch.

Why did you have to be so damn handsome? Judy shook her head and took a look at her wristwatch. Fifteen minutes over ten. She should give couple of minutes to the fox.

Maybe she should take him to grab some breakfast from the closest favorite coffee place of his and inform Bogo that he had just been very tired. He would understand...

Or maybe not. Knowing Nick, the fox would not even be sorry and would just crack jokes at buffalo's face.

Judy kept staring at the sleeping fox and smiled a bit, just enjoying seeing him this peaceful... He really was in deep sleep. Could probably sleep many more hours if she let him... Judy... you could totally kiss him right now.

"Shut up..." Judy muttered and wanted to hit herself for thinking such things, covering her face with her paws and groaned.

You know you want to. You love him. He would never even know it happened. It would be your little secret. Just kiss him.

But what if he wakes up? Stop thinking these thoughts again. You know better than doing something like that. Besides, it would be unfair. And creepy. And so wrong on so many lev-

"Umnnf... So beautiful... Mhm.." Judy jumped a bit as Nick let out a distant mumbling in his sleep and went quiet again after licking his lips a bit.

I wonder what kind of dreams the fox was having right now? Must be about some vixen considering that smile and talk. Sad that i have to ruin it for him. Sigh...

If only Judy knew that the fox was dreaming about snuggling with the bunny next to him.

"Nick." Judy said loudly, to see if he would wake up so easily.

Not even slightest reaction.

She cleared her throat and decided to try again.

"Nick I'm sorry but you have to wake up."

She sighed after nothing happened and decided to give him a little shaking.

The bunny put her paws on his chest and started to wobble him.

"Nick you have to wake YIP!-" Judy gave a high pitched voice as Nick's paw suddenly scooped her from behind her lower back and made her fall down on his chest,

his arm gently squeezing around her. It took a while for the bunny understand that Nick was indeed still asleep. Did he assume that she was a rabbit pillow or something?! He really was a heavy sleeper-

The fox muttered something distant and a small smile came on his muzzle as he kept breathing calmly like he had done nothing wrong, his paw rubbing against her lower back a bit.

Judy just stared wide eyed, laying on his chest with his arm fully around her, her face only couple of inches away from his. Her nose wiggled partly in panic, knowing how awkward this would look if he woke up right at this moment. How could she explain that?

What should she do?! The fox was in such a deep sleep that he was clearly not going to wake up from even a physical contact like this.

Only a loud yell to the fox came as option. She had to do it.

... Any moment now.

"..." She just couldn't bring her thoughts to action.

... It was that part of her that didn't want this to be over just yet. That stupid little voice that wanted to win every argument in her head. And since fox was not even nearly waking up.. The voice was winning. Just roll with it. Bogo won't be mad if you are just a little late. Just tell that it took your time to locate Nick. Just a little lie. Just lay here for a moment. It won't hurt anyone. Only your dignity a bit.

She thought about snapping out of it and resisting the voice on a last second but gave up to her urge.

The bunny relaxed her tense body against his chest completely, giving a bit affectionate cheek rub against his shirt, inhaling his foxy scent. She felt her own eyelids relaxing as she heard the fox's calming heartbeat against her ear. The deja-vu hit her as this whole thing reminded about their dance all over again. She felt so guilty about doing this right now but part of her didn't. Her tail wiggled rapidly from this affectionate embrace, wanting this moment last as long as possible.

She suddenly spoke without even thinking it.

"I love you."

There. I did it, Judy thought by herself.

"..." No answer or reaction from the fox.

He is asleep it does not count you dumb bunny. You are just fooling yourself.

His foxy scent calmed her down, making her feel hazy and she felt like closing her eyes completely. So close... Just a couple of minutes world.. Please don't wake him up now. Just a little longer. She felt so warm and safe right here, almost feeling like drifting to sleep herself. The bunny almost giggled a bit as she heard Nick mutter something in his sleep again. Was probably talking about something funny, since all she could hear was..

"Umhf... Yesmfhh... C- can i?... I'llmhh just... Little bit..." Nick muttered quietly with a small grin.

Hehe silly fox, probably asking permission to grab some food from the table or something. Must be a really good dr-

Suddenly her eyes opened like a cannon, her irises almost going as small spots as the almost electric and warm jolt went through her body.

She turned her gaze quickly behind her and saw that it had not been just her imagination.

Nick had started to gently rub her wiggling tail, toying with it and fondling it smoothly with his claws. Judy turned her gaze to Nick, AND HE WAS STILL ASLEEP. She almost let out a quiet moan and covered her mouth with her paws.

Judy's face was red as possible, the actual real panic coming to her now. That was her sweet stop among many others, and this was something that just friends were not okay to do. Touching other mammals tail was intimate. She could feel the warm and erotic waves go through her body and mind, turning her into a putty in his gentle fondles. As Nick kept toying with her small tail, smiling happily in his sleep, she hated herself for enjoying it way too much.

It felt so good. Judy knew that this is where the limit of affectionate one sided cuddle time went, as she felt herself suddenly turning on, that devilish tingle coming from down her waist. TIME OUT!

The bunny jumped by force from his warm hold, feeling a bit bad doing it to him. But there had to be some kind of limit.

She gathered herself for a little yell, ready to stop his sleepy time right now.

"NICK WILDE! WAKE UP YOU DAMN SLEEPY FOX!"

It worked. The fox practically jumped in the air, his heart beating like a drum as he shifted his gaze around his apartment in panic.

"What?! Who?! Where?!" Nick yelled and tried to make a sense out of the situation, clearly confused and spooked as hell.

"Relax Nick, you overslept from work." Judy sighed,

trying to calm herself from the warm feeling that still lingered in her wiggling tail.

"Carrots?" Nick asked in confusion and stared at the bunny.

"Look Nick, I'm not mad or anything. Or maybe a little, but you can't skip from work without calling it in. I know you must have been tired,

and i don't blame you but Bogo is not happy. You should have seen him this morning."

It took time for Nick to rewind if last night's visit really happened. His gaze shifted from the bunny to the floor, small trails of blood on his mat and his tranquilizer in front of the door. The spot from Roy's knife was still on his wooden door, as well as the table. Not a dream.

He turned his gaze to Judy and the look was serious. It almost scared Judy a bit for a moment..

"Nick is everything-"

"Fluff, you better call Bogo right away. Tell him that we are coming. I have bad news."

"O-okay i will, but-"

"I was shot with my tranquilizer last night. That is why i overslept. He had it on full power, knowing it would knock me out for long time. That damn dog."

"Wh-What? Who?"

"Roy Briggs! He broke into my apartment last night, waiting for my arrival the whole night! Levron paid him out of the Sahara station!"

Judy's face turned from confusion to serious cop mode in seconds.

"WHAT!?"

ZPD _

Nick opened the door to the bullpen, gazing at the familiar room with casual smile, Bogo staring him at the end of the room like a hawk.

Oliver, Luke, Rasheed, and Hailie were all present at the room, giving him a worried look, clearly not knowing what was going on. Bogo spoke right away as fox was halfway the room with the bunny behind him.

"Explanation for being late Wilde?! Hopps told me on the phone that you two would be here in two minutes to explain something urgent. Talk."

Nick spoke with that grin of his, signaling Judy that his casual self could not resist little teasing even in the situation like this. Unbelievable.

"Good and fresh morning to you too chief. It is a wonderful day outside isn't it?"

"... Wilde do not make me put you on parking duty for the rest of the-"

"Finefine, grumpy as always. Did you happen to know that Sahara square station released Roy Briggs the same actual day that we sent him there?"

"... WHAT?" Bogo asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Turns out that Levron bailed him out, and in return he would have to join their little organization, doing who knows what?

Why did the officers in Sahara square stay silent about his release? Kind of out of the protocol right?"

"How... how did you come to know all this? If that is true, i will get to the bottom of it! But how does this concern about you being late from work Wilde?" The buffalo ask'd, everyone else waiting his answer in the room with same interest.

"Well turns out that Levron sent Briggs to break into my apartment, waited for me to arrive from the dance the whole evening, and offer me a half million bucks to bail myself out of the investigation, plus work for them as undercover cop, doing who knows what... I politely refused of course."

Bogo's eyes widened after he realized that the fox was not joking around.

"He did what?!-"

"Offered me a half million yes, after i refused, he umm... shot me with my own tranquilizer, to make sure i would not call my department about catching him in time if any patrol cars were around. So that is why i overslept. I guess full blast with tranquilizer can do that. Oh, and he also ate almost all of my food.

Even my favorite fish stake."

The room was quiet for a while as everyone soaked in what Nick had just said. For a moment Judy could swear that Bogo would have killed Roy if he was present.

"He shot you. A police officer. And offered you bribes."

"Yeeep, that was pretty much it. He also told me that he had met the wolf we are after. He did not reveal details of course, but he warned me that he is just as dangerous as mister Big, if even worse. If they were ready to offer me such amount of money,

i think he is not joking around. The annoying bunny associate of his had even left me a note with the money, saying that accepting the bribe would be only beginning of things they would be able to offer for me. Briggs said that Levron pretty much knew that i would refuse the offer, just like we did at the dance festival. I think he is almost just joking around with these offers, just testing the waters and such. Toying with us, as i would say."

Bogo face pawed himself, trying to contain his anger from the situation as news got worse by the second. Everyone in the room were quiet as possible, muttering between each other,

waiting for the buffalo's reaction to all this. They heard him speak quietly, trying to contain himself.

"I swear i will make that bunny's and his wolf's life's a living hell when i get the evidence... Assaulting and bribing my officers..."

"Chief, how do we proceed from here?" Judy suddenly ask'd, also feeling the anger that the dog had assaulted someone she loved, and got away with it.

Chief turned to her and thought for a while and sighed in frustration.

"Right now as much as i hate it, there is not much that we can do. We have no actual evidence that Levron was behind this, even if i do believe officer Wilde.

By getting Briggs back to our station, we could get him to confess and tell everything. But he must be laying low out of our radar right now. He is not stupid. So i don't have high hopes of finding him soon. But i inform all the patrols that he is officially wanted now for assaulting an officer and attempted bribing. Still, i have to give it to them, they played this one well and carefully. But the more cocky Levron gets by toying with my department like he has since the day he entered the ZPD, the more sloppy he gets. His lawyers can't save his fur forever. Sooner or later he makes a mistake."

"But chief, you forgot that they also have Mayor by his tail. That changes things." Judy pointed out.

Bogo sighed and knew that it was the worst weapon against them that the unknown wolf and his organization had.

"I know Hopps. As much i would not like to conflict against the mayor, there is always option to bring public his association with mobs.

We could elect a new mayor that would take his place. Someone that cannot be extorted by criminals."

"That seems... Kind of extreme. Mayor Lionheart is not a bad mammal. I know that he is not doing this from his free will." Judy said in concern.

"I know Hopps... Look, it is not something i wish to do but it is an option that we may end up using in the worst case. But let's not run ahead of ourselves for now."

The fox was following the conversation from the side and started to think should he point out any more details about last night's visit that might help them with the case. The one thing that bothered him the most since the car trip back to ZPD, was Roy's words to him at his apartment door moments before leaving.

"Or it could all go to hell just by getting rid of the ZPD's finest officer. Someone very close to you every day."

The words haunted him as he gazed at the beautiful bunny standing next to him, talking to Bogo with that furious cop mode of hers,

already probably full of ideas about proceeding forward with the case. Something hit himself at that moment, the feeling that he was not comfortable with.

Fear. Not for himself but for Judy. If these dangerous mammals would pay personal visit to her like they did to him but tried to...

Hurt her or worse, just because they felt that their organization was too threatened by her and her capabilities and reputation.

If anything like that happened... He would lose his mind. And by knowing Judy and her brave nature, she would never consider even taking protection to her home door. She would challenge the criminals to try her. She would not lay low, not even if it was insisted. She did not know it herself, but she was potential target and high threat to the unknown wolf and Levron. Nick knew that even if Levron tried to act like he did not take him or her seriously, he knew better than that.

Nick wondered his options as these grim and scary thoughts kept bothering him. He would have to tell Bogo.

"Nick what do you think?" Judy ask'd from the fox that was zoning out again, waking him up to present.

"Yeah umm... I don't know whiskers. Whatever you prefer."

"Huh? Nick, i was asking you what you think we should do?"

"I think Hopps might be onto something here Wilde. Pay attention and stop day dreaming." Bogo said to him.

"We should umm... Maybe take a break."

"What?" Judy asked in confusion.

It took a moment for Nick to realize he had actually just said that aloud. Dammit.

"I uhh... Excuse me for a moment carrots. Chief? May i talk with you in private? In your office if possible? It is umm... Most urgent business."

Everyone gave a confused look at the nervous looking fox and Bogo was the most taken back from the sudden request from the fox.

Especially as it was in serious tone and coming from the fox who was never serious.

Judy was wondering Nick's odd behavior change and spoke.

"Nick, is something wr-"

"Yes Judy, everything is alright. I just need a quick word with chief here." Nick tried to sound like there was nothing to worry about,

using her real name and all. Judy already knew the fox too well, and knew when he was wearing that mask of his to hid how he was really feeling.

Nick felt the pressure under Judy's studying gaze. Damn those enchanting lavender eyes. Just say yes Bogo, i can't handle that gaze anymore.

"I guess we could talk officer Wilde. I trust that is important if you want to tell this in private. At ease everyone, i will be back soon.

Understood?"

"Yes chief!" Everyone but Judy said at the same time. She had her concerned eyes at Nick the whole time.

The chief nodded and made his way to the door, the fox closely behind him.

After entering to hallway, Bogo closed the door behind them and the quietness settled in the bullpen.

Oliver spoke suddenly, speaking from everyone's behalf.

"Huh. Wonder what that was all about?"

No one had an answer for that one.

BOGO'S OFFICE _

The buffalo entered the quiet officer with Nick on his tail. The fox closed the door behind them and made his way to the chair,

waiting for Bogo to settle on his seat as well. Nick could already see that Bogo was frustrated about being bothered like this,

especially when he had not even told a reason why he wanted to talk. He had other things to do. Like calling to Sahara square department and dig out why he had not been informed about Briggs's release. But this was something that he had to bring to the table right now. Bogo had to understand.

Bogo was about to start talking until when suddenly his phone released a sound. It was Clawhouser.

"Umm, chief Bogo, the reporter from Zootopia times is here to interview about the new officers that you hired.

Remember? Her camera crew is waiting outside right as we speak. What do i tell them?"

From buffalo's expression, Nick knew that he had forgotten such a thing. It was custom to give press announcement if more than two officers had joined the force at the same time. More friendly faces of ZPD's papers always interested the public.

"Tell them to wait at least five-teen minutes. I am kind of occupied at the moment with everything. Understood?"

"Yes chief."

The conversation ended and Bogo turned his gaze to Nick.

"So officer Wilde, time is essence here. Speak out. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

For a moment Nick thought about if he really should tell him about it... But his paranoid thoughts gave him no choice.

"It's about the visit i had last night. There are some things that Roy told me... That i did not want to tell to everyone at the room just now.

I think it's something i should tell to you personally. I did not want to freak anyone out."

Nick had Bogo's full attention now, since the fox was for the first time having a serious conversation with him, absent of his usual annoying sarcasm and jokes.

"Proceed."

"... Chief... As dangerous and unpredictable Briggs is known to be, he was honest with me last night about many things. He is not completely bad mammal,

even though he almost ended up stabbing me when i was about the arrest him the moment i saw him... In middle of that my wound opened. As weird as it sounded,

he even offered to fix my wound and i accepted." Nick said awkwardly and partly in embarrassment.

"... Seriously?" Bogo asked in disbelief.

"He is not completely as bad as he might had first seemed. He is just driven by money and nothing else. I.. Kinda know how that feels. But anyway, none of it was personal for him.

But the point here is, he told me something that i... Something that bothers me a lot."

"Which is?"

"Chief... I think they plan on possibly..."

Nick was quiet for a second, wondering how to put this out the best way possible. After a while he spoke.

"Hurting Judy."

Bogo was quiet for a while and look'd a little taken aback for a while.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that he had already seen glimpse of the wolf's and Levron's organization. He told me that these mammals do not fear to.. Make some of us disappear if..

We dig too deep. I know that he meant it. I don't know if this was something that they exactly have been actually planning but.. After he told that it was useless to chase their organization... That it was too big for us to handle... Trying to intimidate me or not, i told him back that ZPD is stronger right now. More than it ever has. After that he said the thing. He said that... It could all go to hell just by getting rid of the ZPD's finest officer. Someone very close to you every day."

Nick could see the anger spark in Bogo's gaze.

"... Are you telling me that they plan to murder Hopps?"

Nick look'd worried for a while, wondering that himself.

"I.. I can't be really sure. He told me that they were not HIS words. Which means that it was possibly someone's idea from their organization.

And think about it. It would be perfect blow. She is the face of the ZPD. She is one of the most famous mammals in whole Zootopia. The things that she has done are written in history. If they would succeed at taking a life from someone so important, not one officer or mammal dared to defy them ever again."

"Mr Big would never allow it. I heard the tapes when you both talked to Garlow and Rollins. Judy herself confirmed me after i took her to my office that she is a part of Big's family,

as wicked as it sounds to be as police officer. But it is also very useful to us. He would go to war-"

"How can you be so sure?! He would gain just as much from her assassination. He is a mobster! Mobsters are not trustable mammals. You know this!

They only think about money, and things that benefit their interest! If Judy was out of picture, he would no longer have to work with the police in any way.

He is known to give us information about crimes that are not connected to him, and in silence return we let his organization be, as hypocrite as it makes us sound..."

"Now now Wilde, that is not-" Bogo tried to calm him down but Nick kept going.

"After she would be gone, he would not have to give us anything, and no one from the ZPD would dare to cross him anyway! Chief can't you see that-"

"Officer Wilde." Bogo said sternly, making him go quiet.

The buffalo spoke after Nick had calmed down a bit from this sudden emotional outburst.

"You know that what you are saying now is not from professional aspect. It is personal. I can see the difference. Calm down."

For a while Nick wanted to protest more but knew that Bogo was right. He did not mean everything he said. He was just scared for Judy, and it made him paranoid.

"Yeah i... I'm sorry chief. I just-"

"You care about your partner. Just like you should. It is good trait to have as police officer Wilde. But trust me when i say that Big would not let her death slide. I have met him personally. For a mobster, he is reasonable. His organization does not spread violence or drugs. That is the main point what separates him from the Wolf we are looking for right now. These two mammals are not the same."

"I know. But there is something we have to do. If he warned me about his employers already being nervous and planning possibly doing something to Judy, we have to take it seriously." Nick pleaded.

"Look, for now, there is not much we can do about this, as grim as it sounds. Threats have to be taken seriously, but i don't believe that they have guts to do such a horrible thing. It would drive the city out of control. It would be chaos."

"... I know, but are we just going to ignore this? Are we going to just push the investigation forward like none of this happened?!"

"... No Wilde. Since things are now heated as they are, and we really have no major leads, more than stalking Levron and waiting any kind of tips that we can get,

i think it would be for the best that we freeze this investigation from Hopps FOR A MOMENT. Just as a protocol. She won't like it but we have to play for sure. I'm going to put you and her to do normal patrolling around Zootopia for the couple of following days. If something new comes up that would lead us closer to catching the wolf and Levron, we can get back to it in a week. But for now it is safest to keep her at normal peacekeeping. I will figure something out if she tries to ask for me about the reason. You and me both know that she is not the one to get scared. She would defy me and insist that we push forward. So for now patrolling it is. Same goes for Coonway, Howlton, Garnett and Fring. Sound like something that you would agree with Wilde?"

Nick was more than happy about this change of wind and he gave genuine smile to the buffalo.

"Chief, that sounds more than perfect! You are possibly a life save. The best uncle ever! I will name my kits after you."

"Whatever Wilde." Bogo rolled his eyes, as the fox was back to his normal self again. Bogo spoke after Nick chuckle to him.

"Knowing Hopps, she probably has all kinds of ideas how to catch Levron, already planned during this conversation ours.

She is not going to be happy about what I'm about to tell her. I bet that the team isn't going to be very happy either. But they just have to suck it for now." Bogo said.

"They will come around." Nick said.

"Yes. A couple of days of patrolling won't kill anyone.

And Wilde?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trusting me with this. It was right thing to do. Good work."

"No problem uncle." Nick chuckled and earned annoyed look from the buffalo.

The fox and the buffalo jumped from their seats and both walk'd out of the office to the hallway, making their way through the hall back towards the bullpen. Nick spoke after a while of walking with the buffalo next to him.

"Hey by the way, if you want to move me and carrots completely out of cases that are dangerous as this, i will take it.

Night howlers case was exciting enough for lifetime."

Bogo knew that he was joking and spoke.

"... You know that compared to your partner, you lack bravery more than i imagined." Bogo shot almost as challenge. Nick laughed and spoke back.

"Might be true, but that is why i am alive. It is world's biggest wonder that how she still is."

"Because she is skilled."

"Ooouch, are you saying that i lack skill?"

"Did it sound like that Wilde? I'm sorry." Nick could swear that for the first time in his life he heard Bogo chuckle.

"Hey, i ran after a crazy rhino while i was wounded." Nick shot back with grin.

"Yeah and Coonway did all the work."

"Oh shooting hard now are we uncle?" Nick grinned.

"Just stating facts." Bogo spoke casually . Nick decided to shoot some facts too.

"Oh and i do have another one. I was not even cop back then.

If i remember correctly you tried to take Judy's badge, even if she had done more work in a day than your department had in a year.

I stopped the whole show and made you bite the dust with your timetables. That is what i call skill and bravery from a shifty fox.

How badly things would be now if had not saved her career huh? Imagine that."

Bogo stopped walking as his mouth hanged open. That hit the nerve.

"WILDE YOU ARE ON DANGEROUS WATERS-!"

"Heyhey i know that what you are saying now is not from professional aspect. It is personal. I can see the difference. Calm down." Nick chuckled after using Bogo's own words and left the stunned and enraged buffalo on the hall. He saw as the fox entered the bullpen and swished his tail happily, clearly knowing that he had won this battle.

"I swear i will make a rug out of you someday Wilde..." Bogo muttered, mostly angry but also impressed because Nick had not exactly lied. Well played.

BULLPEN _

Everyone's attention came to Nick as he entered the room. All of the five officers were gathered as a close bunch at the right side desk's,

probably coming up with suggestions how to proceed with the case. After a while the buffalo also entered the room, making everyone gain their posture and go quiet. Bogo made his way to his small podium and cleared his throat after a while and spoke.

"Now, about the case at hand, i have announcement to m-" Suddenly Judy interrupted him in middle of his speech, not being able to contain herself.

"Chief, we have been talking and i think we already know where we could start. There is so many options! Roy Briggs has a sister right? Maybe she would be able to tell where his brother hangs out on his free-time? It is worth a shot. Also, Levron is going to opera tonight at the Rain-forest district!

It is a charity event but it could be another meeting with mobsters! If we get pictures and-"

"Hopps, Hopps, at ease. I'm sorry to announce this but the investigation on Levron is frozen for a moment.

All of you will patrol the streets for the couple of following days."

Nick almost winced after he saw Judy's face. In his head he apologized from the bunny about being the reason for this but he was not going to take any risks that would end up hurting her or worse. This is for her own good. Stop being a brave and heroic bunny just for a couple of days. He could not keep going with my life if anything happened to her.

"What?! Bogo, we can't ignor-"

"WE CAN. I know that none of you like this but this is how we are going to proceed, until we have a SOLID PLAN. These hunches waste our resources.

Harsh as it sounds, we will take slow steps for a while and wait something real to come to our table."

"But Bogo!-"

"Hopps. Please. No more objections. This is just how it goes." Bogo said and Nick could see that it hurt him a bit to say this to her but Nick knew that Bogo cared about the safety of his officers over everything. This was something that had to be done for now.

Nick felt a bit sad as the angry bunny spoke no more, her ears drooping from the news. Only one from the officers among himself that took the news as nice ones,

was Oliver. Hehe, that's my wolf. Wonder where that smile is coming from? For a moment Nick could have sworn that Oliver gave a dreamy side look at Hailie. He must had really enjoyed patrolling with her. You sneaky little wolf. Bogo continued.

"Assignments. Howlton and Garnett, patrolling Sahara square. Fring and Coonway, patrolling on Tundra town. Hopps and Wilde, you two patrol Savannah central.

That is all. Now excuse me but i have bunch of reporters waiting at the front of the building. Can't let them wait forever. I also have to call to Sahara department. To work everyone!"

The buffalo finished and gave a small sympathetic look at the sad looking bunny who was staring her desk, before exiting the bullpen, leaving the place quiet.

"Dammit. I was hoping for more cool operations with our nicknames..." Coonway muttered in disappointment.

"I know, that is way more awesome than patrolling streets." Luke said in annoyance.

"I don't understand this. We have to catch the mammals who are behind all this stuff! Chief has never been like this..." Judy said in concern.

Hailie gave a reassuring paw on her shoulder from behind.

"It's okay Hopps, it's only couple of days. It could be worse. He would not command this kind of thing out of nothing. He must have had his reasons."

"I know Hailie, but he could have at least explained why.." Judy said.

Nick walk'd next to her and gave that reassuring smile of his to her.

"Hey carrots, cheer up. Like Garnett said. Couple of days. Let's go play cops and robbers for a while. You know we are quite a team when it comes to that."

Judy gave only small smile and sighed faintly.

"I guess..."

"I know what cheers you up. Let me drive."

"No way on earth." Judy's mood lightened a bit and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But i will pick the place where we have lunch break. Orison's has that great apple pie of theirs at Mondays. I am going to be soooo full..."

"No way dude, is it the one that comes with ice cream?" Oliver suddenly asked.

"That's the one. I think you can get banana sauce too."

Bunny rolled her eyes as the conversation about the food began between the raccoon, lynx, fox and the wolf.

Males...

AT LUNCH-BREAK _

"Mmmm, so good." Nick muttered as he munched his apple-pie. They were both sitting outside of the small charming cafe at Savannah central,

near the movie theater they had been just couple of nights ago. The warming sun felt hot and nice against their fur as a small breeze blow'd against their fur from time to time. It was indeed a very nice looking day, as only couple of clouds were on the bright blue sky.

The downtown was full of life and laugh, voices filling the whole area among the honk of cars.

"Nick, sometimes i wonder that if you would find a perfect dessert, you would marry it." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Won't deny it." He said casually.

"This is so pointless..." Judy muttered.

"What do you mean carrots?"

"This. All of this! Why are we here? Patrolling the streets, when mammals like Levron and Roy run free from law? It will take forever for us to connect the night-howlers, the wolf and all this corruption in politics if we just sit around doing nothing..."

"We are doing things carrots. Just in three hours we have arrested pig that tried to rob a jewelry store and we apprehended a fast driver.

That is helping Zootopia. We have plenty of time to hunt mobsters. You need to chill."

"... I guess.. I just... I keep thinking the things they could be doing right now to mammals..."

"You watch too many movies." Nick assured but knew that she might have been right.

"..." Judy just stayed quiet and swelled on her thoughts as she sat there, poking her bread. Nick had to cheer her up again. And he knew the best way to do just that.

"Don't. You will drive yourself crazy if you do that. You have to think different kind of things."

"Like?" Judy sighed and kept looking at their table with sadness.

"Like what is on your cute nose right now!"

Nick chuckled and took a small swipe of whip cream from top of his pie with his claw and pressed it against the bunny's nose, spooking her from her depressed state. She stared at the small mountain of whip cream on her nose as Nick snickered.

She could not help but to smile as her nose wiggled.

"Did you just-?"

"You look so cute. Can i take a picture?" Nick pleaded with grin.

Judy wiped the cream away from her nose with her paw and licked it away from her fur with couple of licks.

"That was even cuter. Can i marry you?" Nick smiled.

"Keep using that word and you might get tranquilized again, the next time i visit your place." Judy grinned back, trying to sound intimidating. She had fallen into a trap.

"Yeah, so you could do all kind's of things to me while I'm out? Clever bunny. Sounds kind of fun." The fox wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy's blush went out control as what Nick said reminded her from this morning, almost like scary coincidence. She took her gaze away from the fox and muttered quietly.

"You are such a pervert sometimes Nick..."

"I can already imagine the possibilities..." Nick spoke with his alluring gaze as he took a forkful of his pie, never taking his eyes away from her.

"In your dreams Nick!" Judy shot in awkward mumble, dying from the sudden flirt wave that was released on her like he did almost every day. Stupid fox...

Now it was Nick's time to spook a little. The dreams he had this morning about the bunny he loved came to his mind right away. Maybe it was time to chill out with the teasing. Nick wondered how Judy would be freaked out for the rest of her life if she knew that just at this morning before she woke him up, he had dirty dreams about slowly and gently taking Judy's clothes away, his imagination wondering how she would look in bare fur,

laying on top of him... Him asking permission to touch her tail and gaining more than willing acceptance in his dream. It had felt so real before it all ended. You are fucking messed up Wilde, she is right there, clearly dying of awkwardness. Stop staring at her like this. Talk about something else fast before you get aroused in public or something you dumb-ass..

"So, how's your carrot-toast?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh? Ummm It's.. Alright i guess.." Judy woke up from her thoughts and felt the blush easing up from her ears and cheeks.

"Too many carrots in your carrots bread? It might be all the carrots. There is almost no bread."

"Har har."

After a moment of silence Nick spoke as Judy started to wonder something again.

"Everything okay carrots?"

"I'm fine Nick.. I'm just wondering if i should do one thing tomorrow." She said seriously.

"What's that?"

"... I will change Bogo's mind about the case. I will talk to him tomorrow. I insist to know why he is doing this, he owes me th-"

Nick almost choked on his pie.

"DON'T!" Nick suddenly yelped, making Judy spook a little. She stared at the worried looking fox wide eyed, wondering what the hell was that had been about.

Nick suddenly coughed awkwardly and spoke.

"Look, just... He knows what he's doing. Trust him... You don't have to..-"

"I do. Nick, what is it with you all of a sudden?" Judy asked in worry.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Whiskers, let's just do as he says. He is the chief of ZPD. He knows the best. You know that. Now Let's eat. We need energy."

"That is the first time i've heard you speak about chief like that. You never give compliments to him." Judy said in confusion.

"I- I'm just being honest it's like-"

"Nick. What did you two talk about?" She shot suddenly.

Judy's sharp gaze made him really awkward as she had that inspection of hers on him again.

"Oh you know, we talked about me getting those two tranquilizers for me. I might get them. If I'm nice."

"You are terrible liar Nick. I am not the meter maid that falls into your hustle anymore." Judy said and put her paws in akimbo.

"I'm not lying. Honest."

"Oh, so Bogo just was ready to go on with the investigation until you wanted to speak to him privately. Suddenly fifteen minutes later he says that we are going to patrol for the next couple of days."

"..." Nick spoke nothing and avoided her gaze, trying to figure out what to do.

"Nick Wilde. Look at me."

No way. Looking at those lavender eyes was the way to the doom. Na-ah.

Suddenly the smiling otter waitress came next to them.

"Hello officers Wilde and Hopps. Enjoyed the food?"

Nick practically jumped out of his seat and slammed the money on the table.

"Yes, we loved it. It was wonderful. Hey Judy, i think we should get back to patrolling shouldn't we? No need to be lazy. Bad mammals wait. I'll drive!"

Nick yelped and started to sprint over to their vehicle like his tail was on fire.

"What the?!" Judy blurted out.

Judy knew that Nick had something to do with this now. There was no other explanation. She was going to get to the bottom of it. This is not over.

..


	14. Dumb Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy :(

Chapter 14

"Dumb bunny"

The fox was munching his breakfast cereal at the couch, his feet on top of the table, staring at the morning news from the tv. He sighed deeply after he finished his bowl empty and laid it on the table. He knew that this was going to be his most awkward day at work by far. Maybe. It was hard enough to try to drive the conversation with Judy to a different rail, as she kept pressuring him to speak. She didn't even have a chance to go and ask Bogo herself straight away after their shift ended,

because he had left home early. Privileges of being a boss. Today was going to be probably close to mission impossible, when it came to dodging the questions. But she was good at making her think something else. That was his specialty. Still, .. She was not going to let this one go. That was her nature. Bogo had informed yesterday that the team was going to be on evening patrol, and Judy was going to pick him up at five from his place. It gave him more than couple of hours for a mental preparation. He knew that the moment he would enter that car in front of his building,

she would give that snarky look, maybe not even greet him, grumpy as she was. In any other case Nick would have just enjoyed it because he knew that it would just prove as a challenge to make her smile. And he was master at that. But this one was harder, because it was obvious that he had been involved with Bogo's decision to put the operation to catch Levron on hold. He could always lie that he had pleaded Bogo for them to do something less dangerous for now, by saying that Roy breaking into his apartment has spooked him, and he scared for his own hide... Nope, he knew that it would not work on her. She knew that Nick was not the bravest animal in the world, but he was not THAT easily scared... What else could i say? Well, Bogo did say that he would make up something else than telling the actual truth, so maybe just trusting him was all he could do. ... Uhh...

I could lie that my wound was still sore and i pleaded for casual patrol because of that? ... That could work.. Okay I'm not that pathetic. But i can't tell her the truth. I know Judy too well. She would just say something like,

"Let them try, you forget that i know how to handle myself better than well Nick." stuff. She might be right, but the idea of shady mammals busting through her door and armed with knifes and their row of teeth gritting, ready to end the sleeping and unarmed bunny's life... The images made his fur crawl. Even she could not survive that. Dumb bunny. Why can't she for once in her life, not think about someone other getting harmed? For once in your life, take it easy and don't rush to danger head on...

Sometimes Nick felt like she didn't care if she would die saving someone else's life, like it was nothing... She had proven it many times. She was impossible.

When Nick had first met Judy with Finnick... When she look'd at her, he saw his younger self. Naive, full of life, never judging any mammal. It came to the point where it was irritating almost. "In Zootopia anyone can be anything!" Even if he did chuckle then and smiled, he thought that it was most bullshit thing he had ever heard.

How the tables and thoughts turn.

Thinking about everything that he said to her that day made him feel like most jerk mammal in the world, looking it back now.

And her appearance all confident in that funny meter maid suit of hers... Back then She had been attractive in her own way. Now she was the most attractive mammal he ever knew. He didn't know her heart then, but now... Sigh. My life would have been miserable without her coming to the picture. Back at those days the only thing that got genuine smile from him, was counting the money on his paws. Now that was nothing to him. Only thing that made him more than happy, was seeing her beautiful eyes and that loving smile. The shy looks when she was teased. Her funny foot drumming against the floor when she was mad. Her laugh. Her voice. Everything about her.

Not one vixen in his life came even close to her. Her getting mad at him when he made fun of the most unfunny situations... Life can be so twisted. Out of all of the mammals in the world... You, a fox hustler and a con man, fell in love with a bunny. Perfect other side of the coin. And double whoopsie, a COP. It was double irony now.

As the fox smiled and stared at the slowly spinning ceiling fan on top of him, he was suddenly woken up from his deep thoughts by the sound of buzzing phone on his table.

He rubbed his lazy eyes a bit and turned the volume of the tv down with the remote, and picked the phone on his paw, checking who was calling. Finnick? Huh. What a pleasant surprise.

He adjusted his mood as he hit the answer with his claw and put the phone next to his ear.

"Buddyyyyy, how's it hanging?" He began.

"Like born again Nick. What's you up to right now?" The fennec ask'd. He seemed to be in a good mood. Odd.

"Not much, just hanging out at home right now. I'm working an evening shift, so got not much to do."

"Well, since you are free for so many hours, wanna pull a hustle? This would be a good one."

"... Seriously? You know better than to ask such stuff anymore Fin." Nick laughed for his friends goofiness.

"I was joking." he chuckled.

"Obviously."

"So hey ummm, you mind if come thru to holla? I'm kinda close to your apartment and would be nice to see old friend like the good times."

"Haha, last time i saw you, you were screaming about me for being an asshole."

"Whatever. I didn't know the half of the shit Mike had gotten into. Once he told that you were not lying, i gave him an ass whooping."

"I can imagine." Nick chuckled.

"So can i come to holla or not?"

"Yeah yeah, of course buddy. What's with the rosy attitude? Pulled a hustle that good?"

"So i can't be in a good mood just without a reason dumb-ass?"

"Nope."

"... Okay i just banged your fine looking neighbor from the first floor."

"... No way! Who?!" Nick sat straight and laughed.

"You remember Lila?"

"Wait, you mean.."

"Yeah, the weasel lady that works as the Yoga instructor at the Savannah central grand gym. Same Yoga where my mother goes to every Saturday!" The fennec laughed like a hyena.

"Lila Saintroad?!" Nick laughed.

"The one and only! Hey by the way mind opening the door? I'm right at the front."

Nick laughed and face-pawed himself, hopping off from the couch and making his way to the front door with couple of steps.

He opened the door and saw his childhood friend stand at front of him, walking in like it was his own home, wearing those black sun shades of his and having the devilish smile on his muzzle. If he was in this good mood, there was no way that he was pulling his tail about the first door lady.

Nick spoke like he was speaking to man who just won the hardest hustle in his life.

"Fin, you are wicked."

"I know. You love my style baby."

"Lila is smoking, how did you end up in the sheets with her?"

"Sit down and I'll tell. Her last name might be Saintroad Nick but she is hardly a Saint anymore. That fine thang carrying my babies probably by now.

I'll even let you pick the names."

"DUDE! You have no shame!" Nick held his stomach from laughing.

"That's what my mother always tells me. You got any beer?"

"No, but i got soda. Want some? It's citrus."

"I'll have that. I need sugar after all that energy burn."

"That wild huh? And by the way, this is going to bite you back if she comes to your door one day with her kits." Nick chuckled.

"Dude i was just messing around. I used protection, my mamma didn't raise no fool." He chuckled back.

"I bet. Didn't you have a crush on her since high school?"

"I guess i did huh... Funny world. She just started to text me last night about how nice it would be seeing after a long time. Said that she saw me take my mother from her Yoga with our hustle van. Said that she dig'd my ride. You know how much i get turned on when female talks about my car. I went over to chill.

It seemed that she had more plans than just catching up. She was in heat. It's that time of the season you know? Sucked the life out of me but it was worth every minute."

"Well good for you buddy." Nick grinned and handed over the soda pop can to the fennec, sitting on the couch as well right next to him.

"I have to tell you that i am here for another reason as well. Would have told this on phone but better if i just tell it like this."

"Shoot. There going to be even more of our childhood friends at tonight's bar night? Mike, you and Ben are coming right?"

"Yeeeeahh about that umm... It's cancelled." Finnick said and rubbed the back of his neck fur.

"What? Why?" Nick asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"Nick, don't assume the worst. We are not avoiding you because you are a cop now. I trust you. They do too. Chill." Finnick assured.

"Then why?"

"Because this day didn't fit with everyone. Ben is busy doing a big hustle and Mike... Well uhmm. He has a date for the evening at some big restaurant.

He even skipped the hustle gig with Ben to be with his date. They were about to do popsicle hustle like the good old days with you and me." Finnick smiled to him.

"There is a nostalgia. Remember how much money we made? Those popsicles sold like flowing water."

"Yeah for a good year straight. Before officer save the world came to picture..." fennec rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she is the reason that you still have a home. Can you picture in what state Zootopia would be if she didn't solve the case with me?

It would be hell on earth for predators. That is something that we can never repay for her." Nick spoke half jokingly but also serious.

"Yeahyeah i know. Just saying. We had a good run before she came to the picture. You didn't have to join the force after all that." The fennec said with annoyance.

"I wanted to. I don't regret it."

"Let me guess, she opened your eyes and all that crap?"

"Yeah, one way to put it." Nick chuckled.

Finnick look'd at the grinning fox for a while and spoke.

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being a cop. What are they like? Boring as hell? I already met your boss and that dude was a jerk."

"Haha, Bogo might lack sense of humor and be the most uptight mammal i know but he is not a jerk.

And my partners in law? They are just like any other mammal. There is this wolf named Oliver. I graduated at the same as him. He is really cool dude. You would like him. Besides him i haven't really talked to other officers that much. Professional? Yes. But boring? Not at all."

"Uh huh. And what about officer cottontail?"

"Judy?"

"Yeah. What is she like when she is not beating up robbers or giving speeches to the press? I know you hang around with her like every day."

"Are you jealous of my new friend?" Nick teased.

"Pfft, what does a bunny and fox even do? You two must get the oddest looks in public."

"Yeah we do time to time, but she does not notice it. Or maybe she doesn't care. And we do all kinds of stuff. We watch movies, go to museums, go to restaurants,

i even took her to arcade hall once. She almost bested my record on pinball. Sometimes she would come over to academy and we would just spend hours talking about all kinds of stuff.. Just two days back i took her to dance at the festival and it was..." Nick stopped without him even noticing and just stared at the tv with a dreamy grin. Finnick stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Nicky boy. That is not being just friends if you do that with a female." Finnick shook his head.

"Correcting, we are REALLY good friends. And why not? I enjoy my time with her. There is no more to that."

"Hustling a hustler is something that you have to master before trying. I'm not buying it."

"I don't expect you to. Tell me Finnick, haven't you ever thought about spending time with a female as just friends?"

"No. Sounds like waste of time." Finnick said like what Nick was saying was absurd.

"Not everything is about getting laid when it comes to females Finnick. I enjoy my time with her." Nick said genuinely. Suddenly a devilish smirk came in Finnick as he spoke.

"So there wasn't a goal? This was not just a grand plan to hit that small, innocent and untouched-"

"I am going to stop you right there Fin. Your mom was right when she said that you have no shame. Let's talk about something else." Nick said in genuine annoyance.

He hated if someone talked about her like that.

"Nick you know I'm just playing around." Finnick chuckled and playfully punched him in the arm. Nick rolled his eyes and suddenly turned to him with same devilish smile.

"You know she was right, you were the most adorable thing in that small elephant suit of yours-"

"Don't play with your life now. There are limits." Finnick shot in sudden anger. Nick smiled with satisfaction. Time to maybe change the subject.

"So, to avoid dying, let's talk about something else. You said that our very own Mike the dog is going for a date. With who? Do you know?"

"... Ummm i actually do... He is having a date with someone named Jack Garlow."

"Wait... What?" Nick said in confusion.

"Yeah, he came to get him from front of my crib with limo and everything. Taking him to some expensive rest-"

"Wowwoowow time out. Mike is going on a date with Garlow?!"

"Dude, you have known him since the first grade? Come on. You know that he is bi-"

"I'm not talking about that Fin! I know that he is bi sexual but why is he dating Jack Garlow?" Nick asked in worry.

"Is that name supposed to mean something for me? For all i know, he is just some rich panther. Strikes me as an stock marketer or something."

"Uhhh, Garlow is the reason that Mike ended up in the station. Garlow used to work with mister Big! He was the mammal trying to sell the night howlers to Levron.

... Okay i maybe were not authorized to say that." Nick suddenly realized. Wops.

Finnick's eyes shot wide in a moment.

"What?! Mike didn't tell me any of that!" Finnick yelled angrily.

"Probably for a reason. Garlow already told me back at the station that he loved Mike. So i don't think that he has any dirty ideas here,

but i just hope that Mike knows what he is doing. Garlow is on probation and under ZPD's radar right now. He is waiting for his big trial coming within this month..."

"... I am going to have a talk with this Garlow when i see him... What on earth is Mike thinking?..." Finnick muttered and sipped his soda.

"Dunno, but he is grown adult. He makes his own choices."

"Yeah but he can be stupid as hell sometimes."

"Can't we all?" Nick chuckled.

".. Fair enough." Finnick sighed.

There was a quiet moment between them for while until Finnick suddenly spoke.

"Hey Nick."

"Hmm?"

"You wanna take a ride around the town?"

"What you mean?"

"You know what i mean. Like the good old times. Let's just go see what's going around the town. You got better things to do?"

Nick stared at the tv for a moment and took a look at his watch before turning his gaze to the fennec and smiled.

"Not really. Can i drive?"

"I am not that generous."

"... You and carrots have lot in common." Nick rolled his eyes.

EVENING, FRONT OF NICK'S BUILDING _

The fox was standing on the sidewalk in front of his building, wiping through the random news with his phone. Nothing really hit his eye with interest as he kept swiping. Judy should be here any moment now. I can already imagine her mood. Sigh. Okay you can handle this Wilde. Act charming as ever and just keep changing subjects. Ask how her day went. That is a good start. Maybe even-

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

He winced as the sound of burning rubber came in front of him and he saw the familiar looking police vehicle. Inside the mirror on a driver's seat was sitting his loved bunny, her gaze watching him bluntly, just like he guessed. Nick put on his trademark smile and opened the door.

"Well good evening officer, i must say, a cop like you can arrest me any time-"

"Stop it right now. Get in the car Nick." The bunny commanded, clearly not in the mood.

Nick chuckled but inside he became nervous under that gaze of hers.

He sat on his seat and closed the door. Judy was not moving the car anywhere.

"Well, that is kind of harsh welcome." Nick said and smiled.

"Nick, why did you avoid me the whole day after work? I called you like four times. You never decline my calls. At least you could have just told me reason so i didn't have to bother you..."

"Because carrots, i had things to do. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you."

"Okay make it up for me right now. Why did Bogo cancel our investigations?"

"You really keep thinking that i was involved in it?" Nick tried to sound sincere but those beautiful eyes drilled his soul right now.

"So you deny you had ANYTHING to do with it?"

"I do, one hundred percent."

"And if i ask Bogo myself?"

"... He will tell you the reason for it, i am sure. I was just as surprised as the rest of you when he told about putting the investigation on hold."

Nick knew that he would have to trust Bogo's word about not telling the truth to her. He must had already come up with some good explanation just in case if Judy was about to dig the answers out, like she of course was.

"You didn't look like it." She shot back.

"You didn't pay attention." Nick shot back with his grin, earning suspicious look from the bunny, and she finally turned the keys in the ignition.

"Fine. But if i find out that you really had something to do with this, and you didn't tell me and LIED..."

There was a quiet moment in the car and Nick swallowed silently. She turned her eyes into his and finished.

"You will be in a serious trouble fox." Judy warned and pressed the gas.

"Judy, you know that i would never lie to you.

Partners? Right?"

"... Right." Judy said back, almost like blaming herself now for thinking that he was lying.

But she was still grumpy.

Nick knew that she was cute when she went all grumpy on him but this time Nick could see that she was serious. He just had to trust Bogo. His life was in his hands. After one block Nick spoke.

"So, now that we got your paranoia out of the way, how was your day fluff?"

"I went to shopping with Frufru. Not much else." Judy said quietly.

"Any handsome looking bucks offered to carry your shopping bags?" He teased. Not even slightest sign of smile came from her.

"No. Just the way i prefer." She said bluntly.

"You know that when you are all grumpy it's one of the most cu-"

"Don't. Just don't. Not now. Until Bogo confirms that you had nothing to do with all this, you are a potential suspect." She said with annoyance.

"Mymy, so i just have to be in the car with bunny statue the whole evening?"

"Might be."

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer to her.

"You can't. Not with me. I won't allow it. I can easily make that smile light up on that face if i really want to." He said confidently and chuckled.

"... You can try." Judy said and tried to keep herself serious despite the fox's alluring look. She knew that if anyone knew how to make her laugh, it was him.

Nick leaned back and spoke with serious tone.

"If you are trying to ignore me the whole day officer Hopps, i have the most violating charge against you to get that fluffy butt arrested. Even Bogo would agree."

"Yeah, and what might that horrible crime be? Hurting your feewingsss?" She said the same way Nick had said to her the second day they ever met. She didn't know that she had fallen in trap.

Nick was silent for a second.

"Felony fox evasion." Nick said and put his shades on.

Judy turned her gaze at the smiling fox next to her and she could not help but to burst to laugh under his wiggling eyebrows, like he had just done the best joke in the world.

She laughed loudly and turned her eyes back to the road.

"That was so bad!"

"You laughed, so it counts. I am the best at this."

"I hate you!"

"You love me."

"No seriously, i hate you.." Judy tried to sound convincing but still giggled.

"You keep telling yourself that officer toot toot."

"You are such an-"

"Articulate fella?"

"... I fell right into that one didn't i?" Judy sighed and lightly hit her head against the steering wheel.

"Now, let's keep an eye out for suspicious mammals whiskers. I could use a little cold evening air with exercise."

"... Fine." Judy gave a faint smile and turned left from the next corner.

FRONT OF THE ZPD / MIDNIGHT _

The evening had been quiet as possible. They had not caught even one mammal. I guess Savannah knew better than to try robbing anything or fighting when they both were around. So it was good thing in its own way. A bunny that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals. It was so funny to think about.

They pulled their vehicle in front of the familiar building, and Judy turned off the engine. They exited the car, stepping on the sidewalk and the chilly night air greeted their fur. The whole sky was lighted up by the stars, and the full moon shined with its beauty, making many mammals take pictures of the stunning sight with their phones. Even Nick and Judy stared at the nice sight in wonder, marveling it.

"Wow..." Judy said as her stunned eyes stared at the sight with other officers outside. Nick stared at the sky next to the bunny, giving a whistle as a shooting star passed on the sky.

"That is quite something, isn't it carrots?"

"It's so beautiful..." Judy gasped quietly.

"You must have seen a sky many times like that. You grew up on a farm after all."

"Yeah i have, but it doesn't mean that as how many times i see it, that is stops being beautiful every single time Nick." Judy smiled to the fox and look'd at the sky again.

"I know what you mean..." Nick said quietly and instead of watching the sky, he was watching at her. Sigh... Come on Wilde. You are doing i again.

After a while someone spoke from next to them.

"Hey, what's up you two?" Oliver ask'd with cheer, smiling officer Garnett standing next to him.

Nick and Judy turned their gaze to the snow leopard and the wolf and Nick spoke.

"What's with the smile?"

"Well, Bogo just announced in the lobby that tomorrow all the officers have free day from work. The Mayor is giving some kind of grand speech tomorrow, announcing something really important. Who knows what? But it seems to be so big that everyone around Zootopia are getting a day off because of it. Isn't that awesome? Everyone can just chill the whole day tomorrow! Mayor rules."

"Huh? Well that's odd." Judy said.

"Carrots, free day always sounds nice doesn't it? Relax." Nick assured.

"What do you guys think that the mayor will speak about?" Hailie ask'd.

"No idea. Something boring probably. Or i could be wrong. Maybe he presents changes to the law and such.

Or maybe he is storing bunch of savage mammals in the fortress protected by wolf's again..." Nick chuckled.

"Nick, not funny." Judy said but still cracked a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"You will understand if you go through the night howler case file." Nick smiled.

"Hopps. Wilde."

They suddenly heard the familiar buffalo approach them through the small crowd of cops.

"Hey chief." Judy greeted him casually and Nick just gave his normal grin.

"How was the patrol?"

"Quiet. Not one mammal arrested."

"I would dare to say that it's a good thing."

"Umm chief, do you know any details about Lionheart giving a speech?" Judy asked curiously.

"I don't. He just called me two hours ago about that himself and said that it was going to be something important."

"Welp, i guess we all just have to wait and see." Nick said.

"I agree Wilde."

"Hey ummm, Bogo?" Judy suddenly asked with serious posture. O-Oh.

"Yes Hopps?"

"May i speak with you for a moment inside? It is something important."

Bogo was silent for a while and only a quick look at the fox beside her gave away what this chatter was going to be about. Of course.

The buffalo tried to not sound like he knew that this was coming as he answered.

"Well, by all means Hopps. Let's talk. How important is it?"

"Very important. Thank you chief. I won't take much of your time."

The buffalo nodded and turned his steps toward the slide doors of the ZPD with the bunny quickly behind him.

Nick only gave a yell at her as she left.

"I will wait in the car! Don't take too long fluff!"

Hopefully Bogo knows what he is doing, Nick thought desperately as he started to chit chat with Oliver and Hailie.

NEAR THE ELEVATOR _

The bunny and the cape buffalo were on a fair distance from the front desk, both sitting on the plastic benches next to the elevator doors.

The hall was quiet as possible, after Clawhouser waved them as he exited the building on their way in. Judy spoke after they got comfortable on their seats.

"Chief, i want to know the real reason we stopped tailing Levron." The bunny shot straight away without circling around the reason why she ask'd his time.

Bogo sighed and started calmly.

"Look Hopps, the case is not closed. It is on hold just for a couple of days. You know that once we have something big coming up, we jump right into it."

"But during these days Levron might have done many things that would help getting him caught, if we just tailed him long enough!"

"Hopps, he knows that he is on a ZPD's radar right now. Trust me when i say that he might be cocky but he won't be buying any more night howlers on the alleyways.

No one is that dumb."

"Well what about Roy!? He could be anywhere and he shot Nick!" Judy shot in frustration.

"There is no need to worry about Roy." Bogo assured.

"What? What is there not to worry about him?!" Judy almost yelled.

"Look, Wilde told me himself that Briggs offered to fix his wound,

after it opened up. He sewed it tight and didn't try to stab him instead. So it makes me believe that he is not completely as bad as we would think."

"... Wait what?"

"Ummm, that is what officer Wilde just said."

The bunny was quiet for a while and continued.

"... But still, there has to something we can do Bogo!"

"No need to yell Hopps. I am right here."

"I.. I'm sorry but.. I'm just.." Judy muttered and knew that she might had doubted Nick for nothing. Now she felt a bit bad.

"I know what you mean Hopps. You want to catch the bad mammals even if it would take your life.

That is what makes you my bravest officer in the force. I promise you Hopps,

we can start hunting him right after COUPLE OF DAYS. Just so i get everything sorted out and such... Everything is okay." The buffalo assured with fatherly tone and patted the bunny's back gently before rising from the chair.

"Just a couple of days..." Judy muttered.

"That's not many Hopps. You have to understand that big operations like these take their own time. We have to play everything safe. It's all protocol."

"I know. But i just fear the things they might be doing even right now."

"Pass those thoughts. Even bad mammals sleep. I doubt that they are torturing anyone right as we speak."

"..." Judy just stayed quiet and sighed after a while. Bogo could not notice a small angry look that the bunny had for a moment.

Bogo rose from his seat and spoke.

"So Hopps, i think I'll need to get going to-"

"Bogo... Why are you lying to me about all this?" She shot suddenly.

"I... What?" The buffalo asked in confusion.

Suddenly the bunny jumped from his chair as well and stared to talk as she slowly started to circle the buffalo.

"You forgot that i am also observant. The way that i solved the night howler case with Nick, required noticing small details, gathering information aaand maybe running away from a savage animals but anyway. Noticing small things is how you solve a puzzle."

"Hopps, i think that-" Bogo spoke nervously as the rabbits detective mode circled around him, not having the slightest intention of letting him go.

"Small things give themselves away in this particular puzzle. The fact that just this morning i saw Wolford tailing me the whole morning as i was shopping with Frufru.

I didn't speak about it, because i didn't want to freak Frufru out, but only one that could have sent Wolford there, was you. FruFru is not under investigation for all i know, so he was there for me. I ask myself why? The distance that he kept himself from me, was not subtle. It was too close to be tailing. Too obvious and sloppy. The way he lingered meant only one thing, and i've seen enough movies to make assumption of what that was. It was protocol of undercover protection.

Just like what we did at the dance festival. Only thing is, Wolford's undercover lamb suit looks very realistic, but a lamb munching a chicken sandwich is something to suspect. That and i know what Wolford sounds like. He shouldn't talk with his girlfriend through a phone while is he is on the job. Especially undercover."

Bogo swore that he was going to put Wolford on parking duty for a week if bunny was the talking truth. This was not good. He had not even told Nick that he had just in case ordered Wolford to tail Judy for one morning, just to see if anyone was brave enough to actually make a move on her in public, or when she arrived home.

The bunny was not nearly finished. Bogo couldn't figure out what to say, only making Judy know that there was something going on. The bunny smiled even more and kept speaking as she still circled around him.

"See, noticing small details. The next one is, Nick's odd behavior. When i tried to talk to him at yesterday's lunch break about it, he acted even more weird.

He avoided me the whole evening without answering my calls. And when i told that i would come to see you and demand opening the case, he freaked out.

He is not good at hiding that. So this one goes on him."

"Hopps i think that-"

"Aaaand, the most noticeable sign was that you were ready to talk about proceeding on tailing Levron, following the leads we were supposed to, Nick spoke that he wanted to talk with you personally. Moments after that you freeze the case and Nick seems more than okay with it."

"Hopps-"

"Which leads me to believe that he had his paws on this. He is lying to me. You are lying to me... And knowing you both, you do not mean harm with it. You think that you mean good. So i am very much onto something here. You also just said that Roy Briggs patched Nick's wound up. Nick never told me that. So he had to tell it to you,

while ask'd for your audience. So this all leads me to believe, that under those closed doors, he told you something that froze the case. And suddenly Wolford is protecting and tailing me."

"I.."

"This is why I'm your best officer. It's called a hustle sweetheart. Tell me the truth. Please. You know that you can trust me.

Whatever the explanation, i understand." Judy finally finished and Bogo knew that the battle was lost.

"... Officer Wilde may have forced my deciti-"

"I KNEW IT!" She said angrily.

"Look, it was not in bad intent. He was looking out for you."

"How? And why?"

Bogo sighed. He could only wish that Judy would go easy on Nick after this.

"He told me that Roy Briggs said something that changed a lot. Briggs had revealed that they possibly planned to assassinate you. At least that was something that was suggested by his organization. Wilde freaked out, and for perfectly good reason. That is why the case was put to hold. We would observe the situation for a couple of days, and not give them pressure to put those kinds of plans into actions. You have to understand that. Because we don't know what we are dealing with completely here."

Judy was quiet for a while and spoke.

"Planning to murder me? So they give petty and empty threats to do such things and we just spook so much that we let them roam free?"

"No Hopps, that is not what it is-"

"It sounds like it."

"Look, this is for your own good. We have to take precautions under situations of these. Even if they are based on empty words. It's a protocol.

It would apply to any officer here. Your partner was worried for you."

"Oh, and now you better worry about him. This was something that you both could have told me."

"But we both know how you are. Tell me, if i had told that there might be a plan in motion to possibly take your life, would you have accepted to for us to freeze the case like we did? Would you had even accepted security? Or anything that would require our resources? No. You would have taken it as a challenge.

Like you are taking it now. You are not scared. And that is what scared your partner. Because he cares about your safety."

"..." Judy was quiet for a while but knew that Bogo had pretty much summed it up. She was not scared at all. She was angry. Many mammals had tried to threaten to take her life since she started the job. She had gotten so used to it that it didn't mean much to her any more. Because she was the one always proving that the effort was for nothing.

"Now, i shall get back to my business Hopps. Glad that we worked that all out. I assume you want to proceed with the case even more now, but we both know that i won't allow that even if you knew about the situation. That is something you have to understand. Please do tell that you understand Hopps."

"... Fine." Judy said in defeat.

"Don't be so negative Hopps. Like i keep reminding you. Couple of days. It goes faster than you would think. And take it easy on Wilde."

"..." The bunny spoke nothing as Bogo step't into the elevator and press'd the button to the garage hall.

"Good night Hopps. Enjoy your free day. You have earned it." He said in fatherly tone, trying his best to make Judy calm down her anger.

"... Night Chief." Judy answered professionally, but Bogo could see that she was still angry as hell. And he knew that who was going to get the most of the rage.

"And Hopps?"

"... Yeah?"

"Impressive detective work. You always keep surprising." Bogo admitted proudly as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

Judy stared at the closed doors and the silence filled the hall.

The conversation still lingered in her mind as she tried to collect her thoughts on everything just happened.

So this was the truth. Nick lying to her for her own good to-

Judy turned around and her gaze pointed at the front slide doors of the ZPD. The fire clicked on inside her as she prepared to give a lesson of lifetime to her partner.

"Dead fox." Was all she led out as she walk'd towards the front doors, knowing that Nick was still waiting for her at the car.

OUTSIDE _

"Can you find it in your heaaaartt, to forgive me all thisss, my darliingg.."

Nick finished singing and turned the radio off, getting bored now. Every officer around the area had already left.

The fox was drumming his claws on the dashing board, gazing at the past by driving cars in deep thoughts. Sigh, just another calm night among others.

Just the way i like it. Carrots had taken her sweet time with Bogo. She had already been inside for ten minutes. Poor bunny. I wonder what Bogo made up for her to calm her down. Should i order pizza tonight? Maybe she would like to come over and watch a movie. And i could be a typical sneaky fox and get her to hold my paw again... I can't even think nothing better than spending a peaceful night with her-

CRACK!

The door from the driver's side opened up, and Nick chuckled right away, as he was turning his gaze to the bunny.

"Carrots i had an idea for the night-" His word caught in his throat as he saw the furious looking bunny stare at him.

"YOU!" The bunny shouted with anger and pointed at him.

"Uhhhhh... Me?" The scared looking fox mumbled, his ears pointing back.

"You said that you didn't lie to me!"

"Iii... Abouuuut?" Nick swallowed under the flaming gaze. He almost started to feel like that every wrong move right now meant certain death. What was going on?

"You lied that you had nothing to do with Chief's plan to freeze the case!"

"But i.."

"You could have told me that they want me out of the picture! I trusted you!"

Bogo had told him. WHY?! Nick knew that he was screwed.

"What the hell Bogo?!" Nick yelled in panic, feeling completely betrayed.

"Don't put this on him! He defended you well enough, but i gave him no choice and i dug out the truth.

That is not important! Why did you lie to me?!"

"For your own good!" Nick shouted back in defense. This was going to be the first actual fight he had ever had with the bunny, and he was not prepared at all. He had failed her trust and he was going to be pay for it right now. Jokes were not going to help him anymore. Last time they had fought, it was half a year ago, but this time he was the target of anger.

"My defense?! Since when have i been scared of death threats Nick?!"

"You haven't and that is exactly your problem! Look i-"

"Problem?! Putting your life on the risk for others is a problem?!"

"IT IS TO ME WHEN IT COMES TO YOU!"

"Why?!"

"..." For a moment he was about to say the words to her but was in too much panic to say them. And right at this moment he felt his panic steer towards the frustration and anger of her being so stubborn. She spoke again.

"Just because we are... Best friends, does not mean that you have to be so scared for me! We have to do our job! These things should be expected from you too!

You got assaulted in the alley by maniac and you were not scared! You got assaulted in your own home, but here you are, in work! Why do you think that it should be different when it comes to me?!"

"I was scared Judy! But i just swallow it up! You know that you are too important for ZPD to lose! Bogo knows that! You know that the moment i would have told you that they might try to kill you, you would just refuse to have any help, and basically just scream for them to try!"

"So what?! They are not the only ones with their petty threats! You think those are the only death threats i have ever received?! You know how rare murder cases are in Zootopia? Mammals know where the line goes! There has only been two reported murders in Zootopia last year, and those happened before i even arrived the city the first time!"

"But i don't want you to be among those numbers, no matter how small they are!"

"What can they do Nick!? Tell me!"

"They might kill you in your sleep! Your apartment is not really safe and it lacks exit's, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I happen to hear if someone steps in front of my door, i am a bunny so i have good hearing! I also happen to have my tranquilizer under my pillow!

What else?"

"I... They could try to attack on us while we are patrolling on night time!"

"They don't have guts for that. I can arrest the whole group without my tranquilizer. You forgot how good i am with self defe-"

"They light your apartment on fire!"

"And possibly try to burn thirty innocent mammals while they are at it?! No one is that messed up, Nick you are just shooting blind here!"

"WELL THAT IS THE THING! You may have explanation on all of those things right now, but what if they actually happen and not everything goes a hundred percent like you planned?!

What then?! You just going to leave me without my partner and my best friend?!" Nick was the one getting angry now, but Judy was not letting go.

"Nick, we are partners, we have to trust each other! Do you even have any idea how it makes me feel if you keep things like this from me?!

You are the only one in this city that i completely trust! Things like these make me doubt that i can even be sure about that anymore!"

Nick was quiet for a moment and felt like he was losing his mind. He just wanted this fight to stop so much. If you just kissed her right now,

that would explain everything and make her shut up. But he was too angry to put the thoughts into motion.

"Say something Nick!" Judy yelled at him as he turned his gaze away from her.

"Do not ignore me Nick, for once be honest with me you dumb fox-"

"Judy."

"Don't you Judy me! Screw you Nick-"

"NO SCREW YOU JUDY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, AND THAT MAKES ME THE STUPID ONE?!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU STUPID! LYING TO ME DOES! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH THINGS LIKE THESE NICK!"

"You are so stubborn i swear..."

"And you are a liar!"

"Oh, you got me! I lied! I'm sorry if i thought i was doing the right thing!"

"Well poor attempt!"

"You know what?! You are just a DUMB BUNNY!" Nick yelled.

"Oh you didn't just-" Judy was about to snap.

"YOU. ARE. DUMB. BUNNY. This conversation is over! Have a good night Judy! I am done with this!" Nick had enough.

He open'd his side of the door and step'd out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him and circling around the car, walking towards the front doors of the ZPD.

Judy wanted to yell and hit him at the same time. The fox was driving her insane. She opened her side of the door and yelled at him.

"Where are you going?! I am not done with you Nick!"

"I am going to need some time alone away from your attitude!

Go home Judy! I hope you have pleasant day off!" Nick shouted in anger and disappeared inside the ZPD.

Judy slammed her side of the door closed and felt as her heart beated up like a drum. She was not done with this.

She was full of adrenaline and she wasn't done yelling to him. Mostly she hated herself for the fact that Nick had only meant good.

But the lying to her truly did hurt her, more than he knew. She was not letting this one go. But there was the another reason for that.

She knew it no matter how much she wanted to deny it, but she was more angry about the fact that she wanted him to admit something to her, that wasn't there... You are the messed up one Judy. She is right you are just a dumb bunny. But he lied!

...

Nick's words had not hurt her. She could take those, because she knew that Nick had not meant them... Not really... Or maybe he had.

But one thing she knew, she was going to settle this right now.

She opened her door and slammed it shut, hopping up the stairs and entering through the slide doors to the empty hall.

Nick's scent already revealed where he had gone to be left alone. She started to take steps forward in the quiet place. She was going to make this straight with the fox right now. This time she was not going to let him escape.

"Calling me a dumb bunny... I'll show you dumb bunny.."


	15. Can you find it in your heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment of truth

Chapter 15

"Can you find it in your heart?"

...

Nick closed the locker room door behind him and leaned against it for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

Just five minutes in that car with her, and everything went so wrong. He thought that Bogo would keep his word. He felt so betrayed about this. What could have Judy said to the buffalo to make him lose his guard like that? He couldn't even trust his own boss.

I should had known that opening up to someone was a bad idea. That is why i don't do it. When it came to Judy i had made exception,

and now it was a mistake. But how could she blame him like that?! How can she not see it?! How can someone be so idiotically stubborn and...

If I could just tell her that i... What i feel for her... But that would mean that i would have to feel vulnerable again i would end up getting hurt.

Nick removed himself from front of the door and made his way to one of the wooden benches, sitting down and closing his eyes for a while.

Just gather your thoughts. She is probably already home by now. I can already imagine how hurt and angry she is. But i don't feel like i did anything wrong. I won't give up on my opinion about this. She just has to accept it. If it means that i have to take moping attitude and continue this same fight many days from now on... That is what i brought for myself. But I'm going to nail Bogo for this. I thought we had understanding!

For once in my life i feel like i have a meaning and it's because of her. If she would die, i would go mad. I would quit ZPD, but i wouldn't hustle anymore.

I would just become miserable for the rest of my life, thinking how i could have persuaded her to not anger the mobsters and push the investigation.

"..." Nick just stared at the floor and felt as the flood of questions and emotions flooded inside him. We should had never taken that job. Who takes a stakeout job on his first week at the force?! Well Judy did take a case lot bigger but.. Still,

The night we tailed Garlow and found ourselves in the middle of all... This. Me and my pride. If i just had insisted that we continue patrolling, and don't get ahead of our self's with jobs like staking out dangerous mammals, none of this would have ever happened. Stabbings, mammals fighting everything they see, shooting mammals with tranquilizers,

night howlers and mobsters. Why did everything have to go so complicated within two weeks? TWO WEEKS?! Why did this all have to happen now?

Nick sighed and thought for a moment. Should i just call her? NO! This is not my fault! There is nothing wrong with my decision!

No one wants to see their best friend... Someone they love, to die in their arms. I love her more than anything. Why does she have to be so stup-

CLICK

Nick's ears perked up and he jumped a bit, as the loud voice was heard in the locker room, that had been silent as a tomb till now.

He gazed to his left and there she was, spotting him right as she walk'd in. OF COURSE. She just didn't listen and had to defy him.

Nick knew just by that gaze she had in her eyes, that she still was not nearly finished with their conversation. But he was.

He hated fighting with Judy and right now he felt the same anger and frustration rising as Judy marched her way to him, stopping only one meter away from where he sat. Their gazes met and Judy spoke with anger.

"Well?!" Judy said with her hands in akimbo, waiting him to continue where they left off.

"Well what? I told you to go home carrots. I am not discussing about this with you anymore." Nick sighed in frustration.

"Oh you might think that, but i am not going anywhere. Not until we settle this Nick."

"What is there to settle? If you think that i was doing the wrong thing, then you really are a dumb-"

"I dare you to say it to me again like that. Come on. Try me." Judy warned and poked her claw at Nick's chest.

"What? You going to get your fox maze from your cupboard?" Nick shot in anger.

".. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Judy gasped.

"Whatever. Jerk who is trying to keep his partner alive. And I'm getting yelled at because of it."

"You are acting like annoying kit right now!"

"Then there is two of us huh!?"

"I can always find another partner to continue this investigation with if that is what you really want!" Judy shot in anger. She did not mean it,

but that alarmed look on Nick's face signaled her that he was going to listen now.

"..." Nick just stared at her, as in inspecting if she was really going to do it.

"I thought so. Now we are going to discuss this, and this time you are not going escape from me. Understood?" Judy ask'd, trying to gain her composure.

"Yes whiskers, please do feed me more of your stupid excuses of how I'm the one who's wrong in this." Nick rolled his eyes.

"STUPID?! You- ... What is your problem Nick?!" Judy shouted.

"Your attitude. They can take your life if they really want Judy. You might think that you are skilled and untouchable,

but when the moment comes that what you can do is not enough..."

"You keep telling yourself that! You really think that i have not dealt with these kinds of mammals before? I have. Do you know how many death threats have i got from them after i arrested every single one? I have lost the count already. Bellwether once said that fear always works. It is true, if you let it. I won't!"

"So your point is? That everyone should be brave as you and think every single threat for your life should be taken lightly?"

"What?! No! I am saying that you should understand these things Nick! We are police officers!

We need to be brave, because that is how everyone else can feel safe! If i would go and snivel in the corner and ask protection every time that someone threatens me, what kind of image do i give about myself?"

"... Image. Is that so important to you? Over your life?" Nick said like she was driving him insane.

"You know what i mean! Stop making it sound dumber than it is. You know that I'm right in this! Stop being so stubborn!"

"I AM THE STUBBORN ONE?! WOW! WELL EXCUSE ME!" Nick shouted in mocking tone to her, making her eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Very adult of you Nick!"

"Whatever. At least i am the one who cares about their partner's safety. Someone has to." Nick turned his gaze away from her.

"I already have parents Nick, you are my best friend. I don't need to be treated like a kit!" Judy yelled in frustration and pulled her ears.

"Well clearly you do. If treating you like a kit might save your life, then that is what I'm going to do." Nick said bluntly.

"URGH! STOP IT!"

"NO." Nick said bluntly.

"You know what?! Let's talk about a moment about the thing that really matters here, since we are not going anywhere with this subject!" Judy shouted in anger.

"That is?" Nick raised eyebrow in annoyance and wanted to storm out of the room every second.

"You lying to me about all this! What kind of partners keep things like these from each other?!

When i visited you every single week in academy, we dreamed of the day when we would become partners.

We promised that when the that day would finally come, we would be honest with each other.

You have broken that promise! And this was not a small secret to keep!"

This time Judy was not so much as angry, as she was hurt. He could feel it in her voice as she stared straight into his eyes.

He remembered all those times, and things they had promised to each other. He could feel his own anger settle down a notch as he tried to speak calmly.

"Judy..."

"No! That is not going to work now Nick! How can i trust you ever again if you keep doing this in the future?!" Judy yelled in hurt voice.

Nick could feel the pain in her words and last of his anger was washing away as he tried to calm her down.

"I... You can. I pr-"

"You promise! Made me feel better already. Guess what you said to me this morning?"

"..." Nick stared on the floor, avoiding her gaze as she spoke.

"Judy, you know that i would never lie to you.

Partners? Right? That is what you said. At that moment i felt like a jerk for even doubting you about doing such things. And to find out that i was right after all... Nick how could you do this to me?"

Nick knew how deeply hurt she felt right now. He really had screwed this one up. He didn't feel guilty for trying to protect her. But he had broken a great promise to her.

"... I'm.. Sorry i just-" Nick stumbled with his words, trying to figure out what to say.

"You just what Nick?!" Judy shouted in confusion.

"... I thought i was doing the right thing... I know that i hurt you but please.. Just give me another chance..." Nick mumbled.

"... I don't know if i can! If you hid something this big from me, how can i know that it's the only lie that you've fed for me?" Judy pleaded him, touching his paw for a moment with her own, scaring him a bit from sudden touch.

"... I would never-" Nick tried to form words but the panic was creeping on him as those lavender eyes stared at him.

He quickly turned his gaze away from hers again. He wanted to escape so much. His heart beat'd so fast as she kept pressuring him with her soothing voice. The way she spoke was so emotional that he felt like hugging her, telling her to be quiet.

"Nick... What else are you keeping from me? If we are going to try this again.. If we are going to move forward,

you have to.. Nick, look at me..." Judy told to the fox who was staring at his feet. She could tell that he was very uncomfortable with all this.

He lifted his gaze up to her slowly and for a moment she could have sworn that he was in panic. There was something. They way he was looking at her right now.

It was that odd look she had seen couple of times in her life.

"... T-there is nothing... Else that i-i'm hiding... Can we just..."

"Nick.. You know that you can always tell me everything. What else are you keeping from me? Talk to me. Please..." Judy kept speaking to him with sad voice.

"No... there is nothing! Can we just move like this never happened? I won't lie to you anymor-" Nick shouted in defense.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?! What is that is so horrible that you can't talk to your best friend?! I trust you Nick, why can't you do the same?!" Nick jumped as the sudden burst of hurt and anger came from her. He took her paw to his own and tried to calm her down but ended up sounding even more panicked.

"I-i p-please i can, i do i..."

"Nick, tell me!"

The locker room was quiet for a moment as they just stared each other, waiting for the other one to say something in this tense moment but nothing came out. Nick knew that he was going to have a heart attack soon as his chest kept hurting. He felt something coming from him.

Something that he felt like he had not felt forever. It was scaring him so much at that moment. Suddenly Judy sighed and let go of his paw,

looking at him once more. She whispered with broken voice, so that Nick could barely hear it.

"This is not going to work Nick..."

His eyes widened and his ears pointed back as he heard the words come out of her with great sadness.

The bunny turned around and slowly started walking away from her, making her way towards the locker room door.

Judy's paw was already on the handle and Nick knew she was not even going to look back. She was going to change partners.

It was all over. She was going to leave, because of his cowardliness. The emotion that he had not felt in almost twenty years came out of him like a storm and he felt it coming hard, and without mercy. There was no fighting it anymore.

Nick fell on his knees on the locker room floor, his body shaking as he closed his eyes.

Only thing that he could let out in panic, was her name.

"Judy."

The rabbits ears perked up and she answered in angry shout, before turning herself around.

"I SAID DON'T JUDY ME! IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE-"

She felt like her whole world had frozen still at that moment. The moment she saw it.

Like the time had almost stopped all around, as she witnessed something that made her take her paw off the door handle slowly.

Nick was on his knees, looking at her straight in the eye, as he did something that she had never seen him do.

He was crying. He was crying hard and loudly, his sobbing and panicked voices ringing in her ears. Judy could only stare with her mouth opening in shock as Nick kept sobbing loudly and crying on the floor,

looking at her with those trembling emerald eyes of his, trying to speak with his broken voice as he best as he could.

"P-p-please J-Judy d-don't le-leave p-pl-ple-"

He tried to speak clearly but it was impossible.

Judy could only stand there, looking at the broken mammal in front of her, as he was pleading her to stay, trembling in panic.

Nick tried to hold his tears back but it was all for nothing. This had to be a panic attack. It felt like it. He couldn't move, as he kept crying on the floor, his paws shaking like last day on earth as he kept staring at stunned Judy. He couldn't hold the feelings back anymore.

She deserved to know. No more lies and running. You know that this is going to be the worst decision in your life, but you are going to do it now.

Not tomorrow, not after weeks or months. She wanted him to be honest. He was going to be more honest now about how he felt than he ever had.

Judy suddenly spoke in careful and quiet voice, almost like fearing that she was talking to a time bomb.

"N-Nick-"

"I-I love you Judy."

The words had come out.

They finally had.

He kept staring at those lavender eyes, that studied him carefully. Her expression was something different now.

It was almost confused, like she thought that this was another one of his jokes. Like she had not understood what he had just said.

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like everything was going to come out as one big wave and he couldn't hold it in.

Nick took his eyes away from hers. He was scared of her reaction, so instead he kept staring at the floor,

that was getting wet from her tears as he tried to calm himself and speak without stuttering too much. But it was harder than he thought.

"I l-love you s-so much... I am... I'AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!... I h-have been keeping it f-from you for a long t-time, b-because i d-didn't want you to h-hate me!..."

He huffed for air as his heart kept beating faster. He could not look at her. Not now. He felt completely defeated.

There was no turning back after those words. It was over. He had to spill everything out right here and now. He could feel the hot tears burn his cheeks as he kept looking at the floor and tried to speak. He just spoke the first things that came to his mind.

"Y-you are the first thing i think about w-when i wake up every morning. I love your smile... I love your l-laugh... I l-love your eyes and...

E-everything about y-you... I-i know i sound like a f-freak but you have right t-to know all this... But you are the most b-beautiful m-mammal i know J-Judy.."

He had to take some air again as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had never in his life felt this vulnerable as he was now. He felt like a scared kit.

All these words were falling from his mind all at once and he couldn't stop talking.

"The day i-t took you to dance... It was the happiest m-moment of my life... I w-was about to ask you that one day... W-when we came fr-from the movies.

I wanted you to g-go with me... I- i never t-told you that... i..."

He took long breath and felt like he was getting better at calming down, but the tears had not nearly stopped flowing. He felt so scared between the small break he had, as he tried to gather himself. Because he feared that Judy would leave from that door at any moment now. He sniffed and shivered as he spoke again.

"Ever s-since my childhood, iv'e felt so e-empty inside... I only thought about making money and that was all i had in this world.

I thought that it w-was the way things had to be. But... You came into my life w-without warning and changed everything...

I can never repay you what you did f-for me... You are the kindest mammal i know a-and i can't... Help the way i feel for you...

For f-first i thought it was all just my imagination but... I know what i f-feel Judy... I can't stop thinking about you... I know that it's so wrong... It's unnatural and a-and I'm a freak and disgusting.. It's so wrong but i don't... I can't change it... I-i don't w-want to.. I love you more than anything in this world Judy... Just looking at your s-smile everyday makes me feel like e-everything is okay..."

He huffed for air and felt his mind buzz as he closed his eyes again and spoke.

"I wake up s-sometimes at night... Wishing i was bunny so that you would... That i could ask you out and...

I'm so s-sorry that i am like this.. I just can't... Get rid of it... it doesn't w-work!

I don't care if you are a prey! I don't care if y-you are a bunny... I still love you so much that it hurts..."

He kept breathing rapidly as everything he thought just poured out without stop.

He could have sworn that he had been like that for a whole minute. But she still had not left. He had not heard the door open and close, so she had to still be here.

Nick spoke again.

"You can't... Just come into someone's life and.. Make them fall in love with you... And then just...

I won't allow you to do it! Don't make me... I beg you... You are everything i have left in this world..

If anything happened to you i could not live anymore... I'm... I'm so s-sorry Judy.. For a-all of this..."

Nothing was heard in return but he could still feel her presence in the room, but couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I-i know t-that things can never be normal b-between us anymore... B- but p-please don't hate me Judy i beg you... I promise i won't make it weird... D- don't change p-partners i can't... Don't push me away..."

Nick felt his throat go sore as he kept crying. He just hoped that in her heart Judy would accept it, even just out of feeling sorry for him.

He had never felt this wounded as he was now.

"I-i can stop teasing you a-and i 'll... I'll do anything if you are ready to... Don't push me away, please, please, i can fix this i can..."

Nick could feel his eyes hurt as the tears kept flowing down his red fur. He couldn't even form words anymore. He just kept sobbing and tried to get it together, but it was a fight he couldn't win. Almost twenty years of frustration, sorrow, pressure and affection all came out as one like a huge storm. No one had seen him like this. Not even his parents. Just Judy. And he was scared for his life about what would happen now.

That was the worst thing to wait. He kept speaking quietly in middle of his sobs, as best as he could.

"J-Judy w-we can... F-forget this.. We c-can move on... Just yell at me if you want... I-i can take it.. B-but don't p-push me away i can't...

We can f-forget t-that this ever happened... We can.. I w-won't e-ever lie to you a-again... W-we can move on please please say something..."

There was nothing. Nick knew that he had to look. He had to take the leap and look at her in the eye. He felt like passing out as he lifted his gaze from his tear filled floor, looking at the bunny in front of him.

There she still was. Nick saw as Judy was standing at the door, looking at him.

But Judy was also crying. She had covered her mouth with her both paws and her face was wet from tears.

She stared at him with a look that he could not place. And she was shivering. A lot. For a moment Nick thought that she had gone into a shock. The worry struck him but he couldn't speak as the rabbit just shivered and kept looking at him, her tears falling down on her cheeks.

They both kept staring each other for a good while, before Nick spoke up.

"J-Judy p-please say something."

She kept covering her mouth with her paws and only thing Nick could do was to feel panicked.

Was she disgusted? Felt sorry for him? Pitied him? Hated him? Or had she really gone into a shock?

She didn't say anything and it scared him so much that he felt like exploding.

"S-say anything at all... P-please Judy-"

The rabbit suddenly ran to him so fast that he didn't ever realize it.

She ran to the kneeled fox and suddenly Nick could feel her arms around him.

His eyes widened in panic as the sudden touch came without warning.

It took him a good moment to realize that she was hugging him. And not lightly.

It almost felt like she feared that he was going away.

The next thing he heard against his ear was Judy's crying, as she kept hugging him tighter.

She just kept crying and sniveling against his neck and Nick did not know what to think about it.

Of course. She was too good hearted to hate him even after all this. Maybe this was her way of forgiving him. Or feeling just sorry for him about being like this.

But he was not sure. There was not actual words coming from her. Only lot of crying and squeezing his uniform with those tiny paws.

They had already been like that for half a minute but Nick was still scared. He wanted her to say something to him.

Anything. Suddenly she did speak.

"I won't forget..." Was heard next to his ear quietly in middle of her crying.

After a moment she spoke again.

"I don't... I don't ever want to f-forget what you s-said.."

... So she was not going to forgive him?

But she just kept squeezing around him tighter and spoke again.

"Nick... I.."

She gasped for breath.

"That w-was the most b-beautiful thing a-any one has e-ever said to me..." She kept sobbing.

Nick was really confused right now. Was he just hearing his own? Or was it really Judy?

"I.. Why h-haven't you told me.. All this..?"

Nick swallowed for a bit and spoke carefully.

"I knew that you would.. Hate me."

Judy cried again harder against his shoulder and spoke in hurt voice.

"Nick i- i could never hate you. Never..."

Nick wiped his cheek with his paw and sniffed before speaking again.

"A- aren't you.. Aren't you freaked out by me Judy?" Nick asked quietly.

Judy let her paws loose from the hold and slowly took her gaze at the fox's, who was only inches away from his.

She spoke out quietly.

"No... I'm not."

"Why? I just told you that i loved you!" Nick said in fear but he could see as the rabbit smiled to her for the first time since entering the locker room,

a small tears still running down on her cheek.

"... I know." She said quietly and took her paw on his cheek slowly, making him flinch from the contact. But he didn't fight it. Judy just kept caressing his cheek and looking at him with those trembling lavender eyes of hers. Her soft touch was welcome but he was a bit worried about what was going on.

Why was she being so kind to him? Suddenly she spoke.

"Nick.. i want to ask you to do something... Don't freak out okay?" Judy asked carefully.

"..." Nick just stayed silent and nodded.

She spoke again quietly, almost like whispering it to him.

"Nick... Can you... Umm... Kiss me?" Judy ask'd, small blush coming on her now.

".. What?!" Nick ask'd, like he had just not heard right at all.

"I love you too Nick. I love you so much." Judy said warmly with loving smile, her eyes trembling from happiness as she look'd at him.

Nick just stared back, still wondering if he had just passed out in middle of his crying and this was all just some confusing dream.

He didn't know if he should say something but Judy just kept caressing his fur gently and spoke.

"Nick. I thought that all these months i was crazy... I still think i am.. But i..."

She stopped for a moment and felt as the tears started to come again. But she was still smiling to him before she continued.

"To know that you've felt like this for me... That it wasn't just me... I feel like I'm in one of my dreams again. Living this moment in my head over and over again. This is the part where i usually wake up... But you are not a dream... You are here with me. I can feel you with my paw right now.

And i can't believe that this is really happening..."

Nick felt his mouth open a little in wonder as she kept talking.

"I love you Nick... I have loved you for a long time... Not just as friends but... The way you feel for me...

And right now.. I am happier than i have been for a long time. I don't care that you are a fox... Or a predator, Nick.."

"You..." Nick felt his body shiver as she kept speaking to him like that. This couldn't be really happening...

"I thought that every time that you... flirted with me... That it was your way of just... It makes so much sense now... Oh Nick you are such a..."

She placed her both paws against his chest and leaned closer to him. Nick could feel his heart beat like last day on earth as she was looking right at him from so close.

"Judy..."

"Mhhmm?" Judy hummed as she kept looking at him with those loving eyes.

"Are you... Serious right now?" Nick ask'd, but he knew that just by looking at those beautiful eyes... This was far from kidding around.

"... Nick. I want to be your girlfriend." Judy said quietly.

Nick swallowed a little and spoke quietly.

"But Judy.. I am a fox..."

"I know."

"I am a predator."

"So?"

"Judy-"

"Stop it. I love who you are. Nothing else matters to me. I don't care what mammals say or think about me being with you. I want to be happy. I don't know anything else that would make me happier, than being with you. I want this. Not as friends anymore. There is no going back to that after this. I don't even want it to. I want more. I love you. "

"..." Nick just stared at her with his mouth open and his mind going crazy.

"Nick i-"

She was silenced as Nick closed his eyes and shifted his paw behind her back.

Nick felt as his lips embraced her's gently but fast. Her eyes widened for a moment but after two seconds she closed her eyes, her feet turning into a putty.

Nick kept rubbing her back, carefully moving his tongue in her small mouth,

making Judy whimper in surprise. For a while they both forgot everything around them.

There was just both of them and this incredible moment.

Nick could feel himself smile goofy as her small soft tongue tried to fight back against his.

Nick could not see it but Judy's tail was wiggling faster than it ever had, drumming everywhere as soft moan escaped her lips. They just kept each other in that kiss for a long while,

not able to contain their smile as they both felt so happy at that moment, feeling like it lasted forever.

After a while Nick let go, gasping for air, and leaving a small string of saliva between their mouths.

It took a moment for Judy to realize that the kiss had ended, and she opened her eyes, like she had just awaken from deep sleep.

Nick smiled lovingly as Judy opened her eyes and met with his.

There was no really words needed as they just kept looking at each other. Nick felt still warm and fuzzy all over as he licked his lips hungrily.

Judy leaned against his chest and hugged him again, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his fluffy neck with smile.

Nick could only smile as he felt a single tear still fall from his tired eyes. But this time it was not out of sadness.

They just kept hugging each other for a long time before Nick spoke.

"Was i am good kisser compared to your other boyfriends?"

"That was my first kiss silly..." Judy said and giggled against his neck.

"Now you are just pulling my tail. Come on tell me." Nick chuckled.

Judy giggled and kept hugging him tightly.

"There is no other boyfriends. You are my first one. Honestly."

"What? No way. Judy look at you. How can someone resist anyone that looks like you?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"... Nick, compared to my sisters back home... You would understand. Besides, i wasn't exactly popular. I was the weird one..." Judy said quietly.

Nick suddenly lifted her away from the embrace and look'd at her seriously while holding her both paws.

"I don't know what kind of place bunny burrow is but i know that you are just making things up now. You are the most beautiful mammal that i have ever seen. So don't talk about yourself like that. You look incredible every day Judy. You do to me. If anyone else can't see it, they are blind."

Judy felt like crying for a moment put she held it back as his tender eyes look'd at her's.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"... Please kiss me again.."

She didn't have to ask twice as Nick leaned in, but this time the kiss was much more wilder than the first one.

There was many ways Nick thought that this day would go... But this is something neither of them could have imagined.

The just kept embracing each other and kissing for a long time, only giving small laughs in between as they just enjoyed a completely new and thrilling feeling. They had not even noticed that it had continued for an hour now.

The clock was already two at a night. But they did not care.

At this moment, time didn't exist to neither of them.

FRONT OF NICK'S APARTMENT _

Judy turned off the keys from the ignition and the car went quiet, as they arrived in front of Nick's place.

The silent moment settled between them and Judy turned her eyes to Nick, who was already looking at her back.

"Something on your mind carrots?" Nick asked.

"... I just.."

"Still feeling like this is all just a dream huh?" Nick ask'd, like he had been wondering the same thing.

"But we kissed... I'm pretty sure we did."

"Many times in fact." Nick reminded and Judy giggled shyly.

"... Nick is it... Okay if i come to uhmm..." Judy look'd away awkwardly.

"Carrots, I INSIST that you come over tomorrow."

"... We have lot to talk about, don't we?" Judy smiled to him and got warm smile back.

"A very mild way of putting it..."

".. I really look forward to it Nick."

"Me too. Do i need to clean up? I really hate cleaning."

Judy laughed and got chuckled from Nick.

"Wow i got a boyfriend today and on top of it, he's funny."

"... I am going to take time of getting used to that."

"Me calling you a boyfriend?" Judy giggled.

"That and the fact that i can tell my friends that i have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

"... You keep saying that." Judy blushed and took her gaze away from him. She would never get used to someone calling her beautiful so openly.

Or even at all. Every time Nick said it, she wanted to kiss him again.

"I mean it. And you are super cute too." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey mister, you might be my boyfriend now but there are still certain rules that concern-"

"Incredibly mega cute fluffy and fuzzy adorable-"

"We are so breaking up." Judy giggled as Nick came closer and gave a light kiss on her lips, making the spot tingle.

Judy felt her ears run hot and felt a bit disappointed that Nick leaned away.

"I really don't want to leave this car fluff, but we are both going to need energy tomorrow, if we are going to talk about all this."

Nick reminded.

"... I know." Judy said quietly and gave a loving smile to him and started the engine.

"I'll see you tomorrow Judy."

Nick leaned in and gave a light kiss on her lips again and opened the passenger seat door.

Just as he was about to leave, Judy spoke quickly.

"Nick, wait..." She spoke with shy tone.

"Hmmmm?" Nick turned around.

"... I love you." She said quietly with blush, clearly very sad that they had to depart.

Nick's teasing smile went serious in a moment and he got back in the car, shutting the door behind him.

He leaned on top Judy, placing his paw gently on her cheek and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her wildly and with much as love as possible.

Judy whimpered happily under him, as Nick laid her down on the seat and climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her and caressing her left ear gently with his claw.

Judy felt as the shivers went through her body from his touch. She could feel as Nick's huge tongue overpowered her's, making her feel like he had the total control.

But she loved every second of it. He was so good at kissing. His gentle paw rubbing against her cheek felt so good that she never wanted him to stop.

For a moment Judy felt the devilish tingle ring like earthquake but she just ignored it and kept kissing him.

After a while Nick departed their mouths, making her whimper for wanting more. Nick gave a small affectionate lick on her nose and spoke.

"I love you too Judy."

He sat back up, leaving the bunny to look after him with dreamy eyes.

Nick opened the door once again and stepped on the sidewalk, embracing the cold night air.

"Good night Judy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"... Night Nick..." Judy said quietly, still a bit buzzed from the recent kiss.

Nick gave a loving smile and gently shut down the door, looking back at the smiling bunny the whole way back to his building entrance.

Once he was gone from her sight, she squealed happily, covering her mouth with her paws as her tail drummed against the seat.

She had a boyfriend. And not just some random buck that her parents had forced on her. It was Nick. The fox she loved and had dreamed about being with for such a long time. She sighed happily and turned the car on. She gave a last loving look at Nick's apartment before speeding towards her home.

Nick entered the quiet apartment with the widest smile he felt like ever possessing. He shut the door behind him and walk'd over to his couch,

spinning around and falling on top of hit with his back, bouncing a bit and sighing happily.

What a day. Not only had he managed to make her forgive him about lying, he had ended up confessing his darkest secret to her.

But instead of her running away or changing a partner, she told that she had felt the same for a long time. His mind kept spinning as he still felt the taste in his mouth. They had really kissed. So many times. And it had been even more incredible that he had ever even thought of.

He had a girlfriend. He had experienced relationships before, but not with anyone that he truly loved. In just one night that seemed to be the worst one by far,

ended up being the best day in his life.

He stared at the spinning ceiling fan and chuckled by himself, his mind filled with images of her.

He could still taste her and smell her delicate scent from his uniform. He grabbed a huge pillow from the couch and hugged it tightly, smiling by himself as he wrapped himself around it.

He closed his eyes and slowly felt himself drifting to sleep.

"Judy..."

_


	16. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

Chapter 16

"You and me"

...

Nick was sitting in the small dining table, tapping his claw rabidly against the wood, as he kept taking occasional peeks at his front door. His apartment was boringly quiet.

Judy should be here any moment now. Aaaaany second now. Just take it easy and eat your breakfast. You need to eat.

Nick stared at the plate in front of him, eyeing the piece's of fish and broccoli on the side, steaming from being straight from the pan. Ugh... no appetite. He sighed and turned his gaze at the front door again. He had made all this food but he was not hungry. Food was something he had just made out of habit just moments ago. Ever since he woke up, only thing that buzzed in his mind was last night. A warm smile came on him as he remembered his paw against her soft and fluffy fur, kissing her gently and hearing the shy giggles from her time to time. Those three hours in the locker room had been the craziest hours ever. Everything had been so unexpected last night. All of it. First it was casual patrolling, then it all ended up into the biggest fight they had ever had, and finally Nick had out of fear and desperation confessed these feeling for her. It had been more scary than any close to death situation he had in his life.

And the blind jump that he thought was going to be the biggest mistake he was going to ever make, ended up being most incredible experience of his life.

What odds was there in the universe that Judy felt the same? What had he ever done to deserve someone like her to like him back?

He still re winded the memories of that locker room in his mind, but still he was sure that the words she spoke to him were sincere. She would never be so cruel to joke about something like this. They had kissed. Many times. Even in that moment, Judy had completely forgotten their banter, as had him. I guess confessing your love to someone will do that. God... He could still feel her scent in his head, making warm shivers go through his body as he kept smiling.

Only fear that he still couldn't push out of his head lingered there. That dark and evil idea that whispered to him, that she said all of those things just in the heat of the moment. That after thinking the whole night through, she would say that what happened last night was mistake. He knew that it was something that would not happen.. Hopefully. Maybe... Because all this felt way too good to be true. He had been pessimistic about everything for so many years, that feeling this incredible happiness, was just something that fate would snatch from him at any moment. It was only thing he feared. That the bunny would regain her senses and say that it was not going to work out.

He still felt like he didn't deserve her. Then the thoughts hit him. Parents... What would his own mother think? Well, he had absolutely no idea. Not a single one but... WHAT WOULD HER PARENTS THINK?!

It was something that probably didn't cross neither of their minds till now, but it was something to discuss about. If this would work out between them,

like he hoped from the bottom of his heart, there was still the publicity. LOT OF IT. They would be the first predator and prey couple in the whole city,

among her being top five most famous mammals in the whole Zootopia. It was going to be chaos. Not a small one, a huge one. Judy would never be look'd with the same eyes after that. Or even respect. What they were doing, was look'd as a violation against the nature...

But it wasn't AGAINST the law itself. It was completely taboo subject, since there had never been actual proof of any predator and prey couples in Zootopia,

there had just been rumors and gossips of some. Nick had once heard about antelope who was in relationship with a dog, but that was just an urban story.

Fox and bunny on the other paw... Well, that was something that was going to make media lose their minds. What about ZPD? The fear struck him as the image of Bogo asking for Judy's badge and her walking out her dream job because of being in relationship with fox... No. Bogo would never do that. He was not like that. Nick knew that Bogo almost look'd Judy like a daughter of some kind. Their respect for each other would make difference. Coworkers? They would whisper in the room and make Judy wonder every single time what they were gossiping about, but she would already know. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

How could they survive all that waited for them ahead? It was going to be a long and rocky road... As if it wasn't already. Sigh...

But she had told that she didn't care about him being a fox or a predator. She had told that none of those things mattered to her. But he didn't know if she TRULY meant that. But she had been very convincing in the locker rooms. But to Nick... They didn't matter to him either.

Bunny or prey, he didn't even want to think about being with someone else. The idea of breaking up and trying to find some random vixen, that wouldn't know a single thing about him, made his fur crawl... Judy on the other paw... Sigh.. The clock was already nine, maybe she is planning to come around ten-

KNOCK KNOCK

The fox practically jumped from his seat and stormed on the door like excited kit with fire on his tail. She's here, she's here, she's here!

Nick swished his tail from side to side and stopped right before opening the door. Wilde... Calm down, be your normal Nick'ish self and take a deep breath You act like fifteen year old with his crush. Get a grip.

"Let's see what's behind the door... I am sure that i heard voices. Will it be a bunny? I heard they stroll around these parts sometime... I have my fingers crossed!" Nick said loudly with grin and only got the familiar giggle in return that made his heart melt. He opened the door slowly and prepared to see the beautiful mammal on the doorway.

"Carroooooots, i was riiiggg-" Nick's words caught in his throat as he saw what was in front of him.

Judy stood there, looking at him with those happy lavender eyes, but what took his attention completely, was what she was wearing.

She wore a small pink colored zipper hoodie, that was clearly something out of the Gazelle's brand clothing, because it had her logo on the side and since it even showed almost half of her...

Lower stomach. Around her neck there was a small silver necklace with a small silver heart hanging from it, sparkling a bit from the small glass diamonds. She look'd so stunningly pretty that Nick couldn't figure out what to say as his mouth hanged low. As his eyes traveled down, he swore that it was over. She was wearing those Gazelle's new warm summer clothing trends,

a low cut jean shorts that were so tight, that her curvy and beautiful figures of her lower body were hitting his dirty part of brain like a hammer.

It took all he had to contain his nosebleed at the moment, as he tried to talk. Judy gave a shy look under his stunned gaze and felt her ears burning up as she spoke.

"I umm... It's these clothes right? I know that you are not used to seeing me with this kind of stuff but when i was shopping with Fru Fru, she insisted that i would..

Try them out since it's Gazelles brand and everything... I wasn't sure if it was for me but Fru Fru said that it look'd good so i just figured that i..."

Judy went quiet after a while and Nick closed his muzzle and cleared his throat. God dammit Wilde, she look's enchanting, say it!

"Judy, you look beautiful no matter what you wear. But if I'm going out with you looking like you are now, the whole city is going to jealous of me.

Like seriously, is that the fluff i know, standing in front of me right now? I thought there was no way that universe could make you look any cuter but i was wrong. Do you know how many eyes you will gather while looking like that?"

Judy blushed and laughed as she answered.

"Now you are just making fun of me."

"... Carrots, you look really beautiful, seriously." Nick said now warmly.

"... Thank you, Nick.." Judy said and rubbed her feet on top of her other, avoiding his loving gaze on her, as she felt her tail wiggle like a drum.

"Gives me all kinds of ideas... I mean look at you..." Nick said with flirty tone as he leaned in and Judy felt herself blushing again.

"Nick!" Judy yelled and playfully shoved his face away, feeling like she was losing her mind because of this fox. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"So, what does a bunny like you do in a neighborhood like this? You shouldn't just knock on unknown fox's door like that. They could even eat you without remorse."

"Oh i don't know, i just happened to be around and i felt like there was someone in this building who might had wanted same thing as me. It is top secret. Can i enter your secret hideout mister unknown fox? It is most urgent." Judy said like she was talking about a treasure hunt of some kind. Nick chuckled and spoke.

"Well, i am intrigued girl. What would it be?"

"It is something very, very... Important. So it would be better for us to talk about in private. I don't know the password, but can i enter anyway? I'll promise to learn it in case i ever wonder in this neighborhood again.." Judy pleaded playfully.

"Hmmmm alright, I'll be open minded. You may come into my secret base. But no tricks. I have my eye on you bunny." Nick tried to hold his laugh as this funny little game of theirs went on.

As he closed the door behind him, Judy was already only feet away from him with shy smile on her face.

"Now, i have allowed a stranger into my home, what is it that you wanted to talk about? And don't tell it's about rumors or felony tax evasion, it's all lies." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy kept nervously pulling her hoodies laces as she avoided looking at him, small blush forming on her.

"It's actually have a request."

"Well, this should be good. I am always glad to help a mammal in need. But it is kind of odd to ask for something before even telling me about the super secret stuff." He chuckled.

Judy was quiet for a while, still pulling her hoodie laces nervously.

The silence had gone on for a while and Nick spoke after a while.

"Is everything alright Jud-"

"I really want to kiss you right now." Judy said and gave a quick and shy look at him. She felt like schoolgirl squirming in front of her crush.

Nick's teasing smile went away in a moment and he walk'd straight to her and connected their mouths, feeling the hazy and exploding feeling in his mind again as they closed their eyes. He put his paw to support her back again, as he took control and made her lean back a bit, almost greedily kissing her with passion that he had wanted to feel again ever since he woke from his bed this morning. It was just as good as he remembered. The small and cute squeaks and voices that escaped from her time to time, made him go wild in the head. He felt her small and rough tongue trying to fight around his as best as she could. He loved this feeling over everything.

Her taste was intoxicating and he could feel as her paws went around his fuzzy neck, urging for him to not stop any time soon. Even in his dreams, kissing her was something that felt so real but still so distant. But right now it felt like only two of them existed in this world. Nick gently brushed the back of her head with his other paw, feeling her soft fur trough his claws.

After a while of their sweet moment of embrace, after almost a minute, Judy separated their kiss and opened her eyes slowly. Nick stared at her back with a dreamy look,

still rubbing her back with his paw. They stared each other for a moment and after a while Judy spoke quietly with a smile.

"Thank you..."

Nick raised an eyebrow to her.

"Fluff, you silly bunny... You don't have to thank me for doing that.

I have dreamt of doing this with you for such a long time that you are might have to ask for a restraining order after a while." The fox chuckled.

For a moment she look'd like she was about to cry as she smiled and suddenly hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Hey hey, whiskers, is something wrong?" Nick ask'd a bit carefully.

"I want you to hold on to that promise Nick." She said happily against his chest and Nick felt the loving smile come on him as he hugged her back.

"Theeere theeere, you bunnniiies. So emotional..." Nick teased and earned a small laugh from her.

"Dumb fox..."

After a while of hugging Nick spoke.

"You hungry fluff?

"Hm?"

"You want something to eat? I can cook. But it will suck. I am terrible cook. Just a warning... I make the best microwave dinners though. Five stars." He said proudly.

Judy laughed and let go of their hug and turned her gaze towards the refrigerator.

"You have vegetables?"

"I might have gone to shop, knowing that hungry rabbits lurk around these parts.. You know.. Just in case.. Like.. Just a hunch..."

Nick mumbled and tried not to sound embarrassed as he avoided those lavender eyes.

He only earned loving smile from her and she spoke.

"Well, you just happen to have one in your apartment now slick. So I'd say that your hunch had a good timing."

She giggled and turned around, walking over to his refrigerator.

Nick turned his bothered gaze back to her and he felt his eyes lock on the back of those jean shorts,

watching as her cute rump made it's enchanting dance as her tail wiggled from her mood.

Nick felt his gaze turn to the side quickly, a small blush hitting him through his red fur as he just processed the arousing sight in his mind.

He exhaled quietly and spoke silently by himself.

"Oh boy..."

"Hmm?" Judy's ears perked up as she was grabbing things from his refrigerator.

"Oh, nothing carrots, just wondered something. The oranges are on the top shelf. On the back."

Judy turned her gaze back to refrigerator as she grabbed the orange from the top self.

Nick could not notice but she gave a little naughty smile to herself as she kept grabbing the food. Naughty bunny...

Clawhouser was right after all. Busted.

THE TALK _

Judy was sitting on the corner of Nick's couch, eating her fruit salad with a small fork, as the fox kept smiling and looking at her.

She finally finished her plate and gave a thankful smile to him.

"Thank you Nick. This was really good."

"How incredible can fruit salad be? You eat those all the time. Bananas, oranges, carrots, lettuce... You have so many vitamins already, since you are always so full of energy." Nick teased.

"You are right but the oranges were really fresh. You know?"

"Mhhhhm. I prefer fish. Better taste." He said casually.

"I know you do, I'll just wash these really quick." Judy laughed and was about to rise from her spot at the corner.

"Don't bother. Just lay them on the table right here. I'll handle those. You just relax right there bunny, where i can see you." He grinned.

"You sure?"

"A Hundred percent."

"Okay." Judy said with a shy smile and laid her plate and fork on the table.

There was a silent moment between them as they just watched each other, wondering where to start.

Judy spoke after a while.

"I... I really don't know where to begin..." Judy smiled awkwardly and rubbed her neck with her paw.

"Me neither. Let's just start with anything that seems important to talk about." Nick said casually.

"... How long?"

Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Judy spoke again.

"How long had you... Felt the way you.. Felt?" She asked awkwardly. Oh, right to this kind of conversation huh? Nick settled himself in better position against the pillows and spoke after thinking for a while.

"It... Started around the time after we solved the case. I mean... Maybe weeks after that? I don't know why these feelings came up. they just .. Happened.

And after you kept visiting me at the academy so often it just got stronger. After three months... I started to doubt it all the time. Like daily.. But when my graduation came and you stood in front of me, looking at me so proudly as you put the badge on me... When i look'd at you in that moment.. I knew. That is when i stopped fighting it and just.. Accepted it."

Judy smiled warmly at him and spoke nothing as she just kept looking at him.

After a while Nick spoke after clearing his throat awkwardly. All this emotional stuff was something he was never good at.

Except his outburst at the locker room, but that was pretty much just something that came out without him thinking it.

Talking like about these feeling to each other like this made him feel a bit uneasy, since he always feared up opening up to other mammals,

and removing the mask he always kept wearing. But he tried his best when it came to Judy. Those beautiful lavender eyes on him made him feel even more vulnerable. But he knew that she would never speak about these things to anyone else. She was not that kind of mammal.

"So... Uhmh... What about you?"

Judy kept smiling at him and spoke right away.

"Ever since you hugged me back under that bridge."

Nick's awkward smile disappeared right away.

"I... I knew at that moment that you just wanted to see that i was honestly sorry,

for what i said. Like i was. I thought you would hate me forever. But ever since that moment i might had...

A little crush on you... I did feel something that i could not understand back then when you... Had my back when Bogo ask'd for my.. You know... No one had ever done something like that for me."

She stopped and earned a tender look as he smiled warmly.

"After the case ended and i gave back your apply to academy and you hugged me so tightly and promised that we would be partners soon...

I knew that i felt something deeper than... What we had before. Even if we only knew each other for a couple of weeks. After that it just got stronger and stronger until i knew for certain. You being annoyingly handsome and funny didn't help my case..."

Judy was quiet for a while and look'd at her feet while Nick kept grinning at her smugly, making her feel even more shy. After a moment she started to talk.

"Nick... Does it make us weird? What we feel for each other, only after knowing each other for such a short time?" she ask'd a bit carefully.

"I don't see why it would. It might had been a short time for someone, but for me it feels like we have known each other for many years. Not only half a year."

Nick said honestly. He even kept wondering himself. Had they really only know each other for that amount of time?

"... And we have been through a lot in that time." Judy reminded with shy smile.

"Indeed we have carrots. So i don't see this being weird. Apart from the fact that you are a prey and I'm a predator."

"... I guess..."

"Judy, that reminds me. What about... You know... Other mammals?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... Are we going to have like uh... Secret relationship? Or such? Because i understand if you don't want to... Bring it public and... I mean,

it wouldn't... Bother me..."

Judy look'd at his expression and saw something that she was sure about. Fear. But she knew it was not for him. She spoke after a while just to confirm it.

"Are you... Embarrassed of me?" She asked quietly.

Nick's eyes shot up in panic.

"NONONOONON! I meant like the other way around! I mean like... You know how popular you are! And you know-"

Judy rose from her corner and started to slowly crawl her way to the fox as he continued, getting more panicked as she came close all the time.

"B-because, i don't want anyone speak bad things about you! You have reputation, and you are face of the ZPD! The media will strike on us... ON YOU.

And so will many mammals that you know! Some may never look at you the same way. They expect you to be with someone that deserves you, someone that will not start an awkward conversation between mammals! There will be so many questions and things in the news papers! Bogo will flip. Your parents might flip! Everything will go-"

"Shhhhhhhh. Quiet. Right now." Judy said as she placed her claw on his muzzle, finally arriving close to him and making him stop his panicked blabbering. She spoke after she was sure that Nick would not continue and would just listen to her.

"Why do you think that you don't deserve me? Why are you putting yourself down again? I told you that i hate when you do that."

"Judy-"

"I am not embarrassed of you. Well i am, when you tease me in public sometimes but it's still funny. All I'm saying is that there is nothing to be embarrassed about you Nick. Tell me what i should be embarrassed about?"

"... My reputation isn't exactly good in this city, and half of the mammals know me from those days."

"And now you are famous police officer, that almost every mammal knows now. Next."

"... I am not wealthy. Some mammals would expect that you deserve someone who is." Nick gave an awkward smile, even though he never told her that he had still loads of money from his hustling days, but it was not in the bank. But she didn't need to know about those.

"That was the dumbest thing i have ever heard. Who cares about money? Keep going slick." Judy said and rolled her eyes.

"Some mammals will give you dirty looks if we walk together in public..." He said worriedly.

"Who cares? Every mammal is entitled for their opinion. If they hate me for loving someone i have chosen, it's their problem.

And if they say bad things about me to my face? Well, i doubt anyone would do it but you know how good i am with police brutality. Next!" She said with grin and the stunned fox kept thinking what else to say.

"Your parents might not be happy..."

"Oh, they will flip alright. I long for it. Teaches them to push their suitors to my way. They yell at me, i yell harder. I love them and they love me.

They will resist and fight about it, that is certain, but they just have to accept it. I only wait for the day when i get to bring you to Bunny burrow with me.

That's if... You want to come.. But we don't have to talk about it now. What else? Or are you running out of excuses?" She kept grinning.

"... Everyone in the ZPD?" Nick ask'd with serious tone.

"..." Judy went quiet for a moment. She wondered how things would really go when it came to her another family. The one at work.

"... Bogo won't like it, sure, but we are not violating any laws. Our coworkers will joke about it for the first weeks, but it will pass.

Clawhouser? He swore that we would become couple. He said that he knew that it would happen for certain."

"... How was spottie cat so sure about it?" Nick chuckled in confusion.

Judy went red for a while when she remembered things the cheetah had told about Nick's behavior. Especially the one where he was looking at her butt, which she already confirmed.

"Ummmm, i don't know, guess cheetah's have powers to see the future."

"Huh..."

"... Well.. Anything else?" Judy ask'd and raised her eyebrow. Nick was losing this battle hard.

"... Um..."

"Hmmmm? What's that?" Judy hummed.

Nick's worried face caught a little surprised smile under her alluring gaze.

"I really can't talk you out of this, can't i?"

Judy leaned in and gave a short kiss on his lips and whispered.

"No. Poor attempt too."

"... When will we uhmm...?"

"... Tell everyone?"

"Yeah." Nick said. He was a bit scared of her bravery, even in this subject.

"... Like in a week?" She thought for a while.

"... Really?" Nick asked in surprise.

"How many times do i have to repeat Nick? I am not scared to do this.

You shouldn't either. I don't want to be hiding behind corners,

kissing in secret. I want everyone to see that you are my boyfriend. I am pretty sure that none of those unknown buck's want to approach me after i have you on my side. I even give you permission to show some teeth. Give them a good scare." She giggled.

Nick just stared at the determined and smiling bunny in her stunning eyes and spoke after a while with warm voice.

"What did i ever do to have someone perfect as you in my life?"

"By being occasionally annoying but really funny, teasing and sweet fox that you are.

That is why i fell in love with you." She giggled and gave a quick soft kiss on his nose and leaned back,

smiling at the wide eyed fox.

"..." Nick just stared back at her and felt his heart beat a bit faster.

For a moment he felt that odd feeling come back to him, making it hard to breathe,

and his stomach turning and his eyes hurting. He could feel as they started to get glossy and it took a moment for Judy to realize it. She placed her paw on his cheek, only to feel Nick quickly escape from the tender touch. He sniffed and turned his gaze away from hers, quickly wiping his eyes with back of his paw, as he sat up from his comfortable position.

"I uhm... Y-yeah sorry, that just... I'm okay whiskers just caught a bit something.. Dust or i don't know, it's all right-"

"Nick... You don't have to be ashamed of doing that. I love when you are honest with your feelings. We should be."

She said warmly, feeling a bit of wetness forming on her eyes a bit too.

"Yeah yeah, okay, that's great, uhhh... I'll just get some water really quick."

"Don't. Nick don't do that. Please. Stay next to me. It's okay."

Judy grabbed his paw when he was about to sit up, pleading for him to sit down.

He kept avoiding her gaze and sat back down, still wiping his face with his paw.

He hated this feeling so much. But same time it felt so relieving. But his tough guy act and the "Nothing gets to me"

Attitude just kept fighting back.

"There is nothing wrong at doing that. I love you Nick. You don't have to be embarrassed about doing that when you are with me..."

Nick was quiet for a moment and sniffed couple of times and wiped his eye one last time before speaking quietly.

"I love you too Judy."

After a while he finally look'd back at her, still sniffing with his running nose one more time.

Judy spoke after a while.

"Hey ummm Nick... if you don't want to talk about it... it's okay.. But i was just wondering.. Since we are talking about these things.."

Judy started with careful tone.

"... Do ask." Nick said after relaxing back to the couch, with Judy still holding his paw.

"... What about your parents?... You have never really talked about them.. I have only seen your mother once in your graduation... I mean i was wondering... What will she say about this? What about your dad? Will they umm... Be mad?"

Judy expected the fox to completely awkward but instead he gave a warm smile and spoke.

"I thought we were supposed to talk about US whiskers?" He chuckled.

"Well this is kind of talking about us.. In a way?" She gave a small smile.

Nick watched her for a moment, as in studying her or something.

After a while she spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry... I't just came, me and my stupid.-"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong to ask, You have told many things about your parents, i guess it's only fair that i do the same. I mean, if you are really interested.

But it's not exactly umm... Very rosy story."

"Do tell, i want to know." Judy admitted with smile.

Nick cleared his throat and spoke casually.

"Well, my mother's name is Maria. Maria Wilde. We see each other from time to time. At least now after... Well. I guess i don't have to mention who i have to thank about that too."

Nick said with smile and winked at Judy before continuing.

"Before my graduation, we ummm... Didn't see eye to eye with many things. Ever since i started my conning, she pleaded for me to stop before i would end up in jail. Every night she would plead for me to stop but... I was young and dumb kit who didn't believe to be anything more than... Well what i was,

after the... Thing happened..."

Nick stopped for a moment, and Judy knew right away what he meant. She gave him a bit sad smile and placed her paw on his.

Nick sighed for a moment and kept going.

"Well the point was, I didn't care. I made so much money with Finnick, Ben and Mike, that eventually i left by myself, i wasn't even kicked out.

I bought my own apartment at age of eighteen. That is just how days went on. Doing conning all day. I would occasionally visit her for dinner and such,

but it always ended up with us arguing and me leaving with doors slamming and with lot of yelling... I was worthless son. I even tried to make her feel that my profession was something that made more money than her job. Make her impressed, even for once... She was...

Still is working as lobby girl at one of the Savannah central hotels. The one that's on The Garden Avenue.

The Grand deluxe. Large glass building miles from here. Hard to miss. She keeps on track with booking in mammals that have rented a room and does some secretary stuff among that. But anyway, i bought her a car on her birthday. A very expensive and nice one even. Instead of being happy and proud,

she yelled at me that she would never take a car from me, bought with dirty money by conning mammals. We had a big fight, and i ended up giving that car to Ben instead. This was two years ago... We hadn't spoken to each other after that... I said some.. Really bad things.."

Nick sighed and continued.

"Well she did try to call me. I just... I was stubborn jerk... And that's putting it mildly... Admit it, doesn't sound like i was very good son right?"

Nick asked in frustration.

"Nick, i am not here judge you... We all make mistakes... But she was at your graduation. That is already telling that things can't be so bad?"

She gave reassuring smile.

Nick gave warm smile back and spoke with much happier tone.

"She happened to see everything from the tv that's in the hotel she works at. She saw me and you and... The headlines. She called right away and... Well this time i answered. I never even told you..."

"Told me what?" She smiled.

"You were right at the moment in front of the ZPD, giving one of those speeches that you are always so good at giving.

I was chilling on the back, just observing you doing your thing. Of course before you ask'd me to join you after ten minutes.

But during that time, she came to the scene. I had not seen her in so long time, and she came straight over and hugged me.

She told me that she was so proud of me... Even as i tried to tell her that you did most of the work. She wasn't having it.

We had a long discussion about how i had been doing... I told her that i was applying to the ZPD. I don't think she really believed me even at that moment, but she was happy nevertheless."

"Did you... See her after that?" She asked with smile.

"... I did. She visited me a couple of times in the academy. She still had hard time believing that i was really doing it.

Like, she did know that it was official ZPD training academy but the idea of me as a police just felt so odd for her.

So upside down. And i don't blame her. After all the lies i told her and the fights we had... It was her right to doubt me. Even if she was witnessing it herself.

But once my graduation came... Well... You saw us both at that moment... I still don't know how to thank you about that."

Judy gave a loving smile to the fox as she remembered the crying vixen hugging her son at the graduation, repeating how proud she was for him, over and over again. At that moment Judy did not want to shove herself in between. It was their moment. So she had just given happy smile for him and went on.

"You don't have to thank me Nick, you did all that yourself."

"Without you all of this would have never happened." He said sincerely.

"But you had it in you Nick. I just gave you a push... Well more like extorted you with carrot pen and felony tax evasion..."

They both just stared at each other before they both laughed.

After while of having this funny moment between them, Judy spoke.

"She told that she wants to see you sometime. Do you?"

He suddenly asked.

"I... Yes! I'd love to!" She said happily.

"I figured you would."

They were both silent for a moment before Judy started to talk carefully.

"What about your... Uhmm.."

"... Dad?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Last time i saw him, i was two years old." He said casually.

"... Oh." Judy said quietly, fearing that she had just hit the sore spot but Nick just smiled.

"My mom doesn't like to talk about him. She said that he is alive and well but that is all i have squeezed out of her. You would think it bothers, but really it doesn't. She must have her reasons.

I do wish i would meet him someday but... I don't even know how it would go. But such is life. It's not always all flowers, right carrots?"

"... I guess not." She said with a bit sad tone while watching him carefully. She did not know for sure if this attitude of his was an act or not but she decided not to push it anymore. Because he did still seem a bit distant and sad as he spoke about this. Suddenly Nick cleared his throat.

"But to the point if i would have to tell about us to my mom... I don't know how she will react. She had always been so good hearted so i doubt she minds.

I think she would just be happy that i have someone. What about your parents? Judging about what you said earlier, there is going to be... Hassle?"

"A mild way of putting it. Dad will go crazy. Mom will flip and try to talk me out of it. My brothers will make you a potential target of some male trial, and my sisters will surround me with so many questions that i might die. I might have to turn a predator for a moment. These are just wild guesses."

Nick's mouth hanged wide open as she said all of this so casually, like it didn't bother her.

"Are you...?"

"Joking? I wish i was. All i know is that it will be circus. But i will keep it controlled. I am good at that."

"... Can i bring my tranquilizer? Just in case?" He asked half jokingly and half serious.

"I insist that you do. My dad has a fox taser. He keeps telling that he threw it away and that they are open minded about predators,

after everything that's happened... But i know he still has it." She sighed.

"... How many sisters and brothers you had again?" Nick asked carefully.

"Two hundred and thirty sisters and two hundred and seventy-two brothers. I am from their seventh litter." She said straight away like it was nothing.

"Carrots, that is not funny."

"What?"

"I am being serious."

"... So am i? I told you that we are good at multiplying." She grinned.

"... You... Expect me to believe that when you told me this many months ago, you were not lying?" Nick said with a bit scared tone after continuing.

"You say that you seriously have five hundred and two-"

"Bunnies in my family, yes. We are the most famous and largest family in whole Bunny burrows. There are four other big families besides us.

There is Chesters, Gibsons, Mudsons-"

Nick waved his paws rapidly, signaling Judy to stop counting with her paw.

"Wowowowowo timeout, time out! Are you telling me that when we arrive to meet your family, there will be five hundred and-"

"Two."

".. Five hundred and two bunnies waiting for us at the train station?!"

"... Not everyone is going to make it obviously. We are busy folk after all, doing all the farm work, and many are working full days at the Bunny burrow central town, and some have moved here in Zootopia after i went first so..."

"... That is like the fluffiest apocalypse i have ever heard, how am i supposed to survive that?! They will kill me!" Nick yelled in panic.

Judy just laughed and held her stomach as Nick look'd nothing but amused.

"Ooohh, you silly fox, no one is going to really do anything to you... Well i can't speak for my mom and my dad but... Still, you are safe."

"So i can hide behind you?"

"You can."

"Will you protect me with your life? Against the hoard of cuteness." He ask'd like a kit and she knew that Nick was just joking around now. Maybe.

"Yes Nick, i will." Judy giggled and brushed his cheek with her paw.

"Bunny burrow sounds scary."

"Oh, it is. Especially if you call me cute in front of them." Judy said with grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

"But you will protect me if i accidentally slip it?"

"I will try."

"Well good... But i am going to need something that assures me that you are not just pulling my tail."

"... What's that?" Judy giggled and raised her eyebrow.

Nick's joking smile came wider as he look'd at her lavender eyes.

"Come closer."

Judy blushed a bit and gave a surprised giggle as Nick lifted her to sit closer to him,

their noses only inches away from each other. Her small tail wiggled a bit as the fox kissed her softly but briefly, leaning back and looking at her again.

She herself melt under his flirting gaze and turned her eyes away from his.

"What?" Judy giggled shyly as he kept looking at her like she was food.

"There is something i should probably tell you."

"Huh?"

"There is someone that knows about us already. I mean.. Not about what we have now but..

About how i feel for you."

"And who might that be?" Judy chuckled, thinking that this was just another joke of his.

"... Fru Fru knows."

Judy's smile turned into confusion in seconds.

"... What?"

"That night when we were dancing... After we met mister Big. You remember when Fru ask'd to have a word with me?"

".. Yeah?" Judy thought for a moment.

"Well her first question to me was after we were alone.. Was how long have i been in love with you?"

Judy was quiet for a moment and spoke after a while.

"... How did she?-"

"Female instinct? She said that i was poor at hiding it. Said that i gave signs about it all the time."

"You told her that it was true?"

"I did. After lot of pushing. She really can pressure someone into talking. Plus i feared icing." He chuckled.

Judy was quiet for a moment, processing this odd revelation in her mind right now.

"Was she.. You know? What was her opinion about it?" She ask'd with serious tone after a while.

"He said that i should tell it. She said that you had right to know. Said that you would even be happy about it. I kept fighting back but she kept saying that i just made empty excuses to change her mind about it. Well until i said umm.."

"... Said what Nick?"

".. That i feared that you would not feel the same way... That you would freak out. That you could not be my friend anymore.

After that she did not keep pressuring but she told that i had to tell you. She promised that she would tell it to you herself,

only on the condition that i would promise to tell sooner or later. In the end i did. Didn't i?" He said with smile.

"You did... Quite romantically i might add." She said and leaned in to give a small kiss on his lips.

"It still just can't understand how it ended like this... Still, just doesn't seem real."

"... Well we have been together as girlfriend and boyfriend only like nine hours so... I know what you mean." Judy giggled and leaned in to hug him,

wrapping her arms around tightly and just laying there in peace. After a while she spoke.

"But being close to you like this... After all this what we've been through... It just feels right." She said and rubbed her cheek affectionately against his shirt.

Nick had a warm smile on him as he whispered to her ear.

"I know what you mean fluff." He said and gave a loving kiss on top of her head, making the spot tingle on his touch.

"So... A week of secret relationship? That okay for you?"

"... Okay for me." He said quietly.

"Nick ummm..."

"Yeah?..."

"... There is still something that we should talk about."

"Do tell beautiful..." He whispered, but gave confused look when she suddenly let go of their hug and leaned back.

"... I know that it was something that didn't matter at that moment.. When you told me all the sweet things you did..

The thing we discussed... Before it. We still have to.. I mean we should talk about it..."

Nick look'd a bit confused for a while but after looking at those eyes, it came back to him and he felt his smile go away.

"Carrots, why do we have to go back to that again?"

"I... It's still something we have to clear out. Don't get me wrong, i am not really that mad at you anymore! But we have to talk about it."

"What is it there to really talk about? I lied, i know. But you know that why i did it. You know now. And I'd lie about it again if i had to. I mean... You know... Look where it got us."

He said and gave a loving smile, not able to hold it back.

Judy was quiet for a while like she wanted to protest and after a while she spoke.

"But i still want us to go forward with the case. We have to, Nick. You know that we can't just let it go. I won't change my mind."

Nick sighed after a while and spoke in defeated voice.

"I know fluff, and i promise from now on to be honest with you about these things. But i just want you to take it easy with this.

Just a couple of days of calm patrolling. Just a small break from these near death missions. Do it for me please. I promise to be right at your side, when the investigations and our group operations start again. But don't pressure Bogo to start it this soon. Please? For me?"

He said as he brushed her cheek with his paw, hoping that she would not protest anymore. After a moment of her watching his pleading emerald eyes, she spoke quietly.

".. Okay."

"Thank you, Judy."

"But remember! No more secrets like these from me. Understood?"

"Understood!" He saluted with his paw and chuckled.

"Even if it was situation like before. No matter how dark secret. I have right to know."

"... Point made whiskers. You have my word. I will be honest fox for now on!" He said and placed his paw over his heart in wow.

"Good because i really want to trust you in this Nick."

"Judy, i am honest. I will not keep things like that from you anymore. I promise!"

"We will see slick." She grinned and they both went silent for a while.

After a while Nick gave his flirting voice of his as he spoke.

"... By the way, you really look super cute in that hoodie of yours when you are all serious, you know?"

"... You are really lucky to get away with that word you know?" She shot back with grin.

"You look like one of those girls that were most popular and envied in school. Yes, cheerleaders. The ones that i always chased with my friends... But only ten times better..."

"Stop iiiit!" She giggled.

"The ones that would be like the female lead singers in some R&B video. The ones that shake their hips from side to side and dress like you...

Driving males like me crazy... I mean look at you.. I could eat you."

"Niiiiiick!" Judy giggled as Nick leaned in to give a small kisses on her face, making her tickle all over.

"No one is going to believe that you are my girlfriend if you look like this... And by the way, how am i supposed to keep my paws away from you when we work?" Nick mumbled in middle of his kisses.

"Oh you better keep your paws off at work mister! We have to stay professional about this. If Bogo or anyone else would find out that we are doing this stuff in work,

we would be in so much trouble. I mean it Nick!" She giggled and stopped his affectionate actions for a while. She was serious about this.

Nick look'd back for a moment with evil grin and spoke.

"I promise whiskers." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nick, i am serious about this. LIKE REALLY." She spoke but could not hold a smile as Nick kept staring at her like that...

"Oh, so am i..."

"You don't sound like it."

"Details."

"Come on Nick, promise me that you won't do anything weird while we are at ZPD. Keep the foxy attitude at minimum okay?

And no making out on patrols!"

"Madame, you have quite strict rules for a guy who has fallen in love." He said and kept looking at her with that smirk of his.

"Niiiiick, please. I love you too but i beg you. Try to behave. For me?" She pleaded with her both paws together, giving her kit look at him.

"Gaaaaah, fine, fine! You win. I will stay professional police man for you and won't sexually harass you at work time. AS BEST AS I CAN."

Judy gave a small smile at him and sighed.

"Good. Thank you Nick."

For a moment Nick went quiet, thinking of something that made his heart beat faster.

"... But i want something in return for that!" He said with devilish grin.

"Fine you sly fox, what do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

Nick went a bit quiet and started to rub his neck with his paw awkwardly, wondering if he should had just stayed quiet. Yeah, no way you are asking for that. If your friends knew what you are about to do... No scent marking. Even is she is irresistible right now. Don't do it.

"... It's nothing. Sorry, forget it."

"Nonono Nick, you can't do something like that! That is unfair. Tell me!"

"Naaaah, it's a bit too... Umm... Yeah just forget it."

"You are not leaving this couch before you tell me."

"..." Nick was quiet for a moment and look'd away from her as he mumbled something that Judy could not make sense out of.

"Nick... Are you blushing?" Judy squealed, making Nick squirm awkwardly as the blush was visible even through his red fur now.

"I'm not!"

"You are! Come on tell me Nick!"

"... P-promise you won't laugh?" He mumbled and still refused to watch her.

"And you say that i am the cute one?" Judy giggled.

"Yeah yeah whatever... just forget it carrots."

"Na-a. You are not escaping this one."

"I just... It might be silly to prey but it's something that i have wanted to do for you...

A long time... It's about your scent. To me you ummm... Smell... Really nice."

He mumbled and felt like sinking into earth at the moment.

"My scent?" She ask'd a bit puzzled.

"Well it's just... I won't put it to words. It's.. You promise that you won't freak out okay?

It's ummm.. This is so awkward... It's umm.."

"What?"

"A predator thing. It's something that predators want to do... It's weird. I mean it might feel really weird." He said quickly and felt his blush still burn his cheeks.

Judy gave a bit confused look at the fox and spoke quietly as she still smiled.

"Okay..."

"Promise that you won't freak out if i just umm... Do it?"

"... I promise Nick. I trust you."

"It might be scary. Just a warning. You can still back out.

And i promise to stop, if you tell me to.. I just want to.. Do it for a moment.. Okay?"

"Nick just do it. How awkward can it be?" She asked warmly.

Nick finally look'd at her with a bit hesitant look before he shifted himself to sit close to her. She watched carefully as Nick took his paw to support her back, staring at her in the eyes carefully. Judy didn't know what to think. Was this it? Or what was he going to-

She got answer pretty fast when Nick slowly moved his muzzle against her neck and took a long and slow inhale against her fur with his nose, closing his eyes and breathing in her delicate scent.

Judy felt her heart beat faster than Nick's wiggling nose tickled against her fur. She felt her relaxed body go tense as she felt what happened next.

Nick was starting to inhale her fur almost hungrily, whispering quietly by himself.

"So good.." He whispered like he was in heaven.

Judy felt her ears run hot as Nick kept doing this odd thing of his, but she didn't protest.

So he just like'd her scent? Well, Judy like'd his too, but this felt like it was something way deeper for him.

"Nick, that ticklesANH!-" She felt her mind go numb as her giggle was cut short with small voice that escaped her lips.

He did not know if Nick had done it on purpose, but he had given her a little bite. More like a nibble. But it didn't hurt at all,

it just caught her by surprise. Nick kept giving soft delicate kisses around her fur with occasional small lick's. It felt so nice. The bunny could feel the submissive feeling washed over her, as he kept rubbing his muzzle against her.

She tried to fight against her eyes going dreamy as she look'd at him. Nick's eyes were closed and she could see him reveal his teeth from time to time,

sending her the instinct of escaping away from the predator. But this was Nick. He was not going to harm her.

"You smell so incredible..." He whispered and gave a soft nibble at her neck again and kept inhaling her scent.

"Mmfh!" She felt the small moan escape her, making Nick's ears twitch and small smile settle on him as he kept playing with her fur.

Judy felt the blush hit her. She knew what was suddenly happening. It was that devilish tingle and her rapidly wiggling tail that gave it away.

She was turning on! This was bad... The memories of her late night naughty imaginations flooded her mind. She had always dreamed about him doing things almost like this to her. She felt the shiver go through her body when Nick whispered again.

"Judy, you are drive me crazy... So beautiful..."

The images of her ear whispering fox, was really whispering to her ear right now! She felt the tingle grow stronger, making her mind spark from ecstasy.

To Nick this was just intimate cuddling or something, in her opinion, but to her this touching was getting out of paw. She was turning on way too much. But she couldn't resist it.

BZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

They both opened their eyes slowly from the tender mood and Judy almost jumped up from the couch.

The bunny slowly turned her eyes towards the table and saw the letters on her phone screen.

"Bogo." She said quietly. She thank'd the heavens for this timing. If that cuddling would had gone forward even minute longer,

she might had requested him to do something way more intimate. And she knew that neither of them were ready for that yet.

She shouldn't even think about that. And you call him perverted? Sweet cheese and crackers Judy...

The bunny jumped on the floor and picked up her cellphone from the table, ready to press answer.

"Sorry Nick.."

"Nononono it's alright. Just answer it. Take your time... I was... Done anyway..." Nick waved his paws in awkward grin.

"Okay." Judy gave an apologizing smile and hit the answer.

At this moment Nick was feeling his head buzz. He felt like a kit who had done something very, very bad. He sat on the corner, rolling his claws around innocently.

He did not mention to Judy, that what he had just done, was something that you would do to a mammal you have been with a bit longer than... Well ONE DAY.

What he just did was considered very intimate thing among predators, and he did it on PRAY... Or was it really so wrong? He felt like a pervert at the moment,

but her smell was just so intoxicating to him, and since she was okay with it... Nothing harmed right? No one is going to know. She wasn't even scared. Maybe she even liked it?

Everything is fine!... Just.. Remember to change underwear at some point... Thank the heavens she can't read my mind. I would be dead. Dead fox. In pieces. And we just talked about lying. Well technically i didn't lie. I just left out details.

MAYOR'S SPEECH _

His thoughts were cut short when Judy suddenly spoke after ending the call.

"Nick, Bogo said that the Mayor's speech started long time ago. We have to watch it now. Channel three."

"Oh.. Umm.. Okay..." He mumbled awkwardly and took the remote from the table, turning on his tv.

Judy sat next to him, and they both waited as the familiar news appeared on the screen.

It was live of course, and the speech was already almost at the end. They had missed quite a lot from it.

But it must have been a good speech since all the mammals were roaring in wonder.

The familiar lion stood on the large podium at the Savannah Central gardens, surrounded by huge amount of mammals.

Whole avenue was full of reporters and photographers. Mayor Lionheart signaled everyone to settle down with a smile,

clearing his throat before speaking to the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Now... Zootopia.. ! The most famous city in the world we know. Jewel of civilization.

The grand wonder with hundreds of years of history... Today, that history will once again be marked with something incredible!

Progress and winds of change! The new era! That era has made itself known half a year ago, and is going to become even greater than it is now!

So like i already told everyone. I have done everything in my heart for this city! For ten years i have been mayor of this fine community!"

Everyone roared in cheer before Mayor started to wave his paws again, signaling everyone to settle down again.

"But it's time for me to retire for my well deserved vacation, and let the new winds blow at the streets of Zootopia!"

Nick and Judy raised an eyebrow to this sudden announcement, and many of the mammals in the crowd started to mutter between each other loudly,

wondering what this was all about. The mayor just smiled awkwardly and spoke to the microphone again.

"I can proudly announce, that we shall have a new Mayor, and he is already elected!"

After a second of quietness, everyone went wild.

"Now i know, i know, usually when Zootopia chooses mayor, there is an election! But this time it was decided by our governing council! It had been on this whole week!

Like i said, it's time for a change, and this is only one of many! I would like to present to you, ZOOTOPIA'S NEW MAYOR! Everyone give a round of applause,

to our brand new leader, of ZOOTOPIA!"

Everyone started to snap pictures with their cameras and yell in wonder as two mammals stepped on the podium from behind the curtains.

A black wolf, around his thirties, walk'd slowly in front of the podium. He was wearing a dark and red wine colored suit, with a black tie.

The smile he had on his face was wicked, like this was a moment he had been waiting for a long time. Judy and Nick could not know what to think of it,

other than he look'd pretty roguish in his over expensive outfit. Suddenly Judy pulled Nick's sleeve, pointing her claw at the tv.

"Nick! Look!"

"Huh?" He asked in confusion and look'd at where Judy pointed.

Just at the edge of the large podium... Stood Steve Levron in black suit with his paws behind his back, watching everything from the side.

He was looking at the wolf with the proudest smile ever. Almost like he was going to cry. Wait a minute... No way. Could this be...?

He finally walk'd over to the podium and after a moment he cleared his throat.

A sharp and calm voice spoke to the microphone as all the mammals held their breath in excitement.

"Great speech Lionheart, just inspiring! Now allow me to introduce myself!"

Everyone waited for him to speak after he gave a small smile on Lionhearts way.

"Hello, wonderful citizens of Zootopia. My name is Marcus C. Weston. At your humble service.

... Welcome... For the new bright times of our Zootopia!"

The mammals roared in excitement like an explosion and only thing Nick and Judy could do,

was to look each other in complete confusion.

And they were both thinking the same thing.


	17. Careful steps

Chapter 17

"Careful steps"

FRONT OF THE ZPD / MORNING _

"Nono, wait carrots, listen it to the end!" Nick laughed and held his stomach with his paw as Judy walk'd by his side, laughing as well.

"Nick, I swear!"

"Then the elephant said, your joke is irrELEPHANT! AHahahahah GET IT?!"

"Nick, stop!" Judy held her stomach as Nick collected his breath and began again.

They both took a moment of time as they stopped in middle of ZPD's front steps.

"Wait, wait whiskers, I got another one!"

"No more bad puns-" Judy warned.

"Carrots, if I would be a moose, you would find me very aMOOSing!" Nick said and started to laugh like a hyena again.

Judy face pawed herself but could not help but to laugh.

"How did we end up together again?..." She muttered after catching her breath.

"You love these puns, even if you act like you don't. If you were hippo, I would accuse you of being a HIPPOcrite!" He said and roared again.

"Fine, fine, NICK YOU WON! I will let you drive the car today if you just stop!" Judy laughed and pleaded Nick to stop with her paw, as she was catching her breath again. To be honest, she was getting annoyed by his puns, since they had been going since the whole morning.

"Sorry I can't just help it. I am too funny." He said proudly and adjusted his tie, swishing his tail in satisfaction.

"But you won't drive like a maniac." Judy reminded with a smile.

"I will be fast and the furriest!" Nick shot and tried to hold his guts.

"You are begging for a tape over your muzzle mister..." Judy rolled her eyes with smile.

"Zero FOX given!" Nick coughed in his paw.

"I heard that!" Judy gasped.

"Carrots, it was a pun. I didn't say the curse word! I said Fox-"

"I have my eye on you slick. For the next bad pun i will kick you. I don't care if we are surrounded by coworkers or not!" She grinned with challenging look.

Nick knew that she meant it, and she really had power in those small beautiful legs of hers.

"Mean bunny... My puns are not bad..." Nick muttered in little fear under the bunny's playful but "eager to kick the fox gaze", as they entered inside the ZPD through the slide doors, into a familiar crowded hall.

The hall felt really like it had much bigger hassle than usually. As they had only walked a couple of steps, Nick already spotted Hailie and Luke, chatting over at the coffee vending machine at the back of the hall. Clawhouser's desk was swarming with officers all around, chatting with the excited looking cheetah.

Nick and Judy took a little of their intimate distance from each other as they approached the bunch. They had to act like nothing was going on between them after all. Like, more friendly than they were usually.

It was going to be a long week... Nick felt way more stress about coming out to public than Judy did. She was the brave one in this relationship. Of course she was. She's brave in everything.

She had kept convincing him the whole yesterday about how everything was going to be okay after all but Nick still had his lingering fears about how things would go.

But for now he just had to focus on his job and keep it cool. Wonder what these guys are talking about here?

He could already have a good guess.

"I think he look'd really handsome. In like uhhh... How do i put it?... Mysterious way?" Benjamin said to officer Julia, who was a female wolf in the force.

"He did have charm for sure, and he seems very interesting. We can only wonder what changes he's going to bring into our city...

But mayor Lionheart's sudden resignation came as total surprise for me." She said back.

Suddenly Delgato and Fangmeyer, who happened to be chattering next to them, jumped into the conversation as they heard it from the side.

"He seems kinda shady to me. I mean that dark wine suit of his made him look like an owner of some nightclub, rather than a Mayor." Delgato said.

"Besides, we have not even heard of this guy before. I liked Lionheart." Fangmeyer added from the side.

"Morning guys!" Judy greeted everyone happily as she and Nick arrived in the middle of the bunch.

"Morning Hopps!" Everyone said in friendly cheer as they noticed the small bunny officer in front of them.

"No good choirs for me? Always overshadowed by the bunny... Where is love for the best fox in the building?" Nick grinned and got amused smile from everyone around.

"Nick, you are the only fox in our building..." Judy snickered.

"That is why I require the most attention. When the next one comes in, everyone will forget about poor old me.." Nick grinned and plaid hurt.

"Well Wilde, we haven't really gotten used to you yet. You have been on the force about what? Two weeks soon?" Delgato chuckled.

"Wait till i've been here a month. I will win carrots in popularity contest in no time." Nick wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Judy.

"Well guys are looking forward to it. You still in for that bar night at Blue Lagoon this week? We supposed to go tomorrow, since it's Lagoon Friday."

Nick had completely forgotten the promise he made because of Oliver at his first day on the force. He had promised to go drinking with all the other cops tomorrow. Oh no. He was not mentally prepared at all. He was about to answer when suddenly someone almost jumped on his backpack from behind.

"GOTCHA WILDE!" Nick felt his fur ruffle up as the familiar wolf hugged him from behind, lifting him into air a bit before laying him down.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me!" Nick chuckled but still rubbed his back as Oliver might had cracked a couple of bones with his friendly embrace.

"You have been chased by a savage jaguar and you are scared of a little hug, awwwww." Oliver grinned to the annoyed fox.

Everyone from the bunch watched this little episode between the two with smile as it kept going.

"Yeah but at least i wasn't scared about fluff pretending to shoot me with her new tranquilizer." Nick grinned.

"PFfffff, you were the one shaking Nick, don't lie." He defended himself with annoyance.

"You were both scared like kit's, Clawhouser witnessed everything." Judy said casually.

"I did, they practically hugged each other in tears." Benjamin laughed.

"Whatever..." Nick and Oliver muttered with embarrassment.

"So Wilde, you still up for that bar night with us like Oliver said?" Fangmeyer ask'd after their funny banter was over.

"Weeeell why not? I guess i could grab a drink or two." Nick shrugged his shoulders. On the other paw, really why not? What harm could there be? These guys seem'd more chill than he thought on his first day. Just give it a chance.

Suddenly Delgato and Fangmeyer had the most evil grin on as they both gave a small side look at each other.

"Gooood." They both said, making Nick raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You going too, Howlton?" Ben ask'd from the wolf next to Nick.

"Of course! The famous Oliver the drink champ would never miss his bar night with his new friends in law!" He said proudly.

Clawhouser gave a little side smirk at Delgato and Fangmeyer and whispered quietly.

"You guys go easy on them... They don't know."

"Huh?" Nick and Oliver asked in confusion and got nothing but devilish smile as an answer from everybody. Judy shaked her head and spoke.

"So you were all talking about the new mayor?"

"Yeah, that has pretty much been the main topic in the building since this morning. It's not every day when you see a new leader being elected within a week after some board council meeting that none of us were even informed about. I guess we are not important enough to know." Delgato shrugged.

"But i mean, it did get the tv wild. He had pretty good entrance for his future campaign. I have to give him that." Oliver said.

"There is just one thing that makes him suspicious. Levron was at the same stage as him. What was he doing there?" Judy ask'd from the wolf.

"I know what you are thinking fluff. But we can't be absolutely sure that he is involved with Levron, just because he was present. But if we are right, it would be very bad news." Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm with Nick here. Levron is influential mammal, that he has already proven. Maybe he was just making his over pompous presence known,

by being a royal escort to our new Mayor or something." Oliver said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's Levron?" Delgato asked in confusion.

"Oh, forget we said anything. It's about the ongoing investigation about one mammal that was present at the event last night." Judy said awkwardly, knowing that they should not be talking about ongoing operation this openly, even if it was among their fellow officers. It was part of the textbook.

"Cool, why does Bogo never ask us to do all this kind of stuff instead of patrolling?" Fangmeyer said without hiding his jealousy.

"I love patrolling. Who wants to play agent games all day when you can just take it with slow ride and protect good citizens?" Delagato chuckled.

"This is what I have to work with... Patrolling is boring, I would be more than happy to be doing what Hopps and these guys are working with." Fangmeyer said in slight annoyance.

"There is the spirit that someone should learn." Judy whistled, and Nick knew exactly who she meant, making him roll his eyes and smile a bit.

"I would hate to break it to you guys but bullpen count is starting any moment now. You guys should head up already." Benjamin reminded suddenly as he took a look at the clock.

"Oh, dammit! I don't want to get gutted." Delgato said as his ears perked up.

"Yeeah, we better get going everyone." Fangmeyer sighed, signaling with his paw for everyone to get going.

Nick was about to leave with everyone as well, until his face lighted up. Should you? Nooooo... Wait.. Yes, do it, you know that it's genius... What if she get's mad?

The fox look'd at his happily bouncing girlfriend, following her wiggling tail with his gaze, forcing him to do his decision right at that moment.

"Hey carrots, wait up! Let's not go yet. I have something that I should discuss between me, you and Ben here."

"... Huh?" Judy stopped and gave a confused look at the fox.

"Yeah, we have time. The count starts in five minutes. We will make it. This is something that has to be addressed now fluff. It's a good one, I promise."

Even Ben was interested about this sudden announcement. Judy took a look at the clock nervously but still walk'd back over to them, making Nick smile warmly.

Plan in motion. It will be worth it.

Meanwhile, as Delgato, Fangmeyer, Garnett, Coonway, Fring, Grizoli, Howlton, Higgins and all the others were making their way to the elevators, when Delgato suddenly started to quietly speak to his partner next to him, getting Fangmeyer's attention.

"Hey dude ummm.. I don't know if it's just me but... Did Hopps uhh...Damn, how do I put this? Did you... Smell something odd from her? Some predators scent?"

Suddenly Oliver jumped into the conversation.

"I thought I was the only one. She had predator's scent all over her. Like a really strong one."

"Must be Wilde, since they spend so much time together, who knows if he scent mark'd her?" Delgato suddenly sncikered.

All of them started to laugh about the idea of predator scent marking on prey and it earned Hailie's attention, who happened to be close, but she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What's so funny?" Hailie asked with interest from laughing Oliver.

"Ohhhh, it's just funny idea we had in mind." Oliver chuckled.

"Is it a funny joke?" Hailie ask'd happily from the wolf, making him chuckle even harder.

"Nooo it's... We were just joking around that because Judy has this odd scent around her, I mean if you really use your nose.

We were just thinking if Nick has scent mark'd her in her sleep or something. That would be like the dirtiest prank ever, and she would not even know!" Oliver and the others laughed but Hailie's reaction was far from amused. She blushed a bit and cleared her throat. This was something that was a bit sensitive thing to joke about, since scent marking was very intimate thing. And being as kind and shy as she was, she didn't like this dirty joke of theirs at all.

Hailie gave scolding look at the snickering male officers and spoke.

"You all know very well that Wilde hasn't done something like that to her. If you spend enough time with someone, their scent tends to stick to you after a while."

"We know Hailie, we are just playing around!" Oliver said and continued snickering with the two officers.

"... I could always tell Hopps about your dirty suspicions. Just so see how she would react."

Hailie shot with serious face, making everyone's face turn from snickering to fear in a second.

"Nononoono, okay, we won't joke about that anymore! Promise."

"Good boys. You are all officers of the law, not college students. Behave. Next time tell me a joke that is actually funny, not perverted."

Hailie said with smile and pressed the elevator button, opening the doors for everyone, making the whole bunch shove themselves into the large elevator.

Oliver felt a bit embarrassed about being part of their naughty joke now, starting to wonder the look Nick might had given him if he had heard.

... Well, he probably would have laughed with the guys about it. He is not that uptight, Oliver thought.

Delgato whispered to Fangmeyer as the doors closed.

"Females are always so sensitive about jokes like that."

"She reminds me of my girlfriend. She's kinda cute." Fangmeyer whispered back.

"Should i ask her out?" Delgato grinned.

"You are way too perverted for her taste. She is clearly the innocent type." He answered casually.

"How am i a pervert?" Delgato shot back, trying to keep his voice down.

"You are the type of guy to take a female to a scary movie on a first date, just so she would hold your paw."

"Who hasn't? Screw you."

"... Okay true."

"Anything else?" Delgato asked in annoyance.

"You have adult magazines in our vehicle's glove compartment."

"... We don't talk about that."

"You are the one who brought the scent joke up..."

"But It made guys laugh! It was funny."

"I know. Just saying. But she is right though. If you spend enough time with some mammal,

their scent sticks to your fur after a while. Even without touching the other mammal."

"I thought that was bullshit." Delgato raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, my girlfriend complains about me smelling like someone else all the time. By someone I mean you.

That's what happens when I spend time with you in the same car from day after day, after day..." He mumbled.

"Dude, you are making stuff up."

"You never even open the window."

"But it's nice and warm in the car!"

"She keeps bringing this thing up-"

"No way, you are pulling my tail."

"I am not, Honest... lets just stop talking about scents. This is getting weird bruh."

"You know that i can hear you guys right now? You are both whispering kind of loudly." Hailie said casually from behind them. In middle of their talk,

they had forgotten that Hailie was right behind them with Oliver.

Delgato and Fangmeyer who were now both red from their face as possible, feeling like sinking under earth at the moment. Don't make the eye contact. She won't ever look us the same way again.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy at Clawhouser's desk as the elevator doors closed:

"So what did you want to talk about Nick?" Clawhouser asked with interest as he wiggled his tail excitedly.

"... Oh this is embarrassing..." Nick suddenly said in genuine voice.

"What?" Judy asked in confusion.

"I completely forgot Ben. It was supposed to be a funny joke that I was supposed to tell you guys,

but I forgot. You know that feeling? When have that one joke that you know is going to make everyone laugh but then you just forgot it, right before you are about to tell it?"

Nick explained with his paws like a professor.

"Yeah, I do. Happens to me all the time." Ben sighed, clearly knowing what he meant.

"Thanks for the understanding spottie. Don't worry, I'm sure I remember it at some point. You guys hold on to that.

Let's go whiskers, time is everything right? We don't wanna be late. Hop hop Hopps."

Nick grinned and started guiding Judy forward with his paw.

"O-okay?" Judy muttered completely confused as Nick was practically shoving her forward, making their way to the elevator.

"... I wish I had memory of an elephant, then I would remember all the best jokes..." Benjamin muttered and opened another donut box.

Nick and Judy were standing in front of the elevator, and Nick kept pressing the call button furiously,

with wide smirk on his face. What was going on with Nick? Judy kept thinking about his sudden odd behavior.

The doors opened, and they both stepped inside the large box, and Nick kept pressing the upper floor button furiously again,

with almost sweat running on his forehead, as he kept praying that no one would take the same ride with them.

The doors closed and no one came in besides them. Just as the doors closed, Nick started to look at the ceiling of the elevator,

scanning the area for a second. Judy stared at him wide eyed wondering what the hell was going on with him. She opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Nick, is everything alrig-"

Her sentence was cut from the middle, as Nick practically attacked her by grabbing her light form, and lifting her to sit on top of the rail under the elevator mirrors. He connected their lips and started to kiss her furiously with hunger, making her ears and eyes spark open from the sudden embrace. Nick closed his eyes and slid his other paw to support her back, as he kept passionately kissing the completely off guard caught bunny, pressing her against his chest. For a moment she was about to kick him off her, almost as a natural reflex,

but the kissing was given with so much passion, that she didn't want to fight back. Her mind didn't at least. She closed her eyes and small whimper escaped her as Nick kept dancing with his tongue roughly and inhaling loudly through his nose, intoxicated by her taste at the moment.

It felt like the longest elevator ride ever, until they suddenly heard a loud bing sound, signaling them that they had arrived to their destination.

Nick's ears perked up from the sound and he quickly separated their loving embrace, leaving a small string of saliva between their mouths,

making him lick his lips with the widest grin ever. He distanced himself from her with couple of steps to the side, and adjusted his uniform collar and his tie, clearing his throat and fixing his posture, almost like acting as if nothing had happened between them.

The bunny's head was spinning with stars as she slowly started to blink with her eyes, wondering what on earth had just happened.

The doors opened up, and the widely grinning fox stepped outside, thinking only one thing. Totally worth it. Great work buddy. I love her so much...

The bunny woke from her dreamy state of mind as she saw the doors starting to close, her reflexes reacting fast and making her hop down from the rail and jump through the closing gab, making her stare at the back of the happily strolling fox,

his tail swishing from side to side in satisfaction. She shaked her head to wake herself up and ran next to the smug fox,

walking towards the bullpen. She spoke right away with her angry but confused tone.

"NICK, YOU PROMISED THAT-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I try to keep my promises, I really do." She said smugly, clearly enjoying the situation.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She shot angrily.

"You." He said and wiggled his eyebrows to the grumpy bunny.

"Nick-!"

"Okay look fluff, let me explain why we did nothing wrong. Number one. There was no one to witness such act,

since everyone took a ride up before us. Whoopsie number two, there are no cameras in the elevator, so no one saw that.

Whoopsie number three, Your beauty is driving me insane today, so I felt like it was my obligation to do what I just did.

Whoopsie number four, you are super cute when you are angry, and whoopsie number five, we don't want to be late, right? Come on now."

Nick left the dumb founded bunny to stare at him for a moment as he kept walking, completely speechless,

until it hit her.

"You-"

"Me."

"Wait a minute... You set this up... " Judy suddenly realized.

"Clever bunny!"

"This was your plan all along! There was nothing you were going to say to me and Clawhouser!" Judy accused and pointed at him.

Nick only chuckled and spoke as he kept walking.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Judy stared at the strolling and happy fox with her mouth open but even despite her anger, a small smile still formed on her lips by force.

"... Annoying... Dumb.. Romantic... Fox..." She muttered as she kept following him from a fair distance.

BULLPEN _

The place was once again full of life, as fox opened the door to the crowded room, walking his way through the middle towards his familiar seat.

Bogo had not arrived yet. Good. They were just on time. Judy followed shortly after him, still gathering her bearings over the surprise kiss,

that still made her feel a bit lightheaded. Why did Nick have to be such a good kisser on top of everything he was already... Or how could have she known?

She had never kissed anyone besides him... Okay focus now and take your seat, Bogo will be here any second now... Damn I really want to slap that sneaky smile of his out of that face. This will not be over, wait till we get in the car fox... Again. I hope that car arguing is not becoming habit between us.

Not much yelling. Just a little... On the other paw nobody saw us. He was right about that. And you are also angry because it ended so quick.

You didn't want him to stop... What have I dragged myself into?

Judy sat next to her fox and gave a quick side peek at him, only to see that he was doing the same thing, making Judy look the other way awkwardly.

Nick just couldn't help but to chuckle as the conversations ringed in his ears, making out quite amusing ones if you really paid attention.

"That is gross." Coonway stated in disgust.

"Is that even a thing?!" Luke asked in disbelief as Higgins was explaining some story to him.

"I am honest! Females love it! Higgins yelled back.

"No they don't!" Francine yelled from the other side of the room.

"Did someone drink my coffee?! Grizoli, I know it was you!" Snarlov claimed and pointed at Grizoli.

"It wasn't me! I bet it was one of the newcomers!"

"Who? They wouldn't do that! Right buddy? Red pandas don't drink coffee, everyone knows that! Right? Coonway was it?"

"That is just a myth, Don't believe that." Fangmeyer shot from the front.

"I am not a red panda, I am A RACCOON." Rasheed shot angrily.

"Oh. Sorry!" Grizoli winced in apology.

"I bet it was Delgato! He is way too hyper active this morning!" Snarlov yelled.

"No i didn't!" The lion yelled back.

Suddenly Nick spoke in between.

"Don't believe him, he's LION! Get it?!" He said and smacked the table.

Half of the room started roaring in laugh for his stupid pun, and half of the room groaned for this joke, making him hear these among the laughter.

"That was honestly very bad."

"It's too early for puns."

"Okay I admit that was a decent one."

Delgato just rolled his eyes and gave a scolding look at Fangmeyer, who was banging his paw against the desk, trying to control his breath as his eyes watered.

"That was priceless, I will remember that one!" The tiger laughed like a maniac.

"It was not that funny..." Delgato muttered.

Nick gave a quick look at the bunny next to him, who was banging her head against the table.

"It was funny carrots, admit it."

"It was the worst one this far... Someone is going to get kicked after we get out." She muttered.

"You know you love-"

BANG!

The door slammed open, making everyone's heart jump in their throat, as the large buffalo made his way to his podium, making almost everyone shut up right at that instant. Bogo was looking just as grumpy as ever.

"Attention everyone! SHUT UP!" Bogo yelled, making even the last quiet conversations die in the room, making it completely quiet. This place kept reminding Judy about high school classes more and more every month.

Bogo scanned the room for couple of seconds and cleared his throat.

"As you all already know, we have new Mayor in Zootopia. This was announced yesterday in live tv, and is still being played again today, in case someone missed it.

It is by the protocol and ceremony, that when new Mayor is elected, he will pay a visit to the ZPD, to host a small and formal party,

just like Lionheart did when he stepped into his title the first time. This has been very sudden and unexpected change for our city,

but the citizens welcomed this change with open minds, as shall we do a well. Mayor Weston will visit our department next week,

and during that time, we shall show our appreciation and professional attitude for the new leader of Zootopia. Is this understood?"

Bogo ask'd with serious and strong voice.

"Understood." Everyone said across the room, making Bogo give small nod to everyone.

"Good. Now, this is pretty much normal day for all of us, so here is the assignments of the day!

Snarlov, Higgins, you two patrol Tundra town. Delgato, Fangmeyer, you both patrol Savannah.

Wolford, Grizoli, take the robbery at Tundra town docs. Someone broke into their warehouse and stole copies of their shipping manifestos.

So it is quite serious. I trust you two on this. Pennington, Andersen, you two are going to keep a peace at the Sahara squares mall event.

Something big going on there. Details are on the notes. Get to work everyone. Hopps, Wilde, Howlton, Coonway, Fring and Garnett. Stay."

Everyone emptied themselves in orderly fashion from the room after taking their assignments, and after a while, only the mentioned officers were left in the quiet bullpen. Everyone already knew what this was about, and were expecting this conversation to happen.

Bogo spoke after a quiet moment.

"Now, you can already guess why I ask'd you all to stay. As we all saw yesterday on tv, our biggest suspect that is known to be involved in the second largest criminal empire in Zootopia, Steve Levron, made his presence known at last day's event. He was on the same stage with many influential mammals from Zootopia,

giving their silent honors to our new Mayor, as it has always been. But him being there is sign of something bad. If he is thinking about making a connection without brand new leader, thinking about extorting him in the same cage as he had Lionheart in, we have to cut that action right away. The new Mayor is going to need protection, bodyguards, and-"

"Ummm Bogo." Judy suddenly came in between.

"What is it Hopps?"

"Ummm, I know that it's kind of... Big thing to suggest on the table but... Me and Nick were wondering... Could this new Mayor be connected to the criminal family already?"

"Are you implying that he is the wolf that we are looking for?"

"He could be."

"Trust me Hopps, I was thinking the same thing at some point. But it would be very, very stupid move on their part. You would think that it brings him power,

and he would be untouchable, but it would be careless. Sloppy. It would not work on a long run."

"... How can you be so sure?"

"Because, there is no way that you can do both of your jobs. If you are indeed a head of large criminal organization, you don't have any time to manage it,

if you are most important mammal in Zootopia. His attention will be constantly needed, he has to be present in many important events, and he will be supervised by security almost all the time. His every move is being watched daily. I have hard time of wondering how he would lead his organization from City hall. It's impossible.

So that being said, I don't see it being an option right now."

Judy thought about saying something back, but Bogo had some important points that had not crossed her mind. It would indeed be way too big task to handle, to anyone.

No matter how skilled you are... But she still didn't rule the possibility out in the back of her head. But it could be that they had jumped into way too large conclusions too fast with Nick.

"So, as we all know, we still have the ongoing investigation on our prime target, mister Levron. But right now, he's been keeping himself out of suspicious company,

and always stayed one step ahead of us. So our only lead right at this moment is Briggs. But there has been absolutely no sign of the rottweiler-"

"But officer Hopps did tell that he has a sister. Maybe she would indeed know about his whereabouts, and help us out as best as she could." Luke shot from the back.

Judy turned her gaze from Luke to Bogo, her eyes shining from eagerness to get into action again.

Nick gave the worried look at Bogo and then at her, very carelessly you might add.

"I know that it's a possibility, but I have hard time believing that she would tell where he is. Especially if Roy has called her and told that he is under heat of ZPD."

"But chief, her lead is something to follow. Since we don't have anything else at the moment." Hailie agreed from behind Judy.

Bogo sighed and spoke.

"Look, I have acknowledged that all of you are eager to push this one forward, but we still need patrolling officers around the city,

and right now that is what you are all going to do. Understood?"

Bogo said, making Nick sigh in his mind from relief, but he could see Judy's mood sour for a moment, her ears drooping as well. The buffalo noticed this and spoke.

"Until Saturday."

Everyone from the room raised their gaze, Judy being the most quick one.

"Yes, you all heard me right. This day and tomorrow will be patrolling.

You all have green light to chase your leads, starting Saturday. You have my word."

Nick could see as Judy's face lighted up like a candle.

"Two days... Fair enough." Judy said happily, her tail wiggling a bit, knowing that two days till she could once again get to her detective work with Nick and her team.

Oh well, the patrolling was not going to go forever. Two days it is, Nick thought. Besides, there had been absolutely no signs so far about criminals trying to do anything to his loved bunny, so this all could have been just wasted time of his paranoia after all. But now it was more than worth, since they had truly found each others feelings in the middle of it. So, the best waste of time ever. And you will be there right beside her, when you both enter the field again. Ease up with the stress Wilde.

"Now, I did have something else. Something most important, and I don't know what to think of it. I would like to hear your opinions." Bogo stated.

Everyone's interest woke up right away, after Bogo took some kind of vial from his pocket, full of some blue liquid inside it, showing it to everyone.

All of them were a little confused, so Bogo cleared his throat before starting to explain himself.

"The lab test of the drug that was inside of the two fighting mammals system, came out today. The ones that fought each other at the music festival."

He said in serious, if even a bit disturbed voice.

Nick kept looking at the vial, reminding him about the stuff they had seen in Doug's train lab half a year ago. Judy kept looking at it with the same interest, and after reading some of his notes, Bogo kept going.

"The substance is something we have never seen before. It took a long time for our lab to find out, what all of this was about, and it seems that this is some kind of new formula of night howlers. It contains part of the flowers, and who knows how they had their paws on those in the first place...

But there is so many other things mixed in between, that the conclusion is something completely different. It has high amount of substance called Epinephrine in it,

as all of you do recognize from your school classes, and-"

"Uhrm..." Nick cleared his throat loudly in between, making everyone focus on him, and Bogo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What is it now Wilde?"

"I don't know what Epine-... How was it pronounced again?" Nick ask'd in innocent kit like smile. Most of them didn't know that Nick had not really been the most present student at the school, except Judy.

He was too busy making money on the streets.

Bogo sighed and spoke.

"Epinephrine is a substance that boosts your heart rate, quite a lot I might add. If injected purely, it is like taking many, MANY cups of coffee at once."

"... Aaaand why are we not using it among officers to wake up better in the mornings?" Nick ask'd, making Judy face paw herself and smiled.

Others behind him started to chuckle.

"... Officer Wilde, the substance is only ordered for the ones that have cardiac arrest, or serious asthma. It will make pupils dilate,

make you sweat like hell and sometimes lead to abnormal heart rhythm, and sudden euphoria...

Which all happen to be very seriously taken conditions. Not substance to play around with."

"... I honestly still do not see the problem here. I sweat in the hot car all day anyway, and no one sees my eyes behind my groovy shades."

Nick grinned, making Bogo sigh and groan.

"Shut it Wilde. Moving on. It also contains small amounts of some small toxins, and small amount of morphine in it, among the night howlers.

Conclusion? No idea. It's make you really aggressive, that is for sure, and wakes up some instincts of going savage, but not all of them.

It also pumps your heart rate, and make you sweat a lot. I'm not sure what to make of it but one thing I'm sure about. This is not legal stuff.

Not one medicine company or hospital or drugstore, have heard about it, or think that there would be any useful use for this substance.

So who made it, and why was it used by these two mammals in middle of the annual dance festival? We only have so many questions, but no answers.

What do you all think about this? What could this be used for?"

The room went silent for a moment as everyone started thinking about any possible use for the liquid.

Judy started to ponder the question as best as she could, going through all the possible options she could.

She didn't exactly see any benefits from the odd drug, since it caused your primal aggressive nature come alive.

It was not something that you would use in a party. That would be just completely stupid.

Only substances that were legal to use in Zootopia, were alcohol and marijuana. Why would anyone want to use substance that would make them aggressive and out of control, almost like night howlers? That was far from fun. Unless...

"Chief Bogo, would it be something that you would use while escaping or fighting against law?"

"... Go on?" Bogo said with interest and everyone look'd at Judy as she spoke.

"I mean, if it makes you lack fear, raise your Adrenalin, make you feel euphoric, but also aggressive,

isn't it something that would be viable to use if you are running from police, but decide to fight back?

I mean, if it would be used for that purpose, our job will become a bit more challenging than what it already is."

Everyone look'd at Bogo straight away and even Nick started to wonder... That would actually be genius. They would have even more energy to run away,

making it more possible for them to escape... Clever bunny.

"That... Is interesting thought. It could be possible idea. But that would mean that they would get even bigger sentence, since they have been under the influence of illegal and dangerous drug. So big stakes there. Plus, since we are assuming that the pursued is already running fast, using this substance would make their heart beat even faster, making it very dangerous even for their health on along run. They could even get a heart attack in middle of running."

"That is... True." Judy said.

"Anyway, all we can do right now is guesses. We don't know who is distributing this stuff, but we are going to make the end of it.

Add that on top of the list of the current projects everyone. And i swear to my mother, if Levron also happens to be involved in this,

I will make his life a living hell once we get him behind bars. Now, all of you shall get back to your current objectives."

He made sure that everyone listened and began.

"Coonway, Fring, patrol at Tundra town. Garnett and Howlton, you two patrol at Sahara square. Wilde and Hopps,

you two take Rain forest district today. On your way everyone." Bogo finished.

Everyone sat up from their seats, starting to make their way to the door.

As the bunny and the fox where almost out of the door with the others,

Bogo cleared his throat.

"Officer Wilde. A minute?"

Nick turned around with questioning look, making Judy turn around right as she was about to enter through the door after everyone else.

She gave Nick that questioning look, and Nick knew what crossed her mind for a minute. She feared that it was going to be one of some secret conversations about her again. She did not walk with others until Bogo spoke.

"Hopps, I am borrowing your partner just for a moment.

We are just going to clear things out. Nothing to worry." He said in fatherly tone,

making Nick give shoulder shrug at the bunny.

She was quiet for a moment and just gave a small nod, disappearing from the room with others and shutting the door behind her.

Bogo and Nick look'd at each other for a moment and the buffalo spoke.

"I just wanted to apologize for telling her about the possible attempt on her life.

I hope that everything is still good between you two."

Nick was serious for a moment but then flashed his trademark grin.

"Oh, we are better than alright."

"So she did not go hard on you? She seem'd pretty angered after i told her."

"Oh she was, believe me. But we settled it. Everything is fine between us." He assured.

"Good. I need officers to do well with each other to get better results on the field.

Glad that she forgave you."

"... You know, you might seem like a mean old grumpy daddy, but you are quite a soft inside,

Do you show all this caring to other officers as well, or just for the most charming fox?" Nick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows to the buffalo.

Bogo rolled his eyes and spoke.

"It is my job to look after my officers."

"Awwwww, i love you too." He squealed, imitating Clawhouser.

"Dismissed Wilde. You may leave." Bogo shot in annoyance.

"Aw don't be like that, if you would be so kind when everyone is around, we might actually love you."

"DISMISSED WILDE." He grunted and face pawed himself, shutting his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll promise to buy you that Gazelle calendar on your birthday-"

"DO I HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT OF-" Bogo roared.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Nick yelped with scare and ran away through the door, slamming it quickly behind him and running to the elevators.

The room was quiet for a moment and Bogo sighed after a while and muttered.

"Stupid stressing insane driving fox, where the hell are my headache pills... Besides, I already own this years Gazelle calendar..."

GARAGE HALL _

The elevator doors opened and the fox stepped inside the hall, already seeing their car at its usual place behind the three other vehicles.

He exhaled and small smile peek'd at the corner of his muzzle, as he already saw pair of ears through the back glass of their car.

Nick opened his side of the car, making Judy look at him right away. She put her phone in her pocket and kept looking at the fox carefully, as he took comfortable adjustment on his seat, putting his paws behind his back and turning his gaze at the bunny.

"Well hello there. I assume you want to know what i talked about with Bogo?" He guessed and gave a warm smile to her.

"You don't have to. I trust you Nick. As long as it's not the same kind of secret than the last one."

Nick just kept looking at her worrying amethyst eyes and spoke nothing back. After a moment of staring, Judy was about to turn her keys to start the car, ready to get going on their patrol.

"Hey." Judy heard the loving voice say, making her fingers freeze around the keys.

Suddenly she felt Nick's claw make ticklish movement under her chin, making her turn her gaze at the smiling fox.

"Bogo just ask'd me if you went hard on me after exposing our secret. I told that you did. But i told that we made peace.

He just wanted to make sure that everything is okay between us. That's all he wanted to know. Honest."

Judy look'd at him and as he kept lightly scratching her fur and warm smile came on her as she was sure that he was being honest, after staring at his loving emerald pools.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"No worries. I promised to be honest from now on. I'm keeping that promise for you. Small price to pay, if i get to look at you every day." Nick said warmly and moved his paw to her cheek,

rubbing it affectionately, and just looking at her with all the love in his heart.

"Thank you." Judy whispered quietly, giving a small kiss on his paw and turning her gaze back to the keys after just looking at him for a while.

"By the way, is the bunny still mad at me about what I did in the elevator?"

"No. You just hustled me, that's all. But two can play that game. You won't see it coming." She said sneakily.

"I'm sure you find a good counter hustle at some point fluff. Looking forward to it. Hey by the way, you told me that I would get to drive." He suddenly remembered.

"Yes, I told that I was going to let you drive, IF you would stop it with the bad puns. You made one about Delgato. Access to steering wheel denied." She grinned.

"Awwww, dammit." Nick groaned in disappointment. Him and his big muzzle sometimes. Oh well just suck it up.

"By the way I promised that I would kick you for that." She turned her gaze at him and saw the fox's face light up with fear.

"Mercy."

"Fine. Just because you have been so sweet all day." She winked.

"But I'm always sweet." He said casually.

Judy just giggled and turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car and making the engine roar.

"Next stop, Rain forest district. Haven't patrolled there for a while." Judy said.

"Yey, Rain. Last time i was there, i got my best jogging clothes all wet. Those big leafs can really store lot of water. Got like three buckets all over me."

Judy's face became all red as the memory of that day crept on her. The image of shirtless Nick in front of his door,

and the one very intimate sight that she had witnessed as her eyes had traveled all around him.

"Yes. Rain. Lot of it. Yeah." She mumbled distantly and backed up with the car.

"Everything alright fluff?" Fox ask'd with grin.

"Yeah everything's just fine." She said awkwardly with smile.

"Okay, hey by the way can we have lunch break at the Tujunga's heart? I'm sure that you would love a good bug burger, if you just gave it a try."

"No thanks."

"I bet they would give you cuteness discouOWWW!" Nick yelped as Judy punched his arm with grin.

"Dumb fox..."

"Mean bunny..." Nick muttered and rubbed his sore spot with his paw.

Suddenly Judy took a look at her both sides before thinking of driving forward and then she look'd at Nick.

She stood on her seat and leaned in on him, giving him a soft smooch on his cheek,

making Nick look at her in sudden confusion.

"I love you." She said quietly and sat down, pressing down the gas pedal.

"..." Nick's blank expression changed to warm smile as he kept looking at the road focused bunny,

who tried to act like nothing happened.

They had driven only couple of seconds until Nick spoke back.

"I want one on my other cheek too."

"I'm driving Nick."

"But i waaaaant." He moaned like a kit who didn't get his wish.

"Wait until we get out of work slick.

Then i want you to kiss me all day." She giggled.

Suddenly Nick's mouth widened in devilish grin as he leaned closer to her,

making her give puzzled side look at him.

"But there is so much time until that... Talking about time, Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very TIME CONSUMING."

"... I'm stopping the car. Kicking time."

"OKAY, OKAY I'll STOP!"


	18. Memories

Chapter 18

"Memories"

...

Friday. The day that most of the mammals around Zootopia wait with through their week to get crazy and tap themselves in the back from the hard work. Well, if you don't count Nick's profession. Police were needed around whole week, but in return the whole society tapped their back.

Fair enough I guess. Now that you think of it, it is kinda crazy that once I was at one of the most despised job's in the mammal community,

but now I was in the most respected one. What a world. Tonight was going to be his first attempt to spend some free time with his coworkers without the uniform. This was going to be awkward. Not that he didn't have the social skills, he had pretty much mastered the way of talking to mammals, but in the hustle and act perspective mostly. Now he didn't have to pull an act. Everything had to be genuine, and for the first time he had to go to the bar, without trying to pull a hustle of some kind, or cheat on gambling, or do dirty tricks to some unknown mammal with his friends.

So there was stress of some kind about the situation, but at least Judy was going to be there with him.

Aaannd where is she? Ah, there. Car really does make a perfect place to zone out into your thoughts, especially when your driver handles the car so smoothly and carefully.

They were both on Tundra town patrol today. The place was filled with raining snow and Nick could only zone out of the window,

watching as the laughing kit's played their games in the snow, being just full of life, as their parents scolded about turning down the constant snowball throwing.

Nick could only chuckle quietly, as he saw a snow leopard kit throw a snowball at his father, hitting his paw and making the coffee cup fall down on the ground.

The young kit was running for his life as his father laughed and tried to catch the little rascal for this trick, making quite funny looking scene. The mother just gave amused smile from the side, ready to buy his husband another cup to calm him down.

As they proceeded over the Tundra Avenue's bridge, Nick kept looking at the ongoing and busy mammals with their daily business,

wondering the story behind every funny looking situation. Even as a kit he just loved to observe things. Some things don't change. As they passed the snarlbucks, he could only look in wonder as the line to the place continued through the whole block. Must have been a discount day. When he was young, the same place was under a different name. And different times. The thought of warm coffee started to linger in his mind, as he kept looking at the chilly weather that was breezing outside. As kit he loved to come around Tundra town with his mother all the time, marveling and watching all the different lights and trying to learn how to play ice hockey with other kit's. One certain day was coming to him but at the same time he didn't want to remember it... He felt like those memories were something that deserved to be kept in the dark, only opening old wounds again if touched.

It felt so distant and so foreign to him now... But the place around him brought so much nostalgia in his mind, and the floods of memories started to make their way to the fox as he kept watching the laughing kit's playing ice hockey on the frozen pond. The same frozen pond he had played with his friends all those years ago.

NINETEEN YEAR'S AGO / TUNDRA TOWN POND RING _

"Lucas, this is too hard! I can't do this..." The small red fox at age of nine muttered as his legs wobbled on the ice, fearing that he was going to fall down any moment now.

"Nick, come on it's not that hard! You have to balance yourself from side to side with your hips, to make yourself move like us. It starts by moving right and left, then again to left and right. After you lean forwards and kind of kick with your feet, you already know how to do it." A small tiger kit spoke in frustration to the struggling fox, as some other kit's around them chuckled to the fox's attempt to even stay up.

"... Uhhhmmm, what does that even mean?" Small Nick Wilde asked in confusion as he squirmed on the ice.

"Look, I'll help you with Max. I think we just have to give you a little push Nick, then you might get the hang of it.

We will both be your personal trainers. Right Max?" Lucas said happily and circled around Nick with his skates, signaling with his paw for a small antelope to come help him.

The smiling antelope made his way behind Nick as well, as Nick was still wondering if this was a good idea. They both settled themselves behind the small fox, ready to give him a ride of his life.

"You ready Nick? We will push you in three. One..."

"Guys, I am going to fall down." Nick started to mumble in panic.

"Two..." Max continued with grin.

"Okay just give me a second, I'll try to-"

"Three!" Lucas yelled and they both shoved Nick forward, making him yelp in surprise.

He was indeed moving forward now, quite fast you might add. He moved his paws in front of his eyes in a bit of scare,

his legs locking themselves stable as possible. He begged that his legs would not wobble, because that would mean fast contact with the hard ice. His ears twitched as he heard voices cheer around him, as he was still moving.

But not as fast as he did moment ago. Was he still up?

"See Nick? I told you it's not that hard!" Lucas yelled happily and made Nick slowly take his paws off from his face and look around him.

All the kit's from the pond were skating on his both sides, smiling as Nick was smoothly going forward,

making him smile on surprise as well.

"Woah.." He muttered happily as his speed kept slowing down a bit more,

making him want another push to try again. This wasn't so bad after all.

"See, fun right? You just need a little training." The antelope spoke like a teacher next to him.

"This is really cool you guys, can I get another push?" Excited Nick ask'd from everyone around him, receiving excited nodding from everyone.

His small skating trip came to an end and he finally stopped,

carefully turning around to face the direction where he came from, ready for another ride. He waited as all the other kit's circled behind him, readying themselves for another push.

Nick exhaled again and tensed his shaking legs back to straight posture, eager to try skating again. If they would give him enough speed,

he could even make it to the other side of the pond, if he was lucky. That would be awesome. And it would show them that he was not scared.

"Hey, if you guys give me lot of speed, maybe I'll even pass under that bridge." Nick suggested.

"Hmmm, we could try. It's pretty far..." Max gave it a thought.

"But if we keep shoving him more than once, he will get the speed he needs." One small skunk girl said from the side.

"Okay, let's do this." Lucas said with grin and rubbed his paws together, as they all settled behind Nick.

"This is going to be awesome..." Nick muttered and adjusted himself to better position.

"You ready Nick?" Max ask'd.

"Yeah, pretty much born ready." Nick said back with cocky tone.

"See, he's going to learn ice skating in no time." Lucas said happily.

"One.." The skunk girl started to count.

"Two..." Max continued.

"Three!" Lucas finished and they all started to shove him forward, making Nick move faster than he expected,

a spike of fear striking him for a moment, but he just had to be headstrong as best as he could. Don't show fear.

They kept speeding him up even more, and now Nick was really going forward, wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. There was way too much speed.

"Guys! Too much speed! You can let go now!" Nick felt a bit of fear coming out, as he felt himself go faster all the time, instead of slowing down.

All of the three mammals let go of Nick, releasing him towards the large bridge. Oh he was going to get past that alright, but he was going to get himself far more than that. FAR MORE.

"O-oh." Nick mumbled as he was already passing under the large bridge, his friends skating fast behind him, trying to make sure that nothing bad would happen.

Nick felt that the speed was slowing down, but soon there would be no more ice to skate on, as he saw the frozen pond's edge coming closer.

He knew that he was going to make contact with the snow soon, so only thing he could wish for was that the layer of snow would be thick as possible,

to make it hurt less. But if there would be a big rock or a tree stump covered in snow somewhere around there, he would be screwed.

Nick shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself mentally for closing relationship with the cold ground. He could hear as his worried friends yelling from the back.

"Nick! Brake the speed with your legs!" Max yelled to the fox as he was almost at the edge, but Nick didn't know how to stop.

He felt the impact for sure, but it was more like a soft wall bumping against him, not falling down on the ground. He was pretty sure that he was not moving anymore.

A familiar warm and gentle voice spoke to him, making him slowly open his eyes.

"Nicholas, you should take it more careful with your games... No one becomes good at ice skating in an instant. Take slow steps, okay sweetie?"

All of Nick's friends arrived to the scene after a while and spoke.

"Miss Wilde, we are sorry. We might have given him a bit too much speed." Lucas spoke in embarrassment to the warmly smiling vixen.

"Well, you should all just try to be more careful in the future. Nicholas here always tends to get too carried away when it comes to learning new things."

The vixen chuckled and gently ruffled up Nick's ears.

"Moooom!" Nick muttered in embarrassment and pulled himself away from Maria, getting a bit annoyed as he heard the skunk girl giggle a bit behind him.

"Nicholas I'm sorry about this but we should head home already. Your grandmother will visit us today and you know how she likes to feed us both with his famous recipes every time when she comes over. You have plenty of time to play tomorrow."

"Ewwww, but her food tastes like old socks." Nick said in annoyance and pulled his tongue out.

Instead of getting mad Maria started to giggle loudly and spoke.

"You really do know how to speak your mind Nicholas.

If you only knew how much you remind me of your-"

She suddenly stopped her giggling and instead awkward smile formed on her,

making Nick look at her in a bit of a confusion.

After a moment she just spoke tenderly.

"Okay sweetie, I'm sorry but we really have to go."

"Awwww, do we REALLY have to? I was finally learning how to ice skate." Nick asked in frustration and gave a look at his friends, who clearly were also bummed out that he had to leave.

"Yes, we really have to spend time with my mother as much as we still can. When you are older, you will understand. I promise.

Come along now. Hey, if you come in peace, we can go grab hot chocolates at Sam's coffee house, Nicholas. How about that?"

"... Okay." Nick said a bit more happily now and turned around to speak to his friends.

"See ya guys tomorrow. Same place?"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Nick!" Everyone cheered and started to skate their way back under the bridge, disappearing after a while.

Nick turned back to smile to his mother who gave a loving smile on back.

"You want a marshmallow on yours?" The vixen ask'd.

Nick placed his small claw under his chin, rubbing it in thought and spoke after a while.

"I want three." He shot with a confident grin.

Nick's mother started to laugh again and rubbed his small ear as she spoke.

"Nicholas, you might have a bright future as business mammal someday.

But the thing is, if you ask for three marshmallows in your hot chocolate,

what do I get in return? You will be sugar drunk for the rest of the day sweetie. It will take forever to make you sleep." She asked with warm smile.

"... I'll promise to do the dishes when we get home." He shot back.

Maria raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Why would you want to do that sweetie? Don't get me wrong,

that is really kind thing to do, but if I remember right, I know you hate doing dishes. Like, really much."

Nick look'd awkward for a moment and spoke.

"Well.. It's just that.. You have seem'd very tired lately when you come from work and everything.

Like, you look really sleepy. Like me when you once let me stay up the whole night, remember that?" Nick reminded,

making her mother smile warmly.

"Yeah, I do remember. You look'd so cute and tired mom's little fuzzball." She giggled from the memory, making Nick roll his eyes before he continued.

"So I just figured you know... I should help you do the cleaning,

so you wouldn't be even more tired after work. It's good to have energy.

You can't take me to play, or watch cartoons with me, or do all the fun stuff with me if you are sleepy.

So I'll give you a deal mom. I'll do the chores for the whole week,

if I get three marshmallows. Deal? Then you won't be so sleepy anymore." Nick asked with innocent smile.

Her mother look'd at her son with stunned look at first, but after a while it grew into a loving smile, as she tried to hold her tears back hard as possible.

Nick only got a quiet whisper as answer from her mother after she sniffed a bit.

"Nicholas, come here. Come here sweetie." She pleaded with her paws for the small and puzzled fox,

who walk'd closer and felt as his mother tied him into a warm hug as they stood on the ice.

"Is everything okay mom?" Nick ask'd a bit confused from sudden change of her mood.

She sniffed again and spoke quietly.

"Everything is okay Nicholas, it's just...

Mom loves you very much. More than anything. Always remember that.

You are so important to me. You know that right?" She said emotionally as she hugged her son tighter.

"... You too mom." Nick answered back nevertheless, but he was still a bit confused about the situation.

After a moment Maria let go of her son and still kept her paws on his shoulders as she just look'd at him.

"Let me guess, you want the syrup flavor?" She asked warmly and rubbed his other ear with mothers love.

"Na-a. I saw on tv yesterday that they have double chocolate now.

It means that it's even more sweet than originally. I want to try that." He bounced excitedly,

but forgot that he still had his skates on, making him wobble and lose his balance.

Maria cached him just in time before he fell down and she giggled.

"Easy there mom's little hero. Let's just take those skates off first."

"Mom, I told you not to call me that..." He face pawed himself in embarrassment.

His mother chuckled for a moment and sighed.

"Nicholas, whatever you like it or not, you will always be my little hero. Better accept it." She said and placed a small smooch on top between his ears.

"Mooom, everyone is watching!" Nick groaned.

PRESENT MOMENT _

..

Nick felt like he had been dwelling on that memory for a long while now. That was one of the most memorable days of his youth.

How did things end up so complicated from those days? ... The more these memories with her came to him, the more of an asshole he felt like. You have to pay her a visit soon.

Yeah. Just go see how she's doing. You know that you should have a long talk with her after all this time. She deserves that. The thing is... Do i deserve that? Does she really even want to see me after all this time and act like nothing bad happened between us? She was proud of him for sure,

but they still had not cleared or talk'd about their situation. Or about things that should had been talked about.

Sigh... Sometimes I do wonder-

"Hey Slick, is everything alright?" He could suddenly hear the loving voice ask from the driver's seat.

It took him a moment to wake himself into present moment, as he turned his gaze from the cold window to the bunny next to him.

There she was, giving him a bit worried side look but still trying to focus on the road.

"... How so?" He ask'd with grin.

"... I don't know? You usually talk a lot when we patrol, like non stop. But you have been quiet for the last twenty minutes.

It just seemed a bit odd. Sorry."

"... No it's fine carrots, I was just thinking about stuff."

"... Is it about us starting the umm... Investigation again tomorrow? You still worried about that?" Judy asked carefully.

Nick only smiled back and spoke.

"That too, but I was just going through a pleasant memory of my younger days. When i was nine."

"... Oh." Judy said happily.

"It was around the pond we just drove past moments ago. I was trying to ice skate with some of my friends at that time.

I was terrible at it."

"I have never tried." Judy said.

"Well let me tell you, it's harder than it looks. But anyway, I just remembered how much my mom used to take me to these places when i was a kit. I mean, after we became distant. It just makes me... Really sad.. To think how things went between us.

I used to love when she brought me here. I enjoyed snow so much when I was a kit. Most of my happy memories from my kit days are from Tundra town. She always enjoyed so much about bringing me here. I was just remembering this one day when I asked too much speed on ice from my friends and then my mom saved me before I hit myself in the snow. Like I was seriously going very fast,

I was scared. But I just wanted to show my friends that I could handle it. You should had seen me back then I-"

He suddenly stopped in middle of his sentence and shook his head.

"Sorry carrots, I'm just old fox blabbering about his youth-"

"Nick, I would love to hear these things. And being twenty-eight isn't old... Your stories are not boring at all.

That already sounded way more exciting than any of my days as a kit." She said with honesty,

disappointed that he had stopped his little story like that.

"I have hard time believing that." He said with smile.

"... Nick, I grew up in Bunny burrow. We only have small town with one school. The rest is just fields after fields and barns.

It really isn't as exciting as Zootopia."

"..." Nick just stared at Judy, wondering if it really was that boring or was she just exaggerating.

"But you hold on to that story. If you don't want to share them,

I really want to hear some from your mom when we visit her.

I will make her go through every kit picture of you-"

"Oh god.." Nick rolled his eyes, already wondering how much fun the bunny and the vixen would have together.

"Oh don't be like that Nick, I just want to gather as much teasing material as I can. After all these months,

it's payback time." She grinned.

"... Sly bunny." He grinned.

"I know." She shot back happily.

Judy took a look quick look at the clock after a moment of staring each other.

It was already twelve. Time for a lunch break. Nick's favorite part.

"It's lunch time." Judy grinned, clearly knowing that Nick knew it too.

"YIPPEE!" Nick cheered and clapped his paws together, making the bunny roll her eyes and giggle for his kit behavior.

"How can someone love food so much?" She ask'd.

"You forget that I don't exactly come from a rich family. Most things I ate around that time, were pea soup,

fish stew and such. Not that there is anything wrong with those but... You know. Repeating taste can get frustrating." He said genuinely.

"Oh sorry, I always seem to forget that." She apologized with genuine tone. It sometimes took her time to remind herself that their life's as kits had not been really similar.

Nick had grown up without a father, so that was already huge difference between their kit hood already.

His mother had to work overtime most of the days just to keep his son fed and so he could get the best possible future. And at Nick's elementary times, she had been just a cleaner at the hotel. She had to work her way up to where she was now.

Nick didn't have any brothers or sisters, and ever since his incident with the junior ranger scouts, his mother's plans were gone in an instant. Or at least her hopes of him being something else than what stereotypes made.

Judy really couldn't relate to any of these things. Her life as kit had been so much more love filled and... Well... Casual.

"You know that it's hard to be offended by anything you say fluff, you are way too kind to everyone. Well, except criminals."

"Whatever." Judy chuckled and tried to find a good place to park their car.

"We could just find the closest place to eat. No need for any special needs or exotic lunches today. Just something casual."

"Sounds fine to me."

"By the way, talking about special needs, I am hungry for one thing that restaurants can't provide." Nick grinned.

"What's that?" She ask'd.

When there was no answer, Judy turned her gaze to the side, and saw the flirty look on her fox,

watching at her like she was the upcoming dinner. A small blush hit her and she spoke.

"Nick, stop that. We are on work. We have talked about this. No kissing on patrols." She smiled, trying to prove her point.

But it was hard under those eyes of his, when he was looking at her like that.

"MMmhhmmm, how am I supposed to do this... This is pure torture." He groaned.

"I know that it's annoying but we have to keep that promise. What kind of picture we give about our self's,

if we would be making out on patrol, especially when we haven't even told the public yet about being the first inter species couple in the city?

I love you Nick and believe me, I really want to kiss you too, but we just can't." She said with sad tone.

Nick sighed and gave up with the fight. She was speaking truth. It would be irresponsible and stupid, but waiting for the work to be over...

Four hours until he would get to embrace her again. Just looking at her sit there, watching her pretty eyes travel carefully around their surroundings,

her small nose or tail wiggling from time to time... It was driving him insane. The more they spent days together as couple, the more Nick's fear of them coming out to the public turned into frustrated waiting, more than being scared anymore. Her logic was starting to make sense more and more. They had done so much for the city already.

They didn't have the right to judge her. He started to smile as the idea of the days when they could just walk in the parks, her paw in his, started to fill his mind.

He would never be ashamed of shoving her affection or his love in public, his fear was not about that. Only about the possible extreme hate groups,

or the constant stalking by media. None of this would cause if he was a bunny... But things don't always go as you wish.

"Judy." Nick suddenly said warmly.

"Huh?" Judy ask'd a bit warily, because he had used her real name.

"... Just wanted to tell that I love you."

He said and zoned out of the window again.

Judy stared at him back, biting his lower lip a bit and starting to wonder something. She really wanted to kiss him too, but she had made strict rules. Don't break them. Just...

Aw screw it! Where is the nearest parking lot?!

Nick once again realized that he had been daydreaming, as the car had stopped moving.

They were parked in a small empty parking lot next to some car scrapyard, and the area was a bit empty off all the mammals anyway. Odd looking area.

"Odd place to park. Is there a lunch spot nearby that I don't know about carrots?" Nick asked in wonder and look'd at the bunny.

"Yeah, there is this one nice spot nearby, it's only one block away from here." She said quietly.

"Oh you must mean the Ronald's? I know to place." Nick remembered.

"Okay..." Judy just said, almost like not paying attention to anything they spoke about,

as she kept scanning the quiet are outside. Nothing but raining snow and some hippo couple in sight.

...

"Whiskers, is something bothering you? Look I'm sorry. It's just hard to have my paws tied together...

When someone driving is the most beautiful mammal i know." Nick smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"... I.." Judy spoke for a moment, still scanning their surroundings for a moment,

making Nick wonder what was going on. Her nose was wiggling a bit, signaling that she was a worried about something. Or stressed. Wondering if she should do something risky or not.

"... Look, if it's about what I said, I promise It won't happen again. Let's just go and have lunch, so I can get my attention elsewhere." He chuckled.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

Judy gave a hesitant look for a moment at him, then the front panel of their car where the radio was,

among all the other complicated looking buttons, that reminded Nick more about a spaceship than a car.

The bunny moved her paw closer to the panels slowly, pressing one button gently with her claw.

Nick just followed with interest what the bunny was on about. After a moment he realized, that the car windows started to take a darker shade, making inside of the car take more black tone. After a moment the fox realized that their windows had seriously changed color. He had not been dreaming. He open'd his muzzle and spoke.

"Wooooaaah, the ZPD really overdid themselves when it came to vehicle budget. This one is very handy at stake out.

Self tinting windows. What a time to be alive..." Nick spoke as he marveled their front panels. He was going to ask what else this car could do, even if this sudden time of Judy showing off their electronics came at a bit odd timing.

Did this car possibly have something more neat?

"What does this button do? Please tell me it's coffee machi-"

The fox almost jumped when he felt someone grab his tie with quite a lot of force, begging for his attention.

He stared at Judy wide eyed, face to face, wondering what was going on.

"Nick you silly, silly fox, I tinted our windows because I can't handle you anymore. We have about forty minutes until lunch break is over.

No one sees us right now. We are going to do this just this once. Just a small exception. So let's take everything we can out of it."

Nick didn't even have time to answer when Judy pulled his face closer by his tie and started to kiss him furiously,

placing her paws around his fluffy neck and giving a small squeak as Nick finally answered back with his tongue after understanding what was going on.

He gave a little goofy smile as he started to answer her passionate kiss slowly but tenderly. But she was on completely different mood.

She was kissing him like they were in a complete hurry somewhere, like she feared that it would end any moment now.

After a while of getting a bit overwhelmed by her passion, Nick quickly broke their kiss, making Judy look'd at him in confusion.

"What?" She ask'd with shaking voice, disappointed and sad that Nick suddenly had ended it.

Nick just smiled warmly and spoke back.

"First of all, I thought that you said-"

"Y-yeah, I know! Can we just... Stop teasing me Nick, I am ready to waste our lunch break on this, if you are. Please kiss me already!"

"... You are adorable." Nick sighed.

"Nick shut uuup, we are breaking like over twenty laws at the moment! You know how I feel about this, stop making me crazy!" Judy yelled with blushed face,

begging for the fox to hold her like he always did.

For a moment Nick was about to stop games and attack her but that evil little voice in his mind knew that this was perfect time to tease a little bit. Just too perfect.

"Well the thing is carrots... This is kind of awkward but... I haven't eaten anything whole day. I skipped breakfast to make it to work in time.

I hate myself for doing this to you and I love you but... I really want to eat. I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you." He said, trying to act sincere.

Judy's ears dropped momentarily, her love eager mood falling down by the seconds as she look'd at him in they eye.

"Oh... I just... Oh... I understand... Okay.. Let's just go to... Eat then..." She said, trying to hide her sadness.

After a moment of silence in the car, she took her sad gaze out of him and was about to press the window button to take the tints out.

"Carrots." She heard him suddenly say.

She turned her gaze at him and saw him with that trademark grin of his on that face, trying to hold it as best as he could without laughing.

Judy's eyes shot open and she spoke quietly.

"Nick... Did you just-"

"I'm sorry I just had to... Please forgive me fluff." He snickered.

"You... Are so dead." Judy said angrily and jumped on him, surprising him at the sudden attack and making him chuckle even more.

"I'm sorry carrots, spare the fox!" Nick laughed and grabbed the bunny by her paws as she tried to fight him playfully.

"You.. Are.. So... Evil!" Judy spoke angrily, but her tone still had hint of laugh in it.

"Please, have mercy, I'm too handsome to die!" Nick laughed, making Judy struggle with her anger as she started to laugh a bit.

"Just let me hit you once, or twice." She giggled.

"Na-a, I prefer kissing." He grinned.

"... Good. But this time... No tricks, okay? Please?" She pleaded as he loosened his grip from her paws.

"No more tricks Judy. Honest." He said warmly and let go of her paws, still fearing to get a slap in the face any moment.

She did look like she considered it but she couldn't stay mad at him when he used her real name.

"... Thank you."

"And hey, only reason I broke our kiss was because you were getting a bit wild there.

Judy, if we are going to use our lunch break to do this, we have plenty of time. No rush okay?

Let's take it easy."

"... You weren't really taking it easy when we were in the elevator yesterday." She scolded.

"But we were in kind of hurry then. There is a difference." Nick grinned.

"It's just that I... Well.. I don't know I kind of... Like'd it." Judy mumbled awkwardly, her ears going red as she rubbed her shoulder, avoiding to look at him.

"What? You like kissing in a hurry?" Nick chuckled with amused look, not quite understanding what she meant.

"No I mean that... When you kind of.. I don't know... Did it so predatory."

"Predatory?"

"Like... I don't know... Being kind of... The umm..." She mumbled, feeling her blush grow under his puzzled gaze.

"... The one in control?" Nick raised eyebrow.

"... Yeah." She whispered so quietly that Nick barely heard it.

"... Like this?" Nick smiled and placed his paw on her cheek.

She felt her body tense up a bit from his touch and shy smile came on her as she kept looking at him.

"Okay to be honest, back of my neck is really hurting right now, let me sit up. Ow ow ow." He chuckled, making Judy giggle a bit as he sat straight,

making Judy hop off from top of his chest, back to her drivers seat. Nick placed his paw at back of his neck, twisting it a bit to the side and giving her a satisfied smile.

"Sorry. Better?" Judy ask'd.

"Much better. Now... Where were we? Oh right. A beautiful bunny next to me.

Almost forgot." He chuckled and leaned over the gear shift box and settled himself to lay down on top of the blushing bunny, signaling her to get comfortable and lay down on the seat.

"This is so wrong... I can't believe that I'm doing this. Why are we doing this again?

Someone might get robbed and we don't see."

"Someone is paranoid." He chuckled and leaned his muzzle closer to her.

"No Nick I just... This might have been bad idea after all, if we get caught-"

"Tinted windows... Protect.." Nick mumbled and leaned in to give a little kisses at the side of her neck, making her shiver a bit.

"But, I wasn't thinking straight, we already kissed. We can wait the four hours. This is wrong. We are breaking the law Nick,

and we are officers, we would be in serious trouble if-"

"Shhhhhh shhhh shhhh. Save the world mode is going offline now.

I'm sure that if anyone is in the need of police assistance, A,

they knock at our window, B, we hear a lot of yelling of help, C,

we are contacted by a radio, D, you need to relax."

Judy tried to protest back but didn't get a chance as the fox leaned in and connected their lips. The last fight in Judy gave up as the feeling of his loving embrace took over her again.

There they were again, distancing themselves from the worries of the world and kissing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, full of young love.

Nick smiled a bit as Judy's tail drummed against the seat from time to time.

Judy was once again lost at the moment as she felt Nick's large tongue winning the fight against her's. She loved when Nick kissed her like this,

being the one in control and making her feel like she belonged to him.

They had been on with their nonstop and passionate kissing about ten minutes already, but at this moment time always felt unimportant when they were doing this.

Judy giggled a bit as she felt a ticklish shiver go through her ears as Nick caressed them with his paw.

She felt that devilish tickle make it's way to her again but right now she didn't care. Whatever stupid body. Just let me enjoy this moment.

After they were about to pass the fifteen minutes of intense kissing already,

Nick finally slowed his tongue down, signaling Judy that he was about to take a break.

He departed their embrace and gave a loving smile as the bunny peek'd with her eyes after a while,

almost like feeling stars buzz around her head.

"Mmmh?" She gave a bit dreamy humm, almost like asking if it was already over.

She look'd like she had awakened from deep sleep just now, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Judy, let's take a little break. My muzzle feels a bit numb. You alright?" He chuckled.

The bunny slowly sat up on her seat, opening her eyes completely.

"I'm okay. I just.. That was really nice." She sighed happily.

"True that. I imagine that we can make it till we get out of work now, don't you think?" Nick ask'd warmly and brushed her cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, you still hungry slick? We do have over twenty minutes left. We could take a grab and go." She sighed after fixing her uniform a bit,

straightening all the ruffled spots.

"... I think that would be nice. This turned out to be the best lunch ever." Nick chuckled.

"But let's not go just yet. I need a minute here." She mumbled shyly, pretending that she was fixing her fur and stuff, but really she just tried to calm herself down as she was a bit turned on from their passionate kissing. But there was no way that she was going to tell it to him.

"Fine by me. Take your time. And hey, there is no blood across the street. No one died." The fox chuckled darkly.

"Not funny slick." Judy muttered with smile and rolled her eyes.

"Just saying, you worry too much, whiskers." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but this was one time only. We are not going to repeat that on patrol ever again." She said and tried to sound serious.

"Yeeee, you keep telling yourself that." Nick chuckled and leaned back on his chair and got comfortable.

"... Behave now, or I deny your pass to more snuggling after work." She grinned.

"Delusional." He snickered.

"... I hate you." She mumbled with smile.

"You know, sometimes I wonder... How different things might have been if we never met." He suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Judy ask'd and raised her eyebrow to the odd statement.

"I mean... Sometimes you have to see the bright side at the darkest turn and such...

All I'm saying is that if I was never guided... Or more like if I never had made the path that I did... We might had never met each other."

"..." Judy was quiet and waited him to continue.

"Like, if the... Thing... In my youth would have never happened in the first place, it makes me think about how my life would had went then.

I could be trying to work on a regular job, maybe even have a family, or who knows, maybe I would have still ended up being a con artist."

Nick chuckled and gave a warm smile at her, but Judy look'd like she didn't really know what to make out of these words.

"Where does all this suddenly come from?"

"... I guess I'm trying to say that if I would have just ignored my dream to become one of the junior scouts, I would probably have never even met you.

My life would be something different. But now that I look back at all those miserable years... Every day with you keeps telling me that it was all worth it.

Who guessed that the darkest experience of my life led me to you?"

Nick finished and gave a loving smile as he brushed her cheek affectionately and look'd at her lavender eyes in silence.

"... I really don't know what to say Nick..." Judy said emotionally, feeling like she was about to shed a little tear from his words.

"You don't have to say anything fluff. I'm just thinking that maybe this was all fate. Who knows?

Dark tunnel that ended up having light in the end after all? Quite bright one I might add." He smiled as he kept caressing her cheek.

"... You know, you can be very romantic with your choice of words mister Wilde." Judy said and smiled warmly as she placed her paw on top of his, not wanting him to stop his affectionate touch.

"Well, I guess all these silver tongue practice years didn't go to a complete waste then." He chuckled.

"So you give all of these sweet words to all the females you have fallen in love with?" Judy teased.

"... You are the only one I have ever fallen in love with Judy." He said sincerely.

"... I'm having hard time to believe that all these vixens let you go without trying to marry you." She smiled.

"Umm fluff, you do remember how I treated you when we first met? My words were far from romantic if I remember?

I did have girlfriends but I was mostly then one to end those relationships, because they came between me and making money.

Sounds harsh right? But that's what it was. Plus most of them were just... I don't know... Kind of way too easy?"

"Easy?" She ask'd with amused tone.

"... Easy as in wanting to settle down and wanting to kiss on a first date already. Easy as in flirting right away and giving all these signals and acting all weird around you...

You were different. Way more different. After all the things that I said to you after we first met,

you just barged into my life anyway in that cute meter maid suit of yours,

slapping my face with your carrot pen and at that time, you were far from looking a kiss from me.

You were interesting, and the most important thing, you didn't like me at all. And I don't blame you,

I did try to waste all your investigation time on purpose after all."

"So you liked the fact that I didn't like you?" She asked in confused smile.

"One way to put it. You were not like other females I had met in my life.

Like not even near. You didn't give up like most of would have done,

or you didn't crawl into a ball when I tried to get rid of you.

I just angered you even more. And you know how irresistibly cute I find you when you are all mad-"

"Okay, okay, I get it... But I am still a bit confused... You like'd me because I was determined to do my job?" She asked in confusion.

"I like'd you because you were real, Judy. Nothing about you was an act. You were just... You.

I don't know how to put it in any other words but... That is why I fell in love with you."

Judy just look'd at him in silence and gave a shy smile before she stood up on her seat. She made her way to his seat and didn't waste time to close her eyes and kiss him, but this time softly and tenderly.

The loving act was answered after a while and Nick felt himself smile a bit as he felt her both paws behind his ears, giving him affectionate and smooth fondling.

It felt a bit odd but still very nice little touch. They had taken a sweet moment with their loving cuddling, and after a while Judy stopped and departed their mouth's, leaving just a small string of saliva in between.

Nick licked his lips and chuckled.

"I am so glad that out of all the sly fox's, I was the one to catch you."

"... Yeah well, you fox's can be quite something."

"... It's easy to forget time to time that you grew up in a farm.

Sad that the first fox you ever met was master cynic in his sneaky profession." He chuckled.

For a moment Judy look'd a bit uncomfortable, wondering how the thought had come to her head.

She had never told him about Gideon.

Nick noticed her going a bit quiet for a moment, forcing him to ask.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"... Nick you uhmm.. You are not the first fox i've ever met." She said a bit awkwardly.

Nick just gave a small smile and spoke.

"Is that so? Was he handsome as me?"

"... I.." Judy could only mumble, regretting where the conversation had taken turn.

"... Don't tell me that he as rude as me?" Nick chuckled but after a while of her awkward quietness, he realized that he had accidentally guessed right.

"... Oh.. Well, that's... Awkward." He said in almost as apology.

"His name is ummm... Gideon Grey. He went to same school as I did in Bunny burrow.

We were umm not in the... Best of terms." She said quietly.

"... Should I ask?" Nick said a bit carefully, seeing that this was something that she didn't want to talk about.

"It's alright, look everything between me and him is okay now. It's just that... Okay I'll just let it out.

No reason to lie I guess... He was kind of... Bully."

"... Ok?" Nick ask'd a bit carefully, taking a better posture on the chair and focused all of his attention on the conversation now.

"Well I mean, he wasn't only one bullying me. Besides, he bullied everyone. I just got the most of it because I showed that I didn't fear him. But bullying is something you get used to. Some of my sisters did it too, among other kits from our school.

I guess it was mostly because I was weird kit with weird and unreachable dreams." She rolled her eyes, trying to sound like it didn't really bother her that much,

but Nick saw straight through that look. She was doing the same thing that he had been doing way too many times in his life.

"Judy, first of all... You are not weird. Second, those dreams were not unreachable after all, right?

And third, whoever this... Gideon guy was, at least you showed him that words do not hurt." He said and tried to bring her mood up.

"... Yeah umm... Words... I did handle those... Among other things. But hey like you said, nothing to worry about. Everything turned out to be just fi-"

"Carrots. You said among other things. What did you mean by that?" Nick asked in confusion.

"... Look, let's not talk about this, it's really nothing. Lunch break is almost over."

"... What did he do?" Nick ask'd again, knowing that he shouldn't probably press the issue but he didn't like the way she avoided the question,

as the worst came to his mind.

"Well mostly it was... Shoving, and trip me over with his leg kind of stuff... And well he might have umm...

Clawed my face once... But I forgave him already-" Judy mumbled and didn't want to look at his eyes right now but she got startled a bit when she heard him speak with a bit quiet and angry tone.

"Judy, look at me."

Judy slowly turned her eyes to his and saw that he was more than serious about this.

"Where did he claw you?"

"... Nick-"

"Where?" He ask'd again.

Judy sighed after knowing that there was no way out of this anymore and brought her paw on her left cheek, brushing her cheek fur up, and there it was. He could faintly see three long marks together, all against her surface.

Judy was a bit worried of his reaction, as the fox just stayed quiet and look'd at the spot where the claw marks were. The silence was getting a bit tense in Judy's mind, but she didn't know that right now Nick was feeling numb in his head, as it was filled with hidden rage.

How could someone do something like that to her? Out of all the mammals in the world,

she who was the kindest one he had met, and someone dared to be like this to her. To claw her face! Kit's foolishness or not, he wanted to strangle this Gideon to death at the moment. He could only stare at her with serious look as he caressed the claw marks tenderly with his paw.

But deep inside he knew that the images of himself getting bullied flashed back from her and all of this. He tried to calm himself down from the dark thoughts and finally spoke.

"Okay I am coming with you."

"... Huh?" Judy asked in confusion.

"I am coming with you to Bunny burrow, when the time comes that we have to visit your folks. Just like you ask'd."

"Nonononono, Nick don't go to that road, if we are going there, we are going to spend time with our parents.

You are not there to beat up Gideon. He is changed now! I have forgiven all the things he has done!" She pleaded with worried tone.

"How can you forgive something like that?!" He asked angrily.

"Because, kits do dumb things! You know that! And he changed his way! He is now one of the most famous pastry chefs in the Bunny burrows,

and he got himself into anger management. Last time when I met him... It was around the time when we had our argument...

During Bellwether case... When i resigned from the ZPD and went back to my family, he came to me and apologized for the things he did.

He is different now, and I am not the one to hold grudge. I gave him a chance. I want to be in good ties with him. So... Everything is okay Nick.

Trust me. Please?" Judy ask'd emotionally.

The doubting looking fox observed her for a moment and spoke.

"Fine."

"... Nick-"

"I said it's fine. If you trust him, I should too." He said and tried to sound sincere. But he was far from it.

"... Thank you Nick."

Nick didn't answer back and just gave a small kiss on her forehead.

He hated himself for feeling like this, but he just could not forgive this Gideon that easily. Idea of someone shoving her or clawing the kind soul in front of him, made his blood boil.

He had zero tolerance for bullying in general, but now that he knew that his and Judy's childhood had the same colors, it hurt him. No one should go through that. And she was the last one to deserve those things.

"So... We still have a couple of minutes left in our lunch break." Nick said quietly.

"... You want to take grab and go?" She ask'd, happy that the awkward and heavy conversation was out of the way. But she could still see that he was thinking about it.

"I guess I could take a burger. All that kissing burns calories." He said and gave a small smile.

"I know. I guess we don't need these window tints anymore." She said but was stopped by Nick's paw.

She look'd at him and saw that loving smile on him again.

"Hey. One more kiss? Quick one?"

"..." Judy gave a warm smile and once again they both felt the warm embrace of each other.

The kiss only took a moment and after it ended Judy spoke.

"I love you Nick."

"Love you too." Nick said warmly and gave a little kiss on her small nose, making it wiggle a bit.

"Now let's get going handsome. We have to save energy for to nights bar night." She said happily.

"MMmmmm, right. Blue lagoon. Awesome." He muttered.

"Come on slick, it will be fun."

"Hope so."

Judy hopped back on her seat and pressed the window button, and after a while the dark car brightened up,

hurting his eyes for a moment.

"Now, while we are at it slick, let's talk about something fun.

How about the day of your ice skating? It seemed interesting and I really wanted to hear it." She asked happily.

"... You know what, that one I can save for later. I'll tell you another one.

Once me and this cheetah named Joel decided to steal apples from this old grumpy rhino-"

NINETEEN YEARS AGO / SAME DAY _

"So, three marshmallows taste good?" Maria asked happily as the small red fox was drinking his over sugar contained drink.

"Mom, can I skip the school and start working like you?" The kit suddenly asked.

"Why would you want to do that Nicholas?" Maria giggled.

"Then I would have lots of money and I could by this every day! Three marshmallows rocks!" He said happily and laid his half filled cup on the table,

revealing his small muzzle, all covered in chocolate milk.

His mother started to chuckle and took a napkin from her purse.

"Sweetie, let me clean your muzzle a bit." She laughed and wiped the drink off from his face.

"Moooom, I am NINE already, I can clean it myself."

"So NINE years old is big huh? You feel like you seen it all?" She teased.

"Yeah, pretty much. When I grow tall like all the other adults, I think it would be cool to own a candy store.

I could sell all the cool stuff like hot chocolate, and Popsicle's, and lots of marshmallows!" Nick told excitedly.

"Popsicle's huh? I could see you doing that Nicholas. Like I said, you have a little sales mammal in you." She said proudly.

"Yea and I can count to two hundred, so I would be good at counting money!" Nick said proudly.

"Two hundred huh? That's pretty good Nicholas! Keep studying hard and you will reach anything you want." She answered with loving voice.

Nick was about to answer until the waitress came next to their table. A tall looking zebra look'd at them both and then smiled.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Zebra ask'd.

"Oh, no thank you. We are fine like this." Maria answered.

"... That's great." The zebra said and eyed the table. After a while he left, but still stayed at fair distance from them,

gazing their table from time to time.

Maria was already used to this but still hated being treated like this. She was glad that Nicholas could not see it himself since he was still so young, but that zebra only came to look if she had stolen any silverware from the table. Being fox had its curse, and she hated the idea that one day, Nick would face this prejudice just like she did almost every day. She just hoped that someone would change these stereotypes someday,

and do something remarkable to clear the name from foxes. Who knew? Maybe it was her son right in front of her, that was going to do great things.

Maybe that was just wishful thinking, but one thing was sure. She would do anything in her power to keep him at the honest road, unlike his dad.

That was all that mattered. She wanted her Nicholas to be something that the world would be proud of, not just another con artist among others.

If he only knew how important he was to me... That he is everything I have...

She only watched her son drink his cup with loving smile, as his wild green eyes kept looking at all the activity around him so innocently,

not a worry in the world. He saw the world as bright and colorful paradise full of adventure, but she knew what was under all that.

A bit more of a harsh reality. Real life is messy.

But she only wished that he would get to live his life as happy as possible, hoping that the smile on that face would last forever.

Suddenly Nick's ears perked up, as he heard a small horn make quite a loud sound behind him.

He turned around and gaze at front of the coffee house entrance.

There was bunch of kit's, all dressed in dark green uniform, all standing in line proudly next to each other,

with an adult bear in the same uniform, leading the whole bunch with horn in his hand.

The bear spoke warmly to all the kit's in front of him.

"Excellent patrol brave scouts! Now feel free to reward yourself with some sugar drinks, because we still have long march ahead of us.

Next stop is Rain forest district. We are going to spend the night at the forest, so you all better fuel yourselves with energy as best as you can.

At ease!" The bear said playfully to the kit's, making them all salute him with their paws on their foreheads.

"Yes, ranger Phil!" Everyone cheered and spread themselves all around the cafe, making Nick follow all of the hassle with interest.

"Mom who are they-" Nick was stopped middle of his sentence. His mother was talking to the bear that had let all the kit's in.

She waved to Nick from the time, signaling that she was just chatting with her old friend or something. Nick smiled and his attention focused on one of the odd dressed mammals next to him. He was a small buffalo kit, clearly trying to gaze at the menu, wondering what he should take.

After a moment Nick spoke.

"Hey ummm, can I ask something?" Nick asked.

The buffalo turned to him and gave a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what is that cool looking uniform? I have never seen someone wear something like that." He said in wonder.

"Oh this? You never heard of the Junior ranger scouts?" He ask'd with smile.

"No. What do you guys do?"

"We do all kinds of cool stuff. We patrol around the nature and learn all the neat things like making a fire's, tying up ropes,

use knifes to make cool things from wood, learn how to survive in the woods, and ranger Phil said that sometimes maybe even save lives."

The buffalo stated proudly. Nick just stared back with admiring look.

"Cooooool."

"I know right? See all these things on chest here?" The buffalo ask'd, and Nick gazed at the four medallions at his uniform.

"What are those?"

"They are reward medallions. Every time you succeed in making the task you are given, you earn a small pin in your uniform.

The more you collect, the more awesome you are. I have this blue one from tying up a perfect pirate lock with rope.

The yellow one is for surviving three nights in a row at the forest. We all slept in tents. It was so cool. And these two red ones here?

Jimmy once hurt his ankle at the patrol, and I had learned how to make a perfect bandages to treat his leg. Those are my most valuable ones."

"... That sounds so awesome..." Nick admired as he kept looking at the pins on his chest, all having different symbols on them.

"Yeah, when I grow up, I want to be like ranger Phil. Look at the pins on his chest." the buffalo stated proudly.

Nick turned to look at the bear on the door and his jaw almost dropped as he saw almost his whole uniform covered in medallions.

"Wooooooah!" Was only thing Nick could say.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Well, I gotta go now. If I'm lucky, I get three marshmallows in my hot chocolate like you."

The small buffalo said and strolled his way to the counter where all his friends already were, ordering their drinks.

After a while, Maria sat back on their table.

"Sorry sweetie, I just had not seen Phil in a long time. We went to same high school together.

It was nice to see him." She sighed with smile.

Nick didn't answer as he still kept looking at the kit's in their uniforms.

"Nicholas, everything okay?" She ask'd.

"... Yeah. More than okay." Nick finally said and look'd at his mom.

"Is that so? What makes you smile like that?" She asked happily.

"Just an idea mom... The Best idea in the world. I think I finally found something I want to do.

And you will be proud of me. That's a promise." The small red fox stated proudly with large smile.


	19. Blue Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTTYYYY!

Chapter 19

"Blue Lagoon"

"Oveerrr aaand out-" Nick hummed casually as he was standing in his bathroom, adjusting his dark blue tie like always.

He made the final adjustments around the collar of his favorite green polo shirt and gave satisfied smile to the mirror as he made the final small pull of his tie. Oliver had sent Nick a text that everyone were going to be present at the bar around nine, so it gave him quite a lot of time to prepare since the time was only six at the moment. I wonder how this is going to go, Nick kept thinking as he finished up buttoning his shirt all the way up. Nick gave a loud click with his tongue and gave a little wink to himself after he was finally done with his clothes and took out a small bottle of cologne from his cupboard. He pressed the button twice, and pointed at both sides of his neck, tapping the spots with his paw a little bit. Looking good? Yes. Yes you are. Suddenly Nick's ears twitched a bit as he heard a voice of a familiar rabbit speak from his living room.

"Nick! I can't find the remote to your tv..."

"Let me take a wild guess and suggest... Under the couch?" He yelled back and smiled.

After some sounds of ruffling the furniture and jumping on the floor, he heard an answer.

"... I see it!... I see some other things too!"

"I bet!" Nick yelled back.

"It's kind of far away and this couch is really heavy... This thing weighs a ton.. I got it."

The fox snickered quietly as he put the cologne back to it's right place and started to make his way to living room.

He arrived to the open door and saw the bunny trying to lift his huge corner couch in the air, but even as strong as she was for a bunny,

there was no way that she was lifting that thing up with her small body. She was wearing casual jeans and her favorite shirt, the one that she had on her when she apologized him half a year ago under that small bridge. She really looked so cute no matter what she wore. Nick just leaned on the door frame, following with smile as the mammal he loved muttered in frustration about his couch.

"Come ooon, just a little more..." She muttered.

Nick grinned and walk'd over to the bunny and stood next to her, watching with amusement as the bunny tried her best to lift up the heavy furniture.

The fox cleared his throat and spoke after a while.

"You know, normally it's a custom that when females are in a need of help with something, they ask help from the nearest male that seems suitable for the task."

Judy snorted and still continued trying to lift the couch even a little bit. Always so stubborn.

"Oh you work it girl, you doing goood. Almost had it... Wait I got an idea! Hidden bunny powers activate!" He snickered.

"Shut uuuup." Judy giggled and let go of the couch, turning her gaze to the smiling fox beside her.

"I will never lift up this thing if you keep making me laugh you dumb fox."

"You are doing it wrong carrots. There is this ancient technique that you have to use..."

"And what might that be slick?" She ask'd with grin.

"... Fox magic!" Nick grinned and wiggled his fingers.

Judy gave a little laugh and spoke.

"Is it teachable for a dumb bunny like me?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know... You certainly have potential. Maybe I will teach you if you play nice, my pupil." He grinned.

"You are going to teach me how to lift up the largest couch in the world with magic? Okay slick, let's see how you do better without breaking your back." She grinned.

"Not just any magic... FOX magic... Only most talented foxes in Zootopia possess this talent." Nick told like it was ancient campfire story, making Judy giggle.

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and rolled up his sleeves, like preparing for a show of a lifetime. Judy tried not to laugh to his theatrics,

as he cleared his throat and bowed.

"Now for the trick of the evening ladies and gentle mammals! Gather around as the world's most famous and handsome fox gives you one of the most incredible talents in the world! How to lift up a large couch with fox magic!" He spoke loudly like he had great audience and made it almost impossible for Judy to hold a straight face as she followed this comical act. Nick bowed everywhere and cleared his throat again.

"Now for this trick, it is required that the magician needs a volunteer from the audience!"

"Is that so?" She grinned playfully.

"Indeed it is my fair lady! Now if only I could find someone willing from the crowd for my trick. Hmmmm... Who could it be?"

Judy could not help her smile grow as Nick scanned the room like it was full of mammals at the moment. He even acted like he was counting everyone randomly with his claw,

trying to decide who to pick. After a moment his claw pointed at her and stopped there. Nick's face lighted up with a warm smile as he motioned Judy to come forward with a little finger motion.

"Now I am seeing a perfect candidate for my show of the evening. My my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes young lady.." He spoke in flirting tone,

making Judy finally giggle as she arrived one step away from Nick, with her paws behind her back.

"Oh mister fox wizard, why do you think that I'm up for the task?" She teased.

"MMMMmmm I just got a feeling. You see I am going to use only one paw to lift up this heavy thing... But I need motivation to do it."

"One paw huh? Sounds kind of impossible, you sure you aren't pulling my tail?" She smiled but was really wondering how Nick was going to put his words into action.

"If you let me, I might fondle it a bit..." He spoke with flirting tone.

"Nick!"

"Wizard has spoken. Now, back to the trick." He chuckled and Judy shook her head.

"You are not going to lift that couch with one paw you silly fox."

"Tsk tsk, never underestimate the power of fox magic. It's one of a kind." He assured.

"Well I am intrigued... I am eager to see this trick already. Do show it." She said and gave a little wink to him.

"I am sure you do my lady, but there is a reason I picked you from the audience. A special one."

"Oh?"

"You see, there is this ancient myth that cute bunnies boost the power of fox magic. Some say it's a rumor, but I want to see if it's true." he grinned.

"Did the mighty wizard fox also know that it's not nice to call bunnies cute?" She grinned back.

"Oh, excuse my manners then. This fox only meant it as a compliment, never as an insult. Will you forgive me my rude behavior?" He pleaded playfully.

She thought for a while and hummed in thought after giving a flirty smile.

"Okay, apology accepted." She said warmly.

"Good. Won't happen again. Trust me. I am a fox." He said and suddenly took his paw in front of his muzzle and loudly grunted "Cute bunny!", that was pretty clearly heard quickly during his cough, making Judy laugh and give a "Fox begs death by tickle attack" look with evil smile.

"Excuse me mister? I swear I just heard-"

"Nothing my lady, had something on my throat. Happens all the time. Now, back to the trick. What I am about to ask next has a great impact on the success of my talent,

so I want your full dedication." He snickered, as Judy was still wondering if to attack him for his teasing or to stay still.

"... I'm listening." She finally said.

"I am going to need a... Drum roll please." He grinned and tapped his fingers at his couch table, making a little drumming sound and Judy tried to hold her laugh as best as she could because of her silly boyfriend.

"A kiss." He finished.

Judy stopped laughing as the sudden request came up and spoke to him with a shy smile and half lidded eyes.

"Well, that is odd favor to ask... How does this help your trick again mister?"

"Trust me, it plays huge part in the trick. It's all about magic. Will you be a brave candidate and play along?" He ask'd warmly.

"... Fine." She said and stepped closer. She slowly brought her paws at the edge of his shirt's collar, making Nick observe her quietly with loving smile as she closed her eyes and pulled the fox down a bit by his shirt. Nick also closed his eyes and felt as the warm touch of her small mouth became together with his.

Nick savored her taste as their tongues felt the contact, making Judy give a little squeak, and making Nick chuckle a bit as they continued their loving embrace for a moment.

After about couple of seconds, Judy leaned off from him and let go of his collar, staring at the satisfied looking fox with a small blush.

"I hope that gave you enough motivation..."

"Oh it certainly did. I think the ancient myth was true after all... I think I am ready for a highlight of the evening.

Prepare, for an ultimate fox paw of strength and magic!" He spoke like the show was still on, making Judy observe his moves with smile.

Nick walk'd over the to the spot where the couch connected with the wall and gave a little bow, hyping Judy to witness the greatest trick of all time.

"Behold!" Nick chuckled and crouched down. He shoved his left paw behind the couch and started to make rolling motion with his hand,

like he was spinning a wheel of some kind. After a moment, the couch indeed moved up, but just from the corner where Nick was.

After Nick stopped moving his paw, Judy could see that the corner where Nick sat next to, there was a leg missing from the couch.

It had been replaced with a car jack. The one small metal object that was used to lift up back of a car when the tire broke down.

"Well, impressed aren't we? Wizard fox did it again!" Nick gave proud smile to the stunned looking bunny who broke into loud laughter right away.

"Nick, how is that magic?!" She giggled as she held her stomach and rolled on the floor.

"Tsk tsk, are you implying that I am not a real wizard?" Nick tried to act insulted but could not hold the act as Judy's laugh stuck into him too.

"Where did you even get that?" Judy asked as she tried to collect her breath from laughing.

"Got it from one car scrapyard like two years ago." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

After Judy was finally done laughing, she lifted herself up from the ground and wiped her eye with her paw as she was starting to walk over to the fox.

"You are the silliest boyfriend in the world and I love you for it..." Judy giggled and suddenly hugged the smiling fox.

"Hmph, you just say that because you don't believe in my magic." He chuckled and caressed her ears gently.

After a moment Judy spoke while still having her arms around Nick.

"How do I feel that you have made that same show to someone else before me?

You were so into it. You got me convinced about being a real wizard fox for a second.

With the speeches and all." She giggled.

"... Mike used to be a magician when he was really young. He did all these magic shows in the school for many years.

I always liked visiting them with many other kit's, and he always put on a show and knew how to get everyone's attention.

I guess I took some notes from his talent shows."

"You know, I really would like to meet these friends of yours under better circumstances than I have till now. You know. Some day.

Without bringing them into station and such. They seem like colorful bunch."

"... I think I can arrange that... But I do have to talk with them first about it... They can be.. Well.." Nick thought how to say it with the best description.

"Your friends." She teased.

"Yeah. I guess that's the only way to put it." He chuckled.

"Well take your time. Your friends can't be that wild. Wait till you see how your coworkers are when we get to the... Bar. Their behavior might not be so different from the bunch that you hanged out with." She assured, like she knew something that he didn't.

"... I really hope I'm not going to regret this carrots." He muttered as he took a look at the clock. Two and half hours left.

"You won't. It will be fun. Trust me. Besides our whole band is coming as well."

"Band?" He asked in confusion.

"Hailie, Rasheed, Luke, Oliver." She counted.

"They are our band now?" He snickered.

"Well, I just thought that it sounded nice.

Team sounds so formal." She said genuinely.

"You are adorable, you know that?"

"Dumb fox." She muttered with smile.

"By the way, why are you not coming to the bar with the clothes that you bought with Fru Fru?

I really like'd them on you. Not saying that you don't look beautiful in everything." He ask'd.

"... I am not going to let my coworkers see me in those. Everyone would go nuts and no one would look at me the same way ever again if I wear jean shorts..." She muttered with small blush on her cheeks.

"Why? Because you would make some hate the fact that they are already married?" He spoke with flirty tone.

"Niiiick..." She mumbled with shy smile and gave a little playful punch on his chest.

"... Do you know what is the worst thing through the whole night?"

"What?"

"The fact that I can't look at you like I'm doing now... Or do this." He said and caressed her ears again with his paw.

Judy gave a warm smile to him as the pleasant vibrations went through her body, as Nick tickled her ears a bit with his claws.

"... Plus I am going to have a huge hangover." He sighed after a while, the idea of the horrible feeling in the coming morning as image in his head.

"Males... I do not understand what is it with all of you and drinking always so much. Why can't guys just take two drinks and leave it at that?"

"... Because that would be boring." He laughed and ruffled up the spot between her ears.

"You do remember that we are going to start our investigation again tomorrow? Going to be hard if your fox head is drumming in the morning." She giggled.

"I think I'll just have to suffer and see. Besides, I'm going to be grumpy the whole day like Bogo, since I don't even have breakfast in my refrigerator. Just my luck." He chuckled.

Judy was quiet for a moment and spoke after a while after taking her paws to Nick's collar, fixing it a little bit.

"... I could always.. You know.. Take a trip by the Roger's? Your favorite coffee place? Tomorrow morning I mean... I can take a large cup with me. They come with bagels.

I could also take some fish stakes and some grill salted bugs if you want. Lot of protein. I learned that you need those if you drank lots last night.

I also store some aspirin in our car so... I can't take your hangover away, but I can make the best I can to ease it up.

If it's okay you know? Besides, you need to be in the best shape if we have to go knock down doors. Just looking out for my partner."

She said and tried to sound like it was nothing as she finished fixing Nick's collar with a small blush.

Nick just look'd at the beautiful bunny with stunned look, his mouth hanging out a bit. All he could wonder was what on earth did he do to deserve a mammal like this in his life?

"Hey." He said warmly as a small devilish grin formed on his muzzle.

"Hmm?" Judy hummed as she was adjusting Nick's tie with half lidded eyes.

"Come here you!" He laughed and grabbed Judy by her waist, making her fall down against his chest and fall down on the floor with him.

Judy started to giggle in surprise as the fox started to give a little kisses on her neck, giving a little nibbles with his teeth against her soft fur.

"Nick that tickles!" Judy laughed and begged for mercy as the fox was assaulting her with his love, swishing his tail from side to side happily as he was scent marking her again, among kissing her wildly.

You really are one wicked fox Wilde, Nick thought with a bit of guilt hitting him again... But what can I say? She is just too amazing. And she is mine. My bunny.

FRONT OF THE BLUE LAGOON / 21:00 _

The bunny and the fox crossed the road near the ZPD station, turning right from the lights and heading towards the Blue Lagoon.

Nick just followed as Judy was leading the way to this unknown place, wondering what kind of night was waiting for his poor soul.

The sky was already getting the dark vibes all over it, and the moon was also starting to make it's reveal behind the clouds.

It was nice and a bit chilly evening air, making its gentle breeze against their fur as they strolled on the street.

Nick smiled as he gazed at the bunny next to him, who was doing something on her phone. After a moment she suddenly spoke.

"There it is. See that?" Judy asked and pointed at the large neon sign just three buildings away from their location.

The title "Blue Lagoon Club" was flashing in bright blue light.

Nick raised an eyebrow and spoke in confusion.

"Club? Why does it say club?"

"Yeahh umm... I kinda promised to Delgato and others to not tell you about it. So it would be like a surprise."

"Wait..." Nick said and stopped walking.

"What?" Judy giggled.

"It's an actual night club?!"

"Yeah." Judy said but understood his confusion.

"... No way, there is no such things for cops."

"... I guess you just haven't been paying attention to these kinds of things. Maybe too busy selling popsicle's and such huh?" Judy teased.

"A nightclub. For boring cops?" Nick asked in disbelief but chuckled as he saw that Judy was clearly not joking.

Judy laughed and spoke.

"Don't be a jerk. It's just like any night club ever... Well it's the only night club i've ever been,

but you know what I mean. It's really nice and kinda huge place. I've been there three times in total." She said happily.

"... Why does a Savannah central need a whole club for its police department? Kinda overshot if you ask me..." Nick asked in confusion.

"... This is the only police club in the whole Zootopia Nick. It seems that even if you have lived your whole life in Zootopia, you still don't know the whole city." Judy teased and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, it isn't exactly an important thing to know. Wait... So you're telling me that almost every cop in Zootopia,

all the way from other districts, spend most of their Friday's here?"

"... I told you it's a big place."

"And I seriously thought that we are going to a small pub in some corner with some almost retiring bartender and depressed piano player." Nick laughed.

He didn't know what to think about this. A police night club? How would that even look? What a time to be alive.

"When was the last time you were in a club anyway Nick?" Judy asked with smile.

"Uhhhh, like a year ago? But it wasn't full of cops that's for sure." He grinned.

"Well, I think you will like it." She smiled and took her phone out,

after hearing that she suddenly got a message. She tapped something back and giggled a bit after turning her gaze to Nick.

"I have kind of odd question to ask from you Nick. I need your help."

"Mmmmm, how can I be of service?" Nick asked with smile.

"While you are having all this fun time with guys tonight,

could you at some point ask if Oliver would like to go out with Hailie?" She ask'd with mischievous smile.

Nick raised an eyebrow to the odd request and spoke.

"Uhhhh, where did that come from?"

"Well, Hailie kind of... Thinks she sees all these signals from him.

Even Julia said that he sees Oliver looking at her time to time all dreamy and such." Judy giggled.

"Oliver? Seriously? Ohohoh, this is going to be fun..." Nick chuckled with evil tone.

"Nick, I can't be sure if it's true but Hailie would just like to know if it is."

"Oh don't worry whiskers, I'm sure to ask him about that at some point." Nick said with grin and rubbed his paws together.

"Males..." Judy muttered and shook her head.

"Hey, why don't you girls ask him yourself?" Nick chuckled.

"Uhhh, I have spent enough time among my male coworkers to know that their subjects are getting a bit wild during the night,

especially when they are drunk. I'm going to spend this night just between Hailie, Julia, Francine and Lily."

"What, are you girls just going to stay in one corner of the bar the whole night and gossip about who is the most handsome male officer in the bar?" Nick snickered.

"Whatever..." Judy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Make sure to vote me." Nick said fast.

"You are impossible..." She laughed and gave a small smile.

"I wonder if I am lucky enough to get some fine looking female with me tonight. I kinda like Hailie too." Nick said casually.

Judy started to laugh and gave a scolding look at the teasing fox.

"Is that so?" Judy grinned with half lidded eyes.

"And Francine too... I have always wondered how it would be to make sum sweet love with elep-"

"NICHOLAS WILDE!" Judy gasped and laughed, making Nick also lose his poker face and laugh loudly as Judy started punching his arm as revenge.

"Help, bunny brutality! What kind of world is this,

when a fox without love is being beaten in the middle of the street?!

SHE THINKS THAT SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH IT JUST BECAUSE SHE'S SO CUTE!" Nick yelled in middle of his laughing,

making Judy blush as she saw some random mammals, making them look at them in confusion and follow the show in amusement.

"I hate you!" Judy yelled and could not contain her loud giggle as Nick tried to catch her paws playfully,

to spare himself from being beaten into a fox pancake. He finally managed to grab her paws and chuckled as Judy could still not hold her laugh, despite her embarrassment of being watched by bunch of curious mammals at the moment.

"You love me." Nick purred with grin, clearly loving the situation way too much.

"... You are horrible." She mumbled as she was catching her breath.

"The mammals are still looking. I think they recognized us." Nick chuckled after looking on the other side of the street, giving them a wink.

"Oh god..." Judy muttered in embarrassment, feeling as her ears started to run hot. She gave a small wave at the mammals on the other side,

signaling that everything was alright. The mammals muttered something with smile to each other and after they saw that the funny show was over,

they started to make their way towards wherever they were supposed to go in the first place. Nick gave his trademark grin to the embarrassed bunny,

who still wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

After a quiet moment Nick suddenly pulled Judy into a tight hug, making her yelp in surprise.

She raised her gaze to the warm smiling fox and spoke.

"N-Nick? What are you doing?"

"There is no one watching any more." Nick chuckled.

"... Nick, we are in public." Judy said quietly as the small blush started to hit her.

"I know, but I can't let you go without proving that you are the only female I am going to think about the whole night..." He said with loving voice.

Judy gave a warm smile back and spoke.

"Nick, I knew you were joking, you don't need to-"

She went quiet in the middle of sentence when she saw something behind Nick, making her eyes shot wide open.

"OLIVER." She suddenly said, hopping from his embrace and making Nick look behind his back with snarky look.

"Talking about cuddle blocker..." He muttered as the widely grinning wolf made his way towards the fox and the bunny after spotting them.

"You have fun now. I'll head in already, since the girls are waiting."

"Oh, okay... You umm... Have a fun night too in your gossip corner." He chuckled and gave a wink to the bunny,

who rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. I have feeling that we might bump to each other during the night Officer Wilde."

She said and gave a flirty wink to him and turned around, heading towards the main doors of Blue Lagoon,

while wiggling her tail a bit.

Nick could only follow her with loving look and sigh quietly after a moment.

"... Damn I love her."

"And here is my favorite fox of the evening!

I wonder if they have pool table..." Nick heard the familiar voice say and give a little bump in his shoulder,

as Oliver arrived next to him.

"Mmmmh, Oliver..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard about this place from anyone else?"

"Umm, Luke did text me that the place is freaking awesome when I ask'd if he was already in there.

So it must be a good pub, right?"

"... Oliver... I think we have been lured into something way bigger than normal pub night..." Nick muttered.

"What do you mean?" Oliver questioned and saw as a wild smile came on him.

"... They kinda forgot to mention on purpose that it's the biggest police nightclub in the city...

I knew I should had checked the place online..."

"... Did you just say night-"

"Club." Nick finished.

And continued.

"Which means that I am pretty intrigued. This I gotta see." He grinned.

"No way... They are just pulling our tail." Oliver muttered.

"... I guess there is only one way to find out." Nick said and motioned Oliver to follow him towards the unknown.

BLUE LAGOON _

(For the best mood experience, go to youtube and listen:

Chillout Deep House ~ Beach Mix)

The moment Nick opened up the double doors and entered the place with the wolf behind him,

first thing that filled his ears was darkly beating deep house music, making its smooth rhythm known around the warm place.

Nick and Oliver stared at the place wide eyed and marveled the odd sight. The place was indeed very crowded. Nick gazed as the small stairs led down up to crowded chamber, full of blue lights everywhere. The whole chamber was divided in the middle by long aquarium looking glass wall, but instead of fish,

it was filled with blue lava lamps, the light blue liquid dancing all round the wall on both sides. Nick could only stare with a bit dumbfounded look,

wondering if this really was a nightclub for cops only. But the more he gazed at the crowd, more convinced he became. About half of the mammals were still in their uniforms, just mostly hanging around the long white glassed bar counters, drinking their drinks and chatting with each other. About half of the other mammals were in their civilian clothes, having fun on the dance floor as the blue lights gave them a little flashes from the spotlights. The fox scanned the area,

observing all these mammals around the place. For cops, they sure did seem to have fun time with each other. There was no sign of Judy though. Wonder where she is in middle of all this mammal mass? There must have been like... At least like hundred mammals in here.

After a while Oliver closed his hanging muzzle and spoke.

"... Well this is... Something alright..."

"It's like I dived back into my teen years with fake ID." Nick laughed, making Oliver turn his gaze to him.

"... That was probably the most accurate description yeah!" He chuckled and kept looking at the place,

scanning the area to see if he saw anyone they knew.

Just as Oliver was about to take his phone out to see if maybe Luke could hear him through this music,

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard next to them.

"No. Freaking. Way. They really came!"

Nick and Oliver turned their attention to the mammals next to them.

There stood a familiar Lion and the tiger.

Delgato and Fangmeyer both look'd at the two with most wicked smile ever and Fangmeyer spoke.

"You two are coming with us. Everyone is waiting!" He said and Nick gave a nervous smile next to excited looking Oliver.

Lion and the tiger started to push them both forward down the stairs, like they were their brand new hostages.

Nick could only wonder what was waiting for him, as they were escorted through the dancing crowd, towards the spinning stairs at the left side of the bar.

The fox saw that the stairs led to a whole new are in the club, as he saw more mammals on the upper balcony. As they arrived to the beginning of the stairway,

Nick could clearly read a little blue neon sign that was placed next to them.

"Reserved for Savannah Police Department"

The tiger and the lion let go of him and Oliver and Delgato spoke.

"Please do make haste. We don't want to keep everyone waiting now, don't we?" He laughed.

JUDY POV _

Judy was sitting on the upper floors as well, in a small booth with most of the female officers from her department. Their booth was located couple of rows away from where Delgato, Fangmeyer, Grizoli, Higgins, and all the others were sitting. She was so into her conversation with Francine that she didn't even see that Delgato started roaring from excitement and pointing his claw towards the front doors, spotting stunned Nick and Oliver. Hailie was drinking water,

since she didn't really have wish for alcohol tonight. Julia, the quite new female wolf officer in their precinct, was drinking in quite a fast speed. Lily was a female tiger, and also happened to be sister of Fangmeyers. She gave embarrassed look as she was sipping her margarita and watching her brother laugh like a maniac,

as he grabbed Delgato from his sleeve, motioning them to get both Oliver and Nick and escort them upstairs with them.

Lily was about to tell them to look that two star quests of the evening had entered the club but Judy was so into her talk with Francine that she waited them to finish first.

"Wait, you really managed to catch Jack Garlow because of Wilde?" Francine ask'd in interest as Judy was explaining her story and sipped her carrot vodka mix.

"We did! He told us to hide in the sewer!" She laughed.

"No way, really?!" The elephant laughed in wonder, earning Lily's attention.

"How did Bogo react to that?" The tiger ask'd.

"You should have seen his face when I told that his odd little plan led to one of the biggest arrests in our department. And you know how he hated Nick already." Judy laughed, still remembering Nick's smug look to her boss, doing incredible job on his second day on the force. She had been separated from her fox only ten minutes and she was already missing his presence.

"It must be odd working with an only fox in the police department.

What's he like? He seems like a very funny guy overall." Francine asked.

"An understatement." Judy giggled, as she took another sip of her drink.

"You should had seen when he introduced himself to me and my guys when we were transferred to Savannah unit because of the team gathering. He is really funny." Hailie said with genuine smile and put down her glass of water.

"Talking about the devil himself, look who came in." Lily giggled as she pointed forward.

Everyone turned their gaze and saw as Delgato and Fangmeyer were escorting the fox and the wolf up the stairs,

making Judy look at her bit nervous looking fox with a loving smile. The female group followed with amused looks as Nick and Oliver were pretty much ravaged in the middle of the crowded booth, about ten other mammals surrounding them.

The crowd of males roared and lifted their beer glasses up, praising the newcomer's arrival. Lily only shook her head as he followed the show and spoke.

"Those two are going to be dead in the morning." She said with scolding tone.

"How so?" Judy giggled and gave a puzzled look to the tiger.

Francine chuckled and spoke.

"Lily's brother and Delgato do this to every newcomer in the force,

if they are easy enough to be lured into their little game..."

Judy raised her eyebrow and asked.

"Game?"

"... Judy, they have ten guys over there and none of them arrived here with light pockets.

They are going to give your partner and Howlton good old alcohol poisoning with the most dumbest bet's they can make during the night, challenging them to do all kinds of stuff. I have followed that stuff two times before. It's not pretty. That's why pretty much every cop from other districts know one thing, that our dumb males over there are proud about..." Lily spoke like she had explained all of this many times.

"Aaaand what's that?" Judy ask'd with amused tone.

Francine and Lily look'd at each other and rolled their eyes and sighed,

as Hailie, Julia and Judy were waiting for the reveal. They both spoke together with embarrassed tone.

"That the Savannah department males party the wildest.

Their motto is "LAUGH NOW, SUFFER LATER... Even adult males can be like total kits sometimes.."

"... Seriously?" Judy laughed and face pawed herself as she gave a quick look at the table where the fox was located. She didn't even see the fox behind the surrounding crowd and saw them all lift their shot glasses up in the air,

full of some blue liquid. They all roared together the same sentence.

"LAUGH NOW, SUFFER LATER!" and emptied their shot glasses down together.

She already knew that she was going to have to drag Nick home.

And she had never even seen Nick drunk.

Hope the boys go easy on him.

Probably not.

Suddenly Julia, after finishing her third drink already, spoke out of nowhere to Judy.

"Sooooo Juuudyyy."

Everyone's attention from the males table focused on her and they saw that she was already a bit tipsy,

making everyone laugh.

"Sheesh Julia, it seems that you are not the only one who came to party hard!" Lily laughed in confusion as her wolf friend was looking at them with lazy eyes and laughed.

"I knoooow, I'm going to need another one. Hey Judy... I always wanted to ask this..." She said but then giggled,

making Hailie give a bit concerned look, as she was clearly getting drunk fast.

"That since yoouuuhh spend aalll day with Wilde on patrols... Is he single? Because HE IS sexy as hell!

I wonder is he like's wolf's? I want to ask him out."

Francine and Lily started to laugh loudly, making even Hailie giggle from this sudden outburst.

But Judy's face was blushed as possible,

a sudden peek of annoyance in it.

Lily spoke after a while.

"Julia, you are so drunk."

"She just spoke her mind, I kinda agree with her." Francine spoke, making an evil side wink to Lily.

"Oh so we talking about these things about our boys now huh? I'm in." She said with evil grin and spoke to Hailie.

"Admit it, you would like to ask Oliver out.

He is really hot, I don't blame you."

Hailie's eyes shot up from her becoming sudden target of teasing,

her face turned red in seconds, making her mumble awkwardly.

"I... No I just... Maybe... He's just.. I mean..."

Suddenly Julia spoke again and ordered her fourth drink.

"The ride I would give to that handsome fox... I would give him something that he never forgets! I would make him beg for more than I would ride him..."

Francine and Lily started to laugh and both gasped with mischievous smile on their face, and Hailie was more red than tomato now.

"Juliaaaaa, you are so baaad!" They giggled.

Judy's expression at this point was... Well...

Let's just say that she was not happy at all about the sudden subject on her boyfriend, the jealousy hitting her from Julia's confident bragging, like she was going to score without a doubt. Her ears ran hot as she tried her best to act normal, under the idea of Julia trying to get Nick to her apartment and having a plan to... If she would try to make a move on Nick, she didn't even know what she would do.

NICK POV _

"LAUGH NOW, SUFFER LATER!"

Everyone drank their blue drink, counting Nick and Oliver.

Nick could only wince a little as the strong drink went down his throat, burning a bit with it's gentle taste.

This was not how he imagined the night to go at all.

He felt like he was spending his eighteenth birthday all over again, but this time there was different mammals around him.

Nick and Oliver were sitting on the center spots of the large U shaped couch,

so that they had no chance to escape as their coworkers swarmed all around them.

There was no more escape out of this one. The crowd roared happily after the drinks were down, and everyone sat on the couch, turning their attention to two guests of the evening.

"Now now, I would like to present my gratitude to our two new guests!

TO WILDE AND HOWLTON!" Delgato roared and lifted his mug, gaining a loud yelling from everyone around them.

They could not see that at the bottom floor, on the dance area, that many mammals already had their attention focused on the party that was happening on the upper floors. They all knew what the party was about. And it was easy to say that most of them were interested, since the actual first fox officer of Zootopia was present at the party.

Nick gave a chuckle and tied his paw around Oliver's neck.

"You guys are making me blush over here! You seem like a nice bunch but this multi relationship is going way too fast. I haven't even gotten my heart shaped chocolate boxes,

or my roses, or my love letters-" Nick kept counting with his paw, making everyone laugh loudly around the table.

Maybe this night was not going to be so bad after all,

Nick wondered and smiled as everyone still chuckled to his attitude. Just give it a chance.

"Now now, first of all! We are glad that you two are finally out here and didn't pussy out like we thought!" Fangmeyer said and a small conversations and agreeing chuckles rose in the table, making Nick and Oliver laugh as well. The tiger continued.

"But as it is custom, the Lagoon ritual is, as we all know,

to newborn cops! Tonight we have not one, but TWO new officers in our ranks, ready to keep Zootopia safe and prove why this is one of the most respected professions in the world we know!"

"Milking it!" Someone laughed from the back.

"Shut up Grizoli!" Fangmeyer yelled and continued.

"Now, it is custom that we are having this little game called truth and shot. It still sounds so kit like... Who came up with the name anyway?

I bet it was Higgins!"

Everyone laughed and Higgins gave smirk back and spoke.

"Your mother came up with that one!

He suggested the name while we-"

"EASY THERE HIGGINS!" Fangmeyer warned with challenging grin, ready to wrestle.

Everyone on the table roared from laugh like maniacs,

making Nick wonder, how could drinking with cops be this entertaining.

Suddenly two familiar mammals earned Nick's attention as they arrived on the spot.

Rasheed and Luke were both arriving up the stairs, both looking relieved as they were bringing two trays with them, both filled with drinks of all kind and color. Must have been hard to bring those without tripping over.

"Whoever is paying for these drinks, is going to be broke!" Rasheed yelled as he carefully laid the tray down on the table after Luke, making everyone stare at the drinks while licking their lips.

"Foxtrot and Howler finally arrived! Awesome!" Luke yelled happily and took a beer glass from the tray.

Nick and Oliver just chuckled and got confused look from everyone.

"Foxtrot and Howler?" Delgato ask'd.

Rasheed cleared his throat and spoke.

"We are working on a case that required undercover.

Wilde suggested that we all had code names to make it sound cooler.

He made one for each one of us. Luke is Light-feet."

I am Hotshot... Yeah still sounds awesome. Because I don't miss. And I can prove it."

The red furred raccoon laughed and drank down a yellow shot from the table, making Nick and Oliver laugh.

"He is right about that one. Quite a marksman." Nick protested.

"Thanks foxtrot." The raccoon said proudly and suddenly Fangmeyer spoke.

"SEEE?! This is what I'm talking about! That sounds so cool! I want a code name too!"

"Ask to join our team from Bogo, and I'll make you one right away." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, like Bogo would do that." Snarlov said from the side and sipped his beer.

"Hey we are going a bit off topic here." Delgato reminded, stopping the laugh and earning everyone's attention. He continued after everyone waited the lion to speak.

"Let us start the... Game.. That we do to new comers. Since we have a media's loved superstar and partner of the one and only Judy Hopps here with us,

you have to understand that guys are interested to know certain things about you.

... O-oh. Nick thought, somehow having uneasy feeling about the way everyone was looking at him now.

Fangmeyer continued after a while.

"Wilde, how about you take another drink?" The tiger suggested and handed over a shot with the same blue liquid to the fox,

who was looking at everyone with a bit wary look. He gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged his shoulders before taking down his shot.

What he had forgotten in middle of all this, was that he was lightweight when it came to drinking. Very. He could already feel his earlier drink relax his body and making him feel the warm comfortable buzz. He started to see the plan more clearly here. They were going to get him and Oliver drunk. Very drunk. He felt being surrounded by the satisfied and evil grins all over. There was no escaping from this. He felt the drink burn his throat again, as Higgins handed another over to the wolf next to him.

"To Howlton too. Bottoms up!" He snickered, and Oliver just drank the shot right away after small pause.

"... Now, let's start with the first question of the game with Wilde. The biggest one, that we want to know.

Now, don't be alarmed but the main thing is to be honest. Bad karma happens to liars.

Know that there won't be any judgment in this table, whatever your answer is to the question."

"... MMmhh, I guess I don't have much choice in this... Well okay, I'm game." Nick said with confident grin,

as everyone got more excited right away.

The quietness settled in the table and Nick could feel everyone's gaze at him as he tried to fight against the sudden drunk feeling creeping to him.

Delgato leaned in the table and spoke.

"... What did you do before you joined the ZPD? What was your profession?"

The quietness settled in the table and for a moment Nick felt his mind froze.

... He was screwed. They were going to take him downstairs, and muzzle him.

Torture him. There was no escape. I could make up a lie. But on the other paw...

He wondered if everything would go lot easier if he just told the truth. They would find out the truth from somewhere anyway.

He was quiet for a moment and sighed before reaching over to another shot,

to make it easier for himself. He could only hope that this was most awkward question of the evening.

"Iiiii... Was a con artist." He said with nervous smile.

It took only second of pause before everyone started to roar in the table all around them, going wild and pulling out their wallets.

"I TOLD YOU SNARLOV! PAY UP!"

"I HAD BET AGAINST GRIZOLI! CASH ON THE TABLE!"

"DELGATO YOU FUCKING OWE ME MONEY!"

Nick could only follow the show in surprise but it turned into a bit snarky look.

This was not what he was expecting. Well at least he wasn't going to get tortured.

Instead, they had placed bets on this and everything. Wow, what a nice thing to do.

On the other paw he could not blame them, because that's what most of the fox's did.

Most of them did shifty things. So he understood it, but he was partly just a bit annoyed.

"Wow, how nice of you guys... Do I get a share?" Nick tried to sound like this didn't bother him but did it poorly.

"You can have part of Rasheed's. I thought you might had owned a family business or something." Luke said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, you guys were in too? What a great team I have." He muttered.

"Awww come on, don't be like that Nick my dude, we are all friends here. They are not judging you.

I'm not judging you. We are their new brothers now. We just having fun that's all." Oliver said and gave a friendly bunch on his shoulder.

Nick chuckled and look'd at the laughing crowd who were still arguing about the bet and giving money from paw to another.

New brother's huh...

"NOWNOW! Everyone settle down okay?! Let's take it easy!

For Wilde's honesty, we shall take a shot! Everyone?!" Delgato roared.

Everyone agreed and the paws filled the table as everyone grabbed another glass.

"... We are going to die at this rate." Oliver mumbled with drunk smile forming on his muzzle as he grabbed another one from the table.

"I have feeling that it's what they want." Nick chuckled and took another one, already enjoying the feeling and relaxing more.

The last time he had gotten drunk was year ago. The drink wasn't burning his throat so much anymore.

After everyone slammed their empty shot glasses on the table, everyone sat down again and Fangmeyer spoke.

"Now! To the next question, since we still have a long night ahead of us! So let's start with something that most of us are also very eager to hear about!

The last question, since your honesty earned you lot of points."

"Uhhhgm.. Shoot." Nick said with a bit buzzed voice, making Rasheed almost choke on his beer from laughter.

"The plan is moving forward..." Delgato muttered and winked to everyone.

"MMmmms what's that?" Nick ask'd and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. So! The question. You ready?" Delgato ask'd.

"Yeahhpp." He chuckled.

"How did you meet Hopps? We have never heard the full story of the Bellwether case. You know, in detail. Just pieces.

How did you two end up solving the case in the first place?"

The booth was quiet again, but this time Nick just laughed, not being able to even be angry anymore,

as he saw that they were just genuinely interested.

"Well that one guys... Is a loooooong story. That I can promise."

"That's what we are here for! We would really like to know. I mean we know Hopps well,

but we really haven't figured out you yet. If you were a con artist, why did you help her with the case?"

Nick chuckled and was for a change enjoying the attention for a while, as even Oliver clearly wanted to hear this story.

He might as well tell it, but he would leave out details that didn't need to be mentioned. He could adjust some parts.

Because what happened between him and her in the gondola... And under that bridge... Those were between him and her.

And he wanted them to stay that way. But otherwise this was going to be fun.

"I might tell you guys, but the difference is... Do I make it to the end? I'm kinda drunk already.

So I'm going to need a little space for my show here. Aaand a slower rate of drinking... I like giving very lively broadcast."

"I knew he was a storyteller! Come on guys give him a little space! And don't worry Wilde,

we will make sure you make it till the end. We really want to hear this one. But after that...

We are going to make a final judgment... And after that... We are all going to get really freaking drunk."

Nick laughed a bit as everyone scooted over to the side and signaled him to stand up,

almost like he was going to tell a campfire story of some kind, as everyone waited him to start with excited looks.

"Okay... You asked for it! So, me and my friend were doing this gig... No judgment, right?" He tried to confirm before continuing.

"NONOnon, keep going!" Oliver, Rasheed and Luke pressured.

Nick chuckled and continued.

"So, we are in this ice cream parlor, trying to do our next con, when suddenly Judy walk's inside with her meter maid suit..."

JUDY POV _

"No dad, I am not drunk! I've only had one drink..." Judy mumbled in frustration,

as she was pressing her other ear down, and pressing the phone against the other one, to make out what they said.

She was trying to best as she could to hear her parents in all this club music racket. She heard Stu continue.

"Jude, I just remind you that it's not good to drink too much. Remember what happened that one time-"

"Yes. Dad. I remember. Can we change subject? Or maybe even better, can you guys call another time?

I can barely hear you both." She asked with annoyance. Bonnie spoke after a moment.

"Remember Judy, sweetie, that nightclubs are full of bucks who are only after one thing, and it's not relationship!

So just be careful-"

"MOM! First of all, this is a cop bar! IT'S FULL OF ADULT COPS. Not teenagers. Second, I am the only bunny in this place.

None of your hiding suitors and stalkers are here, thank the god-"

"Sweetie-"

"Yes, I said stalkers. That's what they have mostly been. And second, I really am going to need another drink.

You guys drove me into it."

"Jude, we are just looking out for you, that's all. You are still our little daughter-"

"I am twenty-four." She frowned.

"But you will always be our-"

"Yes, I love you guys too. And don't you guys worry about me, I am here with my boyfriend actually." She stated somewhat smugly.

"Wait, you were not pulling our tail about that one?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"I was sure that she said that just to hang up faster..." Stu muttered.

"Gee, glad that you both thought about it like that..." Judy muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Nononoon, sweetie, I am really happy for you. We both are. We can't even express how much!"

"What was his name again? Nick?" Her dad asked.

"... Yeah." Judy said quietly, smiling a bit for the first time since this phone call started.

"It must be awkward for your partner. Nicholas Wilde? Imagine every time when your boyfriend visits you at the station, you have address two Nick's."

Judy's eyes shot up in fear and she almost dropped her phone.

They remembered him after all. Of course they did. It was only her luck that they didn't connect the two because... Well, it would be so... Wrong.

She mumbled a bit as she answered.

"Yeah, hahaaaaaaa, very funny. I know right? Yeah. Super funny.

But I think I have to go now! My friends are already waiting for me."

"Hey sweetie, are you sure you are not drunk?" Bonnie asked and chuckled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you said that you are the only bunny in the bar. If you are there with your boyfriend, then there is two of you. Mom's little cutie is drinking too faaaast." She teased.

Judy really had to hang up this call.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you got me! I am drunk. Fine.

And he is waving to me right now. I gotta go! Bye!"

She mumbled in panic as she still heard Stu yell from the background.

"Can you put a screen call? We would really like to see this buck!" He asked happily.

"Sorry, some other time! Gotta go! Love you guys!" She yelped and pressed to hang up the call.

The call ended and she sighed loudly from relief, wiping the possible sweat from her forehead.

She loved her parents to death but they could be really frustrating from time to time.

To the nearest bar counter. Drink. Fast. Need one. A big one.

After getting her way through the dancing crowd and giving couple of paw shakes to officers she knew,

she finally made her way towards the stairs with her green drink with red bottom in her paw. It was some kind of strawberry and melon drink.

The bunny started walking up the stairs next to the sign that said: "Reserved for Savannah Police Department".

After walking the steps up, she could hear as the roars of laughter, drunken cheering and yelling ringing in her ears. They sure knew how to be loud.

The bunny shaked her head and chuckled as she finally arrived up, and ended up walking towards the amusing looking show with interest.

I wonder what they are all so excited about?

Judy slowly made her way towards the crowd, and smoothly pushed herself through the standing mammals, to see what was going on the table that everyone had surrounded. None of the male officers seemed to notice her when she suddenly arrived at the front of the huge table, where she came to witness something quite amusing.

Nick was standing on the table, explaining something to the whole crowd, who all followed the story now without a word, like holding their breath.

The table was full of empty glasses everywhere and Judy could already see that every single mammal around the table was drunk as hell.

She laughed as she was watching her fox on the table reaching for a shot that laid on the tray and drinking it down fast, signaling with his paw for everyone to wait for him to continue, as the burning in his throat settled down. After a moment he raised his voice and continued.

"So we find this train cart, that is full of night howlers! This ram named Doug was making a serum with the flowers, that was making the mammals go savage. It was this blue substance that was put on a gun. He was already talking about his next target on the phone with Bellwether I guess, when suddenly carrots started thinking, that she once again was going to be a badass,

and kick the ram out of the train cart. I told her many times not to do whatever she thought about doing, but she did it anyway! She can be really stubborn, but you guys already know that. She locked down the door and I snarled at her like she had gone crazy. "What are you doing?! You just trapped us in here!" and she said "We need to get this evidence to the ZPD!" And then I-"

He stopped his theatrical show the moment he saw Judy, almost like he was frozen for a moment. Everyone look'd at him in confusion,

completely confused why he had just stopped this intense tale. It didn't take a moment for everyone to realize who Nick was staring with wide eyes,

as they spotted the bunny with her paws behind her back, observing this show with neutral expression. That's the moment when everyone else also froze without moving a muscle, looking at the bunny who was just observing drunken and frozen Nick.

The silent tension continued for a moment when Judy's neutral expression suddenly lighted up to mischievous smile.

"Do continue slick. We are arriving to my favorite part." She said happily.

Nick's terrified look turned back to small smile, and everyone look'd at Nick again.

He continued like the pause mode had been taken off in a seconds and spoke right away.

"So I grab the case with the gun and the serum-"

The intense storytelling went on and even Judy joined it now.

She had completely forgotten her waiting friends in the heat of the moment. After ten minutes they were on the museum part.

"BLOOD, BLOOOOOD, and death!" Judy motioned on the table, making everyone laugh like maniacs. Nick continued after laughing to her well played role.

"The sheep got outplayed. Fluff got all the evidence on her carrot pen, that gave more than enough evidence about Bellwether's plan."

Nick chuckled and wiped the tear from his eye as Judy was still putting on her show on the table. Rasheed and Luke were holding their stomachs as they tried to drink their tenth beers, loving the hell out of this story.

Everyone clapped and cheered to the bowing bunny, who laughed with the group after finishing her melon drink.

"That was quite an adventure alright!" She giggled, feeling a bit tipsy already.

"That it was." Nick sighed and tried not to stare his beautiful bunny for too long. But the drinks were not helping.

He was getting really drunk. It was actually relieving to finally hop off from the table and sit down on his center spot for a while, feeling his feet relax.

They had given the crowd quite a show together. Probably something they will not forget.

No matter how drunk they had been.

"So no wonder why you two are good friends,

That's one hell of a story!" Luke yelled and finished his beer, feeling himself wobbling a bit.

"Heellll yea it whhashh!" Rasheed yelled, making everyone laugh even more.

From the bunch, Coonway was easily most wasted at the moment.

He just had to prove that he would drink the most. But they had already been in the place almost three hours, so it was pretty much expected competition to everyone.

Nick was already feeling the buzz in his head, knowing that he was going to have hell of a torturous morning, if he was going to keep going with others. But it was going to be worth it. This was really nice night overall.

It was not even the alcohol talking, he was genuinely having fun with his new friends, that he liked more and more every minute. They were actually very funny, outgoing and entertaining, just like his other friends.

The time he was going spend in the station from now on, was going to be way less awkward because of this kind of bonding.

Suddenly everyone raised their mugs and Delgato cleared his throat so that everyone stopped yelling.

"NOW! We give the final score-" Delgato started but barfed in the middle, making everyone laugh, and Oliver was banging his paw against Nick's shoulder.

"Okay, okay I got it now! My apologies... Now, after hearing such awesome story that was told with honesty and without fear from our first fox officer and a new friend... I would like to say it from the bottom of my heart... And my twelve missing shot glasses..."

He muttered and everyone laughed together again. Fangmeyer told everyone to tone it down with his paws and hissed while signaling everyone to let Delgato to finish. Even the female officers had gathered around the bunch to see what was going on.

"Wilde!" Delgato roared and raised his mug towards the drunken fox who stared back with half lidded eyes and large smile.

"Yeaaaah buddhhyyy?" Nick ask'd with slurred voice, making Judy giggle, seeing him drunk for the first time. Maybe not drunk as others but still. But now since he had finished his story, he was going to really start drinking.

"I think I speak for everyone in this table when I tell you...

You are an okay guy! To Wilde. OUR NEW BROTHER IN THE ZPD RANKS!"

Everyone at this point went completely nuts, and Judy could only follow as the mammals attacked the laughing fox with playful attitude, surrounding him with compliments and head ruffles.

Judy could only give warm smile as her laughing boyfriend begged them to give mercy for him, as he was being attacked with the friendly mob.

She knew that he was never going to forget this fond memory.

And he really deserved it. He really did.

"Wait, what about me? I have cool stories too!" Oliver laughed and yelled in his drunk state, playing hurt.

There was only a second of silence before the wolf was surprise attacked as well, mostly by Nick.

"OW! OKAY OKAY WILDE'S TURN!"

LATER _

Judy was getting another drink from the counter at the lower level,

humming by herself as she was going through the events of the night in her head.

"Here you go Hopps." The elephant bartender said and laid down a glass of something yellow on the counter.

"Thanks Murphy." Judy said happily and took her drink.

She hopped from the stool carefully and started making her way through the crowd.

The flashing blue lights partly hurt her eyes a bit, making her wince as she was walking forward.

She then suddenly heard her phone vibrate from text message. It was from her dad and mom.

Judy knew that it was about trying to see her new boyfriend again through call, or to make sure that she was not way too drunk to get home or something. She groaned in frustration and put the phone back to her pocket.

As she was making her way to the bathroom, while gazing around the place, she suddenly felt bumping against someone.

She jump'd a bit and started to apologize right away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-"

Judy ended up staring widely smiling fox in front of her,

looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Wheeeell... Hoow youu doooinn?." He slurred warmly and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy giggled and gave a playful punch against his stomach.

"Well hi there. I'm doing good. What about yourself slick?"

"You are really pretty.

You remind me of my girlfriend.

She's a bunny too."

Judy giggled loudly as she stared at the grinning fox.

"How much have you drank already?"

"Mmmhh, some. Plan to drink a lot more.

When I bounce from wall to wall, then I have drank enough." He laughed.

"Well at least your talk doesn't slur too much so that's a good sign." She admitted.

Suddenly the mischievous smile lighted up on his face and he spoke with flirty tone.

"Judy."

The bunny raised an eyebrow and felt a small blush creep on her as he kept looking at her like that.

"I want to kiss." He said and gave a little lick of his lips.

Judy look'd around her quickly and whispered.

"Fox will behave now... Everyone would see."

"I don't care." He said warmly and suddenly Judy could feel her fur spark up and her eyes open quickly as she felt Nick fondle her small tail.

"Sooo fluffyyy." He chuckled as he softly caressed her tail with her claws.

Judy could not even say anything as she felt her body start running hot as hell as well as her ears, signaling that she was turning on right away.

"Wowowowow Nick! Timeout..." Judy laughed and jumped away from her in a second. Normally she might had been a little angry from this intimate touch but he was drunk. He might not even remember doing that tomorrow.

"Awwwwww." The fox groaned in disappointment.

"Someone is very flirty fox.." Judy laughed, trying to collect her thoughts as the after touch still tingled in her tail.

"Fine, I'll behave carrots."

"You better... How does it feel to be part of the family now?" Judy asked happily,

changing the subject.

"... These guys are really nice. I guess you were right after all.

Makes me feel like a dumb fox." He chuckled.

"I know, you are a dumb fox." She giggled.

"Oh wow, no sympathy from mean bunny?" Nick laughed.

"Partners have to be honest." She laughed.

Nick gave a wide smirk and started slowly approaching Judy,

making her slowly take a step back.

"Nick... What are you doing?" She asked, feeling the blush creeping back again.

"Mmmm, taking your drink. Look's good." He suddenly said and quickly snatched the yellow margarita from her paws, before she even realized it.

Nick sipped it quickly, savoring the taste for a moment and looking like he was trying to make his mind about her drink. After a moment Nick gave a wide smirk and spoke.

"MMmmm, very gooooood. It's mine now. Thank you." He laughed and started walking away with her drink.

"HEY!" Judy giggled and started chasing the laughing fox, who was making his way to the some door near the bathrooms. He continued to run through the hallway and turning right, after seeing green exit sign pointing there. This was all part of his improvised plan. Behind that door was the backdoor to alley,

where you would take the trash. And this bunny was just lured to his trap, away from curious eyes.

ALLEY/ A MINUTE LATER _

Judy was sitting on the trash container, as the fox was kissing her furiously and with hunger on the small and quiet alley, the pitch black sky glimmering with stars above them.

The bunny whimpered as Nick was pressing the back of her head gently with his paw, not wanting her to even think of stopping any time soon. Nick broke their passionate kiss for a moment and gasped for air quickly.

"I love you so much, whiskers..." He said warmly and started kissing the smiling bunny again.

They kept giving small laughs between their loving embrace, once again forgetting everything around them.

The fox and the bunny kept this on for a good five minutes, until Judy broke their kiss, huffing for air and opening her eyes.

After a while she spoke after giving a small kiss on his nose.

"... You planned this one too, didn't you?" Judy teased and gave a quick kiss on his lips again.

"Mmmhhh, do you have evidence?" He grinned.

"No... Sly fox." She giggled as Nick was adjusting his ruffled up collar.

"Indeed I am. Would you have me any other way?" He ask'd. Judy gave a loving smile for a moment and brushed his cheek with her small paw.

".. No... Never..." She smiled and sighed.

"It's part of being a wizard..." He reminded.

"You and fox magic, you silly thing." Judy giggled and kissed him briefly again. Nick gave satisfied humming and answered the kiss. After a moment Judy separated it and spoke.

"My friend has hots on you."

"Who?" Nick chuckled.

"Julia."

"Eeehhh, not my type. I prefer carrots." He chuckled and gave a small kiss between her ears and earning a loving smile from her. Judy spoke after a while playing with Nick's ear.

"You made quite a lot of new friends tonight. How does it feel?" She asked happily.

"Good. Guess who I should thank about that too?"

"You did all that yourself. They love you already."

"... I know, I am quite irresistible." Nick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows to the giggling bunny.

There was a short moment between them, as they just warmly stared at each other in the quiet alley. After a minute Judy spoke.

"We should head back... They probably wonder where the fox of the evening might be..."

"... Okay let's get going..." He chuckled and Judy hopped off from the trash container,

taking her drink with her as they started making their way back inside through the backdoor that was being held partly open by small rock.

"But I advise you to tone it down with the drinks. Everyone else are completely drunk already." She reminded.

"That means I have to catch up. They just ordered a new tray... And there is still about two hours left till they close." Nick chuckled, ready to party again.

"Hopeless... At least I warned you." Judy giggled, and after a moment she closed the door slowly behind them.

The quietness settled in the dark alley... For a brief moment.

Suddenly, behind the wooden fence that was about four meters away from the Lagoon's backdoor,

A figure in a trench coat was scanning for the camera in his paws, looking at the pictures he had taken in mild disgust. He closed the lid of his lens and took out his phone.

He dialed a number and hit call, lighting up a cigar for victory.

It took couple of beeps before the other line answered.

The mammal spoke with low tone.

"Yeah, Garvia was right... Fucking freaks of nature.. Yeah..

I know he will be pleased, his hunch was right after all..

No I got plenty of pictures... Yeah... I just want my money,

Garvia can do whatever he wants with these... Yeah he said he has a whole plan for these... Will earn him more respect in the family probably,

to have these kinds of backup plans... Yeah... Very good angle. Trust me...

Had paws all over each other, fucking disgusting... She called me from the inside the club and told that she saw them, that's how I was at the right place at the right time...

The wolf should give her promotion, doing very good job... Garvia better mention me to the council as well...

Yeah... I'm coming over now."


	20. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangover..

Chapter 20

"Morning"

Peace and quiet. Nothing but the darkness all around and the calming images. Warm bed. No worries.

No disturbance anywhere for this slumber that Nick wanted to last as long as possible.

Nick Wilde, the red fox, was sleeping calmly under his dark green blanket, rubbing his cheek against the white pillow. He gave a small grunt in his sleep as he rolled on his left side,

kicking a bit with his feet and starting to breath soothingly through his nose again. The dark room felt its pitch black tone turn to more light shades of the morning sun, as the sunrise was welcoming itself from the horizon, shooting dim line's through his curtains and into his bedroom.

The small amount of dust danced in the yellow light rays, making it look like a classic morning scene in the quiet and peaceful apartment. Well, not quiet forever. Nick's clock hit seven in the morning,

signaling him that there was one hour to get his furry butt to work. The low... Well, not low but actually very loud beeping sound started to fill the room, not getting any kind of reaction from the sleeping fox at first.

"BEEEEEB BEEEB!"

"BEEEB BEEEEB BEEEEEB!

"Mhhm..." The fox mumbled from annoyance as the alarm started getting louder every second.

"BEEEEEEEEEEB!"

"Mhmhstopit..." Nick mumbled, his ears twitching from annoyance in the room,

his mind and body begging for more sleep.

He was not mentally prepared to face his hangover.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEB!"

"NO!" Nick grunted angrily, having enough of the disturbance in middle of his sleeping.

The fox quickly turned on his other side, facing the nightstand. He only peeked just a little with his left eye, to make out the alarm clock with blurry vision in the dim lighted room. Somehow at least. He mentally prepared himself to unleash his frustration as he winced once again from the loud annoying noise, and prepared his paw as a fist.

"Screw you!" Nick muttered angrily and slammed his fist against the alarm clock as much as his paw had power, despite the worst hangover he ever had in his life.

CRACKCHHH!

The plastic object went quiet really fast, and Nick sighed from the pleasure as the familiar quietness was once again in the room, calming his nerves down a lot.

That alarm clock was a goner, but that was the least of his problems,

as his mind yelled him to go sleep fast, before he would face the hammer pounding in his head like a thunder, if he was going to wake up. His mouth was screaming for water but that required getting out of bed and going through hell. Nope.

"Mhhrm, more sleep..." Nick muttered and again shifted on his other side,

adjusting the blanket a bit and trying to get himself back to feather islands.

At this moment he didn't care about going to work. He would take Bogo's furious lecture tomorrow if he had to, but going to work was a no go. Don't answer calls, don't answer the door,

and most importantly, don't leave this bed. Answer the consequences later.

Well, more like now. Everything was fine for a minute,

until his phone started to ring on the nightstand and playing his favorite ringtone, a classic song from Wake Dogg.

"... When I wake up in the morning, When I get up out of my bed, At all times I remain a hustler, At all times I be chasing my bread..."

The smooth voice from his teen years grooved,

making Nick groan from desperation.

"Everyone just leave me alone..." Nick muttered,

refusing to open his eyes as his paw searched for the source of the music, finally grabbing the small object with his paw and bringing it slowly next to his ear, preparing to give the most blunt answers to whoever was calling. He hit the answer button without even looking at the callers name,

and spoke with low growl.

"Mhrr. Hello?"

"Well color me impressed slick, you did answer!

Is my sly fox ready to get out on the field and chase the criminals like he promised?" The familiar bunny's voice asked with a bit evil snickering in it.

Of course it was Judy. Great, now he can't even be angry.

But he was still going to skip the work though.

"Mhrrhmmmm carrots, I'm going to quit my job.

You are going to bear the bad news. Sorry." Nick mumbled.

"Is that so?" Judy teased, knowing damn well what Nick's state was. Poor fox.

"Yesmhm... More sleep. No intruders. No more chasing bad guys.

You tell Bogo... That he can shovel my snow... Bye now.."

"I'm not buying it. Sorry." Judy laughed as she shut the door of her police vehicle, stepping out on the street, right next to Nick's building. She knew that he was not going to leave without a protest.

"Fluff, I love you, so I trust you to mourn my long and well served career. We had some good times together. I will miss them. But I know it now. I am ready to retire." Nick said,

and was about to end the call and continue his sleep.

Judy laughed as she was crossing the street with large brown paper bag in her paw,

full of energy and hopping in front of Nick's building happily.

"Retiring after two weeks?"

"Can't hear you cute bunny... Battery dying...

I see you someday... Love you. Have fun at work." Nick mumbled and hit the decline call button with his claw.

He muted his phone and laid it next to him on the bed,

starting to drift back to the feather islands,

far from everyone's pestering.

JUDY POV _

Judy ended up staring at her phone screen with amused grin, after realizing that he seriously had ended the call. Playing it like this huh? He was seriously trying to dodge work.

Good effort but he had forgotten that he had given his apartment keys to her last night. Well... Not actually given. Judy actually ask'd them from him, because she had doubted that Nick would go to work tomorrow in his condition. And what do you know, she was right.

Nick was of course so drunk that he had handed them over to the bunny right away... Well actually raising them so far that she could not reach them and had to bounce many times as Nick wiggled the keys and laughed like a devil, earning a tickle attack to his ribs and making him drop the keys to her in middle of his laughing.

I think the exact words were,

"Yooouuhhh areee such a caretakingg bunnyyy.." With goofy grin of his, as he tried his best to even stay up without falling down. Last night had been quite a funny and entertaining overall. Judy was glad that she had so much self control with drinking, since she knew what Nick was going through at the moment. She didn't want to share the same fate, especially when their investigation on Levron and others were about to start again today.

She needed full focus on this. Now her side task was to get Nick in the good shape as well. At least somewhat.

The bunny had indeed made a run by the Roger's this morning, just like she promised she would.

Brown paper bag had two cheese croissants, one huge salmon pie and a small bag of very spicy cricket chips to go with em. She also had large coffee with her, with only small amount of milk in it, just the way Nick preferred.

She was going to make everything she could to spoil the poor fox, so she also took two headache pills with her.

They still had fifty minutes before they had to be at the ZPD's doors, so it gave her plenty of time to prepare her loved mammal in the best shape she could.

Judy was happily skipping the distance towards Nick's door at the hallway of the second floor,

arriving in front of the familiar entrance in no time. The old door really look'd like it needed repairing. The bunny took the keys out of her pocket, giving them a quick spin around her finger.

She took her time to find the right one, and slid it into the keyhole, carefully turning it around.

After a moment she realized that it was stuck. She gave a challenging grin and muttered.

"Going to be like that huh?"

She then turned the key back slowly, and gave it a little less force than at the first time,

gently and slowly turning it back right again. After enough turning, loud click was heard from the door,

meaning that she opened it. No wonder that Nick was struggling with the door. He was too rough at handling the lock.

She gave a little small smile after thinking that she was going to replace his lock and buy a new one. There was many things that would make Nick's place look very more homelike, if Nick would let her decorate it a little bit.

The ceiling fan should be fixed, also maybe some new curtains and his dining chairs were a bit old...

She gave a small smile as she opened the door to Nick's apartment, wondering how Nick's face would look as she would go on explaining excitedly about all the ways she would make the place look better, probably making Nick give that charming grin of his tell her that she was so cute when she was excited. Sometimes she did wonder, was she really offended when Nick used the word?

She knew that she should... But she knew that Nick didn't mean it as a bad thing. He never meant anything as bad when he spoke to her. In general it was used as a specie slur for all the bunnies, telling them that they were nothing but adorable, innocent and harmless fluffy creatures.

But when Nick used it... It had different meaning. He had even said it himself. That's the only reason till now that she had given him a pass.

Judy slowly locked the door behind her, ending up standing in the quiet and dark apartment.

She searched the light switch with her paw, clicking on the lights and revealing the mess that was spread on the floor.

She shook her head and chuckled as the trail of clothes led to his bedroom door. Such a messy and drunken fox.

I'll just place all the food on the table ready for him. I hope he has at least some orange juice. I could use some vitamin C myself...

The bunny walk'd over to the kitchen table, laying the bag down on it and making her way to Nick's kitchen counters.

She just and just reached the sink. The struggles of being so short. Well she was not that much smaller from Nick,

since tip of her ears were at same level as Nick's eyes, but there was no way she was going to reach the upper cupboards.

The bunny took a long hop on the kitchen counter and opened the two small doors. She took on plate from the storage and hopped back on the floor, walking over to the kitchen table. She settled the plate neatly on the table, starting to unload the contents of the brown paper bag to the plate, adjusting everything perfectly for her loved fox.

She sighed happily after everything was done and took a look at the clock. Still, a lot of time. Maybe she should give him just a little more time to sleep. She smiled as he heard the small mumbling voices from the room, signaling that Nick was still sleeping, without any knowledge that she was present in the apartment. Judy wiggled her legs as she was sitting on the table, just observing the place and wondering how it needed a bit if cleaning. Nick would probably be embarrassed as hell if Judy would clean the whole place at some point, making it as surprise for him. There was so much potential in this apartment to look better. But what she loved most in the apartment was Nick's foxy scent. It was familiar and soothing, being very heavy aroma in the apartment.

I guess Nick loving her scent work'd on both ways in their own ways, since she liked his too. There was nothing weird in that. Right?

After a while of sitting on the chair and wondering things, Judy sighed and hopped on the floor, starting to walk towards Nick's room.

Might as well clean the clothes from the floor while I'm on it. She chuckled a bit as she collected the bits of clothing from the floor in order.

"We got your tie aaaand your tropical shirt... Then we got those khaki pants aaaanddd-" Her paw stopped where it was as she processed what she was seeing at the moment. Nick's dark-green boxers with logo "Foxers" was laying on the ground, as last piece of clothing from the trail. As the realization hit her, the bunny's face was blushing like a volcano, her ears burning from the image.

Nick was sleeping naked. In the next room. There went the whole plan of sassy entrance to the room by the bunny, blown out of the window.

Creeeeeeekk-

The bunny slowly opened the door to the quiet room, hearing the fox breath loudly through his nose in the soft and large bed. The room was warm as sauna, almost like the air was not traveling at all. She should open the window a little bit.

Judy slowly walk'd next to the bed, observing the fox that was sleeping deeply, his whole body covered in the large blanket.

Despite the awkward and... Arousing idea of Nick being naked under that blanket, Judy still gave a warm smile as she stared at the peaceful looking red fox. She turned her gaze to the nearest closet, and saw that Nick's uniform was neatly hanging from the hangar, ready to go. Good. All she had to do was to wake him up. He would also need a shower.

"... Niiiiick." Judy sang quietly, getting no reaction from the fox at all. Figures.

The quiet moment settled as Judy kept staring at the sleeping fox with smile and her arms in akimbo, when suddenly the devilish voice came out of nowhere again into her mind,

suggesting her the perfect moment to ease her lingering interest.

"Peek under the blanket..."

Her eyes shot open from the naughty suggestion by the voice in her head,

her face turning red when she realized that this was just like the morning she woke Nick up after Roy's visit.

Then the deja vu hit her. This was getting as a habit. Why did her mind always suggest all these things when he was sleeping? Or at any situation? And you call him perverted? For god's sake Judy...

"Nope. Not happening." Judy stated sternly, not falling for her naughty peeks of interest. Nope.

But she was still standing there, her foot giving a nervous tapping against the floor.

This is why she partly hated being a bunny. Bunnies were known to be very sexual animals.

That was pretty much proven since most of her brothers and sisters already fooled around with next door neighbor families in very young age. She wasn't like that. She was just innocent teenager with goal to become a cop.

Most of her genetic nature was hidden and completely pushed away and denied by herself... Until she fell in love. Now that Nick was her boyfriend, the primal interests and emotions that she had kept locked away for such a long time, all started to wake up in her within these short months all at once, driving her confused and almost crazy.

And the worst thing was that Nick was so annoyingly sexy and handsome that she could not help herself.

... You are supposed to wake him up and offer him breakfast Judy... Instead, you think about doing naughty things to him and act like a creep. Just wake him up you horny and stupid bunny, time is wasting.

"Nick. You need to wake up. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Mhrrmm carrots..." Nick muttered quietly, still in deep sleep. Judy could not help but to giggle a bit as she heard Nick talk about her in his deep sleep. Or about actual carrots.

"Look, you better wake up or I'm going to do this the hard way... And you won't like it." Judy warned with evil smile.

Nick's leg was peeking from under the covers, almost like asking to be a perfect target for tickling.

... No. Too cruel. How about more affectionate approach...

Judy gave a loving smile and hopped on the bed, crawling towards Nick on all fours, wiggling her tail a bit as she sat next to him.

She chuckled as she kept looking at the sleeping Nick's face, bringing herself next to his ear and whispering soothingly.

"Niiiiick. Wake up handsome..."

Nick just gave a faint smile and kept breathing calmly.

Judy brought her paw to his ruffled up cheek, fixing his puffed up fur and giggling as Nick purred with low satisfied growl as Judy kept caressing his fur gently with her soft paws. He was really going to need a quick shower and some fur brushing.

"Nick." Judy said a bit louder but still very warmly as she kept fondling Nick's ear.

He was in such a deep sleep that Judy felt that annoying voice in her head speak again.

"He is in sleep... Don't wake him up... Just peek under the covers... You want to see it... It will only take couple of seconds... He will never even know."

"Shut uuup.." Judy groaned with embarrassed blush and quietly begged for Nick to wake up, because she felt the voice winning the battle. Please wake up.

"Nick!" Judy hissed desperately.

The fox did actually open his eyes now, slowly peeking and wincing as the light embraced his vision.

Judy sighed from relief, knowing that there was no more possibility to drive herself to do anything sneaky to ease her naughty curiosity. Thank god.

"Morning." She said with smug grin and hopped on the floor as Nick's gaze was trying to find the source of whatever waked him up.

NICK POV _

Nick felt his head buzz and his eyes burn from the morning sun. He suddenly felt a small breeze of fresh air hit from his right, bringing distant voices of traffic into his warm and quiet apartment. Who opened the window? Nick sat up slowly and rubbed the dust from his eyes and breathed slowly.

He felt like dying at the moment. What was going on? He gave a little smacking sound with his muzzle, feeling his mouth being dry as Sahara district.

His vision still blurred as he slowly gazed around and finally he started to make out where he was. He was in his bedroom that was for sure. He scratched back of his head with his claw. What was this sweet familiar scent that he could make out in the room? Wait...

He heard giggling from his right side and turned his gaze quickly next to him, a bit spooked after realizing that there was someone else in his bedroom.

That quick panic was over in seconds, when he saw who was leaning against his wall and staring at him with her hands in akimbo, her uniform on and amused smile looking straight back at him. Judy? Wait what? How?

"Mmhhhh fluff?... How did you get in?" He asked in confusion and tried to make out what was going on. He felt himself wince from the sound of the honking cars outside his building, someone yelling insults to someone other mammal loudly. The orange sky was turning into it's blue shade. It was morning already?

"You gave me the keys. But I knew you wouldn't remember that. We have fifty minutes until work. I came to make sure that you are ready to go." She said with a smug grin.

"Hmrmhmm... I..." Nick mumbled in confusion, still not really getting hold of the current moment and then it came without warning . All at once.

He felt like someone hit his head with hammer, pounding his skull hard and making him wince from huge pain. The headache kicked in.

"OOwwwwwww..." He groaned and leaned his forehead against his paw, feeling like earthquake was roaring inside his brain.

Judy's smile turned into a bit sympathetic look now, as she realized how bad the hangover was hitting him at the moment. It didn't look pleasant.

For a moment she could have sworn that Nick was about to cry.

"Heyhey, Nick take it easy! I'll get you some water. I got the headache pills with me. Just a second." Judy said calmly and stormed out of the room.

"Mmmhrhmm..." Was the only thing Nick could answer as he was sitting on the bed, feeling like a dying mammal.

He heard the distant noises from the living room, and it took only couple of seconds for the bunny to rush back into the room,

with a full glass of ice cold water.

"Here you go." Judy said and handed the glass over to the fox who grasped it right away and took a large sip, but forgot that the water was ice cold. The moment it fell down his dry throat he felt his brain freeze, making him do a bit goofy look as the unpleasant chill went in his brain. It also hurt his throat a lot.

"Easy now Nick... We are not in that big hurry. Take your time. I got these for you." Judy said and handed over two white pills to his paw.

Nick stared at the two white pills on his paw and then at Judy.

"Do I take them both?" He asked quietly, muttering in pain.

"I do recommend you do that. It will take about hour for them to effect."

Nick gave a small smile and winced from the pain again. He threw the pills in his mouth and drank the water slowly,

feeling his head buzz a bit again. That Blue Lagoon trip sure like'd to remind him about all the fun he had.

"I told you not to drink too much last night. You were one wild party mammal Nick. You should had seen the stuff you and boys did..." Judy giggled.

"I guess It could have gone less wild..." Nick tried to chuckle but couldn't bring himself to it.

"Well at least we all had fun. You remember a lot?" Judy ask'd as Nick sipped the water slowly and gasping from the satisfaction,

not that his throat got used to the flowing liquid.

"I uhh... I do remember some... Was getting kind of dark after I came back inside after our session in the alley... How much is the time?" He ask'd with tired tone and Judy look'd at her phone.

"We still have forty-five minutes left. So no rush Nick.

You should also take a shower. I took a fresh towel for you.

It's right here." Judy said happily and wiggled her tail a bit as she handed over the clean grey towel. Nick took it to his paws and gave a small kiss between her ears and spoke quietly.

"Mhhmmm. I'm going to need a minute... Or two... Thanks whiskers."

"Poor fox." Judy giggled and hopped over to him and gave a little kiss on his cheek.

Nick gave a warm smile to the bunny.

"I'm dying... One more kiss?" He muttered.

"Fine, but you better come eat your breakfast after your shower." She said and hopped off from the bed.

"Wait... Whiskers... Did you actually get me food from Roger's?" Nick asked in disbelief, and the moment Judy opened the door in the living room,

Nick's nose was filled with scent of hot and fresh baked food, making his mouth water right away.

"I told you I would. I give you time to dress up. But hurry up, because you don't want your salmon pie to get cold. I got your coffee too slick. Now get that fluffy butt to shower."

Judy said happily and gave a little wink as she leaned against the open door, earning a stunned expression from the fox.

"... I don't deserve you fluff."

"And here I thought that the whole "way to males heart is through their stomach" thing was a myth." She giggled and closed the door slowly behind her,

giving Nick some privacy he needed. If only he knew how much she had secretly hoped that Nick would have not remembered being naked and would have just hopped out of the bed. Very naughty bunny.

Nick was left in the quiet room, ending up staring at his door and then his uniform that was hanging neatly from the hangar.

Well... No sliding out of work now. I can do this. But without Judy it would have been out of question.

The bunny just kept earning his heart with everything she did by the days. She was just so perfect. He felt the idea of finally having his long time crush as his girlfriend warming his heart as he chuckled by himself. It was still so odd to think about. The fact that they really were together.

Nick drank last of his water and threw the blanket out of his way and froze for a moment. He gazed down and felt a little hotness run through his ears as he stared down. Oh. Well... Glad that carrots left the room just moments earlier. Because THIS... Would have been awkward. Well not to him maybe.

Nick gave a little chuckle to himself as the idea of naked surprise jump in front of her crossed his mind. That face would have been priceless...

"ARghh!" He suddenly grunted as the wave of headache punished him from such fast movements, making him collect his breath for a moment and mentally prepare himself to walk over to the shower.

"Now I remember why I preferred smoking weed with Finnick than going to the nightclubs..." Nick muttered in pain as the powerful wave of headache drummed in his head again.

Where is that damn towel?

BREAKFAST _

Nick had been in the shower about four minutes now. The sound of running water closed and she felt herself give a little chuckle as the fox gave a satisfied humm from the bathroom.

Judy's attention was drawn away from her phone as the bathroom door opened up. The wet fox walk'd out of the steaming room,

the grey towel wrapped around his waist, but leaving her his whole soaked upper body to stare at. Judy felt her cheeks blush furiously as she tried to act like she wasn't watching at him, quickly looking back at her phone.

"Everything okay carrots?" Nick ask'd with teasing tone, knowing damn well that Judy had look'd at him. And probably wanted to do so again.

"Yeah, just an interesting article.." Judy muttered and tried to hide her blush without succeeding. Nick chuckled but felt himself wince from the pain as the head pounding was still showing its power to him.

"Owowow.." Nick muttered and disappeared back to his bedroom.

Judy took her gaze away from her phone again and look'd at the locked door, feeling her heart beat a bit faster.

Couple of minutes had passed.

Nick was sitting on the dining table with her now, his uniform neatly on and his focus on the food. Judy was sitting on the chair, following Nick's every move with loving smile as he was eating his food like a predator who had not eaten in days.

He had already finished his two croissants, and was munching the salmon pie like someone was trying to take it from his paws any moment now.

The bunny wiggled her tail happily as Nick was clearly turning better... Well at least somewhat. He still look'd a bit miserable. But cute way. The food definitely seem'd to help his condition.

As Nick had almost finished his salmon pie, Judy spoke.

"I wonder if most of my coworkers are in the same shape as you..." Judy wondered with teasing smile.

"... Very likely yes... All we can hope that they have someone like you to do things like this to them.." Nick said quietly and started eating the last piece of the pie in his paws.

Judy just kept staring at her loved fox with a smile and suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Nick muttered.

"It's just... It's just some of these pictures that guys sent me last night. They must have many others but this was the one they wanted to send me." Judy giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh, please do show me. Did I do something cool?" Nick shot with challenging grin.

Judy could not help herself as her giggle turned into laugh.

"Cool... Well kinda. You sure you want to see it?" Judy ask'd.

"Come on, show me fluff." Nick said with smile and sipped his coffee.

Judy laughed for a moment and handed her phone to the fox.

He took it to his paws and it took only two seconds for his expression to change from smug grin to complete horror.

Nick felt himself blush as he saw the picture.

Oliver was giving him a long lick all the way along his cheek, as Nick was playing along with the joke and looking all giddy like a female. On the background all the mammals roared from laugh as they held their stomach and pointed at them.

On the corner of the picture, Delgato was shoving a little heart shape with his paws to the couple.

Nick felt his ears burn from embarrassment and wanted to die at the moment. He started to groan.

"Nononononoooohohohoooooooo"

"Oh yes! I know that Clawhouser will want a copy of this." Judy laughed, making Nick feel like he wanted to bang his head on the table and die.

"... I hate myself.." He muttered in embarrassment, thinking about how awkward this picture was going to be for Oliver as well. The thing's alcohol makes you do.

"Oooh, I wouldn't know about that. That wasn't even wildest one. You will see. By the way Nick, you and Oliver would make the cutest couple ever. This is going to be my screensaver." She giggled.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up carrots.." Nick muttered and could only wonder what horrors everyone stored in their phones. And he would find out soon enough.

"So you really have no memory of that at all?" Judy ask'd.

"... No. The last hours of the night are in a bit of blur.

I remember some things." Nick said with grin, referring to his kissing with her at the back alley last night making Judy smile a bit.

"Met any secret fans that night?" She giggled. It would not be a surprise since many were interested about the famous fox in the police night club.

"I remember that I went back to have shots with Oliver... Then after that we..."

Wait.. Something was creeping it's way to his mind now...

He ended up staring his plate and his expression going a bit confused. Wait, there was something he was remembering.

Something was creeping it's way to his mind. From last night. Something that Judy's words had triggered.

A memory. Something that just blasted his mind for a moment. Oh god... Then he remembered.

His eyes shot up and for a moment he look'd like he needed a moment to think again, to make sure that the memory was true.

"Nick, is everything okay?" Judy ask'd with a bit puzzled expression.

"... I..." Nick muttered and started to think harder. Then he remembered. Now he was sure of it.

It was about twenty minutes after he had come back to the club, after his passionate cuddle time with Judy on the alley.

BLUE LAGOON/ LAST NIGHT _

"Oliveeeeeer! My buddy! Where isshhh everyone?" Nick slurred as he was leaning against his favorite wolf friend,

who was also drunk as a skunk at the moment.

"They went to get another order from the counterssshh... MORE DRINKS!" The wolf howled happily.

"MMmmmh... Where is Rasheedhh and Lukehhh? I saww them justaaa... Minute ago?" Nick mumbled, missing his friends.

Suddenly out of nowhere came Delgato, barely being able to stand as he approached the two, wobbling Higgins on his tail.

"Coonwayyh went to puke in the bathrooms... He took three tequilas in a row at the upstairs.. It was awesome! We got it all on tape...

Fangmeyer has been taking pictures and videos with his phone all evening... THIS IS A NIGHT TO REMEMBER!" The lion roared.

"Damn right!" Higgins agreed loudly.

The four mammals didn't even care as they received a bit scolding looks from the other officers, who were there just to dance after having about two drinks in the evening. They really acted like wild animals. Very happy and loud animals. But they were having time of their life.

"Weellhh... I hope that he is okhayyy... He izz part of my elite team! HOTSHOT!" Nick yelled happily, making Oliver laugh and howl at the roof.

"Oh god... Take it easy boys." Judy laughed in embarrassment as she walk'd past the loud male crew, heading towards the stairs that led back to upper area.

All the four raised their glass after the bunny giving a friendly smile, but Nick was looking at his girlfriend with wild hunger as she gave them a smile and started to climb up the stairs. Only way to describe Nick's face was "Drunk and in love".

"Now, guysss... I'ma have to go help the others with the drinks.. So see you two new brothersshh upstairss... We still got the drinking game left...

Meaning that we end up in the graveyard.." Higgins laughed with Delgato and started to make their way where Judy had just went.

"Lets goooh." Oliver slurred and let go of Nick, starting to wobble towards the staircase.

"I'll be jushhh behind you guys... I have to use the bathroomhh.." Nick mumbled with goofy smile and turned around.

He started to make his way slowly towards the bathroom area.

The white tiled hall divided two ways, making it look like a really long walk to either way.

Right was for men and left for the females. Nick started making his way to the male area,

bouncing from wall to wall like a pinball. He was wasted. Okay, get yourself together.

You can do it. Just a little more.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he felt someone grab him gently from the behind with paws.

He felt someone guiding him slowly against the wall, and it took him a moment to see that that someone, was Julia. The female wolf was looking at him with wild and curious look,

far from subtle. She seem'd very happy that she had earned his attention very strongly.

She placed her claw against her chest and spoke with soothing voice.

"Hello there... Officer Wilde.."

"I... Hi." Nick said and his face lighted up into awkward and nervous grin, because despite his drunk state,

he could only guess what that look meant.

"Mmm, you seem a bit tense handsome... Something making you distracted?" She said as her fingers started making walking motion,

traveling very slowly down his tropical shirt.

"I uhhh... Julia, right?" Nick ask'd with the same awkward grin. Julia gave a warm smile and spoke as she leaned a bit closer.

"You remember my name... How sweet..." She said and swished her tail a bit.

"Sooooo uhmmm... Is thereuuuhh... Something I could help you with officerhh Julia?" Nick ask'd a bit formally, but ended up slurring with his talking but wanted to hit himself the moment after,

because he had used the exact words she wanted to hear from the nervous and cornered fox.

"There are... Some things that you could help me with... Tell me.. Officer.. Nicholas Wilde...

Would you be able to help an innocent and kind officer like me in her trouble?" She asked. She was really drunk. But so was Nick.

This was bad. Really bad. If carrots would see what was going on-

"W-what kind of trouble?" Nick ask'd a bit carefully. His sly and intelligent hustle mode was completely clouded by the alcohol and Julia wasn't planning to give him any chance to escape the situation. He was screwed. Probably literally if he let this episode continue. But he didn't want to sound like he was a jerk and just shove her away. But his current state of mind was panicking. Come on sly fox, you are smart and slick as hell. You are master with the ladies. Think a way out of this without offending her. SOMETHING.

"Well I have this... Mood that only real males like you may be able to satisfy... We could leave the club right now party boy...

But I feel like I can't make it that far... There are lots of free stalls in the bathrooms. And you really freaking sexy..."

The female wolf purred, her voice full of wild hunger for Nick's body.

She was really horny and probably in heat too. He could sense it from her. Nick felt that he was going to die. The option to shove her away and just run upstairs crossed his mind more by the seconds, but that was not slick at all. He was not going to let this continue any longer. Well... Until his eyes shot fully open from surprise.

He felt as the firm but tender grip of Julia's paw rubbed the front of his pants, sending shivers in his head and making his eyes go lazy from the euphoric feeling.

Julia purred with excitement and took a larger and better grip, digging her paw around everything she could get. By the look of her expression, she was really, REALLY satisfied and intrigued by the large bulge that she fondled and rubbed in her grip. Nick felt like he was losing control under her touch. She wanted him now. She leaned next to his ear and whispered.

"... Officer Wilde... I want you to follow my lead. Let's take us a free stall. I want you to fuck me from behind till my legs won't work anymore.

I want all of your big knot inside me... Could you help me with that, officer Wil-"

He had heard enough. He finally came to his senses despite the private and arousing touch, taking a firm grip from her both hands and giving her distance from himself. He was not going to hurt Judy like that, no matter who tried to seduce him. He would not hurt her like that. Julia gave a confused look as Nick shook his head and spoke.

"Don't take me wrong. It is nothing personal when I say this but... I can't. You are really pretty and all and I'm sure that if someone like you had asked me a year ago, I would have bragged it to my friends for the rest of my life. But... I have a girlfriend. And I love her more than anything in this world. I really do. I don't want to stain our relationship by doing anything with anyone else. I will never do that to her. I'm sorry." Nick finally said, every word coming straight from his heart. Nick let go of her after a while, making sure that she understood. It took all his focus to speak without slurring and fighting against his drunk state as he stood there.

Julia was a bit taken back from his serious words, wondering if he was just very shy and bluffing. But even in her drunk state she could see that it was maybe unlikely. Why else would he refuse? Unless he wasn't into wolf's.

She still wanted to see his cards.

"You? Taken? You strike me more than a tail chaser... You sure you are not lying about having a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not. Sorry." Nick chuckled. Julia look'd a bit annoyed and confused now, like she didn't know how to process this disappointment. She had gotten used to getting males on to their knees with her beautiful looks and body language, to get anyone she wanted in bed with her. She usually made it very challenging for every male.

Now in Nick's case, she was willingly offering herself to him, wanting to see what ZPD's superstar could do by even making it easy as possible. But he was not going to do it. She couldn't process that.

"You sure that you don't want to-"

"I'm sure. Look Julia-"

"No one has ever said no to having sex with me." She said, sounding a little angry now. What the hell?

"... Well. I am. Look, I'm sorry Julia, but I won't cheat on my girlfriend. That's it. I really need to get going."

He said back, feeling a bit confused by her sudden change of attitude.

"What does your girlfriend have, that I can't offer? Huh?" She shot with annoyance. This kinda case huh... Must have struck her ego or something.

"She has many things that you can't offer to me. And hey don't worry, I'm sure that there are many mammals in this club that can satisfy your... Urgent needs. Besides, I have feeling that neither of us are going to remember this at morning. I hope we don't." He shot somewhat smugly.

"... You.. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK." She said in shocked voice, but more bothered by the fact that she was really horny, and her target of the night had zero intention to satisfy her primal need.

"It's called being fateful, sweetheart. And besides, I'm not the jerk. He is." Nick said and pointed behind her.

The wolf turned her gaze to the pointed direction in confusion and saw no one. She quickly watched back, and could only make out Nick's swishing tail, disappearing into the crowd.

"... Great... Now I want him even more..." She groaned in loud annoyance. She had never faced situation like this.

PRESENT _

"Hellooooo. Nick?" She ask'd for the third time, waking Nick from his daydreaming.

Nick stared at Judy with a bit startled look, wondering if he should just keep his muzzle shut about this.

But that would be wrong. It would be really bad, if she heard it from someone else. Someone could have seen him with Julia last night.

Or maybe Julia would bring it up today, assuming that she remembered. But she had been really drunk. Alcohol makes you do stupid things.

... Nick still felt like he had to confess the scene to Judy.

It bothered him. He had promised not to lie to her. And he knew that he was going to end up as a possible fox rug if she found out from other mammals. Nick scared her reaction a bit, but he had to truthful. God dammit..

"I ummm... carrots... There is something that I should tell you about last night. Something I just... Remembered." He said very carefully.

"... Okay?" She asked innocently, putting her coffee cup to the side and listening. Oh no... She expected this to be some funny incident.

"Fluff umm... It wasn't exactly very funny memory. It is something that you have right to know... You have to promise that you won't freak out. Okay?" He pleaded, making Judy's expression turn into concern now.

"I will be truthful since I promised that I won't lie to you.

Okay?" Nick said quietly.

Judy gave a loving smile and a small nod as she spoke.

"Thank you Nick... Did something bad happen?"

"Kind of... Well... But you have to promise that you won't get alarmed. Just let me explain." He said carefully, as he sipped his coffee.

"Nick, you know you can trust me. Tell me." She said with warm smile. At that moment he hated that he had to tell this to her.

He didn't want to sour relationship between Julia and Judy because of stupid drunk behavior.

"It's about Julia. She got really drunk last night, as you might had probably noticed at some point...

Look, I'll just skip the explaining and circling. She tried to hit on me."

There was a quiet moment in the table. Judy's eye's went to aggressive mode right away and she spoke a bit louder than she meant to.

"WHAT?!" her lavender eyes burned.

Nick winced and pleaded.

"Carrots, carrots, n-nothing happened between me and her! H-honest.." Nick stuttered under Judy's serious gaze.

"... I KNEW THAT SHE WAS GOING TO TRY SOMETHING! It was all she spoke about trying to do the whole night! I swear I'll..." She groaned angrily and look'd at the table,

then her gaze slowly came back to the scared looking fox. She spoke in low tone.

"What did she try to do? Did she try to... Kiss you? Ask you out? She told that she would bring you home with her." Judy ask'd with a bit quiet voice, her tone suddenly changing from anger to sadness.

Because she knew that if Julia had tried to make a move on her drunken boyfriend, her relationship with Julia would not be fixed easily. But she partly could not blame her. Julia didn't know that Nick was in relationship... With a bunny.

"She did. But I didn't let her. The thing is ... she wasn't really after a kiss..." Nick said very carefully, fearing that he was playing with explosives now.

Judy raised her eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Judy ask'd with puzzled expression.

Nick look'd at her for a moment, fearing how she would react to what she was about to hear next.

The fox sighed and spoke.

"Look, I don't want you to hate her. She was clearly in heat and drunk as hell...

She wanted to have sex with me in the club's bathroom." He said and held his breath.

Nick expected for Judy to explode into rampage but instead she went very quiet. He could see as her face turn into shy blush and she look'd at the table with wide eyes, avoiding his gaze for a moment. It look'd like she didn't know what to say.

Nick guessed that she was just stunned that Julia had guts to ask something so bold from the mammal that she didn't even know,

since she was very shy and innocent when it even came to the lightest touch or teasing. Mostly. But she didn't know what to say as the jealousy and all the other confusion emotions rolled inside her mind.

"... I umm.. I don't... She..." Judy mumbled so quietly that Nick could barely hear her.

Nick gave a loving smile to the confused and flustered bunny, bringing his paw closer to hers. He started to understand what Judy was feeling. At least in some part. And he knew that Judy wasn't ready for such bold moves like Julia, but he didn't require any of that from her. Even kissing her was the best thing in the world. He would give her any time she needed before even thinking on doing... Any of that stuff..

After a moment of quietness, Nick placed his paw on top of hers, and spoke to her warmly.

"Judy. Look at me please."

Judy slowly look'd at him back, and Nick couldn't make out what was going on in her head at the moment.

Probably a storm of all kinds of thoughts. Confusion, anger, sadness and embarrassment. He continued talking as he brought his other paw also on top of hers.

"I told her that she was drunk and in her hormones. She did argue back, but I didn't care. I told her that I have girlfriend that I love more than anything in this world. And I meant it. Look whiskers... Mammals do stupid things when they drink. That you know. She probably doesn't even remember last night.

So don't harbor it against her. I wouldn't. If she does remember, she is probably embarrassed as hell right now. It would be more awkward for her than it would be for me. So don't you worry you beautiful bunny. Nothing happened. It's all good." He grinned and gave a little wink to her.

Judy look'd at him back quietly, looking like she understood what Nick meant. Now she felt a bit like a dumb and over reacting bunny.

It was her stupid imagination that she hated. For a moment of the horrible idea that Julia would have succeeded using her drunken boyfriend, and actually got him to...

"... You are right... Sorry I just.. I'm just a dumb bunny... I just thought that.. I don't know. I'm an idiot." She muttered and gave a little sad smile to him.

He didn't want to see her like this. He was going to make any of the doubts that lingered in her mind away right now.

"Hey." Nick said warmly and slid his fingers through her's, feeling her soft paw in his. Judy felt her heart skip a beat.

The look she gave her made Judy feel the butterflies fly in her stomach as he spoke to her lovingly with half lidded eyes.

"I will never cheat on you Judy. I will never do that to you. Never. I want you to understand it. If that is the silly thought that is bothering you, don't let it.

I didn't dream about being with you all this time and about us being together, just to throw it away like nothing. I will never love anyone else like I do you.

You are the only female that matters to me Judy. I want you to know it. I love you."

Judy could not form words.

He had done it now. He could see as Judy's eyes trembled from tears, her paw shaking a bit in his.

For a moment of just looking at her like that, Nick almost felt the emotional volcano grab him too but held back and just gave that warm smile of his to the trembling bunny.

It took only two seconds as the crying bunny made her way to him, attacking her fox and making him fall off the chair to the floor.

She kissed him furiously, feeling as her tears flowed from his romantic words. At that moment she loved him so much. Nick felt the headache and hangover still linger in him like a storm but he didn't care. He just answered her passionate kiss back, wiping the tears off from her face with his other paw as the bunny was showing him how much his words had melted into her heart, becoming another memory about him that she would never forget.


	21. New Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving you one hell of a chapter!

Chapter 21 

"New Wind"

ZPD _

"Come on Nick, hurry! We don't want to anger Bogo!" Judy ranted and practically dragged Nick by his tie like he was on a leash,

as the two mammals entered inside the ZPD through the slide doors. The weird thing that Nick noticed was that there was not so many mammals around the ZPD hall at the moment.

Must be because they were about ten minutes late already. He could have sworn that he saw Julia carry some files into the evidence room area, and was glad that he didn't have to face her today, especially with Judy around.

Judy on the other paw was really nervous about being late. Their passionate morning cuddle had continued far longer than intended, but Judy didn't blame Nick for it, since it was mostly her doing. The fox just kept pulling her heartstrings day after day ever since they confessed their love for each other.

He had been over flirty for so many months sure, but now that he finally had her... There was not one day when he wouldn't say something romantic to her,

and it made her feel like happiest bunny in the world. Who knew that under all that "never let them see that they get to you" act, had someone so sweet and caring inside? Even despite the lingering fear for being late the first time since she joined the force, she still could not get Nick's words from this morning out of her head. She was going to make sure to drown him into kisses as much as she could, after this day was over. She gave a loving side smile quickly to the sleepy looking fox, as she was dragging him still by his tie.

Nick groaned as the bright lights burned his emerald eyes from all over no matter where he look'd. The headache pills started to do their magic yes,

but it wasn't enough. Not even nearly. His body still felt like it had been through the longest jogging trip ever, his joint's hurting and his ears twitching from annoyance from any sound that was louder than needed. What a great day ahead. And he was going to get choked by his rabbit's hold if she would keep pulling him forward any longer.

"Sheesh whiskers, you can let go now, I'm coming... OWw..." Nick mumbled and begged Judy to let go of his tie. She did and turned around to give a bit apologizing look and spoke to the lazily walking fox.

"Then walk faster!" Judy pleaded with loving smile and grabbed him by his paw.

"Mmhhhh, easy for you to say.." Nick gave a little chuckle and he winced from another headache wave that loved reminding its evil presence inside his head.

As they came closer to Clawhouser's desk, the cheetah was looking at them both with large grin already, ready to start teasing right away. Oh no, salt for the wounds incoming, Nick thought. I would do anything to be at home right now... That would be the best thing ever... Well only way it could be even better would be the idea of having Judy scooped up in his arms under the blanket. The idea of that made him give a little dreamy smile, but he ended up wincing from the pain in his head again.

"Well, hello there you two... Omg... You two are holding paws!" Benjamin squealed.

"Benjamin, I am forced to drag him around like this. Look what I have to deal with... We are going to be more late than I thought... Bogo is going to kill us both." Judy groaned and let go of Nick's paw, who felt a bit sad that she had let go.

"You two are lucky. Bogo is in the meeting with someone, so he will be fifteen minutes later than usual.

You guys are gonna make it in time." The cheetah assured with smile.

"Oh, thank the heavens! Hangover mammals can be quite difficult.." Judy said with relieved smile and shook her head as Nick stared at the floor,

looking like he was going to fall asleep there, even after drinking his coffee.

"I can see. I am so annoyed that I missed the party last night, but I was in the movies with Noel...

No one told me that Nick knew how to party... Rawr.." Benjamin purred as he watched the walking corpse of a fox with grin.

"Did you like the picture I sent you this morning?" Judy giggled.

The cheetah nodded and wiggled his eyebrows to Nick.

"Oh I definitely did... Nick, would you and Oliver like to come over and have double date with me and Noel sometime? We would love the company.

You two are the cutest couple ever... Oliver might just push Judy from number one place of my shipping..." Benjamin grinned.

Judy smiled and rolled her eyes. This cheetah sometimes...

Nick felt himself blush a bit and groaned from desperation as he could already assume that everyone had copy of the picture about him and Oliver by now in their phones.

Why did life have to be so cruel? He would never drink again. NEVER. No more Blue Lagoon for me... For now. He then cleared his throat and spoke in his defense.

"Spots, I was drunk. Really drunk. So was Oliver. I don't have memory of that picture." Nick muttered.

"MHhhhm. It does seem very memorable to me..." The cheetah said as he look'd the picture again from his phone, making Nick roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Benjamin, you get to tease him later today, spare the poor hangover fox." Judy giggled as she kept guiding the zombie by his tie towards the elevators.

"Oh, I definitely will wait for that the whole day... Yasss..." Benjamin grinned playfully, making Judy shook her head and Nick want to sink under earth again.

Judy opened the door leading to the bullpen with the half asleep fox on her tail.

The thing that first took all Nick's attention even despite his slow brain state, was that the room was quiet as a graveyard. Nick stopped walking and gazed around himself,

scanning the room. Every single mammal had their head and arms against their desks,

using it as a pillow as most of them were half way to sleep, or just muttering something distant.

No one had even realized they had entered the bullpen. There was no sight of Bogo, and everyone clearly took advantage of it, some mammals already in deep sleep. So he wasn't the only one with this terrible fate. Everyone was looking like they would do anything to get out of work and back to their beds, some occasionally groaning from headache.

No one really seemed to be in the mood to talk, and for the first time Nick preferred that way. Everyone would be talking about Lagoon night tomorrow, but for now, no one seemed to have energy to even stay awake.

Well.. Expect Halie and Francine. Figures. He was about to give his morning greetings on the spot to see if he would get any kind of reaction from the group of dead looking mammals, until he realized who he stood next to... Oh god.

Oliver's spot was right next to the entrance.

Nick's eyes widened as he slowly as possible turned his head to his left side. It took only three seconds for him to face the Oliver's gaze, who was staring back at him with wide brown eyes, his face blushed as hell. They just stared at each other without saying a word. They didn't seem to know how to begin. Oliver had seen the picture, clearly. Nick felt like he should say something.

Anything. He hesitated for a moment and ended up mumbling awkwardly.

"I ummmm... You uhh..."

Oliver look'd away for a moment, nervously drumming the desk with his claws and muttered back.

"Dude I umm... How about we just... Accept it happened?... Let's just roll with it. Less painful. Right?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Right. Good. Lets... Do that."

"... I uhmm.. I just wanted to say that I'm... Not um... Just to make sure that you don't think I'm... You know.."

"I know, I know... Same with me... I'm not like that I-"

Suddenly they both quickly gazed at the bunny who had arrived only feet away from them,

looking at the scenario with teasing smile, clearly enjoying the awkward show to the fullest. She spoke as she was pretending to read invisible book in her paws.

"I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, will take Oliver Howlton as my fateful husband-"

Everyone around the room started to chuckle and snicker loudly, clearly aware of Nick's and Judy's presence by now. Hailie giggled so loudly that she had to hold her stomach, waking Rasheed and Luke from their sleep, but only for a quick second. Even Judy could not hold straight face as Delgato and Fangmeyer also muttered from the front seats.

"Good one Hopps." Fangmeyer chuckled and Deglato followed after.

"Yeah, that was golden."

Nick and Oliver look'd away from each other in even more embarrassment, both wanting to die right now.

The fox could only face the small laughs and quick gazes around the room as he quickly started walking towards his seat on front of the room,

giving Oliver time to cool down as well. This joke was not funny. At all. Judy just had to do that. This one he would revenge.

The fox lazily climbed on his chair, laying his cheek against the desk and sighed deeply.

The bullpen was quiet once again, after the last chuckles settled down and some went back to sleep.

Nick could feel Judy bounce next to him, and Nick peaked with his other eye as the bunny was looking back at him with wide grin.

"Thank you for that one..." Nick muttered with annoyance.

"Oh, the opportunity was just so good. I know you are plotting a revenge right as we speak foxy boy."

"Smart bunny. I will make it good one."

"We will see." Judy said smugly and turned her gaze to the door.

Bogo was sure taking his time. They were lucky that he had a meeting.

Gave everyone some time to reload their batteries, at least a little bit.

The bunny's tail wiggled a bit as she was excitedly waiting for Bogo to come in the room any second now.

Finally, time for some action. Every single day away from chasing Levron and his notorious crime family was torture.

Levron was about to be in trouble now. She was ready to go out there again and make sure that she would get to the bottom of his plans, and keep her promise to lock him and his associates behind bars.

But for now, she had to take small steps. Their only way of getting back onto Levron's tail was trough Roy Briggs, and he was going to be hard to find. But they always seemed to have luck on their side, so she felt really optimistic today.

"Still having a headache?" Judy ask'd from the almost sleeping fox next to her.

"Mhhhhm." Nick hummed back and Judy gave a little sympathetic look.

"I'm sure that the pills will work soon. For now all you need is peace and quiet."

BLAM!

The front door slammed open, making some jump from their sleep and stare all around with fuzzed fur, their heart beating faster from this sudden loud jump scare.

Just as grumpy looking as always, Bogo was walking towards his podium, reading some kind of note on his hands, adjusting his eyeglasses a bit.

He didn't even gaze the room as he walk'd in front of his familiar place. Judy was wiggling in her seat from excitement, as Bogo cleared his throat. He raised his gaze up and spoke.

"Alright everyone, listen up-"

And there he finished, as he finally saw what was in front of him. Whole room of dead looking officers, almost everyone sleeping against their desks,

some snoring and some just groaning from head ache. Well except for Judy Hopps, Hailie Garnett, and Francine Pennington. All of the three females sat in straight posture, ready for the new day with smile.

Bogo gave a disappointed and angry look at the mammal graveyard, his eyebrow twitching a bit from Luke's loud snoring.

"Is this what I have to send to protect the streets of our Zootopia?

A bunch of alcohol reeking, ruffle furred officers that might fall a sleep in middle of their patrol? The fine protectors and mammals of honor and order?"

All of the three female officers gave a little smile as Bogo spoke his mind so loudly that everyone was sure to hear.

"PATHETIC..."

"MMrmrmh..." Most of the officers just groaned back as apologizing answer.

"This is exactly why I said that building also known as stupid Blue Lagoon was the dumbest idea of the century.

How am I supposed to keep up the ZPD's reputation when all of you look like this?

THIS IS A SECOND TIME THIS MONTH. You drunken bastards... I swear I'll have that place locked down at some point." Bogo muttered angrily.

Judy spoke.

"Bogo, they just had a little too much fun. I'm sure they manage to patrol.

Right guys?" Judy ask'd from the crowds with enthusiasm.

"Mhhrhrmmmmyeahchief." Was about the only answer Judy got for Bogo from the crowd of zombie mammals.

Bogo sighed and was far from convinced. He was only getting angrier. Judy continued.

"It was just ZPD welcoming party for Nick and Oliver.

They suffered the worst. But since we are working with our team today,

I'll make sure that at least they get themselves together." She assured.

Bogo gave a little frustrated nod but then he realized what she had just said.

The buffalo slowly turned his gaze at the sleeping fox next to her, who seemed to have no worry in the world at the moment. Judy already knew what the small devilish peek in the buffalo's eye meant.

It was payback time. Bogo was going to take everything he could out of Nick's condition.

The buffalo slowly started making his way towards the sleeping fox with his arms behind his back,

small evil grin peeking on him as he was standing next to his table.

The buffalo leaned down and roared next to his ear.

"OFFICER WILDE! HAVING A GOOD NAP AT WORK?!"

The fox jumped up in his chair, his eyes shooting open from fear,

and his ears ringing like someone had blown a bomb next to him. His tail had puffed up like he had been electrocuted,

his gaze shooting around in panic.

He could only hold his ears from the pain, as his gaze met with the buffalo's. At that moment he knew, he was fucked.

"... I..." Nick mumbled, still struggling to get his hearing back, trying to pop his ear chambers open by clenching his jaw.

"It seems that you are awake after all! GOOD! A focused officer is what I need!" Bogo spoke loudly, making Nick almost cry as the head ache crept back into his head. Nick knew that this was a payback but he had no energy to fight back. Not now. All he could do was to suck it and beg that Bogo would not yell anymore.

"AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, ALL OF YOU CLEAR YOUR POSTURES!" Bogo shot in annoyance, making the last snoring officer's wake from their slumber and take at least some kind of attention to the situation as best as they could. With poor success you might add.

"Chief I beg you... Not so loud.." Nick pleaded, feeling like he was going to die. Bogo gave a little grin and leaned in again.

"LOUD?! I'M SORRY IF MY VOLUME IS NOT PLEASANT TO SOME!

IF ONLY I HAD OFFICERS THAT WOULD NOT COME IN WORK, PRACTICALLY STILL ALCOHOL IN THEIR SYSTEM!" Bogo roared on purpose, making Nick almost cry as he held his ears down,

wincing from the pain and shutting his eyes closed tightly.

"Bogo, I think you made your point. Delgato and Fangmeyer seem to agree with Nick. Right boys?" Judy ask'd from the two officers next to them,

who both had been on the front line to suffer Bogo's yelling with Nick, both begging for Bogo to stop. They nodded furiously and Bogo gave a little sigh before continuing.

"They better. Now that I have everyone's attention, FINALLY... I get to proceed with the assignments-"

"Krrooooooooooh..."

The loud snoring was heard couple rows back, next to Hailie.

Bogo raised his gaze with intimidating look in his eyes, as he ended up staring at the sleeping red furred raccoon, who was snoring on his seat, still in deep sleep despite all the racket. Hailie gave a little scared look at Bogo among Nick from the front row, knowing that Bogo was about to kill someone if the last sleeping mammal would not wake up and fast.

Hailie signaled Bogo to take it easy and took her paw in front of Rasheed's face with bored expression, like she had done with couple of times before. The snow leopard gently pushed the raccoons muzzle closed, making him wake up after a couple of seconds and cough loudly.

It took him full ten seconds of coughing and to realize that he was in the room full of mammals, and one angry chief who was looking at him with the face that was asking him, "Are you finished?". Coonway gave a little embarrassed throat clearing, fixing his fur a bit and rubbing his eyes, before clearing his posture against the small bench.

"I have your full attention now Coonway?"

"Yes sir." the raccoon assured and Hailie giggled a bit.

"I had to do the muzzle thing for you again. Sorry." Hailie smiled and ruffled the fur on top of his head.

"Whatever..." Rasheed muttered back in embarrassment and the attention from the room went back to Bogo.

"Now. To the task's at hand. Officers, Delgato, Fangmeyer-"

TEN MINUTES LATER _

Bogo was waiting for the last mammal to leave the bullpen room, leaving only his special task team sit on their seats.

You could already guess that only Judy and Hailie look'd excited at the moment, waiting eagerly for chief Bogo to start with the mission objectives, or anything at all.

The buffalo was still going through the details, as in trying to confirm that his briefing was ready to go.

Judy gave a little smile as she heard Hailie scold her two best friends to not fall asleep again.

"Come on Luke, chief will speak any moment now..."

"Yes.. Wake me up when he does.."

"Zzz..." Was heard from Hailies right side, and she shook her head after seeing that the raccoon was asleep again.

"This is why we should had left the Lagoon earlier... These poor boys have only had five hours sleep at most..."

"It was impossible to get them out of that place... It was like dealing with teenagers." Judy giggled back.

"I know... Rasheed wake up! Don't make me block your muzzle again."

"I'm up, don't.." The raccoon muttered in middle of his half sleep state.

Judy shook her head and turned to look at Nick, who was just staring forward on the chalkboard with lazy eyes and dreamy smile on his muzzle. It seemed that he at least tried his best to focus on the case at hand, since he was reading all the details they had about the case on the board with pictures and important notes. There was all the names involving the case, as well as the timetables too. His smart fox mind was probably working on some kind of important clue about all of this.

"Well at least you seem to have turned for the better slick.

What's with that smile? You already have ideas how to proceed with the case?

Any smart ideas in that fox head of yours?" Judy asked with interest.

There was no answer. He really was focused.

Judy was quiet for a while and ask'd for his attention again.

"Hello?" Judy asked again.

IN NICK'S MIND:

"Nick... say when I stop..." his loved bunny said with half lidded eyes and flirty tone as she was slowly pouring maple syrup from the bottle on the plate full of pancakes. Nick was sitting in his dining table at his living room, following Judy with wicked smile as she was serving him breakfast.

"Do keep going fluff... Can never have enough sugar.

Are those vanilla flavor?" The fox asked warmly as Judy was shaking the bottle in her paws.

"Mhhhhmm." Judy hummed with half lidded smile and kept pressing the bottle until she realized that she had suddenly given the bottle too much pressure, making it accidentally aim a splatter on her pink gazelle hoodie. Now the front of her clean pink hoodie was all covered in syrup.

Instead of being mad, she kept going like it was nothing.

"Oh, woops... How careless of me... Now I have to take it off and wash it... Will you be a sweetie and do the laundry?..." Judy ask'd with flirting tone, making Nick's eyes widen suddenly as she giggled a bit and started to slowly bring the zipper of her hoodie down, giving naughty look at him while observing his stunned reaction. It took only moment for Nick to realize that the bunny didn't have anything under her hoodie, her delicate and snow bright fur revealing itself slowly to her. Nick swallowed loudly as he tried to fight staring at her body, but he couldn't take his eyes off. Judy suddenly leaned closer to him and softly whispered in his ear with warm voice, sending shivers through his fur.

"I'm such a clumsy bunny... Now I got syrup all over my fur..."

Nick felt his ears burn as Judy pulled the zipper all the way down and slowly took the hoodie off and dropping it on the floor, making Nick's brains explode from what his eyes were witnessing at the moment. He was close to drooling a bit at this point.

Judy gave a little nibble at his ear and whispered again.

"I know you like sweet things Nick... You want to be a good fox and lick it off-"

"NICK! Hellooo?!" Judy waved her paw in front of his dreamy gaze, waking him to reality. Nick suddenly swallowed a bit and cleared his throat, quickly gazing at Judy.

"... Oh umm.. Sorry. What is it carrots?" Nick ask'd fast with a bit hesitant smile, once again praising the fact that Judy could not read minds.

"Nick, we are all kind of waiting for you here..." Judy smiled and shrugged awkwardly as she gave a little side nod at Bogo's direction, who was staring at Nick with very visible annoyance. Nick felt the horror strike him as there was about to come another roar from the buffalo and he started pleading for mercy right away.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry chief! You have my full attention now! Promise!" The fox mumbled but was careful not to sound sarcastic, because he would die from another scolding practice by the angry buffalo.

"... Good." He grunted after a moment and turned his gaze to everyone.

Everyone in the room gave some kind of sign that they were listening,

and Bogo cleared his throat.

"Now, as we all know, the team is back into action again. The case and investigation on Levron is once again open."

"YES!" Judy said happily, making Bogo give a little approving smile and continue.

"That goes to everyone that is associated with him. We are open to any kind of suggestions.

Any free time that you can take to think through the details or come up with suggestions, is always approved and welcomed.

Since we finally have quite a lot of info about the case and incidents that came around it already, we give one of these files to all of you. That is lot of trust to give, but I say it sincerely now when I tell that I trust every single mammal in this room."

He stated sternly as he laid six copies of brown folders on the desk.

Everyone stared at the pile and Bogo continued.

"All of these folders show the information we have for now about all of this, all the way to the details of the drug we found,

to timetables of arrests, all the names, and possible suspects that involve around this case. Everything. I can trust you find the safest place possible to hide this. It's not usual procedure to hand files over like this, especially since it's ongoing and crucial to not to be found,

but I need all of you to put your minds into it. Hopps was right. We have to get into action. There has been another incident."

Bogo finished and Judy spoke with worried tone.

"Incident?"

"We arrested two fighting mammals last night, next to Yellow state plaza, that is located in Sahara square. The place is brand new hotel,

that had its grand opening night. These two idiots were drugged up with the same substance we found from the system of the two mammals at the dance festival.

They were fighting in the middle of the street, throwing each other against cars, causing dangerous environment to the ongoing traffic and completely smashing one police vehicle to pieces in middle of their fist fight. Most of the mammals that had been on the grand entrance of the hotel,

had witnessed the whole thing, that had been going for good ten minutes before our units got to the scene. It took four officers to take them down with their tranquilizers. Needless to say, they scared lot of mammals. This has to stop. It will be only matter of time before city hall will start asking questions about our capability to do our jobs. With the new mayor in charge, it will take time, since he hasn't really stepped into the office yet... But it would be unpleasant first discussion with our new leader. We don't need any kind of unpleasant attention on our way, or angry mayors.

We have to prevent these attacks from happening. This case might be a key to all that. Just a speculation."

Everyone went quiet and suddenly Oliver spoke.

"Were any civilians hurt last night?"

"Thankfully no. They were smart enough to not intervene.

These random incidents seem to get bizarre. They don't make any sense.

But the most important detail about all of this is the one that took all of my attention.

Steve Levron was present during the scuffle. He was the one that was cutting the ribbon line in the hotels lobby. He owns the place. But it might be just random detail. We can't be sure. But needless to say, where ever he is present, something bad happens."

Judy look'd a bit angry for a moment. Levron was there too?

She thought for a while and spoke.

"It can't be coincidence. He was present at the dance festival attack too."

"He was... But are you saying that he is somehow connected to these fights?"

"He has to be." Judy added.

"You might be right Hopps, but the question why and how is much more puzzling.

What is there for him to gain by inviting mammals that randomly started to fight in middle of grand opening of his new hotel?

Only thing that kind of incident can give is unwanted attention and poor start of fame for a new business.

These two fighting mammals had no criminal record of any kind. They were part of the invited mammals to the party that was taking place at the hotel. This is all very confusing."

Judy had no answer to that one. Bogo always made good points. There had to be something they just did not see. Something that they had missed at some point. Anything.

"Just something to ponder about. This week will be fully dedicated to the case by looking at it now, so put your minds into it together.

That is what makes a good team. Now, to the tasks at paw. We have the leads that were suggested on the table last time. Roy Briggs is still wanted by the law, and owns very valuable information about Levron and his organization. He might even know something about last night's incident.

We have to find him. We have possible locations too. It's good that we can trust our citizens just as much as they trust the ZPD. And we need to keep it that way.

We had a call last night from Tundra town bar called Bernie's. The same bar Hopps and Wilde had stakeout at when the case involved Jack Garlow and Steve Levron for the first time. Someone called last night and told that the rottweiler was drunk in the bar, arguing with someone in the phone loudly. He left around the closing time, but the informant didn't know where. So I say two officers is enough to go question the bartender of Bernie's, to see if he can tell anything that would help us about Roy's whereabouts."

"I can take the place with officer Garnett. I know Bernie personally, so it might be easier for me to get something out of him. Just saying." Oliver suddenly suggested from the back.

Hailie gave a little hesitant look at the wolf and then Bogo.

"Sounds promising. Good to see that my officers are ready to go and eager.

You two take the bar with Howlton. Understood officer Garnett?" Bogo ask'd from Hailie.

The snow leopard gave a small accepting nod and Bogo continued.

"There is also one thing that was informed to us by the civilian. The same one in the bar.

It appears that Briggs arrived to this bar with a vehicle. He came around ten in the evening... But he left the bar on foot.

The owner called and said that the car is still there.

So at least he was not dumb enough to drink and drive. My best bet is that he is in one of the motels around the area, if we are lucky. But that might be just hopeful thinking. Fring and Coonway. You two seem up for the task. You two will search the vehicle that is parked near the Bernie's, to see if you find anything that might be useful. Understood?"

"Yes chief." They both said quietly.

Judy and Nick look'd a bit confused that their team already had clear missions, but what was there left for them to do?

The bunny spoke after a while.

"Umm chief-"

"Hopps, don't think I've forgotten about you. You and Wilde will take the lead that was suggested last time. Roy's sister.

Amy Briggs. I went through her files in the system, and they came out neat and clean. No criminal record of any kind, and used live in the small apartment located in Tundra town. It reads in the system that her new address is in Sahara square district,

close to Pyramid mall. She moved there about a year ago. You two go and interview her about anything she might know about her brother's whereabouts, or find out if she's been in contact with him in these near days. Anything that might be useful. Sound like task to be easily done?"

Bogo ask'd and raised eyebrow questionably to the bunny, who gave a little smile and spoke.

"Will do chief. What's the address?"

"Dynasty street ten. Apartment sixty-six. With good luck she might be at home.

Otherwise, you two have to contact her by cellphone or visit her at work.

She works in the Sahara squares kit-garden, near the Sahara square elementary."

Judy wrote everything on a small notepad with her carrot pen and nodded with smile.

"Thanks chief. I'm sure we find her."

"No need to thank me Hopps. Time is running and we need to find Briggs.

Get to work, all of you. I expect results today. Don't let me down."

"We won't." Judy said with determined look and gave a little shoulder bump to Nick.

"Right partner?"

Judy ended up staring at the lazy eyed fox who still had his dreamy smile on and swished his tail from side to side happily, clearly thinking something pleasant.

".. Are you kidding me?" Judy muttered and face pawed herself.

"Mhhhm, what?" Nick shot his eyes open and gave a confused look at the bunny.

"Did I miss something?"

Bogo was about to snap and Judy groaned from frustration.

"... Nick for the love of-"

SAHARA DISTRICT _

The warm sunlight rays and beautiful sand dunes filled the scenery as the two came out of the tunnel that led out of Savannah central. The streets were crowded with mammals, some jogging and drinking their cold water in the burning heat, enjoying this bright and nice looking day.

Nick winced a bit as the sun burned his eyes but relaxed after he put his aviators on, leaning his back against the seat and getting comfortable.

It was going to be easy day. Just interview Roy's sister, eat the largest lunch you can find at your brake, and kick back in the car. That's the plan at paw.

Just perfect. Maybe she even lets me sleep. Judy gave a little scolding look as Nick put his feet on the dashboard, sitting on his seat like a lazy king.

"Nick, seriously?" Judy scolded.

"What?"

"Feet off the dashboard mister. Mammals will see. It makes us look unprofessional."

"Wait, hold on. I got an idea." Nick mumbled and press'd the small button with his claws.

The same one Judy had pressed when she wanted to kiss on their yesterdays lunch break.

It took only couple of seconds for the windows to turn in the shade of black, making Nick's eyes relax and he gave a little satisfied hum as the car got a bit darker. He turned to look at Judy with grin who look'd nothing but amused.

"I love this thing." Nick said warmly and let go of the button.

"Nick, that doesn't... Ugh.. You know what, whatever... We are at Amy's place soon anyway... But don't even think about pulling the seat back, you will not sleep."

"Don't be like that carrots. I have really bad hangover. Let me relax a bit." Nick pleaded.

"... Nick, we are supposed to have full focus on this task, I can't have you fall asleep in our car. You are a police officer on duty, come on." Judy scolded.

"I'm not falling asleep, I have you as sleep blocker. I love hearing your voice.

Let's talk about something nice. That is how you keep me up." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows from behind his aviators.

Judy tried to scold the fox again but could not hold her smile as the fox was acting like his dumb charming self.

"Okay, you take these." Judy said with smile and handed over her carrot pen from her belt. Nick raised his eyebrow and took it hesitantly and saw as Judy was going through the dashboard,

scooting his feet away to open it up. She took out a small notepad and handed it over to him as well. Nick held these two objects in his paws with confused look and spoke.

"Carrots, what are you-"

"You are going to be the one to take notes.

Anything important that she tells, you will write down on that paper. You also-"

"A, a, aaa. Whiskers, I said talk about something nice. By nice I mean not work related.

I swear to you, I will be on full focus tomorrow once this horrifying state is completely gone,

but for now, I want to hear something light."

Nick said and put the notepad and the carrot pen in his pocket, and turned to look at her with large smile.

"... Like what slick?" Judy giggled and rolled her eyes as the fox stared at her with that sneaky grin of his.

"MMmhhm, you tell me. Something that would soothe my state."

"You are not that badly in hangover anymore."

"You can't know that. My head still hurts as well as my joints, that I can assure." Nick said.

"Fine ummm..." Judy wondered what to talk about when Nick continued.

"Should we go and have dinner tomorrow?"

"Wh- what do you mean?" she ask'd.

"I want to take you somewhere nice." Nick said warmly.

Judy gave a little shy smile and spoke.

"You don't need to do that Nick."

"I want to. But I will make sure that this one doesn't have someone named freaking Garvia Defluff as it's owner." Nick said and rolled his eyes, spike of lingering hate against the asshole ram that had spoken with disrespect to his girlfriend.

That ram was lucky that he was an officer.

"Sounds good." Judy chuckled and suddenly she realized something. Dinner. Oh no. She had completely forgotten to ask him about it. He was not going to like this.

"I umm... There is this one thing that we should talk about... It's more like a request."

"You know that you can ask anything from me fluff. Tell me." Nick said warmly.

"I uhh..."

"Carrooooots, what is iiit?" Nick teased and Judy was quiet for a moment.

"... Well... Would you like to join me and Mister Big at the dinner next weekend?"

Nick went quiet right away, his expression changing a bit from smile to serious.

"... Why?" He asked calmly.

"I ... Well, Gerald asked if I would bring you with me, just for.. You know.. Clean start?.. I think he want's to be more close with you,

now that everything's good between you two." She assured with pleading smile. Nick didn't look happy at all. She should had known...

Nick was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"... Stop the car."

"Huh?" Judy asked in confusion.

"I said stop the car. I want to talk about this."

"Nick we are supposed to get to Roy's sister as soon as possib-"

"Judy. Please." Nick said with serious look, making Judy give a little worried look at him.

"It's okay, miss Briggs can wait for now, I just want to talk about this. Park over there." Nick said sternly,

making Judy feel a bit scared about his sudden mood change.

She should had not brought this one up.

Judy did as was told and slowly put her side light on, parking at the side of the sandy road, next to some palm tree garden on their right side.

There was a silent moment between them as Nick took his aviators off and put them into his pocket.

Judy just followed his movement quietly and after a while he spoke with a bit frustrated tone.

"What if I don't want to be in contact with him any more than necessary?"

"Nick-"

"Did he seriously ask my presence personally?"

"He did." Judy assured, earning doubting look from the fox.

"Judy-"

"He did Nick, I'm not lying." Judy assured, sounding accidentally a bit angry.

"What does he want?"

"Nick, he wants to have dinner. He want's to talk. That's all. Is it really so hard to believe?"

Nick was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"... I don't like this. You know how I feel about Corleone."

"I know Nick, but didn't you two agree that there was no more bad blood between you two? He told that he trusts you now. It did seem to me that you two were in good terms when we were at the dance festival." Judy assured.

"... And didn't I tell you to never trust a mobster-"

"Nick, come on, he is not like that!" Judy groaned.

"..." The fox was quiet for a while,

clearly not liking the fact that Judy was going either.

Judy then suddenly laid her paw on top of his,

earning questioning look from the fox.

"Please Nick..."

"I don't know carrots.." Nick muttered with sad expression.

"Nick, you wouldn't be there as my partner.

You would be there as my... You know.." She went quiet before finishing her sentence and blushed a bit as she look'd away for a moment.

"... As your what?"

"... Boyfriend." Judy said quietly and gave a little side smile to him.

Nick look'd a bit confused first, and Judy spoke again.

"I mean, we are coming out to the public this upcoming week? That was the plan right?

Like we agreed?" Judy asked with a bit careful tone, wondering if Nick had really been on board with their plan from the start.

Nick gave a surprised smile and spoke.

"Wait, this upcoming week?"

"... Isn't that what we agreed in the first place?

I mean.. You remember what we talked about on that couch?

I said a week then. It has almost been a week, but the time right now just doesn't seem okay, since there is too much hassle already. But I want to do it this next upcoming week.

That is far as I will wait. I don't want to kiss in the back alleys in secret anymore...

I mean.. It's romantic in its own way... But.."

"Carrots... I thought that when you said a week last time... I thought you wanted to just impress me. I'm sorry, but that's what I honestly thought... So you seriously want to-"

"Yes. I want to make it public next week. My parents keep pestering me about you,

and it's driving me crazy. I'm not even kidding... But I respect your opinion too...

Only for you, I can wait more... If you want to-"

"No." Nick said sternly.

Judy turned her gaze at the fox who was looking at her back with serious look and brushed her cheek gently with his paw.

"I want to do it too. Next week it is. It is decided."

Judy gave a little unsure smile and spoke.

"You sure-"

"Yes, one hundred percent. Week it is. I'm looking forward to it...

Wait, is this just a hustle? Maybe... maybe you are just trying to prove to your parents that you are a big city girl now?" Nick teased.

"Har har, really funny!" Judy laughed and rolled her eyes, clearly happy that Nick wasn't angry anymore.

"Or to those buck's that keep chasing your tail?" Nick teased again.

Judy was quiet for a moment and felt her blush grow as she wanted to say it. She took a little courage as she spoke quietly.

"Maybe... I do want to prove them one thing. To all these stalking bucks and my bothering parents..." She said quietly, her laugh turning into a shy smile.

"What's thaaat? What is there left for the most famous bunny in the city to prove?" Nick ask'd with teasing tone.

Judy look'd at the teasing fox with large blush just growing to her as she suddenly leaned next to his ear and whispered.

"... That I am yours."

There was quiet moment in the car as Nick's grin turned into blank and a bit surprised expression. Judy leaned away from him and took her gaze away from his for a moment. Nick suddenly took off his seat-belt slowly, his eyes determined towards the bunny next to him.

Judy could feel her heart beat faster as she gazed back at him, seeing that the fox was slowly crawling towards his bunny like an excited predator, loving smile coming to his muzzle as he licked his lips a bit. Judy's felt her ears burn as Nick came closer, making her back up against the door and feel embarrassed under his loving gaze.

"N-Nick, what are you-"

"Judith... You can't expect for a male to hear something like that from someone like you and just leave it at that..." He said warmly.

He had called her Judith... She could feel her chest run hot like it was on flames. Nick pressed a small button next to them to lock all the doors with loud click, without taking his gaze off from her.

The bunny felt her tail drum furiously against the seat as Nick crawled on top of her,

overshadowing her small body and making her feel like pinned pray under the smiling fox.

"N- Nick.. W- we promised that we won't do t- this at work anymore." Judy mumbled back but the fox was not hearing it,

only getting more excited from her attitude and leaning closer with his muzzle.

"Shhhh... I don't remember signing a deal on the paper.. Besides... You are mine... Right? I want to hear it again.

Whisper it to my ear again." Nick commanded with almost predatory hunger in his voice,

even surprising himself. Judy's face was red as volcano now, and she felt the devilish tingle in her panties strike like a lighting at that moment, when Nick spoke those words next to her like that.

She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the incoming kiss by her loved fox but that was cut before it even started.

TAP TAP TAP!

Nick and Judy both almost jump'd against the roof of the car,

the fox's tail fuzzing up from the jump scare. He quickly leaned off from top of the bunny, straightening his tie and turning his panicked gaze next to his window.

Someone had tapped on it with a claw. Judy straightened her posture and felt her heart beat like a war drum, as she was trying to get a hold of herself and escape her turned on state by breathing very fast and trying to think of something unpleasant.

Nick rolled down the window slowly, revealing an old looking bear lady from behind the glass,

with wide smile on her face. Nick cleared his throat a bit and spoke like she didn't interrupt anything at all.

"Hello there mam. How may I be of help today?"

"Excuse me officer... Where might the local library be? I live in Tundra town and I don't visit this district often..."

Nick put on his charming smile right away and spoke in warm tone.

"Just across the street from Pyramid street and one turn to the left. You will see the great white building right away, with the long golden flagpole on top. Can't miss it. You have good day mam."

Nick said and gave a little charming grin of his to the old bear lady.

"Thank you sweetie." The bear lady said chuckled with smile and continued her walk towards her destination.

"What a handsome young male..." The bear muttered by herself and was gone in an instant.

There was an awkward quietness in the car for a moment and Nick rolled up the window with one button, turning his still a bit spooked gaze at Judy, who was looking at him back with a shy smile. After a moment she spoke.

"... So.. Does that mean that you accept the invitation to Mister Big's home after all?"

Nick's expression turned into snarky and defeated look, clearly bummed that bunny had no intention to continue from where they left off.

"Ughhr... Fiiiiiine." He groaned and earned loving smile from the bunny.

"Thank you."

"... Can we at least finish where we left off-"

"Nope. We almost got caught just now.

That's a wake up call for both of us.

No more making out at work. You are starting to make it as a bad habit,

and if she would have not come by, we would have spent about fifteen minutes of our crucial investigation time to kiss in the car."

"... I just wanted to hear you say it one more time like that..." Nick muttered with sad tone.

"What?" Judy asked with smile, since he spoke so quietly that she didn't hear.

"Nothing." Nick said back and Judy observed him for a while.

She continued talking.

"Amy's apartment is just around the corner. Let's not waste any more time slick."

Nick gave sad expression and muttered by himself as the bunny started the car again.

"... Want's a kiss-" Nick pleaded like a kit.

"Na-a. Bad fox." Judy giggled.

"... Hey carrots..."

"Yeah slick?"

"... Can we buy syrup and pancakes?"

"... Where does this come from?" Judy laughed at this random question.

"Nothing... Just an idea... Forget I said it." Nick muttered back and look'd out of the window, the dreamy smile coming back to his muzzle again.

"Mysterious foxes..." Judy giggled.

DYNASTY STREET 10 _

The fox and the bunny were walking up the stairs, towards the apartment where Amy was supposed to live.

They had already climbed all the way up to sixth floor when Nick started to mutter something to the bunny.

"Why did we not take the elevator fluff?" He huffed as they reached the right floor.

"I thought that you could use some exercise. Keeps you more focused."

"... Wow." Nick mumbled.

"Don't be such a kit, it's just stairs."

"... Stairs that took forever to climb up."

"Come on slick, the door is just around the corner. Most of the work done." Judy chuckled as they started making their way through the hall.

Judy was counting the numbers of the doors one by one, until they finally did reach the right place at the end of the hallway.

On the door it read, "Briggs". This was the one.

Judy gave a little smile to her sleepy looking partner and adjusted her uniform a bit to look official and neat as possible.

"What, are you going to make her jealous with your outfit?" Nick snickered.

"Har har... Just take out the pen and your notepad.

I think this is going to take a while." Judy shot back with grin and pressed the doorbell.

The fox did what was ask'd and took out the small notepad,

taking the carrot pen out too and spoke to her with grin.

"Does this one still have the recording in it?"

"What recording?"

"The one that says... I am just a dumb bunny." Nick teased.

Judy laughed a little and gave a little punch at his ribs from this joke. Okay that hurt.

"I take that as no..." Nick muttered.

There was a brief moment before a sound was heard from behind the door. A female voice spoke like she was in the middle of doing something.

"Just a minute!"

Another five seconds went and the door opened up.

"Look, I'm not buying anyth-"

The pretty looking female rottweiler ended up staring at the two friendly smiling officers on her doorstep.

She was dressed in the sky blue t-shirt and brown jeans. The first thing Nick realized was that she had exactly same eye color as Judy's lavender eyes. Almost identical. She did look really pretty overall.

There just didn't seem to be lots of facial similarities with Roy, but she was the same breed, that was sure.

The dog look'd a bit startled at first and sounded a bit confused about the situation.

"Oh... Hello officers... I- is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes there might. Nick Wilde, ZPD. Pleasure to meet you miss Briggs." Nick said with flirting smile,

handing over his paw to the rottie who hesitantly shaked it back, her confused expression turning into a bit shy smile under his charming introduction. Judy almost rolled eyes from this, clearly amused that Nick really knew how to pull strings when it came to talking to females. Sly fox.

"A- Amy Briggs. Pleasure to meet you mister Wilde. I have seen you in the news. Congratulations for being the first fox cop in Zootopia." Amy said with genuine smile,

earning a small wink from the fox who spoke back.

"Thank you kindly miss Briggs. I wish we didn't need to meet under the visit like this."

Amy gave a little shy smile as Nick let go of her paw,

feeling a bit bothered at the moment that Nick look'd way more handsome up close than in tv. After seeing Amy's reaction, Judy could not help but to roll her eyes.

She knew that Nick was like this to every female without deeper meaning,

but it annoyed her a bit since it made her feel the childish jealousy spike her a little bit every time.

Was there anything he didn't flirt at? He would probably flirt with a rock, if he hoped to find some answers from it.

"And with you is... Judy Hopps." Amy said with stunned look, almost like not believing this was happening.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Judy said with friendly tone and Amy spoke right away.

"T- this is incredible... I am really shaking superstar's paw right now." She said excitedly.

Judy gave a happy smile as she was shaking her paw, until Nick spoke.

"You really should have your own fan club whiskers. The one where you could tell every female how to dress and-"

"Shut it." Judy shot with embarrassed tone.

Amy gave a little surprised smile and didn't know what to say. There was a quiet moment of them just smiling, until Amy's expression turned into a sad look as she spoke quietly.

"This is about my brother isn't it?" She sighed.

"How did you-" Judy was about to ask.

"It's always about my brother. I'm kinda used to it.." She said and they were all quiet for a moment.

Judy collected herself and spoke with careful tone.

"We are here to ask some questions involving him, yes. Is it okay for us to come inside?

We can do this in the hallway too." Judy assured, trying to make the situation as comfortable for Amy as possible.

The female dog sighed and spoke after a while.

"No, it's okay. Do come in. I want to hear what's this about."

"Thank you miss Briggs.

We won't take much of your time." Judy said with warm smile, as she entered inside the apartment with Nick.

"... Do you have any coffee Amy?" The fox suddenly asked with flirting tone.

"NICK!"

Amy gave a little giggle and spoke to the fox with warm voice.

"You two arrived in good time. I just bought some."

"You seem like a girl that can make really good coffee." Nick purred, knowing that he made Amy blush as she taking out the ingredients from the kitchen cabinets.

Judy gave a little scolding side look at him and whispered.

"Can't you stop the flirting for one second around females?"

"It eases up female's mood.

Just a little sly fox moves and they turn into a putty." Nick teased.

"No they don't!" Judy hissed back with annoyed look.

"Mhhhm." Nick purred back.

Suddenly Judy's eyes widened and she felt her fur spark up and her ears run hot, as she felt Nick's paw gently fondle her tail with one long touch, making her mind tingle with euphoric feeling. He stopped only after three seconds and started to walk towards the kitchen table, like he had done nothing. Amy had been so focused on making the coffee with the machine, that she had not heard their little banter.

Judy could feel her mind ease after couple of seconds, her tail still wiggling from the lingering feel of touch in it.

Wait till we get out of here fox...

Just wait..

TEN MINUTES LATER _

Amy was looking dumbfounded as she was sitting on the living room couch, as Nick had finished explaining the situation to her. He had been writing all the details on the notepad for a long while now, but there was not much that she had told.

She was mainly just listening.

Nick kept going...

"... Look, I won't go into details, but he broke into my apartment. That is all I can tell among all this, but the thing is... We think that he is involved into organized crime family."

"I..." Amy didn't know what to answer as it was Judy's turn to speak.

"Look, miss Briggs... Is it okay that I call you Amy?" She ask'd with friendly tone.

"... Yeah." She answered hesitantly, clearly very overwhelmed about what was going on right now.

She knew that the only reason there was cops on her doorstep, was because of her brother. It had always been that way.

This was not the first time. But to hear all this... Of course Nick and Judy had not revealed too much about the events or Roy's involvement. All they had told was that he had assaulted Nick, and worked as bodyguard to dangerous mammals.

They had not mentioned Levron, but they had told that Roy is involved with Big player in the crime family that controlled part of Zootopia. It seemed like something Amy would have not believed from her brother, but she knew how his nature was.

He always kept secrets, wishing that she wouldn't bother herself with his troubles. There was no way that these two officer would have just accuse Roy for doing all these things for no reason. But to be tied into organized crime families... It was just lot to process for her at the moment.

She woke up from her nervous and thoughtful state of mind when Nick spoke again.

"Amy, we really need to find your brother. Have you been in any contact with him in these nearby days?

Has he called? Visited? Anything at all?"

Amy was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"N- No... He hasn't."

Judy spoke after a moment.

"There was call last night to our chief that civilian saw him drinking at bar in Tundra town.

He went there with a car but never left the scene with it."

".. Let me guess... Bernie's?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Judy ask'd.

"It's his favorite place. Used to spend lot of time there all by himself."

There was a quiet moment between the three and Nick spoke after a moment.

"Look Amy, we have to find him. He might even hurt mammals.

You know that he has ummm... A bit... Wild nature."

"Violent you mean." Amy said, seeing that Nick was trying to be careful as possible with his words.

"... Yeah. But I have actually met your brother more than once."

"Y- You have?"

"Yes. When he broke into my apartment, we did speak briefly,

instead of letting it escalate into a brawl... Well it kinda did but before that we spoke about things. He is not a bad mammal,

and one thing is sure. He cares lot about you. He told about ummm... Things... About his earlier arrests that involved your ..."

"... My ex?" She asked quietly.

"... Yeah." He answered carefully.

Amy was quiet for a moment after giving a sad look at the fox,

not knowing how to feel about that. Roy had told him about that day? Why would he tell thing like that to a police officer? She felt really confused.

It was weird for her to hear that Roy had told Nick how he had almost killed another mammal just to protect his sister. Judy didn't know what was going on but knew that this subject was sore. Nick just gave a comforting smile to Amy,

knowing that he should had probably not mentioned the incident that involved her ex and Roy swinging with knife.

Judy gave a sympathetic smile to the rottweiler as she spoke.

"Just give us a call if you hear anything from him.

Okay?"

The rottweiler gave a little sad smile and spoke.

"I..." For a moment she went quiet, almost like wondering something.

She look'd almost nervous for a moment but spoke again.

"I will... I promise."

Nick drank last of his coffee and laid the cup on the table.

Nick and Judy knew that this was probably good time to leave, since Amy didn't really have much information to offer. She was just as clueless as them.

The rottweiler sighed after a while and gave a little smile despite the sour mood in the room.

"Was the coffee good?" She asked with interest.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Nick said with warm tone,

earning a small blush from the dog.

"It was really good, thank you Amy."

"You are both very welcome. I'm sorry that I couldn't be anymore help than this." She apologized with sad tone.

"It's quite alright, you did help some. I'm sure we find your brother." Judy assured.

Amy gave a small smile and nodded.

"By the way, you have really nice apartment." Nick suddenly said as he gazed around.

"Oh, thank you." She said happily as she was escorting the two mammals to the front door.

She opened the door for them and the two mammals entered the hallway, turning around to thank her for the hospitality once more.

"Thank you Amy."

"Pleasure was all mine officer Hopps." She smiled back and shake'd her paw once more.

She then turned to grinning fox, her expression turning way more giddy as she met those half lidded eyes.

"Officer Wilde." She said and shake'd his paw, earning a wink from the fox.

"My pleasure Amy."

She let go of him and the two gave a little wave with their paws as Amy smiled and closed the door.

The silence filled the hallway and Judy spoke right away.

"Dumb fox!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Nick ask'd with grin.

"Whatever you rascal. Wait till we get to the car." She muttered back.

Nick chuckled and spoke as they started to make their way down the stairs.

"Is the bunny mad about something?"

"YOU TOUCHED MY TAIL." She shot with angry look.

"I was just proving my case."

"And I'm going to prove my fury on you..." She shot back.

"You mean cuteness?" He snickered.

"I will take us to salad paradise, no burgers for you." She shot with grin.

Nick's teasing attitude was away in an instant.

"You wouldn't..." He said back with horror in his tone.

Salad was the last thing he wanted to eat in his hangover.

"Ohohoo, I forgot that you must really want that burger...

Poor fox." She teased.

"Carrots, I beg you."

"Oh you will..."

"Mean bunny..." He muttered.

They had gone almost all the stairs down until Nick spoke again, trying to take her mind away from the plans of beating the fox in the car.

"Well... That could had gone better... We didn't make lot of progress today." He said with genuine tone.

"We didn't. But maybe rest of our team was luckier.

I have my fingers crossed." She said with optimistic tone.

"Hmmmm, I doubt it. Briggs isn't stupid.

He really knows how to stay hidden."

"I doubt that. Criminals make mistakes. That's why they always end up getting caught. I always catch them sooner or later." She said smugly.

They finally came out of the front doors, out of the large building. The broad and warm daylight greeted their fur and Nick continued their conversation and chuckled a bit.

"What do you mean? You didn't catch me.

You ended up making the criminal fox as your boyfriend."

"That doesn't count Nick!" She laughed.

"It does."

"No it doesn't!" She argued back to the snickering fox.

"Cheateerrr.." He teased.

"Oh, you sir, are getting in the car.

This time the window tints are on my side."

Nick swallowed a bit as he was about to open his side of the door slowly, when he suddenly realized something.

Judy was already on her driver's seat, looking at the puzzled fox who was going through his pockets and opened the door.

"Carrots... I ummm.. Forgot my notepad."

"Nick, I'm not going to use a fox in hangover as my actual training dummy... Much.." She teased with evil grin.

The fox grinned back and spoke.

"No, I seriously did forget it. On her table."

Judy's grin went away in a moment and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeaaah... I think I'll have to... OH NO." He said.

"What?" Judy ask'd.

"I have to walk all the stairs back up..." He groaned and felt like crying.

"Poor fox... You better get going... Your salad is waiting."

she said and winked.

"Mhrhmph.." Nick muttered with sad tone and closed the door.

I hate stairs. Especially today. How could I have been so dumb and forgot my damn notebook. What a cop I am...

"Please... Someone... Kill me..." Nick huffed once he was finally back at the sixth floor, holding from the rail and stopped to huff for air and leaning down for a moment.

"Stupid cardio..." The fox muttered and started walking towards the apartment.

After couple of seconds of walking, Nick finally arrived to the door.

This was quite embarrassing. He had given such a professional picture about himself,

and now he ended up looking like a ZPD trainee in practice. Just blame your clumsiness on hangover. Everything can be blamed on that. The fox was fixing his tie for a moment and put on his charming look and was going to press ring-bell, until he heard shout from the apartment.

"Roy, you start explaining to me what you've gotten into, right now!"

"For fuck's sake sis, keep it down. Do we have any coffee left?" The familiar voice was heard from behind the door.

Nick felt his eyes shot open. ROY WAS INSIDE THE APARTMENT. But how!? ... Had his sister been hiding him in the closet during their visit or something? That was the only explanation he could think of.

The fox felt his heart beat faster, as the banter was going on inside the apartment, and he could hear everything pretty clearly through the door,

since the apartment was quite small. He was sure about that voice. It was Roy. Nick felt himself breath a bit faster, once he understood what was happening.

He should contact Judy and the team right away with the radio. But instead he kept listening. He had to focus. They didn't know about his presence yet.

"Everything is okay, stop yelling. Do we have fish? You know I love those fish stakes you make." Roy talked like everything was fine.

"NO! For heaven's sake Roy, Zootopia's two most famous officer's were just in my apartment,

so everything fucking far from okay! They said that you are part of organized crime!" She yelled like Roy was crazy.

"Yeah it's true. Won't deny it. But I make more money now than I've ever made in my life.

You want a new car sis? I've seen your old rust bucket. You want Ramillac or-"

"What would mom and dad think-"

"DON'T-"

"ROY! Our parents didn't raise you to become a mammal that-"

"OUR PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD AMY!"

There became complete silence in the apartment.

Even Nick winced from what he was hearing, feeling like an asshole for listening this kind of conversation,

that was not meant to be heard for his ears. But he was doing his job.

There was a quiet moment in the apartment when Nick suddenly heard Amy started crying a bit.

Roy's voice sounded suddenly much more gentle than moments ago.

"I- I'm sorry ... Hey... Look I..."

There was a moment of silence when Nick heard her crying turn into small sobbing.

Nick knew that Roy was probably hugging her at the moment.

"Look sis, It just came... I.. I have been under a lot of fucking stress lately.

With these cops on my tail all the time-"

"Then stop doing the things you do and get a real job." She muttered after calming down a bit.

"You know that no one is going to hire me. Besides, I love doing what I do.

That's the harsh truth. Now, do you have those fish stakes? I drank lots last night and it took me two hours to wobble from Bernie's to here.

I was lucky that it was night. I could really use some breakfast. Aight? Can you make some?"

The female dog sniffed a bit and wiped away last of her tears after speaking quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Thanks. We still have coffee left?"

"... We do... But you have to explain-"

"Wait, wait... Levron is calling."

"Who?"

"UUuh, my boss... Don't worry about, look don't talk anything, I'm gonna have to take this."

The rottweiler explained and took out his ringing phone.

Nick took a moment to lean out of the door and then remembered something.

He had Judy's carrot pen with him. HE COULD RECORD THIS. It was too risky to contact Judy right now, because he had to hear everything he could,

just in case if pen didn't record.

The fox took out the small object and pressed record, slowly putting it down on the edge of the door, making it record through the small gab.

The conversation with Levron started.

"Hello?... Yeah... Tomorrow? Wait, let me write it down... South harbor...

Warehouse twelve?... Okay got it... What time? That late huh? Okay, I'll be there.

How much?... Holy shit, that's... How much money is that?... I... Yeah.

The boss want's to meet me? TODAY? Well hell, of course I'll be there.

I'm going to need someone to pick me up. It's daylight. Too much heat mister Levron...

Guy named Doug? Okay got it. Green van? Yeah, all good. I know the place. Yeah.

It's going to be quite a walk but I can make it... I'm at my sisters, near the pyramid mall..

NONONonon mister Levron, I assure you, no one knows I'm here... Yeah there was cops in here,

I was hiding the whole time... They don't know I was at the apartment, didn't even suspect it...

Was Wilde and Hopps actually... Yeah... Yeah heard everything... They were just questioning some stuff from my sister..

There was quiet moment and Roy spoke again.

"No she didn't tell anything and she won't... Yes, I guarantee it. Trust me boss...

Yeah.. I'll be there quickly. Don't worry, just tell this Doug and Simon guy to be there. Okay... I'll keep in touch."

The call ended and suddenly when-

CRASH!

There was loud sound of something thrown against the wall was heard.

"WHAT ON EARTH ROY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YOUR PHONE?!"

"So it would not be traced and shit... Sorry, it's a standard procedure... Cool right?"

"Nonnono, Roy, not cool at all. What was all that stuff you just spoke on the phone?

For heaven's sake, what have you gotten into?!"

"Shhhhh, don't worry yourself with that. Can I just eat the stakes cold? I gotta go sis.

My ride is waiting."

Nick knew that it was time to act. He closed the recording of the carrot pen and slowly put it in his pocket.

The fox brought his other paw on the handle of his tranquilizer, and with his other paw he took out his radio from his belt.

He pressed the button and whispered.

"Carrots..."

There was no answer.

Nick pressed the button again.

"Carrots! Can you hear me?" He hissed.

It took about two seconds for the radio to answer.

The giggling bunny answered.

"Nick, what on earth is taking so long with you?

And why are you contacting me with a radio?

It's not a toy-"

"Roy." He hissed.

"What? I didn't hear that clearly. Why are you whispering?" Judy asked in confusion.

"Roy Briggs. He is in the apartment."

"... Nick, stop playing games, what are you-"

"Judy. Roy Briggs is in the apartment. Right now.

He is going to leave. I will tranquilize him. Signal all of the team to get here.

Now. This is not one of my jokes." He hissed with nervous tone.

"Nick, are you one hundred percent sure that it's Roy-"

"It is. I'm going to arrest him. He doesn't have place to escape. But we need backup.

I might have to dodge some knifes if I miss my shot... Wish me luck.." He exhaled.

"... NICK, WAIT! I'M COMING UP THE STAIRS NOW!" Judy suddenly yelled in panic and stormed towards the building like a lightning with tranquilizer in her paw.

"COONWAY, FRING, HOWLTON, GARNETT! DRIVE TO THE SAHARA SQUARE RIGHT NOW!" Judy yelled in her radio as she started making her way up the stairs as fast as she could.

"WE WILL BE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Oliver yelled back in the radio.

Five floors up Nick's ears perked up, when he heard a voice speak from the apartment.

"Wait... Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Something is not right... Wait.. Is someone behind your door...?" Roy suddenly asked.

Nick's eyes shut open and the adrenaline spiked him in that instant.

He backed away from the door just for second, and kicked it with his foot, using as much power as he could.

CRACASHH!

The door's frames smashed into pieces, and the door slammed against the wall.

Amy jumped like her tail had caught on fire, dropping her coffee cup on the floor and smashing it into pieces from the jump scare.

"NO WAY!" Roy stood up from his seat and ended up staring at Nick Wilde in the eyes, as he raised his tranquilizer to his direction.

"My door!" Amy yelled with panic and Nick gave a little apologizing look at the female dog.

"Sorry. ZPD will cover the bill of that one."

Nick then turned his gaze from stunned Amy to the male rottweiler, who was standing behind the table,

with only his jeans on. Roy took a quick side look at the chair next to the front door. Nick gave a side look at the chair and saw what was on it. His black leather jacket. All his knives were in it. Nick look'd back at the panicking rottie with a little grin and spoke.

"Hi Roy. Long time no see. Be a good guy and raise those paws up for me buddy.

We are going to have long talk. Again." He commanded.

Roy had no intention to do what was told, not moving a muscle.

Nick didn't want to take any chances and prepared to shoot.

The shock loading sound was heard from the gun, readying itself for full blast towards the dog.

Roy's eyes widened from horror as he yelled.

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

The dog grabbed the table quickly and flipped it over, just as the blue lighting was unleashed from the gun.

ZHRACK!

The bright shock struck the table, ending its journey and leaving smoking black spot in the middle.

There was moment of quietness in the room as Amy followed the situation with horror on her face.

Roy carefully peeked from behind the table, realizing that he had blocked the shot with pure luck.

Nick look'd just as stunned as the confused dog after realizing that he had screwed up the shot.

The dog look'd quickly away from Nick and at the window next to him, and then back at Nick. The fox spoke carefully.

What was he going to-

"Roy what are you-"

"I'll pay for the window sis! Gotta go fast!" He yelped and charged towards the window.

They were on the sixth floor. Nick's eyes shot up in panic as he yelled after the dog.

"ROY! NO!"

The dog jumped through the glass without fear, shattering it to hundreds of pieces. But he didn't fell.

It took Nick a moment to understand what had happened in middle of his crazy thought that Roy had jumped into suicide,

rather than getting arrested. Roy gave a wicked smile to the fox who realized that there was metallic fire escape stairway, leading down at the side of the building. Roy spoke with amused tone.

"Dude, I'm not THAT crazy. Amy, I'll send the check in the mail!" He laughed and without a second, and he started running down the stairs and yelled again after him.

"See you around Nicky boy! Better luck next time! I'm out!"

Nick shook his head and stormed after the dog with challenging grin on his muzzle, while he was loading his gun to full charge again.

He muttered loudly in frustration as he jumped out of the broken window after the rottweiler.

"This is exactly why I need two guns! Stupid loading time!"

THE CHASE _

Nick was running down the metallic stairway down as fast as he could,

knowing that Roy didn't have lot of head start. He was only two floors ahead of him,

running for his life as Nick was determined to catch him. Roy knew that Nick had full charged blast soon. He didn't even have his knifes. He was in the worst possible situation now, and it was only matter of time before Hopps was in the scene too. It was a race against time now. He had to reach the van.

"For heaven's sake Roy just surrender!" Nick huffed as he was halfway down the stairs.

"The hell with that!" The dog yelled back.

The dog reached the last floor, ending up staring at the ladder that led down the last two meters.

Would take too much time. Now was the great time to put those parkour skills in use... Well the ones he had seen from tv.

Roy embraced himself as he jumped over the rail, trying to make best landing possible. He jump'd in the pile of trash bags with a spinning flip, but ended up landing on his butt on top of a bag full of something hard. The dog yelled in pain.

"OW FUCK MY TAIL!" The dog whimpered and stood up fast, limping for a moment and holding his tail in pain as he started running again.

"Freaking ninja dog..." Nick mumbled as he reached the ladders too. Just as he started to climb them down fast, he heard a yell from the sixth floor. It was Judy's voice.

"NICK, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"

Nick turned his gaze back at the upper levels, seeing the small bunny on the corner of the rail.

"Trying to catch Briggs, as you can see!" He yelled back with sarcastic tone and hopped off from the ladder.

Judy gaze at the alley and saw as the shirtless mammal was running towards the main streets.

Her eyes glued to the target and she took a quick look at the rain gutter pipe that was leading all the way down.

"Right behind you!" Judy yelled but Nick couldn't hear her anymore.

Time to put her acrobatics to use. She took a boost of speed from the rail and tied her arms around the pipe,

sliding down two times faster than Nick and Roy had. Being Sometimes lightweight bunny had its own perks.

Nick arrived in bright daylight from the dim lighted and dirty alley, gazing around the streets to see where the dog had possibly went.

The streets were crowded with mammals, making it very hard for Nick to locate the runaway dog.

Suddenly he saw someone put on full breaks on the main road. The yellow car had stopped just in time before the impact.

Roy peeked through his paws and saw that he had been lucky twice this day. Nick loaded his gun with the full charge and pointed it at the dog.

He had to get perfect aim when Roy was still gathering his bearings. Just a little to the right...

"ARE YOU FREAKING MENTAL DOG?! I COULD Have KILLED YOU JUST NOW!" The otter yelled in anger from his yellow car after rolling down the window.

"THIS IS A FREAKING PEDESTRIAN CROSSING! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Roy yelled back with anger and pointed his claw at the ground.

Everyone from the sidewalk's were following this sudden episode in confusion. Nick could have laughed in any other situation,

because even as Roy was running from the police, he was still picking a fight with some mammal in between, completely forgetting him.

"I'M BLIND?! YOU WERE RUNNING OUT OF NOWHERE WITHOUT WARNING YOU DAMN IDIOT! AND WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT?!"

Roy grabbed the front of his pants with his paw and gave a middle finger to the otter with his other paw.

"DUDE YOU CAN SUCK MY BIG-" Roy was about to finish but his side eye then caught the fox, who was aiming at him directly, the blue shock leaving the gun any second now.

"OH SH-"

The dog ducked down on the hot asphalt just in time.

The electric shock missed the top of his head just with couple of inches and hitting the palm tree on the other side of the street.

Nick gazed at his smoking gun with annoyed look and groaned.

"This day just keeps messing with my head..."

The dog jumped up from the asphalt and stormed on the other side of the street, continuing his getaway as fast as he could. That was way too close. The otter yelled after him how he was going to beat him up if he ever saw him again.

"Everyone, move! ZPD!" Nick yelled and signaled the confused and amazed looking mammals to get out of his way, as he stormed after the dog and crossed the road, leaving everyone talk loudly right as he was gone.

"THAT WAS OFFICER WILDE MOM!" Some kit yelled excitedly from the crowd.

"He look'd way more handsome up close." Some female jaguar's muttered as their gaze still followed the running fox, who disappeared in the palm tree park through the large bush gate, that Roy had went through just a second ago.

"You think he's going to catch him?" Some giraffe ask'd from his girlfriend, when suddenly a bunny stormed through the street, also yelling to everyone as she was crossing the road after the two mammals before her.

"ZPD! COMING THROUGH! SORRY!"

The incredibly fast bunny was gone just as fast as she arrived, making everyone look after her in amazement.

"WAS THAT JUDY FREAKING HOPPS?!" Some hippo yelled.

"This is the coolest day ever!" Some small bunny kit yelled with his friends.

Nick was running after the panting rottweiler through the gardens with the tranquilizer on his paw, still loading the new shot. Roy was not giving up easily.

This was the most frustrating chase of his short career, and the hangover just made it worse. He was reaching for him sure,

but not fast enough. Besides, Roy would have his getaway car ready at some point, ready to pick him up. But he didn't have the slightest clue where.

Roy huffed as he jumped over some bush fence with a perfect roll, spitting the soft sand out his muzzle as it was all over his fur now.

Nick leaped over the fence as well, yelling after the dog in frustration.

"Roy, I have the worst hangover ever, please just stop running!"

"You too?!" Roy shot in amusement and kept running towards the center of the park.

The dog hopped over another bush fence smoothly, but ended up landing right on top of someone's decorated bush, stomping it into pile of grass. Some hippo that was cutting other figures from the bushes nearby with large scissors yelled to the dog in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh sod off, it's just a bush dude!" Roy yelled back as he kept running forward towards the water fountain area, that was located in the middle of the park. It was crowded with mammals. Perfect place to try to lose the fox from his tail. Only little longer, and he would reach the van. They better be ready to leave the scene fast.

Nick knew what Roy was trying to do and picked up his speed as much as he could, jumping over the fence smoothly as well.

He ended up stomping the same statue that Roy had jumped on. The hippo roared from anger.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING-"

"Sorry!" Nick winced with embarrassed voice after him, as he heard the hippo yell about cursing their families forever.

The dog reached the fountain area and ran into the vast crowd of mammals, becoming one with the mass.

Nick huffed as he reached the area and put his tranquilizer back to his pocket. There was no way that he could shoot with his gun without possibly missing again and stunning some other mammal by accident.

The fox collected his breathing for a moment and stormed in the middle of the mammals. It was going to be very hard to find Roy in middle of all this. Maybe impossible.

"Put your shirt on!" He heard some panther lady yell from the crowd.

Or not. Roy made it quite easy actually. Nick ran towards the place and it took him only moment to see the dog shove mammals out of his way,

earning angry shouts after him as he knocked down couple of other dogs. Suddenly Nick heard someone contact him with the radio. He didn't answer. There was not time.

"ZPD, MAKE WAY!" Nick kept shouting at the mammals as he made his way through the masses, earning surprised looks and gazes.

"Nick!" He heard Judy's voice yell from the radio.

The fox took his radio off his belt and yelled to it.

"Carrots, I'm kinda in the middle of something!"

"Nick, I can see you from here! Briggs is heading towards the exit gate!

I know you can reach him Nick! There is a gap with no mammals around after ten meters!

He will reach the main gate soon! You have clear shot after six seconds!" The bunny yelled in the radio and stormed into the mass of mammals,

only twenty meters away from Nick's location.

Nick's eyes shot open with determined look as he was reaching for his tranquilizer. Six seconds. You got this.

Don't miss this time.

Roy saw the green van wait at the entrance of the park,

with driver sitting casually on his front seat with his window rolled open and some other mammal, a tiger smoking a cigar, leaning against the van's side door.

They both were chatting casually about something, not knowing about the storm that was heading their way.

"So I tell this guy to knock it off with the sales,

since he was clearly making stuff up... You always have to be honest when it comes to business." The tiger said to the ram that was sitting on the front seat with bored expression.

"Well Simon, it can't be that bad if-"

"GOGOGOGOGO!"

They both gazed in confusion at the dog that was running towards them through the park,

like the devil himself was chasing at him. The tiger raised an eyebrow to the rottie, who was almost at the car by now.

"ZPD! ZPD AFTER ME!"

The Tiger and the ram look'd at each other with quick look,

wondering if they had heard right.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW-"

ZPPPPTT!

The shock hit the back of the rottie,

and his fur puffed up as the large electric shot hit him from behind,

making him fall down to the ground, a couple of feet away from the tiger.

He was out of the game now and was moving nowhere.

The tiger raised his puzzled gaze at the source of the blast and saw the fox officer point at their direction with his steaming gun.

The ram and the fox met their gaze and Nick could not believe his eyes.

It was Doug. The same ram that had work'd with Bellwether. The panic hit the ram and he shouted in fear to the tiger.

"SIMON, GRAB HIM FAST! WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE THE BUNNY GET'S HERE!"

The tiger acted right away and opened the slide door quickly, running to the rottie.

Nick acted quickly too and ran towards the green van, readying himself for the brawl.

"ZPD, DON'T MOVE!" He shouted.

The tiger grabbed the unconscious dog from the ground,

lifting him up and taking him towards the van, like the quickly approaching fox possessed no danger at all. The tiger threw the rottie in the van and turned around to look at the fox who was only couple of feet away from him now.

"COME ON SIMON, LET'S GO!" The ram yelled to the tiger who was looking at the fox with amused look.

"Wait Doug. I want to see what this guy can do." He gave a challenging grin and snapped his neck a bit to the side,

adjusting his fingers with loud pops and grinning at the fox who was ready to jump on him.

"Come on Wilde, let's see what you got." He chuckled as the fox was preparing to hit him.

The fox took as much power as he could and hit the tiger straight into his stomach.

It took him only a second to realize that his stomach was so muscled up that it felt like a stone wall.

Nick felt his paw crunch loudly and he winced from pain as the tiger gave no reaction at all. Well he did huff a bit but only thing that his punch was going to leave was a bruise.

Nick took a step back and look'd at his paw. He might had broken one of his fingers.

The fox slowly gazed at the huge tiger with painful expression and spoke.

"... OW." He said and felt a small tear of pain peek in the corner of his eye.

"Tsk, tsk. I expected more... Allow me to demonstrate." The tiger grinned and with only one second he gave a strong punch straight in the middle of his nose, every possible breaking it. Nick took a step back and held his nose, that started to bleed furiously. It took only one second for him to peek with his eye, until he saw the other, much stronger punch come straight to his eye, making him fall down on the ground like he had been hit with the hammer.

The fox felt his gaze go a bit black and his head ring, as he tried to process what had just happened.

Was he hit by a truck? Or over-sized bodybuilder tiger? No idea but one thing was sure, he was seeing stars at the moment.

"Now we can go Doug." He sighed with disappointed tone and was about to enter the van.

Nick mumbled as he somewhat gained his bearings back, speaking to the tiger quietly.

"You hit like a female." he chuckled as he was trying to rise from the ground, but couldn't.

The tiger turned around to look at the corpse of the fox and spoke with grin.

"Come again?"

"You are about to get hurt." He grinned and winced from the pain in his head.

The tiger roared from laugh and held his stomach as he felt like he had heard the funniest thing ever.

"Does the tiny fox want a rematch?" He ask'd with mocking grin, preparing for another punch, and this one was going to put Nick to sleep for sure. Nick just grinned and spoke.

"Nope. But she does."

"What?" The tiger asked in confusion and got his answer only second after, as the electric shock hit his chest, blasting him with so much force that his numb body flew inside the van, on top of the already unconscious dog.

Judy was standing at the same spot where Nick had moments ago, running towards the green van after successful shot.

"ZPD!" She yelled and the ram acted quickly. He pressed the button from the panel that shut the side door closed,

and pressed the gas pedal as much as he could. Judy had no chance to catch him now. They were far gone, and she didn't even catch the license number.

"OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Judy yelled in annoyance as she could only follow with defeated gaze as the van disappeared behind the corner. That van was really fast.

Briggs got away. Again. Judy felt the anger take over her, feeling like she failed once again.

"Bogo is going to kill us!" She yelled in annoyance.

"... He won't." Nick chuckled as he was trying to get up from the ground with poor success.

"Nick!" Judy suddenly gasped, and ran to her wounded boyfriend, whose eye was already taking a black color around it. His nose was also bleeding furiously.

He had taken one hell of a beating. Judy spoke to the fox who was laying on the ground with concerned voice.

"Oh my god Nick, you dumb brave fox, you might have concussion!" She yelled in panic.

"IIii don't have concussion fluff... But I have something you might like..." He chuckled.

"Stop talking Nick, you might even have to go to the hospital! You are bleeding so much!" Judy mumbled in panic as she was brushing his cheek and trying to block the bleeding from his nose with her paw. What was he thinking going against tiger that was three times his size?!

She took the radio off from her belt, ready to call for Oliver and others if they would be here any moment now. Nick was going to need the first aid kit. But at least he was able to talk so that was a good sign.

"Nothing that kiss can't fix..." He smiled.

Judy shook her head and suddenly Nick handed over a small object to her. Judy took her carrot pen in confusion and spoke.

"Nick?"

"In that pen, we have the reason why Bogo will not be angry.

I recorded a full phone call between Levron and Briggs with it..."

"W- what? Really!?" Judy ask''d with stunned voice.

Nick nodded with warm smile and spoke.

"I think our case just had the biggest lead so far. You are welcome beautiful..."

Judy look'd at the pen and then at the fox with amazed look.

"I- I think I've earned my burger instead of salad now?... I'm really hungry." Nick muttered and felt the stars still dance around his gaze as he kept looking at the bunny with goofy smile.

If there would have not been all these civilians looking at them right now,

Judy would have kissed him right there and then. If what he said was true, all of this was worth it after all.


	22. Love treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW ATTENTION EVERYONE! I I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> Since the story is already so far, I want you all to know that this story has also been going on in fanfic net and my deviant art, being already at chapter 40 on both of those.  
> But the reason why I suggest you DON'T read it and rush through the story from those sites, is because they are full of grammar errors, and lack lot of things to add, also needs fix from  
> many parts. I am doing it on both of those sites the same pace I am dropping chapters over here. HERE you get them CLEANEST and with MOST CONTENT. So I suggest you all just read it from here and wait for the steady pace that it is on now, meaning you all getting 1-2 CLEANED chapters here per day. Story is also far from over. It's going to be very long.  
> NOW, I have gained love as writer of this story also because of OC's I have created in the universe of Zootopia, you all might wonder how most of them look.  
> Well, you can. I have art from almost all of them in my deviant art, and I am giving link here for you all to see them in my gallery! :) just don't read the chapters there. LOOK AT THE PICTURES!!! XD  
> https://datcattho.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2Fanthro

Chapter 22 

"Love treatment"

....

"Carrots, I'm fine! Seriously!" The red fox chuckled as the bunny was scolding him to keep the paper towel on his bleeding nose.

"OW!" Okay maybe it did hurt. A lot.

He was ruining his uniform right now. Even some mammals that walk'd by gave concerned and horrified looks as they gazed at the beaten up fox officer.

"Add more pressure dummy! We are going to need a new towel..." Judy muttered with worried voice as she was going through the first aid kit for more stuff.

The fox was sitting on the trunk of their police vehicle, parked just outside the ZPD steps. The fox turned his gaze to his left and saw the rest of their team arrive from the horizon. If they had not been all the way up in Tundra town when this was all happening, who knows how this would have all ended? If they had been present when all this was going down half hour ago, things might had turned out different. The fox still felt his head spinning a lot from the punch. Getting two hammer hits to the face while in hangover can be... Well, ear ringing for sure. He didn't have concussion but the headache was now out of control. He was going to need more painkillers. Much more.

And the bleeding was not stopping anytime soon. The tiger had scratched his nose with his claw also, so it was going to leave a small mark for a few days.

His right eye was also quite black now, a bit swollen even. He was going to need ice bag for that one too. This was the roughest day in the force so far, easily. He felt like a beaten up punching bag.

Nick's feet were also pretty sore from the chase. All he wanted to do now was to swallow as many painkillers he could and eat and sleep, but his girlfriend had no intention of letting him go without doing all the healing she could. Nick could only smile with amusement as the bunny was worriedly going through the first aid kit, giving him sympathetic look now and then. She look'd so cute when she was acting like an over worried little nurse bunny. So much hassle for couple of minor wounds. Well maybe not minor but could be a lot worse.

"Fluff, I don't need bandages. I need a kiss on my nose from my pretty bunny and all will be pleasant as bunch." The fox suggested mischievously.

"Hush you dumb fox and let me look at your nose..." She scolded and ignored the flirting look that the fox was giving to her, his head still buzzing. So pretty...

As Judy was going trough the case to find some bandages and wound sterilize bottle, her ear perked up from the sudden sound that was coming closer from the ZPD front steps. The bunny turned her gaze to the two approaching mammals. Clawhouser and Fangmeyer were chattering about something with coffee cups in their paws. Oh thank the heavens for the timing.

"But wasn't that last year's trend?" Benjamin questioned from the tiger next to him.

"Kinda yeah, but after my girlfriend convinced me to buy this sweater anyway I-... What the hell?" Fangmeyer suddenly stopped in middle of his sentence as he saw Nick sitting on top of the trunk of the large police vehicle with his face looking like it was hammered, and the bunny who was trying to make him stop cracking jokes and let her do her work.

"What?" Benjamin asked in confusion.

"Guys! Oh thank goodness, a little help over here?!" Judy said with relieved tone.

"NICK! What happened?!" The cheetah gasped with horrified ton as he saw the fox's condition and ran towards them with the tiger officer.

Just as they reached the two mammals, two other vehicles parked next to their car in front of ZPD's steps as well.

Clawhouser started to question the situation with Fangmeyer with worried tone.

"What happened to your face!?" The cheetah questioned worriedly.

"A tiger. Lot bigger than the one next to us. No offense to Fangmeyer." Nick chuckled and winced suddenly from the pain as the mediation of this morning was going away and the hammering pain coming back. The two officers gave confused look at the fox and then to Judy. The bunny started explaining.

"Yeah, this brave and dumb fox attacked a guy three times his size. This was the result. I did manage to stun him with my gun but I forgot how much kick the new model had. And I also had it on full power. I shot the tiger right inside their escape van. I am such an idiot. But he was about to hit Nick again and I wasn't going to watch and let that happen.

He has fractured nose with a big scratch wound, also his eye needs ice and... Can someone fetch Bogo and tell we are here? Please guys?"

Judy asked worriedly from the two but the fox only chuckled.

"You all act like I was hit by a car... Well I do kinda feel like it but this cute bunny just makes it bigger than it is. I'm fine.

Completely okay." Nick muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed when suddenly he was surrounded by crowd of arriving officers, all looking at him with the face that screamed for worry. Oliver and the rest of the team arrived to the scene, after shutting the doors of their cars. Needless to say they look'd very surprised after seeing Nick's condition. What on earth had happened?

"No you are not Nick!" Judy scolded in annoyance.

"Carrots I am. a hundred percent." The fox assured with a chuckle.

"Fine, How many fingers do I have up?" Judy ask'd and showed the fox only one.

"MMmhhrmm.. All of them?" The fox ask'd with confident voice as his vision was blurring a bit.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" She mumbled and now everyone look'd way more worried. She thought for a moment and spoke right away.

"Fangmeyer, get us a bag of ice. Benjamin, please get Bogo here! Please?" Judy pleaded.

It took only second for them to storm inside the ZPD building.

"If only we were there when all this happened... The bartender didn't even give us anything useful and Briggs's car was empty of any evidence.

Talking about bad luck... We should had been there to back you two up." Oliver muttered in annoyance. He was really angry that his good friend had ended up in this state. Even Hailie felt like they should had not separated like this.

"There was no knowing that Briggs was in his sister's apartment. Everything just happened so fast and unexpected." Judy sighed and started to give pressure on Nick's nose again.

"Wow, he really did some damage... Maybe you should lay down a bit Nick." The red furred raccoon suggested as he was gazing at his face like an inspector.

"Rasheed is right, Nick just lay down a bit. Hailie?" Judy ask'd and the snow leopard came to press him gently on his back against the car's back window. The fox was gazing at the bright and burning sun on the blue sky and felt his head vibrate a bit. At this moment he really was bit spooked. He really did hope that he didn't have concussion like whiskers said. That would take him out of work. The best thing was to not move anymore than necessary. The lynx officer gazed around the ZPD doors, waiting for chief to storm out of those doors at any moment now. Whatever meeting he had right now, it would have to wait. He then turned to Judy and ask'd.

"That guy you guys encountered sure knew how to throw a punch." Luke muttered.

"Yeah, that tiger must lift like hell in the gym... His bicep was same size as my head, no kidding.

I did hit him in the stomach though... But I... Might have broken one of my fingers as result." Nick laughed but winced once again from the pain.

The bunny gave a scolding look that ordered right away that joking time was over.

"Let me look Nick-"

"Naah, it's okay." Nick assured.

"Nick. Let me look." She commanded and Nick gave a little defeated smile as he handed over his paw.

Judy examined his paw for a while and gave a small touch at his thumb.

"Does this hur-"

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaa... Yea it does." Nick winced.

"Oh no..." Judy mumbled in worry. She was going to give that tiger one hell of a beating if she ever saw him again.

"This is why I need two tranquilizers. Would have got them both easily." Nick assured with grin and made Judy roll her eyes and chuckle with him, despite the horrible timing for jokes.

"You and your two tranquilizers..."

"Would have got them both like ZAP! And the other one like POW!" He chuckled as he was using his paws as guns, but ended up yelping in pain as he had once again moved his thumb.

She couldn't understand how her boyfriend could even joke this much in his state.

Only hope now about continuing the case was the carrot pen. If Nick really was right and it contained whole conversation between Levron and Briggs,

Nick didn't get his face smashed for nothing. If she could have just catched the license plate of Doug's green van, they could have started a citywide pursuit.

But that was off limits now. They just had to trust that Nick told that he changed their game. Or at least gave them a lead. He did excellent police work once again,

but attacking a dangerous mammal like that... It was brave of course and that's what Judy would had done too but she had lot of self defense training. Nick on the other paw wasn't really trained in that area. He was a talented cop in many other ways. But fighter he was not.

And she didn't blame him for it, since most in the ZPD academy had gone through only the basic self defense training. She was a special case.

Judy wanted to impress and play for sure about becoming a cop that could handle herself easily. Someone who would always make the criminal underestimate her since she was just a "Small and cute bunny", but in reality she had went through lot of extra classes about self defense before and after joining the ZPD.

And those extra skills had come more than handy in many occasions. She could take down larger mammals than herself easily with the skills she possessed,

even though the rhino in the ZPD academy had been quite an opponent.

"Well, I do still feel like kind of screw up. If we had Hotshot with us, he would have not missed the first shot. Or if he did, Light-feet would have cached Roy lot faster than I did. And Hailie well... She would have only needed to give a little fly kiss and wink to Roy and he would have not run in the first place."

Nick laughed and gave a little wink with his healthy eye to Hailie, making her smile and blush a little. The team around them could not hold a small smile.

"Do you ever NOT joke about stuff foxtrot?" Luke ask'd with amused smile and Judy answered instead.

"If you only knew the things I have to go through with this fox." She muttered with smile.

"You all love me." Nick chuckled.

Suddenly Oliver spoke in between.

"Nick, what about my role in the chase? You mentioned everyone but me-"

"You would had slowed everyone down." Nick laughed.

"Screw you dude." The wolf grinned and everyone shared a little laugh. Suddenly they could hear Bogo's voice.

"What the hell is going on?!" The buffalo roared as he was approaching the crowd of officers gathered around Judy's and Nick's car.

Clawhouser and Fangmeyer both came behind him, Fangmeyer carrying the bag of ice with him. Coonway and Fring stood aside as Bogo came to the scene and his eyes widened as he saw the fox sit on the vehicle, his face looking like he had been in a boxing ring minutes ago. Bogo look'd so confused for a while that he didn't know where to start. Nick only wiggled his eyebrows to the buffalo and spoke.

"Well hello there sunshine."

"I... Wha... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Hopps, explain!?" The buffalo ordered as he was staring at the mauled fox that was just staring back with that annoying grin of his. Judy took another clean towel from the first aid kit and put it on Nick's nose.

"We found Briggs chief." She said.

The buffalo raised and eyebrow and spoke.

"Is he in your car?" Bogo assumed right away, thinking that they at least had caught the rottweiler.

"Because if he did that to Wilde just now, I will add as many years as possible to his sentence!" The buffalo spoke angrily as he was gazing at his wobbling officer that tried to lay down. His whole collar and tie had blood splatters all over it, making his appearance look quite gruesome.

He had his bantering with Wilde all the time but he cared for his officers more than anyone knew.

And who ever had mauled this fox to that state was going to be a target of his fury right now.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Judy look'd at Bogo.

"We... We didn't get him... He got away.." Judy said with embarrassed tone, knowing that Bogo was going to be very angry.

The buffalo indeed gave very questioning look and spoke with confusion in his tone.

"I assume that someone could clarify me a bit about WHY the main target of our investigation managed to slip from the scene?"

In fact their team didn't know either. There hadn't really been any time for explanations on what happened in detail,

so they all look'd just as eager to know how it all had went down. Judy just gave a bit questioning look at the fox as she took the bag of ice from Fangmeyer, making the fox wince a bit from the cold touch on his black eye. He eased up after a moment and sighed deeply before explaining what had happened to all the waiting mammals around him.

"Well, everything was going pretty normally and by the textbook at first. We went to visit Amy Briggs in her apartment and questioned her about her brother's whereabouts. She told that she didn't know. But she lied. Roy was in the apartment the whole time, probably hiding in the closet.

After we talk'd with Amy we umm... Didn't get really much from her. She was really nice though. Made incredible coffee I might add.

Anyway, we get out of the building and I notice just as we arrive to our car that my notebook was left on her kitchen table. I know, my bad, write that to my resume...

But when I went to retrieve it, I heard that Amy and Roy were in the apartment and argued about why Amy just had two cops questioning things about Roy. I know that we should bring her to the station by the book for questioning, because he was harboring a fugitive after all. But she has no involvement in Roy's businesses. She is a good mammal who was really depressed to know that his brother is involved in the mobs. So don't go hard on her. She was just protecting her kin."

He assured and Bogo gave a little nod, pleading him to continue.

"I didn't last long, since Roy had a phone call by... Drum roll please. Carrots?"

Nick questioned from the bunny with grin who only shook her head and the mean anxious expression from Bogo told that he better cut the funny stuff and get to the point.

"Our main suspect, mister Levron. I then remembered the carrot pen that fluff here had borrowed for me,

so I recorded the whole call between the two.

Everyone were quiet for a while and Judy reached for the pen from her pocket. She handed it over to Interested looking buffalo and Nick continued.

"They were talking about some big operation going down with their organization tomorrow at a place called South harbor. Most of the mammals that have lived in this city long enough know that it's the warehouse and dock area in Tundra Town district. He also gave the exact warehouse number where this whole thing is going to take place. And there is allegedly LOT of money in it so... I think it's worth checking out."

The fox said with satisfied smirk as the team look'd at Bogo with the look that told,

this fox officer had just earned them something way larger than they would had expected.

Bogo could not help but to look very impressed about the information the fox had caught in the middle of all this.

He cleared his throat as he was staring at the small object in his hooves and spoke to the fox.

"I shall listen to this in my office... Wilde... Excellent police work."

The teasing grin that lighted up on Nick's face signaled Bogo that fox was about to take all the joy out of that one and the buffalo spoke before he could even start.

"Don't! Just don't..."

Fox was about to still push it but gave up on teasing when Bogo spoke again.

"But this doesn't explain how did your face end up in that state." Bogo said in confusion.

"Well, I called for Judy and told her that I was going to arrest Roy. I kicked the door in and shot at him. By the way... We have to pay for that. I kinda promised her on the spot. Anyway, I missed my tranquilizer shot. He escaped through the window and fire ladders. It escalated into a chase.

That was painful and so torturing in so many ways. I missed another shot as well. I-"

"Is there something wrong with your aiming skills officer Wilde?" The buffalo ask'd in frustration.

"Well, if I had those two tranquilizers I might had cached the rottweiler much soon-"

"Shut up. Continue." Bogo rolled his eyes and the fox gave a little chuckle.

"So yeah. We encountered his escape van and HUGE tiger bodyguard. I managed to finally tranquilize Briggs but...

The tiger wasn't so easy to handle. I tried to take him down. It ended up as pretty humiliating scene for me, as you can all see.

They got away... And here we are. That guy was made out of stone, I tell you." Nick said and showed his thumb to Bogo. It was twisted to the side a bit,

making the whole team wince from the painful looking sight. And it was. Nick didn't want to move his paw any more than necessary.

Bogo look'd at the paw for a moment. He walk'd closer and spoke.

"Officer Wilde, could you hand over your paw?"

Everyone gave a little confused look and Nick grinned.

"Oh you would like to twist it around little bit and ask if it hurts don't ya?" Nick teased.

Bogo sighed and groaned.

"As tempting as the idea sounds, no. Just hand over your paw Wilde."

"MMMmmm, why?" Nick ask'd once again.

"From the medical perspective. Or you would you rather have officer Howlton give it a loving lick to make the pain go away?

That sounds more like a thing for you." Bogo grinned, making Hailie and Clawhouser burst into surprised giggle right away. This sudden verbal shot from his chief made Nick's smug attitude fall apart in a moment. Oliver groaned next to Hailie after understanding that even Bogo had pictures about Lagoon by now. Bogo just gave a little signal with his paw to Wilde to just cooperate.

The embarrassed and roasted fox just mumbled something in annoyance as he handed over his paw.

Bogo examined it for a moment and spoke.

"Normally you would have to go and get this checked, but it's so recent that I can still fix it. It would only hurt for a moment, but you could skip the hospital trip." Bogo assured.

"... How do you fix it exactly?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"You are not the first officer in the force to have dislocated bones. If you let me, I will fix it in one second."

Nick gave a little unsure gaze at the buffalo who was clearly very eager to give a little spike of pain to his paw but on the other paw, he would skip the trip to hospital. He hated hospitals. Nothing but bothering memories.

"... Fine." Nick said.

"Good. You should probably bite something while you at it." He suggested.

"Here, take this." Benjamin suggested and handed over a huge lollipop he took out of his pocket.

Everyone gave amused look at the cheetah who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? They arrived to our vending machine this morning. You guys want some?"

"Thanks spots." Nick chuckled and took a green colored lollipop and placed it between his teeth.

"You are welcome Nick."

Nick winced a little from pain and gave a concerned look at Bogo as he put his hoof around his thumb.

"Are you sure you know what you are doAAARRRRR!"

CRUNCH!

The lollipop crunched into pieces between his teeth the same time the bone snapped in Bogo's hold,

making everyone wince from the loud sound that came from his paw. Nick's other eye was full open and his other eyelid was trembling rapidly as the pain flowed in his arm. Bogo let go of his paw and everyone look'd at Nick for a moment.

After only three seconds, the pain settled and Nick's shoulders relaxed. He slowly turned his gaze to his paw and slowly moved his thumb. It had slid back to it's right spot. Nick gave a bit stunned look at it.

"... No way."

"I knew I should had taken those extra medical classes..." Fangmeyer muttered in amazement.

"Thank you so much Bogo." Judy said with pleased smile and Bogo only grunted in return.

"No need to thank me. Since we got that out-of-the-way let me ask,

How large was the tiger exactly?" Bogo ask'd.

"Inch taller than you... Mmmm.. Apple flavor..." Nick hummed with satisfied smile as he was munching the pieces of lollipop in his mouth and spinning his thumb around happily.

"... Oh." Bogo said. That explained how Nick ended up in that state.

"Well good job anyway foxtrot. Took it like a champ." Coonway said with impressed voice and Oliver spoke too.

"Yeah, at least you tried your best to take him down. Many officers would have been scared to do the same."

"Dude, I think I shrinked a couple of inches only under his shadow, I bet if carrots had been there instead of me,

we would have the tiger in much worse shape than me, crying on our backseat about the karate demon bunny." Nick laughed and made Judy snort and give amused smile.

"Slick, I doubt I could have done any better than you."

"Carrots, You would have used him as a soccer practice. You are too humble."

"Officer Wilde. I'm sure you did you best. Bravely done." Bogo cleared his throat and look'd at his team of officers.

"Wilde. You have done enough for the day. All the rest of you, in my office.

You are all going to have to patrol for the rest of the day. Wilde. Are you sure you don't need hospital? It's not highly needed but your nose looks like it keeps bleeding." Bogo questioned.

Judy was about to speak for him with that concern in her eye again but Nick just smiled.

"No. There is no need for that. I just need some rest. I'm sure I can walk two blocks. Some more paper stuffed into my nose and antibiotics and painkillers and everything is fine." Nick assured and slowly settled himself on the asphalt.

As he was standing, he could feel the dizziness take over him a bit, his balance almost falling for a moment. Everyone gave a worried gazes at him but he waved it off like it was nothing.

"Hopps, you take the rest of the day off too. Make sure that he gets home. Understood? Keep eye on his condition." Bogo ordered with fatherly tone.

"I will chief. Thank you for letting him go home. I'll make sure to look over for him the whole day." She assured with smile.

"And Wilde... Are you fit to arrive to work tomorrow?" Bogo asked with genuine tone.

Nick look'd back at this team and spoke with grin.

"Scars are not bad as hangovers. I think I'll make it. Besides, I would never skit operation this big. Can't have my team steal all the glory."

The fox chuckled and got proud look from the officers around him. Even Bogo smiled a bit.

"Good. I will inform when to arrive to work through the phone tomorrow. Off you two."

"Mmhhh... Let's go carrots. I wish I had food." Nick muttered as he took a bit of balance by leaning against her.

"I will run by the Rogers Nick."

"Really? Again?"

"You deserve it after what you did today. Least I can do you silly fox." She said with proud smile and they started to make their leave.

The team also gave their goodbyes and tapping's on Nick's back before following Bogo up the ZPD steps.

CLOSE TO NICK'S BUILDING _

They had only walked for a moment when Nick spoke.

"One hell of a day huh?"

"An understatement." She said and shook her head.

"Carrots umm... Are you sure that you just want to spend the rest of your day watching over me?

I'm going to need sleep and I might not be such an entertaining company." Nick said with warm smile.

Judy just gave a loving smile to him and spoke.

"I don't care. There is no way that I'm going to spend my day off anywhere else.

I am going to make sure that you are okay. And besides, I might even take a small nap myself at some point.

Your sofa has plenty of room." She suggested.

"... I.. Thank you carrots." Nick said with loving smile.

"No problem. Besides, we still have unsettled business."

"What do you mean?"

"I still want to kiss you after the things you said to me this morning. I will make sure to be the best nurse bunny ever."

She said and gave a flirting look at the fox.

Nick chuckled and spoke back.

"I just said what every buck would have said to you.

Only an idiot would cheat on a female like you whiskers." He said and ran his claw gently up her ear, making her look at him with blush again.

"Just walk faster so I can kiss you already." She ordered with loving voice.

They finally reached Nick's building and stopped there. As Judy tried to already go inside the lobby, she felt his gentle paw rub her shoulder, turning her around and looking at him. Judy started to wonder why they were not going inside already, as Nick just stood there. She waited him to say something.

The fox was quiet for a moment as he squeezed the ice bag against his eye. Nick started to wonder, how would she react if he just asked her to stay overnight. Like the whole actual night. He would sleep on the couch of course. The idea of having bunny around the whole rest of the day just made him feel all fuzzy and calm. He wanted her around as much as he could right now. And the idea of waking up and her being the first thing he sees... I mean, more pleasantly than this morning. If she only knew how unbelievably beautiful she was right now, just staring at him with confused smile. Come on slick,

he is your girlfriend now. Just reach up a bit and ask how she would feel about spending a night in the same apartment.

The fox thought about asking it very confidently and straight but ended up rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling awkwardly.

"F-fluff... I ummm aaa..."

"Yeah?" Judy raised and eyebrow to his sudden mood.

"... Do you want to... Damn, this was way easier in my head." He chuckled.

"What is it handsome? Just tell me." She said with flirty tone.

"I am barely that handsome anymore. Look at me." Nick laughed as he kept adding more pressure on his nose. The bleeding had stopped almost completely now.

But losing so much blood had taken its toll on his energy. He was a bit buzz'd still and time to time he felt like his legs wobbled a bit. Judy just shook her head and spoke.

"Your eye will be looking like that only for two days most. And that scar in your nose will heal in a week.

And your paw well... That was fix'd already. So. The thing you wanted to tell me?"

"... Do you... I mean... Would you like sleep this night over at my place?" He ask'd and look'd at her lavender eyes.

The bunny look'd at him with a bit confused smile, almost like she had heard wrong and spoke.

"I... Really?"

"Yeah. I would take the couch of course. I am a gentle mammal after all." He winked.

"... You mean that I don't have to go sleep into my tiny and boring apartment and hear my neighbors keep me up the whole night?" She asked in disbelief.

"If it's that bad, why don't you just move out whiskers?"

"I don't know... I just don't know where I would go."

"... So do you want to stay over?" Nick ask'd with a bit hesitant tone, being suddenly a bit worried that she wouldn't want to come.

"Nick, I will get some of my stuff right now from my place. Of course I will come over!" Judy yelped excitedly and wiggled her tail as her mind was already wondering how much better this day had turned out to be. She would get sleep at his place. Even the idea made her blush a bit. And he was not kidding around or teasing.

Nick's worry was washed away in a moment and the warm feeling came to his heart as the excited bunny was almost over eager to come over.

He once again couldn't understand how much he loved her.

At this moment he was going to do something that he would not regret. This decision had been on his mind for a while and right now this felt like a good moment to do it. He knew that if she was so excited about one night at his place, she would like this too. It was a big deal for him, but he just mostly wanted to see her reaction too.

The red fox only kept looking at the happily bouncing bunny and put his paw in his pocket.

He took out a small object and spoke.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?" The bunny stopped her celebrating and raised an eyebrow to mischievously smiling fox.

"What are you on about slick?" Judy ask'd with blush, already having a good guess what it might be. They had already agreed about not kissing in public.

"Trust me you cute thing." He teased, making Judy give a scolding look but still smile back.

"Now listen to me mister, I know that smile means that you are going to try to kiss me in public-"

"Judy... Just close your eyes. I have gift for you." Nick assured with loving voice.

The bunny blushed for a moment and sighed before closing her eyes. Nick gently took her paw to his own and slowly placed the object in her paw.

She felt that it was something solid. Metallic. She just giggled as Nick was affectionately rubbing her paw with his,

even after he had handed over the gift many seconds ago.

"Niiiick, what did you give to me?" She giggled and Nick let go of her paw quickly, as one bear couple walk'd past them.

After they had pass'd, Nick spoke again.

"Open your eyes fluff."

The bunny did and look'd at her paw right away. It was a... key? She didn't know what to think about it. It was just a key with green furry paw toy hanging from it.

Judy gave confused gaze at the fox who was... Blushing? The bunny spoke with confusion.

"Nick ummm, what is this?" She ask'd and gave a little laugh.

"It's umm... My ... Spare key. To my apartment I mean... Just for you know.. So you don't have to steal main keys from the drunken fox's. I thought it would be good for you to have your own to my place... Since you like it so much... Aaand in case of emergencies or... If you get out of work earlier when I have made a prank on Bogo and have to stay or.. If you don't want to spend time in your own place... Or if i decide be a stubborn fox and try to skip the work like this morning...

You would be welcome to always stay there and... I like having you around. A lot... So I just thought that... You know.. You can have it. I want you to."

The fox mumbled with bothered look with his ears running a bit hot since this was quite a big thing for him at least. He had never even thought about giving his spare keys to anyone.

He gave a quick peek at Judy who was staring at him with her mouth open and her lavender eyes in disbelief. Like Nick was just playing around with her.

But he wasn't. He wouldn't act like this if he did. She look'd at the keys in her paw and then back at the blushing and bothered looking fox. She felt her tail starting to wiggle furiously. It took her only two seconds to scan the area around them quickly. Nick didn't even get to react when the bunny bounced on hug-hold,

locking her feet around his waist and connecting their lips in the blink of an eye. Nick's eyes shot in surprise as Judy placed her both paws around his cheeks and closed her eyes as she begged for Nick to fight her tongue with his. Nick was still a bit taken aback of this sudden affectionate attack but answered back shortly,

earning a satisfied whimper from the bunny. They were like that just about five seconds. Nick was just about to get into it when Judy suddenly broke their wild kiss and hopped off from him.

She was looking a bit panicked at first, her face blushing furiously as she kept gazing around, praying that no mammals had just saw that. Luckily indeed, there was no one at the streets at this moment. Well there was two male buffaloes but they had clearly not seen what had happened just now. That was dumb. But she felt like she wanted to do it again right now.

She didn't speak anything for a moment as she kept gazing around in embarrassment and Nick stared at her with the widest grin ever. He started to speak warmly.

"Whaaat was thhaaat?" The fox asked in amazement.

Judy quickly look'd at him with furious blush and muttered something that he couldn't hear.

"I- I'm sorry, it just came, I just-"

"Shhhh, do it again. I'm prepared this time!" Nick assured with impressed voice and stepped closer to her.

"I... I n-need to get my stuff from my place and run by the Rogers!" She yelped.

"Juuuuudyyyyy-" Nick purred and earned a shy smile from her but she bounced away from him and spoke.

"I gotta go now! Thank you Nick! I love you! See you in a moment!" The bunny yelped happily and started to run away from him with her tail still wiggling furiously as she kept the keys tightly in her paw. Nick gave surprised laugh and yelled back after her.

"Don't take too long! I might be asleep when you arrive!"

"YOU BETTER NOT! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I COME BACK, I PROMISE TO CONTINUE WHERE WE LEFT OFF!" Judy yelled in happy voice and disappeared behind the corner in a moment.

That bunny sure was fast!

The fox ended up staring after her with his heart still beating fast with his dreamy and loving smile still lingering on his face.

He was definitely going to stay up and wait for her arrival. It was clear that she was... Pretty happy about the gift he gave her. Maybe an understatement.

And now... The day that started as completely horrible one... Started to take turn into something much more pleasant.

NICK'S PLACE _

"Ow ow ow..." The fox whimpered in pain as he was cleaning his nose with a cloth full of bacteria killers and alcohol.

It was stinging like hell, but he had to clean all the dried blood as best as he could. His nose was going to take some time to heal as well. It might had not been completely broken but badly fractured it definitely was. He felt a small tear peek in the corner of his eye as he once again wiped the claw mark on his nose with an antiseptic cloth. How damn much can this hurt... Note to yourself,

don't be brave next time if you don't have the cards to back it up. It gets you mauled. I do still look roguish though.

Some things don't change. But now I look like half a raccoon. Where is that bag of ice again? Oh right. Before leaving to get that,

he still had to try to poke his nose a bit, just to try to find the spot, where the fracture could be.

"OW! FU-" He yelped and wanted to hit something for a moment. Why did the tiger have to be so freaking strong... And I'm going to need some vitamin B.

Nick sighed and tried to calm himself from the painful state, making a promise to himself not to make it any worse. Stop poking your nose like a kit and take the vitamins.

Let's see... Nick opened the cupboard and saw bottles of all different kinds. I have A, C, D, uuhhh. There. Vitamin B. He took the small red bottle and opened the lid. It was completely full. Hadn't exactly been in a need of those. He took two capsules and swallowed them up. He closed the cupboard and then he suddenly saw another white bottle that was in the middle of the table. The aspirin bottle Judy had left for him in the morning. Well, the bunny saves the fox again, he chuckled. Nick took about three of them in his paw just in case and washed them down with water. After half an hour he was going to kiss that nose pain and tingling eye goodbye. And any other pain that would linger in his body. Besides, he knew that Judy would hassle by wanting to clean his wound with antiseptics, and he hated the feeling when it hit the wound. No more problem with that after half an hour. Okay back to the ice bags. Where... On the kitchen counter.

Nick was about to leave the bathroom after cleaning his nose and washing the dried blood from his muzzle, until he gazed at his reflection again from the mirror. Front of his uniform look'd like he had been in a battle. Great... Now he had to wash it. Nick untied his tie and threw it in the washing machine.

He might as well wash the whole uniform while he was at it. He detached his golden badge apart from his uniform carefully and put it in his pocket. The fox started to unbutton his shirt slowly, revealing his bare fur under it. It did have some small spots of blood around his fuzzy neck fur but otherwise it was neat and clean. He threw the uniform in the washing machine and hummed casually as he started to unbutton his pants. He pulled the blue pants down and kicked them off on the floor. He sighed as he was standing only in his white underwear in the bathroom. A devilish nature's idea of some alone male time entered his mind,

since he had been pretty busy and pent up for these last couple of days, but he push'd that stupid idea out of his head just as quick as it came. Stupid urges.

He walk'd over to his bedroom and stared at the floor for a moment, before even continuing walking. He almost stepped on a freaking plate. Ugh. He sighed and chuckled after gazing around his messy bedroom. Maybe I should seriously clean up a bit.

If carrots is going to sleep in that bed her night, I might as well tidy this room up for her. Nick felt a warm smile come on his muzzle as he pictured the cute bunny snuggle against his pillow and sleep there. Was it creepy to wonder how your girlfriend would look when she would be asleep? Maybe I should... No. Don't push it Wilde. Erase that idea right away. She's not going to sleep in the same bed as you. That is definitely where she will draw a line... She would think that I would have my own naughty plans behind that request. So scratch that... Yeah, for now just focus on getting this room into better shape.

Nick started to collect all the trash from the floor and throw all the dirty clothes to the washing machine while he was on it. He knew that the last thing that he should do after still feeling so buzz'd after losing so much blood, was to clean up and run around his apartment in a cleaning frenzy. Nick had in the middle of the hassle put on his grey college pants, just to wear at least something when she would arrive. Nick suddenly felt his nose twitch a bit, as the sudden smell of strong musk and sweat made itself known. Oh great. He was going to need shower too. Chasing mammals in thirty degree heat can do that. So does cleaning your apartment. His sticky fur was basically damp at some spots. Just freaking great. Better go change it before she arrives. Oh right, where did I have that one clean blue tropic shirt? And a towel.

Oh there in the hangar. You can be so absent-minded sometimes.

The fox was walking over to his clothing cabinet next to his front door. He was about to take the shirt from the hangar next to it but his ear perked up a bit as he heard a loud sound from the door.

CLICK!

Oh. She was here already. Nick put on his awkward grin and stood couple of feet way from his front door. It took only a second before the door opened up and Nick saw the bunny standing in the hallway. She was wearing her pink gazelle hoodie and her jean shorts again, looking cute as ever. On her other paw there was a brown paper bag with logo "Roger's" in it, steaming from the delicious scent. She also had a blue bag with her, probably containing her toothbrush and change clothes and such. Nick knew that he should run over to his bedroom and get a shirt quickly, since he suspected that order come from the bunny anyway. But instead of stepping inside the apartment, Judy stared at the sweaty looking fox,

who was wearing nothing but the grey college pants, his bare chest once again for her to witness. He could only carefully look back at the quiet and frozen bunny,

wondering what was going on in her mind as she was just observing him with a look that he couldn't place. But she was blushing, that one he saw. This scene had happened between them before. As the quiet moment had been going for a moment,

Nick started to feel a bit panicked. She was probably getting uncomfortable again.

"Look I just got around tidying up the place and cleaning my fur a bit. I will go and get better dressed right away fluff-"

"No." She said with shy look, her tail wiggling rapidly as she took one step forward, entering into apartment, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

Nick didn't know what to make out of that command or her tone in that matter.

She locked the door behind her with loud click and laid the two bags on the floor slowly. She started taking slow steps towards her puzzled looking boyfriend.

Her head was filled with something that was overpowering her right now. Lust. If only he knew how much the current image of him turned her on right now.

The strong foxy male scent that lingered around him in the room was not helping her case. He was looking just so incredibly sexy right now. Besides, they had unfinished business.

"I told you that we will continue where we left off!" She said with loving tone and leapt with her playful attack again, gluing herself against his bare chest and tying her legs around his waist like a lock. She tied her other arm around his neck gently and with his other paw she gently and excitedly rubbed his cream yellowish chest fur, letting the thick fur slide through her fingers. She ended up looking at the completely surprised and stunned fox with mischievous smile.

"Kiss me please." She purred.

"J-Judy I'm all sweaty, your clothes-"

"I DON'T CARE. KISS ME NICHOLAS." She spoke with eager love in her voice. Nick's eyes widened for a moment and it took him only one second to do as was told.

Nick supported her lower back with his other paw like always and started to kiss her hungrily. She wasn't kidding around when she told him to stay up.

Judy could feel a little giggle escape her as Nick was getting overpowered by her small tongue for the first time. This all just came so suddenly and strongly that Nick felt very overwhelmed at this moment. But he didn't have any intention to stop their kiss. Nick just ended up standing in the middle of his apartment with wild bunny glued to him and just kissing him with passion and brushing his ears affectionately, earning warm shivers run through his spine.

Judy suddenly leaned out of their kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths. She giggled a bit after licking her lips and spoke.

"On the couch mister. I am ready to continue where we left off in the car earlier this day. Remember?" She said with flirting voice, making Nick look at her with a large smile, not even knowing how to process what was going on. He felt like the bunny was exploding in his paws or something as her tail wiggled furiously. Nick could not help but to try to make a sense of this.

"Whiskers, where is this all coming from?"

"Do you want me to go through the list of reasons?" She teased and brushed his ears again while looking at him like food, while still fondling his chest fur with her other paw.

"Is it because I'm half naked?" Nick snickered and earned a laugh from the bunny as well.

"No you silly. Okay maybe that too..." She said mischievously and suddenly rubbed her cheek against his chest. His fur was so warm and so comforting..

Nick could only stare at his girlfriend in amazed look.

He felt his heart beat so much faster as the cute bunny was playing with his fur, giving flirting look at him all the time.

"Mymy, is this the same shy and innocent bunny who arrived from the farm and that I fell in love with?" He spoke in amazed tone, making Judy whisper.

"Maybe I'm not so shy after all... Be around over smug and confident foxes and you adapt a thing or two... Besides.. I want to show how much I love you right now..."

"Judy..." Nick spoke with strong love in his voice and the bunny continued.

"But It's about what you said to me this morning. Also, about our snuggle in the car. And on top of saving our case, you give me keys to your apartment and tell you want me to spend my time here rather than my own home?

I love you so much right now Nicholas, I... Doing all those things within ONE DAY to your girlfriend can have strong results you freaking handsome fox."

She said mischievously and gave a little playful lick on his muzzle, eager for him to kiss her again.

Nick's stunned expression turned into predatory smile to the bunny and he licked his lips a little.

"So it seems... But you give too much credit. Anyone who would truly know you would tell and do the same things as I did.

You are worth of all that Judith." He said warmly and gave a little kiss on her twitching nose.

Nick just look'd back at the bunny who was looking back at him with hunger for love in her eyes. He felt like he was holding a ticking time bomb. Nick just swallowed awkwardly and spoke.

"So all I'm saying is-"

"Nick, you are driving me crazy right now. On the couch. Right now." She ordered with lust in her voice.

"Now you are just saying things that I want to hear." The fox teased with wide grin.

"I can do that too. If I remember correctly, there was one thing you wanted to hear again." Judy said with blush.

Nick raised an eyebrow since he didn't quite remember what she meant. Judy leaned next to his ear and spoke with soothing voice,

sending warm waves around his fur, making it fuzz up a bit.

"I am yours Nick." She purred and gave a little nibble at his ear, sending a spiking reaction in Nick's pants in that instant.

Judy slowly peek'd at her side with naughty smile to see the reaction on his face and now his eyes were completely filled with that same predatory hunger that he had earlier this day, making her tail wiggle again and wait for him to do something in excitement. The fox just quietly observe her with growing smile and she whispered.

"I want you to lay me on the couch and kiss me like you did in the car. Please?"

"... Let me get right on that." He said with hungry tone and started walking towards the large couch with the bunny tied around him,

earning a playful giggle from her. Nick was going to make sure that this was going to be their longest and most passionate kiss they had so far.

I must be the luckiest fox in the world.

HALF HOUR AGO _

Judy let out satisfied hum as Nick finally broke their kiss after what felt like forever. For a moment she look'd so peaceful that she almost look'd like she had fallen asleep. Nick's muzzle felt numb already. But it had been totally worth every second. Judy carefully peeked with her eyes, making out the warmly smiling fox who was lingering on top of her in bare fur. Nick started to caress her cheek with his paw tenderly and they just kept looking at each other for a whole minute in silence without saying anything. Nick could only follow with loving smile as Judy was excitedly letting her paws adventure around his chest and stomach, looking like she had been wanting to do this for such a long time. Only fear that lingered in Nick was that he tried to battle against getting aroused because her adventuring soft paws. She look'd so excited about just touching his bare fur.

In middle of their loving gaze Judy felt a bit scared, because the devilish tingle had been so overpowering during their passionate kissing and small touching, that she knew her panties were just a bit wet right now. She knew that Nick wouldn't notice, thank the heavens, but it just made her eager for more. She loved kissing with him like this, but in her current state, she felt like she almost wanted to ask for a little more from him. Just something. But the idea of it being a bit too soon bothered her. They had not been together as a couple for long. Even if they had loved each other for much longer before making it official between each other, she still wondered if it would be considered a bit too rushed or dirty to ask for more. She didn't mean THE ACTUAL THING... She just wanted to try... Something. And she wondered if it would make her a perverted mammal to think about something like that so soon into fresh relationship. HER FIRST relationship. But she couldn't erase the thought right now.

She wanted him to touch her. Her tail went through her mind. Nick had already been eager to touch it earlier. Maybe she could let him touch it. What is the worst that could happen? Besides ruining your panties and letting him know that you are enjoying tail touching a little too much? And in the most awkward way possible?

"What is going in that bunny mind of yours fluff?" Nick ask'd warmly and gave a little lick on her cute pink nose, making it twitch a bit from the touch.

"Nick... I.. Promise that you won't laugh?" She mumbled. Her mind was fighting against the subject but she was just too turned on, as those gentle and loving emerald eyes just kept staring at her with interest.

"Mmmm, is it a secret?" He asked mischievously and gave a little kiss on her lips, making the spot tingle.

Judy just avoided his gaze with blush and wondered if she should bring it up without getting teased as a naughty bunny but she knew there was not that kinda option. Just suffer for it.

"Nick I uhh... Earlier when we were at Amy's apartment...

You touched my... tail.." She mumbled.

Nick's look went to a bit apologizing now and he spoke.

"Yeaaah, sorry about that. I know I should had not done that.

Sorry whiskers, you know I can't resist fluffy things." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nick... C-.. Can you... D-do it again?" She knew that the teasing was coming, and right now, she kinda didn't want him to.

"... Huh?" He ask'd.

"Do you want to... Touch my tail again?" She ask'd with a bit louder voice but still it ended up sounding like a squeak.

Nick's eyes widened for a moment and instead of his teasing grin he just stared at her with blank expression.

"... Are you sure it's okay?" Nick ask'd with a bit of excitement in his tone.

"Yeah." She nodded with shy smile.

"Well, okay then." Nick gave a flirty look at the bunny,

who tried to fight against embarrassment as best as she could.

"Be careful please." She reminded with shy smile and collected herself from laying position. Nick scooted over and sat down, waiting for Judy crawl on his lap with blushing face, as she tried not to meet his gaze, feeling so flustered at the moment. Nick was clearly very eager to start like excited kit.

"Can I?" He ask'd and Judy only gave him a small nod,

tensing her body and closing her eyes.

Her tail wiggled in anticipation and after a second, she felt Nick's paw slowly come around her puffy and small tail, fondling it gently and carefully. Judy felt a warm smile form on his lips as she exhaled quietly and leaned against his bare chest, trying to relax and enjoy. Nick chuckled and gave a soft kiss between her ears before continuing.

Nick could feel himself smile with amusement as her puffy and cute tail wiggled happily in his paw, clearly very happy from the attention it was getting. Judy could only hum softly with satisfied voice as Nick kept caressing her tail with his claws, rubbing and toying around with it.

"Sooooo fluffyyy.." He muttered happily by himself, earning a small giggle from the bunny. Nick's gentle touch felt so good.

Her body wasn't tense anymore, now that she got used to this satisfying touch. She almost felt a small moan escape her as Nick used his both paws, caressing her tail with all kinds of ways he could. She could feel the devilish tingle grow stronger by the seconds but she didn't care. She enjoyed this way too much. After five minutes Nick let go of her wiggling tail and spoke.

"You like'd that?" He ask'd warmly.

"Nick... That was amazing.." She sighed happily,

still feeling the warm touch linger in her tail.

"Glad that you like'd it. Feel free to ask for me to do that whenever you want. You want me to still keep going?

Because I really want to." He said warmly.

Judy giggled for a moment and spoke.

"Okay. But let's take a small break. My head feels a little fuzzy. And so does my tail." Judy mumbled as she touched her own tail for a moment, making it twitch from touch.

"Mmmm, I know. One of my many, MANY talents.."

"And so modest." She giggled and gave a small kiss on his lips. She spoke after a while.

"I hope I did well too, even if you were doing all of the work." She mumbled shyly.

"Meh, you did pretty average. I might have been too early at giving those spare keys. Can I have them back?" Nick teased with grin.

Judy laughed and started punching against his chest with her paws playfully.

"Mean fox!"

"Ow ow, I have been beaten up today by a massive tiger and now I have to get whooping from my girlfriend as well?"

Judy giggled and stopped punching.

"I.. Sorry... How are you feeling anyway? Better?"

"Much better now." Nick slurred warmly and licked her cheek, making her giggle from the ticklish feeling on her face as he kept going.

"Nick I'm serious, how is your head feeling?"

"Buzzing from love at the sight of a cute bunny."

"So no more nausea? How many bunnies do you see?" She teased.

"Mmmmm one." He answered and kept licking her cheeks and lips. It started to tickle so much that she had to push the silly fox away.

What was going on with him? I mean she loved when he did this but his voice had begun to slur a bit. And his pupils look'd a bit odd.

"Okay, that's a good start. Does your nose hurt? Your eye?"

"Doctor bunny seems so concerned, come here-" Nick mumbled and started to fondle her tail again, earning a returning spark of pleasure from her.

"Nick come on, just answer." She giggled but he could hear the small worry in her tone.

"I'm fine whiskers. I took three of those painkillers of yours. And I have to admit, I'm not really hurting anywhere anymore. I'm feeling really... really good." He said warmly and suddenly he saw Judy's face turn into confusion.

"Wait... Three?!"

"Yeaaaah. Feeeels nice."

"... Those are pretty strong painkillers Nick... you should had taken two at the most." She mumbled worriedly.

"I knoooooow." He chuckled with dreamy gaze. Oh wow, now he was high on painkillers. Well there was no really scolding him.

His nose did look quite damaged so I guess it's okay, Judy thought. He does seem better right now.

"Well just take it easy and lay down slick. You should probably eat the food I brought.

You need protein before you take your nap. Let me go grab-"

"A-a-a! Where are you think you're going?" Nick slurred warmly and blocked her escape from moving away from under his shadow.

"Nick, I'm going to be gone for just a moment." She giggled and tried to leave once more.

"Nonono, don't leave this couch my pretty bunny. Stay right here where I can see you. Let me play with your tail again." Nick ordered with loving voice and blocked her escape once again.

"Those painkillers sure do seem to kick in. You are high as a kite you silly fox. I promise I'll be right back I-" Her giggle turned into a surprised yelp when Nick suddenly pinned her down and started to ruffle his muzzle into her neck again, inhaling her scent loudly and licking her soft fur in his dreamy state.

Judy could only let him have his way as he kept doing it, and after a while Judy's tense body relaxed, enjoying his affectionate touch calmly. She did like when he did this to her. Especially when he knew now what it meant. She felt need to say it.

"Nick, you bad fox... I know what you are doing right now."

"Showing my love to you. I will get back to your cute tail shortly. Just let me do this for a while... I love you..." He purred and started giving small nibbles to her neck, making her ears run hot.

"I know... And you are also scent marking me." She laughed.

"..." Nick stop'd at that moment and slowly leaned away from her, looking a bit scared that she knew. How did she know?!

"I didn't tell you to stop handsome.

But let's just take a break Nick. You have to eat something." Judy giggled and look'd at him with dreamy gaze.

Nick look'd really scared for a moment and spoke.

"H- how did you.. I, carrots I..." He mumbled awkwardly under Judy's gaze but she didn't look angry or disturbed at all.

"Nick, there is this thing called internet. I am curious bunny after all. I did some quick research and it didn't take long time from me to find out what you are doing."

"Look, I'm sorry, I won't do it again-"

"Nick. I want you to do it." She said with lust in her tone.

"Wait... You.. It's.. Okay?... Are you sure?" Nick mumbled in disbelief.

"Well I am maybe a bit frustrated that you didn't tell me. But we all have our.. Secrets...

But you forget what I already told you slick. I am yours. Now you heard it third time today.

I like when you scent mark me like this. It's actually quite romantic... And... Well... sexy." She mumbled, making sure that the last word was barely heard.

But Nick had heard it even in his fuzzy and drugged state. He look'd speechless for a moment and started to crawl towards her again,

licking his muzzle a bit and swishing his tail from side to side as he was reaching his prey.

"But before we get on that you naughty sly fox." Judy said and placed her finger in front of his muzzle and continued.

"You are going to eat your food. I'm serious. You have to eat the burger I brought to you.

No more making out before that. I want my fox to be healthy and fed before we continue where we left off.

Last time you ate was on breakfast-"

"But I'm more hungry for bunny right now-" He muttered.

"Behave now Nick..." Judy grinned as the fox kept leaning closer.

"Na-a. My bunny. Mine. I want a kiss."

Judy giggled and suddenly with fast movement she escaped from under the fox, taking a bounce from his couch pillow and making long leap across the room,

with an acrobatic flip in the air, landing perfectly and then casually walking towards the brown paper bag that was still laying on the floor.

"Unfair! You are too fast! Please come back fluff-" Nick pleaded like a kit with love hungry voice as he was laying on the sofa.

Judy laughed and shook her head as she lifted the paper bag from the floor. It was still warm. Good. She walk'd over to the table next to the couch and giggled as Nick tried to desperately reach her with his paws, trying to grab her into his arms.

"Want's to snuggle-"

"We will, right after you eat your food.

Dig in, or I will sit right here where you can't reach me." She teased.

"Nooonononono.." Nick mumbled in desperation. He was really too high to move around. He felt like a feather at the moment.

Almost none of his muscles wanted to move. He was on her mercy. And all he wanted to do in his current euphoric state was to snuggle with his bunny and feel her in his arms.

"Nick. Eat. I bought ice cold coke with me too." She ordered with smile and handed over the paper bag to the fox who look'd like a lazy worm on the couch.

"... Fine." Nick said in defeat and Judy stepped closer and brushed his ear a bit, earning a satisfied purr from him.

"Good fox. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know... But aren't you going to eat something too?"

"I took a salad with me. Don't worry slick."

"Bunnies and their salads..." Nick chuckled, earning a grin from the bunny who gave a loving kiss on his lips again.

She then whispered.

"You just relax and eat. Besides, we have to clean that wound of yours. Doctor bunny's orders.

I'll be right back." She smiled and started walking towards his bathroom. Nick could only follow with loving gaze as Judy disappeared into his bathroom, shaking her cute round rump just a little bit for the fox on purpose.

"I love you so much Judy..." Nick sighed.

What a day. And who know's, what tomorrow will bring?


	23. The Team

Chapter 23 

"The team"  
...

"This is the area that Levron told Briggs to arrive to. South harbor is located at the center area of the district,

as most of us know. The whole warehouse area goes all around the small bay in the center. The warehouse number twelve,

as Levron mentioned, is located under the Frost bridge. Frost bridge is, as most of Zootopian's know, one of the greatest monuments of our time. It is so high, that you have clear visual all over the whole Tundra town district. One of the greatest tourist attractions too. Anyway, there is only one main gate for the warehouse twelve."

Bogo explained in the quiet office of his,

surrounded with team of mammals that observed the large map on his office desk. The otherwise dark room had only one source of light and it was two desk lamps, all pointed at the maps on the wooden desk. Nick suddenly had been one to stop Bogo in the middle of his tactical explanation, wanting to point out something.

"You seem so into this chief. You almost sound like you want to roll with the gang. It seems like certain Uncle misses catching bad guys, that's why he's so mean to us." Nick grinned at the buffalo, who just stared back at the red fox and spoke in annoyed voice.

"Well, in case none of you understood yet, I am actually going to be there with you. Operation this big needs my personal attention to have better chance of succeeding. Hopps will be the leader of the team, and I want to see personally see how it goes." He shot back sternly to the six mammals, who all raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Is there something you want point about that Wilde?" Bogo asked with annoyance.

"Oh, now I'm even more under pressure..." Judy said awkwardly.

"Don't worry Hopps, you will do fine." Bogo assured with small smile and then Hailie spoke from behind her.

"I think I'm going to faint, we are really going be part of operation like this with a ZPD legend..." Hailie muttered with anxiety, earning smiles from the three other males in the room.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome." Oliver agreed with Luke.

"You know, we do have to succeed in this first.

Anything might go wrong." Coonway added.

"That is indeed true. I need you all to focus on this and-"

Bogo was cut in the middle of his talk by Nick who was still holding his laugh and spoke.

"You. On the field. With us."

"And what it so funny about that, if I may ask officer Wilde!?"

Bogo asked angrily and felt the headache creep into his head once again.

"No, it's just surprising that uncle wants part of the action. I bet that you would only have to stare at the criminals with that mean mug you always give and they would surrender right away. Or show them how you have Gazelles autograph at the side of your tranquilizer." Nick laughed, making every single mammal suddenly fight to hold a straight face but succeeding poorly, even Judy. Bogo took notice of this and spoke in tone that had enough of his shit. He leaned in and spoke to the laughing fox.

"First of all officer Wilde, let me make something clear here. During my long TEN years of service to this department, there has been joker cases just like you.

The jokers are the ones who I crush first, because I am destined to do so. Know that my limitation of your attitude is coming to it's peak.

This is not a game. None if this is. I can tell you something officer... You will learn to respect me sooner or later. You just thank the heavens that Hopps is the one that brought you in, or I would make your time in the force more miserable than you know... I would make you the reason that you can't sleep at night,

because you know that I will lock you in that basement, stocking case reports and files, until you would do anything to get back on the field, instead of being my doormat of torture, doing the most boring work I can figure out. Keep that in mind!"

The room was quiet for a moment and Nick just grinned again.

"Someone is grumpy. Can I hug you?"

"FOX I SWEAR I WILL WIPE THE FLOOR-"

"Wowowowo time out! We are supposed to focus on the operation.

Nick stop the jokes and behave! Shall we continue chief?" Judy suggested fast to the two mammals that bantered back and forward on the opposite sides of the table.

"... We shall." Bogo sighed but clearly still wanted to strangle the fox a bit, even despite this great lead he had gained for them. Just a little bit. That smirking face...

"Awwww come on carrots, we are just playing around, right uncle?" Nick asked and winked with his healthy eye.

"Shut up, or I will twist that finger of yours back to way it was..." Bogo muttered.

"Now that is just mean..." Nick said, knowing that Bogo might even do it by the look's he was giving now.

Even the mammals on the back gave looks to him that suggested for him not to go one, as much as they enjoyed these funny banters between Nick and Bogo when they happened. No one else had guts to talk to him like that. It was so entertaining.

"Okay, now can we proceed?" Judy ask'd and rolled her eyes.

"..." Bogo was quiet for a while and started to explain the plan further again, without taking eyes off the fox.

"So, as I was saying, there is lot of area to cower. The whole warehouse happens to be quite big, and we can expect that since they are working under Levron and handling merchandise that is assumed to be highly valuable, they won't expect cops. And by that I mean, they have no intention of letting us trying to ruin their little shady late night business. They will fight back. Are they armed? I don't know. Most likely. That much can be assumed. We don't even know the amount of mammals in there.

Warehouse twelve hasn't been in use for a long time. I called the South harbor's owner, and after long call I finally dug out something most odd. The warehouse was not rented, it was fully bought about a week ago. It had been paid in cash, and it was presented in the documents that the shipments that would be handled in that warehouse,

are food shipments, for the Savannah central's restaurant distributions. Mister Steve Levron indeed paid for this, but the actual owner manifesto belongs to someone named Garvia Defluff. Needless to say, I don't know what to think of it since-"

"Bogo. Could you say that name again?" Nick suddenly stopped, making Judy also look suddenly a bit surprised, almost not believing her ears.

"... Garvia Defluff. As I was saying-"

"I have met him." Nick said bluntly.

"... Oh?" Bogo asked with disbelief and continued.

"I checked that this Defluff guy owns a huge restaurant business, as well as some other establishments. He is wealthy mammal who has no criminal register of any kind. So how do you exactly know him?" Bogo ask'd with frustrated tone, probably thinking that Nick was just imagining things.

"I... "Nick gave a little side look at Judy, wondering if he should tell. They had in the middle of all the events of these last weeks completely forgotten to mention about Garvia and his alleged accusation with the wolf they were chasing at the moment. But it could have been just strong bluff. On the other paw, alleged attempt on Judy's life seemed to be too.

".. About two days before our operation at the dance festival, me and carrots we uummm... Went to dine together to the restaurant called "Casa Di Madre".

"... Dude, that is like the third most expensive restaurant in the whole Savannah central. I never figured you the type to eat so fancy!" Oliver chuckled in surprise. Nick started to explain with smile.

"I don't actually, the visit wasn't quite-"

"Yeah, I wish I would get to visit that place soon. One of my sisters once visited the place and told it was wonderful.." Hailie spoke in between, almost feeling a bit jealous.

"My dad has met him too since my family restaurant competes a lot with Defluff's when it comes to profit. My dad said that he is true visionary when it comes to decorating restaurants. He said that he was very prideful guy. Odd that Defluff would have anything to do with Levron." Luke said. Then Bogo spoke.

"That is what I was thinking. This Garvia guy doesn't strike me as a mammal that would be into criminal business. But on the other paw, Levron's register is clean too.

Still, in my opinion, this could be anything. Maybe Defluff has just met Levron or they have some kind of business with each other, without this Garvia guy even knowing that Levron is part of organized crime. He might be just pawn that is being played. This warehouse could be a gift in the name of good business or who knows what.

So let's not assume that he is guilty of his first crime yet, until we can prove otherwise. I think-

"He is involved with the Wolf. Mister James or whatever his real name is. I mean.. I can't be sure but I think he knows damn well that there is something being transported through his warehouse, and it ain't going to be a food shipment like Levron promised. I know."

Nick said. He just knew in his gut that he was right about this. He had only spoken to this ram for ten minutes of his life, but only that was enough to discover that he was rotten to the core. He was part of this. And right now, that's what Nick was actually happy about.

He would get to give a little more payback with law in his paw to the mammal that had insulted him and his girlfriend.

"How can you be so sure?" Rasheed suddenly ask'd from the back, looking a bit puzzled with everyone else. Judy was quiet and just stared at Nick, wondering what Nick was going to say.

"I just know it."

"... So you have seen this Garvia guy at his own restaurant. That's all? So what? How can you be so sure?" Bogo asked, after thinking this was all the info Nick could provide.

"Well, we spoke briefly. In his fancy and over priced restaurant." Nick muttered in annoyance.

"And?" Bogo ask'd.

"He threatened that if we wouldn't finish our meals fast as possible, and remove our self's from his fancy palace of ego,

he would make the security throw us out."

"... Why on earth would he do that?" Bogo raised an eyebrow, but also didn't understand where Nick was going with this,

since none of this seemed to have anything to do with alleged ties between the ram and Levron's mob.

"Because he was an asshole." Nick said bluntly. Everyone in the room look'd a bit taken aback from this sudden statement,

since it was rare to hear Nick sound serious about something.

"Nick-" Judy was about to start but Bogo spoke in between.

"Wilde, how is any of this important about the case? This has nothing to do with the wolf or Levron. I don't think he would act like a rude mammal without a reason anyway." He questioned this odd statement.

"Well, I might had threatened to break his jaw." Nick said casually and rolled his eyes. Everyone's mouth dropped at that moment a little bit,

and Judy really didn't like where this conversation had gone. It was hard for anyone to believe that Nick would do anything like that, since he was... Well Nick. Even Bogo look'd a bit surprised with Oliver and spoke.

"And could you care to elaborate why you, an officer of the law, threatened to beat up a civilian in his own establishment-"

"Nick you don't have to-" Judy started again with sad tone. Others didn't need to know about what had happened. Even she didn't want to think about the ram anymore. The things that he had said to her, still did linger in her mind. She had never heard anyone speak with so much disgust to someone,

and it bothered her. How can some mammal be so full of hate for someone he doesn't even personally know? How could anyone think like him? Because if there really were other mammals with same opinion as him, their coming out to the public gave things to worry about...

Besides, if Nick would tell everyone that he was ready to beat up a guy because he had insulted her, it would place all kinds of ideas in everyone's head. Well those ideas would be proven true these near days anyway, so in a sense it didn't matter. She just wanted Nick to let the unpleasant details with Garvia to not be shared, but Nick wasn't having it. Bogo raised an eyebrow to Judy's reaction of not Nick wanting to continue but he spoke.

"I believe the exact description he used about Judy after seeing us together were:" Disgusting fox fucking freak."

"NICK!" Judy gasped from his rough language. He didn't even try to adjust the words for the milder.

"I am not going to fancy his words. That is what he said. So I think it would be fair to say that I don't appreciate my partner being treated like that."

Nick said with defensive tone.

Most awkward silence filled the room as everyone expected Nick to just play around but it was clear from his expression that what he had said was far from a made up tale. Bogo felt so stunned and speechless about what he had heard that it took him a moment to speak.

"Wait... He thought that you two were... Actual couple? Like romantically?" Bggo asked carefully.

Nick just nodded and Judy tried to avoid Bogo's gaze. If only they knew that they were indeed a couple. Bogo continued.

"I... Is this true Hopps?" Bogo gazed at the bunny, and only the gaze avoiding and staring at the floor with her drooping ears told that fox wasn't lying.

"... That is indeed very disturbing and outrageous thing to hear but how-"

"After I told him to apologize for his slandering to both of us, he said that if I laid one paw on him,

he would only need to mention a word to mister Jones, and I would just disappear. Both of us would. Was pretty confident about it. Annoyingly confident." Nick state.

Bogo raised an eyebrow to that.

"... And it occurs to you to tell me this NOW?" Bogo asked in confusion.

"It didn't seem like a thing to mention at that moment, because we had all the other things going on around that time.

He might have been bluffing. Or he might had not. But his sudden associations on the same page with Levron... Well they raise suspicion,

since we all know who's right paw Levron allegedly is. Just a thought."

Bogo look'd like he thought about this deeply for a moment and spoke.

"Interesting. You might be onto something here Wilde. Thank you for this information, as late as it is.

This gives us one new mammal on the board of investigation. We might have to pay him a visit and have couple of... Words.

But for now he's still a civilian, who might had just bragged without anything to back it up with. Still, this is something to note." Bogo confirmed.

"See, I'm useful for a fox ain't I?" Nick ask'd, his humorous attitude back in a blink.

"Whatever." Bogo grunted and gave a quick look at bunny, who seem'd more than happy that this subject was most seemingly done for. Back to operation.

"So. To the plan. We have the northern main gate that is located under the root of the Frost bridge, so that gives me more than excellent idea for us to use. Something that would have us in great advantage. Officer Coonway?" Bogo suddenly asked and Rasheed gave confused look but stepped closer with proud stature.

"Yes sir?" The red raccoon questioned.

"Would you be up to being our lookout from the bridge? We will ask for maintenance to get us spare keys that go inside the bridge,

to the lower levels all the way to cable structures and fixing platforms. From the right spot, you would have eyes all over the place.

With our contact radio line, you would be available to provide us about workers movements on the yard, as well as telling us what areas are being crowded and which ones aren't. Would you be up for the task?"

Everyone gave a look at the surprised raccoon who spoke.

"I... Yeah, of course sir but I... With all due respect I expected myself to be there to back up my team with tranquilizer in my paw,

rather than being a scout with goggles.. But if that's what I am ordered to do... I will do it... Sir." Coonway said sternly, but you could see that he was quite frustrated of getting such a minor task, rather than being among his team to defend them with his life, if anything went sideways.

"Yeah, odd task to give to our best shooter. I would feel much more safe with Hotshot around, if things go south." Nick added from the side, earning hopeful and proud side look from the raccoon. Even others were about to protest, Judy next, when Bogo suddenly chuckled and gave amused look at everyone.

"Is that what you all thought I would do? Coonway has proven his skills. I want to test them a little more. I was about to get to the best part.

You will be our sniper. You seemed to handle that ZAP-50 with good results. You will be having that thing with you, and you will be our storm from the sky.

Every single mammal that possesses a threat to our ground team, you are free to use at target practice with your tranquilizer. Hope you aren't afraid of highs,

officer Coonway. You up for a challenge?" Bogo ask'd with proud tone.

Everyone look'd way more relieved now, and Coonway gave happy smile as he tried to control himself from over excitement of earning the coolest task in his short career by far. And he would surely be even bigger help to his team now, more than on the ground.

"I won't let anyone down!" Coonway stated sternly and saluted at Bogo, earning a small nod from Bogo and tap from the back from Nick.

"Well, this operation just got lot easier." The red fox chuckled.

"I know you got this dude." Luke said to his best friend and gave a friendly punch to his arm.

"Can I personally do some adjustments to my weapon before we depart?" He ask'd professionally.

"You may. Officer Lily Fangmeyer handles the armory and shooting range. You go talk to her before we depart.

Now, to the other roles at paw. Hopps, Wilde." Bogo stated proudly.

The two mammals waited for their task, and Judy look'd so determined that she was about to explode.

Nick could only try his best to fight against the urge to fondle her drumming tail that wiggled from anticipation.

"Hopps is known to be very good improviser on the field, also she has the most close combat training, and she is the most capable leader that my department has seen. As you all know, she has been in the force only half a year, but in that time she has led many operations and busts in the front lines. I trust that everyone is more than happy to have her as the leader,

like she has so far? Any objections?" Bogo ask'd, but the question was more rhetorical. Everyone loved and admired her as a leader.

Suddenly Nick's muzzle was curved on his usual smirk and he spoke.

"Now, I think the fox of the team might also-"

"Shut up Wilde." Bogo muttered and everyone in the room chuckled.

"Hopps and Wilde, you two will wait for the right moment to aboard one of the container ships that arrives to their docks from the bay. Coonway will have visual all the time. You will arrive inside the warehouse in one of the crates, and your mission is to find out what they are doing in there. All the information provided, will effect to the next part.

If they are doing anything illegal in there, you will signal the rest of us to storm the place over the western fences, and engage the mammals in the yard. Me, Fring, Garnett and Howlton, will do what is needed when the time is right. I expect that things will go violent,

but if that is what we have to face, so be it. I'm sure we can handle them. I have informed to other four nearby units about the location and timetable of our operation as well. They will arrive, if the things get out of control. We try to keep that road in minimum. This has to be clean,

silent, and by the textbook. I am going to be honest.. This is clearly one of the largest operations our department has taken part in.

Usually when things like these go down, we ask help from the ZPD special Task force department, that is located at Rain forest district.

But I am sure that we can handle our operation completely with this team. This only one of the many operations that earn honor to this department.

And there will be more. I have faith in all of you. And this time I will be there first hand to see how you all work in the field of action.

Am I understood?" Bogo ask'd with serious tone.

"YES CHIEF!" Everyone saluted and Bogo gave proud smile.

"Wonderful. We have one hour to departure. Gather your mind into this,

and take your time. I suspect that this is going to be one long night.

Coffee is always advised. We will take another quick rundown of our plan once we get there,

but for now, take some time to prepare for what's up ahead. Dismissed."

Bogo said in fatherly tone and the room started to empty itself from the mammals slowly. Just as Wilde was about to leave as last one,

Bogo grunted him to stay.

"Wilde. Stay."

Nick stopped at the door and gazed at Bogo and then the chattering team that was walking away across the hall.

Judy was so into explaining something to excited mammals that she didn't notice that he was missing.

Nick then shut the door and turned his gaze at the buffalo in the quiet room.

"Wilde, how is your condition?" He ask'd straight away.

"Good uncle, sweet that you care." He chuckled.

Bogo just sighed and regretted of asking him to stay already.

But there was something that he wanted to clear out.

In fact he felt a bit bad about what they were about to talk about.

This was a long time coming, but these things needed to be cleared.

The timing might have been odd, but since they had one hour to departure,

this seemed like good opportunity.

Nick spoke after moment of silence between them in the dark room.

"So, what's this abo-"

"Numerous things. About you."

"... Threatening Defluff. A civilian. As a cop." He stated, but his tone told that it was least of his concerns, but just something to add to the table.

"Chief I-" Nick was about to start, his posture going from joker to serious right away, but Bogo continued.

"THERE ARE OTHER THINGS... That we have been supposed to talk about for a while now."

"... Well what is it uncle?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Your tax evasions and crimes."

The room went quiet as a tomb at that second and Nick's eyes shot open from horror.

He was fucked.

Completely and utterly screwed. Judy had told Bogo all the details after all.

He felt all the smug attitude be gone in that instant, and the spike of fear hit him,

as the idea of Bogo asking for him to return his badge crossed his mind. But if he was about to do such thing, he would have done it already. Or maybe he had savored this moment. His constant annoying teasing had probably not helped his case at all. He was probably waiting to rip the badge off more than happily. Or... He was up to something else here. Whatever it was though, it was not going to end up well. That one was sure. He didn't even want to say anything. Only thing he could do was to look horrified under Bogo's gaze, knowing that he was going to blast on him any moment now. Instead of saying anything, he just stared back, almost like waiting for him to say something in his defense. Anything. After unbearable silent minute, Bogo finally spoke.

"Wilde, there is no actual proof on the paper about your earned numbers or cons. So you are not going in jail,

nor will you go in court. I don't have enough evidence. Well I actually do, but it would take its own time with the court to make decisions based on these. Still, it could be done."

Bogo said and tapped a small brown file on his desk.

Nick was quiet for a moment and swallowed.

"W-what's this about then? Why bring these up?" He ask'd with a bit scared tone.

"1,4 million." Bogo stated.

"... What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"By officer Hopps's words, you have made two hundred dollars every single day since you were twelve-"

"I was bragging!" Nick shot quickly in his defense, feeling like he was dancing on hot coals right now.

"... Uh huh. Convenient. Hopps told me the process of your Popsicle manufacturing step by step.

Quite clever, that I can give. But we both know that that isn't the only crime you have been part of."

"Chief I-"

"Selling stolen furniture. Cheating in illegal high stake poker games. Selling old cars as brand new.

Not to mention your associates in crime. These are just couple of things among many other crimes you have been part of.

I check the backgrounds of my new officers. Now it goes without saying, even if I don't have anything on your criminal record, we both know that this is not made up."

"I am screwed aren't I?" Nick muttered with sad tone.

"... I'm not sure." Bogo said casually.

"How... How did you end up knowing all this? Who have you been talking to learn all this-" Then he realized and went quiet. Bogo started to speak.

My sources tell me-"

"By sources you mean Gerald Corleone, aka mister Big." Nick blurted out.

"..." Bogo went quiet at that moment and now it was his turn to look a bit surprised. He continued after a while.

"Yes, that is correct, Wilde." He admitted and sighed.

"So it's not okay for me to have history like this, but you have right to call yourself a law abiding chief of ZPD, but you have conversations in the phone with most known criminal boss in Zootopia?"

Nick shot back, because he felt like he was being cornered,

and he didn't like the ending that this conversation was going to get. He might as well blast on him while he still could.

Bogo stood up from his seat and leaned on his desk.

"Officer Wilde, sit down. Right now." He ordered, making Nick almost wince from his tone. He knew that angering him at this point was only going to make it worse. He gave a little hesitant look as he took a seat and sighed.

"Well.. I did manage to stay here two weeks..." He muttered.

"Wilde." Bogo said.

"Great achievement. Hopps will be proud. And I knew you are more than happy to know all this, aren't you?" Wilde said with snarky tone.

"WILDE." He ordered once more.

"I... Let's just get this over with. You know what? You win Bogo." The fox said and placed his paw on his golden badge. Bogo raised his eyebrow to this sudden act and spoke.

"Officer Wilde, what do you think you are doing?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" He ask'd in frustration but suddenly he felt Bogo's arm place itself on his shoulder.

He slowly stopped ripping off his badge and ended up staring at the buffalo in the eyes as he spoke gently.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde, I am not firing you. That is not what this conversation is leading to, if you so seem to fear. You are a good cop.

Very promising one, just like the others. Do you drive me fucking insane? Yes. Do you annoy me? Check. Are you only rebel under my roof who calls me uncle? You are. But I am not going to deny something. We need you Wilde. I am sorry if you got some kind of picture that I would ask'd for you to resign.

That is not the case. Now, we are going to talk like grown civilized mammals from one to another. Relax. And about me enjoying this? A little yes. But hope the day I would have to ask for your badge would never come. It is never pleasant."

Bogo ordered in caring and almost fatherly tone,

leaning back against his chair and looking at the fox with calming look. Nick was quite stunned for this sudden statement and turn in his attitude,

feeling a bit awkward as he was adjusting his badge back to his chest. He didn't know if Bogo was playing around as revenge or something, but he sounded and seemed very genuine just know. Bogo continued where he left off.

"Now, back to mister Big. Yes, I have dealings with Corleone all the time, because it works. He might be the king of the criminal activity, but he keeps it civil.

Well... As civil as mafia can be. If you told me years ago that I would be dining in the house of Mister Big, I would have never believed it.

But when Hopps introduced me to him personally, it took me while understand what kind of mammal I was actually dealing with all these years. He can be...

Very professional and honorable, for a mobster legend. We talked and we ended up in agreement. As long as his activity would not hurt mammals,

destroy life's, breed corruption... We would have so called truce, between his organization and the ZPD department. Some kind at least." Bogo finished.

"... Bogo, you know that it's not gonna last forever." Nick spoke quietly after moment of silence.

"... No, it won't. It will last for many years if we are lucky. But for now, it has helped our department more than I'd like to give credit for. Times and things change.

The crime rate and violence in Zootopia has been incredibly minimal since we had our agreement.

No murders, chaos, or high criminal activity in general. The mammals that are responsible for those,

fear Big just as much as they fear the ZPD. Our system works. Well.. Of course our famous rabbit officer might take most credit for that, wouldn't you agree?" Bogo said and gave a small smile.

Nick processed all of this for a while and then spoke with careful tone.

"About my... Criminal activities... You know that I have left all those behind? Right? I am not doing hustles anymore."

"I don't have any need to doubt otherwise. You spend lot of time with Hopps. I'm pretty sure that she would have beaten you up about by now if you did continue your con's behind ZPD's back. Just a guess." Bogo chuckled and placed his arms in akimbo as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well... That is true." Nick said and gave a small smile.

"So that is what I am going to let slide. You have already proven that you are loyal to the ZPD and eager to earn your name as a cop. Besides, I have no solid proof.

So that is the weight I'm going to take off your shoulders. But I do have to admit, you are first officer in the force with criminal background. Everyone knows it, since you seem'd to be quite open about it in your welcoming party at Blue Lagoon."

"Oh.. Someone told about it huh?" Nick asked in surprise. But what was he expecting? Of course someone had told Bogo about it. It was their job to inform it in. Even if they didn't know that he already knew.

"It must have been comforting that they didn't judge you for it either." Bogo said.

"Yeah... Well they did bet on it. Me being an ex criminal I mean."

"I know. I got my share of the bet too." He chuckled.

Nick's jaw dropped a bit and he spoke.

"Wait. WHAT?!"

"I might had cheated since I earned the information about your background lot earlier than the others,

so it was easy money. I earned the biggest pot by starting the whole bet in the first place. It was my idea. Got the clean and brand new tires in my car now." Bogo chuckled.

Nick look'd completely stunned in disbelief for a moment but his face soon lighted up into wide grin.

"No freaking way wha- Noooo... You are one clever and wicked uncle! That is dirty and genius! You hustled all of them!" Nick said with most impressed and amused tone ever.

This was something that he could have never expected from the buffalo. Chief just gave a little grin and spoke.

"I knew you wouldn't judge. But there is still the last thing we have to talk about." Bogo said and cleared his throat after leaning back to his desk.

"Okay?" Nick ask'd with a small smile, feeling a bit better that his fate didn't seem as bad as he imagined. He was feeling like he was a witness of whole new Chief Bogo for a moment.

"The money you earned during those years." He stated bluntly. Nick's smile fell slowly as Bogo continued.

"It might had not been the exact number that Hopps gave to me, but it definitely was something to raise attention to.

You are twenty-eight year old mammal, that lives in medium sized apartment two blocks from the ZPD. You don't own a car, you don't own any other property. You don't have investment on businesses, not you have any bank accounts either. You haven't spent anything on big material things, and you live like casual mammal with casual job. I assume that leaves me with only the most assumable conclusion." He stated sternly.

Nick could only swallow and try to hold his poker face as best as he could. He was on deep waters now. Bogo knew. He knew that he had his earnings as cash, probably hidden somewhere it wouldn't be easily found. Just like it was. He actually had made ALMOST the same amount Judy had counted when she arrested him, but he only had about one million in his savings. And location of all that... He would never tell to Bogo. Or anyone he didn't trust. And the thing is... After all these years... He didn't know what to do with the money.

It was more than he could imagine spending.

"Officer Wilde, you have seen your yearly wage at the force haven't you?" Bogo ask'd.

"... Yes."

"It's a lot isn't it?"

"It is." Nick agreed genuinely.

"You add couple of years of that to whatever you have saved so far... It would make you probably most wealthy mammal in this department. Easily. If I can assume right."

"... Where are you getting at with this?" Nick ask'd with tensed up tone.

Bogo just sighed and spoke.

"Look, It's not actually my business. We both know that you are not going to hand over all that money. I am not asking you to, no matter if the money is all illegal. I should. If we are really honest, I should take you out of the force just because of even suspecting such things. And you basically just told me right now that you have it all somewhere."

"Bogo I... I didn't actually say that-"

"Wilde. I am not going to extort you, interrogate you, ask you for your badge, or tell Hopps about your money. It is your life. Besides what would be the point? Nothing. It doesn't bother anyone's life. Hell, considering that you are not a bad mammal, I don't think that you have any grand evil plan to use that money for. So I think we are okay." He assured with friendly smile.

Nick just stuttered and had hard time believing that he didn't actually want to use this to his advantage. Even after the way he made fun of him all the time.

"So no more digging about that, even if that is what would be expected from me. But I won't. It would be a waste of time, resources, interrogations, and most of all..

It would sour the relationship you have with the ZPD so far. Probably to the point where you would hate me forever. That is not what I want. So between me and you, let's forget about that we even discussed this particular subject. Let it stay between us. Understood?" Bogo ask'd with fatherly tone and Nick gave more than eager nod to that suggestion.

"Now, I have to admit something that I should probably tell. When you told that Roy Briggs offered you half a million for working as undercover and a dirty cop in our department, I didn't think that you refused his offer out of honor... I think... Well I'm just going to say it. I thought you refused it because it wasn't ENOUGH money. Considering what you already had, I thought that you wanted to see if they offer more. Even back then I doubted your full dedication to being a police. After everything Hopps had told me about you and your sincerity of wanting to be a real police officer."

Bogo slowly took off from his chair and started slowly walking around it. Nick didn't say anything as he just listened.

Bogo continued.

"But you have been making those lingering doubts go away, day after day. The moment you told that Hopps life was threatened, and you were ready to shut down the whole operation in fear that something would happen to her, I felt like a fool. For ever doubting your sincerity and dedication I mean. I just wanted to say this genuinely. I had my doubts of you since day one. Because you were a fox. I am not going to go around it. It's shameful to admit but that is ONE of the many reasons."

Nick only listened all of this on his chair, not knowing what to think about all this. It did hurt, but at least he was apologizing for having these doubts. Not many mammals would do the same or even admit about thinking these things. Bogo suddenly walk'd over next to the fox and spoke with almost proud look in his eyes.

"I was wrong. Just like I was when I asked Judy for her badge all those months ago. I have learned that admitting your mistakes is path of making yourself a better mammal. We learn from these situations. She trusts you. And after seeing what you have done for this department in such a short time,

just like her, I owe an apology. I know that you will make yourself something great under this department, and I know that you will make ZPD proud. You have it in you."

Bogo said and handed over his hoof, as gesture of paw shake to the amazed looking fox, who for the first time gave genuine smile to his boss without hint of teasing or sarcasm. Nick slowly stood up from his seat and gave his paw, shaking it to the smiling buffalo. Bogo let go after a while and sighed.

"Now, since we have been blabbering about this for good twenty minutes already, I think it's suitable for you to go and get yourself ready and talk with the team. I have been taking enough of your time." Bogo said.

Nick suddenly smirked and spoke.

"Well... Since I've been a good boy after all, can you consider my award about the request of having two tranquli-"

"And here you just had to go and ruin it." Bogo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Nick just chuckled and started to make his way to the door with his paws in the air.

"Okay, okay, going..."

Just as he opened the door and was about to step out of his office, he turned around slowly and spoke.

"Hey uncle Bogo..."

"Hmmm?" Bogo grunted, but gave amused smile since he had already gotten used to his nickname that fox had invented for him.

Now fox tried his best to not sound emotional, as he gave hopeful look at the buffalo and spoke with genuine happiness, after this huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"... Thank you." He said warmly.

Bogo look'd a bit surprised and gave a warm smile back to the fox.

"You are welcome Wilde. Off you go." Buffalo said.

Nick only gave a small nod and closed the door behind him.

Bogo could hear the fox whistle happily as he strolled on the hallway,

and the room was quiet once again. Bogo walk'd back to his chair and sat down,

letting a long exhale as he leaned back on his chair. He then straightened his posture and took out the brown file to his hoof's, that had been laying on the desk all this time.

"CRIMINAL BACKGROUND NOTES: NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE"

He opened the lid of his paper shredder and slowly placed the brown file into the machine, putting it on greenlight. Bogo just placed his legs on the table with satisfied smile as the machine completely destroyed the file next to him, destroying everything mister Big had told Bogo.

That information was no longer in need of existence.

ZPD HALL _

The fox started whistling happily as the elevator doors to the main level opened. He ended up staring at the familiar bunch of mammals,

chattering just about three meters away from his location.

"There he is!" Oliver said, making everyone turn around. Judy gave a concerned look at him right away,

since he knew that Bogo would be only reason for him to leave behind. All they had done was wait for him to arrive for twenty minutes. But there was no hint of sadness or worry on Nick's face. He look'd more happy than ever, whistling happily like had just won a lottery or something.

"I knew that chief was going give piece of his mind to foxtrot." Coonway added with grin from the side, but Nick just shook his head.

"Naaaah, you know that he's growing on me. We just had a little chat, that's all."

"Yeah right, I bet he killed the real Wilde and put robot back on the field." Oliver snorted, making everyone look at him with playful doubt.

"Seems very real to me." Luke muttered as he inspected the fox by circling around him.

"Yeah. There has to be the main switch somewhere, it's just realistic copy." Hailie giggled.

Nick started to speak with monotonic voice, walking forward like he was an actual robot.

"Malfunction, walk. Task. Gaze your surroundings." Nick turned his gaze to smiling Judy and grinned.

"Target identified: Cute bunny."

Judy snorted and spoke with a grin.

"I think I have to make few adjustments to this prototype. It has very bad manners." Judy laughed.

"I still can't understand how you let him get away with that word." Oliver chuckled and Judy sighed.

"Because he's hopeless. I'm just waiting for the day that he runs into some crowd of bunnies that are not so into his jokes. And he is going to look lot more trashed than now."

"I can imagine." Hailie admitted, giving a bit scolding look to the grinning fox.

"Till that day comes, I shall play with fire as much as I can.

Our fearless leader would only need to show up to the ambush operation with her pink hoodie and her jean shorts. You guys should see-"

"Nicholas." Judy ordered with awkward yelp, her face turning a bit red. But Hailie spoke right away in disbelief.

"Wait... You mean Gazelle's hot summer edition outfit?

The one she wore in the video of-

"Sunshine bay!" Judy and Hailie spoke at the same time and the snow leopard almost squealed.

"Oh my goodness, I've been thinking about buying the same ones myself, do they have it yellow?!"

"Yes, they actually have, and they come with this necklace-"

The two females started to talk excitedly, completely forgetting the mammals around them. Oliver, Rasheed, Luke and Nick ended up staring at the two female officers with amused look.

"Look at them go." Luke grinned.

"Females and their obsession to fashion." Rasheed shook his head.

"Seriously, all she wants to do is to fill my closet with clothes that allegedly would look better on me." Nick chuckled.

"I think that she would look good in jean shorts..." Oliver muttered as he gazed at Hailie from the side with dreamy look.

All of the three slowly turned their gazes at the wolf, and it took five seconds to realize he was being stared by the row of mischievously grinning mammals.

"What? I'm just saying!?" The wolf spoke in defensive tone.

"She would look good in jean shorts..." Nick repeated teasingly.

"Whatever dude." Oliver muttered with embarrassed look and gazed away.

"Oliver, you have been having eyes on her for kinda long time." Luke added with whisper.

"Yeah he's like little sister for me and Luke, you be careful now Howlton." Coonway added with grin.

"I, I just.." Oliver muttered in embarrassment under red raccoons scolding gaze.

"If you ever want to know things she likes, you just talk to us." Luke whispered.

"R- really?" Oliver asked in sudden interest.

"Yeah dude. But if you treat her wrong, we will smack the hell out of you." Coonway said and made a little playful punching motion with his paw.

"She's right there you know?!" Oliver hissed in panic as the two females gazed at them quickly with puzzled look.

The four male mammals just cleared their throats loudly, acting like nothing interesting were talked about just now.

Judy and Hailie gave a little grin and started to speak with each other again.

"Hey guys I have something much more interesting for us. Guess what?" Coonway asked with wicked smile.

"What?" All the other three mammals ask'd.

"Armory. I am going to need some paw's for help.

Let's grab coffees while we are on it."

All of the four mammals stormed towards the weapon range area like excited kits, and just when Judy was about to ask their opinion about something, she ended up starting the row of tails that disappeared behind the corner of western hall.

"Oh. Where did the guys go off to?" Hailie ask'd from the bunny.

"Playing with their toys I imagine. We better follow them and see that they don't break anything.

Four male kits and room full of gadgets and weapons equals... Well. Chaos." She sighed and grinned.

"Yeeeaahh, we better catch up. Hey by the way... What did Nick say when he saw the summer trend on you?

Did he compliment your clothes?" Hailie asked happily.

"I... Yeah.. He uumm.. Yeah he like'd them..." Judy muttered and tried to hide her blush as the image of Nick staring at him with that charming look of his lingered in her mind.

"Do you think that... Well... Do you think that Oliver would like... Those?" She ask'd almost as mumble.

"Are you going to show them to Oliver?" Judy asked with surprised smile.

"He... He just... I kinda want to see.. What he thinks..." Hailie spoke so quietly that Judy didn't almost hear.

"Hailie, what's going on?" Judy ask'd with happy smile.

"He... I've been thinking about.. Asking him out..." She said quietly with blush.

"... About time." She giggled.

"W-what?" Hailie asked in confusion.

"Hailie, he's crazy about you." She said and rubbed Hailie's paw.

"R-really?" She asked in disbelief but you could see that she was more than happy that Judy thought so.

"Nick did ask Oliver about liking you. In the Lagoon. He was avoiding the question quite a lot and waving it off. Telling that we were just imagining things and when Nick asked what does he think about your looks, he said that he is going to get another drink.

That is how I know. When we really like someone, we pretend its nothing. Especially under pressure."

"That... Doesn't apply to everyone Judy." Hailie noted but was still smiling.

"I am pretty sure it applies to Oliver in this case."

"I don't know... I.. I'll just wait for him to ask."

"These things take time. I'm sure he will ask you himself sooner or later. Besides, he's looking at you with dreamy smile all the time when you are not looking back." She giggled.

"I-i... I-is he?" She started to mumble awkwardly and look'd at her feet.

She smiled happily for a while and then turned her gaze to Judy.

"You know... That's odd." She said genuinely.

"What is?" She laughed.

"Wilde does that to you all the time." She admitted with smile,

but on the other paw, Nick was a daydreamer.

As Hailie was walking forward, Judy stopped on that spot and a wide smile came to her face as she started muttering.

"Nick you... Romantic sly fox..."

"Is everything okay Judy?" Hailie ask'd and stopped to look back at her friend.

"OH! Yeah everything's okay, let's hurry." She said and the two started to reach the area where Nick and others were.

YESTERDAY EVENING/ NICK'S APARTMENT _

"Okay, I got the cloth's and the antiseptic right here." Judy said happily as she finally came out of the bathroom,

carrying a roll of wool in her paw and white bottle in the other.

"I promise to be the best patient you've ever had." Nick grinned with smile that screamed quite a lot against his statement,

hungry spark in his eye as the bunny was slowly coming closer. Judy only smiled back and stopped two feet away from Nick,

just out of his reach.

"You better behave now. I am going to come on that couch now, and you are going to scoot over. Back against the wall and paws where I can see them. No surprise attacks or pinning me down." She ordered playfully.

"This sounds like an arrest officer..." Nick purred and didn't move muscle, but was ready to leap on his prey like a hunting predator, the moment she would climb on this couch. He gave a little swish of his tail as he was lying on stomach on all fours, just waiting for the right moment. His high and love hungry mood was not going away anytime soon.

He was also feeling a bit sleepy. He had a rough day behind him, and laying on the incredibly soft couch filled with pillows didn't help. But he was not going to sleep without snuggling with his bunny as long as possible.

Judy just gave a loving smile and spoke to the playful fox who was planning clearly something very naughty.

"Nick... I know you want to cuddle. I want to continue where we left off too...

But please just... Just let me take care of your nose and take a look at your eye.

Please Nick? I want you to stay steady and behave like a good fox now... Okay? Promise?" Judy pleaded genuinely. She just really wanted to make sure that he was going to heal as fast as possible.

The fox stopped swishing his tail like hunter and stared back at the bunny who was wondering if it was safe to hop aboard on his large pillow castle. He gave a bit defeated smile back and scooted over slowly, until he was leaning his back against one large pillow.

"Okay carrots. No tricks. I will give you one minute. That is the best I can do." He said with devilish grin and Judy just stared back at the shirtless fox carefully.

"Two minutes. I have to make sure that wound is properly cleaned."

"MMMmmmmm, you are asking a lot. Every second is killing me." He muttered.

"... How about this slick? If you give me the full two minutes, I will let you do something you might like... Something new." She mumbled first with smug attitude, but after realizing what she was going to let him do, she felt a bit blush creep on her cheeks and her ears started running hot. But she was not scared of something even more intimate. And he look'd more than willing to get a bit pawsy.

Nick raised an eyebrow to the odd behavior but felt very intrigued.

"Now you have picked my interest fluff... Okay, I'm game. You have free paws.

I'm at your mercy." He said and raised his paws in the air.

"So dramatic." Judy giggled as she took another careful step. She knew that Nick was not going to snuggle attack her, now that he had a prize for his patient waiting.

"Just come over here you cute bunny.

I'll promise to behave." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy giggled a bit and started to climb to the couch on all fours with the first aid supplies in her paws.

She crawled slowly towards the fox who was carefully just observing her with mischievous smile, and despite he made a promise, the need to just feel her fur and kiss her felt like it was killing him every second.

Those playful lavender eyes just observing him cautiously, wondering if the fox was able to restrain his urges.

Judy finally arrived next to the sitting fox and sat in yoga pose, facing him and starting to unwrap the piece of white cloth and put the bottle on her right side.

"Okay. Let me just unwrap this and-"

"Hurryyy..." Nick hummed warmly as he was gazing at his bunny with hungry look.

Judy just laughed and opened up the bottle.

She started to pour small sips on the cloth, making it wet enough from the center spot.

The bunny then started to tie it into a smaller piece, until it was about same size as her paw.

She closed the lid of the antiseptic bottle and laid it on the couch,

making Nick follow her every move slowly with interest in his painkiller state.

Everything felt so cloudy and soft right now. A bit brighter. He really should had checked the description of that painkiller bottle. Well, it's good that she's okay with it. And at least this won't sting as much as it should, the fox thought as the bunny climbed on her feet from her yoga pose and spoke with half lidded eyes.

"Now, I'm going to slowly tap this against your nose. There is still some blood on it.

So just hold still and try to endure it, okay?" She told calmly to the hazily smiling red fox.

"Okay... Hey umm... I'm just going to ask this since it's been on my mind for a while now..."

"Ask away handsome." Judy said with flirty tone as she walk'd an only inches away from Nick,

feeling the heat radiate from his body and his fur smelling heavily from sweat. But it didn't bother her. It actually turned her on a bit, since the scent was so masculine and comforting.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to be shirtless like this?

I mean... You said moments ago that you didn't care but... If you are just enduring this to please me, you don't have to. I can take a shower and put on something if you want. I mean weeks ago you didn't seem to like-"

"That was different Nick... I just... You know how I felt back then.

Same as you. I was scared of freaking you out.. I... Really like when you don't have your shirt on. Please don't put on your shirt. Please?" She asked with furious blush but didn't avoid his gaze.

"...IIiis that sooo?" Nick asked in surprise.

"It... Can I be honest?" She mumbled but now it was hard to look at him as he was clearly enjoying this reveal way too much.

"Of course. Hey, don't be embarrassed about telling anything to me.

I won't laugh. But teasing is always allowed." Nick said with grin.

"O-okay.." She mumbled. To Nick she was so unbearably cute that he just wanted to hug her and feel her soft fur run against his muzzle again.

"I... I kinda like how... You know... How good shape you are in... I mean it was just six months but... Still, ..

It's just... Nice to look at. Because... It makes you look so...

Umm... Strong male... I mean really... It's just...

I mean you look'd good before too... But.. I'm just saying that..

Working out looks.. Really.. Good on you.. And..." She mumbled awkwardly and her voice disappeared as she faced the largest grin ever on the fox's face.

"Niiiick, stop looking at me like that!" She scolded in embarrassment as the fox just purred.

"Judy Hopps, are you saying that you are embarrassed of having a stereotypical teenager attraction to lean and shirtless males, like the one that is-"

"Shut uuupp..." Judy mumbled in annoyance but couldn't hold a smile.

"Are you saying that I look hot?"

"... What if I am?" Judy mumbled awkwardly from behind her paws. Nick's grin just grew as he hummed.

"Well, I mostly have that slaver polar bear to thank for that.

She knew that I was going to be your partner, so she made sure that I did extra push ups in the line. It was torture. The things she can make you do in six months. But if you like what you see, then it's not all waste after all."

"... No it isn't." Judy agreed quietly and gave a small giggle as she was running his stomach with her paw, feeling his thick fur run through her fingers. Nick just look'd at the blushing bunny with smile as she kept adventuring his fur again.

"Your paws are going to get sweaty."

"Whatever..." Judy giggled.

"Hey by the way, think of the image. You introduce me to your parents and when they ask you about what do you see in me, and you just start ripping off my shirt-"

"NICK!" Judy laughed and felt her ears run hot as she attacked the fox.

"Heeeelp, I'm injured already!" Nick laughed playful as he was trying his best to block her tickle attack.

"You are going to pay for that one!" She yelled.

"Nononon carrots I ahhahaha, STOP! I can't fight back, my body feels like a feather and AHAAHaah THAT TICKLES MERCY!" The fox laughed in desperation as the bunny was ravaging him with her assault.

"You promised to behave!" She scolded with smug grin.

"Okay, okay, I beg, TIME OUT!" He laughed as the bunny hopped off from him.

"Bad fox. Just let me handle that wound...: She ordered and the fox took time collect himself.

He still chuckled and held his stomach a bit as she was hassling for him to sit straight.

"Pheeef, okay... I'll behave now. Just clean it. I can barely wait for my surprise." He said and swished his tail in excitement.

"... Okay. Stay still now."

She approached the fox and slowly placed her other paw against his cheek.

Once she did that, he earned satisfied exhale from the fox who closed his eyes for a moment.

At that moment Judy just gave a loving smile as she rubbed his cheek a bit and whispered.

"I'll try to be careful."

Nick just gave a small nod with his eyes tightly closed and waited for the incoming pain.

She slowly started to rub the cloth against the claw wound on his nose, earning just a small twitch from the fox's ears, as they pointed back a bit. She only used light pressure with her paws and started to rub the cloth back and forward.

"Hurts?" She asked carefully from the fox who just suddenly exhaled and peek'd with his eyes.

".. No." He said almost in surprise.

Judy gave relieved smile and spoke.

"That is what three painkillers will do to you slick..." Judy chuckled and started to tap on his nose carefully as she kept giving soft caressing with her other paw to his cheek.

"I feel these pills want to make me sleep." He slurred.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Nick." She ordered with playful voice.

"I won't. I want to see the surprise."

The fox just observed her as she kept doing her thing, occasionally giving a small check on his fur before tapping it again.

She was so beautiful... At this moment as he kept looking at her, he just felt like nothing else mattered. He finally had her.

Here she was, with him. He had given up about the idea of romance and love for so long time in his life, and all of that happening to him like this, still felt so undeserved. There wasn't a thing he would change about her. What chances are there to find a mammal like that in your life? And there she was, healing his wounds with affectionate touch, giving him no worries in the world. She was probably soon done with her fixing operation. Just a couple of more seconds before I get to kiss most beautiful mammal in my life. Please be done already...

"That wasn't so bad now was it? Well done. And about that eye, well..

It isn't swollen anymore, so that's a good sign. Try not to touch it unless you use the ice bag.

Let me just take these back to bathroom-"

"Two minutes fluff." He said happily.

"Huh?"

"Two minutes have passed. I think there was something about a reward... I do love surprises..." He said excitedly and then Judy remembered her promise.

Her face blushed a bit and she look'd away for a moment.

"Okay..." She whispered with flirting tone and started to slowly approach the grinning fox.

"Let me start off like this..." She said and pushed Nick to lay on his back. Nick just gave puzzled smile after she did that and chuckled.

"Usually it's other way around."

"But won't be now..." She said with flirting voice and leaned on his chest and stared at the grinning fox with her face only inch away from his. She could feel the air run hungrily through his nose.

She knew that he was going to like what was about to happen next. Most likely.

"Okay, I like this so far..." He hummed.

Judy gave a small giggle as she was brushing his chest with her paw.

"Now next up we are going to kiss.. But let see what you think about getting a little.. Pawsy..."

"Is this involving your tail again?" Nick asked with hopeful grin.

"..." Judy just gave small grin back and grabbed his paws. Nick slowly just observed as she started guiding his paw behind her, probably to play with her tail again. Suddenly Nick's ears and eyes shot open as Judy was moving the paws lower.

He ended up having his paws lightly against her jean shorts, making her tail wiggle happily. Judy just observed the fox with flirty expression as he was trying to find his voice. Most bluntly said, he had his paws on her butt. He was barely even grabbing it but then Judy leaned in next to him and whispered into his ear.

"I know that you want to. You are poor at hiding it... What's the matter? Bunny got your tongue?" She teased and gave a little lick at the edge of his ear, sending shivers through his fur.

Nick just look'd back with stunned look, still wondering if she was just playing around.

"Are you going to deny that you haven't been gazing at my butt from time to time basically ever since we came friends? I thought that it was my imagination, but I know it. Even Clawhouser told me that you do it all the time." She said with grin and now it was Nick's turn to look a bit flustered about the situation.

"MMMMmyyyeaahhhIIIumm nooo.." He tried to make up his mind and felt like a pervert, figuring out what to say. Judy just observed him and waited a solid answer.

"Okay, I MIGHT have, but that's just something all the males-"

"Shhhhh..." Judy calmed him down and suddenly leaned in to kiss him softly on his muzzle, making him look a bit surprised at first. After a while he closed his eyes and answered back to the kiss with satisfied smile forming on his muzzle as he started fighting against Judy's small soft tongue. He now put his paws back to where Judy wanted to, and gave a light careful squeeze on her curvy rump. At that moment Judy's ears perked up for a moment but she had no intention to stop him as Nick started to kiss back more hungrily, as he was starting to let his paws run on her butt, giving it almost greedy squeezes after a while. So freaking soft and thick. Even trough jeans he could feel it, and right now, all he had to fight was against the growing pressure in his underwear. Glad that she was so focused on kissing that she wasn't going to notice if that happened. Nick chuckled a bit broke their kiss to lick her neck, earning a small whimper escape her mouth as he gave strong squeeze for his rump. Judy could only close her eyes and enjoy him getting a bit too excited now that she had given him permission. She was enjoying this just as much as he did. To the point where she felt the primal urge wake inside her as the devilish tingle came roaring again. She wanted more. Nick kept giving small nibbles at her soft neck fur hungrily in his drunk love state, feeling his mind buzz from the sexual hunger that was also creeping to his mind every second. After a moment Judy wasn't going to take this anymore. She whimpered next to Nick's ear with high pitched voice.

"N-Nick..." She pleaded.

"Yeah?" Nick ask'd carefully after stopping for a moment and looking at her in the eyes. Judy gave a small lick on his muzzle and whispered.

"Nick... Do you want to... Try what you are doing now... On my ... Bare fur?" She ask'd with furious blush with primal love hungry tone in her voice.

Nick knew that the game was over.

For his pants and his mind. He could only stare with wide eyes as the excited and blushing bunny was drumming her tail furiously as she was waiting for him to answer anything at all.

PRESENT _

"Look at this thing guys, ZAP-50 with twelve X chrome scope,

fresh out of the ZPD. It has loading time of ten seconds for full blast and the shock travels faster than any weapon in ZPD. Will knock you out for good two hours at max."

Coonway explained like he was talking about love of his life,

having all three excited male mammals around him and observing the gun in his paws.

"Can I try holding that thing?" Oliver ask'd.

"Do try." Coonway said with grin and handed the large gray colored gun to the wolf.

Oliver adjusted it against his shoulder and gazed through the long scope.

"This thing weighs a ton!" He yelped.

"I know. And it's going to weigh more after my adjustments."

Oliver chuckled and handed the gun over to Nick who look'd at it in awe in his paws.

"I have seen what you can do with this thing hotshot.

Needless to say, that takes more worry out my head than you know. Just try not to hit us with this thing." He grinned as he handed the gun over to Luke.

"Cooool." The lynx muttered as he was handling the gun in his paws.

"What are you going to add to it? Isn't it big enough already?" Oliver asked in wonder.

"Nah. It needs a laser sight, scope adjustments, chrome metallic bipod, silencer... List goes on. We still have couple of minutes. You guys wanna help with the parts?"

Coonway ask'd them and nodded his head towards the room that had sign. "GADGETS AND WEAPONS"

"Hell yeah." Nick said with grin and everyone started to walk towards the room like excited kits.

About five minutes pass'd in the locker room. Nick entered back to the shooting range hall with all the others behind him, chattering in excitement about the upcoming operations.

"I am freaking glad that we have code names. This is going to be awesome." Luke said as he was gazing at the proud raccoon with his gun.

"I still wish Nick would work with mines." Oliver muttered in frustration.

"I'm working on it!" Nick assured and tapped the wolf on the back.

"I think Howler is cool." Coonway added as he was still observing the details of his large weapon.

ZAPH!

BZTZ!

The males suddenly stopped after they heard shots of tranquilizers echo in the open hall.

They saw that Hailie and Judy were on the shooting range and blasting at the targets that moved on the wall. They had both scored pretty well.

The bunch gave amused grins at each other before approaching the two females.

"I think I am doing something wrong."

"You have to inhale and exhale quickly before the shot." Judy explained to the snow leopard.

"Oh... Okay."

"How many times have you used tranquilizer since you joined the force?" Judy questioned.

"Ummm... I have been mostly on quiet patrols but every big operation I had part of didn't need use of tranquilizer.

I haven't actually used it during these three months. That's why I'm kinda nervous about this night..."

"Don't be. We got this. Besides,

look how much backup we have." She grinned as she gazed at the arriving mammals.

"Sheesh Rasheed, are you going to shoot down a train?!

These are mammals that we are going to shoot, not buildings..." Hailie ask'd in a bit of stunned look as the raccoon grinned back smugly and leaned against the gun.

"There might be large mammals. I don't intend to let foxtrot suffer the same fate twice because I didn't have enough power in my gun." Coonway added smugly as he was adjusting the scope again.

"My hero." Nick added with grin.

"Are you trying to make Oliver jealous Nick?" Judy ask'd with grin.

"Shut up." Oliver and Nick both said bluntly. This joke was wearing out fast.

"I just hope that everything is going well as possible tonight.

We have element of surprise but it won't last forever." Luke added.

"That is true... But the plan is solid and we have something that they don't."

"What's that?" Nick ask'd with grin from the bunny who suddenly look'd at the crowd of mammals with proud look.

"The most capable team that ZPD will ever witness."

"..." Everyone went quiet for a while and then gave a proud smile to each other.

"Damn. She has a point." Oliver stated, earning a proud nod from everyone.

"She always does." Nick grinned and gave a small wink to the bunny.

Judy winked back and spoke to everyone.

"So let's show them what ZPD is made of.

And we do it together. Are you guys ready to make Zootopia proud?!" She hyped and at that moment everyone cheered for that statement, making the hall roar from the voice of ambition.

_


	24. ZPD's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if you are all ready for this! It's lot one big chapter to take in!!

Small intro _

NICK'S APARTMENT FLASHBACK CONTINUATION _

The fox still just kept staring at the mischievously smiling bunny who stared back at him with half lidded eyes, her tail wiggling from excitement as she was waiting him to be more than eager for her to unbutton her pants. Nick had hard time to find words right now but that was mostly because he just wondered if he had heard right. Maybe it was the pills talking. Or maybe this was one of his pleasant dreams that ended up waking him up in the middle of the night and cold himself for having those thoughts for her. She was bluffing.

Because he had hard time believing that the innocent and shy bunny girl from the farm that was always so easily teased and bothered but naughty flirting, ended up asking him to experience some intimate touch more than willingly. This was something Nick had just fantasized about in his wildest dreams... Among other things,

but now that it was happening so suddenly, it was confusing to witness.

After a while Judy started to giggle because of the stunned look on fox's face that had been gone for many seconds now.

He look'd like she had asked the hardest question ever.

"What? Where is that over confident slick fox now? Earth calls him." She giggled.

"I... Uhm I just... Whiskers, are you trying to hustle me here?

Because if you are, you are busted." He said with a bit unsure grin on his muzzle.

Judy just stared back at him and put her hands in akimbo.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you are... Well... You." He just chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Judy raised an eyebrow with amused smile.

"... I just have hard time wrapping my head around the fact that the same shy meter maid that I hustled to pay a fifteen dollar Popsicle for me, who practically found me the most jerk guy ever, just ask'd for me to get frisky on her." He laughed.

"I am not shy!" Judy yelled back with laugh.

"Yes you are carrots, and I know this is a hustle.

Not working. Almost bought it for a moment.

You sly little bunny, you are just trying to-"

Judy had enough of his attitude right 's see what he thinks about this. She was just getting more excited because of his resisting. It was her time to show that she wanted him.

The doe slowly brought her paw to the zipper of her hoodie and gave a confident smirk to the fox, as she slowly started to bring the zipper down. Very slowly.

Nick's talking stopped right at that moment, his laughter fading away as his eyes glued into her movement. His eyes widened from the sight that he was soon about to witness, and this time it wasn't a hustle. Or it was just clever one and he had not figured out yet. He could only try to not swallow loudly as Judy's paw was already halfway down of her pink gazelle hoodie, revealing her snow white fur from the center. And there was no string to be seen... She wasn't wearing a bra. Nothing at all. The hoodie still blocked her breasts but only barely, and soon it would be all over for him.

The way she was looking at him the whole time made his pants react even his sleepy and drugged state, as her wiggling tail tickled his lower stomach fur at the same time.

Just when Judy was about to reach the end, Nick suddenly understood the horrible fact. He was falling asleep. WHY NOW?!

He was not ready. Not in his current state. It wasn't that he didn't want Judy like this,

heavens sake it took all the willpower he had not to gently slide the hoodie completely off from her shoulders and reveal the beauty from the under and see if it met with his wildest dreams.

But he didn't want to let her down like this. The painkillers effect and the physical marathon was taking its toll now. He felt that the drugs wanted him to sleep and at these nearby minutes and giving him a battle of keeping his eyes open. Besides, he had felt so hazy about the whole evening till now, that he feared that he might forget anything they would do, if they would.

And that is what he didn't want. If they would go down this road, and do anything like this with each other... He wanted to remember every single detail. All of it. Every touch and second. But his mind and body wasn't ready for this.

He hated himself for getting himself beaten up and drugged the way he did. If all that could have been avoided, he would be ready for this now, as sudden as it was. More than ready. This was like the wildest dream come true... But now.. Now he would let Judy down,

when she was more than eager to show how much she loved him at this moment, wanting to give him show of his life.

And the way she was looking at him with that touch hungry look and her alluring lavender eyes,

it made his heart beat like it was going to burst out of his chest. And well... If Judy would only move couple inches back from where she was sitting now, she would feel something very hard and eager bump back. Even in his painless state he could feel how much it hurt as his tight underwear blocked the raising arousal right now, begging for freedom and release.

But he had to stop this now, before he would embarrass himself by falling asleep at any moment.

And he needed time for his eager underwaist pressure to calm down, before Judy would notice.

Judy was inches away from stripping off her hoodie, when Nick suddenly placed his paw gently on top of hers, signaling her to stop. Judy look'd at the fox with puzzled smile and spoke quietly.

"Nick, is everything okay? I thought that you would... Like it." She said with almost confused and a bit sad voice.

Was she making HIM uncomfortable?

It took all the energy he had left to raise up to the same eye level as her from the couch as he brought his paw to her cheek and still blocked her from taking down the zipper completely with his paw.

"Judy, believe me I do... More than you know.

I really want to let you continue."

"... Well what's the matter then?" Judy asked with confused smile but felt relieved.

Nick just brushed her cheek affectionately and sighed. He wondered how to say this without letting her down right now. But there was no such option. He just had to be honest.

"Judy I love you, you know that right?" He ask'd warmly and Judy's smile turned to serious after a moment.

"I love you too Nick." She said and gave a small kiss at the inner side of his paw but didn't understand where this was all suddenly coming from.

Nick just gave a loving smile back and spoke.

"So that being said, I am going to be honest here carrots. We can't do this right now.

I mean I really want to do it, but I can't in my state right now. We have both had a stressful day and my body and mind are begging for sleep. I hate myself right now,

and I really want to hit myself for this but... I am feeling too weak to put my mind into this right now.

I feel like complete asshole for doing this to you like this, Judy if you can ever forgive me for-"

"Shhhh." Judy said calmly and placed her finger in front of his muzzle and smiled.

"Nick why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I am feeling really hazy right now.. I am battling to keep my eyes open right now.. I'm sorry.." He muttered.

"Why would I be mad about that? I understand Nick... I am sorry I just.. Completely forgot. I got carried away." She said calmly and felt a bit stupid. It was only matter of time when he would fall asleep. Instead, she wanted to fool around.

"It's not your fault. I like when you get carried away.." He said with flirting tone. Judy continued after a moment.

"Besides, I didn't think that we would do any... Like... Actual.. You know... Any-" She mumbled awkwardly and avoided those teasing emerald eyes.

"Fox lovin?" Nick purred warmly with teasing grin and made Judy blush and laugh from his funny choice of words.

"Is that what you call it!?" She giggled.

"Oh my favorites are Slick moves, adventure paws, hustlers pillow-fight-"

"Stop it!" She laughed and held her stomach.

"I can go on, there are others I've made-"

"Nononno Nick please don't!" She laughed and blocked his muzzle with her paw playfully.

"... I am sorry that I ruined it like this fluff..." He sighed after a while. He really did want to hit himself right now.

"Nick, you didn't ruin anything! I understand. You have been through hell today, and here I am just.. Thinking about myself."

She mumbled with embarrassment and started to bring her zipper back up slowly. Nick turned her face to look at him gently with his paw and spoke with loving voice as he stared at him with sleepy look.

"Hey... You beautiful bunny. How about we stop this silly apologizing game with each other and just relax. Let's both just get some sleep.

We have long day ahead tomorrow and bad guys to catch. Bogo ain't going to be happy if he gets lazy fox at work two days in a row.

I want to have full focus to be there for our team. And to be there to have your back one hundred percent. The less stress we have the better. You have already eased mine by being the best nurse bunny for the evening."

Judy just gave a loving smile back and gave a small kiss on his nose and another on his muzzle.

"You have point there slick. We need rest. Let's call it for tonight... But hey Nick..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Nick chuckled and plaid with her ear, feeling a small yawn come out as his mind battled to stay awake for her.

"Do you... Still want to... I mean maybe not tomorrow but.. You know.. Some other time... To-"

"Continue where we left off?" He finished her sentence.

Judy just gave a shy smile and nodded as answer and Nick leaned in to give a little lick on her small pink nose.

"Carrots, you just hold on to that thought. I promise you something here right now. As soon as all this storm settles after tomorrow,

and we can finally lay ourselves on this same couch and relax... I WILL remember this moment. You can bet on that Judy."

Judy just stared back and felt her tail wiggle from his words.

Right when it's possible again. That she could wait. Nick continued after giving a bit playful grin.

"You know I like games. I actually promise something right here and now. Next time we lay here... After tomorrow is done.. You can ask me to do anything you want. I will be all yours to command. A little funny game between us. Any wish my amazing girlfriend desires... I will do it. What do you say fluff?" He chuckled and caressed her ears smoothly with his claw.

Judy's warm smile turned into a something bit devilish as she stared at the sleepy fox with half lidded eyes and whispered.

"... You should be careful for what you wish for mister Wilde... Being so romantic and sweet all the time can end you up with requests that you might not handle. Even if you are a big bad fox..." She purred and touched her nose against his.

"Hmmm is that so? Even naughtier than this?" Nick ask'd with grin and brought his paws around her butt again, giving it greedy grab and even digging his claws in a bit, making the bunny give surprised yelp of sudden pleasure and arousal. She turned her gaze from behind her back to the smugly grinning fox and spoke.

"... Maybe... But I remember you liked surprises... You just promise that you won't back out of your words?" She pleaded with flirting voice.

"I promise. I am at your mercy when the time comes. I will do anything." He assured with grin.

"... You better." She said warmly and leaned closer to him. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his big muzzle,

begging for entrance into his warm mouth. Nick slowly parted his muzzle and let her in, feeling their tongues connect and the heavenly taste of her overtake his mind again. Judy gave a small satisfied whimper as Nick's big tongue once again fought back against her's, but barely overpowering the kiss, since he felt himself drift to sleep. The pills had finally done it. His brain was ready to shut down right at this moment. With his last energy he continued their romantic and passionate kiss for few more seconds,

before Judy realized that he wasn't using his tongue anymore.

She slowly peeked with her eyes and separated their kiss,

leaving a small string of saliva between their mouths. It took her a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep, breathing calmly and steadily through his damaged nose and closing his muzzle after giving a small lick at his lips.

His chest started to rise and lower in slow rhythm and he was now at full sleep. The bunny gave a loving smile as she leaned back from his face and just look'd at him laying there, sleeping calmly without worry in the world. Well... There was no waking him up anymore. He was at the feather islands right now.

She slowly and carefully climbed to the side and off from him, sitting next to the fox and brushing his right ear with her paw slowly,

earning a small satisfied peek of smile in the corner of his muzzle. Who would know that I ended up meeting the love of my life at the first day in the force, Judy thought as she was just playing with his fur lovingly. Her caring, funny and sweet boyfriend. He look'd so peaceful right now. Judy sighed and kept playing with the sleeping fox's ear gently,

looking at his handsome face and wondering if she should bring him a blanket. He was also going to need pillow behind his head, so the back of his neck would not be sore at the morning.

She carefully jumped over the sleeping fox and landed on the floor. Judy started slowly making her way to Nick's bedroom, because there he would probably have extra blankets. Yes, some pillows and things to make him comfortable. I have to put time alarm on to be ready to make us breakfast and dry his uniform once it's out of the washing machine.

As she entered the dark room and gazed at the large bed, she slowly closed the door behind her and stayed quiet for a moment. She slowly took off her hoodie and placed it on Nick's bed. If Nick would be awake,

she would surely battle about the matter of who sleeps where, but Nick had won that argument by sleeping already on the couch like he promised. She just had to take the over comfy looking bed of his. He has over large couch and king sized bed..

Well, maybe he just enjoyed extra space. Or as the fox would say, live like a king. Judy slowly started to unbutton her jean shorts and slowly pulled them down, revealing her beautiful body to the moonlight. There she stood and look'd outside of the window, until it came.

She suddenly leaned her back against the bed and let out loud exhale, starting to breath rapidly.

She closed her eyes and kept breathing, trying to calm her turned up state down from Nick's still lingering touch.

She needed to let this pressure out of her system. She had been so close to asking him to have sex with her just know, without him having any idea.

She only now realized what she had done moments ago. If only Nick knew that she was lying when she told that she would have only planned for some light and playful touch. But she had way more things in her head. After all the romantic things and sweet gestures the fox had shown for her in these short couple of days,

it had been driving her more wild and love hungry than Nick could ever know. If Nick had not stopped her just now, her paws would have reached for the laces of his pants next. But that was just failed plan now.

She started to feel her breathing calm down, her tail stopping its wiggling slowly. She just couldn't help her current mood at all. Too freaking horny.

She wanted to feel his strong paws touch her again, like they had moments ago. I had been so good. Last hour they had shared just moments ago felt like most arousing experience of her life...

That had ended against the wall with the power of painkillers.

Judy was not angry at Nick, that was not the case. She just felt angry for herself for being so damn easily aroused. In middle of all we had done just now,

I wouldn't be surprised if I also-...

"Oh no.. Sweet cheese and crackers please no.." Judy repeated in frustration and slowly took her paws to her pink panties.

She slowly peeked the situation and a loud and frustrated whimper escaped her mouth as she saw the glistening strings of her arousal between her panties and her small pink lips. Way too wet. She would have to change them.

She hated her body sometimes. Getting so over excited and horny like this over a bit of tail touching and kissing. Who does that?

I feel pathetic... To him it was just fun and games but to her it was so intimate and so exciting... I am such a stupid bunny...

She sighed deeply and sat on the floor with her back against his bed still and look'd outside of his bedroom window. Nothing but dark sky and large moon to be seen. It was beautiful night overall. Sad that he was not there to share it with her. She let out a small sigh and started to gather the blankets and pillows for Nick, trying to carry as much as possible.

Just as she was about to step out of Nick's bedroom she stopped for a moment. After thinking for a while, she felt a small smile form on her lips as she remembered the words.

"Next time we lay here... You can ask me to do anything you want. I will be all yours to command. A little funny game between us. Any wish my amazing girlfriend desires... I will do it. What do you say?" She heard his gentle voice repeat in her mind.

... Anything.

She was quiet for a moment and the devilish voice in her mind roamed at that moment with naughty thoughts as his soothing voice lingered in the air.

At that moment she had decided it. She knew that if that was his case and his promise... She was going to use it the most intimate way possible.

No tail playing or any light and romantic playful things anymore... She loved those but she wanted more... She wanted him to do everything... She wanted him to... Do it to her. The thing was... Did she actually have courage for it?

Would she rush things? Make him feel weird? Would it even be possible for their... Bodies? She didn't know what Nick was covering behind his pants.

Only what her imagination had formed.

Only thought of him doing it with her made her ears burn like a volcano. All the sleepless nights that she had because of thinking him doing it with her..

If Nick would ever know about the things she did those nights with herself while repeating his name...

But having actual sex... Would take their relationship to the next level, and she didn't know was it a good thing or bad. But she wanted it.

Only the time would show if she had courage to ask... And even if she would...

... Still, the big question remained.

Would they both be truly ready to take that step?

....

Chapter 24 "ZPD's Finest"

FROST BRIDGE OF TUNDRA TOWN/ NIGHT OF TRUTH _  
....

The back of the large and pitch black van was strolling in the Tundra town streets, mostly absent from mammals at the moment. The sky was getting darker all the time,

and the bright stars started to make their way to paint beautiful picture over Zootopia to marvel. All of the six mammals inside the van sat quietly,

occasionally gazing at each other in tensed up state. This was it. And now that the moment was only minutes away from happening, the nervous feel started to overcome everyone. Even Judy. She didn't show it, since she was supposed to act like a leader, but she was nervous just as well. She had never taken part in operation this big, and now she was look'd out as a leader. It was double pressure for her right now. The idea of Bogo being there eased her mind a bit, as well as her boyfriend who just gave confident smile and side wink to her as their gazes met momentarily. He seem'd so calm about this. Why? Or was it just his mask again, that he always like'd to wear to hide his true feelings? But she was doing the same thing now as well. The tension was getting a bit unnerving.

Hailie look'd most stressed out at this moment. Judy gazed around as the six mammals all dressed in Black hoodies and pants with the white small "ZPD" logo on their chest.

The mammals sat in rows of three next to each other, waiting as Bogo was driving them towards the unknown. They would reach the Frost Bridge soon. And then it was go time.

The silence was over bearing as the only one who seem'd to be over excited about the operation was the lynx was rubbing his paws together, breathing rapidly and making his warm breath form clouds in the chilly night air.

His red furred raccoon friend just slowly placed his arm on his shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze to him, giving a friendly look that they are going to be alright. Luke just gazed at his friend and back on the floor, twisting his toes and feeling the waiting getting on his nerves. He had always been very hyperactive as a kit. Nick took a notice to this behavior and spoke calmly to the lynx.

"Hey Light-feet. You okay buddy?"

The lynx quickly look'd at the friendly smiling fox and spoke.

"I just wish that we would get into action already... This waiting is making me insane. I want to be out there catching bad guys already."

"I'll just follow your lead Luke... I hope I don't have to hurt anyone." Hailie said and was biting her claws nervously.

"Hey.. You got this Hailie. We can do this together. Just stay close to us and everything will be alright." Oliver suddenly said next to her a bit more affectionately than he meant,

making the snow leopard blush and look away from his gaze quickly.

There was a bit silent moment in the van again and Judy spoke after a while.

"Oliver is right. I know that everyone is nervous right now. I am going to be honest here,

so am I guys. A little bit. And leader should never be nervous."

"Carrots, it's okay to be a bit tensed up." He assured and everyone gave a bit hesitant nod.

The fox was quiet for a moment and continued after gazing the mammals around him.

"But I do have to admit to us. We look like one hell of a team. We got these cool black ZPD clothes and everything.

We look like umm aa... Special strike team or something. You know, like in the movies."

That earned a small chuckles and smiles from everyone as they gazed their clothes.

Nick was clearly satisfied from the reaction of getting everyone ease up a bit and spoke.

"Besides... We don't only look just cool, we have ambition. For the first time we are doing something this awesome as a team. We will all be around that one warehouse, armed to the teeth and radio connected. We shouldn't be worried. We should be excited. Like Light-feet here. Things might go wrong, but with a team like this I doubt it. We got this." Nick said with confident tone.

All the mammals gave a little smile and nod, feeling a bit better when Nick was giving piece of his mind.

"Besides, carrots is not going to fail when her name is on the line. She is too ambitious." Nick chuckled.

"Hey!" Judy laughed and everyone gave a little smile.

"You really think that we got this?" Luke asked hesitantly after a while.

"I dunno, could be. Or I might just hype you guys desperately to avoid getting my face crushed again." He chuckled.

Oliver could not hold a small laugh and the cars mood got a bit lighter the more they just talked about it.

"Like seriously, if my other eye is black too after this night, I'm crying myself to sleep tonight. Don't let me down guys."

"You goof.." Judy giggled and resisted the urge to give a little kiss on Nick's cheek. He always knew how to lift up everyone's mood with humor. Right now, maybe that's all it took.

"By the way... We have a large and angry buffalo uncle with us. He didn't come to play today." Nick grinned.

"I can hear you Wilde..." A muffled voice was heard from the driver's seat, making everyone laugh loudly for a moment.

"AAaand. I am going to have kung fu bunny with me all the time. She just fools everyone by being cute and then suddenly BAW, PHEF! She just knocks them into a pile and there will be slow motion, explosions and everything-"

"I'll show you kung fu when this is over slick.." Judy muttered but could not hold a giggle with Hailie.

Then Nick look'd at the large rifle that Coonway was holding.

"And that thing? Five dollar bet that this thing will drop all the females panties once we get there!"

"NICK!" Judy yelped with stunned smile and now all the males roared from laugh in the cold van, and even some muffled up chuckling could be heard from the front seat as well.

After collecting his breath, the fox gave satisfied smirk as he look'd around himself,

gazing at the still chuckling mammals with warm feeling in his chest.

They got this. They will win today...

And if they don't...

At least it was going to be hell of a story to tell.

3 MINUTES LATER _

The relaxed conversation had been taking much tension off their shoulders, and the van was filled with happy chattering and laughter for now on, absent of tensed up silence. But as three minutes had passed, the suddenly felt a small bump hit the wheels, signaling that they were close to the warehouse area by now.

The laughter and talking disappeared at that moment slowly, and everyone started to collect their mind,

knowing that the time was finally here. The van started to slow down after turning left from the bump,

and now Bogo started to spin the van around in a small circle. After couple of seconds the car stopped.

Everyone waited in silence as Bogo shut off the engine and opened the driver's door, closing it shortly after.

Small steps were heard outside, leaving small nifty sound in the snow with each step, until they stopped.

All the six mammals winced as the cold wind blew into the van, after Bogo opened the double back doors,

welcoming the night air inside the van. In the light of small streetlamp, Bogo stood there with serious look and gave a little side nod, signaling everyone to step outside. Everyone gave a quick look at each other,

before rising from their seats one at the time, embracing the raining snow in the beautiful night of Tundra town docks.

Bogo closed the doors after Hailie came out of the van as last mammal, and turned to face the row of six mammals in their black outfits, looking determined and focused on whatever was going to happen next. Bogo placed his hands behind him and just observed the mammals in silence, readying himself to start mission briefing one last time.

"Officers. I assume that small briefing might be needed. Just to make everyone remember it step by step.

Everyone put your radios on." Bogo ordered sternly.

All the mammals gave a small button press in their ears, activating the small device that beeped a small green light.

Bogo gave a small nod after a while and continued.

"That. Is our prime target." Bogo said and pointed his hoof straight on his left side.

They were located at small hill next to where Frost Bridge would soon begin. The warehouse could be seen on the other side of the bay, far away from them.

It was partly under the end of the huge bridge, and there was clearly mammals at work on the yard, since there was lights and trucks to be seen as small shining spots.

There seem'd to be LOT of mammals at work there. That didn't ease anyone's mind at the moment. More mammal's means more chaos. Also, more shooting and running.

Bogo then turned his gaze from the warehouse to his officers and continued.

"I know. Whatever is going on there, it's big. But nothing we can't handle. Hopps. Wilde."

The bunny and the fox look'd at Bogo as he began his briefing.

"You two will walk quietly from here down the warehouse district.

Don't be seen. A skill I'm sure you two are familiar with. The small boat of workers is to depart from this side of the bay and bring corn to warehouse number twelve. The boat of vegetables will leave from docs of warehouse sixty-two. I don't expect that these mammals have any idea who they are handing these boxes to, so they are not assumable part of Levron's plan. But still don't be seen by them. Hiding in one of the crates would be ideal. It will be a couple minute sail. Once you land and you find your moment, make yourselves inside the warehouse,

locate whatever they are transporting and give the final signal. I expect to hear any important details once you are inside, if it helps us in any way.

This is where Coonway comes in." Bogo finished and turned his gaze at the red raccoon who stood in proud posture with the rifle in his paws. Which look'd kinda funny because he was same size as Nick and the rifle he was holding was as long as him.

"We will drop Coonway on top of the bridge on our way to the other side with the rest of the team. Here." Bogo said and handed over his hoof to the raccoon.

It was pair of keys. The raccoon took them slowly and waited for the buffalo to explain.

"These set of keys are for the maintenance door that is located at the center of the bridge. There are workers there, that have been informed about officer in his job to not be bothered, as you make your way to the destined location in the bridge tunnels. It should be couple minutes of walking,

but no more. Don't speak to workers, nor pay attention to them on your way to the sniper spot. After enough walking, there is a door with G-3 located at the end. That is your door. It leads under to the bridge's maintenance rail and metal platforms. It will be high up, so expect it to be a bit windy up there. But since you will be located exactly on top of the warehouse twelve, you have perfect visual all around the place to give all the necessary information about where our officers should move. You are the eyes for Wilde and Hopps from the sky. That is how they get into the warehouse without being seen."

Raccoon look'd at the keys in his paw and then at Bogo. He just gave a small nod and put the keys in his pocket. Simple enough.

Just have to hope that they won't spot me up there, Rasheed thought as Bogo turned his gaze to other three mammals.

"Officers Howlton, Fring and Garnett. You three will go the rest of the trip with me. Once we arrive to the other side of the bridge, we park our van far away from the warehouse, and hide it somewhere. We continue on foot and get as close as we can to the warehouse, and listen all the info provided by the rest of the team. Once the signal is given, after we are sure that the stuff they handle is illegal, we storm into the place with tranquilizers blazing. Tranquilize every mammal you see, unless they willingly surrender. But they never do.

This is the plan. It's solid, tactical, yet somewhat simple. But easy it might not be. As long as the radios work, we should be fine.

Briggs will be present at the place like he promised, so let us try not to let him go this time. He is in deep waters right now, and he has lots of valuable information for us.

Any questions officers?"

The mammals gave a hesitant gazes at each other before Nick suddenly spoke.

"Umm Bogo, I know that the possibility of whatever they handle inside there is illegal is... About a hundred percent, but what if they actually are distributing just food and the corn isn't just for the show?"

Bogo thought for a moment and spoke.

"Well in that case, we can expect lawsuits for busting the place without permit, but we can handle it. Because Briggs's presence in there is viable and acceptable excuse in itself already for an arrest. But Briggs is just one player in this game. We can't let them know that we are coming, because whatever they handle inside there, could be destroyed before we can catch them on the spot. That is why this is silent mission. We are going to get everything tonight. All that we can on one swoop. Besides... Briggs was heard to wonder the amount of money in his warehouse gig. Corn doesn't bring lots of amounts of money. So let's go and inspect. Understood?"

Boog ask'd. Everyone gave a nod of agreement, since Bogo made pretty good points there.

"Good. One minute to the departure. I have to make a quick rundown with our back up forces by the radio.

Then the rest of you will hop aboard. One minute." Bogo finished and started walking towards their black van again,

leaving the six mammals to look at each other in silence.

Suddenly Judy started talking to everyone.

"Listen guys, I know we can do this. Bogo is right. The plan is good.

It will work! Now, let's get out there and show what ZPD is made of.

I might still be nervous, like we all are, there is still no denying that.

But sometimes we work best under the pressure. We are here to prove that we are the reason Zootopia can sleep in peace without fear. Like I said, in Zootopia anyone can be anything. We can be what we are all destined to be. ZPD's finest.

Are you guys with me?!" Judy ask'd proudly, earning a genuine smiles from everyone as they answered in cheer.

"Yeah!"

"For Zootopia!" Judy said happily and handed her paw forward as a fist. Nick gave a little chuckle as everyone answered the fist bump with smile, already feeling invincible as the six paws met in a circle.

This will be their night.

"Officers. Time to go." Bogo ask'd from the side with small smile, after clearly hearing Judy's motivational speech.

Coonway, Fring, Garnett and Howlton gave their last confident nods after ending their fist bump, starting to make their way towards the van. All the four entered back inside the large car, and after Bogo got into his drivers seat,

the engine roared again. Wilde and Hopps stood there, watching as Bogo gave one last look at this two most famous officers,

before pressing the gas pedal. Shortly after circling on the hill, the van left the place and only its distant voice of wheels in the snow was heard.

Until it was gone too.

Nick and Judy stood there under the bright light of the lamp post, middle of the raining snow in silence.

The fox slowly turned to look at his bunny who gazed back, and small grin formed on his muzzle.

"... Nice speech fluff."

"Thanks." she said quietly with smile.

"... Should we get going then?"

"... Yeah..." She said hesitantly and just look'd at him for a moment in the raining snow.

".. Is everything alright partner?" Nick ask'd with grin.

"Yeah I... I'm just... Glad that you are here after all this waiting. It's still so hard to believe that it's happening."

"What is?"

"You, fighting against crime with me. Like we always talked about. And now we are really here.

It still just... Hard to imagine that it's really happening right now Nick. But I'm really happy it is.." She said warmly and slowly grabbed his warm paw while looking at him proudly. Nick's muzzle formed a loving smile as the thought about leaning in and kissing her crossed his mind when suddenly..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW that is so sweet you guys..." Hailie's voice was suddenly heard squealing happily from the earplug radio. They forgot they had it on.

Judy's face turned red as tomato as she realized they had heard everything and even Nick jumped a little from the sudden voice in his ear.

"Oh uhmm... Yeah uh... Sorry." Judy mumbled.

"No seriously that was pretty touching." Oliver said in the radio.

They both gave a quick look at each other and Judy sighed after a moment.

"We open the radio lines once we get into the boat, okay everyone?

Hopps out." She said and turned off her mic with Nick.

They both started to jog down the hill at that moment, heading towards the bay.

As they smoothly hopped over some small fences and started to arrive to warehouse area, Judy continued.

"I wasn't finished by the way."

"Huh?" Nick ask'd with puzzled look as they turned left from the corner, arriving closer to warehouse sixty-two.

"About what I was trying to tell... I am really happy that we are fighting crime finally together."

"Judy I am happy about it too." He said warmly as they started climbing over a large fence that would finally enter them to warehouse district.

"But what makes me more happy... Is that I am not doing it with my best friend anymore... I am doing it with someone I love."

She said quietly with loving voice as they hop'd over the fence, landing into a big pile of snow.

Nick look'd at his girlfriend for a moment with grin and wink'd.

"I feel pretty special when I get such amazing moral speech all for myself."

"I just figured you needed one. But that doesn't mean that I want you to fight against tigers again." She said and winked back.

"Whiskers, I love you too. And by the way, as much as I love hearing your voice, we better be quiet now.

I see mammals and spotlights. We are at the warehouse shortly. Stay close."

"Yeah." Judy agreed with smile and the two hid behind one of the trucks as the spotlight was about to hit them.

No turning back now.

COONWAY POV _

The red raccoon stared as the rest of the team gave him proud looks, before shutting down the double back doors of the van.

Bogo drove away fast, leaving him to stand on the sidewalk of Frost Bridge. The sidewalks were completely crowded with mammals of all species. Families,

playing kit's and tourists all over the place. Coonway gazed around and closed the zipper of his rifle bag. He just gave hesitant smile as some family look'd at him with interest as they strolled by.

"Was that red panda, dad? I have never seen those.

And why was he dressed like a ninja?" The hippo kit ask'd from his father in large brown goat who just pulled him closer.

"Saul, it's rude to talk so loudly about someone like that. Come along now. Let's get some ice cream on our way home."

"Yey!"

As the family was walking away Coonway's smile turned into frustrated muttering.

"I am a raccoon..."

He sighed deeply, making a soft cloud in the cold air with his warm breath and turned his gaze next to him.

Bridge maintenance door. For employees only. That's my door. So I just... Go in? Okay...

He walk'd over to the red door with all kinds of danger signs on the front, shoving the key slowly in and turning it.

A loud click was heard from the lock and he slowly opened it, earning almost burning hot wind greet his fur as he entered.

The place was all steamy and the air was almost tropically wet. Coonway slowly shut the door behind him with loud click,

making some workers turn their gaze at the newcomer inside the bridge. Coonway gave everyone awkward smile and some kind of greeting in the air with his paw, chuckling nervously as the workers just raised an eyebrow to his presence.

The place was filled with red construction spotlights all over, filling the small and claustrophobic hallways with red light all over.

He just spoke with the large black bag on his shoulder, tapping the small white logo of ZPD on his chest with his claw.

"Ummm ZPD." He just said with unsure tone.

The bear worker wiped the sweat from his forehead as he was chewing bubblegum and raised slowly from the ground as he was repairing some wires on the wall.

"Follow me. I can show you where you have to go. Mark, Phil, I will be back shortly. If boss comes around, tell I helped the ZPD guy he talked about. Okay?" He ask'd with strong and friendly voice from the pig and antelope.

"Okay Lonnie." Both agreed together and started working again like they were not there anymore.

"This way." The large grey bear nodded towards the small hallway.

"Thanks." Coonway said with stern expression and started marching down the small stairs after the bear along the small hallway.

The bear could barely walk'd on the hallway without getting stuck once in a while, since the place was filled with steam pipes all around.

Coonway also had to duck his head as he strolled behind the large bear, careful not to break anything or turn any valve.

He had reached over some obstacles for a while now in the warm and red light filled concrete tunnel, feeling like this was some kind of maze to make mammals lost or something. And so freaking warm. After a good two minutes of strolling down the hallways, the bear stopped into three-way crossing and turned around. He pointed to the hallway on his left and spoke.

"That's the place you are supposed to go. Don't know why though, but I'm smart enough to not ask about police business.

Watch your step out there though officer. There are security metal fences around, but one small misstep can lead to falling down. And from that height there is no chance of survival if you hit the ground instead of water."

Coonway started walking towards the small hallway that had the destined door far away already in sight.

"Thanks for the warning man, but I got it from here. Easy peasy." He said confidently as the bear was left behind.

"... ZPD.. Always filled with heroes." He muttered and shook his head as he started making his way back from where he came.

The door with the letters "G-3" opened with one large push. The door was heavy as hell, but that's because the air pressure was fighting back against the opening. He gritted his teeth as he put his leg out of the door to keep it open, using one more large push as the strong and cold wind fought back hard.

He finally squeezed himself through the door, making it slam shut loudly behind him. His fur once again embraced the cold Tundra town air,

feeling his clothes steam a bit as they had gotten pretty warm inside. Coonway exhaled and then gazed at his feet.

"WHOA!" He yelped quickly and took hold of the metal rail fast as he realized how high he actually was. It must have been at least thirty meter drop from where he was standing right now.

The light blue and chilly looking water splashed under the bridge with small waves, making comforting sound as it splashed against the harbor.

Warehouse number twelve. He gazed at the side and there it was. Only fifteen meter walk on the rail and he would be on top of the warehouse area.

But the first thing he realized was that the place... Had lot of activity going on. Forklift trucks and mammals all around the place.

Not to mention the platform that the forklifts brought stuff to. Lots of large mammals at work, lifting whatever they brought in,

taking all the stuff inside the large building. The warehouse was quite big, and every window had their lights on. He swallowed a bit as he gazed the crowded area. Maybe crouching was in order, just in case anyone would see him. It was unlikely since it was dark, but was still a smart idea.

Coonway started to slowly make small movement on the metallic rail, taking hold of the fence with his paw as he was getting nearer the targeted area.

It would have to be on top of the place, and he needed space.

After couple of seconds he saw it. A perfect spot. Just enough space for his feet but... It was covered in snow.

Once he arrived at the small spot, he sat down and exhaled as he was gazing under him, feeling already bad for the mammals beneath his feet. They would never even know what hit them. The red raccoon took the bag of his shoulder and laid it on the snowy metal rail and sat down next to it after wiping some snow away from the spot.

"Tandandaaa... When you see Coonway coming, you better clear the block...

Because nobody is faster than my tranquilizer shot.." He rhymed with smug smile as he opened the zipper from his black zpd bag. "Just me and you now, my beauty. Come to daddy." He muttered in awe as he placed the large rifle on his lap.

"Little adjustments here and there..." He kept muttering as he started to lock the bipod under his gun.

After that was done with loud click, he screwed the silencer on the barrel, making the gun look quite big already.

He then snuggled himself against the snowy platform, settling himself into laying position and slamming the gun against the cold metal.

"I feel so freaking badass.." He muttered as he adjusted his scope zoom for the better. Now he was following everyone's movements,

even seeing everyone's faces very clearly through the scope. He put on his earplug mic and cleared his throat.

"Hotshot in position. I have clear visual over the whole place. I have some bad news guys.."

There was silent moment before the lines opened and Bogo's voice was heard speaking quietly.

"... Hotshot?" He asked with confused voice that demanded explanation. Nick answered for him with snickering tone.

"Oh.. I think I forgot to mention uncle. We have code-names. You are with snow ball, howler and light-feet. You can call me foxtrot daddy." Nick snickered on the radio line, clearly enjoying this operation already.

There was small silence in between and Coonway could not hold a small laugh as Bogo spoke to the mic.

"I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING PERMISSION FOR RIDICULOUS CODE NAMES WILDE." He stated in angry voice.

"Your code name will be Uncle. There is no refund. If you want new code name, you get in the line with howler." Nick laughed and there was Judy's angry hissing heard from the line, ordering him to tone it down.

"I swear once this operation is over.." He spoke with chilling voice that meant fox's death.

"Hotshot, you said you are on the position?" Judy asked quietly.

"Oh..." Coonway started with smug tone as he set the volt power to max power and lock and loaded the sniper with loud metallic click.

"I am ready alright. Fire from the sky on Hopps's mark."

"... That sounded so cool." Nick said after a while.

"I know." Coonway chuckled.

NICK POV _

"MMmm, this is good corn fluff. You want a bite?" Nick mumbled as he munched the vegetable in his paw.

"Stop eating it!" Judy scolded her boyfriend as the fox was acting silly once again.

Managing to get themselves at the boat had been quite easy, since the mammals that handled the food distribution for the boat were not working for Levron. So they had not been very alert for any unwelcomed mammals, nor even knew that the crates of food they were sending for the warehouse twelve were just for the show. There had to be something else going on that place than handling or washing vegetables. Why on earth would Levron need Briggs to do that kind of stuff? Judy knew that they were going to find something big. She just kept giving scolding look and tried to hassle the corn out of Nick's paw, as they tried to stay silent in one of the crates, surrounded in corn.

"Stop munching it so loudly, they will hear us Nick!" She hissed and only got teasing smirk as answer.

"Fine, fine. But once this is over, I want a box of this to my home as reward. So good..."

"Quiet!" She hissed and blocked the fox's muzzle with her paw.

Their ears perked up when suddenly they heard talk between mammals next to the pile of crates they had stuffed themselves in.

"Ryan, are you eating the merchandise again?"

"No!"

"I swear I heard munching dude."

"Na-ah. Wasn't me."

"Yeah, well.. If I hear it again,

I'm going to have to ask for some money in return."

"Aawww maaan." The guy groaned and started to handle some crates to pass the time.

Nick turned his gaze from a small peeking hole to the frustrated looking bunny,

who was glued against his body in the middle of all the corn... Why did the boxes have to be small... Well there was one plus side. They were so close to each other that it gave him opportunity to run his paw against her back soothingly.

The look she was giving him made sure that there was no more food munching. The fox just gave guilty grin and peeked from the hole again.

"... He's gone." Nick said quietly after a while.

"Hotshot, do you see our boat arriving? It has been a while now." Judy whispered to the radio, and answer was heard right away.

"Yeap, got you on sight's. You guys have about minute and a half to landing... If only I had a blanket and some warm coffee with me. I could get used to this."

"Chief Uncl- I mean Bogo!" Judy corrected fast, earning a snickering from the fox.

"We are the rest of you located?" She continued.

"Howlton is scouting close right now. We are behind a small hill that is near the back gate. Behind a large ice pillar.

We have spotted multiple trucks go inside from the gates already. They have two guards guarding it. And I don't like the look of those two one bit.

Something is definitely up here. Coonway, you said minute and a half for landing. Make sure to be their eyes from the sky as they make a run for it to the warehouse."

"Got it uncle." Coonway agreed.

"... Officer Coonway what did you just call-"

"Oh, sorry Chief!" Coonway winced and apologized right away.

Everyone could hear Nick hold his laugh on the line with poor success.

"Please hit officer Wilde for me Hopps." Bogo ordered sternly.

"My pleasure. Will kick do?"

"Yes."

"OW! What the hell carrots!" The fox yelped in surprised pain shortly after.

"Shhh!"

"Judy, you kicked the wound in my ribs... The one from the broken glass..." The fox muttered.

"OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS NICK, I'M SO SORRY!" Judy yelped in horrified tone as she thought that she had actually badly hurt him.

"I think it started... Bleeding again. My paw feels wet... I don't feel so good-" Nick muttered in pain as he held his side with his paw.

"OH NONonono-" Judy started to mumble in complete panic and begged him to show her the wound.

Suddenly everyone's eyes shot open from sudden panic. No freaking way this was happening now. Bogo felt like he was going to kill himself for probably ruining the operation just now.

"Carrots. I hustled you. The wound is on my other side." He suddenly smiled and soon started to laugh.

There was moment of silence when Judy and everyone processed what had happened and Judy was first to hiss quite loudly.

"NICK YOU JERK! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!"

"I couldn't resist fluff, that so fun. Such an easy bunny-"

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW MEAN THAT WAS-"

"No I admit it was pretty good one Nick, u got me!" Oliver suddenly snickered from the line.

"Everyone shut up!" Bogo roared a bit louder than he intended, making him duck in scare of someone just spotting them because of that. Gladly that didn't happen.

"Everyone just focus. Coonway, be ready now. They should be at the warehouse dock right now in my estimation." Bogo ordered once he was sure that no one heard them.

"Copy that." Coonway said after chuckling still for Nick's small show and adjusted his scope. He continued.

"Okay Hopps, foxtrot. Be ready. You are both about to arrive to a yard with at least fifteen mammals working outside.

This is probably most difficult part. But I got you guys."

"Wait... FIFTEEN MAMMALS?"

"Pluuus one big spotlight to give some clear visibility for the workers. But there are containers enough to hide behind,

and most of the workers seem pretty busy. I actually see Oliver now. I suggest not moving more closer. They have this one guy patrolling the area with flashlight."

"Oh, thanks hotshot. Copy that." Oliver yelped and started crawling down the snowy hill back to others.

"Okay, if there is fifteen mammals in the yard, then you two need to focus. DO NOT BE SEEN." Bogo ordered.

"Copy that chief." Judy promised and gave a confident nod to the fox whose face was only inches away from hers. She just felt her cheeks run hot as the fox just stared at her with flirting look and licked his lips a bit, begging for small kiss despite the worst possible timing ever.

"Don't even think about it." She ordered with quiet voice.

"Think what?" Bogo ask'd with puzzled voice.

"Oh! Nothing chief." Judy yelped as the fox stopped teasing and looking at her with his alluring gaze and spoke to the radio quietly.

"Oliver you saw their backdoor. Coonway can't see that area. How is it?" Nick asked quietly.

"That door is used by the employees very often it seems. Like once every minute. It's going to be risky. You two might get caught. We should have gotten the blueprints of the place before this..."

"There was no time for the city hall to give those.

We just have to improvise." Bogo ordered.

"Guys, I see small open window at the side of the building. On top of some crates.

Hopps can fit easily but.. I don't know if foxtrot can. But it's your guys best bet at the moment. You can make it. Just follow my instructions." Coonway suddenly informed.

"Copy that." Judy said confidently and the radio line was silent once again.

Nick took his time to exhale quietly, readying himself to run behind the shadows again. But if any mammal would see them,

it would be over. There mammals work'd for Levron after all. They would not be generous for uninvited guests.

Judy saw as the fox readied himself for action and peeked from the small hole to see if any mammals were near.

Then they felt a small bump rattle the box. By the feeling of it, they had arrived. Boat was not moving anymore.

"Okay, start unloading to the yard. Don't stay for chat. They are all clearly busy tonight so let's just get out of here as fast as we can." Some mammal said on board of the small fisher ship. But you could hear from his voice that it reeked of fear. By the best guess, he probably knew who these mammals work'd for. Reason enough to be scared.

"Nicholas." Judy quietly said to the fox who was peeking outside, who clearly started to finally get nervous when the most dangerous part was about to come. The fox turned his gaze at the bunny with questioning look.

Judy slowly brought her paw on top of Nick's, soothingly feeling it in her's and looking at him with loving gaze.

There was no need for words for what she was saying to him with her gaze.

We can do this together.

WAREHOUSE 12 / SOUTH HARBOR _

Coonway spoke after the ship had landed.

"Okay, be ready to move out of the crate once they have carried them on the yard.

Should take a second. Wait, someone is coming to greet them. Yeah I see him. Large freaking tiger.

Seem's to run the place by the looks of it. He is closing in to your location now Hopps. Stay frosty."

"Got it." Judy whispered quietly and they started to listen the conversation that was taking place couple of feet from where their box was sitting. They heard the arriving mammal speak.

"Aaah, there we are. About time. This rust bucket doesn't seem to be very fast now does it?"

"Becky? Well this old machine has been very faithful to us many years despite it's slow-"

"I don't care. My boys are starting to unload this stuff out. You guys just do your job and help us.

Ain't in the mood for bullshit today."

"O-okay." The mammal stuttered from the harsh command and signaled everyone to get to work with small paw wave.

"What an asshole..." Some guy whispered to his friend once the tiger went back to tell his workers to start unloading.

"Shh Ryan, that ASSHOLE will kill us if you speak with disrespect. Let's just suck it up and get this over with."

"As you say Jerry..." The mammal muttered back in frustrated agreement and started to lift one box. Once he was couple of feet away, Nick whispered so everyone in the line heard.

"That is the guy. I recognize the voice."

"What guy?" Bogo asked quietly.

"The one that kicked my ass." Nick answered quietly and gave nervous smile to the bunny, who for a moment look'd like she was about to hop out of the crate and give the tiger a piece of her mind right on the spot.

The line was quiet for a while and Bogo spoke.

"Well, today seems to be our lucky day then. Coonway you got visual on him?"

"Got him on sight's. I'll be sure to take him down first when the storm begins."

"Good. Don't spare on the volts. If Hopps's gun wasn't revenge enough, yours is. Now, what is he doing?"

"Mmm, oh. He's signaling everyone to start picking up stuff from the boat.

Foxtrot and Hopps. Steady now. Just try to stay quiet when they carry you two."

"Okay hotshot." Nick answered and they both tensed up in the box, holding each other tightly and absent of any sound.

"I am fucking hate lifting up heavy shit..." Simon muttered as he lifted up one box from next to Nick and Judy.

"Everything seems to annoy you tonight Simon. Maybe you should lay off that stuff that Doug likes to cook.

You seem so freaking stressed up all the time." Some other low toned voice said to the tiger.

"It isn't a fucking withdrawal Alex. My freaking body still hurts from the blast that fucking stupid bunny shot me with yesterday. They say that baseball bat treatment is brutal but the amount of power in those tranquilizers should be illegal. If I had that freaking ZPD's patriot whore here I would rip her tail off from her body and see if she likes how it feels.

Then shove it in that Wilde's mouth. I bet Garvia would love to see that. At least we have common understanding with him." He said with hateful tone.

For a moment Nick could see from Judy's expression to remind herself to make the payback soon as possible when she could.

The nerve on this guy.

"... Garvia?" Nick whispered as they processed what Simon had just said. So Garvia was involved to family after all?

"Simon, you are mental. I told you to lay off that aggressive blue shit, it's not normal to say disturbing shit like that like its nothing. You know that Steve distinctively said that-"

"FUCK. THE BOSS. I don't sometimes understand his crazy mind. If I was in charge, I would kill Wilde and Hopps on the spot.

Garvia would be the only one more than happy for that idea. I'm telling you... That wolf might be a psycho but if he didn't have all the mammals around protecting him while he makes fun of everyone, I would-"

"Careful. I don't want to hear that talk anymore. If Steve heard you talking about him like you are doing now,

he would order you to be drowned in this bay on the spot. They would do it too. So keep your toxic shit out of my ears and let's carry these boxes. You need to chill."

"And you are going to tell him huh? Are you being a pussy Alex? What ever happened to that freedom of speech shit? You know that every single mammal in that fucking warehouse respect me and my word around here. I swear I need another vile to calm my nerves..." He muttered in rage.

"What you need to do is stop using that shit. You know that no one wants you to ask for sparring contest in the middle of the job, because you want to release your pressure. You ever thinking about smoking herb instead? I love that stuff. Would be like opposite from the stuff you use-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. You are getting on my nerves Alex. Miss me with that love and peace shit. Where is the new guy?! Why is he not here helping us carry out boxes?!" Simon roared in frustration as he suddenly lifted the box where Nick and Judy were, making their heart jump for a moment.

"He probably would, but he is busy managing the operations inside. Also, Steve wanted a word with him once he arrives."

"Must feel himself so fucking special... Doesn't seem much to me. I don't understand why Levron recruited him in the first place."

"Dude, this Briggs guys is told to be one of the deadliest mammals in Zootopia with knifes. That kind of reputation does not come out from nothing." Alex said.

"Or maybe they do... I might put those skills to use at some point. He can have his knifes and I can have my fists. I would clearly be the winner."

"There is the blue shit talking again in your system. Don't suggest trying your luck with him. Just give him a chance. Seems like cool guy overall."

Alex said in frustration. Nick could momentarily peek from the small hole and see Simon clearly as he laid down their crate. He didn't know if the area was crowded around them but he was facing the boat they had arrived from.

There was at least eight mammals in sight carrying out the box's still. The mammal that was talking with Simon was... A porcupine. About same height as Nick,

about couple of inches taller. He had pretty friendly outlook of himself overall, for a dangerous criminal. And he seem'd to be very close of Levron's inner circle, since he used first names and all. And most of all. He knew the Wolf. And he must have been an important one because he didn't fear to tell Simon his opinion about his attitude. Even if the tiger would probably kill him with one punch. Or maybe his self protection was somewhat forgotten, since he seem'd to be high. That or very sleepy. Probably both.

"Cool guy.. Pfftt.. We shall see. Seems annoyingly cocky."

Simon muttered.

"Sounds like someone I know." Alex snorted and earned a bit aggressive look from the tiger.

"He led the fucking cops to us the first time I met him!"

"From what I heard, there was no way around that.

Just give him a chance. Steve seem'd to like him."

"Levron the smart and all knowing over civilized sissy..." The tiger muttered.

"Careful now... I mean it Simon. I know that's the blue making you say shit you wouldn't normally say but tone it down. Anyone who hears what you roar here might go to higher places-"

"They won't say shit, they know I would fuck them up if they snitch."

"... You sure you don't want to smoke this joint with me to relax-"

"Fuck no! We are almost done here. HURRY UP BOYS! We don't have all night! Xavier, move you fat ass or do I have to do everything myself?!"

"Simon guess what. I might be a bit overweight but it has its bonuses. Your mamma likes big males so I give her something she never forgets erry night, I got video on my phone, you wanna see?" Some overweight looking jaguar spoke,

Making some kind of hump to the air and making all of Levron's workers chuckle loudly. Simon's show didn't seem to be first one they had experienced.

Seem'd more like hundredth by everyone's attitude.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME XAV?! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!"

"No, seriously! I did bang your mom! I have evidence right here." He laughed confidently.

"Shut the fuck up, yeah very funny! Everyone knows that my mom is prostitute, so what?! It's a profession just like others! And you didn't bang her, you just talk shit to annoy me xav! Kill yourself!"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE STARTING AT?!" Simon roared to three mammals in the ship who were not part of their working group. They had slowed down a bit to listen the ongoing loud yelling of the tiger, and started to work double time faster after hearing his angry roar.

"N-nothing..." They mumbled in scared tone as the tiger was still giving them the look of killing.

"Simon stop roaring you freaking junkie and tell us where do we move this shit next. We are almost done here. Want some corn?" Some wolf asked.

"You can shove that corn in your ass! I hate corn."

"You hate everything today because you been injecting that blue stuff whole day.

Corn is excellent add to salad and to fish soup. Corn has also always been one of Zootopias-"

"Shut your philosophical ass up, I get a headache. You take all the boxes to the truck platform on front once we are done! But we take five minute break before that. I need to take a piss. And I need another shot."

"Dude, ease up. The bosses will be here any minute now." Alex spoke worriedly as he was carrying one box.

"Yes and that on top of everything.

I just want to punch something so much right now..." Simon muttered.

"This guy is freaking nuts..." Nick said quietly as Simon's behavior started to annoy him, as well as Judy.

"Yeah, let's see how more of that attitude he has once he is in jail... So he is using the stuff that the half savage mammals were using... Explains a lot." Judy muttered.

"We can hear everything they talk through you guys, even if somewhat quietly and muffled. But the tiger makes it easy by being so loud. What a charmer that one..." Oliver muttered in annoyance on the radio line as they all listened the situation going on around Nick's and Judy's location.

"Wait Nick, this Simon just said something about bosses?" Judy questioned from the fox.

"I guess there is going to be even more mammals coming here tonight... Never a good thing.

Too bad that we can't make the bust anytime now because we haven't seen solid evidence yet." Nick mumbled.

Suddenly Coonway spoke fast.

"Ummm guys! They are almost done with the box's! I'll tell you when it's time to go! Stay on alert!" The red raccoon said and adjusted his scope,

zooming to the crate where he knew the two officers were in.

"Copy that!" Judy whispered and they both readied themselves to slip out any second now.

"Wait... The guys with the boat are leaving. They are taking the ropes off now... Simon the maniac here is walking away from the others. Probably went to use that blue stuff. Wait... The others are gathering around to talk with each other.

... Some jaguar is showing them something on his phone. Whatever it is, everyone seem's very interested. Hold on... Spotlight coming through... Jump out and run straight to your left! Behind the truck container! Now!" Coonway ordered and action began.

The fox quickly peeked from the lid and after gazing at his right, he saw the crowd of mammals laugh to something in awe as they watched some jaguars show. He then hopped out of the crate to the icy ground and pulled Judy out of the crate with his paw. They started to run right away from the crowd of mammals, on the direction Coonway told them to go. There was two huge red metal containers in L shape,

making it ideal to hide behind at the moment. Coonway explained more orders once they arrived behind the containers.

"They are still chattering. Wait for ten seconds for the spotlight to pass the crates, I tell when to run. Once I give the mark,

there is a row of another red containers when you run straight. Wait for it..."

Nick could feel his hoodie almost stick against the icy container as he leaned his back against it,

gazing at the spot they had to run next. This was almost like the one time they had to break into waterfall fortress to find the missing mammals. But this time they had help. But way more guards and pressure.

Judy was tapping her foot against the snow in anticipation as the seconds was about to arrive.

"NOW! Gogogo!" Coonway pressured.

They both started to run right away, making themselves hidden behind the shadows once again.

Half way done. Nick could already see the warehouse after peeking behind the container.

After a while Coonway spoke.

"Stay there just for now. The others are still chattering and laughing. Wait... The tiger just came back.

He is going towards the other workers... I.. They seem to argue about something there... The jaguar is showing something from his phone to this Simon guy... Oh."

"What?" Bogo and Nick suddenly asked the same time.

Well whatever he saw, he didn't look too happy. Everyone started to laugh and he knocked the jaguar out with one punch... That must had hurt. This guy really doesn't play around.

Now the guys are trying to put themselves between the two.. This is your moment, they are all distracted. Run behind the green container one, two, three... NOW!"

The fox and the bunny did as was commanded and they started running. Warehouse was getting closer and closer.

Both pressed themselves against the icy metal once again after almost slipping from one icy spot on the ground.

The place was slippery as hell. Nick started to talk.

"Okay Hotshot where do we go nex-"

"GUYS." Oliver suddenly yelped in high pitched tone.

"What howler?!" Nick spoke quickly.

"The guard that patrols the area around the most outer fence just walk'd past the back door. Meaning that he is starting to patrol the front warehouse area. But he is behind the outer metal wire fence, but if he uses that flashlight to check the containers..." Oliver warned.

"Damnit!" Coonway hissed as he located the white wolf guard with in black coat, patrolling the area with tranquilizer and flashlight.

"He is armed guys! Stay silent and don't move. If you are lucky, he won't spot you guys." Oliver said.

Then came the silence to the radio line, as everyone waited for this tense moment to pass.

Nick could see the wolf coming from their left and walking behind the outer fence. The bright light started to come closer and closer, as Nick and Judy held their breath, trying to not make one sound.

"Don't. Move." Coonway whispered.

The wolf arrived next to them, only about five feet from Nick's location. Don't point in the shadows.

Don't-

"..." The wolf suddenly stopped, his ears perking up suddenly. He didn't point the light everywhere, but he just stood there, starting to run the air with his nose greedily. Talking about deja-vu

Judy gave a little squeeze of Nick's paw, taking his attention.

Nick slowly look'd at the bunny with concerned side look, and his eyes shot open when he suddenly saw Judy look at him with determined gaze, slowly reaching for her tranquilizer.

The wolf was starting to turn his head to different directions, trying to locate the sudden scent.

Nick swallowed a bit and started slowly reaching for his own gun, feeling his heart beat faster as the white wolf gazed at the containers in the shadows, his sight locking in there. He knew something was up.

They had to knock him out with full shock. They would be spotted otherwise. But the sound from the tranquilizers would be heard.

This operation was about to fall to crumbles right here and now.

The wolf quickly turned his flashlight in his paw, ready to point his tranquilizer in the direction,

because he knew someone was there. A scent of a bunny and fox. They didn't have bunny and fox working at this warehouse.

The moment the light hit the spot, his eyes opened like a lightning, as the first thing he saw was two black clothed ZPD celebrities point their tranquilizers straight at him. One second away from shooting.

When-

PHATUFT!

Without a warning from the sky, a red electric beam silently impacted against the white wolf straight in his back, striking him against the thick layer of snow so hard that it made Judy's and Nick's heart jump from the sudden jump scare. The wolf laid half covered in snow with his eyes closed, clearly knocked out pretty hard by the impact. At that moment Nick felt pretty sorry for the guy.

But more relieved that their operation had just been saved.

"... Target shot down, over and out." Coonway confirmed professionally.

Nick and Judy exhaled loudly after realizing that they were safe. They both slowly pointed down their guns and put them back to their waists, taking a small mental break after processing what just happened.

Bogo suddenly started to speak to the radio view.

"Hopps, we have one knocked out guard on the field. We have to do something! They will find him sooner or later!" Bogo reminded,

putting Judy's leader skills to test under pressure.

The rabbit woke from her state and thought for two seconds before speaking.

"Light-feet! Would you be able to carry him out of here fast as possible?

Bring him to where you guys are hiding, and try not be seen!" Judy commanded.

"Yes Hopps!" Luke yelped quickly and started running away from Bogo and Hailie with determined look,

crouching in the snow and taking occasional slides on the ice.

"I got you dude... No one in sight. You will reach him soon, just run straight now... We are lucky today because of the snowing rain. No one will see the feet marks in snow after a while. Hopps, foxtrot!

Start making run for the window! You can make it!" Coonway ordered.

"Let's go Nick!" Judy yelped and grab'd his paw, starting to make a run for the window.

They both saw it after a while, shining with it's welcoming light on top of the wooden crates.

Would be hell of a climb but reachable. Hopefully he would fit in!

"Oh shit, the Simon guy and the others started to lift up the boxes again! The jaguar guy woke up too! They are all on action! Run fast!" Coonway yelped and the fox started to run with his loved bunny as fast as they could, finally reaching the pile of boxes.

"Carrots, check the area before we go in, okay?" Nick said as they started to climb up the mountain of boxes on all fours. They would be seen soon if they didn't hurry. Judy nodded in agreement as the two had helped each other climb on top finally, making Coonway nervous as he gazed at his best friend finally reach the white unconscious wolf and starting to carry his body on his shoulders.

"Guy is heavier than he looks! Snowball, Howler! I will be there shortly! Check the area for other mammals,

hotshot can't see there!" Luke whispered.

"It's clear." Hailie said as she peeked from behind the snowy hill to see two guards still stand on the back gate.

"You two hurry! The Simon guy is coming closer!" Coonway hissed in panic as his scope followed the fox and the bunny again.

"Fluff, you see anything?!" Nick questioned as the bunny peeked inside carefully.

There was dusty and grey tiled hallway leading to both directions, but no one was to be seen or heard at that moment.

But hell of a racket was heard as a distant echo from the inside and loud sounds of chattering. There were mammals somewhere close. And a lot.

"It's clear! No one here!... I see cleaners about three meters away. Wait, I'll jump in!" Judy said and started to crawl inside with her legs going first. There was bit of a drop to the hallway. About three meters at least. She lightly just let go and prepared for the impact by tensing her legs and preparing for a smooth barrel roll. Plus sides of being a bunny. She felt her feet hit the concrete and exhaled quietly as she had made the perfect landing.

"Now you slick!" Judy commanded as the fox gazed after her from the small window.

"Wait, let me try to..." Nick muttered as he shoved his one leg first out of the hole,

starting to squeeze himself through. But he had forgotten one little fact. There was a small nail grabbing him by the fabric of his hoodie, as he put out his other leg inside from the window too.

"Mffhh, did the drop hurt?" Nick asked with worried tone from the bunny that was tapping her foot against the concrete floor in tension as Nick was taking quite a lot of time to get himself inside.

"Hurry! The drop is not that big!" Judy hissed and pleaded him to drop already.

"Foxtrot, they will see you!" Coonway mumbled in panic as Nick was only halfway done.

"Wait, so I'll just..." Nick mumbled with scared voice as he feared for the painful impact or even falling down on her.

"NICK JUST JUMP!" She ordered as her ears perked up soon from the sudden voice of approaching mammals from some hallway.

"Okay, here I go-"

Fumphp!

He slid out his hoodie without a warning, walling on the ground on his butt. Smashing his tail under his weight, and his hoodie hanging from the ceiling.

"OW SON OF A-" Nick was about to yell in pain, when Judy blocked his muzzle in panic with her paws, as the fox felt tear peek the corner of his eyes.

"Gogogogo!" Judy pleaded despite her boyfriends painful landing, because they were about to get caught. She pulled out her tranquilizer as Nick leaned against her shoulder while skipping forward.

"HOPPS! What is going on in there!?" Bogo asked angrily as Nick's cursing was heard from the line.

"Nick's hoodie got stuck somewhere, we have to reach the cleaners room, fast!" Judy whispered in panic as Nick was taking hold of her shoulder, skipping his leg as he held his tail with his other paw.

"Now I know what Roy felt when he jumped from the fire escape ladders..." Nick muttered in pain.

"What do you mean his hoodie got stuck?! Hopps. HOPPS!?"

Bogo roared.

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE _

"Officer Hopps, for heaven's sake give status report! I'm getting nervous over here! Fring just brought the unconscious wolf to us! Did you two get spotted?! Do we start shooting?!"

Bogo pleaded as everyone else also worriedly waited for any kind of response from the line. After three seconds they heard a small whisper.

"Me and Nick are okay... We managed to hide in one of the rooms. I can hear mammals approaching on the hallway.

I can't talk anymore, I have to listen in case they spot Nick's shirt! If they realize what is going on,

he has no option but to start shooting." Judy hissed in scared voice and peeked quietly from the room to the hallway, her paw on the handle of her tranquilizer. Nick had no choice but to prepare for shooting and running, despite the lingering pain in his tail.

She then suddenly saw two mammals appear from behind the corner, one beaver and one dalmatian, both laughing loudly about something as they came closer. Judy quickly shut the door and signaled Nick to try to endure his pain by squeezing his paw affectionately as she listened against the door.

"This new guy that Levron hired is awesome. He is already doing much better work as leader than Simon."

"Yeah but Simon is easy to win in that contest, he is an asshole."

"I know but management wise too. Guy has clearly done warehouse work at the docs before in his life.

He is like made for this job. I would be more than happy to have him giving orders with the boxes than that that over aggressive tiger."

"Alex just came in and told that Simon knocked out Xavier for some reason. Guys said that they would tell what happened after we are done with work for the night. Seemed pretty funny whatever it was. Hope Xav won't need hospital. I tell you, Simon shouldn't be using the shit."

"I like using it sometimes. Gives one hell of a rush. It makes you feel so... Primal."

"Yeah but the stuff will kill you. You ever wonder what Bellwether would think is she knew that-"

"... Knew what? Niles?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That. Someone's shirt."

There was second of quietness as Judy felt her heart beat faster.

She might have to jump on the hallway guns blazing any second now.

"For fucks sake! I tell Alex to repair the window by blocking it with something,

but that barely does the job! Freaking pot twenty-four smoking king of the lazy..."

"Come on that's kind of harsh. Alex is a great guy."

"Yeah he is but he is lazy!"

"Lazy? You are the one who didn't even bother getting yourself a tranquilizer from the cabinet because it's was too far away..."

"It's not because of that! It's because what is the point?! We have been doing work in this warehouse every night for two months now... What is the possibility that we bump into ZPD here?"

"You have point there... But someone could always snitch us out if he gets a reward from ZPD."

"Yeah, and get's himself killed within a week when boss finds out. They claim that he has someone working on the inside ZPD too. Doing all kinds of shit for the bosses!"

"That's bullshit..."

"No it's not!"

Judy listened this conversation with sudden interest. They had managed to avoid being alerted by Nick's shirt,

since the ZPD logo was on the other side of the shirt. Lucky. But someone working for the wolf they were looking for...

In their department?! That could have been a lie, but the idea made her uneasy right away. If that would be true...

Then they were in trouble... And if that mammal did exist... Whoever it was, he had to be extorted somehow.

"Chief... They are leaving the hallway... I think it's clear for now.. I can talk. We didn't get seen."

"What is going on?!" Bogo ask'd with relieved voice, easing everyone's mind as they let out a small exhale.

"We are hiding in one of the rooms. By the things what I heard two mammals speak just now, there is something shady definitely being done here. And some disturbing information too. I'll explain later. Once we have clear spot to scout for more, we will look for evidence right away with..

Nick! Oh I'm so sorry I forgot! Are you okay?!" Judy asked suddenly in horrible worry as Nick was still holding his tail with a bit painful look on his face.

"What? What happened to Wilde?"

"He jump'd on his tail..." Judy muttered as Nick just grinned a bit, as a signal that the worst pain was over.

The tailbone had not broken. At least some luck again.

"Tell Wilde to take it like a male and handle it."

"Gee, I can hear you loud and clear uncle..." Nick mumbled with smile as he sat down on the floor to take a break.

"Hey carrots... I am a cop who is without a shirt in middle of the biggest ZPD operation... Getting pretty chilly here."

Judy just gazed at Nick quickly after actually processing that her boyfriend was half naked. She gave a bit flirting look despite the tense situation and got a small grin back from the fox.

"I am going to scout the area quickly. I will hear if someone comes. You just stay here and stay quiet.

I will be back soon." Judy said as she peeked from the door.

"Be sure to bring back my hoodie if you can whiskers..." The fox mumbled as he was warming up his fur.

"I will."

Judy was just about to step out of the room when Coonway spoke.

"UMmmm.. Guys.. Some limo just arrived to the front gates. The workers are opening it for them."

Judy and Nick look'd at each other with puzzled look as Bogo spoke.

"They could be the Bosses like Hopps mentioned. Stay steady and try to describe whoever is coming out of that limo.

Understood? Bogo ordered.

"Understood chief." Coonway confirmed and zoomed to the limo that was slowly driving to the inner yard after the gates opened.

There was silence for a moment on the line that took about ten seconds.

"Some porcupine dude is opening the doors for the passengers... Wait. Holy shit.

Another one is Steve Levron."

"Really?! A- are you sure?" Judy spoke in disbelief, waiting for the answer with Nick.

"Coonway, status. Is it really Levron?" Bogo ask'd.

"Yeap. He is paw shaking the porcupine right now. Gave a kiss on his both cheeks too..

Mobsters and their odd formalities.." The red raccoon muttered and adjusted his scope again.

"If he is here, then something big is definitely going on!"

"Yeah. One of the mammals just spoke on the hallway and told that they use tranquilizers often. And I bet that they don't have licenses for those. Light-feet! Does the wolf with you have a serial number in his tranquilizer?" Judy questioned.

"Wait... Nope." Luke confirmed.

"I knew it. Not only they have a citizen wanted by the law working here, they also have illegal unregistered weapons.

Also, Briggs should be here. That gives us enough authorization to bust the place anyway. But we shouldn't yet.

Whatever they are handling and packing here... I have wild guess that it's not food for the restaurant chain at this point anymore, that stupid idea is ruled out right at this moment. But we can't attack yet.

If they react fast enough, they can destroy much evidence in that time. Also, the fact that there are way too many mammals for us to handle.

Bogo. Are the reinforcement units close?" Judy questioned.

"They are about one block from here, ready to move on my mark. Try to locate the main hall if you can, and find out what they are doing in there. Copy Hopps?" Bogo ask'd.

"Copy that. Come on Nick! We need to move.

No time for scouting. We have to change the hiding spot."

"Gotcha fluff." Nick agreed and nodded.

"Ummmm guys..." Coonway spoke.

"What?" Everyone ask'd.

"Another mammal came from the same limo as Levron.

Some ram in a high tailored suit.. He is talking with the Simon guy right now... Wait.. Could he be.."

Nick and Judy look'd at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Garvia."

"We can't be sure yet." Bogo said.

"Yeap, not yet. Carrots, let's move."

"Yeah!" Judy agreed.

The two got out of the room fast and stood on the cold hallway again, gazing around quickly and wondering where to go next.

"Maybe we should go right. Orrr left? Wait, I'll have to get my hoodie" Nick mumbled and started to smoothly sneak towards his black hoodie but it would take way too big jump to reach it from the ceiling. Suddenly Judy's ears perked up again and she spoke.

"NICK NO TIME! Someone is coming from behind the corner again! We have to take another route!" Judy yelped in panic and grabbed Nick by his paw,

leading him to the other direction quickly, turning right just in time as some other mammals came from the corner where the dalmatian and beaver had came moments ago.

"Great... Now I have to fight crime half naked..." Nick muttered as they ran through the dusty hallway, fearing that they would bump into anyone with bad luck.

"Sorry slick!" Judy apologized with nervous smile as they turned left again, running towards the crowded sounds.

They must have been close to the main hall by now.

ROY BRIGGS POV _

"So then out of fucking nowhere, Nick Wilde busts my sisters door open, and all of my knives are inside my coat...

That is laying on the seat next to him!"

"Duuuude..." Alex said as he was listening Roy's vivid story in the main hall with all the other workers.

"What did you do mister Briggs?" Xavier with bleeding nose ask'd and wiped it after a while.

"Just Roy dude. Briggs is too official. So anyway, the fox tells me to raise my paws and surrender.

As you could all expect, that is never the option unless you are a pussy." Briggs chuckled with everyone who agreed and he continued.

"So he shoots with his tranquilizer straight at me, and out of panicked reflex, I flip my sisters table over and block that mothafucking shot with pure luck!" The rottweiler explained while waving his paws as a sow.

All the mammals laughed and listened to his story in awe, like it was most amazing thing they had ever heard.

"How on earth did you escape?!" Some beaver asked with interest after everyone calmed down.

"Well it wasn't easy. I had to break my sister's window. She is probably so fucking pissed right now,

but I sent her a ten thousand in the mail this morning. Told her to buy something nice for herself."

"So there was a fire escape ladder I assume?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. Maaan the chase that we had. He just didn't give up,

and he had Hopps with him too. Freaking power duo. I did manage to dodge Wilde's other shot too but had no luck for the third. Got me in my back real good. I was lucky to reach that Simon guy at the moment."

"So how was it meeting the first fox cop in Zootopia?" Some otter ask'd.

"Oh it wasn't the first time we've met. He is actually very cool guy." Briggs chuckled.

"He is?" Alex ask'd.

"Yeah. Doesn't strike as actual police at all. It's just so freaking odd for dude like him to be a police." Roy chuckled.

"I knew Wilde when he was still in the streets. He was freaking clever one. Always rolled with his friend Finnick.

Nick hustled anything that moved those days. Beat me in poker once and almost got jumped by my friends for cheating. But then his sand fox friend started to swing a freaking baseball bat as protection. Broke Jackson's paw and shit.." Xavier said.

"As the world turns man. Even tho that ZPD's favorite bunny annoys me, I guess she was partly right about anyone being able to be anything. Damn. A fox fucking cop. An ex hustler on top. Crazy freaking world."

"Got that right man... So you like Levron?" Alex ask'd after a while.

"Quite a civil guy. Very professional. Been doing him couple of jobs already. Only worked for him about a week now. I had to break into Wilde's apartment by his order around the time he bailed me out and recruited me. And the Wolf..."

"Did you meet him already? I have worked for him about ten months now but I've never actually seen him.

I got my work through Levron. He is really good mammal to work with." Some pig said from the side.

"Yeah I met the main alpha for the first time this morning. He is... One of a kind is one way to put it... But oh boy do I like his style.

The aura that guy has.. He is really attention catching. All that I ever expected from his reputation. Knows what he's doing. And the respect that is in the room when he is present...

That is only something I could dream of someday." Briggs said with genuine tone.

"Plus he is funny as fuck. Kinda of reminds me of Wilde... If he was nuts." He laughed.

"Hahah tell me about it... I have been his driver for a long time now. Treats me really good.

Incredible character when you get to know him." Alex said.

"For real? How many years have you been working with him dude?" Briggs ask'd from the porcupine.

"Well... Six years now."

"What? And he lets you work on a field like this? When you are so close to his inner circle?" Briggs asked in confusion.

"I like working with these guys over here. Besides, he said that nothing won't happen to me. Police hasn't ever been even close to this place, nor do they suspect anything odd to happen here. Levron keeps saying that I shouldn't bother myself by working here,

but what else would I do if not this? Probably sit on my ass in home smoking weed and watching tv."

"An honest guy on top all that shiiit, whatcha name?" Briggs ask'd with grin and handed his paw to the smiling red eyed porcupine.

"Alex Sanders. Nice to meet ya Roy. I know that you will fit right in with the guys here." He said and shaked his paw back.

"I believe I do. Might as well go through all of you dudes since you are all gathered here.

Like I was superstar and some shit." He chuckled.

"Well you do understand that your reputation is pretty well known here.

It's not everyday you get to see one of the best fighters in Zootopia." Alex smiled and Briggs saw everyone nodding furiously while watching him like an idol. Roy just grinned but still felt his ego swell as he spoke.

"Yeaaaah, I guess I have been in fight or two." He said smugly and gave his paw next to the jaguar with bleeding nose.

"Xavier Blues. It's an honor mister Briggs... Oh shit sorry!" He said when he suddenly realized he was shaking his paw with his own completely covered in blood from the bleeding nose.

"Naaah, it's okay man. Used to seeing blood. Who did that to your nose anyway?" He ask'd with grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Freaking Simon. The loud over aggressive tiger. Known him for three years. He's always been like this.

But he had his reasons though this time..." Alex sighed and gave a little laugh with the jaguar.

"Yeah I've met the guy. Helped me escape from Wilde and Hopps when they almost catched us. Haven't really talked with him a lot. Seem'd like okay guy overall."

"Yeah sometimes but mostly he is a cunt." Dalmatian said next to his beaver friend.

"Don't let Simon hear that Niles or he will beat you up. He's been using the product whole evening now,

he is finding any excuse here to fight someone. He already gave whooping to Xav, but these two fight each other all the time." Alex chuckled and continued.

"What on earth is taking so long with Steve and Garvia anyway? I left them on the yard to discuss something with Simon but they have taken forever by now. I guess Steve is scolding the dumbass for using the product on work."

"Speak of the mammal himself! There they are! I better clean this shit from face to avoid any hassle..." Xavier said and started to walk over to some stairs up, leading to some hallway to find paper for his bleeding nose.

Briggs smiled and the mammals around him gave a little space and prepared themselves to respectable form as three mammals came in from the front doors.

MOMENTS BEFORE / NICK POV _

"Carrots! Where are we running?!" Nick hissed with worried tone as he scared that they would encounter anyone at any moment.

"We have to locate the main hall! I can hear lots of racket from this direction!" Judy said confidently as she placed her back against the wall moments before the hallway was about to make another turn. The fox pressed himself against the wall as well and collected his breath for a moment.

"I can hear them too, but rushing into a hall full of criminal mammals with guns doesn't sound like a well planned idea fluff!" Nick panted as Judy was peeking behind the corner. The area was silent for now, so Judy took the opportunity to check in on others.

"Chief Bogo, everything alright?"

"Everything is clear for now Hopps. Garnett is tending to the unconscious wolf at the moment. Poor bastard will sleep at least three hours. Have you located the main hall yet?"

"Negative Chief, we are trying. But this place is like a maze and I have feeling that we are going to get company really soon. Hotshot,

what is the situation on the front yard?" The bunny questioned worriedly as she waved for Nick, signaling that the upcoming hallway was clear to go.

"Levron and the ram are talking something with that Simon guy. They have been on it for a while now."

"Copy that." Judy said as the sneaked through the dusty grey hall with the fox.

"I know we are close to the main hall by now... We have to be." Judy muttered as the echoes of laughter and talk came closer all the time.

"Umm guys... Levron and the other two just started walking towards the warehouse truck platform... They are heading for the front door!" Coonway warned.

Nick's and Judy's eyes shot open as they had to figure out what to do now. Levron and Garvia were about to be here, and they had to hear whatever they were about to-

"Speak of the mammal himself! There they are!" Suddenly Nick and Judy both heard someone yell with friendly voice and some quiet mumbling after that. Someone was about to come to their direction. They heard someone climbing the stairs.

Judy could already feel her heart skip a beat when she clearly heard some mammal arrive through the nearest hallway.

Nick gave panicked look at Judy, asking what should they do? If they would tranquilize him, everyone in the building would hear.

And Coonway had no visual here. They were screwed. Only couple more steps. Unless. Nick gave a quick look at Judy and signaled her to trip the guy over with his leg when he would be close enough. Judy shook her head for the signal but there was no time.

"Mfff.. Simon and his right hooks... Where the is the nearest bathroom... I never remember.." He muttered as he was only one meter away from their location.

Nick urged her to do as he planned. She just had to trust him. She placed her feet on the ground to trip over the cursing jaguar who was so focused on his nose,

that his eyes suddenly opened from the unprepared fall. Nick reacted just as fast and hit him in the back of his head with quite a lot of force with the back of his metallic tranquilizer.

THUD!

The back of his tranquilizer let out a cringy sound as it hit the back of jaguars head loudly.

And there he laid on the dusty ground shortly after. They both just stared in tension if the jaguar was about to jump up any moment to rip whoever did that in half, but he didn't. He was clearly breathing but he was knocked out good. Judy relaxed her posture and put her tranquilizer back to her belt, giving impressed smile to Nick.

"Impressive slick. Good thinking. I hope they didn't hear-"

"Thanks... I just hope that I did it correctly. The self defense class at the academy came handy after all..." The fox muttered in confusion as he bend'd his legs and took the jaguar by his shoulder.

"Hey Xavier! What on earth are you doing in there?!" Someone yelled from nearby, making Judy and Nick feel their movement freeze at that second as they heard that. Please don't come looking for him...

"Everything fine Xav?! Good! The bathroom is on the right side!" Was heard after a while.

Nick and Judy felt their tension go away and inch and they both exhaled quietly as they whispered to each other again.

That was too close.

"Whiskers, we can't leave the poor guy here. Those guys are coming to look for their buddy after a while.

We have to hide him somewhere."

Judy nodded in agreement and started helping Nick to carry the unconscious jaguar.

"Wait... Xavier Blues?" Nick asked with confused chuckle as he took better look at the chubby jaguar.

"You know him?"

"Yeaaahh, kinda. From earlier days. Small world. And besides carrots, I told you already. I know everybody." He grinned smugly.

"Sly fox... Let's take him out of sight." Judy said and gazed around herself.

"Wait... He said that toilet was on the right side." She said and gazed at the door at the side of the hallway they had come from moments ago.

"TOILET" Was written on the door.

"... There." Judy nodded towards the direction with relieved look.

"Some luck at least... This is getting pretty bad, we are running out of time. Uncle, can you hear us?" Nick spoke to the radio.

"Yes, What on earth did you two do just now?!" Bogo hissed.

"We had to knock out one of the workers Bogo, he almost caught us. I think the main hall is behind the next corner.

We proceed thereafter we have taken this guy to the bathroom.

"Nick we better cuff him just in case." Judy said and earned a nod from the fox as they opened the small door to the tiny and dirty room.

"I'm starting to get really impatient here Hopps. Hurry with the task. Coonway, what's the situation?"

"Everything is okay chief. The workers just keep doing their job...

And they are drinking while they are on work.. It seems.." Coonway added and shook his head.

"Easier to fight them if some are drunk, so that's good for us. Hopps, proceed with the task. Wait..."

"What?" Judy asked suddenly.

Bogo and three of the other officers peeked from behind the snowy hill to see that the two guards on the back gate had gathered some other mammals around them with flashlights and their tranquilizers on, speaking loudly about something.

"Where the fuck is Lloyd?! He was supposed to check in from his circle patrol about five minutes ago!"

"He could be just taking a break Sam."

"Lloyd never takes breaks! He is not lazy. I tell you, something odd is going on. All of you, scout the area and find LLoyd!" Some lion ordered for all the gathered mammals.

"Will do Sam!" Everyone agreed and stormed off to different directions.

"Uummmm... Guys... We have a problem. A big one.

They started looking for the guy next to us!" Oliver said to the radio and swallowed as they all had to duck from the bright flashlights.

"We better hurry carrots!" Nick yelped as they paw cuffed the jaguar to the heater inside the toilet room.

"Chief, we will get there as fast as we can!" Judy assured as they exited the small room and stormed off to the direction where the jaguar had arrived from.

"Hopps. Wilde."

"Yeah?" They both asked at the same time as they peeked behind the corner that was clearly the right way to the main hall.

"Be careful. Both of you." Bogo ordered as they had to duck again from the flashing lights.

"Where the fuck could have he gone?! LLOYD!" The scouting mammals yelled around the place, making Bogo and the others reach of for their tranquilizers just in case, as the voices came closer.

ROY BRIGGS POV _

"Ah, Briggs! Pleasure to make your acquaintance again." Levron said with friendly tone as he arrived to the rottweiler and handed over his paw to the dog, who shake'd it back with smile.

"Pleasure is mine mister Levron."

"And all of you, ease up. This is just a quick inspection. No need for formalities." Levron told and all the mammal workers around them relaxed right away from male bunny's command.

"Briggs, I would like to present you one of our inner circle mammals and one of the head members of the family." Bunny said as the ram next to him handed over his hoof with serious expression.

"Garvia Defluff."

"Roy Briggs." He said back with respectable voice and could see right away that Garvia liked being spoken to with respect.

"So you are one of our new muscle it seems. We did have Simon already, but it's always good to have-"

THUD!

Was suddenly heard and some small racket from the upstairs, echoing from some hall.

Everyone's attention went to that area for a moment, in the otherwise quiet hall.

"Hey Xavier! What on earth are you doing in there?!" Alex yelled upstairs.

"Probably fell on those boxes that boys left as leftovers.

He's fine. Everything fine Xav?! Good! The bathroom is on the right side!" Alex yelled to upstairs.

There was no answer and after a while Alex just chuckled.

"He'll be fine. He just went to look some paper for his nose." Alex muttered.

Everyone gave a little chuckle and Levron raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Simon here gave him a whooping on the yard." Some wolf said from the side and Simon muttered.

"And I will continue giving him some more after he's done with his nose..."

"What have we talked about this Simon? How many times do I have to tell you to take it easy?

You haven't been using the merchandise again, have you?" Levron sighed with frustrated voice as he gave scolding look to the tiger who look'd uneasy under his judging gaze.

"N-no Steve."

"Mhhhhm. You better." Steve said sternly and continued his conversation with Briggs.

"How do you like your new work?"

"This is fine boss. I like the guys already. We will get all the stuff distributed to the wanted location once we have loaded it all in the truck. How many boxes is this?" Briggs asked as he was counting the crates with his gaze on the large hall. There was lot of them.

"About one thousand. I hope that none of the boxes get damaged on the way."

"They won't you can count on me boss." Briggs said respectfully.

"Ass kisser..." Simon suddenly said.

Everyone look'd at the tiger who look'd at the rottweiler with his hands in akimbo with challenging look.

"You want to repeat that? I'm not sure I heard right?" Briggs ask'd and everyone could feel sudden exciting tension coming,

like they had been waiting for Simon to challenge new chain of command.

"Levron, I don't see why you hired this screw up to our ranks in the first place. He led ZPD to us and because of that I got blasted against the wall of my truck like a rock because of that stupid fucking bunny and this idiot's carelessness." Simon said.

"Oh boohoo bitch can't take a tranquilizer shock like a male, besides if you even knew that idiot bunny personally like I do... I can already say that she has more balls than you ever will."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone gave a little roar as the tigers eyes shot open from the sudden challenge.

"You want to try your luck you fucking wimp?!" Simon roared. Making everyone mutter as they knew a brawl was about to happen.

"Oh what is ya bitch ass going to do? Nothing you steroid statue.."

"OH SHIT!" Everyone yelled as Briggs smirked and they could see that Simon was about to charge the smug dog right away when Levron got in between suddenly.

"Gentle mammals! Please! I am not in the mood for this and I have other places to go tonight.

Understood?" He asked sternly but still smiled from the entertaining banter.

"Yes sir." Briggs said with respectful tone and ease up from his fight ready posture, making Simon mumble and imitate Briggs's voice.

"Yes sir... As I said.. Ass kisser."

"Simon." Steve ordered.

Garvia was clearly annoyed that the fight had not happened and sighed.

"Steve, all the boxes seem to be here and mammals are ready for work.

Clock is ticking. Shall we discuss the cut with Briggs and Simon here?"

"We shall Garvia. Briggs, Simon. Outside. Both of you. Now."

"Will do." Both said and gave a quick aggressive look at each other while following the two suit dressed mammals to the front doors.

"You just feel like you are in power while you still can...

You will learn that I am the leader here. Not you."

"How sweet, you want a kiss?" Roy smirked and the tiger gave a killing look at the rottweiler and spoke.

"Ring. Me and you. Anytime. Bring your toothpicks if you want." He challenged.

"Oh Simon, Simon... you don't want to meet my knifes. That I promise."

"Fucking cocky ass ZPD lover..."

"All I hear is talk but no action."

"You just wait for your turn mutt.. You just wait."

"All roar no action." Roy yawned mockingly as they opened the front doors and exited the hall.

NICK POV _

Well that was... Something alright." Nick muttered as the two laid against the cold concrete on the upper level,

after hearing just about everything. They had not seen the mammals since it was too risky to peek, but they had heard them alright. They would have to peek soon. Only question was... How would they distract the mammals around their shipment?

"Yeah. Hotshot, you have visual on Levron?" whispered quietly as the mammals inside the warehouse started working again and lift everything up by the sound of it.

"I do. They are talking by the car about something. How should we proceed from here? We got the guards patrolling all over the perimeter and they will soon realize that their buddy skipped the work without telling them." Coonway asked nervously.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I forgot him.. Bogo, what's the situation?"

"They are closing in. Only matter of time before they find us. I give us about minute at max.

After they find us, there is no other way but to fight. Hopps. Do you and Wilde see what they are handling in there?" Bogo asked quietly as all the three embraced themselves as the lights flashed close to their hiding spot.

"I can't... We need a distraction! Something loud so we can check whatever they have-"

"Uhhhh, Levron is leaving with the ram right now!" Coonway said from the radio line, earning everyone's attention.

"What?! Coonway can you tranquilize the driver?!"

"Got it Hopps-"

"No! Don't." Bogo ordered sternly.

"What?! Why chief?!" Judy hissed.

"We don't have enough against them. No pictures, no voice recordings, no eye witnesses. Except Coonway through his scope.

Hopps and Wilde. Did either of you see them with your own eyes?"

"I.. N-no but-" Judy stuttered because they had indeed not seen them, only heard their voices.

"So we have nothing to tie them into this case with.

If that indeed was Levron and Defluff just now, making the arrest right now would be reckless.

You know how much influence and power Levron has. We catch him now, He will be out within two days.

And we anger the wolf they are working for. We danger our department by becoming a possible target of concern once again. We can't catch them, until we have metal solid proof to show to the judge.

I know that it's frustrating and painful... But we have to let them go."

"B-but.." Judy tried to fight back against the logic but then Nick spoke to her.

"Carrots.. Uncle is right. We will get them. But not today.

We have our paws full with these other criminals here.

Levron and Defluff have to wait for now. Let's not push it." Nick agreed quietly and gave a comforting look at the bunny that told her to trust him.

She gave a bit defeated look as she spoke to the radio.

"Coonway... Are they gone?" She whispered.

"They just left the front gate. Sorry Hopps. But chief has a point."

"I know..." Judy sighed and continued after collecting herself for a moment.

"Okay, to the distraction. What should we do?" Judy ask'd from the fox next to her who wondered for a moment.

Time was running out.

"Wait... Hotshot. Can you possibly shoot something that would distract them enough?

How about... wait.. PERFECT. Hotshot!"

"What is it foxtrot?"

"What is Simon and Roy doing at the moment?"

"... Arguing about something. Both are pretty close to each other."

"How much do you have power in that gun at yours?"

"Hell of a lot. Why?"

"Set the adjustment to most low as possible.

On a scale from one to ten, how much would the lowest force possible hurt?"

"Wilde, what are you on about?" Bogo asked in frustration.

"Just trust me! How much does the lowest power kick?"

"Uhhh... Well about same amount as very, very powerful punch or kick probably.

It would not be pleasant in any way. It will still be quite a shock."

"Wonderful. Hotshot, be a good guy and shoot Simon in his tail if you can."

"What?!" Judy and Bogo both ask'd like Nick had gone crazy.

"We are going to give them a show. Trust me. Simon has been wanting to release that pressure for anyone possible for the whole night, he's on the blue stuff.

Shoot him in the tail. TRUST ME. It will give us the distraction we need!" Nick assured with confident grin.

"Hopps?" Coonway ask'd for the leader's confirmation.

Nick just gave a wink to the bunny and Judy just look'd back for a moment and then whispered.

"... Okay. Clear to shoot."

"Copy that." Coonway said and started to adjust his scope to the incredibly small waving target,

that was the angry tigers tail.

FRONT OF THE WAREHOUSE _

"Reminding me of a fucking poodle." The tiger muttered as Roy was clearly pretty close at fighting him.

"Shut the fuck up and take the first swing, just try me kitty." Briggs grinned as he balled his paw to a fist.

"You first you cocky littleAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH MOTHERFUCKERR!"

The tiger roared and jumped in the air, earning everyone's attention on the yard with his loud yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MY FUCKING TAIL! WHO SHOT ME?!"

"What are you on about now Simon..." Alex came to the tiger and muttered.

"SOME OF YOU FUCKING COWARDS JUST SHOT MY TAIL WITH TRANQUILIZER! WHO WAS IT!?" He demanded with kill hungry voice.

"Simon calm down!" Some wolf ordered as everyone started to gather around them.

"I BET IT WAS XAVIER! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Xavier isn't even here dude." Someone said.

"I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP, SOME OF YOU ASSHOLES SHOT MY TAIL!

I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE A GUN! Whose IDEA WAS IT, YOU COWARDS?!"

"I think you are just trying to find excuses by backing out of the fight.

Nice acting though. I give it eight out of ten." Briggs laughed.

Then the tiger had enough. He gritted his teeth and prepared for full haymaker against the laughing rottweiler,

but he had expected it. And what do you know, that escalated into a brawl.

"Guys, they are fighting! It work'd!" Coonway said as he started to follow the situation.

All the mammals started to roar and cheer as the two started to brawl on the yard like wild animals.

"There we go... Wait for it." Nick said with smug smile.

"Someone is running to the front door!" Coonway said.

"I am so good." Wilde chuckled as him and Judy heard the front door open and some mammal yell inside the warehouse.

"SIMON AND THE NEW GUY ARE FIGHTING! BETS ON THE TABLE FUCKERS!" He yelled and slammed the door open.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Everyone yelled and stormed off to the front door, leaving whatever work they were doing at the moment.

As last of the footsteps were gone and the door was opened and shut for the last time,

complete silence took over the warehouse.

"NICK! YOU CLEVER FOX!" Judy yelled happily and jumped up from the dusty floor. The urge to kiss him right now was annoyingly strong.

"I knooooow." He grinned and jumped from the floor as well.

"Excellent work Wilde. Hopps, check the crates! Now is your moment!" Bogo ordered.

"Yes chief!" She yelped as she started running down the stairs with the fox.

NICK POV _

It took only about five seconds from them to run to the corner that was filled with the mountains of boxes and wooden crates.

"We need something to open these up with!" Nick yelp'd.

They started to search the area as best as they could, trying to find anything that would do the trick.

"Carrots, you got anything? These are pretty heavily shut!" Nick mumbled as he was trying to open the lids with his claws with poor success.

"Wait... I found this!" Judy yelled and took the crowbar that was leaning against the wall on the corner.

She pushed the fork part to the small gap and spoke to the fox.

"Wait.. Give me space Nick. I got this." She said and Nick scooted over as the bunny took a bit of distance and charged for a small jump.

She hopped on the crowbar with as much as pressure she could find from her rabbit legs, sending the top of the crate fly a good distance and opening the contents for them to see.

"Well... That was cool." Nick admitted and they both slowly walk'd towards the moment of truth.

The fox and the bunny arrived to the open crate and gazed inside carefully.

There was moment of silence between them as their eyes widened.

Fox slowly put his paw into the box and slowly pulled out a long and thin vial out of the box that was completely filled with the same ones in the neat tightly packed rows.

Nick and Judy look'd at the vial in their paws. It was the blue liquid. Filled with all kinds of description on the side of the vial. This was the same stuff that Simon was on. It had to be. But there was at least a thousand boxes in here! Were these mammals insane?!

They both slowly gazed at the boxes and crates around the place,

wondering the same thing... But some of the boxes were different sizes.

Nick slowly turned his gaze to other crate next to them, giving a small nod for Judy to do her trick again.

After shoving the crowbar between the lid and jumping again,

the loud crack signaled that it was open.

Nick slowly took the lid off and revealed piles of unmarked tranquilizers covered in middle of the piles of hay, with some more of these small vials in aluminum lockets around the box as well.

"Bogo... Call the backup." Judy and Nick both said at the same time.

"What? What did you two find?!" Bogo ask'd right away.

"We found more than what we expected. Bogo, call every officer on the area in this location!

Time for the light show. The warehouse is filled with the blue stuff. The drug that is connected with Levron!"

"What?! The whole warehouse?!" Bogo ask'd with disturbed voice.

"There are guns too. Lot of them. Some of these are from ZPD. They even have Coonway's rifles here! Lot of them too...

How on earth have they gotten this stuff from us?!" Nick mumbled and Bogo answered voice was heard right away.

"ALL UNITS TO THE AREA AT THE SOUTH HARBOR! WAREHOUSE TWELVE! NOW!" Bogo roared to his police radio and all the three next to him knew that it was go time.

"HEY, WHO GOES THERE!?" Some unknown voice yelled on the line,

as he heard Bogo yell to his radio.

They had been discovered.

A loud blast of tranquilizer was heard and there was moment of silence.

"CHIEF BOGO?!" Judy asked in worry as there was no answer.

Until after a moment.

"... Well shot officer Garnett." Bogo said with stunned voice.

"T-thank you..." She muttered in panic.

"Guys that was definitely heard if we are unlucky! It's time to start shooting!" Luke yelled.

"Let's get them! We will come to the warehouse now!" Oliver yelled and there was suddenly shooting heard from the line.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ZPD?! ALERTNGUH-!"

"Good shot chief!" Oliver yelled as they were blasting their tranquilizers at every confused guard that yelled from the sudden attack by four mammals with their guns blazing.

"Guys! They heard that!" Coonway said as he was looking at the stop'd fight on the front yard.

"Damnit, Judy take cover behind the boxes, fast!" Nick said worriedly and grabbed Judy from her paw.

Judy nodded and they both hid behind one mountain of crates, pulling out their tranquilizers and ready to arrest whoever came through that door. It was their duty to even try the arrest before shooting. But Judy knew how it was going to go.

"They stopped fighting! They are talking about something- wait! They are all running to the warehouse.

Do I start shooting?!" Coonway ask'd fast.

"Do it hotshot!" Judy ordered but then suddenly Coonway started cursing.

"Shit! I still had it on lowest power! I forgot! DAMNIT! No need for silencer anymore. Wait, I have to take it off to have the full power!"

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE _

Judy and Nick let out small exhale as the main truck platform door's mechanically opened up,

making machinery like racket and the cold wind blew into the warehouse.

"Where the hell does this racket come from?! Is it from the back gates where the guards or is our merchandise shooting inside the boxes?! Freaking unreliable guns... Zach! Go check the back yard! Ask was it them shooting or not?!" Simon yelled and one antelope ran from the side alley towards the back gates.

"None of us shot anything at least! But I am sure that we heard tranquilizers now!" Alex spoke in confusion.

"Someone did shoot my tail earlier, I'm telling! I bet it's Xavier just fooling around and making fun of us!"

"Could be but I doubt it. He would know the consequences for such pranks. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since he went to bathroom..." Alex muttered.

"So it could be the backdoor guards. Do they ever shoot shit when they are bored?" Roy ask'd.

"Hell no. They never do that shit. They are very professional. They must have been shooting something." The dalmatian spoke.

"That would be us!" Judy yelled suddenly.

Nick and Judy hopped out of their hiding place and pointed at their tranquilizers towards the huge crowd of mammals about eight meters away.

"ZPD! Every paw in the air and to the ground slowly!"

For a moment all the mammals look'd like they didn't have any idea was this really happening right now. Like it was not possible.

But everyone could clearly see the two officers in middle of the crates, telling them to stand down.

Nick and Judy could see as the red small spot of laser pointed at Simon from the sky, but no one noticed it.

"Wh- what?! Is that Wilde and Hopps?!" Someone asked in disbelief.

"It is... Nicky boy where the hell is your shirt?" Roy asked suddenly.

"Left it hanging on the nail. Yea I know, very professional of me." Nick chuckled.

"H-how on earth did you-"

"Find you? Fox magic." Nick grinned and even Judy could not hold a small smile after hearing that.

The twenty mammals just stared in disbelief as the two officers spoke once again.

"ARE YOU ALL DEAF!? Don't make us start shooting! On the ground now! One last warning!" Judy ordered once more.

Briggs just look'd at Nick with terrified look. He had an idea of meeting Nick again very soon but not this soon. Nick just gave a smirk back to the confused rottweiler. There was still no movement as everyone were wondering the same thing. Were these two alone? If they were, what would stop them for just beating them up and locking them into the basement and call the bosses?

Then suddenly Simon started to laugh and spoke.

"Ohohohoo, noooooo. What?! These two seriously just asked twenty guys with tranquilizers to stand down!?

I don't know how the hell did they find us but they ain't leaving this place alive. GET THEM!" Simon ordered.

Everyone's paw went for their tranquilizer when Judy yelled again.

"Wouldn't suggest it! Really bad idea!"

Everyone stopped for a moment, wondering what on earth she could do next without getting killed. Simon just laughed like a maniac and gritted his teeth.

"Oh, and what are you two going to do against twenty guns?!

By the way, I am not finished with you. I am going to shove that tranquilizer of yours into Wilde's-"

"Fire from the sky. Now hotshot." Hopps smirked.

"Copy that." Was heard from the line.

"What?!" Simon said in confusion when suddenly a bright red lighting struck everyone from the sky.

KRAZAHTTT!

The blast knocked Simon against three of his coworkers, crashing them all on the snowy pavement and none of them moved from under the tiger after that.

Only smoke was rising from the back of Simon's fur as he laid there, his leg twitching occasionally.

There was complete silence between all of them as even Nick and Judy laid their weapons for moment and look'd at Simon's twitching leg as he laid unconscious on the floor. Everyone look'd just as stunned as them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Roy yelled in scared tone as everyone tried to find the source of the bright blast with their gazes.

"I think I got him." Coonway said casually to the radio.

"No kidding?" Nick blurted out and suddenly Briggs pointed his claw at them.

"Get them!"

A complete chaos filled the hall as some of the mammals stormed inside, shooting to Nick and Judy's direction as much as they could. One of them almost hit Nick right away but Judy grabbed him behind cover just in time.

They were trapped.

"Get them!" Everyone yelled as the blue shocks blasted all around the place, making one hell of a racket and light show inside the warehouse like it was a disco.

"Bogo! Where are you?!" Judy ask'd from the radio in panic as almost twenty mammals blazed their guns at their way, some loading their another shot for them.

"We are there shortly! We are busy here with the guards! They just keep coming!

Garnett watch out!" Bogo suddenly said and the sounds of shooting filled the radio frequency completely.

"Another shot coming!" Coonway yelled after pulling the metallic loader back with loud click and blasted his gun.

KZRAHAF!

Briggs rolled against the wall in fear as some zebra next to him flew about the three meters back with incredible force, straight against the icy red container and falling on the snow unconscious.

"All of you five! Shoot the sniper! He's there!" Briggs yelled and pointed to Coonway's direction.

"Oh shi-" Was only thing Coonway could yelp as crowd of five mammals started to shoot at his direction blindly. Three shots were not even close but two hit the metallic rail right next to him.

"My location is revealed! I try to find another spot! Foxtrot, Hopps! What is your situation!?"

"Kinda bad!" Nick yelled as he peek'd behind one of the boxes and saw some of the mammals load their guns and some closing in slowly while still shooting.

Judy put on her war face as she jump'd a smooth barrel roll on the other pile of crates, shooting one dalmatian unconscious quickly as she did it.

"There is still too many of them!" She yelled worriedly as she waited for her gun to reload.

"Uncle, we could really use some help over here!" Nick yelled as he peek'd from behind the box and shot with his tranquilizer,

missing his shot by shooting someone between his legs. There was no time to aim. The fire they were receiving from the front door's direction was too much.

Wait... Tranquilizers! Nick suddenly realized!

"Judy!" Nick yelled to the bunny about six feet from his location.

"What?!" She yelled as she turned to shoot again, but went to cover fast as two shots almost impacted her on that moment.

"Almost got her!" Someone yelled.

"Carrots! Their tranquilizers!" He yelled and suddenly knocked out one of the wooden boxes on the ground,

making its lid pop open and it's contents fall to the ground. Lots of tranquilizers. But now his cover was getting thin as he smashed another box against the ground.

Judy understood what he meant and prepared herself for another leap to Nick's side.

"Cover me Nick!" She yelled as she prepared herself for another barrel roll.

"Got you! Now!" He yelled and turned to shoot at the crowd of mammals that had taken cover behind anything they could as well.

Roy was nowhere to be seen at that short second. Nick blasted his tranquilizer and shot down the porcupine that had trouble reloading his own tranquilizer at the moment.

Zap!

Was heard and the porcupine fell to the ground.

"Alex is down!" They yelled.

"I swear I will kill them with a baseball bat filled with nails once they are knocked out!" Some rhino yelled as he was reloading his gun.

Nick could feel the fear creep inside him as he heard the threats come from the mammals as they came closer all the time. These mammals were not playing around. If they would get knocked out, who knows what their fate would be after that?

Suddenly from outside was heard a loud blast that was like lighting from the sky again.

KAZARRTF!

The red light flashed and some poor mammal flew in the air from the impact again. Coonway was really blasting as much as he could.

"This zone is pretty hot! I am being shot at all the time!" Coonway yelled in stress as he was loading his gun again.

"Same here! Where on earth is Bogo!?" Nick yelled as Judy started to collect the weapons from the ground and handed two over to Nick.

"Let's get them partner!" She yelled and Nick gave a smirk as he rose up from his cover with Judy.

"Hope that these work!" Nick said with a bit scared tone as they both blasted their guns at the mammals.

Both of them missed one shot but hit two other mammals with the other. They both ducked once again and threw the two recharging guns away,

picking new one s from the crate.

"See fluff?! This is why I need two tranquilizers!" He laughed despite the scary moment.

"Nick, focus!" Judy ordered.

"How on earth did they reload so fast?!" Some mammal yelled in panic as they kept blasting some of the boxes.

"They are using our guns you idiot!" Someone yelled back.

KAPFOOOM!

"Another one down! They are running out of shooters!" Coonway yelled smugly as he was sneaking on the platform.

"Hotshot! You have visual on Briggs?!" She yelled as she was picking up another pair of guns with Nick.

"No! I lost a sight of already! He was shooting at my way moments ago but I don't see him anymore! He must have bailed out! But he can't be far!" Coonway yelled.

"Rotten corn!" Judy cursed and prepared for another shot. Suddenly Nick laughed.

"You have the cutest curse words ev-"

"Not now Nick!"

"Hey! Foxtrot! Hopps! Help is here!" Oliver suddenly yelled on the line.

Before Judy even got to answer that, the back door was kicked open by Bogo, followed by three other mammals who started blasting their tranquilizers at the crowd of criminals the moment they walk'd in.

"Oh shit! Fall back!" Some beaver yelled as the last remaining ten mammals started to run out of the warehouse as fast as they could through the truck platform on front. There was no winning this fight.

"I knew they had more officers here!"

"Where on earth are all the guards?! Levron hired like ten of em! Where is the help?! I can't shoot shit! I am only good with my fists!" Someone yelled in frustration as they kept shooting towards the zpd officers in panic.

"I don't know! Keep shooting! We can't let the bosses down!" Some wolf yelled bravely.

"It's hopeless! Fall back!" Some pig yelled in panic and ran.

"I am not going to fucking jail, I swearAPHUMP!-" The wolf suddenly felt his body fly in the air as the red lighting struck from the dark sky again,

knocking him unconscious on the snow.

"SHITSHITSHIT!" Many of them yelled as they ran outside, heading for the main gate and trying to desperately climb over it.

"It's over! Stop running!" Judy ordered as Bogo and the others were right behind her.

"Climb! Someone has to make it!"

PHEEEEEEEEYyyyyy

Suddenly the police sirens were heard as four police vans drove to greet them on the front gate,

rolling in like an army from the dark.

The bright lights flashed the escaping mammals vision at that moment. There was no running anymore.

At that moment everyone just dropped their tranquilizers on the snowy ground and look'd behind them.

"Paws up all of you!" Bogo ordered as he was closing in on the remaining mammals with the rest of the team.

"... Fuck." Was only thing most of them muttered as they put their paws up and laid themselves on the ground.

"I don't see Briggs, where is he?" Nick ask'd from one of the workers.

"Fuck you!" Was all he got back from agitated cheetah on the ground as Bogo was paw cuffing him.

"Buddy ease up. It's over. Someone find Roy!

He can't be far." Nick said and most of their team nodded and started to run to different directions to find the rottweiler.

"Good work Hotshot!" Nick yelled up with Judy as he spotted the red raccoon high up on the metallic platform giving him thumbs up from the air.

"Thanks foxtrot. I- is it over?" Coonway asked.

"Yeah... It's over. We got them all." Bogo said proudly as he opened the front gate for the arriving officers.

"And for heavens sake someone bring Wilde a shirt please!" Bogo ordered.

"We are going to have to celebrate this!" Oliver yelled on the radio line as he was still searching for Roy with the others.

"Yeah... That is one way to put it." Nick sighed and felt like he could breathe easily for the first time this night.

They had done it.

"Nick..." He heard Judy say next to him, earning his attention.

"Yeah... carrots?" Nick chuckled and panted as the relief was taking its toll on him. He sat down on the snowy ground and spoke.

"We did it. Just like you said. We won." She said proudly as he look'd at the panting and smiling fox.

"I didn't doubt us for a second... Like you said... ZPD's finest." Nick chuckled and collected his breath again.


	25. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think... That we are getting there ;)

Chapter 25 

"Glory"

The sunrise was making its way over Tundratown with its warming embrace, making the complete darkness fade away and another day making its way to Zootopia. The light blue tone was making its welcoming entrance to the sky over the district.

Three hours had passed after the whole warehouse was practically cleared of unconscious mammals, and five more patrol vans had been summoned to the spot by Bogo. The last remaining mammals were cursing as they were dragged inside the police vehicles, making thirty captured mammals in total.

This was the biggest bust in Zootopia's history.

"Hey there, cutie." Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows with his trademark smirk to Hailie as he was sitting on the back of the police van without his shirt,

feeling the cold Tundra town air bristle against his bare fur.

Hailie just blushed and mumbled something apologizing as she turned her gaze away from Nick as he kept staring at her intentionally with that flirty look.

But it's not everyday you get to see one of the most famous ZPD officers half naked. And Nick was enjoying the side peeks she gave him way too much. Probably because it was annoying Judy a bit. She knew exactly how good he looked without a shirt.

"For cheese sake, Nick, take this hoodie and stop doing that," Judy ordered. She shook her head as she handed over his black ZPD hoodie that she had retrieved from the hanging nail inside the warehouse to her boyfriend.

Nick knew that she just didn't want anyone to share this sight but her. So freaking cute when she's jealous.

"Aaaahh, there we go!" Nick yelped happily. He took the thick sweater from her paws with a smile as the cold was actually starting to get to him now.

"Hey guys!" Oliver yelled at him and Luke came from their patrol around the warehouse.

"Did you find him?! Any sign of him at all? Footprints?" Judy questioned right away as the mammals arrived to the scene.

"No sign of Briggs anywhere! He really knew how to use the darkness to his advantage! He vanished into thin air!" Luke cursed in frustration.

"Yeah, that's Roy alright. Somehow all this seemed way too good to be true anyway. One slippery dog," Nick muttered as he slid the sweater on himself and gave a satisfied hum from the warmth that embraced his fur again.

"Should we widen the search with larger patrols? He can't be far," Oliver suggested.

"I think we have done enough for one night. Besides Roy is far away by now. He is good at escaping and laying low. I don't think we'll find him by his sister's place either, or anytime soon..." Nick said with smile and sighed. He didn't even know why he wasn't that mad about him escaping after all this. Again.

Bogo was of course going to be angry like always. But Nick wasn't. A part of him felt a little guilty about hoping that Roy had escaped. Nick kinda liked him.

Probably because he reminded him so much about Finnick. Seriously, those two would be the craziest duo ever. They would become best buds in no time.

"Rotten grapes! Bogo is going to be so angry! Again!" Judy groaned and gave a frustrated kick at the snow.

"Don't worry, Judy. We will find him eventually," Hailie assured. She then spoke to Oliver and Luke, "Let's just take another run around the place just in case. Maybe we missed something."

"Got it," they both said and earned an approving nod from Judy as she was standing next to Nick on the back of the van.

After the three mammals went on their way again, Judy spoke right away, "Well... At least we got thirty criminals and that Simon guy..."

"I'd say that's quite a catch. We did good. I think Bogo can ease his storm if only one guy managed to escape tonight," Nick assured with warm smile.

That fact did lighten up Judy's mood as her gaze followed the last of the criminals being carried to the vans. Seemed like the warehouse was completely cleaned up.

Nick and Judy could see as the last two mammals woke up in middle being transported. The jaguar named Xavier, that they had hid in the bathroom, was waking up from his knocked out state as he was being carried by some zebra officer.

"Mhhhh... Wha-... What is... Going on?" he mumbled distantly as he was gazing around.

The first thing he saw in front of him was his porcupine friend, a guy named Alex, who had already woken up. He just gave a defeated look to his friend and spoke, "Xav maaan... We got busted. Boss is going to be pissed..." He stated with a sad tone but no hint of anger in it. He seemed so timid a guy to be a criminal.

He suddenly spoke again to the officer next to him as the officer signaled him to get into back of the police vehicle with the others. "Heyy uuhhh, officer, may I please have a moment of your time?" he asked gently from Delgato who had arrived to the scene.

The lion just raised an eyebrow to the sudden request and answered, "I uhhh... Sure?"

"Ummm... Where might Officer Hopps be? I would want a couple of words before my departure. Is that okay, bruh?"

"... I... What?" The lion asked in confusion. Judy, suddenly out of interest, told Nick to just sit tight as she was starting to make her way to the porcupine.

"Wait, Delgato! I got this," she said and walked over to the porcupine and stood in front of the friendly, smiling criminal and spoke, "It's unusual to ask for an audience like this, especially in the crime scene. But since you seem to have good manners... What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Well, the first thing that I would like to get out of the way would be a paw shake. Me and my family have been huge fans of yours ever since what you did for Zootopia. May I?" he asked with genuine smile, and handed over his paw, despite being in cuffs.

Judy could not to help but to raise an eyebrow to that sudden gesture. She would have expected insults in front of his crime mates for fun, or getting spat on the face or something, but the porcupine just gave friendly smile and held his paw in the air. After a while of staring him in wonder she gave a paw shake back and was answered in awe. The porcupine then spoke.

"Alex Sanders. My pleasure, Miss Hopps. Congratulations on your work tonight. Although there goes my side job. But... It's not everyday you get busted by a superstar," he chuckled.

"I... Thank you?" Judy thanked in total confusion about the situation. How could someone working for Levron be so civil and well-mannered, especially after just being arrested?

She had a picture that all of them were like... Well, Simon.

"You are very welcome. I do have to admit, you are way more beautiful in real life than on TV. Boss was right," he said and gave a little wink.

That caught Judy completely off guard and she blushed for a moment and mumbled back, "I- I wouldn't say I.. I mean..."

"Haha, don't worry, Miss Hopps. Didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable... I guess this is the part where I tell that I did have some kind of request?" he asked with a sudden guilty smile.

"... Figured as much," Judy stated after her blush had calmed down.

"Well the thing is, there are certain conditions that you have to take notice of considering my coworkers: Xavier has anxiety in small places,

so I would hope that he gets the biggest cell, just in case. And Niles has asthma and is going to need his pipe. Also, Uni is going to need a stress toy.

He ummm... Gets really frustrating and loud under too much pressure. Which this situation is going to give him. Also, we are going to need-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me stop you right there, Mister Sanders. ... I...are you serious, or is this a joke?" she asked in complete confusion.

The porcupine raised an eyebrow to sudden doubt and spoke with a genuine tone, "Well of course I am. I care for the health of my friends. I have been working many years with most of these mammals under that roof. I know many of them personally.

So I would appreciate that they are being well taken care of, despite these unpleasant circumstances. We are all together in this world, aren't we not?

So let us all treat each other with respect we deserve-"

"Respect? Unpleasant circumstances? YOU ALL TRIED TO KILL US!"

"What? How on earth did you get that kind of picture about our intentions, Miss Hopps?"

"I... One of you yelled that once we would be knocked out, he would kill us with baseball bat filled with nails! Who says things like that?!" she asked in horror.

"That would be Ethan: The Rhino. He has anger issues. If you think that I had allowed him to commit murder in this city, or under that roof in fact,

you are mistaken my lady. Boss would never allow that to be done to any mammal. Ethan goes to anger management classes. And I doubt he would have really done such things.

It's always easier to brag than to bring your words into actions. A fact that we all know," he said professionally.

Judy struggled to give an answer for a moment and then she spoke, "That crazy tiger said that we are not going to leave this place alive!"

"Like I said. Words over actions. First of all, Simon has always been a bit touched in the head. He would have probably done such horrible things, if he was alone in the situation. Second, he was under the influence of the serum we were handling. Third, if he would have even touched you two, my boss would've..."

He went quiet before finishing his sentence, gaining Judy's interest.

"He would've what? Are you talking about Levron, or the wolf that he works for?"

Alex looked a bit spooked right away, especially about the fact that they knew about Levron or his connection to this. He shook his head quickly and knew he should not say another word about this subject.

"Nothing. Scratch that. Now. Back to the list of our needs, Miss Hopps. Farin is going to need-"

"Let me stop you right there, Mister Sanders. I thank you for clearing things up and everything, but I am not the right mammal to bring these details and requests to. Once you are at the station, appoint all of these things to Chief Bogo. I will tell him that you have my word once I have words with him personally. Understood?"

Alex stood there for a moment and his apologizing expression turned into small smile and he gave a little nod.

"Thank you, Miss Hopps. Very kind of you."

Judy didn't even know how to handle such kind manners anymore from a mammal that she thought of as a no good criminal at first.

She just had to ask, "... I can't hold this question anymore: How on earth did a mammal like you end up working into crime organization like this?"

The porcupine just chuckled and spoke after a while.

"Crime organization has such an evil vibe about it. I would rather call it The Family. And if you are implying why I am so nice? Most of these mammals here are.

Not all of them are like Simon. They have families and kits just like everyone else. Just because we are doing the job that handles things like... Well...

What you found in the warehouse are just objects to us. We don't ask questions and we get paid. It might not sound so ethical but we need money to keep our families fed. Sometimes you gotta do what you got to do. Simple as that. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That does not excuse your actions. This stuff gets mammals killed, Mister Sanders. I'm pretty sure you know that."

"... Okay I won't argue against that. But boss always has some great grand plan for these kinds of things. I was concerned first, but he is not bad mammal.

He wouldn't use this stuff for bad things."

"It can be used for good things?" Judy asked with a sarcastic tone.

"... Who knows? Maybe?"

Suddenly their ears perked up when officer Francine and Grizoli were escorting the unconscious tiger that was waking up.

"Wait... What.. ALEX... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"We got busted, Simon. Shit happens," Alex chuckled.

"I... I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The tiger started roaring right away, making everyone wince their ears from his yelling.

The porcupine groaned and spoke right away to his roaring friend next to him.

"Shut up, you freaking idiot. Threatening to kill police officers is not a good start when they handle your case in court.

Just for once in your life, shut your pie hole Simon and have some respect, or at least some manners," Alex ordered in frustration.

"SCREW YOU, ALEX! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT RIFLE BLAST HURT?! NO! YOU DON'T! I SWEAR THAT ONCE I FIND WHOEVER SHOT ME,

I WILL SHOVE THAT THING IN HIS-"

"Krhm. That would be me. Sorry. Had chief's order to use full power," A familiar voice suddenly announced next to Judy and Alex.

Coonway had made his way finally down from the bridge and had arrived to the scene with his black rifle bag neatly on his shoulder.

Everyone went quiet for a moment as Simon stared at the red furred raccoon who was standing there formally with a smug grin and toothpick between his teeth. Francine and Grizoli had to restrain the tiger right on the spot as he tried to escape their grasp to rip apart the officer who had claimed the blame for shocking his brain to another dimension.

Even Nick had arrived to the scene now after hearing the banter. Judy gave a frustrated look at Nick, who looked at Coonway and then the berserk mode tiger that was trying to get himself out of two officers hold, despite being in cuffs. The tiger then turned his gaze at Nick and his eyes filled with blood-lust.

"You just fucking wait your turn, Wilde. I will make sure that this time you have another black eye too! And this time your nose cannot be fixed by a doctor!"

Simon threatened, making Nick actually jump back a bit from the scare. There was no denying the fact that he was a bit scared of the tiger.

Judy spoke right away with angry tone after seeing her boyfriend clearly in fear that the tiger would actually get out of two officers hold any moment,

being as strong as he was. They did have quite a trouble with handling his strength.

"Do we have to put tape on your mouth, you jerk?! Stop threatening officers, if you know what's good for you!" she ordered.

"If I were you, I would listen to her, Simon. Calm down for heaven's sake!" Alex ordered from the side, but Simon wasn't hearing it.

Judy warned him one last time, "It's almost like Garlow number two... I will give you one last chance to be quiet-"

"OH I AM SO SCARED OF A TINY LITTLE BUNNY! WHAT CAN YOU DO, HUH?! NOTHING!" he roared. He then turned his gaze back to Coonway.

"PREPARE TO BE THE FIRST RED PANDA TO BE RIPPED IN HALF AND TOSSED INTO THAT RIVER YOU FUCKING LITTLE-"

Coonway gave a frustrated look at Judy who just gave a small nod as answer. Let's see if this will quiet him up. Coonway then kneeled down and laid the bag on the snow from his shoulders. He then unzipped the bag, and the moment he pulled out the large rifle. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the size of that gun so close.

Coonway took it in his both paws and walk'd over to the tiger, slowly pointing the barrel right between Simon's eyes. At that moment the roaring stopped right away and Simon's hostile attitude turned into one of fear.

Coonway spoke with a low and intimidating voice, "First of all. I am A RACCOON. You do well to remember that. Second, I am still authorized to use this thing till the end of the operation by Chief Bogo's orders.

So don't try me. I think I speak for everyone when I say that no one wants to hear another damn second of your empty threats and yelling. Shut the hell up!

Or would you like to get some still out of your system and embrace some volts again? I am more than happy to see what this weapon will do from this range. Probably fry your brains.

I have feeling that it would hurt hell of a lot more than last time. You ready for another nap? Still got something to say? No?"

Everyone quietly followed the scene from without moving or saying a word and the tiger just shook his head from side to side and spoke quietly.

"No."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? You going to behave now?" Coonway asked.

"Y- yes," Simon said, with a horrified tone.

"Good. Take him away. Please do let me know if he lets out even a small squeal, will you guys?" Coonway asked from Francine and Grizoli.

"Will do, Rasheed. Thank you," they both said with thankful tone, as the tiger stopped struggling and calmed down.

"No problem," he saluted. The two officers started escorting the timid tiger away, towards the others in the van that had followed the scene as well.

"Wow...that was...effective," Alex said in wonder. Nick relaxed his posture as well and sighed after the tiger was gone and tapped Coonway's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hotshot."

"Nobody threatens my friends," he said and gave a little smile.

"He would've deserved another shot if you ask me..." Judy muttered.

"Who's this?" Nick suddenly asked in confusion as he gazed to the porcupine standing next to them causally, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, I think we haven't been introduced yet. You must be Nicholas Wilde. My name is Alex Sanders. Pleasure the make your acquaintance," he said happily and handed over his paw to Nick.

The fox gave a puzzled side-look at Judy, who just gave a smile and spoke, "Nick, Alex here is probably the most friendly criminal we have ever arrested. It's okay," she assured, earning a happy smile from Alex.

Nick gave his paw right away and shook his paw back with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Alex. You usually greet officers this warmly when you get arrested?" Nick asked with an amused smile, earning a chuckle from the porcupine.

"Well... This is the first time I've gotten arrested in my life. So I guess, yeah," he said.

Everyone gave him a look of disbelief as the porcupine just gave a genuine look to everyone and spoke with an amused tone, "What? Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well I... We just didn't expect that mammals like you worked here," Judy said genuinely.

"Yeah well, most of these guys here do have criminal backgrounds, but they are not bad mammals."

"So you say, huh..." Coonway said in disbelief and started to pack his rifle back into his black ZPD bag.

"Come on, don't be like that you guys. We are pleasant bunch. Right, Xavier? We are cool, ain't we?" Alex yelped happily to Xavier.

Xavier, who was still waking up from his hazy state, yelled back, "Cool? COOL?! Yeah... Right after I beat the guy who knocked me out into submission. I'm sorry, but as unusual as it sounds, I'm with Simon right now. Besides, the boss will tear us a new one, take all the legal fees out of our pay and-"

"SHHHHH! Xavier, you could have just say that we are cool! IDIOT!" he hissed in annoyance.

Judy and Nick gave a disappointed look at Alex who slowly turned his gaze back at them and chuckled awkwardly, "Hehe... Ummm... Yeah. That's Xav alright... Sorry for that. But anyway... It was nice meeting you two. Very pleasant," he said with a genuine smile, which earned an amused smile from Judy and Nick.

The bunny spoke, "You as well, Mister Sanders."

"Alright then..." he said.

There was an awkward silence between all of them when Judy spoke once again, "Is there something you want to-"

"Yeah. My ummmm aaa... Weed joint. I would like to request lighter for it. I got it rolled in my back pocket. I don't think that they let me smoke at the station. And I can't really reach my back pockets right now. Cuffs, you know?

Could you guys lend a paw?" he asked with an apologetic smile and embarrassment in his voice.

"... Seriously?" Judy asked with frustration and placed her paws in akimbo.

"I can help with that buddy. I bet they have lighter in one of the vehicles. Can I have puff? Been a while," Nick asked with smirk.

"For sure dude! Sharing one with the celebrity! Awesome," Alex said happily.

"NICHOLAS WILDE, YOU BETTER BE JOKING, MISTER!" Judy warned the fox with a killing look, making Nick's joking mood turn into horror in a quick moment.

"I... Maybe another time then," Nick muttered under Judy's scolding gaze.

"Awwwww maan..." Alex mumbled in disappointment.

Judy cleared her throat and spoke, "You run along now, Mister Sanders. I don't think you need to be escorted. Remember to report the things your friends need to Bogo. It was pleasure to meet you," Judy said once more, shaking his paw once again.

The porcupine smiled back and spoke, "Likewise, Officer Hopps. It was my pleasure," he said and gave a small nod to Nick, too. After a moment he turned around and started making his way to the van, which was backed full of his mammal friends. Everyone inside the van were cursing the situation but Alex didn't seem to take any kind of stress at all.

"What a nice guy for a criminal..." Coonway muttered after him.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he was shooting with his tranquilizer at us only hours ago," Nick chuckled.

"That he did... I wonder if Briggs is still somewhere here-"

"Nope."

The sudden response was suddenly heard by Oliver as they arrived to the scene with Hailie and Luke. They really had taken their sweet time trying to locate the rottweiler without success.

"I'm sorry, Hopps. No sign of him anywhere," Luke apologized with his ears pointing back as they arrived in the middle of the circle of police vans.

"It's.. It's okay guys. We did what we could," Judy sighed. Roy had won again. And he was the most valuable mammal for their case right now.

"I'm sure we'll catch him some other time, like you said, Carrots. You always get the bad guys sooner or later," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think the chief will be mad," Hailie agreed.

"I don't know- Oh! Here he comes. Prepare for lecture," Judy said worriedly as the large buffalo arrived to their van.

"You worry too much, fluff," Nick smiled warmly.

"Hopps. Wilde," Bogo stated sternly as he arrived next to them and gazed at two of his officers.

"What's up, uncle?" Nick grinned. His snark earning a roll of the buffalo's eyes and a small scolding elbow from a smiling Judy.

"I assume by now since I can't see Briggs anywhere here," Bogo's eyes roamed over the area, "that he escaped once again."

"... He... He did, Chief," Judy said with an apologizing tone.

"Hopps, at ease... I'm proud of you," Bogo said after a moment of silence with a genuine smile on his face.

Judy couldn't speak for a moment, like she had not heard right and said, "But we didn't capture Briggs-"

"Yes. No operation is perfect. They are rarely. But what you did today... What WE...did today. Will remain in history as the ZPD's largest bust operation ever. And I was here on the field, following it step by step. We got something more incredible done today than catching one criminal," Bogo stated proudly and gave a small nod.

"You worked extremely well under pressure. You acted like a real leader, and it was something that you showed everybody here tonight: bravery, strength, and tactical knowledge. Thirty mammals arrested and thousands of crates containing stolen weapons from the ZPD's inventory, as well as incredible amounts of the blue night howler liquid.

The things we need to save Zootopia from...whatever it is...is still ahead of us. But this was a victory against the crime family that we are after: A big one. I might even go as far as saying that we changed the game completely. They won't have the guts to make such an operation anywhere in the city again, IF they are smart. Which they have to be in this situation. Levron must be furious right now, and that is enough to bring a smile on my face. We proved that the ZPD is a bigger threat to their organization that they ever thought possible. Slapped the smug attitude right from their faces tonight," Bogo chuckled and placed his hoof on the stunned bunny's shoulder. He continued as he watched Nick, "Wilde, when Hopps assured that you two make an effective duo... She didn't exaggerate: Incredible police work today. The fact that I heard every word from the line... Through the whole night, you kept impressing me by improvising under tense situations... Once again, you have made your value known to ZPD. Good work, Wilde," Bogo finished with a genuine smile, and the way he stated it made Nick smile back with a thankful expression, absent of teasing this time.

He gave a small salute to Bogo with smile and surprised the buffalo by not saying anything funny like he usually did. He even had to point that out.

"Aren't you going to say something annoying, Wilde?"

Even everyone else had waited with a smile for Nick to be his own funny self, but the sudden warm compliment had taken him a bit off guard, like it did Judy.

He then grinned and spoke again, "Oh, I'm sorry for being so speechless right now, Uncle... It's just that... Has anyone ever noticed how you have such a strong and sexy voice-"

"Shut up," Bogo ordered with grunt right away, regretting for even expecting anything else.

Everyone laughed loudly as Bogo shook his head, and Judy could not help but to laugh with everyone else as Bogo cleared his throat loudly.

"Alright! Alright! Enough," he commanded, making everyone go quiet after a moment and continuing as he gazed the other officers in his sight, "Officer Howlton. You have made Howlton family tree proud once again. It's an honor to have the fourth Howlton in the force and part of this team. You will make a name for yourself under my roof like all your fathers have since the ZPD was born. That needs to be said."

"I- I... Thank you, Chief Bogo!" Oliver said happily and gave a formal salute to his chief. Hailie could not help but to give a proud look of her own as she gazed at wolf she had a crush on.

Bogo then continued, "Officers Garnett, Coonway and Fring... It goes without saying that you all did your job better than I anticipated. You all made me proud today. More than you can believe," he said with a warm voice.

All of the three saluted with a happy smile under Bogo's proud gaze and the buffalo continued speaking, "You all come from different district departments as we all know... You have all been assigned for this task force and to our department only for the time that this operation is done for... The thing is... Once we have captured the mammals that we are dealing with... It's time for the three of you to go back to your own departments and continue with larger resume and medal of being once part of the largest case in Zootopia."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. They didn't know if the case was even near its end... But once it would be over, so would be their time in the Savannah department. And needless to say, that made them sad. They had made such a good friends already inside the Savannah department, that leaving to go back to their old posts felt like such a disappointing idea.

They all just gave hesitant nods without saying anything when Bogo suddenly spoke with a smile, "But none of us would want that. We have all grown quite fond of all of you, and that goes without saying: You are all very talented officers. So I will give all of you a form to fill out tomorrow. If you want to sign it that is," Bogo stated.

None of the three seemed to understand what the buffalo meant until he spoke again after seeing their confusion.

"Meaning... After you fill the forms, you will not continue your work in Rainforest, Tundratown, or Sahara Square departments. You'll all belong to Savannah.

Under my roof. Meaning, that I get three more officers under my care for the largest and biggest department in Zootopia... Does this sound appealing?" Bogo asked with another smile.

All three officers stared wide-eyed as the buffalo just smiled warmly. Oliver, Nick, and Judy could not help but give happy looks for the three officers, who were too stunned to say anything at the moment.

After a while Coonway spoke, "I... Is this a joke, Chief?"

"Not a joke. You are not talking to Wilde. You are talking to your future chief," Bogo chuckled.

"... I would take that offer if I were you guys," Nick said with a warm smile for the three, with a proudly smiling Judy beside him. Oliver also looked way more than okay with this idea, especially as he was looking at Hailie with loving smile, and it didn't go unnoticed by the snow leopard. She just smiled and felt a small tear of happiness peek from the corner of her eye as she tried to speak.

"So... What do you sa-" Bogo didn't even get to finish when all of the three answered more than happily:

"YES, Chief!" All of them yelled happily, almost startling Bogo from the sudden confirmation.

He just chuckled after a while and spoke, "Well, the forms are back at the station, but no need to do it today: It's four in the morning. We have spent enough time here. All the units have been sent to this area to look over the things in the warehouse. There is still one thing that we require for this current timing," Bogo stated professionally.

"What's that?" Judy asked with interest. The buffalo signaled for Grizoli to run by the vehicle and retrieve something.

"Something that papers are going to want in their cover today: A group picture," Bogo stated as Grizoli was back quickly with the large camera in his paws.

"A picture of... All of us?" Judy asked with interest as everyone stared at Bogo.

"Affirmative. The actual event where we present all the details and needed interviews for the media and the press will be held in the ZPD hall, two days from now. After we are all done with transferring these arrested possessions to their rightful place and make the arrest official, it's the media's turn to give you all the well deserved glory," he stated.

"I... There will be press in the ZPD hall? Again?" Judy asked, and she gave a little scared side-look at Nick. Talk about bad memories. But Nick wasn't looking worried, and actually he looked very excited.

Bogo continued after a while, "Yes. All the TV stations will be present at the place. All of you are expected to give some kind of speech about this night's bust and answer the presented questions as best as you can. You have two days to prepare, after all. Besides, Hopps is loved by the media, so expect the event to take the whole day."

"No pressure, eh?" Judy gave a nervous chuckle as everyone looked at her proudly.

Nick placed his paw on her shoulder, "You got this, Whiskers. We have two days to prepare after all," Nick assured, easing up her tension. She was really good when it came to the press, but she was still always nervous from the inside. Plus, talking to newspapers was always almost like hard work: SO MANY QUESTIONS...

Bogo then continued talking, "So... Two days it is.. And since you have all done such an incredible job today... Those two days will be free for you. You have all deserved it."

"... WOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nick yelled in celebration, as he knew that two days of lazy fox time were waiting ahead. That meant a huge amount of time with his beloved bunny and recovering his hurt tail. It was miracle how well they had survived an operation like this without anyone getting badly hurt.

Everyone gave approving smiles to each other from this reward, and Bogo spoke suddenly again, "I will need you all to represent yourselves in the ZPD tomorrow though. Only briefly. A small celebration of our own: Clawhouser will bring cake. And Coonway, Fring, and Garnett shall fill out their forms at that same time. Present yourselves to the ZPD at 4 P.M. Understood?"

"Yes, Chief!" Everyone agreed happily.

After a while Bogo continued, "Now for the picture. The papers will want this story on their cover. They want faces for the police protecting Zootopia. A custom like I said. Everyone ready for a group memorial?"

Everyone looked at each other slowly with a large smile spreading on their faces. It took only couple of seconds as all of them started to hassle and run into a bunch. Bogo shook his head as the young mammals just goofed off as they made a lean row after a while,

making the funniest expressions for the camera.

Bogo just face palmed himself and spoke, "A PROFESSIONAL PICTURE," he stated again.

"Grizoli, would you?" Bogo asked as the polar pear was adjusting the large camera in his paws.

"Will do, Chief. Just a moment."

Bogo started walking over to the mammals, making himself known with his large posture behind the row of smaller mammals. All of them got closer to the buffalo and took their places. Everyone stood in a formal posture and happy smile except Nick, who was goofing around like always, making devil horns for the bunny next to him. Bogo saw this and spoke, "Wilde, do not make me-"

"Fine, fine!" he laughed, making all the others chuckle and Judy giggle as the fox took a better position and everyone waited for the camera to flash.

"One... Two... Three!" Grizoli yelled and took the picture.

And that picture would be glued to the history of Zootopia.

...

NICK'S PLACE _

The rest of the day had been quite something. All of their team had gone to the Blue Lagoon to celebrate their victory after taking all the mammals to the station. After their share of laughs and drinks, everyone had shared their warm farewells and went on their way: It was six in the morning, after all.

It was needless to say that everyone was super tired from the operation. Nick and Judy had actually went to Judy's place to retrieve some things before they would go to Nick's place for a well deserved and needed sleep, but they ended up being so tired that they had fallen asleep at Judy's place. She had a small mattress for Nick to use, even though she had begged for Nick to sleep on the same small bed with her, but being the gentle mammal he always wanted to be, he had refused. They had both slept for a good nine hours before waking up in the middle of the day from the small apartment. After that, they had gone to Roger's for dinner and to see a movie. Not only that, but they had also went shopping into the Pyramid Mall by train to get things that Judy had wanted buy for him for such a long time. But the fox had managed to hustle her and buy even more of his tropical shirts and ties, sly fox as he was.

It had been one hell of a free day for them so far. But there was something still in the air. The day had been perfect till now but something was still bothering Judy, and she did not know what.

It was not a bad thing. It was something else. Something that was about to make itself known to her very soon.

Nick opened the door into his apartment and walked in, releasing a relieved exhale as he stood there for a moment. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he waited for the door to close behind him. After a moment it did, and a wide smile spread on his face as he opened his eyes and turned around.

Judy let her paw off the handle and started to unzip the bag she had with her. So many groceries and clothes. Nick also dropped his bag off his shoulders as he kept looking at the bunny with a loving smile, without the smallest intention to start unloading his just yet, humming some gazelle song happily as she started to unload her bag after closing the door and suddenly stopped her movement.

Judy gazed at the warmly smiling fox one foot away from her, who just looked at her with a loving gaze and spoke nothing. Judy gave a small puzzled giggle and spoke.

"What?"

Nick then put his paws quickly on her waist and without a warning lifted her into air, making her yelp from sudden, playful action. Nick started to spin her around a couple of times with himself while laughing, making Judy giggle uncontrollably as he kept spinning.

"Eeeeek, Nick what are you do-!"

He then stopped spinning and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, gently wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes as he chuckled.

Judy just kept giggling and expected some kind of explanation to this sudden happy mood of his and he did speak after a while, "... We did it," he said and opened his eyes again as he looked at the love of his life in her eyes as he continued, "We did it together. It's just... Something that struck me just now. We won. Everything went just like we planned. No one got hurt. You are here with me. You are okay. I am okay. What's there not to celebrate?" he spoke warmly as he brushed her cheek affectionately with his paw.

Judy's confusion turned into a loving smile and she spoke too, "I know... I told you we always catch the bad guys, Nick..." she said and brushed his ear happily as the fox kept looking at her with a hungry look.

"I love you so much," he suddenly said as he gave a satisfied hum after Judy scratched the sweet spot behind his ear, making him purr a bit.

Judy leaned in to give a quick kiss on his muzzle, making the spot tingle for a moment, and she leaned out to look at him in the eyes again. Those emerald pools of his were just full of love as he spoke warmly and quietly again, "... More please."

Judy gave a small giggle and readied herself. She leaned in once again and they both closed their eyes as they felt their mouths connect again. Nick greedily breathed the air in through his nose as he pushed his tongue into her small mouth, feeling the incredible taste spark his mind.

Judy's tail started to wiggle rapidly again as Nick started to hungrily take control, placing his paws on both of her cheeks and starting to kiss her furiously, making a small moan escape Judy's lips as he started to get excited and overpower her small tongue again.

Kissing her was the best thing in the world. And ever since their small trip through Judy's place, he had to control the urge to do it in public. But now he finally got to kiss her again, and it never ceased to amaze him how good it was. Mostly it was so cute because she had no power to fight back with her soft and small tongue against his big and rough one.

Judy placed her paws on his shoulders and pushed against his muzzle, begging for him not to stop. Judy then started to guide him to walk backwards, heading towards the living room couch. Nick understood the hint and started to walk with small steps while the bunny was pushing him forward.

After enough steps Nick fell down on his back and made a small bounce in the air from the overly soft couch, pulling his bunny to lay on top of his chest, and without breaking the kiss for a second. It started to get wilder and wilder as Judy's tail wiggled furiously.

Out of nowhere, Nick felt Judy suddenly grab his paws from her cheeks, and guiding them somewhere. Judy didn't hesitate for a second after wanting to feel his paws get frisky on her again. She longed for this feeling.

She placed Nick's paws on the top of her butt, and at that moment Nick's eyes opened like lightning. Judy had no intention to break their kiss and she just lifted her butt up in the air, begging for Nick to hungrily grope it like he had last night. But Nick was not following the situation at all. She felt a confused mumble escape his mouth and he quickly broke their kiss, speaking right away in total confusion, "F-fluff? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Judy asked with the same amount of confusion as she felt like she had been pulled out of a dream just now. Quite annoyingly and fast on top.

"Wh-... Did you just... I mean I.."

Judy just looked at her boyfriend in confusion and was wondering what on earth had gotten into him now. Didn't he love doing that? Just a night ago he had been in heaven for letting her touch her like that but now he was out of the situation completely. Nick had no idea what had gotten into her just now, either. Judy just studied his expression for a moment... What on earth-

Then it hit her: He didn't remember. The painkillers. He didn't remember what they had done together. Just like he had warned that might happen. And now it had. Did he remember anything at all? Something at least? Because now this was really awkward for her.

Judy covered her face with her paws and rolled off from top of his chest and avoided eye contact right away. She groaned in a frustrated voice as Nick was trying to gather his bearings and understand what had just happened.

"Oh noooononnonon... I want to disappear.."

"Hey, hey, Judy; it's okay, it just came without a warning. I am so sorry I just-"

"No. Stop. Just... Give me a second here, Nick... Just.. A second," she assured and tried to keep her flustered state down.

"O-okay..." Nick said and sat up, wondering what to do. She had just out of nowhere begged for him to grope her butt. Judy had never done that. Not by his memory.

Was he missing something here? Judy had done it so out of instinct. Like it was something agreed. Something was off now.

After a moment Judy mumbled something as she gave a quick peek at him. She removed her paws from her eyes and looked at the worried looking fox. She then spoke, "Nick... What do you remember about the night we had before our operation at Tundratown? The night that I took care of you when you were in pain?"

"Well, I ummm... I remember, uh... The start at least. I gave you spare keys to my apartment," he said with smile.

"That you did handsome," Judy said with loving voice and continued, "after that?"

"You went by Roger's... Then I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I took the painkillers... Then you arrived. We snuggled. We talked... Then uh..."

He stopped for a moment, then the devilish smirk came on his face.

"You... You let me touch your tail! Quite a lot if I remember right."

"I did. So you do remember something?" Judy smiled and scooted closer to him, wiggling her tail happily from the fact that they were getting somewhere. Nick started thinking again.

"I... My memory starts to get a bit hazy from there... I remember... That you ordered me to behave while you clean my wound properly... Then you said... That you had a surprise for me if I stay still and won't do any tricks," Nick answered with a smiled.

"Go on..." Judy said happily. Just a little more.

Nick started thinking and tried his best but after that.. He remembered nothing at all. The pills and the tired state had taken their toll. After that, everything was dark. Just flashing images of them cuddling. There was more but he couldn't grasp it. He gave a bit of an apologizing rub of his neck.

"I-I-I-I... Don't remember anything after that. I'm so sorry, Whiskers," he apologized.

Judy could not help but feel a bit sad about that, but at least he remembered something.

"You remember all the things we talked about before that?"

"Oh, I do." A smirk forming on his face.

"Well the surprise that I talked about..." she started, rubbing her shoulder while avoiding eye contact made her blush as Nick watched her with an interested expression.

"Must have been something good to get you so bothered to talk about it... Was it something naughty?" He grinned with flirty look.

Judy spoke almost in a whisper, "... I was going to let you see me with only my panties on... But you said that you were falling asleep..." she said quickly, turning her gaze away from him.

If she could have only seen the face Nick made now. This had to be a hustle. But just a quick look from Judy told that she was telling a truth. He wanted to sink under the earth and die right now. His beautiful girlfriend had wanted to do something like that for him. The thing he could only dream of. And he had... FALLEN ASLEEP?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHAT?!" He almost yelled in frustration of himself, of being such a freaking jerk. Who does that kind of thing?!

Judy came closer to him and tried to calm him down.

"Nick! Nick. Calm down you silly fox... You were drugged. You had been running the whole day and on top you got beaten up-"

"THAT'S NOT EXCUSE! You wanted to do something like that for me and I just-"

"SHhhhhhhh. Stop it right now. It was not your fault. Stop. You already told me moments before you fell asleep that night that you were going to hate yourself for doing what you did. You apologized plenty enough that night. Even when I was not angry. So no more of that please. I don't want you to feel sorry. I wanted you to have some sleep.

It was better for the both of us. We had enough energy to focus fully on our operation. That's why it went so well for us. Okay?.. Just... Don't be sorry."

Nick still looked at her with a guilty look and sighed after a while, when Judy rubbed his paw in hers affectionately as she sat next to him.

The fox didn't know what to say for a moment and just squeezed her paw back and spoke, "I still feel like an idiot though."

"Don't. No more apologizing."

Nick just gave a small smile and then raised an eyebrow.

"But that still doesn't explain... Why did you just let me-"

"Get pawsy on me? That's what I let you do last time. You don't remember, but I do quite well."

"... Was it umm... Something I requested you to do? Because if I did I just have to say that-"

"Nick," she giggled and crawled over next to him. She leaned close to his face and gave a small lick at his black nose, making it twitch a bit. She then purred and looked at him with a flirty look of his, making Nick's heart beat a bit faster.

"It was my idea. I wanted you to do it. You might not remember but I told you that Clawhouser basically busted you for gazing at me like that from time to time.

You should had seen your face. The excuses you made... Oooh, but all males do that, I'm so sorry..." she imitated him and giggled.

Nick could not hold in a small blush that hit his face as Judy was the one teasing him to the fullest now and he cleared his throat. "I uh... Yeah that sounds like something I might have said... I really wish I remembered," he said with a sad tone and Judy just gave a loving smile as she brushed his cheek again and gave a small kiss on it.

"It's okay, Slick... Besides... We can... Continue where we left off just now... How about you we get back into it? It might lead to something we left off last time... Since you are not wounded anymore..." she said with flirting voice and wiggled her tail excitedly.

Nick raised an eyebrow to that and mumbled awkwardly.

"Y- you mean n- now?"

Judy giggled and gave a loving kiss on the side of his muzzle before speaking, "You were much bolder and pawsy that night than you are now..." she teased.

"Carrots, I was drugged," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Besides, if you think that I am not pawsy you are wrong. You know that I am very physical mammal." He grinned and gave a little wink.

"... Something that I love about you... And I can't say that I'm not one either..." she giggled and spoke after they had been just rubbing each other's paws for a moment, with loving looks on each other.

"Mhhm... So does that mean that you don't want to try it again?" She smiled teasingly and licked his muzzle.

"Try what fluff?" he asked with a puzzled voice, and he could not sense that he was about the get eaten by the bunny as she kept looking at him with that look. This was all so odd to experience right now. But then it started to come to him. He started to remember... HE REALLY DID. That look had sparked it.

Now that he started to really put his mind into it, the pictures of their night together started to become clearer and clearer. He spoke after a while as a large smile was starting to spread on his muzzle.

"I was without a shirt... You said you liked me without it," he said suddenly.

Judy stopped giving him small kisses on his face and spoke with surprised voice, "W- wait.. You remember?!" she asked happily.

"Oh, it's starting to come back a little bit... I remember the whole conversation about that... You naughty bunny," Nick teased, making Judy give a little shy smile as he continued. "Wait... I know what helps my memory... I think you are more than okay with me trying to refresh my memory this way, since you said you want me to..." he said with a love hungry look.

"Climb on my chest again and lay down, Judy," he ordered with predatory voice.

Judy felt her fur almost spark up from the tone that Nick was suddenly taking as he was starting to remember more and more. The bunny wiggled her tail happily and did like she was ordered. She gave a little shy smile as she was about to climb on him when Nick suddenly told her to hold on.

"Wait... Just a second," he signaled and started doing something. Judy gave a puzzled look at first to the fox but felt her cheeks blush as Nick started to take his shirt off.

After a while, he had taken his favorite green tropic shirt off and threw it next to them, making Judy stare at his bare fur once again with a shy smile, feeling her arousal grow again.

"Now. On top of me please, beautiful," he ordered with a hungry voice, making Judy obey more than happily as she felt his warm fur under her again. She laid down on his chest and got comfortable as best as she could.

Nick continued speaking after giving a quick lick on her small pink nose, "I remember something else... Oh right.. Something might refresh my poor memory... These jean shorts do seem very familiar. I think I have to make sure, Fluff... Can I?" he asked with a kit like smile. Judy intentionally lifted her butt in the air a little bit and gave more than an approving nod as her tail wiggled from anticipation.

Nick slowly started to run his paws first on her back, feeling the fabric of her pink gazelle hoodie before slowly going lower. After a couple of seconds he gave a small touch on her wiggling, soft tail with his claws, making Judy close her eyes and give a happy smile as she brushed her cheek against his bare chest affectionately.

Nick gave a warm chuckle and after playing with her tail for a moment, he brought his paws around her perfect and round rump, giving it a greedy grab right away and felt his eyes go lazy as he let out a small exhale. Judy gave a small squeak and felt the devilish tingle strike her at that second like thunder when Nick started squeezing her butt hungrily with his both paws.

"Yes... Noooow I remember... Yeah... As perfect as I remembered..." he whispered with predatory voice, making Judy's ears run hot as he was talking about her body like that.

She felt the devilish tingle grow every second and she knew where that always led to... But so what... Completely worth it. She had spare panties after all. For now she just wanted to kiss him so much as he was making her more and more horny.

"Nick..." she said with a dreamy gaze and leaned closer. Nick gave a loving smile back knowingly and closed his eyes again. He was preparing for the passionate kiss that was about to happen again. He could not help the pressure in his pants as he kept groping her butt and playing with her tail occasionally while now kissing her hungrily. He knew that he didn't have guts to ask more even if his male instinct wanted to feel his paws on her bare fur. To feel her soft fur run between his fingers...

They both started to kiss each other furiously, and Judy fought with her small tongue as best as she could but Nick's predatory instinct was winning the fight.

In middle of all that she remembered something. NICK'S PROMISE TO HER. He didn't... Remember it himself.. But it was something that she wanted to use now. That was the thing that had been bothering her the whole day. Now would be her time.

She was definitely in the mood again. It didn't take long when it came to Nick and his romantic touch.

She had waited long enough. She couldn't take it anymore. Now would be the time to make her wish. The thing was... Would he keep his word? What she was about to ask from her fox was not a small thing. She didn't even know how he would react. But a promise was a promise. She loved him so much and she wanted him to truly know it tonight.

She wanted to experience it. Just like most of her sisters had long before her. The thing was... She was going to do it with a predator. A fox on top of that. But it didn't matter to her. She wanted him so badly that it hurt. She didn't even know how it would go but she wanted it right now more than ever. She wanted Nick. Now!

"Wait... Wait.. Nicholas..." she let out with love hungry voice, breathing the air rapidly after breaking their amazing and lustful kiss. Nick stopped rubbing her rump with his paws and wanted to kiss her right way again.

"What is it, Whiskers? Come here," Nick hummed and started licking her face, making Judy giggle and yelp as she took some distance from her love hungry fox.

"Everything is okay... I.. It's something that I have to ask... Something important to me..." she said quietly as she felt her heart beat faster and faster as the moment was closing in. She was going to ask it.

"What is it, Fluff?" Nick asked with a loving voice and sat up a bit while he brought his paws to her waist and waited for her to speak.

The bunny thought for a while how to represent her request without freaking him out... But this was something most males wanted? Right?

Would Nick freak out if she just asked it?

She just kept thinking if this was a good idea when Nick hummed warmly, "Carrrooottts... What is going on in that mind of yours? You know you can talk to me."

Judy sat up on his stomach and started to talk quietly, "It's... About something that you... Promised that night.. Just before you fell asleep on this couch. You promised something for me and told me that you would keep it when the time comes. I would like to use that."

Nick raised an eyebrow and spoke in confusion, "That... I don't remember doing. I do remember that you... Asked if I want to try doing what I just did on your bare fur," Nick said with hopeful voice and wiggled his eyebrows to the bunny, making her blush as she tried to speak.

Nick asked, "What did I promise exactly?"

"... You promised that once the operation was over and we find ourselves on this couch again... Together.. That we would continue right where we left... And you said that you wanted to have a fun little game. That if I would ask anything from you... You would do it. Anything at all. Those were your words... I know that you were drugged and it doesn't count but-"

"Noononoo, now you have piqued my interest, Carrots. You are not a liar. You never are. I believe you. That even sounds like me," he chuckled and brushed her cheek.

Judy just gave a happy smile back and wiggled her tail furiously.

"Anything, huh? You have something in your mind that you want to ask, Fluff? I am a fox of my word. Anything it is," Nick said smugly and placed his paws in akimbo while waiting for her request. Judy felt her blush deepen and her ears run hot as she collected her mind to this moment. Moment of truth. Now or never. He promised you just now.

"I... You have to promise that you won't make fun of me, Nick... Don't laugh. Please?" Judy pleaded and avoided his eye contact.

Nick just chuckled warmly and placed his paw under her chin, signaling her to look at him. "Hey... Just ask me, Judy. It's okay. A promise is a promise," he assured.

Judy felt her heart almost burst as she held her breath and then whispered. She in fact whispered it so quietly that Nick didn't even hear.

"I... Want to have sex with you..."

There was moment of quietness until Nick spoke right away, "Carrots... I didn't hear that. Louder please, my bunny," he said with a warm smile and Judy could feel like she was going to sink under ocean again as she gathered strength to say it properly and louder.

"... Nicholas... I want to have sex with you..." she said and gasped for air again before she continued fast, "I want to... Do... The.. The thing... C- can we?" she asked and felt like fainting after she finished.

At that moment it looked like Nick had turned into stone statue. For a moment he didn't say anything. He just looked at the furiously blushing bunny. It took whole ten seconds before Nick spoke. Well, he didn't speak: He bursted into laugh.

"AHHAHHAHahhAHAHHHAHAHH!" he laughed like a hyena and held his stomach.

Judy felt her eyes widen as the reaction caught her completely off guard. After a moment that surprise turned into a state of anger.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH! NICK!" she yelled accusingly, drumming her paws against his stomach and making the fox laugh even louder after he was under assault.

"I can't... The thing! You... AHhaahha you are so cute! I am dying!"

"STOOOOP! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Judy yelled in genuine anger as the fox was rolling on the couch and holding his stomach while trying to block the angry bunny attack as best as he could.

"That was the cutest memory of you I will ever have!"

"NICK! I HATE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" she yelled.

"I can't... You... Judith, I am so sorry but I... Ahahaha... The same meter maid that I met all those months ago just asked me to mate with her... I'm sorry it's just so crazy! HAhahahah!" he said and continued his laughing.

Judy knew that he was going to go on with this for a while. She hopped off from the squirming fox and sat far away from him, sitting on her yoga pose and placing her arms in akimbo as she kept staring at him with a murderous look. Why did he have to be such a jerk to her about this? Why could he not just say "Ok?" Why embarrass her more than needed? This was already most awkward moment of her life and he had to behave like a kit.

His laughter continued for ten good seconds after he started gathering his breath rapidly and turned his gaze to her as he was wiping the tears of laughter from the corner of his eye.

"You done?!" she asked angrily.

"Carrots, you..."

"Say that I look cute when I'm angry and I'm leaving right now, you dumb fox!" she said, but they both knew that she didn't mean it. But she was really angry at him right now.

Nick just gathered his breath again and pleaded for Judy to stay with his paw, waving it her way in terms of surrender.

"Okay... I... I think I got it now.. I.. Hahaha... That was just... I'm sorry, Carrots, you were just so.."

"Don't say it. I will hit you," she ordered and turned her back on him, facing the other way.

"Fluff... I'm... Just... Wait. Look at me please. I won't laugh anymore. I promise."

"Like you promised not to do moments ago? You liar!" she accused and didn't turn to look at him. Nick just chuckled at her cute and angry state and crawled closer to her.

He then spoke again with warm voice, "Juuudyyyy... Come on look at me. Paw on my heart. I won't laugh anymore. Let me explain," he assured.

Judy was quiet for a moment and turned around slowly, looking at the fox that was laying on the couch on his stomach, while looking at her with a teasing grin.

"... What?" she asked, demanding an explanation.

Nick then spoke with loving voice, "The reason why it amused me was because you don't know what you are asking right now... It's not that I don't want to do it, Judy. I mean like... That was just... Wow... I mean it just surprised me that you were so confident to be the one to ask for it out of us two... Don't get me wrong, I love you... But the thing is... I don't think you are ready for it. I think you are rushing things between us. And I know you are doing it for me. You don't have to. Most males can't wait, but as much as I would like to do what you just asked, more than you know, Judy... I think you should hold on to that request till you are really ready. You know? I can wait for as long as you need. I am already happy about what we have now."

There was a quiet moment between the two when suddenly Judy spoke with confused tone, "Wait... So you want to do it?"

"Oh, I would be terrible liar if I said that I didn't want to. You have no idea, Whiskers, but-"

"BUT... What you are saying is that you think that I am not ready for it? You think I am rushing things just to please you? Is that what you are saying?"

"... Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile and nodded.

"I am ready for it! How on earth do you know if I'm ready or not?!" she asked with an angry voice, making Nick chuckle as he swished his tail.

"Oh I know, Whiskers... I know you and I know your heart. I could have imagined you to let me see your bare fur like you promised but... Actual love making? Not ready, farm girl. City fox's orders. Let's just take small steps. Right, Whiskers?" he said with a loving smile, but there was still the hint of a tease in his voice.

Which only made Judy angrier. "I am ready Nick! I am not going to change my mind!"

"You are so adorable that it's killing me. I have a bunny that is begging for some fox loving from me. Crazy world."

"You are such a jerk!" she yelled and pulled her ears.

"You know what, Fluff? How about a test? If you pass it, I will do it with you. Deal?" he challenged with grin.

"FINE!" Judy said without even a second of hesitation.

"Wow, eager, aren't we? Okay."

"Bring it on, you dumb fox!" she ordered, ready for whatever he was going to ask.

"Say the naughtiest thing you know. You never curse. You are the most innocent and sweetest girl I have ever met. It's not a bad thing, Carrots. It's one of the reasons that I found you so attractive in the first place. One of the reasons I love you.

But the thing is... You don't have naughty secrets. You don't even watch porn. You can say that you do, but I know that you don't. So surprise me. Say something frisky and naughty to me. Try to make it good. Think the naughtiest thing you can figure out and say it to me. Let's see if you can pass the test, farm girl," he chuckled and knew that he had won the game already. Judy was not ready for such things and he knew it.

Judy was quiet for a while and stared back at him with a blank expression, wondering what to do.

Then it hit her. She had something that would probably win this challenge of his. It was her best bet. In any other circumstances, she would probably suck her defeat and admit that he was right, but she was not thinking clearly. She just wanted to slap that smug smile out off his face right now. Being frustrated, angry, but also really horny was not a good combo. But it was something that made her bold right now. She was going to tell him her naughtiest secret right now. A small devilish part of her always wanted Nick to know. Might as well be now. But he would never look at her the same way after this probably. But she was too frustrated to care. She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to win this little game. Part of her brain argued back furiously, yelling that she was crazy for even thinking about telling it to Nick but the hunger to win this game of his was too much.

"I will whisper it to you, Nick."

"Ooooh, intriguing... What could it be? Exciting!" he chuckled smugly as the bunny crawled closer to him.

After a couple of seconds she was next to him, looking at him with a determined gaze. Nick just looked back curiously as Judy signaled with her finger for Nick to lean closer. She felt a shy blush overcome her and her brain screaming, "What are you doing!?" as she was about to whisper to, Nick. There was no going back now. DO IT.

Nick gave a mischievous smile as he did as he was commanded and leaned closer to her. Judy gently placed her paw against his chest and the other behind his ear, gently pulling him closer as she started whispering quietly to his ear. And the tone she started to speak with from the first moment, made Nick's fur bristle from the warm feeling as she whispered with loving and tender voice, "Ever since I started to have these... Feelings for you the first time... When I knew that I was falling in love with you... All these... Ideas started to make me crazy in my head at night... Until I couldn't just take them anymore... I tried resisting them for so long, if you only knew how much.. Nick I... They felt so wrong.. But so right at the same time... I would spend hours at night just... I would... touch myself over and over again while thinking about... Your gentle paws all over me and doing all these naughty things for me... Sometimes I would have five orgasms in one hour while thinking about how it would feel when you are... Doing it to me... How it would feel to have you bite my ear... And tell me how much you loved me while doing it for hours... That's the real reason why I was sometimes so sleepy when I would come to visit you at the academy, Nick... You were the one keeping me up... Without you even knowing it... But you do now..."

There was complete silence between them, but only Judy's furious heartbeat was the only thing heard among Nick's as she slowly leaned away from his ear.

She carefully looked at Nick to see his reaction and it was quite something alright. She had probably never seen the fox so stunned in her life. It looked like his mind had exploded. It looked like his universe had stopped at that moment as his fur still bristled with warm shivers from her words. Judy gave a little shy smile as she was trying to calm her furious blush down under Nick's frozen gaze.

"D-did I pass the test? Nick?"


	26. Moonlight Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALERT! IF YOU ARE NOT FAN OF SMUT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! THAT'S ALL ;) !
> 
> but if you are, like me.... Have fun reading ;)

Episode 26

"Moonlight passion"

.............

...............

There was still no answer from the red fox to be heard. And as this silent moment went on, the bunny started to get a little bit concerned about her boyfriend.

She didn't even know what was going on in his head. What was he thinking about her right now? Could it be that what she had said was a bit too much information to share? Something that he wished she would have kept to herself?

Then her imagination started to creep as panic set in. Maybe her thoughts were right. Maybe he was even a bit disturbed by the fact that she had done such things while thinking about him. The more she thought about it, the more creepy it started to sound. She could not hold the silence anymore as her fear of his reaction grew by the second.

And the fear and embarrassment was heard from her tone quite clearly. "Nick, I am so sorry. I just wanted to win your game! I know that I am disgusting, and I know that it sounds crazy but I-"

Her flood of panic was stopped the moment Nick slowly turned to look at her in the eyes for the first time after her whisper. Those gentle, emerald pools of his just searched for something from hers as he slowly started to close his hanging muzzle. He still didn't say anything, but at least they had eye contact now.

Judy was too tense to speak up anymore as her nose wiggled a bit, trying to prepare for whatever he was about to unleash on her. There were no words,

but now there was movement as his gaze turned more serious. Nick started to rise up from his lazy sitting posture on all fours without taking his eyes off her for even a moment as he swished his tail from side to side.

"N- Nick what are you-" she mumbled in confusion as Nick started to slowly approach her with his slow movement, almost like predator closing in on his prey.

Judy started out of instinct to crawl backwards, gaining distance from him. Now she could see a wide smirk at the corner of Nick's muzzle as he clearly enjoyed her being completely confused about his behavior. The shirtless fox gave a greedy lick of his lips with his large tongue as he kept his predatory approach toward her with a wild hunger in his gaze. Judy knew that Nick would never hurt her but she did feel a bit scared of him as he kept looking at her like food without even saying anything. Her nose wiggled out of natural instinct as she tried to open her mouth to speak anything at all, but she couldn't as she kept crawling backwards.

Nick was starting to hasten his hunting crawl as Judy was nearing the end of the couch. He was not going to give her a chance to escape now. Nowhere to run anymore.

Judy felt her heart jump as her back hit the large brown pillow, blocking her escape from further crawling away. Nick gave a little victory smile and swished his tail one more time as he finally reached his bunny. Judy could only feel her boyfriend's shadow take over her as his face was only couple of inches away from her. Nick placed his hands on both of her sides, blocking any possible escape attempt playfully as the loving smile spread on his muzzle, and he spoke for the first time.

"Gotcha bunny," he slurred with satisfied voice and licked his lips once again. He kept looking at her with playful gaze, waiting for her to say something in her defense. Judy was quiet for a moment and chose her next words carefully.

"I- Nick w-what is it with you all of a sudden? And w-why are you looking at me like that? A-are you mad at me?" she asked with blush creeping on her cheeks.

Nick kept licking his lips hungrily and spoke with loving voice, "MMM... Judy...if you only know how it makes me feel when you tell me things like that... To know that I am not the only one who's felt like this... Not the only one who's been doing it while thinking about someone you love..."

At that moment Judy's eyes widened as Nick just stared back with that warm smile of his, absent of any teasing or bluffing.

"Y-you... You did it, too?"

"What do you think, fluff?" Nick asked with flirting voice and wiggled his eyebrows.

"This... Nick are you... Teasing me?" she asked carefully, earning a chuckle from the fox.

"No. No teasing this time, whiskers. I don't want to," he said while leaning in to give a little loving lick on her lips quickly, making her tail wiggle immediately.

"S-so you really did it, too? N-not just me?" she asked once more.

"If you really want me to prove my point... I can show you how I do it..." Nick grinned, making Judy's eyes widen, and a blush hitting her like a bomb.

Nick was more than satisfied about the reaction of his frisky little suggestion. Just a little bit of teasing.

Still, after all those words of hers, still so innocent. My bunny...

Nick continued after a small moment of silence to the bunny who was still trying to handle what was going on right now.

"I want to hear it again. Was it just you trying to really win the game like you said...or was it true?" he asked gently, but his voice still demanded honesty.

Judy felt relief that he was not mad at all, but she was still a bit overwhelmed by his predatory aura right now because it was so sudden, and it was making her devilish tingle run off the charts. She answered the question with slight fear, even when his gaze screamed nothing but love.

"I-I wasn't lying... It was all true," she whispered.

"Every word?" Nick asked teasingly.

"Yes," she whispered quietly as Nick's gaze filled with that hunger again.

"In that case my bunny, I am taking your request from earlier...way...WAY more seriously now..." he said, leaning in to touch his nose with hers for a quick moment.

"Y-you will?" she asked carefully, feeling her ears run hot as she felt Nick's warm breath against her fur.

"But I need something from you, Judith." Nick asked as he brought his other paw on her cheek and started to caress it softly while looking at her beautiful lavender eyes. Judy could feel her heart beat faster the moment he had called her Judith. She spoke again carefully to her fox.

"O-okay."

"You can still back out. I love you too much to rush it, even after this. So I want you to answer this. The final question: Are you completely sure that you want to still do it? Because if you are not a hundred percent sure-"

"Yes," she said quickly with a love hungry voice.

The quick answer had taken him a bit off guard as he was about to ask again, just to be sure. Judy stopped him before he got a chance to speak.

"Nick, I have wanted for this longer than you know. I am a 24 year old bunny who has never...done it..."

"Judy, there is nothing wrong about having not done it at this age. Some mammals might have not done it till they are thirty, Carrots. So don't-"

"H-have you done it?" Judy asked shyly. Nick went quiet for a moment and spoke.

"Not with anyone I have loved," he said genuinely. Judy could not help but to feel a bit horrible for the small part of her being happy about the fact that she was the first mammal Nick had ever loved. But she had to know.

"Have you... Umm..." she mumbled, making Nick chuckle from the question he already knew.

"Mmmmm?"

"Done it... A lot?"

"Well... Could be more."

"That's... Kinda hard to believe," she said genuinely.

"Is that so?" Nick grinned.

"Well being you it just... Surprises me."

"Judy, I might like flirting and making the females go fuzzy but you forget that when it comes to my own species, Foxes I mean; we are a very clingy lot. Some are not but definitely most are. So once you mate with them, they can become very obsessive. There comes the saying, 'Foxes mate for life.' Meaning that one drunken night with a vixen that already has a huge crush on you, might end up with you having a female that wants a future with you, like it's almost a contract after a one night stand. And you know how I was. I wasn't ready for those.

And vixens don't take that attitude easily, and being a hustler that just wants a one night stand and laughs you off after you want a serious relationship and start talking about kits and stuff... Earns you a reputation of an asshole. So my fun run was cut really short after everyone knew what kind of mammal I was when it came to vixens: Money before them. Same was with many of my kind. Definitely among my best friends. If you think I was bad, you should have seen Finnick." Nick chuckled and stared as the bunny was processing all this.

She spoke after a while. "H- have you done with other predators than vixens?"

"Mmm... Maybe I have... Not very many though. Can count them with one paw." He grinned.

Judy was quiet for a moment and spoke, "But... So you did have lot of..."

"Sex? Yeah. But haven't for a long time. Those wild times were around four to three years ago, to be honest." Nick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"C-can I ask something... If it's not too personal?" she asked quietly.

"Isn't this kinda personal already, Whiskers?" Nick chuckled. She was just so unbearably cute sometimes.

"When was the last time you.. Did the thing?"

"I prefer word fox lovin'," Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows. Not for the first time in forever

Judy could not hold a small laugh and said, "I know you do. Don't call it that ever again."

"So we call it the way you do, huh? The thing?" Nick said and could not hold the laugh that was about to come again. Judy stopped that show before it even started and spoke.

"Just... You don't have to say-"

"Two years," he said with grin.

"Oh... Is it a long break for males?" Judy asked. It still surprised Nick that she seriously didn't know anything at all when it came to these things. But she was from a farm after all.

"Well, not really. Could be longer. For some it's long and some it's not. My friends would laugh my ass out if they knew though."

"Okay," Judy said with a bit of an unsure tone. But Nick continued after a while with devilish grin.

"Besides, you have this thing called, the Internet. If some cute little bunny had courage she would learn and know all kinds of naughty things-"

"Stoooop!" Judy mumbled in embarrassment as Nick looked at her with teasing look.

"Just saying..." Nick chuckled.

But after a while she continued with a sad tone in her voice again as they got back to the original subject. The shy smile from his teasing continued in an instant.

"But for A BUNNY... Most of my sisters have done it when they were sixteen already... It's not normal for bunnies of my age to-"

"So what?" Nick asked with a frustrated voice, making Judy stop talking from such a straight opinion. The fox spoke right away.

"Judy, just because you haven't done it doesn't make you a freak or any worse than your sisters, or brothers, or whoever you compare yourself to. All those bucks that thought you were not worth of their time or thought that you were not attractive or interesting enough can all go to hell. Their loss of never meeting someone like you. Screw them all. You are my girlfriend now, and I am going to make sure to never let you go now that I have you. And I am not going to pressure you for sex like some would, without wanting to even know you. I am not that kind of mammal.

You don't deserve that kind of mammal. So only if you are really ready I-"

Nick's piece of mind was cut short as the bunny leaned up to kiss him furiously while a single tear was starting to suddenly run down her cheek. She couldn't handle him sometimes.

This was one of those moments. He was so kind and gentle with his words that it drove Judy's love for him crazy. Nick was a bit surprised at first but answered it more than happily after a while. He smoothly caressed her ears as they kissed for about a minute, before Judy broke it to breath. Her half-lidded eyes looked at him with building a lust as she spoke quietly.

"Nick," she suddenly said.

"What is it, my bunny?" he asked with a loving voice and swished his tail happily, but only now he realized that she was crying a bit. He spoke quickly with worry.

"Hey, hey, Carrots. What's wrong?"

A loving smile turned on her voice as Nick was wiping her tear away carefully and she spoke.

"I am just so...happy: That my first time will be with you... It feels like a dream... Just like when you first told me that you loved me... And now you are here... With me... It's just... So incredible. I couldn't be more happy that it will be you..." she said with happy voice as she was caressing his left ear and feeling another tear run down her face. She lifted herself up from the couch and leaned in to hug him tightly as she was sobbing against his shoulder happily just a little bit. Nick just couldn't speak for a moment as he felt himself get a bit emotional because of her love for him like this.

He did sniff a bit and try to control himself from crying too and he started to speak with a soothing voice as he rubbed her back.

"Theere, there... You bunnies, so emotional..."

Judy sniffed again and nuzzled against his neck, loving as Nick's strong and gentle paws calmed her down. After a moment she leaned out of him.

A small smile on her face told him that she had calmed down, even if her sweet and emotional outburst did take only twenty seconds. The bunny could only stare at her fox whose eyes were a bit glossy as well, as he kept wiping her tears away with his paw. Nick spoke after wiping the last of her tears away.

"That means more to me than you know, Judy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Judy whispered quietly and leaned in to kiss him once more.

After the small tender moment of theirs, Judy leaned away from him and they continued looking at each other with loving smiles without saying a word. There was no need for words. Just this moment was enough. Then she did something that got Nick's attention right away.

She slowly started to bring her paw to the zipper of her hoodie. At that moment, Nick woke up from their tender and loving moment as his eyes widened after he remembered what was still ahead.

"Oh boy... Here we go... So she just? Okay," Nick thought in his mind as the smiling bunny with half-lidded eyes started to slowly bring the zipper down, making the De ja vu of this moment hit the fox right away. Only this time he had no intention of stopping her.

Okay, prepare mentally, because your wildest dreams are about to come true Wilde. The love of your life is getting naked for you. No pressure. Not at all. Just try to handle the-

FUMP!

Was the sound of her Pink Gazelle Hoodie falling down on his couch. At that moment, Nick felt like his throat had caught something as the topless bunny was now in front of him to marvel.

The fox felt his gaze get wild and his heart drum as the sight soaked in his eyes. Down her neck he could witness her pure and bright snow white fur travel all the way down to her lower stomach. Like a snow in the middle of a grey fur ocean. Just as pretty as he had always thought it would be.

He felt the pressure starting to grow in his boxers rapidly as his eyes met with her perfect and beautiful round breast. They were not as big as a vixen's, not even close, but he was seeing his bunny naked in real life for the first time. And so close in paws reach...

He didn't care if those were considered lacking or small by bunny standards, but for him, they were already perfect. So firm and cute, and it was probably all because of her incredibly good physical physique and lots of athletic training. Nick gave a loud swallow that didn't go without Judy's notice. She didn't say anything though.

After marveling at her breasts for a some time, his eyes traveled lower as he kept looking at her curvy body. The white fur on her cute tummy looked so freaking soft and clean that the urge to just run his paws wildly on her body drove him crazy. So freaking beautiful.

Only now he finally met her gaze and realized that she was as flustered as tomato under his hungry and adventuring gaze. Probably because he had not said anything at all. Just watched. Judy then gave a quick embarrassed look at her breasts and spoke.

"T-they are... Not really big are they? C-compared to my siblings I-"

"Shhhhh," he commanded right away and scooted himself closer while still looking at her body with a predatory hunger.

"Judith, you are perfect... Just... Phef..." he said, and could not help a little lick of his muzzle as his eyes adventured her and met with her gaze shortly after. If Judy was not flustered enough a moment ago, now she didn't even know what to say as Nick kept looking at her bare fur more than excitedly, like she was food.

After saying those words his eyes still started to wander up and down on her, like he couldn't get enough. Judy could not take it anymore.

"N-Nicholas..." she whispered.

"Y-yeah?" He ask'd and look'd at her again.

"P-please touch me," she begged, but felt like dying of embarrassment after.

She was waiting for an answer or teasing, but that was not what she got.

Nick was inches away from her in two seconds and she jumped a bit as Nick's face was so close now.

"Can I?" he asked with a predatory voice at the flustered bunny, and he swished his tail in excitement as his paws itched to feel her body.

Judy nodded furiously as that hungry gaze waited for her consent. Nick then spoke almost like it was an order, because he knew that Judy loved when he took control. That she had made known many times.

"Lay down and get comfortable."

The moment Judy heard that tone from him, her tail wiggled furiously as she did as she was told right away, laying her upper back against a large brown couch pillow.

She adjusted herself comfortably against the couch and waited eagerly for him to do whatever he wanted with her. She had waited for this for such a long time. And it was heard in her heartbeat pretty clearly.

Nick slowly came closer and positioned himself on top of her. She waited excitedly as Nick observed her eyes and started to lean in towards her neck.

Judy knew that he was about to scent mark her and didn't fight back as she exposed her neck for him to kiss. She felt a small gasp escape her mouth as Nick's teeth started to nibble her fur a bit, making her body shiver. Nick started to breath through his nose heavily again as he started to lick her neck and her cheek happily, marking her as his own again. It had been so odd when he did it to her the first time, but after couple of times, Judy had started getting used to it. Nick was a canine after all: Licking fur is their way of showing real affection. The tickling and soft actions went on for a while until Judy's eyes suddenly flashed open from her dreamy state.

Nick's other paw was slowly traveling down her neck and closer to her breast. She could feel her body tense up like a statue. Nick knew he had scent marked her strongly already and opened his eyes as he focused on her now. Before touching her, he shifted his gaze to Judy's eyes, which were looking at him with lust and eagerness. That gave enough confirmation for Nick that her body was for him to touch.

He didn't hesitate for a second to slowly cup her other breast in his paw. The moment he had it fully in his paw he started to give it an affectionate squeeze and carefully rub it, making Judy's eyes go lazy and her head lean back against the pillow. Nick gave a lick of his lips as he started to squeeze the breast softly in his paw. It took all that Judy had to not make a sound as the tingling and warm feeling in her chest took over, and it was so... So much better than her own paw.

Nick kept playing with her small breast carefully in his paw and observed Judy the whole time. It was pretty clear that she liked this. The moment Nick started to gently rub her hardening nipple with his two claws, Judy couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ah!" she gasped. The moment the voice escaped her, she blocked her mouth with her paws in panic.

Nick stopped what he was doing right away and looked at her with a devilish grin forming on his muzzle.

"That feel good?" he teased and started to rub her nipple again, making Judy mutter something that he couldn't hear.

"Hmmmm, I guess I need more confirmation here," he said hungrily and now leaned his face closer to her chest. Judy gasped once again when Nick started giving small kisses on her upper chest and closed his eyes while feeling her intoxicating scent run through his olfactory system. Nick's black nose traveled down her snow white fur and kiss by kiss he was reaching where his paw was playing.

Nick then stopped kissing and opened his mouth hungrily as his target of love was close. He gave a little excited lick on his muzzle and slowly leaned in.

"AaHNmff!" Judy let out after feeling his hot breath closing in and his mouth contact her small breast. The moment she felt his tongue starting to play around wildly, she felt her whole body tense up as she covered her mouth again, trying to block the small noises that escaped her with poor success. Nick started to keep caressing her other breast with his paw again and continued doing the other one with his mouth. Nick could not hear the small whimpers that escaped her mouth, but they were rapid.

To Judy it felt so good. Not even close to the pleasure that she reached by herself with her own paws. Nick's were so much bigger and stronger, and he was getting pretty wild with her. But she loved every second of his touch. Another loud whimper escaped her after Nick started to bite her nipple softly between his fangs, careful not to bite too hard.

"AaAahI!"

Nick just enjoyed himself to the fullest right now, and every single sound she made sent warm shivers through his mind as he switched between her breasts quickly without giving her even one second to recover. He started to hungrily lick the breast he had caressed with his paw a moment ago and rub the other.

He wanted to do everything he could to make her feel good. This was her first time after all, and he was going to make sure that it would be unforgettable for the both of them. In some way, this was the first time for them both. Nick had never done this with someone he loved, and this was already close to becoming more passionate than anything he had experienced in a bedroom before Judy. And most importantly, he was sober this time. He kept sucking her breast with closed eyes, fully focusing on what he was doing.

The small whimpers that escaped her mouth all the time just turned him on more and more, and now he really started to use his tongue furiously, switching between each breast and hungrily pleasuring her as best as he could. He had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job right now.

He then let his paw go from her right breast and started to adventure down her stomach with it. The fluffy and incredibly soft fur ran through his fingers, taking Nick's attention from his licking session. Judy's hard nipple begged for his rough tongue again but Nick started to focus on her belly now.

"So freaking soft... And fluffy..." he said excitedly like a kit as his paw lovingly rubbed and explored her bare fur. Nick couldn't resist fluffy things and this was coming in close second to her tail. While caressing her soft fur with his paw still, he focused his mouth back to her breast and earned a satisfied cry from his bunny once she felt contact of his big tongue again.

"Do you like this, Judy?" he asked gently.

"Y-yeah... P-please... Other one, t-too," she begged from the fox.

Nick gave her a loving smile as he started happily licking her other breast again. Judy had finally relaxed from her tensed up state and was now displaying a small satisfied smile on her face as she closed her eyes again and just enjoyed him doing his thing. It did feel really good, but it made her want more. And by now, she knew the worst had happened. She was already completely wet under those panties of hers. Nick would have probably noticed, if she didn't have her jean shorts still on. This felt calming, and her body had gotten used to this tingling and ticklish feeling already. Her sounds were not so uncontrolled anymore, and she spoke while Nick still kept licking her nipple affectionately.

"Nick... Ahh... I... Break..."

"I don't think sooooo..." Nick hummed and gave a little bite on her nipple, making pleasure shock her, and a loud whimper escaped her.

"Mhhh!" she let out and felt the devilish tingle spike in her panties, and she knew that she wanted Nick to touch her there, now. It might have sounded like rushing but she wanted something even more intimate. Her inner bunny nature was waking up as she felt like a captured prey to her loved predator.

"See my bunny, as much as you try to block those sounds-"

"Nick, I can't take it anymore! L-lower please!" she suddenly yelled.

Nick's eyes opened up slowly and he looked at the horny bunny in the eyes.

Nick mumbled back. "W-what do you mean? You mean... Wait..." he said and kept looking at her, almost like to ask if she was serious.

All he got as an answer was a furious nod once again as she felt embarrassed under Nick's growing grin.

"Some lovely bunny seems to be getting into this quite quickly," Nick said, but was absent of any protest about the idea of going down on her so soon.

He licked his muzzle hungrily as he had waited for this moment for a long time. Now was his time to show what a fox tongue can really do.

Judy just felt the blush overtake her as he kept looking at her so predatory, eager to make her command go true. But now he had better idea. Not on the couch. To the fox cave!

Out of nowhere Nick suddenly scooped his rabbit gently with his paws, making her give a surprised yelp as she found herself suddenly against Nick's bare chest.

"N-Nick, w-what are you-"

"Taking my cute girlfriend to somewhere she belongs right now," he said mischievously as he suddenly lifted her up from the couch with his paws under her butt and stood up.

Judy's shy and confused expression turned into a loving smile as she tied her legs around him and prepared for a journey through the living room, carried by her boyfriend.

"Hoooold tight! Toot toot! Fox lovin' train leaves from the platform two-"

Judy blocked any further silly talk from her fox with a loving smile and leaned in for a soft kiss, closing her eyes. Nick answered it pretty quickly, almost like him knowing it was about to come. Their tongues started to wrestle happily as Nick smoothly carried the bunny through the living room towards his bedroom. With a smooth motion after arriving there, Nick scooted the door open with his foot, making Judy giggle in middle of their kiss as Nick growled hungrily and closed the door behind them, leaving complete silence in the living room. Here we go. No second thoughts.

MOONLIGHT PASSION _

The completely dark rooms only light source was incredibly bright moonlight, making its romantic mood known the moment they arrived inside.

Nick was still carrying the bunny and earning satisfied whimpers from her as he licked her breasts playfully again. He was carrying her towards the king sized bed of his. Judy could only giggle from the ticklish and arousing feeling as Nick was kissing her neck and gave a playful little nibble that made her fur spark up a bit. He knew how to handle her so well. No second passed without him doing something to her like this. He just couldn't get enough of her body. As Nick kept kissing her neck and they still stood next to his bed, he opened his eyes to gaze out of his window. At that moment he stopped his kissing and started to stare at the amazing sight.

"Nick, is everything-"

"Carrots, look at that," Nick said in awe and walked over to the window and adjusted himself so that Judy could see it too.

Judy's confusion turned into her hanging mouth as she looked outside of the window. The dark blue sky was covered in glistening stars all over, but that was normal in Zootopia nights. But the moon, it was so incredibly close this night that even Nick had not seen it so close during all his life in Zootopia. Judy's turned up mood got completely distracted as she stared at the beautiful sight with wide eyes, marveling at this amazing moment outside Nick's bedroom window. Nick kept looking at the sight as well. He knew that this sight was going to make it into the news.

"It's... So beautiful..." Judy finally let out with a stunned expression still on her face.

"Yeah," Nick agreed and slowly turned to look at her. He could see the moon reflect from her lavender eyes as he looked at her cute and amazed expression soak in the sight in front of her. The moonlight danced against her bare fur, making her soft grey and snow white fur shine amazingly from its cold and calming light, making the bunny in his arms look like the most beautiful mammal he had ever held this close. Judith Laverne Hopps. The sight stunned him more than the moon that his girlfriend was still watching with her mouth hanging from awe.

"She is," Nick finished as he kept looking at her.

After a moment Judy had realized what Nick had said and quickly turned to look at him.

Those emerald pools of his just observed her amazement with a loving smile on his muzzle.

Judy could not help but to feel herself melt under that look that he was giving her right now and tried to say something to his earlier words.

"Nicholas..."

"Judith," he answered warmly and kept looking at her in the eyes with a loving gaze as she tried to speak.

"T-thank you..."

"For what?" Nick asked with the wide smile on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"For being here with me," she said and gave a loving smile back to the fox.

Nick stared back and couldn't control himself anymore. Back to where we left off. He wanted to pleasure her right now.

"EEK!" Judy meeped as Nick's smile turned into devilish grin as he jumped on his bed with one long leap, still carefully hugging the bunny in his arms as he bounced a bit from the soft mattress and chuckled.

"You lay riiight here, my bunny," he said with a satisfied voice and gently laid the bunny against the white mattress. He chuckled mischievously as the bunny felt flustered under him, while he was adjusting the pillows and everything around them happily, almost like to make everything perfect and comfortable just for her.

Nick was behaving like an excited kit, and that he was. But also a bit nervous. He wanted to collect himself for this moment completely. He was going to have sex with the female he had only dreamed of having it with, and it was happening NOW. No pressure. Just take control and show that you got this.

"D-do I... Take my pants off now?" Judy asked carefully. Nick looked at the blushing bunny under the moonlight and leaned on top of her.

He gave a little chuckle as the bunny was being so flustered under him, enjoying it way too much.

"This is your night, Carrots... Let me do it for you," Nick said gently and eagerly as he swished his tail from side to side excitedly.

"O-okay," she whispered and gave a small nod under his hungry gaze.

Nick leaned in to give a little kiss on her forehead and started to travel his head down her body.

He kept giving loving licks on her fur all the way down from her neck, on her breast and finally on her tummy.

Judy could not hold a loving gaze on him as Nick closed his eyes and kept licking the soft white fur on her stomach, giving small kisses here and there.

After a moment of his romantic fur licking his muzzle finally arrived in front of the buttons of her jean shorts. Judy could feel her heart starting to race as Nick slowly brought his paws on her buttons. Nick carefully unbuttoned the first one, feeling his excitement rise by the seconds.

He then slowly unbuttoned her last button, and from the small opening he could already see a peek of her white panties. He let out a small exhale and slowly brought his paws on the edges of his jean shorts and slowly started to pull them down. Despite her horny and love hungry state,

Judy could not help but to feel a bit panicked. This was her fantasy. And it was seconds away from happening. It really was. But it was too late to turn back now. She would not do that to him. Just relax. He loves you. You love him. Don't stress so much...

The moment Nick reached the point where he saw her panties completely, the scent hit his nose like he had entered into a male's heaven, but the first thing that caught his attention was the front of her panties. She was completely soaking wet. The panties that covered her intimate area were completely damp as well as her inner thighs, glistening from their wetness under the moonlight. Judy had completely forgotten how turned on she had been from Nick's tongue when she played with her breasts and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick. I'm so sorry! It just happens to me v-very often and your touch felt so good that I-I couldn't control it-"

"Shhhhhhh... Judy... You silly bunny... If you think that I am not aroused right now as well... I would be lying... It's just.. Wow... Incredible.."

His words turned into distant muttering that Judy could not hear anymore as that predatory and lustful gaze roamed his eyes, as he pulled her jean shorts away and laid them on the bed next to them. He could feel his mouth water from the strong aroma of her arousal already. Just a final reveal.

The panties.

Judy was still wondering about Nick's words in her embarrassed state. So he was aroused too? She couldn't really see from here, since Nick was laying on his stomach and still wearing his pants. The part of her wanted to see, but that idea was cut the moment she realized her situation, as Nick's finger made contact at the front of her wet panties. Just a small teasing poke, but it was enough to make her whimper.

"Mffh!" she let out and digged her paws into his mattress as Nick removed his finger from the contact with her panties and looked at her in the eyes with hunger. Just as he was about to pull her panties down excitedly, Judy signaled him to stop with her paw.

"N-Nick! Wait! Please!" she begged.

"What is it, my wet bunny?" Nick teased and gave another excited poke on front of her panties, feeling the tip of his finger make contact with something soft, wet, and incredibly warm under those panties, making Judy give another whimper as her tail wiggled against his mattress.

"I- I need a pillow! P-please!" she begged and took her gaze of from his.

Nick looked a bit confused for a while and stopped what he was doing.

"What do you need pillow for?"

"I... I am r really sensitive a-and loud... I know t-that it's going to feel good a-and I need pillow so you d-don't have to hear it... I-I might wake your neighbors up a-and I can't control myself if-"

"No."

Judy suddenly felt her heart jump as Nick raised up and brought his face inches away from hers and looked at her tenderly.

"W-what do you mean-"

"I said no. I want to hear your voice, Judy. I want to see your beautiful face while I do it. I want to hear every single sound you make when I take care of you. Screw the neighbors. They don't have guts to come bang at my door if they suspect what is going on here. Besides, they know I'm a cop. I want to make you feel good, and I don't want you to be embarrassed of yourself. No pillow for you. Understood?"

Judy had hard time finding her words from Nick's sudden predatory order but his eyes screamed nothing but love even when he was serious about this.

"No pillow for you, my bunny. I want to hear you. I want you to relax, close your eyes and let me take care of you. Okay, Judy?" he asked with hopeful tone. He was really serious about this.

Judy was quiet for a moment and then whispered, "O-okay..."

"That's my bunny," he said warmly and leaned in to kiss her softly. Judy answered the kiss calmly and brushed his ear lovingly as Nick pushed his tongue in her mouth and made sure that she understood him and there was nothing to be embarrassed about even if she was sensitive and loud. After a while, he broke their loving kiss and started to move down where he was moments ago. He spoke warmly as he was making his way down her body.

"Just relax, Carrots. Okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said. Giving a little nervous nod as she observed his every move.

Nick once again arrived to where he was moments ago and inhaled her scent once again deeply, making his mouth water and he knew that he had to undo his belt buckle at least, The pressure in his pants starting to become painful.

"Just a second," he promised. He brought his one paw to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and pulling his pants down a bit, letting his underwear breathe from his tight khaki pants. He let a satisfied exhale as his aroused member received a taste of freedom. Judy followed his movement carefully but still could not see under his waist well in this darkness, despite the bright moonlight. Nick breathed calmly for a moment and spoke.

"Back to you, bunny," he chuckled and kicked off his khaki pants on the floor and placed his face between her legs. He slowly observed her gaze as he slowly brought his paws on the edge of her white panties and slowly started to pull them down. Just a little more. Nick could feel his ears melt just from the wet sound that her panties made as they separated from her wet fur around her intimate area. Nick was finally done and slowly took his gaze away from the nervous looking bunny and down to her thighs.

There it was, and the moment Nick saw it, his member gave a little jolt and he felt his mouth open a bit as the sight revealed itself to him.

Her small pussy was completely wet, as well as all the snow white fur around it. Nick's eyes widened as the scent of her became much stronger. It was pretty much like what he had expected and seen from videos on the internet but so much smaller, and it looked so untouched. It was pretty clear that she had never had sex. Or the fact that she had only started to masturbate in very recent years. Tiny and beautiful pink lips just waiting for attention.

He could not help but to stare at it with the saliva flowing in his mouth, his primal instincts only growing from the sight. So incredibly cute and small...

But that's where the worry came to his mind suddenly. It was going to be a problem. It might have been impossible for them to actually mate. The size difference between him and the rabbit was quite huge, and Judy had never had anything inside her. She probably didn't even own any sex toys.

This was leaving him only one option. She would need a lot of warm up. As much as possible. Because otherwise, it would really hurt, and he was not going to put Judy through that, even if she would insist it. Even with lot of warm up it might be for nothing, but it was definitely worth a shot. And Nick knew that he had an advantage to make this good for her, since only his finger was already quite big compared to rabbits, giving her a little test on water. That she would be maybe able to take. But first... I am going to taste that. Oh, I most definitely will. Let's see what she thinks about this...

In middle of his thinking he forgot that he had been zoning out for a good while, making Judy blush furiously as he just observed her pussy like that, without knowing anything that was going on in his head. The predatory look that he observed her with made her feel so vulnerable right now.

"N-Nick s-stop looking at it like- AAAAAAAAAAANGH!" Her talk turned into a loud moan as Nick leaned in while closing his eyes and letting only the tip of his tongue slowly run all the way up between her wet, pink lips once.

The sexy and loud moan Judy had unleashed had made his ears perk up the moment he was finished only after one small lick and he raised his gaze to look at her face. Judy was breathing rapidly and looking at him in embarrassment as Nick's stunned gaze turned into a wide and devilish smile as he spoke in an amazed tone.

"Now that... Was some music to my ears right there, Fluff. You weren't kidding when you said you were sensitive, my little bunny. Let's see if you like this, you cute thing," he said excitedly and swished his tail as he grabbed both of Judy's legs and gently spread them wide open. The wet white fur of her inner thighs glistened in the moonlight as well as her small pink lips, just screaming for his attention again.

The sight before him caused his arousal to skyrocket. Seeing her soft folds quiver and leak her own arousal evaporated Nick's patience. The fox spoke like excited kit to the rapidly breathing bunny.

"Prepare yourseeelf..."

"W-wait NIIIIICKK AAAAAAH!" The loud moan escaped her again when Nick started to lick up and down her small pussy with the tip of his tongue, creating a stable rhythm as he licked it happily; feeling her warm pussy enjoy the tip of his rough tongue. Judy started to moan rapidly as Nick refused from her any attempt of closing her legs with his paws, not giving her any respite as he got more excited every second from the sounds of her pleasure. Her body loved this, and the fact that she tried to fight against the feeling only made it so much more hot.

Nick just chuckled as Judy tried to force her legs closed because she couldn't handle this incredible feeling so fast. Nick just blocked the attempt with his paws gently but firmly, and he kept licking faster with a loving smile on his face as he observed his bunny.

"Don't fight it, Judy."

"Mhhn! AAah! AAA! I- I CAN'TAAAAH! UNGG! AAANH!" She cried out every single time Nick's rough tongue traveled up or down between her small slit, making her squeeze her eyes shut from the euphoric feeling as Nick just watched her excitedly.

"Looook at you... Those voices that you make... Where is that carrot pen so I can record all this and wake up to it every morning-"

"NickstooppAAAAAAHHNG!"

"I don't think so, Whiskers. We are only getting started. Now I am going to really taste you, my bunny. I want to hear more of that beautiful voice."

"I UNFFF AAAAaNHH!"

"MMMm... Here I go. Don't fight it. Just relax..." he said warmly and prepared himself to give the bunny the ride of her life. The lingering taste on the tip of his tongue was good, but he wanted to really taste her. He was going to eat her out like a savage predator now, and this time he knew that she was going to get really loud. But that was his intent. The voices she made only turned him on more and more. He opened his muzzle enough to close her small pussy inside it and he gave a devilish smirk before starting. Here we go.

He started to eat her out furiously, his breath running loudly through his nose as his tongue wildly ravaged her small pink lips.

At this point Judy couldn't control her voice anymore. She tried to reach for his ears to pull them but without success and started to moan very loudly, digging her small paws into his mattress as Nick was eating her out like a hungry savage. She knew that her orgasm was close already.

Her fantasy was that Nick would do this for her. All the orgasms she had while thinking about this moment. She could only imagine how good it would feel, but her fantasy was paled in comparison to what was now happening to her body. She felt like she was in heaven as the hungry predator was filling her full of pleasure, pleasure that she had never felt in her life. Every second of it was so amazing. Judy could only cry out his name in middle of her euphoric state.

"NICHOLASAAAHHHH I LOVE YOUAAAAANNN!"

Nick only answered this by trying to shove his tongue inside her, almost succeeding and making her scream of pleasure as her tail wiggled rapidly against his mattress. The predatory and hungry growls that Nick let out drove her crazy as he kept eating her out. Judy didn't even try to close her legs anymore, she had given up that fight a moment ago and did as Nick told her. Don't fight it. She just kept yelling out his name and moaning in pleasure as Nick tried to shove his tongue deep inside her again. But she was so damn tight. No chance. But on the other paw his tongue was not small, either.

"Judy... You taste incredible... Mhh... So good." Nick muttered hungrily as he kept eating her out with his eyes closed, listening to her amazing sounds as his tongue adventured all around her wet pussy. She did taste really amazing. He knew that from this moment on he was hooked to this. He could only smirk as her cute tail drummed rapidly and he didn't have to hold her legs apart anymore. No more fighting it back it seems.

The wet sounds that she made as his saliva and wild tongue collided with her warm pussy was making him hornier and hornier as he adjusted her left leg to a better position and started to really shove his tongue inside her now that he had achieved that. Judy cried out as he actually finally managed to slip half of his tongue inside her, feeling his burning hot flesh squeeze around his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHNNICK PLEASEPLEASE I- I'M G- GONNA CUM!"

Nick's ears perked up and the devilish smirk came on his face as his gaze met with the rapidly whimpering bunny as her face was as red as a tomato.

He removed his mouth slowly from around her pussy, leaving strings of his saliva still connected to his muzzle.

The fox spoke in amazed and excited voice as he licked his muzzle, as it was dripping from her wetness. "W-what?! Really?! Oh please do, my bunny!"

"N-Nick, but it's-" she whimpered, feeling like she was going crazy because he had stopped. But she knew that the moment she would orgasm, she would yell quite loudly and make a mess. But Nick wasn't hearing it.

"Shhhhhhh, I want you to! The more orgasms you have the easier it will be for us to do... The thing," Nick teased and licked his lips from her taste, savoring it and looking at her excitedly as she calmed her breathing down a bit. She needed time to get her bearings back as this sudden stop winded her. She had almost had her orgasm, but her body was calming down a little bit from her wild state. After a while she felt like she could talk again. She thought about what Nick had just said. Judy didn't know if it was true but he had no reason to lie.

"N-Nick...?" she asked quietly. The fox spoke with warm tone.

"Yeess?"

"You... You are really a-amazing at this," she said with shy voice but meant it. Nick's expression turned into loving smile as he spoke.

"I'm amazing? You are about to have an orgasm and I am not even like. . .eight minutes in?"

"S-so it's not common for females to have it this quick?" she asked worriedly.

"Judy, I have never made a female have an orgasm in my life. I doubt any of my friends have either, unless the female has been in heat. It's not exactly easy for a male to provide, even if some claim it is. Requires certain talents and tactics," he laughed.

"S-so doesn't that make me pathetic?" she asked with an embarrassed voice and felt like sinking under earth.

Nick just leaned next to her ear slowly and spoke.

"No, you silly bunny. It is really, really, fucking hot."

"Nick! Language!" she gasped and made Nick chuckle loudly.

"Mmmm, sorry. Just my honest opinion. But for all I know, it's a bunny thing too. So I've read... But back to you, Fluff. I want to see you do it. We are going to have quite a fun time ahead of us. This brake was a one time thing only," he said excitedly and swished his tail after giving a quick kiss on her lips and leaning back to his new favorite place.

"Now close your eyes and relax, Judith. I'm going to start again. Okay?" Nick asked carefully as he breathed hungrily against her small pussy again, and Judy gave an eager nod and grabbed the sheets with her paws firmly and wiggled her tail in anticipation as she waited for his amazing tongue again.

Nick just gave a warm chuckle and licked his lips before looking at her pussy again, exhaling slowly. Judy could feel her fur spark up when Nick carefully placed his fingers on her pink lips and slowly spread them open, making a small naughty noise that made Judy feel so embarrassed as he played around with her pussy like that. He closed the small pink lips and spread them once more, listening to the arousing and naughty sounds that it released.

"So freaking wet..." he said before leaning in and closed his mouth around her intimate area again, starting to shove his tongue inside her again.

"AAAAAAAAAAANH!" She let out a loud moan of pleasure as the incredible feeling overtook her body again. So... Damn... Amazing.

Nick started to eat her out again and rapidly licked her deeply up and down, making her moan loudly; the wide smile spread on his muzzle as the melodic sounds of sex escaped her mouth every second, making his fur shiver warmly as he started to get more rough, shoving his tongue inside her with greater force. The taste was so intoxicating that he couldn't get enough of it. He could feel Judy's breathing get more wild and uncontrolled as she moaned louder and louder because of his rough and wild tongue, until he knew that something was happening.

"I-I'm close, NICK!" she cried out and grabbed the sheets harder.

The moment Nick heard that, he started to drum his tongue up and down as fast as he could, making Judy scream and her orgasm ready to burst.

"NIIIIICK!" She cried out loudly under the moonlight as she purposefully pushed herself towards Nick out of instinct, to feel more pleasure as his tongue drummed up and down her small pussy so fast that she couldn't hold back anymore. Nick only listened excitedly as she let an incredibly sexy and fast paced whimpering, that was followed by her body starting to twitch repeatedly, mostly her legs. She made little kicks against the sheets with them, and Nick could feel as her pink lips started to jolt a bit, making a small pulsing movement.

Nick separated his mouth from her pussy and gazed excitedly as Judy's pink lips still pulsed. Loud whimpering was still heard from the bunny as her intimate orgasm continued. Nick could only follow with a smirk as her leg still twitched just a little bit, and her tail started to stop drumming slowly. She still breathed quickly, and Nick could only stare happily as Judy's other eye was completely shut and her other was half-lidded, staring at the roof and finally at him, trying to get herself down to earth at the moment. Nick continued to give small licks on her pussy, enthralled by the soaking flesh, making her body shiver again. Nick just wanted to give her time to collect herself from her euphoric state, but not too much.

After a couple of seconds he was about to say something to the bunny when the answer came without calling; Judy sat up and attacked the laying fox with a furious kiss to his muzzle, placing both paws on his cheeks and pulling him into her mouth, closing her eyes and begging for him to answer it.

Nick barely even understood what was happening and was about to answer her tongue when Judy broke their kiss as fast as she had started it. She breathed rapidly and spoke quickly with a horny voice to the fox with half-lidded eyes.

"More. Nick. Please. I want you to put it in me. I can't wait anymore," she begged.

Nick's confused expression turned into devilish and wide smile as he spoke in teasing tone.

"Caaaarrots, now hold on a minute-"

"No. More. Nick. Please." she begged rapidly and Nick could not hold a small laugh before he spoke.

"Judy, you became very fox needy after one orgasm. Damn, I'm good-"

"NICK! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! PLEASE JUST DO IT!" she begged in her sex hungry state. Her legs still trembled a bit after her intense orgasm.

"Oh I will, my beautiful bunny, but not yet!" he said with a teasing voice.

"Why not?!" she asked. Confusion lacing her voice and eyes until Nick answered.

"Not yet, my bunny! More warm up for you! Trust me. Besides, you are going to enjoy this as well!" he yelped playfully and gently pushed her into a laying position again, making her small naked body bounce against the mattress a little bit.

Judy was waiting for what was about to come when Nick suddenly adjusted himself to lay next to her carefully, so they were on the same eye level with each other. The bunny only gave a nervous and confused look at the fox next to him and wondered what this was about. What was he going to-

The question was answered pretty quickly as Nick's paw traveled down her white furred belly, going all the way down till his paw reached her thighs. Nick used his two fingers to slowly rub her pussy up and down, making her suddenly squeeze her eyes shut from the incredible feeling once again.

It was a bit different. More rough. But not too rough. Nick started to run his two fingers up and down her wet pink lips quicker, making Judy cry out in a loud whimper as Nick added more speed.

"If you only knew how beautiful you look now, Judy. That is the face I want to memorize," Nick said with predatory hunger, earning a rapid moaning from his bunny.

"Naaah! AAAH!" she moaned in pleasure and felt warm shivers travel up her fur as Nick leaned next to her ear and whispered.

"Is this how you do it by yourself, Judy?" he asked. Judy peaked with her other eye as much as she could and tried to speak.

"NHH! Y-YES!" she spoke in her sex frenzied state, spreading her legs wide open again and feeling herself relax from his warm voice whispering in her ear. This time the whispering fox wasn't her wild imagination. He was really here and touching her. Nick continued whispering.

"How does it feel when I do it for you? You like it, Judy?"

"N-NICHOLASAAHn!" she moaned. Nick gave a little loving lick on her small nose and spoke.

"Let's see if you can take my finger," he said and stopped rubbing her for a moment. Judy had not even heard what Nick had said in her euphoric state but felt her closed eyes shoot up the moment Nick slowly adjusted his finger to new position and slowly started to push in. Her being so amazingly wet made it quite easy for him to actually slide it in completely with one slow push, making Judy yell out from the feeling of having something pushed inside her like that. It surprised her so much, because at the moment his finger was at it's deepest, she almost had another orgasm right away.

"MMMMFFHHH!" she whimpered loudly out of satisfaction.

"... Wow... Sheesh, Carrots... You are burning hot on the inside," Nick said excitedly as he started to move his finger slowly out, stopping half way and pushing it right back in just as slowly. Judy tied her both paws at that moment around the bicep area of Nick's arm out of instinct, but not to pull the arm away. Just the opposite. She was making sure that Nick would not stop. Nick gave a loving look at her and whispered after small chuckle.

"You like this, huh?"

Judy only moaned loudly as her answer and mumbled something about loving him against his chest fur, trying to muffle the loud sounds that escaped her as Nick started to push his finger in and out with a slow and steady rhythm.

Nick started to whisper into the moaning bunny's ear teasingly, "If you only knew how tight you feel around only one finger, Judy. So freaking warm and wet, too. You might be able to take two fingers soon, and we might be able to mate if you just relax and let me take care of you like this. I'm going to start doing it faster. Let's see if I can make you cum again."

Judy could feel her heart starting to race once again when she felt two of Nick's fingers adjust themselves to her entrance and carefully push in. And he managed to do it. Nick only looked at her expression as her lavender eyes started to tremble as he was half way in with his two fingers.

He gave a little devilish grin to the bunny before whispering.

"I love you."

Nick started to quickly, but still carefully, push his two fingers in and out of her, making Judy once again bury her face into his chest and start to whimper loudly as she felt herself spread the widest she had even been. She had never used two fingers inside her, and Nick's were quite a lot bigger than hers. An understatement would be that it felt amazing. Her tail started wiggling furiously as she felt another orgasm coming. She squeezed tight around Nick's arm and made him chuckle as he started to lick the fur between her ears with his rough tongue and spoke.

"Sheesh, I can feel you getting really wet here, Carrots. You are one wild bunny-"

"NICK, I'M GONNA CUM!" she warned loudly against his chest and Nick's teasing voice turned a bit stunned. Only couple of minutes since her first one and she was about to come again? If that isn't hot, I don't know what is.

"You are amazing." he said and spoke excitedly as he suddenly bit Judy's ear playfully and spoke.

"You want it faster?"

"MFfhh, YESNICK, YES!" she cried out and earned a loving smile from the fox as he started to add more speed.

The fox started to tremble both of his fingers on purpose and starting to do a little hooking movement as well.

Judy's body couldn't take anymore at that point. She cried out his name again as her legs closed around his arm out of instinct, only making Nick push his fingers as deep as he could inside her. The bunny's body started to twitch again and Nick could only lick his muzzle as he gazed at her face during her orgasm. She looked like she was in paradise.

Nick could feel her tight flesh squeeze around his two fingers repeatedly. At that moment the fox could feel a small flood of her warm fluids wash over his fingers, leaking out a little bit as her pink lips jolted a couple of times.

She kicked the sheets a couple of times to release some pressure from her euphoria, moaning out of satisfaction as a warm smile spread on her face. Judy brushed her cheek against Nick's fluffy chest and repeated small whispers as Nick slowly slid his fingers out and still rubbed her pussy gently while looking at her.

"I love you, I love you , I love you..." she kept repeating very quietly as Nick looked at her while brushing her ear with his other paw. Judy's small body still twitched a little bit, as she kicked with her leg against the sheets. Nick chuckled a bit before whispering to her ear.

"That was incredible, Judy," he said. Slowly, he took his completely wet paw next to his face, marveling at the sight as the white strings connected between his two fingers.

Judy peaked for the first time after her rapid breathing had calmed down, and saw Nick look at his paw hungrily and turn his gaze to the bunny and playful grin spreading on his muzzle as he spoke.

"Looook at this... Now this... is quite something. You know how to make a mess.. And I love it."

Judy only felt herself blushing as he spoke to her like she had been one very naughty bunny.

She spoke back after a while.

"I-I can clean and w-wash the sheets tomorrow. I'm sorry-"

Nick burst into laugh and gave a kiss between her ears.

"Judy, you are killing me with your cuteness. It was a compliment.

I am pretty messy myself. You just wait and see. Ready for another round?" Nick said excitedly and wiggled his bunny arousal covered fingers playfully.

Judy's apologizing expression turned into a loving smile as her tail started to wiggle excitedly. She wanted to feel his fingers inside her again.

She gave rapid nod and was about to spread her legs for him again, but she then suddenly jumped up and blocked him from leaning in as he was about to eat her out again.

"N-Nick. Wait," she said and placed her paw to signal a timeout. Her body felt light as a feather after her two orgasms. Her mind still buzzing.

But something was bothering her. Nick was ready to pleasure her over and over again, since he clearly enjoyed it just as much as she did. But it still felt a bit unfair. Besides, her curiosity about the growing and unknown male scent filled her nose all the time, and she had pretty good guess what might had caused it. She spoke after gathering her breath and her bearings for a moment.

"I... I want to uhmm... C-can I see it?" she asked quietly.

"Oh... Ummm... You want to?" he asked with a surprised chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"C-can I?" she asked with shy but excited smile.

For a moment, Nick felt a small blush hit him as the eager bunny wiggled her tail while waiting for him to finally show her what she was dealing with here.

The fox sat up and Judy felt her eyes widen as they glued to the sudden bulge in front of his green boxers. One small spot at the end of the bulge was a bit dark, having small, white tear running down his boxers at the moment. Nick spoke as he chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeahhh... I uhh... I guess when you are pleasuring the female of your dreams, the turning on works on both ways... Umm..." Nick mumbled with grin.

It surprised Judy that Nick was so bold and confident without a hint of nervousness when it came to this, well maybe just a little bit... But maybe it was common for males. Just as Nick was about to pull his boxers down, he gave a little warning with an awkward grin while speaking.

"Carrots, umm... Don't be alarmed when you see it, okay? It's.. Well, let's just say that you might understand why I am very careful here. It's... Well do you have any idea what to expect?" he asked with interest.

"N-no," she said shyly, because she really didn't. The intimate anatomy of predators was not exactly something that was taught in Bunny Burrow school.

Nick just gave a little nod as he slowly started to pull down his boxers, as Judy excitedly scooted closer to see him clearly in the moonlight.

The moment the dark green boxers were close to his knees, his rock hard member bounced out from his boxers, pointing forward and making Nick feel a bit awkward as Judy's eyes jumped from a bit of... Well... Nick didn't know what was going on in her mind right now. She could only stare at the large, red shaft and its veins,

as it was enjoying its final freedom from his boxers. Judy crawled closer carefully and spoke out.

"It's... It's so-" Judy tried to figure out what to say but Nick knew the word she was trying to find and felt a small burst of male pride from it, but the fact was that... It might have seemed very huge for a bunny, for sure. But to some vixens it had been embarrassing to reveal, unlike Judy. Because when it came to foxes and canines in general, and many of his friends even, he lacked a lot of length. Many inches even.

As they say, what nature gives to your soul, it takes out of your malehood. But he was lucky in one thing though. He was very VERY thick. On that area he had been very gifted at least. So basically there was many good points here. If he would be long, he might really hurt her insides and do lot of damage, to the point where it was dangerous.

But being very thick was not so good for her maybe either, considering that she barely took two fingers. But however this was gonna go down, he wanted to be very careful, as the fear of them even not being able to do it lingered in his mind. It would be such a let down for her. Nick then spoke.

"Big? For a bunny, yeah. But, I am going to be honest here, it's considered quite... Uhmm... Small, when it comes to most foxes," he said with an awkward tone.

Judy spoke in stunned voice as she was looking at the first... Well, ONLY, erect male she had ever seen in her life.

"T-that is small? Now you are teasing me, Nick."

"I wish I was." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mhhmm, I umm... Can I... Look at it closer?" she asked, almost as a whisper.

Nick just gave an awkward grin as his length gave a little twitch and he spoke, trying not to sound nervous.

"Sure."

The bunny slowly crawled closer on all fours excitedly until she was very close to him.

She sat down and observed, and now Nick could relate a bit to her, as she had been so bothered when Nick had been observing her intimate areas from this close the first time.

Judy's eyes traveled all around his crotch with interest as she wiggled her tail a bit.

From where she sat, her eyes first traveled to under his fully erect shaft, and stopping there. The cream colored fur of his, that went all the way down from his chest and stomach, was all around his intimate area as well. Judy just stared at his cream furred thick and huge round balls, as they looked so firm under his member. The bunny could only marvel at the thick and fat red shaft in front of her, and she especially paid attention to the round base of it: two quite visible and big veins traveled on the underside of his member, and one on the top left side of it too. It was pretty much glistening in the moonlight a bit. It looked so freaking hard at the moment.

Judy did not know what to really think about this sight but one thing was sure,

on some primal instinct level of hers, this was turning her on furiously. She started to understand Nick's concern right now about their possible problems of mating,

but as horny as she was at the moment, her body still felt so warm and tingly after her orgasms, as well as her mind. The devilish voice screamed only one thing for her at the moment: she wanted Nick to do her. She wanted the thing that was in front of her right now, inside her. The hunger to experience it only grew stronger as she kept looking at it, the powerful male aroma that was around it was making her turn on even more, even if it was really kind of musky.

Nick was just staring wide eyed as the rabbit had been just watching his crotch with adventuring eyes for a long time now and cleared his throat loudly to break this awkward moment.

"So... Uhmm... So how about we get back to where we were. You still need warming up-"

"No... I am ready, Nick. P-please?" she begged like a kit and wiggled her tail a bit.

Nick's expression turned into comforting smile as he spoke warmly.

"Judy, I already told-"

"I know what you said. But I am ready for it, Nick. I don't want to wait anymore...

Just.. I want you to put it in... I can take it. I want it," she said with determined look.

Nick studied Judy's gaze for a moment and thought. Okay, just give her a little bit more warm up, maybe she can take you already. Only there was one fear though, and he better warn about it right now.

"Okay, Fluff," he finally said.

"R-really?!" Judy asked happily.

"Yes, but I gotta warn you here. I am already pretty close. Watching you being so excited and over eager and being really freaking pent up, on top after pleasuring you all this time... I am not going to last long. Just wanted to let you know. So be prepared for it." he apologized with guilty grin.

Judy just stared back with a confused expression and spoke.

"Oh... A... Are you going to.. Stop after that?" she asked with a bit of a concerned tone in her voice.

Nick raised an eyebrow to see if she was serious and started to chuckle loudly.

"Now that... Would be quite a rude move from me, Judith... There is no way on earth that I will stop after our first time. You are not the only one with stamina here," he said with smug grin and winked.

Judy gave a little relieved smile and felt her heart jump when Nick suddenly crawled closer to her with that predatory and hungry gaze coming back to his emerald eyes as he licked his lips a bit.

"But now, my bunny... Just a little bit something for you... Before we start." He winked as he arrived next to kneeling bunny. Judy followed carefully as Nick pulled her into sudden hug against his chest and spoke.

"Spread your legs," He ordered with commanding voice. Judy's fur raised up from the tone he was taking again as she did as asked only a second later. She wiggled her tail and closed her eyes as she buried her face into his fluffy chest again, bracing for what was about to come again. Nick gave a loving smile as he followed the bunny snuggling against him and holding her breath as she waited for his touch eagerly.

Nick slowly and teasingly started to move his paw down her breast to her belly, letting her fur run through his fingers as he reached his destination. His paw arrived to her crotch and the moment it made contact with her pink lips, Judy let out a small and horny moan against his chest, making him chuckle with satisfaction as he started to nibble her ears with his teeth while slowly sliding his one finger deep inside her with one smooth push.

It was so damn easy because she was so wet all the time and he had barely given her any breaks. Mostly because she didn't want any.

A satisfied and loving smile spread on Judy's muzzle as Nick started to slide his finger in and out in steady rhythm again, making her whimper and moan with every push. Nick let his fangs go off from her ear and whispered.

"Two fingers?"

"Y-yes please," Judy whimpered. With a smile and her eyes closed, gave a small nod against his chest fur. Nick planted a little kiss between her ears and did as was requested. He stopped for a moment and glued his two fingers together, adjusting them carefully. After three seconds he started to slowly push them inside her, making Judy give a louder moan and squeezing his back fur with her paws as Nick started to add speed pretty quickly. Nick knew that she would come pretty soon again without a doubt, so maybe it was time to try what she wanted. Nick spoke to her soothingly as she kept releasing her cute moans against his chest.

"Carrots... You want to try it now?"

The bunny gave a more than eager nod right away and Nick slowly removed his fingers out of her. So freaking wet all the time. This is going to make it much easier to try out.

After Judy started to slow down her breathing, Nick placed his paw on her lower back and slowly started to lean her down against the mattress. The bunny kept wiggling her tail a bit as Nick signaled her to keep her legs spread as he started to adjust himself into position.

Judy's gaze carefully glued to his shaft that was still rock hard, and she could see a small tear of his arousal leaking out of his tip as he was starting to get comfortable. Nick sat down as well and took both of Judy's legs on top of his and spoke.

"Okay, Judy... Now just try to relax yourself as much as possible. I'm going to be very careful here... I'll try to put the tip in first. Scoot just a bit closer to me," he said warmly.

Judy did as was she asked and the moment she squirmed closer, her heart jumped as she felt something poke her entrance, and the heat it radiated was quite noticeable.

Nick spread her legs a little bit more and marveled at his excited girlfriends naked body as the moonlight shone across her. He let out a small and slightly nervous exhale. He slowly placed his paw around the center area of his thick length and let out a small grunt as it pulsed in his paw.

Why do I have to be so damn pent up... Okay just... Very careful. Nick placed the tip of his knot only an inch away from her pink lips and felt his heart beat faster as he could already imagine how heavenly she would feel. He gazed at the excited but also nervous looking bunny's lavender eyes and spoke gently.

"Judy, I'm going to start pushing it in now. Just tell me if it hurts. I will stop right away.

And you REALLY need to tell me if it hurts. Promise me?" he asked with loving voice but his eyes were serious.

Judy was quiet for a moment and whispered.

"Okay."

"Okay," Nick confirmed after being sure that she understood in her horny state.

Nick scooted a bit closer to her and the moment they contacted just a little,

Judy gave a small inhale, holding her breath like she was going to dive under water.

The fox slowly made contact with his member, starting to rub his tip up and down slowly between her pink lips, to tease her a little bit and prepare himself. This small rubbing with his shaft along her pussy already felt quite good. Making wet and slippery sounds, he let out a small sigh as Judy started to get a bit bothered that Nick was playing around. Even though this did feel a bit nice too.

"Okay... Here I go," he warned and placed his tip firmly on her entrance.

Judy once again held her breath and tried to relax as she felt his tip press against her small pink lips. Nick started to guide his tip inside very, very slowly.

"MMMMnhh." Judy let out a small sound as Nick tried to push inside her a bit harder, till the point that his member slipped out before even one inch inside her and Nick spoke with an awkward grin.

"I told you this is going to be difficult."

He grabbed his length that gave a happy jolt as Nick placed it back against her entrance and adjusted himself better. He would have to push a bit harder. He just had to trust that Judy would do as promised and tell him if it hurt.

The fox slowly started to guide his tip inside her again, and had much more firm grip, pushing harder than last time. He could feel his fur crawl with warm shivers as he actually felt his tip starting to sink inside her. The moment he did that, Judy let out a small moan that perked his ears.

"AAanH!"

"D- does it hurt?"

"N-no... Keep going," she said with love hungry voice. Nick looked at her carefully to be sure.

"Okay," he said and started to push more. The moment his tip started to go further inside, Nick could feel his eyes shoot up as her pussy started to squeeze around his tip, almost like begging for more of him inside. And the fact that she felt burning hot from the inside as much as she felt wet, Nick started to fear that he would come before this was even going to start. His whole tip was inside her, meaning that there was still much to go.

Judy did seem okay and that was the main point. The rabbit just wiggled her tail and spoke.

"Wh-why did you stop?" she asked as the panicking fox mumbled something back.

"Oh... Hehe... Umm... Sorry... I'll keep going now."

Nick started to push more nervously, and the moment that he carefully pushed one more inch inside her, he gritted his teeth as the euphoric feeling tingled his member and he knew that he was about to shoot soon.

Nick was barely even inside her as Judy whimpered and her body begged for more. She couldn't make up her mind about the feeling yet, since it was going so painfully slowly and Nick was barely even inside her at all. But she didn't want to tell Nick that it did sting a little bit. And the tip was only thinnest part of his knot.

She wanted more, but out nowhere Nick spoke in panic as he was about to burst. If he only had not been so pent up the whole time this would have not been so embarrassing for him but there was no option. He had to jerk it off and continue after that as fast as he could, so as to not let Judy down.

"S-sorry, Whiskers, I'm gonna-" Nick groaned and gritted his teeth as he pulled his tip out from her warm thighs, earning a surprised whimper as the burning hot tip left her body and made Judy look at him with a confused look as she opened her eyes.

"N-Nick what are you-"

"Sorry, Whiskers!" he apologized. Placing his paw around his shaft, starting to jerk his paw back and forward rapidly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Judy started to understand that Nick was masturbating and by the looks of it, he was about to reach his peak as predatory grunts were heard from him. Judy sat up and started to follow what Nick was doing in sudden interest as Nick gripped the sheets with his claws and he added more speed to his paw.

"MmmhHH!" Nick let out after a while. Judy saw Nick take his other paw and squeeze the large, round flesh at the base of his member. His shaft started to pulse in his paw rapidly, making small jolts as he started to shoot his thick cum on the sheets with great pressure; it continued for a couple of minutes as Judy just followed what was going on with a stunned expression. Some even flew on her tummy, but she didn't care. By the grunts that he was making, it must have felt good, Judy thought. During that time, she watched as he'd have a single ejaculation every few moments, now understanding when he said he was also messy. For there was definitely quite a mess.

Nick stopped moving his paw after a moment and panted hard as his body relaxed a little bit and his tail gave a little swish. He started to gather his bearings a bit and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the excited bunny who just looked like she had witnessed some kind of interesting show. A messy but hot one. Nick gave a little awkward grin and spoke.

"Uhh... Sorry about that... Had to do it. Just... Phef. Give me couple of seconds here.

Just a couple. And then we can continue way more longer... Promise.. Huff... Phef..." he assured with an apologizing tone as he still panted a bit. His shaft showed no signs of drawing back at all. Seeing the love of his life naked in front of him and all excited helped quite a lot. "That was actually a very short one," he laughed.

"Short?!" she mentally questioned. The thought of him putting all of that inside her didn't freak her out but served to only further arouse her. Though that thought was quickly put aside as she wondered why he didn't let her help him. She asked with a slightly sad tone, "I... Why didn't you let me do it for you? I could have t-touched it for you."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "OH... I uhh.. I didn't know that you were so eager to do it for me," Nick said, feeling like an idiot.

"Well, I am now... Let me try it out right away," she said with a mischievous smile and giggled a bit as she wiggled her tail.

Suddenly Nick felt his eyes shot open as Judy scooted closer and without warning she slowly grabbed the leaking tip of his length with her soft paw. The moment she did that Nick cocked his head back a bit and let out a loud and long exhale, making Judy look even more excited. She started to squeeze it a bit in her paw with interest carefully, and she felt it give a little jolt in return.

She then started to carefully move her paw down his shaft, making Nick pant a bit as she tried to close her whole paw around Nick's thickest part in the halfway, but her paw wasn't big enough. She could feel it pulse in her grip and run extremely hot as she kept slowly moving her paw back and forward. She spoke with an innocent voice as she was feeling him in her paw, "It's so big... And hard... Does.. Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah... Mhhm... Your paws are so damn soft.. Do keep going," he said and opened his lazy eyes as he observed the excited bunny play with his erect length innocently. He could feel his veins harden around his shaft and a small tear of his cum leak out as Judy kept going.

Nick couldn't hold himself anymore as Judy spoke to him while she still kept masturbating him.

"Nick... I want to try it again... But this time don't p-pull out. Please? I want you to... Do it inside me. I want to feel it," she said with a begging expression as she wiggled her small tail. Nick's eyes widened after he heard that and looked at the innocent cute bunny with questioning expression.

After seeing that she was serious, he couldn't handle her anymore. Those words from her had triggered his inner savage instincts to mate her right now, even as part of his brain screamed to be careful. But she wanted this. And he knew that she could take him now. In fact he knew exactly what to do.

"My pleasure, Judith," he said with a predatory voice and suddenly scooped the bunny to his arms again, lifting her up by surprise and pulling her into a sudden hug.

"Nicholas, wait! What are you do-"

"Shhh..." he ordered as he settled himself in a yoga pose on the mattress.

"This time I'm not going to hold back Judy. I want you to say what you just said a moment ago. Say it to me again," he ordered with a sex hungry look in his gentle emerald eyes.

Judy was caught completely off guard by this but her tail wiggled furiously as Nick was holding her in his lap very tightly, her eyes only inches away from his as he wanted to hear her speak those words again. She could feel her heart drum as she felt Nick's burning hot member lean against her white furred belly, just waiting for her to speak those words for him.

Judy leaned in slowly and whispered into his ear soothingly, "Nick... I want you to cum inside me... I want you to mark me... Make me your bunny..."

Those words sparked Nick's fur up and woke up his predatory instincts as he started to rub his cum covered paw up and down his shaft, to be ready to use it as a natures lube for what was about to happen. He didn't need words anymore. Those had already been hottest he had ever heard.

The fox lifted his bunny up in the air from his lap just a little bit, grabbing his hardened arousal with his other paw and slowly adjusting it under her. Judy felt her heart beat like a war drum as Nick adjusted the tip of his cum covered knot to her wet and warm entrance and stopped.

He then whispered with a loving voice despite his rising horny and wild state, "Judith... Try to relax. I am going to push you down now very slowly. I still want you to tell me if it hurts too much. I suggest that you hug me tightly. Hold on."

Judy just squeezed her eyes shut and nodded against his chest fur and hardened her grip on his back fur. She did try to relax her body but the tension was just too much for her to do so. Nick was about to mate her, and though she did really want him to do it, she was a bit scared.

Nick started to slowly lower the bunny, but her wetness made Nick's shaft bend on a curve because it had not been on the perfectly correct spot, making it slip out from her entrance again sloppily. The fox started to adjust his member to the right position again and start to guide his tip in a little bit, as much as he could. Judy gave a little whimper after she could feel his tip slowly starting to go in as Nick was now guiding it with firm grip around his member.

After a while his whole tip was in now and Nick carefully released his paw from around his pulsing and hardening length and whispered to Judy, "Hold on tight. I'm going to push."

"O-okay, N-Nick is it going in alreAAAAAAAAAAHN!" Her voice turned into loud moan as Nick pushed her down just a little bit, sliding about two inches of himself inside her. There was still LOT to go but so far so good. She didn't seem to be in pain. Nick just had to trust that she would tell him if she was.

Slowly, he started to guide her down even more, with his paws on her hips as he kept looking at her. Judy started to gasp and breathe rapidly as the fox was starting to reach the halfway mark of his length already. Nick could feel her incredibly warm flesh squeeze around his member repeatedly as he stopped for a moment, making sure that his bunny was okay. Nick could feel his eyes go lazy as he started to feel the arousal fill his mind.

This felt pretty good. They were not actually mating yet but if she could take a little bit more, they would be almost... Well, half way done. But there still his knot to worry about. And he knew if something would hurt Judy, that would be it at least. But slow steps now.

After Nick had observed the bunny with a loving smile for a moment, he started to push her down by her hips, making her take quite a lot more of him with one push.

"AAAAAAHANNGG, NICK!" Judy screamed and her grip from his back fur tightened a bit, as she started to pant loudly.

Nick asked right away, "S-sorry Judy! Did I go too much-"

"NICHOLAS M-MORE!" she moaned with a horny voice against his chest, her voice muffled. Making Nick's eyes shoot up with a stunned expression, that soon turned into grin.

"Wow, okay... As you wish, Judy."

Nick started to slide her down even more, letting her take quite a lot of him with one push, but now Nick couldn't hold it anymore either. He let out a loud grunt as her tight pussy squeezed around his rock hard shaft, and Nick started to pant from the sudden euphoria and cocked his head back as he let his tongue hang out for a moment.

"Unffgf, so good... Damn Judy... You.. Annh... You are so warm inside... C-can I push more?" he begged in middle of his panting and the bunny whimpered with a sex hungry voice in his lap. It was incredible that she could take him without noticeable pain. The warm ups had been the best idea ever.

"Y-yes... Please push more... It's so big... I can f-feel it pulsing inside me..." the bunny whimpered and started to squirm a bit, making Nick grit his teeth from the pleasure that caused goosebumps to appear all over his body.

Nick suddenly started to brush her ear. "Hey... Look at me, Judith."

The bunny carefully raised her dreamy looking face and met with his gentle emerald eyes.

"I'm going to push in the rest. You think you can take it?" He smiled.

Nick only got hesitant nod as answer and he didn't spare time after giving a small kiss on her lips quickly.

The fox slowly pushed the bunny lower with one smooth and firm push, sliding his whole length inside her, without the knot of course. That was something she was not ready to take just let out loud euphoric moan next to her ear, and for a moment he feared that he was about to cum inside her right away.

Judy felt her closed eyes shoot open and she moaned loudly with him, but Nick could hear that the moan held pain in it. He got scared for a moment and was about to speak and Judy knew it and spoke first, "Noononno, Nick don't t-take it o-out! I cannnNNhhhh... I- I'm okay..."

The fox observed the whimpering bunny with a worried look for a moment but after a while her rapid breathing started to slow down and she started to calm down. Her words and moans clearly showing the pleasure she was in.

"It's... It's so warm and hard... It feels good..."

Nick's worried gaze turned into loving smile as he chuckled while still feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"I'm warm? You are burning hot from the inside... If you only knew how good you feel..."

After a moment Judy spoke with an innocent and slightly confused tone. "Is... Was this... It?... D-did we mate already? A-aren't we suppose to m-move? O-or something?"

Nick took a couple of seconds to process what she had just said and laughed a little bit.

"Judith... Hahah... Oh you silly cute bunny... No... This was not it... Now we are starting to really do it... And I suggest that you hold on tight. Because now I am going to show you how savage predators like me mate when they have cute bunnies in their lap."

He gave a little time for Judy to process what he had just said, when he suddenly started to rock his hips up and down slowly, starting to push a little bit in and out of her, making her scream from the sudden pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHNN! AH! AH! AH! AH!" She started to release very loud moans as Nick began to mate her with little warning, and Nick could feel his mind almost black out the moment he started to do that. His shaft and the veins on it grew much harder, if that was even possible at this point. He started to pant with a dreamy and euphoric smile spreading on his face as her tight pussy started to make squeezing motion around his hard member, enjoying the thick meat inside her to the fullest.

"ANNHhh, you feel amazing!" he groaned with a predatory and wild moan as he started to add speed and rocked his hips faster, making his whole length push inside her with the knot too, making sure not to keep it in too long so it would not inflate and stay tied this quick. Judy let out an incredibly sexy and loud moan at that moment, but it didn't hurt her. She loved it. Nick quickly then pulled his shaft back to halfway, and then all in fast. He felt like his member was in heaven. Judy was getting incredibly wet with every thrust and her tail wiggled like a war drum as she hugged him tighter and screamed against his chest in amazing pleasure.

"NNIIIIICKKK AAAAAHH MMIIII PLEEEEEASEE AAH! AH! ANNNNHH!" she screamed in her sex frenzy state as the indescribable feeling took over her small body. Every thrust felt incredible, and that was an understatement. His shaft felt so hard that Judy could feel herself getting close already. They had been barely mating for a minute, but it was just something so incredible.

Nick knew that she could take it a bit rough and fast now, since she didn't feel pain. The pain was so minimal compared to pleasure he was providing right now, and she loved this. And in that moment she finally understood everything her sisters had been talking about and making her feel bothered on, but she knew one thing: She was hooked. This feeling of getting ravaged like this, but not by someone that didn't know you and just wanted to get his pleasure and leave; It was by mammal that loved her. And he was so good, so damn good. The way they made love felt amazing. She didn't ever want this feeling to stop.

"ANH! ANH! NICK! AH! ANH! I LOVEANHH! MORE! NICK!" she just kept repeating over and over again.

Nick knew that he couldn't last anymore. Not even a minute or maybe half of one. She felt so damn incredible. Her tight and burning hot flesh felt like paradise around his pulsing arousal, and he could not help his repeating male moans as he was making love to his bunny with a wild passion.

Judy also didn't know how long she would last as Nick kept bouncing her up and down his erect length in a steady rhythm, making her moan loudly every single time. Nick just felt her cute and sex hungry moans add more hunger in him as he kept adding more speed to their mating. And the moment Judy started to push herself up and down, rocking her hips, her body begging for more pleasure. Nick gritted his teeth and was about to warn her when Judy suddenly screamed against his chest fur while hugging him tighter.

"NICKAAAAAHNNN! AH! PLEASE K-KISS ME!" she begged with a love hungry voice.

Nick felt himself wake up from his dreamy and hazy state of euphoria and opened his eyes quickly, gazing down and seeing those beautiful lavender eyes pierce his soul as her silver fur glistened in the moonlight. The fox didn't hesitate for a moment as he stopped rocking his hips just for a moment and leaned down to kiss her furiously; that was answered back with the same passion very eagerly. Nick could feel as her small, soft tongue tried to fight against his and almost winning, until Nick started to push his throbbing member in and out of her again, gaining the familiar rhythm. The moment he continued, Judy was about to break their kiss to let out her moans of pleasure but he didn't let her. He took his other paw away from her hip and placed it on her cheek as he pushed his tongue in more, demanding not to break their loving kiss as Judy kept whimpering from all of this happening at once, feeling like she was going crazy.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her body started to feel something wake up, and she knew that it was her orgasm. But it was something more, something deeper and unknown to her and she didn't know what it was. But it was coming hard. The moment Nick's shaft started to harden once again inside her, she cried out as she broke their kiss by force.

"NICK! AAAH! I-I'M CLOSE!" she said and hugged him as tight as she could.

The moment he heard that he started to add more speed and spoke back as he breathed rapidly.

"MMFFFANH! I'M COMING TOO!" he growled wildly.

"N-NICHOLAS, I-I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, JUDITH!" Was the last thing he cried out as answer as he roughly slammed his whole member inside her again with one final thrust, forcing his knot inside and feeling it lock within her.

Then it came.

The both mammals cried out in unbelievable pleasure in each other's arms as they felt their love truly connect at that moment, feeling lost in the pleasure. Nick felt as his knot started to pulse rapidly and jolt furiously inside her, making him feel like he was going to faint as the most intense orgasm he had ever felt in his life washed over his body and mind. The apartment was filled with the sounds of a male fox crying out as he knotted and filled his mate with his seed. His rock hard knot continued to shoot massive loads of his seed inside her with no breaks, as he yelled loudly and held her tight. Not anything could describe how amazing he felt right now, as he still kept cuming over and over again while feeling his mind go numb and his body felt warm and euphoric shivers traveled through his body. All that was heard as he was seeing stars was Judy's beautiful voice, as she kept moaning into his neck.

Feeling two incredibly strong orgasm collide was quite something. Judy squeezed her eyes shut and let out wild and uncontrollable moans until she didn't even hear herself anymore. Her whole body shivered from the incredible orgasm that unleashed itself the moment she felt Nick's pulsing length shoot his cum inside her, filling her up with his love and it- It felt something so good that it could not be described. She felt like she truly belonged to him at this moment. She felt her whole body twitch as her orgasm washed all over Nick's member and felt her thighs squeeze hard and repeatedly around him. Her love waters started to leak into Nick's lap as she whimpered and felt like her whole body was in complete heaven, her mind filled with euphoria; she felt like almost drifting asleep as she kept breathing fast against Nick's neck, only hearing Nick's furious heartbeat and gasps, as her deep and amazing orgasm just kept going for such a long time.

The pleasure had overwhelmed the two at the moment of their shared climax. Judy could still feel the pleasure coursing through her body, prolonged by Nick's own. His head was resting atop of hers as she continued to listen to his gasps and moans, and his arms holding her tightly on his lap. Her eyes were closed and head pressed into his chest as she felt him continue to release more of the warm liquid into her every few moments. His member continuing to throb and pulse inside of her.

Their union finally made her realize that she had finally gotten the love of her life: she was his now. A small tear escaped her eye as she thought of being able to share even more of these moments with her mate. For now, she was happy to just be able to share in this pleasure with him.

The fox and bunny still panted together for a long, long time. They both stayed still, and Judy was still twitching on his lap as they both kept breathing rapidly. Nick could feel Judy's legs still twitch quite a lot. Females always had intense orgasms. Nick could feel his whole lap was soaking wet because of their cum leaking all the way down to his balls, falling like slow waterfalls on his mattress. The amount of seed he put into her was too much for her body to hold as it slowly seeped around the knot, relieving some of the pressure.

They had taken quite a lot of time with their intense orgasm and gathering their bearings, Nick gathered strength to speak after whole minute of their panting.

"That... Was... Amazing.." he panted and felt his whole body heating up.

"I-it was..." she said quietly with dreamy smile on her face as he buried her face to his neck, nuzzling it lovingly.

"I think that it's.. Kinda dumb thing to ask but... was it good?" he asked warmly.

"I loved it." She sighed after a while and kept hugging him.

"I am still inside you." He suddenly realized. Judy gave a little giggle and spoke.

"Don't take it out please... It feels so soft and warm."

Nick chuckled warmly for a while. "I don't think I'll be able to for quite a bit." Giving a small pull on her hips to show they were locked together. She wasn't upset at all about having him inside her for even longer.

"... We made quite a mess."

"Maybe..." she giggled.

"Maybe?" he chuckled.

"I know one thing for sure now."

"What's that, beautiful?" He smiled.

"Now I am really yours," she said with shy smile, but her voice was filled with joy.

Nick felt himself go speechless for a moment before he spoke with loving voice.

"Hey, Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

Judy raised her gaze to look at him and saw the fox was looking at her with a loving smile, while he started to brush her cheek tenderly with his paw.

Judy felt herself get a bit emotional under his loving gaze and leaned in to kiss him softly. That tender moment went on quite a while under the calming moonlight, as the two lovers kissed each other for a long time. This night had made them something way more to each other, there was no denying that.

Needless to say, they continued for a whole hour as the moonlight danced on the fur of the two passionate lovers.

And one thing was sure...

They would remember this night for the rest of their lives.


	27. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wakey

Chapter 27 

"Sunrise"  
.....

The soothing and calm darkness was having disturbance, as echoing but distant sounds of something unknown started to make themselves heard. Very slowly they brought themselves closer into the darkness, disturbing it. But not in a bad way.

Sounds of traffic? Laughter? Yelling? Rustling of leaves nearby? Wind? Music? Ringing bells on someone's bike? And something that he felt... Warmth.. Of bright sun on the clear blue sky.

It was like it always had been. Something that repeated itself many times. A routine. It was comforting...

But this time... There was something different in it. Something warmer. Something that made it so much more comforting and new.

The small waves of happiness and feeling of safety. Affection. Like the most comforting and calmest experience for a long time.

And then slowly, but carefully... The sounds started to become stronger. Light. Something that was arriving into the soothing and loving darkness of a dream. The light got stronger as the sounds of wind and talking became louder... But they were filled with joy. And at this particular moment..

So did he. What was this? What made this moment feel so perfect? So warm and safe?

The red fox felt as the warming light started to brighten more and more, making the darkness slowly disappear and turn into a complete light.

He slowly felt his eyes wake up and his ears giving small twitches from the distant and rising sounds nearby. Nick Wilde slowly felt both of his eyes open up after careful peek. At that moment he felt himself wake up into another day in Zootopia. He felt his mind get itself started as he listened the sounds around him without moving. Now he stared up the brown wall in his apartment, noticing that the window was about half way open, letting the warming ray of sun slice through his bed. The small gusty and warm wind made his green curtains dance slowly next to the window. The sudden loud sound of laughing mammals at the nearby sidewalk made themselves known, followed by some honking cars and smoothly running engines. The sound of leaves rustling against each other in the huge oak tree next to his window. And something else. A scent... Of something good. Apple... Apple-pie? Someone was baking. It must have been upper window from his.

Someone was really putting his soul into making that pie tasty. Only the scent made his mouth water.

This was a great morning. Perfect even. But something was different. The pleasant warm shivers in his fur and something calming was telling him that...

He was not alone. What could have it been? It felt so good but he couldn't just grab it. The fox gave a little satisfied smack of his muzzle, followed by a little yawn as he smiled warmly and prepared to really wake up. Until he noticed it. The explanation to all of this pleasant and new feeling against his fur.

He slowly gazed down to his chest and saw something that took him a moment to process. Wait... What the-

Judy Hopps was completely glued against his fur, her cheek nuzzled against where his heart was.

She was still in very deep sleep and gave a little nuzzle against his chest, making her give a little joyful side smile as she started breathing quietly and soothingly again. His blanket was covering most of her body, but Nick felt it. She was naked. And... Wait, so am I... Oh, Nick thought as he just kept looking at her with wide eyes, not believing that he had actually woken up to this. It was too good to be true. It even felt like a dream. Everything was just perfect. But he felt her. She really was there, with him and right now.

The fox gave a little blink and felt his heart rate rise up and he started to memorize... What could have led to this situ-

In a one complete second, everything came to him. They had mated. All the pictures, images and memories came to him at that moment, truly waking him up from his dreamy and woken up state. Her cute and loving voice whispering and moaning into his ear as they made love. Her beautiful lavender eyes and her grey and white fur, shining in the calming moonlight. Every sound, every position, and every orgasm they had shared... There was so many orgasms...

He had even lost count. He felt like his body had went through one hell of a long journey.. But the best journey of his life. He felt so relaxed and happy, that he couldn't describe it. All he could do was to let the incredible memory soak into his mind, as the sounds of the bunny suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.

"Kkuh.." The bunny gave a little distant and cute sound as she snuggled herself even more against his body, if that was even possible. Her nose gave a little wiggle as she nuzzled against Nick's chest again with her cheek, using it as a pillow that slowly and calmly raised and lowered in a steady rhythm. At that moment...

Nick felt like his heart had melted. He almost felt a little tear peek in the corner of his eye, as the loving smile spread on his muzzle.

She just kept looking at the happy and calm looking cute bunny enjoy his warm fur and looking like she was in most comfortable place she had ever been.

Every single small movement she did made his smile just widen as the bunny kept sleeping and calmly breathing against his fur, making it move just a little bit with her small pink nose.

At that moment... Everything was perfect. Now it made sense. There was nothing that could have made this moment any better. The picture of her snuggled against him like this,

looking like she never wanted to leave, was something he placed into his memory box as one of the best memories of his life. He had always wondered how cute she would look like when she slept. This was even better. He slowly leaned down his muzzle and gave a long and loving smooch between her ears, making Judy's smile peek again for a quick moment as she let out a small and cute sound. She is here with me, after all this waiting and dreaming... She is my bunny. My first love.

And for the first time in forever since I first truly got to know her... Life seems so much more worth living. I do not deserve you... No matter what you keep saying...

But I won't ever let you go. If I have possibility to wake up every morning with you in my arms like this... I don't care if it's selfish... I will hold on to this feeling with everything I got... Judy...

Nick couldn't help the feeling that was waking him up second by second as he just watched her sleep and caressed her back under the blanket with his paws.

The same emotion that was rising inside him the moment he had to choose whether to finally tell his feelings for her, or lose her as a partner. That night that he would never forget. That same emotional eruption was waking up inside him once again, feeling like it was overwhelming for his body and mind, since he promised himself not to ever put himself through that emotional roller coaster. He tried to calm himself down as he felt himself almost tear up a bit because of this unforgettable moment being blessed to him after his rough and lonely life. Well not lonely... He had incredibly good friends... But this was different. At this moment he was just truly so happy.

To feel and see this kind of love happening to him just overwhelmed him. Okay Wilde... Just calm down. Everything is okay. Breathe. That's it. She's not going anywhere. Let her sleep.

The fox squeezed his eyes shut and felt the loving smile linger in his face as he relaxed and let out a small and deep exhale. He adjusted his paws better under the blanket and gently closed them around her to keep her even closer against him, feeling her soft fur contact with him even more. At this point he felt a bit possessive even, but he didn't care. I love her so much right now that it hurts. World please let this moment last forever...

"Mmmhh... Unh.." Nick suddenly heard small voices from the bunny as she snuggled against his chest. Her ears perked up a bit and her nose also wiggled as she started to move a bit. Nick just observed with loving smile as she very slowly started to open her eyes. She was waking up. This should be good...

Nick put on his charming, mischievous smile and attitude as the bunny was half way waking up in his arms. Nick just kept soothingly caressing her fur as she gave a little cute yawn. She blinked a few times and didn't seem like giving a large react at first. Probably still getting her bearings. She kept blinking and suddenly her eyes completely opened, as she stared at Nick's fluffy chest. She very slowly raised her gaze up and ended up looking at the emerald eyes staring back into her soul. She processed what she was seeing for a moment and felt her eyes widen quickly. She quickly look'd back at Nick's chest and how nuzzled up she was against his body. Then she look'd just as quickly back at him. And at that moment Nick could see that she remembered. Or was she freaked out? Nah she is definitely remembering. That blush can't come from anything else. She was indeed turning quite red from her ears and cheek's, making Nick's smile just grow even more as he look'd at her with half lidded eyes and his flirty look. The red fox spoke with mischievous tone in his voice.

"... Good morning."

"... M- morning," Judy answered back quietly with shy tone, still looking very flustered. This was her first time waking up in male's arms after all. NAKED. IN BED. Her mind was buzzing right now. They had sex last night. He had cum'd inside her. So many times. The memories of his whispering in her ear, saying all kinds of naughty things to her, but still making love to her so gently. The way his emerald pools stared into her lavender ones the whole time he was mating her, kissing her from time to time. The way he always gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, while calling out her name every time he came inside her. All the predatory and wild sounds he made when he added more speed and bit her ear... All this was settling into her mind, making her feel like her face was red as a volcano. And to wake up and face that same look the first thing in the morning..

The silence settled between the two as they just look'd each other, waiting for either one to say something. Surprisingly for Nick, it was Judy.

"... We.. We did the thing," She said quietly. Nick gave a little surprised and amused expression from this sudden realization of her's. He gave a little warm chuckle and spoke,

"That we did, carrots... We did THE THING many times," Nick finished with teasing tone and stayed quiet for a moment as Judy seem'd to still process that they were so close.

But she had not showed any signs of departing this affectionate cuddle. After a while Nick spoke, wanting to ask something important for him. Just have to make sure...

"Are you uhh... I feel like dumb fox for asking this but... Do you... Regret what we did last night?"

Judy stared back and felt her flustered mood go down as the fox was looking at her tenderly and waiting for her answer. Was she regretting it?.. No! Not one bit. Look how worried you made him by acting like this, sheesh Judy.

"No! Never. I'm sorry if I... Seemed like I did... This is just... I am just really... I'm-"

"Confused? Feeling a bit odd right now?" Nick questioned, already feeling more than relieved that she didn't regret anything. You and your paranoia.

"... Y- yeah," She smiled and gave a little nod. Nick didn't even get to continue when she continued with loving and joyful smile growing on her.

"But.. I feel so happy. Last night was... Incredible... You were so gentle and caring... And... Right now I just feel so... Like I feel something so new... I can't really explain it but-"

"I know what you mean Judy," Nick said with loving tone as they gazed each other. It seemed like Nick's feelings right now were more than mutual to her's.

Judy then whispered with all the happiness in her soul.

"N- Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

".. For making my first time so perfect.." The bunny said with loving smile and snuggled against his chest affectionately.

Nick felt his heart almost melt again as the bunny scooted closer to him and listened to his heartbeat.

"Judy." Nick said warmly. The bunny turned to look at him with loving smile as the emotional looking fox stared back.

Nick slowly started to lean his face closer. Judy's happy smile just grew as she slowly closed her eyes and felt her lips connect with Nick's.

They both started to slowly and romantically kiss each other, making Nick hug her body tighter against his. This loving embrace continued for a long time as they just kept softly kissing each other in the bed, the noises outside of the window just muffling on the background as they only had each other in this moment.

After a long while, they broke their loving kiss and kept looking at each other with dreamy gazes and smiles. Nick kept brushing her ears, sending warm and pleasant shivers through her body as he look'd at her with so much love right now. Then Judy suddenly spoke.

"D- do you smell apple-pie?"

Nick laughed for this cute observation and spoke,

"I do. The lady upstairs goes to cooking school. I wonder how my neighbors slept their night. This place sounded like a naughty mating cave," Nick laughed.

At that moment Judy's blush turned back and her eyes widened. She buried her face into his chest and groaned with embarrassed voice.

"Noooooo... We should have had the pillows..."

Nick laughed even more and spoke.

"How funny would have we look'd if we both had mated with pillows blocking our faces and with duct tape around our heads. You silly bunny...

I am not embarrassed, fluff. You shouldn't be either. They might be just jealous right now for having neighbors that make such a passionate fox lovinnnn..." Nick purred,

wiggling his eyebrows and making Judy snort and give little giggle.

"Stop calling it that! Sweet cheese's sake!" She laughed.

"Whaaaaat? So we made a deal to call it THE THING from now on? Hey Nick, I want to do THE THING again. Hey Nick, THE THING would seem more than proper for this mome-"

The joking fox was cut in the middle of his teasing as the bunny started to drum her paws against his chest playfully and giggled loudly.

"Nick, shut uuup! Fine, we call it something else then, you win! But not fox lovin!"

The fox started to laugh loudly and he knew that the teasing time was more than welcome for this morning.

"But it's the most fitting if you think about it. I mean.. The words and sounds still linger in my head. That cute voice you made every time when you came-"

"Niiiick!"

"Makes me hard again just thinking about it... How many times did we cum anyway? Like eight at least! I remember when you loved my dirty talk and kissing at the same time when I used my fing-"

"I am leaving this bed you dumb fox!" Judy laughed but still felt herself fluster and get embarrassed as hell about the way Nick was looking and talking to her right now.

"NA-AH, YOU AREN'T ESCAPING ANYWHERE! I need to refresh my memory! Gotcha bunny!" Nick yelled playfully and got better grip around the laughing bunny who tried to squirm away from his teasing.

The bunny tried to squirm even more but they both knew if she REALLY wanted out of his grasp, she would have done it already. Nick just continued right where he left off.

He loved how much fun he could get out of her because she was so damn innocent, even after last night. Let's really make her flustered.

"You remember when I did it on top of you and we held each other's paws and I whispered naughty things in your ear? And how you practically came two times in a row when I started pushing my whole knot in and out slowly, making you go crazy while I bit and kissed your neck at the same time? And I didn't even realize how much I can cum till now... You are full of-"

"Oh blueberries sake, Nick stop saying those things!" Judy groaned and felt like sinking under earth, while her ears started to take the shade of burning pink again. And she did remember. That was the awkward part.

She remembered VERY WELL. She had loved everything Nick had done to her body. The fox was one passionate lover. And he was right. Her body had problem of being able to take the huge amounts of Nick's seed, because her body was not created for such amounts. Rabbit's were in completely different league in this compared to predators. Judy knew that she had probably been leaking out quite a lot, even after she had fallen asleep. But the way he was talking about it so openly made her feel so dirty. Her lower body felt so odd at this moment... It actually hurt. She should probably mention about it at some point.

"Judy... Last night was amazing. That is all I'm trying to say here. YOU.. Were amazing... It still just surprises me how well our bodies worked together after all these doubts... It's almost like universe is trying to tell us something here..." Nick said warmly and chuckled, earning a cute giggle from the bunny.

"I know... I thought it would hurt so much more... But it really didn't. You really knew what you were doing," the bunny said and relaxed in his arms again, stopping her squirming. But she knew that Nick would start jokes soon again. Once he get's into that mood, it won't leave fast.

"Why thank you, officer. How nice for you to think that way," He said with civilized imitation, making Judy mumble against his chest.

"I hate you."

"What an odd thing to state after such a passionate night," Nick laughed and gave a small kiss between her ears.

"Ummm... Nick..."

"Yeah? I hope it's more compliments. I feel like a king of bed right now," Nick chuckled, making Judy snort and speak after a moment.

"These sheets and this bed and... Even our fur... I mean... This scent, it's-"

"That, carrots... Is the smell of mating. Kinda strong huh?" Nick chuckled after paying attention by sniffing under the blanket couple of times. The strong aroma of messy love making made itself known quite clearly.

"We can't go visit the ZPD like this today... We need a shower and these sheets need to be washed," Judy said after a while, but relaxed and hugged him again with loving smile, after realizing that they would not have to get out of bed for a long time. Clock was only eleven in the morning.

At that moment Nick groaned after completely forgetting that they have that little celebration party at the ZPD today. Well... Suck it up. It's still five hours away... If you are really sly fox... You might even suggest mating again straight from the morning if she wants... These sheets are messed up anyway. Can't make it any worse. Ohohooo, Nick Wilde you sneaky fella...

Someone is addicted to bunny after last night. Some of these predators don't even know what they are missing. Nick spoke after a while.

"Mmmh, that we do. But there is no need for that right now... We still have time... And it's not every day that I can have cute naked bunny in my bed."

Judy blushed a little bit and gave a shy smile.

"It feels so weird... I never sleep naked..."

"I almost always do," Nick chuckled.

"Y- you do?"

"Yep."

"Well... I admit.. It feels kind of... Relaxing."

"Well, now you know how that naturalist club feels like. I have been there couple of times on my own. It's really fun actually. Oooh and the eye candy..." Nick said mischievously.

"How can you speak about it like that?... I would never want to visit that place again," Judy said shyly.

"I could go with you sometime if you wished. Would be fun."

"No way on earth!"

"I would be there just bragging the whole time while walking with you. Yes sir, this bunny with a body of an angel right here? She's mine. You be clear to remember that. Lucky? Phef, you got that right! Just look at her. All of that is mine. You can look but you can't touch. For my paws only."

"Oh for the love of-" Judy laughed and felt her ears burn. The image was funny but the fact that he thought so highly of her body made her feel so flustered. And more importantly, it made her so much more comfortable of showing him her bare fur like this. The moment she had woken up, she had actually thought about running for her clothes, but since he really kept thinking about her body like that... It made her feel so fuzzy inside. Then out of nowhere Nick grinned and continued,

"Once I saw this zebra guy there whose junk was like... Freaking long as my arm-"

"I don't want to know, Nick!"

"Hahaha, aaaah... You are so freaking innocent that it's killing me! And you should have seen this bear couple once. The size of his balls were almost same size as the female bears breasts! And once Finnick got kicked out of the club, because he suggested mating in the bathroom with this young and beautiful female raccoon lady, right next to her boyfriend! " Nick laughed with evil tone.

"For someone who wants more cuddling, you sure seem eager to get me out of bed!" Judy said, covering her ears from his dirty jokes. The worst part probably was that they were no jokes. Sometimes she couldn't understand males.

"You are not leaving. I'm just having fun here. Or maybe all this talking is me trying to distract my thoughts about you and the fact how soft your fur feels right now. It's all just a plan to calm down something eager that might bump you anytime now."

"NICK!" Judy yelled and felt her face burn, as the fox wiggled his eyebrows, teasing her with these arousing thoughts.

"Just saying the facts. You are so damn beautiful," Nick chuckled and started brushing her ears soothingly. For a moment Judy was about to protest, as she waited for more teasing to come.. But after a while she could not help but to feel a loving gaze growing on her as her fox look'd at her so warmly and touched her softly with affection.

Judy relaxed again against his fluffy chest, exhaling under the warm and pleasant feeling as Nick caressed her back with his paws.

Nick started wondered if to try his luck a little bit. She wouldn't protest. Maybe. But if we still have five hours..."

"Hey... Whiskers?" Nick ask'd with mischievous tone.

"Yeah?" Judy ask'd while nuzzling against his chest with closed eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"... You umm... Wanna do it again?"

"Do what?" Judy giggled, not really understanding what he meant.

Nick only gave a mischievous chuckle as he leaned in and started to affectionately lick the fur between her ears.

"... I want you," he let out as a quiet whisper after a while, sounding a bit more eager and horny than he meant.

But he couldn't help it. He wanted to feel her body again. He wanted to hear her sex hungry voice straight from the morning,

feeling her panting and cute moaning against his ear. It had been the most incredible sex he had ever had, and the amazing chemistry that he had felt between them last night... Was something he was now hooked in. Only eight hour break of sleep and he was eager for more.

Judy slowly opened her eyes and look'd up to meet his warm gaze, full of growing fire, eager to make love to her again from command.

The bunny felt herself blush a bit because the thought of him making love to her straight from the morning made her tail wiggle furiously,

and the idea of his wild tongue eating her out under the covers made her inner bunny nature wake up furiously. She wanted him too at this moment so damn much but...

The truth was that it wasn't smart idea probably. Her lower body felt like it had been rammed hard and put through marathon run. Her legs felt like feathers and her lower stomach had this... Weird tingle. Almost like compo nation of ticklish and itchy feeling. And most importantly and simply put... Her pussy was hurting.

Not a lot but noticeably. And the burning heat she felt between her inner thighs signaled her that the blood was running hot around her intimate area right now.

She knew that it was nothing serious, but she also knew that having foreplay or mating right now was a bad idea too. She needed time to let her body cool down and relax.

After all, last night had been her first time ever. She had never had anything inside her like that before. And that fact was making itself clear very firmly.

"I..."

"Hmmmmm?" Nick hummed to the blushing bunny and gave a little playful nibble on her ear with his fangs.

"I really want to, Nick," She said with loving smile on her face. Nick was about throw the blanket away like an excited kit with second birthday in a row after hearing that. Before Judy even got to explain herself, Nick was already greedily moving his paw under the covers without her even noticing.

The moment Nick's one finger made contact with her intimate area, even if it was careful touch, Judy's eyes squeezed shut from the small sting of pain mixed with ticklish feeling. That already told her that this was a bad idea. The moment Nick ran his finger carefully between her pink and tight lips from down to all way up,

she couldn't hold a sudden loud whimper. It really hurt.

"O- ouch!"

The moment Nick heard that instead of what he had heard last night, he stopped moving his finger immediately with puzzled expression on his face. Judy gathered her bearings for a moment and spoke,

"Wait! I r-really want to do it Nick, but... It's not a good idea. It's just like they thought in one class at my school... My umm... I'm feeling kind of sore right now all over... I mean... My... You know..

I-it Hurts... B- but it's-"

Before she could even finish, Nick's expression turned from flirty one to a complete worry as he quickly sat up, suddenly ending their loving embrace.

He spoke in caring and panicked mumble, while pulling his ears.

"H- hurts?! Why didn't you tell me?! Do we need to get you to hospital?! I am so freaking stupid, I knew I got too rough at one point last night! I should have been more careful and-"

"SHHHHHH! Nicholas, it's okay! I'm okay! Calm down... Breathe. Everything is fine. Just let me explain," She assured quickly after placing her soft paws on his cheeks and looking at her with soothing gaze. The fox felt himself calm down a bit but there was still panic in his eyes. Judy then spoke,

"It does hurt, yeah. But I know when the pain is high enough to be really concerned about. I know it passes. I just need a little bit of time," Judy said soothingly.

"Y-you sure? Because I can take you to hospital if-"

"Shhhhh. Nick, I paid a lot of attention at school. It probably doesn't come as surprise since I wasn't part of the popular kits...

I know lot about bunny anatomy as well as most prey anatomy. Also the... Sexual things. Not about males but females. It's normal for any female mammal to have this feeling, if their first time has taken more than what is normally expected... We did it for way longer... And... Well.. You were. Are... Kind of.. Really Big," She finished with shy tone and small blush hitting her after saying the last part.

Nick felt his mood settle down a bit and panic fading away as he spoke carefully.

"Y-you are absolutely sure? It's normal?"

"Mhhhm," Judy said with comforting smile and then continued,

"I'm sorry. I am going to need some time here Nick..."

"Sheesh Judy, you don't have to be sorry! I caused it after all... Have all the time you need."

Suddenly Judy leaned closer with mischievous smile, crawling out from under the blanket on all fours until she arrived to her fox.

She wiggled her tail a bit as she leaned in to give quick kiss on his lips and spoke with half lidded eyes.

"I don't think I need very much... I really hope that I would be... Able to do it later today... I am sure to let you know when I'm not hurting anymore.

And then... I'm all yours again," She said joyfully and gave a little teasing lick on his cheek and giggled a bit after leaning out.

Nick stared back with growing grin but his eyes were completely locked to her body, widening at the sight in the broad daylight.

During this affectionate and playful approaching of Judy's, she had for a moment forgotten that she was still completely naked.

It took a moment for her to realize that as she was sitting close to him and wondering what that sudden stunned expression was all about.

She then look'd down and in a second quickly look'd at him, looking like he was almost going to drool any moment now. Out of instinct she almost thought about quickly taking the blanket and retreating to gather her clothes but... Other part of her told that there was no reason to be shy about it now. He clearly loved her body.

He has made it known for so many times already. You don't have to be so shy about it anymore. Let him see you.

Look at the way he is looking at you right now.

"Wow," was only thing Nick could let out after swallowing a bit loudly and slowly closing his hanging muzzle. His stunned expression turned into loving smile as he continued,

"I had someone like that in my bed last night? I have feeling that this dream is going to end any moment now and I wake up from my couch, late from work and with arousal in my pants," Nick chuckled as he marveled the sunlight touching her fur like this, seeing everything completely exposed and all for him.

Her fur seemed very sticky from many spots of her fur, but so was his. They would both need one hell of a long shower. Judy began to giggle before answering.

"Well... At least the last part might be close to the truth."

Nick took a moment to process what she had just said and then he got it. He slowly gazed at the blanket that was still covering his lower body, seeing that he was pitching a very noticeable tent for her to see. He look'd at it for a moment and spoke with awkward grin.

"Yeahhh, I should feel guilty about that but I really don't," he chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck and continued after realizing the pink glow around her intimate area pushing through her white and delicate fur, signaling of high blood flow. His pink and small pussy was also completely for him to marvel, still looking just as untouched as ever, but being a bit more red than usual. Actually quite a lot.

"Wow... I did that?" Nick said, pointing out the area with his finger and sounding apologizing.

"Nick, it's fine. It may look bad but it's not. Trust me. Now... We should get some breakfast... I am really hungry and that apple pie scent is not helping.

My legs feel really weak but I know I can do it-"

"Na a a a. Not so fast carrots. You. Are not going anywhere. You will take your shower after me, lay on my couch and relax. I want your body to take it easy. That is an order.

Now it's my time to repay these last couple of days. While you take your shower, this fox is going to drag himself to Roger's, get everything that you like, and once I get back... I am giving you a back rub while we watch any movie you want... That sound good?"

Judy look'd like she couldn't figure out what to say for a moment and her expression turned into a loving smile as she crawled closer to the sitting fox on all fours and wiggled her tail a bit as she leaned next to his ear and whispered warmly,

"I think I'd like that."

"... Anything for you, Judith," Nick said and look'd at the bunny with loving gaze while brushing her cheek soothingly. He could not help but to let her eyes travel all around her beautiful body, making his member twitch happily from the amazing sight. After a while Judy spoke with teasing voice as they had been looking at each other for a while.

"A certain handsome fox should already be in the shower already? Something holding you back?" Judy knew exactly how distracted he was right now as she let his gentle paws adventure on her hips gently, just eating the image of her bare fur with his love hungry gaze.

"This one bunny just keeps taking all my attention at the moment," Nick said with horny voice and smoothly let his paw run along her strong legs, making him exhale as he felt her soft fur run through his paws. Nick could not help but to slowly move his paws up and slowly and boldly just caressing her small round breasts, making Judy give a little satisfied moan in return, and a satisfied smile form on her face. Nick moved his paws on her shoulders after playing with her breasts a little bit, looking at her in the eyes with growing hunger from her amazing body. Suddenly Nick leaned in to nuzzle her chest with his muzzle, earning a surprised whimper from the bunny because of the sudden affectionate touch, followed by loving giggle as she started playing with his ears in return.

"Nick Wilde, you should get in the showAANH!" Her giggle was cut short by sudden spark of intimate pleasure, as Nick had started to lick her small breasts with love hungry and rapid breathing running through his nose.

"Yes.. Shower... Soon.. Promise..." Nick said, giving a little gentle bite on her nipple.

"Nicknhhh.. What are you MMHH!" She let out a surprised gasp when Nick brought his both paws from her hips, guiding them quickly behind her and greedily grabbing her round rump. He started giving a strong and affectionate squeezes with his paws, making her tail wiggle furiously and making her feel like butter in his paws.

Before Judy could even protest this sudden naughty touching of his, Nick leaned in and closed their lips together. After only two seconds, Judy started to answer the kiss furiously with her small tongue, enjoying Nick's greedy squeezes at her butt while feeling herself turn on. Nick knew that her lower front area was a no go,

so he did anything else to unleash his sex hungry pressure right now, and this did the trick so far. He could feel his member jolt happily under the blanket, as their wild and passionate kiss continued for quite a while. The moment Judy felt the devilish tingle starting to get unbarring as his gentle paws adventure all over her body greedily, she had to break their kiss before she would beg him to mate her despite the pain she was feeling right now. They both kept panting against each others faces after this wild kiss, gathering their bearing as the lust was building in both of their gazes. Judy spoke with love hungry but desperate voice.

"You really need to take the shower, Nick."

"Is that so? Why now? This is getting good... Damn your butt is perfect..." Nick mumbled and started grabbing it again affectionately with his paws, turning her on with warm shivers running on her back.

"Nick, you are driving me crazy. If I spend one more minute with you in this bed,

I will end up wanting you to make love to me for an hour, and after that I might need the hospital like you said,"

Judy panted with loving smile, but she was serious. Nick slowly brought his paws in the air as sign of surrender right away after seeing that she was serious and spoke,

"Okay, maybe I'll heed that advice. Sorry. I'm a dumb fox. I got a bit carried away. You have that effect," Nick chuckled and leaned in to give quick kiss on her small pink nose and started to prepare himself out of the bed.

Without a warning, Nick put the blanket aside, making Judy's face blush like a volcano as she saw his full erect length in broad daylight. It was even having a small leaking coming out of it's tip. He had really turned on quite a lot from their heated moment just now. The fox chuckled with embarrassed tone as he started to skip his way through to the door, after seeing Judy's reaction just now. He hissed while gazing down as he arrived to the door.

"Down boy, down!"

"So freaking big..." Judy whispered quietly as the image got glued to her mind just now, making her tail wiggle furiously from the incredibly arousing sight.

"Huh?" Nick asked, not hearing what she had just said. Judy spoke with growing blush.

"N- nothing! Just take your shower, Nick."

".. Okay." Nick said with warm voice and loving gaze as he opened the door to living room. Judy could not help but to have little shy smile peek the corner of his mouth as she gazed at Nick's butt. And he tells her that she has one? Judy's opinion was that it's other way around, but didn't say anything.

Nick opened the door and left, but ended up peeking from the doorway with mischievous smile on his muzzle as he spoke,

"We could always take a shower together."

"... Tempting. But maybe another time. Promise." She said with blush and loving smile, feeling a bit bad for refusing. But she knew that any more lingering eyes on his well fit and naked body would drive her crazy. Nick didn't seem to feel bad about that and just gave a little nod after talking warmly.

"I'll hold on to that, carrots. Hey... Just to let you know something... Do you know what is changed between me and you from now on?"

"... What?" Judy ask'd with puzzled expression and gave a little giggle.

"... That I will never... Be able to look at you the same way I did before last night."

"I- is that a bad thing?" Judy ask'd, carefully with shy expression under his flirty gaze and got her answer after a moment.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Nick said and winked to the bunny before slowly closing it after him, leaving the bunny stare after him with loving smile, her ears still burning.

FRONT OF THE ZPD/ 4 PM _

"EEK! NIIIIICK, PAWS OFF YOU DUMB FOX!" Judy laughed while her ears were burning of the shade of pink, as she was escaping the red fox in front of the ZPD's steps. The fox had been on nothing but sly behavior after they left the apartment, always looking around them to make sure that no one would see, and try to rub her ears or give playful pinches on her butt. He just couldn't keep his paws off from his bunny, only getting more satisfaction as the bunny tried to escape him playfully and act like she didn't know him, trying to contain her blush all the time. And he knew that she secretly liked it.

"I told you that I can't ever look at you the same way after THE THING," Nick laughed with evil and flirty tone, trying to chase his bunny on the steps playfully,

making her bounce out of his reach. She couldn't help but to giggle as the fox was looking at her all time, completely "fallen in love face" all over him.

The fact that he now knew every arousing and perfect detail under those clothes, made him behave like a horny teenager right now, making it very clear to Judy. They were almost inside through the slide doors when Judy turned around and placed her paws in front of her, as term of surrender. The fox stopped a meter away from the blushing bunny and placed his arms in akimbo, waiting for her to make whatever statement she had in her mind. Although he had pretty good guess, so he spoke before her with teasing grin in his muzzle.

"MMMMM is this the part where you tell me to behave once we get inside?"

"Yes, Nick! Stop trying to turn me on in public! You are driving me crazy you dumb fox!" Judy laughed, but also felt like she was panicking, thinking that he would not be able to contain himself in front of their friends. Judy knew that the party that was taking part inside right now was not going to be small. She really needed for him to behave, even if they were not on work time.

"MMhhhh, just a little tail touching."

"No!" Judy laughed.

"Kiss?"

"Of for the love of-"

"When are we coming out to the public again?" Nick grinned and raised his eyebrow in question. He was the one fearing of coming out to the public more than Judy, but he couldn't handle the idea of getting to freely kiss this beautiful bunny on these very steps when that day comes, without caring if someone saw them.

Judy went quiet for a moment and spoke,

"Well... Today is Tuesday. When we were going to interview Amy at last Saturday, I told that I wanted a week then. So... We still have three days to go...

We could always do it earlier? How about... Within two days? I... I am ready if you are. Tomorrow is the day when the tv stations and newspapers arrive to the ZPD. We can do it a day after that. What ummm... What do you think?"

"... I can wait for two days," Nick said with warm smile after thinking for a second. Come on, just control yourself. Only two days. It's not that bad.

"... Me too." Judy said with loving smile and wanted to hug him so bad right now. But better just stay calm as possible right now. The party is waiting inside.

The faster you get this over with, Judy; the faster you get to have alone time with your sweet boyfriend.

After a while Nick walk'd closer and spoke,

"Okay. I promise that I'll behave. Or TRY at least."

"Thank you. Now, let's get in there and have fun. Remember they got cake," Judy smiled.

"What? Are you implying that my love for sweet things is the only reason I came to show my face here?" Nick grinned, making Judy tease back.

"With your love for food, I still can't get over that how on blueberry's sake are you in such a good shape..."

"Fox magic. You should know by know. Inside the building with your cute butt now bunny, every second of this no touch rule is hard as it is."

Judy giggled and turned around, entering inside through the slide doors, but suddenly heard a warm voice of her fox, whispering next to her ear as they walk'd.

"Talking about sweet things, guess what would be naughty? If we would be brave enough to sneak into the uniform laundry room when no one is paying attention,

and have a little party of our own... On the washing machine, against the wall... On the floor... They would have hell of a more laundry after-"

"NICHOLAS WILDE!" Judy gasped loudly, her face turning red as tomato as she started to slap him away from her playfully, trying to contain the embarrassed smile on her face as the fox started to laugh like a hyena, holding his stomach and trying to block her scolding attack.

"You promised that you will behave!" She accused while hissing loudly.

"I said I will TRY," Nick said while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, trying to control his laughing. She was just so much fun.

"THERE WE ARE!" Was suddenly heard loudly, breaking their funny looking moment and bringing them both pack into the moment.

On the Clawhouser's desk, the area was filled with large crowd of mammals all over it, everyone bringing the attention on their way.

Bogo was leaning against the desk and speaking with Clawhouser at the moment. He shifted his gaze to the two arriving officers in their regular clothes,

walking towards the crowd with wide smiles as the mammals were all over them in a second.

They were surrounded by friendly faces with joyful attitude, surrounding them as they were walking towards Bogo and Benjamin.

Hailie, Oliver, Rasheed, Luke, and even Delgato, Fangmeyer, Grizoli, Higgins, Wolford, Pennington, Snarlov, and many others were all around them, happily cheering for the newcomers. It was clear that everyone knew about what they had done at the warehouse district by now, making the flow of excited questions roam their ears.

"Wilde my dude, you freakin clever one! Luke here just told that you had used their stolen tranquilizers to fight back! That is bad ass!" Delgato roared with admire in his tone, placing his paws on Nick's shoulders as they guided the two towards Clawhouser's desk.

"I know but I barely hit anything! I was pissing myself!" Nick laughed, making others roar with laugh as well in surprise of this sudden turn of tale.

"At least you are honest once again!" Fangmeyer laughed, making Judy talk in between as she giggled.

"You did fine slick, it could have been worse!"

"Yeah, well you should have seen Snowball. I have not ever seen a first time shooter who didn't miss a shot. She came inside the warehouse after clearing the backyard with Oliver, Luke and uncle, shooting down like at least three mammals!" Nick chuckled, making everyone look at the blushing snow leopard in surprise as she just spoke back.

"I guess I had a good teacher." Hailie admitted with admiring smile and look'd at Judy who smiled back and gave a little fist bump between females playfully.

"That's Hopps alright. Keeping the department standing like always!" Grizoli said happily, ruffling top of her head playfully like she was the loved mascot of the force for everyone.

"Whatever you guys." Judy giggled and hassled everyone away, clearly used to this praising from her ZPD family.

"Judy, you are always way too modest." Delgato chuckled while tapping her shoulder. As Judy became sudden center of the attention, Nick could not help but to feel so happy for her as he watched her getting all this friendly affection thrown in her way. It really felt like she was almost like that little sister for everybody to be always proud of. Days and moments like this made Nick feel his place in the ZPD grow more and more pleasant, truly feeling himself bond with the others and see the mammals behind the uniform. All these different personalities, thrown under one roof to become its own caring family, making it the most pleasant place to come to work. He could only imagine how well he would really know everybody, once he would have spent the same time in the force as Judy.

"Hopps. Wilde. Glad that you two made it," Bogo said with small smile on his face, as Benjamin arrived next to him as well to smile for the two newcomers.

"Uncleeeee, I heard there was a cake! How about we get into it!" Nick said and rubbed his tummy with his paw, making everyone laugh again and Bogo snort as answer.

"We might, but the question is: Wilde, have you already practiced your speech for tomorrow's Tv crews?"

"What? Practiced? All this smooth talk comes out of nature, I don't need to rehearse it. I got this," Nick said with confident grin and made Bogo roll his eyes before he continued,

"I hope so. Hopps?"

"I have chief. Prepared myself for it last night. I think they will like it," Judy said happily, ignoring Nick's dirty and flirting smile from the side and trying not to blush after this lie. Bogo gave a small nod with a warm smile on her way and spoke,

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Tomorrow is going to be Tv history. Let's hope everything will go smoothly. After all, mayor will be here too. Impression is everything."

"I can't wait to see him in person! He is probably most young and handsome mayor we ever had!" Benjamin said happily from the side, making Hailie and Lily hop into the conversation excitedly.

"He is! I watched his interview on channel seven yesterday evening! He looks so roguish!" Lily Fangmeyer squealed, making her brother snort and chuckle from the side,

"The way he dresses makes him look like a pimp more than a mayor. The kid is not even thirty, I still think that he bought his way to office after reading couple of books and giving the city council one hell of a night with his girls from the street. That is one dirty chess game I tell you."

Nick could not help but to burst into laugh from the sudden savagery that Fangmeyer released, destroying his sisters image of her crush into pieces with that thought.

Judy gave a scolding look at the grinning tiger with Hailie, as everyone around him started to give playful punches on him and roar from uncontrolled laughter.

"That was freaking spot on!" Oliver said and tapped Fangmeyer's back while trying to control his laughing, earning a bit scolding look from Hailie as he laughed even harder.

"Alright, alright! Settle down. He might be young but we will still treat him with respect he deserves. This kind of talk will be kept shut away once he is here.

Have some manners you fools. Now, Clawhouser; would you please fetch us the cake? Can't keep these rascals hanging here. And bring some coffee as well."

Bogo ordered for the chuckling cheetah, making him give a little salute before he stormed towards the elevators.

"Will do chief!" He said and left.

"Aaahh, thank you for that image, Ivan." Wolford said and tapped Fangmeyer's back once more before starting to talk to Nick and his team.

"So, tell me more about the operation! Rasheed and the others didn't have enough time to give all the details!"

"We might as well have some great story teller to give us all of it. Someone we all know," Delgato said and laid his paw on Nick's shoulder, making everyone look at him in sudden excitement.

"Wilde. Wilde. WILDE. WILDE!" Everyone started chanting, making Nick laugh and signal everyone to chill. They knew exactly how vivid he could make his story,

after his drunk episode in the Blue lagoon. Nick was clearly known to be show male from that day on. King of entertainment.

The fox gave a little chuckle and cleared his throat.

"You kit's ready for a badass story, filled with action, bloodthirsty criminals, tense situations, steaming sex, and shirtless Bogo smashing the bad guys in his oiled fur and his terminator moves,

in middle of thunder and tranquilizer blasts, while rescuing captured naked females at the same time?! ARE YOU FREAKING READY?! Wait... I just made the best movie plot ever... Carrots, get the pen!"

Everyone started to laugh like hyenas again, making Grizoli choke on his coffee, after everyone saw reaction on Bogo's face. The buffalo look'd like he was about to kill Nick for that stupid image, making the fox wince and trying to calm everyone down. With poor success. It took him forever to even try to ease down everyone after his joke, making Bogo look like he was going to fire everyone.

Coonway and Fring were banging their paws against Nick's shoulders, supporting their body's against the chuckling fox. Judy was laughing with the others,

giving apologizing look at Bogo but this fox was sometimes just too much for everyone. Even Hailie could not contain her giggle, as she laughed with Oliver.

"I should fire all of you idiots." Bogo muttered and shook his head.

"Okay... Okay... Let's take it easy now. Gather around. I need a calm audience," Nick chuckled, still wiping tears from the corner of his eye and adjusted his tie.

But everyone were still laughing way too hard to focus, making Bogo walk in the middle of the laughing bunch, silencing them all by roaring everyone to shut up.

Everyone almost pissed their pants as Bogo started to throw threats of giving them shit jobs if they would continue keeping him as the target of this fun making.

Nick took the moment to his advantage and gave Judy a little side nod to arrive to him, to talk about something. Judy spoke right away when he arrived next to her boyfriend,

"Nick, you know that Bogo will kill you any day now if you keep that up. He doesn't allow any more rebels under his roof. It takes all his energy to deal with you already," Judy sighed with smile.

"But it would make one hell of a movie though you have to give that, whiskers." Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Remind me to never introduce you to movie business," Judy giggled and gazed at Bogo, roaring to his workers and putting them into their place.

"By the way... My offer still stands," Nick said with grin and Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Offer?"

"Us having a little party of our own... You look so freaking beautiful right now... I really want to kiss you," Nick said with loving gaze and made Judy hiss at him with while her ears turned red again,

"Nick! Stop saying those things here! Someone might hear!" She scolded and only made the fox grin even more.

"Think about their faces if I would just take you as mine right here and now-"

"NIIIICK!" Judy mumbled and waved her paws at Nick, begging him to stop flirting. If anyone would hear-

"What aaaare weee talking about here?" Suddenly a familiar voice asked teasingly from the side. Benjamin had arrived next to Nick with large cake, supporting the tower of sugar with his both paws.

"N- nothing Benji. Nick here is just talking all kind of silly stuff. Dumb foxes usually do," Judy added, pressuring the last sentence and making Nick only chuckle with evil tone as the cheetah spoke with mischievous attitude.

"Must have been something very interesting, considering that your ears are pretty red now, Judy." The cheetah purred and made Judy want to sink under the earth as he was trying to find explanation in panic. Nick spoke for her,

"Ahhh it was just a naughty joke, spots. Carrots is always way too innocent for those."

"Well other than that, you seem to be in very good mood today, Judy. Did you have a date? Like... You are practically glowing right now," Benjamin said, making Nick grin teasingly at the confused looking bunny who just spoke back.

"Good mood? B- but I'm always like this Ben-"

"Mmmm, yes but there is something different about you. Something new. I just can't grasp it."

Nick suddenly cleared his throat and spoke,

"Oh who knows... There might be a lot of THINGS that have cheered her up. Bunnies are mystical that way," Nick chuckled and winked at Judy, making her trying to contain the blush spreading all over her face. Why did this have to happen to her... But was Benjamin right though? Was something different about her? Well... Maybe it was the looks she was giving Nick's way from time to time. She knew that Nick did the same all the time.

But there was no helping it. They were both in love and it was only matter of time before their coworkers started to notice these small lingering gazes and signs. Well... After two days they didn't need to explain themselves anymore.

"So anyway, you need help with that cake, spots?" Nick ask'd with friendly smile.

"Oh thanks, Nick." The cheetah said after observing the bunny mischievously, turning his gaze to Nick now.

The fox and the cheetah started to carry the cake on his reception desk, and suddenly earned the attention of every mammal after the laughing had completely calmed down.

"Talking about good timing," Snarlov said and pointed at the way of the sudden treat. Everyone felt like they were saved at that moment and Bogo spoke to everyone before letting them out of his scolding,

"You may all go, but know that I will cut that shit down before it even starts. WILDE... Is no exception." Bogo reminded loudly, making Nick almost piss himself as he hid behind the cake.

"There is no Wilde here, just cake." Nick yelled in his defense, making Judy giggle and Bogo sigh loudly before he spoke,

"Alright everyone. Dig in."

The horde of sweet tooth mammals attacked towards the chocolate cake on the counter, fighting for plates and shoving each other playfully.

"Higgings you don't need any cake, you said you were on a diet!" Delgato laughed and made the hippo speak back,

"Screw you dude! I am taking two pieces!"

"Is it double chocolate? What bakery is this from?" Luke asked excitedly and Benjamin answered,

"It's from Daisy's. It's triple chocolate."

"... I'll have two pieces, " Rasheed said and playfully shoved Luke from his way.

"Hey!"

Nick laughed as the mammals started to cut pieces from the large cake, walking from behind it and carefully walking next to Bogo, who gave still that angry side eye of his at his way.

Nick just gave a teasing grin and spoke,

"Oh come on uncle, relax. Don't kill your favorite fox."

"You can be real pain in the ass, Wilde." Bogo muttered.

Everyone were giving side looks at the two, as they started to follow another episode that was about to come up.

"But my looks make up for it," Nick answered with teasing grin and Bogo just stared back like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"... Odd coming from a fox who dresses in tropic shirt with horrible tie that doesn't even match his colors." Bogo shot back with grin, making even Judy cover her mouth to block her laugh from sudden talk.

Everyone gave surprised laughs at Nick's way making him look a bit annoyed for a change.

"... This is stylish," Nick argue back to Bogo, making the buffalo snort and speak again,

"You look like you crawled out of Sahara square beach and found the ugliest tie to go with it."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Came from everyone as they almost choked on their cake, making Nick look at the buffalo in complete surprise with his mouth hanging a bit. He didn't figure out anything to say back. He always thought that he look'd stylish. Judy had already told that he look'd ridiculous in his free ware, but now even his own chief roasted his choice of clothes.

"... That's mean. " Nick just mumbled back and made the buffalo chuckle as he tapped his back quickly.

"Truth hurts Wilde. Now, I have things to attend to but I will be back shortly. You all just enjoy the cake now." Bogo said, leaving the scene and making his way to the elevators.

The crowd of mammals went quiet after Bogo left and Judy broke silence as she gave a little playful punch on Nick's shoulder.

"He got you good Nick! You should have seen your face!"

"Ha-ha. Real funny, carrots."

"He was right though. Is this how you dress out of uniform Wilde?" Wolford snickered and made Nick roll his eyes.

"Yes, Wolford, this is how I dress out of uniform. It's a style. I don't look ridiculous... Do I?" He ask'd suddenly with a bit uncertain voice.

"Yeaaah, you kinda do Wilde, sorry... " Lily Fangmeyer said from the side.

"I mean... You look like a burned out comedian," Grizoli added from the side as well.

"Hey, what is this all of sudden, roast a fox club?" Nick mumbled but couldn't hold a small grin as he knew that this was all really just for laughs and fun.

"Bogo was right foxtrot, your tie doesn't fit in with the green," Luke suddenly said next to him.

"I always keep telling him the same thing! Thank you, Luke!" Judy added with smile from the side, making Nick groan as Delgato spoke,

"It's not that bad. I mean it had certain character in it."

"Thank you!" Nick said with relieved smile and Oliver walk'd over to Nick as he observed his shirt and tie.

"Dude, is this the Tropics&Males? My father used to wear these all the time. It actually does look kinda good on you," Oliver said genuinely.

"See? At least someone like's it!" Nick said with happy tone and Oliver started to examine his tie in his paws.

"This is really good fabric. Is this from Mason's tailoring?"

"Yeah, dude! How did you know?"

"My cousin goes there all the time, they make really good ties."

"I know right? This one time I-

"DAAaaaaaaaaawww," Nick and Oliver heard and turned their gazes at Benjamin, who was looking at them both from the side with that shipping look of his again. They quickly gazed at everyone else,

realizing that everyone had their eyes on them, eating a cake with wicked smiles as they watched Oliver adjust Nick's tie in his paws. They both knew how this look'd like to everyone else once again.

Both Nick and Oliver felt their ears burn as they yelled to the crowd with same time in frustrated embarrassment,

"OH SHUT UP!"

HALF HOUR LATER _

"And then the tiger who beated my face up, flew like thrown rock against the container! That was probably most hardcore thing I have ever seen! Briggs shit himself after seeing that, as did everyone else!" Nick explained with lively demonstration, making everyone follow the story around them like excited kit's.

"Aaaand why haven't we had these ZAP-50's in our use again?" Delgato ask'd in envy.

"Dude, on taking down a drunken bar fighter? That would be just cruel," Fangmeyer added from the side.

"Every blast of that thing felt like being a lighting from the sky. Bad guys stood no chance," Coonway said smugly to everyone, making many of them mutter about requesting more colorful choice of tranquilizers than the stock model.

"You guys should have seen Oliver. He was too busy with his gun reload, so this one other wolf tried to take him with fists. Oliver kicked the guy's ass like a ninja!

Then the other guy tried to stun him down with a freaking baton and Oliver just kicked it out of his paws and knocked the guy out with one punch! Hopps would have been proud!" Luke said from the side proudly, making everyone ask if the claim was true. Oliver just shrugged his shoulders with a bit smug on his face and spoke,

"What can I say? Following boxing night's every week teach all kinds of stuff. Plus I took extra lessons in the academy."

"Now I feel like an idiot for skipping those... All I have done since I joined the force was getting my ass kicked," Nick chuckled next to Oliver. Judy spoke next with happy voice,

"Nick, you did knock out the Jaguar in the hallway. We would have been discovered otherwise."

"Yeah but that was unfair fight, fluff. He would have made me a beating bag in a real fight," Nick sighed. That was something that he didn't want to make stuff about. He sucked at fighting. The last time he had actually fought anyone,

was around when he was eighteen. That was ten years ago. He was never violent mammal. He was pretty timid one, almost to the point where he found himself even a bit of a coward. He barely even passed the basic self defense course at ZPD academy.

"Nick, you could always take the lessons from someone. You are pretty known around the city anyway. There could be many mammals ready to teach you for free, if you want to." Higgins suggested.

"... Maybe someday," Nick said. Getting more self defense training was something he should have been working on for a long time now. He was in great shape, so who knows how well it would end up for him.

And that way he would be able to protect Judy even better... Well... Scratch that. She was probably one of the most capable fighters in this hall, easily. There was no fear about her getting hurt by crowd of robbers in the alley. All Nick could do after hearing something like that happen, is that could the robbers ever be able to walk again? She is the one protecting my fox butt. Not the other way around. Still,.. Should take those lessons.

It took a quite a while for Nick to finish up with the story. Everyone had been very entertained so far, and Nick really knew how to give credit to everyone. The more details these mammals out of their inner team heard these things, the more proud they were to be among them. They might have been in the force for three months only, or in Oliver's case, same time as Nick. But they still knew how to get things done. There was no denying that.

When Nick finally ended his story, Clawhouser spoke in between.

"No wonder Bogo is celebrating! That sounded so scary. I am so glad that you are all okay after all that!"

"Thanks, spots. I am glad that we are okay too. It is really a miracle how no one suffered. Except my tail," Nick chuckle, making everyone join it as well. After a while Judy spoke,

"I just hope that we get to other operation like that soon. We can't give bad mammals a break."

"Agreed to that!" Coonway said happily and fist bumped Oliver, who answered back with fist bump.

"Hell yea!"

"See this? Only a day behind us and she already wants back into field? How am I supposed to be lazy with partner like this? Someone help me?" Nick laughed from the side, making everyone laugh with him.

"You silly fox, it's our job to storm the danger every chance we get," Judy smiled.

"What? I didn't sign anything like that on the paper when I applied! Did you guys?! What is this sorcery... This is the reason you should read everything before agreeing to terms!" Nick said, playing like he had been screwed while he was pulling his ears. Judy giggled loudly with Hailie as the others laughed for the fox's stand up comedy again. Suddenly Bogo's voice was heard, as he arrived to the scene with stern posture and spoke loudly,

"Everyone! It seems like you have already destroyed the cake. Typical. I have some news for all of you!"

The laughing crowd of mammals calmed down after hearing and noticing Bogo. He had his hands behind his back, almost as in hiding something.

Everyone brought their attention to his way as he waited complete focus from everyone.

"Now... We have two things to be acknowledged right now. I always like to do the bad and frustrating ones before the pleasant ones. So let's get the most frustrating one out of the way... I am going to hate myself for this.

Ridiculous..." Bogo muttered as he was taking something from behind him.

Everyone waited in interest as he took out paper sheet from behind his back, looking at the text in his hooves in annoyance and sighed deeply before he spoke,

"Wilde. Step forward."

Everyone look'd at Nick in confusion as the fox pointed at himself and gave questioning look at his chief. The buffalo rolled his eyes and grunted,

"Yes. You, Wilde. Don't make me ask again."

Nick just swallowed like he was about to receive something bad on that paper. That's the impression Bogo gave with his attitude. The fox carefully stepped forward and took out the paper carefully from the buffalo.

He started slowly reading it in his paws, taking his time. Which wasn't very long. There was not much text. After Nick was done reading it twice, just to make sure that he had read it right, he slowly look'd at Bogo with the widest and most satisfied grin growing on his face as he spoke,

"No. Freaking. Way."

Bogo didn't even bother to answer, looking like he just wanted to fox to not even make a sound. But Nick was taking his enjoyment out of this paper to the fullest.

" NO. FREAKING. WAY." Nick repeated again with mischievous tone, making everyone look at him in excitement.

"What?!" Everyone asked, getting a bit frustrated about this tense moment. Nick then spoke, turning his face to Oliver.

"You... Owe me money Oliver. Pay up."

"What?" His wolf friend asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow to the odd claim. Nick answered only by grinning even more and handed the paper over to him.

Oliver started reading the paper, making everyone gather behind him as he started reading aloud.

"By the acts of bravery and headstrong choices under the largest bust in Zootopia's history, officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, is granted a validation of fitting reward by the ZPD department.

The ZPD is ready to allow him to be the first officer in ZPD's history, to be authorized of carrying two tranquilizers on his uniform belt, by his own request. Signed officially in Tuesday of April, Year 975."

Oliver could not speak for a moment after he finished, looking at the excited fox who started to do the funniest looking victory dance for his victory.

"YES YES YES AND FREAKING YES!"

Judy could not hold her giggle as she buried her face in his paws, feeling embarrassed for her boyfriends silly dream finally coming true. And he was taking all the possible enjoyment out of it.

"No freaking way, dude." Oliver finished in stunned and annoyed expression, as the fox was snapping his fingers and giving playful punches on his arm.

"But. It. Is. Very. Freaking. True. Pay up man!" Nick said and ruffled the top of Oliver's head between his ears, making him roll his eyes in annoyance and scoot him away. Judy and Hailie could not help but to giggle as the fox was annoying the wolf who was muttering something about hating his own loud mouth as he started to dig up his wallet. Delgato spoke right away.

"Wait. Two tranquilizers. IS THAT A THING?!"

"Yeah?! What the hell!? Why did I not come up with that request?!" Snarlov said from the side with jealous voice and Higgins spoke to the annoyed buffalo right away like a kit who wanted a new toy.

"Chief, can I have two tranq-"

"NO! I had enough paperwork and embarrassment while getting this one trough! Let's just move on to the more pleasant and less ridiculous announcements. Moving on."

"But chief I really think that-"

"MOVING ON!" Bogo groaned in annoyance.

After Nick took the dollars from the annoyed and defeated wolf, as he still read the paper in disbelief, earning comforting shoulder rub from Hailie as he muttered something about chief being high for letting this go through. The red fox turned his gaze to the buffalo and spoke with mischievous tone as he rapidly blinked his eyes.

"I am going to hug you uncle."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-"

He didn't even get the chance to react when the fox was hugging his waist and yelling like his deepest dream had come true.

"Thanks to you I will look like the most badass officer in the force!"

"You will look like the most mental one! Get off me officer Wilde! NOW!" Bogo ordered.

The fox laughed as he separated their playful hug and started to shoot everywhere with his fingers like they were guns. The fox spoke as everyone laughed for his victory behavior,

"When can I retrieve the other tranquilizer for myself?! Can I do it now?! Please daddy, pleasepleaseplease-"

"Hopps, if you will not shut him up, I will! Rather, be you, if you want him alive!" Bogo said with voice full of murder. Judy reacted fast and took Nick by his ear with her paw with technique that her mother used to Judy's brothers,

giving it a little pull from the nerve spot with her fingers, making Nick's victory dance end at that second.

"OWOWOWOWOWO, I take that as no?! I can wait till tomorrow! Or next week! OWOWOWOWO! MERCY! FLUFF, PLEASE!" The fox begged and Judy released her fingers, giving an apologizing smile at him.

"Will you behave now?" Judy ask'd.

"I will." He nodded rapidly, making Bogo look satisfied for a moment and everyone laughing at Nick as he got bested by a small bunny in a second.

As everyone calmed down, Bogo cleared his throat, beginning the last remaining announcement.

"That was mean." Nick whispered as he rubbed his ear.

"Would have you rather earn a punch from Bogo? You almost drove him insane," Judy giggled.

"You are supposed to protect me... Bad bunny," Nick said with playful and hurt voice, earning a small giggle from the bunny as she whispered back very quietly, making sure that no one would hear.

The tone she said it in, made his fur shiver warmly as she spoke with loving voice and shy blush on her face. But she just wanted to see his reaction. And after last night... She knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want to apologize for being a bad bunny tonight... More than you know. I want you to be a big predator and teach me how to behave... Just wait till we get back to your place, handsome." She said with flirty grin and half lidded eyes, touching his paw with her own just for a split second and wiggling her tail a bit, taking some distance from him after that. Judy followed with shy and blushing expression, as the fox's mouth was hanging a bit, and his muzzle formed a loving smile mixed with surprise of her talking like that out of nowhere. It was so out of her shy character. But it was clear that he had liked what he had just heard, VERY much.

Nick actually had to contain himself for not getting aroused as the words lingered in his ears still. So she wanted to show that she can play this game too huh? Just for me? Oh yeah, Judith... You just wait till we get back home...

He look'd at Judy with half lidded eyes, grinning as the bunny was avoiding his gaze on purpose, being partly a bit embarrassed of suddenly saying something so dirty. It was completely out of her character, but despite being shy when it came to sex... She knew that she had become a little bit bolder after last night. She was not virgin anymore. And it had done its trick of opening her for a brand new feelings and emotions. She wasn't so clueless now. And she just wanted to impress Nick just now by talking like that. But he probably knew that she was thinking right now. He always does... Damn I want him so much right now.

Bogo started to speak after clearing his throat loudly,

"To the last and important announcements! This one concerns Officers Coonway, Fring and Garnett!" He began, making sure that he had everyone's attention. The three officers stood in a row with large smiles, already knowing what this was all about. Nick and Judy could not help but to smile happily for their friends too, as they also knew that great news were on the way.

"Now, after the operation... It goes without saying that I am looking at the incredible team, that is going make ZPD proud. But they can offer so much more. We are always more than proud to have more mammals like the ones in front of me now, under my roof. The grand Savannah department. So what I am holding here, is an application with my recommendation signature. These three papers, are your official seals to continue under my roof, even after our case is done."

Everyone went quiet for a while around the three mammals that look'd happier more than ever. Wolford spoke with unsure voice,

"Wait... Chief are you saying that..."

"Yes. These three are now officially part of Savannah department. Welcome to the ZPD family all of you, " Bogo said with genuine and small smile on his face.

At that moment everyone went completely out of control, attacking the three officers with affection and cheering of happiness. Bogo could not hold a small chuckle as Nick and Judy joined the bunch,

ruffling up the three happy mammals as they were welcomed as part of the whole new life, changed from their old departments. The circle was almost throwing them at air at this point, making all of the three laugh.

Suddenly out of nowhere Delgato signaled everyone to stop their celebration.

"WOWOWOWOWOOWO! EVERYONE! TIME OUT!" Delgato ordered with his paws, making everyone slowly stop cheering and look at th lion in confusion.

"What?" Hailie, Rasheed and Luke all ask'd at the same time.

"WE HAVE TWO NEW BROTHERS AND ONE NEW SISTER! AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Delgato roared, making everyone suddenly tap their foot against the floor like a one single loud drum. Even Judy did. Bogo rolled his eyes and face hoove'd himself.

Nick look'd at his three friends in complete confusion with Oliver, wondering what the hell were they on about. Until even they understood, their eyes widening in horror.

Oh no.

Delgato roared with Fangmeyer as one voice, making the call roar through the hall.

"FRIDAY AT BLUE LAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooon!"


	28. Calm before the storm / Part 1

Chapter 28

"Calm before the storm part 1"

"I am going to look so freaking bad ass in the magazines. What do you think, carrots? Gunslinger Wilde, the fear of the criminals and the rogue of love. Here I come!" The red fox yelled like excited kit as he was jumping on the ZPD steps, shooting everywhere with his fingers like he owned his two tranquilizers already, practicing on invisible targets. Judy could not help but to laugh and shook her head as her boyfriend was acting like kit in his birthday. A twenty-eight year old kit.

But it was so funny and adorable on its own way. In middle of the fox's show Judy contained her laugh and spoke,

"Nick, calm down. We are not going to be on patrol for a long while yet."

Nick still just jumped in the air and clapped his feet together once, then swishing his tail as he turned to look at his bunny with mischievous tone in his voice.

"Think about the horror on their face when I pull out two guns and say something cool before shooting! Like in the movies! Something cool. But no cringy."

"Like what?" Judy giggled.

"It's double treat today, better duck!" Nick said with threatening tone as he pointed his both paws forward. Judy just laughed and spoke,

"Nick, we can't say stuff like that. It would make us look unprofessional."

"But it would make them piss themselves! Wait, I got another one! I might miss the other shot but the other one I'm not so sure about. So. Do you feel lucky, punk? And then I would need like a toothpick between my teeth and my shades-"

"Going too far, you silly fox!" Judy giggled loudly as Nick was jumping around the steps. He could be so cute in his own way when he got excited about something. Nick then chuckled and stopped playing, turning his playful gaze to Judy as he spoke with completely different tone,

"Wait till we got to my place and I'll show you a love patrol... Let's make this day even better."

The bunny gave a little shy and surprised giggle as she spoke to the fox with half lidded eyes,

"Well... Let's not linger here shooting space monsters then. We should get going-"

Suddenly Nick's phone rang. A familiar ringtone started to sing loudly,

"When I wake up in the morning, when I get up out of my bed,

at all times I remain a hustler and all times I'll be chasing my bread-"

Judy gave amused and surprised laugh for his ringtone and spoke,

"This... Is still your ringtone?"

"Why would I change it? It's been my ringtone forever, carrots," Nick chuckled.

"But why? It's just so..." Judy tried to find the words and Nick spoke,

"Like created for me? You dig it? I have all his albums," Nick stated proudly.

"... At all times I'll remain a hustler," Judy repeated, grinning and shook her head.

"And bang lot of bitches around the block!" Nick snickered as he snapped his fingers.

"NICK!" Judy gasped.

"What? That's how the song goes, whiskers. Don't diss my homie, Wake Dogg," Nick chuckled and checked who was calling with grin on his muzzle.

Judy laughed as the fox just scolded her by waving his finger, signaling to not say bad things about his ringtone. Sometimes it was just hard to handle the fact that they came from such a different lifestyle. At times like these, it was really showing. The things you find out about your boyfriend. Suddenly Nick's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the caller. He spoke in surprised whisper,

"... Mike?"

"... Huh?" Judy ask'd after calming down her laugh.

"Mike is calling." Nick stated in confusion.

"Rollins? Your childhood friend?" Judy asked in sudden interest and walk'd closer to him.

"Yeah. Hold on, carrots. I'm going to take this." Nick apologized. Judy just smiled and spoke,

"Of course, you don't need to apologize. Silly fox," Judy said with smile.

Nick just smiled back and answered the ringing phone. He started talking right away with cheery tone,

"EEEEEyyyy, it's my one and only! Mikey the magic dog. What's up buddy?"

A small friendly laugh was heard from the other line, clearly happy to even hear his friend's voice after a long while.

"Hey Nickster! What's up?!"

"Couldn't be better! You?" Nick asked happily.

"I'm all good! Hey... Ummmmm, is this a bad moment?" Mike asked carefully.

"Not really. How so?"

"Well, I was just wondering... You are not still on work are you?" The golden retriever spoke in struggling tone, signaling Nick that this call had some type of personal need behind it. Maybe. But he wasn't skeptical about it.

"Nah, my shifts usually end around four PM so... I had a day off today anyway. So, how can I be of service? Do I need to arrest someone?" Nick chuckled.

"No, nothing like that, dude. I was just wondering uhh... Okay this is awkward to speak about but-"

Before Mike could even speak, Nick just threw a wild guess in concern.

"Is this about Garlow, Mike?"

"What?! No! What made you think that?"

"Was just checking that he hasn't gotten you into any trouble... I mean... You still together with him?" Nick asked in concern.

"Wait a second..." Mike chuckled with mischievous tone and yelled to someone on the background.

"Hey daddy, are we still together?" Mike ask'd with flirting tone.

The angry voice of Jack Garlow was heard from the background,

"What?! Who the fuck are you talking with? Who's asking that type of question?!"

Yep. That was definitely Garlow. Bad mouth as ever. Mike spoke back with chuckle,

"It's officer Nick Wilde for you Jackie. Better behave."

"... Oh.. A-am I in trouble? I already told them everything I know, we had an agreement and-" The jaguar mumbled in panic.

"Oh stop panicking, they are not after you... Are you?" Mike ask'd with uncertain voice, with Garlow now listening from the side.

Nick just shook his head to Judy who listened from the side, hearing the conversation as well. They could not really blame them for acting like this. Their last meeting was nothing pleasant.

"No Mike, we are not after your... Daddy?" Nick snickered and heard Garlow from the side, muttering something in relief and Mike answered with relieved tone as well,

"Oh. Good. So. To the point. I was just wondering that uh..."

"Come on Mike, just spill it out. What do you need help with?" Nick ask'd and gave a little chuckle, knowing his good friend too well.

"Is it that obvious, Nicky?" Mike laughed awkwardly from the background, probably scratching his left ear like he always did when he was apologizing about hi behavior.

"Yeap. Come on just tell me," Nick assured with friendly voice.

"Well... The thing is... I might have... Borrowed... Fin's van. And there is an oil leak. And some other stuff also might... IS.. Broken... I think.. He knows and is already on his way from Rain forest district."

"... You do understand that you are dead, right?" Nick winced.

"I KNOW. He will beat me up," Mike chuckled awkwardly. Garlow yelled from the background,

"The hell he will!"

"My hero... I love you," Mike said to his grumpy boyfriend next to him and gave a little laugh.

Judy could not hold a little awwww, despite her opinion about Garlow. She was just genuinely happy for anyone who had found the same happiness she had.

Nick smiled as well and spoke, "So, you just wanted me to prepare your funeral? Pay for the coffins? Invite your family?"

"Nah, dude. I was wondering... But since you have fixed this van like... A Thousand times? I was wondering if you want to... I mean if you are not busy... To come and lend us a paw here? Ben is here too."

"Ben? Is that rascal there too?!" Nick ask'd happily and the bears voice was heard from the side,

"Nick, get your butt up and come here! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Nick could not hold a small laugh and Mike spoke before he could even answer.

"Jack is leaving soon, so... I was just wondering that... But if you don't have anything else to do.. Want to try to save my butt? None of us know how to fix this. You have operated this thing like thousand times with Fin. And it would be nice to see you after all this time... Like... You know. Under more pleasant vibes and stuff..." Mike spoke in careful voice, almost like testing waters. But it was clearly heard that he really wanted to see him, since only talking with him in phone made him all cheery and excited.

Nick look'd at Judy with awkward grin and a bit sad look as already knew the answer. Judy would not want him to dumb her like this. He really did want to go and meet his friends after all this time, but he had to put his girlfriend first. It was always the thing when it came to his earlier relationships. They want to make sure that you take the relationship seriously and give it as much time as you can. She would not like if-

"Well? What are you waiting for, Nick? Go and save your friend!" Judy said with happy smile, looking at him in confusion as he stared at her with such a sad expression. Nick didn't really understand if he had heard right and shook his head.

"I... Wait, what?" Nick spoke in confusion.

"Who's that? Are you with someone?" Mike ask'd from the back.

"It's Judy. Hopps? Remember?"

"Oh I remember very well. The kindest officer I ever met? City's superstar? The reason why I dodged prison and didn't have to tell my parents that I work'd for the mob? The reason why my life didn't turn into living hell? Yeah. Rings bells," Mike spoke happily from the back, making Judy smile even more. She spoke to the phone, as it was on a speaker.

"Hey mister Rollins! How are you?" Judy spoke happily and the dog spoke right away to his bear friend next to him,

"Dude, I am talking with Judy Hopps on the phone right now."

"Whaaat, no way!" Ben said, scooting closer to hear her.

"I am really good! I still can't thank you enough how everything went miss Hopps!" Mike spoke in cheery tone to the bunny who gave just smiled and spoke back,

"Was just doing my job. Hope everything is okay with you and Garlow!" Judy said happily.

"Yeah, we are! Thank you! I still can't believe that they gave you the fox I know as your partner. How on earth is he keeping up with you? But If you had known how lazy he was sometimes-"

"HA HA, really funny, Mike.." Nick muttered, knowing that Mike tried to embarrass him in purpose. Judy just gave a little giggle as she heard the bear and the dog laugh on the background. Nick grinned and shook his head as he spoke quickly to the phone.

"But anyway, I don't think I can help you guys with-"

"He will be there shortly!" Judy said happily in between, pausing Nick's apologizing explanation and making him look at the bunny in confusion.

"Wait? You are?!" Mike ask'd happily in surprise from the back, making Nick looked at his phone and then Judy. He spoke to the phone carefully.

"Wait a minute Mike, I'll call you back in one minute," Nick promised.

"Oh. Okay dude. I'll wait." Mike said with uncertain voice and Nick hanged the call.

The fox kept the phone in his paw as he gazed at Judy with questioning look, wondering what she had meant. Judy just shook her head and spoke,

"Go on. Help him, Nick. You owe him that much," Judy giggled and signaled him to start walking with her paws.

"But... We were supposed to... I mean you have waited for a whole day that we get... I mean like-" Nick muttered, wondering if this was a trap. A trap that he would regret and earn a grumpy girlfriend for the next days. He knew how most females were. This was called the: go and have fun. Don't worry about me. I'm fine... That kind of trap. It was something every one of his friends had gone through.

Judy just look'd at him for a moment with confused look and then she understood. She started to giggle loudly, making Nick observe at her carefully and after that, she spoke while wiping the tear of laughter from the corner of her eye.

"Nick.. Oh you silly fox.. You really think that I would be mad at you? About what? Going to spend time with your friends? Why on blueberries' sake would I be mad about that? Did you really think that I would be the kind of person to be angry every time that you want to go and have fun with someone else than me? That is not healthy way to think. We have been spending everyday together for these last couple of weeks. It has been wonderful. But everyone needs some time with others. I am actually a bit confused that you haven't been spending lot of time with your friends, since they clearly want to spend time with you. Go and have fun, handsome. We have the whole day. I have your spare key anyway. I'll cook something good for you. You just go and enjoy yourself. I'm not going anywhere. Gives me a good amount of time to put some things in order. I might even ask the janitor to fix your key lock before you arrive. You know how persuasive I can be," Judy said with happy smile.

"... I..." Nick couldn't find words as he observed his bunny with hanging mouth, wondering if this was just a wicked game to play with his head. This was not real... Was it? Judy just giggled for his expression and look'd a round quickly before taking his paw to her own and giving it a comforting squeeze before speaking,

"Nicholas. Go and have fun. I mean it. I am not a control freak. I have seen enough of that attitude from my sisters to their boyfriends. It's stupid... Even to the point where it's creepy. Besides, I have spent lot of time with Fru Fru and Hailie. You do the same with your friends. I'm not here to distance them from you. They are part of your life, just as much as I am. I order you to go and have fun. Okay? Go and save Mike's life. Understood?" Judy said and smiled with loving gaze.

Nick slowly closed his hanging muzzle as he still stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes, failing to process what he had just heard. Not even one of his earlier relationships had a female with mindset like this. He just kept staring at her with amazed look still and spoke,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nick! Go and have fun!" Judy laughed, pushing him playfully away from her.

Nick's stunned expression continued as he spoke,

"I don't even know what on earth I did to have someone like you in my life."

Judy shook her head and giggled,

"That is the hundredth time I've heard that! You know that I don't like when you say it! Keep saying that, and I will kick your butt! Off you go now, handsome!"

Nick could not help himself as his expression turned into loving smile as his eyes shined from amazement.

"You are too perfect."

Judy shook her head and felt the loving smile spread on her face as she walk'd closer to him, making him look at her warily. Judy signaled Nick to lean closer to her with her finger, making a little hooking movement.

Nick leaned down a bit as the bunny leaned next to his ear, speaking with that sexy and loving tone of hers, making his fur spark up like always. She knew how to make him go even more crazy.

"Don't come back in too bad shape though... I am going to need you on your best when you arrive back. First I want you to eat your fish stakes. I want to try my new recipe for you. I know you like them spicy, so I'm trying this thing that they do in the Roger's... And after that... I want something in return... I want you to make love to me like you did last night... If I'm not hurting anymore, ... See you soon, Nick."

Judy leaned out from next to his ear to meet his gaze, full of primal arousal as she smiled shyly, trying to contain her burning ears after talking so naughtily. But she had started to like it, since he did it too.

The old her before their special night would have never said these kinds of things... But she now saw things a bit differently. More wildly. She felt like someone completely knew was waking from her after losing her virginity. A natural nature of a bunny. Something that filled her with confusion. But it made her feel so free. Probably something that she had kept locked away inside her for a long time. A horny teenager. But who also happened to be in love. Quite a chaotic mix. She was not so pure and careful with her words anymore, but only when it came to her boyfriend. He was only exception. Always will be.

"Judy, I think my naughty behavior is starting to stick on you." Nick said, teasing her like he had created something bad.

"I doubt you see it as a bad thing..." Judy said with shy smile, feeling her hormones rampage inside her as he look'd at her like that.

"MMMmm... Not at all..." Nick hummed as he just look'd at her with loving gaze.

They both knew at this moment how furiously they wanted to kiss each other. Every second felt like pain. But there was too many mammals around to see them.

"So... I'll see you in the evening, Nick..." Judy said with loving voice as she still rubbed his paw a bit and let go.

Nick just look'd at her back with the same gaze as her, speaking back as small and warm whisper.

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to go now..." Judy said and started to walk backwards slowly.

"... Only two days... And we don't have to be like this anymore..." Nick said and didn't take his eyes off from her for a second.

Judy felt her heart melt as she spoke back.

"... Nicholas I-"

She didn't even get to finish when suddenly she heard Hailie's voice. She was running down the ZPD steps towards the bunny, waving to Nick shyly as she arrived to her. She started skipping excitedly as she spoke to Judy,

"Judy! Hey! I was wondering if you want to do the thing we talked about! It's today!"

Before Judy could even process what she meant, Hailie continued.

"Gazelle's new brands are coming today to the Pyramid mall!"

Judy's loving smile from her fox turned into an over excited teenager in a second, as she realized that Hailie was right. Today was the day when the new spring wear came to the stores. She had so many ideas what to buy! So many clothes that she knew that Nick would like. Probably because the spring and summer ware was always the one's with more free style. Meaning more bare fur. Even the idea of Nick's reaction made her giddy.

"THEY ARE?! I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN!"

"BENJAMIN IS COMING TOO!" Hailie squealed.

"I have to call Fru Fru! This is going to be so sweet!" Judy hopped in the air in sudden excitement, making Hailie squirm as well, like two over excited teenagers.

Nick could not hold a chuckle as he followed this episode with amusement from the side. Judy turned to Nick to give a little wave with her paw, as she started walking towards Hailie's car on the sidewalk. Nick gave a flirty smile back as he waved back to her. Both of the females were gone in an instant. The power of fashion. Females most powerful attraction.

Nick staid looking after the car with dreamy gaze still, wondering only one thing in his mind.

I will never love anyone else.

But after a moment he forgot. It had been more than one minute since the end of his call. It had been nearly five already! Nick quickly took his phone out and went to his connections list.

Mike. Call.

The phone signaled only three seconds before it was answered quickly.

"Dude! Did you have a masturbation break or something?" Mike laughed, making Nick snort and laugh as well.

"Shut up, Mikey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way."

"Really?! Awesome, dude! See you soon then! You know where I live! We are grilling here too!"

"Wait! You have barbecue running!?" Nick asked, feeling his mouth water even from the idea.

"Hell yeah!" Mike said happily.

"Gotcha, Mikey! See you in few minutes! Let's see what can I do to fix Fin's van!" Nick answered happily.

"Life saver!" Were Mike's last words in relief.

The fox hanged the call and started walking to his left, heading towards the neighborhood he had spent his kit and teenager years in. Quite a walk ahead to South Savannah.

AFTER HALF AN HOUR _

Nick walk'd down the street next to the row of four storage buildings, all having the same red tile walls and small inside yards between each one of them. This was his area alright. Only this block in itself gave him so many memories. Nick was reaching his destination, only ten meters away from the wooden gate, leading into the small garden area. The first thing caught Nick's nose, was the smell of fried fish. Fried BBQ vegetables, mixed with melted cheese and mushrooms. Mike was using the barbecue pit with his soul right now. Only the incredibly sweet smoke made his mouth water as he started to pick up the pace, finally reaching the tall wooden fence. There was bigger gates for the car into the yard, and the smaller one for mammals. It even had a small note on the front "Mike's yard." After all these years, the sign was still there. Some things just don't change.

Nick stood in front of the small wooden gate and placed his paw on the handle. In part, he was a bit nervous. The last time he had seen Mike, was when they were interrogating him in the ZPD. Not a pleasant memory for either one.

And Ben he had seen on his first day in the force, hustling Popsicle's with Finnick. Part of him thought that this was going to be awkward, because besides those two awkward situations, he had not spent time with his best friends in almost half a year. For him it felt like forever. Okay, just go there and don't stress. They won't either. Maybe. Okay, they probably will, since I'm a cop now. Okay, just don't think about this too much. Finnick is going to be here any minute now, so just start fixing the car.

Nick slowly turned the handle and put on his friendly smile as he walk'd into the courtyard.

Well. Needless to be told, there they were. They didn't even notice him as he entered, since everyone were so middle of the conversation. Jack Garlow, was standing next to Mike in his clean and gray business suit. He really stood out from the two other mammals, who were both wearing a relaxing looking college pants and white tank tops. Jack was looking completely out of place.

Mike was explaining something to Ben, the bear that was about same height as them. The bear was laughing to whatever these tho were discussing over at the grill, probably for some joke. Even Garlow could not hold a small chuckle as the two other mammals laughed, making Nick smile as well without even knowing what was going on. Next to the grill, there was two large sofas, both dragged outside by Mike, probably. Besides them, there was no other mammals in the small yard. Next to the large oak tree, there was Finnick's van, just waiting for itself to be prepared. Nothing seemed to be broken from the outside, but there was an oil leak, dropping the black liquid on the grass a little bit. Tsk, tsk. That didn't seem good.

Finnick was going to flip his shit, that was for sure. And while Mike was supposed to be fixing the car with Ben, they chattered happily instead over at the grill. Not a good idea, especially if Finnick was in the bad mood already. Baseball treatment incoming.

Three of the mammals were drinking bottles of cold beer under the warming sun, under suddenly Ben turned around and noticed the newcomer, looking at the scene before him with mischievous grin. Ben spat out some of his beer in amazement,

as he recognized the mammal. Nick could not hold a small chuckle as the two noticed the fox as well.

It took one second for Mike to drop the meat pincers on the ground as he and Ben stormed towards the fox, making his eyes fill with sudden panic as the mammals both grinned widely as they attacked the fox with tackle hug.

Nick's confusion turned into laughter as the two mammals started to cheer in amazement after the same old rascal and their close childhood friend had actually arrived despite the doubts, wearing that same overall clothing he wore when he rolled with them. It was just something so nostalgic and warm for these both to witness.

"I told you he would come, Ben!"

"Yeah, sorry for doubting! Come here, Nick!" Ben laughed as they squeezed the air out of the red fox.

"You both were much more scared when I last saw you both!... I can't breathe!" Nick laughed, but was half serious. But it was still so nice to see that nothing had really changed between them.

Both of the mammals let go and still looked at him with friendly smiles, Mike correcting his tie and his collar. Ben chuckled,

"Yyyyeah, you in the uniform can creep out a bit."

"I look sexy in my uniform. Hey ummm, Mike... No hard feeling from the last time?" Nick ask'd, still a bit awkward about how things had gone.

"Nick, if you had not saved my ass with Hopps, I would be in much more unpleasant place at this moment. So would be my boyfriend. So no hard feelings," Mike chuckled and ruffled the fur on top of Nick's head between his ears.

"Good... Hey Ben, have you lost weight?" Nick teased and punched the bear into his stomach playfully.

"Yeah, dude. Have you gotten fat?" Ben grinned.

"PFFFFFFFT, I can show you how much I've worked out! What's the last time that you went to gym anyway?" Nick teased back.

"Like... Year ago?"

Both wore a straight face for a second, until all of the three bursted into laughter. Nick wiped the tear from the corner of his eye after laughing for a good while with his friends.

"Krhm." Was suddenly heard from behind the bunch. All of the three turned around to gaze at the jaguar, who was following the situation with blank expression with straight posture. He was especially looking Nick with a bit wary look. A bit of concern in it. Mike spoke right away,

"Oh sorry, Jackie! We were just really happy to see-"

"It's okay pup... I'm just wondering if he's wearing a wire. Are you, officer Wilde?" Jaguar ask'd in paranoia. Nick sighed with smile and spoke,

"No, Garlow. I'm not wearing a mic. Not here on undercover, or to arrest anyone. Just to check on my friends. You can ease up."

"Come on love, it's okay." Mike assured and rubbed Jack's shoulder with loving smile.

"... If you say so. Can never be too careful," The jaguar muttered.

Nick look'd at the two with amused smile and spoke,

"So you two really are together now huh?"

Mike gave a loving smile at the jaguar and spoke,

"Oh I don't know... Are we together, daddy?" Mike spoke with naughty voice and wagged his tail a bit.

"Of for fuck's sake... I told you that you don't need to call me that in public, Mike..." Jaguar muttered and tried to contain a small blush as the golden retriever was looking at him with teasing grin.

"I know, I know..." Mike chuckled and spoke to Nick who was looking at the show before him with a bit stunned expression that turned into friendly smile.

"Well, I am happy for you two. You make a good couple."

"Gee thanks, Nicky. See, he said we make a good couple." Mike teased, making the Jaguar mutter something distant.

After a while Nick's smile turned into concern, after realizing something.

"Ummm. It's not really my business to ask Garlow, but... What are you doing here? How is it that you still walk around so freely?.. I thought you would be far gone after Mr. Big found out that you are now walking free and on parole. I mean... Judy made a promise to you that you would not be iced if you got out but... But we both know what kind of mammal he is. He probably promised it for Judy as a lie."

Jack was quiet for a moment, and Nick could see that Mike's mood turned down a little bit.

The jaguar sighed and then wondered if he should tell how things had gone. Judging by his face... Not so well. Mike look'd at his boyfriend and gave a little nod, signaling that it's okay to talk about. Jack sighed and spoke,

"It didn't go well. Still isn't. But he's not going to ice me now. Right after I got out... Me and Mike went to personally meet him after all... Well.. All this bullshit. He would have found me sooner or later wherever I went..

So I was going face the problem as soon as I could. Fucking brilliant idea... He was going to ice me on the spot. The moment I walk'd through those gates, Raymond almost strangled me. He brought me to Big. He was angry, shouting that he was going to kill me or showing my face thereafter what I did. He spat on my face, saying that I had dared to try using Hopps to plead myself out of the situation. I said that he can ice me for what I did, only if he would spare Mike, after I dragged him in the middle of everything. Mr. Big laughed and said that he was not going to ice Mike in the first place. He told that he was too kind soul to be iced unlike me. He said that I deserved to die for betraying the family, and that he would look weak, if he would not punish me by death. But he promised that nothing would be done to Mike. He said that he would take him under his protection once again, after I'm dead... Umm... Pup here wasn't so okay with that idea."

Jack was quiet for a moment, looking at the sad dog next to him. Nick was quiet for a moment, as he observed the two. Jack was clearly asking Mike with his gaze, wondering if they should continue any further. It must have been horrible for the two. And of course Big had not kept his promise to Judy. And the fact that she was too pure heart'd and naive to think that Big would let Garlow roam free after a simple request. Ben was looking a bit concerned for his friend too as he followed the story from the side. He must have known what happened too. Mike sighed and spoke after a while,

"I started crying. Raymond held me still with Kevin, as I was trying to plead for them to spare Jack. Big didn't listen. I had never been so scared in my life... I think I was going to break completely as Big just told me that Jack deserved to die, despite what we had for each other. He tried to listen to me, but his hate for Jack clouded any sympathy I tried to dig out of him. They were going to kill him right in front of me, until... Fru fru came into the room.

That daughter of his is a life saver. Jack owes her his life. She flipped completely and demanded to know what was the reason of this icing. I cried for her and pleaded her to spare the mammal I love. Let's just say that she has way bigger heart than her father. She got furious at Gerald in front of us after hearing everything I said... Or what she could make out in middle of my crying. Gerald and Fru argued for almost half an hour quite loudly, until Gerald understood that he had overreacted.

It ended up with him telling her how wise daughter he had, after Fru offered alternative. Jack's freedom didn't come without a price. Fru didn't accept killing but she said that harsh lesson was going to be more effective and profitable.

Jack has to work for Big the whole year to make up what he did, giving over half of what he makes for him. I mean, he wasn't fond of the idea of Jack working for him again, and he gave one final chance. One wrong move and he would really kill Jack this time.

In that Fru had nothing to argue back. She had to accept that. There are laws in the organization. Even as compassionate as she is, she has to follow them too. But... It all worked out for us in the end," Mike sighed and leaned against Jack's shoulder.

The jaguar could not hold loving smile as well as he rubbed Mike's ears with his paws and spoke,

"Yeah... Dodging a cold fucking death can really wake you up into things that are more important in life... Took me while do understand it myself.. Sometimes I'm such a fucking idiot," Garlow sighed as he kept rubbing Mike's ears soothingly. Nick could clearly see in his eyes that he really loved Mike.

"Yeah you can Jackie, but I love you anyway," Mike said with loving smile and gave a little kiss on jaguars cheek.

Nick didn't know what to really say after this story. Other than the fact how much he feared Big even more after hearing all these things, he felt so much admiration for Fru fru. That shrew was a lifesaver. And once the day when she would be in charge instead of her father comes, Zootopia becomes way safer for everyone. She doesn't have her father's temper and lacking patience. That was something that had to be stated after what he heard.

"Fru fru can be one amazing female." Nick said after a while.

"That she is. I don't think I can ever repay her for stepping into that room that day," Mike said after turning his gaze to Nick.

"... I am really happy that you are both okay," Nick said with genuine happiness as he gazed at them both. In his books, no one deserved to die. But although, would have Bellwether succeeded in assassinating Judy by infecting him with nighthowler serum... Nick would had made exception on her life, as grim as it sounds.

"Thank you." Mike said with warm tone and Jack could not hold a small appreciating smile too, but didn't say anything. He was clearly not very good with emotions, besides being angry. But Nick didn't blame him. He was not really that of a bad mammal, even though Nick's opinion after seeing him the first time was quite different. After all, he had ordered his bodyguards to assault a freaking police officers. But Garlow did have lot of stake at that night.

"... So... Now that we got that depressing flashback out of the way... How about some food?" Ben suggested. Everyone gave a little laugh for this sudden pleasant change of subject. Very welcome idea.

"Haha, Ben! You always have the good ideas!" Nick laughed and tapped his back.

"Wisest of my brothers, they say." Ben laughed back.

"... Dude, isn't your brother, Wilson, a doctor in the rain forest district's hospital?" Nick chuckled.

"Details," Ben snorted.

"Let's get to it then. You coming love?" Mike chuckled and turned to his boyfriend after following his friends banter. The jaguar then spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"I'm sorry pup. Would be nice to stay... But I have work to attend to. Have to continue work for Big... Limo is almost here," Jack sighed.

"... Right... Sorry Jackie, I forgot." The dog apologized. The jaguar chuckled and spoke as he still rubbed his ears soothingly.

"It's okay. This is just what I have to do for a year. And after that... We are going to buy an apartment together... Expensive one. A penthouse. I am going to take care of you, pup. And after that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get an honest job," Jack promised with comforting voice.

Nick and Ben turned to look at their affectionate moment, and Nick spoke.

"... It was nice to see you, Garlow. You try not to piss of Big now..." Nick warned as friendly advice, handing over his paw for paw shake. Garlow look'd at the fox's paw in surprise and answered with his strong paw.

".. Thanks, officer Wilde. You are not a complete asshole like I thought," Garlow said, clearly squeezing everything he could to even make that compliment. But clearly was lot to him.

"I take that as a compliment, " Nick chuckled, as Mike was giving a bit scolding side look at Jack.

Ben shake'd Jack's paw as well, with much less awkward tension between them. It seems'd like these two had some time among themselves for a while now.

"See you again, Jack. Have fun at work." Ben said with grin.

"Yeah, I will fucking die of happiness." Jack snorted and let go of Ben's paw.

"I'm going to head off now. You enjoy the day, Mike. I'm out of work around two at night. Sorry," Jack apologized with genuine sadness in his voice.

Mike just chuckled and walk'd to him.

"I'll stay up for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Mike said with flirting look, wagging his tail a bit.

"... Okay, pup..." Jack sighed with loving smile and turned away from them to take his leave. Just as he was about to leave, Mike took his paw, looking at him like he was crazy for leaving without doing something first.

"Hey," Mike said and still held his paw as he was looking at the confused jaguar in the eyes. After a while Jack seem'd like he understood what Mike was on about, and he cleared his throat as he gazed at Nick and Ben.

"I-is it okay? Your friends are right there," Jaguar spoke and straightened his tie, looking at the fox and the bear hesitantly.

At that moment Nick understood what was going on and wide smile spread on his face as he spoke almost a bit excitedly,

"Go on. Don't need to mind us. Don't be shy. You two give us a good show now," Nick teased and swished his tail as him and Ben waited to see some male on male romance. He was never really towards males sexually but he didn't see anything awkward in it. Well there was these couple of times when he was really drunk with... Okay that was beside the point. But Nick was naturally frisky by nature, like most canines. Any form of fooling around picked his interest and attention. Ben just eagerly signaled them to go on with a little paw movement.

Mike chuckled as Ben and Nick followed the awkward looking jaguar with pressuring eyes from the side. The jaguar cleared his throat once again and placed his paws on Mike's shoulders, leaning in and closing his eyes.

The golden retriever did the same and after a while the two males started to kiss each other softly. Mike left out a little chuckle in the middle of their kiss, as he had to raise on his toes. Jaguar had quite more height and mass than him, making them look kinda odd pairing but still a cute couple. The dog wagged his tail after the jaguar leaned out after short but loving kiss, giving another quick smooch on his forehead and leaned out. Jack was looking at the smiling dog with dreamy eyes and blank expression before speaking,

"I'll see you tonight... Okay?"

"Okay..." Mike whispered back with loving tone and took some distance from the jaguar. Jack straightened his tie a bit and started taking his leave.

He walk'd over to the fence door, leaving their presence as Mike locked the fence after his leave. Only rustling of leaves in the tree and the burning sound of grilled food was left into the courtyard, as Mike still look'd the gate with warm smile.

He turned slowly to look at Nick and Ben, after hearing the sound of limo behind the fence, leaving from the sidewalk.

Mike ended up staring at Nick, who was grinning widely with Ben. Nick spoke with genuine tone,

"That was pretty hot, I'll admit that."

"Had a good show you two animals?" Mike snickered as he walk'd away from the fence.

"Pup..." Nick teased, making Mike laugh.

"I love when he calls me that."

"You two are like... The Oddest looking gay couple ever. Still can't get over it. He is so damn huge compared to you," Ben muttered with grin as he sipped his beer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying..." Ben chuckled.

"I am bi. I have screwed more females than you, Ben..." Mike grinned.

"Allegedly..." Ben muttered and gave a small punch on Mike's arm.

"But doesn't that make you gay now? Since now you are in a relationship with a male?" Nick asked with confused smile.

"Naaaah, you got it all wrong. I will always like females too. Jack has always been only towards guys... At least so he claims. But I believe him," Mike said with smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Complicated stuff. Well.. I hope it goes well for you two," Ben chuckled and turned his gaze to Nick.

"Hey Nick, the king hustler. A beer?" Ben ask'd, after walking over to the box, filled with ice and bottles.

"Ex king hustler." Nick corrected with grin and gave a small bow.

"You will always be the legend of the streets, want it or not," Ben reminded, handing over the beer bottle to the fox, who took it to his paws with friendly smile.

"I know. I was the best. What can I say?" Nick chuckled, opening the bottle cap with his fang.

"AND THE MOST MODEST ONE," Mike laughed as he took another bottle for himself from the ice as well.

"You guys know me. I'm one of my kind."

"That you are, Nicholas." Mike chuckled, as he open'd his bottle as well.

"Now..." Nick said, after taking one long and satisfying sip of his beer.

"Let me check on that car? Clock of death is ticking. Where is Fin anyway?" Nick asked, tapping his wrist watch.

At that second both of the mammals almost dropped the beer bottles on the ground, catching them just in time as horror spread on their faces.

"OH SHIT! HE'S HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!" Ben yelled in panic.

"We are going to die. We completely forgot the car," Mike said after a while, his tone already giving up on life.

"Don't worry guys... Not too late. Ben... Hand me the tools will ya? I'll have quick check about what we are dealing with here," Nick said, calming them down with smile.

"I hope you find out in time... Because otherwise... Ben and I might as well go to mister Big and ask him to ice us. Rather, that than the fury of Fin's baseball bat," Mike said, and at that moment Ben stormed to find the toolkit for Nick. These two sometimes. But I would never trade these rascals to anyone else. I knew them since I was a kit, and they have always been there for me... All I can do once again is thank the certain bunny for this moment... Okay, stop thinking about her or you can never focus on this car... Where is the duck tape...

FIVE MINUTES LATER _

"Oh boy... Mike, you are screwed," Nick stated grimly as he was checking under the van, skateboard under his back.

"Oh nononononon-" Mike muttered in panic as he pulled his ears and Ben started biting his claws.

Nick sighed and then continued,

"Yeap. Dead. Forgotten. Buried. You two might as well make funeral arrangements. But because our sand fox is going berserk."

"FUCK! Mike I won't take the blame, you will! You were the one behind the wheel, not me!" The bear yelled in panic. Mike answered back in genuine annoyance, arguing back like a kit.

"HEY! Are you seriously going to tell Fin that you had nothing to do with this?! You were the one saying; Uuuu look at meee, I don't know how to read a map! Left turn!

Let's take a shortcut through that bumpy and rocky road-"

"PFFFFF, I told you to turn RIGHT-"

"Guys," Nick spoke in between. But he was ignored.

"YOU SAID LEFT, YOU DUMB ASS!"

"OH YEAH?! AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE NOT HIT A DAMN ROCK!"

"IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, THERE WAS NO DODGING IT!"

"GUYS!" Nick yelled.

Both of the mammals continued arguing, without hearing Nick under the car.

The fox started snickering as he listened the two mammals go at it in fear, doing anything they could to dodge the upcoming ass whooping.

After Nick had heard the banter go on for another minute, he started to chuckle as he understood that he had been trying to get their attention for nothing about a while now. Both of them surely heard Nick speaking to them from under the car as he raised his voice after every time, but they were too heated in argument to pay attention to what he was actually saying. After a moment he sighed and yelled from under the car, so both mammals would definitely hear him now.

"HEY! TWO DUMB ASSES SAY WHAT!"

"WHAT?!" Both turned to look at the two feet peeking from under the car, yelling at the same time in frustration.

Nick laughed even more and almost hit his head to the metal as he actually got them both lured to that joke.

After a while of hearing Nick's laugh, they both realized it too and Mike spoke in frustration as he shook his head with small grin,

"Ha, ha yeah, yeah, really funny Nicky."

"Can you just say what you wanted to say?" Ben muttered, but could not hold a small smile either.

Nick kept laughing for couple of seconds and collected himself. He spoke from under the car,

"I'm just screwing with you two. This is an easy fix. Won't need much time. You'll both live."

Both of the two mammals look'd at the two feet and Nick snickering from under the car.

The relief hit them both and they exhaled from freedom. After a moment that turned into attack the fox operation, as the both wanted to silence the annoying comedian, still laughing like hyena under the car and calling them two idiots.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" Ben yelled as they started kicking Nick's feet with Mike, making the fox laugh even harder from under the car as he was under sudden assault by his best friends.

"That was my intent! You two are easy as ever!" Nick yelled as he was about to roll out with the skateboard.

"Screw you, Nick!" Mike laughed, trying to block Nick from getting out from under the van.

"Unfair! At least let me get out of here so I can show you two! I'll whoop your asses!" Nick laughed playfully as the two mammals kept kicking lightly and laughing as well.

"Is that a challenge?! Now that he's a cop, he thinks he's going to win us?!" Mike yelled with sudden excitement and wagged his tail, knowing that Nick was about to jump into a friendly wrestling brawl on the grass the moment he was getting out from under the van. They didn't make it easy tho as they kept kicking him lightly, making the fox laugh and calling them cowards.

"Ok this I got gotta see! Show as what you got you wimp!" Ben laughed with evil grin, as both of the mammals suddenly grabbed Nick by his feet, pulling him out with the skateboard with him.

They didn't even let him rise up after sudden freedom, attacking the fox on the grass and pinning him down, not giving him any respite or chance to lift himself up.

"Hey, unfair! You two cowards! Fight fair nooowwahhaHAHAHAH!" Nick's ranting turned into laugh as Ben held him down and Mike started to tickle his ribs, making the fox squirm in panic. Nick felt the tears of laughter starting to peek his eye as he tried to kick and shove his way out of their grasp, almost managing to get out of Ben's hold. But the bear was too damn strong like always, just laughing as the fox tried to do anything he could to get out of this unfair assault. Nick just kept laughing and begging for mercy as Mike didn't give him any respite and started to tickle his feet now.

Nick finally managed to playfully kick the dog away from him, making him fall on his butt. Now was his turn to use the moment and focus on Ben fully, as Mike was laughing even more and yelling to the squirming childhood target,

"OH YOU DID IT NOW! BEN, HOLD HIM!"

"I don't think so!" Nick yelled playfully, finally lifting himself up after getting the other mammal out of his way. Nick managed to get on his knees as he wrestled with his both paws against Ben's, trying to best him with the all the strength he had. For Ben's surprise, Nick was winning. He didn't know how much Nick had worked out in the academy,

giving him the leverage he never had before. He was always the one losing the wrestle between friends, because he was physically the weakest one. Ben wasn't very ripped but he had mass. Finnick and Mike on the other paw, were both in pretty good shape. But Nick had now pretty much reached the same results with the ZPD training. He wasn't so weak anymore. He gave one playful tackle for Ben's surprise, making the bear yell in surprise and horror as he was now pinned against the grass, Nick laying on top of his body. The bear yelled in panic,

"MIKE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FOX HAS EATEN SINCE I LAST SAW HIM BUT I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Ben yelled in middle of his laughter. Nick laughed as well as he was twisting Ben's arm, trying to put him into some kind of lock down, until he could suddenly feel himself getting hugged from behind quite strongly. The fox chuckled as the dog was trying to rip him off from top of Ben, making him yell in surprise as he was holding Nick's arms so Ben would have clear moment to attack. Mike could clearly feel how much harder and larger Nick's arm was compared to what it was years ago.

"You are right! What the hell, Nick?! What did the ZPD do for you?!" Mike yelled like it was possible to even imagine Nick working out.

"Hold him still!" Ben ordered as Nick was about to escape Mike's grasp too, laughing as he figured how funny this moment would look to anyone who didn't know them. But they had brawled like this together since they were kit's. It was always to showing of affection of its own. Ben managed to tackle Nick down, making some of his shirt buttons open up as the fox tried to squirm out of Mike's hold, grabbing his other arm and flipping him on the grass with one smooth motion.

"Don't let go of him!" Mike ordered as he was collecting himself from the grass, laughing is surprise from Nick's sudden burst of strength.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, they heard someone bang the wooden fence gate, like the knocker was here to collect souls. At that moment everyone froze and they all knew.

Finnick was here. The sand fox kept banging the fence even more angrily, making Mike loosen his grasp around Nick and giving both of them a finger in front of his muzzle,

signaling to not say a word. This was going to be one hell of surprise for Finnick. Mike started to sneak towards the entrance, hissing for both to stay quiet.

As the sweaty and panting dog reached the wooden gate, Ben took advantage of the sudden distraction. He started to poke Nick's ribs with his paw, making the fox whimper in surprise as the bear was back on wrestling again. The quietly chuckling bear spoke,

"Don't forget your opponent, bitch."

Nick look'd at the bear with challenging grin, trying to pin him down again as he hissed back,

"Ohohoh, let see how tough you are now!" Nick said and started to wrestle with the bear again, making him whimper in surprised pain as Nick managed to leap on him, giving a little playful bite on his ear as he pinned him down.

Mike shook his head and snickered as he followed the funny looking scene and then woke up back to the moment when Finnick banged the fence door so loudly now,

that with next knock he would probably use his bat. Mike winced with awkward grin and positioned himself to block visibility to the yard, as he opened the small iron lock.

After unlocking the small gate, Mike stood in front of the entrance and leaned against the frame awkwardly as he was now gazing at the angry looking sand fox, patting the baseball bat in his paws and looking like he came to kill someone. He spoke in low tone to the grinning dog, warning him to choose his next words very carefully.

"... Mike... Where. Is. My. Van?"

"It's on the yard bruh, just chill!" Mike assured partly in panic, as the murdering peek still lingered in Fin's eyes.

"... Chill... " Finnick repeated. As the tense staring competition was going on between them, Mike cleared his throat. He spoke,

"So nice and sunny day huh? No cloud on the sky. Hey, did you buy a new shirt-"

"Mike... You better start praying. You and certain bear. You are not talking your ass out of this. Two poor drivers with one stone. Let me in," Fin ordered as he didn't take his intimate gaze away from Mike's for a second. Finnick had no idea why he was looking so happy and relaxed, assuming that he was about to have broken fingers against the table. Why did the dog look so happy and calm?

After a while he spoke angrily and partly in confusion as he was gazing at the panting dog.

"Why is your fur all ruffled up? What the fuck have you been doing? Don't freaking tell me that you were having sex with that Garlow guy-"

Mike completely cracked up, holding his stomach and speaking in middle of his panting.

"Yeah ahahaha... Aaaah... Yeah, dude. I'm totally getting it from behind in broad daylight by my boyfriend. We have Ben as camera man too. Wanna watch?"

"Miss me with that shit. Yeah, yeah, so you are not having sex. Why are you looking like that?"

"Attitude adjustment for cocky visitors," Mike grinned. Finnick didn't understand anything he was saying right now, only getting more annoyed as he yelled,

"What the fuck does that even mean?! Where is my van?! Let me in!"

"Fin, me and Ben have the situation under control. The situation with your van is not bad. Not at all," Mike assured, trying to calm him down. It did seem to ease up his mind a little bit, but only little. He yelled back in disbelief,

"How do you know for certain?!"

"Because I ask'd for someone to check and fix your van. He's working on it right now... Well having a break, but still.." Mike chuckled.

Mike's chuckle and grin faded away in an instant, as Fin spoke with cold tone, his eyes full of fire.

"... YOU. DID. WHAT?"

"Heyheyhey, Fin. Calm down. I promise that he knows what he's do-"

"Boy, you better let me in. And that mammal who you invited to lay his dirty paws on MY VAN, can join the beating line as well," Finnick ordered angrily, hitting the bat against the fence quite hard, leaving a mark on the spot.

Mike winced and almost jumped from sudden scare. It was probably good time to just let him see why he was in such high spirits. Mike stood aside and gave him a nod to come in as he spoke,

"Now that would be kinda cruel. He is here to help us. I think you will like our mechanic," Mike said with grin. Finnick didn't take his eyes away from him as he walk'd in with the bat on his shoulder, speaking to the dog like he had lost his mind, smiling like that under the dangerous situation like nothing was going to happen to him.

"I don't know what are you on about with this attitude of yours, Mike, but if you think that this visit has a happy ending you-"

The sand fox stopped in the middle of sentence as he turned his confused and angry gaze from smiling dog to the scene in front of him. Two of the mammals stopped in middle of their wrestling as Ben was clearly losing, both turning to look at the newcomer. Finnick felt his eyes widen and his mouth dropped a bit, as he was now gazing his old hustle partner and one his best friends, laying on top of Ben's stomach victoriously. The fox's fur was ruffled up from everywhere, and his tropical shirt was unbuttoned randomly from everywhere,

and his tie hanging sideways on his shoulder. The fox panted a bit and gave his friendly trademark grin to the stunned sand fox, speaking happily to break the ice.

"What's up, buddy?"

The sand fox woke up from that, almost like realizing that it was really Nick freaking Wilde on Mike's yard. At that instant he dropped his bat on the grass and for the first time in a long while, a wide and happy smile spread on Fin's face as his eyes were still full of disbelief. Finnick could not help his surprised and happy tone as he yelled,

"No fucking way!"

ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES LATER _

"Cheers!" All of the four yelled together as they clicked their cold beer bottles together in the air, praising this surprising old crew union. To Nick, he just couldn't understand at moments like these, where did they come from.

At this second in this great moment, he started to wonder how well his life was truly going.

All of the four mammals laughed happily as they sat on the large couches, Mike and Ben on other and Fin and Nick on other one. The sofas were so damn big that there was as much as space as possible for them to look like lazy kings under the sun, sipping their cold beers. The bright and cloudless blue sky and the burning sun. Such an incredible day all the way from start. And there was still plenty to go before it would end. And at this moment...

Nick felt himself drown into his thoughts as he gazed at his laughing childhood friends, feeling himself zoning out.

But it was just something overwhelming. Most incredible night of my life, followed by the best morning ever... On top of that the pleasant and rewarding visit in the ZPD... And now this. As Nick leaned his back to get comfortable and he gazed at the blue sky, he could not help but to have genuine smile of happiness as he re winded the last three weeks of his life. As much as he just tried to still convince himself that he didn't' deserve this happiness and all these incredible, amazing moments in his life... All these wonderful moments and all of this in such a short time... He started to wonder... What if I did deserve all of this? After all those years of deep depression and anger...

Mistrust and regret... All hidden behind grinning mask of his... And now he didn't have to wear it anymore. It was not easy to handle the feeling of being truly happy, after so many years... There was peeks of that feeling from time to time during all those years, as he had fun with his best friends and partied with females and lived his wild youth... But it was never this genuine and pure. And this same feeling had continued for a long time now... And at that moment Nick started to wonder... Ever since from that day when I stepped into the ZPD hall on my first day, having the joyful bunny full of life waiting for me... Ever since that day, not one day has passed without the feeling that...

Life is finally SO MUCH more worth living. It's due to how the city has changed. It's due to my best friends here... And my new family in the ZPD... And the angel of a bunny that I fell in love with... Who is now my girlfriend.

And it is all happening to me. It really is. It's not a dream that I wake up from any minute now. Not a long veil that just disappears, kicking me into reality and telling me to get off from bed and be ready for another hustle of the day with my boys. No. This is my reality now. Daily of it. I am a police. I am a mammal that saves life's. I am a mammal that has girlfriend of his dreams. And I have more friends now that I ever imagined having... And I did something that I never believed ever doing again in my life. I made my mother proud... And at this moment... I feel like nothing can take this happiness away. Everything in my life is perfect... And no matter how much I fight back the feeling, so forgotten for me... I can't deny it.

I am happy.

I am so.. Damn.. Ha-

"Eyyoooo! Nick, is you there or nah?" Finnick suddenly asked, snapping his fingers in front of Nick's dreamy gaze and bringing him back to moment.

Nick rapidly blinked right away and ended up staring at three of his friends, all looking at him with mischievous grin, all seeming to wait an answer for something.

"Haha, sorry guys! Zoned out a bit. Old habits. Did you ask something?" Nick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he closed his eyes and started to drink down his beer.

Without warning Finnick spoke,

"Yeah, I was asking you like third time. Been a while since the last time I ask'd this... So... Did you bang Hopps yet?"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFYTTH!" Was the only sound Nick could let out as his eyes opened as he spit out his beer, coughing loudly. All of the three mammals laughed like hyenas to Nick's reaction,

banging the edge of the couch with their paws and holding their stomachs. Nick took a while to collect himself as he still coughed, showing his middle finger to everyone. Everyone roared from laugh even more, almost choking on their own beers as well, as the fox tried to get himself together. After couple of seconds he could breathe again and spoke to his laughing friends in annoyance,

"Assholes!"

"Nick, come on you should have seen your face! You would have laughed too!" Mike said and banged the sofa still with Ben. Finnick scooted closer to his friend and gave a little playful punch on his shoulder.

He sipped his beer and gave satisfied laugh as the fox's annoyance still stayed on his face. He spoke,

"Come oooon Nick, you know I'm playing like always. I know a damn fox can't even bang a bunny."

Oh how wrong he was without even knowing. Nick knew that this was going to start a conversation he already didn't like.

Mike spoke in between after still snickering,

"How do you know, Fin? It could be possible. It's not like bunnies are too small for small predators or canines. You could bang a bunny too, you are same size as the bunny anyway."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben yelled, earning a murdering look from the sand fox who spoke back in annoyance,

"I might be same size as the bunny but I could still fuck you both up," Finnick reminded, making the bear and the dog chuckle and show their paws up in terms of surrender. They all knew that for a small canine, Finnick was terror in a fight.

Mike then spoke again, getting back to the subject.

"But it could be possible. I don't see that as impossible thing."

"A predator having sex with a prey? Are you out of your mind? Who does that kind of shit? No one I know. That's messing with nature right there," Finnick muttered and sipped his beer.

Nick didn't express it but he felt a bit sad as he listened to this conversation. Mike was open minded, of course he was. He never judged anyone. He had such a pure heart. But to hear Fin think about idea of predator and prey having sex being unnatural...

It's just made him wonder how his best friends would react when the time comes. The time when they meet him with Judy, paw in paw. What would they think about him? Like TRULY think about him?

Would they even go as far as denying their friendship with him? No... They would never do that. Never. Not these guys. The things we've been through together... No. But still... All these doubts were unsettling.

Ben then spoke after sipping his beer,

"Maan, I don't know. It would be weird as fuck but I don't see it as a bad thing, if such would happen. It doesn't affect anyone else's life. Like let's be honest here, Mike. You are a predator. Would you bang Gazelle?"

Mike thought for awhile in thought. Even Finnick look'd like he was thinking the idea. Nick had to admit that she was very attractive. Mike sipped his beer after while of thinking and spoke,

"Why not? I have thing for tall mammals. She's taller than me. She's beautiful as hell. I would do it, but if my parents would find out that I have mated with a prey, they would disown my ass. I already have to argue with them all damn day about having romantic relationship with a jaguar. For them, that is unnatural already."

Ben then spoke,

"I know what you mean, Ben! I mean like... It's something that some mammals just don't understand. Especially old mammals. I am a freaking bear and I have mated with a female tiger once."

All the three raised their eyebrow in interest.

"For real?" Finnick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I have. She was drunk though. But I mean... That is still quite a stretch to the limits of what's too far and what's not. But I never had a thing for my own species. I know that a bear having sex with a tiger is an odd thing to hear... But it was the best sex I've ever had. She was freaking crazy in bed. Even clawed me and shit but it was so freaking wild. She even suggested us being a couple. But I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't know how my parents would react. She is not scared of starting a relationship openly with a bear. I am. Not because I don't like her, that's not it... But it's just that... What if she get's bullied by it? I don't want her to trough that. So just for now we have sex like every week. It's just... It's not something that my species are expected to do."

Everyone listened with interest as the bear explained his story. Finnick then ask'd,

"Shiit, you never told me and Mike about her. What's her name?"

"Sarah," Ben said and sipped his beer.

"Well damn... Good for you, Ben!" Mike said and wrapped his arm on the bears shoulder.

"Yeah, do sent a video some time if she's okay with it. Just out of interest," Nick said from the side with grin.

Finnick and Ben started laughing and the sand fox gave a small fist bump with Nick as he spoke,

"For real!"

Ben just rolled his eyes and continued with grin,

"Gotta remember to ask... She's pretty freaky. She might even say yes. But anyway... What I was trying to say was.. It would be same as Mike here having sex with a... Wait, bad example," Ben suddenly said and laughed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Mike yelled back with grin and pulled Ben's ear a bit. The bear continued,

"Well I was about to say having sex with a jaguar but... You already are."

"Whatever, dude." Mike laughed and sipped his beer.

"What I'm trying to say here is... Zootopia has changed. It really has, dude. And not for the worse. Can you guys believe something messed up?

My grandmother told me about time of her youth... When being bi, gay or lesbian, was considered disgusted and completely fucking wrong."

"My grandma told about those times too, before she passed away," Mike spoke.

"Now that right there has been just pure stupidity and fucking depressing. Glad that I wasn't living around that time. Nothing gets me on the mood like two female sand foxes going all over each other," Finnick said and sipped his beer.

"Something that everyone can agree on. That hate has just been for nothing. Talking about true prejudice right there," Nick said from the side with smile and sipped his beer.

Ben then continued,

"But what I'm saying here is that... Think about it. Predators are mating out of their own species more and more. It's becoming really freaking common. Internet is filling up from it. It's becoming more discussed in the media."

"That's true. I can't even remember the time when I've had sex with another dog, or even with my own breed for that matter," Mike said genuinely. Ben continued,

"So I can already imagine from years now on... It's going to happen sooner or later. Or maybe not... But think about it. Prey and predator. At that moment we are reaching kinda highest peak of edge and break something really taboo... But like... Would it really be a bad thing? Is it really that crazy?"

"Hell yes it is. I would never bang a prey," Finnick said, looking at the two like they were crazy.

"Dude, I'm not saying that I would do that either, but... I wouldn't really protest if someone would," Ben said casually and shrugged his shoulders, taking long and satisfying sip of his beer.

"Yeah, me neither," Mike said and reached over to the grill to turn the fish stakes with his tools.

"All I'm saying is that shit is playing against nature and freaky as shit. Right, Nick?" Fin ask'd and gave a little shoulder bump to the fox, who had been quiet for a long while. He had been just listening to these opinions and conversations carefully. He knew that Ben was right. Having sex with other predator species than yourself was coming so much more usual. I mean... Only species he had had sex in his life before, were foxes, wolves, and dogs. But that was it. Like he had told Judy. Can count them with one paw.

Nick look'd at his friend, trying not to look awkward as he answered casually,

"I... Yeah.. I.. I don't know?" He mumbled, wondering what to answer. Why did they have to talk about this again...

"What do you mean you don't know?" Finnick chuckled and gave a little elbow bump before he snickered,

"Yeeaaah, Nick is about to shag a bunnyyyyy. Just a matter of time. He's going to be the first mammal I know to have sex with prey, you guys just watch! Have you even seen how much he hangs out with her these days?!"

All of the three gave a laugh as Nick sipped his beers and mumbled back,

"Shut up, dude. She's my friend. Nothing else," Nick mumbled awkwardly and didn't look anyone in the eyes. This was getting pretty awkward. But if only these three would know that he had done so already. He was literally the first predator he knew, to have sex with a prey. And all he wanted to do right now was to change the subject, even if this was just joking around. But it was getting uncomfortable for him. Mike then spoke,

"Enough about slandering Hopps like that. She is one of the kindest mammals I have met. Let's have some manners here. We shouldn't talk about her like that."

"Thank the heavens," Nick said and sipped his beer with smile.

Ben then spoke,

"But still, just saying... It is possible for canine to bang a bunny! I'm telling you! They are not THAT small."

"Ben, you are delusional. Are you saying that... Let's say a wolf, could manage to mate a bunny? It would not fit!" Finnick argued.

"Yes he would! Do you even have any idea how much all the bunnies mate? Besides a female bunny's body can take mating for countless of years, without her body even getting used to the act, no matter the size that male is providing. It's fascinating, really. Same with weasels. It's something that these species can provide when it comes to sex, and some others can't. Meaning, their body does not adapt to it. It will always stay the same... But unless they give birth to a LOT of kit's. Which would make that thing non existent after that."

All of the three look'd at Ben, expression on their face yelling one question. Where the hell does this information come from?"

"Ben, now you are just screwing with us," Mike said.

"Na ah. You forget that my brother is a doctor. Ever since he was little, he had problem of reading all his medical books. So I read them to him. I know hell of a lot about anatomy. Predator AND prey anatomy. All of the species. It was fascinating in its own way. Even thought about getting a degree as doctor myself. But I wasn't interested in medical shit. And besides, rolling with you guys was way more fun," Ben shrugged with smile, sipping his beer.

"All of this time when you talked all that stuff, I thought you had just watched too much of those hospital television series. Wow. Well damn, Ben. Talking about useful skills," Mike said with surprised tone. Even Nick look'd a bit confused about Ben knowing stuff like this. Finnick suddenly spoke in between,

"So.. The complicated sounding shit that you just said earlier... I didn't understand what you meant, Ben. Can you give simpler version? You know like... Without all that medical blabber. Say it so we all understand," Finnick muttered. Even Nick agreed. He didn't really understand what Ben was trying to say. Ben sighed and finished his beer before explaining them the most harsh and straight way possible. The way any male would understand.

"I'm saying that female bunny's body, just like some certain small predators, can take a lot of bigger dick than what their own species can provide. In THEORY, they can take even a wolf or a dog, if he has an average length. My brother said it's proven to be true. Not a myth. How did they find this out?.. Don't wanna even know. But. Same goes to many small predator's as well, not just bunnies. But bunnies definitely mate and give birth the most. And what I meant with adapting was, their body won't really get used to sex, due their anatomy. Meaning simply that... Every time for them is pretty much like the first. That is in part why female bunnies enjoy sex so much. Their... Krhm... You know... Stays tight for a long damn time. Meaning that male bunny doesn't need to really worry that after years of mating, that the female bunny start's to get bored, because her body has gotten used to it.. You know, making her want something bigger. That won't happen, like it probably might with big predators and prey. Plus sides of small body. Their body does not get used to it, no matter the size. Because their thighs stay tight for their whole life, unless they have like... Well... The amount of kit's they usually have. That's why male bunnies spend condoms like last day on earth. Simple enough? So for the male bunnies, having sex with a female bunny, is always just as good experience as their first time has, even after many years. But... Especially... But if you are a predator. Predators could provide way more pleasure for them than the male bunnies, IN THEORY. I heard that female bunnies could have even fifteen orgasms in an hour, if done right," Ben laughed and gave himself a long satisfying stretch against the couch.

"... WELL DAMN," was only thing Mike could say as the three stared at the bear with wide eyes, Nick the most. He never knew that stuff. And he really didn't know what to think about it. Other than the fact that bunnies were naturally sex crazy monsters now? This was confusing. Did Judy even know that stuff? Maybe she did. Would definitely explain why she was so brave and eager to mate with him, claiming that she could take him without his warnings. And she did. Also, all the stuff she explained this morning... But off record, Ben was right without him even knowing. Sex with a bunny was amazing. Not one mating session in his life was even near at what he had with Judy. So... What he had just learned wasn't really a bad thing. So most simply put, the sex between him and Judy would be just as good even after ten years together as it was now?... That he could live with, Nick thought and felt himself grin a bit. Even the thought of the idea of making love with Judy later in the evening just made his grin widen. I am one freaking lucky fox.

"Or everything I just said might be bullshit that has been fed to me. Who knows?" The bear chuckled.

"Still though... My interest has raised. Maybe I should bang a bunny!" Finnick laughed like hyena, making Ben and Mike laugh with him too. Nick could not help but to chuckle a bit too, despite the awkward secret of his. He could only imagine the chaos and the amount of questions and the teasing, once his friends would find out that he really was in romantic relationship with Judy. He just sipped his beer and listened as the conversation went on.

"Not going to happen with my size though," Ben snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging. You are a bear. It doesn't count," Finnick mumbled with grin, finishing his beer as well.

"How about we change subject to something else than having sex with bunnies? I should check out that van of yours, Fin. I am still going to need the duct tape and some other tools," Nick suggested happily, wishing that this subject was finally over. Comes with having such perverted friends. But he loved every single one of them.

"Oh shit! And I almost forgot the food!" Mike yelled in sudden panic, finishing his beer too and hopping off from the couch. The dog ran to the grill and started to turn all the tasty looking food over on their other side, pouring some sauce on them as well. Ben spoke as he was sniffing the air greedily,

"How long till they are ready?"

"Like... Twenty minutes? You want your corn with pepper sauce, Nick?" Mike ask'd happily and wagged his tail as he adjusted the food on grill.

"You know it! Fin, wanna help me with this thing?" Nick asked as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why you unbuttoning your shirt for, dude?" Finnick asked, raising an eyebrow to odd action.

"Dude, Mike and Ben managed to make an oil leak on the bottom. I won't take that stuff on my favorite shirt. Screw that," Nick chuckled, as he was unbuttoning his upper buttons.

"You two idiots did what?!" Finnick roared, making the two mammals almost shit themselves. Mike started to speak in panic, as Fin laid his eyes on his baseball bat, laying on the grass.

"NONOnono Fin! Nick said that he can fix it! He said that it looks worse than it is!"

"That true?" Finnick ask'd from the fox that was done unbuttoning his shirt. Nick chuckled with warm smile to the angry sand fox,

"Yeap. I need a duct tape for temporary solution. But after that I'm going to need some other tools to fix it completely. Won't take long. Also, your break's need fixing."

"... Good," Finnick said, signaling the two mammals that they will live. Both exhaled in relief and Finnick spoke just as Nick was about to strip off his shirt,

"Wowowowo. You don't have to start fixing it now. We have time, dude. You are here now, so let's have fun and talk shit. Just put the tape on that leak and let's check the van later. I have better idea for now, as we wait for Mike to get that food done," Finnick said with devilish smirk, as he started to dig his pockets.

"What idea might that be?" Nick chuckled as he walk'd back to Fin and sit next to him on the couch, relaxing his posture again.

Finnick then chuckled,

"I rolled through Yax's brother's herb store before coming here. I figured that I would need some to calm my nerves after beating you two up. But now since that isn't necessary, how about we have some old good couch session? Just like the old days. The same crew together! This is something to celebrate!" The sand fox roared happily, digging something out of his pocket. Ben and Mike instantly turned their gazes on Fin with knowing grin due to the familiar aroma, looking as the sand fox popped out a small bag of weed on his lap. Nick look'd at everyone with awkward and nervous smile as everyone look'd at him with evil smiles. Nick scratched his right ear as his eyes followed Finnick's paws, as he was rolling the joint on the couch. A sight he had seen quite a freaking many times during his life. But it has been fairly over half a year since his last time. But it was sunny and beautiful day. He had nothing else to do. Judy was definitely still shopping with Hailie. But still he open'd his muzzle to protest.

"MMmmhh, I don't know..."

"What? You got somewhere to be?" Mike asked with sudden sad tone, as he picked the attention from the two other mammals as well.

"No, but... It's been a long ti-"

"Nick. You are not on duty time. So it's legal. Let's just chill like in the old times and eat some good food! What do you say?" Ben ask'd with friendly smile.

Nick look'd at the three mammals looking at him excitedly with friendly smiles, as Fin was done with rolling his joint. The sand fox twisted it between his fingers teasingly in front of Nick's eyes, eager to let him take it.

Nick could not hold a small laugh as he scratched his right ear with his claws, taking the joint from the sand fox and spoke,

"Ehhh, what the hell."

"That's the Nicky boy we now!" Mike and Ben cheered, as the sand fox next to Nick gave a smile of victory, lighting up the joint between Nick's fangs.

...

...AAAAND ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES

"I cUUMPH! I ummHHP!" Ben tried to talk in middle of his coughing, desperately trying to contain his lungs as he was passing the joint to Mike.

"AHAhahaha, Fin my brother, why do you always have to buy the strongest one they have? Look at poor Ben," Mike laughed as the bear was finally collecting himself and taking slow and deep breath. Nick and Finnick just laughed like two hyenas on the couch, looking at the bear who showed his middle finger for them, starting laugh as well. Mike took two puffs before passing it to Finnick, who was laughing way too hard at Ben with Nick to even notice.

"Oh stop teasing Ben and take this thing. Ain't much left," Mike chuckled and was waving the almost completely smoked joint in his fingers.

"I..." Finnick tried to speak, containing his laugh barely as he took a long exhale before collecting his shit together. He continued after relaxing,

"Thank you kindly, boy," Fin thanked with grin and started to take small puffs as he still chuckled, looking at the bear who finally stopped coughing.

"AAaah, I missed this," Nick said from the bottom of his heart, leaning his back against the sofa and looking at the blue sky, feeling his whole body relax and goofy grin linger on his muzzle. It was so awesome and nostalgic to spend time like this with his friends. Mike's yard after hard day of hustle, two sofas and a joint with cold beer. Something that relaxed anyone's day. Finnick spoke in happy tone as he was passing last of the joint to Nick,

"I know right! Nickster the trickster back on Mike's yard couch. All that is missing is us counting days money!"

"Aahh, got that right. Well, we still do that every week but Nick's not among us anymore," Mike said, grinning at Ben who was washing down the dryness in his throat with cold beer.

"Not blaming him. He found something he like's. We should be happy for him," Ben said after long satisfying sip of his beer.

"Love you guys too, " Nick smiled as he was taking the last puffs he could get, before putting the light out of the roach with the tip of his tongue, giving a single cough and dropping the remains in the trashcan next to the couch. He gave a long satisfied exhale, puffing the smoke out and feeling his eyes relax even more.

"MMMmhhh, Mike... How long till the food?" Ben ask'd with dreamy grin.

"Dude, I told you like five minutes ago? It's not ready yet," Mike laughed.

"But I'm hungryyy," Ben muttered with smile.

"Tell me something new," Mike grinned, making the bear give the laziest elbow jab ever on the dog. Nick and Finnick both chuckled as they just relaxed on the couch, without worry in the world.

Everyone were just quiet for a while, enjoying this relaxing moment of reunion. Suddenly Ben spoke to the red fox.

"Heyyyaa, Nicholas..."

"MMhhhh?" Nick hummed with his eyes closed, feeling like he was sinking into this sofa.

"I've been wanting to ask you something for a long while now... Like.. Just out of interest..."

"Do ask..." Nick said with friendly tone as he was now gazing at the sky, feeling his mouth going a bit dry.

"... What is it like? Being a cop I mean?"

Nick slowly brought his gaze down, looking at the three red eyed mammal staring at him, waiting for his answer in sudden interest. Nick thought for a moment and let out his honest opinion.

"... I love it."

All of the three look'd quite surprised for such a straight and happy opinion. Mike spoke with interested tone,

"Wow. I would have expected something different."

Nick just chuckled as he continued,

"I thought that it was going to be more annoying that I expected when I was still training... But I had motivation to see it through..." Nick muttered, feeling his face light up into a loving smile as he thought about his bunny, looking at him with cute smile of hers, those lavender eyes asking for him to kiss her. Everyone look'd at Nick with puzzled smiles as he was zoning out, thinking about Judy.

"Heyyyy.. Nick. What motivation?" Finnick asked, waving his paw in front of Nick's glassed gaze.

"MMhhhhmm, you know. Thought about making things right. Helping mammals. Saving life's. Taking a new path and stuff... And most importantly... Making my mom proud. It was all worth it in the end."

"But why do you make it sound like you had to repair your wrongs? You had done nothing wrong. You were never a bad mammal," Mike said with friendly tone.

"Maybe... But I just felt like it was my calling. After all that chaos with bellwether and stuff.. Helping Judy solve the case... I just saw that it was something I might be good at. So I followed that thought. And here I am..." Nick said with a bit smug expression, giving everyone a small wink.

"Maaan, that sounds so cool like that... I am proud of you, dude..." Ben said and took a sip of his beer again, raising it as salute to Nick's way.

The fox just chuckled warmly and spoke,

"Thanks, Ben... What about you Finnick? Are you proud of my fox butt for following my dreams?" Nick teased, ruffling the fur between Fin's ears.

The sand fox didn't even look annoyed as most of them expected. He just sighed with small smile and had a certain peek of sadness in his eye.

"Maaaan, I really am happy for you... But don't mean that it still confuses me... But I guess that it's just because I miss the times we rowed together. We can never have those back again. And the way that we rarely see you anymore..."

Ben and Mike went quiet for a while, a bit stunned of Fin's sudden mood. It was rare to seem him emotional. I mean... He was not crying but it was clear that he really missed time with Nick. They were closest to each other from the bunch anyway. Even Nick felt himself go a bit emotional as he spoke to him.

"... I know, Fin. I'm sorry that the things went the way they did so fast... I am not regretting what we all had. Never will. It will always be part of me. And know that I wasn't meaning to leave any of you or cut ties. I never want to do that. I was just really busy and determined to reach my dream. It won't mean that we can't still hang out like used to... Put I just can't pull out hustles anymore. I can't do illegal things. That is my life now."

"... Why didn't you try to call and meet out like this earlier?" Ben ask'd.

"Because after the break we had... Meeting each other again.. You know... Ben, you were scared as hell to even see me in uniform, Fin gave me a verbal lesson on the station, and I freaking arrested you, Mike... It was such a stupid first impression for me to give each time. The way these situations went now that I became a cop... I thought that you guys really didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I felt like I screwed up," Nick said genuinely, observing as everyone look'd at him with understanding gazes. They really couldn't blame him for thinking the way did.

"But you didn't screw up... Things just went the way they went. Such is life. But at least I can speak for everyone here when I say that we don't ever want to cut ties with you, Nick," Mike said warmly. Everyone gave a little accepting smile to that statement.

Nick just chuckled and spoke,

"That is why I was so damn surprised that you called me today, Mike. I'm glad I came."

"Dude, it's good that you are here to talk about all this... It would be awesome to see you more often," Ben said.

"I know right. Since we got all this depressing shit out of the way, it's better to continue from here like it didn't even happen," Mike said happily.

Finnick then spoke, looking like he was collecting his whole soul to squeeze out the kindest thing to say as he spoke without looking at him.

"Nicholas. Just so you know, dude. We all care about you. We really do. It's just odd to see how life is without you now. We like... Talk about you every day at some point... Wondering how ya living now and shit.. Wondering what ya doing... We always thought about calling you in these weeks but, we just never really had guts for it... Well, at this time.. Mike did."

Nick was speechless for a while as he gazed at his friends. The expression on all of their faces told that not one word of Finnick's talk was made up. He had to collect himself a little bit as he tried to hold himself of getting emotional as everyone look'd at him like that. But Mike was clearly feeling same way. Well, Mike was always very emotional. Nick could not help a warm and relieved smile as he was gazing at his childhood friends. They all knew that the brotherly love they had for each other would never go away. The fox was so relieved to hear it had never even showed signs of fading. Nick sniffed quite loudly, forcing himself not to she a tear but ended up still wiping the corner of his eye, just in case. He then gave a little laugh as he was staring at his red eyed and warmly smiling friends. All of the other look'd a bit puzzled about Nick's sudden laughter. Nick then spoke after sniffing loudly again,

"This is probably the saddest conversation we have ever had while smoking. Look at us. I'm sorry, it's just so funny. When has this kind of stuff ever happened when we are high? When have we ever gotten emotional after a joint?"

Everyone processed what Nick had said for a moment and started laughing after realizing how odd this situation really was. They had never felt like crying when they did this. It always laughing for stuff. But it was just something everyone wanted to get off their chest. Nick still laughed as he wiped his eye still, speaking after a while.

"Aaaah... Oh man... Well.. I am still really happy that we could talk these things trough... I promise to swing by more often," Nick spoke.

Everyone look'd really happy after hearing Nick say that. Mike then spoke after still wiping his eye as well,

"Dude, you have to! When was the last time we played games whole night all together? Or went to a movie? Club? Hitting females? Race on Rain forest highway with Flash? Or when we would just chill out over at Ben's place or Fin's? Four mammals eating fast food around the crib in their underwear?"

"I know right!" Ben said happily from the side. Nick could not help but to feel the nostalgic about hearing all that stuff. He really did miss all of that. So many fun memories. It was really hard to imagine that he had known these guys almost twenty years now. Life just goes so fast. He smiled warmly and spoke,

"Those were the times..."

"Hell yeah," Finnick said, taking another beer for himself and Nick, as Ben handed them over from the ice bucket.

"Daamn, it's so freaking hot in here... Excuse me guys, bare fur," Nick warned as he stripped off his favorite shirt, neatly tying it on the edge of the couch.

He felt himself cool down a bit and gave satisfied exhale as he open'd his beer bottle with his fang, making a loud pop. The fox leaned back and got more comfortable, looking at the situation on the grill food with corner of his eye. The munchies started to creep their way to him. It had been half a year since he had smoked, and it was showing. He could not hold the goofy smile on his face all the time, but it was in part because he was also so damn happy about being here with his friends.

Suddenly he realized the quietness in the yard as he look'd at everyone else. All of the eyes were glued to Nick at the moment, as they gazed at his bare fur. It was quite a confusing sight for them to witness. Nick was always so lazy when it came to sports. Now he look'd like he was in the shape of his life. Not as much as Mike was, but still. His muscles were showing very clearly through his fur. Nick look'd very confused at first as everyone just look'd at him with impressed gazes. Mike was having hell of a grin on his face as his red and lazy eyes just traveled all over him. Finnick broke the ice.

"Well DAMN. What am I seeing right now? Nick who doesn't look like a complete wimp."

"PFFFTtt, shut up.." Nick laughed and waved it away like it was nothing. Ben then spoke,

"No seriously Nick, what the fuck?"

Nick could not hold his laugh as everyone look'd at him like that. Mike's gaze was nothing but subtle as he was grinning at him.

"Mike, my eyes are here boy."

"MMmmmmm, I know," Mike said and didn't take off his eyes from his torso.

Ben look'd at Mike and laughed, knowing that look quite clearly. Mike always had a thing for buffed up guys.

"Mike, bruh. Can you stop that look? It's Nick for fuck's sake," Finnick said with annoyed tone.

"Well all I'm just saying that working out look's good on Nick. That's all. Hot damn... Vivica would be so depressed right now for dumping your sexy ass," Mike admitted, still giving a small wink to his friend. Nick just laughed and sipped his beer as he spoke,

"Don't start the name game! Especially not now... I'm too high."

Everyone laughed at that, holding their stomachs as Nick joined the laughter. He really did not remember at the moment. Vivica, Jessica, Amy, Justine... There was too many vixens. Too many frustrating memories. Too much unneeded drama. That's why those relationships staid short. He was always the one to end them.

"But still, thanks Mike. If you think I look good by male standards, that's always bonus for me," Nick chuckled.

"You just keep your head in the game now. I have seen you flirt with countless males, Mike. And out of all the choices you took a freaking mobster," Finnick said angrily, but it was just out of concern and mistrust for the mammal he had never seen.

"So what? I love him," Mike said with grin and sipped his beer.

Ben suddenly snickered mischievously and gave a little poke at Mike's ribs, making him yelp in surprise.

"Does Jack know that pretty much every gay guy in Savannah has tapped your ass?"

Now was Mike's turn to shoot his beer almost out of his nose, making Nick and Finnick laugh loudly. And the thing was, it was true. Mike was the wildest one in his youth. He had been in bed with countless males and females. Many around the block knew Mike by reputation of a sex crazy mammal. Might have been partly true, but that behavior had calmed down a lot from those times. But what Ben said was true. It was still miracle how Mike was not first male ever to get freaking pregnant.

The golden retriever chuckled and spoke,

"He doesn't know, and he DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW. Got it?"

"Like seriously Mike, has there been any guy in Savannah that you did not have sex with?" Finnick grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Mmmhh... Couple," Mike grinned.

"Okay, let's see a test. Anyone who did not have any type of sex with Mike Rollins, raise your paw!" Finnick yelled, giving a little snicker after. He was holding his paw up until his laughing calmed down. He was looking at his friends with wide smile and gave a little chuckle.

"Guys? Part of the game was to raise your paw," He chuckled.

The silence was still continuing, as Finnick still chuckled with his paw up, looking at Ben and then Nick repeatedly.

"Guys? Hello?"

Nick started to rub the back of his fur with awkward look, feeling himself blush a bit. Finnick slowly turned his gaze from Nick to Ben, looking at the bear who was sipping his beer with small grin. Finnick couldn't speak for a moment. This had to planned. It was just plan to mess with his head now when he was high as hell. But there was no laugh or surprise yelling. The sand fox quickly look'd at his friends with wide eyes now, slowly turning his gaze to Mike. The dog just shrugged his shoulders and gave a little victory grin, wiggling his eyebrows to his stunned friend.

"... Oh. Fuck. No... You are all bullshitting me guys. This is a prank isn't it?!" Finnick let out.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh nooooo..." Ben muttered with small grin and took another sip of his beer.

Finnick felt his mouth drop a bit as he turned his gaze to Nick like a lightning.

"Nick? Dude?"

"... I was drunk," Nick said quietly in his defense, trying to look away from his stunned gaze in embarrassment.

Finnick was quiet for a moment after looking at Mike again with hanging jaw and spoke,

"Okay... What the fuck is this?"

Mike just laughed and leaned back to get comfortable. He then sipped his beer and spoke,

"Oh Fin... But if you only knew."

"KNEW WHAT?!" Fin practically yelled in horror, making Mike grin even more.

Mike took a comfortable position, looking like he was preparing himself for a long story.

"MMhhh, you know the time when we were around twenty. The wild times?"

"Of course I fucking remember, what type of question is that?" Finnick asked. Mike just laughed and spoke,

"Well, around those times, I understood that I liked males too. Or was getting hang of the feeling. But I didn't know for certain. These urges needed to be tested for the first time by this horny and interested teenager, aka me. So I chose two safest targets. You know how I was back then. There was these times when me, Nick and Ben here would spend times around Ben's large house. We used to hit clubs around those times very frequently, you do remember that. Well, sometimes when we didn't get females to have some after parties with us, we would always bounce to Ben's place to pass out or drink more. You know. You always went with your girlfriends to their place. So there we are, three horny mammals all drunk in empty and large house. Nick and Ben start playing video games on a couch around three in the morning, still drinking or smoking a little bit after fun bar night. Two straight mammals, who are both horny plus... One Mike Rollins who want's to try something wicked after these sudden realizations of liking males-"

"I don't like where this is go-" Finnick let out, his face full of horror as he gazed two of his friends, both looking like they were going to sink under earth.

Mike continued without caring about Finnick's interruption. He just raised his voice, enjoying reveling this secret to the horrified sand fox way too much.

"SO. I might block the visibility to the television middle of the game, saying that I have certain thing I want to try out. I get yelled at about being a fucking asshole for blocking the television and ruining their game. Probably frustration also about being pent up, after not getting any female company to Ben's place this time. Which was rare, considering how popular we were but... It happened from time to time. I laugh and say that they should listen, my proposition is pretty neat. After calming down from their annoyed state, these two drunken males finally listen for what I have to say. I suggest that since I know how to have fun time, my suggestions are always good. These suggestions, if told with right words, sound very appealing to even straight males, especially if they are drunk. So there I go on my knees, unzipping both-"

"Stop-"

"UNZIPPING both of their pants, and oh what do you know! I am giving a blowjob for two of my best friends on the couch, sucking both of them as deep as I can, switching my target repeatedly in drunken and sex hungry sta-"

"NO MORE!" Finnick yelled in panic, looking at Nick and then Ben, both looking completely busted and guilty! The red eyed Nick just look'd like he wanted to shut Mike up from talking anymore. Mike sipped his beer with satisfied smirk as Finnick spoke quietly, after processing this reveal, that he never wanted to know.

"And... How many times did you exactly practice this fucking nasty training of yours, before you went to terrorize Savannah with your gayness?"

Mike bursted into laugh, holding his stomach from the funniest choice of words he had ever heard. Finnick was always so straight spoken. He had to laugh for a long while on the couch, making Nick and Ben seriously blush. But they could not hold a building laugh as well, because Finnick was so over dramatic and disturbed by this. The dog finally cached his breath after laughing almost a minute before Finnick yelled in frustration,

"Just tell me! You can't make it any worse!"

"Aaaahh.. Wait... Hahaha... Aaah... Like.. Hold on..."

The dog was thinking for a moment before he spoke with uncertain grin after shrugging his shoulders.

"Like... Ten?"

The silence settled in courtyard as the fox felt his mouth drop even more. He look'd at his two guilty looking friends with expression that couldn't handle this shit, especially when he was high. Mike had been blowing his two best friends eight years ago, and he didn't even know.

"Come on, dude. It's not that bad," Ben said from the side.

"But he is a DUDE! Doesn't that make you two bi like him?!" Finnick yelled like they were all crazy. Nick and Ben laughed at that as the fox explained,

"Fin, I am straight as an arrow! So is Ben. It's not that serious. It was eight years ago. Just accept it happened. You can live with it. We let him do that couple of times, but we never returned the favor-"

"Yah, two gentlemen right there, just take a free blowjob and get freaked out when I ask return... Talking about ungrateful friends..." Mike muttered in between with smirk, earning an apologizing chuckle from Nick and Ben. Ben then continued,

"Yeah, sorry Mike. You didn't manage to turn me or Nick as gay. Must have been frustrating as hell," The bear laughed, earning a middle finger from the grinning dog.

Nick laughed as he still saw the horrified look on Finnick's face despite clearing things out. Nick continued,

"Finnick, it's not that bad. You can live with it if I can," Nick chuckled and sipped down the rest of his beer.

"But I... You.. We.. It's..." Finnick muttered, feeling like he was mind fucked.

"Yeah, Mike is the only dude I ever let do me like that. I was drunk as fuck and horny. Someone offered me a blowjob, of course I said yes. It was Mike after all, not some stranger. Plus he was freaking good," Ben said casually and sipped down the rest of his beer as well.

"Thank you kindly, even though the compliment is eight years late," Mike grinned.

"... I can never look any of you the same way," Finnick said like his life was over.

"Oh shut up, dude. Stop making it sound so bad!" Ben chuckled.

"Lets... Let's just talk about something else... I need to wash that shit out of my brain," Finnick said, drinking half of his beer down with one sip.

"I do have something you might all like," Mike said with grin.

"I swear, if this is more of nasty reveals-"

"Food is ready," Mike finished.

... There was silence that filled the yard as everyone tried to process what Mike had just said.

And at that moment, all of the red eyes mammals stormed towards the grill, fighting for the food like it was last day on earth.

What a freaking day... And on top of it all... It was not even nearly done.

...


	29. Calm before the storm / Part 2

Chapter 29

"Calm before the storm part 2"

PYRAMID MALL / SAHARA SQUARE _

Chaos.

That's pretty much the only word you could describe the sight inside the pyramid mall. The shop called "Tropic youth", was swarming with females of all species, like an ocean of giddy and excited army. Not once had the Pyramid mall seen this amount of mammals inside it. It was going to be one hell of a spring to remember.

The amount of mammals was quite something to witness, considering that they reached all the way to the huge center hallway, filled with mammals that were just entering the store, or leaving it with huge amount of bags. Needless to say, the mall was going to go get crazy amounts of money after today.

The wall that was opposite from the store, was on the other paw filled with males. Boyfriends, dads, or just friends in general. All of them were leaning against the gray wall or sitting on the benches, following this chaos with different reactions. Some young males in relationship had a little mischievous smile on them, knowing that if they were really lucky; they would get a personal slideshow of the new clothes by their girlfriends after they got home. That could always lead them to get lucky. Especially when the springtime was the time when most of the females were in heat. Some dads were just raising an argument about Gazelles fashion team. Probably because spring and summer wear clothing was the most fur revealing one. Idea of their daughters wearing that stuff on public with horny male teenagers drooling after their loved kits just made them angry and frustrated. But part of them would could not blame them. This had been something they had gone through just as well in their youth. But it didn't mean that they still liked it. Especially when some youth didn't understand the importance of protection. Even though, it was coming more and more used from their younger days, after the music and media started to really bring out it's importance. But in heat and young love, such things might be throw aside due to stupidity and eagerness to feel the intimate and raw mating, to get out the most pleasure without worrying about the worst case scenario. More scolding discussions over at the dinnertime and dominant talk with their daughters about their new boyfriends for them. No one wanted their daughter to be pregnant at the age of fifteen. Thank the heavens that it was very rare. Aaand then there was the third party, that was just generally looking like they were going to die of boredom any minute now. Most were just tapping their phones and wondering if they would turn into a skeleton at this rate, cursing about their promise to be a ride along just for fun. And the most miserable of them all, the friends that were in the friend zone. Moment of silence for them.

Many parties. Many mammals. And just endless excited screaming of the young females inside the store. Judy Hopps was no exception. She was so deep inside the store, that it was going to be death of wallet. And the worst thing?... She did not come with small amount of money. Nor did Hailie. Nor Benjamin... Nor anyone else. So... Chaos was pretty much the only word to describe the interior with it. Inside we go... Into the place that was reeking of hundreds of different type of perfumes.

"OH... MY... GOODNESS..." Benjamin said with stunned voice, followed by squeal of excitement.

"What?!" Judy and Hailie both ask'd, turning their gazes from the nearest row of clothes to the cheetah.

"This is the section you two girls are going to need to seduce your crushes. Nick and Oliver would definitely like those..." The cheetah purred teasingly, showing his paw at the section with a sign, "Spring heat" on it. The two females turned their gaze at the section, their eyes filled with sudden excitement. But after realizing what the cheetah had just said, they both spoke in embarrassment, their eyes widening and small blush forming on their cheeks.

"Benji! I don't have crush on Oliver!" Hailie declared like the idea was ridiculous.

"Yeeaah, right..." Benji teased, knowing that it was not true.

"And I don't have thing for Nick! Stop shipping everyone, Benjamin!" Judy said, but didn't make her claim sound very impressive, since she was caught completely off guard by it. On the low her main reason of being here was just to get something to make Nick go crazy. But why did the cheetah have the power to see through her lies so easily? Judy knew that Benjamin had doubts and was on to them. He didn't just have anything solid to prove it with, but he was so observing. A love detective would be the best way to describe it. Too sharp eyes and too many romantic movies. He was not one hundred percent sure that her and Nick had something going on,

but Judy's terrible acting was giving him more doubts all the time. Blushing and poor defense when talked about the fox, made everything so much more suspicious on her part. The cheetah spoke to her while wiggling his eyebrows a bit,

"Mmmm, so... But if you don't like Nick that way... Then why do you look at him like candy every time he speaks with someone? Hmmmmm? Gazing from the distance... Following his every move... Just like he does for you... Ah, the young love," Benjamin teased with mischievous smile.

"Benjamin, you are seeing just something you want to. I don't look at Nick like... Like candy!" Judy assured, once again sounding so embarrassed.

"Look at you two girls going full on defensive on me... It's suspicious... Hailie, tell me Judy doesn't look Nick like candy!" Benjamin challenged.

Judy look'd at her short snow leopard friend, asking for assistance. The snow leopard was about to speak when Benjamin spoke quickly,

"Be honest now, Hailie."

Hailie blushed even more and tried to avoid both of their gazes as she thought for a moment. She pretty much did it too. On Nick and Oliver too. Even on many mammals in the same department. But what could she say? So many of the officers were in such a good shape and very good looking. She then spoke quietly,

"Well... Kinda many females in the force do... I mean... There is no denying it, he's really handsome. So is... Oliver. It's distracting sometimes."

"SEE?! It wasn't so hard, was it?! Now we are getting somewhere! Good girl, Hailie!" Benjamin squealed in victory.

Judy look'd at Hailie with a bit surprised expression but there really was no denying it. Nick and Oliver were pretty much the poster boys of the ZPD when it came to looks. They were both pretty much something that teenager females would have posters about on their walls, their room filled from them.

Partly the reason Benjamin shipped them too. They would make the most handsome male couple ever. But other than those two, officers Ivan Fangmeyer and Nikolai Andersen were very handsome too.

So needless to say, it could get distracting at work from time to time for females of the department. So much masculinity. But that went both ways. Hailie and Lily Fangmeyer were the most beautiful females in the Savannah department. Ivan had to always teach a little lesson to some of his colleagues daily, when they started talking about how they would make love with his sister. Males...

Benjamin then spoke excitedly,

"It goes for both ways. If you both would only know how much attention you two girls get when you are not watching!"

"What?! By who?!" Both of the females spoke in sudden interest.

"... Do I really need to answer that..." Benjamin purred and wiggled his eyebrows. Of course they fell into that trap. Both of the females just shook their heads and Judy spoke,

"Benji, just because they are our friends and we look at them from time to time doesn't mean that we want relationship with them."

"Lies on top of lies on top of... Ahhh, just when this was getting good... You two will come around. I will give a bet that you two are dating them within a month," Benjamin said like it was written in the future.

"Benjamin, if we just look at those clothes, will you promise to stop teasing us about this anymore?" Judy pleaded, trying to control the heat in her ears like Hailie. He saw straight through them.

"I can try..." Benji said with grin and eagered both of the females to approach the "spring heat" section with his paws, like luring them in. "I can try." ... Sounds way too familiar to someone Judy knew. And it always meant no.

For now they just had to suck it up and take it. Both of the females started to approach the section, full of same aged girls all around the place. It was only matter of time before someone would notice the celebrity inside the store. It was her curse. Being out of uniform helped about keeping her safe for now, but someone would realize it soon enough. She had very famous face and she was basically a role model to many of her age in the city. And now she was walking towards clothing section, filled with style that was just the same kind that Gazelle used in her performances. Sexy. And getting caught around this department meant that it would raise questions about having a possible boyfriend. Maybe. But all she had to do was to keep a low profile. Just try to act like normal bunny and stay close to Hailie and Ben.

The moment Judy reached the first section, her inner wild teenager bunny started to wake up quickly. All of these clothes look'd so good. The choices were huge. Only thing that made things difficult in part, was the size of the clothes. Bunny section was going to take some time to search. It was mostly because there was not lot of bunnies in Zootopia. There was actually very few. Bunnies mostly lived in country side and Bunny burrow. That's why the section for them was pretty limited. But didn't mean it didn't exist. She was just going to take some time to find it. The place was like a maze.

After a while of going through the row of clothes, Judy started to find what she was looking for. Section for bunnies. Got it!

"... Mmh... No... Not this one..." After three first choices of shirts, her paw stopped after taking out one shirt. It was belly shirt, light yellow by its color.

It had small logo of a blue heart on the middle. It was sleeveless, and it was very small... But she knew the moment that she saw it, that she was going to buy it. It was going to leave quite most her stomach and lower back to see, but it was so cute. She slowly just took out the shirt and put it in her basket. She knew that Nick was going to like that one. He was the only male that she wanted to look at her like he always did when she wore something revealing... That primal and dominant hunger in his eyes. His predatory body language and his loving smile. His whole expression screaming just one thing. "You belong to me." And she loved it. It always made her heart beat like a drum, turning her on furiously. Yep... He would definitely like me to wear these. But so would many bucks around the city as well. But after two days like Nick said, she was going to be out of market for any male rabbit. She longed for it. About time for this stalking to stop. She never wanted to be rude when all these males started to text her about possible "get to know each other" stuff... But she was running out of excuses. So damn many of them. Why didn't she have any female rabbit friend in the city... It was just full of male rabbits, all wanting to get in her pants. She didn't want to be rude, but that's how it felt to her. Most of the buck's from bunny burrow, now living in the city; knew her family. They thought that she was just an easy catch as many of her sisters. The nerve of some of them. Some just straight forward ask'd if I was up to having "fun" at the local night club. And then her parents wondered why she was so angry at them. She could only hope that her dad was not the same in his youth... And Nick... Well... It just made her wonder. By all the things she had dug or found out of Nick's earlier life, all gave her the conclusion that he was just like these rabbits. Wild, female chasing, no good rascal with his rascal friends. And on top of it all, a complete jerk.

But it didn't add up. He was so gentle and caring when it came to her. So relaxed. Even in those first weeks of meeting her, he was really kind and a good friend, if you don't add the first day they met. Something she would never forget. He was an asshole to her all the way until... Well until he basically saved her career by telling Bogo how much time they had to solve the case. She could only wonder if their paths were made to collide in purpose. The craziest thing then came into her mind. But if she would have never felt the small lingering prejudice towards foxes due to her rough childhood memories... She would have never met him. She would have never followed Nick to that ice cream place. Even the idea of never knowing Nicholas made her heart sting from sadness. How she would still be in the patrols, maybe finally an actual cop but still so damn lonely. Or worst case, dating some jerk of a buck. City would be still in fear and in the middle of prejudice crisis, unless she would have solved it on her own, which she highly doubted. Nick would be still hustling his Popsicle's or something, still wearing that mask of his and shaking his head to the stupidity after seeing a female bunny cop on television, wondering how on earth she was going to scare any criminal with her cute face. Probably just saying, "What a dumb bunny." absent of any love of teasing. It would be genuine annoyance.

The idea of that alternative life, if it had happened instead; made her feel really sad. The life that she felt like horror compared to what she had now. But why are you even thinking about it? It didn't happen. She was with him. They were together and most famous cops in the city. Life was smiling. City was better than ever.

She didn't know why she had started to think about sad and emotional things like this. They just came. But their paths and hearts crossing... Meeting each other like they did, was never going to be less of a miracle.

That is why she wasn't scared about public opinion of being with him. Her love for him won over that fear. She knew that deep inside, Nick was scared about it. But not for himself. For her. She didn't want that, but she knew that she could handle whatever was ahead. She had to. Even if all of this was just calm before the storm, she was ready to go through it, with Nick's paw in hers. All she could wish... Was that Zootopia would accept her love for Nick, after everything she had done for the city. She had already saved the relationship between prey and predator, making history with Nicholas. But it was time to see how the city would answer, after the announcement that would be a huge discussion just among others when it came to her, even long after she was gone. It was-

"Judy... Hey? Everything okay?" Hailie ask'd with her paw on Judy's shoulder, being a bit worried about her friend that had been zoning out for a while now. Something that she had started to absorb from Nick. Nick daydreamed all the time.

"Oh! I- I'm okay! I'm just wondering what to buy..." She said but didn't mean it. Thinking about all this was just distracting her.

"Maybe I can help! What is your favorite color, Judy? I just realized I never asked," Hailie said with friendly smile, starting to go through the clothes with her gaze.

"Yellow and pink," Judy said happily, showing the shirt in her basket. Suddenly Benjamin came to the spot, gazing at the bunny who was showing her yellow shirt to Hailie. The moment Benjamin saw the shirt,

he started to squeal. Judy felt her ears burn again as she knew what was about to come.

"So... You sure you are not trying to make Nick crazy? I mean, because wearing that is pretty much an open invitation to-"

"Benjiiii stop! It's not for Nick, it's because it's so warm outside!" Judy claimed, but she was not wrong. Especially now. It was about forty degrees around Sahara square.

"I can only imagine how warm Nick gets when he sees you with that. If you match that choice with your jean shorts, it's all over for you girl!"

Oh if he only knew how much truth there was in that. Her jean shorts always drove Nick crazy. Probably because it gave much credit to her bunny buns. The deja vu of Nick's talk about this morning hit her out of nowhere, making her blush and feel all giddy. "Damn your butt is perfect.".. Blueberries sake... Why did Nick have to be so damn bold with her compliments?

"Benjamin, I am not interested on Nick! He probably has quite many vixens to choose from. He would never date a bunny! And I would never date him! End of discussion!" Judy fought back, trying to sound convincing. Lying was her worst skill, and for a moment she wondered...

What if she would just tell the truth for Ben and Hailie? Would they be able to keep the secret for two days? But because... In part, she wanted someone to know. That's because she was so happy about it. But if she would tell it to Benjamin now, he would cause a scene. Ben would probably die if she told that she had kissed him already. If she would ever tell Benjamin that Nick was the one to confess his love for her in tears and on his knees, he would probably never stop talking about it. The mental image of Benjamin knowing was funny, but everyone knew that the cheetah was poor at keeping secrets. The whole department would know within a day. And Hailie... Well... She didn't know how she would react to her secret. That's why she was careful. Benjamin's reaction she could already know, and it was safe to say that he would not be disturbed by it. It would be like a dream come true to him... Well, besides Oliver and Nick together.

She knew that there was betting pool about them coming out of the closet. They longed for it. Even on some level, Judy had to admit that part of her wondered how it would look like if Nick and Oliver would even kiss. Just out of a little giddy interest. She would probably even allow them to do that without hard feelings, just to see Benjamin's reaction And she had to admit, it would probably look so cute. Hehe... Nick and Oliver would be probably disturbed for life if she knew what I was thinking right now. But to tell Hailie about her and Nick... Okay focus now. Would Hailie be disturbed? Think that it's unnatural? She was becoming a very close friend of hers. She knew that they had only known each other for a short time, but they acted like sisters together. Her personality was so much like hers. That's why they got along. Even the idea of having double date with her made Judy feel giddy. Oliver and Hailie on the other side and her with Nick on the other, talking about things in their life... That's the idea of the future that warmed her heart. If it were to ever come true, it would be wonderful experience. No... Hailie would not judge her.

Hailie was too kind hearted to think her and Nick together as a bad thing, just like Benjamin. But she could never know for sure. All these doubts, alternatives, secrets and anticipation... Two days... OKAY Judy! Don't start to doubt about making your relationship official now. You are supposed to be the brave one. No need to be even thinking about bailing out now. You love him. Love wins any lingering fears you have... But what would the guys in Zpd think?... No. Stop thinking about these things for the hundredth time already. Everything is going to be alright. You are first prey to be in relationship with a predator. Accept it and embrace it... Nothing is going to-

"Judith! I found you, oh thank goodness!"

The familiar and friendly voice woke the bunny up as she was thinking all this trough, while still claiming for Benjamin that nothing was between her and Nick.

She would recognize that voice any time. Fru was here. She had finally arrived. The small shrew arrived to the bunny with joyful smile on her face.

Judy's face lighted up the moment she saw her. Hailie and Benjamin only now noticed the small newcomer on the ground, only barely reaching half way of Judy's leg with her height. Problems of being a rodent. Benjamin could guess that this was Fru fru, the shrew that Judy had told so much about. Rodent in a store full of huge mammals. She must have been very brave, Benjamin and Hailie thought.

They always had hard time on spending time outside of small rodentia, because they were so... Well.. Small.. Accidental kick on a shrew was very common, causing incredibly awkward and embarrassing situations.

Especially in the traffic, when it came to their cars. Some things just stayed complicated. It was always encouraged for small rodents to stay in their designed environment instead of spending time in the city for bigger mammals, because it always had its dangers. This advice was very commonly followed, but not by Fru fru. But she knew that Raymond made her presence among the crowd very clear. Everyone knew just by looking at the polar bear that he was working for mister Big. Many females were even looking at Raymond now, already getting a bit uneasy feeling after knowing who was in the store. So where ever Raymond or Kevin was, it gave everyone a reason to watch their step. This time it was no exception. The polar bear was with her, only five feet away from their location, scanning the area with his gaze like he was supposed to. Sometimes it made Judy wonder, did she really such security with her? Judy knew that Fru hated it, because the chances of anyone trying to do something for her was astronomically minimal. Especially when she would come to meet Judy. Judy was already all the needed protection. Nobody would want to mess with the bunny who knew martial arts. But, just like all the overprotective fathers, Big didn't care. Fru was all he got, since his wife passed away. Gerald was not on his best condition either. He was getting old. But his daughter was young. It was only a matter of time when... Well... Circle of life would do its thing. And from there would begin a completely new era for Zootopia. Judy could only wonder how the organization would go after that. Fru didn't like crime, but it was her legacy to keep the family going. It had been there for over three hundred years after all. But the amount of icing would probably be dropped to non existence. Hopefully. She was too kind to kill anyone... But you never know. Mammals change. All Judy could do was to wish that nothing would drive her to be so ruthless as her father.

"Fru, you made it! I would like you to meet someone!" Judy said happily, showing her paw towards Benjamin and Hailie. She continued,

"This is officer Hailie Garnett. She joined the Savannah department about two weeks ago."

Fru gave an admiring smile as she handed over her small paw to the short snow leopard, getting a careful paw shake back by larger paw. She just felt like she had to say it.

"Darling. I don't mean to sound odd by just giving it out but YOU... Are pretty! Have you ever thought about becoming a model?" Fru asked in genuine amazement, driving Hailie to blush furiously, going all giddy.

"I-I... N-no... B-but thank you! That's really sweet for you to say..."

"DAAAAWWWW look at her!" Benjamin teased, earning a small elbow bump from Judy as the snow leopard tried not to feel any more flustered.

The shrew gaze at the cheetah with sudden interest and Judy spoke for him,

"This... Is Benjamin Clawhouser. One of his kind."

"I have met you at the Gazelle concert! You are the one that fainted when Gazelle wrote her autograph on your shirt!" The shrew spoke happily, looking at Bejamin with endearing look.

"I- OH I.. It just... Happened I" Benjamin started to mumble in embarrassment, earning a surprised looks from the two females.

"Ben is that true?!" Hailie ask'd.

"Maaaaybeeee... It was best five seconds of my life..." Ben spoke with blush.

"You are adorable! I know your boyfriend!" Fru said happily, looking at Ben like he was the cutest thing ever.

"Y-you know Noel?!" Benjamin asked in surprise.

"I visited the station once to meet Judy and saw him kiss you on the cheek. Noel work's in Tundra town's most famous cafe as waiter, yes? I go there all the time with my girls and sometimes with Judy to get morning coffee.

He is one of the waiters. He always gives me extra milk like I prefer. He is really sweet cheetah," Fru said genuinely.

"Small world tehehee..." Benjamin squirmed, feeling a bit positively surprised about this. Fru fru continued,

"So... Now that we got the introductions out of the way... Let's get to shopping!"

And at that moment the chaos continued on an instant. All the four mammals started the energetic conversation about everything they could think of... Judy knew within a minute that these two were going to love Fru. She was very easily likable.

As the excited conversation continued non stop, Judy suddenly felt her phone vibrate, as she was in the middle of Benjamin's funny show.

The cheetah was showing an emerald colored shirt for Hailie, with shoulder cut from the left side. Fru and Benjamin eager'd her to try it on.

The bunny only gave a quick look at her phone to see who it was. Please not mom and dad or this is going to take forev-... Nick.

At that moment she already felt her heart melt and her tail give a little wiggle as she cleared her throat and spoke to her friends.

"Hey ummm... I have to talk something through with my folks. They texted. I will handle it quickly," Judy promised with smile.

"It's okay, Judith. You don't have to apologize. Say hello from me!" Fru said happily.

The bunny gave a happy smile despite her little lie and started to walk away from the dressing room area to somewhere more safe. In any other cases, she would just tell that it's Nick and start replying on the spot quickly like it was nothing. But she knew that Benjamin needed even a small sign of her talking with Nick and it would be teasing time. Besides, there was also Fru fru. She knew that Nick loved her. Something that she should probably talk about. She could tell her. She totally could... She would absolutely not judge, since she wanted Nick to confess it to her anyway. Yeah... She could tell Fru... When she found a good moment away from Hailie and Ben.

Judy found herself back in the bunnies fashion section in no time, slowly looking around herself as she was crowded by females all over. She then took out her phone and opened up her message center. There was one message from her fox. She opened it with one smooth slide of her finger. She could not help her smile grow by seconds as she was reading the text.

"Just wanted to say that I'm going to need about two hours with these guys before I'm back home. No more or less. I could be sorry, but I know you can't be mad at me. Well maybe a minute. A half. I know. I am so good at peacemaking. Just a little bit of my fox charm and poof. Angry bunny is gone.

It's always cute. You still love me right? If you wiggle your cute tail once, it always means yes. Please? You know I can sense if you do. Don't forget that you are dating a wizard fox."

Judy could not help a small and loving giggle as she started tapping an answer back to him, shaking her head for his humor. He was so freaking silly all the time, but she didn't ever want him to be any other way.

It was so clear how addicted they were to each other. They had not been around each other's company for an hour, and they already missed the intimacy and talking. Each others voice and affectionate love. Even despite the other enjoyable company. After a while, Judy was done with her reply and sent it.

"It's okay! You don't need to rush for me. I'm probably done within an hour here too... So it gives me plenty of time to try my recipe for a certain fox who loves food. And besides, real wizards do not use car tools to lift up couches. I bet you don't even know any card tricks. I bet you just asked Mike to teach you one after reading that... Dumb fox zero, clever bunny one. Your reputation with magic is in danger if someone would find out, handsome... But don't worry. I'll keep your secret... Maybe... And yes... I might have wiggled my tail."

If she would have only known that she had done so the whole time she was writing her reply. Her tail was something that always gave away her emotions. It was something she always did when she was talking with Nick trough phone or when she was around him, without even noticing.

It came out of her instinct of feeling happy, excited or loved. Nick noticed it all the time and for him it was incredibly cute. Small part of Nick found it even a bit of a turn on when she did it nonstop when they... Well.. But she didn't know that.

It didn't take long for her to receive her answer. She started reading.

"First of all, I know your food will be amazing, carrots. Second, don't be a bad bunny now. We talked about this. You have to keep my secret. You know how important my reputation is for me. Wait...

I know this is a blackmail. So what do you want in return? Money? My loved couch? My STYLISH tie collection? Or the worst of them all?!... Could it be?!... You want to snuggle and maybe even pressure me to fox lovin?!

Just so you know, I am officer of the law! Such behavior might get you arrested, if you get caught. I even have permission for two tranquilizers. So you already know I mean business... If you wiggled your tail,

you might not be such a bad bunny after all. Wait... You totally did wiggle it! Maybe I don't have to run to the ZPD in fear of the blackmailing bunny after all! What a relief! Wiggle it two times for me, just so I can be sure."

Judy could not hold a loving smile on her face and small blush as she started laughing quite loudly by herself. This fox was just too much. Just the idea about his wide satisfied smirk right now, snickering by himself.

She felt like squirming and shy teenager, that was Nick's talent. Why did he have to be so silly and funny on top of being so golden heart'd and gentle... And good looking?.. And romantic... And incredible in bed... Sigh...

She felt her tail wiggle as she was about to let the fox have it for making her gather so much attention in the store, by not being able to contain her giggle and her burning ears.

But when suddenly...

"... J- Judy Hopps?!"

She turned her gaze quickly to her left and saw a huge crowd of females, all looking at her with hanging mouths. The bunny just stared back with wide eyes as she was holding a pink t-shirt on her other paw and phone in other.

Only two seconds of gazing at her and someone already spoke in awe,

"You are really Judy Hopps! Aren't you?!" Some pretty female cheetah ask'd.

"Y- yeah.." Judy answered with awkward grin, already knowing what was going to happen.

"I have been waiting for this moment my whole life miss Hopps! Please can I have selfie with you?!"

In a moment she was swarmed with excited and hysteric females of her age, begging for selfies and drowning her with questions.

She felt like she was going to drown into the mass of her fans. She knew that she could handle this with happy smile on her face for ten minutes tops. But when it would get unbearable for her, she would have to call Fru fru. No she couldn't even text back to Nick.

At the same time, Benjamin and Fru fru were all in the same dressing booth, as Hailie was giving them a show with the chosen clothes. Since Benjamin was gay and her good friend... And Fru fru was a fashion expert, she didn't feel uncomfortable of being almost naked for them. It was all between friends. And after hearing about Fru being a clothing critic, she wanted to be brave and show off some bare fur to act like it was normal for her, which it wasn't. Something she shared with Judy.

It was the clothes that drove her a bit flustered. She didn't really plan on getting Gazelles new clothes from the "spring heat section", since it wasn't really her style... She came from very strict family, and they never let her wear something so revealing or naughty. But she was grown mammal now and living on her own... It still didn't mean that she had changed her casual clothing style though.

Maybe it was time for something new. It was warm spring after all. Usually she wore very loose and big shirts. That was because.. Well... She was very gifted in the upper area of her body. Always envied by her sisters due to it. Too tight clothes gave away quite a sight for males to witness, making her feel a bit uncomfortable a couple of times when she used them. It was hard for males to act like they didn't even notice how arousing the sight was.

"Maybe a bit smaller. Oliver will SURELY like smaller. And more sexyyyy, raaawr..." Benjamin purred.

"Benji, I am not here to buy clothes to look good for Oliver! He hasn't even asked me for a date. How are you even so sure that he is interested in me?" Hailie claimed with blush, squirming under his gaze.

Even though she wished nothing more but Oliver to ask her out. She really did have quite a crush on him. Maybe because of these small signs he always gave when they were on a coffee break, as they patrolled.

So she knew that Benjamin was right in part, but she didn't know if Oliver wanted to date her because of her personality or... Well... She never thought lot about it, always saying that it wasn't true, but the reality was different. She had amazing and athletic body, so that was her only thing to wonder. Was Oliver after her heart or just mating? It was just something that bothered her, considering how her past relationships had gone.

Males always tried to rush things with her, ever since high school. She was way too nervous and shy. So it was without a doubt very clear that she wasn't very confident on herself. She wasn't a virgin though but..

The last time she had sex was when she was twenty and with a lion boy named Thomas. So couple of years. It was the time when she was in college with Rasheed and Luke. She had dated Thomas for three months and Hailie had finally gathered courage one night to let him mate with her. She had loved it. I mean who didn't?

She thought that she had found someone she loved. But the thing was... This Thomas guy had recorded it. Of course since she was in love, she had let him do so... Young and dumb.. She didn't know it at the time but there was a bet in the campus that who ever would be the first to bang one of the prettiest females, which Hailie easily was; he would get one hell of a party thrown for him and make him a campus legend... It was typical campus bet, everyone knew that. It was just something that everyone thought as stupid but necessary thing to have, to make things fun and interesting. But some mammals shoot it over the top. Thomas didn't want to just say he had done it, he wanted to prove it to his friends to get even more points. Stupid. The rumors started to spread that Thomas claimed that he had banged Hailie. As you can probably guess, the video was something that would come back and haunt her. Thomas had showed it to his friends, meaning practically everyone. Hailie had never cried so much in her life. She didn't know what to do. Other than to suck it up and continue like Thomas didn't exist to her. The idiot had nerve to even act like everything was completely okay between them after that. Only time that Hailie had slapped someone. He had called her a crazy bitch for that. Thomas had not loved her, like she thought. It was all a game for him. She had locked herself in the dorm room crying non stop after Thomas left, even more eager to show everyone his stupid tape.

Of course, Luke and Rasheed found out. Thomas had the nerve to show the video to them, without knowing how close and important she was for the two. His mistake. On top the two had been wondering in complete worry and confusion, why Hailie had been in her dorm room for so long, crying without wanting to talk to anyone. Even them. After five seconds of watching, they had just look'd at Thomas with most murdering look after realizing everything. They didn't speak a word. Thomas had just called them two weirdos and left the dorm, because they had told him to start walking away right on that second. One day passed. And just like Thomas wanted, day later he did have one hell of a party. The kind that left him with over fifteen broken bones and laying in an alley, making it so that he could not leave hospital for four months.

He had been so scared that he didn't ever even look at Hailie's way after that, or even speak to the police about getting assaulted by two mammals, who left him to cough his own blood as he was laying on pile of trash. Karma can be powerful lesson.

She knew that they did it for her, even if they claimed they didn't do such a thing. But she knew it in her heart that they did. It left her with all these lingering fears and doubts. The fear that any male like Thomas, was after only one thing. She knew that Oliver was no Thomas but... Still, the doubt lingered. She didn't want to be used like that and then just dumped. But out of those unpleasant memories, and back to more pleasant time.

"Hailie, you should try something different. How about... This?" Fru fru suggested, pointing at the light blue shirt with cut shoulder.

"Y-you sure? Isn't that a little too... I don't know..." Hailie muttered with blush, but Fru was fashion expert after all.

"I can tell you the word you are trying to find..." Benjamin said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's... I'm just not used to it, that's all..." Hailie mumbled but didn't protest as she took the piece of clothing in her paws carefully.

"Who's this... Oliver?" Fru asked with interest, making Hailie blush even more but she didn't say anything.

"Oh... I have a picture riiiight... Here. The best one. Don't tell Noel," Benjamin finished and showed his phone screen to Fru fru with wicked smile.

Fru fru observed the picture of the shirtless wolf, his eyes full of challenging concentration and his fur all sweaty. It was taken by the Delgato and sent to their zpd social group chat, full of all kinds of pictures.

In the picture, Oliver was boxing in the ZPD stations gym with gloves on against the punching bag. The picture had been taken week ago by Delgato, and he had even written something under the picture.

"Officer Oliver, making the Howlton family proud. Take notes."

Fru fru was looking at the sight with growing smile and flirty look as there was many angles of Oliver's training. The shrew spoke in surprised and flirty tone,

".. Oh my..."

"I know right?" Benjamin said mischievously.

"All that muscle... I have to tell my husband to take notes indeed... He look's good without a shirt..."

Hailie's ear twitched from that, wondering is she had heard right.

"Wh- what are you talking about Benji? There is no picture of Oliver wit-"

Hailie didn't even get to finish when Benjamin showed his phone to her, making her eyes widen within a second. Her eyes were completely sucking the image into her memory as her blush skyrocketed. She couldn't even speak. But it was in part because... Well, she didn't tell it to anyone. It had always been her naughty secret. But she really liked wolves.

And Oliver was literally the first one she had seen who look'd so... Well... She didn't really know how to put it into words... Attractive was the safest choice.

"Hailiieee, is your nose bleeding?" Benjamin teased, almost feeling like squealing for Hailie's strong and flustered reaction.

"Nonoonono, i-it's n-not that I-" She tried to defend herself.

"Hailie, now I am going to be your stylist with Ben. You want to make impression on Oliver that he never forgets? I urge you to try that blue shirt on," Fru said with friendly tone.

"B- but I... I... Fine..." Hailie gave up. There was no denying it anymore or even any sense to try to claim something else. She had crush on Oliver and it was for nothing to even try defending her case anymore.

"See? That wolf right there is something alright... You have to swipe him off his feet, if he is going to ask you out," Fru said with assuring tone.

"Only matter of time," Benjamin claimed with satisfied smile, like he was a fortune teller.

"... Fine.. I... I'll try it out, okay?" Hailie finally agreed and strip'd off her loose and long sleeved shirt.

"You just have to-" Fru was about to tell her to relax until Hailie took off her shirt with small blush.

As she did that, two quite beautifully firm and big breasts made a little joyful bounce as she took out her shirt, starting to neatly adjust it and lay it on the bench. Her completely white fur with black stripes on her back made quite enchanting pattern. She slowly raised her paws in the air to slide the shirt on her, as the two mammals stared quite in awe of her bare beauty. It was nothing perverse, it was simply just something that was hard to get eyes out of. Even as gay as Benjamin was, he had to admit that her breasts were beautiful.

But after a moment Fru fru had to point it out.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to try modeling sometime, sweetie?" Fru ask'd with friendly voice.

"I... H-how so?" Hailie asked in surprise, as she stopped what she was doing, still remaining topless in front of them.

Fru fru spoke with friendly tone,

"Well.. I just.. I won't go around it, Hailie. You have something that not very many females have. A body that any female could dream of.

I am not trying to sound awkward or pushing here officer Garnett but... The magazines would go crazy. I don't mean the dirty ones, those are nasty. I mean the actual fashion ones. You would become rich and loved by the modeling industry in no time. Gazelle would be probably delighted to let you sponsor for her products. Not trying to make it sound like an overreach. They would love you. Just a thought..."

Even Ben look'd like that everything what Fru fru had just said would be in paws reach for her. With that body, she would get known to the city's fashion very fast.

Hailie was quiet for a while as she was wondering how to exactly feel about that. She spoke the first thing that came to her mind,

"B-but I am a police..."

"You think that you would be the first police to do modeling in the side? Firemen do it. So do fitness instructors..." Fru fru giggled.

"I... I don't know... Should I?" Hailie ask'd with uncertain voice. Like said, she was never very confident on herself. But the idea of being in the magazine... That was something that made her wonder. It would be quite an achievement.

"Look, I am not trying to say that you have to choose it now sweetie. We just met. I am here to have fun and get to know you all.

Anyone that is Judy's friend, must be a mammal worth to get known. I know mammals in the fashion business. Visachi, Lui vera, Gazelle, Luton... All I'm saying that you should think about it. I can give you my number, once we are done shopping. Just keep it in case. Don't ever hesitate to call me. I can get you in the photo shoots within two days."

Hailie and Ben were a bit speechless for a moment and wondered how to take all this information. She seem'd like very influential mammal. Benjamin the spoke out of pure interest.

"I can't believe that I haven't met you before with Judy! She was talk'd a lot about you of course, but you are just as kind as she always told. She said that you would always do anything to help someone out," the cheetah said happily.

"Aawww, thank you! She has told lot of things about you too. It's nice to finally meet you two like this. I know we are going to be good friends in no time," Fru fur said happily.

"Hey, Judy never mentioned your last name. Would be nice to have your whole name to my connection list," Benjamin said happily.

"Oh, it's Fru fru Corleone."

The booth went quiet as graveyard in that second.

Ben and Hailie look'd like they were frozen.

Was this happening?

They were in the same chancing booth with one of the most influential and dangerous mammals in Zootopia. And they were both cops.

Before they could even pull any type of answer, Fru's phone rang.

"Wait, I got to see who it is... Oh... It's Judy," The shrew said happily.

She read the message and it was very short.

"Bunny section. Please help. Love you."

After reading that, the shrew peeked from behind the curtain to see a HUGE amount of mammals in one area. She already knew that they were all over Judy. This was not the first time this happened in their shopping trips. Fru knew how uncomfortable Judy got when there was too much hassle around her.

She can't even have one moment of peace in public. Sometimes Fru was glad that she was so feared. No one wanted to have selfies with her. Except young gangsters and thugs. But they didn't hang around in freaking Tropic youth. She sighed and put the phone in her pocket, carefully hopping off from her stool.

"Sorry, Judy needs me. Will be right back with her. Hailie, you just try that shirt on. Okay? Give me a minute... Raymond!" Fru yelled, exiting the booth.

Only five seconds after she left, two of the mammals look'd at each other with stunned expression.

They had just talked with daughter of Mr Big, without even knowing it.

The biggest question is...

WHY ON EARTH WAS JUDY WITH HER LIKE THEY WERE SISTERS?

...

AN HOUR LATER / PALM HEAVEN

Needless to say, Judy had quite a lot of explaining to do for herself. Benjamin and Hailie were not very convinced that everything was okay. But after having enough time to make her case to them and tell that Fru Fru was completely harmless... Well she was Judy after all. They did have to believe her. It was just the fact that... Three police officers hanging out with an infamous mobster was something that felt really wrong on many levels.

They were against her father's operations too... Well not really. So Hailie and Benjamin thought. Little did they truly know that Bogo was in very good ties with Big, and Judy even more. They didn't touch Big's operations that went down in Tundra town mostly, and in return Big gave them lot of Intel on many other possible crimes going down in Zootopia's other districts. Some may seem it as harsh word. Snitching. But for Big it was destroying the competition. It was only matter of time before he would start to reveal the operations of his biggest competition, the wolf they are looking for. Or so did Judy and Bogo hope... Truth was different. Big was never going to shove his nose into Wolf's business due to two reasons.

His respect and love for Levron, and the other... It would make things so tense between the two families, that might lead to an all out war in Zootopia. Neither of them wanted that. Zootopia was something to make money from without hurting mammals and destroying life's... Mostly... An all out war between two families would even mean something that Zootopia didn't have for two hundred and seventy years. A mob war. It only lasted for one year before peace making, but it was something that ZPD and history would never forget. Murders, burning buildings, torturing, assaults, and extortion. It was hard to imagine that this beautiful city had once gone through that. Not many knew of that, since it was long time ago. Within one year, there had been thirty-seven murders, over two hundred assaults, seven burned buildings, and death of two police officers, one a son of the chief. It had been chaos. Chaos that no one wished anymore.

Even after all these years, it was mob families the biggest regret for ever letting happening. No one was purely evil. The loss of loved ones and the suffering these both parties had caused, was something that both of these families had truly realized after everything was over.

But two egos and different minds can cause destructive results.

That year had been year of fear for everyone in the city. But this is where ZPD made history. They were going to make sure to revenge this for the two families, refusing them to continue their era like nothing happened. Within another year, a special team was formed. Just like the one that ZPD had now. The leader of that group was Charlie Howlton. A far relative to Oliver. It took such a long time, but they managed to arrest and overpower these two families with only five mammals in their team. Love and friendship, determination and headstrong spirits. Charlie and his team were able to arrest both main heads of the families in middle of the illegal weapon trade. Boxes full of knives, tranquilizers from ZPD and bunch of stuff that would cause chaos, if they were to ever reach the streets of Zootopia. ZPD won.

And after that... There came many years of peace in Zootopia. Charlie and his team became legends, and made history for the ZPD. They earned the love of the mammals and the feeling of safety had been something that was now reality in the city... Well, until this team became old.. After all the mammals were gone and the new era began, so did another mob era. Crime is something you can never destroy completely. Then began the age of Corleone family.

Charlie was not there to see it, but his son was. Travis Howlton. But this time, there was no team. No big and undeniable plan to make history. But because Corleone family did everything in their power to never begin a new mob war. And there wasn't one. All the years till this year now... There was never a year of horror again... But in some way and some sense... Everything started to look dangerously same. A special team within ZPD. Two families...

And two colliding egos. But nothing was for certain. Something was here now that wasn't then. ZPD was on it's best. During the last mob war, the department was dying. In fear. Even patrolling was scary. Charlie and his team had saved the reputation and state of the ZPD, when their chief had been drinking his sorrows down all day in his office... But everyone had their reasons. He had lost his son through this war. Stabbed to death by mobsters.

Something that was revenged by the ZPD. But due to five mammals that didn't want to live rest of their lives scared. That was not the city they wanted to live in. And no one else deserved that life either. So they changed it. But now that those times were so far behind. Would there ever be a situation that the history wanted to repeat itself, the police department would not look from the side. They would strike on the families hard. And you can be sure that hell of a lot harder, now that the ZPD was stronger than ever. And one certain bunny was going to make sure that not one mammal will be taken from their families, while she was around. Nor would her chief... But in a way,

Bellwether was worse than the mobsters. She would have caused a TRUE year of terror. Possibly an era. Predators against prey. It would have been madness. All the remaining predators would have probably created a revolution movement, as harsh and scary as it sounds.

The idea of what the city would be now, if she were to succeed... Would have been way more chaotic than any mob war. Sometimes Judy wondered, did Bellwether really even truly understand what she could had caused? Thousands of dead mammals even.

So needless to say, she had better stay in jail. Even for her own good. What Judy had stopped with Nick, was something to remember. That's why their names would be painted in the history of Zootopia as heroes, just like many others.

But out of those grim thoughts and history for now. Judy had enough in her mind, trying to concentrate on how to start the discussion with Fru fru. Something that needed clearing out. Well... Didn't really need but Judy wanted. She could finally tell someone that she was in relationship with Nicholas. And that rodent was sitting right opposite of her, in a calm environment.

There was spot called "Palm heaven". It was in the corner of the Pyramid mall, all the way in the end. They had both given their farewells to Hailie and Benjamin before they left. Hailie had indeed taken Fru's number with Benjamin. It was lot for Hailie to think about. Modeling in the side with police work was something to ponder about. She was going to have to spend quite a lot of time naked in her home, gazing herself from the mirror to make herself believe that Fru was right. That she had it in her. Only thing that really bothered her was the fact that would she be attractive enough, as short as she was? She did have incredibly body yes, something that would drive any male freaking crazy. But she was very short for snow leopard. Almost half shorter than her sisters. She only just a little bit taller than Nick or Oliver. She always wondered how it was to be tall. Well, can't always win.

Judy and Fru sat in the corner oasis, full of small tropical ponds around the place and flowing small waterfalls, making your soul rest with relaxation. It was quite expensive place in general to spend time in, but Fru fru had paid for their time there, against Judy's argument to pay for herself. Fru loved her like a sister, and she always wanted to treat her. Raymond felt a bit awkward in part to stand five meters away from them at the door, as every attractive female waitress in the place thought that mall had hired more security. Masculine and determined security. The polar bear gave nervous grins to some other female polar bear's that look'd at him like he was candy.

Poor guy. Once they would realize he works for mister Big after seeing Fru, they would stop flirting with Raymond very quickly. Bummer for him. He enjoyed the attention, giving small winks for them and making them giggle.

"So... What is it that you wanted to talk about, Judy?" Fru asked happily as she sipped her vanilla coffee.

"Oh! Yeah... I umm... Had something in my mind... Give me a second here Fru..." Judy apologized with awkward smile, making Fru giggle and look at her with interest.

It seemed like whatever it was, it was something that made Judy wonder how to even start talking about it. She seem'd really giddy about it, so it only raised her interest.

"Judy, you know you can tell me anything, right? Just tell, honey..." Fru assured, placing her small paw on top of Judy's as she sat on top of the table.

"... Fru... Nick told me that you had asked him... To move aside in the dance festival... He told about what you had said..." Judy said quietly, not taking her eyes off her.

Fru's eyes widened and she went quiet for a while. Not a something she would have expected at all. She did remember VERY WELL. She had been only wondering that had the fox made his confession to her yet, after all this time like he promised to do. But since Judy acted like she always did, or hadn't even called her about such things; she thought that Nick was still bailing out. But now she wasn't sure was he still. Judy's expression didn't give anything away.

She wondered how to answer to that... When Judy then spoke,

"Fru.. He told me."

Fru started to feel a bit defensive, as she thought that Judy just pressured the sentence.

"I'm sorry, but it was clear that he was in love with you, you should had seen-"

"I know," Judy said, interrupting Fru. The shrew spoke right away,

"H-he told you?! Wha... How did you.. I mean-"

"Fru... We are together. With Nick. He confessed what he felt for me."

The shrew look'd like she was about to explode from happiness.

"HE.. HE DID?! Are you saying that you felt the same way, Judith?!"

Judy only could smile widely as she nodded furiously and spoke,

"I did. Have for long time. We are together, Fru! You are the first one who knows. Nicholas is my boyfriend now!"

She let it out like ton of relief had hit her at that moment. Finally, someone knew. It felt so good! But she then blushed as she realized that she had actually yelled it, but Fru fru didn't mind at all. The shrew practically started to go crazy as she laid her coffee cup down. Nick had done it after all.

She could only imagine how happy Nick was that Judy felt the same way for him, after all his fear of rejection.

She really liked the fox unlike her dad. She always saw that Nick was kind and gentle mammal deep inside. She spoke with happy and giddy tone,

"JUDITH! I... I am so happy for you! Oh my gosh! You have to tell everything!"

The bunny wondered if they should lower their voice but the excitement was just too much. She really wanted to tell everything to Fru.

She would always keep her secrets.

"How did he tell you?! I mean when?!" She asked excitedly.

"Well that is.. One long story... But it was so romantic..."

"Girl, you will tell me everything," Fru practically demanded with eyes shining from interest.

In part, Judy felt a bit guilty about telling this to Fru, because she wondered if Nick would be okay with had never seen the fox so vulnerable and emotional. It was the memory that would never leave her. The crying and sobbing fox on his knees, bleeding his heart out for her and telling most romantic and beautiful things she had ever heard. It was such an odd and strong image of him. But at that moment, she had never felt happier. It was so incredible. But she really wanted to tell Fru. Nick loved her, he would understand. There was no harm in it to tell Fru what happened. She would never tell it to anyone else.

The story sure did take it's time. Fru fru had even shed a tear a little bit in the middle of the tale with Judy. Fru fru could have imagined the story being quite something but now it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. She could never look at Nick the same way. And not in a bad sense. He deserved to be happy. So did Judith. She sneezed in her napkin a little bit, as Judy went on with her story, seeing the bunny look so emotional too. She had done her fair share of crying that day in the locker room, but the memory of it always made her emotional. They were nearing the end.

"Then... He kissed me," Judy said, squirming in her seat and feeling giddy from the memory. It was her first kiss after all. It had been like from a dream.

"Oh... My... Gosh... I can't handle this..." Fru sobbed with loving smile as she squealed from the image in her head.

"It was... Well... Incredible..." Judy muttered with blush as she thought about Nick's warm hands, supporting her back and feeling him kiss her softly but wildly. Something she longed for even right now.

She thought that it was not going to be hard to be away from him for couple of hours but... Even now she wanted him to be around. To feel him tease her with that charming grin of his. Even the idea of walking at this very mall after couple of days with him. Feeling his strong and gentle paw in hers... Him being silly and touching her ears from time to time in public. Kissing in the park.. She really waited for that time so much.

"I can imagine, Judy... I feel so happy for you two," The shrew said happily.

"Thank you, Fru... I feel really good that I got to finally tell someone," Judy said with dreamy expression.

"Thank you for telling me this. I hope all the luck in the world for you two," Fru said with loving tone. She then continued,

"You two still coming for the dinner at the mansion? On Sunday?" Fru asked happily.

"Of course. We will both come. It's been quite a time since I've had dinner with you all... And first time that Nick comes too," Judy said happily.

"Did he protest coming? I know that things have always been weird between him and my dad. But even if he did tell that there was no bad blood between them in the festival."

"He did protest a little bit yeah... But I told that he would be there as my boyfriend. Not a guest. That changed his way of thinking," Judy giggled.

Fru giggled too and then spoke,

"Have you two wondered... About... I mean... You are not going to keep it as a secret forever? Are you?"

"... We will tell the public in two days," Judy said with determined look.

Fru look'd very surprised from that and spoke,

"O-oh... Well... Something you both agreed on?"

"Yeah... We did," Judy said with small nod.

"That is going to create hassle. Considering that you two are... You know," Fru said with a bit awkward voice. Judy could still see that Fru didn't mean it in bad way. Just worried for them. Just like Nick.

"I know. All I have to wish is that mammals would understand," Judy said with unsure tone.

"Oh they better! After what you did for this city, no one should even think about saying something nasty! They don't have any right. You saved everyone!" Fru said, feeling a bit of anger even about the idea of someone bullying the two or telling how disgusting it was to look at. Judy didn't really say anything but then Fru continued,

"Besides, if I tell my father that some idiotic mammals think about bothering you about this while you are in public-"

"Wowowo, Fru! None of that will be necessary. Everyone has right for their opinion," Judy said, partly in a bit of panic. She knew that Fru meant well but she didn't want anyone to get hurt, even if they would insult her.

That she could take care of by herself. And by talking back. Things could always be talked about. It was just the doubt for Nick and his temper, were someone to insult her in public. Nick had almost jumped on a freaking owner of a restaurant, ready to tear him to pieces. He really would have unless she had calmed him down. One move like that would mean lots of problems in the force. Even getting fired and jail. So it was idea of concern. She had listened insults a lot in her life, just like Nick. They both handled it. But when it came to someone insulting her while he was around, it triggered something inside him. Probably his memory about his night with the junior scouts. In a moment he could become kill hungry and protective very quickly. Part of fox nature. They were naturally very protective of their mate. It was in their genes. Not that she needed protection. She wanted to talk rather than jump into violence.

So did Nick, but not when it came to someone who started mouthing her down. That she had already seen with Garvia. And to the part where it was a bit scary. Nick didn't see it but her nose had twitched quite a lot as she had gazed at Nick at the time. She had never seen Nick so angry as he was in that restaurant. The blink of primal savage mammal as he gazed at the rude and smug ram, sinking his claws into the couch. There was no denying it. She found the part of being with a predator incredibly hot for some odd reason, waking such an odd feeling inside her that she couldn't explain. Maybe because she loved the primal sexual dominance that Nick always had around her, even if she was way more braver and head stronger than him.

Hell, she could even make the fox eat floor if it came to a real situation, easily. But at that time in the restaurant, he was really scary. He was capable of doing something that Judy could not do with her body, and he could do it within a blink with his fangs and claws. He could accidentally kill someone. And that worried her. Because if someone were to come in front of them and give piece of his mind to them in public, the mammal didn't even know how careful he had to be with his words. Judy could always hold her own, saying that enough bothering would earn the mammal trip to ZPD. All she could do was to hope that Nick would stay strong like her and not lose control, despite whatever mammals would throw their way.

"Okay, Judy. Just saying that it's on the table, if you ever need that option. And I'm not saying icing, you know how I feel about that. I mean like... Attitude adjustment," Fru said. Judy was about to say something but Fru then changed the subject to something very more pleasant.

"Now, we have spent enough time here. You told that you are going to have to trough supermarket to buy some things... Meaning that you are going to cook a lot... And you don't have stove in our apartment... Leaving me into conclusion that someone is going to treat a certain special male. Hhmmmm?" Fru fru said mischievously.

".. Maybe," Judy said with shy smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get going then. You don't want to keep him waiting. When is he coming home?" Fru asked happily.

"I'll have plenty of time to cook before he comes. He's home within an hour," Judy said with wide smile and thought about all the groceries she was about to get in Nick's fridge. A little positive surprise for him. She knew that Nick would get a bit angry that she would do so from her own wallet but Judy already knew what she was going to say to that. "Money wasn't something that matters to us, right? You said it yourself."

Hustled completely. Clever bunny.

"But... How are you going to get into his apartment to cook if he's away?" Fru ask'd with puzzled expression.

"... He ummm... Might had given me a spare key to his place..." Judy said with loving and dreamy smile as she wiggled her tail a bit.

"He did not!" Fru gasped as the excited smile came to her face.

"I know right?... He can be very... Well.." Judy mumbled and felt her ears burn as she avoided Fru's gaze.

"Stooop Fruuu..." Judy giggled as the shrew was looking at the bunny like she already wanted for them to get married.

"Talking about romantic gestures... You think that he's not after something here... Something very naughty?" Fru said teasingly and winked.

"FRU!" Judy gasped with small giggle and felt herself blush a bit. There was limit to what she would tell and what not to. There was no way on earth that she would tell that she had mated with Nick already. That was between them. She didn't even know what Fru would think about her. I mean, if she would tell that Nick was the one who wanted to wait, and she was the one who wanted mating with only week into their relationship... Part of her still felt a bit dirty for that. But she knew that Nick didn't. She could already imagine how little time they could be able to spend without... Well. It would be lying to herself if she would say that she hadn't longed for it the whole day.

Then she realized something. She wasn't hurting anymore. At all. The feeling was gone... They could be able to make love tonight. She felt a bit giddy about telling the fox already. The image of his reaction already made her giggle.

"I'm just teasing, Judy. Don't mind me. Now, let's get going," Fru said happily and ask'd for a check.

"Yeah," Judy agreed with happy smile.

"By the way.. Where is Nick at the moment?" Fru asked with interest.

"With his friends."

"Any idea what they are doing?"

"Not a single clue. Something fun, I would imagine. His friends seem very nice," Judy giggled.

...

NICK AT THE MOMENT

"DO IT, DO IT!" Ben yelled to the fox who was standing on top of Fin's van.

"A little bit to the right!" Mike told.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, Nick! It will work!" Finnick laughed like hyena.

"I don't know you guys... It's still quite a drop," Nick muttered as he was in his underwear, looking at the small pool filled with water.

The inflatable small yard pool was next to Fin's van, as the sand fox was filling it with hose.

"I saw this one jackal do it in live television! I have faith in you!" Mike assured.

"The guy was standing way more high than Nicholas is now, easy peasy..." Ben said and sipped his beer.

"Fin... Are you sure there is enough water?" Nick asked as he look'd at the pool nervously. Finnick had stopped the water quite early, filling the pool only a little bit over halfway.

"YYYYYY, Are you sure there is enough waterrrr?" Finnick said with annoying voice, imitating scared sounding fox as he waved his paws, acting all girly.

Ben and Mike felt their beer's shoot through their nose after that, making Nick look the three of his laughing friends in annoyance.

"Fin, you are always free to be the one to try this! Stop acting tough and climb here if you are so brave then!" Nick shot as challenge.

"Look at the officer peepee pants trying to bail out..." Finnick teased with grin as he sipped his beer.

"Screw you all..." Nick muttered in annoyance as he took step forward.

"Oh shit, he's gonna do it!" Mike said, tackling Ben in the ribs with his elbow.

Everyone look'd with excitement as Nick exhaled and gave a little wish to stay alive after this.

He felt like bailing out any second now, but there was too much pressure. Fuck it, just do it.

Nick took one last sip of his beer after laying it down on top of the van, taking one more step forward.

He closed his eyes and held his breath, as he let himself just lean down, hardening his muscles in tension as he fell to emptiness.

"Oh shit!"

That was the last thing he heard in middle of his fall, until he splashed into the small yard pool.

He felt sting of pain take over his body as he sunk into the water, feeling his body impact and bounce back from the bottom. Needless to say, it hurt. But not as bad as he thought.

The water splattered all over the yard and on his friends. The fox was only under the surface for one second and after a moment his body raised to the surface, floating without one single movement.

"Nick! Nicholas, dude! Are you okay!?" Finnick yelled out of real concern with his friends as they ran next to the pools edge.

Two seconds passed and the face down floating fox slowly brought his hand up, slowly raising his thumb up as well.

"What a freaking hero!" Mike yelled with impressed voice, as the two other mammals laughed from relief.

Nick still kept floating in the pool, wondering only one thing.

... Ow.


	30. Calm before the storm / Part 3

Chapter 30 

"Calm before the storm part 3"

The red fox gave a long and deep exhale, relaxing his mind as he walk'd up the stairs of his building.

Finnick and the boys had given him a ride home after their little happy reunion. Ah... What a day. And with the luck that the rabbit had actually arrived home before him like she said she would, this day would become even better. This truly had been something alright. That was an understatement too.

Nick smiled warmly as he re-winded the day's events in his mind. Waking up in the bed with Judy after their passionate and unforgettable night.

Teasing her the whole morning and kissing her with all the love in his heart, hugging her tightly and feeling her delicate scent fuming in his head, making him sleepy...

The visit to the ZPD and feeling himself come closer to his new family day by day... He really felt himself growing on everybody and their personalities. Then there was his special team too.

To see that all the three mammals that he already liked so much, become permanent officers to his department... And on top of that... The devilish satisfaction when Uncle Bogo had to give him his permission for two tranquilizers... It was going to be awesome. Now he could look just like the movie heroes of his kithood memories. Everyone had a little kit inside them. His one was satisfied.

Not only was it cool looking but this time if he missed the first shot, since he was not very good with tranquilizers... The second one would hit. Possibly. Hopefully.

And on top of all this, he finally got to clear air with his kithood friends. Every one of them. The amount of brotherly love that took them all over once they were all together...

It was something that warmed his heart. To know that even if he was officer of the law now, things didn't need to be any different between them. Nothing needed to change... Well..

Beside the fact that they had to promise that they would not lure Nick to do any more hustles. He did miss it. Even if he shouldn't but there is always the calling of former life, haunting and asking him to do just another small hustle between his friends. But that was behind him now. Besides, he was filthy rich. So there was no actual need for the reward. He wouldn't even need pay from his work in the ZPD, and he could still live the rest of his life like a king. No one didn't know it but his friends. They all had their own pot hidden somewhere just as well. Maybe it wasn't as big as his, since Nick was never a big spender. He liked the casual lifestyle. He didn't have car because... Well he just had just gotten used to Fin driving him everywhere. And he liked his small and casual home. Ben on the other paw had made sure that everyone knew just how hard he had worked on the streets.

When he moved out of his folks place at the age of nineteen, he bought a freaking luxury house for himself. Had pool on the roof and everything. That's why Nick and everyone else loved hanging out there in their youth.

Ah, those were the wild times. Long past him. Maybe. Who knew though? He wasn't even thirty yet. Anything could still happen. But one thing was sure. He would hold on to everything he could to have Judy as part of that future.

Now that he finally had someone he loved more than life itself, he never wanted to see what the future had still to offer for him, without her beside him.

He only wondered how the meeting his friends and Judy would go. It would be entertaining, that was for sure. And awkward. He really would need everyone to behave. Especially Finnick.

Only two days and the whole world would know. I wonder how are we going to do it? I never actually got around that detail... Well I guess she has something figured. She always does. Cute and brave little planner.

Ah... And then the final part. The one that would make this day still even crazy better, if that was even possible. He was going to walk to his home, and see the mammal he loved. This was my day. When I woke up this morning, I would have never imagined all this happening within one day. This had been one of the best days of my life, without a doubt. The craziest thing was... It was about to reach it's peak.

Only couple more seconds and I would be close to her again. Please be home... Because if you are not, I'm going to be sad.

Nick sighed once again and straightened his tie, making himself to not look so rugged up. His guys could be quite rough from time to time. This shirt was going to need laundry, even if I didn't end up getting motor oil on it. Tie is all rugged up too. My underwear is a bit damp. Damn pool jump. The Greatest idea ever. Stomach hurts. And my face. Sniff... Oh great.

Nick could not help but to shook his head a bit for himself. He smelled like beer and weed. But not too much. Just a little bit. She would probably not even notice it. Good thing for him that he was not buzzed anymore.

His head did feel a bit light but they went easy on him because he said that he was going to spend time with Judy at the end of the day, which earned him annoying mouthing off from Finnick. But he made a promise to Judy, he intended to keep it too. Besides, four beers and one joint two hours ago doesn't do much now. He did feel a bit light on his toes but nothing besides that. After all, the day had been long and tiring.

But the idea of his bunny waiting for him already gave him the whole new burst of energy. Soon there. Couple more steps.

Nick finally arrived to the second floor and swished his tail as he straightened his tie once more. He fixed the fur on his face with his paws and rubbed his eyes a little bit. They must have look'd a little bit red but not noticeably. She would not be mad at him. But if he had arrived hour earlier, she would've. Thank the heavens for females and their love for shopping. Hope she had fun time... I really have to bring the money to the table at some point. I don't want her to pay for those things with her own money. She already lives in rickety small apartment, eating those cheap salads of hers and using public laundry mat. She did make hell of good money in the force, yeah. But she was saving for her own car. She only had barely a thousand bucks when she came to the city. So now she just lived this humble lifestyle because she wanted to buy something cool and practical. I will buy it for her. Just have to be smooth about it. Something very eye catching.

Nick gave a little lick on his paw before brushing the top of his head and his ears, fixing his ruffled up fur as best as he could. Yeap. Still, roguishly handsome as ever. Here we go. Your fox is here, Judith.

Just as he was about to start walking through the hallway after tidying himself up, it came to him. The aroma of burning fish on the pan. Just like the Rogers. The scent was identically same. So much pepper and chili.

Just the way he loved it. Heavily spiced with touch of garlic cream. She was here. She is cooking in my apartment right now.

Nick felt the victory grin overtake him as he made a little victory jump with his fist up in the air, storming towards his door like excited kit. In just couple of seconds, he reached his destination and stopped.

He took a deep breath and put on his charming grin as he started to dig the keys out of his pocket. He could not help but to feel so damn excited even after such a short break without seeing her. On a low,

even the three hours without seeing her had been small pain. Something he had never felt in his formal relationships. In those three hours apart and hanging around with his rascal friends had been a blessing.

The more he spent time with her now that they were a couple, it made him feel more and more alive and younger. Well considering that he was only twenty-four, it didn't sound as impactful as it should.

But it made him feel like wild and horny teenage rebel that he had been on those days. Only thing different was that he didn't have to hide his true self in the middle. As hard as it was, he wanted to be true with his emotions when it came to Judy. She had already told how much she loved when he didn't hide his emotions. Even now it still made him a bit uncomfortable and odd, because he had hid those feelings for so long.

But the idea of any tough guy act had went down the drain after his love confession to Judy in that locker room.

Okay now Wilde. You are going to see her again, beautiful as ever. What are you waiting for?

The fox gave a little chuckle as he shoved the key into the hole. He turned it once and knew that he would need at least six more tries before he got it right... Or not?

There was only one click and turn of the handle, making the door crack open just a little bit. It had opened with one try. Then it came to him as he gazed down. She had really done it.

She had asked the janitor for a new lock... Judy. Oh you amazing bunny. I am going to make sure to drown that bunny with love once I get in. Odd that there was no greeting though,

despite the fact that he just loudly opened the door. Nick just gave a little shrug of his shoulders and walk'd in.

NICK'S APARTMENT _

"Nicholas Wilde the gunslinger is home yeeehaa! Paws in the air bunny!" Nick yelled playfully as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He took off his tie and hanged it on the hangar before turning his gaze towards the kitchen counters.

"The sheriff is in town and-"

There it pretty much ended.

The fox felt his jaw drop a bit after what he was witnessing.

Judy was dancing in front of the stove, listening music with her white earpods. Whatever she was listening, it was making her dance wild. She look'd so damn happy. Nick could only stare as the bunny he loved, was humming the song and singing it a little bit as she cooked simultaneously. She was wearing a light yellow tummy shirt that had a small cut on the left shoulder.

Her whole lower waist area along with the gray fur on her back and the white snow on front area, was completely there to marvel. She was wearing a snow white college pants with the yellow top,

making it look just as relaxing mixture, just as much as sexy. She wiggled her tail as she made little happy bounces while listening to her music, grinding her hips just a little bit as she was flipping the fish stakes in the air. She started muttering after she cut her singing,

"Where, where, where is the grill powder... Ah, there!" She said happily as she started pouring it on the broccoli and corn that was getting fried with the fish steaks on the pan.

If that wasn't the cutest and sexiest cook I had ever seen.

Nick did feel his mouth water as he was following the dancing and happy bunny shaking her hips and wiggling her tail happily as she was cooking for HIM. But it was not the scent of the food that made his mouth water. It was the bunny. That is my girlfriend. And no, for the hundredth time, this is not a dream.

Nick felt his heart melt and loving smile come to him as he started to slowly walk to the bunny, making it sure that she wasn't aware of his presence. He just wanted to observe her just a little more.

She look'd so damn cute as she was just dancing her heart out to some gazelle song, trying to make her best to cook for the arriving and hungry fox. She is just perfect. I have to memorize this.

"Sorry, carrots... Oh what the heck, I don't feel sorry at all..." Nick said with small loving chuckle as he took his phone out. He placed it with good angle on his paws and started to record behind her.

He felt his smile just grow as the bunny was shaking her butt a little bit for the camera without even being aware of doing so, singing happily the lyrics about some song that he had heard from the radio three days back. Nick gave a little evil chuckle as he zoomed in her bouncing bunny buns and back up as she started singing.

She made funny little bounces as she had to reach on the counters and take oregano shakers and peppers, pouring them on the food and flipping the food in the air. She then gave a little sniff and made a small satisfied exhale, clearly satisfied for the outcome. Nick sighed and turned the camera to film at his face as he spoke,

"I love her so much. I am the luckiest fox in the world."

He gave a little charming wink and ended the recording. That was going to his gallery of warm memories.

Nick decided that it was time to make his presence known to this beautiful and happy mammal. Just make sure that she won't flip the food on the ground.

Nick walk'd behind the dancing bunny, now only standing one foot away from her. She still had no clue he was there. Nick just observed her with loving smile and saw as she was trying to find something from the counters with her gaze. Nick spread his hands wide as he stepped on step closer. This bunny is mine. No one else's.

Judy could feel her fur spark up when someone suddenly hugged her from behind, closing his paws around her belly and started to lick the fur affectionately between her ears.

She made a little jump and quickly pulled out the earbuds. The warm chuckle he heard at that moment, made it clear that it was Nick. Her inner quick reflexed and always cautious cop mode had made her almost hit whoever had just grabbed her like this, but she felt her heart starting to calm down once she realized that it was her boyfriend.

"Nick, you scared me!" She said with genuine scare but giggled with loving tone quickly after as his quick licking started to tickle.

"Some cute bunny just wasn't aware of her surroundings. You are in the fox lair now. Meaning that you belong to me," Nick chuckled as he tightened his grasp around Judy, refusing her to escape. But she had no intent to go anywhere.

She felt her body relax and quite noticeable blush hit her as she spoke with shy tone,

"H-how long have you been in here, slick?"

"For a while... You gave me quite a show," Nick teased laid his head on top of her's.

Judy felt herself go even more red as she imagined how it must had look'd like for someone else. But she felt once again so giddy and warm that Nick was now there.

"You told me that you didn't know how to dance. Naughty bunny," Nick said with sly tone.

"Not with others! What we did in the festival was difficult and completely different... What I did just now.. That was just... It was just something stupid and-"

"Enchanting and incredibly arousing," Nick finished for her with whisper. Judy felt her ears starting to run hot as she gave a little giggle.

"Singing about farm girls and ruining your food with too much chili is arousing?"

"Not the things I paid most attention to," Nick said and gave a devilish snicker. Judy did not understand first but that was explained to her quite quickly, as he slowly took his paws from around her waist, sliding them into her white college pants from the back. She felt as Nick greedily grabbed her butt with his both paws. Judy felt her fur spark up and the devilish tingle wake up inside her like a storm, making her tail wiggle furiously. Nick just chuckled as she felt her tail drum between his arms.

She felt her blush skyrocket from his bold and naughty move and giggled,

"I am trying to concentrate on cooking here, Nicholas Wilde!" Judy laughed with her furious blush, but did nothing to stop him from his dominant and bold touching. She just enjoyed the warm and arousing tingle. It was just so odd that Nick had courage to just touch her like that. It was the privilege of being her boyfriend. But if any unknown buck would do this to her, he would be in hospital with broken arms.

"And I am just making a point clear, Judith Laverne Hopps," Nick said with loving tone and started licking the fur between her ears again, feeling his sexual hunger already spike up as he felt Judy's soft and perfectly round rump in his paws. Despite the loving and frisky caressing by his strong and playful paws, Judy spoke in the middle of her giggle,

"Nick, you silly fox... I can't concentrate into making this food perfect if you keep distracting me like this!

I really want to see if the recipe comes out right... Please?" She said genuinely, feeling a bit bad that Nick had to stop. She already started to enjoy this frisky touch as Nick growled playfully while jiggling her butt in his paws greedily. But making her horny was going to take away her concentration from the food completely. She was only halfway done. There was still lot's to go and she really needed training on her cooking. Nick gave one final squeeze and touched her wiggling tail on the way out of her pants, giving it a small fondle, making Judy squeal from the spike of arousing pleasure.

"Heeheh, okay, okay. You just do your thing, fluff. I try not to cut your concentration. It's just hard to keep paws off you." Nick said with warm chuckle as he took his paws out and brought them back to her waist, hugging her from behind again.

Judy gave a little "thank you" whisper, feeling her tail wiggle a bit.

"The image of you being naked in my bed has been in my head the whole day..." Nick accused.

"Is that so?" Judy giggled, feeling her ears burn as Nick was still hugging her from behind, rubbing her soft tummy with his paws as she kept cooking.

"Judy... I-is it okays if I... Just hug you like this?" Nick suddenly whispered gently to her ear, his voice full of love.

"... You don't have to ask, Nick... You know I'm okay with it," Judy whispered back warmly, shaking the food on the pan.

"Hey, whiskers..." Nick said warmly as he caressed Judy's ears.

Judy didn't even get to answer when Nick slowly started to turn her around with his paws.

The bunny gazed at the fox for the first time since he came in the apartment.

She felt her heart melt as Nick was staring into her eyes with that loving smile of his, as he still kept gently caressing her ears.

Nick just stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at her face and enjoying her stunning lavender eyes stare back at him with shy and puzzled expression.

"... I missed you."

Judy felt the loving smile grow on her face as she whispered back quietly,

"I missed you too."

"Even if it was three hours," Nick chuckled, making Judy chuckle right after for their silliness. But those three hours had felt like forever for both.

After chuckling for a while Nick rested his forehead against Judy's, as they both closed their eyes for a moment. After a moment they opened their eyes and look'd at each other carefully. I love her so much. I could just stare at those enchanting eyes forever. She is my bunny.

The both stayed quiet for a moment again, just staring each other in peace while Nick still kept gently caressing her ears.

They both loved these moments when they could just look at each other without saying anything at all. The moment where they didn't need any words.

Only their gazes and smiles were enough to show all the needed things for each other. This moment had continued for a while when Nick slowly started to guide his paws around her. Judy expected a kiss to arrive in to this tender moment. But instead Nick just slowly started to pull her closer against him.

And after a while Judy found herself being hugged by the fox, as he gently held her in her arms and still stayed quiet. Judy was a bit surprised by this but still felt her eyes close up as they just hugged each other, feeling the gentle and safe state of mind over take them both. Judy just felt herself get hazy as she listened to Nick's chest, feeling his heart beat calmly and soothingly. She then whispered quietly,

"I love you, Nick."

The fox slowly started to loosen his grip from around the bunny, placing his finger gently under Judy's chin, making her raise her gaze up and open her eyes as he did so. Judy opened her eyes and stared at the emotional looking fox staring back at her, starting to speak with his quiet and soothing voice. The one that would always make her feet feel light.

"I love you too, Judy."

There they just stood, looking at each other in this wonderful moment when Nick suddenly cleared his throat.

"Wanna know something that needs to be announced?"

"... What?" Judy laughed from the sudden smirk on his face as he continued.

"Judith, my bunny... Food is burning..."

"I... Wait, what?" Judy said spoke in confusion, waking up from her dreamy state of being so loved. She had to process what Nick had just said. The fox's loving and tender expression turned into mischievous smile as he pointed behind her with his finger. He spoke,

"I do like grilled fish but I have never tried black fish.." Nick chuckled.

Judy then quickly gazed behind her and only now realized the noise that was coming from the pan as the grease was popping like crazy.

Her vegetables and Nick's fish were in danger. Her eyes opened up in panic as Nick let go of her, letting her save the meal.

"Ohonooonon oh gosh! Blueberries sake, oh hamburgers!" Judy mumbled in panic and started to turn the food with the spatula. Just in time! Only couple more seconds and they would have been overcooked. Nick could not hold his laugh for her cute swearing.

"Look at you go..." Nick teased as the bunny managed to save the meal.

"I hope I didn't burn them..." Judy muttered in worry. But they were just going to be extra crispy from the other side now. Nick's warning had come just in time.

"Hey, I don't mind if it's a bit overcooked. I like it that way. Don't know about your vegetables though. Crispy carrots might taste interesting."

"This one fox keeps distracting me from my work," Judy accused but her voice absent of any real annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I feel like being a distraction today. You basically beg for it by being most incredible mammal to walk this earth..." Nick whispered warmly and reached on the top shelves for salt. He knew that Judy was going to need it next. But he was about to try a little teasing game.

"Enough with the flattering mister Wilde, or I end up wanting you to distract me even more and then we both eat pieces of coal," Judy giggled. She had hard time containing her blush already.

But him being so physical and romantic all the time just made her feel more female than ever. Just cook as fast as you can so you can share him the good news. The faster you both finish your meal the faster you both can... Judy felt her heart beat faster just from the idea of him making her as his own again. The feeling she had longed ever since she woke up, just like him.

"Salt? Is that what you are looking for, clueless bunny?" Nick suddenly asked mischievously as he was shaking the salt shaker on top of the bunny, out of her reach.

"I am going to need that, thank you mister." Judy said smugly with her hustle pose, not even going to bother hopping up to take it. He better give it willingly.

"Tsk, tsk, you are going to have to work for it, carrots. Finders keepers," Nick teased and wiggled his eyebrows for the bunny.

"Are you sure that you want to play that game, dumb fox?" Judy said back smugly as their playful little banter was about to begin.

"I won it before it even began, dumb bunny. Let's see some of those acrobat skills now. Hitting the fox is not allowed. Ticking too. So you have to either jump or figure something out. You can make the jump," Nick assured with evil smile as he held the salt shaker as high as he could.

"I don't need to jump, slick. You are going to give it to me willingly. I won't even have to jump," Judy stated smugly.

"Ohohoho, and how are you going to do that, farm girl?" Nick asked, snickering with evil tone as he was shaking the salt in the air.

Judy look'd at the fox with challenging grin as she turned back to the stove situation, flipping the food on the pan and adding some oil just a little bit.

Nick carefully followed her every movement with smug grin, keeping his reflexes ready for incoming surprise jump any moment now. Instead, Judy just turned the volume half way down from the stove, calming the burning heat down. All she needed was that salt and she had the most naughty way to get it in her mind. She felt her blush grow and her ears burn as she thought about what she was about to do. That shy and innocent farm girl inside her kept telling her that she had no guts to do it, but she wanted to prove it wrong.

She then gave a little mischievous giggle, earning Nick's attention as he still held the salt high as he could. Judy started to speak,

"I challenge myself to do the same trick as you. I am going to earn that salt from you with only one paw. No jumping. You are not the only one with magic tricks, slick..." Judy giggled as she waited for the pan to cool down a bit.

Nick felt his interest wake up from this sudden bold statement and he spoke mischievously,

"Well, color me intrigued. You say that you can do same trick as I did?"

"Yes. With one paw," Judy pressured her claim, turning around to face the smugly smiling fox.

"Okay. Show me the trick, fluff. Eager to see it," Nick snickered as he gazed at those playful lavender eyes of hers. What was the bunny going to do?

Judy stepped closer, feeling her eyes relax as her heart started to beat faster. Let's see what he thinks about this... Besides, you know that you have wanted to try this ever since last night.

Nick just chuckled as the bunny was still standing inch away from him, looking at him with those playful lavender eyes for hers, blushing quite a lot. It was almost like she was wondering if to do something or not. Nick just chuckled as he observed the bunny, wondering what on earth was she thinking about doing? He started to speak,

"Judy, when is the trick going to c-"

He stopped in the middle of sentence when Judy suddenly brought her paw on the front of Nick's pants. She slowly started to rub the front with her paw, trying to find the perfect spot.

The moment she got her paw to where she felt Nick's sheath, or at least something, she started to slowly move her paw against the spot, up and down.

"UNhhhh!" Nick let out in surprise, feeling the tingly and pleasant feeling take over as Judy slowly rubbed his sheath through the front of his khaki pants with her one paw. She avoided his stunned gaze as she tried to focus on the spot with her eyes, wondering if she was even doing it right. This would be so much easier if he didn't have those tight pants on. His belt was so firmly closed as well as his buttons and zipper. But she did what little she could, rubbing the soft and bulgy spot located behind his zipper. It didn't feel like much, since Judy wasn't even sure if she was even touching the right spot. But Nick surely was reacting. He had started to give little huffs as Judy kept rubbing the spot with shy expression on her face. But she was very interested about his reaction. She slowly looked up as she kept still rubbing him, facing the fox whose mouth was gasping a bit. His eyes had gone into sleepy looking state and he spoke,

"W-whiskers I... Nhhh... This is not what I... Expected.. Hunh.. MM... Okay..." Nick mumbled with surprised tone, but it had hint of being impressed in it. It only eager'd Judy for more, as she wiggled her tail excitedly,

wanting to feel more of him. She wanted better grip. He was still holding the damn salt shaker in his paw all this time but that was going to change really quick, would she keep this intimate touch going.

"Wait, Nick... I want to do it better for you..." Judy whispered shyly as she started to unbuckle his belt. Nick didn't do anything to stop her. He just observed with burning love in his eyes, as the excited and shy looking bunny was starting to unbutton his pants after loosening and undoing the belt lock. She is really doing something like this without me even asking for it... Judy...

The bunny was finally done with his buttons and started to undo his zipper, pulling it down quite fast. She wanted to go slow, but her excited and horny teenager wanted to please him faster.

But in the back of her head, she still had the original task in her mind. Like a sly bunny, she was observing Nick's arm movement all the time. It was getting lower all the time. After a while, it would be in her reach. I am going to tease this dumb fox to death. Show him that I can play this game too. Only fair after thousands of times he has done the same. Besides, he almost burned the food. He is the champion of teasing.

Judy finished with Nick's zipper, slowly bringing his khaki pants down just a little bit. Nick still just observed her every move with loving look, just letting her do whatever she wanted to do to him. This was sure as damn looking like a pleasant start. Judy now saw his dark green boxers after pulling his khaki pants halfway down. He wasn't erect, since she didn't really even manage to rub him enough. But the first thing that caught her was the musky male scent that was heavy in his underwear. Had he been swimming? On some odd level, as strong and overwhelming the scent was, it was turning her on furiously. She still kept an eye out for Nick's arm.

Getting lower. Salt shaker is soon mine. Feeling a bit bad already but his reaction will be priceless. And as fun as this naughty touch is, she wanted them to get the food out-of-the-way so they could mate. And the only way to do that,

was going to get that salt from him. The final ingredient. She could always just say it so he would give it right away, but she wanted to have little score in this playful game of theirs. You will repay it for him later.

Judy stared at the huge bulge in front of her, taking quite significant room in his boxers. Noticeably lot. His balls were damn huge. Up from the firm and bulgy spot, traveled small soft looking bulge as well. That was his sheath.

The bunny wiggled her tail excitedly as she slowly brought her small paw closer to his dark green boxers. Nick observed her paw without a word, waiting for it to make contact with his boxers. The moment Judy slowly touched the huge bulgy spot under his sheath, he let out a quite a long exhale, leaning his head back. Judy wiggled her tail happily as she was observing Nick's reaction. She slowly started to fondle his huge balls through his boxers,

being very careful not to squeeze too hard. She just fondled them with primal interest in her paw, jiggling them a lit bit and making Nick suddenly pant quickly from that. Oh he had definitely liked that. Judy whispered shyly,

"T-this feel good, Nick?"

"MMMhhhhh, you have no idea... Please don't stop now. Please do keep doing that," Nick pleaded warmly. He had no idea that this was going to happen. He had already forgotten the salt shaker in his paw. He felt the satisfied smile overtake him as he gazed down with his lazy eyes, earning a shy and small nod from the bunny who smiled back to him. She started to rub the spot again, fondling the huge spot with her paw. She kept on this little playful rubbing, enjoying the reaction she was getting from the fox. He kept giving small and satisfied hums all the time as she rubber him. It looked like it felt really good. It was just hard to cup all of him in her one paw. That's how big they were. He didn't know if this was something males usually ask'd for their girlfriends to do but Nick clearly loved it.

For her it felt quite funny. Just listening his small male moans and satisfied grunting as she kept playing with his fluffy and huge balls. She started to move her paw up, letting go of the bulgy spot. Nick quickly look'd at her the moment she stopped, his gaze begging for more and asking why had she stopped the warm and pleasing fondle with her paw. I need to distract him even more. Salt shaker is almost mine at this rate. His arms are relaxing.

She had started to realize that something was reacting in Nick's sheath furiously. He was getting hard. Judy gave a little surprised giggle as she clearly was doing her thing right here. The moment Judy closed her paw around Nick's sheath, Nick let out quite a louder moan than intended.

"AAhnn!.. Whooowh.." He kept panting as Judy started to move her paw up and down his sheath, feeling the heat growing more and as she kept going. His thick member was coming out of his sheath, with quite quick pace you might add.

She didn't see it through the boxers but she felt it. Judy listened the male sounds he kept making with giddy blush growing on her. Unlike her, he was not embarrassed one bit about making his satisfaction known vocally. Nick spoke in the middle of his heavy panting,

"Aaaaaah, J-Judy... That... That's the spot... Damn this feels good..."

Judy felt herself even giggle a bit as the fox look'd like he was in heaven as his eyes look'd so lazy. His tongue was hanging out a bit of the side of his muzzle, accompanied by a goofy looking smile on him.

"You like this? W- want me to use my other paw too? I can touch both the same time, i-if you want..." Judy asked shyly with smile. But little did he know that she was about to stop here. She could reach the salt now. She felt so evil but this was going to be fun lesson.

"P-please do, fluff..." Nick mumbled happily, nodding rapidly in approval as he kept panting and feeling his legs wobble from the euphoric feeling. He felt as his whole member came out of his sheath with his large knot,

pressing now eagerly against his boxers, pitching quite a huge tent. Something she had witnessed once already. The fact that she knew what was waiting behind those boxers made her tail wiggle as she just wondered if she should forget the food and just stop teasing... He could just pull those boxers away and start pleasuring his whole length with his paw... NA A! Don't be weak one now. Head in the game.

Judy let go the moment she knew that Nick was fully erect. Nick was now holding the salt shaker lazily on his paw as he cocked his head back and waited for the incoming touch that would feel even more incredible. To get a hand job like this out of nowhere by her soft paws. Nick was about to pull his boxers down and mumbled hazily,

"Mmmhhh, my little buddy here is feeling a bit painfully uncomfortable in these damn boxers. Let me take these boxers off, carrots; so you can continue where you left-"

"Thanks for the salt, slick!" Judy giggled and took the salt shaker from his paw without any resistance, as he was pouring some on the mat right now without even noticing. He had completely forgotten that he had the salt in his paw.

Judy just took it with victory smile and turned away from Nick, who was still waiting for the incoming touch with his eyes closed. She turned the heat volume higher on the stove and kept cooking like nothing had happened.

"C- carrots?... Caarrooots, you don't have to be shy, just take them off.. I know you want t-"

The fox stopped talking as he finally opened his eyes, ending up staring at the bunny who was now humming casually and pouring the salt on the pan.

He took a moment to progress what was happening in his hazy state and spoke with completely puzzled voice,

"Uuuuhh.. Fluff? What are you doing?"

Judy just giggled like she didn't know what Nick was talking about. She just spoke casually as she shake'd the salt in her paw,

"I got the salt with one paw, just like I promised. I am already better wizard than you. Sorry, but I just proved it."

Nick was quiet for a moment realized what had just happened. She had completely hustled him. His eyes widened and he stuttered in complete brain lock,

"W-wait you.. W- what?!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart!" Judy yelped and turned to look at the stunned fox with smug victory smile and her hustle pose, giving a small wink to him.

She then turned her gaze back to the pan filled with food and started spreading the salt a little bit more on the fish. Nick finally spoke, his voice full of sadness and betrayal,

"B-but! Carrots, are you going to leave me hanging like this!?"

"Yep. I told you I'd get the salt from you. I did it with one paw. Now, I am going to keep cooking. The food will be done in five minutes," Judy said happily, sounding so smug that Nick felt helpless and sad all over.

She had hustled him completely. He had taught her too well. There he stood, his member slowly withdrawing back to its sheath due to the lack of action. Nick let out sad cry of defeat as he pointed his boxers with his both paws.

"B-but my boner!"

"That's the revenge for distracting me, handsome. Now, be a good fox now and sit on the couch. Food is almost ready." Judy giggled after speaking to adult fox like she was commanding a kit, wiggling her tail in victory.

"... Mean bunny!" Nick whimpered like a sad kit, falling down on the floor in defeat, playing dead.

"Poor fox... I hope you'll survive," Judy laughed as she gazed at the horny and sad looking fox, rolling on the floor and looking like he was going to fake cry just to get her back to please him.

"MMMmmmm, unfaaaaiir... That is just cruel... Mean, mean and naughty bunny..." Nick cursed playfully, accusing her but could not still hold the small smirk that was peeking in his muzzle. He had to admit, this was probably most clever hustle she had done. Now Nick was completely turned on, with nothing to unleash his sexual pressure with. He could only whimper in defeat as he laid on the floor with his paws and feet pointing at the roof, still playing dead.

Judy just giggled even more when she watched Nick's protest from the lack of love, squirming on the floor and just muttering how on earth had he allowed himself to get tricked like this.

The warm tingle that he still had in his pants annoyed him. Like itch that no one had even smallest intent to scratch. Nick suddenly gazed at the laughing bunny and stopped playing dead,

rolling in his stomach and just looking at her with pleading eyes, begging for her to continue from where she left off. Judy just gave a loving giggle and spoke to the silly acting fox.

"Nope."

"MMMmmmmmm, but it was so good! Pleeeeasseee," Nick pleaded and started to walk to her on all fours, acting like primal animal. After seeing Nick crawl to her like he was a savage mammal from primal times,

she could not hold her growing laugh as Nick tried to clearly hold his laugh too. The fox was next to her on all fours, pushing his head into her side and begging for attention. Judy just giggled for her boyfriends silly behavior. Nick sat next to her, his emerald eyes shining from the sexual hunger that he begged from his bunny, swishing his tail as he spoke.

"I- if I eat my food and behave, will you... Continue where you left?" Nick pleaded with wishful smile. She knew that Nick still thought that she was hurting. He had probably abandoned every wishful thought about getting to mate her today, so a little foreplay like the one before would satisfy his primal male hunger that had been lingering there the whole day. He would repay it to her any way she wanted, of course. She would make sure to try anything at all, without touching her hurt area.

Judy just smiled warmly to the silly fox, wondering how that expression would change once she would tell the good news. She then brushed his ears as she cooked with her other paw, answering to his question.

"Yes, Nick. Be a good fox and I will," Judy promised, leaning in and giving a small kiss on his black nose.

Nick swished his tail and whispered,

"Okay. I... I'll go sit now."

"You better, silly fox." Judy giggled. Nick could really be cutely charming when he wanted to. She could not help her laugh as the fox started to crawl towards the couch on all fours, giving small lingering gazes back at her as she kept cooking. Nick hopped on the large couch and took a comfortable position, sitting on the corner and just observing her humming and flipping the fish steaks with spatula.

"Hey, Judy."

Judy turn'd around from the stove with loving smile as she gazed at the fox, sitting on the couch nicely and rolling his feet in anticipation.

"Yeah?"

"... You are starting to learn my games way too well," Nick said with impressed and warm smile.

"... I know, I make a good pupil, don't I?" Judy ask'd with joyful smile.

"... The best... But please just... Just cook faster," Nick pleaded playfully.

"You are so not going to devour this food! You have to enjoy it! Behave now," Judy giggled.

"... Okay, promise..." Nick sighed with smile and wiggled his thumbs around, just waiting for her.

He didn't take his loving gaze away from her for a second, as she still cooked for five minutes before finally getting the food done.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER _

"D- do you like it?" Judy asked carefully as Nick was sitting on the couch, eating the food with the fork with surprised smile.

"This is great! I didn't even know that you could make them so much same like they do in Rogers!" Nick spoke with impressed voice, munching the food like last day on earth. It was really good. The salty and crispy salmon, dripping in grease and chili powder. And on top of that, there was thick layer of garlic cream on top. The taste was just perfect. On top of all the skills she possessed, she just revealed herself of being amazing cook. I am never going to let this bunny go.

"A- are you sure? I hope I didn't put too much salt in it," Judy said with worry.

"Judy, you... This tastes just incredible. You know I love spices. This is just... Would... I mean, I don't want to sound too needy but... Could you teach me how to cook sometime. It's something I never learned," Nick said with genuine willing to learn as he was munching the heavenly meal.

"I.. I would love to!" Judy said happily in surprise, wiggling her tail as she laid her plate on the table.

"Thanks... Oh but I do have extra request the next time you are going to teach me," Nick said with flirting voice, grinning to the excited bunny.

"Shoot," Judy said casually.

"You have to be naked," Nick said and winked to her.

Judy laughed with surprised voice, folding her hands in akimbo as she spoke to the flirting fox.

"How on earth is that going to help you to be a better cook?"

"It would help me a great deal, don't be so quick to judge," Nick claimed professionally, making Judy giggle for this funny claim.

"Okay, if you are naked too!" Judy shot back.

"Deal." Nick said casually and munched his food.

"You didn't even hesitate, huh?" Judy said, laughing to her silly boyfriend.

"It could be fun. You don't want to go to naturalist club, so we can have our own some morning," Nick chuckled.

"You are one case, you know that?" Judy giggled.

"I know, just suggesting. It could be fun," Nick chuckled.

"... I'll think about it," Judy said shyly.

"Oh please do," Nick grinned and kept eating his food.

There was calm silence between the two as they both focused on eating again. Judy was already finished with her crispy carrots and corn, making her feel quite full already. She hadn't eaten lot today but that meal did its job. She gave a little satisfied exhale as she laid her back against the couch, feeling quite comfortable. She turned her gaze to Nick and saw that he was almost finished with his fish as well. The bunny just observed the fox with loving smile as he was focusing on his food. She felt so glad that he had actually liked it. She was going to make sure that it was going to be a habit, if he really wanted. Seeing him enjoy something she made like that, made her feel so warm and accomplished. He was really digging in. Judy just sat there in quietness, preparing to announce him that they could mate after his meal. This was going to be fun. That would surely compensate for her little hustle a moment ago. Even in this exact moment as she just observed him, she just wondered how they were going to do it this time.

In their first night, Nick had been really gentle and careful, doing everything quite slow. All just for her. They had mostly been in same position the whole time. Judy had sat on his lap and Nick had done most of the work, until her body had gotten used to it. After second time of Nick cumming inside her, he didn't even have to grind his hips up and down anymore. Judy had done that part herself, making the fox cry out her name in complete euphoria, as she bounced in his lap, taking his full length from time to time, as difficult as it was. At the end they both had started to grind against each other, as Judy was begging for Nick not to stop yet as she was still bouncing in his lap, making him cum inside her for the sixth time. It was amazing how much stamina Nick had, considering that bunny's had crazy stamina when it came to sex. She had just discovered hers last night. Three orgasms were not enough to completely satisfy her. The orgasms that Nick gave her, were unbelievably crazy compared to the petty ones she had on her own. At some point, she had been so lost in euphoria that she didn't even know where she was. That's how good it was. The mess had been out of control. But they didn't see it, since the bedroom was so dark. They had barely seen each other's faces as they had mated with only moonlight as their visibility in the otherwise dark room, filled with their moans and cry outs as Nick was taking her virginity gently. Well, mostly gently. At one point Nick had gotten a bit too excited and had started to mate her a bit too faster than normally, making Judy whimper and say that it hurt. Only one word about being hurt and Nick didn't do that anymore, remaining the normal and calm rhythm and apologizing like ten times for getting carried away. Judy had to shut him up with kissing of course. It was odd that as much as he loved to give her dirty talk, he was a gentle mammal in bed. Judy wondered if this time was going to be just like the first time, or different.

But however it was gonna go, she was going to give him free paws. She loved when Nick was in complete control of the mating. That would never change. She loved the feeling of being ordered and controlled, like he was big bad predator and she was the helpless prey. She had made it very clear to him. Which made it so much more exciting and primal for him, because when he was mating her, biting her neck and growling out if instinct from time to time; he felt like they truly belonged to one another.

Nick was finally finished with his fish and gave a satisfied lick of his lips, swallowing the rest in his mouth and washing it down with the glass of water. After emptying the rest half of his glass with long sip, he gave satisfied exhale as he laid the plate on the table.

"MMMmhhh. That tasted just amazing. Thank you, carrots. You are miracle," Nick said from the bottom of his heart as he rubbed his stomach through his shirt.

"Thanks, Nick."

"By the way I think I forgot to mention... I like your new clothes," He said warmly, his eyes adventuring all over her.

"Y- you do?" Judy ask'd happily, knowing that Nick was going to like them.

"Yeah, I like the details on the ummmm... Heart. The two beautiful things on both sides of it are just marvelous design," Nick said with mischievous grin as he pointed to her shirt. Judy smiled but then look'd at her chest. There was no pictures on the either side of the blue heart? What was he talking ab-

Then she realized it. The shirt was so tight that it clearly gave noticeable credit to her small breasts. She felt her blush to skyrocket as she out of instinct grabbed the nearest pillow.

"NICK!" She laughed with furious blush on her face and threw the pillow straight to the fox's face, who was laughing like hyena.

"You think they have one for foxes? I could buy one and buy two balloons and shove them inside it-"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Judy laughed and started to scan the sofa for more ammunition, finding another pillow to throw.

Nick blocked it with his paws as he laughed even more and took one himself too, throwing it back at her. She dodged it just in time and her face was full of surprise as the fox was already spinning one pillow in his paws, calling for a pillow fight.

Judy's expression turned to completely different mode as the grinning fox was asking for getting his ass kicked. She spoke with intimidating tone,

"Ohhoohoo, you don't want to go on that road, Nick. I was the best pillow fighter out of my sisters."

"UUuu, I'm so scared..." Nick mocked and played that he was shaking from fear.

The bunny didn't waste time as she lunged on Nick with her pillow, starting to smack him as best as she could. Nick yelped in surprise and tried to defend himself against the furious attack as best as he could. But she was overpowering him.

"Na ah! If you going to play like that, we are going to have pillow rumble!"

"I sense that the fox is scared!" Judy laughed and swinged again, hitting Nick's pillow as he blocked the attack and suddenly lunged on her playfully.

Judy barely hopped out of the way as Nick tried to end this fight before it even began, trying to pin her down. Judy smacked the landing fox and got one in return from the fox as he reached for another pillow, making Judy giggle as she fell down on the sofa, bouncing a bit from the soft material. Nick used this opportunity right away after seeing that she had fallen, lunging again on her successfully. She was pinned down under his big frame in a second, ending up staring at his playful emerald eyes as she was denied of escape. She spoke with half lidded eyes to the fox softly,

"I surrender. You got lucky."

"... You have no idea," Nick said with loving voice as he slowly brought his paw on her cheek rubbing it soothingly as he stared into her eyes. Judy felt her muscles relax from their playful moment, as Nick's mood changed completely. They both just look'd at each other once again in silence, just losing themselves to their gazes. But after a while Nick whispered.

"Hey fluff..."

"Yeah?"

"Please stay another night?... We don't have to do any funny stuff but I just... I just like to wake up with you beside me... I want to experience it again... If it's okay to you, I mean... I could try cooking something in the morning as return for what you did for me just now and... Well I just... Please don't go back to your place. Please?" Nick asked with pleading voice. But he really didn't want Judy to go. He wanted her to stay around him as long as possible. Judy look'd at him for a moment as the loving smile came to her. Hearing him saying things like that again, drove her crazy. She slowly brought her paws on his belt buckle, making Nick's eyes widen as she gazed at the bunny. Judy whispered with loving tone,

"Yes, I will stay. I will stay as many nights as you want. I have never slept better than I did when you were holding me... "

Nick just felt his chest go warmer as the bunny was looking at him with burning love, starting to undo his belt buckle with her paws.

"Wait, carrots." Nick suddenly whispered warmly, stopping her paw with his own. Judy gave puzzled smile to the fox as he sighed. Nick then suddenly hopped off from the large couch, making Judy look even more puzzled. Nick started talking with a bit guilty tone to her,

"Look it's.. It seemed like something that I wanted first but now that I think of it... It just feels kinda... Unfair," Nick said with embarrassed tone.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Judy asked with confused smile.

"Well it's just that... If you are going to do that for me, I can't repay it. You are still hurting... There. And I can't pleasure you back. I mean... I can but not enough."

Judy felt her heart melt as she listened to the apologizing fox, scratching his ears with awkward posture. He was thinking about such way? He was so sweet. Nick then continued with somewhat oddly careful tone,

"Unless you want to ummmm. I mean If you would be open to uuhh... You know what? Scratch that," Nick mumbled awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"... OOOkay?" Judy ask'd with puzzled expression giving a little giggle as she saw Nick blushing a bit for some reason.

You are crazy. If Judy only knew that for a moment you would had suggested giving her anal sex. But now that he came to his senses, he understood how freaked out Judy would have been. She may not be hurt there, but life is not internet porn, idiot. You are going to need quite an open minded girlfriend for that. Maybe she would let him try it someday. But no way in hell you are going to suggest it today. Dumb ass. Besides, if anything, THAT would truly hurt her small body. Scratch that stupid and kinky idea out of your head and just suggest watching a movie and cuddling. You just rented a romantic movie. You don't need to have sex with her anyway. Her company is enough... Okay maybe I could let her do her thing after all, I am really horny. Yes, I'm weak. Screw you brain. But I have to make sure to repay it to my amazing bunny any way possible.

Nick was about to speak when Judy suddenly spoke with soothing tone,

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

"... Wanna know a secret?"

"... I always do," Nick chuckled warmly, giving a charming wink to the bunny.

"... I am not hurting anymore."

...

There was small silence as Nick's eyes widened a bit and he spoke with grin,

"Are you trying to hustle me, carrots? Again? You think I'm going to fall for that? Nice try, but you got to prove-"

Nick's gaze locked the moment he saw Judy pulling down her white pants, revealing her lavender panties for him to see. Judy kicked off the pants completely, only wearing her yellow shirt and lavender panties now, making Nick's sheath react like lightning. Nick could feel his mouth fill from saliva as Judy crawled on the edge of the couch on all fours, wiggling her tail excitedly as she was looking at him with half lidded eyes and whispering to him with that sexy tone that made his fur shiver.

"... I have been such a naughty bunny the whole day... Here is your chance to punish me, Nicholas... Just take me you handsome hustler. Do whatever you want with me," Judy giggled as she shaked her rump a little bit excitedly, looking at her straight into his stunned and handsome emerald pools.

She didn't have to ask twice. Nick only had to process for four seconds what she had just said as his eyes were filled with burning fire of loving hunger. He didn't take away his gaze from her alluring look for a moment, as his face lighted up with wide and devilish grin. One thing she already knew from that reaction. He was going to give her one hell of a ride. Nick quickly unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it off from him in his growing and predatory state and tossing it on the couch next to her. Judy giggled as the fox bounced funnily, trying to kick of his pants without undoing his belt buckle.

"Not going anywhere, slick. Take it easy," She giggled as the fox was starting to undo his belt buckle after taking a deep breath. The moment the click was heard, he kicked his pants off furiously, Only standing in front of her with his dark green boxers. Judy just let her playful gaze adventure all over his faintly revealed muscles. The fox still hadn't said a word as he started to quickly approach the bunny, hopping on the couch on all fours. Judy felt her tail drum against the couch as she backed up against the large couch pillow, just like she did the first time. But this was way more different. She wasn't so shy anymore. She knew what to expect. And she longed for it. The fox licked his muzzle greedily as he arrived to the light clothed bunny who was sitting with excited smile on her face, waiting for him to say something. He look'd at those sex hungry emerald eyes of his, wondering what he was going to do. The fox suddenly leaned next to her ear, bearing his teeth to the bunny as he smiled. Judy knew that he was not going to hurt her but her nose gave a little twitch out of instinct as the deadly row of sharp white knifes were so close to her. Judy felt her heart skip a beat when Nick suddenly quickly moved his paw in front of her lustful gaze, snapping his sharp claws out. She felt her heart race as Nick whispered to her mischievously,

"This turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Y-y-yes.." Judy felt her voice shiver as Nick started to run his one claw smoothly down her white furred and soft tummy, careful not to add any type of pressure. Judy felt her heart beat faster as the devilish tingle roared inside her. She was already getting wet just from this. Nick then kept whispering,

"Judith, If you only knew how hot it is that you enjoy this... I never want to hurt you... Never. Don't ever fear that... But you should know... Prey that enjoys being treated like one in bed... If you only knew how it makes me feel as predator... I might accidentally hurt you... But not too much... I want to hear it again. Say that your body is mine... And I will make sure that I will make it very pleasurable punishment for you, you beautiful bunny." Nick said with predatory voice, full of lust. Even if Nick's attitude scared her a bit out of primal instinct, she saw the tender love in his eyes behind it. All this was just a naughty game to make it more wild and arousing for both. Nick was already rock hard just from this exciting and wild feeling of having a glimpse of his true predator, going to mate his loved one. Judy whispered with quiet and sexy voice,

"My body is yours. Please touch me, Nicholas..."

She had done it now. All she could do was to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. She closed her eyes as she waited for Nick to start slowly, just like he had in their first time. Taking small steps one at the time. She was expecting her yellow shirt slowly taken away, But Nick did not have patience for that. He wanted to make her moan. He wanted to make her understand that her body belonged to him right now. Nick already knew how to start. Oh man, I have waited for this the whole day!

"Nick what are you waiting- YIP!" Judy let on in surprise as Nick brought his both arms around her legs, placing his face between her legs.

Judy didn't even get to react as Nick didn't even bother stripping off her panties, just moving the front of them aside from the way gently with his claw.

The pink and small lips, already glistening from wetness, completely for him. All the red glow around the white fur was gone. Nick gave one satisfied chuckle

He felt as the saliva flowed in his mouth from the incredibly arousing sight. Mine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHNIIICK!" Judy cried out, blocking her mouth with her paws as Nick didn't even start slow. He started to eat her out furiously, running his tongue between the tight and soft slit, making her scream from the pleasure. The taste. Oh god how I had missed this taste.

"Mmmmm, so good!" Nick let out like he was in heaven, worshiping her beautiful pussy with his mouth as he breathed through his nose greedily.

"NNAAaaahHAAAAH!" Was pretty much only thing Judy could answer as her pussy was getting ravaged by his mouth. Her tail drummed furiously against the couch as Nick tightened his grip around Judy's legs, stopping her from resisting.

"Hold still, I have told you befoooore. Resisting is pointless..." Nick snickered, starting to shove his tongue inside her. Judy could just whimper and grab Nick's both ears as the fox was burying his face between her legs.

She had to pull his ears just to release a little bit of energy. Nick didn't care though. It didn't hurt too much. He just added more speed with his tongue, making the wet and slippery sounds all the time. The voice was furiously arousing for Nick but it just drove Judy completely embarrassed. The sound that her soft flesh made as Nick ate her out like savage echoed in her ears, sounding so perverse. Nick on the other paw didn't hear it that way at all. There was no point on taking her to bed. He was going to take her right here on this couch. Besides, this was just as soft and comfortable place to have sex. The most important thing was, there was lot of light here. He could see every single detail. Bedroom was like a dark cave and it was already dark outside. Nick wanted them both to see what was going on. This was going to be hell of a fun. So much time for love making. This time he was going to make it different, since Judy was a bit more confident on herself. He could try new positions and everything.

Nick opened his eyes to look at the red faced bunny, trying to cover her moans with utterly poor success. She kept quickly repeating his name as Nick just stared into her embarrassed and vulnerable eyes, her gaze begging for a break. Nick was not going to allow that. He wanted to make her orgasm. To hear her incredibly sexy whimper as her body would start to twitch. Nick started to slow down a bit, just looking into her soul with loving smile as he kept licking her pussy. The white fur was completely filled with her wetness and Nick's saliva. The fox whispered to her with predatory and commanding voice,

"Tell me when you are close."

Judy didn't even get to answer when Nick stopped the slow licking and closed his eyes as he started to eat her pussy wildly again.

"AAAAAAAnnNNHhh AHN AHN T-TOO MUCH I -CAN'T-"

"I can't stop Judy, you taste too amazing," Nick mumbled as he kept shoving his tongue inside her, trying to get it in by force. She was just too damn tight. The idea of his hard length inside her velvet soft tights drove him crazy as he kept sliding his big tongue all around her pussy, making sure that she would come soon.

"MMMMMMHHHHHIM CLOSENICKAAHN!" Judy cried out as she cocked her head back, closing her eyes and feeling like she was going to faint soon. Nick's face lighted up with victory smile after hearing that, thinking only one thing in his head. She is amazing. How on earth was he able to make her come with his mouth only six minutes in, was out of his understanding. Maybe she really was just incredibly sensitive, or he was just good at this. Probably both. Either way, I'm going to make her have incredible orgasm. Time to test something out.

Nick suddenly stopped licking her small pussy, leaning out as the bunny whimpered, ready to orgasm on full force. She had closed her eyes, whimpering about going crazy as she was out of instinct rubbing her breasts with her paws, having slid them inside trough her tight yellow shirt. Nick felt his jaw drop a bit with devilish smile forming on him, as he spoke to the bunny.

"Juuuudy, look at you go... Let me take care of those for you. I am sorry, I completely forgot these two beauty's..." Nick said leaning away from Judy's thighs and climbing up a little bit. He was looking at whimpering bunny with closed eyes, still whimpering something he couldn't place in her euphoric state. He had eaten her out good, since she was still like this, her pussy just begging for Nick to continue. Her wiggling tail slowed down as she peeked with her other eye, whimpering as she saw the warmly smiling fox looking at her like he was observing an angel.

"W.. Why... Why did you s-stop, N- Nick...?" Judy whimpered, sounding a bit sad and confused. Nick just gave a warm chuckle as he leaned next to her ear and whispered,

"Because you are going to like what I do next. I want to hear you scream for me. Besides, my hunger for tasty bunny pussy is satisfied for a moment. You look'd like you needed some love for these two as well," Nick said, gazing at her tight and yellow shirt and then gazing at the hazy and dreamy looking bunny with barely opened eyes, blushing furiously from his dirty talk. Nick continued with soothing and warm voice as he brought his paws on edges of her shirt, starting to slowly pull it up.

"Close your eyes, fluff. And prepare for a ride."

Judy felt her fur shiver from his commanding but gentle tone, closing her eyes completely again and trying to relax her body.

Nick licked his lips as he pulled her yellow shirt up just enough to reveal her small but beautiful breasts, making a small bounce as Nick gave them freedom from the tight shirt. Her pink and hard nipples were just begging for his touch. Nick felt his mouth water as adjusted himself in the better position. Judy didn't know it, but Nick slowly adjusted his paw between her legs. He closed his mouth around Judy's other breast, cupping the other one in his free paw. Judy gave a little satisfied whimper as Nick bit her hard nipple just a little bit, whispering to him before starting,

"Such an amazing body... Hold on, Judy. You are going to love this."

Without hesitation, Nick removed the wet cover of her lavender panties out of the way, adjusting his two fingers on her entrance. Judy felt her heart skip a bit as Nick started to suck her breast with his mouth, shoving his two fingers inside her tight and wet pussy with one careful push. She felt her eyes shoot up by force as she let out incredibly loud moan, making Nick's member react with small jolt from the amazing sound. Judy didn't even get chance to talk when Nick started to finger her pussy incredibly fast with his two fingers, making Judy scream.

"NICHOLAAASSHAAAANNNNNNNNNH AAAANNNNHHH TOO FAAAASTTMMMHHHHNNN!"

The fox just gave evil chuckle, not slowing down one bit as he started to suck her breast and rub her other with his paw too, fingering her with furious speed simultaneously. Judy's expression turned into euphoric smile without her even noticing, feeling like she had entered heaven. Nick hit the right spots inside her so perfectly, making her moan rapidly as her heart beated incredibly fast. After a while she spread her legs as wide as she could, letting Nick finger her slippery pussy without any effort. It had hurt for first five seconds but now she just felt her pussy squeeze around his fingers, loving how he ravaged her pink hole like this. She felt herself reaching the peak as Nick bit her nipple at the same time gently, starting to do the hooking movement with his fingers inside her, exploring her love nerve spots and making her pant rapidly as she felt her orgasm coming like volcano. She screamed in incredible pleasure as she was seconds away from reaching her peak,

"F-FASTER N-NICK I'M COMING!"

First she says too fast and then she wants faster. Damn I'm good.

"MMHhh, I love you..." Nick chuckled warmly as he started to shove his fingers inside her harder, deep tapping her like tried to rapidly hit some button deep inside her.

Judy felt herself starting to whimper as she lost her voice completely, feeling like she was going to black out. Only thing Nick could make out was his name as he felt her orgasm starting. Judy's body started to twitch like crazy, her legs kicking everywhere as she came. Unlike last time after hearing that she was coming, he didn't stop almost right after. He just fingered her pussy even faster. Nick stopped sucking her soft breast and gazed down, feeling his eyes widen as Judy's love waters started to spray all over the huge couch pillow they laid on, spraying to the air from the pressure as Nick kept fingering her furiously. Nick observed with dropping jaw as the bunny kept coming, making his paw completely wet as her pussy lips started to make the jolting motion like crazy, rapidly squeezing his fingers with her hot flesh. She still kept coming as Nick started to finally slow down his fingers, licking his lips from the furiously sexy orgasm he had just witnessed. The bunny was still kicking the air as her body twitched uncontrollably, whimpering his name in euphoria. Nick slowly pulled his fingers out of her burning hot pussy, gently starting to rub her pink lips still as they kept giving these furious little jolts. She was still leaking out. Nick gazed her finally in amazement with perverse smile on his face, observing the euphoria filled bunny, smiling like she was in heaven right now. She still had her eyes closed as her body kept twitching. Nick spoke in amazed tone,

"Sheeessh, Judith... Are you still having an orgasm?" He asked as he kept still rubbing her pussy gently with his fingers.

Judy just gave a small nod for answer as she breather rapidly, whimpering cutely in euphoria as Nick still caressed her thighs.

"That is amazing..." Nick muttered as he observed her twitching body with interest. He wanted to mate her now. He wanted to pleasure her even harder. He wanted her feel more of this what she was feeling now. She deserved to be pleasured like this. He was going to make sure that this time would be just as incredible as their first. It would be different. More naughty and wild. But he was still going to be careful not to get carried away. He already knew what he was going to do next. This was going to make bunny blush furiously. Time to be a bit more predator. This is going to be so hot.

"Hey, Judy... I am going to mate you now..." Nick stated, giving mischievous grin to the bunny. Judy took a moment to realize what he had just said. Her smile didn't vanish though. She just gave a little shy and loving giggle as she whispered to him,

"Y-yes please..." Judy let out and still kicked the pillow with her feet.

Nick felt his heart melt as the bunny didn't protest or ask more time to get her mind straight. She clearly wanted more, the faster the better. He was more than eager to help her with that. Nick gave excited swish of his tail as he sat next to Judy in lotus pose, speaking to her gently.

"Leg's up please."

Judy giggled as she was laying on the couch, raising her both legs completely up in the air and staying in that position firmly. Nick just gave a loving chuckle as he spoke,

"Cute little bunny acrobat..." Nick said and started to pull her wet lavender panties out from covering her beautiful thighs. Nick felt his member leak through his boxes as he brought her lavender panties against his black nose, closing his eyes as he was giving them a long and hungry inhale. Judy felt herself blush a bit as she giggled,

"What are you doing, silly?"

"Enjoying your incredible scent. These panties are mine now. You are not getting them back," the fox snickered.

"Dumb fox," Judy giggled as she still kept her legs in the air, tightly closed against each other.

"... Judy.. Can you stretch your legs back even more?"

"W-why?" Judy asked shyly.

"Because I said so, bunny." Nick commanded, giving a little playful snarl at her.

"O- okay... Like this?" Judy ask'd carefully, stretching her legs back a lot more. Nick knew how bendy she was. Judy held her legs still with her paws, almost hugging them to keep them still.

Nick felt his member give a little jolt as he kept staring at the sight before him. Judy's beautiful legs were so leaned back, that all there was to see was her pussy and her round butt, covered in her white and soft fur all over. Nick felt a bit of his drool drop as the beautiful and wet pink lips look'd a bit more buffed up due to the position. Soon he would be inside that heavenly place. Under her small pussy was her even smaller pink tail hole, looking so cute and clean. Her tail drummed excitedly as she spoke to the fox shyly,

"N-Nick this is kinda embarrassing... A-are we... Are we going to ANHHH!" Judy let out in surprised gasp as Nick let his thumb travel down between her small slit up and down, playing with her wet pussy as he answered.

"Yes. We are. I am going to punish you for being such a mean bunny the whole day... Lay your pretty legs down for me."

Judy wiggled her tail as she finally got to relax her legs, laying them down around both sides of sitting Nick who was playing with her pussy as he sat in lotus pose.

"Good bunny. Now, I'm going to need this..." Nick muttered in thought as he took one light blue pillow, puffing it in is paws and giving it a couple of smacks.

Judy just observed with interested smile as the fox was done puffing up the pillow. He then spoke,

"Raise your lower body for me please."

"Like this?" Judy ask'd with loving smile as she raised her lower body up a little bit.

"Yep. This goes heeeere," Nick chuckled mischievously as he positioned the pillow under her. He continued,

"Now lay your cute butt down again."

Judy giggled shyly as she did so, laying her small body on the huge pillow. Her lower body was now raised to the air a little bit, making her wonder what on earth the fox had on his mind? She felt herself blush a little bit as she now very clearly saw her lower area as she gazed in front of her. Her white fur was completely damp from her wetness. Nick then spoke,

"Now, to answer the question you are about to ask, we are not going to do it like we did the first time. This time we are going to do it a little more different. A bit more... Wild... And very eye pleasing."

Judy wasn't sure what to make of that. Nick raised from his lotus pose to his knees, adjusting Judy's pillow between his legs. That pillow was going to be ruined soon enough. Nick gently spread her legs to the side even more, still running his thumb up and down her small pink lips. Judy released small moans of pleasure, as Nick kept pleasing her lightly and just looking at her. Nick then suddenly scooted himself closer, his tent pitching through his boxers. Judy wiggled her tail as Nick's rock hard member jolted in his dark green boxers, just waiting for action. The fox started to slowly rub the tip of his pitching tent against Judy's entrance, teasing her naughtily. His cum covered tip of tent rubbed against her soft and wet flesh, making Nick lick his lips in anticipation as he felt her heat through the fabric. Judy just followed this teasing with blush, waiting for him to say something. The fox slowly rubbed her white furred belly with his paw, feeling the soft fur run his fingers as he kept rubbing his boxers against her. He slowly moved his paw up, slowly starting to caress her breast in his grasp, affectionately squeezing it. It made Judy give a cute little moan as she just observed the smiling fox, caressing her body in awe. He then spoke,

"You are so damn beautiful... I'm going to start... But before that, I am going to kiss you."

".. O-okay," Judy said with loving voice and relaxed eyes as Nick leaned his upper body down.

In a second their faces were inches away from each other. Nick just kept caressing her cheek with his paw, marveling her excited and sex hungry lavender eyes, begging for more of his love and touching. They both closed their eyes as they leaned in. The fox and the bunny started to softly kiss each other, absent of rushing even as horny as they were. Judy gave little giggles as Nick sometimes removed his tongue from her mouth, licking her lips and her nose with his big tongue. But Nick couldn't help it. He wanted to lick her all over.

"Eeeeeh Nick, tickles!" Judy let out as the fox was licking her cheeks with his eyes closed, his caressing full of love and affection.

"You are just so amazing... I want to eat you, " Nick whispered warmly as gave a little kiss on her lips quickly, followed by another. Now he was just acting silly.

They both stared at each other with loving gazes when Judy suddenly whispered,

"Nick..."

"Hmmmm?"

"For punishment about being a bad bunny you are very romantic about it... Where is that big bad fox that was supposed to own me like his prey?" Judy suddenly teased smugly, giving a playful giggle to him.

Judy's sudden attitude took Nick completely off guard as he observed the furiously blushing bunny. So she really did love when Nick was in complete control, going a bit savage on her. OKAY!

"Is that so, huh? Careful for what you ask, carrots..." Nick suddenly said with devilish smile, licking his lips and turning into his playful role of an alpha fox.

Nick suddenly started to snarl next to her ear playfully, bearing the row of his deadly teeth. Judy felt her heart skip a bit and her fur spark up as her eyes saw those teeth inches away from her, making her nose wiggle out of instinct. Nick then leaned out of her a bit, placing his paw in front of her gaze. With one second, Nick snapped out his claws, bearing them out for her to see. Her nose wiggled even more, as Nick observed her carefully. The fox smiled devilishly to the bunny as he spoke,

"This is turning you on, isn't it? You like to be my prey, don't you?" Nick ask'd with hungry and commanding voice, his behavior turning from loving and gentle fox to someone completely else. Dirty talking and commanding big bad fox. She loved it. She didn't know why she did but as much as it was scary, it somehow felt so right. This little playful game made the devilish tingle rampage inside her as Nick started to run his claws down her belly, careful not to add any pressure. The very small pain mixed with shivers of pleasure traveled her spine, making her feel so hazy and vulnerable. That was the thrilling but very scary part. If Nick would add any more pressure with his claws right now, her life would be gone in seconds. But she knew that Nick would NEVER hurt her. He knew what was too much and what was not.

Nick suddenly leaned his upper body down again bearing his teeth next to her ear again. Judy felt herself get wet as Nick spoke to her with warm and predatory voice, while digging his claws a bit into the inner thigh of her leg.

"You want me to mate you, Judy?"

"Y-yes!" Judy whimpered with love hungry voice. Nick placed his paw to the back of her neck, dominantly letting his claws run through her fur. The moment he did that, Judy whimpered out of pleasure, feeling so vulnerable right now.

"Louder," Nick commanded playfully with smirk.

"I want you inside me Nick," Judy moaned as she felt Nick still rub his pitching tent against her wet entrance, teasing her really good. She felt like she was going crazy.

"You want me to fill you up?" Nick whispered with perverse smirk, loving every second of this dominant play of her being his loved prey. This woke something so odd and primal inside him. Something that he had only felt with Judy when he took her virginity. The feeling of being alpha. It was so thrilling and exciting, making his heart beat so damn fast. He knew that it was because she was a prey. It had to be. And the fact that she loved this too, made him feel so much more comfortable with it.

"P-please!" Judy begged with hazy smile and half lidded eyes, begging for Nick to take her.

"Now you are going to listen, Judy. This is your punishment from how you tricked me earlier. The reason we are in this position, is that I want you to watch. When I say look, you will look. I want you to see everything I do to you. I don't want you to close your eyes or be embarrassed. I want you to enjoy what you see. Understood, my cute bunny?"

Judy thought for a while and rapidly nodded her head in approval. Nick closed his mouth, hiding his fangs and gave a little playful wink to her.

"Good. Get ready," Nick grinned and leaned his upper body back up, straightening his back. He adjusted the pillow and his knees better, so Judy would surely see everything. This was going to be wild. I love her so damn much.

Nick pulled down his boxers to his knees, making his rock hard member pop out. Judy felt her heart beat even faster as she marveled the sight. Nick's member was on top of Judy's pussy, inches away from contact. Judy could feel the heat radiate against her fur from it. His member was giving excited small jolts, just begging to get inside her. Judy marveled his hardening veins around his red fat shaft, followed by thick knot in the base of it. Under all that was his thick and fluffy balls of cream colored fur, standing there firmly. Nick suddenly spoke with mischievous tone,

"See something you like?"

Judy gave a little shy smile as she spread her legs for him even more, begging for his thick meat inside her. She wanted the feeling of being his so much right now.

Nick just gave a loving smile as he scooted closer. Judy was about to close her eyes and wait for the pleasure. Nick noticed it and spoke,

"Carroooots, you were supposed to watch. That was the promise, you naughty bunny. Am I going to have to give you a lesson, or will you behave?"

Nick spoke with predatory tone, sounding a bit intimidating. Judy opened her eyes very quickly and gazed down like he commanded, giving a bit apologizing smile.

"Good bunny," Nick said warmly and started to run his tip between her wet and pink lips. Judy observed all this happening, feeling herself blush. So this was Nick's plan of revenge. He was going to make her feel all dirty and bothered by seeing and listening every single thing he did to her. She felt a bit embarrassed about the idea of looking down this whole time, having to observe as Nick would mate her pussy for long hour. But that was her punishment. The fox could be quite perverse sometime. This was probably so fun for him. Judy felt herself blush even more when Nick started his dirty talk,

"Mhhh, you are so wet.. You want me in?" Nick teased knowing damn well the answer as bunny felt like she was going crazy. Why did he have to tease so damn much?!

"N-Nick please..." She begged, her eyes full of love.

"Okay... I'm putting it in. Don't look away now, "Nick teased, guiding his tip to her entrance with his paw. Judy embraced herself and held her breath as Nick was getting ready to push.

Her eyes followed as Nick started to push his tip in. This time he managed to get it in with one try, because this time he was seeing clearly what he was doing. The bunny gave nervous gasp as Nick still used his paw to guide himself in. She could only follow with blush as his shaft started to sink in. He was not even nearly half way done but so far so good. Nick gave a little satisfied pant as he observed the whole thing from his perspective, whispering quietly.

"Still so tight..."

Just like Ben had said. "Their body doesn't really get used to it" As much as it sounded like made up lies, he started to believe it. She was just as tight and hard to get inside to, like she was last night. Judy felt her tail drum and her voice starting to wake up too, as Nick was soon going to reach halfway. The pleasure already started to take over her lower body, as she felt Nick pulse inside her.

"NNH!" Nick grunted as he stopped for a moment. Judy felt her blush grow even more when she saw Nick's member starting to throb, only almost halfway inside her now. His veins came more visible from time to time, as he kept throbbing a little bit. Nick then spoke warmly,

"You just feel so good... I fear that I'm going to be the first one to cum. Might happen pretty soon..."

Judy gave a little giggle and whispered,

"It's okay... I want you to..." The bunny said, wiggling her tail. There was no harm in it, because she knew that Nick was not going to stop only after one orgasm. Not even nearly.

"Pheeef... Okay.." Nick answered with warm chuckle starting to push more. Now Judy saw as her pussy lips really started to spread, as Nick's shaft started to get way more thick as he was now half way in.

"AAANH!" Judy gave a cute moan of pleasure as Nick still kept pushing, now passing the halfway of his shaft. Nick started to dirty talk after hearing that, observing down as he kept sinking his thick member further.

"Whooaa, look at that, Judy... Look how much your tiny pussy is spreading for my meat... That is just amazing..." Nick teased with the predatory hunger growing in his eyes again. Judy felt her blush skyrocket after he said that, as she was seeing the whole thing happen clearly with her gaze. She felt so embarrassed that she wanted to close her eyes, but she had made promise to Nick. All she could do was to see how her body was taking Nick's member, making her moan as Nick was getting closer to the base of his knot. Soon all of his fat shaft was inside her again. Nick kept giving moans of pleasure as he spoke,

"MMhhh, so cute... You are barely taking me. Soon I'm all way in.. And then I really want you to pay attention," Nick spoke with evil grin, feeling the shivers travel through his fur as his thick member was traveling down inside her, already jolting from the pleasure of the warm and tight flesh. She was so damn wet. She was going to be really flustered once she would hear the sounds. That was the reaction he wanted to see.

"AH!" Judy let out as same time as Nick, as the fox finally reached his knot. He was now completely inside her... Well without the knot, but he had to be really careful with that. Judy had been able to take it in their first time, but he knew that despite the pleasure it had hurt her. Her body was not made to be mated by canines. Nick's member was huge and very different compared to what any male rabbit possessed. And they didn't have knots. Nick spoke to the bunny who whimpered in pleasure.

"I'll start now. Remember to look. You don't have to be embarrassed. Unlike first time, now you see how we did it..." Nick chuckled.

Judy didn't answer as she kept looking at Nick's pulsing knot, as the fox was preparing to mate her. Her tail wiggled furiously as she prepared for the incredible feeling again. She knew that she was going to get loud.

"MMhhh, daaamn..." Nick sighed as he started to raise his posture, dragging his whole length slowly out of her. They both panted as Nick was almost completely out of her, his tip only still in. Nick spoke with smile as he panted,

"Look how wet you are..."

Judy saw as Nick's whole length was glistening from her wetness, small drops running down along it. She felt so embarrassed as her eyes were witnessing all of this. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she kept looking. As much as she wanted to be comfortable and bold as Nick when it came to sex, she still was a shy farm girl on the inside. Nick spoke warmly.

"Get ready."

Judy gave a shy nod and prepared herself to get mated.

"AAAAHHHH!" Judy moaned loudly out of pleasure as Nick smoothly pushed his whole length inside her within couple of seconds, releasing quite a wet and slimy sound as Nick reached his knot. The fox gave loud grunt as well, feeling himself pant hard as he almost released his seed inside her with one push. Get it together, don't cum yet. Easier said than done though, she feels heavenly. I know I'm not even going to last a minute but she said she was okay with it. Keep going.

"AAAAAAAHNICHOLAS!" Judy screamed as Nick pulled his member halfway out, pushing it all in after a second. He started to release euphoric moans as his hips started to create smooth rhythm. Nothing compared to Judy as she was moaning loudly, feeling herself blush furiously as she was looking at the sight through her fingers. The sound. The sound of Nick's member sliding in and out of her tight and wet pussy, releasing dirty and frisky sounds of mating. Every push created a wet sound, sounding like warm butter to Nick's ears, but making Judy feel so nasty as her pussy made that sound. Every push made Judy moan wildly out of incredible pleasure, despite her feeling so embarrassed about what she was seeing right now. Nick just had the euphoric smile on his muzzle as he gazed at the arousing view, feeling his tongue hang out as he panted. The fox spoke as he kept mating her,

"You like the sound we make together?"

"MMMMFHFHH! Was only thing he could get out of the whimpering cute bunny, as he kept rocking his hips without a break.

"AAAMmhff... You are burning inside... So good... J- Judy... I'm close," Nick warned with his euphoric smile, making deeper and harder pushes inside her, slowing down a bit. Her pussy felt like heaven around his fat meat. Judy just whimpered loudly as answer, looking as Nick's completely wet member was stretching her pussy lips wide with every deep push. It was so warm. She could feel it pulse inside her, ready to fill her up completely.

Nick gritted his teeth, grabbing the inner thighs of her legs with his paws as he started to add speed. Judy knew that he as about to cum and she felt the loving smile come on her face as she kept moaning. She had longed for this so much. She started to purposefully squeeze her pussy, making it feel even tighter for Nick's thick and pulsing meat as his male moans got out of control. Nick cried out as he almost felt his eyes roll up,

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, I'M CUMING, JUDITH!"

That was followed by cry out of amazing pleasure as Nick slowed down his rhythm.

Judy felt as Nick's thick meat started to pulse furiously inside her, his veins turning rock hard as he started to unleash his seed inside her. Judy whimpered in satisfaction as Nick kept moaning loudly, filling her up as his member kept jolting inside her heavenly thighs. Judy expected Nick to keep a long break but instead Nick licked his lips and started to mate her again, the same time he was still releasing his thick seed inside her. He had not locked in his knot inside her so he could continue without a break. Judy started to moan in surprise loudly as Nick chuckled and spoke in the middle of his panting,

"Let's keep going shall we?"

"AAAAMMHH NICK!" Judy cried out as she look'd at the sight in front of her. With only two full pushes inside her, Nick's whole member was completely covered in his white cum, and now... Now the naughty sounds got way more vocal and frisky as Nick's cum dripped out with every push. Judy started to moan as Nick's seed started to drip out of her, some traveling to her tummy. Judy cried out as Nick suddenly stopped, taking his whole length out with loud and wet pop. Nick panted furiously with dreamy smile as he suddenly brought his paws where the action was. Judy felt herself blush harder than she ever had as Nick spoke with his horny voice, looking like amazed and excited kit.

"Look how much I filled you up, Judith..." Nick panted as he used his fingers to spread the lips of Judy's cum leaking pussy, showing how much her body was leaking it out. She was dripping so much out as her pink lips pulsed, her body denying the huge amount of seed. Judy whimpered in complete embarrassment due to his dirty talk and perverse attitude,

"N-Nicholas you pervert, you don't have to showAAAAAAAAH!" Her protest was cut short as Nick slid his whole cum covered member inside her again with one push, starting to mate her fast as he spoke,

"What's that? I couldn't hear you..." Nick snickered as he kept slamming his whole length inside her tight heaven again.

"AH! AH! AH! AAAAH!" Judy cried out loudly, feeling her ears burn as the slimy sound echoed in her ears. She finally just had to close her eyes to avoid the dirty show happening in front of her, as well as Nick's predatory gaze and his teasing smile.

"That's better... Now, let's make you cum!" Nick grinned and kept slamming his rock hard member inside her, enjoying the arousing sound he made as their crotches slammed together. Nick felt his eyes feed off the turning on image as the fur in their crotch was completely sticky with his cum and her wetness mixed, leaving strings of their arousal between their fur every time Nick rocked his hips. To him this was amazingly hot but to Judy it was just nasty. She had long way to go from her innocence.

But one thing was happening despite her opinion. She was about to cum.

"N-NICKANH! I'M CLOSE! H-HARDER!"

Nick slowed down his rhythm as he panted with his tongue out, knowing how to make her cum hard. He spoke in the middle of his euphoric panting,

"O-okay... You want me to... Push my knot in too?"

"Y-YES!" Judy moaned as her tail wiggled furiously. She knew that she wouldn't last long if Nick would start to dip his knot inside her. It felt incredible, even if it hurt a bit. But she wanted ALL of him, now. She opened her eyes to look as Nick gave happy smile for that, knowing how good they both were about to feel soon.

"Okay, h-hold my paw, Judy." Nick told with tender voice handing his paw over to her. Judy let her fingers slide through his as they closed their paws, knowing that Judy had to squeeze it once small stings of pain would start to kick in. Also, it was sign of his tender love for her.

Nick stopped rocking his hips as he readied himself to push all of himself inside her. They both still panted in euphoria from their heated mating, feeling as they both were so close. Judy look'd as Nick slowly started to push by force, knowing that she could take it even as small as her pussy was. The bunny witnessed as her pink lips swallowed Nick's knot with one smooth push, making her spread the widest she could probably even be able. They both moaned out of pleasure together, as Nick quickly pulled his knot out, releasing a wet and loud sound as he did so. He didn't want to lock it in with her. Too much time inside her and they would be tied. He had to be careful. Nick ask'd right away,

"Hurt?"

"A-a little... But d-don't stop, I'm close... " Judy whimpered.

"Okay... I'm close too."

Nick started to push his knot in and out of her with slow rhythm, making them both moan repeatedly from the incredible feeling overtook them both.

Nick started to add more speed to his hips and thought that it's time to go predator on her. Judy started to have her sexy and high pitched moans as Nick's knot embraced her flesh push after another, feeling so damn good. Suddenly Judy felt her heart beat faster and her eyes open in scare as Nick suddenly leaned down on her, laying on her now. Nick stared into her surprised and trembling lavender eyes. Nick bared his teeth again for her, making her nose wiggle as he started to whisper for her,

"Judy, do you want to be my bunny?"

"Y-yes.." Judy whimpered in scared, but turned on voice as she stared into his emerald pools, full of savage passion.

"Then I'm going to mate you like one... " Nick whispered running his paw gently on her throat, as act of dominance.

"N-Nicholas..." Judy whispered cutely, feeling her mind go hazy as Nick caressed her neck with his claws, rubbing her cheek with his other paw, keeping the intense eye contact. They both saw the burning and tender love in each others eyes as Judy exposed her neck to the fox, knowing what he wanted. Nick licked his lips and closed his teeth around her neck, gently squeezing her soft fur with his mouth, Judy let out long and euphoric gasp as Nick had her life completely in his paws. Nick just whispered one thing between his teeth before he adjusted his hips and his member on better position.

"I love you, Judith..."

Nick started to rock his hips quite quickly, starting to mate her with his full length, with the knot too. Judy started to scream as her tail was now out of control. She could only moan out of incredible and overwhelming pleasure as Nick bit her a bit harder, sending sting of pain and primal pleasure through her body and mind. The sound of her wet and cum leaking pussy getting ravaged by Nick's rocking hips, mating the bunny wildly but still not too fast. He knew where the line went. The arousing sound of passionate love making filled the room as Nick moaned through his teeth, feeling like his member was in soft heaven as Judy's pussy squeezed around his meat so damn hard. Judy could feel as Nick's huge balls smacked against her small tail hole with every single thrust he made inside her, mating her like a savage predator. Nick could not even bite her anymore. The pleasure was too much.

"AAAAHHNNNn, JUDITH!" Nick moaned in euphoria as he felt himself reach his climax. Judy also panted like crazy, feeling like she was losing herself somewhere else again in her euphoric state. Everything was just so warm and hazy. Nick's member felt amazing.

Nick was panting furiously, his member half way inside her as he was collecting his mind, looking into Judy's hazy lavender eyes.

Nick could feel that the moment he stopped Judy's pussy lips made a little pulsing and jolting movement around his thick meat, begging for Nick to continue. Her body loved this and it made itself know quite clearly. Nick whispered to the bunny,

"A-are you close?"

Judy whimpered and gave a small nod in return as her eyes met with his. Nick whispered with loving smile,

"Good, I want to cum together."

The fox adjusted his raised legs and bend up lower back, ready to mate her hard as he found the right position. Now.

Nick started to mate her hard and fast again, the familiar sound of mating returning into the room as they started moaning.

He didn't even get to mate for a minute when he knew that he was going to cum. But so was Judy. They stared into each other's eyes as they panted and moaned together, feeling the same incredible connection they had felt last night. Judy leaned closer with loving smile as she panted, feeling like lower body was on fire. Nick knew that she wanted to kiss and he placed his both paws on her cheeks as he answered the call. The two started to kiss, breaking it almost all the time due to the need to release their moans. The pleasure was just too much. Judy suddenly broke their kiss, leaving string of saliva between their mouths as she cried out,

"I'M... N-NICK- I'M-" Was all she needed to let out as rapid whimper to signal Nick that she was going to cum hard. Nick gritted his teeth as he started to dip his knot in with hard thrusts, making Judy and himself scream each other's names as they reached their orgasms together.

The whole apartment was filled from the sexual moans of love and pleasure as their orgasms collided, making them both lose each other's into this moment, where no one excited but them.

...

GARAGE NEXT TO NICK'S BUILDING

Inside the small garage, was located a small gray van, filled with four mammals.

"Are we really supposed to wait here all night for them to come out? Why not just blast ourselves in there and take them?"

"I don't know. This one guy thinks it's a bad idea." The other answered in frustration.

"The new guy? What part does he even play in this? Do we have enough chloroform?"

"Yeah, and rope too. It's time for revenge. I'm going to fuck them up so bad." The other one cursed.

"You take the fox, I take the bunny. Once they are inside, I am going to break every rib that fucker has."

"They deserve it after what they did to Simon and others. They arrested my brother. There is no way that Steve get's them all out of jail within a week."

Suddenly the glass from the driver's area rolled down. A paw came out of the small window hole, holding a candy bar.

"You guys want the rest? I'm stuffed."

The both mammals look'd at each other with confused expression and spoke,

"No"

"Meh, your loss. Sorry about the waiting by the way, in case you two are wondering. You know these two mammals were are dealing with. I ain't taking any chances with them. Especially the bunny. We wait until they both come out of the building. They have the ZPD congress tomorrow so they have to leave early. We wait until they reach this spot, and we do it CLEAN. You guys got that chloroform and rope ready?"

"Yeah," The other one answered.

"Good. Let's not fuck this up. We have long eight hours ahead of us. You sure you guys don't want any candy? I got more."

".. Yeaaah, we are sure..." They both said slowly as the paw pulled back out of the window, chuckling quietly.

"Aight. Hey, dude. This radio working? I gotta hear the new ball game coming."

"Whatever." The drivers lazy voice said with zero interest.

"Thanks."

The window rolled back up slowly, leaving the silence inside the van again.

The other mammal from the two spoke,

"Now I regret on passing the sugar... eight fucking hours."

"I hate these gigs. But the reward will be worth it. I will break the teeth from that bunny."

"Yeah. How tough can one bunny be? Folks just like to exaggerate things."

...


	31. Storm has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O oh.. Get ready everyone... Because now.. now the ACTUAL PLOT starts!

Chapter 31 "Storm has begun"

The whole fox's apartment reeked of love making as the both mammals panted together in complete euphoria, the fox quietly whispering loving things to Judy's ear and affectionately rubbing her both breasts gently.

They were both on the couch, laying sideways on the huge pillow as the fox was gently mating her from behind in spooning position. They were still making love, passing a whole hour in the clock at this rate. Judy moaned rapidly with her boyfriend together, as the fox was mating her from behind with very slow and deep rhythm, gently closing his fangs in the side of her neck dominantly and gently biting her again. Only small gasp and whimpering of his name escaped her lips as loving smile just grew on her face. The bunny had kept her eyes closed for very long time now, feeling like her body was in heaven as the fox kept doing his thing, refusing her to do anything else but to relax and enjoy. In part she felt a bit bothered by it, but Nick kept repeating that it was okay.

He wanted to do all the work. Besides, Judy still was a bit clueless about sex, only having done it first time in her life one night ago. So in funny way this was teaching her about what she liked and what she didn't like. All she had to do was to surrender herself to Nick's mating, letting him completely have his way with her as he tried new positions, studying her reactions to them. Clock was already one at night. They should have been asleep by now, but neither of them wanted this to stop. They felt like they could just do this forever.

Nick slowly brought his arm to raise Judy's upper leg higher, giving him more access into her body as his male-hood traveled in and out of her thighs, making them keep the continuing moaning and gasping non stop. At some point they both even gave odd twitches, stopping for a moment as the shivers of euphoria traveled all around their body, not only in their intimate areas. All the bunny could do was to just lay there on her side and enjoy as Nick gently just kept slowly changing his way of mating, sometimes dipping his knot inside her, sometimes giving it faster with only half of his length, or just taking his whole length out and slowly pushing it all way in again. It didn't really matter though, it all felt like heaven for both. Judy felt almost like falling asleep as her body couldn't do anything. She felt like a feather. All her muscles were over relaxed from the first incredibly wild mating session, that turned softer and gentler towards the end. Her body felt so soft and weak. The fox was very tired too, but he wanted to share one last orgasm with her before they would have to think about going to sleep. Both of their fur was completely ruffled up from sweat, their crotches completely sticky with their love all over. The sex had been way more wild than first time. But it was still just as incredible. Judy's thighs had started to take a shade of pink around the area again, but noticeably less than the first time. It was clear that her lower body started to beg a break,

after whole hour of being ravaged without any kind of time outs. But it was hard to stop because there was no pain at all, just the tingly, deep and heavenly feeling as Nick still mated her, trying to reach their climax together in this new position.

The amount of stamina they had was something to be impressed about. If they didn't have such a big day tomorrow, they would probably keep going for way longer. But they both knew that they should be asleep already. Judy just whispered with hazy and euphoric smile, begging for Nick not to stop. At that point Nick knew that she was close too. The fox only chuckled warmly, still remaining the calm and gentle rhythm. Nick whispered quietly to her ear,

"Aammmhh... J-Judy... A-are you close?"

"Mhhhmm..." Judy hummed with warm voice, just enjoying every push Nick made with his hips as he rubbed her both breast same time with his paws from behind. She could feel as Nick's veins hardened and his member throbbed inside her, making her moan out of pleasure from the amazing feeling. Only bad thing about this position was that they could not see each others faces very well. They loved eye contact while they did this. But otherwise the position felt quite relaxing.

"Hey... You like this position?" Nick ask'd with warm chuckle. Judy just giggled and gave a little nod as answer, making Nick's smile widen. When they had first started, Nick had tried captain position for a long while. The position had been too embarrassing for her, because she could see everything, and Nick's perverse live feed made her feel even more flustered.

At some point Nick switched to mating her in his lap like they did in Judy's first time. That position they both loved. It would always be one of her favorites. After that Nick laid her down, laying his whole body on top of her small frame, commanding Judy to lock her both legs around his waist. This had been thrilling but most scary one.

Nick had gotten really wild with his predator play, squeezing his paw firmly on the back of her neck, still maintaining dominant grasp as he stared into her lavender eyes. He bit her ears playfully, growling as he gave her deep and hard thrusts, making her scream his name. Nick could see as the small scared peek flame in her gaze occasionally, as he revealed his teeth to her with wicked side smile. The way he let his claws run along her back slowly all the way from the back of her neck to her soft rump, sending shivers of scare and sexual pleasure to her body. She had at that point gotten really scared, her nose twitching a lot as he added a little bit more pressure with his fangs as he bit her exposed neck while growling how she belonged to him. At one point Judy's whole body had started to shake a bit from fear even if it made the orgasm so much more wild, begging for Nick to look at her to make sure he was not getting carried away. Only one second of meeting his gaze told her that she was just paranoid. Once the fox saw that Judy was actually scared of his teeth and claws despite the indescribable thrill of it all, only one comforting and loving smile made all the worry go away, stopping her twitching pink nose. One deep and soft kiss from the fox before starting their wicked game again and she calmed down really fast. But it was just so furiously turning on to have her life completely in his paws every second, just hoping that he wouldn't accidentally get too excited. It was all about trust as they embraced their roles in this dominant and primal mating game. The bunny and the fox. Predator and prey. Hunter and the hunted. Tied with unbreakable love.

After Nick laying on top of her completely with her legs around his lower body as lock, Nick decided to ease up a bit, turning to his romantic self after sixth orgasm they shared. It was time to ease up their dangerous game a bit since it was so overwhelming in part. It made their heart beat so freaking fast that it even felt dangerous,

as amazing and incredible as it felt for both. Nick ended up playfully flipping her on her side, adjusting himself behind her and starting to mate her in spooning position. Judy had not protested to single command Nick had commanded with his horny and predatory state during the whole time, just loving as Nick controlled everything. He really knew what he was doing. It didn't take a big guess for Judy to know where he might had learned these things.

Suddenly they both felt it coming as Nick started to add speed with his hips, mating her a bit harder. At that point Nick gritted his teeth, knowing he was gonna cum inside her again. He stopped holding Judy's leg with his arm,

pushing it forward instead and started to take very long thrusts, pulling almost all of himself out until only his tip was in, then slowly sliding his whole length with his knot inside her with long deep push, making very arousing sound as tears of her wetness leaked to Nick's crotch, making her body give one uncontrolled twitch of pleasure from the deep push inside her. Nick chuckled for this, earning a small giggle from the bunny too. Nick could give these small orgasms for her that made her twitch from time to time without making her cum, just by mating her right spots during their mating. But now the real and big one was coming from both. Nick started to grind his hips faster as they kept moaning out of incredible pleasure as he repeated this, not locking his knot inside her just yet. Judy couldn't handle the feeling anymore, as she felt her eyes finally open just a little bit, feeling as her heart started to beat faster. Nick gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut as his body shivered, euphoric smile growing on both as they were two seconds into climaxing together. Judy couldn't control her voice anymore.

"AAAAAAAAANNNNHHHHH!"

The beautiful voice of Nick's loved bunny was once again released in the air with burning and hazy passion as Nick locked their bodies together with one smooth push of hips.

"JudiiiithhhhaaaaaaahhH!" Nick let out with warm and deep moan, his body once again shivering from euphoria as their orgasms collided for the seventh time that night.

The both mammals cried out with their love once again colliding together, the complete ecstasy filling their body as Nick's member started to throb furiously. Nick felt his biting hold loosen from her neck as he cried out and felt his mind almost black out as he started to unleash his thick seed inside her again. Judy could only whimper and pant with her cute smile as her love waters started to leak out around Nick's member with pressure,

making the bunny wiggle her tail against Nick's tummy and pant as her body started to twitch furiously from the heavenly feeling. But not as much as the first four times. Her body was simply running out of energy, like Nick's. Judy just hummed calmly with loving smile as she felt Nick filling her up again, marking her as his own and giving her the feeling. The feeling of truly being a female. Nick had stopped his male moans after a while, now panting rapidly and feeling like he was seeing stars buzz around his head like in cartoons. He felt his mouth getting fry from the loud panting. His balls were even hurting a bit, looking way more smaller. After all, seven orgasms within hour can start taking its toll on his male-hood too. The stamina was running out from both. Now they both just laid there, locked together tightly as the living room was filled with exhausted panting by two mammals. It continued for a whole two minutes as their chests raised and lowered rapidly, feeling like they were both drifting to sleep right there. Both didn't feel like saying anything yet as they just tried to collect their mind and wait for Nick's mandatory cuddle time to end. Judy's body didn't twitch anymore and she felt as her orgasm completely ending, but Nick was still giving very tiny jolts,

still releasing small amounts of seed inside her. After a while Nick slowly started to feel the release, starting to pull his hips out. After slowly pulling out his whole limp member out of her, they both gave loud and relaxed exhale as they both embraced freedom. Judy started to immediately leak out Nick's cum slowly down to her rump and to the huge couch pillow, her small pussy gaping a little bit. Nick had really given her quite a ride and it was showing. They both still panted with closed eyes, finally getting their bearings and their body's calming down from this long love making session. Nick's limp member started to withdraw to its sheath slowly and Judy slowly started to gather last of her energy to turn on her other side and see her boyfriend.

After a while Judy turned on her other side, feeling like it took all her energy just to do that. She ended up staring at Nick, his eyes just as lazy as hers, only barely peeking with them. They both felt loving smiles grow on their faces as Nick slowly reached for her back with his paw, slowly pulling her completely against his chest. Judy felt the loving smile grow on her as she nuzzled against his fluffy chest affectionately, making the fox chuckle as he brushed her ears. After a while Judy raised her gaze to him. Both looked at each other as they still breathed rapidly through their noses, wondering if to say it. Judy whispered with dreamy voice,

" ... That was.."

"... Yeah... I know.. Amazing huh?" Nick finished for her, gently letting his paw run up and down her back soothingly. They both kept just looking at each other once again in silence, their lazy eyes full of love. There really was no words to describe the last hour they had spent together just now.

"... I totally scared you at one point," Nick suddenly said and grinned. Judy gave a little surprised laugh for his teasing and spoke,

"No you didn't."

"I totally did, you thought I was going to actually eat you or something," Nick teased and grinned even more.

"Yeah, right!" Judy giggled, wanting to swipe that teasing smirk of his face but she didn't have energy for that.

"I remember the way you shivered when I let my fangs run along your shoulder and you whispered my name... Now that was hot..."

"... Okay. Maybe I was... A bit scared..." Judy admitted after a while. She just couldn't help it. Even if her mind was telling that everything is okay, it's Nick... The primal part of her nature screamed her to fight back. To escape and hide from the deadly mammal. It was instinct.

Nick then closed his eyes and kissed her between her ears, whispering to her.

"Carrots, you know that I would never hurt you, right?"

"Of course I know..." Judy answered with loving voice.

"Good, because I know that we have been at the point where I... Really scared you... You remember... I'm sorry for that by the way. Even if the apology is kinda late."

Judy opened her eyes a little bit and gazed at the apologizing and serious looking fox.

"A-are you talking about what happened at the station during..."

Nick just gave a little sad nod in answer. He meant the moment during night howler case. The moment when Nick had claimed that Judy was scared that Nick might eat her, after her claim about predators for the press. The moment when she had reached for her fox maze. Judy spoke with sudden sad tone,

"Nicholas... That was long ago... We have been through that memory over and over again. Neither of us need to go back to it. It's not pleasant for either of us. You don't need to apologize anything about it. Let's just throw that memory away... Okay?" Judy pleaded.

"... Yeah. Sorry, it's just came to me. The same gaze that you had then and... Seeing glimpse of that when I got too excited just moments ago.. It just..."

"Shhhhhh... Nick. That was different from what I experienced just now. Don't even think about burying your bad fox away from me in the future... I want him in bed... I wasn't uncomfortable, not for one second. I loved it. You did too."

Nick felt himself relax and sigh from relief after hearing that, just to assure him that she was enjoyed all of it. He just gave a warm smile and spoke,

"Dumb fox?"

"... Yes," Judy giggled and continued,

"Very dumb fox... But sweetest one there is..." Judy said warmly and leaned in to give a small kiss on his black nose.

There was moment of silence between the two and Judy then spoke with a bit nervous tone,

"... I can't feel my legs."

Nick suddenly started to snicker, making Judy give puzzled smile.

"AHahhHaaaaah... That ain't even bad. Fluff, I can't feel my dick."

The bunny's eyes widened and she started to giggle uncontrollably as she managed to gather just enough energy to give playful punch on his chest, making Nick laugh too. After a while Judy stopped her laughing and shook her head.

"You are such an idiot..."

"I knoooow, but I wasn't lying. Seriously. I mean look at it! Where did it go?! It was there a moment ago! Call ambulance," Nick snickered as he pointed to his crotch, only his bulgy sheath there to see. His little buddy was going to need a deserved break.

Judy snorted and shook her head to his silliness. She then gazed quickly down on her thighs and then started to mumble, avoiding his gaze.

"I hate being this messy... Now we have to wash this for hour..."

"You are not the messy one, I am. All of that is because of me. It's not your fault that your body can't handle all this love," Nick snickered and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are such a goof..." Judy giggled. She then suddenly spoke quietly,

"I... My ummm... Mine... You know... feels a bit sore... But not in a bad way, it's-"

"Whiiiiskeeerss... You are so cute... I can't handle it," Nick snickered.

"What?" Judy ask'd with puzzled giggle, giving a bit scolding look to Nick for c word. Nick didn't even know how lucky he was to get pass for that like ten times a day. Only reason Judy allowed it was because she knew that Nick meant it in good way but still it always made her feel a bit bothered. Nick then continued,

"Judy, we just mated for an hour. And night before this too. It's just so cute that you are still so innocent with your words that you can't even say it out loud. You don't have to embarrassed about saying naughty words. It doesn't make you any dirtier or less attractive if you just say it straight. It really doesn't, Judy. Just say it," Nick said as he was smiling warmly, giving a bit flirting eyebrow wiggle to the bunny.

Judy felt herself blush a little bit from that. She considered dirty words and bad language something she would never say, just out of good nature. But she understood where Nick was getting at. But that just wasn't her.

She knew that Nick tried to make her more comfortable by telling it was okay, but he didn't know what type of raising she had. Her mother made sure that no one in that house cursed. Nor say any dirty things either. But Stu and Bonnie always spoke naughty things to each other, making her and her siblings almost puke.

Nick suddenly grinned and whispered next to her ear,

"Let me help you. Your small and beautiful PUSSY feels sore-"

"Ew! Nick! I won't say it! You can say it but I won't... Let me guess, next you think about teaching me to curse? The things you already spoke to me when we were doing the thing were bad enough to listen-"

"Cuteness overloading-"

"The need to punish the pervert fox is overloading," Judy grinned back. Nick just grinned even more and spoke,

"Like you had energy for that."

After a while of gazing each other with grins, Judy laughed a bit.

"Okay, you got me on that one... My body feels so light..."

"I know... Besides..." Nick suddenly grinned more, giving that predatory shine in his eyes again. He slowly placed his paw dominantly to the side of her neck with firm grip, bearing his teeth for her a little bit before continuing with growl,

"You are the one who likes to be punished..."

Judy felt her fur shiver a bit but her surprised expression turned into a smug grin and she answered with loving voice.

"That might be true, when we do this... But just so you know... When we are not doing this... I can teach this wild fox to behave by kicking his butt anytime, bad boy."

Now Nick's dominant play dropped into stunned expression as the bunny grinned to him. Nick then chuckled with defeated smile,

"Way to ruin my dreams with reality brick..."

They both started to laugh on the couch as they look'd at each other. That was the thing. Nick might have been the leader and big bad fox with his dirty mouth in bed play, but they both knew how timid he was out of it. Big bad fox was far away from him. They both kept laughing for a while, until they calmed down a notch. Nick then slowly stopped showing his deadly row of teeth to her, chuckling with apologizing tone as he knew that they were not probably the most comfortable thing to gaze at since they did not mate anymore.

"Sorry, hiding the knives now, no need to embarrass myself anymore," the fox grinned, licking his muzzle as he closed his mouth and started to slowly lean in to kiss her.

Judy suddenly did something that made Nick watch her carefully. She placed her finger in front of Nick's muzzle, stopping his incoming kiss.

The bunny brought her paw closer to Nick's mouth placing it on his cheek. She then spoke again with small whisper,

"Show them again..." She said with half lidded eyes and warm smile.

Nick raised an eyebrow and confused smile to that and spoke,

"You mean my?.."

"Mhhhm," Judy hummed and gave a little nod.

Nick didn't answer but did as was asked after she gave pleading look. Soon Judy saw the deadly row of his white teeth peek out from the side of his muzzle, making her nose twitch just a little bit. She knew that Nick saw that, making her hold her breath and just face the small fear with determined look.

The bunny slowly brought her finger closer, slowly letting her finger contact with his fang. She slowly let her finger run down on it, feeling how sharp it was. If she would press any harder she would get a cut. Nick then spoke with stunned voice, giving a surprised side smile.

"Judy..."

The bunny just smiled as she let her finger run along the whole lower row of her shiny white teeth, feeling as her heart beated faster. He really knew how to brush his teeth. They were so white but same time really scary. She felt like first bunny to ever touch fox's teeth. Judy just let her finger run along his fangs with great interest, feeling herself calm down slowly. To know that she was now touching something that was her species greatest fear almost a thousand years ago, claiming countless of life's... Her nose had stopped twitching completely as she just touched his fangs carefully and slowly,

feeling the first tense expression turn into relaxed smile as she spoke in awe like she was witnessing something amazing.

"Wow... They are so sharp... And... Well.. You know..." Judy suddenly giggled in surprise of it. They were not so scary after all. Intimidating, yes. But also very beautiful in their own way. Judy stopped after a while, just looking at the completely stunned fox with amused smile on his face... And he was... Blushing?! He slowly closed his mouth, not taking his intense and stunned gaze out of her as he licked his muzzle. The bunny felt herself get a bit red too out of surprise and smiled shyly as she spoke.

"See? You don't need to be worried about me, Nick. I... Admit, I was a bit scared at first but.. It's not so bad-"

She didn't get to finish when Nick leaned in to connect their lips and closing his eyes as he started to kiss her softly with loving smile. He slowly brought his other paw behind her back and another to her cheek as he kept kissing her,

feeling as the bunny closed her eyes too and answered the kiss with her soft and small tongue. The fox gave a small chuckle as he broke their kiss, just playfully licking her lips and then starting to softly kiss her again, making the bunny whimper cutely as Nick rubbed her back soothingly simultaneously, just showing great affection from what she had just done. That had been something alright. It had been so funny but also very nice for her to do, to show that she wasn't really scared of him.

... After a whole two minutes of romantic caressing Nick separated their loving kiss. They both rested their foreheads together, just gazing each other with half lidded eyes and tender smiles. Nick then spoke,

"Judith..."

"Yeah?"

"You are one special mammal, you know that?" Nick ask'd genuinely as he caressed Judy's cheek and stared into her beautiful lavender eyes, feeling like he was losing himself into them. Only the idea of marrying her someday lingered in his mind as he studied her beautiful face, wondering how much brighter the future looked for him right now.

"... Then there is two of us," Judy answered after a moment with small whisper.

"... Yeah I know, I'm way more amazing than you. I can do a backflip," Nick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy snorted from sudden joke and laughed with challenging eyes,

"I can do six in a row!"

"Uh huh? Well I once ate over two hundred blueberries with one bite. You can't do that," Nick snickered.

"Okay, I once made five hundred bucks in a day when I sold blueberries," Judy shot back with grin.

"I made three times that in once with good deal," Nick said casually.

Judy smile widened,

"Legally or illeg- oooh wait, scratch that. Doesn't count," Judy smiled. Nick gave surprised laugh and spoke,

"Ohooohoo, this kinda game huh? Okay, I once danced naked in the rain middle of Rain forest festival! Bet you haven't done that!"

Judy felt her blush grow from the image and let out a loud surprised giggle.

"Okay wow! I once swam a lake from back to back in one day!"

"Whaaaat? I bet you had inflatable carrot under you," Nick laughed.

"Ha ha really funny! You just consider yourself lucky that I am too tired to hit you..." Judy grinned, feeling the annoyance hit her as Nick laughed even more.

"Okay, fluff. I once dropped a can of paint on my janitors car from the roof," Nick grinned.

"Nick, why would you do that!?" Judy gasped.

"I thought that it needed a new style... Because he raised my rent."

"You are so bad!" Judy giggled, only imagining what kind of torture the janitor has been through years because of this rascal fox.

"Okay, let's finish this once and for all. The most awesome accomplishment... I.. Once hustled a cute bunny cop to pay me a fifteen dollar jumbo pop. Top that!" Nick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows to her.

Judy got caught completely unprepared by that, starting to giggle uncontrollably as Nick kept that satisfied smirk of his on. Nick then felt himself losing his cool too as he laughed a bit for his silly accomplishment and spoke,

"Although, this bunny solved the biggest case in Zootopia so.. Yeeeah, you kinda win."

"But I had this one rascal fox helping me and saving my career," Judy grinned. Nick didn't say anything to that and just rolled his eyes. He then spoke,

"Your turn. Most amazing thing in your opinion that you ever did? Be truthful now. I am eager to hear it. Hope its something good," Nick said with excited smile, expecting this one to be something really worth hearing. She would have to put her mind into this one and think through her life. Nick could already guess that it was achieving her dream and become a cop.

Judy calmed down after a moment, just wondering what to say... After a moment it came to her. It was the truth for her. Nick saw as she blushed a little bit, looking a bit emotional for some reason. Nick didn't know what to think about it first but she then went quiet and small smile came on her. She then whispered to him, her eyes full of love.

"... Falling in love with that person..."

Nick's excited and wide smirk suddenly turned into something completely else as the bunny blushed a bit but didn't take her eyes off his, never looking more sure of herself. Nick felt his expression turn into serious and stunned one, feeling like he couldn't take what he had just heard.

He was just looking at the smiling bunny who stared back at him without saying a word. Then it came. Nick leaned his head closer to her chest, making Judy look at him carefully and spook a bit. The fox closed his eyes as he laid his cheek against her chest, his breathing getting faster through his nose. Judy wondered what Nick was doing as he closed his arms around her more, pressing his body against hers tightly like they had been this morning.

Nick started to listen to Judy's heartbeat, hearing the stable rhythm echo in his mind soothingly as the emotion was getting to him.

Judy didn't first know what to say but started carefully,

"Nick, is e-everything alr-"

Then she heard it. A small sob escaped him. He then spoke with voice that she had heard only one time before. In the locker room.

"You are the best thing to ever happen in my life, you know that right?" Nick suddenly ask'd with small whisper, his tone full of emotion that caught Judy completely off guard. She laid her head between Nick's ears, starting to brush his fur fast with her soft paws soothingly as she spoke carefully,

"Nicholas-"

Judy was about to continue when suddenly she heard Nick sniff loudly, feeling as he trembled a little bit. Nick squeezed his paws around her even harder, like almost scared that she was about to disappear any moment now. She then knew it. He was crying. Not a lot but just a little bit. She felt her heart start to beat faster as her eyes got glossy too, not even knowing how it had felt for him to hear what she said just now.

Nick felt that same uncomfortable shiver return to his mind as he listened to her heartbeat, feeling her delicate and soft fur in his paws and listening to her calming voice, hearing as it got emotional too. It took all he had to push that feeling back, almost like fighting against it because he hated it. But it was really hard. Judy could not handle Nick sometimes but that went both ways. To hear that she thought that the greatest thing in her life she had ever achieved was not to reach something she had tried reaching for her whole life, but to fall in love with someone like him out all the mammals that existed. Him. A no good emotional hiding, snarky and smug rascal criminal and on top of all that, a fox. At moments like these it was just hard for him to handle the feeling of being loved like this. He sniffed again loudly, feeling embarrassed as one more tear managed to fall down his cheek as he tried to get a hold of himself. He suddenly sobbed with trembling voice,

"I-I'm sorry Judy, I didn't mean to-"

"SShhhhhhhhh, it's.. I-It's okay... I'm here..." Judy spoke soothingly right away, feeling the emotion rise in her too as the fox sniffed and rubbed his cheek against her fur. She kept brushing his ears with her paws as she tried to calm him down, feeling the fox still sniff and sob a little bit. But he was calming down.

Judy had been brushing his ears for a minute now, the calming silence continuing between them as Nick suddenly started to move.

The fox slowly raised his head out of her chest, now looking at the bunny in her eyes. Judy expected to see him still with his face full of emotion, but instead the fox was smiling with apologizing look.

He wiped spot where his tear had traveled, chuckling as he sniffed once more. He spoke with joking voice as he turned his gaze away from her,

"Sorry, carrots. I'm sorry. That was probably a bit awkward for you. It just came, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, don't mind it. I must have sounded so dumb-"

"Don't! Nicholas, look at me," Judy said suddenly with sad voice, her glossy eyes trying to meet his. He just had to do this again. Trying to hide his true emotions and cover them with jokes, acting like nothing just happened.

Nick kept his eyes turned away from hers, the uncomfortable feeling creeping back and the emotion trying to take him again. He spoke with almost scared tone, sounding way more loud than he intended.

"JUDY, DON'T-"

"Nick-"

"I said don't! It's okay. I'm fine! Please? Just... I'm okay," Nick mumbled, trying to push this conversation away furiously. It hurt his heart so much that he just didn't want to be emotional. He hated himself so much right now for doing this to her again. But he just didn't want to cry right now. He didn't want to ruin this incredible day by letting these way too strong emotions take over him right now. What on earth is wrong with me? Don't look at her eyes or it comes again... I don't deserve her... And you know that she would probably slap you if she knew that you thought that again. Don't look.

Judy felt the sadness spike in her eyes a little bit but she didn't want to push him. She knew this was probably making him incredibly uncomfortable, like always. There was still so long way to go for them to be truly honest about how they felt and the things they wanted to say. The things they wanted to know about each other. The feeling of truly exposing their soul and heart to one another without fear of being hurt or scared of one's reaction.

Judy just had to understand it. Nick was not good when it came to these kinds of emotions and she just had to take slow steps. Just let it slide and let him be.

The bunny sighed after a while and apologized,

"Nick I'm sorry."

For a moment Nick quickly gazed at her with surprised eyes, feeling like an fucking idiot right now. Great, now you made HER apologize!

The fox quickly brought his paws on her cheeks, meeting her sad and tender eyes now. He spoke to her right away,

"Hey! Don't be! I know that you don't mean bad, Judy... You never do. I love you... But.. Let's just... Let's just talk about something else... Okay?"

"..." The bunny didn't say anything anymore, calming down but still looking a bit sad right now. Nick then smiled that charming smile of his again and sniffed, speaking to her again and making sure she understood.

"Judith... I know what you are trying to do with me here... I really do.. It's just. It's hard... I am really trying but I... Please, you have to understand and give me time. The time will come when we can really sit down and talk... About... These things... But what you just said to me... It... No words can describe how it made me feel..."

Judy felt the sadness go away slowly as she listened to him. She then whispered quietly with loving smile,

"That is why you just did what you did..."

Nick was quiet for a while with blank expression, just trying to breath normal. She is way too good at this. Nick then chuckled for his stupidity and sighed before speaking with warm smile,

"I know... I really don't des-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING IT," Judy warned right away with angry face, making Nick's expression turn into jumpscare in a moment and he then closed his eyes as he spoke with smile.

"Sorry it slipped! Don't kill the fox that struggles with himself.. Please?"

Judy's angry expression was still showing because she knew that Nick still thought the way she hated despite all this, but the smile still peeked on her.

The fox slowly peeked with his other eye as he smiled at her, teasing her with sudden playful voice.

"Smile for me please? Come on.. Getting close!"

"Stoooop!" Judy suddenly giggled, feeling her angry expression turn into smile by force as Nick started to tickle her neck with his paw, snickering as the bunny squealed because he wouldn't stop tickling her everywhere he could touch.

"There's that smile! Much more pleasant to watch! Oh what's that? You are too powerless to fight back?! Perfect..." Nick laughed, giving an evil grin as he started to tickle her.

"Unfair! Eeeeek, Nick stooop!" Judy giggled helplessly as Nick started to tickle her tummy, making the bunny scream surrender. He snickered as she tried to squirm away but she couldn't because the fox kept her close so tightly.

"I will revenge this tomorrow, you mean fox!" Judy laughed as Nick flipped her on her back, jumping on her small frame and pinning her down. The fox just laughed like evil mastermind as they wrestled naked, Judy trying to kick him off from top of her but her legs had no strength. The bunny felt completely helpless as the fox licked her cheeks, giving playful quick kisses all over her face and swished his tail as she giggled loudly, trying to fight back and squirm under him.

After a while Nick stopped and calmed down, seeing as the bunny's fur was all ruffled up from everywhere because of his adventuring paws.

The two panted after three minutes of playful wrestling and tickling, fox claiming himself the winner.

The fox kept looking at her eyes as he laid on top of her, their noses touching as they both smiled to each other while panting a bit.

They rubbed their noses together as they smiled, just enjoying each other's gaze again in the soothing silence.

When suddenly Judy felt it, making her eyes shoot open and small surprised whimper escape her. A small poke in her lower area. Nick raised an eyebrow to this and gazed down with Judy.

During this playful session of theirs, their intimate areas had been rubbing each other for a while. Nick stared at his sheath with Judy, seeing his member's tip peek a little bit, coming out slowly.

They quickly turned their gazes to each other as it this happened, looking a bit amused at first. Nick was about to leave from top of her, grinning awkwardly from this funny reaction of his inner male getting excited just from small rub and spoke,

"Hahah, that's awkward. Let me just put on my boxers."

Judy suddenly placed her paw on his cheek, getting his attention. Nick saw as the bunny smiled naughtily, her lavender eyes filled with that same look they had about hour ago. Nick slowly felt as Judy spread her legs a bit,

starting to grind her hips, rubbing against his tip and sending warm shivers through his fur as she did so. The bunny spoke with loving whisper,

"... One more time before we go to bed, handsome?" Judy suggested eagerly as she wiggled her tail and kept rubbing against his growing member, sending small pleasure for both.

Nick expression turned into wicked and happy smile as his eyes filled from lust in seconds.

Judy squealed in surprise as Nick licked his lips and flipped Judy on her side again, adjusting himself behind her again, spooning up with her.

Judy felt her heart beat faster and her mind get hazy as Nick lifted her upper leg up again, starting to grind his hips against her again.

It took only half a minute before the moans of pleasure returned into the apartment once again, filling it with soft sounds of mating as the two shared one last moment of heaven before going to sleep.

..

IN THE MORNING

..

The morning had been way more rough and sudden when Nick had to wake up with Judy whispering in his ear because he did not wake up to alarm clock. But still it was heartwarming that she was the first thing he heard or saw straight from the morning. And sleeping in each other's arms was sill something neither of them were used to. But it was just as comforting for both.

Nick and Judy were both standing in front of his bathroom mirror in their underwear, Judy only wearing a white t-shirt with white panties and Nick wearing black boxers with white tank top, both brushing their teeth together.

Judy was already finished and laid the toothbrush down in the mug, spitting in the sink and making the fox chuckle. Judy gazed the mirror, fixing her fur on her face,

making sure that not one spot was ruffled up after her shower session. Nick suddenly spoke as he was brushing his teeth.

"Mammals like me are not created to wake up this early in the morning... This is torture."

"It's not so bad. I woke up at six often for a long time when I was doing my summer job in the bunny burrow town."

"Oh? What did you do?" Nick asked with interest.

"I was showing street signs to the cars on construction points, guiding mammals from the danger zone."

"So helping has always been your thing?" Nick smiled as he kept brushing his teeth.

"I guess... It was quite boring though. Not as many cars in countryside as there is in the city," she said casually.

"Can believe," Nick said and shrugged his shoulders.

Nick kept giving small side gazes at her as he started to smirk.

"What do I have to do to get in shower with you, fluff?" He ask'd with fake sadness in his tone, knowing damn well the answer.

Judy gave a little surprised laugh as she dried her fur with towel and spoke,

"I know that certain frisky fox wouldn't know how to behave if we did and we would end up angering Bogo by being late," she said with smile.

"I know. But still, I don't understand why we have to be there two hours earlier before the hassle even starts," Nick mumbled.

"Because we have to rehearse for our speeches and be ready to welcome everybody. The new mayor is coming, and so are all the television stations. We have to give them good first-"

"Impression, yeah, yeah. Got it. Still, I could have washed your back at least," he grinned.

"... I promise that we shower together soon, since you really seem eager to do so. But I know that you don't want me there to wash your back," Judy giggled. The fox just gave a little wink and then he spoke,

"Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful today," He said with loving smile.

Judy felt herself blush a little bit from the sudden announcement and her eyes widen when that compliment came out of nowhere. She didn't even get to answer when Nick spoke,

"I know that I say it a lot already, but... Now that I don't have to be afraid to let you know it anymore, you are going to hear it quite a lot from me. Things that are true have to be said. Better get used to it. You look really beautiful."

Judy just turned her stunned eyes away from him, feeling a loving smile come to her as her ears ran hot. It was still hard for her to grasp the fact that for Nick she was the most beautiful mammal in the world.

Something that she had never believed anyone thinking about her. She whispered quietly as she stared the floor,

"Thank you, Nick."

"You are welcome, carrots. And by the way, once this whole hassle in the ZPD is over, I have plans for us. I am going to take you for dinner. And before you even think about paying, just know that bunny money is not allowed. Only fox money. No but's."

The bunny turned her gaze at the fox, ready to protest right away about him being the one paying for something. The fox put his finger in front of her lips before she could even say anything, giving her that charming smirk of his as he chuckled.

"Na-a. Won't work," Nick said, taking his finger away, as the bunny look'd like she was filled with questions. The first one came out.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we are going to make our relationship official to the city. I don't really know the way you figured out to do it, but one thing is true. It requires a little celebration. Last meal with our little secret still alive. "

"... Oh... I..." Judy tried to find any way to protest but a small wink from the fox told that it would be tiring battle. She then sighed and spoke,

"Fine. You win."

"I know. Sorry. By the way... Are you nervous about it?" Nick suddenly asked with serious tone, despite the small smirk.

"Nope... What? Are you going to try to talk me out of it again because you fear how mammals would treat me because of it?" Judy asked with smile, but just as serious.

"The thought crossed my mind... But.. I know when you decide something, whiskers, I can't fight you out of it. I'm ready to face everything that comes.. But just because you hype me to it with your amazing bravery," Nick laughed, playing with her

ear playfully with his paw as the bunny giggled. Judy scooted his paw away and brushed her ears as they tickled from his touch.

The two now just stared at each other in silence with smiles on their face, waiting for the other to say something. Nick suddenly spoke with grin as he stared her back with half lidded eyes.

"Come here."

Judy placed her arms behind her back as she look'd at him back with same expression, wondering what he was up to now. She spoke quietly,

"Why?"

Nick just spread his arms and nodded his head to the side as he said it again.

"Just come here."

The bunny gave a little smile and walk'd slowly over to the fox and stood couple inches away from him. Nick slowly closed his paws around her, embracing her with warm hug. Judy nuzzled against his shirt and whispered,

"Where does this come from?"

"... I don't need a reason. I just want to hug you," Nick said and gave a little chuckle as he just held her close. Judy felt a loving smile come on her as she closed her eyes and wiggled her tail happily from this sudden affection.

At moments like this she just loved that he was so physical just without any important reason, and almost all the time. Suddenly she spoke and opened her eyes as she smirked.

"... You are thinking about touching my tail, aren't you?"

"Imagination," Nick spoke like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your paw was two seconds from touching it. I noticed as you moved your other paw from my back."

"Does detective Hopps have any solid proofs or just hunches?"

"I happen to have very good hunches."

"That so?"

"You bet."

They both looked at each other the same time with goofy smiles on them both. Nick was the one to crack as he spoke,

"Maybe we should get dressed for work, before I want to carry you back to bed, lock the door and throw the key out of window."

Judy gave a giggle with flirty look as she let her finger run along his shirt, making a little circle motion as she spoke.

"Nick... I ummm... Was just wondering..."

"... Wondering what?" Nick asked and smiled.

The bunny knew that she was going to blush but she couldn't handle herself now that she was hooked to something that her species were known for.

She continued as she did the little circle motion with her finger while looking at him shyly.

"I might like if you... Would suggest me what you just did... After our dinner at this place of yours is done... I really would," Judy said with furious blush and wiggled her tail a bit.

Nick looked like he was at loss of words for a moment with wide eyes. Is this happening right now? Did I just enter every male's dream or am I still asleep? His stunned expression turned into wicked grin as he spoke with amazed and surprised voice,

"Judy, what are my ears hearing!? You want to do it third night in a row?"

"Stooooop!" Judy suddenly giggled in embarrassment as she buried her face to his shirt. Of course he was going to tease. She had done it now.

Nick started to speak with amazed and excited tone,

"Someone just discovered something she likes-"

"You are such a..." She didn't even finish as she felt her ears burn, trying to hold her embarrassed laugh. Nick then laughed,

"I sense that someone wants for some odd reason to make this an everyday thing!"

"Nicholas!" Judy laughed as the fox was having time of his life.

"So is this how it's gonna go from now on? Having to do the laundry seven times a week-"

"I hate you," She giggled, trying to squirm from his hug hold.

"The fox dug out her inner frisky bunny nature, hidden beneath the kind and pure farm girl-"

"YOU-"

"What would your parents think about fox ravishing their innocent and cute daughter, rubbing his fox fur all over their delicate-"

"Are you complaining?!" Judy questioned as she laughed, holding her stomach as she squirmed finally out of his hold, pushing him away as he laughed.

Judy but her hands in akimbo as she waited the answer from him. The fox calmed himself down after a while and kept that mischievous smirk on his face as he answered.

"Carrots, does this look a face that is complaining? I just have to say one thing though. I am just genuinely surprised," He said with honest tone.

"About what exactly?" She asked with smirk.

"Us. Doing this so soon into a relationship. Talking about doing it as soon as possible again like this. It just still surprises me that

you were the one to ask for it... Because I'm honest.. I expected us to even thinking about doing it maybe half a year from now...

Maybe even a year. And just so you know, I would have waited as long as you needed. Just kissing and being around you was already something I considered

making my life awesome. I just have to say that... I'm so surprised that we both ended up wanting each others LIKE THIS and so soon. But complaining?!

Judy I don't even know how to put this... You think I would complain about someone amazing as you, wanting me to practice one of my most loved things I know in life? My secret passion? Finding that it might soon be yours too?

And you wanting it as much as possible? With me?

To your question about me complaining; No, no I'm not." Nick finished as he gave a little lick of his muzzle while looking at her like food. Judy felt a small giggle escape her as she stepped back to hug him again,

making the loving smile spread on his muzzle too as he spoke.

"I am the happiest fox there is, now it's not even a competition. I can take the reward of this contest in front. Let's just make some excuse for Bogo about why we were so late.

Just say yes and I will take you to bed, and you let me do all the work again," Nick suggested and winked, feeling more than eager about the idea.

"You are so bad..." Judy giggled, feeling her ears burn as she actually thought about it for a second. The fox gave a noticeable lick on his lips as he saw her actually think about letting him pull a blanket on himself

and letting him pleasure her straight from the morning with his tongue. Judy's sudden lust disappeared from her gaze as she spoke with apologizing tone,

"Sorry... But I really have to rehearse my speech... It would have been better if I prepared, but... I think I have been distracted for some reason," Judy said, giving him that love filled look again as she wiggled her tail.

Nick felt his smile grow as he chuckled and started to brush her ears with his paw and spoke.

"I know.. I haven't exactly given your personal space."

"Does this look like a face that is complaining?" Judy suddenly asked with same expression as he did, leaning in and giving a quick kiss on his lips. The fox smiled as he look'd at her with burning love as she look'd at him back. Suddenly Judy gave a little wiggle of her tail as she suddenly gave a little look down, gazing at his noticeable bulge. Nick's eyes widened a little bit in surprise as the bunny took her one finger on the front of his boxers. She was slowly pulling her finger back and gave a naughty peek inside,

clearly very pleased about what she witnessed. She then let her finger go slowly, stopping the small peak time and look'd back at him. The fox had the most wicked smile on him, swishing his tail as he talked to the naughty bunny while biting his tongue,

"Fluff... Do we really need to go to work so early? You are driving me crazy," Nick admitted, wanting to just scoop the love of his life in his arms and carry her to bed.

"And I have hustled you once more..." She said smugly. Nick suddenly realized what she had just done to him again and chuckled,

"I have taught my tricks well. You are one talented pupil," Nick said, looking at her proudly and giving a small wink to her.

"I know... We better get dressed for work now. I'm going to get them here. Okay?" Judy asked, stepping away from their hug and turning around.

Nick used the opportunity and gave a little fondle on her tail, making her fur spark up from the small devilish tingle spiking inside her.

The fox just grinned widely and spoke as the bunny quickly turned to look at him with blush.

"You do that."

The bunny didn't answer anything as she slowly started to walk out of the bathroom backwards, not taking her love filled eyes off his. The bunny disappeared into the bedroom, taking their uniforms from the hangar.

The fox slowly turned to the mirror, washing his face with cold water from the sink as he whispered with loving voice.

"Someday I will marry you..."

...

AFTER FIVE MINUTES

...

The two mammals left the apartment, standing on Nick's door. They were both dressed in their uniforms with tranquilizers on their belts, badges proudly on their chests.

They were both discussing on the hallway as Judy fixed Nick's collar and his tie. The fox had given her quite a kiss attack after they got their uniforms on. Judy had to run circles around the apartment, escaping the fox

as he tried to catch her and say that he needed just couple of kisses before they could leave the place. The giggling bunny had to surrender after a while, giving him what he wanted. Which turned from quick and playful smooches

to passionate kissing, ruffling up his uniform. Judy was fixing last of the ruffled up spots on his uniform as she spoke to the fox in the hallway as she laughed.

"You really want to be late just to anger Bogo, don't you?"

"We can still do an U turn and go back insiiiide..." Nick sang with mischievous smirk as he held his hands behind his back, letting Judy fix his tie. The bunny giggled and shook her head.

"Just be quiet and let me fix this for you. We should be rehearsing our speeches already for the press."

"I don't need to rehearse anything. Have you seen this face? All I have to do is to be there for the cameras," Nick grinned.

"My boyfriend's ego is biggest there is..." Judy mumbled with grin while giving final adjust to his collar. The fox then spoke with teasing tone,

"Why do I have feeling that whatever you are going to say today, will end up as something that newspapers talk about for the following week?"

"Har har," She laughed.

"No, but seriously, you are a moral master. You should be proud. Seriously, could have you ever even imagined when you arrived to this city seven months ago, that now half of the city's kits dream about being a police officer? Just because of you?" Nick asked with genuine tone.

"No... But I think you are making it bigger than it is," Judy smiled shyly.

"Not really. Do you even know how much you are talked about in television all the time? And how many kit's are playing cops and robbers in the parks because of you? Or how much more our profession is now admired? Or-"

"Okay! Okay... I.. No. I hadn't imagined it going that way... Because I thought all those things excited here already. My first day in the force was my worst... Talking about harsh reality. Everything was such a let down... If you don't count meeting you," Judy said, raising her toes a bit

to give a little kiss on his cheek.

The fox just gave a tender smile and spoke,

"How many tickets you did on your first day anyway? Like fifty?"¨

"... Two hundred and one." She said and smirked.

"... Now that is just wrong on so many levels." Nick shook his head and laughed.

"But I also caught Weaselton during the same day," Judy smiled proudly.

"Yes and that saved us from icing by you know who," Nick said and rolled his eyes from the scary memory.

"You still okay coming to dine with Gerald an Fru this weekend? Judy asked carefully.

The fox sighed and spoke,

"Yeah. I said I promised to come so I will. I just hope he doesn't poison my food and let me meet his grandma."

"WOW!" Judy snorted and gave a little giggle as she punched his arm.

"Ow."

"Let's just get going already... We have been lingering here enough," Judy sighed as she smiled to the fox, rubbing his paw with her own a little bit.

"... Okay. I guess we better go. Hey, carrots?"

"Yeah?"

"I have feeling that this is going to be another good day. We've had those quite a lot lately. Fate won't stop them now."

The bunny felt her smile grow as the fox gave a little wink to her.

"I know we will," She said and took his paw. He closed them together, giving him a little side nod, signaling him to walk. Nick gave a little surprised look and spoke,

"Whiskers..."

"It's only two blocks. Like you said. It doesn't really matter at this point anymore. Right? I doubt anyone is going to call the news about us during this walk," Judy said and gave a loving look at him as she felt her soft paw in his strong one.

The fox felt that heart melt gaze coming to him as he look'd at the bunny, making her blush a bit but not avoiding his gaze.

"Okay... If you are sure..." Nick said quietly.

"I am..."

They both started to walk through the hallway towards the stairs with paw in paw, loving smiles on their faces as they gave occasional peek's at each other. Suddenly just as they reached the stairs, Judy stopped. Nick gave a puzzled

look at her as the bunny had little panic in her eyes. She then tried her pockets. She then let go of his paw and spoke with awkward grin,

"I forgot my phone."

Nick just chuckled to this and spoke.

"... Well.. You better go get it then..." Nick said with smirk as the bunny gave apologizing smile and started to jog back to his door.

"It's probably somewhere between couch pillows..." Judy said as she took her key out.

"Oh, I bet it is. I wonder how it got there," Nick said with flirty tone.

"Whatever," Judy giggled with blush and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here," Nick said with loving tone as the bunny peeked at him before she closed the door.

There was silence left in the hallway as the fox stared after her with hazy smile, still feeling the lingering touch of her soft paw in his.

He didn't even get to take out his phone to look for something quickly as mammals voice was heard.

Nick heard as someone was walking up the stairs from the first floor, with quite fast steps you might add.

He ended up staring the familiar lion janitor walking up halfway of the stairs, stopping as he faced him. Nick put on his friendly smile as he stared at the lion. But the lion was not looking happy at all. He looked very annoyed.

"Well good morning Luis-"

"Shut the hell up, Wilde." The lion said in annoyance.

Nick chuckled with smirk as he spoke,

"Wow, good morning to you too."

"Cut the crap. I came up just in time to talk to you about something. I think you might have VERY good idea what's it's about!" The lion accused, trying to contain his frustration and anger.

But Nick's expression made it harder. Nick knew exactly what this was about and put on his trademark grin. Banter with the landlord slash janitor, part five hundred.

"Oh, but what could have I, the poor fox do for you to be so hostile-"

"You think this is funny? Other neighbors might find it entertaining but I DON'T. For fuck's sake, I LIVE ONE FLOOR UP from your apartment. These floors are not thin, but still you test my patience

by that freaking show you have kept two nights in a row! Do you want to get kicked out? I have tolerated your annoying behavior for many years and I know YOU DROPPED that can of paint on my car with your stupid friends while drinking on the roof nine months ag-"

"You on about that again? Oh my sweet Luis, these accusations make my heart sting. These just hurt my soul..." Nick said, clearly enjoying this as he held his paws in his pockets, listening the furious lion.

"You are one freaking menace to this building, you know that? Now that you are officer of the law, you think you are some hotshot, don't you?!"

"This uniform does do wonders to my hips, you have to give that," Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thinking you are now so much better-"

"I love you too. When will we marry?" Nick asked, having time of his life.

"Let's see how much of that attitude will be heard when I decide to tell your superiors that you take prostitutes to your home!" The lion shot back as challenge.

Nick's smug expression fell of a little bit from that, giving a bit confused look at him as he spoke,

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me! I don't think that they would be very pleased to hear that you practice illegal pleasures on your free time. I really doubt it," Luis said, looking a bit smug. He noticed clearly that he had hit some nerve spot.

Which he had never managed to do in Nick's case. Nick then started to speak, his gaze getting way less amused.

"Now hold on Luis, I'm going to cut you right there because-"

"Because what? You might lose your job? What, where did that attitude go? Huh?"

"Listen, Luis. You better take it easy now and let me explain. I don't have sex with prostitutes... Well there was this one time... But anyway, you can't make these claims for my chief since they are not real," Nick explained,

just wanting to calm Luis and himself down. This is not how he wanted to start his morning.

"Uh huh? And you think I should just take your word for it huh? I don't even understand why that Hopps girl visits you. Why would she want to hang around with someone like you? She is one of the most incredible mammals this city has and out of all the mammals, she visits you daily. Fixes your locks. What do you think she thinks when she finds out what kind of company you have at nights? She must be proud of her partner!"

"Luis, just calm down... The girl that I've had in my apartment has not been a prostitute. She's my girlfriend." He stated calmly, trying to contain his nerves.

"AHHAHAAHHH! WOW. You really expect me to believe that bull crap?"

"Luis, dude-"

"I didn't know that girlfriend was a codename for whores these days."

Nick's last patience was wearing out after that line, his calm expression turning to anger for a second, forcing it back hard and trying to cool himself. Don't let them see that they get to you. Don't break that now. You got this. He then spoke calmly,

"Luis, I am going to pretend that I didn't just hear you calling my girlfriend a whore. I let it slide, because you don't know what you are talking about.

Now, I apologize for the noise, It's my fault. I'm sorr-"

"Sorry? That's just great! Let's see how more sorry you are when your chief hears about this," The lion smiled, clearly having time of his life because he was winning the first banter between them from countless ones.

"You know what? If that is what you want to do, then do so. I'm going to have fun with Bogo on that one. And I hope you have a good day, Luis."

The lion went quiet for a second from this surrender, clearly annoyed that the fox just really didn't care at all, and wanted to continue his day like this conversation never happened. He then spoke as Nick gazed at his door,

hearing Judy's voice mutter in the phone. Probably getting a call from some friend of hers. I just hope that she would arrive soon, Luis is getting on my nerves for the first time in my life.

For a moment I was about to-

"What? Are you waiting for your WHORE to come out without being seen or something?" The lion suddenly spoke with disgust.

Nick snapped at that second as he turned his gaze to the smug smiling lion, his eyes filled with furious anger in a second. He snarled at him with intimidating tone, taking one step closer down the stairs.

"Call the mammal I love a whore one more time and see what happens."

Now the lion went from smug to serious in a moment, looking a bit unprepared like this. He could clearly see that now he was really playing with fire here. The question was, was he about to hit him? Because sure as hell

looked like it. A mammal he loved?... Lies. The lion opened his mouth so speak, making Nick reveal his teeth a bit and warn him.

"Very careful about your next words."

The lion now didn't know should he push it. The fox was serious. But he was half his size. Brawling with the fox was not how he expected his morning to go, but he didn't believe that Nick was telling the truth right now.

He decided to check his bluff as the fox looked like he was ready to attack him. The fox wouldn't stand a chance... Or could he? He spoke quietly,

"I have never heard anyone loving a wh-"

"Nick, I found it! Sorry! I got called by Hailie just now. She said that everyone are waiting for us. We better get going," they both heard as the bunny jumped down the stairs with happy skips, looking as the two mammals

gazed at each other with intense gazes. The moment Luis looked at her, his eyes widened. He then looked back at Nick quickly and then her again.

Nick didn't take his angry gaze off him as Judy spoke suddenly with puzzled voice.

"I-Is everything alright?"

"Yeah.. Everything is okay, carrots. Right Luis?" Nick spoke, trying not to sound angry but still looking like he wanted to hit him.

"Y-yeah! Everything's just fine. We were just talking about ummm.. The aaa.. Lock you had me change." The lion quickly said, looking like his brains were about to explode as he look'd at the angry fox and the smiling bunny,

putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Judy then smiled happily, skipping down the stairs next to Nick and spoke,

"Thank you for that, Luis. Now it works like a dream. Right, Nick?"

"... Right." Nick said, feeling his expression turning more calm now that she was so close. Just quick look at her and his heartbeat relaxed. If she had came couple of seconds later then she just did...

The odd silence between the three settled as the bunny look'd at them both. The lion was looking awkward and completely stunned. Nick on the other paw looked calm, but was still looking at Luis, almost like waiting for him to say something. Nick knew that now he understood. But he didn't say it out loud. Judy then spoke in cheer, breaking the odd and awkward silence.

"So! Let's go partner!" She said happily, waving for him to follow. The fox slowly started to walk down the stairs with her beside him, taking his intense gaze finally off from the lion.

Judy did not notice it but Luis damn well did, as the fox was showing his middle finger over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

...

OUTSIDE

...

"Everything okay, slick?" Judy ask'd and raised her eyebrow to the fox who looked like he was thinking about something deeply.

The fox turned to the bunny and had the charming smile of his on in a second and he spoke.

"Yeah. Everything is okay. Still, just getting used to this early wake up. I am going to need lot of coffee once we get to the station."

"Well lets get going then. The faster we walk there, the faster we get you up to speed," Judy chuckled and walked closer to him.

"MMMh, Yeah. I'm so glad that I can see the building from here. I'm going to have double sugar on my-"

Nick suddenly stopped his sentence when he felt something grab his paw. He gazed as the bunny was holding his paw with shy smile. She then spoke,

"Let's not waste time then, handsome."

"... There are mammals right behind us, you know? You sure you okay with this?" Nick asked with genuine tone.

Judy just gave affectionate squeeze on his paw and nodded happily as she looked at the questioning fox.

The worry turned into a loving smile as the fox thought about kissing her in the middle of the street but controlled himself.

They both slowly started to walk forward the street with paw in paw. Watching as some elephant couple passed them. The male spoke,

"Good morning officer Hopps. Wilde." He said with friendly tone.

"Morning," Both said to the smiling couple as they passed them. Both of them heard the female speak as they passed.

"Ummm, honey? Were those two just holding paws?"

"Probably some silly bet between friends or something, didn't bother to ask."

The bunny and the fox gave a little side smile to each other after that, keeping on their walking casually.

Until suddenly someone yelled their name.

"Hey! Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde!"

The two looked at the direction of the voice.

The small door to the garage next to Nick's building was open, with someone inside. The bunny and the fox saw as some white husky was standing next to huge van, looking like he was in middle of fixing the thing.

Judy and Nick gave friendly smiles but looked a bit puzzled about what this call was about. The white husky wiped the sweat off his forehead and spoke in relieved tone as he gazed at the two.

"Oh thank the heavens. The timing is just best possible. I thought I was going to have to take this to the ZPD. But now I have two best cops right here."

Judy stepped forward with that happy attitude of hers like always, ready to do whatever she could to help. She then spoke,

"How may we help you misterrr?" Judy tried to find out his name.

"David. David Benzel. I would like to report some criminal behavior," The husky added, looking like he had been blessed by their presence.

Nick and Judy started to walk towards the husky with helping smiles, Judy turning her cop mode on right away as they entered the small garage.

"What kind of crime would you like to report, mister Benzel?" Judy asked with determined look as she took her notepad out.

The husky rose up from his knees and spoke,

"Someone broke into this garage last night. He took lot of tools. I keep lot of things important to me in this garage. I own a motorcycle too. The keys were stolen from here too, as well as the motorcycle.

It was my father's. It's the only thing I have left of him," The husky spoke with sad tone.

Judy looked angry for that and started to get into work right away. She started to write the details on her notepad and spoke to Nick.

"The ZPD can wait for now. We have to do our job here. Don't worry mister Benzel. We will catch the mammal who did this in no time," Judy promised.

"Yeap, they ain't calling us ZPD's finest for nothing," Nick added smugly as he started to examine the area. Judy shook her head with small smile.

"You two are miracles. I can't thank you both enough," David said happily.

"Don't mention it, buddy. We got this. I am going to need the possible timetables of your last visit here before the breaking in and-

Suddenly both of their ears perked up when the garage door started to lower down from the press of a button quite quickly.

They both looked at the lowering door in confusion then back at the husky. The husky spoke with apologizing tone as the door was now completely closed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry. The door does that all the time. Must be some kind of malfunction error." He claimed. But Judy could clearly see the button in his paws.

She started to speak in sudden concern.

"But I can see the button clearly in your-"

"GET THEM, SAUL!" The husky yelled in vicious tone.

Nick felt his eyes widen when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, taking his arms so he couldn't move.

The fox didn't even get to react when suddenly a doberman that grabbed him turned him around and hit him right in the face. Nick didn't even get to reach when the other one came straight to his ribs. Judy felt her eyes widen, her brain freezing as she questioned had that just happened. The moment third swing was about to come, Nick blocked it in panic, shoving the mammal away from him, gaining some distance as he prepared for a fight out of instinct. Judy was about to join the fight when suddenly someone kicked her in the back, making her fall on the floor. The bunny whimpered in sudden pain and made Nick turn around, looking at her in panic. He was about to rip apart the husky that had just kicked his girlfriend, when a white towel closed around his face, full of scent that made his eyes widen in panic and his head feel fuzzy.

"Nick!" Judy yelled in scare and stormed towards the two, trying to save him from the assault.

She didn't even get to reach halfway of the small distance when she fell to the floor, feeling as someone grabbed her leg. The white husky had rope in his paws, trying to jump on her small frame and hurt her even more.

Out of instinct Judy kicked the husky right in his mouth, making him fall backwards from the strong impact and hit his head against the metallic counter table.

"AAARGH, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT-"

The husky cursed, making his doberman friend go even more aggressive on Nick. The husky spat out blood, feeling his gums bleed. Nick almost felt himself getting closer to black out because of the white towel. But he then took a strong lean forward,

slamming the back of his head against his nose. The loud crack was heard as the mammal screamed in pain, dropping the towel on the floor. Nick felt his head buzz as he fell on his knees, feeling his vision blur.

He could make out Judy through the blur, trying to defend herself as the husky lunged on her, bearing his claws. Nick saw that the bunny managed to roll under the van just in time to dodge the vicious attack,

making Nick yell in rage.

"Don't you dare to hurt her or I will-"

Nick didn't even get to finish when he felt the incredible pain in his stomach as the doberman kicked him while he was down, screaming in anger.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE, YOU FILTHY FOX!"

If the fox would have not been so hazy because of the chloroform, he would have given back one hell of a fight right now. But right now he felt like being in one of those dreams where you fight someone but

anything you did have zero impact on anything. Everything was blur because of the chemicals. All he could do was to yell in fear for the mammal he loved, as he saw her escape the vicious husky under the car. Nick gathered his mind, fighting to defend her with everything he got.

He brought his paw to his tranquilizer, taking it out as fast as he could. Just when he was about to shoot the husky, the doberman grabbed his paws, screwing his aim. He yelled to Nick in mocking anger,

"Trying to stun my friend huh?! No chance! Just inhale this towel and make it easier for yourself or we will fuck you both up even more!"

The fox gritted his teeth as he wrestled for the control of the gun against the doberman, but the dog was winning. Nick squeezed his finger, releasing the loud blast that echoed in the garage as the shock blast traveled against

the metallic counter table that Judy had kicked the husky against, ricocheting from it and hitting the side of the van.

If they only knew that the mammals inside the van didn't hear anything because of the loud ball game that was coming through the radio.

The husky under the table felt his fur spark up from scare of the loud voice, making Judy look at their way too. The doberman yelled in panic and frustration,

"JUST GIVE UP!"

The fox felt the adrenaline roar inside him as the tranquilizer fell to the ground from his paws, as he tried to now fight back. But he had so much under advantage.

The dog had enough of his resisting, taking one strong punch to his back and making him fall against the floor. The fox whimpered in pain feeling the pain spike up in his back. That was going to be sore. He felt so weak right now. These mammals had played dirty with their chloroform.

The doberman was about to kick him in his ribs, when suddenly he felt someone kick him straight into his kneecap. The doberman screamed from the pain, not even getting to realize what had just hit him when

other impact came when he fell to his knees. The rabbit spin kicked the dog right in the side of his ear, making him fall down on the pavement right next to the whimpering fox. His ears rang like someone had just blown

up a bomb inside his head. Did elephant just kick me or a bunny? He was going to have to take moment of his bearings as he held his ear with his paw, cursing how he was going to kill them both.

Judy didn't even have chance to check the condition of her boyfriend when suddenly she felt someone blocking her view with a white towel, filled with scent of chloroform. The rabbit squirmed in panic, trying to kick everywhere she could

but felt her mind starting to haze. The husky spoke in angry tone,

"Enough of these games or we willAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as the bunny bit his paw as much as she could through the towel, making his eyes water from the pain.

He felt as his hands let go of the bunny and the towel, dropping them both on the floor as he screamed in agony. Judy took this moment to her advantage and took one back flip backwards, to gain some distance.

But the doberman was now back up to speed, jumping over the whimpering fox and attacking the bunny who was not paying attention to him. Nick saw as the bunny embraced the pavement, whimpering in pain as the dog held her small body under

him, grabbing her by her paws. Nick felt the rage spark up in him again as he fought against the pain and blacking out, jumping against the back of the doberman. The brawl inside the garage was escalating into chaos.

Nick took his arm around the dobermans neck, pulling him on the pavement with him and keeping him on choke hold. The doberman tried to rip off his arm from around his neck in panic, feeling as his breathing got harder.

Judy took the advantage again, taking out her handcuffs. As the fox and doberman fought on the dusty floor, the bunny managed to lock dobermans feet together. She felt the chloroform still linger in her system, making everything so much harder to do.

She barely managed to finish the lock when suddenly huge amount of pain hit her. She felt herself whimper loudly in pain when she was raised from the ground by her ears, making her trying to squirm out of the painful hold.

The husky looked at the bunny in the eyes with killing look on his face, revealing his deadly row of teeth to her. The bunny felt her nose twitch in scare, feeling like she was about to cry from the pain.

The husky spoke in sudden regret in his voice, seeing as the bunny was about to cry.

"This fight is useless! Just do as we say and neither of you need to get h-"

The bunny kicked at the husky in his chest without a warning, seeing that he had let down his guard. The impact was so hard, that Judy managed to slam the back of the husky's head against the driver's side window.

The tinted glass got huge cracks on it from the impact. Judy could not hear it but some other mammals yelled from the inside in scare. All she could make out was the words.

"WHAT THE!-"

"TURN THAT RADIO OFF!"

Those were the only things Judy could hear muffled up from the inside of the van. The husky fell down on the pavement with his knees, whimpering small curses as the back of his head bled from the impact.

Judy kicked the chloroform towel away, panting loudly from the adrenaline. Her mind felt fuzzy and her paws weak. The pain in her ears still lingered. This husky was not going to be anyone's problem for a while though. She had really hurt him just now.

She had to see that Nick was alright. She turned away from the whimpering dog, running towards the two mammals. She pulled out her tranquilizer ready, hearing the sounds of brawl still linger on the floor. Don't miss this shot now.

The moment she reached the back of the van, she saw as the doberman had managed to get out of Nick's stranglehold, but even if he was cuffed from his legs, he had still managed to overpower the fox. The amount of

chloroform that Nick had inhaled had been too much for him. The fox had managed to hit the doberman in his cheek during the brawl, leaving a large bruise. But he was now on his mercy. Judy saw as the doberman with blood running from his nose,

spat some blood on the pavement, now being the one holding the fox in the choke hold. She was about to tranquilize him. But what made her pay the most attention was the fear in Nick's eyes. His hazy emerald pools were full of panic and it didn't take long time

for Judy to realize the reason. The doberman was holding a screwdriver at the side of Nick's neck, looking quite sharp. Judy felt as her heart rate got faster and she lowered her gun, her eyes now filled with same fear as Nick.

"P-please don't hurt him!"

"Shut the hell up! Drop that gun or this fox dies! I will make him bleed out right on this floor!"

The bunny dropped her tranquilizer at that second without hesitation.

The doberman spoke in command, the furious look still in his eyes as he pressed the pointy end of the screwdriver against his neck fur.

"Kick it here!"

The bunny did as was told, making her red tranquilizer slide next to him. The doberman spoke, clearly very satisfied how the tables had turned.

"Please... Put that down..." Judy pleaded, feeling the tears of fear coming on to her as her body shivered.

"No. I think this shit you just did to me and my friend can't go unpunished. So I'll let you decide. Left or Right?"

"Wh-what do you mean l-left of right?" The bunny spoke with trembling voice.

"His eye, you stupid bunny. This is the punishment. You decide that which eye I poke out from him-"

"PLEASE DON'T!" Judy whimpered, feeling herself starting to cry as the fox was filled with fear, seeing in everything in blur but hearing everything as echo.

"I ASKED, LEFT, OR RIGHT?!"

"pleaseplease, d-don't d-do this!" Judy cried in panic, falling to her knees as the fox quietly whispered her to be brave and do as he says.

Judy was too panicked to say anything when suddenly...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The teary eyed bunny gazed at the new voice in the garage, slamming the passenger side of the van shut. The doberman looked at the mammal in annoyance, but Nick was now completely overwhelmed by what was going on, feeling himself pant quickly from the scary situation. He didn't know what to think about seeing the familiar mammal in front of him. Roy Briggs was standing there, looking at all of this with hanging jaw.

The mammal gazed at the area with scanning eyes, seeing tools lying everywhere, among small spots of blood. The rope and chloroform rugs nowhere to be seen. He felt his gaze turn from confusion and frustration to

complete rage as he roared to the doberman.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF PROFESSIONAL KIDNAPPING?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! YOU TWO HAD ONE JOB! ONE! AND THIS IS THE RESULT!? NOW THIS IS A CRIME SCENE, FULL OF EVIDENCE! DID YOU TWO GOT DROPPED ON THE FLOOR AS KITS OR SOMETHING?! YOU TWO STUPID ARROGANT FUCKING-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as he hit the side of the van in frustration with his fist, making one hell of a mark in the metal. He had the feeling like he had just given one of the most important job in his life to the hand of two imbeciles.

Roy Briggs was furious, trying to calm down his breathing as he shook his head. Wondering how to proceed right now. This was not part of the plan. The doberman spoke back in frustration,

"These two fought back like maniacs! You couldn't have done this any better-"

"Shut the fuck up before I stab you. Not another word... I swear on my dead parents, shut. The. Fuck. UP."

"B- Briggs?" Judy asked suddenly with scared tone, not knowing at all what was going on. She was still cautious, clearly expecting something bad to happen. But in her state, she could barely defend herself anymore. And now she was unarmed, still giving scared gazes at Nick who still was under the mercy of the dog that held him.

The moment Roy laid eyes on Judy, seeing the fear filled bunny with flowing tears on her cheeks, he went speechless. His eyes widened as he tried to figure out what was going on here.

Why was she crying? He then gazed at the fear filled fox who was looking at him straight in the eyes. Then he saw it. The screwdriver that

the doberman was holding against Nick's neck. It took about two seconds for the rottweiler to realize what had happened here as he spoke with low tone, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Take... That thing off his neck right now."

The doberman spoke in frustration, his voice full of disgust and anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to, new boy-"

It took only one second for the rottweiler to take long razor sharp hunting knife out of his belt with chilling voice of metal, as he spoke to the dog, whose widening eyes were filled with fear within a second.

"I am not going to ask again. You want to play games with me? I swear, I will slice you into tiny pieces and send them to your parents," Roy stated with serious tone with still his eyes closed, making Nick's fur shiver. The fox spoke with scared but relieved voice, warning the doberman.

"I.. I w-would listen to him if I were you..."

The doberman did as was asked after a while, slowly dropping the sharp screwdriver on the floor. The dog continued,

"Now let go of him. Take that damn tranquilizer and keep an eye on them. Understood?" He commanded, finally opening his eyes. The doberman was about to protest but one chilling look from Roy made him shut up in an instant.

"Good. Go and get your brain-dead friend, as well as the rope and the other stuff. Right now. We have to clean this shit up."

The doberman didn't say anything but just gave annoyed look to the rottweiler as he picked the gun from the floor, starting to walk to the other side of the van. On his way there, he picked up Nick's tranquilizer too.

He started to speak in frustration as he arrived to his kneeled friend.

"David? You good man?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY, SAUL?!" The husky growled in pain, holding the back of his head with his paws and spat out one tooth on the floor.

"We have bandages in the van. I'll have look at that thing," Saul muttered.

"AAannnh my head..." David whimpered, supporting himself by the dobermans shoulder, trying to collect himself from the floor.

At the same time Roy looked as the bunny didn't waste time to check on her partner. She ran to the fox who was still looking at Roy with questioning look, wondering what was going on.

His attention was soon caught by the bunny as she came to hug him, burying her face into his neck. The fox started to calm her down soothingly, feeling as she cried a little bit.

"I'm okay.. Shhh... Everything's alright.. Judith.. A-are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." The bunny whispered back, still feeling like in a bit of panic. Their hearts still beated fast as they hugged each other, feeling the adrenaline leaving their body.

This had been one horrible experience for both just now. The most important thing was that they were not hurt. But everything could have ended so horribly. And all of it happened too suddenly and without warning for them to react. They were about to walk to work with paw in paw and then suddenly someone is close to killing Nick right in front of her. But they were not badly hurt. The two mammals that had just assaulted them were in way worse condition right now.

The fox and the bunny had worked quite as well as a team together under this scary situation out of instinct and training, just trying to save each other. But now they were so exhausted and under the influence of the

lingering chloroform fumes, that they could barely move, let alone defend themselves. They just kept looking at each other with tender and worried looks, calming each other down. They kept still giving scared gazes at the rottweiler,

wondering what their fate was going to be. They would be in their mercy right now. But just in case, Nick had the screwdriver in his paws reach.

Roy had studied both of the mammals with his gaze the whole time, his eyes full of apology. Also, seeing the way these two looked at each other just now, he started to wonder if Garvia had been right after all. Now he felt even more shitty.

Just ten seconds of following these two from the side and at that moment he knew. The rottweiler was about to say something for two scared and tense looking mammals, putting his knife away.

But he didn't even get chance to speak when his ears perked up.

"YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I MIGHT HAVE CONCUSSION!" The husky raged as he looked at the bunny with murdering look.

"Well excuse me if I we tried to defend ourselves from two maniacs!" Judy shot back in anger.

"Why didn't you help us, if you knew that what we are dealing with?!" The husky accused as he pointed at Roy. The rottweiler shook his head like he was dealing with idiots as he spoke,

"I was told directly by Levron that you two were professionals! But after seeing this, I am going to have long talk with the chain of command about their workers. This was the poorest

kidnap ever. You were both supposed to use chloroform and rope the second the opportunity came! Maybe even use their tranquilizers for a back up plan! Tell me, is this how you two did it, step by step?!"

The both mammals looked at each other and then angrily at Roy.

"They had to pay for what they did to Simon, Alex and others! A little lesson, well deserved! We have known them for years! Now they are locked up for who knows how long because of these two?!" Saul yelled in anger.

Roy went silent at that moment and spoke quietly.

"And you two decided to have little revenge, even when Levron DISTINCTIVELY said that both have to be taken CLEAN and UNHARMED. THAT IS THE DEFINITION OF A CLEAN KIDNAP. So instead of getting this over with,

you two knuckleheads decided that it was good opportunity to give these two little beating before trying to do the job? Correct me if I'm wrong." Roy said, feeling his voice waver from anger.

David then spoke in anger as he gazed at the bunny and the fox, both looking at them in disgust and anger as they held each other. They didn't see it but Nick now slowly closed his paws around the screwdriver, ready to defend them both if these two tried something.

"Now that they are in that condition, I am going to continue where we left off with Saul, so step the fuck out of my way orHURG!"

At the moment that the husky was trying to push Roy away from their way, The rottweiler slammed the husky against the back of the van by his throat. He was choking the wide eyed white husky with his paw,

looking as the husky squirmed, turning a bit blue.

"IHhjh I c-can't bbbrrhheeath!-" the husky grunted, calling for the doberman to his aid with his eyes. Saul was about to shove Roy away from his friend,

when he suddenly ended up staring at the end of the hunting knife between his eyes, inch away from contact. His eyes widened in scare as he stared at the shining metal, seeing his own mirror image from it.

Roy spoke without turning his gaze from the husky for a moment, strangling him even harder.

"Are you two going to behave now?"

The doberman spoke after a while quietly,

"Once Levron hears about this, you are in trouble."

"... I doubt that."

Suddenly a new voice entered the garage from the driver's seat, speaking in bored voice.

"Look, we are quite a lot behind from the schedule so, would you guys mind if we get go-"

The newcomer didn't even get to finish as he saw the scene happening in front of him. His bored and lazy eyes widened as he saw the situation.

Judy and Nick felt their jaws drop a bit as they gazed at the ram. Doug was looking at the scene with confusion, wearing that same yellow track suit on him after all these months.

He was sipping lemonade from the cola mug, seeing both of them in the corner. He then looked at Roy, Saul and David. All of the three were comically frozen in their situations, all looking at the ram.

The ram gazed at the scene with wide eyes for two seconds and continued sipping his drink as he spoke with same boring tone.

"I don't even wanna know. I'll wait in the car."

The ram then left and muttered something by himself.

"I miss Jesse and Walter..."

The door on the driver's seat was closed shortly after.

The moment silence settled in the garage, Roy let go of the husky, making him drop on the floor and gasp for air greedily while he held his sore throat.

Roy sighed as he lowered his knife, putting it back to his belt as he spoke.

"You both travel in the front with Doug. I will handle our cops. Go."

Saul then tried to protest and before he even could, Roy spoke with low tone.

"Don't."

Saul was quiet for a moment and then started to help his friend from the ground. David coughed repeatedly as the doberman started to carry him away.

Saul gave one last mean look at Roy and then at the fox and the bunny. Nick just answered the look with little snarl, Judy looking at Saul with disgust and anger as well.

After a moment the door slammed shut, and the garage was quiet again.

Nick and Judy relaxed a little bit as they sat there, still holding each other and observing Roy carefully. The chloroform was still lingering in them.

The rottweiler sighed as he gazed at his feet, closing his eyes for a moment. He then opened his eyes, turning to them. They both watched cautiously

as the dog kneeled in front of them, looking at them both with apologizing look. He began by giving a little side look at Nick's paw.

"Nick... You know that I am not going to hurt either of you. Give it here, please."

Judy had no idea what Roy was talking about, looking a bit confused. Nick looked at Roy with doubting look as he slowly started to hand over the screwdriver.

The bunny felt a concerned and surprised look linger at Nick after that. Roy then gave a happy smile from the fox's trust, taking the screwdriver slowly in his paw.

He then continued,

"Sorry about this. Glad to see you again, by the way. We really can't ever meet under pleasant situations, can't we, Nicky boy?"

The fox was quiet for a while as he looked at the smirking dog. Judy suddenly spoke with her cop mode on,

"How did you escape, Briggs?"

"They have these things called canal pipes around tundra town sewers. I used one to take my leave. The water was chilling as hell. Like I'm not even lying. My balls probably froze off. I can never have

kits again. I should probably take it to doctor. But seeing that I am now very highly wanted mammal, a hospital is not an option. You might taking a look, Nick? Hopps? For old times sake? Just tell the situation.

I'm too scared to look," Roy grinned.

Nick could not hold his small chuckle despite the most non funny situation. Judy didn't look like this was funny at all. She then spoke with anger,

"I am going to arrest all of you."

Roy chuckled and shook his head.

"Look, sweetheart. You are not really in position for such actions. No offense. But that passion has to be admired."

"Don't call me sweetheart," Judy said in annoyance.

"Daaaaaw, Nick. I envy you for having such an entertaining partner. Look at what I get. These two? Like seriously."

Nick could not hold a small smile with Roy and Judy felt like yelling to them both right now.

"WHAT PART OF ALL THIS IS FUNNY?! HE WAS GOING TO KILL NICK!"

Roy's smile disappeared in that moment. He then spoke with genuine tone.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It was my fault that this happened. I thought they knew what they were doing."

Judy wasn't satisfied by this apology at all but didn't say anything. After all, Roy had come to their aid.

Nick suddenly spoke with worrying tone.

"Roy... What are you going to do with us?"

There was moment of silence as the dog sighed.

"We are going for a ride. And I'm going to feel even more of an asshole for what I have to do but... Orders are orders.

You two can't know where we are driving. I am going to have to chloroform you two."

The sudden scare came to the fox and the bunny. They were not going with him without a fight. As pathetic as it would look in their condition.

Roy saw the attitude change and then spoke.

"Hey. Look at me. Both of you. Please."

Nick and Judy were about to fight back but the still listened what Roy was about to say.

"Don't make it harder. We both know that if you two resist, I have to use violence. And don't get me wrong, I like violence. But I REALLY don't want to travel that road with you two.

I will give my promise for you both. Nothing bad is going to happen for you two. Nothing. If you two will comply and just let me do the necessary, everything will go smoothly.

I am personally going to travel with you two in the back of the van, making sure that those two fucking idiots are not going to try anything during our trip. Once we get to our destination,

I will wake you two up. And neither of you will get hurt. I promise something even better. You two will be back to the ZPD right in time for the event that you two are needed in.

On my honor. You will make it in time. But you two really need to come with me."

Judy and Nick both looked at the rottweiler in doubt after these words. They were both clearly scared. But the thing was.. There was not lot of options. Things looked really bad for them right now. But Judy was not okay with this at all.

"No," Judy said bluntly.

Nick on the other paw looked like he considered it. The moment Judy realized that, she spoke to Nick in confusion with scared tone.

"Nick? Are you seriously considering that we go with them? After this?"

Nick didn't say anything. Roy then sighed again and put his paw on Nick's shoulder.

"Look, Nick. You know me. You can trust me. You have done so before. And you know that when I say it like this, I mean it.

Nothing will happen to you two. You two just have to take my word for it."

Nick looked at Roy and thought for a moment. Roy then turned to Judy who was following this whole conversation from the side.

"Look. Judy. I know you don't trust me. You have zero reason to do so. But one thing I know. You trust Nick. The question is.. Does he trust me on this?"

Judy looked at the rottweiler, wondering if she was just too stubborn. The dog spoke with the tone that sounded far from lies. But she really wanted to hear Nick's thoughts.

The fox looked at Roy, their gazes very intense as they measured each other. After a while Nick gave a little nod. Roy gave relieved exhale and wide smile came on his face as he spoke.

"Good. Thank you, Nick. Means a lot to me... Now. This is only going to take couple of seconds. And we should be at the place already."

Roy whistled as he took the white bottle from the floor and a small white cloth as well. He started to pour the liquid on the cloth as the two nervous looking mammals followed from the side.

"Which one of you first?" Roy asked gently as he held the cloth in his paw.

"... Me." Judy said, trying to hold the fear from her tone. She was going to be in the mercy of another mammal after all, without knowing anything at all.

Nick gave a little concerned look at her but small determined nod from the bunny signaled that it was decided.

"Always the brave one.." Nick said with small smile.

"Just inhale this for couple of seconds. You can do it if you want to, Nick." Roy said and handed the cloth over for the fox.

Nick gave a little nod and held Judy close as he took the cloth in his paws. He slowly brought the cloth close to her face. He saw as the bunny's nose twitched, her eyes slowly closing.

Only five seconds and Judy fell down on Nick's lap, passing out.

Nick just observed quietly as he took the cloth out of her face. He looked at Roy with serious gaze after that.

"Roy... You better not lie. I mean it." Nick said as he handed the cloth over to the dog.

Roy just chuckled as he took the cloth, giving a small wink to the fox as he tapped his shoulder.

"Nicky my boy... Friendships are built on trust. I think we are getting thereafter this."

"... If we are friends, this is the oddest friendship I've ever had," Nick said and rolled his eyes.

"Then there is two of us... But you have to admit... At least it's not boring. Close your eyes. Will only take couple of seconds."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed as he prepared to black out. He then asked one question as the cloth was coming closer.

"... Roy... Where are we even going?"

"For an urgent and special meeting."

"And who invited us, if I might ask?" Nick asked, peeking with his other eye.

Roy chuckled as he saw the fox getting hazy from the aroma. But he made sure that Nick heard the answer.

"The one you have been so eager to encounter all this time... Time to meet the wolf."


	32. Meet The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

Chapter 32 

"Meet the wolf"

...

"I am going to arrest all of you."

That was the goal in the bunny's mind as she laid on the floor of van, blindfolded with a small cloth. She had to admit smugly to herself at this moment that she was really clever. She had not inhaled the cloth of chemicals like Nick.

That's right. She had put on a play. All she had had to do was to twitch her nose a little bit and hold her breath, acting like she was getting knocked out in Nick's lap. Nick had no idea that she had done that... And neither did Roy. The moment this van started moving, her inner cop mode woke up, as she still played out her role of being knocked out. There was no way on earth that she was going to place her life into hands of a stranger and a criminal on top. She didn't know what had made Nick trust this rottweiler in the first place, but she sure as hell didn't. If they were planning to just stop the vehicle and try to hurt her or her loved fox, she would put up one hell of a fight, with complete element of surprise. She was going to protect Nick no matter what. If those two maniacs on the front seat wanted a rematch, this time she was ready. She was going to make them fear every bunny in the world the moment they would touch her. Still, this was not her only plan. The moment the van had started to move, she had listened. Every bump on the road, every turn to either left or right, trying to memorize and put together the route they were taking. That way she could know their destination. Even if Roy compensated their police equipment, all she had to do was to kick his ass to get them. The moment she would radio for everyone to forget the media event and rush in to save her and her partner, among capturing Roy Briggs... She would have won. Ambitious plan. All she had to do was to focus on it fully. There was no backup help from Nick. The fox was actually knocked out cold.

Kidnapping was already bad enough... But trying to kill Nick? Killing an officer of the law in front of the most famous cop without remorse? These mammals were psychopaths in her eyes. And the worst thing had happened to her today,

while on duty. Something she had promised and devoted herself of never doing. She hesitated. She panicked. She was scared. All she could do was to go back to that moment and see Nick's eyes filled with horror as he would be one paw push away from painful and horrible death, right in the front of his loved one. Judy had to admit, it had been most horrible experience in her life by far. For a moment she feared that the dog was going to do it.

And there was nothing she could do to stop him. She had even given him her weapon. Officer of the law must hold on to their tranquilizer like it's part of them. She had thrown it to him without hesitation. She didn't even think for a second about rebelling back. And it scared her. Nick was now most important mammal in her life and anyone could take advantage of her with that fact. Before Nick, there was option for that. Not with her. Love made her vulnerable.

And it scared her so much. But right now was not good time to linger on that thought. Right now focus on your goal. Revenge. These mammals in the van will be locked up the moment I see the opportunity... Maybe even their boss.

Right! Because if these mammals were talking true, and they were indeed taking them both for the wolf... This was her chance. To end this investigation and long fight before it even starts. You arrest them all.. Time to show these idiots that you are not just some token bunny. Make Bogo and the city proud... You just have to wait for the right moment... Wait.. The car is stopping. What the... We haven't even driven twenty minutes... We are still in Savannah square. Left, right, right, left... And then another left.. And straight about six blocks with stopping on few lights... Then another-

Meanwhile at the same moment.. There was the fox. And he had only few things in his mind. Darkness. The unknown. Fear. Anxiousness. Those were Nick's only friends at the moment, as he felt his mind have small sparks of odd feelings.

Judy... Was she okay? Was she safe? Where am I? What is this place? He felt like his mind and nose burned from the chloroform. Everything was pitch black. He had never felt this uneasy. Something hurts... My back and my face...

I... I can hear something.. What am I hearing? It echoes... Where is Judy?

Judy felt her whole body tense up the moment engine stopped running. They were done. But it didn't make sense. She expected it to be a long drive... Maybe to Tundra town, Rain forest district or god knows where... But they were still in Savannah. She was sure of it. The temperature did not change. She would have felt it. Okay now... Keep yourself ready. You can't see anything, and your paws are tied. The moment that you have to fight, don't doubt it. These ropes are loose enough. Strip off this cloth from your face and show them what you got... IF things seem threatening... Otherwise, just listen and stay alert. Wait, someone came out of the front seats. I can feel Roy's eyes on me right now. Okay, breathe.

I can hear footsteps. They are coming here right... Now.

CLICK!

The double doors from the back of the van opened up, making the doe embrace the cooling and fresh air flowing into the van, playing her role as passed out. Now, she would just need to listen as she laid next to Nick.

Just let the fate go on my favor.. Because if not.. This will end badly.

"We are here," Judy could hear the dog named David say with frustrated tone as he clicked both of the doors open.

Roy gave satisfied stretch, popping his joints loudly and exhaling as he hopped out of the van. Judy could hear Roy talk.

"Good. At least this one is going by the plan. Now, I am going to need some cold water. Have to try to wake these two up. A small towel too.

Once they have woken up, I guide these two to the boss. Get me the stuff and leave. I have quite explaining to do about you two, so it's better that you two just get this going so you don't screw up this shit anymore. Sound like a good plan?"

There was moment of silence and the other dog, Saul, talked.

"And what exactly are you going to tell to the boss about our actions today? Because it will be you who he will punish," Saul stated with intimidating tone.

"I'm going to tell them that I had two one of the most the biggest fuck's ups in history of kidnapping with me, trying to pathetically get their revenge with element of surprise and beat two mammals up, threatening to kill the other in front of his partner. A cop.

I am going to tell them that you two are fucking retarded. That is my plan. Any more dumb questions, or are you going to get the water and the towel for me? Or do I have to do that too?"

Now there was even longer silence as Judy listened, knowing damn well that Roy was pushing it. Roy might have been deadly fighter but two against one and angering the already agitated mammals was a horrible idea. Judy could hear as the other dog took two steps closer to Roy. Was probably unneeded close.

The silence continued and it didn't take long for Judy to realize that it was a deadly staring competition.

"You got something to say, sweetheart?" Judy could hear Roy ask with smug tone, absent of any fear.

"... You just wait the day we settle this," Saul said with angry tone.

"Uuuu, I'm shaking of fear!" Roy snickered.

Judy could hear the other dog starting to actually growl at him, and now Judy could hear Roy move his paw behind his back, taking one tactical step behind with his left foot.

Judy knew that Roy had his paw on the handle of butterfly knife, ready to end the other dog's life with one deadly sweep of his paw, if needed. Judy thought that at least in this point Roy must have been scared but she didn't know that Roy was smiling widely, enjoying the hell out of this. Saul was already baring his fangs, ready to jump Roy in rage as he stared at that amused smile, when David came between.

He pushed Saul back a bit and turned to look at Roy in annoyance as he snarled.

"I'll get your water."

"... Good boy." Roy said smugly.

"Saul, inside. We will deal with this shit later. Boss is waiting."

"The other one finally found his brains it seems, you better do the same." Roy stated.

"... I swear that I will fucking kill you," Saul promised with snarl, David pushing him away from the grinning rottweiler.

"Saul, move." David pleaded, escorting the dog filled with rage to the door.

Judy knew that they were in Savannah but she didn't know the current actual spot.

This could be their moment to escape, once Nick wakes up. There is only Roy here.

If we act fast enough... We can do this.

Shortly after a metallic door screeched, Judy could hear footsteps again. They continued next to the van,

and the sound of bucket laid inside the van was heard, some water spilling out.

"Thank you kindly," Roy said with smug tone for the husky who was standing still after giving Roy the bucket, handing him over the towel as well.

"Why the fuck do you want to treat two fucking cops like this, after the shit that they've put our partners through?" The husky asked in disgust.

Roy was silent for a while, answering with annoyed tone.

"One, they are your partners, not mine. Two, these two fucking cops here are the reason you can live, eat and sleep in this city. The reason prey have not gone to war with us,

and break everything this place worked for to make it possible. These two are the reason, why you are not locked in the cage by Bellwether, snarling and starving like a primal animal.

Was that specific enough for you? Or have you already forgotten that all this happened half a year ago? Have some respect you idiot and get the fuck out of my sight."

For now, David had nothing to answer for that statement. Because at this moment when he thought about it, he knew it was true. He had just indeed forgotten. Blind anger and hunger from revenge had blinded him and Saul completely about actually understanding who these two were. But he still wanted to argue back stubbornly, making some kind of argument... But time was running out and the boss needed these two NOW.

"She made a big fucking wound in the back of my head, I have right to be pissed," the husky argued.

"Oh, I wonder the reason she gave it to you... Maybe because she wanted to protect her partner. You two fucked up badly. Accept it. Now leave me alone with these two.

We come there shortly. I need to have word with them," Roy sighed, signaling the husky to sod off.

David didn't say anything as he still held the back of his bleeding head and started to mutter something distant, walking towards the door.

Judy did not know it but they were located on a small alleyway, surveillance cameras and iron gates on the both ends. This was not easily escape able.

The metallic click of the door was heard, closing shortly after.

The silence was left in the area. Roy sighed, and closed of the van doors.

Roy started to whistle quietly as he laid the towel inside the bucket, making it soak in the chilling water.

Judy could hear as the drops of water hit the surface, Roy pulling out the towel and holding it in his paw.

"Wakey wakey..." Roy said, starting to squeeze the wet towel on top of Judy's head. She felt her fur spark up a bit, even if she had been awake the whole time. The water was cold as hell.

She had to act like she was waking up. She didn't move first but as the rottweiler squeezed the towel harder, it made even her upper uniform a bit wet. She started to put on his acting,

starting to act confused as she shaked her head and started to move.

"Mmmmmm.. Whaahh... What... Stop.."

"Oh, sorry Hopps," Roy apologized, seeing that the doe was finally waking up. Everything is going good so far.

"I.. I can't see," Judy mumbled, acting scared.

"Just a protocol. Neither of you are allowed to know where we are. You understand. Right now, try to stay calm and still. We are going for a short walk soon.

I have to wake up Wilde now. After that, you two will have to listen what I have to say. Then we can proceed. Sound good?" Roy questioned.

"... It's not like I have lot of choice here," Judy said angrily.

"AHahah, indeed. Good that you figured that out. Like said, neither of you are here to get hurt. Wait, I have to wake up Nicky boy." Roy said with grin and started to pour a lot of water on top of Nick's head with one squeeze. The huge and chilling splash washed over the unconscious fox, waking him up with full scare.

The fox felt his whole fur shiver as he sat up, shaking his head and making the water splatter all over. He felt his heart race fast and panic hit him as he started to squirm with his paws tied.

It took his brain only moment to realize what had happened as he started to yell in panic.

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"WOWWOwoo, Nick, dude! Calm down! Breathe! Everything is okay!" Roy yelled back, holding Nick down and stopping his panicked squirming. The cold water still chilled the skin under his fur and not seeing right now made him really freaked out. And then it hit him. Judy.

"WHERE IS JUDY!?" Nick yelled with demanding voice, horrified about the fate of his loved one. She had to be okay! Or else he was going to flip!

"Shhhhshh! Nicholas, I'm here! I'm here!" Judy calmed him down fast, pushing against his side with her head and signaling that she was okay.

Nick started to pant and felt his heart rate starting to slowly calm down, easing his panic. The fact that he couldn't still see was scary, but to know that Judy was alright made almost all of it go away. Her delicate scent made him calm down as Judy kept talking to him.

Roy had kept his promise so far. Nothing had been done to them. But he wanted to see her. He wanted to hug her and make sure that she was really okay despite all this. But he knew that Roy would be very much against removing these ropes. After a while of panting and getting his bearings, Roy started to talk.

"Nick... You good now?"

The fox swallowed as he still kept panting a bit, feeling himself now getting more relaxed. He spoke.

"I.. I assume that removing these ropes and blindfolds are off the table?"

"Yeeeah, sorry. Not going to happen. Look, the faster we get this thing going, the faster both can be removed.

It would be only one minute walk, and I would remove both. Now, we are already late from the meeting, and boss does not like waiting.

Or wouldn't know for sure, haven't worked with him long enough to know."

"Wh... Why would he want to meet us?" Judy asked with doubting voice, not understanding the purpose of it.

"... You will see." Roy said mischievously, opening the van doors slowly.

"Judy... I think we better do as he asks... If he tells that we are not going to get hurt, I trust it." Nick assured, just wanting not to anger whoever was waiting them by being late.

"... And how has Briggs done anything to make you trust him?" Judy asked in disbelief, not understanding at all.

"... He has done some things. I trust him, even as crazy as it sounds," Nick said quietly.

"Damn, I'm almost getting teary eyed here you two.

Come on, we don't have whole day. And Nick... Thanks," Roy said with genuine warmness.

The rottweiler hopped out of the van, keeping the doors open and spoke.

"Watch your step. Come out slowly and smoothly. Let's make this work like a butter on a pan."

"... Fine." Judy said in defeat.

Nick better be right about trusting him. Because now, her plan of surprise attack was no longer possible.

But... If better moment would be given once inside... She would take it.

Never underestimate Zpd's finest.

...

WOLF'S DEN ...

After the loud metallic click of the first door was heard, Judy started to memorize every detail. Everything was important. The sounds. The smell. She had to find out where they were.

It must had been some very secret location. Knowing where it was and knowing that the wolf they were looking for staid here regularly, would be vital for the case. She could not see but all she could do was to trust her other senses. The hallway they had walked through first was with concrete floor. There was no echo of footsteps, meaning that this current area was not big. She expected something much dirtier smell or rusty and old... But everything smelled very clean... Almost like someone had just cleaned it. Odd. After the hallway walk, Judy and Nick were escorted inside the elevator with Roy. She then started to wonder... It has an elevator, so it's not a mansion or one floored building... It's either regular project building, or just one hell of a big building.. Maybe.

It did not give much to go on yet. She counted the seconds as the elevator came up slowly from wherever they started. Maybe about six to seven floors. The elevator was far from dusty too. It made her confused.

Either these mammals had a regular cleaner in their household, or they had just cleaned it up for newcomers. The moment elevator stopped, Roy gently pushed both forward, telling them to walk.

Both did as asked, and Judy didn't waste time to put her cop mode on again. The steps were soft... Full floor carpet. Vacuumed recently. This hallway is long... Suddenly Roy held them and told them to stop.

Judy could sense with her strong hearing that someone was approaching. Whoever it was, the mammal reached them fast. They did not recognize the voice of the mammal.

"Mister Briggs, what on earth is going on?! The boss has been waiting for these two to arrive for a long time now, and Steve is getting restless. Everyone in the room is!

Saul and David do not have any kind of explanation other than, Briggs made everything complicated. Saying it's your fault that these two are late."

"... I see. I will explain everything to mister Levron once we get there, William. We better get going," Roy said. The annoyance in his tone did not go unnoticed. Of course the two idiots blamed him like snakes.

Why did he even expect anything else...

"Indeed! Follow me you three! Officers Hopps and Wilde, I am truly sorry for all of this. Only half a minute and we are there. Then you will have your explanation for everything. Let us get going."

Nick and Judy did not know what to answer but the mammal sounded way too civil and gentle to be doubted as someone who was up to no good. There was admiration and respect in his voice as he spoke to them.

The bunny and the fox started to follow the mammal ahead as fast as they could, feeling Roy guiding them forward with his paws. Keep listening to details Judy... Don't relax now. I wonder if Nick was thinking the same things. He must have had the same ideas. He was a cop now after all.

But little did she know that Nick was far from playing sly detective. He was terrified. His mind was buzzed with too much worry and questions to think where they were. He worried that the deeper they traveled,

the scarier it got. At moment like these it was clear to him that despite being a cop and partner to one of the bravest mammals in the city, he was still a coward. Mostly. But he feared way more for his girlfriend than for himself. If anything would happen to her, it would be his fault. He gave his word about Roy and cooperating with the kidnappers. And the fact that he had done that, made him paranoid right now.

If they would get killed within these walls, they could make it so that no one would find them. They would both just disappear. The idea gave shivers to him, as all these scary thoughts started to creep to him.

If this goes bad... Let her live... Just let her survive. She is the last mammal in this world to deserve this. I don't care what happens to me... But just let her be okay.

You are now on mercy of the complete strangers. There is no plan. All you can do is hope to live through this day... I wish I could had said something to my mother... I really wish that she would know how important she truly was for me as well as the incredible soul walking next to me. Just let everything be oka-

CLICK!

The door opened before Nick could finish his thoughts and he knew it. The final door. This was it. They were here. Now all I can do is hold my breath.

Judy and Nick could hear loud talk of conversations around the room they were in. Only two seconds of them entering inside, and the noises stopped completely.

The bunny could feel they eyes all over them, observing them. It made her feel more than uneasy. She did not see it, but the scent of many different mammals surrounded the room.

The first thing Judy felt was the floor. Marble. What... Marble floor's are expensive... I smell candles.. Many of them.. What is this place? And what is going to happen now?

Roy finally took paw's away from both of their backs. She felt her ears perk up from the chilling sound of cold steel, almost making her panic. Nick heard it too.

The rottweiler spoke after noticing their sudden scare.

"Just taking these ropes off. Don't worry. No more walking. This is it."

This is it.

Judy and Nick felt as their paws embraced release by Roy's sharp knife.

There was only blindfolds left. Nick slowly spoke with scared voice, trying to sound brave.

"Can we take the blindfolds off now?"

"Yeap," Roy said with chuckle.

The bunny and the fox both moved their paws on the edge of their tight blindfolds at that moment,

starting to strip them off. Instead of preparing to wince from bright lights, the room was quite dim.

They both did still nevertheless wince a bit. All Judy and Nick could make out as they rubbed their eyes, was small spots of light around the room.

They all moved a little bit. They were candles. It took them about ten seconds to blink repeatedly to start to see the room around them.

It was not so dark after all. It was some small lamps besides the candles. It took Nick far less time to see the most of the room, because of being nocturnal.

He still felt a bit fuzzy. Judy started to see the room too, observing her surroundings. They both stood in the middle of the square room.

They had two mammals on their both sides. On the other side was Roy, and someone else, and on the other side was David and Saul, giving them a cold look.

Two behind them as well, on both sides of large wooden double doors. Two bulls. In front of them, there was mammals as well.

But they could not see them very well. There was about four of them. A huge desk in the middle, only couple of feet from their location.

Two mammals stood beside the large wooden table. Other one Nick and Judy recognized. It was Steve Levron. Neither of them didn't know what to say as the bunny just mischievously smiled at them.

Suddenly whoever was in the chair behind the wooden desk, whispered something to the bunny without moving from his seat. Judy or Nick did not know what, but Levron gave casual nod to the mammal in the chair.

Steve then turned his gaze at the mammal that was beside Roy, giving him a small nod. The mammal next to Roy was kind looking... Fox. Quite old even. The fox gave questioning look at the bunny and got another accepting nod.

The fox turned his gaze next to him, looking at the small light switch. He then pressed it.

The lights flashed in front of the bunny and the fox at that second. They winced with their eyes at that moment, wondering what on earth is going on.

The spotlights pointed at both sides of the table, revealing the mammals on both sides of the desk.

On the left side there was two mammals they had never seen before. Two antelopes. Both were dressed in very stylish black tuxedos. They both looked at them with bored expression, looking like all of this was making them sleepy.

Then the other light switch flashed on the ride side of the table, revealing two other mammals.

Steve Levron was standing there with his black tuxedo and red tie, giving little eyebrow wiggle for them with casual smile. And on the other side was...

No way. Garvia Defluff. The ram was looking at them with quite angry gaze. Nick and Judy felt even more confused, but Nick felt the lingering rage spark inside him just a little bit after seeing the ram again in his blue tuxedo and his smug and snobbish look. The room was quiet for a moment as all of the four mammals stood straight like they were stone.

Until the final light came.

It flashed the whole table dramatically, making only the paws of the mammal show, as he sat on his chair.

Black furred arms with wine red sleeves. Blue eyes, just shining in the dark and observing them.

And the moment the mammal tapped his thumbs together, Judy and Nick could only listen as the warm and strong voice spoke with almost excited tone.

"I have waited for this moment for a while now. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. It is more than incredible to finally make your acquaintance."

The mammal stated. Nick and Judy recognized the voice, making their eyes widen. They had only heard it once.

The voice continued.

"I know you both. But you do not know me yet. Which is very rude from me. So, without further a due... Let me fix that...

I.. Am Marcus Carlito Weston. At your humble service. I am also known as Mayor of Zootopia. Mammal of them all. The protector of our city.

The leader of the chaos. And also... I am the second most powerful mob boss of my rank. Cool, right? I know. So, now that you both know these things... All I can say is..."

Suddenly Nick and Judy could hear a drum roll from behind them by the door. They turned around to look at the source of the voice in confusion.

The two bull's actually played drums with drumsticks rapidly, building up this moment. Nick and Judy turned back to look at the mammal again,

as he rose up from his chair as the drums got even faster.

The wolf rose up from his chair, kicking it back on the floor behind him, spreading his arms in the air as the final red spotlight pointed at him from the ceiling.

"WELCOME! TO MEET THE REAL ME!"

Badum TSH!

Yes. The other bull actually finished by hitting a cymbal, then throwing it away.

Nick and Judy had never looked more speechless in their life, feeling mind fucked right now.

The red wine suited black wolf stayed still for a moment with his eyes closed.

For a moment.

"... No... NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! God fucking dammit!" The wolf cursed loudly in frustration.

The wolf groaned as he cocked his head back, letting his arms relax and slapped his paw in front of his eyes.

"What?" Levron asked in confusion.

"Nohohohoohhohohooo!" The wolf still just groaned, feeling like he had failed something very important to him. He continued,

"It was so cringy!" The wolf yelled.

"I told you that he would not be satisfied, I TOLD YOU!" The other antelope accused the other next to him.

The other one just rolled his eyes with annoyed expression.

"I didn't think it was cringy," Levron said with genuine tone, making it sound like wolf was just overreacting.

The wolf just banged his head at the table and groaned.

"Yes it was! It was so bad in so many ways!"

"You are just overreacting as always, Marcus! It was good! You should be proud! I am!"

The wolf still shaked his head in disbelief and pointed his finger at the other antelope.

"James! Tell me honestly! No ass kissing! Was it cringy!?"

"MMhhhh yeeeeah, it was a little bit cringy," The antelope admitted with honest voice.

"SEE?! SEE?!" The wolf yelled, banging the table with his paw and cursing again.

"I don't see what was wrong with it. It was kinda cool," the other bull whispered to the other.

"Yeah. I really had to practice drumming to make this happen. My mom would be proud, even if I skipped the music classes," the other said proudly.

Suddenly Garvia started to speak for the first time.

"But if you had added the fire pit's like I told you hundreds of times-"

"Oh shut the fuck up with the fire pits, Garvia! I am tired of hearing about them! It would have been too dramatic!

I would have caused the fire hazard too!" The wolf yelled in annoyance.

"He really likes his fire pits," The other antelope chuckled.

"I think fire pits would have been kinda cool," David suddenly said from the side.

"At least someone has eye for true theatrics!" The ram said in annoyance, getting a nod of approval from the husky.

The wolf just shaked his head as he watched between the ram and the husky like they were both idiots.

"Oh go suck Garvia's small dick while you are at it, David! Who asked you anything!? You have worked here a week! Fire pits.. I'll kick you two in the fire pits!

And don't even get me started with the balloons and fireworks, Jones! I know that you were about to bring them up next! Don't test me with that shit or I-"

"But what about the suggestion that I had!?" Levron suddenly said in frustration, his hands in akimbo.

The arguing started to continue between all of them and Judy and Nick followed all of this with complete lock down.

They both slowly turned their gazes at Roy in the middle of this chaos. Roy just shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he followed the show around the room.

He then spoke with amused chuckle,

"Not what you two quite expected?"

Nick and Judy still looked at the laughing rottweiler with hanging jaws and wide eyes, wondering that where on earth had they stepped into.

Judy had enough of this. She yelled with the loudest voice she could gather stopping the circus in front of her.

"HEY!"

Even Nick winced from the loud yell, looking at his girlfriend in scare as she demanded attention.

The talking around the room stopped at that moment. Everyone froze on their spot's, looking at the doe with alerted gazes.

Judy continued with angry yell.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW THAT WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE! WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

The bunny was tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance, demanding explanation.

All of the mammals in the room looked at her. Marcus was quiet for a moment and started to walk around the table slowly.

Nick and Judy could feel themselves tense up as the wolf approached them both slowly. He then suddenly stopped and turned around.

He then spoke with frustrated voice,

"Someone lift my chair up. And for heaven's sake put on the lights and blow off those candles. Show's over."

Everyone gave small nods and started to move around the room and doing what was told.

"Mr Weston, can I keep the drum? I would really like to practice more," the other bull suddenly asked with innocent smile.

The black wolf looked at him with weird look, spreading his arms into asking motion, signaling that it was the most random question of the week.

He struggled to answer for a moment as he shaked his head in confusion and he then sighed.

"Ted, I don't care about your damn drum. Just take it if you want."

"Gee, thanks boss!" The bull said happily, looking at his drum proudly.

The tall black wolf then continued walking to them, stopping a foot away from them as he gazed at them both in admiration.

Judy was ready for some kind of attack as well as Nick, both very tense and still confused about what was going on.

The wolf then slowly kneeled in front of Judy, making the doe look at him carefully. The wolf gave questioning look at the doe,

handing his both paws forward in front of her. Judy raised an eyebrow to that and gave Nick questioning side look, wondering if she was just having misled signals here.

Nick gave quick nod, being more than okay for not refusing this common gesture of courtesy between mobs families.

Judy slowly handed over her paw, making the wolf gently take it with his strong ones and leaning in slowly to give gentle kiss on it.

He then leaned out and spoke,

"Marcus Carlito Weston, at your service."

David and Saul both looked suddenly sacred now. They had expected something completely else. What was this...

He then slowly raised himself from the kneeling position as Judy watched him with odd look, still processing if he just really did that.

The wolf then turned to Nick, who looked at him with a bit scared look. The wolf just smiled and placed his paws on Nick's both shoulders,

leaning next to him. He gave quick kiss next to his cheek, making Nick jump a bit. He then slowly leaned out, doing the same on Nick's other cheek as well.

The fox stared with wide eyes as the black wolf smiled warmly, speaking like he did to Judy.

"Marcus Carlito Weston, at your service."

The wolf then let go of Nick's shoulders, taking a step back from them and placed his hands behind his back.

Only one second later, he heard Steve clap loudly from behind, sniffing a little bit.

"Marcus... I am so proud right now! Fantastic introduction! Belissimo!"

"I know right! I was fucking killing it! DAMN I'M GOOD! " The wolf yelled, jumping in the air in victory.

There went that civilized character in a second. Roy just chuckled a bit for this with the fox beside him, as the others in room just shaked their heads for this and rolled their eyes.

"If there would not be so many mammals in the room right now, I would probably cry," Steve stated proudly.

Marcus then turned to Nick and spoke,

"I have to hear the opinion from the rock stars of the room. Officer Wilde.. Wait, too formal. Can I call you Nick? Or is it too personal?"

"I... I guess that... Yeah, Nick is fine..." The fox mumbled with scared voice, feeling still completely overwhelmed by all of this, not knowing what to think.

Neither did Judy and it was showing. They had expected to face a lot of trouble by now. An assault. Ambush. Torture. Demands. Blackmail. Threats. ANYTHING.

But so far all this created was confusion and add more questions. They had expected scary mammals. Cold blooded killers. But so far no one had given sign of being one.

Well.. If you don't add the two dogs on their left side, still giving them that nasty look.

"You have to admit that it was smooth, right Nick? Was it like.. Nine out ten? Or worse? You can be honest," the wolf said friendly tone, waiting for his answer excitedly.

"It was... Good. Very umm... Attention demanding... I'd say." Nick mumbled, trying not to sound so scared.

Marcus finally noticed this and asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you scared? No one is going to hurt you or your partner. You can both relax. Get yourselves comfortable. Breathe. Like damn, you two are most honorable mammals Iv'e had under my roof!" Marcus said with genuine admiration.

"Why thank you..." Steve said with sarcastic tone.

"Oh, shut up." Marcus laughed, waving his paw on the buck's way.

"Did you seriously just ask Nick why is he scared?" Judy asked, trying to contain her building anger despite that she somehow felt that the wolf indeed did not mean no harm to them.

"I... Have I given any reasoning for you two to be THAT SCARED? I mean, I understand completely that all of this might have been aaaa... Little flashy? But your partner here is shaking like a leaf.

No offense, Nick. Just didn't expect two officers to be so uumm... Alarmed about all this. NOT that I doubt your either of your bravery! But I am just a bit confused here."

"Confused." Judy repeated with angry tone, making Nick wince. He knew that she was about to go on rampage. He spoke right away to calm her down.

"Carrots! Easy now, please... Let's just explain," Nick said with scared tone, knowing damn well that she was about to flip.

The doe looked at Nick with confused look, asking that did he really just want to let this slide? The thing they had done to them. The fear they had put them through.

But it was clear, Nick was still very scared. He feared that whatever this gentle treatment so far was, Judy going on a warpath might break that mood.

"Wait, talking about the trip... I think that you have some explaining to do, Briggs." The wolf suddenly said with serious tone, turning to the rottweiler.

Judy and Nick could see glimpse of fear flash through Roy's eyes for a moment, but he kept his cool. He started to talk,

"I assume that these two idiots already had version of this story? Because I can't explain how it went. These two fucked up everything from the sta-"

"He is lying. He fucked everything up!" Saul accused, cutting Roy off in middle of his explaining.

"You lying sack of-!" Roy started and one small signal of paw by Marcus in the air,

and everyone went quiet. Marcus shaked his head and spoke,

"If I am going to hear shouting competition between you three, I am going to need something to endure it with. Excuse me for a moment."

The wolf finished, walking towards his table. He then leaned against it with his lower back, putting his hands in akimbo. He then sighed and spoke.

"Steve, be a good friend and pour me a glass of that rare stuff you have in my desk. Take one for yourself too. You want some, Garvia? James? Jones?" The wolf questioned in amusement.

"I'll have double," both of the antelopes stated at the same time with bored voices.

"This stuff ain't free, you two have to pay," Steve reminded like he was about to share elixir of life.

"Steve, I am a millionaire. They do not have to pay," Marcus chuckled.

The wolf then quickly added with grin,

"But Garvia has to."

".. Fuck you, Marcus." Garvia shot with annoyance from the side, making James and Jones laugh as the wolf sent a flying kiss to the ram to annoy him even more.

"HOW CAN YOU ALL ACT LIKE THIS IS FUNNY?!"

The room froze once again as Judy huffed, not amused at all by this show once again. Nick actually was, because Marcus was asshole to Garvia. But now the fox's small amused grin turned into wince of fear as he started to plead Judy to calm down again. But this time Judy was not hearing it, shoving Nick's paw away.

"NO, NICK! I want this settled, NOW!"

Nick could only shut his mouth, knowing damn well that Judy was about speak her mind right now about everything. The moment he had feared.

"You are all insane! You think that what you did to us was funny?!" Judy questioned in anger. Nick had probably never seen her so angry as she was now. She even scared him.

Marcus put down his glass on the table, giving almost a bit panicked look at her.

"Jud- I mean, officer Hopps. I understand that this might all be a bit weird, but I don't think I have given too much reason for you to be so hostile. I understand it from cop perspective... But you know Gerald,

who I have most respect to, I might add. You are very close to him. You know how mobsters work. We can be very flashy and blunt with our methods of making introductions or meetings and such...

But I thought you both saw pretty quickly that I am not on the warpath here. I think you might be uuhh... Little bit overreacting. I mean, I am a mayor after all. I had to meet you two sooner or later."

The silence came to the room as Judy started to process what she had just heard with hanging jaw. Nick could see that her eyes were going way more wild now. She was about to explode on them.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it now.

"YOU KIDNAPPED US! WE ARE COPS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Judy yelled like the wolf was insane. For a bunny, she was fierce, Marcus had to give that. Way more than he expected. But then he started to chuckle and gave apologizing grin as he spoke back with apologizing tone.

"But wasn't it exciting!? I mean, you have to admit that it was not boring! It was thrilling! You two just walking in the daylight, going to work like always. Stranger asks for you help and poof! Suddenly everything goes black. The next thing you both realize is, you can't see. But you are still both unharmed, safe and sound! And then, my workers here tell you that you are just going to meet the wolf you have been trying to reach all this time. And BAM! You meet him, and he gives you great welcome and we can finally discuss the things that need to be discussed! Doesn't that sound like memorable and awesome adventure for you two?!

I mean that is how I would see it. Right? Thrilling, maybe a little scary, BUT EXCITING and smooth as a rock, right?!"

Nick and Judy could feel as their eyes widened from this statement, as the wolf still gave apologizing look to them with awkward posture, trying to make them see all this from his colorful perspective.

"You..." Judy could only let out.

Nick gave the largest wince as he knew that Judy was one hundred percent done with this shit.

"You... You are insane. I will lock you all up. I will see that you are all going to rot in prison for the rest of your sorry life's," Judy started with intimidating tone, her rage rising as she didn't take her eyes off from the black wolf. Nick wanted to just curl up into a ball and hide. That sweet, cute, loving, gentle and sweet girl that she loved, was about to go savage on these mammals. If she had her gun, she would had started blasting already. Marcus spoke with apologizing tone.

"I don't understand... Was the trip really that stressing?"

... Oh fuck.

"STRESSING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO GO AND HELP A MAMMAL YOU DON'T KNOW, AND REALIZE THAT HE BLOCKS YOUR ESCAPE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND STARTS TO BEAT YOUR PARTNER!?

THEY HIT ME! THEY HIT NICK! THEY MADE ME CRAWL FOR MY LIFE UNDER THEIR VAN AND ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH AS MY PARTNER WAS GETTING BEATEN! WE FOUGHT IN THAT GARAGE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, FEARING THAT WE BOTH MIGHT DIE FROM ONE WRONG MOVE! THEY KICKED AND PUNCHED US, TELLING HOW THEY WERE GOING TO KILL US! ONCE I MANAGED TO RESTRAIN THE OTHER ONE OF THEM, I SAW AS THE OTHER WAS HOLDING NICK ON THE FLOOR, SCREWDRIVER PRESSED AGAINST HIS THROAT! HE THREATENED TO KILL HIM RIGHT THERE AND THEN! NICK WAS TOO MUCH IN YOUR CHLOROFORM FUMES TO DO ANYTHING. AND ALL I COULD DO WAS CRY WHEN INSTEAD OF LETTING HIM GO, HE ORDERED ME TO DECIDE THAT IF I WANTED HIM ALIVE, I WOULD HAVE TO CHOOSE WHICH EYE HE WOULD TAKE FROM HIM!

AND YOU... YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?! YOU THINK THAT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT I CAN LAUGH TO LATER!? YOU ARE ALL PSYCHOPATHS!"

The wolf stared at her with open mouth and wide eyes, among everyone in the room except Garvia and the two mammals who did this. Nick could only look from the side with tender and sad expression,

as the bunny was shaking from rage and crying a bit. It was clear that she had been traumatized by what happened, even more than him. Nick wondered if he should hug her. He really wanted to.

But she was far from hugging mood. She was outraged.

No one said a word as the wolf still looked at Judy and Nick with expression that screamed only one thing.

WHAT!?

And right now... Saul and David looked far from relaxed. They were shaking from fear. Because neither of them knew that these two were quests of honor. They thought that Weston saw them as a threat.

The wolf slowly closed his widely hanging jaw as he spoke with tone that made everyone in the room shiver from it's intimidating coldness, except for Judy.

"Briggs... How... How did you let this happen?" The wolf asked, not taking his look away from the two officers.

For the first time Nick heard clear horror in Roy's voice as he tried to talk.

"I-I t-tried to k-eep it under c-ontrol b-but I, S-saul tried to kill N-Nick-" He didn't even know what he was saying. Because he knew he was about to die.

For the first time, Nick spoke in between. He had to clear something up, since Roy was too scared to do it by himself.

Even if Nick was too, he owed this to Roy.

"Mister Weston... Roy here saved the situation into escalating to the point where I would have died, or my partner. He waited in the car and expected... Well. Things to go the way you said..

But instead all of this really happened. Roy was the one to save us both, protecting us from further violence when we were knocked out... He is not to blame here. But these two are."

The silence continued as Marcus soaked in what Nick had just said. Roy looked at Nick with wide eyes in his panicked state that scream only one thing. Thank you.

Marcus felt himself tremble a bit and suddenly Steve spoke carefully with caring tone.

"Marcus, it's my fault... I.. I hired them... I thought they knew what they were-"

The black wolf signaled Steve to stop talking. The bunny stopped as he still looked at Marcus with apologizing look.

The moment Marcus spoke again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the cold voice took the room again, full of authority and rage.

"... You two have ten seconds to explain yourselves to me. Time starts now."

Saul started right away explaining in panic,

"W-we didn't know they were quests of h-honor! How could h-have we known?! We thought you wanted them punished for what they did at the w-warehouse!

They are after you! After your council! We j-just thought that a little lesson would have b-been appropriate to give,

and we would have done it for your w-workers! They have Simon, Alex, Xavier, AND EVERYONE ELSE! We just did what we thought was right!

We just-"

"Time is up."

The room went quiet as the wolf inhaled the air slowly with his eyes still closed, feeling himself tremble a bit.

He then spoke quietly.

"Here. Both of you."

The two dogs looked at each other in fear, not moving first.

"Now."

The both dogs swallowed rather loudly as they carefully approached the black wolf, standing in front of his desk and still slowly opening his eyes. He still looked at Judy and Nick once more.

The bunny was not so much in rage anymore. She looked alarmed. Nick did way more. They did not know what was going on his mind right now. And he was about to make it very clear to everyone.

David's slowly started to speak as they stood next to Marcus.

"S-sir, we just tried to-"

No one didn't even get to react when Marcus took the bottle of their drink from the table like lightning.

KRATSHH!

He smashed the bottle in the side of David's head with full blast, shattering the bottle into pieces.

The dog fell on the floor unconscious, laying on the floor full of glass.

Saul could only realize in one second of horror what had happened, when he felt the wolf's paw grab him by his collar.

Without a single warning, his face greeted Marcus's fist, breaking his nose with one punch.

And he was just beginning. The wolf started to yell in rage as he smashed his fist into his face again.

"I FUCKING-"

He threw another.

"WAITED TO WELCOME THEM-"

Another.

"FOR SIX MONTHS!"

Another.

"AND YOU TWO-"

Another. His face started to bleed furiously.

"FUCKING IDIOTS-"

Another one made two of his teeth crack off.

"RUINED EVERYTHING-"

Another one to his cheek made a loud crack. Broken bone.

"THAT I WORKED FOR!" The wolf finished, giving one final smash into his face, letting go of his collar and smashing him on the floor.

The dog's face looked like truck had run over it as he fell on the cold marble. His other eye had taken color of red, his head spinning as he felt his mouth dribble with blood.

Judy and Nick followed this show with absolute horror on their face, too stunned to do anything.

The doberman tried to get his bearings, trying to rise up from the floor with poor success. He spat out blood and another teeth on the floor, feeling his face burn from the beating.

Marcus looked at the dog with disgusted gaze and slowly bent his knees to be on his level. Everyone in the room felt like they were holding their breath.

The black wolf slowly grabbed the top of his head fur, making the dog wince from pain. He made him look at the bunny and the fox, both looking horrified of his sudden tantrum.

"Apologize to them!" The wolf commanded in rage.

The dog could barely even speak as his head spanned, blood falling out of his gums and his face. The tears of pain fell with the blood as his eyes begged for mercy.

Saul tried to speak but the pain was too overwhelming to handle. All there was heard was distant muttering.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE OR DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!?" Marcus yelled, his patience wearing thin.

"Marcus..." Steve suddenly said with worried voice, stepping closer.

The wolf didn't answer as he shake'd in rage, looking at the dog in disgust.

Nick and Judy did not know what to do. Judy's anger had turned into horror in a moment. She never wanted anyone killed. Neither did Nick... Judy thought about stepping up every second and stopping this.

But Nick didn't. He was too scared to do anything.

The other council members just followed everything in silence, most just looking intrigued about if Marcus was really going to do it... And judging their gazes, it would not be the first time.

The fox and Roy were actually enjoying this. They did not let it show but they did.

Marcus was losing his patience. He took the huge piece of glass from the ground and continued,

"I WAITED FOR ALL THIS TIME TO WELCOME THESE TWO WITH CLEAN TABLE AND WITHOUT HOSTILITY, AND YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU WERE TOLD BY STEVE TO DO THIS CLEAN,

AND YOU TRY TO KILL OFFICER WILDE INSTEAD IN FRONT OF HIS PARTNER!? You... OOOoooh, I really want to cut your throat with this right now and make you bleed!"

Nick and Judy could see that it took all the restrain Marcus had to not shove the piece of glass into dog's throat.

The dog suddenly found his voice in horror, starting to talk as best as he could as he cried in fear.

"I-I a-am s-so s-s-sorry I-I didn't k-know p-please d-don't k-kill me!"

"LOUDER!"

Now Judy had to step up. The wolf would otherwise kill him.

"D-don't hurt him! He apologized! You need to take him to hospital! No one deserves to die!" Judy stated, overcoming the tone of fear and turning into demand.

The wolf looked at the doe with serious look, asking if she was actually serious. He then looked at Nick and the fox officer nodded more than couple of times, agreeing with Judy.

This wolf was seriously ready to kill a civilian in front of TWO OFFICERS.

Even Levron gave thanking look at Judy's way for stopping the situation going worse.

The black wolf started to calm down, still talking to the dog with disgust.

"You hear that? You hear the words from the mammals you tried to almost kill? She said that I need to take you to hospital, even after everything you put them through...

You do not deserve their kindness. You do not even deserve to look at them. Be very fucking glad for my respect and admiration for these two, because if your life were in my hands...

I would have made your death so damn slower... Now.. SAY THANK YOU!"

"Th-thank y-you!" The dog cried, never feeling so scared.

The wolf let go of his head fur, dropping the piece of glass on the floor.

Marcus still eyed at the whimpering dog, still wanting to kill him.

But if the order to stop came from Judy and Nick, he had to take it seriously.

"Get them out of my sight," the wolf commanded with cold voice.

The two bulls started to act more than quickly, running to the two dogs. Other started to carry crying Saul and the other took unconscious David, starting to carry them out through the side door.

The same door Nick and Judy had came through. Only moment after dragging the two out and the room was filled with silence. The wolf was fixing his tie formally, spreading his fingers as they were a bit sore for crushing the dog's face. Nick and Judy still did not know what to say about what had just happened.

"Briggs, where is Doug?" The wolf asked suddenly, sounding completely calm, almost like whole different mammal.

The rottweiler looked a bit taken aback with the sudden attitude and spoke.

"Uuuuh, he is still in the van."

"Someone go fetch him," Marcus ordered.

"Will do," the one fox suddenly said beside Roy, starting to run towards the side door.

"Good. Now, my floor is covered in blood. We can't have that. Someone come and clean this shit up.

Oh and Garvia, you better take all your seats so we can get on with the talk that we are supposed to have here.

I am supposed to be in the Zpd within barely an hour, so we have to get things up to speed here,

right you two? We don't want to be late from work after all!" The black wolf chuckled warmly, giving the two officers a wink.

The black wolf approached both of them slowly with smile, making the doe take cautious step back beside Nick.

Marcus continued,

"I am so sorry that this... Well, the way it went. You don't even know how sorry. I really wanted this all to go well.

Smoothly even. Not that is out of the window. But it does not mean that I can't try to fix it. I like fixing things.

Relationships mostly. But hey, you both are okay and unharmed, I HOPE. So things could be worse. Right?" The wolf chuckled with apologizing smile.

Judy suddenly talked with serious voice,

"You promise that you took those two to hospital right now? He might die!"

The wolf looked a bit puzzled by the question and spoke,

"Officer Hopps, these two deserved what just happened. You may not approve it. I knew you wouldn't, considering what kind of mammal you are.

I have seen many of your interviews and statements. You are the kind of mammal I want to be in good ties with it. Just like Nick here.

He does not deserve hospital, nor does the other. But I promise on my honor, I will not kill them. They will get medical treatment. As much as it takes from me.

Let's just say that I am going to continue the earlier discussion with them at some point. But! For more pleasant things. I am going to get you two a chairs so we can finally talk. It just-"

"Marcus!" the white furred buck suddenly said, arriving to the black wolf.

"What is it now, Steve?" The black wolf asked, waiting for some kind of lecture.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!?" The bunny asked angrily.

Even Judy found herself agree with Steve. This wolf needed mental help and anger management.

"What did I do?" The wolf asked innocently.

"Oh, so we are just going to pretend what just happened here?" The bunny asked in frustration with his hands in akimbo.

"Look, Saul and David deserved what just happened! These are the mob rules by code!

Imagine what mister Big would have done in my pos-"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THE BOTTLE, MARCUS!" The bunny suddenly shot in frustration.

"What!?" The wolf suddenly asked in confusion, making Nick and Judy raise an eyebrow too.

The bunny looked like he was going crazy as he shook his head and started.

"That BOTTLE!... Was Chivaljier Mazjon from year 678! Do you have any idea, how valuable and priceless it was!?

It took me forever to find that bottle! It cost me a hundred thousand dollars! It was supposed to have Oak flavor, with hint of rich mint and vanilla!

Now I will never get to taste it! Because you smashed it into David's head!"

"... Are you seriously going to argue about this right now? In front of them?" Marcus asked, almost like talking to his relative.

"That bottle was only one there was! The only copy existing! And right now, it is all over THAT FLOOR, MIXED WITH SAUL'S BLOOD!

Do you have any idea, how much have I saved that bottle for special occasion like this!?" Do you have any id-"

OKAY, OKAY FINE! I am sorry, Steve! I am sorry that I broke your damn bottle of... Whatever it was called-"

"Chivaljier Mazjon FROM YEAR-"

"678, OKAY! Got it! I am sorry! What else do you want me to say!?"

The buck still looked angry as he wondered something to argue more but he didn't.

He then made strict turn back and muttered something by himself.

"I am sorry, okay!? I will repay it to you!" The black wolf promised with apologizing tone.

"You better!" The buck said, as he went to help others to carry some round and comfy looking chairs in motion around the table.

"Aaaah, now! Where were we?" The wolf said, turning back to them.

Suddenly Nick spoke, even as he saw that Judy was about to speak too. But he had to ask.

"Ummm, mister Weston, if I may-"

"Please, call me Marcus!" The wolf stated happily, clearly very excited that he could finally speak of the two without unpleasant distractions.

"... Right. Marcus. Umm... Just why are we exactly here? We are supposed to be at work right now and... Even if I don't understand the need of this meeting,

it came in a really bad moment. Our chief is going to make us hear about this for a long time." Nick stated, absent of any anger. He still was a bit in scare, the image of Marcus beating the life out of the dog still lingering in his head. He had never seen anyone getting beaten up like that.

Judy then talked,

"ALSO... You have broken multiple laws and you are to blame for huge amount of crime within one day! I don't know how you think this was going to go, but-"

"Carrots!" Nick warned, not wanting Judy to go full cop on the wolf. They were still in their mercy inside these doors.

"No, Nick! He needs to listen to me!" Judy hissed, signaling Nick to stop. The wolf just nodded rapidly in approval as he spoke with wide smile and excited tone.

"Oh please, make me listen! I can't wait to hear this!"

Judy looked a bit confused at first but continued,

"I am going to arrest all of you. Every single one in this room. You are the reason for the event at the dance festival. You have sent your.. Workers, to invade in my partner's apartment,

bribing him and then stunning him! You are arrested because of kidnap, extortion, causing violence in public, dangerous unknown drug trafficking, stealing weapons from the Zpd, blackmailing Mayor out of his job,

Threats, having murderers in your payroll, beating a mammal near to death in front of us, and having several mammals with criminals record under this roof, harboring them in your care!" Judy accused with her list,

pointing at grinning Roy. Judy continued as the black wolf listened excitedly like he loved this. Nick was looking like he was ready to run.

"I am going to arrest every single mammal that has ties with you. I am going to bring your whole organization down. All of it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... But I am going to make sure that you will be in prison forever, if it's the last thing I do!"

The room went silent as the movement in the room had completely stopped, everyone looking at Judy and Marcus.

Finally, Marcus let out, trying to contain his laugh of happiness.

"YOU... ARE ADORABLE!"

Nick winded as Judy's eyes widened from that, her mouth hanging a bit.

"I think my heart just melt a little bit. Seriously, you... Are cute! I fucking love you already!" The black wolf squealed, reminding almost Clawhouser but ten times more masculine.

After hearing the C word, Steve winced a little bit and was about to point out the obvious.

"You..." Judy started, and Nick knew that Marcus had done the worst possible. Again.

"No seriously, that was just.. Wow! I think my fur sparked up a little bit! Got shivers all over! That was so good! You are just like everyone tells! Devoted to destroying crime like everyone spoke about! That was like almost like out of the movie, but it felt so natural! OOoooh, we are going to have so much fun!" The wolf laughed in victory, never sounding so excited. Even Roy and the fox beside him could not hold their laugh,

among Marcus's council members. Judy looked so angry and frustrated that she could not speak.

"... Do you think that I am not serious about this!?" Judy asked.

Marcus gathered himself and breathed out slowly as he answered.

"Don't get me wrong. I believe you, officer Hopps! I believe every word you said! But at least we are going to have ton of fun! Do you know how boring it has been to run this city while hiding!? I have done it for SIX years!

SIX! And no one knew who I am. And now, after all this planning... Thanks to Steve for it by the way... I am finally a mayor! I run this city. And I am also second biggest crime boss there is!

But there has been no one trying to stop me! Not even once! But now, thanks to you two existing, I can finally have some challenge! This is going to be awesome!"

Judy and Nick once again looked completely mind fucked once again, processing what they had just heard.

"Are you serious right now!?" Judy asked.

"Damn right I am! But I am not worried! Because neither of you will succeed in this! You want me to tell you why?" Marcus asked with wide smile, wagging his tail even a bit.

"..." Judy did not answer and Marcus continued,

"Because I am just too good at this. I am destined to run this city till the day I die. Just like you two are destined to protect it. But think about the things we could accomplish together!"

"You are out of your mind," Judy finally let out. This time, even Nick had to agree with her, looking at the wolf like he had forgotten the two mammals he was dealing with.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Marcus suddenly said with chuckle, walking behind Nick and Judy.

The fox and the bunny jumped a bit from the sudden touch as the black wolf gently touched both of their backs, guiding the two towards the round table. It had chairs all over it.

Marcus then spoke with excited tone,

"Time to take our seats at the table... Because we... Have things to discuss."

...

MINUTE LATER ...

Judy and Nick both sat on their seats, gazing at the mammals around them in silence. Everyone had already taken their seats, except Marcus.

Even the fox and Doug had arrived to their seats around the table. But the two bulls were still guarding the door. Nick and Judy could not help but to feel really odd seeing the ram after all these months, casually just sitting in his chair and looking at them with bored expression.

The black wolf sat behind his desk in his respectable position, looking so excited about whatever it was that was about to happen.

He laid back in his big and comfortable chair, raising his feet on the desk and letting out a relaxed exhale.

Before he got to begin, Steve cleared his throat and spoke,

"Marcus."

The wolf rolled his eyes, taking his feet off the desk.

"Fine..."

The wolf then started to talk after eyeing his guests for a while.

I have welcomed you all to this secret base of mine, beca-"

"A secret base." Judy stated with sudden smug smile.

Everyone looked at the smiling doe with confusion and the wolf continued with smile.

"Yeah, that is what I like to call it. It is super secret and shady after all, as every mob base should ha-"

"This is the city hall." Judy said with smug voice in her hustle pose.

Even Nick looked at Judy with wide eyes from the bold and straight statement,

like she had just solved a big case. The wolf's smile fell with Steve at that second, both of them feeling their mouth drop a bit.

The wolf and the buck looked at each other in confusion and then the wolf questioned Roy.

"Briggs, did you seriously tell them where we a-"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I MADE SURE THAT THEY DID NOT KNOW!" Roy yelled in panic.

"Fluff, how on earth do you know that?" Nick asked too from his girlfriend, completely confused about this.

Everyone waited as the doe started explaining.

"First of all, Roy thought that he drugged me, but I just acted. I'm sorry Nick, but I had hard time trusting what Roy said, even if you trusted him. No one is knocking me out.

So I played my role and listened. I am just a dumb bunny, but we have good hearing. Anyway, one turn left, then right, another right... And then left. Meaning that we passed Saint's crossing,

and continued on Sunrise Boulevard. We then turned to Jackson road that continued for two blocks. Meaning we passed Herald's supermarket. After that, another left. Meaning that we were now on the High town road,

leading to most wealthy and important area of the Savannah square. We continued six blocks. Meaning we passed museum, College campus, Library, Football field, aaand.. Finally, we stopped at the lights.

Meaning that we were very close to our destination. Which led me to believe that we were on an alley of the city hall, because I hear the sound of metallic gate, opened from the inside by someone in controls.

So now, other one is the weather. It didn't change. Meaning that we had to still be in Savannah. After that, all I had to do was to feel. Metallic doors are not cheap. And once we got inside, I smelled lot of cleaning soaps and I didn't get dust in my feet. After that, an elevator ride. City hall had an elevator. Then, we arrive to a place with full floor carpet, and everything was still clean. Only city hall has that luxury...

Or very expensive hotel. So once we arrived in this room, it did not take long for me to put the pieces of the puzzle together. This actual desk that you have right here, is the one I placed my badge on all those months ago during the night howlers case. Marble floors too. Mayor's office has that, like the whole hall. Four large parted windows. You have blocked all of them with the cardboard's and tape to block the city view... So... All this leads to one conclusion... Not so super secret base... Boom."

Badum tish!

Yes, one of the bulls actually had the instrument in their hands.

Everyone around the table looked like their mind had been blown, as well as Nick's. He knew that his girlfriend was smart and best in the Zpd... But this one made him speechless.

No one said anything at this moment. Roy could only look at the bunny in admiration with the fox beside him. Even James and Jones looked far from bored at the moment.

The black wolf slowly laid his head against the table and spoke.

"God fucking dammit."

One of the bulls by the door spoke,

"Gee boss, that bunny is really smart. There is no point keeping them cardboard's on the window anymore, right?"

The silence continued as the bunny still had her smug smile and her hands in akimbo as everyone stared at her.

The wolf then sighed and muttered as he waved his paw in the air while still having his head against the table with closed eyes, signaling the two bulls to just do it.

Within a moment, all of the cardboard was ripped off from front of the windows, revealing the beautiful sight to the city. The bright sunlight made them all wince as it embraced the room, taking the darkness away in a second.

"Ahg..." Steve muttered with Garvia as the light made their eyes hurt for a moment.

The wolf then spoke after a while, raising his head from the table.

"That was... Okay I admit that was awesome." The black wolf finally admitted.

"I know," Judy said smugly with smile. Even despite the fact that she was going to arrest all of them,

a compliment was always welcome from good work. Nick was right. She was sassy when she wanted to.

"Sheeesh, carrots. I did not know my bun- I MEAN MY PARTNER, was so damn clever. You are always full of surprises," Nick stated proudly. These times reminded why she was most capable cop in the city.

"Thanks..." Judy said with loving smile, realizing that the look was way too intimate to have. She cleared her throat fast and waited for someone to speak.

"Okay uh... Since that embarrassing thing is now out of the way... How about we uuhhh... Get to it. Yeah." Marcus mumbled and straightened his tie.

"I knew that there was more to this meeting that just you annoying us. You are here to make a deal, right? It won't work. You are not talking your way out of any of this. We have already witnessed you assaulting two mammals. You need help," Judy stated with casual expression.

Marcus then chuckled and then spoke,

"Damn... I really like you. You are even more awesome than I expected. But no offense to you, Hopps." Marcus said with genuine tone.

"I didn't ask you to beat them into that condition."

"I know, but they deserved it..."

Judy in part could not deny that and she felt horrible for it. Suddenly the wolf turned to Nick.

"Nick... I thought you would be... I don't know... Way more talk active. You have been very quiet for most of the time."

Nick then raised an eyebrow and gave a nervous smile.

"Listen mister Wes- Marcus, I mean... I normally am not this quiet, believe me... But right now I am just a bit overwhelmed by all of... This. I am just glad to be alive. I know that you know my relationship with mister Big. So you know that I was not very excited about meeting another mobster boss. And they way your umm... Workers made their welcome... I thought that we would both die today. So yeah... Shaky would still be on point. And also the fact that I am sitting on with my uniform in the table full of mobsters... A bit paranoia is understandable, right? Or the fact that we should arrest all of, like Carrots said." Nick stated.

Judy gave agreeing nod to that. But then Nick continued,

"And maybe because of... You know.. What you did like ten minutes ago..."

Nick said with nervous grin, shrugging his shoulders.

The wolf was quiet for a while and sighed.

"When you say it like that... I feel more of an asshole... Okay I... Damn. I really did not want any of this to go this way. I just really want you both to understand it. Okay? I am really.. Really sorry!

But now that I've made sure for both of you that you are not going to get hurt, you can relax! Besides, you both are actually free to leave this room, if you so want," Marcus said with genuine tone.

"Wait... Really?" Nick asked in disbelief and looked at Judy, who looked a bit confused too. Marcus then continued,

"But, I would advise against it, since we have still two things to talk about. And you both really want to hear them out. We are starting a chess game. You both know it. I am just ready to reveal my pawns.

Sound like good idea? And on top of that, I am ready to give you both a lift to the Zpd in to the same ride. Hell, then you can tell everything that happened here to your chief too."

Nick and Judy both wondered if he was serious right now. Judy then had to say it.

"You know, you are nothing I would have imagined you to be."

"Is that a good thing?" Marcus questioned with grin.

Neither the bunny and the fox could answer to that question. After understanding that he was not going to get answer, Marcus continued,

"Now, let's get the main thing out of the way. Allow me to introduce my inner circle. You have met this buck right here, that I know. This right here is Steve Levron, my right paw and my most loyal friend."

Levron then gazed at the two with smile, giving Judy a flirting wink that did not go unnoticed by Nick, who once again wanted to punch the rabbit but contained it.

"These two right here are James and Jones. The ones that I used my cover names as. Clever right? Isn't it awesome to meet these two finally?" The black wolf asked excitedly,

giving questioning look at the two antelopes. They both just shrugged their shoulders and staid quiet. The wolf gave a bit scolding look at them and continued.

"This right here is my new and promising bodyguard, Roy Briggs. You all must have met more than couple of times."

"Hell yeah... But this time I'm not running." Roy stated smugly with grin.

"Yet." Judy suddenly added with frustrated expression, earning a wider grin from the rottweiler.

"... Damn. I love this already. Tense." Marcus added with excited voice, looking at them both with smile.

The wolf continued,

"This right here is William Oaks, my trusted book-keeper. Been on my service since the start."

"A pleasure," the red fox added with civilized tone, looking at both of the officers in admiration, especially Nick.

"Aaaaand Doug here tells that he has met you two already." The wolf said with interest.

"Yeah... He will be locked up too for the crimes unanswered. He is the reason Manchas and Otterton went missing in the first place." Judy said sternly.

"I just did what I was told. I did what Bellwether asked because she paid well. That is all." Doug said with bored voice.

"Which we have discussed many times. I will never have mammals under my roof that assisted Bellwether. But Doug is exception because of his many... Talents." Marcus added, looking at the ram.

Doug just sighed and stayed silent.

"So, last and the least-" The wolf started.

"Really?" Garvia asked in annoyance, making everyone in the council chuckle but the two officers, who looked more than angry to see him again.

"Anyway, this right is my money handler. Garvia Def-"

"We have met," Nick suddenly said with angry voice, making Judy look at him in concern. They really had to go back to this. Just when she thought this day could not get worse.

The wolf was clearly happy that the fox was finally talking, but was surprised about the comment more.

"Oh? That is unexpected. And how did you two meet?" Marcus asked with interest.

"He called my partner here a fox fucking freak and kicked us out of his restaurant."

The silence took the table as everyone looked at the fox wide eyes, Judy looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I did. I had my reasons," Garvia said bluntly. He did not sound apologizing at all.

"And I assume you have some kind of explanation on treating these two this way?" Marcus asked in somewhat anger.

"I had my reasons to say the things that I said. That is all. AND I KNOW THAT THESE TWO ARE THE REASON WHY MY RESTAURANT CAN'T BE USED FOR MANY MONTHS!" Garvia accused angrily.

"You have something to prove it with?" Nick then asked with satisfied smile, more than happy to hear that his plan had worked.

"You had something to do with that olive ending up in my food critics food! I know it!" Garvia huffed.

"UMmmmm.. Oh... WAIT! I totally did! What a bummer! Should had not been rude to my partner!" Nick chuckled, showing his middle finger to the ram.

"YOU FUCKING ARROGANT LITTLE-"

"WOWOWOWOWOWoooo! Time out! God damn! I don't know what this is but I love it!" Marcus yelled, hyping up the situation. Roy had no idea what was going on either, but he really liked the attitude Nick was taking.

And Garvia was far from mammal to be messed with. He had only worked here for small time but he knew it.

Even Judy was a bit taken aback from Nick's bad behavior. The fox turned from scared on into an alpha the moment it came to her.

And at this moment she hated herself a bit from getting a bit turned on as she gazed at the fox. Nick then continued,

"Oh, I'm sure that everyone will be better without your snobbish overpriced food anyway," Nick grinned.

"You just be very fucking glad that I am not in charge here because otherwise I would kill you both!" The ram snapped.

The silence came as Nick's and Judy's expression turned way more serious as well as Marcus's. The black wolf spoke,

"Garvia... That was not needed. I don't want to hear anymore threats to these two in this table, by you, or anyone else. Do I make myself clear?" Marcus asked, eye leveling with the ram.

Even the other council members looked a bit tense now. Garvia and Marcus were two of the most dangerous mammals in this room. It was clear that despite the funny mouthing between these two, they both were not scared of each other. But they had respect. Garvia stared at the black wolf, swallowing his pride and sighing.

"... Very clear," Garvia finished.

"Good. Sorry officers, Garvia has been a bit... Tense these last weeks. The fact that you ruined his food income and our shipment at Tundra down doc's might be part of it.

It was not good for Steve here either. But the chess game is brutal and fair, so no hard feelings by me. Not the only income we had," Marcus stated and chuckled.

He really was bold and arrogant by giving all this information without worry. Mister Big was right. He was way too young and arrogant to be a mob leader... Or he just plaid his chess the way they could not expect.

Neither the fox or the bunny said anything to that explanation, and the wolf continued.

"Now, we are running REALLY low on time and you two are needed where I am too. We have about twenty minutes left sooo. I think that there is something left to discuss. The reason that you two are following me all this time. You know what I am talking about, don't you, Hopps?" Marcus questioned with smile.

Judy was quiet for a while and spoke.

"The blue substance that made the mammals go crazy."

"Eeeexxatcly! Now, to give some information on the subject... The stuff that you compensated is called Blue rush. Cool, huh? Doug made the name."

"And he made the liquid too, didn't he?" Judy asked with serious tone.

The black wolf nodded and smiled.

"Damn you are clever," Marcus grinned.

"You do understand that by law, distributing substances that contain night howlers will earn you sentence for whole life in jail?" Judy asked angrily.

"Well damn, I had no idea! How dumb of me!" Marcus chuckled with sarcastic voice.

"... You really think playing with mammals life's is a joke?" Judy asked in annoyance with hint of disgust.

"But no one has died so far. Iv'e had everything under control. I am very talented like that," Marcus chuckled.

"You had things under control today?" Judy then asked.

"..." Marcus went quiet at that moment and knew that she got him there. The black wolf was quiet for a while, until he sighed and spoke.

"You know what? Fair play. But I will give you a deal. If I tell you about the serum and what is the purpose of it within couple of days, will you release Alex for me?"

"What?" Judy asked in confusion.

"Alex. My driver. The herb loving porcupine. He has worked for me for six years. I need him back. Otherwise, it will take whole month in court."

"Yeah, we really need our Alex back." Steve added with nod.

"What about my Simon?" Garvia asked.

"Ha! Simon can rot for all I care, he is annoying!" Marcus laughed. Garvia gave scolding look but said nothing.

"I am not releasing anyone!" Judy stated sternly. Marcus then sighed and spoke.

"Okay, how about this... You two forgive me for what happened today? I know that is not enough to fix the experience you both went through, but it's a start. And your chief would be more than happy to know too, I assume. He will be there to dine with us too. So... How about it?" Marcus asked with genuine voice.

Judy was quiet for a while, wondering what game this was. But there was lot to win here. But she would have to let aside what happened today to them. That was hard thing to do.

"What do you mean within couple of days?" Judy questioned.

"I know that you both are dining with Gerald this weekend. I have been invited too, as well as Steve here. If I tell you all about it that day,

will you forgive me?"

Steve then spoke with angry voice from his seat.

"And I do not get anything to say in this!? That is my operation, Marcus! I worked for it for long time!

You are willing to make us risk it or maybe even lose it in trade for forgiveness about the thing that was my fault to begin with!?"

Steven questioned like he thought that the wolf was crazy. The black wolf thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes."

The buck was looking at him angrily but did not say anything.

Judy thought for a moment and then spoke finally.

"... Fine. I forgive you," Judy then said. She turned to Nick and looked at the troubled looking fox with questioning look.

Nick looked back at her and he thought for a moment. He did not want to forgive it. He thought that she would die... But if the wolf was not bluffing, they would get the lead that would lock these mammals up for good. It was a big prize to have... And the sooner this... Chess game was over... The faster he would get to go back into safe patrolling, living and planning his future with the love of his life. When you thought about the future... Accepting the apology now was more than smart. All they had to do was to trust his word.

Nick then nodded as well and spoke.

"Forgiven."

Judy gave a small smile, proud that Nick put the case in front of feelings... Except he really didn't.

"Thank you," the black wolf said with genuine happiness. It meant to him more than the two even knew. But there was still so many things that he had done that angered them.

They were far from cool. And the fact that the way he had almost killed a mammal in front of them made the two question his mental health. But they didn't say it.

Marcus then sighed and spoke for the two again.

"Now that we got that out of the way. We should get going to the lobby already. The limo will take us-"

"No."

Everyone went quiet from the sudden announcement. It came from Garvia.

Marcus gave questioning look at ram like everyone else, wondering where this had come from.

Garvia then spoke with the tone that demanded attention.

"I have something very urgent that we have to discuss right now. I have right for revenge for the wrongs I've been treated with.

In couple of minutes, I am going to make a call to the press. And I will make sure that their arrival to the Zpd will be far from asking questions about your case."

Nick and Judy looked at the ram in annoyance and confusion, not understanding what game was he playing at. Everyone around the table looked a bit confused as well.

The ram continued.

"This. Is the reason I treated these two in my restaurant they way I did. Because I saw it right away. I did not know that they were Hopps and Wilde, but one thing was clear.

That what I said about you two was true. I demand all of you to look at this," Garvia stated with rather smug grin.

Everyone followed what he was doing as he reached for a laptop that was in his suitcase. He put it on the table and turned it around to face the mammals so everyone would see.

Roy, William, and all of the other members of the council followed with interest, as the ram played single button on the controls. The screen opened.

The first thing that everyone saw, was Judy. She was sitting on the huge trash bin on an alley, and what everyone saw the next moment...

Made Nick's and Judy's breathing stop for a moment.

This was the night they were kissing behind the Blue Lagoon club.

The video played.

"I love you so much, whiskers." Nick said in the loving voice in the video, and leaned in to start kissing the smiling bunny passionately.

Everyone's jaws dropped around the table after that. Nick and Judy were completely frozen. They were screwed.

The video continued.

They followed as this passionate and loving kissing continued between the two for quite a while.

For a moment Judy leaned out from their kiss, giving a small smooch on Nick's nose and looking at him like food.

"... You planned this one too, didn't you?" Judy giggled and gave a little quick kiss on his lips too.

Everyone around the table looked at Nick and Judy with wide eyes, not saying anything. Garvia was very happy about the reaction he was getting.

"Mmmhhh, do you have evidence?" Nick grinned as the video continued.

"No... Sly fox." Judy giggled as Nick was adjusting his ruffled up collar.

"Indeed I am. Would you have me any other way?" Nick asked. Judy gave a loving smile for a moment and brushed his cheek with her paw.

".. No... Never..." Judy smiled and sighed.

"It's part of being a wizard..." He reminded.

"You and fox magic, you silly thing," Judy giggled and kissed him briefly again. Nick gave satisfied humming and answered the kiss. After a moment Judy separated it and spoke.

"My friend has hots on you."

"Who?" Nick chuckled.

"Julia."

"Eeehhh, not my type. I prefer carrots..." He chuckled and gave a small kiss between her ears, earning a loving smile from the bunny. Judy spoke after a while playing with Nick's ear.

"You made quite a lot of new friends tonight. How does it feel?" She asked happily.

"Good. Guess who I should thank about that too?"

"You did all that yourself. They love you already."

"... I know, I am quite irresistible." Nick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows to the giggling bunny.

The video was about to continue but Garvia suddenly turned it off.

It took moment for everyone to realize what they had just seen as the black screen was now all there was.

Nick and Judy were still looking frozen.

The silence continued for a while and the first one to talk was Marcus.

"... Wow."

The silence continued for a moment and Judy started to talk as she gazed the smugly smiling ram.

"Have you... Been stalking us!? What is wrong with you?!" Judy asked in disgust.

Nick didn't say anything but he felt his heart rate rise up and anger rise in him.

"I haven't been stalking anyone. Not myself. I might have hired someone who did," Garvia said smugly.

"You make me sick!" Judy said in anger.

"It also makes me sick that you are spreading your pussy to a fucking fo-"

"TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL CLAW YOUR FACE OFF!" Nick yelled, kicking back the chair he stood on, his eyes burning from rage as he stared the ram.

That smug smile disappeared from Garvia at that second as Nick bared his teeth to him.

Everyone looked as Nick bared his claws out, ready to almost leap over the desk too.

Both of the bulls were behind him in a second. But one wave of paw from Marcus and they stood down.

Roy was also staring at Nick wide eyed, but it was full of admiration. This fox was someone far from wimp.

He was ready to kill the mammal sitting on the other side of the table right now. And the primal violent excitement inside him wanted to see what the fox could do.

Nick huffed as he stared at the ram with look that squeezed the fear out of him. The two antelopes were looking scared as hell as Nick's deadly fangs made themselves proudly known to everyone.

Even Steve was about to shit himself right now. There went the last idea of him flirting with Judy again. Out of the window like wind. The fox named William was speechless as he stared at the rage filled fox with confusion but also admiration,

challenging the ram on the other side of the table. Even Marcus had never been so surprised but his reaction was same as Roy's. Amazement and respect. If no one would be present, Nick would have most likely killed Garvia already, just because of the insult for his girlfriend. AS AN OFFICER OF THE LAW.

Everyone on the room had different opinions about what they had witnessed on that tape. But looking at Nick now, everyone knew that making their opinion known had to be very carefully put.

Roy had doubted for a while that Nick and Judy might have had something going on. They way those two looked at each other in garage gave that idea even more doubt. But now he knew for sure, just like everyone in the room.

He loved her. That one was true. And Roy did know one thing too. Nick had mated her. He had been living long enough to know. Besides, he could smell Nick's scent all over Judy. First he thought it was his imagination,

but the fox had indeed scent marked her as his own. And you do that only for the ones you love and mate. And to be honest.. He did not know what to think about this reveal. He did not see anything really wrong with it...

But it was still oddest thing he had ever witnessed. A prey and predator together. Now he had seen everything.

Nick still huffed and he knew that if he would try to make a move, he would get tranquilized within a second.

... Until Judy suddenly spoke.

"Nicholas..."

The fox huffed but felt his heart skip a beat when Judy slowly brought her paw in contact with his.

Nick felt as her soft and delicate fur closed inside his paw. The moment he saw the way Judy was looking at him,

he felt himself stop huffing. Judy was scared. Even if she told that she was not scared about his fangs or claws,

she still felt her nose twitch. Sometimes it was just hard to remember that it was a fox she loved. Not a bunny.

The worry on her face made itself known as she rubbed his paw, trying to calm him down. Those lavender eyes begged only one thing from him. "Don't."

Nick felt his heart rate go down as Judy spoke,

"It's okay..."

This tender moment between them was continuing as Nick still gazed at the ram in anger. The ram was too scared to speak but still did not take his gaze off.

After a while everyone saw that Nick had calmed down. He finally gazed away from the ram and looked back at Judy. After realizing that Nick had cooled himself,

Marcus finally spoke.

"... First.. Officer Wilde... I think my respect for you just skyrocketed... And two.. I think that you just made Garvia shit his pants... And three... Is there more?"

Everyone were slowly looking at Marcus now, not understanding what he meant.

"I asked if there was more? I wanted to see the whole tape! Because that was cute as fuck. Like damn! When is the honeymoon coming? Because I am intrigued. I'll tell you what, Nick.

If I get a private video, how much would it cost me?" Marcus asked with perverse grin.

It was odd to see the bunny and fox be in their state but turn into two blushed mammals the next. Judy then shook her head and spoke,

"I am not going to sell you anything!"

Roy then came to the conversation with interested grin.

"Was the sex good?"

"NOW WE ARE TALKING!" Marcus added excitedly from the side.

"Ewww..." Steve added from the side and winced. He had to admit that he was in same boat as Garvia with this. So were James and Jones. They thought that it was disgusting. Only predators in the room found it hot. And it caught Nick and Judy off guard.

Judy and Nick turned red as tomatoes and Judy started to yell,

"Not any of your damn business! We are leaving!" Judy yelled, grabbing Nick by his paw. She had had enough of mammals in this room.

"I think you all forgot what I said! I am still going to release this tape for the public for good money within a minute!"

That made Nick and Judy stop their walking right away. They had forgotten the video.

Marcus, William and Roy all turned to look at Garvia in annoyance and with scolding looks.

Judy was quiet for a while as she gazed at the smiling ram with Nick. Marcus spoke,

"Look, we have fifteen minutes left before the even starts so we have to settle this now.

Officer Hopps and Wilde. I am interested to know... What are you going to do once Garvia does this? How are you two going to play this out?

Because I OWE Garvia this... It's a fair game for the losses he's had. And his request is that the media will know TODAY."

"Correct. Everyone will know today. That is the punishment," Garvia added.

Everyone now waited for the answer from the two officers, wondering what they could actually do. There was little option for them right now.

Judy had to use her thinking right now. Because IF Garvia would do it... It would be chaos. Not because of the actual fact that the mammals would know TODAY,

but because it would go trough by rumor and dirty magazines. It would make Garvia rich. And it would be host horrible way for everyone to know.

Nick was clueless about what to do. No one in this room could help them, since Marcus accepted Garvia's plan of revenge.

But then Judy's eyes lighted up. She had a plan now. But it was against the law. But for the first time in her life... It was something she was ready to trade.

"I am willing to make a deal!" Judy yelled with determined look, only wishing that this would work.

Everyone looked very interested right now, gazing at Garvia. The ram spoke,

"Not going to take it. Sorry. You have nothing to offer me," The ram grinned in victory.

"I am not talking to you! I am talking to Mayor Weston!" Judy shouted.

Now everyone looked even way more interested. The black wolf's eyes shined from intrigue as he walked around his desk towards the two mammals standing in the middle of the room.

The fox and the bunny were no longer scared of the black wolf that much, as he stopped one foot away from Judy, waiting for what she had to say with wide smile.

"I love deals. This I have to hear." Marcus said excitedly.

Judy gave her offer.

"You stated that you wanted Alex back, right? I am willing to release him out within two days, IF you accept my deal."

"... I am listening!" Marcus said in surprised tone. Now Steve was listening with interest too. The porcupine was like family to them.

"I am going to make it so that Garvia has his will trough. Everyone will know about our relationship today. So you have kept your promise to him.

It is not cheating. Because he distinctly said that he wanted everyone know, TODAY. He did not say how. We will do it my way. And in return, he will never release the tape,

or anything else that he was on store about us. Are you interested?" Judy questioned. Nick looked very confused right now, wondering what was going on in the doe's mind.

Marcus looked very intrigued and urged her to continue with her solution with a nod.

"I am going to kiss Nick during the event in live television."

Nick took a moment to realize what she had just said and yelled.

"Wait, what?! You are?!" Nick asked in disbelief, not knowing what to think about it.

"Yes, I am!" Judy claimed boldly with determined smile. She had guts to do it.

Everyone gave look of disbelief for the bunny in the room, thinking that she was bluffing.

"... And you would really do this?" Marcus asked with interest, looking at the determined looking bunny with amazement. This way, he would keep his promise! And give slap to Garvia's face!

It was a win win for him... If the bunny would hold on to her word.

"I will. I am many things but I am not a liar. I will kiss Nicholas Wilde on live tv and tell that we are in romantic relationship,

IF you destroy everything that Garvia has about us. In return, Zpd will release Alex, and he will be in parole... Do we have a deal?"

Garvia started to laugh with evil tone, making everyone look at him. He laughed as he spoke,

"HA! Like he would believe that you would actually do-"

"DEAL!" Marcus yelled.

Before anyone could even react to that, Marcus continued.

"Briggs, be a good guy and destroy Garvia's computer, will ya?!"

"Pleasure!" Roy yelled, taking his huge hunting knife out of its socket with incredible speed.

The ram almost fell from his seat, making everyone in the table jump too as the rottweiler smashed the laptop by smashing it with the knife, over and over again.

After a while, only thing was left was smoking corpse of plastic as it sparked a bit on the table. After realizing what had happened, the ram kicked his chair back and yelled in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THIS WAS NOT THE DEAL!"

"You told that everyone will know about them today. That was the deal. Sorry Garvia.

Maybe I will buy you a lunch for being a good sport. Now, I can trust that you are bunny of your word, Hopps?" Marcus asked one more time, turning to Judy.

"Yes," Judy stated once more.

"Wonderful... You know, even if this is going to be a long chess game of crime between us... I think that we are off to a great start! Steve. Let us get going.

We have lot to do today. Chop Chop," Marcus stated with grin.

The bunny started to walk fast towards them, leaving the stunned looking mammals in the room.

Garvia yelled once again,

"MARCUS, YOU DID NOT PLAY FAIR!"

"Wait..." Marcus suddenly stopped, signaling everyone to listen.

Everyone went quiet in confusion, wondering what he was on about.

"Listen!" Marcus said again. Nothing was heard. He then sighed as he turned to the ram with wide grin and spoke,

"Sorry, I thought I was about to give a fuck but it flew away. Sorry. Let's go," Marcus said laughed.

Roy started to laugh and bang the table as he saw Garvia's face, looking at Marcus in anger.

Even Nick could not hold wide smile as Marcus disappeared from the room with Steve, eager for them to follow up.

Judy and Nick both looked at the stunned ram and Nick could only leave the room with satisfied smile, signaling that they had won.

After Nick left, Judy followed after. She was about to leave from the double doors until she turned around, giving victory smile to the ram and spoke.

"It's called a hustle... Jerk."

After saying that, she left.

The room was filled with silence and only Roy spoke after he put his blade back to it's sheath.

"Damn I love those two. You wanna have that lunch, Garvia? I am starving."


	33. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of season one

Chapter 33 

"Spotlight"

...

Nick and Judy both sat on the back of the limo on their seats, staring at the wolf who sat in front of them on the other side. The black wolf was looking at them both with mischievous smirk with his hands resting widely on top of the seat, his one leg over another. His gaze just traveled to both of them repeatedly, almost like he was observing two of his childhood heroes. Nick felt a bit uncomfortable under this admiring gaze but Judy looked a bit annoyed. Almost like asking for him to speak his mind, because he clearly wanted to get something off his chest. The black wolf finally spoke with excited tone, almost like a squeal.

"This is so fucking rad!"

Both of the officers looked a bit confused about this sudden statement, Judy raising an eyebrow. She never liked cursing. Nick on the other paw could not hold a small smile. This wolf was weird. But he was nothing he expected him to be.

Judy spoke after a while,

"Care to elaborate?"

The wolf was clearly satisfied to get some communication going on in the limo. They were almost halfway to the Zpd already. They would be there just on time. But once they would get in those doors, Bogo would lose his shit.

That they both knew. They were going to be filled with questions. It was going to be chaos.

"It's not every day that you get to share a ride with one and only officer Judy Hopps. I was dying to meet you ever since you solved the night howler case with Nick here but... Well... The circumstances didn't really allow it.

Was busy doing all this mayor stuff. But now we are here. And we... Are going to have so much fun! I think I am dying from excitement! Steve, are you excited!?" The wolf yelled to the front seat, asking from the bunny who was sitting next to driver. The bunny chuckled and rolled his eyes as he yelled back.

"Yeah, I am almost hopping from excitement!"

"Was that a fucking pun!?" Marcus yelled and laughed like a hyena as he banged the couch he sat on with his paw.

Steve chuckled and lowered the window back down.

Nick could not hold a small chuckle that did not go unnoticed by the gray doe, giving him a scolding look. Nick just shrugged his shoulders and gave apologizing smile.

"What?" He asked innocently. He liked puns. Even if it came from mammal he didn't like.

Judy then turned to the laughing wolf who wiped the small tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. She spoke with sudden smug tone.

"You know, you both might act all careless and happy now but I am not sure if you think so after we meet at the end of this chess game."

"Damn, does she ever turn off that cop mode?" Marcus asked with amused tone as he asked the question from the red fox.

"Nope," Nick answered honestly and looked at Judy with small smile.

"Nicholas, this is not funny. None of this is. Even if I forgave you how you kidnapped us today, it does not take away the things I witnessed. You beated a mammal half to death in front of two OFFICERS.

So if you think that I am going to let it sli-"

"He deserved it. They both did. Tell me, Judy... How would you had done it?" Marcus asked with honest tone, absent of any anger. He just wanted to know her opinion.

Nick raised an eyebrow to the sudden question, Judy even more. She seemed a bit caught off guard by this sudden question and spoke,

"What do you mean, how I would have done it?"

"I am asking that what would you have me do? Let it go? These two almost killed your boyfriend here. If he would be dead right now, in the worst case scenario... Imagine how it would make you feel.

You would be broken right now. A hollow mammal who would cry all the time. And you would know that these two idiots got away with it, because they were under my protection. Maybe you would have chased them for many years, until you... What? Get them in jail? What kind of satisfaction would that bring? Nick would still remain dead. And you would have to live with it the rest of your life, knowing that these two just eat good meals in their cells, playing checkers and talking shit... And it would be the only thing you could think about. Every single night. But he is here, alive. Right now. And I want to keep it that way.

The show I made, was to make sure that they would never cross a line again. Never try to kill anyone like that again. They will not work for me anymore. They are done. Finito. Without your kindness for them, I would have killed them both. I am not ashamed of it. And it was also a sign to everyone else, that death is not to be taken lightly. Everyone in the room understood that I am the one in charge.

Those two would have probably tried attempt on your life again, when chance given. Because there are two kinds of mammals.

Bad and Good. There is no middle ground. I made sure that bad ones learned their lesson today. So back to my question... If you were in my position after all this... What would have you done differently?"

At that moment, no one could say anything. For the first time in her life, Judy was speechless. But Nick wasn't. What Marcus had just said... It got to him. He never thought that he would see things eye to eye with a mob boss.

But what he just said, made great sense to him. Sometimes violence is the answer. Sometimes it just is, as much as he disliked it. Judy was quiet for a moment as she stared back into those blue eyes with nervous but also tense look, considering her answer. She spoke after a while with quiet voice.

"They do not deserve to die for what they did-"

"You are wrong... But that wasn't the question now, was it?" Marcus asked bluntly.

"... I would have sentenced them in court for-"

"IF.. Nick would have died," Marcus pressured.

Judy was once again quiet. She did not know how to answer that. She really didn't. She then looked at Nick carefully with sad look, the idea of that horrible thing happening to him making her speechless.

Marcus saw only from Judy's reaction that she didn't know the answer. Marcus then sighed and spoke,

"You don't have to answer. You do not owe me anything. But it's just something to think about. Life is not always so black and white.

But you two are now here, breathing and alive. And now we can-"

"Bad and Good." Judy finished suddenly with determined voice.

"Huh?" Marcus asked, his ear twitching.

"You said that there are two kinds of mammals. Bad and Good. From how I hear it, you consider yourself as good."

"... I do." Marcus said with a wide smile and small nod.

"Even if you have hurt and possibly even killed mamm-"

"Officer Hopps, with all due respect.. My fair lady... You have no right to judge me for the things I did, considering your relationship with mister Big." Marcus said bluntly, still sounding oddly polite.

"What?" Judy asked a bit louder than meant to. Nick could only nervously follow this conversation between them.

"I am talking about Gerald. Why are you so eager to go after me? Why not him?" Marcus asked with interest.

Judy shook her head in confusion and spoke to him like he was crazy.

"GERALD DOES IS NOT A MURDERER OR DEAL ILLEGAL SUBSTA-"

The black wolf suddenly started to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Nick looked a bit confused while Judy looked more than annoyed for Marcus's attitude.

"WHAT?!" Judy asked, demanding to know why was he laughing. After a while the black wolf calmed down and spoke.

"And you really believe this?! Gerald is a true murderer compared to me! He is the one to be feared. I.. Fear him. NICK KNOWS. You may not believe it, since you are in good ties with him, officer Hopps... But Gerald is a cold blooded killer.

Zootopia has had about fifty murders within three years. It is not a lot, considering that whole Zootopia's population is about four to five million. It really isn't. But about eighty percent of those murders are done by Gerald.

And they are not the type of mammals that I punished today. Most of them just owed him money. I WOULD NEVER kill someone for being in debt. Maybe give umm... How do I put it... MOTIVATION, YES! By fist even.

But Gerald is ruthless. That is why no other mobster has tried to take his power. He doesn't play around. There was even one situation where someone crashed against his daughter's car in small rodentia, IN ACCIDENT.

Neither of them got hurt. The male did not know who Fru was. Fru knew how her father would react if he would find out. So she kept it between them two and the police. Of course Gerald had ties to police and still found out,

even if Fru tried to cover it, knowing her father's nature. Big killed that guy within two days. And his daughter never even knew. She still doesn't till this day. Gerald has iced mammals bluntly out of disrespect for him.

He was ready to kill Nick for a RUG, as you know. So Gerald is the true villain here. And you dine in his house at some weekends. And you want to arrest ME?!... Seems kinda unfair,"

Marcus stated and shrugged his shoulders as he gave a wide smile.

Both Nick and Judy's jaws hanged quite low now with wide eyes staring at the black wolf. Judy refused to believe what she was hearing.

"You are lying!"

"Na ah." Marcus said with chuckle and staid quiet.

"Gerald is not a.. COLD BLOODED MURDERER!" Judy yelled in anger. She refused to believe that it was true. Even Nick had hard time believing Gerald to actually be that aggressive about his power...

But if it was true... He never ever wanted anything to do with that rodent anymore.

"He was ready to kill you, AN OFFICER, in his own home. He was ready to kill Nick too. Now you are just blind. No offense, darling." Marcus said in mild annoyance.

"It was misunderstanding!" Judy argued, but felt the truth sting a bit. She knew that if Fru had not come, she might not be here now.

"He was ready to kill Weaselton in front of you," Marcus stated.

"We were bluffing to get information!" Judy yelled in anger.

"And you really think that Gerald would have not killed him, if asked to? Not that either of you would have ever asked such thing, but you really think that he would had argued back?"

Judy, GERALD IS A KILLER. HE BUILT HIS FOUNDATION AND HIS LEGACY BY BEING ONE. HE RULED THROUGH FEAR. I DID NOT. I avoid death as much as possible. Same can't be said about your shrew friend."

The limo was quiet again as Judy tried to find a way to argue against this. Nick didn't say anything though. Now he felt like a hypocrite, assuming Marcus was not lying.

Mr big might be the true threat to Zootopia... Not this mammal. But it was hard to see if he was talking the truth. He had only known him for a day. But the aura of honesty that this wolf had felt so odd. He really sounded very genuine about everything he said. He knew that Big was bad but this... This took some digesting. But Marcus did not have any proof to back it up with.

Just when Judy opened his mouth to say something back, Marcus yelped excitedly. The car stopped slowly and Marcus spoke as he excitedly clapped his paws together.

"We are here, okay here we go, here we go! No pressure," Marcus stated and tried to inhale steadily as he straightened his tie.

Judy and Nick turned to look out of the window and gaze at their left. Zpd. They didn't even get to react when suddenly the door opened up, welcoming the bright daylight into the car.

Levron was holding the door open and signaling them to enter out with his paw.

"Our final destination! It has been a pleasure, officers Wilde and Hopps."

Nick and Judy both looked at the wolf was just giving them a small nod, continuing to speak to them.

"We get to talk more at the dinner at Geralds house. I still owe you the explanation about the serum. It's good that your dear Chief Bogo will be present too.

So, without further a due... Let's get this show going!"

Judy spoke back right away,

"You know... You might think that you are winning right now... But know that this will not end well for you once me and Nick tell everyone who you really are. You will not win."

"DDaaaaaaaaaaw, you are so freaking cuuuute! I can't handle it!" The wolf squealed.

"YOU-" Judy was about to get triggered again from wolf's attitude and choice of words when Nick held her down and started to carry her out of the limo.

"We will get going! Thanks for the ride!" Nick yelled as he held down the squirming bunny, trying to choke the grinning wolf.

Nick managed to push Judy out of the limo by force, making the bunny thump her foot on the pavement in anger. It really got to her that as much as she tried to be intimidating, the cuter someone saw her.

The curse of being a bunny, always there to remind that she was not a tiger. The wolf just saw cuddly, soft and cute ball of fluff. Judy gave murdering look at Steve who was holding the door still open.

"OH, DON'T EVEN TRY ME!" The bunny warned as she gazed at Levron. The bunny was clearly going to tell how attractive she was when she was mad.

"Carrots, we better get going! The hall is probably full already!" Nick reminded, trying to push the insulted bunny towards the Zpd steps.

The black wolf came out of the limo to broad daylight, looking quite roguish in his red wine suit and his blue tie. There was no denying that he looked quite handsome and masculine.

Marcus winked at Judy and spoke,

"Don't I look dashing? You think I manage to charm them?" Marcus asked excitedly.

"You totally do. Let me fix that collar up for you though," Steve requested, signaling him to lean down.

"Thank you kindly ser." Marcus said and leaned down.

"Mrrrrr, let's go, Nick! We have to tell Bogo!" Judy groaned in anger, turning around and storming towards the Zpd.

Nick watched after the doe as she ran up the steps fast.

Just when Nick was about to move after her, Marcus spoke.

"I am actually quite jealous of you, Nick. I have to admit it."

"Huh?" Nick asked in confusion, turning his gaze back to Marcus.

"Your girlfriend is amazing. No wonder you love her. Such passionate heart." Marcus admitted as he leaned back up after Steve was done with his collar.

"I... Thanks, I guess." Nick said in wonder from the sudden compliment. At least he didn't judge their relationship.

"Needed to be said, oh and officer Wilde... Good luck." Marcus winked with mischievous grin.

"... Good luck with what?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Well, I am not the one about to get all kissy kissy on live television. UUuuu I love you so much, uuuu my darling I love you too muah, muah!" Marcus chuckled, playing the role of Nick as he kissed and hugged the air.

Steve shook his head and chuckled, making Nick's eyes widen. He had completely forgotten. Judy was about to kiss him in front of every single tv station in Zootopia.

"Better hurry, she does not look too patient! Oh, here is your tranquilizers and your phone, wallet and other stuff. " Marcus stated.

"... Thanks." Nick mumbled as Levron handed all their stuff on his paw.

Suddenly Marcus winced with smile as he pointed his claw towards Zpd.

"NICHOLAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME ON ALREADY! THE HALL IS FULL!" Judy yelled in scolding panic from the front slide doors, pulling her ears in stress.

"COMING!" Nick yelped in apology, giving one last look at Marcus's and Steve's way before storming towards Judy.

Marcus saw as Judy took her stuff from Nick's paw hesitantly, looking at the wolf's direction. It seemed that she had assumed to never get those back.

If she had not been so angry, she might have thanked him. She had in the middle of all this forgotten her phone and everything. She looked at down to her received calls, feeling her eyes widen. Marcus just sent a teasing flying kiss over to her and Nick.

Both just stared back, stuffing their things back to their pockets, both disappearing inside the Zpd.

Marcus and Steve gazed after them with smiles, Steve starting to talk.

"Now, we have trained for this six months. You know how to talk and behave. I trust in you, Marcus. You got this.

Show them a wise, civilized gentle mammal. Act with the authority you are expected to have. Are you ready?"

"Steve my dearest friend... I have never been so sure of myself in my whole damn life." Marcus stated with confident voice, placing his paws behind his back formally.

Steve slowly touched his arm and gave him a look of true proud. Marcus could see his eyes go glossy and he was almost about to cry.

Marcus noticed this and placed his paw on Steve's shoulder and spoke,

"Hey... You got me here. You did, Steve. No one else... The life that we have lived together and the things we have faced... They all led us to this point.

This is finally it. Let's both cry out of happiness, once this is all done. Right?" Marcus asked with warm tone, feeling himself get a bit emotional too.

"I just... I..." Steve sniffed and wiped his nose as he stared at the wolf still.

"You are proud... I know. Hey... Let's give them their future mayor, won't we?"

Levron sniffed once more and used a napkin to clean his eyes and sneeze.

"Yeah..." Me muttered and collected himself.

"Good. Let us follow these two and their goal as well... Let's go and make Zootopia a better place."

...

THE ZPD HALL ...

"Chief is going furious! What are we going to do?!" Hailie muttered in panic as she was in the circle full of cops.

Luke, Rasheed, Oliver, Fangmeyer, Delgato and Benjamin, were all standing in a circle, all feeling very uneasy. The situation with the press was about to start and the mayor was about to be here too.

But Judy and Nick were nowhere to be seen. Oliver suddenly spoke,

"I have tried to call them over ten times now. I am getting really worried that something bad-.. WAIT! JUDY?!"

Everyone looked at the brown wolf in confusion as he ran out of the circle, making everyone look after him.

The bunny was running towards the group with fox behind her, Oliver reaching them first. The worry slowly disappeared as the wolf reached them both.

Everyone's eyes widened at that moment as they saw the newcomers and started to run towards them.

Oliver spoke in worry as he placed his both paws on Nick's shoulders and spoke in hysteria.

"NICHOLAS, where the hell were you two?! Do you know how scared we all were?! I tried to call you both ten times!" Oliver yelled in worry, almost looking like he was about to hug him.

Nick was a bit surprised from his good friends worry like this. He really looked like he had been in panic. At times like these, it was just heartwarming that he had such a good friends in Zpd.

He had never hanged out with Oliver in his free-time but it was clear that he was very important to Oliver, just like Judy. Oliver was always a bit emotional mammal, even if he didn't let it show.

At times like these, Nick could not but to notice similarities between them. The red fox started to speak back right away,

"We were kidnapped! We are fine now, but we really have to talk to Bogo!" Nick claimed.

"I knew that something bad happened! Are you both alright!? Judy?" Oliver questioned as the wolf leaned down a bit, bunch of fellow officers now reaching their destination at the door, everyone's eyes filled with questions.

Judy took stressed wolf's paw with her both paws and gave comforting squeeze as she nodded. The wolf seemed to calm down. But then Hailie came next to them, her eyes filled with huge worry as she gazed her friends.

"Oliver, we are fine! Everything is okay. We really need Bogo here," Judy said, searching the buffalo with her gaze.

"What happened for you two!?" Hailie questioned, everyone now gathering around them. Everyone had been really worried out of their mind and it was showing. But it was not everyday that two of the most famous officers just disappear in thin air and won't answer the calls. And everyone knowing the investigation they had going on, well... At that point imagination can go really wide. And scary.

"Nick, we were worried sick!" Coonway yelled as he placed his paw on Nick's shoulder. The lynx next to him continued,

"Yeah, dude! We were about to argue Bogo to let us go and check your apartment and everything!" Luke claimed with small nod.

"I..." For a moment Nick could not even speak. All this worry was all types of overwhelming. Everyone truly cared. The rule "never let them see that they get to you" was starting to waver every single day since Judy and he became a couple,

but this was not helping. It felt so odd to have so many incredibly caring friends in the force in such a short time. Suddenly Benjamin spoke,

"Judith, why did Oliver tell that you were both kidnapped?!" The cheetah questioned in horror.

Judy was also surrounded by others, everyone questioning her in worry. Everyone demanded answers as the doe was trying to calm everyone down, telling that everything was okay. Except everything was truly far from okay.

Marcus was about to walk through those doors any second now, and Bogo did not know anything about their tense situation. He needed to be warned about the black wolf and-

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?"

Everyone knew that voice. Bogo was here. And him being pissed might have been an understatement.

"Bogo! Oh thank god you are here! We need to talk!" Judy yelled in relief.

"YEAH, WE REALLY DO! Start explaining!" Bogo demanded. It was seen in his expression that he was a bit worried, but the pressure about the event had really been huge on him. Last time Zpd had this ceremony was ten years ago.

So the event was something very important. The whole city was watching after all. The whole world they knew, was.

Judy started to explain in panic with Nick beside her, trying to explain as fast as she could.

"Chief Bogo, we were assaulted and kidnapped on our way to work by two civilians! We stopped by to help out this one dog who claimed that he had been robbed next to Nick's apartment! We had no idea that was going to happen!

They got us by surprise!"

All the officers felt their jaws drop at that moment, looking shocked. Bogo was the one to roar right away,

"WHAT!?"

No one could even say anything because they knew that Judy never lied. But mammals assaulting two officers so boldly was something that was hard to understand.

Bogo continued in utter confusion.

"But how on earth did they manage to overpower you two?! You two carry tranquilizers!" Bogo stated, feeling quite odd about his best officer getting overpowered like that.

Judy gave sad side look at Nick as he watched her back and started to explain quietly.

"They... They used chloroform... I don't know where they got it but... They managed to get element of surprise with it. I managed to restrain one of them in that garage but... When I was about to tranquilize the other one I... He was holding screwdriver against Nick's neck... Nick had inhaled too much of the chemicals to fight back... I had to give him my gun! He was going to kill him, I just panicked! I didn't... I didn't know what to do... He told me that I had to pick which eye he would poke out from Nick... I couldn't do anything I just..." She didn't even continue as the horrible memory from this morning made her eyes glossy.

She might have been brave but that incident had made her harsh reality known. Even she could panic. The idea of losing someone she loved so much...

Nick saw the sad looking bunny and placed his paw on her shoulder, wanting to hug her again so much. It drove him so angry that they had traumatized his girlfriend like that. She would never forget that moment.

The always joyful bunny being reminded harsh way that there is still evil mammals in this world. Even how much she wanted to change this world with her pure heart, incidents like this were punch in the face, shattering that goal quite a lot. At this moment Nick did not even feel bad for what Marcus had done for the two. He agreed. They deserved it. She should had never gone through what she did today.

Hailie was covering her mouth with her paws in horror as she looked at them both, just like Lily.

Oliver and their inner team on the other paw... They were about to flip. Oliver the most, among Rasheed and Luke. Delgato and Fangmeyer did not even know what to think. This was outrageous. But Bogo...

Bogo was done. He was in rage. Nick felt his fur shiver as the buffalo spoke while his arms trembled.

"And where... Where are these two now!?"

Nick suddenly spoke, making everyone look at him as he saw that Judy was still lingering on the memory.

"Look, uncle. They are not a problem anymore. We can talk about arresting those two once this event is over, but there is more pressing matters right now!"

Bogo looked like he was far from patience right now. He wanted answers now. And he wanted to give full life sentence for the two mammals. What type of psycho is going to kill an officer fo the law without remorse!?

"How.. How did you two escape?" Hailie suddenly asked in worry, wanting to hug them both so much right now.

Everyone wanted answer to that one. Nick spoke,

"Roy saved us. I know that it sounds crazy, but he came in between, even if he was together in the kidnapping! He is the reason I have my both eyes right now, but this is the thing you all needed to know!

Roy and the two took us to the wolf we have been looking this whole time! Levron, Garvia, and everyone else were there too!" Nick explained.

"SAY WHAT!?" The red raccoon yelled in confusion, wondering that if it was true... How on earth where they unharmed!?

"But.. Didn't he hurt you two!?" Oliver asked in confusion and worry, everyone feeling so damn confused right now. Bogo yelled in mind blown tone in his voice,

"Wilde, are you saying that you both saw him!? What did he look like!? Did you two talk to him!? What did he say!?" Bogo the fox with questions.

"Yeah.. We saw him alright.. We talked with him too. A lot. He told us many things... And to say that he is far from what we expected after all this time... It would be an understatement, uncle."

"I... Are you saying that he just let you two go?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"He... He gave us a ride to the front door just now." Nick said, knowing how crazy it sounded.

Everyone's eyes widened as they started to reach for their guns, gazing at the front door. Bogo giving one final question.

"Wilde... Is he still in front of this building?"

Before Nick could even mumble an answer, wondering how to put out the words... Judy answered for him.

Everyone looked at the doe now that she spoke after staying silent around comforting paws all this time,

speaking with the voice that got Bogo's attention.

"Bogo... You are going to shake his paw in one minute."

Bogo raised an eyebrow to this with others. And the moment after Judy said that,

the chaos came to the hall.

"MAYOR WESTON!" The tv stations yelled, their moment finally arriving, as the wolf came inside through their front door. They didn't even get to see him when he was swarmed with press and media in a second,

cameras flashing the whole hall and questions flowing all on the newcomer.

And at that point, Bogo felt his jaw drop a bit as he gazed at the press and then slowly back at Judy, everyone looking at the doe together.

Nick and Judy both gave worried look at each other as they nodded for everyone and Judy spoke,

"Chief Bogo... Me and Nick were right... He is right here... Under our roof.. But the questions is... What do we do?"

Nick and Judy truly didn't know. Bogo gazed back at the crowd of mammals with others, wondering the same question themselves... Because this..

This was something that Zpd had never faced before.

And for the first time in Bogo's long career... Even he didn't know what to do now.

...

ONE MINUTE LATER ...

As all the officers still observed the ongoing chaos in the middle of the hall, the press swarming around Weston; Chief Bogo finally spoke.

"Officers, take your places on the stage. The ceremony will have to continue as planned for now. We can't arrest him in all this hassle. We have nothing solid to actually back it up with,

and right now the hall is full of media. Everyone's watching this moment. We can't just rush through all that and announce that he is arrested. You two have lot more explaining to do once this is over.

I need to know EVERYTHING that happened to you two today. But right now... We just have to play along. Am I understood?" Bogo questioned from the bunch of mammals around him.

Even as he gave these orders, it could be heard in his tone that he did not like any of this one bit.

"Yes, chief." Everyone agreed along with Nick and Judy as they still stood where they were.

"Good. Take your places on the stage as a formal row. I am going to have a little... Talk... With this mayor before the ceremony continues... GO!" Bogo ordered,

making everyone start to run towards the huge wooden podium that had been build in front of Clawhousers reception desk as a long stage, making it so that the most recognized officers in the force were there for the world to see. Judy and Nick would be exactly in the middle, as front faces of the Zpd. Many officers were already standing in their destined places on the stage,

not even knowing that they were about to be pawshake'd by the Zpd's biggest threat. Not many knew about Judy's and her team's operation after all, except for Delgato, Fangmeyer and his sister.

The buffalo observed as his officers started to run towards the small wooden steps to the stage as a neat line, readying himself to meet the mammal they were after once everyone were in their places.

Judy spoke to Nick as they walked in the line.

"This is so wrong! I don't like this..."

"I know that this is weird, carrots. But let's just do as Bogo tells us. Let's not do anything crazy if he doesn't." Nick hissed, knowing damn well that his girlfriend wanted to still arrest the wolf and the bunny with him.

"MMMMffff...!" The bunny groaned in annoyance as they found their places in the middle of the line.

"Hey fluff..."

Judy turned to look back at the fox beside her as all the officers were now in a clean and proud row on the stage. Nick saw as the frustrated looking bunny gazed at the crowd and then him.

"What is it-"

The moment they met gazes Judy felt her world stop out of nowhere when she saw the emotional gaze in his emerald pools, looking at her back with huge amount of love and a wide smile.

The fox slowly gave a small affectionate touch on her soft paw so that no one noticed and whispered.

"We still got something to do under all these eyes... I really hope that you make your promise... Because the moment it happens... It's hard to come back from it... Are you really ready?"

Judy was speechless as she pondered the question. She had completely forgotten. They were about kiss each other in front the whole world as a first prey and predator couple. It was really going to happen. Today.

The ceremony was only an hour long... One hour before the world would know... That look... The way he is looking at me... I can do this. I will keep my word... I love him more than anything.

"I am..." Judy whispered back, and Nick picked out from her voice that she wanted to even kiss him right now. Nick felt his eyes go lazy from the way Judy was looking at him, wondering if he should just scoop her small figure into hug hold right now and kiss him with everything he got. And it was seen from both of their gazes that they thought about it. All this stress, uneasiness and fear of Weston being here and today's events started to become non existent as they were losing each others in their loving gaze. Suddenly...

"Guys..." Delgato suddenly spoke for the two, breaking their moment of tenderness without knowing, actually spooking both of them a bit. The fox and the bunny gave questioning looks for the lion as he continued.

"Bogo... He is going to talk to him now..."

The doe and the fox gazed in front of them, seeing that the press had mad full circle, giving some space for the buffalo that made his way for the black wolf standing in middle of the mass.

From their higher position, they could all see what was going on in the huge amount of press. And at this point everyone knowing who the wolf truly was, were holding their breath.

...

BOGO POV ...

"AAAAAH, and here is the one and only chief Bogo! It is truly an honor to meet one of the great protectors of our city in person!" Marcus welcomed with open arms as the buffalo finally arrived to the spacey area,

surrounded by the flashing cameras.

"Likewise, mayor Weston!" Bogo claimed with the attitude that was expected from his name, but felt the uncontrollable urge to see how that joyful attitude of this wolf would go away if he would just snap handcuffs on him right here and now.

Everyone around the press smiled as the world got to see their new mayor meeting one of the most important mammals of their city, making this event one of the most important ones of all time.

Levron gave respectable bow next to the wolf for the buffalo, earning an accepting and warm nod from the buffalo. The wolf then gave his paw in front of Bogo gently as an asking of a paw shake.

Bogo gave warm smile as he handed over his hoof, answering it with same respect. The media started to make this moment in history by taking pictures as much as they could, reporters explaining the situation on live tv all around them. The noise was huge. Everyone talked in such excited voices to each other around the press that the moment Bogo noticed it, he used it into his advantage as they still held the warm welcome intact for the cameras. Bogo spoke in low tone.

"I have heard quite some things about you, mayor Weston."

"Oh? All good I hope..." Marcus said with friendly tone.

The moment Bogo suddenly added a little bit more pressure to their hold, Marcus's eyebrow gave a little twitch from it in confusion. Bogo then suddenly lowered his voice even more, making it very intimidating.

"... My two officers provided me with something... But good might be... Odd way to put it..."

Suddenly Marcus felt himself tense up and turn to look at Nick and Judy slowly with friendly smile, only to see that they were both looking at him back. Ah, so they had managed to have time to tell him. Okay.

Levron could not help but to feel a bit anxious about this situation. He was glad that the cameras were too busy to pay attention to them, pointing at the live feeding reporters instead. The paw shake had already taken way too longer than needed. Steve was about to point it out but Marcus had zero intention to let go.

"MMmmmm, this is good... Nice to have us both on the same level here from day one, officer Bogo... Tell me, do you usually give such a firm welcome to guests of honor?"

"Only for the ones that I see as a threat..." Bogo stated, giving challenging smile for the black wolf, tightening his grip... Only to realize in surprise that the wolf did the same.

"Interesting analogy... But believe me, chief... Threat... Might be an understatement... Especially because of the bruise you are giving me right now with your firm-"

The wolf snapped his claws out, sinking them into Bogo's grip. That was going to draw blood. But for Marcus's surprise, Bogo's gaze didn't even flinch. Not even a bit. The wolf exhaled in tense admiration and finished his sentence.

".. Grip."

"I do have to tell you, mayor Weston... I am disappointed... All this chase... I expected something way more... Impressive..." Bogo shot in smug grin, adding pressure as wolf digged his claws deeper.

Now the wolf felt wicked grin come to his muzzle as his eyes widened, loving the fuck out of this alpha contest right now... If none of this press had been around... They would have already brawled.

But neither of them even knew how good fighter the other was...

Steve didn't like this at all. It was only matter of time before the press would take their attention to them again. And to see them still paw shake like this, would look pretty weird.

The moment the male doe saw drops of blood fall from their tight grip, hearing also Marcus's finger bone making a little cracking sound, he had to come in between.

"Officer Bogo, I think that is enough." Steve said in a small panic, the buffalo's eyes turning to look at him.

"The moment I've had enough, is the moment you are in jail and eating porridge in orange tracksuit-"

"VERY.." Marcus growled with wicked grin, earning Bogo's attention back to him by adding even more pressure, if that was even possible. He continued.

"Very... Fucking careful now... You are talking to me... Not him."

If anyone had seen Nick's and Judy's faces on the stage now, among their team, it would have been priceless. They could all clearly see the blood on the floor as the two aggressive males measured their gazes,

wondering if either of them was about to take a swing at the other any moment now. Judy thought about stopping this right now with Nick. Suddenly Levron hissed.

"MARCUS. ENOUGH. LET. GO. YOU ARE STAINING THE FLOOR! MAMMALS WILL NOTICE." Steve claimed in panic.

Marcus and Bogo knew this and they both gave a one final squeeze of pain before letting go. Bogo started to wipe the blood in his hoof inside his pocket. Marcus on the other paw just spread his fingers, taking hold of one finger that was dislocated and took it back to its rightful position with one snap, giving relaxed exhale. Even if they did not show the pain for each other, it was clear that it hurt both of them right now quite a lot.

But unlike Bogo, Marcus liked pain.

"Now... Chief Bogo... Let us continue this conversation further once it's appropriate. Let us smile for those cameras. Won't we?" Marcus suggested, completely changing his tone to friendly one.

"We shall.." Bogo agreed with completely different attitude as well, ready to do what was needed. But one thing was sure. This was not over.

"Now... Smile!" Marcus yelled in happy tone as he placed his paw on Bogo's shoulder, placing other one on Steve's. The cameras finally were done after a while, starting to take pictures of this nice looking pose that Mayor, chief, and assistant mayor had right now. This was going to be gold for the magazines.

...

NICK POV ...

Nick felt himself relax after the tense situation was over, even if he didn't hear what Marcus and Bogo spoke about. He then finally let out,

"I really thought that they were about to fight for a moment."

"Me too." Judy agreed, having her paw on her tranquilizer the whole time.

"That would have been quite something for the tv to witness," Delgato added from the side.

"I still don't understand why don't we just arrest him and end this once and for all?" Fangmeyer questioned next to Nick.

"Because chief told us to... His word is the law... But I don't like it either," Delgato added.

"He is arriving soon, so let's just play along with this right now... We don't have other choice." Judy added in frustration.

"Yeah, and guys.. Let's not try our luck by paw shaking him like that... Right?" Nick asked from the mammals around him with pleading tone. No need to cause anymore drama.

Delgato and Fangmeyer nodded to that and Judy too... Which was cute because her paws barely had strength to lift twenty kilos. Her trying intimidating squeeze would just make Marcus squeal. And at that point Judy would go savage.

"He's coming here. Be ready." Judy added as she gazed at the black wolf starting to make his way through the crowd with Bogo and Steve behind him.

Marcus stood firm next to the steps leading to the wooden stage, looking very formal with wide smile as the bunny stood next to him. There was a microphone waiting at Bogo next to Marcus, so he could make the formal announcement.

The buffalo arrived behind the mic and cleared his throat. At this point, everyone from the news crews and papers went in respectable quietness, but still recording everything and taking photos. No one could hear as some zebra reporter talked to his filmer at the back of the huge bunch of mammals.

"Richard, I have blood on my feet... What on earth..."

"Maybe someone had a nosebleed or something, go figure..."

"Eww..."

Bogo cleared his throat once again and spoke to the mic.

"I would like to welcome you all into the proud Zpd hall this day, to witness this rare and important moment. As you all know, this same event took place under this roof ten years ago... When mayor Lionheart was first starting his era in Zootopia... It feels eternity ago... And around those times, even I was young." Bogo chuckled,

making everyone in the crowd giving small smiles and chuckles as well. Nick then gave small whisper,

"No way."

"SShhh!" Judy hissed, making Delgato and Fangmeyer hold a straight face with pressure. The fox just had to be like this even in this situation.

Bogo continued,

"But now the new times are arriving into our city. Maybe even new order. New law adjustments... And unknown future. BUT. I have no doubt that our new mayor Weston, has great plans for the future of our city,

as he has already made known. Mayor Lionheart promised the same thing, and he did indeed change some things... All that is left for us is to see if our new mayor can bring something new and bright for the table.

It has been honor to meet him, and all I can do.. Is wish him luck in good spirits. As I expect from everyone else. He might be young for his role... But so is the most famous officer in the force, who we all know...

And she did more than just prove herself." Bogo added proudly.

Everyone started to mutter excitedly, agreeing with this statement. So far this ceremony was going very good.

Nick gazed down at the love of his life, asking her to look back. Judy did after a while, seeing that Nick gave her a little wink. Even Delgato gave her a little proud tap on her shoulder.

She might have been bothered about being mentioned so often, but Nick knew that she was destined for great things. And she was his. Only his.

Bogo then continued after moment of silence,

"So... Without further a due, let us get this ceremony going. It's time for the mayor to meet the proud faces of the Zpd. But before we get on that...

I think warm welcome is in order. Let us give round of applause... For our new mayor... GOOD LUCK!" Bogo stated proudly, keeping sarcasm out of his tone.

And at that moment the hall started to roar in applause, the reporters once again starting give live feed for the cameras as Bogo stood aside from the mic.

Marcus gave a little wink and a nod for the buffalo, who just grunted and gave blunt side look back at him. He just had to play along, and it was clear that the wolf was more than pleased.

As the roar of cheering and the sound of talking mammals filled the hall once again, Luke suddenly spoke from the side,

"It was a very good speech! I wonder if he rehearsed it!"

"I liked it too!" Hailie added.

"... Are you two serious right now?" Rasheed asked as he raised an eyebrow for his two best friends.

"What? I know that it was all play for this Weston guy but It was still very good!" Luke said genuinely.

Suddenly Lily spoke too,

"Yeah, Bogo can sometimes surprise."

"Meh, it was pretty mediocre," Snarlov added from the side, not even knowing anything about their new mayors true identity. Maybe it was for the best if they all just stopped talking, Judy thought.

"Guys... Focus." Judy added for the both sides of the row, making everyone straighten their backs right away and stop talking. Nick didn't. He just chuckled.

"Such authority..."

"Same goes for you, slick. Stop talking." Judy hissed.

Nick suddenly grinned and lowered his voice so only Judy could hear it.

"It's odd that when we do this one fun thing your authority is gone so qui-"

"NICHOLAS. DON'T." Judy ordered, sounding actually genuinely very angry. Nick's joking mood turned into horror as he gave apologizing gaze when he realized how stupid he was at moments like these.

He gave a little speechless "Sorry" with his mouth and straightened his back.

Judy had been on the edge the whole day after the incident, being more under the stress that she had ever been. He was almost killed in front of her today, they had been kidnapped, almost witnessed a murder,

feared for their lives, and gotten extorted. And he just had to joke around like none of this happened. But it was his way of hiding how nervous he truly was. He felt like a total fucking imbecile right now.

Yes, joke about sex at this moment while everyone is around. She must be in a real joking mood. Good fucking work. At the moments like these I hate myself. She is still traumatized from the day, holding everything she has to pull this through, even if there is still the thing that she has to face to day, changing her life for good. The amount of pressure and emotions she must be right now. Have some understanding and for once stop being an ass.

"Here he comes," Delgato suddenly said.

Everyone took their postures into top-notch as they prepared to be pawshake'd by the new mayor. Nick and Judy took a deep breath, feeling a bit odd that they were meeting for the first time AGAIN this day.

But this time there was no expecting it to be an honorable and long mafia introduction. Just a quick paw shake and Bogo announcing full names during each one.

The names started to get announced one by one as Marcus started to walk forward, stopping during every single one of them. All Judy and Nick could do was to wait their turn.

It had taken the wolf about twenty seconds to arrive closer to Nick and Judy in the middle as the names went on. The camera crews flashed their lights and kept chattering as the red wine suited black wolf took his time with each one.

Suddenly Nick's ears twitched as Marcus reached close now. Bogo announced,

"Officer Max Samwell Snarlov."

Judy and Nick prepared as the wolf was one mammal away from them.

"Officer Ivan Dimitri Fangmeyer."

The wolf shaked the tigers paw and walked to Judy now.

Fangmeyer and Nick gave side looks as the voice came by Bogo.

"Officer Judith Laverne Hopps."

The wolf shake'd Judy's paw as most of the camera crews really went wild now.

Marcus gave a mischievous smirk at the doe as he shake'd her soft paw, earning a small eye roll from the bunny that the camera crews did not see well. The wolf gave amused chuckle as he started to make his way to Nick now.

"Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

The camera crews kept snapping the pictures as Nick took his paw, giving it a formal shake.

Judy watched as Marcus gave warm smile and winked, earning an actual smile back from the fox.

As much as he knew the wolf was dangerous... He liked him. He didn't know why but he just did.

The names went on as the wolf left their spot, leaving them at ease. Nick and Judy both felt themselves relax as their turn was over. Fangmeyer added from the side,

"He didn't seem very intimidating to be the second most influential mobster in the city..."

Judy then added quietly,

"Never underestimate someone by their looks."

The ceremony kept going as the wolf was reaching the last mammals of the row.

Bogo kept announcing.

"Officer Luke Thomas Fring."

The names kept on.

"Officer Rasheed Kareem Coonway."

And on.

"Officer Oliver William Howlton."

And as last but not least, there was Hailie.

But at that moment... Something happened.

The black wolf finished his paw shake with Oliver who gave a disgusted side look after he left, going unnoticed by him.

Levron was waiting for Marcus at the other end of the stairs, looking at him so proudly as he was almost done.

"And last but not least, Officer Hailie Rose Garnett."

The moment Marcus was in front of the snow leopard and looked at her the first time... He froze.

He completely froze. His mind stopped working as he stared into her beautiful dark crystal blue eyes, staring back into his light hazel ones.

The wolf felt his mouth open a bit as he gazed at this vision of a mammal, looking at him back in mild confusion, her arm waiting for paw shake.

But wasn't answered. Marcus had never... Ever.. Seen someone like her. And this awkward silence had gone for five seconds now.

Steve felt his mouth open a bit as he gave Marcus confused and worried look, wondering that what on earth had gone into him just now.

The snow leopard felt so odd and stunned right now, not even realizing that everyone were wondering that what was he doing.

He just stood there, looking at the mammal that looked like an angel in his eyes. Oliver and others raised an eyebrow to this long lingering silence in confusion,

leaning down to look at Marcus and the situation. Suddenly Marcus looked like he woke up from his brain frozen state, taking her paw with both of his strong ones, very, very gently.

Hailie felt her fur shiver as her eyes widened, Marcus's paws lingering in her touch. Oliver looked at the wolf with the look that screamed, "Dude what the fuck."

And out of nowhere, Marcus leaned down with respectable bow to kiss her snow white paw, not taking his intense gaze off hers for a second. And at that point, Hailie turned red from her face as volcano, feeling her heart starting to suddenly beat really fast in her chest. Every single one of the mammals in the row felt their mouths open a bit and their eyes widen for this sudden show.

But Oliver looked furious. He was seconds away from knocking this wolf out. Luke and Rasheed looked mindfucked. But that... Was nothing compared to Steve Levron. He looked like his functions had frozen,

shaking his head and looking like he was about to drag Marcus off stage.

The black wolf finished the quick kiss on her paw and spoke back quietly.

"An... An honor to meet you... Officer Hailie..."

"..." Hailie couldn't even answer as she looked at him wide eyed not knowing what to do or say.

The camera crews went nuts at this moment, staring the loud conversations and some even cheering, calling him a true gentle-mammal.

Some were just confused and yelling questions at them. But one thing was sure... Whatever the hell that just was... Tv loved it.

Marcus finally let go of her paw, still looking at her. Hailie wanted to look away but she just couldn't. Not after that.

Suddenly Levron hissed at him loudly from the side as the television stations were going nuts.

"MAR- Mayor Weston! Get off the stage! Now!"

The wolf woke up from his state, looking back at the bunny who looked furious right now.

"I... Yes... Coming!" The wolf mumbled as he started to walk off the stage with quick pace, making the tv crews follow his direction.

Hailie kept looking after the wolf who was getting dragged away by the bunny next to him. Marcus kept looking back at her. But those lingering gazed disappeared in a moment when Marcus was once again swarmed by the media and flashing lights.

Nick finally let out what everyone were thinking.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Delgato added from the side, not knowing what to think.

"Why did I not get a kiss on my paw by that handsome hunk of a male?" Lily asked in disappointment.

"Sister, you gotta be kidding..." Fangmeyer muttered in annoyance, just now remembering that not many really knew who the wolf really was.

"I wouldn't have minded a kiss too... Dangerous and handsome..." Clawhouser purred from the side, even if he knew who the wolf was.

"What do you mean dangerous, Benjamin?" Lily asked in confusion.

Judy just shook her head but still wondered the same thing with Nick... That was not something Marcus had rehearsed.

"Hailie, are you okay?" Oliver suddenly asked from his crush.

Hailie just gave hesitant look back at Oliver and then back at the swarm that was surrounding Marcus.

"I... Yeah... I... I guess I am..." Hailie muttered, those hazel brown eyes and their intense gaze still lingering in her mind.

But the blush on her had not claimed down at all.

...

MARCUS POV ...

The bunny slammed the door open into the restroom area, slamming it closed after him and locking the door. The black wolf was washing his face on the sink that was on the concrete wall, looking himself from the mirror.

Steve looked at the black wolf like he was crazy as he shook his head and waited for Marcus to be done with his face wash. Just as Marcus was about done, Steve couldn't hold it inside him anymore.

He yelled at the wolf,

"MARCUS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Marcus felt his eyes widen as he tried to process what Steve had just yelled. He never cursed. He was just like Judy, never liking the harsh language. Marcus spoke in disbelief,

"Steve... Did you just use curse words?"

"WHAT... WHAT DOES THAT EVEN GOT TO DO WITH... MARCUS, ANSWER ME HERE! What. Was. That!?" The bunny demanded, never seeing his wolf friend like he just was.

Marcus exhaled deeply and breathed for a moment as he tried to find the answer for his sudden show out there a minute ago.

"I... Steve... I just..."

"You just what, Marcus?" Steve pressured, begging for some answer here.

The wolf looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at Steve.

"Steve... I think... I think I fell in love."

The silence settled in the bathroom as Steve tried to handle what he just heard, looking at Marcus in disbelief. He yelled at him as he shaked his head.

"WHAT?!"

Marcus rubbed his other arm with his paw, wondering was there any other way to put what he just went trough. But there wasn't.

"I... It just came, I couldn't explain it... It was her eyes.. I have never seen someone like her... I know how this might sound but... I think I just fell in love it her. Hailie... That was her name...

Her name is so beautiful... Just like her... She looked like an angel..." Marcus told with odd voice, his explanation turning into distant mumble that only he could hear.

Steve felt like his brain had stopped working because of what he was hearing. He then yelled with tone that screamed confusion as he pointed to the wall, knowing the event was still going on in the other side.

"HER!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?"

Marcus spoke back with confused voice, as in asking if what was wrong with it.

"No?" He asked innocently.

"You... Marcus... SHE IS A COP!" Steve yelled like wolf was insane.

"... I know." Marcus then added, as if he still did not realize what was the problem here.

"She is part of Hopps's inner strike team, trying to get us behind bars!"

"... Yeah..." Marcus just added in surprise, but didn't really know what to think about it.

"What.. What do you mean, YEAH!? Marcus, you can't fall in love with her!"

"Wh... Why not?" Marcus asked like it sounded like a mean command.

"Do you even understand what you are saying right now?"

"I... I do, Steve... I want to know more about her." Marcus stated with genuine tone.

Steve didn't know what to say. He had known this wolf for so many years... And he had never seen Marcus like this. Ever. And it drove him so confused.

"Marcus, how do you know that she doesn't have a character of a wet towel?"

"That is rude." Marcus scolded.

"She doesn't look that interesting!"

"She totally does. I want to know more about her." Marcus argued.

"What is there to know? Marcus, it WOULD NOT WORK." Steve claimed.

"... Why?" Marcus asked, now sounding a bit frustrated.

"You have killed mammals." Steve added bluntly.

"... I have, but tell me honestly, have I killed anyone who hasn't deserved it? Have I killed anyone who is actually good soul? Besides, she does not need to know. It's not something you share if she... If she would go out with me.." Marcus mumbled with dreamy smile.

Steve shook his head and gave a long exhale as he started to walk towards him. The bunny stopped one foot away from Marcus and started explaining,

"Marcus, let me spell the reasons out for you. Most important one, she is a cop. Second, which is just as important... You are a mob boss. You are doing mob things. Your life is full of crime, just like mine.

As much as you try to work out, making Wilde and Hopps like you, THEY... Are our enemies. Sooner or later you have to give them THE warning. They want to bring us down for the things we do, and-"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"I... What?"

"You know my saying. Nothing is just black and white. I like Nick and Judy. I know that you like... Well, just Judy. Even though I think you trying to get in her pants is retarded. Because she clearly does not like you. But anyway, I want them to like me too. They are both the kind of mammals that I want to be in good ties with,

once I start to change this city. They are good souls. You know that. I want to see that my intentions are not bad here, even if we get our money the dirty way and use needed violence... But I want those two to be part of the future that we are going to create. WE NEED THEM. No matter how much, you, Garvia or all of you try to talk me around it, I WILL NOT take a move against them. I will not try to hurt or kill them. There are many mammals in this city that deserve to die. Those two do not. You don't. Chief Bogo doesn't. That one fucking annoying football manager with annoying voice in channel six doesn't. Or the guys who are responsible for tax risings.

Hell, even my gardener doesn't, even if he is shit at his job. But many mammals do. And you know that I lied today about giving treatment to that idiot Saul and David. And I had to lie to Judy. She is too pure hearted to see that only place those two deserve is bottom of the ocean. David might make amends yet. He has to work his neck trough lot of shit to earn my respect. He just followed Saul's lead. He will be punished more, but he can still do something for us.

You know that I can be merciful, even as much as I hate it... But Saul... What Saul did... You know that what he did was unacceptable. He almost killed Nick. Imagine if he had done it. Imagine the state this city would be in right now, would have he killed him in that garage. It would have broken Judy. You know that. And seeing one of the greatest hopes of changing this world for the better, broken from grief... That is what Saul would had caused.

The moment we left the building, I ordered Jackson to stab Saul to death. He is in the bottom of the ocean by now with ten holes. I ordered Jackson to have Roy observe the whole thing. I didn't make Roy do it, because he has not killed anyone before, even as violent he is by his reputation. He is not a killer yet, not like me, Garvia and Jackson. But he has to get used to it, because day comes when he has to become one too. But I am drifting off the point here.

I can make this work, if she... If she likes me too. I already saw that something in her. The way she looked at me back... I don't know how to put it out in words but... I want to know her better. I just... I want to try."

Steve just stared back at his dear friend, wondering how to answer to that. He pondered what he had said for a while and then spoke,

"What makes you think that she wants to do anything with you, knowing that who you are, if she doesn't even know already?"

"... Maybe she would like chess? I am good at chess." Marcus said, shrugging his shoulders with smile.

"... Marcus." Steve said, wanting a serious answer.

"Maybe... Well maybe we like the same things? I don't know, Steve!"

"... I really don't like this. This is dumb."

"You don't have to. Maybe it might become something, maybe not. But who knows if I don't try, right?"

"Are you sure that you didn't confuse love with lust here? I would know, I bang prostitutes often. I do admit that her curves were quite something and she had quite a huge ti-"

"And you are supposed to the gentleman one out of us two? I wasn't looking at her... Her-"

"Huge breasts. Riiiight. Or not her round butt or her-"

"STEVE! I was looking at her face. She looked really beautiful, your way is not a way to talk about a lady!" Marcus snarled in annoyance.

"Marcus, are you freaking blushing? Is that even real?" Steve asked in disbelief, giving a small amused smile.

"It is not! I... Just have some respect when you talk about her, okay?" Marcus asked with an actual slight blush on his face.

"... Why are you sounding that you are actually dating her already? That is kinda weird."

"I... I wasn't talking like... That. Steve, let's just get out there, the press is already wondering what on earth is going on with our lingering."

"You were totally checking her out," Steve grinned.

" I WASN'T! I am not a pervert!" Marcus argued.

"You are such a hypocrite about being all respectful and gentle-mammal for females, you wanted to see Nick and Judy's honeymoon tape and stuff..."

"...WHAT... I was joking around! I think they are just cute together. I don't want to see any of... Those kinds of tapes. You know that I am fooling ar-"

"Maybe you just want to know how it feels like to be inside a female since you have never-"

Suddenly Steve realized what he was about to say and stopped, making Marcus's eyes widen and his blush go a notch higher.

His eyes went a bit angry as he started to walk past Steve towards the bathroom door.

"Fucking asshole." Marcus muttered.

"MARCUS! MARCUS, WAIT! I am sorry! HEY, LOOK AT ME!" Steve yelled, taking Marcus by his paw and stopping him just before he was about to open the door. Marcus sighed and slowly turned to look at Levron with lingering annoyance still on his face, but the angry mood wavering as he saw the look on Steve's face.

"I am sorry. Okay? You are not going through that door before you forgive me."

"Fine, I forgive y-"

"MARCUS."

The silence settled between them as the wolf sighed when Steve took his paw into his and spoke.

"I am sorry. It just came. I got too far. I didn't mean to. Now, just forget what I said."

The wolf looked at him for a moment and leaned in to give small respectful kiss on Steve's forehead and spoke.

"Forgiven."

".. Good.. Hey once we go out there... Don't start to stare at her like a creep. Let's just try to satisfy the press."

"... Got it. Eyyy, I love playing this over civilized role so much already... So fun to talk like a boring politic and shit."

"Don't tell me that you didn't rehearse the speech I gave you?"

"I did, I did. So many fancy words.. I don't know what the fuck half of them even mean."

"You don't have to." Levron chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"If you say so.. Let's go..."

"Hey, by the way... Let's assume that he starts to date you, even after knowing what you are... You do know that the Zpd would make her wear a wire and stalk you everywhere?"

"Well... At least they would get to hear how charming I can be when I want to." Marcus added with grin.

Levron gave a warm chuckle and shook his head as he opened the door for Marcus, signaling him to go.

"Can't argue that. I just really hope that you know what you are doing."

"Steve... I always know what I am doing."

...

JUDY POV ...

"... One hell of a day, huh?" Nick asked as they both were standing in the hallway, gazing over the railing from the fourth floor. They were looking at the hall from up,

gazing as they had never seen so many mammals stuffed into one place. Most of the officers were on the balconies of each floor, just gazing the event as it was starting to take its end.

There was still the final one to be had... And that was the announcement Judy would have to make. Her speech along with Nick's. Only half an hour of the event left and the world would know.

And even as much as they both wanted to go through this... They were both scared. All of those mammals would witness it. All of those cameras. All of those eyes. And along with them,

the whole world they knew. And as the minutes went on and Marcus would be done with his speech... It would be time. And it made both of their paws sweaty. Nick gazed at the bunny when she did not answer,

her lavender eyes gazing at the loud hall, her legs giving a little shake. It didn't take much to know what was going on in her mind. Right now, hug was on top of the things he wanted to do so much.

Just press her against himself and brush her ears, knowing how much she liked her delicate and amazing scent by letting his nose travel along her neck, kiss her cheek and tell that everything will be okay.

Even the idea brought smile to his face a bit, as he gazed at droopy eyed doe. Nick finally spoke,

"Judith."

The bunny now finally looked at him, taking her focus out of the crowds of mammals.

There that comforting smile was once again to greet her back, making her heart rate calm down.

The fox slowly brought his paw close to her under the cover of the railing, knowing that no one would see.

Judy looked at his paw hesitantly and back at him, slowly giving her paw into his. Nick exhaled as he started to give affectionate rubbing to her soft paw,

speaking to her with his gentle and emotional voice,

"I love you so much... I love you more than this world itself... I hope that would give some kind of encouragement... Even if it's not much to offer for someone amazing as you... But I just wanted to say it beacu-"

"Nicholas!" Judy yelled, feeling herself finally break from all the tension she held inside her all this time. Not all of it, but hearing things like that at this moment, did more than encourage her to go through what was ahead. More than he knew. But this was something much bigger. And it didn't take long for Nick to realize that she was crying from something completely different than what was about to happen.

The bunny tied her arms around him and started to cry against his uniform loudly. But none of that could be heard through among all this noise by anyone else but the fox. Judy felt her legs shake,

making Nick's mind once again struggle and fight furiously against the emotional rampage that had been lingering there the whole day. But it was nothing to compared to what Judy was pouring out now.

Judy's hug came with such force that he got pushed against the wall, the doe squeezing so damn hard around him. Nick placed his arms around the loudly crying bunny, starting to calm her down as his eyes got glossy.

"Judith, it's alright! I'm he-"

"I THOUGHT I-I WAS GOING T-TO L-LOSE YOU!" Judy cried loudly, her whole body shaking from the panicked emotion that was pouring out, right here, right now. There was no fellow officers of theirs around,

so Nick took his time to lean against the floor and slowly dragging himself down, so not even single tv station would see them and start doing something dumb. No one would see them right now.

And the bunny was not going to stop her crying anytime soon. Nick sat on the floor, holding her tight in his loving grip, letting her pour all these emotions out while the only thing he could do was to hold her. Nick started to soothingly whisper to her as he brushed her ears.

"I'm alive, Judy... We are both okay... Everything's okay... We are here... Just breathe..."

"I... I CAN'T-"

"SShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I'm here... I'm here... SHhh... Let it all out..." Nick calmed her said as he calmed her down soothingly,

feeling himself start to shed a tear too as the bunny shaked and cried in his arms like a leaf in the wind.

She was having a panic attack. And it was a big one.

Judy could not speak anymore as the tears just flowed down her cheeks, making Nick's collar damp. Nick didn't care because as much as he tried to hold back the feeling he hated the most, Judy made it impossible to hold back right now. She just kept crying and sobbing loudly, feeling her eyes hurt from the amount of flowing tears.

As much as Nick knew that everyone thought Judy was a superhero of some kind... She was far from it. She was incredibly emotional mammal. And sometimes the image of someone awesome as her can blind you from the fact that she was no different from others. She had feelings just like everyone else. And right now she was in no state to give any kind of speech if asked. She had probably even forgotten that where they were right now.

All that mattered for her, was that he was here, alive and safe. He was still a living mammal, his life not cruelly taken in front of her eyes when all she could do was watch. No ambulance would have been there to save him.

Judy just kept sobbing his name and things that he could not make sense of because of the loud racket by all the mammals under the same roof.

But he didn't need to. All he had to do was to guide Judy through her current state as he closed his eyes, crying with her as the bunny was still shaking in his hold without stop.

Her heart beated so damn fast. Nick kept brushing her ears gently, letting the bunny just take her time with her strong emotions right now. She needed this moment. And one thing was sure.

Once they would get back at his place... This situation would surely continue. This was a trauma that would not probably ever leave her. And one thing was sure... It was not going to be last one.

Their profession was most dangerous in the city, and now that this fight against something so huge was about to start... Nick could only wonder the horrors they would face because of this job they took.

She would never agree to it but if it was up to him... He would take her out of here right now, get his money from the ground, and start a life with the love of his life somewhere far, far from here.

Marry her and forget that this city even existed... Living with her somewhere in middle on nowhere, with no one else existing but them... But Judy would never take it. She would try to change this world for the better for mammals that she owed nothing for. In his eyes, she was just too good for this city. It didn't deserve her, just like he didn't. But knowing all of this was about to start,

made him just love the idea of leaving with her more and more. But the bunny in his arms would rather die in blue uniform than hide somewhere for the rest of her life. She was just too stubborn and passionate to make everyone see things her way.

Their moment of emotional hug had been going for five minutes before Judy said something, making Nick's ear twitch.

"N.. Nick..." Judy suddenly sobbed. Nick sniffed and whispered back after realizing that she had started to get her bearings.

"Yeah?"

"... I... Is it.. Is it time yet?" Judy questioned as she sniffed loudly, nuzzling against his neck. Nick kept brushing her ears and whispered back after realizing what Judy was asking.

"No... Not yet... Oliver told that he is going to come and inform us when the last ceremony starts. You don't have to give the speech if you don't want to..." Nick said, sniffing his running nose because of crying.

Judy sniffed as well as she started to wipe her tears with the back of her paw, her body not shaking anymore, she still felt the tears run a bit as she answered.

"I have to..."

"Judy... You don't have to... We can ask Bogo if we could just go home... You know that he would understand-"

"I am not breaking my promise for Marcus, we owe him this..." Judy said and sniffed.

Nick knew that it was true. Angering a mob boss was not something they should do after what he did for them. But he would put Judy's feeling first over any promise they had made for someone.

"Judith... Are you sure that you are ready to do this? Because if you aren't... We can wait another week or even a year if you-"

Judy suddenly slowly leaned in and closed her lips against his, closing her eyes as she still cried a bit. Nick felt his eyes close as well as he started to inhale loudly through his nose,

answering the gentle and romantic kiss that bunny wanted. And within seconds their tongues slowly and carefully made their love dance in their embrace, calming both of them down.

It was clear that Judy had enough of hiding. She didn't care anymore. She was not going to wait a day longer. Even if it scared her to see what was going to happen. Her emotional outburst right now was just a peek of what was going to happen once they would be away from others, safely in Nick's apartment. Somewhere where she longed right now at this moment, so they could both just hug each other and thank their luck that they were alive. Where she could cry in peace, preparing herself mentally for another day at work, just wishing that it would be nothing like this one had.

One thing was sure... She was way more paranoid about unknown mammals asking for help now... And it made her sick. Because next time if that happened and they would not be careful enough like they hadn't been this morning... The same situation might come and hit her in the face with reality that Marcus had already told. There is only two kinds of mammals. Bad and Good. There is no middle ground.

Judy finally broke of their kiss and whispered.

"Not even one day more... I want to do this..."

"... Okay." Nick said, giving small smile to the doe as she looked so determined about this.

Nick started to dry her tears away with his thumb, sniffing a little bit again as he looked at her eyes with love.

"Let's... Let's just do this so we can go home..." Nick whispered.

"... Yeah." Judy whispered back.

"TRY EVERYTHIIIIN Ooo TRY EVERYTHIIING..."

Nick and Judy both jumped a little bit when the song suddenly started, heard even through all the crowd and loud speech by Marcus.

Judy took her phone out and slowly got out of Nick's hug hold. The doe still looked at Nick in the eyes as she sniffed,

starting to take out her phone from her pocket. She took it out and slowly gazed down at the screen. Mom and Dad.

Nick gave questioning look at the doe who just started at the screen, wondering if to answer. Judy wiped her tear moist face with her paw and sniffed one more time before answering the face time call. The moment the call started, Judy turned into completely different mammal. She started with cheery tone as best as she could after her emotional tantrum,

trying to sound happy.

"HEY! How's it going guys?!"

Ah, her parents, Nick realized.

Stu started talking in cheery tone,

"Our pride of the family! Sweetie, daddy is proud of you right now! My Jude the dude once again showing bad guys how it's done!"

"Stu, you know that she doesn't like to be called that!" Bonnie reminded with scolding tone from the side for the hundredth time.

"Oh, sorry honey! Was just so excited! We are still watching the tv with your siblings! Everyone say hello to Judy!" Stu cheered, showing the camera in the living room where Judy could see the whole bunch of her sisters and brothers watching the wide flat tv on the wall, many of them waving back at her.

"Hey, Judith!" Everyone cheered happily as they realized the camera.

"Hey everyone!" Judy said happily, waving at the camera. As Nick observed the bunny, he could not help but to smile a bit. This was something that she needed. To have her grim thoughts of the day washed away for a moment,

to be happy about so many mammals that loved her, wishing her luck. At moments like these, Nick felt a bit sad that he was the only kit.

"So, how was the mayor!? He seems very intelligent for his age!" Bonnie asked in interest.

"He is umm..." Judy drifted off, looking at Nick in the eyes and then back at her phone.

"He is something alright!" Judy finished, not knowing any other way to put it.

"Sweetie... Your eyes... Have you been crying?" Stu asked suddenly in confusion.

The doe's eyes widened as she started to speak back.

"Noononon, I just had very little sleep last night! Had to practice for speechless and stuff."

"Or maybe just had some boyfriend of yours over. You know, the one you haven't still shown us yet." Bonnie reminded with smile.

Nick felt his eyes widen as he looked at the doe but for the first time Judy did not flinch, she actually smiled. Judy then spoke,

"Actually, you got me. I was over at his place last night."

Suddenly there was a yell from the background by one of her sisters.

"Yeah, right! Lies! Send me his picture!" Someone yelled in disbelief.

Judy looked annoyed right away from the tone and yelled.

"Tell Nadalie to shut up!"

"Nadalie dear, stop being rude to your sister!" Bonnie scolded.

Suddenly there was another yell too from the living room.

"I bet he is really small from down there!"

Judy's face turned red as tomato and Nick looked really awkward for the way these sister argued about such things.

"You would be surprised what he has to offer compared to any boyfriend you ever had!" Judy shot back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHhhhh!" Her sisters and boyfriends laughed, making the doe on the background yell back in annoyance.

"Yeah, you are just talking big because you are a city bunny now. Everyone knows that you are still a virgin!"

"OOOOOOOOOooohhhhh!" The same cheer continued, making Judy look furious as Nick winced. That must have hit the nerve spot by looking at Judy's expression.

And the fact that it was not even true made Judy even more angry as she almost screamed to the phone.

"At least my boyfriend does not cheat on me like yours!"

"What!? Rob never cheated on me!" Serena shot back in anger.

"Oh surprise that he is your ex now! I wonder how many other boyfriends you've had during all this time! At least I have self respect!"

"Yeah, but at least I am getting some unlike y-"

"SERENA! JUDY! NO MORE RUDE TALK! Serena, why on earth you and Nadalie have to be so rude to your sister!? Apologize!"

"NO!" Both of the does yelled from the living room.

"You know what!? I don't need your stupid apology anyway! You meanies!" Judy yelled back in annoyance.

Nick just wondered if she should end the call at this point.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of scuffle from the living room as some unknown voice yelled.

"You two have some respect for Judy! She is out there saving the world when you two are just thinking if she is having sex or not! Have some shame!"

"Cindy! Don't hit your sisters!" Bonnie yelled in horror.

"She is pulling my ears, mooooooom!" Serena yelled in pain as Bonnie ran towards the living room area.

Judy felt satisfied smile come on her face as she yelled to the phone.

"Thank you, Cindy! I owe you one!"

"Judy!" Bonnie yelled in scolding voice as she asked Stu for assistance.

"I got to go now anyway! Bye guys! And REMEMBER TO KEEP WATCHING THE TELEVISION! You all want to see this!" Judy yelled smugly as she closed the face time call and slowly laid her paw down.

Nick didn't know what to say first. Judy just sighed and went to her gloomy mood in a second, her ears drooping.

She rubbed her other arm for a moment as she whispered.

"Quite a family, huh... Know you know why I don't keep in contact so much... Or visit..."

"... I see. But it must have been still nice to see them like this. Knowing that they are watching right now."

"... I guess."

"Hey... And now you can prove your dumb sisters wrong."

"Huh?" Judy asked in confusion.

Nick just gave him a charming smile, still wiping Judy's dried tears away with his finger, looking at her with love in his eyes.

Even as still weak and sad Judy felt, she could not help but to smile back as she realized that it was true.

She actually had a boyfriend. And for her he was the sweetest one in the world.

Suddenly Oliver came to the scene, looking as the two held paws.

"Guys, I-" He stopped his sentence from the odd sight as he saw them both holding paws like this.

Nick and Judy looked a bit awkward, taking their paws away from each other. Oliver didn't know what to say first as he gazed at them both in the eyes before continuing.

"Judy. Mayor weirdo is expecting for your speech. We have one minute to get down there."

"Okay..." Judy said with determined look, giving a small nod.

"Is everything right you two? Something wrong?" Oliver asked in worry.

"No, Oliver. Everything is fine." Judy said, giving light touch on his arm as reassurance as she looked at him and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Okay..." Oliver said again, still giving a bit wondering gaze after her. He then turned to look at Nick who started to follow Judy, starting walk beside him.

"Is she..."

"She is... You know how our day has been... It has been just hard on her..."

"True that... I can't even imagine what you two have been trough." Oliver said, placing his paw on Nick's shoulder.

Nick turned to smile back at his brown wolf friend, giving a tap on his shoulder as well.

"You know what, Oliver? I am really glad to have you as our friend. It means alot to me. Now that our busy academy time is over, we really have to hang out more.

I want to introduce you to my best friends at some point, if you want to chill. Or come dine with me and carrots sometime. Oh, and just in case that Clawhouser if listening behind the corner,

I might add that nohomo. Even as awesome hype male as you are, buddy." Nick snickered and winked.

"Oh shut up, dude." Oliver laughed and gave a playful bunch on Nick's arm.

"Sorry," Nick chuckled.

"Hey Nick... Thank you." Oliver added, trying not to sound more happy than he was as he had just a slight blush on him.

"You are welcome. WOwowow, Judy! Hold the door!" Nick yelled suddenly as they started to race to Judy who was already at the elevator.

Here we go. No turning back.

...

SPOTLIGHT ...

Nick and Judy were both standing on the stage that Marcus had been introducing everyone a while ago. Bogo was standing proudly on the side of the stage with Marcus and Steve. On the other side there was most of the officers of their station, everyone listening proudly as the mammal who was like their little sister, made once again everyone proud of being protectors of Zootopia. Judy was finishing up her speech already, nearing the end.

So far, Nick had been very impressed of her way to improvise. It all just came so naturally from her. And to see how she looked so joyful and happy while having her speech now... She really needed that small moment they had moment ago, or she might had not been able to walk on this stage. He knew that she was still full of emotion rampaging inside her... But to see how much her joyful attitude kept her out of it made him just admire how strong her soul was.

To cry and have a panic attack from the trauma that would never leave her and then put on a light hearted and passionate show the next moment, raising everyone's spirits when hers was broken just moment ago... It made him speechless.

"And that is how the arrest that took place at Tundra down docks came to its conclusion. All of the mammals are now arrested and are waiting to be sentenced by the court of law. Any questions?" Judy asked after finishing with the story about their operation as a group, even though she left most of the details in shadow. This was all to give credit for the mammals that were present during that operation. And right at the moment all of their team looked very proud to be mentioned and praised like this, marking their names for the world on live television. Everyone's parents were watching this after all. Even Nick's mom was watching at the moment from the lobby of the hotel she worked at.

"Officer Hopps! You told that huge amounts of stole tranquilizers were stolen! Was that true?"

"Were those tranquilizers stolen? Yes, yes they were! Know that Zpd is already on to whoever was responsible. Next question!"

Nick could not help but to smile. Ah, answer the question with a question tactic was still their thing.

"Officer Hopps, how is it that the citizens of our city are hearing about this unknown blue substance just now?"

"There was no need for us to spread unneeded worry for the good mammals of this city by giving the distributors any fame, because that is over. It is so far believed that most of the substance that exists was stored in that warehouse, and is now destroyed and done for. The war against this unknown substance is over and won. Any more questions?" Judy asked with smile. Damn she was good at this.

"Officer Hopps, now that the threat is over... What will be the main focus of the Zpd after all this?"

Judy went quiet for a while as she gave small gaze to her right, meeting eye to eye quickly with Marcus, the black wolf wiggling his eyebrows for the doe and smiling wide.

Judy turned back to the mic and continued.

"Right now the Zpd is going to continue what it does best. Making the world a better place one day at the time. For now, our main focus is to get back on the streets of Zootopia and keep everyone safe.

And with our new mayor in charge... I suspect that we are going to make history together. With the Zpd and new era by Weston... There is nothing, that we can't do together... And all of you, are going to be together with us, building that future... And now that the Zpd, mayor, and the good civilians of this city are more united than ever... We are all destined for greatness." Judy finished with passionate voice.

The crowd and the tv stations started to clap and cheer from this inspirational speech, loving the hell out of what they had just heard. Even all the officers started to join the clapping. Marcus and Steve also were very impressed by the emotion Judy could put into her speech. Nick could not hold a loving smile as he gazed at the doe who was taking all this praising with joyful smile, feeling a bit relieved that she didn't stress too much. Damn my girlfriend is amazing. Having done these speeches more than once had really made her quite a voice to be heard. And at times like these, Bogo could not help but to feel like almost like a proud dad for his daughter as he listened the continuing clapping of paws.

As the clapping went down, Judy cleared her throat. Giving nervous side look at Nick. Nick had once again forgotten, tensing up a bit as he tried not to sweat. Oh god... Here it comes. Breathe, don't faint. Just... WHOOW!

Marcus felt excited smile come on his face as he knew that now it was coming. Oh boy. He was going to witness it live. Marcus gave a little shoulder pump for Steve. The doe rolled his eyes and signaled him to control himself as they watched whatever Judy was about to say soon. Judy rubbed her paws together as she gazed at the crowd, feeling her paws get sweaty. Okay. You will do this. You HAVE to do this. Don't panic. Just let it come out.

Breathe in... Out.. IN... OUT... Okayh. GO!

"I have something else to announce!" Judy suddenly said, with a bit more high pitched tone than she meant under her stress.

Suddenly every single mammal in the hall stopped what they were doing, wondering what was the doe going to say. The ceremony was about to end in four minutes, so this speech had not been informed to anyone, whatever it was.

Judy saw as the reporters started to film at her again, stopping their live feed for the stations. Bogo raised an eyebrow to this sudden announcement by Judy, but every other officer looked way more interested.

But it was nothing compared to Marcus who could barely stay still, knowing what was coming. Steve hissed at him, telling him to get a hold of himself.

"As you all know, Spring is here. And with the spring, lots of mammals find something that is most important for the future and the life we know. Love. Love is something that holds us together, uniting hearts and souls together, giving us something that keeps us going more than anything. And I am sure that many can agree on that."

Many of the mammals in the hall gave nods with smiles, even if they felt a bit confused about this sudden subject. Judy cleared her throat and tried not to freeze as she continued with the tense looking fox officer standing beside her.

"This city has been taking steps towards true uniting and understanding. As you all know, the subject of predators finding love out of their own species is coming more and more talked about.

It needs to be addressed. Because love has no limits. It was only seven months ago when we started to TRULY break the chains of hate and fear for each other, prey and predator. Look how far we have gone in such a short time, when we put our minds together. We live now in harmony, more than we ever have. Some say it was because of me. But it is a lie. It was all of us. It was you, me, him and her."

Judy continued,

giving random pointing to the crowd. Even if everyone were confused, they loved this. Judy continued, after seeing that everyone were truly listening without even small conversation in the hall. Only her voice and over hundreds of listening ears and watching eyes.

"We did this. And right now all we can do, is to push harder. Do more. Break even more of these chains. Bear or tiger, panther or fox, wolf or dog, lynx or cougar... None of it is wrong. Same with prey. No matter if it's love or... Well... Something else. It is spring after all." Judy added with small grin, making everyone chuckle in surprise but nod and agree. Heat season was here. Nick almost cracked up from hearing it from Judy. So damn cute. But he knew that if he laughed now, he would get killed at home. Judy then continued as everyone settled down.

"But still no matter what... It is the truth. Love is love. We don't choose it. It chooses us. And no matter the species, sexuality, or any of it... Love and accepting is what we live for. There are many that would think that what I say is unnatural..

But those voices should have better arguments than, IT IS JUST WRONG... There is nothing wrong with feeling attracted to someone else, despite their species or anything else... And all I can wish for is that we would move forward to recognize it and talk about it... Instead of trying to backpedal from the road that we have building, reaching the true overcoming of prejudice. Because right now... This beautiful city is more accepting than ever. Making it a paradise for all of us, if we try."

Even Nick could not help but to feel a bit taken aback from her words. THIS... She had rehearsed... And right now... The crowd was speechless from it, because Judy was not done. But one thing was sure,

many smiled. Clawhouser was already crying on the side as all the officers were listening proudly, even as out of the blue this conversation came. But this is why Judy was loved. She was now bringing up something that had been a hot and loud topic in tv and the papers for a long time... And when it came from her mouth... Everyone damn sure listened. No matter if they didn't see eye to eye with it.

Even Marcus was a bit wide eyed now. Her admiration for her grew by the moments as he listened to this. Bogo just looked confused, but had no smallest intention of stopping her from her speech.

"And I would also like to tell you all... That I found love from the mammal that is very close to me now. I have been in relationship with him for a while now... And all I can do is hope... Hope that you all just understand and accept before judging. I might be the first one with this... I know this. But like I said... We do not choose love... It chooses us... And right now... The one I love is on this stage."

Judy finished, holding her breath. Nick felt his heart race like a hammer as the camera crews looked suddenly confused, gazing at the officers on the stage, wondering who she meant. There was very little prey among those officers, and no one seemed to understand, or connect the pieces of the puzzle. Bogo felt like he had missed something here, as well as the other officers. What was she talking about? Everyone from the crowd suddenly looked very confused about the turn of her speech, their gazes asking for her to elaborate on that. Judy took a deep breath, almost like she was about to dive under the water right now, feeling her feet weaken as everyone waited for her to continue with anything at all. The world waited. Then it came.

"This is who I love. Officer Nicholas Wilde. And I am here to today to announce... That we are first prey and predator couple this city has." Judy finished, taking the statue of a fox by the tie of his uniform, gently dragging him down a bit. As much as it made Nick jump, he closed his eyes out of instinct as the bunny did. And then their lips met. They started to softly and romantic kiss with each other on the stage, Nick's gentle arms finding their way around her to support her back as he pushed the doe against himself, starting to breath heavily through his nose as Judy and Nick felt each others touch and love wash away all the fear that lingered in their mind, turning into hazy moment of love where not one existed but them, under all these eyes and the whole world watching.

And this kiss was getting heated, becoming tongue wrestle very fast as they both started to breath heavily and feeling the passion of love overtake them.

Two seconds. It took two seconds of silence in the hall, before they understood what they were witnessing.

The room exploded. There was no other way to say it.

Bogo felt his jaw drop the lowest it ever had as his coffee mug fell on the floor, shattering into pieces.

Clawhouser broke the sound wall around his fellow officers with the loudest squeal of his life, trying to block his hysteria with his paws.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH MYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!" The chubby cheetah yelled, making everyone wince as he fell down and fainted.

The flashing of the cameras in the hall became like white flash storm that would had actually blinded Nick and Judy forever if they didn't have their eyes closed, still both passionately kissing each other.

Every single mammal started to yell questions and yelling their cameras to film every single second as they were witnessing something that no one had ever witnessed before in the history of Zootopia. Some looked horrified. Some confused. Some intrigued. But one thing was sure. Everyone were yelling. A lot.

Marcus was tapping his paws together and jumping in the air like excited kit as he gave small elbow jab for the huge buffalo next to him as he cheered.

"WOOOOUUU! LOOK AT THEM GO!" The black wolf yelled, getting zero reaction from the buffalo who stared at the sight like his brain was broken forever.

"HEAVENS!" Hailie let out as she had blocked her mouth with her paws, staring the situation wide eyed with blush. Oliver was speechless with all of the others, blushing himself too.

He just couldn't stop staring. Luke started mumbling,

"Dude am I on drugs..."

"No," Rasheed added and kept staring.

Meanwhile, Maria was watching the television in the hotel lobby with others, all of the other workers looking at her because they knew that it was her son.

Maria felt her eyes go a bit glossy. But no one could see as she shed a tear, that she actually smiled. She really did.

At the same time, Roy was in the small cafeteria of the city hall, watching the wide tv on the wall as he was munching a bowl of cereal.

He was watching the live show with wicked grin and spoke to someone next to him.

"That is just fucking hot... Dude, I am getting a boner here. What about you, Garvia?" The rottweiler asked as he turned to look at the empty seat next to him.

He then heard the gruesome voice as he turned to look at the ram who was over by the cafeteria bio deposit can, puking inside it.

"Seriously?" Roy asked as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

At the same time Finnick, Mike and Ben, were watching this on Ben's couch at his crib. Finnick was yelling for both of the wide eyed mammals that were watching the television with hanging jaws, looking mindfucked.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS FUCKING HER! I CALLED IT, I CALLED IT! HE WAS TOTALLY BANGING HER ALL THIS TIME! I KNOW MY NICKY, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL! EIGHTEEN YEARS I HAVE KNOWN HIM BUT STILL YOU TWO REFUSED TO BELIEVE IT!

YOU TWO SUCKAS JUST MADE THIS HUSTLA RICH BY BEING FUCKING BLIND! BRING THA MONEY, BRING THA MONEY! BECAUSE FIN THE BALLA GOT ALL THAT HONEY!"

"You think that Nick would let us watch as he mates her?" Mike asked from Ben, completely ignoring Finnick's tantrum like he didn't exist.

"Maybe! I am actually very interested from medical and scientific perspective. If we just ask nicely then maybe he would understand!" Ben suggested excitedly, starting to text something on his phone.

"Do it!" Mike yelled.

"HEY! DON'T YOU TWO FUCKING CLOWNS IGNORE ME OR I BEAT BOTH OF YA ASSES!"

"Sheesh, Fin! Chill! Fine, you were right! But aren't you happy for them?" Mike asked in genuine annoyance.

"Yyyaahyeeah... I... I guess I am... I really need to call Nick." Fin suddenly said, taking out his phone.

"You are just going to be asshole to him, let me do the talking if he answers!" Mike said.

"Like hell ya will! I have been waiting for this six months!" Finnick shot with wicked grin.

At the same time Fru Fru was crying from happiness as she was watching at the tv.

She turned to look at her father with tears,

"Aren't they beautiful together?! I am so happy for them!"

"I..." Gerald didn't know what to say at all. His reaction was quite the same as Bogo had.

But then... Then there was bunny burrow.

Bonnie was watching the television in horror as Judy's sisters were hopping all around the place going wild and never looking so excited or surprised in their life.

Judy's brothers looked terrified.

Cindy whispered for two of her sisters, Nadalie and Serena as they watched the television with hanging jaws.

"IIiii think that Judy was right about her boyfriend having something way bigger to offer than your boyfriends after all."

There was no answer to that. Only speechless sisters looking mind blown as Judy kept kissing Nick. But Bonnie was horrified like she was watching a horror movie and a really scary scene for that matter.

Bonnie tried to find her voice as she kept looking at the fox kissing her daughter, giving a playful growl to her in middle of their kiss and making Judy giggle.

"St.. Stu?" Bonnie asked with scared voice.

"Mom, dad passed out a long ago." Cindy said from the side while rolling her eyes, pointing at the fallen buck in middle of the bunny herd.

"STU!" Bonnie yelled in worry as she made her way to her husband.

...

TWO AGAINST THE WORLD... END OF VOLUME 1

VOLUME 2 COMING


	34. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE WELCOME.... TO VOLUME 2

VOLUME 2

Chapter 1

"Chaos"

"The moment we understand the power of love instead our love for power, we are saved" - Me

 

....

Judy had spent quite a few moment's in this same office during her time at the Zpd. Bogo's office was always something that made importance. This is the place where mammals that whatever the reason were asked in here,  
knew that it was rarely a fun visit. It wasn't it's curse or anything, it was simply a fact. There was very little fond moments inside this room. Judy could only think about the history this room had went trough.  
The arguments that it held in it's time, ever since this building was done. The conversations. The emotions. But now this moment was going to be painted in the history of this office, and the grey doe and the red fox had made it very clear.

Bogo was sitting on his chair as always, but he wasn't looking at them. He had his forehead against the table, his arms in cross to block any vision to his face. He had not said anything for five minutes since he practically dragged them both off the stage like a traumatized father. That was one image of it. There had never been so many flashes of cameras in this hall at once. And they almost blinded the buffalo too, as he walked to the stage.

The lovers had barely had a quiet moment after one of the most passionate kisses of their life's... But that moment. That moment when he leaned out of that female and the look in both of their eyes at that moment.  
That perfect second. Even if it took only one second... Nick knew that he would never love anyone else in this world. And to look back and see that same emotion turned back. It washed away the last of any doubt if there even was any. It had to. She was his world. She was the reason he now truly enjoyed life. And he would do anything to protect her from anyone who wanted to harm her.

But at that second they also changed the history of Zootopia. Let me put it this way. They were already going to be remembered for many things. Judy being the first bunny cop the world had, and the most famous and loved officer of the love since the legendary Charlie Howlton. And the most skilled one. And Nick, who was known as first fox officer that the world had. And also as a famous con mammal in the Savannah, who was first officer to have widely known criminal background.

But now them both were going to be also remembered as something even bigger. The first predator and prey lovers together. And it was going to be something that was talked about as far as their civilization would go.  
However the future would look after thousand years, their names would still be remembered, their names mentioned in university classes and them being studied as persons from an era long ago. They would study their personalities, their achievements, their ideas of the world...

But now I am drifting off. All right now mattered was this moment. Because the room had never been this silent with three mammals in it. The roar of press was still getting calmed down, their voices echoing from the great hall, their sounds distantly traveling trough the wooden door in the otherwise quiet room. Nick and Judy could hear something way more clearly though. Their fellow officers were all gathered outside of the office, all chattering and whispering as huge group. Nick and Judy tried to pay no mind to them and just listen in fear what Bogo was going to say, once he would talk.

The fox could hear distantly as Delgato spoke close to the door.

"I don't know what to say to this, I... That really just happened." The lion spoke in confusion.

"I don't know if it was that crazy... I mean, it's not that far fetched..." Rasheed tried to convince himself.

"Clawhouser, are you okay? You look a little pale." Hailie suddenly said with concerned voice.

All that Nick could hear was loud squealing and odd noises. In any other situation, he would had smile at that. It was clear that at least the kind heart'd cheetah had love for their reveal. But right now he was scared and worried.

He had held Judy's paw for the whole time, feeling it sweat in his. Maybe they even get fired. Who knows? Whatever this was, it was making them both anxious.  
Judy just looked at him suddenly, gazing at his eyes and asking what should they do. Nick didn't know either. The doe carefully opened her mouth and prepared to talk.

"Bogo?" The doe questioned with quiet and scared voice.

There was no answer or reaction from him. Nick thought about speaking but gave up as he thought that Judy should do the talking. Bogo gladly would listen to her instead of him. And besides, he didn't know what to say.  
The doe swalloed and then spoke again.

"Bog-"

"Why him?"

Both the fox and the doe felt their ears perk up from that, looking at each other as in trying to confirm the buffalo had just spoken.  
Suddenly the buffalo muttered trough his hands.

"Roundly five million mammals."

"... What?" Judy asked carefully, not understanding.

The buffalo then continued with muffled voice.

"Zootopia has around five million mammals, eighty percentage of them pray. The percentage of those mammals being bunnies, is about half of one. Meaning there lives around twenty thousand bunnies in the city.  
Half of those bunnies are males. Ten thousand bucks in the city. I will even narrow it more. Ten thousand dived by four living districts, but most of them living in the rain forest district... Leaves it so that there are at least thousand bucks in the Savannah district. Thousand. It is still quite a lot, even as big as this district is. You could have fallen in love with any of these mammals, who would have been probably even more than happy to date you... And instead... You choose... Him." Bogo finished, giving small pointing at Nick's way.

He didn't continue. The room was quiet again but it didn't take long for Judy to answer as the fox tried to process what he had just heard.

"Bogo... You don't need to be rude to him. I chose-"

"YOU chose Nicholas Wilde. Yes... The whole world saw."

The doe was quiet for a while and then spoke up.

"And I assume you have opinion that you want to get out of your chest about this, Chief Bogo?" Judy questioned formally, but still feeling very nervous.

The buffalo slowly now raised his head from the table, looking at them both for a moment. He then turned slowly to look at Nick. And if there was a way to describe that look, it would close to, "What does she see in you look".

"Officer Nicholas Wilde. I know that you love pranks and jokes. Tell me that this is not one. Just so I can soak it in." Bogo said.

"... Uncle Bogo, this is not a prank or anything... I love her." Nick said with honest tone, trying not to sweat under that gaze.

"... You were given a chance to become the first officer in the world with criminal register." Bogo began. Nick winced from the tone,

looking a bit scared. He knew that Bogo was about to argue about this. He just.. He didn't know why but he had expected him to actually support this, even as crazy as it sounded. But at this moment he knew that there was a lot of work left in their friendship. Bogo continued,

"I deleted your criminal files about the tax felony evasion too." Bogo added,

looking at Judy now. She looked a bit wide eyed since she didn't know this. Nick just felt himself melt under Bogo's gaze as he met it again. The buffalo continued.

"You are welcomed here and you show great promise. You have been huge assistance in our operations and you have followed Hopps's lead with top notch performance. You have also shown that you can work well with the other officers. You drive me insane. You annoy me. You even try to make others to act like rebels against their chief... But I allow that because SHE... Is your superior and partner. I might even add a mentor. But then... Then you do this. She was destined for greatness. She was destined to make this city something amazing. After what she did, AFTER WHAT YOU TWO... Did... That future when it comes to her as an officer of the law, will always be stained. I'm saying it harshly because it's true. How am I supposed to go with this?  
How am I supposed to explain this for the council members of this city, if they want me to fire you both? How am I going let you two continue as partners after this? Do you even know how much attention you two take now while you both patrol in public? Hell... How do I even tell about this to my wife or my eleven year old son? So many damn questions that even officer Wilde here has not given me a headache this big. Can I expect answers to any of th-

Suddenly Judy started answering everything he said, like gathering all she had until stressful day to this conversation right now, trying to sound formal and calm.

"I can still make difference to this city with him and the Zpd. Nothing is stained. You will all just have to accept it and live with it. You have to. There is no other choice.  
The city council is mayor WESTON'S council now. Not ours. He will not want you to fire us, BELIEVE ME. Even as much as weird as it sounds, he wants us around for reasons that I don't understand. And we can continue as partners just like we did before. No one is cutting us off from each other. We can do our work. WE CAN.  
We already gather a lot of attention while we are in public. Your wife will understand it, Bogo. And I know that you love your son and know how to explain this to him, because you are a good father. Do you have anymore questions?"

Nick was looking at the doe with widened eyes, wondering how well he seemed to handle the situation with Bogo. She sounded very calm and professional, even if there was a bit of hostility in her tone. And Bogo looked quite taken a back too right now.

The buffalo shook his head like this was crazy and then pointed at Nick's way with his hoof.

"Judy, HE is a predator! You are a bunny! Do you know how much everyone are going to slander you tw-"

"So what!?" Judy suddenly yelled in anger. And that was very much heard on the other side of the office and in the hall too.

Nick was looking at Judy with horrified gaze after seeing her take the war path like this out of nowhere. To Bogo it clearly came as surprise. He was now looking at the doe with wide eyes but he tried to argue back.

"Hopps, some of those mammals try to eat you alive for what you got yourself into! This city will be in chaos after this! And it's not going to stop in a week or even a month!"

"And I will endure it! I have no other choice!" Judy argued back with fierce attitude, standing on the seat.

"Hopps, don't be naive! If you only knew how bad things can g-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I LOVE HIM!" Judy yelled in anger. Nick squeezed Judy's paw harder and tried to get her to calm down.

Bogo was about to yell some more sense back to the doe until it came. Again Nick witnessed it. She broke down, not able to keep her cool.

Judy broke down on her seat, covering her face with her paws as she started to cry. The bunny cried and sobbed so damn hard that Bogo froze in middle of his beginning lecture. That went right out of the window now. Now he looked panicked.  
His eye's widened as he witnessed something he had never witnessed with Judy before. His most brave officer was now crying so loudly that it was heard in the room quite loudly.  
Nick slowly out of natural reaction took his paw around her waist, pulling her closer against him and starting to calm her down but she was broken again. This day was simply too much for her to handle.  
Way too much. She was so strong in so many ways but all the fear, confusion, despair, sorrow, anxiety and doubt would crush anyone. And this day was only half way done. No one should go trough the events they went trough today. And right now all Nick wanted to do was to carry her to his home and lock the door, so only two of them could finally get the break they both deserved. They were both mentally exhausted. And even if Nick thought for a moment that Judy was going to make one hell of a battle out of this with Bogo, she couldn't. And now it was Nick's turn to step in for his girlfriend, the doe not able to speak as the panicked buffalo tried to calm her down with words, his expression full of sympathy.

"Uncle Bogo... She knows what is ahead. She made it perfectly cl-"

"Wilde. She doesn't... Neither do you... You two made something that no one before you two has done... And you know that I am speaking truth here when I say that things will go bad. They will. You know the media. You the questions they ask, the tone some take." Bogo explained now with way more calmly and caring tone, looking at Judy with sympathetic look as the doe cried hard still against Nick's uniform.

"... I know. I have been trying to tell her how things are going to go after this. I really have. You know her. She does not care, even if she is not ready for what is going to happen...  
But Bogo... We were not doing this on that stage out of our free will. Well I mean we did but... It's not that simple. " Nick told with serious tone.

"... What do you mean?" Bogo asked and raised an eyebrow.

The fox sighed and spoke.

"If you want to do this now... If you really want to know everything... We are going to spend quite a while in this room." Nick told with tired voice.

"... Wilde... Right now I have nothing but time." Bogo told as he sighed and still looked at Judy, the doe now calming down a bit.

...  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER ...

Bogo could only stare at the two mammals after this vivid and descriptive story. And right now, he had way more understanding for the bunny who had started to cry.  
But she wasn't crying anymore. She had no energy for it. She was just sitting on the chair and pressed against Nick with tired eyes, looking at her feet as the fox told the whole story of the days events. Bogo had about tens of questions during that tale, but all of them were answered by Nick the best way he could. The buffalo was now very much looking at things differently.  
And he had hard time believing that Marcus had done such entrance for himself, when Nick explained it with small smile. Odd how such a horrible day had such an amusing turn. Well... Until Nick had explained what Marcus did for the two dogs that had almost killed them. Bogo's face had been blank the whole time as Nick told about that moment and the wolf's temper. For Bogo to only now realize what kind of mammal they were dealing with, made him very confused. After that paw shake especially. Now it was much more sensible why the wolf had looked like Bogo was not scary at all.  
This wolf was a psycho by Nick's story. And then came the tape that Garvia had shown. At this point Bogo had looked a bit bothered as Nick told that they had been... Making out behind the Blue Lagoon.  
And the fact that they had been recorded. But right now that recording was destroyed. And then Bogo looked at Judy. She had abused her uniform by telling that she was going to release Alex, one of the criminals arrested during the operation at the docs. All in trade for their recent performance. Bogo understood now WHY they did it... But to hear that Judy was willing to use her cop status to get personal gain, shocked him. And Judy could not look Bogo in the eyes during that. And it was hard for Bogo to melt down in his mind that his most honorable officer had done something like that.  
Then came the talk about... Mister Big. It had to be mentioned. What Marcus had told during that limo drive was very valuable information, even if it could have been all lies. Bogo listened as Nick told about Gerald actually being the true threat to Zootopia in Marcus's opinion, rather than himself. Which sounded crazy for the buffalo because he didn't believe it. He had no reason to believe anything that Marcus had told for the two. The moment Nick told about Marcus about telling about Gerald being behind many murders, he shook his head and told that the wolf was touched in the head, saying that Gerald would never be behind them. He said that for all those murders, there was a guilty one in the jail. He had good memory of his career.  
And about the wolf caring about the two or liking them, him trying to create some kind of bond... There was always personal goals. A bigger purpose. It didn't make any sense for this wolf to treat those two the way he did. Bogo considered them lucky to be alive, here and now. Considering what kind of maniac they were dealing with. And very unpredictable one.

Nick had finally finished telling everything as they again sat in silence in the small office. Judy and Nick were both now looking at him in the eyes together, now wondering if his opinion was any different.

"... Officer Hopps... Sorry for my behavior earlier. I did not know these things... Now I do." Bogo suddenly said with regretful voice.

Judy was quiet for a second and suddenly spoke,

"You... You never told your opinion about this." Judy said quietly with tired voice.

"... What do you mean?" Bogo asked, not understanding.

"I... What do you... Think about.. Me and Nick. About us. Now that you know this. Do you feel that we are disgusting?" Judy asked carefully , now looking at him and wanting to hear the truth to her face.

Now even Nick was quite focused on this, even if this being the first question to be asked after such a long and wild story.  
Bogo stared at them both awkwardly with wide eyes, wondering what to say. Because he seriously did not know what he personally thought about it.

Other than the fact that it was weird as hell.

He thought for a moment and sighed,

"Honestly... I a terrified for you two. But I don't know if judging is the right word... More like doubt. Judy, you are twenty four. You are still so damn young, just like officer Wilde here.  
For you two to be in umm... Romantic relationship is really questionable. I don't know if I believe in it. True love is not just something that just comes. It takes years to build. So how can you be so sure that you are in love with him, Hopps?" Bogo questioned.

"... You really don't like Nick, do you?" Judy asked quietly after a while, looking at Bogo a bit angrily. Nick looked a bit awkward but knew that it was true. But he didn't say anything.

"My... My personal feelings or opinions about your partner are not a factor here, Hopps-"

"But they still are." Judy added with the same serious tone, measuring the buffalo with tired but scolding eyes.

"I... Yes. True enough. But it's not just my opinion. Judy, you could have had anyone you wanted. You have good heart and any buck in this city would do anything to even have talk with you.  
And instead you choose him. An ex con mammal who can be very unprofessional time to time, lives in small apartment at Savannah, and HE IS A FOX. I used to be very speciest, I admit that and I am not proud of it. But this is a fact that can't be ignored. He is a predator. I don't think you have thought all of this trough. Imagine your parents. I am pretty sure they are not very happy about this."

Judy listened all of this without wavering her mind or attitude. But it all went to different look as Judy watched Nick. The fox looked quite broken from that, because he clearly believed in all of this too.  
He was actually looking like he was in the same mind with Bogo. Judy was about to talk right away after seeing him like this and then suddenly Nick spoke.

"Carrots... He is right about everything he s-"

"SO WHAT?" Judy asked with sad voice, not wanting to cry again. She then continued as she watched the buffalo, taking deep breath.

"Bogo... With all due respect... I am so sick of everyone just shoving these same things to me over and over again. I LOVE HIM. I love Nicholas and always will.  
I've had really short and frustrating list of dates that I've had during my life. And the there is not even one happy memory about them.  
Not very many at least. But now that I have suddenly became someone to be noticed and talked about, I am suddenly so interesting to them? And none of them are after my heart. They only wanted only one thing.  
I don't even need to say what... Yeah. You heard right. I tried. I really tried to give them a chance. But after what I've been trough with Nick... How we feel... I don't want anyone else. I don't care if he is considered someone who does not deserve me. I am sick of hearing it. So I am finished with this subject. I am too tired to go on with it time after another. I don't care if he is a fox. Or a predator. He has made me happier than anyone ever will."

Judy finished with determined voice, giving exhale and looking at Nick with that gaze. That gaze of those lavender eyes. Nick knew that she was not backing down on this. And he tried not to get emotional again,  
feeling so overwhelmed again about the fact that the amazing soul next to him cared about no one but him. He wanted to lean in and kiss her gently right now but doing it at Bogo's presence would be kinda awkward. Besides his face had screamed nothing but traumatized when they had done it on podium.

The buffalo was looking at the doe and then the fox and sighed deeply. He took his time to collect his mind as he rubbed his forehead with his hoof and tried to wonder what to do next. He breathed in and spoke,

"Officer Wilde. I believe that the feeling is mutual. Otherwise she would not say such things. Am I correct?" Bogo asked, wanting to hear it one more time from the fox.

"... True as water." Nick said with small smile as he gazed at the doe and nodded.

The buffalo then sighed again deeply and spoke.

"Go to your homes then. Both of you. You have both deserved it. Go." Bogo said quietly with fatherly tone.

Judy now looked at Bogo like asking if he was serious. The event was still on hold and ready continue more than requested because of their reveal. All the tv stations were still in the hall.

"Bogo... Are you su-"

"Yes, Hopps. Go home. You too, Wilde."

"... Thank you, Bogo" Judy suddenly said with relieved and tired tone, giving small smile.

"But there is still one question... Are you two okay with coming to work tomorrow? Because it's more than okay if you two want to skip tomorrows casual patrol day." Bogo assured.

"... But... Shouldn't we start to plan how to get Weston?" Judy questioned. Nick then gave concerned look at the doe. And Judy knew what it meant right away. It was the same look when she had pressured on pursuing Levron and finding Roy again. It was the look that screamed for her to just let this lay low for a while. Judy looked like she was about to argue that look, as always. But then Nick spoke.

"Carrots... Bogo... We are all invited to Gerald Corleone's house this weekend. And Marcus will be there too." Nick added.

"... That is what you said earlier. So is he coming alone, or does he have muscle with him?" Bogo asked.

Nick and Judy looked a bit confused but Nick then spoke,

"Uncle, you are not seriously suggesting that we arrest him in Gerald's home, are you?" Nick said like the plan sounded crazy.

"The thought crossed my mind. I don't think that mister Big would be that upset."

"He would, uncle. Marcus is guest of honor. And you know how dangerous he is now. Let's at least listen what he has to say. He told that we can have all the information about the blue liquid. He gave his word in exchange of...  
Well, his limo driver. You are going to release him, right?"

"First of all, do you really think that he would just tell it?" Bogo questioned like fox had lost his mind.

Nick thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Honestly... I think he might. He seems to be many things but mammal of empty promises seems to not be among them."

"You have been around him maybe three hours, officer Wilde. You can't know." Bogo argued.

"Well... I guess we just have to see what he has to say. But about the guy named Alex... We are going to release him, right?" Nick questioned again. He really wanted to hold their side of the bargain, even as wrong as it felt.

"What you two did was against the law. I am very disappointed in you, officer Hopps." Bogo suddenly said with scolding look while looking at the doe that now looked really sad, knowing it was true. Now Nick looked a bit angry.

"Uncle, don't be like this right now. She has been slammed enough for one day. Releasing one prisoner under parole is not a such a huge deal. And I'm sure that within a month he get's everyone else out as well. He is the mayor now. He will get his mammals out."  
Nick reminded.

Judging Bogo's face, he knew that Nick was maybe right, the buffalo looking a bit defeated. But then he shot back.

"He can try. He does not own everyone. Not the court hall or law enforcement. Not the judges."

"Bogo... Even as much as Bellwether was clumsy with her plan... She was right about one thing. And it will always be true. FEAR always works."

Judy now looked at Nick like asking if he really just believed that himself. Bogo was quiet after hearing that and then continued.

"... I will release the porcupine... Even if I wouldn't want to. They all deserve to rot in prison." Bogo added with disgusted voice.

"But about us coming to work tomorrow... Fluff... What do you think?" Nick asked worriedly, looking at the bunny with warm look while taking her paw in his.

Bogo noticed this and felt a bit awkward but said nothing. The doe was thinking for a moment and then sighed.

"We come to work tomorrow like always." The doe nodded with determined voice. That strength of her was not going anywhere. She would not let any of this drag her down. She would show that they can work together.

"Are you sure? Because it's more than okay if-"

"We have our job to do. We can do our work just like before even if we are in a relationship. You know me, Bogo. You know that I got this. Let us prove it to you." Judy stated with determined attitude.

Bogo's concerned gaze was still there but once again there was so much proudness in it. He really didn't have any other choice anyway but to just follow how things went. They were not only officer couple on the station.

"Okay. Report to work tomorrow at nine. I will see how this goes. I really don't want to separate you two as partners, since you two worked so hard to get it... Now... Both of you go."

"... Thank you uncle." Nick said with small smile of gratitude and let go of Judy's paw as they hopped of from the chair. Bogo gave small grunt and gave smile to the bunny as she smiled back too.

Even as harsh and professional Bogo could be... He was still far from bad mammal. Even is he didn't truly say his own personal opinion about... Them.

They were both on the door, hearing still their fellow officers talk close on the other side. Bogo then suddenly cleared his throat.

"Officer Wilde. Hopps"

Both turned to look at the buffalo as he sighed and spoke.

"... Good luck."

And that tone told only one thing. They were going to need it. Because what was going to happen next... Bogo could not do anything for them anymore. It was all up to them to handle this, since they started it.

...  
THE HALLWAY ...

All of the conversations that were taking place behind that door went quiet the moment everyone heard the door click open. The hallway became quiet when it came to about fifteen officers but the sounds of roaring and discussing tv stations were now heard very much more clearly. The doe looked at everyone around, no one saying nothing as they observed the fox and the bunny shutting the door behind them. Nick and Judy stopped for a moment as the familiar and their loved Zpd family was now gazing at them with the looks that wanted to say something, but no one seemed to know where to begin and who would be the one saying it. Judy took few steps inside the circle of her co workers with Nick slowly following after her, looking a bit scared by all the eyes on them. Judy then stopped. Everyone could see how tired she looked, how ruffled up her fur was and the dried tears her cheeks had. She then spoke with intimidating and stressed out tone.

"If anyone here got something they want to get off their chest after that, I want to hear it now."

That tone made almost everyone wince, since they knew she meant anything "NEGATIVE" to say.

Suddenly someone stepped in. Judy turned to look at whoever it was with challenging look, ready to be in another argument of the day. But her jaw dropped a bit as Nick and Judy saw who it was. It was Clawhouser.  
The cheetah looked at them both with magical gaze and wide smile as he looked like he could not hold himself. The cheetah squirmed and then spoke,

"Judith... I am so happy for you both! I knew that you were going to be couple all this time. You know that I was calling it from day one! I know my favorite bunny! I am so happy for you that I could die! Can I come to double date with you two sometime with my boyfriend?"

The cheetah asked with his shipping voice, squirming right now.

The doe was quiet for a while and looked like she was just processing what the cheetah had just said. Nick knew that she had expected something hostile to come but to hear that instead...

It didn't take long as Judy's eyes got glossy and she smiled for the first time in a long while, walking over to the cheetah and he didn't even get to react as the bunny hugged his belly, trying to tie her arms around as best as she could, sniffing against his uniform.

"Thank you... Benjamin... Thank you for being you..." The doe sniffed as everyone watched. Now the cheetah looked a bit taken a back from this reaction, now only realizing that this office visit had been far from pleasant.  
Why did he even think any different. Even Nick gave very grateful smile for the cheetah as he gave a bit concerned look for the fox's way, his gaze asking, "Is she okay?". Because she was clearly on very emotional state.

"Thanks spots... She umm... It's just nice to hear something like that for a change." Nick admitted with warm tone. The bunny finally let go and gave a little sniff on her nose after that, feeling so emotionally drained once again. So many strong emotions in such a short time... To be so happy in the morning... Him telling how beautiful she was and them hugging in the bathroom.

That turning into chaos of fear in the other second.

To hear at least some good things during this day gave her brand new energy to keep going. Thanks for this kind soul of a cheetah for existing.

"Heyy, it's okay Judith... You okay now? What happened in there?" The cheetah asked in worry.

The doe sniffed again and tried to rub her face to straighten her ruffled up fur.

"Everything is... Okay, Benjamin... This day it just... It was really nice to hear that." She said from the bottom of her heart.

"Don't tell me that Bogo was against what you two are now?" The cheetah asked, wondering if Bogo would be so cruel.

"I... No... He understood. It's just... I just want this day to end..." Judy sniffed, feeling tired.

Now everyone looked way more considering around them and a bit awkward too. Because IF ANYONE had something bad to say about this... It would be hell of a harder after that. But then Hailie spoke carefully, stepping in.

"Judy... I know that it's something that has never been done before... But I really don't see anything bad about it... So I am with Ben here... I hope you two can be happy. I do admit, you two make really cute couple. We have lot tot to talk about, Judy." Hailie said and winked.

Judy once again gave relieved and happy smile from that, feeling way more better now that she knew that she had the support of her fellow colleges in this. Because IF she were to hear them insult her after what they had already been trough... It would had broken her.

"Thank you, Hailie..." The said with loving smile for her amazing friend. The snow leopard smiled back and wanted to say something else when Oliver spoke.

"Hey... I know that it's not a lot but umm... I..." Oliver struggled with his words, earning Judy's and Nick's attention from that. He then continued as everyone listened.

"I think I just speak for everyone here when I say that we are just really umm... Surprised... But hell Judy, I would never slander you. Nick and you are really incredible friends to have. And Judy... You are the most amazing team leader one can have and you are one of the most kindest mammals I have ever met. Even if someone here would have something negative to say well... I think the respect for you goes over anything they would have to say."

"... Hell, Oliver... Well said." Ivan Fangmeyer added from the side as many nodded.

Delgato then spoke,

"Yeah, Judy you umm... We maybe don't say this a lot but you are like little sister for most of us... Who are we to judge you for who you date?" The lion agreed, even as the idea of those two together looked very odd.

"Damn right. I don't think it's that far fetched... I just have umm... More questions that I am not going to ask with this audience." Snarlov added with awkward grin.

"I am really happy for you two." Luke told with genuine tone.

"Yeah, this team is not going anywhere if we have romantic pair in the mix. Especially if those two are my role models, haha!" Rasheed added from the side, giving tap on Nick's shoulder.

"I am really happy for you too, Judy! We have to talk about this at some point. I have so many questions!" Lily Fangmeyer said with excited voice.

Now the bunny was already looking like she was about to cry but right now it was not from sadness. This is something that made her day so much better and Nick saw it. Even he felt really warm right now, knowing that even if the public would hate... Their Zpd family would defend them. Don't get emotional. The fox quickly gave comforting smile as he walked to her, hugging her from behind as he spoke with soothing voice.

"Well now... Look's like at least one of the fears of ours is gone. I told you that you are important to everyone." Nick chuckled, giving everyone a smile of gratitude for being so open and understanding.

Benjamin could only squeal again as Nick was hugging her like that. This was like dream come true to him. Judy was about to cry from this overwhelming situation of being still so cared about when Benjamin spoke.

"I want to see that stage kiss tomorrow again. In front of my desk."

"... I don't know... Maybe." Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows. The doe shook her head and gave small giggle from that as she was in his hug hold.

"Now... There is only the final piece of my shipping... This handsome male here." Cheetah began and almost hugged Oliver from behind, making the wolf's blue eyes widen. The cheetah continued.

"This one needs to join you two in this romantic triangle and after that... I could literally die with smile on my face. Imagine. Two most handsome males and the world's loved bunny. Do yo even know how jealous everyone would be? I would!" Ben purred.

Everyone started to laugh loudly for this as the wolf blushed furiously from that, Nick snickering and Judy starting to laugh too as she still sniffed a bit.

"Bruh, come on... IT WAS ETERNITY AGO!" The wolf screamed in embarrassment.

"It happened last Friday, now is Thursday. You really think that we are going to let you and Nick get away from this with so easily?" Delgato teased, giving slap on the wolf's arm and making him look annoyed.

Nick rolled his eyes and spoke,

"We really need to find a new officers to make fun of. This is getting old."

"Well who knows?" Delgato began and started to walk behind Coonway sneakily and hugged the red raccoon from behind as everyone gaze puzzled smiles. The lion continued.

"Because we have three new cadets to celebrate with... Have you all forgotten? Tomorrow is Friday... That means-"

"Blue Lagoon." Rasheed finished with horrified look. Lily shook her head and sighed as every male started to have the shining spark in their eyes.

"Ooooh, darn it." Luke added with defeated tone and wide eyes, knowing that they were going to die tomorrow.

Nick and Judy had forgotten already. Now everyone gave questioning look at them slowly. Delgato asked with hopeful tone,

"You two are coming, right? You two have to." Delgato questioned.

"We... Umm..." Nick mumbled, wondering if it's a good idea. They were going to mister Big's the day after that. Why did the Blue Lagoon nights always had to have the worst timing...

And besides, he did not know if his bunny was in the drinking mood anyway. It's just clear that-

"Yes.. We will come, right Nicky?" Judy asked with loving smile and sniffed.

Oh. That is a new one, Nick thought with small smile.

Benjamin squueled loudly from that.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAW, you called him Nicky!"

The red fox blushed a bit from that and gave awkward smile.

"Nicky. I like that." Oliver teased.

"Whatever dude." Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes. He then continued as everyone still waited for his words.

"Well... If carrots is coming, I'm coming." Nick sighed with smile.

"EXCELLENT!" Fangmeyer yelled and took the small lynx boy and his red raccoon friend to friendly hold with his arms, making them both jump from the tigers strength.

"Do I have to drink? I am not really umm... Experienced with alcohol. Last time I was with Nick and Oliver's welcoming party I drank only one drink and felt really woozy..." Hailie told with awkward voice.

All of the mammals except her team gave teasing smile at that, already saying enough.

"Oh no..." Hailie muttered in scare.

"So... Tomorrow it is. Did Bogo let you two go home?" Oliver asked with warm tone.

"He did. I guess we better get going." Judy said and nodded.

"Yeah... But umm... You two better look out. The mayor has been waiting at the elevators for quite some time now with that Levron guy... I guess they wanted to say something before you two depart." Oliver added with annoyance.

The bunny and the fox gave a quick look at the elevators at the end of the hallway and at the great hall. True enough, the wolf and the bunny were there, gazing at the crowd of media with their arms resting on the balcony.  
Judy gave quick look at Nick and it seemed that those two had waited for them all this time. Otherwise they would not be here anymore.

Suddenly Luke spoke.

"I still can't believe that we are letting the most dangerous mammal in Zootopia stand inside our hall."

Delgato continued.

"Yeah, look at him all dressed so neat and being so political. To have someone so smart and dangerous here and none of the media even knowing..."

Everyone looked with scolding looks at the bunny and the wolf beside him. Until they saw them doing something.

The wolf tapped with his finger on the bunny's other shoulder, making him look at that direction with quick look and confusion. Marcus then gave playful slap at back of the bunny's head quite hard and started to laugh so loudly that even the officers heard.

"HAHAHHAA, got you to look! You are so easy!"

The bunny rubbed back of his head and turned to look at Marcus with annoyed look.

"Are you like five?!" The bunny asked with annoyance. Marcus leaned on his level and started to imitate his voice, making the bunny sound like a whiner.

"UUuuuu aarree yoou likeee fiiiveee..."

"Very damn mature!" The bunny scolded.

All of the officers look at the situation from a far with wide eyes, looking a bit confused now. Okay...

"Yeah he's ummmm... One of his kind is one way to say it." Nick added, trying not to chuckle for the amusing sight.

Judy turned to look at her fellow officers and spoke.

"We will be going now... I see you all tomorrow. Okay?" Judy stated, giving Nick a small nod for them to get whatever talk Marcus wanted, over with.

Everyone gave agreeing nods as the bunny and the fox started to walk towards the hall, feeling the sounds of roaring crowd get even louder and louder, making them both nervous.

But before Judy had walked out of their reach she turned around and looked at everyone for a while. Everyone looked at the doe back and wondered what she was about to say.

"Guys... Thank you all... Thank you." Judy said from the bottom of her heart.

Everyone gave comforting smile for their Zpd sister and that look from everyone told more than any words could. Judy felt her eyes get shiny again and decided that it was good to keep walking before she would break down again and go hug each one of them. Nick gave loving smile for his girlfriend and nodded her to walk with him.

"Let's go, fluff... We have plenty of time to talk with them tomorrow." Nick added.

Judy turned to look at her fox and nodded. The fox slowly wrapped his shoulder around Judy and started to walk with her towards the wold and the buck,  
their colleges giving warm looks after them both. No matter how you looked at it... They made one cute pair.

...  
TALK WITH MARCUS ...

"Ah! There we are!" Marcus said happily, looking at the two approaching mammals with wide smile.

Judy looked like she wanted to skip this conversation right away and just go home but if he had really waited them all this time, might as well hear what it was.

"What do yo want, Marcus?" Judy asked right away, Nick also giving questioning look at the wolf and his smiling buck partner.

"Ah, to the first names, finally by both! We are making process of becoming real good friends here!" Marcus squealed.

"No. I don't know what you are after here but we will never be friends." Judy added.

"Awww, don't be like that. I can be really charming when I want to." Marcus teased.

"Marcus... We have had a really bad day... Can you umm... Just get on with whatever it is you wanted to talk about?" Nick asked and sighed.

"... Was the visit in the office that rough?" Marcus asked, looking at them both back and forth.

"... Marcus, this whole day has been a one huge mess. And you know very well why. We though that you were going to kill both of us. You could have. You may even still think about doing it for all we know. It's not everyday that I almost have hole in my throat." Nick chuckled quietly,  
not looking at Judy because he damn well knew that was not funny at all. But he just tried to make Marcus understand.

The wolf sighed and rubbed his forehead as he muttered.

"... I really fucked up by hiring those two, didn't I?" Marcus asked.

Nick didn't want to insult him but gave small nod. Judy was looking at the wolf with look that asked, "Did you seriously just ask that".

"Look. We had the most roughest start that one can have. And I will try to redeem for it as long as I will be around. I know that we are going to be fighting this war for a long while now.  
That you have made very clear." The wolf said with serious tone, looking at the doe now who was looking at him back with serious look. The wolf spoke.

"Judy, you are going to be one hell of a enemy to have. I never thought when I came to this city that a bunny would tell to my face how she would shred down my whole empire." The wolf added with tone of respect.

"..." Judy did not know what to say to that right away but spoke after a while.

"... And I never expected the one who is behind all this to be someone like you." Judy told.

"... Is that a compliment or insult?" Marcus questioned with smile.

"... You said that you consider yourself to be a good person." Judy added.

Marcus was quiet for a while and gave a nod to the odd statement.

"I do."

"Then why not just turn yourself in and end this once and for all?" Judy asked with serious tone.

The wolf looked at her like asking if she was serious and after noticing that he started to laugh, not much to Judy's surprise.  
Marcus took a deep breath and collected himself as Steve was still chuckling.

"Oh I don't know Judy, maybe because I like my huge and soft bed way more than bed with only one mattress. I am sucker for good sleep. And tailoring. And beating mammals like Saul. And fishing. I love boats. I should buy a boat. Yes... Oh and other than those reasons, why on earth would I turn myself in if I consider myself a good mammal? And plus, what would be the fun in that?" Marcus teased.

"So you just want to keep endangering mammals life's, beating them up, selling night howlers, kidnapping mammals and harboring fugitives under your payroll." Judy accused like the wolf was evil as hell.

The wolf had wicked grin on him now.

"... Allegedly." Marcus said and winked. Judy and Nick gave a bit scolding look at the wolf but he then continued.

"I am doing things that mob's have done since beginning of their era." Marcus told innocently with his paw on his chest.

"You chose wrong time to do it then." Judy added with sudden challenge in her tone, giving a smug grin.

Marcus felt his eyes widen from that and he started to chuckle, controlling urge to call her cute.

"Damn... Nick, you girlfriend is savage. I love it."

"Why are you trying so hard to be all friendly with us, Marcus? You are destined to go to prison." Nick added, agreeing with Judy.

"Whaaat, just because I'm bad boy means we can't be frieeends?" Marcus slurred teasingly.

Nick could hold his smile as Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance. He had really hard time hating on this then continued.

"But if it was up to me... I would drop this investigation about you." Nick added with honest tone.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER?" Judy asked with confused tone and wide eyes as she watched her fox. Marcus and Steve even looked a bit taken aback by this sudden announcement by the officer but wanted to listen where he was going at.

"Carrots, you might hate me for it but that is what I would do... But I mean... Come on... Would you rather have him or Gerald, after hearing what he did?" Nick asked with careful tone and awkward smile, knowing he was playing with fire here and at the wrong time. Judy shook her head and spoke angrily,

"HE IS LYING ABOUT GERALD!" Judy accused, pointing at Marcus.

Steve finally talked.

"WAIT... What did you tell her?" Steve asked with huge concern in his tone. Marcus sighed and answered.

"Oh, right. You had the window rolled up. I might... Have told about Gerald being mass murderer. You know. It just slipped. I like winning arguments." Marcus said and shrugged his shoulders like it meant nothing.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Steve yelled so hard that Nick winced and all of their fellow colleges looked at their way with wide eyes from the end of the hall. Even though they had watched this whole time.

Steve looked like he wanted to strangle the wolf right now and huffed.

"Do you even understand what Gerald would do if he would find out that you told them abo-"

"I know. And yes. I did a dumb thing. But I wanted them to understand that I am not the one who kills for small reasons." Marcus defended.

Judy finally talked.

"You are both playing us with this act. It's not wor-"

"Judy, what would I have to gain by telling such lies about Gerald? You do know that if he would know about information that I told you... Do you know what it would lead to?" Marcus asked, now his tone changing totally to dead serious.

Judy and Nick went quiet right now and looked at the wolf. Judy then asked in defiance.

"... Tell me. What would it lead to?"

"What would it lead to? Hmmm let me think. Big finding out that I told his almost daughter like mammal, that he is responsible for death of almost all the murders during these recent three years, knowing damn well how cleverly he has kept it out of the knowledge of the Zpd, fooling Bogo all these years and paying for mammals that are willing to go to jail if they take the blame and connect themselves to these disappearances with tales...  
And telling it for AN OFFICER of the law in the back of my limo... MMhh, my safest guess would be that he would give you two options. One, don't say nothing and don't even think about snooping or harming his business, and you will live. Which you would not take as an answer, knowing your ways.  
So you would leave him number two... If you try to bring him to justice or court about his actions, starting the hunt you are doing to my empire right now...  
He will kill you and your whole family in Bunny burrow and everything you ever loved. Yeaaaah, that is my safest guess.. Because you would danger his whole heritage, Fru's era of rule, everything he owns, and he would live his last days in prison, along with his daughter. Mmmhhh, that would be kinda close. And after that, he would go to war with me for telling, accuse me of breaking the laws of mob families, strike hard and fast and kill everyone that work for me, and finally have my head on the wall of his office. Sounds kinda grim, huh... But yeah, that is the closest guess I would have."

Judy and Nick had hanging jaws, looking horrified about what he had just said. Judy still didn't want to believe him. She refused it. But hearing all that, she felt a bit scared. Because IF... It would be true...  
They Zpd would be ahead of difficult choices in the future. So would they. And right now handling all this was something that they did not need in addition to the day they already had.

Marcus then sighed and suddenly laid his paw on Nick's shoulder.

"But back to the thing you said, Nick. So even as self loving as I hate to be... Thanks for those words. They mean a lot to me. Just know that even as we start this battle, let's at least make it fun." He told with honest tone and grin.

Nick and Judy both were still quiet and looked a bit too overwhelmed about these things. The meal at Gerald's sounded way more scarier event now, even if Judy didn't want to believe one word.  
Gerald was so important to her. Even Bogo liked him, which was so rare, because the first time in Zpd's history, A mob boss and Chief of police enforcement were on an actual terms and talked almost every weekend.  
Even if the public did not know about it. But this visit might now go... Badly.

Marcus then continued, taking his paw off Nick's shoulder.

"So... Since you two have had such a fucking shitty day... I think it's time to get to the point." Marcus said, smiling now as he continued.

"Did you get my Alex free?"

"... Yes." Judy said with annoyed look.

"He will be out within two days as agreed, yes?" Marcus questioned again to be sure.

"He will." Nick said and nodded.

"Wonderful. Just beautiful. Hear that, Steve my man. We get our Alex back."

"I heard." Steve said with wide smile and gave thankful bow.

"... Is this all you two wanted to hear?" Judy questioned.

"No." Marcus said, suddenly giving the doe a bit sympathizing look.

"What are you here for then?" Judy questioned in frustration.

"To help you both."

"With what?"

"With that." Marcus said, nodding to the way of the reporters on the hall, all still yelling and taking pictures of them after spotting them a while ago, already yelling their names and calling them out.

The bunny and the fox gave nervous looks at the crowd and Nick then spoke,

"What do you mean, help?"

"Well... You two have had one stressful day... Are you two sure that you want to face all of those mammals down there alone? Because if you do, it will take about two hours to answer to everything, maybe more. I can make it so that it's only ten minute walk." Marcus claimed calmly as he nodded towards the crowd down below.

Nick looked over the railing to meet with flashing lights aimed at them, nervous look on himself. He was never scared of the press, his charm made it impossible. But this one was different. Way different.  
He seriously did not have mindset or energy for this right now. And the bunny next to him had way less. All he wanted to do now was to take her to his place, lock the door, carry her to the couch and hug her as she would pour out anything she was still holding inside her. Just listen to her and kiss her ears, telling how much more careful they should be now that new times were ahead of them. Just embracing her and falling asleep with her, forgetting everything for a moment.

"Marcus... What are you suggesting?" Nick asked as the doe now turned to look at the wolf too.

"My limo is waiting at the front. I can get you both trough that thing, telling that we are in a hurry to a meeting. Just a small lie. They know that my words carries a lot now, so even if you would encounter questions during our walk trough, you don't have any obligation to answer if you don't want to. We can take our limo, and I will drive you both wherever you want to be dropped off to. And I assume that is Nick's home." Marcus said with warm tone.

"... And you would do this for us?" Nick asked with confused tone and raised an eyebrow to the wolf and then gazing nervously back to the loud hall.

"Yes." Marcus said and gave a nod.

"Why?" Judy asked with doubting voice, looking at the wolf with gaze that wondered what was the catch.

The wolf took a deep sigh in and out as he leaned down a bit with half lidded eyes, getting on eye level with the doe. Nick followed as Marcus laid his paw carefully on Judy's shoulder, talking to her with serious voice.

"Is it really hard for you to believe that I just simply like you and your boyfriend? I know that my favorite saying is, not everything is black and white.. But this is. I admire you two, and want this relationship of ours to have as pleasant road that it can have. We are enemies. That will not change, because it is something this building has now taken as it's mission. And I accept it. I know that you don't like me. You don't have to. All I can wish for is that you will learn to at least to see me differently, like you do Gerald. That is where I am aiming at. You doubt that I am a good mammal, and I don't blame you. I want to prove you otherwise, Hopps. Nick has clearly given me a chance, looking at his behavior towards me. Even if I have met him only today. You admit... I could be hell of a lot worse. You know that if I would have been the monster you had imagined all this time, the visit at my office would had turned out very differently. With much more blood and tears. So... All I am asking you is to give me a chance to show that I am not the monster you believe me to still be... So at least if you are going to have a discussion with me in orange suit after half a year, and you talking to me about how you won the chess game after all my bragging... At least we can crack jokes in good spirits about it. So... Let me get right on that and let me save you guys from getting eaten alive by those info hungry maniacs," Marcus chuckled, taking his paw off Judy's shoulder and leaning back up.

Judy looked like she didn't know what to say to that, thinking about it. This wolf's attitude was so odd. But Nick looked more than okay with this. But then Nick had to say it.

"Carrots... I think that offer sounds more than fair." The fox assured. Marcus have quick side smile, thanking for Nick's open mind.

"I don't know.." Judy mumbled.

"Fluff. Let's accept it. Let's not make this day harder than it already has been."

"I..." Judy mumbled, looking at the fox that gave back loving smile. She knew that it was true. It was not such a bad offer to handle. She gave Gerald a chance, and now he was like a second father to her.

But it was so weird to handle that this wolf was trying to get in good ties with them on the personal level, knowing that these two were handling only one case right now. Destroying his empire and getting everyone with him to jail. It just didn't make sense. There was only two possibilities in Judy's mind. Either this was all an act, clever and genius one with some higher goal to him. Something evil and bad... Or two, the wolf just saw things very differently, and tried to be a someone with good heart. Hell, maybe he was both. But there was just something about him that Judy found scary and tense. Something in him that made her fear that he was just ticking time bomb,  
releasing his true self only when driven to the edge. The doe really had hard time believing Marcus smiling and acting like this to them, once they would had arrested almost everyone he was in ties with, taking all his money and burning all his operations to the ground. This was not a game. But to wolf it seemed to be. And she didn't know what to think anymore...

But right now there was four options. Get eaten alive by the media if they would go down alone, not even knowing how long it would take... Two, try to take elevator and run to the garage, running trough the gates and the yard,  
jogging their way to Nick... But many would see them. And she was so tired right now... She really was, just like Nick. Third, wait for this to settle down for hours... No... Then there was fourth. Marcus's way. And right now... She just wanted to be alone with Nick. What the wolf suggested was the best option. She knew it.

"... Fine." The doe sighed, giving a small nod of defeat.

"... Thank you for giving me this chance." Marcus said with genuine tone, looking really happy about her acceptance.

"... It doesn't still mean that I like it." Judy added with serious look.

"Don't be like that, Judy. You are known for seeing things positively. Do the same with this. Shall we, Steve?" The wolf asked with smile.

"We shall." The buck nodded and smiled.

Suddenly Nick spoke,

"Hey, Marcus..."

The wolf gave questioning smile, stopping where he stood as Steve was walking to the elevator.  
Judy gave a questioning look at her fox too and wondered what he had to say.

The fox slowly handed his paw forward, giving the gesture of asking for paw shake.  
Marcus and Judy both looked at the fox right now. Judy didn't say anything but just looked back at Marcus to see what he though.

The wolf's mouth was a bit open, his hazel eyes shining from something neither could figure out. The wolf then slowly handed his paw forward,

meeting with Nick's as they gave back the respectful gesture. Nick continued with small smile,

"Thanks for doing this, Mayor Weston... I do have to admit... Out of all the mobsters I have met during my life... You are easily the least boring and dark one." The fox chuckled.

"HA!" The wolf laughed, shaking his paw in awe as he laughed for this funny compliment. The wolf then answered.

"Thank you. And allow me to return back that you two are easily the least boring and frustrating police officers I have ever met."

"That must be saying a lot." Nick grinned.

"It does." Marcus grinned back.

Even as much as Judy wanted to scold Nick for being like this to the wolf, she still gave a small smile. Nick was just being Nick.

"Marcus... Let's get going. We have things to attend to." Steve reminded with professional attitude.

"Right." Marcus agreed, taking his paw away from Nick's.

The elevator doors opened, making all of the four mammals move. Nick could hear as some mammals down under yelled and told everyone to focus as they saw them now taking ride down.  
Without Marcus there to make way, they would had been eaten alive.

Judy and everyone else were now almost at where Steve was, when Nick and Judy met gazes with their fellow officers. Many were watching their way, their eyes filled with questions as they had seen everything that just happened. But those questions would have to wait till tomorrow. The fox and the bunny gave final waves at the way of their friends, gaining ones back despite their confusion about the situation. Nick and Judy entered the elevator where Steve was standing next to the buttons. Marcus was about to enter inside with them with wide smile on his face, until he gazed the crowd of officers too.

The moment he saw them, everyone looked at the wolf with looks that were not very friendly. It didn't take genius for Marcus to know that all of these mammals now knew about him.

Everyone had that look, but one... And the moment Marcus saw her, he stopped again.

Hailie looked back at Marcus and the wolf looked back. And Hailie's face was not same as others... It was something else. She looked like she was scared... But also... She looked like she had hundreds of questions to ask from him.  
And so did the wolf from her. The other officers looked at the wolf with confusion, wondering what on earth he was looking at like that.

"MARCUS!" The buck hissed, wondering what hell was going on.

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry." Marcus mumbled, giving one last look at the snow leopard who was looking at him back.

Once the wolf was in, he shook his head and breathed in slowly.

Focus now.

"You two better prepare yourselves. Because these mammals... They are hungry for answers." Marcus warned, knowing damn well how stressing the media can be.

...  
JOURNEY TO HOME ...

"OFFICER HOPPS! OFFICER WILDE!"

Those were the tsunami of name callings they got the moment elevator doors opened up, making their both ears ring. The flashes were blinding them at the moment, and all they could do was to block them with their paws,  
squeezing their eyes. Marcus just held his arms behind his back and walked formally out the elevator, everyone blasting at him too and asking tens of different kind of questions. Nick and Judy slowly got out of the elevator with Steve, following at the small spot after Marcus. The wolf gave reassuring look at the two nervous looking officers, then sighing as he turned to look at the roaring crowd.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE BEFORE YOU CAN CONTINUE WITH YOUR QUESTIONS!" The wolf yelled as civil tone as he could, giving his paws forward to signal everyone to tone down.

And actually within five seconds the hall started to go quiet, as there was still about hundred mammals between them and the front slide doors out of the building. Everyone still yelled things randomly, but mostly Marcus got everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and started with strong voice.

"I am here to inform that officer's Hopps and Wilde are my guests of the honor for this evening. I have personally invited them to my house to celebrate new times that the city is about to embrace.  
So I am going to need something from all of you. I will respectfully ask all of you to spread out, forming a gab so we can slowly walk trough to our event of the evening. Now, as we walk trough, you can ask the questions that are needed to be asked. It is up for these two to answer or stay silent. But nevertheless, I request all of you to make way. We don't want to be late. Thank you." The wolf finished with authority, expecting results.

And well enough, many started to yell again, but they indeed started to scatter all over, forming a weak looking gap trough the crowd to walk on. But it was very linear. Marcus then turned to look at Nick and Judy,  
giving them a little side nod to follow up. Both of them gave determined nod back and started to walk.

They had only managed to walk about one feet and then the questions started to fly like darts from everywhere.  
The first microphone was showed to Marcus's face surprisingly.

"MAYOR WESTON, I THINK I ASK THIS FOR THE WHOLE CITY WHEN I DO, BUT DO YOU OFFICIALLY SUPPORT THE RELATIONSHIP THAT OFFICER HOPPS IS IN NOW!?" Some loud buffalo asked.

Nick and Judy both looked at the wolf who was backwards to them, giving quick answer.

"I do. I do not any reason not to." The wolf said with genuine tone and started walking as they started bombing him and Steve with questions. That was going to be hit in his reputation but he didn't give a shit.  
But then came Judy's turn. And they came on her harder than the bunny could imagine.

"Officer Judy Hopps, how long has this relationship been going before coming to the light!?" Some giraffe asked, shoving microphone their way.

"Ummm..." Judy thought, looking at Nick. The look he gave her back questioned what to answer. They had been together barely for two weeks officially... But they knew that in their heart they had been together far longer than that.  
They had just truly found each other and embraced these feelings at that unforgettable moment at the locker room. But true answer was, they had been together ever since Judy started to visit him at the Zpd academy. Besides, saying that she has been in relationship only two weeks would raise eyebrows, when in truth she had been in love with him ever since that moment under the bridge long time ago.

"Seven months." Judy added. That is how much it had been almost within couple of days from the day they met. Nick raised an eyebrow to that while Judy was not looking... But it took only couple of seconds for him to understand why she had said that. And the moment he did, he felt the loving and warm smile coming to him as he watched his doe. His expression was noticed and suddenly a microphone was shoved into his face as well.

"Officer Wilde, how does it feel to be in relationship with the most famous mammal in the city!?" Some bear asked.

Nick suddenly gave a little chuckle and answered.

"Well, there is many ways to answer to that. Fame does not matter to me though, she does."

"And you are not ashamed about being in relationship with her, even if she's a bunny and you are a fox!?"

"Judy Hopps was someone I wanted to have in my life as more than friend ever since I got to know her. So ashamed? No. No I'm not." Nick answered smoothly with smile, continuing walking.

He saw as Judy was being bombed by the mic's. They had made very little progress right now, making Nick a bit nervous.

"Officer Hopps, are you not worried about this relationship staining your image?!" Some panther asked in a bit of a worry.

"Why should the fact that I love someone stain anything?" Judy asked with genuine tone.

"But you do understand that you are openly with a fox as A BUNNY?"

"Yes that is correct. He is a fox. I don't see how it matters in negative way." Judy said back.

"HE is a predator and you are a prey! Something like this has never been heard before! Are you trying to create a movement with this, officer Hopps?" Some other panther questioned.

"I.. Movement is kind of a strong word. I am not trying to create anything by this. It is not publicity stunt. I love Nicholas Wilde. But what I spoke on stage, does not change.  
I just hope that mammals have understatement over judging. That is all." Judy added, starting to walk now that Nick was beside her, finally catching up.

"FUCKING FREAKS OF NATURE!"

The moment Nick heard that from the crowd, his expression turned to something Judy knew was bad. The doe also looked very offended by someone yelling this, but took Nick by his paw and edged him to walk with her and ignore it.

"GO TO RAIN FOREST TO STAIN YOURSELVES INSTEAD OF THIS CITY!"

Judy winced from that, Nick looking even more agitated. Marcus yelled to the crowd.

"Have some respect for these two officers. Know that I do not tolerate this kind of insulting!" Marcus added with intimidating tone.

"Yeah, don't be so rude!" some female gazelle yelled for the bear that yelled the last insult.

"Freaks!" Some still continued. There was even some scuffle in the crowd. If it would continue, there would be need of police.

And right now Judy did not want to tranquilize anyone. She just wanted to go home.

"Officer Hopps, how is the mating possible between you and your partner!?" Someone asked from the crowd, shoving mic out.

Judy blushed a ton as the questing came out of nowhere, Nick actually smiling and coming forward. He nodded Judy to keep going as he took over this one. And he could see the moment the hippo who had asked the question,  
didn't like talking to him instead of Judy. There was so much despise in his gaze that it made Nick take whole new attitude.  
He started to explaining with passive aggressive tone, speaking like he was talking to kit and using his fingers as figures.

"I can answer that. You see, these things were teach'd for you all during high school. During that class where everyone in the room snickered and laughed. You all had those. So, let me begin.  
Once a male and a female feel something funny for each other, they start to cuddle. That leads to them making love, which is very natural act. Do I keep going?" Nick asked with grin.

The mammal who asked the question looked very annoyed by being fooled like this, some of his colleges laughing around him. Marcus even heard that from a far, chuckling himself as he continued talking with everyone.  
Judy just blushed out and tried not to laugh despite her horrible day.

"Officer Wilde, I am very familiar with the act of mating. But the question is, how do you manage to mate a bunny as a predator? How do you two make it work?" The reporter asked back with passive aggressive tone.

"Magic. Any more questions?" Nick asked with grin. Now he was really heating up the reporter, making the hippo question with way more aggressive tone.

"Just one, how do you feel about destroying the image of your Judy Hopps?"

At that point Nick went suddenly from grin to serious. He then answered with low tone, giving disgusted look at the hippo.

"If it is really destroyed by me, it's only because of mammals like you want to see it that way. Why should everyone look her down because I love her?"

"Uhh... Because you are a predator?" The hippo added with disgust.

"Yeah, well... Maybe if you find love someday from predator yourself, you might think a bit different." Nick added with genuine tone.

The hippo argued back like that was dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"The hell I will! I would never mate a predator! That is against a nature! It is a danger against the future of our city!"

"So is also being a fucking cunt. Thank you for your questions. I bid you a due." The fox added in annoyance and started to walk away from the spot, leaving the hippo stare after him with hanging jaw.

"Wow, you just got called a fucking cunt by the the second most famous cop in the city." Some lion said from the side with impressed smile, writing down at his paper.

"Did you get that on camera?!" The hippo questioned right away with outraged voice of being insulted like that on live tv.

Nick was glad that Judy had not heard that one. Neither did Marcus. But this show was going to be replayed in tv for the next week... So he kinda screwed up right now by letting his emotions getting over civilized talk. Don't let them see that they get to you. You are slipping way too much.

Judy was now far away and Nick started to slowly catch up to her.

"Officer Hopps! What about your career?!"

"It won't affect it. Everything will continue like it has so far." Judy assured with tone that just wanted to get out of here. They were already half way out.

"Officer Hopps! What do your parents think about this?" Some beaver asked.

"I don't know. Haven't talked to them yet." Judy said.

"How does it feel to be the first prey with predator!?"

"It... The factor that he is a predator is not a factor to me. I love him for who he is." Judy said in frustration.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde. Let us make haste." Marcus added as he gazed at the doe and the fox.

Both nodded as thousands of questions started to fly as they walked.

"Officer Wilde, what makes you think you are fit to be in relationship with someone of her status!?" Some elephant asked.

Nick stopped walking from that. Judy was about to talk and Nick knew it so he answered fast.

"I doubt that every single day, and I make it known very often. But she is very persistent about being with me. Might be just because I'm so good looking. So don't take it on her." Nick added with chuckle and winked.

Now some on the crowd gave small laughs, even if the question had been very aggressive toned. Nick was tv gold because of his personality and making everyone laugh.

Judy gave small smile and shook her head, knowing that Nick handled himself just fine when it came to media. Way more than her.

"Officer Hopps, is there a message you want to send for any predator pray couples that might be hiding their relationship at the moment!?" Some brown bear asked.

"... Yes. Do not be scared. I implore you to try to make everyone understand. To show that love is not something to ashamed of, no matter who you feel it for... We just did it... You can too." Judy stated with brave voice.

"Officer Hopps, you have created history once again with this act. But do you see any negative outcomes because of it. Any at all?" Some ram asked.

Many nodded and agreed, telling that it was a good question. Judy thought for a while as Nick was now beside her, waiting for her response.

"The kit's might not understand. So I think every parent owes a talk with them to explain it. All I can wish is you all can teach them to understand it, even if you would dislike it yourself.  
It's never healthy to raise your own child to hate mammals instead of loving or understanding them."

That answer made many nod and talk but Judy was getting really tired with this. Marcus nodded them to move faster. They were almost at the door.  
Nick and Judy started to pick up the pace a little bit, now staying silent for the most of the time as these questions flowed. So many of them were so absurd.  
Just couple of more steps and they were free. They had to admit, without Marcus getting them out of this, they would be fighting trough the crowd by now.

Marcus was giving final statements for the mammals in front of them, answering their questions so they would move out of the way. Nick and Judy finally reached the doors, when suddenly it came.

Some bunny came from the crowd and gave microphone towards Judy, giving her question that made her and Nick stop.

"Officer Hopps, a moment please?" The brown female bunny questioned.

"Yes?"

"What about the legacy that you are going leave behind?"

"I... I don't know what you mean." Judy asked with uncertain voice.

"Officer Hopps... Ever since you came to this city and made difference, you inspired me. You inspired every bunny over the world... And things you have done for predators, fighting for their rights... It was noble. Amazing.  
But now, you are dating one... How do you expect any bunny to admire you after betraying your own kind like this? Your own species. You were idol to us... But what you just did... Is wrong.

Nature did not mold us to live like this. You have shamed every bunny in this world with your unnatural actions. You ruined everything you worked for to be someone to be listened." The bunny argued sounding very hurt.

"I..." Judy went really quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Carrots, move. You don't have to answer these questions." Nick said a he gave annoyed look at the brown doe, moving Judy forward with his paw.  
Judy was still speechless by getting talked down by her own species like that. Marcus did not know what to say either but best idea was to get them out of this hall right now.

Until it came.

"Officer Wilde... Maybe you are the one pressuring this relationship without her consent. There is something in here and I have the doubt that am right."

Nick froze.

So did Judy.

The fox spoke,

"What?"

"I am asking if you are blackmailing her to do this with you. Maybe saying that you are going to hurt her. Maybe you even forced yourself on her." The doe shot in disgust as she gazed at the fox.

Marcus felt his jaw hang a bit from that. Even Steve felt that it was really harsh thing to accuse.

The fox could not form a single word under that gaze, wondering if she had just seriously asked those things. But she had.

Judy started to tremble as she tried not to cry. She had seriously accused Nick of doing such horrible things to her, not believing that what they had was true love.  
This doe just saw sneaky, evil and no good fox, someone who destroyed the image of her idol. But she was crossing the line here. After everything Judy had done to fight prejudice,  
some just still saw Nick's police uniform as act. Someone who was just doing this to gain some bad thing to do, just waiting his time. And this doe actually accused Nick sexually assaulting her and extorting her. Sexual assaults were so rare in Zootopia that this bunny sounded crazy. She really believed her accuses too. It could be seen from her as she studied Nick with hate in her gaze.

"Don't ever talk about Nicholas like that! How dare you accuse of him for such things!?" Judy huffed in rage. And because of her emotional balance being already ravished so harshly today, she just couldn't take any of this anymore. She was done. And she was losing control. She wanted to hit her. And the moment you want to hit civilian while in uniform out of something she said... That is the moment when you realize that You need to get away from everyone.

Nick still didn't know what to say. He was stunned by this. Marcus looked really angry. The doe continued with a bit scared tone now as Judy's paw trembled. Nick could see it and walked closer.

"Officer Hopps... Just tell if it's true... You don't have to hi-"

"YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!" Judy cried out in anger, starting to cry.

Now the tv stations got really wild, seeing her emotions take such a harsh turn. The cameras started to snap photos as the doe was now acting very much out of her usual character.

"Judith... Don't. Let's just go..." Nick calmed her down with warm voice, stepping closer.

Judy was shaking from anger and still crying. This doe had done mistake worse than she knew. She was bringing all the emotion out on her right now, and Nick knew that once Judy would get angry, there was very little anyone could do. He feared that she would hit her.

"Judith.. Judith, look at me." Nick said, taking her paw slowly to his. Judy still looked at the brown and speechless doe. Nick gave small squeeze on her paw, telling her to look at him.

"Apologize to him!" Judy yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never felt so much anger as she had this day. And it was sickening to her. She hated this feeling. She hated violence. She never wanted to hate anyone. But right now she hated this doe about her words for Nick.  
But what really ticked her off was the fact that the mammal who she loved more than anything, who almost died this morning, was being accused of raping or hitting her in front of the whole world by brown doe who had nothing but disgust in her heart for the fox she didn't even personally know.

"Officer Hopps, I..." The brown doe shake'd with microphone on her paw, now looking actually scared. Only now she realized that Judy was not in very stable condition. It could be seen from her eyes.  
But all she could think of was the fact that maybe she had been right and that is exactly what cause Judy to go so defensive and fox saying nothing.

"He is better mammal than you will ever be! What kind of mammal says things like you did!? He would never hurt me!" Judy accused with flowing tears.

"Judith! Let it be. Some are like this... You can't change the way everyone thinks... Let's just go." Nick said with concerned tone, taking her paw into hold with both of his.

"Officer Hopps... The limo is waiting." Marcus added, but was looking at the brown doe with burning hate for some reason. Accusing someone from sexual assault was no small thing.

And he knew that Nick was not that kind of mammal. The wolf knew that the claims had slipped out of frustration and anger, but it was still very unnecessary. And you could see that the doe was now regretting her harsh accusations. But he could also see that Judy was very much in the state where no sense could be talked into her. And it caused him pain to know that he was part to blame for her being like this.  
If things could have gone well and what happened this morning did NOT happen... Judy would be way more calm and collected. Not even shouting but being professional. But right now the bunny was in emotional ruin.  
She needed to get out of here with Nick. They had stalled long enough.

"Judy, it's okay... She does not know what she is talking about. Let's leave." Nick said, getting really nervous of seeing her so angry.

Judy for a moment was about to fight back... But she just couldn't anymore as the unknown brown doe looked scared of her idol, seeing her in worst state possible.  
The bunny then could not hold herself anymore and just cried as she turned around, covering her face with her paws as she walked past Marcus. The wolf was giving very sympathetic look at the broken doe who sniveled and cried loudly as she walked trough the slide doors of the Zpd.

The camera crews started to take more photos and yell loudly, shoving their mic's at Nick's and Marcus's way.

"Officer Wilde, what are your thoughts on what just happened?!" Some pig asked.

Nick shook his head and looked like these reporters were insane. He just turned around and ran after his girlfriend fast, yelling her name in worry as the slide doors opened for him.  
Steve and Marcus both looked after them. Even as much as Steve disliked Nick's and Judy's relationship, this treatment was just harsh. No one should go trough this.

The crowd moved closer to the doors, and at that moment Marcus knew that they were going to pursuit the two officer, wanting more answers to questions yet unasked.

Marcus started to slowly walk towards the doors and the turned around, as in almost blocking the way with Steve.

"There is no need to ask anymore questions from our two officers. I think that most of you saw that they had enough of media for one day. I ask you all humbly to have understanding and let them be."

Marcus insisted, pressuring his words.

The crowd started to roar once again, throwing questions his way.  
The wolf wanted to leave but he knew his status had to be represented and he would have to answer few questions.

"I will take three more questions to answer before I take my leave, citizens. Choose them wisely. No yelling over others, please." Marcus insisted.

"Mayor Weston, do you think that the allegations that Sarah Cobsin from channel five just presented for Officer Hopps might hold any truth in them?" Some polar bear asked.

Many mammals were interested about this. Some actually looked like it could be true. But most of them were prey, no hiding it there.

"No." Marcus answered sternly, looking at the brown doe with scolding look, the doe very much noticing it. She then avoided eye contact.

"Mayor Weston, do you think that our city can remain the same after all this? What will this change?" Some elephant asked.

"To be honest... It will change many things. But to say that the changes would be negative is matter of opinion and perspective. Nothing is just black and white." The wolf added with solid nod.

Steve gave proud side look at his student, as the wolf waited for his last question.

"Mayor Weston... Many of us are wondering the moment you had with Officer Hailie Garnett on the stage... Could you tell what that was about?"

"... I.." Marcus then went on lock down and wide eyed, wondering what to answer to that. How long had he been on that stage staring at her? He didn't really know because he had lost a track of time at that moment.

"I just felt woozy and zoned out. Hot day out here. Can happen to anyone. That is all. Now, no more questions. I will give more info about today's events tomorrow. Right now, I have event I have to take these two officer to. Good day to everyone." Marcus told quickly, feeling a bit panicked.

He made full turn and left out of those doors, now following after Nick and Judy.

Steve was only one left and all he could do was to give quick and awkward smile for Marcus's sudden escape, slowly turning around and following after Marcus.

The roaring crowd was now left in the hall, explaining everything that had been happening with rolling cameras and writing down notes.  
This day sure got painted in the history. But it would be the day when tv stations saw Judy most happy... But also most broken the same day.

But one thing was sure. Media was far from being finished with their questions, just like the city.

And one thing was sure now. As the rain finally started to tumble down on them... There was only one way to describe them now.

The fox and the bunny, tied by strong love but now hated and questioned by many.

Two against the world.


	35. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels

VOL 2   
Chapter 2

"Rainy day"

Judy and Nick had been without a word during the whole limo drive. Ever since the teary eyed bunny had entered the car to wait for Nick and the other two to arrive, she had been just shaking and feeling horrible. She had almost hit a civilian as an officer, for the first time letting her emotions get the better over her professional pride.

She was blaming herself so much right now, hating this day and just wanting it to end. All she could think about was the idea of someone thinking that the love was one-sided, Nick abusing her or extorting her in someway to be in relationship with her. And thinking that Nick... That Nick would be some monster, ravishing her body and forcing her to... She started crying again, not wanting to hear it in her head anymore. She wanted none of this. She wanted away. She wanted home. She wanted-"

"Judith... We are here."

That warm and loving voice woke the doe up from her trance as she got a bit scared, looking around her. She had been zoning out on her dark and rainy thoughts, now only realizing that they were in the limo. It was not moving anymore.

"Judith?"

That voice. That gentle and warm voice that she loved and heard every time she closed her eyes when she went to sleep.

She now looked at Nick and saw as his worried emerald eyes looked into hers, trying to see if she was at the moment. Judy then slowly looked at the other side of the limo. Marcus Weston was sitting on the left side of the limo, looking at the doe with a bit of a worried look, wondering what she was going through right now. Judy saw then as the familiar buck, Steve Levron, was sitting next to the black wolf, wondering what was going on as well. Not much of worried, but more like wondering if he should say something.

Judy felt so lightheaded. Everything was so dark. Just so... She couldn't talk. She felt like she was still in shock for what had went down. She had not realized that they had been in front of Nick's building for a few minutes already. She had been sitting there and not moving, everyone looking at her and wondering what was going on with the doe. She gazed back at Nick and felt as Nick's paw slowly took hers, the fox looking at her back in great worry as he spoke.

"Carrots... We are home. You have been quiet for long time," Nick said in worry.

"I... I have?" Judy asked in a whisper, not really soaking in the question. Her mind felt so messed up right now. She felt like she didn't know where she was, even if Nick's building was just there.

Suddenly it came. The roar of the sky. It was strong and vivid, giving this district something it had not seen for a long while.

Rain.

Only after ten seconds of the roar of the sky, the sky started to take shape of gray in its tone, the small droplets of rain starting to fall down onto the streets of Savannah. Nick, Steve, and Marcus looked in wonder as the windows of the limo started to have rain droplets falling down the glass in no time, the rain washing over the car. The soothing sounds of the rain started to make Judy's ears twitch, the doe now actually waking up from her trance, looking outside. They were in the car. Nick was here. What was she waiting for? Why was it raining? The doe then finally spoke as the three males gazed outside of the windows, watching the odd and rare sight of rain in any other district than the Rain Forest take place right now. Mammals running with newspapers on top of their heads into shelter as the gray sky made its new tone known.

"Nicholas..." the doe said, squeezing his paw.

Nick quickly looked at her, earning Marcus's and Steve's attention as well.

"C-can we go?" the doe asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," the fox added, relieved that doe was down to earth again, waking from her trance of sadness.

Marcus suddenly spoke.

"You umm... You two going to be okay? Is there anything that I can do for you two? You just have to ask and I can make it so," Marcus assured, looking at them both with a caring look, sounding genuine.

Nick looked at the wolf with Judy and Nick then spoke.

"We are fine, Marcus... I thank you for everything you did for us today... Well if not counting the few bad things but... You know we should not spend any more time with you than what is necessary," Nick finished with a respectful tone, just wanting to take his bunny home.

"I understand," Marcus nodded, giving them permission to leave the car.

"Good... Thanks for the umm... Ride," Nick added awkwardly, opening the door for the doe.

The sound of heavy rain got strong and filled the car with it's dancing sound against the pavement, Judy starting to move slowly.

"No problem..." Marcus said, still looking at moody bunny with a sympathetic look, knowing that she was broken from this day.

"And hey..." Marcus still added, Judy jumping out in the rain and looking at Marcus with the fox.

"Good luck... I will see you both on Saturday," Marcus added.

Judy didn't answer but Nick gave slow nod, then turning his gaze to Judy as he got out of the car and into fresh and cold air of Savannah.

The fox gave one last look on the two mammals inside, both him and Marcus still looking like they wanted to say something. But neither of them did.

Nick then just slowly closed the door of the black limo, leaving quiet sounds of muffled rain inside. Marcus followed the two leaving with Steve from the window as the two started to walk into the lobby of the building, both stopping there and Nick saying something to the doe with his paws on her shoulders and a worried gaze.

But they could not hear it. Marcus then sighed and looked at Steve.

"What a day, huh?" Marcus asked.

"She would not have to go trough that dark road if she had given me a chance." Steve added as he looked at the fox a bit scoldingly.

"An odd thing to point out. Are you not happy for them?" Marcus asked with a frustrated tone.

"Honestly? No. He does not deserve her. I would take good care of her. That fox will destroy her future," Steve said like it was written in stone.

"You can't know that," Marcus said, making Steve sound bitter.

"He can't give her kits," Steve added in a bit of disgust.

Marcus was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"How do you know? It has never been done before. It does not mean it would be impossible. Nature is chaotic thing. You never know how it may surprise. They could have kit together... Why are you even thinking such things?" Marcus added with an optimistic voice.

"Her kit could die in child labor for all I know. Or even be a bunny with a freaking tail of a fox. No child should go through that and no parent should bring child like that into the world. She deserves a healthy kit that is pure bunny. She will want to be mother one day. All of them do. Always. It is dangerous road that they are taking right now. I bet he does not even use a condom. Pardon me but seriously, he is not worthy of her. It can be seen that he knows it too. If he would really love her and care for her future and what she can do for Zootopia... He would leave her to build love with someone else," Steve added and sighed.

"That is very grim fucking thing to say, Steve," Marcus responded scoldingly, surprised by the coldness of this buck.

"Just a fact. That fox will be the doom of her and her legacy. Besides, it is unnatural," Steve scolded with his hands in akimbo.

"You sure have a strong opinion. But why not speak your mind out when we were at the city hall?"

"He would have tried to kill me. You know it. Why ask such a question?"

"Steve... Cut some slack for them. It is clear that youhave feelings for her and they cloud you for being happy for her. Nick clearly loves her. You can see it in his eyes."

"So what?"

"Steve... You can't have her. You know it," Marcus added bluntly, seeing the way Steve looked at the doe who was crying and listening to the fox who hugged her.

"Yeah... Unless something would happen to him," Steve said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing." Steve added and shrugged his shoulder.

"Steve. Look at me."

"Marcus, I was just-"

"Shut up. Look at me," Marcus pressured, making the buck flinch.

The wolf looked at his best friend with an intense gaze and spoke.

"I have enough dealing with Garvia and his bullshit about those two already. Don't you start too. Don't even fucking start. We will not hurt neither. She loves him and he loves her. Accept it. Don't make me worried here."

"Fine," Steve added.

"Steve," Marcus said, placing his paw on Steve's cheek. The wolf now looked at the serious looking buck in the eyes, talking to him warmly.

"You are a good mammal. You do not wish harm on others. You just have to accept that she has made her choice. You have a good heart. Don't make me doubt that after everything we have been through together. Don't do that to me. They are good mammals. You know that. So I need to hear it from you. Don't do anything crazy behind my back or even THINK about hurting Nick or anything that would break those two up. I need to hear it, and we are not moving this car until I hear the words," Marcus said with a warm and caring tone.

"Okay," Steve said quietly with honest tone, nodding and looking guilty of thinking such toxic thoughts now.

"Thank you," Marcus added, giving a small tap on his cheek and then sighing.

He then changed the mood, looking out of the window and seeing Nick and Judy not being there anymore.

"You hungry?"

"I am starving." Was the instant answer.

"I knew it. You were just grumpy because you have not eaten for long while," Marcus chuckled.

"Maybe," Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"And you have not gotten your delicate female company of the day, either," Marcus added with a knowing grin.

"Whatever."

"You plan on taking three girls at once like a week back?"

"That Monica and Yara have amazing tongue work together," Steve grinned.

Marcus shook his head with a mild blush and spoke.

"You planning to spend all our money for your expensive female company this year?" Marcus teased with a chuckle.

"Shut up... You would be half judging if you would just let me choose one for you and give you an amazing night. Their services have all species. So you could t-"

"Don't," Marcus added bluntly, not wanting to go back to this subject again.

"Marcus, you are thirty... I am just... I am thinking un your best interests. You know I am."

"I appreciate that, but no thanks. Let's talk about something else. Please?" Marcus added in a moody tone.

The buck gave sympathetic look at Marcus and then sighed. The buck laid his paw on Marcus's shoulder, giving it a comforting rub. He then gave small smile and spoke, "Okay... Hey... Where do you want to eat?"

"I dunno," Marcus added with a bored voice.

"De bleur re voir?"

"Sounds gay," Marcus grinned, looking out of the window.

"PFFFFF, you have no taste! How does the name got anything to do with male on male attraction?"

"The restaurant is named after the owner and he always looks like he wants me to have sex with him in the kitchen or something. It's creepy. Next."

The bunny laughed as the wolf tried to keep straight face while looking out of the window still.

"Okay, smartass... Vanos and carmito?"

"Who on earth makes these names? Someone who was dropped on the floor as kit?" Marcus snorted.

"Hey now! Okay fine, Sar sombre?"

"Too spicy."

"De lato?"

"Too mild."

Both mammals then turned to look each other with bored expressions, having done this thousand times.

Both then turning on a knowing smile and speaking same time.

"Buggaburger."

"I'll have a fish hamburger with extra fries and a Coke."

"I take a salad and feta tortilla wrap with fries."

Both gave a paw slap to each other andSteve knocked on the window.

"Driver! We have our next destination!"

...

NICK POV

...

"Almost there... Then this is all over," Nick said with a soothing voice, walking up the stairs with his bunny. Judy was leaning against Nick's side at the moment, their officer uniforms damp at the shoulders because of the rain. The bunny rubbed her cheek into Nick's side, her eyes almost closed as Nick was almost carrying her and guiding her up the stairs' step by step. She was as physically tired as mentally, her ears never been drooping this bad. Only thing that kept her going right now was her loved fox, soothing her with his warm and calm voice as he guided her with his one paw in hers and other in her side.

The sounds of rain hitting the windows of the staircase and the halls echoed with muffled sound throughout, making a very soothing combination with Nick's voice and his male scent.

She was now close to shutting everything out but her, almost finally safe and sound in Nick's apartment. It was not her home, even if she had the keys... But it felt more home than her tiny apartment ever had. Now all she wanted to do... Was to walk over to the couch, take off her wet uniform, crawl to the edge of it and have Nick hold her and talk to her until she would fall asleep and forget this horrible day from her memory... Even if she knew that she would NEVER forget what happened today. But all she wanted was inside that apartment, away from everyone else. She felt as her phone vibrated in her pocket, Nick feeling it too. She had not the slightest intention to answer it. She didn't care who was calling. Even though she had very good guess.

"Okay, final steps now... Theere we go," Nick said with a playful voice, but got not a slight signal of a smile from the droopy eyed doe. He then turned to same expression from his small smile, knowing that her mood was not going to be fixed with humor. And that was Nick's strongest talent. He had never seen Judy so broken. Only few more steps and this is all over. Just a few. Almost at the door. I am going to hug you so tight once we are home. Just give me few more sec-

"Wilde."

Nick then heard it. His ears perked up from the voice, recognizing it right away. He didn't turn to look. He didn't want to. Why now? Just... Why. I don't want to talk with this mammal right now. Any day else... But not now.

Judy turned to look over her shoulder to see who was janitor. The familiar looking lion was looking straight back at her eyes, his expression cold and disgusted. From afar, Judy could see that there was some other mammals, peeking at the situation with interest. Some female otter was also coming up the stairs, following after the lion.

She had been talking with the lion the whole way up, the lion following the moment he had heard Nick's voice. The otter clearly knew that lion didn't like Nick, so she knew that Luis was going to have a word with his disliked fox. But she also knew after seeing Judy's breakdown on TV that it was very bad idea to comfort them now.

"Wilde. I am talking to you," Luis pressured, wanting the fox to look at him.

"Luis, I think you shoul-"

"Quiet, Miss Maeve," the lion said, ignoring the worried looking otter girl.

Nick didn't turn around to look at him, still looking at his door. He did not want to look at him. He knew just from that tone that whatever he had to say, it was not something he wanted to hear.

Judy was turned around and looked at the lion worriedly, her paw still in Nick's. She then whispered quietly, "P-please... Just... Just let us leave... I beg you," Judy said, trying to sound polite but she knew that look. She knew that this lion had nothing good to say.

"Officer Hopps, I am not addressing you. I am talking to this...male right here. Officer Wilde, look at me."

"Why would I?" Nick asked quietly, trying to sound civil.

"I am asking you AS A PREDATOR to another. Look at me when I address you," the lion said. The otter girl was looking really nervous now. Many that were peeking from their slightly opened doors were looking too. It was clear that many had waited for their arrival, guessing they would be here after the event.

Judy gave a nervous look at Nick and then the lion, begging for him not to push Nick right now with anything he had to say.

But Luis didn't care. He was not going to let this fox leave this hallway before answering to him.

Nick then exhaled and decided not to give this male anything. He did not own him any explanation just because he was a predator like him. He did not want to hear Luis and his opinion about his and Judy's love. Nothing. So he decided to start walking. He took Judy by her paw in a firm grip, making the doe flinch and walk closer to their door and starting to take his key out.

The moment the lion saw Nick not having the slightest intention to answer to him even after his dominant demand, he spoke.

"You fucking coward."

The fox stopped right where he stood now. He froze like statue. Judy looked back at the lion with wide eyes, feeling Nick's paw starting to shake a bit. At that moment she felt horrified. The otter lady also felt her jaw drop a bit from that, making her look at the lion with disgust because of his attitude. The lion continued.

"You are a coward. You have always been a coward, Wilde. You might have felt that the ZPD made you something bigger than you are, but you will always be a fucking coward. Even now. Look what you have done. Do you even have any idea what you have started? Do you have any idea how you ruined the future of many kits by twisting nature's laws with your sick urges?"

"Mister, I am asking you to stop talking to me or my partner," Judy added with the last of her energy she had, trying to use her respected authority in her voice. Nick was still holding her paw tightly, the sound of rain hitting the window next to them ringing in his ears.

Luis then looked at the doe, his eyes full of sympathy but also disgust. He began talking. "All those nights of those voices. Officer Judith Hopps. I would never... Ever thought such things about you. You were an icon and model this city needed. You still are. But after this... Knowing that you have been laying with a fox... What is wrong with you? Why on earth would you ever give your body to this... Thing beside you?"

"Luis, you are disgusting!" the female otter added scoldingly, wondering how on earth did he have the nerve to talk like that.

Judy was on verge of crying again, her eyes getting glossy. Not again. I can't. I can't go through this again... I can't. I can't breathe. I need air.

"I AM STATING THE FACTS HERE! HE HAS RUINED THIS CITY AND OUR MOST RESPECTED ICON WITH HIS UNNATURAL ACTS!" the lion started roaring like he was the only sane one in the building.

Judy saw as Nick started to shake from rage, not because of the words aimed at him but her. He was about to snap. Judy saw this and started to shake, walking in front of Nick and taking his paw in both of hers.

"Nicholas. L-lets just g-go inside. H-he can y-yell all he w-wants... I love you. Lets j-just go..." the bunny sobbed, trying to pull Nick towards the door that was two steps away. Nick didn't move, looking at the crying doe with his anger wavering, trying to control it as her eyes begged him to not lose control. To just leave the lion raging by himself and lock the door. Nick took one step, trying to breathe normal and repeat inside his head over and over again.

You can't attack him. You will lose your job. You want to hurt him so much. You can't. You can't shoot him with tranquilizer either. You can either walk away... Or listen. Don't let them see that they get to you. Don't let them see that they get to you. Don't let them-

The moment the lion saw Nick and Judy moving, he stopped arguing with the otter lady and turned to address Nick.

"I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! You owe me an answer as a predator to another! Male to male! You do not slip away from this! I am starting to think that reporter Sarah Cobsin was right. Maybe he is doing this to you without consent. I swear to my mother, if I find out it's true, there is no bigger coward in the world than you, Wilde. Or who knows... Maybe she is okay with it... Which is more disturbing. What kind of bunny... I won't even continue that. Officer Hopps, if I hear the sounds I have listened two nights in a row from his apartment, I will make sure that every paper knows th-"

"YOU TALK TO HER AGAIN..." Nick added with a cold voice.

The lion went quiet from that, finally getting the response and attitude he wanted from the fox. He had wanted this male standoff for a long time now. Ever since this fox started being pain in his ass. And now he got him in the situation where he wanted him. If this fox were to attack him now... He would lose his job. And that was the strike the lion was after. Judy knew this. She held the paws of her fox now stronger than ever, trying to make him look at her as she begged for him not to lose control. She was prepared that he would run towards the lion with his claws out any moment now, trying to tear him to shreds for talking to her like that.

But instead, he had no intention of moving. He was actually smiling. And Judy had no idea what that meant.

"Or you what?" Luis asked with a cocky tone.

"I will have you iced by Mister Big," Nick added coldly.

The silence took the hallway right at that moment, making everyone go quiet.

The lion went into loss of words for a while, wondering if he had heard right at all. He then asked with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that a bit louder, Officer Wilde?"

Nick sighed deeply and continued without looking at him. But his tone.. It changed totally. Into something very intimidating.

"My girlfriend here is the godmother to the child of Fru Fru Corleone. Does the name say anything to you?" Nick asked with a smile, not even looking at the lion now.

There was no answer from the lion, both the otter lady and him silent as they listened.

"That is right. She is about to give birth in these nearby weeks. Judy will be plenty busy with the Corleone family after that. So you know that she is in ties with the one and only, Mister Big. Are you following me here, Luis?" Nick asked almost in a scarily soothing tone.

The lion now started to understand where Nick was getting at. And the moment he realized it, his eyes widened. He had read the newspapers same as else. Everyone knew that Judy was tied to the Corleone family in a RESPECTABLE manner, the shrew assisting with the night howler case. Nothing more. But where Nick was now getting at... Made them wonder how involved the bunny or the fox actually were with the mobster. The otter was now also looking at Nick wide-eyed, now starting to think if Nick was implying what he did.

The fox continued.

"I have been welcomed by Gerald Corleone himself into his household because of Judith Hopps being my girlfriend. Gerald and I are very close and in good ties. I am as a matter of fact dining with him this Saturday, isn't that right, Carrots?" Nick asked. He was then begging the doe to play along with it, even if she was speechless by what Nick was saying.

The doe swallowed and gave a small nod, clearly Luis seeing it. She was very confused and scared, wondering what on earth Nick was doing.

"Yeah. This Saturday it is. So as I said, me and Gerald are in very... Very good ties. What were his words... Let me think... Ah, Now I remember. Never fear to ask any favor from me, Nicholas. Never doubt it. You are important to the bunny that is like a daughter to me. So anything you ask... Will be made."

The lion started to sweat, actually shaking from fear. Because he knew if someone was bluffing. Nick's soothing and calm, confident tone was far from it. He was dead serious. Luis tried to speak with a whole different attitude, trying to say something in-between. But Nick then continued with an even more serious tone, his smile now going away.

"If you talk to her... The female I love... Or me in such way... Maybe I tell Gerald about your disrespect for her. The manner you talk to her... Oh and you can... You can very much expect a visit."

The lion's eyes were now wide with fear. Because he knew that those polar bears... Meant death. Nick continued with the cold tone, building up to something.

"They will come at night when everyone sleeps. No one is going to hear their footsteps-"

"O-officer Wilde, I-I"

"They continue to walk through the hallway. They have their own keys... Trust me... They do. They will come as four, having tool bags and big black bag made of plastic. Gloves too."

"Y-you can s-stop, I-I am so-"

"They will lock the door and lay the tools next to you. They will muzzle your mouth. You can't let out a sound... But you can see them. You can hear them. And then... Whoooohh... Once you feel that cold steel dancing around... You know that it is the moment when it is too late for apologies. Oh, you can bet on that."

"OFFICER WILDE, I WON'T TALK TO ANYO-"

"No one will ever find you. No one. There will be no grave, no memorials, no songs or no families... It is one grim fate to have."

The lion then fell on his knees, almost pissing himself as he started to beg, looking like a helpless kit right now. All the mammals that were looking at this tense situation from their apartments were horrified. The otter lady was just as scared, not saying anything at all, knowing damn well how much fear Mister Big's name held in it. But an officer of the law giving death threats through mobsters... Was something no one would have expected from him right now. A brawl, yes. But Nick took whole different approach.

"WILDE, I BEG YOU DON'T DO IT I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TELL ANYTHING TO ANYONE! I WON'T TALK TO YOU OR HER ANYMORE!" the lion yelled, begging for his life.

Nick felt his smile grow as he looked at the horrified looking doe, the glossy eyed bunny now finding something from Nick's expression. Her wondering if he seriously just said those things just now. Should Bogo know what he just said... He would be fired on the spot. But the worst thing was... She did not know if Nick was serious right now. That is what scared her. Every single mammal around them were convinced that he was. But then Judy saw it. The fox giving a wink to her, whispering to her so no one else heard. "Hustled."

The fox then turned to look at the lion for the first time as he looked at him on his knees, begging with his paws together for him to not tell Mister Big.

"I am not convinced enough. I am still going to have talk with Big."

"PLEASE DON'T!" the lion begged, fear filling the mammal as Nick watched him with a blunt face.

"Tell me a reason to believe you, Luis."

"I..."

"You will apologize what you said about her. Right now. And then we are off to a some kind of start at least," Nick said with his hands behind his back.

"ABSOLUTELY!I AM SORRY, OFF- JUDITH HOPPS! I AM SORRY FOR THE NAMES I CALLED YOU WITH! I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU WITH DISRESPECT AGAIN!" the lion yelled almost in tears.

The overwhelmed looking doe was now wondering what to say. She was too tired to yell. Too tired to cry. Too tired for all of this. Even as wrong as Nick's actions just were, he had hustled him good. He had made it so that this situation did not escalate into chaos, two males fighting for some freaking predator pride. And she knew that Nick would have lost horribly, no matter his rage. He was easily two times smaller. Nick had been a sly fox... Who was going to get in lot of trouble because of all the witnesses hearing what he just said. But it was their words against his. And right now Nick just wanted them both to be home safe without all this.

"Are you pleased with that apology, Judith?" Nick asked, looking at the speechless doe next to him.

Judy looked at Nick and then the begging lion on the floor, his eyes wanting her forgiveness. But she knew that he was not sorry for what he had said. He just feared for his life, almost pissing himself right now. Judy was quiet and gave serious look as she nodded. She then said quietly.

"I accept your apology."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL NEVER SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT YOU AGAIN!" the lion thanked, almost weeping.

"My girlfriend here just forgave you the things you said, because she has a more pure heart than any of you. None of you would forgive what he said if it were you. You all judge her without even truly knowing her. She is the reason you all can sleep at night without getting robbed or beat up by bad mammals. And this is how you treat her. By snooping through your doors and thinking the same way Luis does. I can see it in all of you. You are disgusted by her... When none of you even deserve her as your protector. So if I am a coward by Luis's standards... I don't even know what that makes all of you. Looking at her and me like you are any better. She is the reason you all can live without fear... And you look at her like..." Nick couldn't even finish as his anger was creeping back, his hate for all these mammals overcoming him.

"Nicholas..." Judy whispered quietly, taking Nick by his paw. The doe could feel it shake as the fox gazed at the mammals that looked at them, feeling like he wanted to continue.

"P-please..." Judy begged, pulling his sleeve and wanting him to come with her. Nick looked at her eyes after a while and saw the gratitude in them, happy for him speaking for her this way.. But also the bigger want was there. Home. Away from here.

Nick gazed back at the mammals with disgust and then sighed deeply.

"Anyone got anything to say to that?" Nick asked.

Many of the mammals now closed their doors fast, leaving only Luis and the female otter next to him, both still looking horrified.

"Luis. You still have something to say?" Nick asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" the lion said once more.

"The hell you are. You are just scared. You are not a little bit sorry for what you said to her. Or me," Nick said with a snarky look.

"I AM! I AM REALLY SO-"

"Shut up," Nick said angrily.

"Nick," the doe pressured, not wanting Nick to lose his temper again.

Nick still looked like he wanted to say something to the lion, but felt the squeeze in his paw by hers. Nick then turned around slowly, giving one last despising look at the lion as his girlfriend started guiding him to the door. Nick turned to look at Judy, taking his keys out.

He slowly placed his key into the door, turning it in the lock and opening the door. Judy slowly walked in, gently pulling Nick to the apartment with a pleading and sad look. Nick felt his fast heart rate relax as he just looked into those eyes, not paying any mind to anything else anymore, as he reached for the doorknob and closed the door after them.

Finally,... Home... And safe.

"S-should we... T-tell the police?" the otter asked carefully after a while, looking at Luis.

The lion slowly turned to look at the otter lady like she was crazy, starting to talk in whisper.

"THEY ARE THE POLICE... I... I need to go."

"But Luis-"

"Don't talk about this to anyone! I don't want to die!" Luis said in horror, making sure the otter understood.

"But he threatened to kill you as a co-"

"THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO. Did you even hear what he said!? The moment I would tell Bogo, I would die! Fuck that!"

The lion rose up from his knees, muttering something about the fox and the bunny being fucking freaks of nature, he then started to walk down the stairs, turning to the otter who still wanted them to do something. The lion spoke to her with scared tone.

"Don't! Just... Don't say word about this. Nothing. He won this. I... I need to go," the lion muttered.

He started to walk down the stairs, cursing by himself in fear.

He had actually peed in his pants. Partly the reason he wanted to leave to avoid even more humiliation.

...

... That moment.

...

The moment that door closed. That moment. It was the moment when they both exhaled, closed their eyes, and enjoyed the silence. That comforting silence of no one around. Only sound that was heard was the muffled sound of rain hitting the bedroom window. Judy stood in the middle of the whole apartment, holding her other shoulder and soaking in the silence. It was so... It could not be described in words. It was too good to be true.

Everything that went down today. Their morning in the bathroom. Hugging him. Loving him so much at that moment. Then just talking. Going to work. Then... It all going to chaos. Fighting to the blood and teeth. Him almost killed by a criminal. Her dying on the inside at that moment. Roy saving them. Roy almost killing them. Getting kidnapped. The fear and the darkness. Led into unknown. Arriving in the middle of chaotic circus. Meeting the wolf they had been trying to find all this time. Demanding explanations. Seeing two mammals almost killed in front of her eyes. The wolf continuing like nothing happened. Seeing the video tape. Being extorted. Abusing her own badge to save a little bit of her image. Breaking the only thing she had vowed to uphold. Law. Then hearing Mr. Big might be behind most of the murders in Zootopia. Arriving in middle of more chaos at work. Everyone worried beyond measure. Having to accept the crime lord under their roof. Marcus's and Bogo's showdown. Having to paw shake him. Then breaking down into Nick's arms, feeling like she could cry forever. Oliver coming and easing their mood. Then doing something they finally had waited for all this time. Coming out to the public. Kissing Nicholas Wilde for the whole world to see. Bogo's lecture. Friends support. Marcus's offer. And then... Then facing the question... So many questions. The final one... Then.. Almost hitting a civilian... Then running to the car. Not having any memory of the car ride. Being in shock. Rain. And then... Nick telling civilian that he would order Mister Big to kill him if he would make one more insult to her... And all this... All of this happened... IN ONE DAY. This was too much... Everything was too much... I can't do this any mo-

"Judith."

There was that voice again. That voice. One to always bring her somewhere warm and safe... Always. So full of love. So full of care. So full of emotion.

The bunny had started to once again sob and cry without herself noticing, zoning out again and shivering with her eyes closed because after all this noise... These rampaging emotions... The silence felt too good to be true.

She then felt it. His comforting scent, his strong arms and his warm body against hers. Nick closed his eyes and took the bunny to a hug against him, supporting her back and the back of her neck gently with his paw, nuzzling his cheek against hers. He then whispered.

"We made it. We are here now... We are at home."

The bunny took only moment to start to shake and sob in his hold, burying her face into his shoulder and feeling as his paws comforted him. All she needed were those words to know... It was over.

They were safe... And they were together. They were alive... And at this moment... No one was here to ruin it... At this split second... Just like on the stage... This moment was what they needed.

...

HOME

...

Finally, There it was. Them together, and long wanted peace from horrible day. Nick was sitting on the corner of the couch, having the rabbit half on his chest, scooped by his comforting hand.

Nick had been brushing her ears looking at her in those tired lavender eyes the whole time, neither of them saying a word. She was staring at the corner of the couch whole time, deep in thought.

They had been quiet for five minutes since that long emotional hug,

both just enjoying each other's warmth right here. The sounds of muffled rain heard against the bedroom window, even if bedroom door was closed. There was nothing but them. Even neighbors were

not doing any sounds. It was all very comforting. Judy was not shaking anymore. But they were still in their slightly wet uniforms, both feeling bit of cold. And since it was raining outside,

the temperature was getting really low. Nick knew that they needed a blanket, and staying in wet clothes was not good idea. They had to go to work tomorrow after all. The fox slowly moved to

get the blanket for them, along with a basket for the clothes.

"No!" Judy said quickly with hesitant tone, giving a small panicked raise of head as she looked at Nick.

Nick looked back and spoke.

"Carrots... I will be right back. It will only take a second." Nick assured, a bit surprised.

"Don't... Don't go..." Judy begged with whisper, her fingers taking grasp of his uniform and her eyes begging for him not to move.

Nick then felt loving smile come on him, looking at the panicked bunny in sympathy. She just wanted her fox to stay right here. But he had to get them a blanket.

"Judith... Look at me... Our uniforms are wet... I have to get us a blanket from the bedroom..."

"Pleaseplease stay w-with me-"

"Judith..." The fox said with warm and loving tone, looking at the almost glossy eyed bunny as she held her paws deeply dig'd into his uniform still.

Nick slowly moved his paw on her cheek, starting to brush it soothingly. He just looked at the love of his life in his glossy lavender eyes, feeling her soft fur with his thumb.

The fox started to slowly lean in, feeling his eyes close as he prepared to show this bunny that he was not leaving this apartment. The bunny closed her eyes out of instinct, feeling

the soothing and familiar male scent take over her nose as she met with his lips. Nick started to slowly feeling her taste as Judy let her in, the both now placing his both paws on her cheeks

as he very slowly felt their tongues dance. It was not wild, rough, playful or passionate. It was just soothing and romantic kiss, reminding her that he was here... They both were. Her taste...

Feeling her soft tongue and small cute gasp escape her... Knowing her tail gave a small wiggle as he showed his love for her. She really needed this right now, and Nick knew he did too.

The moment they separated their lips, they still held their eyes closed. Nick gave few licks on her still, showing affection that made her give small peek of smile for the first time

since those elevator doors opened and released them into nightmare.

They both slowly started to peek with their eyes after intense kiss, the fox now talking with loving voice as their noses were pressed together.

"I will be away twenty seconds, fluff... I am just going trough the bedroom... Not escaping anywhere... Not a hustle." Nick assured, giving loving smooch on her small nose, looking at those lavender beauty's

with intense gaze. Judy was quiet for a second, then whispering back, giving a small nod at that.

"Okay..."

Nick gave warm chuckle and closed his eyes to give a kiss on her forehead, then slowly scooting up as Judy let go of his uniform.

"That's my bunny."

Judy followed after him with needing gaze, not taking it off from him the whole time he started quickly walking to the bedroom door. Nick opened the doorknob and felt the room being a bit more chilly than

the living room, him then walking inside and leaving the door open. The rain hitting the window was now heard much more clearer. Nick walked by the window, looking outside to the street. It was so gray.

Very unusual to have rain like this. You could barely see the mammals that ran in the rain, newspapers on top of their head as they ran to their homes or to the nearest shelter. Nick then looked at his side, taking

the thick blanket and one pillow with slow scoop and then walking to the small cabinet where the basket for laundry was next from. The fox took that in his other paw, exiting the bedroom and closing the door with his feet

and making it shut. The moment Nick got out, he met his gaze with the bunny, her being on the edge of the couch with her knees and waiting for him impatiently, needing the cuddle and someone holding her right now.

Nick started to walk to the bunny with loving smile, walking to the edge of the couch and stopping there. The bunny craved his touch so much right now, and he knew it was cruel to not hold her right now.

She was just... The need in her eyes made him feel so special. He never expected in his life for someone to look at him the way she was right now.

Nick laid the small basked next to her, Judy giving it hesitant look, then gazing quickly back at warmly smiling Nick.

"You can't wear that uniform. It's wet just like mine... I will turn around like respectable mammal I am, so you can lay them for me in the basket and wrap yourself in this...

I will take our clothes to the hangars in the bathroom so they can dry..." Nick said, laying the blanket and the pillow next to the kneel'd bunny. Judy didn't take her eyes off

him right now, the fox still continuing.

"So, I am going to turn around now, like a gentle mammal I am, and then I expect those damp clothes in that basket so I can hug you for whole night and not let go... Sound good?"

Nick waited for his answer as the bunny looked at him, not saying anything. Nick then gave small smile and continued.

"Judy, I am going to turn around n-"

He didn't get to finish when Judy started to unbutton her shirt, keeping the gaze in his emerald eyes. Nick opened his mouth a bit, trying to say something as the smile went away from his face.

Judy still looked at him with that sad and love needing expression, her gaze asking Nick not to look away. And he didn't. He slowly closed his mouth, his eyes going half lidded as Judy took

her shirt away, taking it off her shoulders. Nick saw as her white bra was revealed among with her beautiful, soft looking fur. Grey ocean with pure snow all over her middle, showing their

perfect and delicate harmony. Nick's expression didn't change, as his eyes admired the sight he knew that he would never in his life get tired of. Judy laid the uniform in the basket,

still not taking her eyes away from his for a second. Nick watched as the bunny took no time to lay her leg's straight, raising her lower body as she started taking her uniform pants off,

pulling them down and making Nick follow her ever move. She took her tranquilizer belt off, along with her other gear and dropped them in the basket. She took out her phone and laid it on the couch.

Judy took her pants down now, laying them on the basket as well. She was no sitting in almost bare fur, only her white panties on along

with her bra. Nick felt his eyes soak in her beauty, feeling just small blush come to him as he figured out nothing to say. Judy then whispered as she took hold of the blanket with her paw.

"Please come back to me quick..." She pleaded with loving and tired voice, just wanting Nick to be with her soon. Nick gave small swallow as he watched her in the eyes, then taking the basket slowly

and whispering.

"I will be quick..." Nick assured warmly.

Judy gave small nod, starting to slowly move towards the corner of the huge and soft couch, dragging the blanket with her. She still kept eyes on the fox who started to walk towards the bathroom,

carrying the basket of Judy's clothes and shortly entered into the bathroom. Judy could just see his tail as the fox started to hang the clothes to the hangar, stripping off his own shirt slowly.

Judy followed as she saw peeks of his fur, waiting for him to come back to her as soon as possible... Because right now... Every second away from his touch... It was pain.

...

FIVE MINUTES LATER

...

The bunny listened Nick's breathing as his chest slowly raised and lowered in rhythm, the fox holding her tightly with his both arms partly on him, both tugged in the huge and soft blanket.

Judy now looked so peaceful, having strong grip on Nick's fur as she made sure that he was not going to leave anywhere right now. And Nick had zero intention to. They had been one again

quiet ever since Nick got on to that couch, Nick taking her into hug hold the moment he got there. Now all they did was lay there, feeling each others warm fur and feeling their ears give

small twitches whenever the rain hit the glass hard. Nick thought if they should talk about something together. But he was not sure if the bunny was in talking mood at the moment. She looked

like she was about to fall asleep any moment now. And if she did, Nick would not blame her. This day had been hell and she earned rest now more than ever. But Nick still wondered if they should ta-

"Nicholas.." Judy suddenly whispered, making Nick look at the doe who didn't look at him back as she waited for an answer.

"Hmmm?" Nick hummed soothingly.

"The... The thing you said... On that hallway..." Judy began carefully.

He knew that this discussion had to be gone trough Nick answered.

"Judy... If I had not figured out something to say... I would have-"

"You would have attacked him." Judy finished quietly.

Nick was quiet for a moment and sighed.

"Yes."

"... I almost.. I almost hit that r-reporter today..." Judy said, shivering because of the feeling that she never ever wanted to feel in her life again.

"... I know." Nick said soothingly, brushing her ears and continuing.

"I guess we both had just had enough of other mammals opinions for one day." Nick added, trying to lighten the mood with a small chuckle... But his smile disappearing fast as Judy was far from smiling.

"If... If you would have not talked to me I.." Judy said with sad voice, feeling the need of crying almost creep back to her.

"Shhh... You did the same for me back there... I think we both would have... Crossed the line if the other was not there to take our mind out of it." Nick said with small smile, giving kiss on her ear.

Judy was quiet for a while as she then whispered.

"Nick... You... You didn't mean any of that stuff you... Said to Luis, right?" Judy asked with concern in her voice.

"... No. I didn't. Carrots." Nick said, not wanting her to worry about him doing something so dark and actually going to mister Big about this.

Nick then took his paw on her cheek, wanting her to look at him. The moment Judy felt his paw she looked at Nick into those serious emerald eyes.

"I didn't... You know how I feel about violence... Let alone taking anyone's life... Luis was an asshole. But he is far from deserving to... You know." Nick finished.

"... You sounded so.. Convincing about it... It just... It came so.." Judy could not find the words, still remembering the coldness in Nick's tone she had never heard.

Nick suddenly gave a small chuckle, giving small amused nod from side to side, making Judy look at him in a bit of confusion. She was about to ask but Nick then answered.

"Whiskers... Those lines were from a movie called, Tundra town thugs... It's an old mobster movie... I remember loving the movie when I was young, doing the impression of the main characters

to my friends from time to make them laugh."

Judy was wide eyed now, looking at the smiling fox with a bit stunned look. Her worried expression turned into small smile as she gave a little laugh at that, rubbing her cheek against Nick's chest

and relaxing from that. Nick gave a small chuckle too and heard Judy whisper with loving tone.

"Clever fox..."

"Very clever."

"You made him really scared."

"Yeah, I am going to get in trouble with Bogo if he hears.. A lot." Nick sighed.

"I... We will talk to him. He won't fire you..."

"Let's hope so... But besides.. He deserved it. For the things he said. Not about me... There is no denying it to myself... I am a coward."

"Nicholas, you are not a c-"

"Judy... If I would be brave... Truly brave... I would have told you to choose... Choose someone else... So you would not have to live the life we are facing right now... Instead, I was selfish for my feeling for you and a cowa-"

"NICK." Judy said, looking at Nick right away, taking her paw on his cheek and Nick's eyes widening as he realized he had gone there again, Judy's eyes glossy. The bunny was shivering,

her eyes seconds way from crying as she spoke from bottom of her heart with shivering voice.

"Don't!.. Don't talk about this... I told you to promise me... That you would never talk about that again... Don't do it to me...

Don't ruin this moment and blame yourself about any of this... I chose you... And it won't ever change.."

Nick looked the sorrow stricken bunny in the eyes, taking his paw on her cheek slowly and wiping one falling tear away. He then closed his eyes and leaned in, giving a short kiss on her lips.

He then leaned out seeing the bunny sniff and then whispered back with loving tone.

"I'm sorry..."

Judy sniffed again and said nothing, feeling herself calm down as Nick made sure with his gaze that he would not bring up the subject again. He once again felt like an idiot.

But he could not get the idea out of his head. She does not deserve to go trough the events that are coming. Her image shattered, some now despising and hating her. Thinking she is a traitor

of her own kind and freak of nature. And it was all because of him and his selfish love, him wanting no one else but this bunny. No one in this world mattered more to him. But the same time he could

not erase the thought that because of his selfish love... He ruined her and her life. All of it. And to hear that Judydid not care, just wanting him... It hurt even more.

They laid there for a moment again, letting the silence settle between them as both wondered what to say now. Judy had calmed down from small emotional state again, Nick's rubbing her ears and soothing her

down. After a moment Nick spoke.

"I have to admit one thing though..."

"... Huh?" Judy asked, raising her gaze to Nick as he spoke. Judy saw the loving smile on his face, wondering what for.

"... That kiss we had on the stage... That was... Something alright." Nick said with intense gaze, giving small eyebrow wiggle.

Judy then felt her moody looking expression turn into loving smile as she whispered.

"It was.."

"... I think we might have gone a bit overboard with it." Nick grinned

"... How so?" Judy asked with smile.

"... You do understand that your parents saw it, right?" Nick reminded with grin.

At that moment Judy's eyes widened, the doe moving a little bit. Nick gave a look of small confusion for her.

The doe then whispered, the words lingering in her mind.

"Parents." She let out, feeling her fur spark up and her realizing... WHERE IS HER PHONE?!

Nick then suddenly reached under the blanket, taking out something.

Judy saw that Nick was holding their phones in his paw, Judy's white one and his black one. The rabbit followed slowly as Nick handed over the phone to her,

talking.

"It was under my back. I have felt it vibrate a lot... But thought that we needed to talk like we did... You might have.. Quite a lot of calls." Nick said quietly.

Judy took the phone in her paws. She swallowed as she saw the screen of the phone. And the moment she swiped it open, her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit.

"Thirty calls from... Mom and Dad... Oh no... And... One call from Hailie... Four from Oliver... Three from Bogo.. Countless ones from my sisters.. And brothers... And one from... Fru fru."

The bunny did not know where to start from, staring at the screen of her phone. Nick was studying her gaze, not even having slight idea how much calls he had received since he had the

cell on silent. But he knew that there had to be some. Definitely some. But right now he was just observing what she was about to do.

Judy then laid down her phone for a while, closing her eyes and trying to mentally prepare herself for the last struggle that this day had to offer. Just this last one. Just breathe...

And handle these calls. You can do it... But who do I start from? Judy then sighed and spoke to Nick carefully.

"Nick... A.. Any calls for you too?" Judy asked.

Nick looked at the bunny for a while, taking his phone out. He swiped the screen and then gaze at it. The moment he did, he almost dropped his phone. He had never, ever gotten so many calls in his life

during one day, let alone whole month. Judy saw the expression on Nick's face, wondering if to ask.

"A lot?" She asked carefully.

"... Yeah." Nick answered, wondering what to do. He then spoke.

"I have... Two calls from Bogo... Two from Mike... Two from Ben... Three from Oliver... Six from..." Nick then finished, making Judy look at his expression in wonder.

".. Mom." Nick finished.

Judy looked at the fox, wondering what to say to that. He spoke about his mother so rarely... But this situation was scary, because Nick did not know what would the attitude be in this call. He was really scared.

Nick sighed and then swallowed, tightening his grip of the bunny.

"W-was that... All?" Judy asked, not knowing what else to ask. They should start calling back to these numbers.

"No... There is more." Nick added suddenly, feeling a bit speechless.

"Oh?" Judy asked, looking at the fox in interest.

"Thirty calls?!" Nick asked in disbelief.

"By who?" Judy asked.

Nick was quiet for a second, his expression turning into annoyance. Seriously?

"Finnick." Nick said bluntly.

"Is.. Is that bad?" Judy asked with uncertain voice.

"... If only you would know Finnick... Then yes... That is bad." Nick added with frustrated sigh. He then continued.

"There is even more numbers. I don't know any of these. Someone has been trying to call from this odd number for five t-"

BZZZZZZZZ

The phone in his paw started to vibrate, the call coming from that unknown number. Nick saw as Judy jumped a bit, looking at Nick's phone. The fox wondered if to answer, looking at Judy first.

The doe nodded for him, Nick then slowly pressing answer. He then pressed the speaker, making them both hear whatever was about to come.

"MMmffm... Mnnhhh... Swwwh." Nick raised an eyebrow to that, wondering what the hell was this. It sounded like.. Someone was... Eating?

"Uuhhh... Hello?" Nick asked with confused voice?"

"OH SHIT! MMff! Sorry! You did really answer!" The voice said in cheer.

"What? Who am I speaking with?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow to the odd statement. Judy was looking even more confused.

"Aaaah! Don't tell me you forgot me, Nicky boy! We just balled merely three hours ago. Wait. Car. Kidnapping. Two idiots. Funny wolf. Ten point quiz. Who am I?!" The voice asked loudly in mischievous voice.

Nick took two seconds to recognize the caller, as well as Judy. Judy looked a bit angry right away, Nick face pawing himself as he sighed deeply.

"Roy."

"DINGDINGDING! You are the winner! As a price, you can choose either three week vacation in passion hotel OORRRrr... Romantic mothafucking night in some uuhh.. Overpriced restaurant...

I can't figure out any complicated name that would make this joke seem even slightly funny or clever.. Fuck." The dog grunted in annoyance.

"Roy... Where did you get my number?" Nick asked in frustration as he still rubbed his face with his paw.

"MMMhhhh I don't know for sure. Maybe some wolf managed to find it out." Roy hummed, some odd noises starting.

"Just great, what on earth is that noise?" Nick asked in wonder.

"I am eating fruity loops. This shit is off the top. So this is what I missed in my childhood. Among other things."

"Briggs, you do understand that the last thing in your situation to do should be calling a police." Judy added in annoyance, not wanting to speak with this dog right now.

"Ah, there she is too! Always as adorable as ever! May I just say officer Hopps, your voice is like thousand angels in a choir?" Roy snickered.

"Roy, what do you want?" Judy asked in annoyance.

"Is it my birthday?"

"ROY." Nick added, feeling annoyed too. Normally he had mood for jokes but right now he had zero tolerance.

The line was quiet for a short while now. After a while Roy swallowed his food, continuing then.

"I umm... Just wanted to uh... You know. Let you both know what... Um... Good luck and all that."

Both were quiet for a while, raising an eyebrow and not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

The dog sighed on the other line, thinking for a while how to say his words and then spoke.

"I am saying that... I am you know.. Happy. For you two. I saw everything on tv.. It was kinda messed up... And the thing that reporter said.. You know... I know that it was all bullshit.

You are not that kind of dude, Nick.. I know that. So just wanted to let you know that ummm. Hang in there... And all that... Yeah." The dog muttered, trying to clearly do something he was bad at. Being nice.

Nick and Judy were quiet for a while, Nick then having surprised smile.

"... Thanks?"

"You are both very welcome. Wait. Garvia! You happy for them?!... Fuck you!? Uh, no? Fuck you!... Grumpy ass weirdo... But yeah anyway... I gotta go."

"Roy... Just for a tip.. You should probably get rid of that cell with you. You know that by law I am forced to hand this number to over to Bogo as evidence."

"I know, I am not a dumb-ass, dude. I will break this shit as soon as the call is over." The dog snorted, starting to eat again.

"And for heavens sake, eat with your mouth closed..." Judy added in annoyance, the sound getting to her ears as well as Nick's.

"Hhhaacan'ttalk I'meatwing..."

"Roy... Goodbye." Nick sighed.

"Yeah... Did you know that it's raining here? I am getting wet soon in this yard cafe. Random as shit."

"Roy, you just told that you are not a dumb-ass. If you don't want to be seen by the police and end up in jail on sight, why are you sitting in a yard cafe

eating fruit loops with everyone there to see you?" Nick asked with small grin.

"... Because Garvia needed fresh air after puking. But hey... Will be seeing ya Nick. Sooner than you might think." Roy said with chuckle.

"Yeah, I am going to hang up now. Every time we see each other it's always something bad." Nick added bluntly with grin.

"You know, that is kinda unfair."

"Roy... Bye." Nick chuckled.

He pressed one button, closing the call and taking a deep sigh.

Judy suddenly asked.

"He is not very bright is he?"

"No... But he did save my life today." Nick added with serious expression.

Judy was quiet at that, knowing it was true. Maybe she should had thanked Roy's support for them like Nick did. But he was a criminal. And right now she wanted peace.

"Okay... That one is over with... Then we hav-"

BZZZZZZZZZ

The phone rang again. Different number. This one he didn't know either. He just decided to be bold and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, how nice to hear from you, NICHOLAS WILDE! You asshole!" Some unknown female voice raged.

"Uhhhh, excuse me?" Nick asked, clearly Judy hearing that as well, looking very alarmed.

"Excuse you?! EXCUSE YOU?! You little... URGH!" The female voice groaned in frustration.

"Who is this?" Nick asked in annoyance.

"Oh, of course you don't remember! It is Kahtrine Silks! Remember me now?!"

Nick was quiet for a while, his eyes widening as he looked at Judy in horror.

Judy looked at Nick with raised eyebrow, wondering who on earth was this female. Nick's face was not really looking comfortable right now.

"Kathrine, first of all... Why are you calling me?"

"WHY AM I CALLING YOU?! Maybe because you fucked me three years ago, leaving me after three nights together! You told me that I was not your type! So this is your type HUH?!

I was not good enough for you to have?! Instead, you are fucking a prey, sticking your dick into a bunny instead of your own species! WEIRDO!" The female raged.

Nick looked at the phone with open mouth, looking at Judy in horror as the bunny was looking at his phone. She was looking like she was about to snatch it from his paw,

giving this female piece of her mind. Nick saw this very quickly, talking back in panic and apologizing.

"Listen, it just did not work out between us! You have no right to mad if I didn't like you! Things just might go like that! It's life sometimes!" Nick said in apology.

"OH YEAH?! Like it did not work with Christine, Olivia, Jenny, Lilith, Rebecca, Ilithia, Yara-"

There was a moment when Nick was quiet now, looking like he was a bit confused.

"Who?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHO?! Those are all your ex's!"

"How on earth am I supposed to remember the names?! We were twenty back then!"

"SO WHAT?! We still banged when you were twenty-five!"

Nick was quiet for a moment, trying to act gentleman but Judy was looking very angry. Not at him but the phone in his paw.

"Look, darling... It just didn't work out. I was not ready for steady relat-"

"You banged all of us for nights in a row during those five years with your short pathetic excuse of a dick and you didn't even stay to freaking cuddle! Then you left us to hang and didn't answer calls,

treating us like trash!"

"You are lunatic, you wanted kids after three dates!" Nick accused loudly.

"LIKE EVERY VIXEN DOES YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!"

"Oh excuse me if I didn't want to have kits before thirty! What a lousy me!" Nick let out in frustration.

"You were the worst bed mate out of your friends, you know that by the way?!" The vixen yelled.

"To be fair, if you had been good in bed, I would remember you. Not ringing a bell."

"You first banged me at Ben's house with Mike Rollins and then you told that you would give me my number! You gave Finnicks!" The vixen accused.

"Oh wait.. Now I remember! Kathrine, no offense darling but your pussy was like I would have stick'd a baguette into hockey hall..." Nick shot with evil grin.

"YOU FUCKING-"

"Careful not to pop a vessel there, darling." Nick grinned.

"Short five inch fat dick owning lousy lover childish unmanly no good mothaf-"

"Mmm, sing me a song. You were just after my money because I made more in a year than you made in your whole life, Kathrine. Have a nice day." Nick said bluntly, closing the call.

The silence settled in, Judy looking at Nick now. She was about to ask and demand for an explanation, when suddenly Nick's phone buzzed again.

BZZZZZ

It could be seen from Nick's face that it was the same number. Nick gave annoyed look and was about to press decline. But Judy was too fast. She scooped the phone from his paw,

hitting the green button and placing the phone to her ear. The same voice started again, like the last call had been just added to pause.

"You no good, stupidly smirking, bunny mating weirdo!" The voice continued on full speed.

"KRHM!" Judy cleared her throat. The vixen didn't even react.

"You even got anal sex from me! Twice! Do you even understand how much it hurt?! I did it because you wanted to try it! What on earth was there in me that you didn't see as girlfriend to have!?

I didn't give shit about the money! You freaking idiot! Asking money for car after three dates is not that much when you showed the amounts you were making!

You bragged with them all the time! Just like your no good friends... URGH! I should had given you all to police! Just like Justine told!"

Judy felt her eyes widen from that, looking at the fox with hanging jaw. This vixen was out of her damn mind! Nick was now trying to get the cell from Judy, not wanting her to listen anymore.

"EXCUSE ME... This is OFFICER JUDY HOPPS SPEAKING." Judy added so that it was surely heard over her rambling.

The line went quiet at that second, the vixen stopping like she had hit the wall.

It took only two more seconds for the call to end, the sound of beeping now filling the line.

Judy slowly looked at the horrified looking fox, her eyes demanding explanation. Nick sighed and wondered hos to begin. He then spoke.

"Judy, I... What do you want me to say here? Because I really can't figure anything out." Nick added with honest tone, still scared.

"... Why on earth did you date someone who was rude as she just was?" Judy asked with honest tone.

"Carrots... You would be surprised if you knew how many of them were same as her. I am not even lying here. I just... I am sorry you had to hear that..."

"... You told that you did no have that much sex during your... The time she mentioned." Judy added with confused tone.

"I didn't, really.. I had about three to two times sex with each one... Well, until they started acting like her. Talking about kits, future, asking for money...

So I escaped quick. I was not the only one doing it. Finnick and Mike were way more rude to vixens than I were. Times were just what they were back then..."

"Nicholas... She said at least seven names..."

"Yeah, I know... But truth be told... It's not that much."

"Being with eight different females within five years is not MUCH?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Ummm... No, not relationships lasted week tops and after those eight, not one vixen wanted nothing to

do with me when they knew that I was in their opinion... Well, a jerk. I know that eight females would sound like lot of sex but...

You should had seen Mike. He had mated and HAD been mated by mammals so many that there I could almost say half the Savannah.

Just something to think about. Just like Finnick and Ben... I was not the wild one... They were. I was poor with females.

Not when it came to talking and treating them. But when it came to... Well... Things she mentioned..." Nick said, drifting off with awkward voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what to continued as Judy looked at him with thoughtful look, whispering.

"Still... She was very rude."

"Maybe, but I know I am to blame as well. After all, knowing that the other is after family male and not even having the smallest intention to that and still fooling around is... Well,

I am not proud of what I did. That is true."

Judy was quiet for a moment, then wondering how they would continue from here.

"Nicholas... I think we should talk to Bogo now... Since he has tried to reach us both."

"Indeed. You get uncle on the line so we can see what he wants."

"... Yeah." Judy said with nod, taking her phone out. She dialed the number, clicking call and waiting for a while.

There was five seconds and before she knew, Bogo answered. Judy put the phone on a speaker.

"Hopps! Are you there!?" Bogo questioned. Judging by his tone, it was all worry. It made Nick and Judy look a bit confused at first, wondering what was going on.

"I.. I am, Chief." Judy added.

"Are you home safe?" Bogo questioned.

"I... Yes." Judy added, Nick raising an eyebrow to that.

"I... What about Wilde? Is he home too?"

"Chief... He is here with me."

"... I thought so... Hopps I... I saw what happened in the event. I saw it from the balcony. I was following everything trough with others... I am sorry."

Nick and Judy went quiet at that moment, Judy then looking down. Every single one had witnessed her episode in the hall. All her friends and colleagues...

She didn't want to be pitied... But she knew that those calls were going to be full of it.

"It's.. I.. Bogo, am I in trouble? I.. I just lost control I.. I am sorry..." Judy said, starting to feel scared of incoming lecture for being so unprofessional with the certain reporter.

"Officer Hopps... I threw them out right away."

"... I... What?"

"I personally went down to the hall, telling everyone to sod off. They even dared to ask me questions. I told them all to take a hike. And I told the reporter.. That dared to accuse my officer from

extortion and sexual assault, that she has now restraining order on both of you. She is also now listed among officers that are not welcome in Zpd hall. That is what I was going to say. So no.

You are not in trouble. What she accused him and you with in front of whole city was outrageous."

Judy now went a bit wide eyed, Nick's mouth hanging a bit.

"B-Bogo, you didn't need to-"

"Officer Hopps. You are under enough stress for the following months as it is. I don't need mammals like her lurking and stalking with those kinds of questions near you. Is she does so again, she will be sued."

Bogo added with stern voice. Judy did not know what to say anymore. He really didn't need to do that for her. But she knew that Bogo meant good. Nick looked more than grateful from that. Nick answered for Judy.

"Uncle.. Thanks. You should get a raise."

"The hell with raise, I need mentally healthy officers. Now, since you are both safe and sound... Is there anything else I should know?"

Judy then looked at Nick, wondering if they should mention about possible incoming calls for Nick's episode on the hallway. You never knew. Nick waved his paw

in panic around his throat, signaling Judy to drop it.

"N-no... Nothing else, Bogo."

"Mmmph. Good. I will see you two in work tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Judy said with calm tone.

"Uncle... Thanks once again." Nick said with genuine tone.¨

"... You are welcome, officer Wilde." Bogo said. After a while, the buffalo hanged up the call.

Judy felt as Nick took her into sudden hug squeeze, giving a kiss on her nose.

"Well.. It's nice to know that we got Uncle on our side in this." Nick added.

"I know... But.. Isn't restraining order a bit... Extreme?" Judy asked honestly.

"No." Nick said bluntly.

"... If.. I just.."

"Carrots. Don't make him break it. It's good to have just in case. He is right. One less reporter like that with her verbal assaults, the better." Nick added with serious tone.

Judy was quiet for a while, wondering how she would have handled the situation, would she been mentally stable at that moment. She would have been very angry, yes. But she would had

been professional. Breaking down to cry, yelling for the other and almost hitting her... That feeling at that moment was never going to leaver her memory.

"So... Now that we got that over... Who is next?" Nick asked.

"... I'll call Oliver." Judy decided, wondering what the timber wolf had to say.

"You do that." Nick said warmly, nodding her to call him. Judy made few button presses and the call was on the way. It took only two seconds for the wolf to answer.

"JUDY! Are you okay?!" The wolf asked in panic.

"Oliver, I am okay! Calm down..." Judy soothed, the wolf clearly being trying to reach them for the past hour.

"We are here buddy. What is the matter?" Nick asked in concern, the wolf out of breath.

"I.. Saw everything and I was really worried! Hailie and I went down after everything went down. I have never seen Chief Bogo that pissed.

You should had seen it, dude! He roared everyone to leave the hall. We needed quite a lot of guys to disperse everyone!" Oliver said like the situation was quite heated.

"Well... We are okay. Everything is alright, Oliver." Nick added.

"Okay... Thank goodness man... Benjamin almost had heart attack for you two. But main thing is that you two are okay..." Oliver huffed.

"Was getting the media out that umm... Heavy moment?" Nick asked in wonder.

"Nick... We had to arrest few for rioting. They demanded to know why we supported... I am not going to say the swearwords but... Why we as Zpd supported you two and didn't fire

you two. Ivan Fangmeyer had to use tranquilizer on one after he was attacking Officer Fring. Some of these guys were nuts."

"I-is Luke okay?" Judy asked in concern.

"Yeah, our light-feet lynx got a bruise but nothing else. He needed a bit ice for it. It was a bit crazy situation. But just... It's good to know that you two are safe. That is all that matters."

Nick felt wide smile coming on him as Judy smiled too, very taken by Oliver's emotional talk. Nick then answered.

"Oliver... Don't worry. We are both alive... I am just mentally preparing myself for the Blue Lagoon tomorrow."

"... I already forgot all about that... Let's just try to handle it like we did last time... I MEAN NOT LIKE LAST TIME.. Like in the way we did and... Not like in the pi-"

"Oliver. I know what you meant, dude." Nick snickered.

Judy then spoke in between.

"Oliver... Thank you for supporting us like this... I am glad that Nick met you at the academy." Judy said warmly from bottom of her heart.

"I... Th-thank you, Judy..." Oliver mumbled, a bit overwhelmed.

"You are blushing, aren't you, Oliver?" Nick teased.

"Am not."

"You totally are."

"I don't blush."

"You blush whenever me or Judy are around you." Nick shot

"I... Judy, can you hit him for me?"

"I will... But when the moment is right. Right now I just want to hug him. But I will remember that." Judy added with loving smile, watching at Nick.

"What kind of conspiracy is this?" Nick asked with wide eyes and surprised smile.

"For you trying to humiliate me, dude... I gotta go, Bogo is coming over. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" The timber wolf said.

"Bye, Oliver." Judy said with warm tone.

"And hey... Don't mind what they say... You two are heroes to that city... Some have just seem to have forgotten that."

Oliver then quit the call, leaving Nick and Judy stare at the phone in Judy's paw.

Nick... I am going to call Hailie now... And Fru... You should probably have talk with your friends too." Judy said.

"Clever bunny. I am going to call these rascals quickly. You handle yours." Nick chuckled, taking his phone in his paw.

They both started going trough the received calls, Nick getting Mike's number quickly. He was going to skip conversation with Finnick as long as possible,

because he could only guess what the call would be about. So yeah, Mike first and then Ben. Hit call.

Judy got her answer quicker than Nick, starting to talk on the phone.

"Hi, Hailie... Yeah... Yeah, I... No." Judy started talking. Nick was looking at her with smile from the side, then suddenly getting his answer.

"Nick! You there?" The dog's voice asked.

"Yeah, I am here. Sorry for not answering. This has been-"

"Pretty crazy. Yeah, I can imagine. We all watched tv. Wait... Give me a sec... BEN! I GOT NICK ON THE PHONE!... Yeah... Don't tell Finnick... Yeah just come here..."

There was moment of back and forth talking between Mike and some other voice, Nick recognizing the bear's voice right away.

"I got this on speaker. So how are you holding?" Mike asked in concern.

"I... I am doing fine... Thanks Mike... Ben, you tried to call... What's the matter?"

"On a same business as Mike here... Just wanted to let you know that... We are behind you in whatever you do. Always man." Ben said with warm voice.

Nick then was quiet for a while, loving smile coming to his face as his loyal friends called just to say this.

"... Thanks guys."

"Hey, we just saw a special tv replay by one reporter about you. You called him a fucking cunt in live television."

"... I know, I was an idiot in doing so." Nick said, sighing and realizing that it was dumb move to do if he wanted his image to look good. Which now looked very bad for everyone.

"Naw, that was awesome! Guy was an idiot." Ben said.

"Yeah.. You want us to snuff him up?" Mike asked with grin.

"Nononon, that won't be necessary. But thanks guys... You know, I am really lucky to have friends like you two." Nick said with emotional tone.

"That's what friends are for. But hey... Now that we umm... Got the obvious ones out of the way... We have something to ask." Mike said carefully.

"Ask away." Nick said warmly.

"You uhh... Don't get alarmed about it." Ben told carefully.

"... Why?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nick it's... Going to maybe sound odd but don't hang up the call."

"Guys. Just ask. What is it?"

"... Can we record you two having sex on a videotape? Would she be fine with it? Because you two are literally the first prey and predator couple in the whole world.

Me and Ben here thought, that from PURELY SCIENTIFIC edge, we would be filming it for the doctors. It would be done as research and studying clip. You know Ben's brother is highly classed doctor.

He would become famous having that tape. It would also be used for theory classes, test results-"

"Mike... Are you high?" Nick asked in annoyance, face pawing himself as his eyes went closed. He did not seriously just ask that.

"I am not, Nick! Ben, help me out here!" Mike insisted.

"Khrm! Nick, we just wondered if you could make it happen in the name of medical research and science. It would be very vital for-"

"I am just going to pretend that this call ended the moment I said I am lucky to have friends like you two. I know you two are perverts but scientific research? Really? I mean, REALLY?"

"Nick, don't hang up the call!" Mike yelled.

"I am going to hang up the call." Nick added bluntly.

"We have to talk about this later!" Ben said, both not giving up.

"The answer is no." Nick said in annoyance.

"Why nooooot?" Mike whined.

"Because if you even knew how messed up the thing you were asking was, you would hit yourself." Nick sighed.

"... But it's all for research!" Ben assured.

"I'm sure it would be. I'll hang up now." Nick said, pressing to quit the call.

There was now again moment of silence. Nick watched as Judy just now ended her call with Hailie the same time.

They both looked at each other for a moment, Nick then sighing and preparing himself to say the words.

"Last one left... Our parents."

Judy was quiet for a while, starting to take deep breath in and out. She looked like she was preparing for battle of her life.

Nick noticed this and then spoke.

"Judith... We can take the call to my mom first... If you want."

"Y-yeah... If.. If you think it's for the best." Judy said.

"Honestly... I don't know." Nick said, sounding a bit scared and sad. He really had no idea what he might face right now. And he asked himself if he was ready to have this conversation.

Just when he was about to call back to his mother, his phone buzzed.

Bzzzzzzzzz

Judy gave a little jump in her nervous state, Nick's eyes jumping a bit too. He looked at the screen and saw it. Call number thirty-one. Finnick.

Nick rubbed his face and exhaled, making Judy question.

"W-who is it?"

"Finnick. I will take this quickly. Wait." Nick said, clicking answer.

Nick spoke right away.

"Finnick, you have called now over thirty times. I know what you are trying to sa-"

"OH I BET YOU DO..." Finnick said, sounding like evil maniac in victory when Nick finally answered.

"Finnick... I really want you to get to your-"

"My point... Hmmm, what could it be... Let me think..." Finnick teased.

"Dude, It's been a really rough day... Can you just get it out of your chest?" Nick grunted.

"... You are making this way too easy for me."

"Finnick... Just say it. You were right. I was romantically interested in Judith Laverne Hopps. Congratulations. You are the psychic and keen eyed master.

All knowing and predicting. You knew I was in love with her. You were right when none of my other friends did not believe you." Nick said with bored voice.

"... You are taking all the fun out of this." Finnick said with evil grin.

"Finnick, I love her." Nick said with serious voice, making Judy look at him now. She did not hear what Finnick said, but the attitude Nick was taking her interest as well.

"So you admit that Finnick the hustler knows you better than anyone else?" Fin asked.

"Fine. Whatever. If that makes you feel any better." Nick said, rolling his eyes. He had no energy to talk with this sand fox right now.

"Now, since I won the bet about you banging officer fuzz, I am going to have to thank you for the m-"

"You guys had a bet about it? Why am not surprised?" Nick asked with bored voice.

"Oh you bet we did. You made me rich."

"Great to know. Listen, if you have nothing else to say than the fact that you were right about me loving-"

"Banging." Finnick corrected.

"Finnick, not always everything is about sex."

Judy raised eyebrow to that.

"Oh sure, are you telling me she was not worth the waiting?"

Nick now blushed with wide eyes, Judy noticing that and wondering what on earth was going on with the call.

"That is not any of your business." Nick defended, knowing damn well that even if the sex was far from his goals, since he was after her heart... He still would never deny the fact that

sex with her was out of this world amazing. So worth waiting was understatement. But he was so tired of everyone asking about their sex life over and over and over again. Why did it have to be

a factor and main thought in everything? Just because foxes were known as kinky folk? Just like bunnies? Why did everything have to be so speciest...

"I need details."

"You need help."

"Aww come on! I want to know if most famous mammal in the city was good in bed!"

"You know, Finnick... I really hope you find love in your life one day." Nick sighed.

"What the fuck kind of answer is that supposed to be?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"Because once you find her in your life, you would know that you mating with her is not something that you want to share with others like it was nothing." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

Judy blushed at that, now understanding what the call was about. She shook her head and wondered that why on earth did males have to be like this.

"... Nick you are no fun." Finnick said in annoyance.

"Get used to it."

"I will get back on to this discussion when I see you! You just trust that Nick!" Finnick said in cheer with evil grin.

"Whatever. Hanging up now."

"Hey... There is coming a tv re run about some scene with you and officer fuzz coming out of the elevator. I have not seen this one yet." Finnick said with interest.

Nick was then quiet, knowing that once Finnick would be done with that show... He would call back to him. Maybe even apologize. But Nick now just sighed and spoke.

"You have fun with that, Fin. I gotta go now. Thanks for the call." Nick said, pressing the red button.

The silence settled between them once again. Judy then swallowed, now wondering what Nick was about to do.

He then sighed and questioned her.

"So... We still on the same plan. My mom and then your mom?" Nick asked carefully with tired eyes, the bunny looking just as tired.

"I-if you think it's for the best.. "Judy whispered.

"... I think it is. Give me a moment." Nick said, finding his mother from the missed calls.

Time to face it. Nick hit the number and called.

It took four seconds for her to answer, her asking right away.

"Nicholas?"

"... Hi mom." Nick said quietly, Judy holding his paw and looking at Nick.

"I.. I just.. I saw the news..." The old vixen said.

".. I.. I assumed that you did. You are at work, right?" Nick asked carefully, still not sure at all what this conversation was leading to. All he could wish was that it was not bad, as he so much feared.

"I am..."

"Mom I..." Nick then began, just wanting the hit on his face. He held in breath and prepared for once again in his life to be disappointment.

"Nicholas... I just wanted to tell you that... I.." The vixen struggled, her voice getting emotional.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come. He knew it from that voice.

"That I love you... And whatever you do in life... I support you in it... I am... I am so glad that you found... That you found someone you love so much... When I saw you on that stage... I.." She then started to cry,

sobbing and her voice going away. Nick felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop from this sudden outburst. Judith had heart that. She held her chest with her paw, feeling speechless from what she just heard.

They could both clearly hear Maria cry on the line, trying to get a hold of herself but with poor success. Nick was about to say something. Anything at all. He began with quiet voice.

"Mother.."

The vixen gave loud sob and spoke.

"I could n-never hate my s-son... Never.. My.. My b-beautiful baby boy... You have f-found something... Som-something so good in y-your life... I am so... So happy for you, Nicholas!"

The vixen sobbed, pouring her heart out for her son right now.

"Mom.." Nick said with wavering voice, Judy seeing as Nick's emerald eyes got glossy, his voice going light.

Judy could not help but to feel her eyes get glossy as well, seeing Nick like this and hearing his mother show so much love for him, like what he just did on that stage was the happiest moment of her life. It was heard from her

voice that she was trying to hold it down but could not.

"I.. I'm sorry I'm just-" The vixen sobbed, gasping for air as best as she could.

"M-mom.. I-it's okay." The fox now trembled, trying to hold his voice together, but then he let out a voice that signaled Judy that he broke. Judy saw as Nick started to cry, tears falling from his eyes as the phone shake'd in his

paw. Judy just froze, feeling like she should not be in this conversation. She was not part of this. She felt like she wasn't supposed to witness it. Judy started to move a bit, sniffing. The moment Nick felt her move,

He took her by her paw, giving it squeezes that signaled only one thing to the doe as she looked at trembling Nick. Don't go.

"I... I love you, Nicholas."

Nick gave small gasp getting air and feeling the emotion he hated, it being always too overwhelming for him. His tears burning and him not able to hold these strong emotions in, them getting out of him by force.

The fox took long breaths, Judy squeezing his paw as single tear fell on her cheek as she watched at this fox sobbing from his mothers love for him.

"I.. I-I l-love y-you too mom.." The fox sobbed, the vixen crying even more on the other line, hearing Nick like this.

This went on for a while, both of them sobbing on the line, no words coming out from both. Nick could only wonder how many mammals were looking at her in the lobby right now, knowing damn well who she was speaking with.

Some maybe giving scolding and confused looks for her support, wondering if she was lying... But Nick knew the truth... Only time his mother cried was the time she was serious about something.

Judy just held Nick for minute, both foxes sobbing on a line. Nick finally managed to get his breathing better, controlling himself from emotional outburst and sniffing loudly. Judy was crying his tears

slowly with her paw, Nick sniffing loudly and taking it their paws together, guiding it against his chest as he gave small sob. The vixen was also calming down on the other line,

using napkins to clean her tears and feeling as the eyes in lobby stared at her, some feeling too awkward to look. Suddenly Maria gave small sob, talking again.

"N-Nicholas... I.. I got to go... I will call you t-tomorrow? O-okay sweetie?" The vixen sobbed.

"Y-yeah.. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow... And mom... Thank you." Nick finished from bottom of his heart, holding the emotion from coming again.

The vixen sniffed and answered with light voice.

"You are w-welcome... Mom's little hero.." The vixen sobbed, giving a little laugh in between and making Nick give smile as small tear fell on his cheek.

"Always." Nick said, giving a sniff and small laugh.

The line was quiet for a moment, until Maria ended the call.

The room got quiet for a moment, Nick sniffing and looking at the blanket with blank expression, feeling himself still shiver.

Nick was quiet, Judy then scooting closer. Her gaze was asking something words could not. She was on her knees, looking at Nick with the question that if he wanted to be left a lone,

even as hard as it would be for her to leave his side. Nick looked back at Judy slowly, his blank expression turning into something else.

Judy could see Nick's eyes get glossy again, the fox taking his arms to her shoulders. Judy knew immediately what that gesture meant, Nick close to sobbing again.

The bunny leaned quickly in, hugging him tightly. The fox squeezed back with strong hold, closing his eyes and still sniffing. Judy felt as he trembled a bit still, his heart beating so fast in his chest as

he rubbed his cheek against the side of her neck. Judy was quiet for a while, then speaking with small voice.

"Nick... W-why did you-"

"Because you told me not to be afraid of showing my... Well, not so strong side... I.. I guess I wanted to work on that..." Nick said, giving a small chuckle and sniffing.

"Oh, Nicholas." Judy said with loving voice, leaning out and giving kiss on his cheek. Nick smiled and whispered.

"Besides... After all of these days events... I am not letting you go anywhere." Nick said and sniffed. Damn crying, always giving running nose.

"... I am really glad that your mom was so kind." Judy said.

"... I am not going to lie, fluff... It surprised me too... I thought she would disown me..." Nick said with sad tone.

"... No one could disown someone like you." Judy sniffed as well, looking at him with loving smile.

"You give too much credit." Nick said with smile.

"Maybe." Judy shot playfully.

"Ouch... Mean bunny." Nick said with grin.

".. You know you love me." Judy said with loving smile, giving kiss on his black nose, making it give small twitch.

"Stealing my lines now? Bad bunny." Nick chuckled.

"Sorry..." Judy said, giving small smile.

They both now held each other on their knees, Their foreheads resting against another as they enjoyed the silence.

Also, a call that took huge boulder away from Nick's heart. To know that his mom loved and supported him even after this...

It was lot to handle. But right now, it felt like light in otherwise dark day.

"Whiskers..."

"Mmmm?" Judy added with small hum.

"There is still your parents." He reminded.

Judy's eyes widened at that moment. She leaned out of Nick, taking her phone from the blanket and looking at it.

Oh no. She had to get ready for a battle right away. This was going to be bad.

"Better... Better to just get this over with." Judy sighed. Nick took his paw on her shoulder, giving her comforting squeeze and whispering.

"Hey... They love you... Don't be so worried." Nick said soothingly.

"... You are right." Judy exhaled, still feeling like sweating as her paw went to her screen.

Just when she was about to press call... She got one.

BZZZZZZZZZ

Nick had placed her phone on silent. So it surprised her a bit. But now it came. It was her mom and dad, trying a muzzle time call.

Nick saw that he was about to be on camera soon, now feeling way more nervous, that bravery going away in a minute.

Judy doubted for a while... But then pressed answer.

The moment she did, Bonnie appeared on the screen. Her face was full of worry, but she was not looking at the screen. She was looking to her side, talking to someone.

"Honey, I just can't get hold of her! She isn't answering!" the doe yelled in panic.

Stu's voice was heard from the side, the buck yelling back.

"She has to answer sooner or later! If she doesn't, I will call his chief and demand to know what is going on.

"Mom." Judy said after a while.

Bonnie froze at that moment, looking at the screen very quickly. Her jaw dropped as she yelled.

"STU! SHE'S ON THE PHONE!"

"WOWOWO!" The buck yelled, running over to his wife.

"JUDITH! MY DEAR WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER-"

"I was busy, mom... You saw the tv, I... It's been a nightmare." Judy said with genuine tone.

"BUT FOR HEAVENS SAKE YOU SHOULD HAD CALLED US!" Bonnie yelled in worry.

Stu was now next to Bonnie, both looking at their daughter in worry as Judy was trying not to be nervous.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to make you guys worried, I just didn't have time to answer..." Judy explained calmly.

Bonnie and Stu both were quiet for a while, Stu then whispering.

"Honey.. Is.. He is not with you, is he?" The buck asked with uncertain voice.

Nick went awkward at the moment, wondering the tone in buck's voice. Judy then answered.

"He is... He is sitting next to me, dad."

The horror went on both of their faces, Bonnie then speaking.

"You told that you had a boyfriend who worked AT THE OFFICE!"

"Well... Technically I wasn't lying, he has to file paperwork at some point.." Judy added.

"JUDITH, YOU KNOW IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"Mom, what does it matter?" Judy asked with sad voice.

"You didn't tell us that HE WAS A FOX!" Stu said in horror, clearly thinking the idea as mad one.

Judy swallowed, seeing Nick now look very scared.

"I didn't think it was something that was impor-"

"REALLY, JUDITH? REALLY?" Bonnie asked in concern, but also very scoldingly.

"Okay, maybe it's not very common but-"

"Common!? Sweet heaven's sake Judith! HE IS A PREDATOR!" Bonnie yelled.

Nick was now looking very uncomfortable. He didn't know why he had lived in hope that this call was going to be like the one with his mother.

"Judith, you told us that he is next to you. I want to talk to him." Bonnie ordered.

Judy at that moment looked at the wide eyed fox, him looking like he wanted to run. He was terrified. Judy then looked back at her parents, wondering what to say. She then asked.

"Why do you need to talk to him? You both have seen him on the tv. That is what you two wanted all this time, right? You wanted to see him. Now you did-"

"JUDITH. You are my daughter and I ask you as a father. Get him on the camera right now. We really need to talk to him." Stu said sternly, Judy never hearing this tone in his voice. Judy went speechless,

slowly looking at Nick. Nick took long breath with wide eyes, preparing himself to face them. Judy slowly and carefully moved the phone to Nick, the fox facing the consequences of his actions.

The brown buck and gray doe now stared at scared looking red fox, Nick trying to keep his cool as best as he could as he saw them. Nick gave small awkward wave of his paw with most awkward grin of his life,

talking.

"H-heyyy! It's... Fluff's-I MEAN JUDITH'S parents! How nice to finally meet you both." Nick said in fake cheer, trying to act with charm. Judy winced almost from that, not liking this at all.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, looking at the fox for a while with Stu.

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked out of courtesy.

"Y-yeeah! She has told me quite a lot about you." Nick added, feeling like he could die.

"Officer... Uhmm.. Wilde... What are your intentions concerning our daughter?" Stu asked sternly, trying to act out of his jumpy character.

"I... B-being her boyfriend?" Nick asked with awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling like he was dying because of two intense gazes trough that phone.

"... Why?" Bonnie asked with genuine concern.

"Why did you choose our Judith out of everyone?" Stu questioned as well.

"She... Because she is the most incredible mammal I know... And.. And I love her." Nick said, looking at Judy warmly and seeing the doe almost eat her small claws from stress.

"We saw the news, yes... We heard that it's what you said to the cameras. But the thing is... Wait... Officer, where is your shirt?" Stu suddenly asked.

Nick looked down, his eyes widening as he realized the blanket was not on him anymore, his whole chest bare.

"JUDITH, WHY IS HE NEXT TO YOU WITHOUT SHIRT?" Bonnie asked carefully.

Judy almost panicked, Nick now doing pathetic attempt to cover himself with the blanket.

Judy took the phone and spoke.

"Because he is my boyfriend and I am okay with it?" Judy asked, trying to sound like it was not a big deal.

"Well, we are certainly not!" Stu said in horror.

"HONEY, WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?!" Bonnie then asked.

Judy's eyes widened as she looked down, her small bra only on and showing. Judy then spoke back,

"MOM! I am twenty-four years old! I can be without shirt next to my boyfriend if I want to!" Judy yelled back in frustration.

"You are still our little girl, no matter the age! Tell him to put his shirt on, please!" Stu asked.

"Uhhhh, no?" Judy asked like they were going nuts.

"Nononon carrots, it's okay, I can get a shirt and-"

"NO." Judy said, stopping the panicking fox right away, taking him by his paw.

Bonnie now spoke.

"Judith, It's hard enough for us already as it is to know that he is your boyfriend!" Bonnie said.

"SO WHAT?! How can you both be so speciest after all these months?!" Judy asked in anger.

"Honey, we are no speciest! We have nothing against foxes!" Stu said.

"But you are against me and Nick together because I am a bunny, right?!" Judy asked in anger, Nick trying to calm this situation down.

"Judy.." Nick said carefully.

"I want to hear the answer!" Judy said with demanding voice, ignoring Nick.

Both of the bunnies now looked at each other, then back at Judy and Bonnie spoke.

"Honey... I speak for us both when I say that... We are against it because you are our daughter. I have no doubt that... Officer Wilde is good mammal.

But you just can't have future with him. You know that-"

"What do you mean, can't have future with him?" Judy asked. Nick was now quiet, not knowing if he should say anything.

"Judith... What about your kits?" Stu asked carefully.

At that moment Judy froze, Nick's mouth opening a bit. That came out of nowhere.

Judy was about to say something. Anything. Trying to form some kind of answer... But she had none.

Bonnie then looked at Stu and then Judy.

"Judith... What your father is trying to say is... What would your kits look like? If... If your boyfriend could even get them with you? Even the idea is..."

"Horrifying." Stu added.

"Terrible." Bonnie added.

Judy felt herself still not able to form any kind of answer, Nick also feeling like he had been hit with the brick wall. Kits. The idea had not even stuck him before. How did it not? How could it not?

Bonnie saw as her speechless daughter tried to form an answer. Bonnie then continued.

"We just.. We are your parents. We love you. We love you more than you know... It's just.. We.. We think what is best for you and your future. We want you to be a mother. With NORMAL kits...

And... We know how much you have been... Going trough bullying... We tried to stop it so hard... And now you have to face it again... We saw the news. We saw what happened with that report,

miss Sarah."

Judy still did not answer. She was trying to wonder how to feel about this. What to think or say.

"Judith?" Bonnie asked.

"I just thought... I thought you two were happy for me." Judy finally said.

Bonnie and Stu now looked at each other, Stu then talking.

"Judy, we-"

"Nick's mom was happy for us." Judy said quietly, looking at her parents with sad look, her ears now drooping.

Bonnie and Stu now looked a bit guilty. Judy continued.

"For the first time in my life, I am really happy... Nicholas is the best thing to happen to me ever since I finally became a cop. I can hear that neither of you approve.

I don't know why I thought otherwise. All you think about is about... About me being a mother soon, because that is normal for bunnies in my age... But I am not ready.

Right now, my life is so confusing that kits are the last thing in my mind... You can't talk me out of being with Nicholas. You can't. I love him. And I just... I wished that you two

would have been happy for me." Judy finished with sad tone.

"Honey..."

"Mom... It has been long and awful day... I just... I am going to hang up now..." Judy sighed.

Stu then spoke,

"Judy... You are going to your own place to sleep... Right?" The buck asked carefully.

Nick then suddenly spoke in between.

"She is, Mr. Hopps. I will make sure she is home safe and sound."

Judy looked at Nick who winked back at the doe, giving small smile.

The bunny then sighed and looked back at her parents.

"That's... Good. Thank you.. Uhh.. Officer Wilde."

Judy saw that it took all that Stu had to stay civil and well mannered for Nick, Judy then continuing.

"Good night."

Both of the bunnies gave sad looks at their daughter, knowing this subject was far from over. But they could never hate their daughter, whatever her choices in life.

They both looked really sad, wondering what to say to that, other than the obvious.

"Night, sweetie... We both love y-"

They didn't even get to finish when Judy ended the call, looking down at her phone with sad expression and staid quiet.

Nick sat where he was, wondering what to say after call like that. Judy looked really thoughtful but also really sad. She didn't say anything but Nick knew that phone call was important to her...

And it had been just like she thought. Well maybe not that much but... They were civil just because Judy was really tired and already had enough for one day. They understood that. But Nick knew that

she as going to have phone call sooner or later, and it would not be as peaceful as this one. Far from it. It was clear that they did not like him. He could not blame them for it either.

He had made Judy's life one big mess. And he hated himself for it every second. And the fact that he could never let go of her, now that he had her. She was something he wanted to stay with him for the

rest of his life. To protect her with his life and do as much good as he could for her. She was not just his best friend or lover. She was his life.

Suddenly Judy spoke quietly.

"Nicholas..."

"Yeah?" Nick asked quickly, really happy that she finally spoke after long silence.

"C-can we... Can we go to sleep?"

It didn't take long for Nick to answer that.

"Yeah. Sure we can. You want... Anything to eat? Do you want to use the shower first or..."

"Nicholas..." Judy said, taking Nick's paw in hers as she stared at Nick with sad look, the fox freezing from that.

"P-please... Just hold me... I can't stay awake anymore... Please?" Judy asked quietly, begging to just fall asleep in his arms, finally able to forget this horrible day.

Nick leaned in quickly, taking Judy into hug hold around him, standing up from the couch. He had no single word of protest to that.

Nick just started making his way to the bedroom, carrying the almost sleeping bunny against his fur.

"I love you, Nicholas..." The bunny whispered before feeling herself drift away to sleep because of his warm and soft fur.

"... I love you too, Judith." Nick said, giving kiss on the sleeping bunny's cheek and closing the door of the bedroom after him.

... And all that could be heard, soothing them both... Was the sound of those raindrops against the bedroom window as they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

This was already one rainy day without the water... And one thing was sure...

It was not going to be the last one.


	36. Here with you

VOL 2

Chapter 3

"Here with you"

Still raining. How can it still rain? It just went on and on... And it wasn't normal for Savannah to have rain. Not this heavy and not so long lasting. Nor this strong wind that shook the leaves of the trees of everyone's yards.

As the bunny was lying on the warm bed, both eyes half-open... She would just listen and think. Her sad expression was showing, making her look tired. But still, she had enough sleep. Nine hours of sleep was just what she needed after everything they went through. It was all over. The craziest day of her life was now done. But now she was fearing. She hated fear. She had always been brave. Always. But yesterday had been... A lesson of reality that real life can be messy. Waking her up from the fact that maybe.. Just maybe she was not as brave as she thought. And she hated it. Being brave, overconfident, relentless and over passionate for her work is what got her so far. It's what got her known around the world: A fearless top-tier cop with very good detective skills... And to only realize that the moment she had found the most incredible thing in her life after graduating to the profession she dreamed of... Love... She could not deny the thought anymore. It made her weak. It made her vulnerable now. Now any criminal could use that against her. Make her hesitate. Panic. Lose her cool. Would it have been any of her colleagues that was having the screwdriver against their throats, she would had stayed cool. She would had had it. The situation would had still been under control. She would have not trembled, starting to cry and doubt herself. She would have shot that dog down with her tranquilizer, stunning him and ending the whole scenario quick. But when it was about Nicholas... It made her realize that love made her cop mode go away in a flash to desperation and tears.

The gray doe was staring at the small alarm clock, the time being 6 A.M. Two hours until work. And she was already awake. She just stared at the flashing numbers, listening the rain hit against the glass window strongly and somehow... Soothingly. She liked listening to it. Even if her fur gave small shiver after hearing a thunder roar in the distance, making her scared out of natural animal instinct. Her nose gave a small twitch as she looked outside, seeing nothing but raindrops hitting the window hard, and a blank, grey sky; hearing the wind rustle the trees outside. Somehow she felt like this storm was a wake up. Sign of new times. Tense times. Maybe even bad times. It just had that vibe. It had been so quiet before this storm. Days had been... Well, most amazing times of her life after Nick being on his knees in that locker room and pouring his heart out to her.

She just felt like going back to that moment over and over again. That was a sincere Nick. Those were his most genuine emotions she had ever witnessed. To hear him cry... That was something that made her so sad. But in one way so happy that he did not hold back on showing his true emotions that day. If he hadn't talked at the moment she was about to leave that locker room... Things would be so much different right now. So much pain between them. But instead they were so much in love right now. And both so young. She wanted to believe on being with this fox for the rest of her life. That is what she wanted. She knew that her parents would try to talk her out of it. The call last night was just them being nice to their daughter after a crazy day, and they didn't even know about the mob situations. But she would yell and scream at them for even talking any bad way about Nick once they would go there. She was going to make sure everyone understood that she had made her choice. And she knew the fact... That even if things would go bad... Even as horrible as them.. Breaking up.. She knew she would never be able to reach this love with someone else. She would always love him. And she knew that he loved her. They saw so little flaws in each other, even if they thought that they would never even be friends when they started working on Bellwether case in the beginning. But Judy loved everything about him. How on earth was he not taken and being with some vixen was beyond her mind.

As the bunny was still in deep thought with moody expression, thinking her life inside the darkish room... She felt her ear give small twitch from a sound.

"J-Judith?"

The warm and loving voice behind her made her fur give those warm shivers she loved, the fox's voice waking her up from her moody thoughts and worries of future days. Judith answered quietly, not turning around yet.

"Y-yeah?"

"How long have you been awake?" the fox asked with a loving voice, giving a small yawn after just waking up from his warm and long sleep.

The doe was quiet for a while, answering as she looked at the clock.

"N-not long... I'm.. Not sure of how long exactly..." she said quietly while looking at the window and the grey sky.

"You want to... Talk about it?" Nick asked carefully and soothingly.

"Talk about what?" Judy asked back quietly.

"Whatever the sad thoughts my bunny is wresting with right now," Nick said, giving a warm chuckle.

"S-sad?" Judy asked, trying to play it like everything was fine with her.

The fox was quiet for a while. She then slowly felt her mind go hazy as she felt the warm and strong paw contact with her shoulder, giving it soothing rubbing. Nick then whispered.

"Your ears are drooping... And your voice is light... And you have been in so much thought it seems... That you have escaped this warm blanket and you are getting cold. How about we start off slowly, Carrots? Starting off with my bunny not shivering from the cold room and coming back under this blanket. Sound good?

Judy hadn't even realized that she was almost at the corner of the bed, far away from Nick. She had squirmed away in her thoughts. And it was true, the room was chilly. The last thing she needed was to get a cold during all this. And the fact that Nick read her body language and behavior like an open book reminded her that Nick had really paid attention to her nature ever since they became friends.

Judy slowly turned around to look at Nicholas, seeing the fox already smile warmly back at her, his eyes giving shine of love as he saw her from arms reach. The fox spoke quietly.

"I will never get tired of how beautiful you are, Fluff," he said, making the doe give a small blush as she stared at Nick laying on his side as well, gazing at the worried looking gray doe in her underwear and bra. Her fur was shivering a bit from cold, Nick taking notice to that. He gave a loving and slightly worried look, lifting the warm blanket and calling her.

"In here, bunny."

Judy could not hold the small, loving smile even through her sad mood. The fox making her heart melt by being just himself. And the way he was looking at her right now.

The bunny slowly started to scoot over towards him, the fox reaching over on her side to scoop her in. Judy felt the warm paw support against her back, Nick dragging the lightweight doe easily under the blanket and against his chest as tight as he could. This bunny could not help but to give a relaxed exhale as the warm fur and his foxy scent took over her mind. She pressed her head against Nick's chest and rubbed it against it, feeling his heart beat slowly. Nick laid the blanket on her and the warmth got so comfortable, helping her calm down her moody thoughts and feeling so safe and protected in the embrace of her male. Nick leaned in to give a loving smooch between her ears, her fur feeling so perfectly soft. It always making him wanting to snuggle her to death. The fox started to brush her ears under the blanket, running his paw along her back and feeling her soft fur as he spoke.

"Theeere, much better, right?"

"I love you..." Judy suddenly whispered with half-lidded eyes, giving a small kiss on the spot where his heart was.

The fox went a bit speechless at this sudden wording and action, his mouth opening a bit as the bunny digged her paws in his fur and cutely pushed her head against his chest, showing such strong affection right now. Nick felt his heart and expression melt for hearing and seeing something like that in an otherwise easy moment, his thoughts partly in same place as Judy's without him really knowing it. Nick then whispered quietly next to Judy's ear with that voice that always made her feel so loved.

"Judith..."

The bunny slowly looked up to that tender and loving expression that was seen on him, his emerald eyes worshiping the sight of her. Nick didn't wait to bring his paw to her cheek, looking at her with so much emotion, Nick still not getting the reality that she was his. After all the want, lust, love, sadness, awkward thoughts... And after his confession of love, the battle they had gone trough... This bunny was his. No one else's. Judith Laverne Hopps, the most famous cop in the world and icon of a good-heart'd mammal... A meter maid who started all of this from a pawpsicle hustle... Was now his. His girlfriend. And Nick knew it... His future wife. He already knew that even if he would wait months to do it... He was going to marry her. He wanted this bunny to be his wife.

Nick didn't even get to lean in to kiss her when she already reacted, taking a small climb up to his face level with her paws. She closed her eyes and leaned in, the fox welcoming her quickly out of instinct. Two mammals with closed eyes were now kissing each other slowly and breathing through their noses as they hugged each other, showing the other how strong their feelings were for each other. At times like these, Nick believed in fate. He always thought that such things didn't exist. But her coming to his sad, lonely, and future-less life... It made him truly feel that maybe this was meant to be. Maybe all of the events in their life just were destined to happen, so they could find each others hearts among millions of others. Because Nick knew that this bunny was his world now. She was his everything. She was the reason of every happy thing in his life... And she kept telling to him that he had everything inside him all this time. He never needed her to achieve better future... Such a blind, most kind soul in the world. I would do anything for her. This world does not deserve her... Let alone me.

Two lovers kept the romantic moment going for many minutes, just not getting enough of their kiss. Feeling like they could keep this going forever. Both just loving the taste of the other. Their tongues just slowly dancing around, without worry or hurry in the world, just... Feeling each other. Making this moment for both as something to do as many times as they could while they had each other in this life. The raindrops and sounds of small thunder was still in the background, wind blowing and smacking against the window. Nick's and Judy's ears gave small twitches out of natural instinct time to time, but otherwise the quiet apartment and feeling each other close is what they both needed in their life after their craziest day.

I just want to hold her. Never let go. Her soft and small tongue... She just... I love her so much that I can't stop... I never want to. Her scent... Her taste... It all fumes my mind like a warm wind, making me feel like a teen with his first love... Instead of knowing that this love was real. There was nothing fickle about it. Nick knew, along with Judy, that no one could ever destroy, erase, or stain what they had for each other till the day they would die.

After a long ten minutes... They finally ending their kiss, both not really leaning out as Nick still licked her lips and her small pink nose with his vulpine tongue affectionately, not getting enough of her. Judy just took the licking with a loving smile and gave small cute sounds as Nick was showing his natural canine affection that was very important to his values. He held the bunny tight, her tail wiggling as Nick licked her face and they shared few more quick kisses in the middle. After a moment, Nick finally distanced his face a bit from hers, looking at the bunny whose head laid on his pillow, looking at him back with those tender lavender eyes. All those moody thoughts and feelings were gone now. Now it was just them again, and nothing else. There they were, just looking at each other in silence. After a while Nick spoke.

"Hey... Now that I think of it, I love you too. We should hang out more often. Can I have your number?" he grinned.

Judy felt her tender expression turn into a giggle from sudden joke in-between, her looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not giving it to just anyone..." Judy teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Awwww, can't I have have a handsome fox pass?" Nick asked with a kit like look.

"Mayyybe," Judy said warmly, feeling Nick's paw run on her cheek, making her close her eyes and push against it affectionately and just loving him being able to just forget all the worries in the world.

Nick was looking at his bunny with a heart-melt smile as he gave an affectionate and careful scratching behind her ear, running his paw on her, not getting enough of how adorable she was. She was so cute that he could die. But he didn't want the angry looks so he didn't drop the cute bomb on her. They shared a moment of quiet as Nick kept running his paw on her cheek, looking into those amazing eyes and then sighing after a while. Nick began to talk with whisper.

"Carrots... We don't have to go to work, you know?"

Judy felt her expression get a bit surprised from that announcement, wondering where that had suddenly came from.

"Why would we not?" the bunny asked quietly.

"Judy... You know why," Nick said warmly with a serious expression.

"Nick... We can't let any of... This.. Affect our work," Judy said back.

"Yet it still does," Nick answered warmly after a while, still running his paw on her cheek as they talked.

Judy was quiet after hearing that for awhile, wanting to argue but she knew it was true. Things were going to be very different now. Some ways.

"How... How do you think it will affect it?" Judy asked carefully, just genuinely wanting to know.

"We are going to get looks... Some officers, the ones that are not from our floor.. They will talk as they watch us... Things will be tense at the station... They will. Also today's patrolling... The lunch break... Everyone will watch us. Till the point that someone says something bad about you and you have to drag me back to car before I get fired... All this... It's going to go on for weeks... Months.. Maybe years... But it definitely will be at its strongest today... So that is why... You know Bogo would understand if we just... Skipped this one. He would," Nick assured with a warm voice.

Judy thought for a while with a wondering expression, knowing that he had a point... But hers was better.

"Nicholas... Every single day that we take out from work... It might be the day that we could had saved someone from being robbed... Assaulted... Or maybe even... We can't let any of this affect our daily work. The best way to show everyone that we can still work as cops together, even if we love each other... Is to do what matters: protecting everyone. Some might hate us now... But I still want them to see that we are here for them... Wether they like it or not..." Judy said quietly.

Nick could not at moments understand how she could think like this... He wanted to believe that she was blind and just naive... But she really believed everything she said with all of her heart. She is just too good of a soul for this world to have. And none of them truly realize it.

"I can't... Say that you are wrong about that," Nick admitted after a while and sighed, knowing he would lose this fight... And also because the last thing he wanted to start his morning with was arguing with her in any way.

"See? For a dumb bunny, I can be smart sometimes too?" Judy asked with an innocent smile.

"Are you trying to kill me with being overly adorable this morning? Because you are succeeding," Nick grinned.

"Shush you," Judy said with a giggle.

"I want to eat you," Nick growled with a mischievous smile.

"You know that as a prey hearing that from predator, I think I should feel disturbed," Judy said with a blush and loving smile.

"Maybe you should," Nick winked with a smirk, giving a lick of his muzzle.

They were quiet for a while, giving small chuckles as they had this light and funny moment in the otherwise dark, chilly, and rainy morning. The sounds of small thunder were heard, making them both give quick looks at window and each other. They smiled a bit at this in amusement, the natural instincts of their true biology waking up.

It was funny to have this instinct even it their species had started to civilize themselves one thousand years ago. The natural feel to look at the sky, starting to run on all fours to find a cave or shelter in the forest from pouring rain and thunder. Mr. Big had summed up their whole world that they knew with few words: "We may be evolved. But deep down we are still animals."

After a while Nick spoke again.

"There is one... Well, many things that follow after now that everything is done and we have to take everything ahead. Some positives among negatives," Nick said, scooting his face closer to her. His black nose touching her smaller pink one, the bunny feeling herself forming a loving smile and giving a small giggle as Nick watched her playfully.

"And what things are those?" she asked with a playful voice, too.

Nick's expression then turned a bit serious. Nick then whispered warmly.

"I can finally kiss you in public."

Judy's expression changed after that tone and his way of looking at her. She whispered quietly.

"Nicholas..."

"We can finally have things together we wanted... We can hold paws in public... We can sit on the park and kiss as much as you want... I don't have to look around myself when I want to hug you... I can kiss you even in work... I don't have to hold myself back anymore for letting you know that you drive me crazy just by looking at you... We don't have to care anymore... We can finally be together."

The bunny was quiet now again, listening him and trying not to unleash her emotional bunny.

"Nick..." she gave small light voice, Nick seeing her eyes starting to shake. Nick just gave a loving smile and continued. "So... Maybe all of this was worth in the end after all?"

"It does sound wonderful..." Judy sniffed and gave a small laugh, not handling this fox and his way of talking again.

"Can I kiss you in front of Clawhauser? Just to see his reaction again?" Nick asked with a grin and snickered.

"You can," Judy giggled from the funny idea, pushing her face against Nick's cheek affectionately. This fox was the best boyfriend in the world.

"Can I kiss you in front of Bogo?"

"You are milking it," Judy giggled.

"Can we make out in the cleaning closet during work?" Nick teased with a grin.

"No!" Judy shot and laughed, knowing damn well that fox would not let her escape from that closet room for hours.

"For now on, lunch breaks during patrol are kissy kissy moments," Nick said like it was written on paper.

"Are you putting me over food? But you love food!" Judy teased back, having so much fun because of Nick's silly talk again. He just had to be so funny without even trying.

"Oh wait, you have point. Burgers over bunnies. You are right. I may have overdone it," Nick said in sudden comical realization.

"Mean!" Judy laughed, holding her stomach and starting to squirm as Nick held her tighter, not letting her go anywhere. Judy knew what that meant. The ultimate teasing moment. Tickle time.

"I will kiss you all over, every day, everywhere!" Nick laughed like a maniac whose plan was finally in motion.

"EEek!" Judy laughed and squealed, Nick tickling her tummy and lower back with his paws, making the bunny squirm.

"Finally all mine!" Nick laughed, giving a quick fondle to her twitching tail under the blanket.

"NiiiiiiicK!" the bunny laughed and giggled, her fur puffing up from Nick touching her sensitive spot like that.

"I can't resist the soft furred bunny in my bed," Nick snickered, holding the squirming bunny against himself and licked between her ears affectionately again. Nick moved his paw along her back and slowly gave grab under covers, squeezing her bunny bun gently. Judy let out cute and surprised whimper of arousal, blushing as he knew exactly that she loved when the fox touched her butt so dominantly.

"A fox touching the bunny is very naughty!" Judy accused in the middle of her giggle.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of the voices you make... You are so sensitive everywhere," Nick snickered, making Judy blush as she huffed in middle of her breathing from the hard giggling.

"It's... Your... Fault."

"I know," Nick snickered and finally let go of Judy, the bunny getting to finally breathe.

The bunny started to gather her breath while still giggling, Nick rubbing her ears and running his paw on her lower back. She had her eyes closed as she snuggled herself against Nick again, both sharing a quiet moment after the playful morning. Nick still chuckled as he rubbed her ears.

"Besides... It's good to start the day with a laugh... Because who knows what awaits us today, right?" Nick asked.

Judy went quiet at that. Her smiling expression slowly turned into serious and thoughtful look. The thoughts of this morning came back to her, making her speak back with a sad voice.

"Yeah..."

Nick's expression went a bit serious after hearing that sad voice so clearly from her, making him ask.

"That thought has been going through your head this morning, hasn't it?"

Judy just gave a small nod, not even trying to act surprised that Nick knew. They knew each others better day after day.

"Well... Let's just promise this to each other. If a random mammal asks us to come over to check something out in garage... Let's just not stroll in. And this time keep an eye out of chloroform and other woozy stuff," Nick chuckled.

There was a moment of silence after that, Judy going quiet.

"But seriously though, I think I would had kinda looked roguish and all mysterious with an eye-patch on me. But it wouldn't have hurt that Roy ca-"

Judy then was suddenly whispering with voice that caused Nick's eyes to widen a bit in the middle of his dumb joke.

"Nick. That is not funny!"

"Judy I would had just looked like that one cool guy in the movie, I was making a jo-"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Nick got spooked a bit from the loud scold, realizing he was handling his horrible emotions that still lingered from yesterday with only thing he knew: Humor.

"Whiskers... I was just-"

"None of it was funny. How can you joke about any of the things that happened yesterday?!" Judy suddenly asked scoldingly, her attitude turning upside down within a second.

"Fluff, I didn't mean it was funny.. I was just-"

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" Judy shot back, her voice full of sadness.

"Judy," Nick said quietly, calming her down. No. I don't want to make you cry. I am such a fucking idiot.

"I... I'm going to take a shower!" Judy said, starting to squirm out of the bed as she felt herself starting to cry again. Why did he have to joke about everything?!

"JUDITH!" Nick said, not letting the bunny go. He heard a distant muttering of Judy wanting him to let her go, but the bunny was still holding back.

"No..." Judy muttered, still squirming.

"Judy... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... Please look at me... Please..." Nick begged.

Judy stopped squirming after a while, finally looking at Nick with glossy eyes.

Nick felt his heart sting from seeing that he had done it now. Why do you have to be like this?

"Judith... I just... I am not as brave as you. It's hard for me to... Live through that moment the way I should. I can't do it like you-"

"WHY NOT? Why do you... Why do you have to make jokes about it?" Judy sobbed.

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY!"

Nick had accidentally yelled a bit now, looking horrified that he had. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want this morning to like this. Just one small slip and this good morning vibe was gone.

"Nicholas..." Judy said quietly, her eyes glossy but her expression turning from angry to sympathy.

"I... Let's not argue... Please, Fluff..."

Judy looked back at Nick with glossy eyes, both listening to the hard rain still going outside the window. Judy knew that she didn't want to fight either. They had never had a real argument together, and having their first today was something neither wanted. Nick ran his paw on her cheek again, his face full of sorrow. Judy should know why he acted and talked about serious things the way he did, even if it frustrated and made her angry from time to time. Nick then spoke.

"I was really scared... I was. It might seem that I didn't take any of that seriously or as a wake up... But I did. Judy, looking at you in that moment... That moment when I thought I might... I was in shock... I still think I am... I just... I have different way of going through all that has happened... I know it's frustrating to you... I know... But I just... I am trying, Judith. For you. Every single day of us together... I want to try what you want me to... I try to talk about all these feelings... About everything... And I am bad at it!... I try so hard but it's..."

"Nicholas..." Judy said in-between, scooting closer to him.

"I try and I try but I just... Eighteen years... It's... I WANT TO TRY FOR YOU... I want you to really know me... I want to share everything with you... I want to share my tears with you... I want to do all of that with you. YOU DESERVE it more than anyone I have ever had in my life, I'm-"

Judy leaned in, stopping Nick's emotional and defensive rambling within a second. Judy felt as Nick's muzzle didn't let her in first out of confusion. Judy had calmed down after realizing that she could be selfish sometimes. A dumb bunny. She knew that Nick tried. He did. But it was her inner female that wanted everything so fast. She wanted this fox to be true to himself and his emotions, wanting him not to fake and hide behind jokes... But she did it too fast and she knew it. She was impatient. That was her flaw in more ways than one. Everyone had their own flaws. No one was perfect. And Judy now felt like a dumb and pressuring bunny for turning such a love filled and amazing morning into this. Nick still didn't let her in, too confused. Judy closed her eyes and digged her paws into his chest fur, whispering to him so quietly with almost crying tone.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas... I know that you try... It's my fault too... Let's not fight... I don't want to."

"Me neither, Judy..." Nick said with happy tone, loving his bunny again for understanding. Neither of them needed any negative energy for this morning.

"I love you..." Judy meeped quietly under his jaw.

"I love you too," Nick said, sharing a quick moment of hugging her tight. After a while he started with a mischievous tone.

"So... You still on board with fox who takes slow steps with his heart? Who has bad jokes from time to time in wrong moments?"

"Sure am," Judy giggled and brushed her head against Nick's neck.

"Not abandoning the foxy ship?" Nick grinned.

"No way. The captain has my heart," Judy said with a loving tone.

"So you are saying that you would really stay on this ship no matter what? It will flood quite a lot. It's even raining outside," Nick still pressured with a chuckle.

"Nick... You are going there again..." Judy warned.

"Sorry... I don't want to be fox steak..."

"Good," Judy said with grin, giving a kiss at his neck, making the spot tickle.

Nick then said spoke with loving voice.

"Hey... Guess what?" Nick asked while licking her fur between her ears.

"Hmmm?" Judy hummed cutely in question. Nick brought his paw under her jaw, raising her gaze up so their half-lidded eyes met. Nick then spoke quietly with in a loving tone.

"We really fit for each other... Dumb fox.. And emotional bunny."

Judy was quiet for a moment, giving a small laugh, the angel like voice making Nick's heart beat fast.

"You are so silly..."

"I know, my love," Nick said while looking at her into those enchanting lavender eyes.

Judy suddenly went quiet, feeling a small blush hit her. Nick gave a puzzled eyebrow raise at that, talking.

"Did I... Say something wrong?" Nick asked.

"C-call me with that again.." Judy requested very quietly while blushing.

Nick looked a bit confused, not quite getting it first. He then slowly asked.

"My love?"

Judy felt her heart melt from that, the bunny speaking.

"I... I liked when you called me that..."

"You did?"

Judy gave a small nod with a blush and shy smile, her tail giving a small wiggle.

"Damn.. You are quite something, Judith Laverne Hopps... My love," Nick added with a warm smile and tone that made her fur shiver. Nick ran his paw on her cheek soothingly, the bunny hugging him so tightly now and seriously wondering if she just wanted to skip work after all and lay in the bed with the most romantic boyfriend in the world instead.

Judy suddenly felt the strong want of something that would make sure that everyone had zero doubt of her being his. Well they knew already but... It had been many days since he last did this to her. She slowly scooted her face closer to Nick, leaning in to give a quick kiss with him. Nick answered it this time without hesitation, letting their tongues play around each other.

After the short kiss Judy whispered.

"Nick.."

"Hmmm?" Nick asked after they separated from their kiss.

Judy blushed with a bit shy look, looking away from his eyes.

"What is it, Fluff?" Nick asked with a grin.

Judy then slowly exposed her neck to him as best as she could. She quietly whispered.

"Do... Do you want to... Do.. I mean... Could you... Do the thing you always do? The... The scent... Thing."

Nick's expression turned in a second to serious one. He even felt his ears go warm as he whispered quietly.

"You... You mean?"

Judy gave a hesitant nod, looking at the fox with a wanting 's eyes gave small predatory sign, mixed with love and dominance as he licked his muzzle. The fox spoke.

"Judith... You probably didn't know this... But male foxes and canine breeds in general consider scent marking something that is done to a female or male out of mandatory... Maybe even forced sometimes.. Or when their female or male partner is sleeping... Or hell, even during arguing. A bit dominant. And maybe sometimes it could strike even as too possessive thing.. But you... Judith... You... To be a predator and hear that prey asks willingly for a predator to scent mark her..."

Nick held the blanket on himself as he suddenly raised himself from laying on his side, laying his form on her small one with his arms around her.

Judy stared up with loving gaze as the fox looked at her back with heavy eyes and whispered.

"I could just look at you forever like this..."

Judy felt her heart race and her tail give a small wiggle under that worshiping and dreaming gaze on her, exposing her neck a bit and closing her eyes, inviting him to scent mark her.

Nick looked at this bunny carefully, preparing himself. He slowly started to lean down his head, his chest lightly pressing against hers under the covers. Their warm fur made contact, Nick trying to force his rampaging lust away at that moment. This is a romantic and intimate moment. Don't ruin it now. Why does her fur have to be so damn soft...

Nick closed his eyes, his black nose making contact with Judy's neck, the bunny exhaling a cute sound as her fur shivered. Nick started to greedily inhale her feminine and alluring scent, fuming his head with every inch his nose traveled along her grey fur. This scent... It made him feel so hazy... I can never... Get tired of this.. Her heart... Her voice... Her body... Her scent... I want her.. She is my bunny... No one else's.. I have claimed Judy Hopps as my own... I will never leave you... I... You are too much for me... Too good.

Judy kept letting out small voices as Nick ran his nose and muzzle against her neck and her cheek, running it all around the area. Her fur gave warm shivers the moment Nick started to lick gently with an almost nurturing way. The sound of a running tongue against her fur tickled a bit but it felt so soothing and intimate... The first time had been so confusing and mostly ticklish, the bunny not understanding any of it, just giggling. But now there was no giggle. There was just small voices, whispers of his name and soothing thoughts. A prey exposing her soft neck to a long fanged predator, the thrill of the danger so hard but the soothing love and comfort of feeling making her feel like the most safe mammal in the world at this moment. The alpha marking her as his own as a sign of dominance, protection, and love. Even if it didn't feel that strong but mostly very romantic, the meaning of it was deeper than the act itself. Nick gave small gentle bites, exhaling almost like being drunk from doing this. His inner predator nature in heaven and feeling like an alpha protecting his female like this.

After the act had been going on for about five minutes, Nick leaned out very slowly, licking his lips and very slowly opening his eyes. He saw as the almost asleep bunny opened her tired looking eyes too, wondering if it was over. Nick chuckled at that, the bunny seemingly having enjoyed this moment just as much as he did. Judy slowly looked at Nick's half-lidded eyes, the fox licking his muzzle and looking at her with a warm smile, placing his paw to play with her ear.

"You good, Carrots?"

"Mhhhm..." Judy hummed with a dreamy tone and felt her paw run on her moist neck, feeling Nick's scent so strong now.

"You... Know that you are going to make many noses twitch once we step out?"

"Mhhhmmm..." Judy still answered with the same hum.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"P-please do," Judy said back.

Nick didn't take but second to lean in as Judy was ready, wrapping her arms around his neck and them embracing in another passionate kiss with each other.

Judy's head was getting buzzed as Nick's warm tongue started to embrace hers again, both starting to heavily breath and run their paws all over others faces in passion. Once again the rain and distant thunder was the only thing dancing in the background as they both made small noises, two mammals crazy in love making this morning an amazing one among others.

Judy finally let go of his muzzle, separating it and opening her eyes slowly, only to see Nick staring back at her with dreamy look on his face.

"I could literally kiss you forever..." Nick whispered, giving a lick on her small pink nose as he squished his tail.

Judy didn't answer, looking back at him with a rapidly beating heart. She was getting emotional again... But now it was from a reason that came to her as surprise.

Nick suddenly raised himself from on top of her, making Judy quickly look at his movement. Nick saw this and chuckled.

"Carrots... We have one hour before work... I'll get our uniforms here ready. Gotta make that coffee ready too. Also a relaxing shower is just what is needed to start a new day out there when we save mammals. We do look good in our uniforms but I might have way too much fox musk on me right now. I know you like it, Fluff. But I guess some officers in the precinct are more skeptical about smelly foxes around-"

"Don't go," Judy said quickly, taking Nick's paw quickly in panic. The fox's warm smile turned into surprise for a moment as the bunny looked back at him with a sad look. Nick whispered with a chuckle, dying from her cuteness right now as she was strongly clinging to him.

"Carrots... We have only an hour and-"

The moment Nick saw Judy sniff and her eyes tremble, his smile went away in an instant. The bunny was shaking a bit. What on earth...

Nick's gaze quickly turned into panic as he quickly sat down, bringing his paw to her back and looking at her worriedly.

"Heyheyhey, what's going on, Fluff? Is it something I said?"

Judy just quickly put her paws around him to hug her fox, starting to talk with a shaky voice.

"N-Nicholas I... If this day is going to be anywhere... A-anywhere like yesterday was-"

"Judy..." Nick calmed her down, brushing his paw on her back and returned the hug. He could not deny the fact that... He could not push that idea out of his head either. He was scared to go out. He really was. It was something that bothered him just as much. Because after yesterday... Anything felt possible. But Judy was the one giving him courage to face this day the way she wanted too, embracing any incoming danger if there was to be some. But to see her scared... It was very alarming.

"I-I just... I know that once we get out of this building... That everyone will be... Looking at us and... Saying things and-.. It don't hate them... But if we-"

"They can all go to hell," Nick said quietly, knowing deep down that no matter what, anyone would be scared of it. Even Judy.

Judy was quiet for a while and then her voice got lighter. She quietly whispered.

"Nick.. I don't want to go without... Without you marking me as your... Your own... I..." Judy now sobbed, turning her own gaze away with blush from her own words.

The fox slowly leaned out of her hug, not really understanding what she meant. Nick looked at her with a loving and intense gaze at the bunny that was on verge of crying and was shaking a bit still. Nick studied her with his gaze, wondering what this confusing state and words of hers meant. She was blushing some, not looking at him as she looked so embarrassed and her eyes were glossy. Nick struggled to understand her. The silence felt like torture for Judy. She had to make Nick understand what she wanted. Because the fox didn't seem to get it. He had already scent marked her.

"I... Want to go through this day... B-but I want... I want to feel... I want to feel you all the time... I.. I am not ashamed of b-belonging to y-you.. I.. I never will... I... I want to remind m-myself the whole day a-about it... A-and anyone else... That I am y-yours... P-please Nick-"

The bunny sobbed, struggling so much with her words, trying to make the male understand what she wanted, what she meant. How important it was to HER as a FEMALE. She just wondered it it was... If it was dirty or wrong thing to ask. Nick tried to understand. He really did. It...

Then it got to him.

Nick felt his whole expression go totally different as he now studied the bunny. Her expression... Her body language... Her emotion... And now most of all... What she had just said. He felt his heart melt and beat as fast as it could as their gazes met. Judy felt at that moment that Nick understood, her not needing to squeeze it out anymore to embarrass herself with what she needed and wanted to feel whole day. And it was clear for the fox now. She wanted to make love. She wanted her male to remind her that he was there for her. To protect her. To hold her. To own her. To... TRULY mark her as his own, by doing the most natural, animal and loving act a male could with his lover. She wanted to feel her loved one's seed inside her.

Judy saw as Nick's eyes studied her, asking if he was truly understanding her at this moment. Her intent. Her intimate and natural feeling of being female, wanting to carry his essence of love inside her and feel truly marked, loved and protected by her mate.

Judy didn't need to say anything. She still gazed at him with glossy eyes, trying not try cry in her emotional state. This feeling was so overwhelming to her. This odd natural want. But she didn't want to go out in the world... Not wanting to leave this apartment... Without truly letting herself know that he was hers.

She slowly just brought her paw behind her back, Nick not following her paws but her glossy lavender eyes as their gazes just measured each other. Nick feeling the emotion overwhelming him too. If what Judy suggested was not a sign of true love and trust for his soul, he didn't know what was. She wanted to feel his seed inside her the whole day, helping her through the day as reminder to her... To him... To everyone who could have detect that intimate scent of love making lingering on them... That they belonged to each other... And anyone who was prepared to say something... Should know that he should consider his or hers words very... Very carefully. And the feeling when they looked at each other in they eyes at this moment... Nick realizing her thoughts... He felt his heart melt but also the adrenaline become unbearable, his inner alpha male coming out from TRULY understanding her at this moment...

Her bra slowly fell off from her chest, the doe revealing her soft, round and firm breasts for the love of her life as the fox was still looking at her in the eyes. Nick's gaze screamed of lust... Love... Want.. Admiration... Overwhelm... Happiness... All these mixed from her request, her wanting him to mark her. To bind their souls with intimate act... Her carrying his seed... And only then being ready to get out in the crazy world, maybe even having accident or losing each other in the most horrible case.

Judy didn't even get to react when Nick brought his both arms behind her back, leaning in to kiss her. Nick started right away to guide Judy backwards, slowly moving her back towards the mattress. The bunny felt her mind get hazy and single tear escape her out of happiness and feeling of being safe, Nick now knowing how much they both needed this. They really did. The fox moved the bunny down slowly, both wildly kissing each other in lust as Judy prepared herself mentally for a ride of passionate love.

Nick let his lips go from Judy's and leaned down immediately to kiss her neck, sending shivers to Judy as the bunny moaned and closed her eyes. This was not normal lust, not the hungry need for the other's body... This was something deeper. Just like their first time, this was something... Unexplainable for both.

Judy was still shaking and her glossy eyes closing as she felt herself battling with all these emotions deep inside her mind and heart. She didn't want to cry but she did. Nick heard as Judy sobbed, from happiness or fear of the coming day, he didn't know. But he then whispered quietly as he gave kiss where her fast beating heart was, running his paw on her cheek as he looked at her with a comforting and loving look.

"Shhhhh... Judith... I am here for you... I am... I will always be here for you..." Nick said, trying not to get himself in the same emotional state as Judy was in. It was hard. Especially because of the way the bunny's glossy eyes shook as Nick was giving soft kisses to her chest and tummy. Him kissing and licking her breasts with love. Judith closed her eyes and tried not to cry with her mixed emotions. Just try to calm down.. I want him so much... I will never be ashamed of him... Never about being with him. I love him so much it hurts.

Nick started to disappear under the blanket slowly kiss by kiss, Judy feeling her fur bristle from knowing the touch that was about to come to her overly sensitive area. Her body was so tense once again. No matter how many times they would do this, it was always just as scary, exciting, and something her heart wanted more than anything. Nick was the perfect gentle mammal when it came to their dance of love. Yesterday... There was no mood for it. Exhaustion, tears, fear, sorrow, images of Nick losing his life, the words that were thrown at her and him... It was too much... All she wanted was to sleep and forget this world. But now those same emotions came back the moment she had woken up.. This was all about comfort. Nurturing. Showing each other that their love will overcome anything that is going to stand in their way in these crazy times that were about to come. This moment of sex was different from the others. The night Nick took her virginity was almost magical in a sense. It was perfect in every way. It was tender, romantic, and so damn scary that she could never forget it. The second was wild, fun, and them finding out their colliding kink of loving nature's thrill of embracing their roles as predator and prey... It was all about getting used to something they knew they were hooked on doing as much as possible after that. Their bodies just worked way too perfectly together, even when nature didn't intend it. And it made it so much more exciting. This was their third time of mating... But this time... This time of making love.. This was different. This was something much more needed. Something so pure and emotional that it had no brakes. This was just... Something so-

"MHHAAAAHNICK!" Judy let out as loud and passionate moan with her cute voice the moment Nick made the first intimate contact.

The fox had reached where he wanted, not able to help the flowing saliva in his muzzle as the strong wall of her scent was released the moment he took her panties away, giving romantic and loving tongue kiss to her tiny slit between her snow white furred legs. The tone and the voice Judy let out made Nick's fur shiver from the sexual hunger as it made him feel so warm. It gave him small burst of alpha pride, even as he tried to calm his heart down for emotions that struggled inside him like they did in Judy. The words she had told him still lingered in his mind so strongly. Those eyes, that voice, that body language, begging for her own loved alpha male to fill her up with his seed to carry her emotionally through the day, making her feel safe, loved and determined that she would never have anyone else. It drove him crazy with love for her. It made him want to marry her on the spot. But that is just how he felt. He never EVER in his life, not even in his wildest dreams expected a female to act and say those words to him. All these thoughts in his head just drove him crazy of want until he realized he had been zoning out, trying to hold the emotional tear himself as he woke up to the situation at hand. Make her feel good. Make her feel like the most amazing female in the world. Because that is what she is to me.

"MHHHAaaaaaahhnnN!" Judy moaned loudly and didn't even try to block the sounds that left her anymore. She felt her heart beat like it was the last day on earth as her lover passionately worshiped her tiny pussy with his huge and rough tongue with talent, eating her out so gently but uncontrolled. She was in heaven, losing her voice time to time. Too good. Way too strong. These emotions.. They all made this moment... This feeling so much more. She wanted him inside her. She loved this and knew she was going to climax soon but she wanted him. She wanted to hear him call out her name next to her ear, squeezing his eyes and snarling as he would claim her.

Nick was in wild ecstasy under that blanket, eating her out with passion and his breath running heavily through his nose. The taste of her delicate and soft flesh just.. He knew he would love how she tasted for the rest of his life. It was just so damn good.

Nick spread Judy's left leg away, giving him better and wider access to his favorite place. He huffed as he licked, kissed and ate her out with sloppy sounds, staining the whole area with his saliva in passion of not getting enough. And to hear under the blanket in this darkness her voice. It was out of control, her tail wiggling so fast. Nick brought her into heaven with his mouth, knowing the signs by now that she was about to squirt all over the sheets at this rate. But he wanted her to. She deserved everything. She deserved to be worshiped like a goddess.

Suddenly Judy could not take it anymore. Nick heard her voice squeak for him.

"N-Nick n-no m-more..!" the bunny trembled on the verge of an orgasm only from only one minute of Nick's tongue caressing.

Nick stopped even as hazy as his mind was and slowly reached up. Judy still had her eyes closed as she squirmed a bit, still her body full of ectacy as her tail wiggled like a drum. The fox peeked from under the blanket, his jaw resting on her tummy as he looked at the bunny. Judy's wetness was dripping from his muzzle along with strings of his saliva from his tongue ride, strips of it falling down on her fur as Nick waited for her to say anything. It seemed like Judy had not expected Nick to really hear her. Nick then finally spoke quietly.

"Judy, my love.. Is something wrong?" Nick asked carefully.

Judy woke up from those words, her eyes slowly and hazily opening as she was was feeling her body calm down a bit, her orgasm still lingering and waiting for its release. The moment those words lingered in her mind, looking at the worried looking fox in his gentle and confused emerald eyes, she sat up a bit. Not much but just a bit, leaning in. She started to kiss Nick and his already wet lips, making the confused fox answer after a moment and bringing his arms soothingly behind her back. Judy knew that him calling her "my love" was something that drove her over the edge now. It was so sweet and gentle thing to say when addressing her that it caught her a bit off guard to hear him use it now randomly like that. Along with "my bunny".

Judy separated the quick and emotional kiss, her chest lowering and raising because of her rapid breathing, looking into his soul with those hazy and love filled lavender eyes.

Nick saw as in middle of Judy's panting one tear escape her again. Nick soothingly, out of reaction, wiped it away from her cheek, Judy starting to push against his paw with affection the moment it made contact. This bunny was in a state Nick had never seen her in before, and it made him so worried. Nick soothingly then spoke.

"Judith... I am here... I am not going anywhere... Just relax... I am here," Nick calmed with a loving and emotional voice, so overwhelmed at seeing Judy like this. It was so crazy to see the brave, headstrong and always such a super hero like cop, the strongest female he ever knew, like... Like this. Nick felt as she tried to calm herself down, still talking and whispering to her as she tried to calm her heartbeat and these rampaging emotions inside her. So much stress... So much of it in her... And there was no way he could blame her for it. Suddenly Nick heard Judy whisper quietly, blushing just a little bit as she started to push her cheek against his with closed eyes, still trembling and whispered in a needing voice.

"N-Nicholas... P-please... I- I want it.. I can't t-take it anymore.. I want y-you t-to cum inside me.." the bunny begged while sobbing.

Nick felt his fur shiver and his eyes open from that like lightning. He slowly leaned out to look at her in her glossy and emotional lavender eyes, knowing that this bunny wanted it NOW.

He didn't waste time to react, this bunny driving him to the edge with her need right now. Nick started to furiously rip down his green boxers under the blanket, his already rock hard length getting it's freedom from under the warm blanket. Judy looked at the determined and love hungry fox in his eyes with emotion, Nick feeling himself almost get himself trapped in that emotional vortex with her. But he held back. Pleasure her. Make her feel safe. Mark her. Claim her. Fill her. Worship her... I love her too much..

Nick didn't waste any time to be clumsy or careful, those lavender eyes making him act fast and feeling himself wanting to skip any kind of foreplay as well. They didn't want or need that now. They needed each other. They wanted the warm embrace, to feel each other fur and do the most natural and loving act the world they knew had.

Judy already out of instinct spread her legs under that blanket for him. They never broke the eye contact. Never. Nick still looked at her into those eyes he loved while pulling the whole blanket on his back, making it so that now there was only their heads to be seen. Nick quickly adjusted his rock hard member against her small and wet slit by scooting closer to her, his strong frame on his bunny as they prepared to make intense love. Judy felt her breathing get so fast as she felt the tip against her entrance, preparing herself to get what her body, mind and heart wanted now more than ever. Please mate me. Fill me.

Nick slowly started to push in, feeling Judy's puffy tail starting to wiggle and move out of anticipation of getting mated. Nick would smile lovingly in any other situation, but neither of them felt like smiling. They both were looking quite serious, this being so... So different.

Nick felt his eyes go lazy and Judy closing them herself as Nick started to push his hips, feeling himself being on the perfect spot on his first attempt. The fox felt himself biting his tongue as he held Judy's inner thighs with his both paws, pushing his member inside very slowly. He felt himself release a gasp with his bunny as his tip was past her flesh ring of muscle, both feeling their heart beat fast and their bodies become more tense. Nick kept pushing, his eyelids trembling rapidly from the warm euphoria washing over him as his fat fox meat was once again embracing the tightest body in his life. Judy felt as his fat and pulsing fox meat started to slowly slide inside her, spreading her tight and wet flesh so wide again. It felt so.. Damn.. Good... Judy could not take it anymore. She didn't want it slow. She didn't want gentle. They didn't have time. She wanted his cum. She wanted it now. She wanted Nick to be dominant and give it to her with passion. She knew she could take it. She moaned to Nick as his member was only halfway in.

"N-Nick put it all in already!" she begged with a loving moan, maybe in a bit of frustration too.

Nick stopped right away, his eyes slowly waking up from his hazy enjoyment as his legs trembled. The fox slowly turned to look at furiously panting bunny whose eyes begged for what she truly wanted. Nick slowly spoke in worry.

"Judith, we have talked about this.. We have to take it slow. ALWAYS... I never want to hurt yo-"

"i-it will not hurt! I c-can take it N-Nick p-please I want it... D-don't be gentle.. J-just this time y-you don't have to.. I- I want it now.." the bunny begged, trying not to cry again.

Nick felt himself get so overwhelmed that he knew that he wanted to argue. But this bunny was not taking it. SHE WANTED IT NOW. Her eyes begged him. Telling him that she can take it hard and fast. She really did. She loved romantic and slow mating but right now all she wanted was to get filled to make her finally forget all this stress, calm all this sorrow and all this worry away. She didn't care if it hurt her. She just wanted him. And she knew that if she gave green light for Nick to go hard and fast, the fox would reach his climax as fast as possible.

Nick at that moment knew.. That he didn't want to make her wait anymore. He just gave a small nod and did as was asked. All he could hope was that it would not hurt her too much. At times like these it was blessing that his member was so short instead of long. Because otherwise it would be hospital trip after this. Sometimes is was better to be more thick than long.

Nick did as was asked. He slammed his hips forward, almost accidentally slamming his knot in as he gave all the rest of it inside her. And at that moment his eyes widened and his pupils went small as the hot and wet flesh squeezed around him hard and embraced him like the place was meant for him. The fox let out loud grunt of euphoria, giving curse that was shaded by Judy's loud moan of getting it all inside her so fast. Both closed their eyes from this overwhelming feeling, both shaking as their intimate areas felt like heaven against each other. Judy felt as Nick's cock throbbed like crazy inside her from feeling so good, making Judy feel the creeping feeling of her lingering orgasm come back like a rocket. Nick exhaled and tried to collect his mind as his legs trembled from too much euphoria, when he heard Judy moan.

"N-Nicholas! G-give it to me!" the bunny begged for more, wanting him to fuck her hard and fast and release all he got inside her, waiting for the feeling to release her from all she was going through right now.

Nick felt like he had to gather all he had for this moment to do as was begged, adjusting his hips. And then it began.

"AH! AHHH! AAAAHHH! AH! AAH! N-NICKMMHAAAH!" the bunny let out in overwhelmed euphoria as Nick started to use a rhythm he had never used with her before.

Nick felt himself seeing stars as he started to slam his member in and out of her with very deep and fast slams, feeling himself already get close. This was way too fast and different kind of mating for his style. Way too uncontrolled. She felt way too good. Way too much to handle. And he knew that Judy knew it. She knew Nick wasn't going to last two minutes of this kind of mating.

Nick huffed and moaned almost as loud as Judy as the blanket raised and lowered, dancing with his rhythm of mating as he felt his huge balls drag along against the underside of her wiggling tail with each slam into her, giving him even more stimulation.

"MMMARRHHHSO WARM!" Nick moaned in euphoria as her wet and burning hot flesh greeted him slam after slam, making him pant without break with his tongue out.

"I c-can't N-NICHOLASSAHHHH! K-KISS ME!" the bunny begged with loud moan and closed eyes, feeling so submissive and helpless by getting mated and ravaged like this, but loving the male more than anything in this world.

The crazy thing was, it didn't truly even hurt. It really didn't. She felt like she was in heaven as the thick and short fox member rammed into her small body like this.

Nick didn't waste time to lean down and lay his frame on her, feeling her soft breast press against his chest fur as he brought his both paws to her cheek and kissed her. They both tried to passionately kiss each other and feeling as it got interrupted all the time because of their moans and gasps, Nick never even slowing down his rhythm.

Judy could not take this way too amazing feeling anymore, feeling herself reach her climax because of lingering sensations from Nick's tongue work.

"I-I'M GONNA CUM!" Judy squealed as she could not even kiss anymore, her body reaching it within seconds. His cock just felt way too good for her to handle right now. Nick barely got to react as it started.

Judy lost her voice and released that cute sound again that drove Nick always crazy, signaling that her body had reached it's limit of pleasure. Nick felt as Judy started to squirt under the blanket, him not stopping for even a second as he felt Judy's love waters splatter with pressure around his hard and pulsing length. She started to squirm and go even more crazy from euphoria as Nick didn't even stop, bringing her body to heaven as she kept wetting the bed from her huge orgasm. Nick grunted and felt his body shiver with her as her pussy started to squeeze around his length from her orgasm, almost like she was sucking him in as she released her waters. After three seconds it was over... Hell.. But she was squirming like she was going crazy. It felt way too good for both. And he would just not stop mating her, driving her to almost black out from too strong orgasm. Nick's fat cock was just making love to her almost virgin and delicate body so damn hard and fast. Nick held her down in hug hold tightly against his body so she would would squirm away, shaking and kicking her feet in his hold as he kept mating her and bringing her to heaven. She really was moaning and whimpering loudly next to his ear but the fox didn't care. She sounded like and angel.

It continued for a moment until it stopped. Nick kissed her neck as he felt her orgasm go down. But one thing was still sure. She was still squeezing around his meat like crazy. Nick hazily spoke to the bunny who didn't even hear him over her rampaging euphoria.

"JU-JUDITH! I-IF YOU K-KEEP SQUEEZING A-AROUNDAAHHHMMM! M-ME LIKE THAT I-I CAN'T!-"

Nick felt himself get woozy as his orgasm was getting closer. He felt the build up rising inside him, making him lean in and kiss her neck. The bunny gasped as Nick released the unbearable ectacy in his body by biting her delicate neck gently, knowing where the limit went. Judy felt so submissive at that moment. Nick felt as his body shivered from the feeling, his legs wobbling as his hips smacked danced in the steady movement. He was wondering that how on earth was she not hurting. He had never mated her this hard and fast. It was not his way of mating. But he had to admit that this felt crazy. He could not help but to huff as his pulsing length felt like it was in heaven, drilling her soft and tight slit that squeezed around him every time he went in. And the warmth that Judy's waters provided under the blanket made everything so much warmer. His balls and cock were soaked in her wetness. He loved nothing more than her orgasming, making it feel like his member was made for her intimate area. With other girls they had moaned a little, sure. But it didn't take but about one minute if their love was heated enough to make Judy squirt all over his member and drive Nick crazy from male pride at making a female feel so good.

That face that was looking at him. That gaze that she had now that their eyes locked. Feeling Judy spread her legs and holding them folded on both sides with her paws, giving him more access to slam into her. Nick watched as she moaned, always moving along with his thrusting, being in his mercy. Nick licked and kissed her cheek, moving her paws away from holding her own legs up. Nick did that for her and kept her legs in the same position under the blanket, just making passionate love to her and looking at her eyes in dominance but with tender love behind them. Nick whispered for the bunny that was gasping and moaning cutely with her mouth open, bringing his muzzle to whisper in her ear.

"You want me to cum!?"

"Y-yes!" Judy begged with cute moan, tying her arms around Nick's neck.

"YouMHHHH! AHhhh!... W-want me to mARKNNNHHHH!... You as mine w-with my seed?!"

"I want all of it!" Judy meeped with glossy eyes, looking at him in those emerald eyes.

Nick leaned in to kiss the bunny furiously, both closing their eyes as Nick started to fuck her harder. Judy felt like her flesh was on fire but Nick's cock felt way too good. The fox knew that if this was going to be something... Something that would make them handle their days... To forget their struggles and show each other how much they loved each other... Making this something they needed everyday... He couldn't describe in words how blessed it made him feel.

Nick felt as his body was getting where Judy wanted it to, giving the bunny her wanted marking. She is mine. No one else's. She is my bunny, and I will never let her go... I will protect her with my life.. I will never hurt her. I will never say bad things about her. She is my life. She makes me see world whole new way. She is the reason I want to wake up every morning. I love her so much that it hurts...

"J-Judy, I'M CUMMING!"

The fox huffed more strongly as he got no answer from the bunny who was just squealing still in her orgasm, having her body in too much pleasure for her mind to answer anything or let out words that would make sense. Nick was driven over the edge. This emotion was, this feeling, this moment... It was too much for him. Only two minutes of this mating and he was not going to be able to handle it anymore. That is how amazing her body felt. "I'M GONNA!-" the fox managed to grunt as he gritted his teeth together, so much that it even hurt his gums. He gritted through his teeth with an almost anamalistic tone, snarling dominantly. Judy felt another of her orgasms coming, not able to handle her body as Nick felt way too amazing.

Even through the bunnies hazy and euphoric state she moaned in passion for Nick to do it.

"I-I LOVE YOU!" Judy let out with an emotional tone, feeling the tear of happiness escape her as she knew Nick reached his climax with her.

"J-JUDITH I-" Nick was about to answer the call, almost feeling himself cry with her for loving her so damn much but he couldn't. His body didn't let him form words as he was now reaching what Judy had just moments before him.

He laid his whole frame down again, hugging her so that their cheeks were pressed together, Nick felt her delicate scent and her loud heartbeat drive him over the edge as he was about to mark this incredible female as his. Nick slammed forward with one strong push, making Judy's tiny slit, with some miracle, swallow his fat knot inside her. Judy letting out a loud cry of euphoria, Nick grunting her name one more time before almost blacking out, making her orgasm again. Judy felt it now. All of the scare... The stress, the anger for others, the crying and the doubts... It all washed away in that moment. There was just him and her. Nothing else mattered. Judy felt it all go way the moment she exhaled from the soothing feeling of being claimed by the male of her life, her fox.

Nick felt it as he started to shoot his thick and hot cum inside the gray doe with powerful pulses, struggling to not sink his claws into Judy's legs because of the overwhelming pleasure. The fox felt his muscles tense and his mind just full on blackout from the images and her voice. Her angelic voice. He knew that he was hearing it really. It wasn't in his mind. It was Judy whimpering in pleasure against his cheek, repeating things like "So good" "Give it all to me" "Fill me" "Nicholas" "So warm" "So much" "I love it", those words driving Nick almost to tears for being so wanted. And not in a dirty manner. This was not dirty. This was so purely romantic, the female telling him with this act and those words that she would never want anyone else but him. That they would belong to each other till the day they would pass away. He wanted that life with her. More than anything. And all he could now do... Was to mark this young and delicate soulmate of his over and over in the most natural and beautiful way possible.

The bunny started to feel her heartbeat and her breathing... All of it calm her down as the soothing feeling of his thick seed kept filling her small body. There was so much of it.. And it was all hers. Nicholas jolted inside her time after another. It was so.. It made her feel so calm. Nick was grunting and moaning and yelling like it was the last day on earth and repeating her name but it was all heard so distantly to her almost like as echo from afar... She just felt safe. Complete. Knowing that she would never let anyone else cum inside her but this fox. Feeling as his warm fluids marked her with each huge jolt after jolt, nurturing her. She was finally feeling the peaceful moment and everything became harmony. It felt like it gave her courage and her inner strong heart'd nature back again at that moment. It made this scared, emotional and crying girl no more. She had struggled this whole morning to find out in her heart what she wanted right now, to give her courage to show the world she would not be intimidated or scared of them. She was Judy Hopps, the best and most respected cop in the city. She would not become sniveling and scared little girl, full of self doubt and hatred for others, like she feared she would become after yesterday. This was all she needed to wake her up. Him. Nicholas Wilde. Her soulmate and her boyfriend. This love they had... It would carry her trough anything they were about to face. Nick had been saying it this whole time. And at this moment.. This perfect moment.. She felt like a fool of ever doubting it was not enough. He is mine and I am his. And we... We can do this. Together. No matter what they say... Not matter what we hear.. No matter what we face... We will change this city together... Because were destined to do so the moment we met each other in that ice cream store seven months ago. I don't know if fate exists... But if there is any moment of need to believe in it... This might just be it.

Nick finally felt his breathing go more stable and his mind waking up from amazing sensation, the strong feeling of his orgasm settling in as he still filled her had now marked this female as his and no one else's. Mammals would smell the strong scent if they were around her. They would know that Nick had mated her. No matter if they showered after the idea of knowing that Judy was marked the whole day, carrying his essence of love the whole day... It made him admire her more than she knew. It would make any male crazy with love. He was so lucky and he knew it.

"Judith... I..." Nick huffed, waking up the dreamy bunny with closed eyes from her calm state of clarity.

Judy slowly opened her eyes, seeing the huffing and tired looking red fox with his ruffled up fur look at her back. He was breathing rapidly almost like looking in wonder if Judy had fallen asleep.

Nick was still knotted in her, still releasing the seed inside her body and making him huff from another again incredible orgasm. All he could wonder in his head was what the bunny was thinking right now. To his surprise, Judy slowly gave loving smile back, looking happier than she had in ages. This fox had given her just what she needed to feel brave and ready to meet another day in Zootopia with fire in her heart. Nick gave a surprised smile back from that and spoke as he gently rubbed Judy's belly while studying her eyes.

"Carrots.. H-how are you feeling right now?"

Judy very slowly started to sit up, making the fox lean back up as well. The bunny placed her paws on his cheeks, looking at his handsome face and brushing his cheek, making the fox look at her with a puzzled smile.

Judy slowly leaned in and whispered.

"Nicholas... You are the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?" Judy asked with her whole heart as she pressed her nose against his, looking into his handsome emerald eyes.

Nick felt a loving smile come to his face, feeling very surprised that the emotional and crying... Almost broken bunny was now smiling with her whole heart, being back to normal, full of life Judy all over again.

"Coming from someone like you with a smile like that I'd say you are not joking around," Nick chuckled, feeling as happy as surprised from Judy's sudden mood change, the bunny not crying anymore.

Judy just smiled lovingly, playing with her ear and slowly suddenly leaning in to hug him. Nick felt the gray doe embrace his fur, their naked bodies together as the bunny wiggled her tail, still locked together with him by his knot. Nick gave a surprised smile at that but just closed his eyes as he hugged her back and rubbed her back and her tail a bit, whispering.

"What's this all abo-"

"Nick... Promise me.. Just promise me one thing..." Judy asked with an emotional tone, nuzzling against Nick's neck with a loving smile.

Nick answered quietly with a serious voice as he heard Judy sniff a bit.

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave me..."

Nick was quiet for a while, feeling his heart melt from that request. He closed his eyes again and hugged her back even more strongly, whispering back with his whole heart as he was the one who tried not to start crying.

"Never."

...

SAME TIME IN TUNDRA TOWN

...

"Yes, I checked all the needed... Yes, Dad. No, I got all the mail... Yes, I will come over for dinner for the evening after work like I promised... Dad, I don't want to spend the whole night listening to a Romes Moore album and listening to my sisters... But daaaad! I am old enough to decide what I want and what I dont'... You know I don't like fried fish... NO, I have not met Chelsea's boyfriend... Yes, I got the mail like you said, it's in my paw now."

The beautiful snow leopard, known better as Hailie Garnett, was talking into her cellphone as she was walking down the stairs of her apartments building in Tundra Town. The area was not the best possible location, but she didn't have that much money to afford anything better. She was always the girl that didn't request help but wanted to prove she can do everything for herself.

Sounds of honking cars and cool breeze greeted her fur as she was still trying to adjust her uniform tie, along with talking into the cell against her shoulder. She was looking at the mail in her paw the whole time while walking, struggling with her multitasking as she argued in the phone about going to a family event. She continued as she was reading the envelope.

"No, Dad... I... Yes, I was thinking about doing modeling, I told mom not to tell you about it! Of course she told you!... NO DAD, it's not anything naughty!... DAD!" The snow leopard groaned in frustration as she stopped just outside the double doors of the building, standing in the cold street and arguing on the phone while finally finishing with her tie as hard as it was in the strong and cold breeze.

"Dad... I gotta get to work. I can't talk whole morning with you! I have to take the train since my car is getting repairs... Yes, the one that you gave me... No Dad, your Mitsushibe is working just fine... NO, I don't want safer car, Dad, I love my car... So what if it's too fast? Dad, I am best driver in the ZPD, I can't drive with rustbuck-... DAD, just because it's a sports car that I have spent lot of money to make FANCY does not mean I can't feed myself... Yes I eat can food... DAD CAN WE JUST-" The snow leopard was getting frustrated as she kept this argument going. She listened for a long time as the other line kept rambling about her safety and insisting she would come to the family meeting in the evening no matter what. She was about to give up when she finally raised her gaze to look at the street.

"FINEfinefine... I will come, Dad! Even though I know it's going to be so boring that-"

Her heart stopped at that moment, her eyes widening completely as she saw what was in front of her. Well, about four feet to be exact.

A long black and very expensive looking limo was in front of her building, just standing there normally. Usually Hailie would had gazed it in interest for a moment and then left, wondering what car like that is doing in high crime and ratchet neighborhood like this. But it was not the thing that stopped her moment.

Marcus Weston was.

The black wolf was standing about three feet away from her, looking at her like he was enchanted by her, making himself look so awkward.

He was standing with his hands behind his back in a full black suit and blue tie, looking as handsome and roguish as ever. He had a very awkward smile and was feeling droplets of sweat fall from his forehead as he was trying to figure out something to say, looking at this vision of a female in her police uniform.

She was looking horrified. Her talk with her dad stopped dead as her dad kept going on with things she didn't even hear. She was just holding the letter in her paw, feeling suddenly very alert about her surroundings. Marcus Weston, now the most influential and ZPD's most wanted mammal was in front of her, smiling like an overly nervous boy who was taking his first high school dance partner to prom. He was awkwardly rubbing his feet against the other, trying not to seem nervous, failing at it horribly as he seemed like wondering if he should look into her eyes or not.

Hailie finally let out an answer to the cell on her shoulder, her voice wavering from being a bit scared. "D-Dad, I'll call you later, bye," she said quickly and ended the call before her dad even got time to answer.

Hailie was still looking at him with her mouth slightly open, her eyes very wide as she was wondering what is this situation and what she should do. There was no way he was here in... Good intention? Why on earth was he here? Why should I do? Should I run? Reach for my tranquilizer? What do I-

"So.. Uhrm.. N-nice weather here, huh? Very... Tundra Town like... Cold.. Snow.. All that... Stuff. Yeah," Marcus mumbled in a very awkward voice, rubbing the back of his head as he felt like he had never had a discussion starting as awkward as this.

"..."

Hailie didn't still say anything, just wondering what on earth was going on. She didn't understand this situation or his odd attitude at all. She felt like her movement was frozen by those warm hazel eyes that stared back into her aqua blue ones. Marcus then mumbled, getting a bit panicked as he didn't hear any kind of feedback to his awkward rambling.

"H-Hi... I forgot to say hi.. Yeah..." he mumbled, feeling like he wanted to bang his head on the concrete for that as he even gave a small paw wave at her.

Hailie was finally able to wake up a little bit as she slowly brought the cellphone in her paw carefully into her pocket, never taking her eyes off his.

"H-Hi."

Now there was only cool breeze of snow that ruffled their ties, making them wave in the wind and their ears twitch a bit as both kept looking at each other: Hailie scared and Marcus with the most awkward smile of smiles, looking like a total dork right now.

Some cars passed on the street, making few noises as Marcus wondered how to continue, feeling himself gain a little confidence when Hailie actually answered him, even as alerted as she looked.

"Uhhmmm... So.. Rough call, huh? I-I have those too... Sometimes... All the time..." The wolf's first confident start turned into quiet mumbling as he was still standing on the snowy concrete, wondering what on earth to say to make himself not to sound like an idiot. Hailie was studying him carefully, feeling now more confused than alerted slowly as she was wondering what his reason to be here was.

She swallowed a bit and spoke.

"W-what.. A-are you doing here M-Mr. Weston?" she asked very carefully, trying not to seem scared.

"I just... Happened to be around and might had.. Well... Well I just thought I could.. I MEAN I AM NOT STALKER OR ANYTHING I just th-"

He realized he was now just rambling and talked to himself, wanting to just creep up into his car and die. Hailie was looking even more confused and she spoke.

"How... How did you know where I live?"

"MMmmmhhmm... Iiii... Well, I know and I... Check things up and... Find.. Well.. It wasn't really hard it... It reads in your file that is sent to the uuhhh... Mayor's office... About most important... Officers... So it was kinda my job to... I mean it wasn't my job to read it but... But I still read it and it.. Had.. Your.. You know.. Address..." Marcus mumbled, now actually blushing as he looked at the ground, feeling like a creep on top. Wow. Very smoothly done. Just amazing. That didn't sound scary at all. Steve was right. You are going to fuck this up from day one. Well done.

"B-but... I understand that it's... Normal thing to check the backgrounds of the important and famous officers but... Mr. Weston, I still am not sure I follow any of this.." Hailie said carefully.

"Well I just... I thought that... You might... I mean it's... I imagined that I should... Well offer you uhm... Ride.. TO WORK I MEAN... If you want to... I suck at this, I'm so sorry I..." Marcus mumbled, sighing and collecting his mind with his fingers on his nose bridge as he felt like dying under those beautiful and confused eyes.

"Why... W-why would you want to do that M-Mr. Weston?" Hailie asked a bit scared, wondering if she was about to experience the kind of ride Judy and Nick had, feeling her fur shiver.

Marcus suddenly spoke with shy voice, looking at her again.

"Officer Garnett.. Please.. You can call me just Marcus.. No need for last names with me..." Marcus mumbled, secretly wanting to hear it from her.

Hailie was looking a bit awkward, squirming a bit as she gathered her breath and tried to sound like a cop, straightening her posture.

"Marcus," she said, making the black wolf's heart skip a bit as he heard her angel like voice say his name so naturally, sounding even better coming from her than he expected. He tried not to wag his tail from that, looking everywhere nervously as Hailie continued.

"So... Uhmm.. M- Marcus... Why are you here?" she asked very quietly.

The look Marcus gave her made her fur shiver the way she could not explain, the black wolf trying not to blush as he spoke the reason.

"For... For what happened yesterday... I wanted to explain myself... And my behavior."

Now Hailie turned from white to red in a second as the images of the moment she had wrestled with in her dream the whole night was now matter of discussion, making her squirm under that intense look the wolf had. She didn't know that this talk about their moment would ever come... And to meet him and talk about it the next day... It was. Well it made her heart beat very fast as she really struggled to handle what had happened truly at that moment. But the wolf really seemed to have his own idea about it.

"You mean... A-about yesterday?" Hailie asked carefully.

Marcus just nodded quickly and looked at her with an intense gaze, feeling overwhelmed about the fact that the gaze made her ears burn instead of making her uncomfortable.

"Mr. Wes- Marcus... I think that I shouldn't talk w-with you about anything... I-I am a cop.. And.. And we both know who you really are.. I believe Judy, she is my best friend... I heard what you did... I... I should go, I'm missing the train," Hailie said partly in panic, starting to dodge the wolf and walking towards the street.

Marcus's eyes widened from that, a sad expression quickly forming as he moved a few feet to step in front of her. He spoke quickly, making Hailie jump from the scare of him cutting her off so fast. The wolf spoke with a hesitant panic in his voice.

"H-HAILIE! Wait!"

That made her expression get as shy as it could as the wolf's pupils became extremely small from him realizing he had actually just said that aloud. Hailie was damn sure listening now. She was burning from the blush as the wolf mumbled something to himself, then clearing his throat and speaking to her.

"I.. I meant O-Officer Garnett... Look, I... I just... What happened yesterday on that stage... It... It bugged me. It just happened... I couldn't... I mean I can't really explain it, or what that was but... Did... Did it end up bothering you? Please tell me that it did... Because if it didn't... I will stop talking, walk into my car, and leave... I just... I just want to know if you...-"

"It bothered me," Hailie said quickly, her eyes widening after she realized she had actually let it slip out. But it really had bugged her. The image of Marcus and his face had been the only thing that had been in her mind up to that moment. The eyes she saw now, the voice she heard now... All of it.

Marcus looked like a rock had been lifted from his heart as a warm feeling covered it, knowing he was not alone in it. That it was not illusion. That they had felt some kind of connection that they couldn't explain the moment they saw each other. He didn't know what it was for her... But for him it was love in the first sight. The wolf sighed from relief and spoke.

"Good... I MEAN NOT GOOD, I MEAN... I hate myself at moment like these... Well there hasn't really been moment like this before it's... I'm rambling and am sounding like an idiot, look... I just... Should we... Talk about it?"

"I'm... I'm missing my train," Hailie mumbled with a blush.

Now for the first time Marcus had a genuine smile on him as he spoke like an optimist.

"Well... That is why I have that limo for. I can take you to work aaaaand... We can chat during the drive," he said excitedly and tried to control his wagging tail.

"I... Don't know if... If that's smart thing.. To do.." Hailie said, gazing at him and then at his limo.

Marcus was looking a bit sad for a moment, then his expression brightening.

"Hey... I got coffee. You have yours of the morning?" Marcus asked with a smile.

"Why on earth do you have coffee inside the limo?" Hailie asked in confusion, trying not to smile despite the odd way he was trying to get her into the ride.

"It's... I mean it's not actual coffee beans. Or like Buck's coffee it's... I... I have coffee machine inside."

"You are trying to lure me into your limo by saying that I am stereotypical cop who drinks coffee and eats a donut every morning and expecting me to follow you?" Hailie asked with doubting look, wondering if the wolf was serious right now. Marcus was now looking very taken aback by this sudden question that actually hit the nail in the head and made him look awkward. He then asked with apologizing grin from her.

"W-well uhmm... I... A-are you a cop like that?" Marcus asked carefully.

Hailie would had smiled otherwise from wolf's poor attempt to save the situation. And the fact that he was so handsome and SO BAD at this made him just a bit cute. The snow leopard gave small sigh and spoke.

"I am a cop whose job is to... Well.. Chase you," she said with a blush.

"I am glad they have such stunning chasers then," Marcus said, trying to sound smooth.

Hailie blushed even harder as her eyes widened from that, hearing this handsome male call her stunning. Marcus now realized how corny that had sounded but didn't try to fix it. The snow leopard was struggling with her words for a while when Marcus then spoke with a serious tone.

"Look.. Officer Garnett... Your train, whichever it was... I think you missed it. And I am to blame. But I just... I just want to offer you a ride. If you allow me to take you to work... It would be a good moment for us to talk... About something. Anything," Marcus mumbled, trying to sound like any of this actually made any sense.

"But.. Why would you want to talk to me?" Hailie asked with a blush.

"Because you are very interesting," Marcus added in a genuine tone, trying not to reveal in his voice that he was a bit too interested, to not spook her.

"Me?"

"You," Marcus said with a warm tone and nodded.

"I... I am not really very interesting," Hailie said, looking away from his hazel eyes to not die from her blush.

"You are to me, Officer Garnett," Marcus said with a warm tone, feeling like he was scoring a lot of points right now. He had never in his life flirted with anyone before and this was going... Well someway... Okay, it was going terrible, but he was trying.

Hailie looked at the clock in her hand and then at Marcus, knowing that the train was a no-go.

Marcus jumped in victory in his mind from that and then spoke with a warm smile while stepping aside, laying his paw towards his limo with a nervous grin on his face.

"So... After you, Officer."

........................................  
EXTRA CHAPTER  
..........

Episode 1 "Awkward ride"

...  
HAPPENING DURING TATW CHAPTER : VOL 2 EPISODE 3 ...  
HAILIE'S AND MARCUS'S LIMO RIDE ...

The moment the limo started to move in Tundra town, the black wolf started to gather his mind into the conversation that was about to happen right now. He was gentle mammal enough to not creep her out and sat on the facing side of the wide seats,  
facing the snow leopard from good distance away. Hailie had her another leg crossed over her other, wondering only one thing... What now?  
She expected Marcus to start the conversation about something as the limo reached the first streetlights, stopping and waiting for green lights.  
Hailie felt very nervous. Not so much under that gaze by the handsome male but the situation and her location. What Judy and Nick had told her had left her scared.  
She felt a bit alerted, wondering is she had indeed just been dumb enough to be lured into biggest crime boss's car like this. And the silence was not helping her situation at all.  
She really wanted the convo start in anyway possible, but all Marcus did was study her with interested gaze, like looking most amazing mammal he had ever seen.  
Hailie was holding her blush but it was confusing to be admired but to be scared the same time. She was finally about to say something. Anything. But Marcus was just in time to say something before she did.

"Officer Garnett... You are really scared of me, aren't you?" He asked in genuine tone.

Well what was there not to be scared of? The fact that he was now Zpd's most wanted mammal. And that he was so damn tall and quite buff. Or the fact that he was missing small piece from side of his ear.  
Or the fact that he had such mysterious aura around him. His whole appearance was quite intimidating... Even if it was sexy as hell and he looked like actor in the movies. But still, he had something about him that scared her... But she just could not really place it.

"... W-why do think that?" Hailie asked suddenly, trying to sound confident.

"... Well, you are shaking a bit. And you seem very uncomfortable at the moment, giving all these glances to the streets. You keep an eye on the escape routes.  
Your paw is very close to your tranqulizer in case I do any fast movement. And you are prepared to break the window next to you with your feet to jump out and call backup." Marcus observed.

Hailie looked now even more nervous, wondering how on earth did he know all that by just looking at her for barely half a minute since car started.  
Marcus then spoke with a bit of saddness in his tone to nervous and in verge of panicking snow leopard.

"You... If it makes you feel any better, officer... You can take your tranqulizer out and keep it pointed at me while we talk. I won't get offended.  
It wold not be the first time I have been shot with that thing."

The snow leopard was wondering if the black wolf was kidding right now. But her cop sense and need of security told her that the idea was more than okay.  
She very slowly spoke back.

"I... R-really?"

"Really. Just take it out if it makes you feel more safe. But I can assure, last thing I want to do is to harm you in anyway, Officer Garnett." Marcus said with warming tone, really trying to sound nice.

"... I'll... I think I could... Take it out just for... For safety..." She mumbled quietly, reaching for her gun and taking it slowly out.

She didn't point him with it, but she laid it next to her, having her paw on it. Marcus followed this action and felt a bit sorrow from it. But there was no really blaming her.  
Marcus then sighed and continued, now having a smile.

"Now... That we got that out of the way. I guess we could... Talk. Yeah. About stuff. I like talking. You like talking?" Marcus asked with awkward grin.

"I... Guess?" Hailie asked with raised eyebrow, wondering that was this first time Marcus was actually talking to a girl or something. Because he was bad at this. And it was seen that he knew it very well.

"Good. Good... Yeah umm... I talk a lot too. Everyday... I... I AM SO BAD AT THIS!" Marcus finally broke down, slapping his own face with his paw. It made Hailie jump a bit as the black wolf groaned and shook his head.

The wolf had never in his life struggled with conversation as much as he was now. But it was hard since she looked so damn stunning in his eyes that he tried to impress her by being all suave and smooth and ended like sounding like a complete nerd that tried to make a first move on the popular girl he had been stalking like in those bad movies. That is spot on how he felt.

"Look... Umm, Mr Wes- Marcus, I mean... How about we... Try to talk... About the thing we were supposed to talk about?" Hailie suggested as the black wolf was quiet in embarrassment and was covering his eye with his palm.

"... Officer Garnett... What do you think happened on that stage?" Marcus asked with genuine tone, very glad that Hailie was now trying to lead the convo at least some way.

"I... I don't know what happened... It just..." Hailie mumbled.

"I know what it was for me." Marcus said with determined voice.

"... Y-you do?" Hailie asked a bit scared because of Marcus answering his opinion so quickly.

".. For me it meant that... I want to know you better, Officer Garnett. I don't know what it truly was about you... And I know... I know that I sound insane right now...  
But what I felt in that moment... I... Fuck. Oh SORRY MY LANGUAGE! I... What I am trying to ask I MEAN SAY!..." The black wolf struggled with his words again, feeling like squirming like last day on earth for feeling like an idiot. Hailie was looking at him wide eyed, wondering if he was seriously meaning what he said. Despite what Hailie was hearing trough this awkward rambling, she understood where Marcus was getting at.  
And to confirm she was truly sure, she asked very quietly, both scared but her heart beating so fast for being so conflicted as she was flattered.

"... I... Mar.. Marcus. Are you... Are you asking me on... On a date?"

Marcus was surely looking at Hailie right now, feeling himself tense up. And the if only Hailie knew... If he knew his life... His story... This would be thousand times more crazy.  
The black wolf was thirty years old... And he had never been on a date with a female. Never. And he had never fallen in love. He wasn't even really sure what love was. But he felt something.  
If Hailie would know things he has done... What he was about to do... Or the fact he had even killed mammals... She would shoot him right now to unconsciousness and escape...  
He knew that this was bad idea. IT WAS HORRIBLE idea... TO ask her out. He knew deep down that this would not work.. Just like Steve said... But his heart wanted this so much.  
The moment they had shared.. But wondering if it wasn't just him but Hailie too who felt it... It made him... It made this so important to him. He wanted to know if she felt it. He wanted to try this for reasons unknown to himself.

Marcus quietly nodded as an answer, feeling his ears burn, this whole new sensation and emotion in his life feeling a bit too much.  
Hailie felt herself blush quite a lot. Only time she had dated someone was Thomas, the jerk who left her scars for life and wavering her trust for males.  
But this was different between Marcus and Thomas. Thomas was bold and overconfident. This black wolf on the other paw... He seemed like he had no idea how to ask someone out. How to flirt.  
Hell, how to even talk to female in this manner. Which confused Hailie because of his looks. Anyone having his looks, his style and his aura and... Well, very probably good looking... Body under that tailored suit.  
Let alone his strong voice and his eyes and-... WELL it just drove the snow leopard very confused how on earth he didn't have girlfriend or were married. But maybe someone being mobster kingpin didn't have time for such.  
Question was, did he seem like he had time now? Most importantly WHY HER?! She was a cop! And for all she knew, this might be trap or something. Maybe this whole limo ride was. Maybe this is all to make her drop her guard and tie her up and torture her to tell everything zpd had on the wolf and she made a terrible mistake and-

"Officer Garnett... Just... Just say if it's not okay... Just... Just hit me with the harsh reality right now and... Spare me for humiliating myself like this... I won't get mad... I promise." Marcus said with sad but warm tone,  
looking at his feet and giving mall glances at her as Hailie was looking at him with small scare but settling down, the wolf waking her from her raising paranoia again.

She processed for a moment what Marcus had said to her just now and felt really bad for not answering. What on earth should she do?! She knew... She knew that Oliver had interest in her. She wasn't dumb. But.. She never had a moment with Oliver as she had with Marcus. That what they felt that small split second on that stage while looking in each others eyes. Their worlds were as different as they could be.

"Mayor Weston... I mean.. Marcus... I don't think that it's a.. That it's a good idea... I think you know that too..." Hailie said carefully with genuine tone.

"... I know." Marcus said with sad tone, wondering why he even expected anything different.

"BUT I MEAN... I-it's not that I don't wouldn't want to date you mister W-MARCUS!" Hailie said quickly, wanting to sound kind and ending up rambling.

Marcus now raised his gaze to look at blushing Hailie on the other seat, wondering where that came from. So... Was there hope for him after all?

"Then... Why don't you?" Marcus asked very carefully with confused tone.

"Because... You know why. I... I would get fired." Hailie said after thinking for a moment, knowing it was probably true. She would end up getting investigated.

Marcus raised an eyebrow to that, arguing back.

"Why on earth would chief Bogo fire you for accepting to be my date? He should promote you for all I know." Marcus said with optimistic voice.

"I.. Wh-what?" Hailie asked in confusion.

"Well.. If Bogo would be to hear that you would be on a date with... Me... They would bring your associates with you. Nick and Judy at least. And they would ask you to wear a wire. And listen everything I say.  
And expect me to do something crazy so they could get me."

Hailie was quiet for a while, not even thinking that way. But now that she thought about it, it made sense to her. It would give them whole new operation but this was even more confusing now.

"But... This does not make sense. Why would you want them to catch you doing something crazy or revealing some secrets to me during a date?"

Marcus now actually gave genuine smile as he spoke to the snow leopard with charming tone.

"Well... Because I would waste their time. First, I would not do anything crazy. Unless they have yellow curtains. I hate yellow. Sorry, that might had sounded a bit random. I say lot of random things. But anyway, I wouldn't do anything out of norm.  
And second, I would not reveal any secrets... Because there is nothing to really share. Okay you know that is lies but still, I am not that arrogant. So, you would end up doing your job and I would get to do something I really wanted."

"Something... Something you really wanted?" Hailie asked with uncertain look.

Marcus then inhaled deep and tried not to fail this by stuttering.

"Getting to know you. Getting to eat good food and drink glass of wine with you. Listening to good music. Having fresh air. And spending a good night with most beautiful company I would ever have.  
And listening to your enchanting voice and talk about about anything you would want to talk about. I would not even need to talk, officer Garnett. I could just listen to you.  
You might not think yourself as interesting individual but just after watching you on that stage for that moment you strike'd me as most interesting mammal I had ever seen... Sound like a plan?"

The limo went quiet as Hailie turned as red as a tomato, her eyes wide as they could be. She felt like melting after hearing that stuff, the male looking at her with hopeful look and running his thumbs around in circle and clearly holding his breath. His gaze was begging only one thing. Say yes. Please say yes.

Hailie was feeling her heart beat like a drum, trying to break eye contact with the black wolf but found it impossible. That damn innocent and hopeful smile.  
She would now feel like really mean if she refused. But she was scared of him still. HE WAS A MOB BOSS. Hailie stuttered something by herself with her blush, squirming on her seat and Marcus knowing he had finally done something right here. He was holding his breath still, feeling like dying as he waited for the answer eagerly.

"Why... May I just... Just ask one thing first?" Hailie asked quietly with light voice.

"Anything." Marcus said quickly.

"... You are Mayor... And... And by Nick's and Judy's word you are-"

"A mob boss and a crime lord. I am many things, Officer Garnett. But I am not a liar. Judith and Nicholas are right. I am the wolf you and your department have been looking for all this time.  
But it does not mean that I am a bad mammal."

Now Hailie looked at Marcus with look that told "Really", feeling like the black wolf was now just making things up. Marcus felt his smile fell from Hailie's expression of not being very convinced,  
trying to figure out something.

"You know that... Even if... Even if this date would go well... That we can't... We could not be in relationship of any kind? My job is to bring you in jail, IF these allegations about you are true." Hailie said with sad tone.

"IF they are." Marcus added with optimistic voice, knowing that he was not fooling anyone. He then sighed and spoke.

"Look, maybe... Maybe it does not work. You are right about that... But.. Can't you at least try to... Try to have this one date with me? That is all I ask, officer Garnett... Just... Just one date.  
If it ends up with you arresting me on the spot, well... You have won before anything even started. But IF I don't get arrested... You might had one interesting and fun date night with the mayor of Zootopia.  
Does that... In a sense sound like a win win situation?" Marcus suggested with awkward grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"... Okay... Mr mayor... I will go out with you." Hailie said after a while of thinking, those seconds feeling like hours for Marcus as he was sweating.

He wanted to jump in the air from that, but controlled himself. He let out a long and loud exhale, feeling like he had been diving under water this whole time, being finally free to breathe.

"Awesome!"

"Marcus... You shouldn't get to excited.. It's... It would be police business.. Not an actual date." Hailie reminded.

"Mmm not police business for me... Just hanging out with most prettiest female I have ever seen." Marcus said with genuine tone and half lidded eyes.

Hailie's eyes widened again from that and she started to squirm again. After a while Marcus spoke.

"I... Am not making you uncomfortable by... By saying that am I? I can stop..." Marcus mumbled now, going back to his awkward self, wondering if he overdid it. But he could not lie to himself.  
Hailie was a vision in his eyes. She was unbearably beautiful.

Suddenly Hailie felt it. The car had stopped. Marcus only now realized it too, watching outside as it was still raining. He had not even realized with Hailie that it was raining hard on Savannah.  
Still? That was very odd. They were both in front of the building of the Zpd, the limo waiting for Hailie to go outside. The black tinted window slowly rolled down behind Marcus's back and voice spoke.

"Mr Weston, destination reached."

"Thank you." Marcus said, the window rolling back the second after.

Hailie looked outside and saw her building, wondering should she just... Go?  
Marcus suddenly spoke as the snow leopard was looking outside in the rain, zoning out.

"So... Khrmm... When... When would you be available? For the... The date I mean?" Marcus asked carefully.

Hailie looked at Marcus with blush for a while in his hazel brown eyes and spoke back quietly.

"... A-any day is good..." Hailie stuttered.

"... How about... Tuesday?" The wolf suggested.

"... It's... It's okay, I guess.." Hailie said shyly.

"Okay... SO... Tuesday it is... I expect to pick you up from your place?" Marcus said, clearing his throat.

"... Y-yeah.. Okay." Hailie said with uncertain voice.

"GREAT... Wonderful... Cool... Yeah." Marcus muttered, wondering how to continue this talk.

Hailie looked at the black wolf for a moment still before turning to look at the rain and Zpd again.  
The snow leopard was quiet for a while and then spoke quietly.

"Marcus... Thank you for... Giving me lift to work."

"... Was my pleasure, officer Garnett." Marcus swallowed, wondering if he should say something romantic or anything at all.

The snow leopard gave small nod at that, opening her side door and embracing chilly and windy rain. She slowly stepped outside to the cold pavement of Savannah,  
squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she placed her gun back into her belt, feeling so relieved that she didn't have to use it. Or the fact that this ride didn't end in horror.

She was about to close the door when Marcus suddenly stepped out from his side of the car. Hailie felt her heart beat fast as the black wolf approached her after closing his door.  
He stopped about few feet away from Hailie, making the snow leopard girl tense up. Damn he was tall and so handsome...  
Marcus was quiet for a moment while looking around, rubbing the back of his neck and wondering if he should say it.  
He then looked at his left side, watching to the streets far away. Then he saw them randomly, making his eyes widen. Nick and Judy. The two mammals in uniform were holding paws, walking a bit far away.  
They had not seen him or his limo yet, being still quite far. Hailie saw the direction Marcus was looking too, seeing her friends approach. They both saw as Nick and Judy were holding paws,  
waiting for the lights to turn green. There was quite amount of mammals on the same street as Nick and Judy were, few looking at them with disgust on their faces. Some were looking admiring. Some looked like they didn't even care, too busy going to work or somewhere. Marcus turned to look at Hailie again, speaking to her again.

"So... Officer Garnett... I think I should go. Wilde and Hopps are here shortly and I think they have hanged around with me enough for one week... Even though I am meeting them in Big's mansion this weekend."

"... You are?" Hailie asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow to him.

"I am... But yeah... I better go. Please to send my greeting to them and Bogo. And don't forget to mention to Bogo that none of this was your fault. You just had to get to work on time. Right?"  
Marcus asked with awkward chuckle and saw as Hailie muttered something quietly in return.

The silence was getting unbearing, so Marcus thought that it was his time to take leave until Hailie would change her mind.  
Marcus opened the door of his limo and was about to step inside when Hailie quickly spoke.

"Wait!... Marcus."

The way she said his name just made his heart beat so damn fast and him wanting her to say it again... It just felt so good coming from her.  
The black wolf turned to look at the snow leopard and gave questioning look, a bit scared that his fear came true and Hailie was having second thoughts.  
But then the snow leopard actually gave small shy smile, looking at him in the eyes as she was blushing.

"I... Do I wear a dress?"

Marcus was looking at her wide eyed with burning ears from the question and answered quietly.

"Officer Garnett... You can wear whatever suits you. I am just happy you said yes." He said with genuine tone.

Hailie did not answer to that, giving small smile and squirming under his admiring gaze like it was high school all over again.

"Okay... So.. I'll see you Tuesday then... And hey."

"... Yeah?" Hailie asked carefully.

"Have good day at work... Officer Garnett. Stay... Safe I guess." Marcus said with shy smile, almost wincing inside for wondering if that was weird thing to say to officer as mob boss.

Hailie then actually was giving him a smile with half lidded eyes from that and spoke.

"You know, mayor Weston... Nick was right about you."

"About what?"

"... You are one of a kind, mayor Weston."

"..." Marcus didn't say anything to that, wondering if she thought it was bad or good.

Hailie then started to walk away, giving one last look at his way, their gazes lingering together.

"You know... Officer... You never told what you... Felt at that moment on stage." Marcus added.

Hailie felt her smile go away and her blush come back furiously as she struggled to answer that.  
She indeed had not answered. She then spoke quietly.

"... Maybe I need few days to think my answer trough..." Hailie mumbled.

"... Fair enough, officer." Marcus added with smile.

Hailie then gave shy smile to herself and turned around, starting to walk up the Zpd, getting soaked in this hard rain and this damn wind.  
Marcus looked at her the whole time she walked those steps, watching her amazing figure the whole time, not able to hold his ears from burning.  
Her eyes and her voice was still lingering in his mind.

He saw that Nick and Judy were crossing a road, so he thought that it was good idea to leave before staying to chat.  
Unfortunately Nick and Judy saw Marcus. Just when he opened the door to his limo, Nick and Judy froze. About from seven meters away, they saw the black wolf and their gazes met.  
Nick and Judy looked stunned, wondering if Marcus was actually there. Marcus just gave wicked grin back and greeted them with snap of his fingers, confirming that it was no one else but him.  
The wolf then went back into his car, speaking to the driver.

"City hall."

"Got it, sir." The driver said.

Before Nick and Judy even knew it, the limo drove off fast. Marcus was whistling by himself for a moment, humming casually.

But the moment the car stopped in the first lights, his face got dreamy and his tail started to wag furiously. His smile just widened as he felt like seeing hearts right now,  
giving out loud howl of victory.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DID IT! SHE AGREED TO DATE WITH ME! YES! YES! YEEEEES!"

The black wolf was feeling like a superhero right now, feeling his heart beat so fast from adrenaline. Hailie... I am really going to see her again.  
Those eyes...

"Sir."

The black wolf woke from his victory when a paw was handing over a phone to him.  
The driver continued.

"Roy Briggs is on the line. Something about Garvia and Simon. There seems to be situation at the base. No idea what."

The black wolf turned into serious mode right away, taking the phone. Back to work from moment of happiness.

All the black wolf could do was sigh.


	37. The Burning / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "burning" series start now. Get ready mentally for whats ahead! :D

VOLUME 2

Chapter 4

"Burning"

Part 1

...

The sound of running and warm shower water came to an end as a certain fox's paw slowly turned off the switch, leaving a relaxing silence inside the bathroom. The warm steam around them was still heavy, the long and intimate showertime came to an end between the two lovers. The fox and the bunny both started slowly to exit through the glass slide door, leaving the shower as the grey doe led the fox. Judy stood on the bathroom floor next to the sink, feeling hazy, relaxed, and light. Her eyes tried to take their time to find towels in Nick's bathroom, wondering where they were so she could dry herself up. She was about to quietly ask a reminder, until she felt her fox kneel a bit behind her, feeling something against her back.

"Looking for towels?" he asked gently, having taken a dry one from on to of the wooden decorated box that stored all of his deodorants inside. He started to dry her shoulders with the white fabric, knowing the doe was smiling to herself as she was getting this soothing treatment from the gentlemammal of a fox, making this morning an amazing one among others. She quietly spoke as she stared at the floor, feeling Nick gently and carefully drying her ears.

"We finally showered together like you always wanted. Was it all you wished for, Slick?"

"Everything is worth waiting as long as you are involved," Nick said soothingly.

"Nicholas Wilde, you are going to flatter me to death at this rate," Judy said with a small snort, wiggling her tail from the compliment.

"MMMmhh okay, let's balance it so you will stay alive. You are short," Nick smirked teasingly, seeing Judy in such a joking mood from where she was just an hour ago, crying in their bed.

"That is not fair! You are just too tall," Judy giggled, shaking her head as Nick kept drying her back.

"Maaaaybe... I have thing for short females though, so you are fine," Nick smiled.

"Bully..." Judy giggled a bit, squirming as Nick dried her arms now.

"Should I kneel everytime I talk to you from now on?" Nick asked with an evil smile.

"I am thinking about drying myself right now, big meanie..." Judy smiled.

"No... My bunny. Mine!" Nick said with a playful and possessive command, making Judy laugh as he started to dry her harder from her tummy as he was kneel'd behind her, observing as the dry fabric traveled across her wet and soft fur. Judy didn't do anything as she just stood on the warm tiles, feeling the floor warm her footpads as her boyfriend dried her fur after their intense and emotional romantic mating in his bedroom. It had been different. Something she would have a hard time forgetting. She wasn't feeling so scared and fearful towards the city and mammals they were about to face. She had him right there with her. Her friends supported her. Her comrades at work supported her. Even her boss would have her back, no matter his personal thoughts about all this: doubting her and Nick's love would last. That it was was just young affection that would leave them both once they would realize all the bad things they would have to suffer because of their choice. She didn't care. She had already made her mind up. She wanted to belong to this fox, not wanting any other mammal to touch her, see her, or know her like Nick did. The fact that she was carrying his seed right now was already quite a mark of that. This fox was hers and no one else's. No vixen's, wolf's, or canine's. Hers!

"Carrots..."

"Hmmm?" Judy asked in a thoughtful hum, her eyes almost closed as Nick continued to dry her gently.

"How are you feeling? After what we just did... Our whole talk. Are you okay?" Nick asked in a serious tone, not wanting her to get out there if she truly didn't want to.

"Nick, I know that you think it still would be for the best for us to skip work, but we can do this. You know we can," Judy said calmly, not wanting him to worry anymore. She was feeling good. Better than ever. She was ready to get out there to do her job. Be a cop. Serve the law and protect mammals. Ready to be her known self: the overexcited and life loving bunny that always had her brave and confident attitude as she would stroll around Savannah. I am Judith Laverne Hopps, a cop and a role model. I will not be bullied by anyone no matter who I love. I got this.

"If you are sure, my love," Nick said after a while as he ran the towel over her hips, looking down and feeling his movement getting slower as he was witnessing her naked rump.

"You know, I am growing on you calling me that," Judy said in a loving tone as she stood there, feeling his gentle paws take care of her. She was almost dry.

"I am not going to stop calling you my nicknames," Nick reminded like he was devoted to never forget calling her "Carrots", "Fluff", and "Whiskers".

"I know. I don't mind. I like them. When we visit my family though, don't use those names around them. They can be seen in a bit of more... Negative manner," Judy finished, rolling her eyes.

"Noted. Don't want to be a foxpie. I would turn your family into meat eaters," Nick snickered to his dark humor.

"That is disturbing," Judy said after a moment with a snort.

"A little. Have to ease you into dark humor. Get that farm rabbit innocence chipped away bit by bit," Nick said like it was a task of his.

"You do know that many of my 'farm rabbit' sisters and brothers are far from innocent," Judy reminded him, knowing that there were very rude words she sometimes hated herself from wanting to use on her own sisters during arguments as they bullied her. She always held back though. It was just not a very fond memory, reading books in your room and watching crime TV shows at the age of sixteen, your sisters giggling in the hallways about boys they had sex with. Her not able to concentrate as she listened with another ear, feeling so awkward and pathetic that she had no idea what they were talking about. All the dirty details they told, causing Judy to blush as she tried to read her book, only wondering how it would feel for a boy to touch her the way her sisters talked about. Then hearing her sisters gossip about her, telling her how odd she was, not being interested at boys at all. Maybe even wondering if she liked girls instead but was too scared to come out, even if her parents would still love her without a doubt. But Judy was interested. She wasn't any different. She wanted to know what her sisters talked about. But not everyone is as brave, confident, or good with their social skills. She in part hated herself from being different. She thought that even at somepoint she would find the right one... But everyone knowing she wanted to be a police officer in the big city made bucks scared of her. It was something so crazy to everyone. Everyone thought she was mentally ill. Also, she was the least attractive of her sisters the same age by many of the standards that bucks liked. She wasn't girly. She loved training in martial arts, reading law, watching crime series, and also didn't dress feminine. She wore a hoodie most of the time. She was the odd girl of the class. The one that was a target for the females of other families, too. Gideon Gray was on top among the few predators and bucks who avoided talking to her, all these silly rumors making her seem like a weirdo for others.

Still, there were things that made her get through it: determination for her dreams, among a few loyal friends. She was still loved for one thing: protecting others against bullying. Even if she was talked about behind her back, ignored by males and all that, she was far from helpless. Her cop state and attitude were already so strong in her heart since she was a kit. It never faded away no matter what. No matter how many times she cried before going to sleep, felt lonely, or released her aggression by kicking rocks by the pond in their local forest. She was going to prove to everyone that a bunny can be more than all the most common things her species on the female side wanted to be: farmers, singers, dancers, porn actors, cooks, or fitness trainers.

She was going to show them all. It was always quite a surprise for those bullying kits to be shoving and beating some mammal, seeing Judy come towards and telling them to stop. The funniest thing was, the action stopped right there. It was amusing because a coyote, showing and kicking a bunny all tough, having some other kits around him to cheer as the crying mammal was getting bullied... Then seeing Judy walk over in her blue ZPD hoodie, looking as harmless as one could, coming over and telling him to apologize, telling him to never do what he did again. Then telling him to report himself to the school principle for what he did or she would drag him there. The faces. Oh those faces. A few thinking she was either the bravest bunny ever, or just insane. But the rumors about her were not for nothing. The coyote laughing and asking what she was going to do about it. Judy smiling and saying that he shouldn't even try; just apologize and come with her. The coyote attacking her, ready to make this cocky rabbit know what her place was. Only to be in principle's office a few minutes later, holding ice on a black eye, a bleeding lip, and still huffing for air from hard kick. Judy was not helpless. Ever since her episode with Gideon, she asked for her parents to get her into self defense classes. Bonnie's and Stu's faces were quite something, trying to talk her out of it. But she refused. She was already an orange belt for karate when she entered highschool. So there was no more fear of physical bullying. Except when Gideon or his friends came into picture. Sometimes size does matter, as much as Judy wanted to believe otherwise.

"So you've told. We shall see when we go there. My karate bunny will save this poor foxy fox from beatings, won't she?" Nick asked jokingly, but they both knew that he actually meant it a bit. It was odd to be with female who could make you bite the floor in seconds.

"She will. You can bet on that." Judy nodded, giving a wink over her shoulder. Nick smiled back at her, both looking at each other in the eyes in the quiet bathroom as Nick had started to zone out on her body, looking at its curves; seeing its amazing and enchanting fur pattern, feeling so alpha that this all belonged to him. Judy looked at those studying and warm emerald eyes, looking over her shoulder with a small blush and loving gaze, wondering what the fox was thinking. Nick ran his other paw gently over her hip, the other on her shoulder as he had dropped the towel on the floor. All Nick could think was how much he wanted to marry her. He didn't say it. He wanted to. As much as they loved each other, they were still so young. They had been in an actual intimate relationship for barely a few weeks. It would be too fast and too crazy to do it, so he knew it was a bad idea. Just... Those eyes. Those damn eyes. Those lavender pools that screamed of nothing but love among her shy expression. Those eyes that he would see every single time as he would wake up from bed with her. The way those eyes looked into his when they were having fun and joking... Talking seriously and emotionally.. Or making love...

"Nick, my fur is still wet?" Judy asked with a teasing smile over her shoulder, wiggling her tail for the male that was zoning out, looking at her back like she was an angel.

"Y-yeah, I know, Fluff... I just.." Nick mumbled, zoning out on her body and those eyes, the bunny not able to feel her heart beat so much as the fox looked like he wanted to eat her, marveling at every detail of her naked and bare body under his eyes, his paws slowly running over her sides and outer thighs and feeling his fingers travel on her soft fur. Just... He couldn't handle it. She was so... Just a vision under his eyes. My bunny. Mine.

Judy was about to say something until Nick closed his eyes slowly, leaning in, his black nose coming closer. Judy fell quiet, and a surprised exhale left her as she felt Nick's nose make contact with her neck, starting to inhale in her scent mixed with vanilla soap. Judy closed her eyes with him, breathing in with a loving smile on her face as Nick ran his nose around her fur, his inner canine just not getting enough of her scent. Judy felt as the warm fox fur greeted her as Nick brought his arms around her tummy, pulling her into tight embrace from behind. The fox felt her soft and delicate fur run against his nose, feeling his own scent all over her despite the shower.

"Nicholas..." Judy whispered quietly as Nick kept hugging her from behind.

"It's my tranqulizer," Nick said quietly with a wicked smirk.

"Uh-huh. I didn't see you taking it into the shower with you," Judy added with a teasing voice, biting her lip a bit as Nick poked against her fur with something eager.

"It's quite dark here, not your fault."

"Lights are on."

"Imagination."

Nick saw as the bunny gave a laugh and turned around slowly to look him in the eyes. That damn mischievous smile. My funny and sweet fox.

The two looked at each other, both smiling with goofy looks as Judy finally gave up and giggled at her boyfriends erection, the fox waving it off like it didn't matter.

"Don't let that be a moodkiller."

Judy looked down slowly, feeling a spike of burning hunger as she stared at something she liked with half-lidded eyes, then looking back up at him. She then whispered quietly as she picked up the towel from the floor slowly, taking it behind her shoulders and holding it with both paws like a cape.

"We should get dressed," the bunny winked. Nick looking at her from head to toe as he was biting his tongue, giving a wide grin.

"We should," he nodded.

"Time is ticking," Judy said.

"All the time. We have about a half hour left. We showered in like twenty minutes at least," Nick reminded, nodding.

Suddenly, Judy's face turned into a bit serious expression, her eyes widening and worry hitting her.

"I haven't even cooked breakfast! Nick, I need a paw! We can't go to work hungry!" Judy said, starting to scoot over towards the door from Nick's hughold.

"I can give paws for help," Nick said with a sly tone, licking his muzzle as he looked at her.

"Niiiiiick, I really don't want to skip breakfast. We need energy today," Judy said with a serious tone, blushing and waving her head from side to side from Nick trying to get her in the mood again.

"Well after what we just did a hour ago, you seem to be really full of energy because of it. You are bouncing like an enthusiastic bunn-"

"Hush! Dress up! I really hope our uniforms are dried enough," Judy worried, mumbling as she bent down to take her white panties from the floor.

Nick felt his eyes widen despite the playful and naughty mood, Judy not leaving much to the imagination right now in her current position, Nick's inner male getting wild inside.

"My God..." Nick said with a tone full of lust.

Judy's fur sparked up as she realized her position, starting to laugh as she blushed and took her panties with her as she started to escape from the bathroom, laughing with giddy voice.

"NIiiiiiick, I need help with cooking!" Judy claimed, jumping out of the bathroom with one foot as she got her panties on.

"Coming to help!" Nick said with a sneaky tone as he sprinted after her.

It took only two seconds after Nick got out for Judy to give a loud squeal as the fox tackled her gently to the living room floor, pinning her down and starting to passionately kiss her with his dancing tongue. After a few giggles and small words of trying to resist, she gave up and started to passionately kiss him back, both not getting enough of the other.

Ah, young love.

One thing was sure: inside these walls their mornings were always like a piece of heaven, making the best memories of their lives during each one... Until they stepped through that door, not knowing what crazy day they would face today, let alone the world and its struggles.

...

TO THE WORLD

...

"Reeeed," Nick slurred teasingly.

"Black," Judy answered like it was settled.

"Come ooooon," Nick continued.

"You are so not wearing a red tie with your uniform," Judy giggled and shook her head.

"Why nooooot?"

"Because I, as your girlfriend, am obliged to make sure a certain fox is not drawing too much attention to himself in public," Judy assured as she used her fingers to do Nick's tie.

They both were standing in front of Nick's door, both almost ready to get off to work after eating bowls of cereal along with toast. Judy was adjusting the black tie on her fox as he was leaning against the door. They both had their uniforms on already, neat and clean from wrinkles. They had a fair fifteen minutes left to get to work, Nick lingering by protesting on wanting a red tie for a while.

Which Judy wasn't going to allow from many unnamed reasons. Nick was having his hands behind his back, watching Judy with half-lidded eyes as she was adjusting his buttons and tie into shape.

"Because you would be afraid that other females look at me too much?" Nick shot with a smirk.

"Nick, red doesn't match with blue," Judy snorted with an amused smile.

"Ok, what about crimson?" Nick suggested.

"This discussion is over," Judy said, waving Nick to move out of the door.

"I am not giving up on this, Fluff. I think I'm going to take lavender," Nick said, looking into her eyes.

"Nick, we are going to be late," Judy said with a giggle.

"MMmmhh... Okay, if you answer three questions, I'll let you pass through this door," Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay?" Judy asked with an uncertain voice.

"Question one: do I get to drive today?" Nick asked.

"Nope," Judy said, laughing like that was obviously never going to happen again.

"Mean. But fair. Second, when will we have that romantic dinner we was supposed to have the moment we would reveal our thingy to the city?" Nick asked with actual interest, a bit bummered that it went down.

"I-I... Well, we are dining with tomorrow... It's going to be very nice night with all the food an-"

"Wooooooaaaa. Tsk, tsk, Carrots. That is far from a romantic dinner. Not counted. Any evening where I have to carry my tranquilizer with me is not a night out with my bunny," Nick assured, getting a bit serious.

"I know... We just have to find time for it," Judy said quietly, giving him the look that told everything is already so messed up with them ,so restaurant nights were not on the top of things they had to deal with right now.

Nick knew this and understood her look, but was still a bit sad about it. All he wanted to do is treat her and make her feel special.

"Nick... We can.. Think about big dates and time outs as we let all this just..."

"Settle down?" Nick asked quietly.

"We never had that second dance," Judy suddenly said, holding Nick's paws as she looked at him with a bit of sorrow.

"Dance?"

"You told me... When the festival was still going down in Savannah Central. You remember?" Judy asked quietly.

"How could I ever forget the image of you in that dress?" Nick asked back with a loving smile.

Judy smiled back at that, remembering the fox in his clean and neat black suit. She then continued with her paws behind her back.

"You told... When I dropped you at your place... After we went through the pharmacy.. You told me that-"

"Judy... It does not need to be the only dance," Nick finished, remembering. He had a wide smile after answering that.

"So you do remember," Judy said with a pleased exhale. Knowing that it had meant to Nick just as much.

"You bet. Whiskers, I will take you to dance anytime, anywhere," Nick finished and nodded.

"Is that a promise then?" Judy asked with a grin.

"On a fox's honor," Nick said, closing his eyes and crossing his paw over his heart.

Judy giggled at that, coming closer and taking the uniformed fox into a hug.

Nick knew it was coming, starting to pay attention to her body language greater day after day. He closed his paws around her as well, brushing her back as he chuckled. She is so unbearably cute. They had stood there for a while when Judy questioned.

"Nick. What was the third?"

"The third question you had," Judy reminded with half-lidded eyes, looking up. Nick looked down, their noses almost touching as Judy waited for her answer.

"Riiiiight, the third," Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows, and Judy wondering what the fox was going to ask with that expression. Then he continued.

"Waaaas just wondering... Does my bunbun want to have fun tonight, too?" Nick asked in a warm slur, his eyes full of love as he swished his tail.

Judy's smile went away as her eyes shot open slowly, her face blushing and ears burning a bit from the way Nick was looking at her right now. Nick had tried to hide the tone from himself, trying to act like he was just doing a quick check for her. But he was the one that was going to wait to get off from work, looking every second at the clock, wondering if this amazing bunny wanted to make love once they would get home. It would cause him to act like an excited kit waiting for candy, knowing that he was hooked. He tried to act like he was just male doing what his female would want, like it was his duty or something. When in truth he was the one who was getting addicted to making love with her. Three times they had done it now, and he already knew he would go crazy if he wouldn't experience that soon again. That is how incredible and out of this world sex was with her. Please say yes, make me a happy fox you amazing bunny.

"I think I would like that," Judy said quietly after a while with a loving voice, wiggling her tail and her eyes relaxing again. She still blushed as she looked at Nick into his eyes, running her finger up and down his chest.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was crazy about him. This freaking fox knew that it would be on top of the list of things she would want when they got home. He was such a talented lover that Judy would be begging for him to mate her before going to sleep. He just wanted to hear it aloud to boost his ego.

"Good. Noooow we are ready to get out there," Nick said, trying to hide how happy he was now, setting the second timer inside his head on. Only eight hours till home. You can do it. Be strong. No victory dance.

"Nick..." Judy suddenly said with a loving voice.

"Yeah?" Nick asked back in the same tone.

"You forgot your tranquilizer, your badge, aaaand your zipper is.." Judy drifted off, taking her fingers to his metallic zipper, pulling it carefully up with a zip sound and looked at him again.

"Closed now."

"I'll be right back..." Nick said, realizing that he had actually forgotten those. He stormed off to the bedroom, leaving the laughing bunny to the living room.

"Life saver!"

"Dumb fox!" Judy shot back with a laugh, hearing the fox starting to ruffle through his stuff in the bedroom.

...

OUTSIDE

...

"Whhhaaaat would I dooo... WIthouut youuuu..." Nick sang as he exited from the apartment, singing with closed eyes as he span the keys on his finger.

"Ummm.. Nick." Judy suddenly said with serious tone.

"MMmhhh... What is whisk-" Nick was about to finish until he witnessed the reason for Judy's sudden tone.

He opened his eyes to see something had not really prepared for. Not mentally at least. What the hell.

All of the neighbors from the hallway were standing at outside of their apartments, most of them on the hallways. They had been clearly in middle of heated conversation before they had realized Judy Hopps had came out from the apartment belonging to him. Whatever the discussion on this hall had been about, they had very clearly cut it off.

Mammals from first, second and third floor had most arrived to their floor, some standing on the stairways. Their janitor, Luis was also among them, standing near the staircase.

Now that they had been spotted, the building had turned quiet as graveyard. Nick studied all of them with annoyed expression, knowing damn wall what was the talk of subject here.

It didn't take him long to see from all of those eyes, expressions and body language what was going on. What he had done with Judy this morning. It was clear that few that had heard their

intense and loud love making, had clearly taken it to themselves to make whole building know. Oh they knew alright. Those faces of disgust. Those faces were now way more judging than they had

even been the day before. Nick already felt hate and adrenaline go trough him as he gazed at everyone, biting his teeth together a bit and trying to remain calm. Yes, this is exactly how I wanted my morning to go.

Thaknk you world. One day of misery wasn't enough. Now I have to go trough this shit and hear insults the whole mor-

"If any of you have something to say to me, do say it out loud right now."

Judy had actually said that. Nick looked at Judy with wide eyes, Judy's attitude taking him by surprise. It wasn't tired, scared or worried Judy anymore. The brave and respect demanding bunny cop was back to

her normal self. She was clearly so done with this. If they truly had something to say to her, now was the time. That she wanted to make clear.

Judy looked at everyone with determined look, gazing them slowly as Nick observed her. The antelopes, porcupines, few dogs, a buffalo, lot of otters, three raccoon ladies, one weasel lady and Luis, all stood on

their places without saying a word. All of them stared at Judy right now. Whatever they had to say, they clearly were going to attack Nick if they would, not her. She was going to make sure that would not happen here.

"Well? I'm waiting." Judy pressured, having her arms in akimbo as she stood proudly in her uniform, none of the mammals able to really say anything now. It was the look she was giving them. It was clear that whatever

these mammals were about to say, it was way harder to get out once the actual mammal was right in front of you. Plus Judy was clearly going to stand her ground here. She wasn't going to take any shit right now.

"Luis?" Judy asked from the lion, making him wince in scare a bit as he looked back at the rabbit. Judy then remembered the threat Nick had given to this lion yesterday, knowing damn well that he wasn't going to say a word.

Nick's intense gaze on him made that sure, even if Judy didn't see it.

Nick was really impressed by the fact that no matter how much they were clearly disgusted after hearing and knowing they made love just barely two hours ago, no one had balls to say bad things to Judy.

They would kill him if he was alone, that was for sure. But Judy's presence carried whole different mood, her being hero of the city and quite a legend after all. Still no words on the hallway.

Judy slowly reached for Nick's paw carefully, making Nick look at her paw as it closed into his own. Judy then whispered quietly to him.

"Let's just go."

"... Yeah." Nick said back quietly, starting to follow her lead. Judy started to walk paw in paw with Nick trough the hallway, crossing the mammals whose eyes lingered on them nonstop.

Some of the gazes were really confused. Even as most were full fo disgust, hatred and all of that.. Few were not so judging by their expressions. Certainly not the weasel girl, the one that Finnick was fooling

around with. She looked very interested and happy for the two in a way. Like she was just marveling something she could never believed herself to witness during her lifetime. But there it was. Prey and predator,

paw in paw. Nick and Judy had walked about few meters forward until some raccoon lady actually spoke to Judy.

"Officer Hopps... If I may?" She asked with respectful tone, knowing who she was addressing.

Nick and Judy stopped right there. Judy slowly turned to look at the raccoon lady, knowing damn well that everyone were holding their breath right now.

Judy slowly turned to look at the raccoon lady standing about feet away from her, going quiet. Judy gave nod at her, saying she was clear to say whatever she wanted to get off her chest.

"My kit's... They love you. Ever since what you did, they became crazy about you. They can't stop talking about how they want to be cops." The mother raccoon explained.

Judy wanted to smile for that, but not knowing where she was going with this, she held the neutral expression on her, nodding to that. The raccoon continued.

"How on earth can you be the role model they have, now that you have done this? I have to tell them that you are doing something against the nature. It is not right.

Laying with that predator-"

"His name is Nicholas." Judy shot in between with annoyance.

"... Nicholas. Why are you disgracing yourself as a female and as a prey with what you do?" The raccoon lady asked in serious tone.

"That is your opinion. I don't feel like I am disgracing anything about myself by loving someone who loves me back." Judy said in frustration, not understanding why these questions had to be so hostile.

"He is a fox."

"He is."

"You don't think it's unnatural? Weird? You really see nothing wrong with it?" She asked like Judy was out of her mind.

"No." She answered honestly.

"Then I wish you had never arrived to this city at all, officer Hopps. You might had saved it... But with what you are doing now, you are making it just as bad as it was." The raccoon lady siad with sorrow in her voice.

Nick's jaw hanged a bit from that, Judy looking back at the raccoon lady with frustrated expression. She didn't want to insult her in anyway. She never wanted to use bad words. But hearing something like this truly hurt.

"You are all out of your minds. Judy, we don't have to listen to these idiots." Nick said, taking Judy's paw. She didn't protest, she was so annoyed by the way of this lady's thinking that she honestly didn't know if she

wanted to even waste energy on answering that. They were running late from work already. She didn't want to get into battle. OR do something few wanted. Making her lose her cool and get truly angry.

"So we are the idiots, huh?" Some antelope asked with annoyance from Nick as they kept walking towards the staircase.

"At least we don't try to make mutated kit's." The antelope next to the other said.

Judy looked wide eyed at that, feeling his angry gaze make the antelope look a bit embarrassed right away after saying that.

Nick wanted to punch the guy in the throat, only holding back because of Judy. These mammals were acting like they were so much better than them and it made him mad.

He was so timid and gentle by his nature. Sure he mouthed off all the time and as clever with being passive aggressive, but this was just tasteless.

"Heroes of the city my ass. More like freaks." Some otter guy said to them as they walked past him.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER?" Judy asked, stopping right in front of the otter. The look on Judy's face made the otter go quiet right away, knowing that he was about to be with them on the station from next peep.

"You all act so highty mighty. What have we ever done to you all?" Nick asked as they were almost at the staircase, asking from all of the mammals in annoyance as he let go of Judy's paw.

"Uhhh, ruing the future of our kit's?" Raccoon lady who they talked earlier shot with her hands in akimbo.

"Made me lose my faith on animality." One buffalo said.

"Because of all of you, this is going to be a trend and then we have freaks all over the city." Some antelope said.

"As if it wasn't bad enough that dogs, wolves and fox's were making all these weird looking kit's already, mixing genes and dna like it was all fun." Some otter said in disgust.

"Wow." Nick said in annoyance, wanting to shove his middle finger in the otters face. The never of these mammals. They had now gotten way more cofortable on saying what they wanted to say.

All they were doing was taking it with Judy. Nick felt the worry in him as he looked at Judy, wondering if she was losing her cool. But she wasn't. She was just listening with annoyed look,

wanting to talk to each one and explain to them. Talk to them. Hell, teach some manners and wanting to wash few of their muzzles with soap. But they simply had no time and she walked faster,

knowing what even as cool as tried to keep it, one insult strong enough towards HER and she had to fear Nick hurting someone again. The last thing she wanted was her fox brawling with someone.

Nick and Judy finally reached the staircase, Luis leaning against the wooden support pillar. He was clearly enjoying the show, trying to hide his pleased smile as the mammal basically spat on these

two as they just ignored them, throwing back angry looks and saying short sentences in their defense. Nick would love to just show some claw on that face but he would horrify Judy for life by showing some true predator

on predator nature. Just keep calm. You have listened insults your whole life. Let them be ignorant assholes and go on with your life. They don't get to you.

"Why do you all have to be so mean? Why can't you just let me be happy with him?" Judy asked as she arrive to Luis, turning around to look at the mammals behind and around them. They all muttered and shot back

reasons. Some looked apologizing. Even if most of the energy was negative, not all were looking so judging, giving scolding looks at some who had said the worst things. Not all were so against it. Some didn't even know

their true opinion about all this. If they would have whole day, this whole building would turn into mammals arguing and maybe even fighting over this subject among eachothers. Some still knew who she was. The respect,

admiration and love for her was still there among them. Even the ones that insulted her and her fox. But it had damaged the way they looked at her forever for some.

"Move." Nick suddenly said to Luis with sigh, the lion blocking the way.

The lion looked at Nick and spoke.

"So you can threaten me with death again?" The lion asked, sounding cocky.

"Luis, did you grow balls overnight or something?" Nick shot back. Luis's confident smile fell from that, the weasel girl near them holding her laugh.

"Nick!" Judy scolded a bit, hissing at the serious looking fox.

"You didn't mean what you said last night." Luis said.

"... Is that so?" Nick asked, measuring the lion with his gaze.

"You would never endanger your career or hers, with all these witnesses around knowing that you had warned about doing such things first and then doing them, thinking you wouldn't be main suspect." Luis said, acting wise.

"Wow, it took you whole night in bed to realize that? Impressive brain work. But I'm afraid we are late from work so I bit you a due." Nick said, rolling his paw in circle motion for the lion, telling him to step aside.

"What kind of officer threatens citizens like that?" Lion asked in disgust.

"The ones that want their loved ones to relax after a day of nightmare. Caused by mammals like most of you." Nick said, waving off to all their way as the mammals stood against their doors.

Judy looked at Nick from the side after that, wanting to just hug him for what he just said. Luis was quiet for a while and looked at them both. He slowly stepped aside just enough to let them go past him.

"Thank you. Come on, Nick. Before Bogo will get angry." Judy said, taking Nick by his paw and leading him past Luis.

"After you Judith." The fox said with agreeing tone, giving one last nasty look at all their neighbors.

"Officer Hopps, your parents must be proud." Luis said the moment they had gone three steps down.

Most of the neighbors nodded to that, few yelling in agreement from the crowds.

"What my parents think is none of your business!" Judy said angrily, turning around to face the lion. Nick held Judy by her paw, reminding her to just ignore them.

Nick gave death gaze at the lion, talking back to Judy.

"Judy. Leave it be."

"Judging by your attitude, I bet they didn't take the news very well." Lion said, everyone listening now. Judy tried not to huff as she spoke back

"So what if they didn't!?" Judy asked.

"I would had disowned my kit if I would had heard that." Some antelope next to them spoke.

"Now you listen to me mister!" Judy started, pointing at the antelope.

"Judy." Nick said.

Judy turned to look at the fox, showing her the look. The look of calming her down. This is what they want, he said without words. They want to get to you. Don't let them.

Judy's angry and shaky form turned into calming as she looked back at those loving eyes. Just walk away and let it be.

Judy gave small nod at Nick, even as much battle she had in her. But saying that you are late from work because of arguing with neighbors of your boyfriend was not very good look.

She slowly took in breath, earning small smile from fox, both muffling the talks of insults around them. Few wincing in disgust from the way Nick was looking at her right now.

Judy squeezed his paw, starting to walk downstairs. Nick went after her, both slowly taking their leave as few still yelled things after them. But they ignored it. There was no point talking with these mammals.

There was no way to turn their head around in this. Trying to change their opinion. Their faces told that they would not think different no matter what they would say. It made Nick so angry from inside.

But the main thing was Judy was not sad. Being angry was better than sad. He hated to see her sad. He knew that once they would be back in zpd, everything would be better. There was no judging faces or hateful words. Nick's gaze just

told Judy what she knew herself. Just a little more. Just a little more of these strangers. Just a little bit and we are back in our other home, our other family that had our backs no matter what.

Nick would had never imagined himself finding shelter from the place he had avoided trough most of his life. Oliver... Hailie.. Luke.. Rasheed... Fangmeyer... Delgato... Snarlov... Higgins... All of them were

going to welcome them with open arms. Even Bogo. Clawhouser wasn't even a question. Damn lovable cheetah.

Judy and Nick finally embraced the fresh air of Savannah central. The rain had calmed down a bit but not much. It was still heavy on the city, making Judy and Nick wonder what on earth was going on.

They were still standing on the lobby, looking at the waterdrops hit the pavement. Nick still held Judy's paw in his own, zoning out and heavy in thought.

Judy turned to look at the fox, his expressions very serious. The bunny spoke quickly.

"Nick... Is everything alright?"

"..." Nick just stared at the small pong formed by water in front of their feet, thinking what he was about to do.

"Nicholas... We really need to start walking-"

"Carrots. Stay here for a moment." Nick suddenly said, kneeling a bit as he laid his arms on her shoulders. Judy then spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Just stay here for a moment. I need to take care of one thing. Just one thing before we go." Nick said warmly.

"... Does it involve you going back to that building?" Judy asked knowingly in worry.

"It does. But I promise you, it will only take two minutes tops." Nick said.

"... What did you forget?" Judy asked in wonder.

"Needed action." Nick said with mischievous tone.

Judy's expression didn't like hearing that as reason at all.

"Nick-"

"Just... Trust me, my love." Nick suddenly said with loving tone, running his paw on confused and worried bunny's cheek.

Judy felt her tail wiggle from that, studying fox and what he was up to now. Nick then rose from his knee, looking at the bunny who was one head smaller than him, leaning in to give loving smooch on her forehead.

"It will be quick. Trust me, Judith. I just do this one thing and come back. Promise to me that you stay here." Nick requested warmly, being still serious.

"... Okay... Just... Promise you don't do or say anything crazy..." Judy said with loving whisper, running her paw on his chest.

"Hey... I'm just getting one thing from OUR place. Partners, right?" Nick asked playfully.

"... Partners." Judy said with small giggle, the small joke of their taking her off guard.

"Theeere is that smile. MY cute bunny."

"Careful. I don't need bad words from you on top." Judy warned with loving smile.

Nick leaned in to rub his nose against hers and whispered.

"You know I never mean it as b-"

"Shhhh..." Judy said with loving tone, giving quick kiss on his black nose as she whispered.

"I know. Just go and get... Whatever it is. I trust you. Be quick. No fighting." Judy reminded in small worry.

"You know me. I am fox of words."

"Can't argue that." Judy said with half lidded eyes and with loving look as his fox let go of her, starting to jog back to building.

Only thing Judy could do was trust her fox. Only wondering what he was getting from home. She could only wonder if he told her the truth about needing something. But she wanted to trust him. So she staid like told.

...

FEW SECONDS LATER

...

The moment Nick reached second floor, he heard the place turned to gossip cave. The first things his ears perked up were:

"I bet he didn't even use condom."

"That fox? No way."

"Did you all hear their voices last night? I live right under them. Those two are LOUD."

"Did she moan a lot?"

"Just as much as the fox. Could hear few things they said. Total freaks both of them. I could have never imagined sweet and innocent girl like her to be so dirty.

She kept yelling to him about giving it to her, repeating his name. That girl is very vocal."

"Ewww, you think they are getting a kit from that?"

"That is disturbing. I wanted to call cops from my neighbors practicing unnatural act against nature until I realized that zpd stands behind these two."

"They should get sued for this. There has to be someway city can riot about this."

"She used to be my hero. Even Wilde was. They saved the city after all."

"Yeah but come on. They had destroyed the next generation with this. What are we going to do if our daughter is going to date a wolf now? I will not allow it."

"Touched in the head those two."

"It is sickening. Imagine how it even would look as they make love."

"Dude, I just ate."

"What about-"

The moment Nick stood in the hallway, the eyes caught him again. The hallway went quiet at that second, Nick taking all the attention. The fox was looking at all of them with disgust and anger.

Of course they had no guts to say any of that stuff to her face. Or his. One minute away and most toxic things he cold imagine them saying were now heard. Luis looked at Nick too, Nick not even looking at his way.

Everyone went tense as they knew Nick had definitely heard a most of the subjects everyone were discussing.

The fox slowly started to move quickly past Luis, traveling to his door. No one said anything, watching him carefully as he did so. Nick went in front of his door, taking his key out. He opened the lock quickly,

going inside and leaving the door open. Everyone looked at eachother, whispering what on earth was he doing. The sounds of ruffling the cabinets were heard, the fox clearly looking for something. After a while,

he found what he looked for. He walked out of his apartment, everyone looking at him in alert again. Nick took his gaze to Luis right now. The fox started to walk towards the lion with determined gaze, clearly having something to say.

Luis saw this, trying to act brave but felt a bit nervous. He had no idea what this sudden show up was about, and if he was the target, it wasn't anything good. Everyone held their breath as the fox arrived to Luis.

He stood one feet away from the lion, looking at him in the eyes with intense gaze. Nick slowly reached for his pocket, everyone thinking he was reaching for his shock blaster on his belt. The situation felt so tense.

Nick slowly took something out of his pocket, everyone looking at the object. It was his brown wallet. Nick started to dig out money without looking at the wallet itself. He never took eyes out of Luis.

"I am moving out." Nick said so that everyone heard.

Luis was quiet at that, the sudden announcement taking him by surprise.

The lion started to get formal, talking with steady voice as he cleared his throat, being a bit confused. The fox had been in this building for many years after all.

"The paperwork has to be do-"

"Shut up." Nick said sternly.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, Luis looking a bit angry at sudden command.

Until Nick started to take out his money. He threw one bill in the air, making it fall on the floor.

"Five hundred for the rent."

The fox took one other bill from his paw. At this point, many eyes widened as they saw the whole stack in Nick's paw. That was a lot of money. One thing they didn't know. It wasn't legal earned money.

"Five hundred from your stupid car." Nick added, throwing another bill in the air. Luis began to talk with wide eyes, talking back with accusing voice.

"S-so you admit throwing the can of paint-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. Another five hundred for mental suffering your poor little brain had to take because of having me as a tenant? You want a thousand? Mmmm? You look like you want a thousand." Nick said in annoyance.

"I..." Luis stuttered, seeing the money being thrown in his way in huge bills, everyone looking at Nick with wide eyes and his attitude.

"You totally look like you want a thousand. I'll tell you what. If you move that couch to the warehouse from my apartment, you can have it. Do this one thing right in your life." Nick mocked, feeling so good right now.

"You.. Want to pay me five hundred from taking your couch to warehouse?" The lion asked in confusion, also in envy from all that money in his paw.

"You look like you want more. Is that it? Here." Nick said, showing the pile of money against his chest, making the bills fall on the floor like rain as he slid rest into his wallet.

"Lot of money on your feet huh? You bet it is. That is more than you make in half a year, isn't it? Have it all. Go ahead." Nick mocked with serious expression.

"Wilde, I..."

"Remember the couch. It has great value for me. Also my photos. All the rest you can have." Nick said.

"... You want me to have your stuff too?" Luis stuttered, feeling embarrassed right now.

"All of it. Enjoy the bed. Your sister has been gangbanged on it." Nick said bluntly.

"... Come again?" Luis asked with wide eyes and hanging jaw.

"That is what she pleaded too. Over and over. Yeah, that's right. She used to date Ben when we were younger. Thing was, she was a wild girl. She liked foursome.

I was suggested by Ben to be a cameraman. I was very good with the videowork. There is actual video about her in pawhub. I watched and recorded as Ben, Mike and one other dude named Harold banged your sister, taking turns over and over. Not something I would forget. She made quite a nice share of money out of it with us.

She was probably only thing good coming out of your family tree. Born way less annoying. You have fun owning that bed. My couch will be out in the warehouse in two days, along with my contract of living in this

building full of assholes like all of you. Am I understood? Or do you need more money?" Nick asked in annoyance with victory smirk.

Luis's jaw had never hanged so low as it was now, traumatized and in denial of what he had just told. Because the worst thing was, he remembered Ben dating his sister five years ago.

All of the neighbors were just as quiet, looking quite shocked.

"Thought so. Get it done, Luis." Nick said, starting to walk past the lion. Everyone followed as the fox officer was about to walk downstairs. Until he turned around and spoke to everyone,

having serious expression with eyes full of disgust as everyone were still quiet.

"I hope you all have pleasant day." Nick finished.

After saying that and getting no response, he started to walk down the stairs, smiling by himself the moment he was in the first floor.

I always wanted to do that. Now I had a reason. I don't need this place. I am rich. I have over million in cash in safe and hidden place.

It is time for change of scenery and live like I deserve. The way SHE deserves. Time to spend some of that hard earned cash...

And start a whole new life with my future wife. Something way more comfortable.. And flashy. I know I promised to not keep secrets from her...

But this is not counted as one. More like aaaaa... Surprise... Pool. I want a place with a pool, yes. And I will get her a car.

The moment he heard that angelic voice he loved when he entered the lobby again, his smile just widened. The puzzled and clearly nervous bunny felt relieved he was finally here.

Her nose twitched a bit as she asked a question.

"Nick... What happened? Are you okay?" Judy asked, looking at the smiling and deep in thought expression her fox had.

"Judith... I am better than okay." Nick said with warm voice, running his paw on her cheek as he imagined her face the moment Nick would give her the life he wanted her to have.

Something everyone had been concerned about. Everyone thought he was too poor and not able to give her future she was expected to have with some rich buck. Time to change that.

...

TO WORK

...

"We have to walk faster, we are getting soaked out here!" moaned in desperation, waiting for the walkside lights to turn green.

She was holding her boyfriend by his paw, the smiling fox waiting on the pavement as cars just drove by, rushing for work and going on about their

bussiness. One thing was sure though, many noticed them. So did the mammals around them. There was quite a lot of mammals around them. Nick just smiled casually

for the mammals around him, few looking at them wide eyed and knowing damn well who they were. One zebra lady looked at Judy in disgust, looking back at Nick.

She really looked like she was about ruin their day by giving piece of her mind, when Nick just spoke to her, his expression going from joyful to annoyed in a second.

"Don't." He just said quickly, making the zebra lady close her mouth before she got to talk.

"Huh?" Judy asked in confusion, looking at Nick. Nick looked back, changing his smile back on as he spoke without worry.

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Na ah. Someones bunny ears are getting rusty." Nick scolded teasingly.

"Mhhhm. That so?" Judy asked in question, rubbing her paw in his affectionately.

"Maybe."

"Good morning. Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps." Someone suddenly said next to them.

Nick and Judy turned to look at some bear who looked at them with smile.

"Morning mister Gunmors." Judy said with joyful attitude, trying to hide how happy she was that someone among the mammals she saw often on her way to work

greeted her like this. Just like nothing had happened. Nick gave short look at the bear that was talking to them. He wondered if the smile was genuine, knowing very rare amount of mammals were

genuinely happy for them and their love. But on the other paw, he just said good morning. Be polite.

"Morning." Nick just added with friendly nod.

"Quite a rain, huh?" The bear continued the convo casually, his wife next to him giving a scolding look.

It didn't take long for Nick to understand that his wife was far from okay with him talking to both of them.

"Yeah. It's so odd that Savannah has rain like this! I have only seen rain like this once since I've been here." Judy said, enjoying a small beginning convo as they started to cross the street.

"Ah, that so? I've seen few in my time since I moved from tundra town-"

"RON. STOP TALKING TO THEM." The bears wife suddenly said, taking the male bear by his paw in anger and dragging him away from the two.

Judy's eyes widened at that, her finally feeling like she was about to have an actual convo with civilian without any look or signs of negativity on their face or attitude.

She had loved talking with mammals on her way to work. Many greeted her and told her good morning... Now this morning was different. No one wanted to talk to her. Nick saw the mood it gave for Judy the moment

that female bear dragged this only friendly mammal Judy had encountered this morning, away. Her ears drooped as she walked with Nick's paw in hers, crossing the road and looking after the couple.

Seeing the two starting to argue loudly as they walked away. The mammals around them gave bad looks, few in interest. Those who were looking them in admiration, two snow leopard sisters... They weren't simply brave enough

to tell how they felt. Or more like didn't want to get into argument with others around them by supporting them so openly. Nick saw all these things around him, not saying anything about it besides giving small smile

for the two females that smiled at them. Others looked like they were two walking murderers of somekind. Nick didn't want to see her sad. But what had just happened clearly stinged.

"Carrots."

"I'm fine. It's okay. I don't care."

"Hey." Nick said, giving squeeze at her paw and looking at her as they finally managed to get to the side where Zpd was. Only few more steps. Just on time.

"Nick, I'm fine it's-" Judy raised her moody gaze from the ground, turning to look at him until something stopped her eye contact in middle way.

She stopped walking as well, making Nick raise an eyebrow to the sudden freezing of movement and gaze. Nick was about to ask until he watched at the direction where Judy was looking at.

he fox turned his head to the side, only to see... A limo in front of the Zpd, only few meters from their location... WHAT?

Marcus Weston was standing outside of the vehicle, giving wave of paw at them with mischievous smile on his face. A bit dreamy even. He staid like that for few seconds, then going back inside his car

and closing the backseat door. Nick and Judy staid there with open mouths, realizing it wasn't their eyes doing tricks on them. That was definitely Marcus. The black wolf's limo was there for a few seconds,

both Judy and Nick feeling a bit alert. Then suddenly the limo drove away from the scene, leaving them both standing right where they were. Judy now turned finally to look at Nick, her detective mode sparking on those

lavender eyes right away.

"What was HE doing here?"

"I have no idea, fluff. Social visit?" Nick asked half joking and half serious.

"Why would he just lurk in front of Zpd like that?" Judy asked in wonder starting to walk with Nick towards the Zpd front doors together.

"Maybe he was waiting for someone? Then saw us and thought sticking around wasn't such a good idea? Maybe because of fierce bunny?" Nick suggested with smile.

"Har har. We have to tell about this to Bogo." Judy said with serious tone, not feeling in such a joking mood because of what had just happened. She knew nothing good would come out of Marcus's presence.

"Let's do so, fluff. Nice to see you back in that cop mode of yours." Nick chuckled, seeing Judy in her former self. Ready to get the bad guys.

"... Hey.. Feeling better?" Nick questioned warmly as they were almost trough the glass slide doors of their building.

Judy stopped and sighed as she mentally prepared herself to face the work. Aaaand lot of attention. Oh sweet cheese and crackers, why did everything get so complicated in my life?

"Yeah... I'm okay." Judy said with small voice, looking at Nick. His gentle emerald eyes looked back at her for a moment. Nick let go of her paw with his own, making Judy look at him

with confused expression.

"If we show that we can do our work like you said, whiskers, we can't walk paw in paw all over once we are inside." Nick grinned, knowing how funny it would look.

Judy blushed at that, part of her feeling a bit sad from the missing touch of his strong and warm paw, but knew that they would look like teenagers in love if they would walk

all around the hall so cling'd to eachother. Judy just gave determined nod and looked in front of her, starting to walk.

"Good thinking."

"If it would be up to me, I would do all kinds of things with you in here without caring about these eyes-"

"Nick." Judy said quickly, blushing and smiling a bit as she bit her lip and wiggled her tail.

Nick staid looking after her with mischievous smile on his face, looking as she went trough the glass slide doors.

FFfffhhh... Look at that flustered bunny go... Nothing beats teasing her. She is so perfect. And unbearably cute in

her cop mode. I just wish... I just wish that she didn't take on herself everything that went down this morning.

She is stronger than me. She has to be. Because when it comes to anyone saying bad things about this bunny right here...

They don't know her. She has way better heart than any of them.

...

ZPD

...

The moment they both entered inside the ZPD hall, it wasn't quite what the two expected. There was sure going on a heated conversation and lot of noise, but it wasn't because of them.

Judy and Nick saw that there was ongoing show in front of Clawhouser's desk, full of mammals. There was Oliver, Hailie, Benjamin, Rasheed and Luke... Bogo too. The thing that just took most of the attention

was the fact that many officers around them were looking because Bogo was yelling. He was yelling at Hailie. Oliver looked really uncomfortable, the brown wolf trying to calm Bogo down.

Rasheed and Luke, the raccoon and the lynx standing beside Hailie and both looking at her in worry. Hailie, well.. She looked scared. She was looking at Bogo, trying to defend her case about something

a Bogo looked at her like she was insane.

Judy and Nick both gave wide eyed look at eachother, wondering what on earth was this about. Why would Bogo be yelling at this snow leopard officer like this? Whatever the subject was, it was not pleasant.

The grey doe started to walk faster to the scene, Nick following after her as the bunny started to talk right away.

"Wowowo, chief! What is going on here?"

Everyone from the bunch turned to look at the two newcomers. Literally everyone. The silence came quite quickly as they stared at that the two for a moment. The first thing that happened was that everyone's noses,

mosty Oliver's, gave little twitches. Judy didn't understand where such action came from or why most of them were doing it, but Hailie and Oliver were blushing quite badly, their eyes widening. Nick took moment

to realize why such behavior came from everyone. The brown wolf gave him the questioning look, asking without words the question from Nick by moving his muzzle. As others sniffed the air, looking at Judy,

Nick gave wink at the brown wolf, smiling from ear to ear. Oliver blushed even more at that, giving small smile from that and looking at Judy with look of "No way." Judy was confused out of his mind as Bogo tried to

gather some kind of answer about what was very clear here. Judy had dragged herself deep here, evidence all over. Hailie couldn't even look at Nick, feeling quite flustered as she staid quiet, seeing Luke whisper something

to his grinning red raccoon friend. Clawhouser was dying right now, waving his paw to his face to cool down from melting, feeling the scent too.

Then it hit Judy. Her scent. Nick strong scent marking. And... Oh no. Oh god's no. They knew they had mated. It was all over her. She reeked of a fox. No matter the shower or the soaps. Now the talks by mammals in the

morning, the reaction from the female bear, and everything made more sense. She hadn't just realized how strong and easy it was to pick from the air. She couldn't say anything. Only look at the floor and feel herself wanting

to soak inside the floor as everyone looked at her. With her luck, they picked up a way more stronger scent. Way more intimate. And that was the mess Nick had caused. That was the strong male aroma that was caused by Nick

in her panties. They know. I want to die. Why did we mate. Why did I come to work. Why can't they stop looking. No one is ever going to look at me the same way after this. Wh-

"Whaaat carrots was trying to ask was that, we haven't normally seen this much hassle straight from the morning by our colleagues like this." Nick explained playfully, running his paw on Judy's shoulder and scooping her a bit closer

against his side. He gave eyebrow wiggle to all of them, knowing damn well what they smelled. The thing was, unlike Judy, he was loving this attention. With this action and the expression he said one thing clear to everyone in this

hall with primal male dominance. She belongs to me. My bunny. Mine. Not anyone else's.

There was still no answer despite Nick trying to get the awkward situation going with humor like this was nothing. He continued.

"Riiight, carrots?" Nick asked, waving Judy's body from side to side by her shoulders, the rabbit covering her face with her paws and looking down, her face red as it could. She didn't answer.

"Whoa, what a quiet crowd. What's the goodies that were going on here? Did Oliver finally ask Hailie out? Did Bogo tell everyone he actually like's romance novels? Did Benjamin quit donuts?

Did Michel Bay make movie without explosions? Did Luke say he is tired of running. Did Rasheed finally accept he is more of a red panda than a raccoon?" Nick grinned.

"HEY! CAREFUL NOW, FOXTROT!" Coonway warned in a bit serious tone, grinning with Luke until the last part.

"Sorry, Hotshot. Us red furred guys need to stick together." Nick grinned.

"Whatever." Rasheed said, rolling his eyes, muttering by himself that he is a raccoon.

"So why is our dear grumpy uncle looking extra grumpy today? Did he realize he is getting so old that his back goes out more than he does?" Nick grinned at the buffalo.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH , WILDE!" Bogo yelled right away, shaking his gaze from Judy as the fox was slandering him again in front of everyone, Clawhouser holding his laugh.

"Awww, don't be like that. Your mood is like the weather outside. Cold, grey, loud and way too early in the morning." Nick said, sticking his tongue out as he held his bunny still, the doe watching the floor and ignoring everything

he said, knowing mammals still stared at her.

"I swear, Wilde... You don't want to get me more angry with your bullshit attitude straight from the morning." Bogo said with annoyed voice, sounding full of misery that he had to take another day of this fox.

"C-chief.. I promise that everything was under control-" Haile suddenly started carefully, wondering if it was better to explain herself and what she just did now that Bogo's full attention had wavered away from her.

"OFFICER GARNETT. I am not done with you! Your badge is on the line here! So you better start talking!" Bogo warned, his focus sure as hell going back to this snow leopard.

"Chief!" Judy suddenly said, ignoring her intimate moment of reveal and getting scared for her best friend in the force right away.

"B-Bogo, I'm trying to tell you, it all happened so fast, I... I didn't know what to-" Hailie stuttered, clearly scared and shaky under angry eyes. She didn't know it but those eyes held more worry despite harsh words that anger.

"YOU COULD HAD DIED. YOU MIGHT HAD WENT MISSING OR GET KIDNAPPED, JUST LIKE WILDE AND HOPPS DID YESTERDAY! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU?!" Bogo roared like Hailie had done stupidest thing ever.

"Chief-" Hailie stuttered, her eyes getting a bit watery and her voice light as she tried to defend her case. She was very sensitive mammal by her emotions, even more than Judy. Rasheed and Luke looked really scared for her,

not still wanting to feel Bogo's fury. They had never seen him this mad.

"You are considered one of the best cops in the city, officer Garnett. That is why you were moved to Savannah. That is why you were chose for the team that best cop in the city leads. So I am going to need answers from

your dangerous and most brain free action I have ever heard!"

"Chief..." Clawhouser said with scared tone, trying to calm Bogo down. No reaction.

"I AM THIS CLOSE AT FIRING Y-"

"CHIEF BOGO." Oliver suddenly said with loud and pleading voice. He was just as upset as Bogo was but Hailie was about to cry. He didn't want to see her cry.

Most looked at the handsome brown wolf now, him giving pleading look for Bogo to take it easier. Bogo then realized that half of the hall had frozen to look at the whole situation going on in the hall.

All of them were looking at him, the buffalo being quite loud in the echoing hall. He shook his head in annoyance, yelling once more to everyone.

"ARE YOU ALL GETTING PAID FROM STARING LIKE STATUES OR ARE YOU GOING TO WORK LIKE COPS SHOULD?!"

Only one second after that roar, everyone started to move like pause setting had been turned on from remote, everyone starting to move very fast. Delgato and Fangmeyer had also followed this show from third floor balcony,

starting to move on their business with the others as well. Bogo looked at this with small pleased look, knowing that small demand of respect in here and things worked again. He then turned to shaking Hailie with same expression,

seeing Oliver suddenly be beside her. Luke and Rasheed gave a bit alarmed looks at someone being so close to their dear friend, a bit too intimate close in their opinion. This girl was like sister to them both.

"Chief Bogo, just give her time to explain herself."

"You were yelling at her for a good reason just like me before I came down here. Don't start to act like a white knight officer Howlton." Bogo said, making the wolf melt under that gaze and feel himself a bit smaller.

"Chief Bogo. Please. You don't have to yell at her. Whatever she has done, it can't be that bad." Judy said carefully, testing her chief a bit.

Bogo covered his face with his hoof talking with his eyes closed. He sighed and spoke.

"She went into a limo that belonged to Marcus Weston, the black wolf personally riding with her this morning and dropping her in front of the ZPD. So tell me, Officer Hopps. Am I not allowed to yell?" Bogo asked in annoyance.

"... WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time, looking at Hailie. Few didn't believe it. Luke was first.

"HAILIE, WHAT THE HELL?!" The lynx yelled, demanding to know what was going on.

"Hailie, is this true?" Judy asked with intense tone, walking a bit closer to her.

Nick was a bit wide eyed. So that is why he was in front of the ZPD. He had actually dropped someone off. But still any of this made zero sense.

"I-it is..." Hailie whispered, nodding as she looked at her friend. Even as intense this new subject was, Judy thanked the world that the awkward attention from her was gone now.

"Would you might explaining to us, why did you accept a ride from the most dangerous mammal in the city, knowing he would most likely kill you, and act like what you did was not something to freaked out by?" Bogo asked like it

took all he had not to yell again. Everyone waited for her to say something back, when Hailie wondered how to answer the question.

"He... He didn't want to hurt me..." Hailie let out quietly, going through that limo ride inside her head over and over again, trying not to smile by herself. That handsome face, masculine voice, dorky and awkward way of trying to

flirt. That roguish voice and... Those gentle eyes...

"And why is that? Why didn't he try to hurt you?" Rasheed asked like it didn't make any sense.

"Better yet, why was he in there in the first place?" Oliver asked with interested tone, looking at the snow leopard in the eyes as she slowly turned to look at the brown wolf back, blushing a bit and wondering how to answer to

that either without making it sound weird as it was.

"He... I think... I think he... Wants to go out with me." She finished.

Everyone went quiet at that. Clawhouser suddenly joined the convo, asking carefully.

"Wait... You meeaaan.. Out out?"

Hailie turned a bit back to look at Benjamin as everyone waited for her answer wide eyed.

"He... He asked me out on a date with him." Hailie said finally, not knowing any other route around it. That is what happened after all.

"... I already have one officer Wilde with me. I don't need two, officer Garnett." Bogo demanded, not believing her at all.

"Two of me under one building... Sexiness overload." Nick couldn't resist, grinning a bit.

"NICK!" Judy scolded with elbow to his side, making the fox wince as the situation was again worst possible.

"What do you mean going out on a date with you?" Oliver suddenly asked with very serious tone, full of anger.

"I... Oliver..." Hailie said, struggling with her words as the wolf that had crush on her stared into her eyes with intense gaze. Knowing that someone tried to make move on the female he had set his eyes on.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he request something like that?" Bogo questioned with serious tone.

"I... I don't know..." Hailie said with genuine tone. But she knew that it was more than small crush. That way that he looked at her was hard to get out of mind.

"Hailie, why did you get inside the car with him?" Rasheed asked with serious tone.

"Look, everyone, he... He just came out of nowhere. I thought he was about to attack me. The moment I saw him, I thought about running. Arresting him or shooting him and taking him to station. But he didn't do any crime.

He just stood there. He was... Really kind. He just talked and talked. He told about... How he thought I was interesting officer. He asked about my day. He told that since I missed the train ride to work, he could give one.

I just... I know it was stupid but... I know it's hard to believe and I know it sounds crazy but... He didn't want to hurt me. He was so kind. He said that I can hold my tranquilizer next to me on the seat the whole ride.

So I did. All we did was talk. After a while, he asked me out on a date." Hailie finished, taking deep breath and fearing Bogo's reaction. She would be broken if she would get fired. All she had to do was to defend her case

the way Marcus told she should. But not yet.

Everyone were quiet, wondering everything about this story. It wasn't detailed but her expression told honesty. There was no reason for her to lie. Why would she?

"Well... I told you that he is not as bad as he looks." Nick admitted from the side, being a bit surprised. Still, he was just as confused about Marcus's request to date Hailie. The wolf might have hit his head on something

hard and lose rest of his mind for all he knew. It would be dumbest thing ever to date a cop if you were in title and spot where mister Big was, per se.

"How much of an idiot that psychopath is?" Luke asked like it was crazy.

"That is creepy. Why did he just talk to you randomly?" Rasheed asked.

"I wouldn't mind being stalked by handsome wolf." Benjamin added from the side with dreamy smile.

"BEN." Judy added with serious voice, looking at her friend with studying gaze. Wordless communication between female to another, she was looking at Haile and wondering is she even knew what all that had meant.

"So... You umm... What did he say when you refused? Yell at you? Threaten you? What did he do?" Oliver asked with low temper, knowing he would hit the wolf now if he could.

Hailie blushed at the way Oliver was talking like she would had never said yes. She didn't want to hurt Oliver's feelings. She liked Oliver a lot. She wanted to date him, if he just had guts to ask. But... What she had

felt for Marcus during that limo drive... Or on that stage with the black wolf... It was something she didn't have with Oliver. She hated herself a bit from it but she couldn't deny it... Marcus... He was more interesting and...

Just... She didn't know if fate existed but there was something there in that wolf that made her want to date him. To know about him. Only after one limo ride. One hour with him. And she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I... I said yes." Hailie said quietly.

"... Excuse me?" Oliver asked a bit quietly, thinking he heard wrong as everyone's jaw dropped.

"I... I told him that I am going on a date with him, okay?! What was I supposed to do?! None of you saw or heard the way he asked for it.

It was my decision." Hailie claimed, standing her ground and trying to hide the scared girl inside her by getting defensive.

"OFFICER GARNETT-" Bogo started with incoming roar of telling she was insane.

"I DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE ZPD. If I date him, I can wear a wire. My loyalty is and always will be for this department, Chief Bogo. I am going to catch him just like everyone around me right now.

My task does not change. You can all listen what he has to say through the wire, hearing him expose his plan or anything we can use against him in the court of law. That is how we catch him, right?

I was trying to be professional and thing it as a longshot. If we get closer to his organization this way, so be it. I'll be the pawn in his game." Hailie said with determined voice, trying not to break down and act like cop of

her reputation should.

"... Hailie... That is pretty good thinking." Nick said with wide eyes and impressed voice, her idea taking him by surprise.

"Thank you, Foxtr-.. Officer Wilde." Hailie said, looking at Bogo still with intense gaze.

"Chief... You have to give it to her that it's a plan to consider." Judy said quietly, seeing the buffalo measure his officer with his gaze, studying her.

"... I don't like it." Bogo suddenly said.

"Me neither." Oliver agreed right away, not wanting this snow leopard anywhere near that black wolf.

"Oliver..." Hailie began.

"No. You are not going. He is going to try to hurt you. Make you example for the rest of us." Oliver said with protecting voice and intense gaze.

"I don't like it at all either." Coonway said.

"Officer Garnett, you do know that what he asked has zero sense in terms of anything? It is not a date. It is a trap or something else very bad. You can't be this naive." Bogo said with dissapointed voice.

"I believe he was honest." Hailie said, standing her ground on that. She knew in her heart that Marcus was not going to hurt her. At least she hoped so.

"Hailie... How can you be so sure?" Judy asked quietly and respectfully, far from hostile as the others. She took Hailie's paw with hers, looking at her and asking if she was sure.

Hailie looked at her best friend back and then sighed.

"I know it. He doesn't want to hurt me."

"Seriously, what the fuck, Hailie?" Oliver asked in anger, looking at the snow leopard with look that told she couldn't be this dumb.

"OLIVER HOWLTON." Judy said right away, seeing Hailie's fur shiver as she looked at Oliver with wide eyes. The snow leopard stepped away from the wolf, scared from his rude way of talking to her. She had never heard this kind

wolf boy curse or ever act like he was acting now. Oliver for a moment looked sad right away, wanting to apologize until Luke spoke.

"What the fuck indeed. You are not going." Luke said, nodding with Rasheed like it was settled. They didn't want to have her in such huge danger no matter the price. They had heard what this wolf had done to those two dogs

inside the city hall. They didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Beilieve me when I say that he does not want to harm me!" Hailie said with angry and defensive voice, looking at Oliver scoldingly as the brown wolf was trying to touch her paw to make her understand, the snow leopard taking her

paw away from him and looking at Oliver in annoyance. They just didn't understand. Judy clearly tried to. Nick was clearly believing her.

"Officer Garnett, if this mission would take place, when would it be?" Bogo suddenly asked.

"... Tuesday." Hailie said quietly without looking at anyone else but Judy to contain her anger of being attacked like this. She in part wanted to cry, waiting for Bogo to ask her badge any moment now.

"Yiks..." Benjamin Clawhouser said from the said, covering his mouth with his paws.

"... Three days. You agreed to go out with most dangerous mammal in the city in three days." Bogo said quietly.

"Look, Bogo... Maybe if we just give it a chance..." Nick suggested, stepping in for Hailie's defense. Oliver at that moment gave look at Nick's way, scolding him right away and making Nick wince a bit from it.

"Hailie, you have to tell everything you two talked about during that drive." Judy said, trying to help her out here. Maybe there was more to this than what she had said. Bogo looked at Judy, clearly not liking that Judy

was taking her friends side at this. Bogo began again.

"Officer Hopps, do you thin that-"

as this banter was going on in the side, Benjamin Clawhouser was zoning out and trying to listen the intense and heated convo, feeling that it was getting out of paw. He looked really worried, just wanting everyone to calm

down and take it easy. Just as when he was about to talk with Nick, the green light in his transcom came up.

The cheetah took the incoming call, answering it as he still kept looking at this show in front of him.

He started to listen what the caller had to say.

He listened. And listened. His expression was getting more and more horrified as he was listening, knowing it wasn't a prank call.

The callers voice was far from jokes. The cheetah felt his eyes widen, going in panic and squirming as he spoke back only one sentence.

"HELP IS ON THE WAY!"

The cheetah clicked the button, yelling to everyone in panic.

"GUYS!"

No one answered. Everyone were so much middle in the heated conversation, yelling at eachother as the cheetah tried to desperately get their attention.

"GUYS!"

No reaction. Clawhouser had enough of this, getting in panic as now he felt every second mattered. He yelled as loud as he could now.

"CAN YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in annoyance, finally turning to look at the spooked and panicking cheetah.

"Alert red. Big one. Five seconds ago." The cheetah said.

Bogo's eyes along with Judy's went very wide at that. Judy had only experienced one code red in her career. This is the worst thing you could hear.

"What is it?" Bogo asked right away with nervous tone, his mood changing very quick. Clawhouser began.

"Hotel Starline. It is on fire. The whole building. Already eight storage's are on flames. The building is full of civilians and workers. Fire trucks are all over the place but the caller said it's an arson, with

the firestarters still inside the building!" The cheetah said like it was most gruesome thing he had heard in his career.

"... Say the hotel name again." Nick said, shivering from fear and his heart stopping as others face screamed of disbelief.

"... Hotel Starline." Benjamin finished.

After one second, the red fox turned around, storming towards the front exit and thinking only one thing. Drive fast.

Judy yelled with horrified voice after her fox, asking what got into him as everyone looked after him.

"THAT IS WHERE MY MOTHER WORKS!" Nick yelled in panic, fearing over his mothers life over everything right now.

It took only two seconds for everyone to look at eachother. This subject about Hailie and Marcus ended right there. Because after hearing that,

every single from this crowd started to run after the fox as fast as they could. Even Benjamin Clawhouser.

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright... " Was the only thing Nick's mind made as he got out into the wild rain once outside.

This was really happening. Just when you wished for a bright day after most darkest one...

..................  
EXTRA CHAPTER  
............................

 

Episode 2 "Morning with Oliver"

...  
HAPPENING DURING TATW CHAPTER : SEASON 2 EPISODE 4 PART 1 ...  
OLIVER IN THE STATION BEFORE NICK'S, JUDY'S AND HAILIE'S ARRIVAL ...

The brown wolf sighed as he was staring at the vending machine next to the elevators of the ZPD. The brown wolf yawned, brushing his other eye and feeling tired this morning.  
Soda can. Come to daddy. That's it. Orange is my favorite. Need to have one. Need sugar. A little more. Aaaand

CLUNCK!

The soda pop fell down, ready for taking. Oliver gave pleased smile and swished his tail as he crouched down to take the soda can from the machine, showing his paw in.  
He bit his tongue as he was reaching for the can, mumbling by himself.

"Are you freaking kidding me.. Almost thousand years on this planet and we haven't even made vending machine that isn't a dumb and unpractical and... No." Oliver finished, realizing his paw was stuck.

"Great. Just great. Amazing. I love it." Oliver cursed, looking around himself. Many were too busy to realize the trouble this clumsy brown wolf had gotten himself into, carrying paperwork all around.

Oliver gave another sigh, scratching behind his ear. There as he was kneel'd, the blue neon lights of the machine making him zone out, he started to fall in to his thoughts. Sigh... Why does everything have to be so hard..

Hailie... Why can't I just ask her out? On the other paw, why would she even date me? There is nothing special about me. I am boring. Clumsy. My jokes are bad. Im over shy. I am bad at talking with females.  
I don't have any self confidence. I snore in my sleep. I am a bad driver. The moment I come home, I read books or jack off and watch porn. I have laid with only two females in my life and it was so awkward that I want to forget. There is nothing I can offer to someone like her. She is amazing, beautiful, kind... I am just a loser. Yeah, Oliver from great and famous Howlton family. What a great cop I am. Boring life and full of insecurities.  
No girlfriend.. Or boyfriend... Damn how much I wish I had either one. I'm so damn lonely. I just... I want to have someone that looks at me like Judy looks at Nick.

Oliver blushed by himself, being quiet and trying to reach for the soda can again, cursing by himself again.

"Come here you stupid little..." The brown wolf cursed, only getting more stuck inside the vending machine with his arm.

Sigh... Somehow I just feel like it won't work out with me and Hailie... I just... Even if I manage to ask her out, what then? How would that even go? What cringy lines could I come up with?  
I bet Nicholas never had this trouble. I have heard things he told me during the academy. The things I had to come up with two match his stories. He saw right through them. He knew I lied. He was too kind to just call my bullshit.  
I am so damn pathetic... He on the other paw is just so... So damn attractive. That damn grin... I bet he is so damn good in bed. Why wouldn't I just ask him for tips? Ask how he handles females?  
Because he would make fun of me. He expects me to have wild life or something. When in truth I am twenty-nine year old wolf who just moved out of his brothers place. I have shitty car. I have trouble with talking to females.  
My life is boring. It's been three years since I got laid. Also I CAN'T EVEN GET A FREAKING SODA CAN OUT OF THIS STUPID MACHINE!

The wolf started to pull harder reaching for the can and making it move a little bit with his fingertips. Just a little bit more. Nononono-

The damn soda can started to roll even further, Oliver accidentally tackling the machine and making the can move further. Oliver sighed with tired eyes, looking around himself. Still no one paid attention.  
Everyone were so damn busy. Oliver saw Delgato talking with Lily Fangmeyer on the far corner, both heading to tranquilizer range. I wonder when others are going to come for work. Maybe I will get myself together this time.  
I will ask Hailie out this time. I have to do it. Sooner better than later. You want a girlfriend right? Or maybe you just want to prove to everyone that you don't like Nick that way. I know they are joking about it.  
All the time. Many in the whole station are. They keep laughing at that damn picture in our zpd group chat.  
Freaking Delgato and others... So what if I like him a little bit? .. Okay maybe more than I want to admit. He is funny, charming... And taken. By most famous bunny in the city.

Oliver was quiet for a while, staring at the neon lights and falling into deep thoughts by himself. Judy Hopps. Now there was a female alright. He remembered when she came to the city. First rabbit officer. It was something Oliver had read about and followed in the news as he was working out in the gym, wondering how odd it sounded. He was really interested to see how that was going to go. He didn't judge. He had never even talked with bunnies. Seen them,  
yes. But all his friends were predators. There was very little bunnies in Savannah. Judy was the first one he truly knew. He remembered the day he was told that he was going to be in team with Judy. The shaking paws and disbelief.  
She was a legend. Hero of the city. And someone like him would be in his team... Getting this chance.. It was still just something he hadn't really soaked in. He had worked with her on the field, yes... But he still wondered why they had chosen him. Just because of his family name was his biggest guess. Good physique. Amazing at sports. Very combat trained and great boxer. Still... He didn't have list of heroics like Judy. He was just as new as Nick.  
It was obvious why Nick got picked into the team. He just didn't see why he was the choice among others. Hailie was best driver Zpd had and good at self defense. Rasheed was best shot ZPD had when it came to marksman skills, also showing amazing bravery and known from being still very tactical under pressure. Luke was fastest runner ZPD had, also the lynx having very optimistic attitude and very friendly team player. Just like Judy... I never asked to be part of this team. But of course I took it. Because I wanted to impress one of the most famous mammals in the city... And my family. Also make sure nothing would happen to Nick and Judy, considering who they were.  
I am really starting to see him as my best friend... Part of me just.. Ugh I hate myself of being like this... Why does he have to be so damn handsome and sexy...  
He would probably be ten feet away from me after he knew that I have these thoughts about him that I don't even want to have.. He has Judy. I feel really happy for her. She deserves someone good. I just never imagined her being interested in... Predators... It just sounds so odd. I saw them on that balcony before the press congress... I saw how she cried in Nick's arms at that moment. The way Nick looked at her at that moment as he calmed her down. Neither of them noticing as I watched from behind the corner... The way they looked at each other... I can only wish to have someone looking at me like that someday. Just... I want someone like Judy as my girlfriend. I can't help but to see her as one of the most amazing females I have ever met. She is kind, brave, optimistic, and very... I think the more I see her day after day I have realized... That in part i see why Nick likes her. She is pretty. Well, it's hard for me to determine how attractive she would be in bunny standards. Don't know many bunnies. Sigh... Still... I wonder what she is like. Truly like once out of uniform and on her free time. I haven't ever hanged out with Nick or Judy on my free time. It would be interesting to see how they are out of work. Nick I can already imagine. Judy is different case.  
I wonder what she likes. What kind of music. I heard she is huge Gazelle fan. Hmmm.. I wonder what kind of food she likes. Don't bunnies only eat carrots? Is that speciest? I don't know. She is just so interesting mammal in general.  
I wonder if Nick would be okay truly with me hanging out with them sometime like he suggested. Yeah. I have trained cooking. I could sometimes come over to spend a time with them. Watch a movie. Maybe drink few beers and just talk.  
I really want to know them both better. They are both such interesting mammals... While I am boring as one can be. Everyone must think "Oliver of the great family of Howlton's! His life must be so exciting!"... Yeah, nailed it.

Oliver sighed, trying to get the sodacan from the machine, hit fingers getting closer to the can again. ALMOST... Just a..

Oliver then again started to get quiet, wondering by himself in blush how it would look when Nick and Judy would... Mate. How it would even go. It is not... How would it even be possible. There is no way. I'm sure as hell not going to ask... I wonder if Nick would tell. NA AH. Oliver, you are thinking of things that you shouldn't think about. Your mother and father raised you to be civil. You can't think things like that... Yet I am bit of a pervert and can't get the idea out of my head now. Just great. Sigh... Why are you even thinking anything at all. Right now you have one mission. Get that FREAKING STUPID SODA-

"KHrmm... Officer Howlton."

The strong voice asked for him, making Oliver turn around to look who the talked was, not able to raise up as his hand was stuck in the machine.

".. Morning, Chief." Oliver just said calmly with goofy smile, seeing the buffalo look at the show with his hands on akimbo.

"... Having problems with the machine?" He asked bluntly.

"YYyyyeaaah, you could say that." Oliver said with a bit embarrassed tone.

"Mhhhm... Let me guess, you decided to kneel down, shove your hand inside, get it stuck and try to act like nothing is wrong?" The buffalo asked knowingly.

"... Uhh... That... Sounds oddly familiar." Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders and giving apologizing smile to his chief.

Bogo was serious for a while, until he sighed and had a small smile on him as he shook his head, starting to walk closer to him.

"Just a second." He said in fatherly tone, kneeling down. He took his hoof under the machine, raising himself just a little bit, making the machine go up as well.

The sodacan rolled right onto Oliver's paw, making Oliver's eyes scream victory.

"Got it?"

"Yis!" Oliver hissed with smile, making Bogo snort as he showed thumbs up. Bogo slowly lower the vending machine down.

"... Can officer from great family of Howlton's get his hand out without me having to call someone with a blowtorch?" Bogo asked with amused smile.

"I think I got it... Wait." Oliver chuckled, pulling his paw out of the machine as hard as he could. He managed to get his hand out with small sting of pain along with it, making him wince a bit.

"Ow."

"Next time, just rattle the damn machine to get your drink." Bogo said, shaking his head and turning around to walk away.

"Thanks, Chief." Oliver said in gratitude.

"Hmmph." Bogo just grunted back.

Oliver followed with his gaze as the buffalo walked over to Clawhouser's desk, taking the attention from the cheetah and asking for something.  
The brown wolf looked at the soda can in his paw, rubbing his tired eye with his another and looking around himself. This rain outside was clearly taking mood in very different way overall this morning. Everyone were so quiet. So moody. They talked with each other, sure. Still... Just somehow Oliver felt that something was wrong. Like incoming storm. That something really bad was about to happen... Nah, imagination. Ain't nothing bad going to happen. Just rain, grey sky and dark thoughts. Sigh...

"Moooorning, Oliver." The brown wolf suddenly heard someone say.

As he was zoning out with the soda can in his paw, Julia walked by. The white female wolf officer gave him a flirty look, carrying some huge pile of files on her hands.  
Oliver looked after her with awkward smile, giving small paw wave as she looked after her shoulder, walking towards offices.

"M-morning, Julia." He said with chuckle.

Julia just winked at him, turning back to walking towards the offices and leaving Oliver stare at her dancing butt... Wow, I never realized how amazing ass she has. WOA. Steady now.  
Why are you like this? Remember your raising. Don't sexualise mammals. It is rude and dirty thing to do. Remember what your mother and father told you all these years... I wonder if my dad really was such a modest and civil guy... Why did I have to be born as Howlton... I was raised to be a cop. I wonder if it wasn't our family demand since great relative, Charlie, I wonder what I would be doing right now instead... I always liked swimming. Swimming instructor would have been cool. Maybe I would had actually gotten a bit more exciting life than what I had. No formal dresses and wine parties.  
Not all the boring family events and reading. Not all the academy training and all the high expectations. Not constant scolding when I was out just half hour late from home. Not the embarrassing moments before the whole family when dad found porn magazines or beer from my room... I wonder what Nick's or Judy's parents are like. They have to be way laid back compared to mine. Less tense, yelling and always judging. Sigh...

"Morning dude." Oliver suddenly heard Delgato say, the lion walking past him and giving light shoulder pump at him.

"... Morning." Oliver said with grin, watching Delgato walk to the elevators and call it down.

The brown wolf just zoned out at the soda can, listening the sounds of the hall. Talk, laugh, walking, typing of keyboards, incoming calls, tapping of pen, closing and opening of doors.  
Just another day at work... Patrolling with Hailie... This time you will have to ask her out. Just do it. You wanted someone like Judy, right? What do you have to lose? Except get rejected,  
kill her with boredom, make things awkward with her in the office... Everyone knowing she broke it up before it started. Delgato and Fangmeyer teasing even more. Why is it so hard to talk to females?  
Everything in this life is too hard.

"Oliveeeer, what's up man?!" Coonway suddenly came next to him, tapping his shoulder with grin and making Oliver almost jump from sudden attack.

"You scared the shit out of me." Oliver huffed.

"Your fault for zoning out in middle of hall dude. You gonna drink that?" The red raccoon asked, pointing at the can in his paw with grin.

"Yyyyyeah, after the battle I had to go through with it, yes I'm drinking it." Oliver said with bored expression.

"Bad morning?"

"Kinda."

"Aaaaahh, nothing that little practice shooting can't help, right? Little shooting and everything is more bright." Rasheed suggested, giving challenging look at the brown wolf.

"So you can beat me in front of everyone with perfect score and impress Lily Fangmeyer, right?" Oliver asked with knowing face, rolling his eyes.

"Puuusssyyyyy..." The red raccoon sang with evil smile.

"Whatever." Oliver grunted, opening his sodacan with annoyed look. The loud sound of pressure releasing from the can hissed, having shaken in the machine too much.

"Great." Oliver sighed, seeing some of the soda fall to the floor and pouring out of the can. Rasheed gave amused smile at that, talking.

"Okay this really ain't your morning."

"Picked up on that huh?" Oliver sighed, looking at the mess on the floor. He was too bored to even care, taking sip of the sugary orange drink and having satisfied smile for change after long sip.

"Aaaah, that hit the spot."

"You do know what day today is, right?" Coonway asked with a bit worried tone.

"... Blue Lagoon?" Oliver reminded himself, knowing damn well. Part of him didn't want to go.

"You are coming, right?" Coonway asked carefully.

"Thinking about it."

"It would be other chance to get Wilde drunk so you can try to do something even more gay this time." The rad raccoon grinned.

"PFFTTT!" Oliver let out, chocking on his drink and starting to cough up as Coonway laughed next to him, tapping him in the back.

"That reaction was all I needed to make my day, thanks Howler."

"Fuck you. Not funny." Oliver coughed, looking at Rasheed with annoyed look.

"I'm not judging. Our bunny leader might take it a bit personally though."

"Really funny."

"No seriously, when is the wedding with foxtrot?"

"Coming from a guy who has clinged into his lynx friend like glue all the time." Oliver shot back with grin, sipping his drink.

"Isn't that normal behavior between best friends?" Coonway said right away in annoyance.

"Nick and Judy were best friends too." Oliver reminded and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That is whole lot different. A female and male can't be just best friends for long time." Coonway said knowingly.

"Does Hailie know about that?" Oliver asked after a while carefully.

Coonway's eyes widened from that, making him look a bit challenged first but he measured Oliver for a while with his gaze. The red raccoon then sighed.

"Well, I guess you got me there. I guess female and male can be just friends."

"So you've never... Thought about Hailie that way. Or has Luke ever thought about her that way?" Oliver asked, testing waters and wondering if he asked too personal questions.

".. I can shut up if you want me to, I don't want to get tranquilized." Oliver said with smile. Coonway looked at Oliver for a while. He then slowly took the drink from Oliver's paw.  
The brown wolf looked at the red raccoon quietly, seeing the suddenly smiling officer take a small sip and give the can back to him.

"I love her like a sister. Luke does too. What we have together is... Complicated. We have never seen her in that light. I don't know why. She does not see us as boyfriend material.  
We are like family together. We have known each other from very young age and all... I can see why you think either of us would had fallen in love with her... The most simple fact just is that she isn't my type. Or Luke's. She is also very careful about males and dating in general. You have seen how shy she is. She is like that one little sister we both didn't have. Someone we want to protect and see that she isn't getting treated badly. That is just true friendship. Cool shit." Coonway said, shrugging his shoulders.

"... So... What type of girls DO you like then?" Oliver asked with smile, seeing from Rasheed's expression that he was not very comfortable about the subject, already saying more than he should had to guy he has known for two weeks.

"Me?.. If you give another sip of that soda, I'm game." Coonway said with smug grin.

"Nooot that interesting. It cost two dollars." Oliver teased.

"Really dude?" Coonway asked with roll of eyes.

"I'm poor as shit." Oliver smirked.

"Okay fine, I loooove lesbian girls." Coonway gave up straight away.

Oliver blushed at that, his eyes widening as he wondered what to say to that.

"Uhhh... How does that work?" He asked with more interest than he wanted to lay out.

"I have thing for small women. I once had these two weasel girls, both lesbians. Met them in a house party. Both came to my dorm room, Luke being out and Hailie at her parents. Lucky for me.  
They were high and in heat. They gave me blowjob together and battled over me, giggling all the time and kissing each other.  
I was never the same male after that. Oh baby..." Coonway said with dreamy smile.

Oliver felt his ears burn from image, most of him jealous about someone having something like that. He couldn't even wonder how that must have been.

"Too much info?"

"Too little info." Oliver said with grin, way more interested now.

"I knew we would get along, Howlton. Let me tell you about-"

"Morning, Luke."

Both mammals turned to look at the familiar voice. Hailie had just came to work, looking behind her and towards the slide doors with dreamy smile. Seeing last sight of Marcus's limo.  
She turned to see her lynx friend, giving him a kiss on cheek and walking towards Him and Coonway.

"Step your game up now, your crush is coming closer." Coonway smiled.

"Dude, stop making me nervous." Oliver huffed.

"You have to treat her right. I know that you want to date her." Coonway said with serious tone as he looked at Oliver.

"Yeah, I do." Oliver said nervously.

"So far for what I've seen, you are okay dude, Oliver. I got you on this." Coonway said, tapping his shoulder.

"Y-you are saying I should ask her on a date NOW?" Oliver asked with scare.

"Yeah. Why not? Just gather breath and ask. She might say yes. I know her." Coonway said with assuring smile.

"Okay. Okay.. HUuuff.. I can do this."

"Morning, Rasheed." The wet and soaked snow leopard said casually, leaning in to give quick kiss on the red raccoons cheek.

"Morning... Oliver." Hailie said with small blush but a bit nonchalantly.

"Morning... Hailie, I umm... I-" Just when Oliver was about to ask, Hailie interrupted him.

"Where is Bogo?"

Both mammals went quiet, Oliver mumbling a bit as his date request got stuck on his throat. Okay, just tell where Bogo is, so yo can ask again.

"Bogo was with Clawhouser a while ago. Don't know where he is now." Oliver said, looking at counter table.

"Why do you need to see chief for?" Coonway asked with puzzled tone, raising eyebrow.

"I..." Hailie struggled with how to explain it. She then quietly spoke.

".. I... I just got ride by limo.."

"... OOokkaay?" Coonway asked draggingly, wondering what was going on with her right now.

"... By... Marcus Weston."

They all went quiet.

Until Oliver yelled so loud that Coonway and Garnett almost got a heart attack.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

...


	38. The Burning / Part 2

Chapter 5 

 

" The Burning" Part 2

...  
HOTEL STARLINE / BEFORE THE CHAOS ...

The steps of stunning looking deer went on as she walked on the straight hallway, rings of phones surrounding her. The busty and curvy female deer was walking on, dressed in formal secretary suit and having way too many buttons open, just because of her playful nature of teasing males of her workplace with eye-candy. The deer gave flirty look at her coworker, a male elk who gave nervous smile and "good morning"  
while trying not to stare at her chest. As she walked on with the paper files in her grip, she finally arrived in front of the door of small glass booth, the office having letters: "Maria Piberius Wilde" on the front.  
Just like that, she opened the door and walked in without even knocking, starting to talk as she saw her best friend talking on the phone.

"Mariaaaa."

"Shh." Maria showed right away, clearly expecting the deer but showing finger in front of her muzzle to signal her to not bother in middle of call.

The vixen gave friendly wink to her friend, writing down something behind the table. She was talking to the phone against her shoulder, trying to shove things into her purse while talking.

"NO... I doubt that Mr. Langford is going to do anything considering the state of... Now that would be quite extreme, Mrs. Howlton. No... I am pretty sure that Langford won't mind about it.  
It's not end of the world. I wasn't hired to this building for nothing, I have known Langford for years... Between us females I can tell that he is a bit grumpy." Maria snorted with smile,  
making the female deer on the door snort and roll her eyes. She then asked without words from her co worker with movement of mouth.

"A bit?"

Maria just shook her head and placed her finger in front of her muzzle to signal her friend not to make her laugh as she was talking with visitor inside the building. The vixen waved at the deer's way,  
continuing to talk in the cell.

"Yes, Mrs. Howlton... I... I will ask. Anything for you. Since you are staying in Hotel Starline after all, I am going to make sure that you have most amazing experience while being under this roof...  
Nono, not at all. Won't be too much. I will talk to Langford personally and make sure that it's okay. No problem at all." Maria smiled, swishing her tail as she was taking bottle of rose scented perfume out of her purse.

The deer came in after seeing that this call was going to take a while, closing the glass door of the glass walled booth. The sound of ringing phones and talking of mammals got muffled as she closed the door, looking at Maria talk on and taking her time.

"Why of course... Which was the floor you were appointed to? THiiiird one, got it... How many kits? That is cute. What are their names? Mark and Ron... Awww that is nice. No don't worry, it is not too much trouble at all. I only need few minutes with theee... Yeah... You are very welcome Mrs. Howlton. I'm sure we can meet up at some point today. Just doing my job... Okay. I'm getting on it right now." Maria finished,  
adjusting the collar of her purple secretary uniform. She gave one final "no worries" and chuckle, turning off the cellphone and going through her purse still. The smiling deer named Nadia, her closest friend at work was sitting on the chair and looking at the vixen with mischievous smile on her face. The female deer was dressed in black staff uniform, having pink undershirt and tie and looking quite stunning. She had green eyes and very curvy body for her age, being in her forties just like Maria. She was quite a looker on her chest area, even having one unneeded button off to show quite an eye candy for many. The deer started talking as the pretty vixen was going through her purse and trying to find something.

"Maaariaa."

"Nadia." Maria giggled casually.

"You were not in the gym yesterday. You missed all kinds of stuff." Nadia said mischievously.

"Mhhhmmm... Like what?" Maria asked.

"Liike, Jonathan showing girls some moves." The deer winked, teasing her friend with the image. Maria rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Nadia, he is our fitness instructor. He shows moves all the time."

"But yesterday his grey sweatpants were extra revea-"

"Nadiaaaa!" Maria laughed, waving her friends mental images away as she found what she was looking for from her purse. The blue eyed vixen took out her small mirror, along with some eyeliner.

Nadia started talking as she raised her eyebrow.

"Giiiirl, I have started to take notice around on things..."

"You take notice on everything Nadia."

"Nooo, but this time my hunch is right... I heard you talking on the cell. You are going to meet mr Langford. You are also glowing like a teenager and you are getting eyeliner-"

"Conspiracy theorist Nadia-"

"Which leeeads me to believe that someone has hots for our boss..."

"Nadia. I don't. Seriously. He is not my type at all. I am not interested on mister grumpy grumps in any way-"

"He is handsome... Buff... Rich... Sweet on his own way-"

"HA!"

"And he is totally into you, Maria."

"He is not..."

"He is."

Maria rolled her eyes, trying to contain small burn in her ears. She sighed, turning around and laying her purse on her desk. She looked at mischievously smiling Nadia and spoke.

"What makes you think Mr. Langfo-"

"Leon."

"... Leon, likes me?" Maria finished, looking at her best friend in doubt. She just had to play along.

"Ooooh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that he is always less grumpy with you, doesn't drink his tequila around you on work time, always fixes his tie even if it's already perfectly, the timing is NEVER bad when you arrive, he doesn't look at clock in his wrist all the time, he uses your FIRST NAME, he usually visits you instead of you him, he is-"

"Okay fine you-"

"Always trying not to look at your pretty butt-"

"NADIA. Sheesssh, give me a break girl. Okay, fine. Maybe I like LEON a little bit." Maria sighed, rolling her eyes to her friend, knowing that she was right.

"Totally. And he has totally hots for you. So what if he is a dog? Different predator species mixing together isn't that uncommon these days anymore, you know that." Nadia pointed out.

"I know." Maria said quietly, looking her reflection from the mirror as she was spreading the eyeliner as best as she could. Her boss, Leon Langford was the owner of hotel Starline.  
He was shiba-inu by his breed, being two years older from herself. He was forty-nine when she was forty-seven. The small age difference didn't matter for her though. She did really like this dog,  
and had known him for five years now. For a long time she had actually already been thinking about asking him out just like he had her, but the rule was always there. Relationships between bosses and employees never ended well. But that wasn't stopping her from actually being intimate with the dog. She had been fooling around with the shiba-inu for a long time without her friend knowing, not wanting to think he was giving her any special treatment because of that. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted more from her boss, but just like Leon, he knew that it might all go to shit so easily. So for now, everything between them was lot of talking, friendship and well... Lot of sex. But it was just something that she wanted to keep secret like him. Because what they had now worked so well for both. So it went on without saying that she was always happy about even talking with the dog. Nadia suddenly continued.

"So... How is your son doing?" She asked with interest.

"... Nicholas?" Maria asked with smile, putting her mirror away. She started to pack everything back into her purse.

"MHhm. The one and only. We never got really around talking about... What he and you know.. Most famous bunny in the city announced." She said, trying to sound friendly but felt a bit awkward. Maria was quiet for a while,  
looking at her friend and wondering what she thought about it, being a bit awkward herself and trying to act like subject was light.

"Nadia, I only got to know about it yesterday."

"I know... And I know that Leon transferred you here in the sixth floor and gave you your own office just so you wouldn't have to take all the questioning faces and opinions-"

"Reporters-"

"Those too."

"Look, Nadia.. I.. I love my son. You know that, right?" Maria asked with serious tone.

"Are you kidding girl? I am mad that you haven't introduced me to him during all these years that we have known each other." Nadia said with friendly smile, the deer not trying to insult in any way.

"Our relationship is... Complicated. We weren't always in such... Ties that we are now, Nadia." Maria said with a bit distant tone.

"I figured. But you have talked so much about him. I know that you love him very much."

"Well, he is the pride of thwe family. At least what is left of it." Maria said with small annoyance and hurt in her voice, the anger guided towards her husband.

Nadia was quiet for a while, wondering if to press the subject in any way. In many ways, she just loved her friend to death and just wanted her to open up to her more.

"So... What do you think about your son being together with Judy Hopps?" She asked carefully. Maria was quiet for a while and then turned to smile.

"All I ever wanted was my son to be happy. Seeing how he looked at her... I know true love when I see such. If she makes my son feel that way, then all I can do is support him." She said with loving tone, thinking about how far in life her little hero had gotten himself.

"... Sounds like true love of a mother. It's really good to hear that you are... Supporting your son no matter what." Nadia finished. Maria looked at her with smile, but knew that she still had something to say.

"Buuuut?"

"What?"

"It just seemed like you wanted to continue that in someway, Nadia. I am your friend, you know you can ask me if something is in your mind." Maria finished with somewhat serious tone.

"I mean... Have you... Talked with the most famous cop in the city yourself?" Nadia asked.

"I... Actually, no. I haven't. I have seen her but... I haven't actually talked to her." Maria said as she was closing her purse and moving her cell to her pocket.

"That's... Interesting. Are you looking forward to meeting her?"

"... More than you know. She was already really interesting person when I saw her on tv all those months ago. To know my son was involved with her or her case was already such an odd thing for me to hear.  
I mean, since... You know considering what my son was doing before." Maria said with small smile. She had told quite a lot about her life to Nadia, even about Nick's earlier life. So the deer was now quiet and spoke.

"I can imagine. You know, I have feeling that my Arthur is into that lifestyle wayyy too much."

"Well, you better talk to him about it soon or clarify it. The moment he starts being out late, hide lot of money in his room and talk about 'ballin with his crew', it's over." Maria sighed, having quite the flashbacks.

"Have to talk with Arthur, I am getting bad vibes here. But anyway, you are excited about meeting officer Hopps?" Nadia continued with interest.

"Very much yes. She seems like quite the character and if my son is that crazy about her, she has to be amazing personality. The bigger question here is, how on earth did my little charmer manage to get most famous cop so charmed? That is what I need to ask from the bunny herself. I know that my Nicholas is lovable but it's just very confusing to me overall." Maria chuckled, starting to move towards the door.

The deer smiled while looking at her, moving up from the chair and straightening her suit.

"Soo... What is this meeting with Leon about?" Nadia pushed.

"Well, there happens to be one and only Howlton couple under our roof and having some sort of vacation with their kits. They chose me as their personal host in the choosing so here I am trying to make their vacation one of a kind. The kits have been hearing about the big pool area in top of our hotel-"

"The penthouse paradise hmmm?"

"That's the one. Rarely go because I am not friend of heights. But the area has lots of kids pools too. Normally, you would have to reserve time in there and wait for a long time,  
but since I have very good friendship with Mr. Langfor-"

"Leon."

"Whatever. So, since my reputation is on the line here and I want to make a good impression, I have to see if I manage to make some adjustments to the system of this fine hotel and.. Speed up the request."

"You... Are one amazing host Maria. Someone is trying to get up the floors even if scared of heights! Looking for that big promotioooon." Nadia teased with grin.

"Hush! I am fine with my money, it's the family I want to make good impression to. They are the Howlton s after all."

"Who?"

"Uhh, famous cop family? The one that theee umm.. They made the movie about that guy in their family. What was the name..." Maria thought, starting to remember the name.

"Wait, you mean Charlie Howlton? The movie called Charlie-"

"The super cop! That's the one!" Maria said, snapping her fingers with smile.

"Woooow, we got real celebrities in our hotel! You better get that pool for their kits." Nadia teased.

"I will." Maria said with challenging smile and swished her tail, turning the doorknob and opened it, the sounds of life ringing in ears as the employee crowded halls came from all over.

Maria then continued as her deer friend walked out of the small office and to the hallway, checking in that everything was okay before leaving. A small smile came to her as she gazed at the picture of her son on the desk, smiling in his uniform on his graduation day.

"So, talking about clients, are yours having fun time in here?" Maria questioned, the deer smiling as she closed the door after her.

"Oh they are doing great. It's this old giraffe couple and they are just enjoying the massage right now on the sauna area."

"I could use one myself, been forever since I've had a massage myself." Maria said, rubbing her shoulder and looking at the clock.

"Maaaybe you could ask LEON to give you one himself, with a bit of wine, fireplace, music-"

"Hush you! You are sometimes impossible Nadia." Maria giggled and started to walk with her friend along the red hallway, feeling soft under the feet because of being full floor mat.  
The hallway of full glass made offices were turning into fake palm trees and aquariums of all sorts. The place was indeed one of the finest hotels the city.

"I know. Just saying that the handsome shibe would fit for you." Nadia teased.

"I'm sure he would but you don't have to remind about it every time we see sweetie." Maria giggled and headed towards the elevator.

"I see it as my duty. Also, I see as my duty to offer you a lunch once you have done your little talk upstairs." Nadia said with friendly tone.

"Mmhh, you better. I'll take the large feta salad."

"You know, you should have be born as prey like me, you never eat meat. It's confusing even after all these years." Nadia chuckled.

"Well, not all predators enjoy meat. And I want double tomatoes too." Maria ordered playfully.

"Got it." Nadia said, clicking the button of the elevator and calling it on their floor.

As they stood in the hallway and waited for their elevator ride, both gazed at the number call of the elevator. They saw as the numbers went down from the highest floor, number sixteen. But as they went down floor by floor,  
suddenly the number count stopped. The number stopped at twelve. And suddenly, the small red letters entered into the number count.

"Elevator dysfunction."

Before Maria or Nadia could say anything, something happened. Just like that, the lights went out.

The darkness became quite overwhelming because of its sudden arrival. The whole electricity went down in their floor, The hallway along with the officer going pitch black.  
None of them saw each other. Well, Maria did see Nadia and others after rubbing her eyes for a while and her inner fox night vision naturally waking up. She could see everyone in the dark,  
most looking completely confused as they started to dig for their phones to get light. Nadia started to shiver as she whispered.

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"... Did that just happen?"

"It did. That has never happened before. Well, once. But I don't know why the power went down. No one told about electric maintenance. It would be normally informed to the workers." Maria said, scanning the dark room with shining eyes and now some faces of her coworkers showing in the dark, all of the phones bringing small light. Nadia whispered something after a while, scooting a bit closer to the voice of her friend.

"This is scary."

"Don't worry, Nadia. It's probably going to get fixed... I hope. Should we... Call Leon?" Maria questioned with calming tone.

"... I don't know... Something is not right here."

...  
MINUTES BEFORE THE POWER SHUT DOWN ...

The sweat was running on the husky's face as he was walking behind the group of three mammals ahead of him. That Husky was named David, the very same mammal that had fought besides his partner in crime against Judy and Nick inside the garage. His head was mostly wrapped up in linen under his cap, his head still woozy from the smashed bottle against his head. He never figured out to be left alive after what he did... But what he was about to do now,  
was far from making his situation better. Now he was just digging his own grave. The worst part was that he had no choice in any of this. Well, he did have a choice... And in moment of hesitation and anger he had made it.  
It's crazy how our impulses of anger lead us to road that can never be unwalked again. He didn't know what he was up to doing right now. All he knew that whatever the leader of their group had planned was far from small operation.  
But as the walk went on, he felt the doubt. The small pinch of fear about what they were going to do here. Despite his hate for Marcus at this moment.. And the loss of his friend before his eyes, he still couldn't help but to question what they were carrying. He wanted revenge for how he had been treated, having been under protection and payroll of Garvia for such a long time. To get beaten and humiliated in front of his own boss and mob council.  
Still, he didn't get explanation on how they were going to get their revenge. Being dressed into a handyman and electricians was already shady as this could be, but to have Simon lead... The huge tiger full of anger in his posture and his face, traveling with determined look on his face as he was dressed into green overalls of a maintenance worker. Behind the feared and respected tiger, there was a wolf that he had never seen before. A grey wolf that was dressed as an electrician and was carrying the heaviest bag out of them all, while Simon had the tools. And after the wolf there was the only prey of the group, Doug the ram himself, dressed in blue overalls as a cleaner worker.  
They were all in the restricted area, walking in through the gate that led to the garage hall of the hotel. The passing by workers gave small doubtful looks at their way as the four mammals walked in line towards the metallic door that said "Employees only" on it. As Simon was leading the group, the tiger looked around them to see if anyone was paying too much needed attention on them. Small gazes, but so far so good. It was clear that the plan was hesitated and rushed by the one who had ordered this whole job. One and only Garvia.

Simon reached the small hallway with danger signs, the white tiled and narrow hallway leading to the metallic door, that would finally lead inside the hotel basement. That was their goal, and right now the more steps they took, to more doubting and nervous David got. He really wanted to know what their actual plan was. But the tiger had revealed nothing. Just hours ago... Things had been quite crazy.

...  
CITY HALL/ HOURS EARLIER / DAVID POV ...

The husky woke up from the floor, feeling his head hammer like it had been hit with a hammer... Well, bottle in this case. The huffing white husky was trying to gather his memory as best as he could, remembering what had happened.  
He was tied up inside the room, feeling small panic hit him as he was tied by his arms and squirming on a small mattress. The husky tried to breath in his confusion as normally as he could, scanning the room with his gaze.  
The red padded and fancy looking room was familiar. He was inside the city hall... And this was one of the rooms that he had never been inside before. The furniture was classy and expensive, so it had to be some kind of small apartment made for the guests of honor. Right now, he didn't feel like quest of honor. Far from it. Being tied and not understanding what was going on was alarming. Then until he realized that he was not alone.

"Aaaahh, How are we doing this morning?" A familiar voice asked.

The white husky squirmed on the mattress, trying to locate the voice in middle of his buzzing head. He felt the wetness behind the back of his head, clearly his wound still a bit open even after some kind of quick medical treatment.  
The bandages had been cut so his ears still poked out, so at least his hearing wasn't gone. That crazy wolf had hit him hard with that bottle, and he could still smell the expensive alcohol in his fur.

He flipped on his other side on the mattress, now looking over at the other side of the room. The clean and glass made bar stand was there, having a mammal behind it with countless bottles of different drinks on the glass shelves.  
The mammal who was standing there, had company. Roy Briggs was sitting on one of the black stools, not even looking at the husky's way and staring at the shot glass in front of him. He was very quiet, and David couldn't see his face.  
The other way more talkative and normal stated mammal behind the serving part of the long bar stand was a roguish and old looking lynx, having half of his other ear cut off... And also an eye-pad on the other scarred and lost eye.  
The moment the white husky recognized the darkish lynx figure, his eyes widened horror. This was Jackson, notorious killer by the side of Marcus. His mentor and respected friend. The white husky started to feel himself shiver,  
starting to beg for mercy.

"MR JACKSON I-I SWEAR I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I BEG YOU MY GIRLFRIEND IS PREGNANT AND THE KIT NEEDS A FATHER SHE CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME PLEASE PLEASE LET ME LIVE I WILL DO ANYTHING I-"

"HMmahhah, look at the little one go. Nono, go on. Beg a little more." The lynx chuckled casually, trying to pick a bottle from the rows with his gaze, not even looking at David's way.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING I WILL-"

"You said that already, David. Offer me something new." The lynx sighed, running his finger on possible bottles to choose from.

The husky was almost crying now, knowing that if he was in the same room with this lynx, he was good as dead. And where the hell was Saul?! His co worker and good friend was nowhere to be seen around.  
All he had now was this clean white mattress to lay on, nice distance away from the two other mammals in the other side of the room. He was trying to stutter something out, feeling the tears of fear mixed with the pain in the back of his head come stronger as he was wondering how to beg for his life. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He then started to stutter in panic.

"P-p-please m-my kit I-I..."

"Boy or a girl?"

"W-w-what?" The fear filled white husky stuttered in confusion. The lynx took a deep sigh, turning to look at him the first time, a bit bothered from the interruption of his bottle picking.

"Boy... Or a girl? Which one is your kit?" The lynx questioned again.

"... G-girl..." The husky huffed, remembering how the day in ultrasound had been the happiest day of his life after his beautiful husky girlfriend told that he is going to be a father.

"MMhh. Beautiful. I have one girl and one boy myself. You just wait till you have to follow them grow old and become teenagers. That is when the hell gets loose." The lynx said with annoyed tone.

"... A-am I getting t-to follow that?" The dog whispered in question, asking if he was going to leave this room alive.

The lynx looked at the husky for a short while without saying a word, then turning back slowly to gaze at the bottles again.

"I'm afraid that we need a glass for you too, David. At least you get to choose as expensive as you want. Hell, If I was you I would drink the whole bottle. I'm sorry, David." The lynx apologized coldly.

The white husky felt his eyes widen in terror and sorrow, starting to cry as he sat up. His head was buzzing, almost feeling like he was going to black out. And hearing that he was not going to leave this room alive and see his loved one ever again... It can be quite an emotional rollercoaster inside. The lynx was just mumbling by himself, repeating the names in the bottles and trying to choose. Roy still hadn't said a word.  
He just stared at the shot glass on the table with blank face, not even really paying concentration to this discussion around him. Everything to him right now was just black buzz after things he had witnessed inside the room hour before.

"Aaaaah... Mister Briggs. Are you a rum drinker?"

".. No."

"Whiskey?"

"No."

"Tequila?"

"..."

"You are hard mammal to read mister Briggs... Heard so many things about you. A legend of a fighter... But for what I've heard, you are far from quiet type. Or have I been misinformed?" The lynx asked, turning to look at the moody rottweiler who was zoning out in his drink.

"... I don't feel like talking a lot right now, excuse my fucking manners for that."

"Fair enough. So it is true then. You really haven't witnessed it before." The lynx said with fascinated voice.

"... Can you just... Pour me something?" Roy asked, not wanting any words right now. Not after this morning.

"MHhhmmmehheh... You know, you might be a legend but at least you should have manners when talking among the other legend." The lynx challenged.

"Shut the fuck up and give me my drink old man." Roy finally said, having enough of the convo with this guy. Normally, his mood, words and attitude would be whole different. But he was still shaking right now, feeling a bit traumatized.

The lynx was looking at the serious looking rottweiler with excited smile, loving his attitude with him. No one had ever talked to him like that. Mammals knew better. But this dog didn't care in whose presence he was... When the lynx on the other had waited to meet this young dog for many years. He bit into the request out of admiration, taking out a random bottle from the counters. A green bottle of spicy rum was traveling in his paw as he took the cork out,  
starting to pour into the rottweilers shot glass while keeping his eyes intensely on him. But Roy just zoned out on the shot glass again, just glad that there was no more talking towards him.

After giving him his drink, the old lynx turned to look at the white husky again, closing the bottle and moving it to its own rightful place. As he began talking, the rottweiler took the shot down with one sip and laid the glass back on the table, zoning out again and rubbing his face.

"Soooo, David. Davy Davy. Soon to be dead Davy, never the father Davy." The old lynx teased with evil smile.

The white husky sobbed and trembled, now sitting against the small cushion chair with his back and looking at the lynx with trembling eyes of fear.

"I-If.. I- I can f-fix this.. I-if I get to t-talk to M-Mr Weston, h-he can-"

"Marcus is not here. He left hours ago after checking in on us."

"W-where d-did he g-go?" The white husky stuttered, wondering if begging in the feet of the mob king was the last chance of his to ever see daylight again.

"Noooot that it is any of your business, but I think heee went uuhh... What was it, Briggs?" The lynx asked, turning to the rottweiler who didn't say a word. Suddenly he rose from the bench, starting to walk around the counter.

The lynx went into excited smile, wondering if Roy had enough of talk towards him and would try to shut him up. The lynx reached for the curved knife that was hidden under his formal black sui, having his paw on the grip.  
But as he followed the tension with the white husky, Roy walked straight past him without even looking at him, taking the bottle in his paws. He took the same bottle he had been served with seconds earlier, taking the whole bottle to himself and opening the cork. Just like that, he started to drink it down greedily, moving back to sit on his chair. As the tense moment went off, the lynx gave wicked smile on the rottweilers way and took his paw slowly off the handle of his curved knife, turning back to David.

"I remember the correct words of his being... Wait... Meeting a girl of his dreams? Something like that it was." The lynx chuckled, wondering what on earth was going on in his boss's mind for saying stuff like that.  
Was probably a joke.

The quietness went on between the three until the white husky stuttered again, trying to collect his breath.

"W-where is S-Saul?" He asked with emotional tone, wanting to know where his friend was?

Now Roy was actually paying attention to this discussion, the name triggering a bit inside him and making his ear twitch a bit.

"MMrhhhhmmm Saul you say? Wheeere is Saaaaul? Roy, do you know where Saul is?" The lynx asked teasingly from the rottweiler.

The rottweiler didn't answer, taking another long sip out of the bottle in his paws and wanting to smash it in the lynx's head for a moment on looking at him with that evil smile.  
After knowing that the rottweiler seriously had zero communication attempt in this convo and wanted to be left alone, he continued and winked at the white husky.

"Saul is in the bathroom. I made him lay down for a while. I think he wasn't feeling very well. You know, we all get nauseous sometimes. Must be the heat. It is really hot in here. Do check on your friend." The lynx chuckled.

The husky was a bit out of understanding the moment, wondering why the smile was on the lynx's face like that. He slowly scooted himself a bit and kept his eyes still warily on the lynx behind the counter,  
wondering if this was some sort of trick or something. The white husky fell on the floor accidentally from the chair moving a bit from his weight, trying to turn around and see around the room where the bathroom might have been located. He gazed around a bit after he saw it. His heart froze and his mind went numb as the only thing he saw was the bathroom door open. The figure of a medium sized mammal like him, was zipped in a black bag, having the zipper still not closed from the feet. Two familiars legs rested without movement out of the bag, being definitely Saul's. But that wasn't the thing that was most alarming. He could see the huge splatters of blood in the doorframe and around the white tiled floor, the red essence of life traveling from the bag as well on the tiles and into the drain on the floor. The white husky felt his heart stop at that moment, him starting to hyperventilate like crazy after knowing only one thing. Same fate was about to be on him shortly, and there was nothing he could do about it. This friend of his, violent, arrogant and quick tempered was still long known friend of his.  
Three years he had known this dog, and now he was dead in the bathroom, his life clearly gone. The had never felt this much fear in his life, starting to cry loudly as the only thing he had never wished in his life came into his mind.  
Let this be a nightmare where I wake up from. Let all this be just a bad dream. I don't want to die. I'm so sorry, Janice... You have to raise my kit all alone in this world... Never knowing what happened to me. After all the nights of fighting. Every scream of her telling me to quit working for Garvia. All of them ignored by the money and me wanting to be respected and feared... All of it down the drain.

"Look at him, crying like a freaking baby. Daaawwww... Don't worry, at least you will be drunk unlike him. You should had seen Briggs's face when I did it. The legend himself went and puked on the fucking mat in middle of zipping him in the bag-"

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING LIKE A FUCKING PSYCHO?!" Roy suddenly shot in anger, making the lynx interrupt his speech and the husky to freeze from fear. The rottweiler continued.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You just killed someone and act like it was great achievement or some shit! Have some respect and leave that dude alone, his friend is cold dead on the bathroom you twist minded old creep!"  
The rottweiler finished, looking at the old lynx with intense gaze. The lynx was sure as hell not smiling anymore. Only thing heard was sniffing and sobbing by the husky on the background, following this situation in fear.

The two measured each other with now serious expressions, the old lynx far from smiling now. He then began quietly.

"Look kid, I like you. But do you have any idea who you are talking to?" The lynx asked with tone that actually made even Roy back on his attitude a bit because of the cold tone.

"Yeah. I know who you are. But have some respect for the dead and stop talking about him dying, when Marcus just told hours ago that this dude is going to spared TODAY. So can you stop mindfucking him like a creep and untie him from those knots already and stop this show, or do I have to do that?" Roy asked.

"... Respect? Respect for the mammal who defied Marcus's orders-"

"THESE TWO WORKED FOR GARVIA." Roy reminded in annoyance.

"Garvia didn't order them to do what they were about to do, he has too much respect for Marcus to do so."

"I doubt that." Roy added.

There was silence between them as Jackson sighed like the rottweiler had no idea what he was talking about.  
He then continued.

"... All that matters is that they tried to kill Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. That reason enough to NOT show any remorse on that little shit?" Lynx asked like the rottweiler was a hypocrite.

"... Yeah, he did. But you don't have to-"

"Look kid, you can't be soft here. Not anymore. Not under Marcus, not under me, not under this organization. I think you haven't soaked in some acts already. You are surrounded by mammals now who kill.  
Garvia is a killer. I am a killer. Marcus is. You think we are the only ones? Mr Big is surrounded by killers. Every single one of those polar bears have snapped necks and iced mammals by that shrews orders.  
You belong to mob now kid. Not 'hire a muscle', not 'hire a lookout', not 'I piss my pants every time someone dies like a little bitch' type of guy. You are in the family now son. You are now a mobster, just like others.  
Marcus made you look every second of what I did for a reason. Not because of some sick need by any of us. But because you have to get used to bad mammals dying. This one had good reason to get killed.  
So get your shit together son, because that is not the only body you will see. Nor will you follow the act from the side forever. You will be part of it someday when needed. I at least killed him fast.  
Just because I have a bit colorful sense of humor doesn't mean that I enjoy... Or what the hell, I do in my own way. Bullshit aside. The main thing is, there is no leaving the family once you are in it.  
Grow some balls or end up in that bathroom with him before long, should Marcus see that you want to leave us." The lynx finished, taking the bottle from the stunned rottweilers paws.

"And give me that shit, you can't be too drunk in work. This is not a holiday kid." The lynx finished, laying the bottle where it belonged.

The silence was quite a tension filled as the rottweiler felt speechless for the first time in his life after all that, looking at the serious old lynx with his gaze.

"Am I understood, Mr Briggs?" The lynx questioned with serious tone.

The room continued the quiet and tense mood as the two still looked at each other, Roy wondering if he truly had screwed up by changing his freedom to this. To hear that there was no leaving now... It even made him afraid.  
And the authority this lynx had in his current tone and aura made him slowly sit down on his stool while still looking at him. Roy then gave a quiet whisper while looking at the table again, feeling like he didn't know how to feel.

"Yes."

"Come again? A little louder puppy?"

"I SAID UNDERSTOOD, OLD MAN." Roy pressured, knowing where the limit of annoying him went.

The lynx gave deep exhale after that, having satisfied smile on his face as he turned to look at the husky again, him looking at this scene without saying a word.

"So... Now that Mr Briggs here ruined my little prank on you here, let me get those ties off." The lynx said, starting to walk towards him. Despite what he had heard, the white husky was still looking at him with doubting and scared look.

"I... So.. I'm n-not going to die?"

"DINGDINGDING Huurraay. You live today. Tomorrow. Maybe forever. I would slice you up if it was up to me tho. You cry way too much for a male." The lynx grunted, coming closer.

"C-can I have my phone back?" The husky asked very carefully, wanting to just hear his girlfriends voice.

"Aaaawww is he gonna caaall moommyyy."

"Give the man his damn phone." Roy grunted from the table.

"You don't give orders around here kid." The lynx chuckled, kneeling down on the husky's level. David felt his fur shiver as the killer of a mammal started to run his paw on his cheek suddenly,  
the husky freezing from scared state. The lynx chuckled.

"Look how scared you are... All shivering... You must have heard lot of things about me." The lynx said, running his paw almost soothingly on the husky's cheek. David stuttered.

"I... I have..." The husky sobbed in horror, knowing that this mammal was rumored to be one of the most ruthless and talented killers... Among other disturbing things. The lynx chuckled, then continuing.

"Damn... Look how scared you are... Crying like a little kit... You remind me of a bitch more than a male.. Wonder if you would feel and whimper like one too..." He said with creepy tone, running his paw down on his neck and keeping intense eye gaze at him.

"Can you just untie him already?" Roy asked, sighing and looking at the moment in frustration.

"Mmmhh... I know that I can't kill this one... Even if he does deserve it... But I wonder if he would deserve a lesson that he would never forget... Something that would involve him not walking straight for weeks.."  
The lynx said while biting his underlip and running his paws threateningly on his throat. The husky's eyes widened from fear and as he understood what the lynx meant, the small lust in his gaze.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Roy repeated, not wanting to hear any more of his sick humor, the worst part being that he didn't know if he was even joking about... Whatever he was implying to do.

"HHhhhhh, fine. Be lucky that mr Briggs is around, pup. We would had spent lot of fun time together if-"

CREEEKkk..

Suddenly the door opened, a new mammal entering inside the room. All of their gazes turned to look at this newcomer, being the familiar sight for the lynx.

"AAAaah, William. A pleasure." The lynx actually smiled, raising from his knees and leaving the husky alone.

Roy gave casual nod at the way of the newcomer. The fancily dressed older red fox was standing on the doorframe, giving casual greeting back at the lynx.

"Mr. Jackson. Mr Briggs." He greeted with civil manners.

"What can I do for you today, old friend?" The lynx asked with warm smile, walking over to the red fox.

"I... Am sorry if I am interrupting anything in here, gentlemen." The red fox said. He couldn't help but to see with quick gaze inside the bathroom, seeing the gruesome scenery.

"Yeeaaah, not really. So, what it shit about, my dear William?" The lynx asked casually.

"... Is that..."

"The dog who tried to kill two most famous cops in the city, yeah. You don't have to look you know, William." The lynx said warmly, Roy wondering the respect and tender tone that this lynx was using with this fox.  
It was clear that he knew him well. He hadn't been around enough to know what William did or what was his role in all this mess of a mob family, but clearly he was someone really important if Jackson was talking to him in such way.

"It's.. Okay. He deserved what came to him." William said with small disgust while looking in the bathroom, none of sympathy in his tone.

"That he did, William. Now, do you have reason for this visit?" The lynx questioned with interest.

"I do indeed. Mister Levron would like everyone to attend to the council meeting in the main room. Everyone else has already arrived. I am afraid that mister Defluff is absent from the meeting for some odd reason,  
but both of you are needed by mister Levron at the moment. Mr Weston should be here within a few as well. Shall we, gentlemen?" William asked formally.

"... We shall. Briggs, move. And try to act sober as possible. Time for you to have a bit of insight on how the family works."

Roy slowly moved from his stool, starting to walk towards the two mammals when suddenly David spoke from the mattress while still tied.

"D-did Mr Levron s-say anything about me?" The husky asked, wanting to really just get out of here and home to hug his loved. He was still in shock, not wanting to be left in the same room with his dead friend.  
It took all he had not to look at the lifeless body in the bathroom right now. He was still shaking, waiting for an answer as William answered.

"I am sorry, mister. But he said nothing concerning you." William said with small hate in his tone while looking at the husky.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw, sorry pup. Guess you have to just hang around with your buddy while we are gone. Do not even try to escape. You don't want me to find you out. You will wait here and sit right where you are till Marcus is back. Then he gets to decide what we are going to do with you." The lynx said with evil smile.

"..." The husky said nothing, seeing as the three gave him one last look, closing the door after them.

Just like that, he was left alone in the room and sat where he was, too afraid to move anywhere. He finally started to gasp for breath, the tension and fear released from him as he had small hope of surviving from this.  
He really knew that he had fucked up. He should had never tried to do what he did. The worst thing was, he couldn't say the reason of why him and Saul did it. Even if their motive was in part a revenge for their busted friends after the whole warehouse fight, there was still one thing that none of them. Their job was actually to bring these two mammals to Garvia. Their job was to drive Judy and Nick to secret location after they would have knocked Roy out. So the one that had true grudge against Nick and Judy could have killed the two himself. Garvia. Because of Roy, the whole plan had gone to shit. Without him involved, the fox and the bunny would be dead already, Garvia having his revenge, and Roy would have been only one to get blamed from the whole thing while him and Saul would be a million dollars richer, both already escaping Zootopia. And Garvia would have gotten out of the whole situation without Marcus ever connecting it to him. Everyone would have blamed Roy. Steve's defense and guarantee about Briggs would had meant nothing because Garvia would have bribed Doug too to tell that Roy killed them both.  
Garvia had planned it all in his head perfectly. And now it had all fallen down. He had failed. His friend was dead in the bathroom, he was maybe soon to be dead, and Garvia was out somewhere,  
clearly not caring shit about his own and long loyal workers. He had worked for Garvia for so long, and now... Now he had digged himself into the deepest hole possible because of that ram. Maybe I deserve to die. I know what would have happened to this city if Wilde and Hopps had died. I would had caused misery beyond known. All for the money. The only reason I wanted to do this even to begin with was money. Among respect and wanting to be known.  
But right at the moment when I saw Saul in that bathroom, thinking I was going to be next... None of it matter anymore. Money, respect, power or fame among mob... All I cared about was my baby girl and my girlfriend... And I was ready to kill two most famous cops in the city just for my own personal needs... I swear... If I ever make this out alive... I will take Janice and leave to somewhere forever away from this. To bunny burrow... Yeah. I have heard it's amazing there. If I ever get out... I am done with mob life. I just have to hope Garvia won't find me... Or that Marcus will even let me... But If I do... I want to start life far from here. To forget all this... I just wish if there was a way I could still apologize from Hopps and Wilde... But I am pretty sure neither of them want my apologies... I really want to head Janice right now... I really don't want to die... Oh god what have I d-"

"DAVID."

Just like that, the crying husky almost jumped when he heard the voice. He looked up and felt his mouth drop a bit the moment he saw Simon. The huge tiger was in green overalls, taking a chair from the bar stand and carrying it to the front door.

"WHa... I... Wh-what the... Simon?"

"You are getting out of here." Simon said with determined tone, adjusting the stool against the doorknob so that it blocked it from opening.

The husky wondered if he was hallucinating or not, seeing the tiger walk in fast movement and clearly meaning what he said.

"We gotta move. The plan is in motion. NOW." The tiger said, moving closer and kneeled down. He took a small knife, starting to cut the ropes from his paws.

"B-but I... I don't understand."

"Listen. We have only few minutes after those fuckers come back. I am not planning to get gutted by Briggs or Jackson like a fish fillet, so move your ass. You are getting out of here.  
The deal still stands. Garvia just doubled it. And I need every mammal possible to make this gig happen."

"Simon... What gig?"

"That fucking fox and bunny are still going to die today. Possibly many other cops as well if we are lucky." Simon said with determined tone and hate in his voice.

"Wait... Y-you mean..." The husky stuttered as he rose from the ground, rubbing his sore paws and looking at the tiger in the eye.

"I am saying that the hit on those two fucking freak love cops are going to die today. Garvia's deal still stands, now harder than it did before. Those two publicly humiliated and insulted him in front of most powerful mammals in the city, getting away with it. Garvia's revenge is now written on paper. If we manage to kill the two today, AND WE WILL... We get two million EACH."

"... EACH?!" The husky asked with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Garvia is not bullshitter. He has not forgotten his most loyal family. Not anyone in the warehouse. Not me, you, Doug or Saul... We need to get him with us too. Where is that badass of a bastard?" Simon questioned.

The husky went quiet for a while, rubbing his arm and looking down.

"David... Where is Saul?"

"... In the bathroom." The husky whispered quietly. The tiger raised his eyebrow, walking away from him and trying to locate the bathroom with his gaze. Until he saw the same thing David had.  
The tiger froze for a moment, looking at the black bag filled with dead mammal, the bathroom floor in blood.

"... No."

"Simon..." The husky said quietly, knowing that the dog had been good friend of Simon's.

"FUUUUUCK! FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK!" The tiger roared, slamming his fist into the mirror and breaking it down like paper with his force. The husky didn't say anything, knowing damn well how it hurt.  
The tiger huffed for a while, collecting his breath and being quiet for a long time. David wondered what to say, seeing the hate that was in the tiger's expression right now. He then finally spoke.

"Put these on." He stated blankly, throwing the big bag of worker clothes against the husky's chest, making him huff as he leaned down to pick them up.

"What... What are these for.. Why are you dressed in these too-"

"They are part of the plan."

".. Look... I really need to... I mean, I am not sure-"

"YOUR FUCKING FRIEND IS DEAD IN THE BATHROOM. SAUL IS DEAD."

"I know..."

"I will not rest until that bunny and fox are dead."

"... Simon... It wasn't their fa-"

"IT WAS EXACTLY THEIR FUCKING FAULT!"

"... Simon.. If Marcus finds out..."

"The more you talk and just stand there... The more likely this plan fails. Every minute counts now. And if you have any honor in you.. Look at your dead friend right now.  
We will revenge this. By taking every single cop down that we can."

The white husky didn't say anything, looking at Saul's dead body and could only wonder how grim the sight would look if the bag was unzipped. He didn't even want to know.  
But right now... He wanted to go home. He didn't want this. He felt like a coward. But he didn't want to hurt two cops who didn't deserve to die. They never did. Right now he knew.. That if he would take this road..  
He would dig himself even deeper than he was now. But it was a gamble. Two million dollars. And there was no certainty that he would live by staying here, waiting for Marcus's judgment. He never knew what the unpredictable maniac of a wolf would do with him. And right now... He was scared and confused, not knowing what to do... But the chances of making out of this alive and seeing his family again... They were higher if he would go with Simon...  
And right now... He felt like he would die by this tiger's hands just as well, would he say no right now to his face.

And so he did what told... And started to change his clothes to the work overalls, his head buzzing from the small concussion still.

"... Good." Simon said, looking at the husky starting to dress up.

"How did you.. Get in here?"

"By the window. The elevator for window cleaners is right outside. Came with that."

"... Okay... But.. I heard you were in Zpd and held in jail... How on earth are you here? How did you get free?" The husky asked in confusion.

"I was led out from the front door... Escorted to my 'court meeting' by our hidden agent in Zpd." Simon grunted, starting to move towards window.

"... Julia really knows her work if she gets you out like that without getting suspicions to herself." David said with impressed tone.

"She is one talented wolf that one. It was the best thing ever by Garvia to hire her." The tiger said, taking the black bag from the floor as the husky was done dressing.

"... Let's move." Simon said, looking after the husky. All David could do was to follow, knowing that no matter what he did, he was scared beyond measure.

...  
THE HOTEL STAIRCASE ...

As the tiger finally arrived on the final hallway that was leading to the large metal door that they needed to get in order to climb the maintenance stairs,  
they saw that there was one mammal leaning in against the wall next to the door. He was a young looking zebra, tapping on his phone and smiling by himself.  
He had earbuds on as he was probably listening to music. Clearly someone who worked here. He was about in his twenty's. The zebra was singing along some song as he was playing a game.

"I waaaanna bee free for juustt oonee niiight... Liiving aloone and getting tiiireeed...  
But if there was a girl named Cinddyyyy... She would driveee me crazz-AGH! You son of bitch! That didn't hit me!" The zebra cursed, dying in his game or something.

Suddenly as the tiger was finally arriving close to this mammal, he finally saw them. Small confusion was all over the zebra from unexpected company, making him take the earbuds off as the tiger arrived to him. Along with the wolf, the ram and David himself. The zebra started talking with friendly and surprised tone.

"YOooo, I didn't know that we had maintenance problems. I wonder if you guys are in the right place."

David was about to talk nervously, until Simon cleared his throat.

"There was call by... Mister Langf.. Whatever-"

"Mister Langford?" The zebra asked with smile.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Oh, that is odd. I have never seen you guys before. Are you all from rental service?" He asked happily.

"You could say that yeah." The tiger said, trying to hide the fact that time was ticking and he was wasting their time.

"What company are you guys with?" The zebra asked.

"You wouldn't know it." Simon said, trying to get past the zebra. Simon slowly padded into the card reader with his own card that was hanging from his necklace. Just like that,  
the buzz came red. It didn't work. The tiger's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried again without success. The group behind him was getting a bit nervous.

The zebra started talking with confused tone.

"Ummm... That is weird. Usually the personal ID access cards are sent through to work during certain days once the rental job is taken. It is common fact.  
Must be something the secretary of your guys work has messed up. Rare, but happens. So which company did you guys work for again? I could call Langford to make a ca-"

"Boy... What is your job here?" The tiger asked after a while with calm tone. The zebra started with excited tone.

"OH, me? I am the security worker! On a lunch break now. I ate this big tomato sandwich, so I am not eating in cafeteria. They have very good selection of all kinds of-"

"Security worker. You. That means that your card can get through here. Am I right?" The tiger asked casually again, hating this over bright and friendly zebra.

"Well... Yes it does. But I would have to make a call just in case to mister Langford to make sure that I am authorized to-"

CRACK!

Only in a split second the tiger had pressed his palm on the forehead of the zebra, smashing the back of his head against the concrete wall with brutal slam.  
Just like that after the impact, the zebra falling on his knees and then on the floor. On his way of falling, the tiger had snapped the ID card off from his necklace coldly,  
not paying any mind as he stepped forward to use the card. David watched in small wince of horror on his face as the small spot of blood was against the wall, some coming out from back of his head.

He didn't die. He was breathing, but he needed quick medical attention if he was going to survive. The wolf gave small chuckle and kneeled down to take the security baton off from the boy's belt.

"What a waste of security. That boy had reflexes of a snail."

"Simon... You didn't need to do that. He might die.." David said in annoyance and worry, knowing Simon was in rage. But it didn't justify blind rage on someone who hadn't done anything to him.  
The tiger just grunted "Shut up", pressing the card against the reader. It turned green, loud click coming from the door as it was now signaled to be open. The tiger grabbed the handle,  
opening the door easily even as the pressure of air created huge wind on the hallway. Doug the ram finally spoke with bored tone.

"Simon... I don't mean to bother you with the obvious but someone is going to find him."

"It doesn't matter, Doug. After our job here is done, no one is going to find anyone." The tiger said with focused tone, waiting the others to follow him.

"... Simon, what does that mean?" David asked nervously.

"David, you will find out soon enough. Doug, Zac. Are you two coming or not?" The tiger questioned.

"Coming." The wolf said, stepping through the door to the maintenance staircase of the hotel, spinning the metallic baton in his paw like a twister.

"I better get paid well for this." Doug grunted with bored tone, lifting the black bags from the ground and followed after the wolf.

"You will, Doug. We all will." Simon grunted, clearly not wanting any money. He just wanted revenge and restore of honor.

"I... Simon... Whatever we are doing in here... I don't know if-" David tried to mutter. He just wanted to go home. He didn't care about revenge or anything they tried to do here.  
The money was incredibly intriguing... But it was the reason he was dragged to this mess in the first place.

"Okay listen to me you little shit. SAUL is DEAD. It is only matter of time before Marcus notices that Garvia is working behind his back and against his orders. I am devoted to Garvia.  
He made me who I am. Without him I was nothing. Neither were you, Zac or anyone. We are mobsters. We get shit done-"

"But Marcus-"

"Is not going to rule. Garvia has watched and been through his shit for five years now. He has had enough. Mob game is chess. There is Corleone, Weston, Defluff, Levron, Jackson and those two arrogant fucking antelopes, James and Jones.  
Who do think is going to win here? By killing that fox and the bunny, Garvia has already won. You will do this for Saul. You will do this for Saul. You will do this for Garvia, and you will do this for your honor as a mobster.  
OR have you turned your leaf here or some shit?" Tiger huffed in annoyance, clearly not liking the way the husky was behaving right now.

"SIMON. WHAT. IS. OUR. PLAN?" The husky asked, not wanting to take step further and not caring about tigers aggressive rambling. He wanted to know what he was getting paid for here.

"... You will come with us right now, and I will tell. Walk those stairs up with me and you are two millions richer." The tiger finally said after a while, measuring David with his gaze.

All of the three mammals waited and looked at David, the husky wondering every single second if it sounded too good to be true. You can still walk away. You can still get out of here, go to your girlfriend.  
Fuck the mobs, fuck the money, fuck whatever these three are about to do here. You have beautiful girl coming into this world. Do not do this.

"David. Two million." The tiger said, his tone warning this as a last chance. But little did the husky know that the tiger had snapped out his claws behind his back, ready for a kill cut.

"... You will tell me right away when we get there. And I still get to decide if I'm in or not." The husky challenged.

"... Deal." The tiger said with grunt, lying to the husky. Just like that, David felt sting of his heart by knowing that whatever he was about to do was going to be bad. But if he refused offer of two million without even knowing what kind of job it was, he would hate not knowing for the rest of his life. He could buy incredible future for his soon to be raised family with that money. And right now... Even if it had to be another attempt on Wilde's and Hopps's life... He had to take it.  
...

They had climbed the stairs quite a while for now. They had met no one during the climb, the concrete walled stair hall quiet as grave. They could hear the talk of the employees, laughter and distant music or phone rings through each emergency exit door during each floor. But the four kept going, headed towards their destination. The black and heavy bags swinged in each paw as they passed the floor number twelve, arriving to needed area. Doug was panting like crazy, not build for this kind of spurt. David was a bit sweaty as well, wondering why the hotel had to be so damn tall. There it finally was. The high voltage danger mark was on the another metallic door, the tiger looking at the others. He began talking.

"Now, time to unzip the bags. Let's get this thing going and."

BZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZ...

The phone in the tiger's pocket started vibrating as he was receiving a call. All of them looked at the tiger, wondering why he had his cell with him.  
Simon grunted in annoyance. He started to take his cell out. He was already about to decline the call, until he saw the caller. The tiger went quiet, all of the three giving him a questioning look.

"Who-"

"Levron."

The small silence went on between them as the call went on. But right now, Simon's anger was taking control. He answered the call, saying nothing.

...  
THE CALL/ CITY HALL ...

"Simon." The bunny said casually, having his cell on the table and on speaker. He was sitting on Marcus's chair, having all the other council member sitting around him.

Roy, Jackson, James, Jones, and William were all sitting on the round table and listening to the call.

"... Steve." The tiger answered back bluntly.

"I hear you have been set free this very morning by our inside cop in the zpd." Steve said back just as bluntly. He had never liked the over violent tiger.

"Something like that."

"Aaaand you have any idea why this hasn't been informed to the council?"

"No."

"Who ordered to set you out. Garvia?" Steve questioned, the ram missing from the room somehow making everything suspicious.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The tiger grunted. He was never going to snitch on the ram.

"Mhhhm. And may I ask that why didn't you report to your meant position as a bodyguard? You are supposed to be in the city hall." Steve said in annoyance.

"... I am no longer under your service, Levron." The tiger answered back with hard tone.

"... Excuse me?" Steve asked while raising his eyebrow, everyone else in the room also looking a bit tense from the tone.

"You heard me."

The bunny sighed and shook his head. He then spoke again.

"Simon, where are you located at the moment?"

"Somewhere where I am needed."

"Stop acting mysterious. It doesn't suit you." Levron snorted, getting tired of this odd attitude that he had never heard from the tiger before.

"Shut the fuck up, rabbit." Simon said.

"Simon... You talk to mister Levron like that again, and I will hunt you down." Jackson said from the side, leaning in on the call.

"Fuck you too, half eye cut knife dancing creepy male fucking weirdo-"

"SIMON." Steve said sternly. He had enough.

"I don't how much of that blue stuff have you got in your paws from somewhere or how high you are right now.  
You know better than talk to your bosses like this. Use this disrespectful manner again and I will order Jackson to cut one of your hands as compensation of your behavior." Steve said.

There was a quiet moment in the room, the tiger not answering back. Everyone settled down a bit, Roy only wondering if the tiger had went nuts or had a death wish right now.

"So, I am going to ask you one last time, Simon. Where are you? I will send a limo to pick you up and we are going to have a long talk." Steve said.

"... I am in the staircase of a hotel Starline." Tiger said after a while, but had no fear in his tone. No one noticed as William, the red fox actually woke up to convo a bit better after hearing that.

"... Come again?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Are you deaf? I said that I am in the staircase of a hotel Starline."

"... And what exactly are you doing in there? So you get out of the zpd and start a vacation without even calling your superiors right awa-"

"Not a vacation."

"... Then what are you doing-"

"I am going to burn this building to the ground and as many as I can in it." The tiger said coldly.

There was a silence in the line and in the table as well, small sound of David coming from the background.

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"... Is that David on the line?" Steve suddenly asked in confusion.

"Impossible. He is right in the room we just left twenty minutes ago. Tied on the floor." Jackson said right away in disbelief as the bunny gave questioning look at his way.

"Mister Briggs. Run and find out." Steve ordered. Just like that, the rottweiler ran to check out the situation, the rabbit starting to press harder.

"David. Was that you?"

"Shut up, Levron. You are talking with me now. Not anyone else."

"Who else is there?" Steve asked, the conversation going way more serious and unexpected now.

"None of your business."

"Simon, I swear that I-"

"YOU WILL WHAT?! HUH?! WHINE TO YOUR FUCKING CARETAKING PSYCHO CLOWN WOLF ABOUT ME?! UUH BOOHOHO SIMON IS NOT BEHAVING HE IS TALKING ALL RUDE TO ME-"

"SIMON, YOU WILL RESPECT ME-"

"For what? For killing Saul!? For worshiping that fucking bunny and a fox?! Mobsters wanting to work with cops?! Not retaliating for losses of money with blood?! Wanting to become friends with them and doing all this stupid shit?! You are finished. New mob era is beginning, and let me tell you something you wimp of a rabbit. You are going to lose." The tiger huffed in rage.

All of the mammals around the table looked angrier than they had been a long time. This Tiger knew exactly how he was playing with fire, and after saying what he just had, he was a dead mammal.  
Roy came back quickly and wiping sweat off his forehead, talking back at them.

"The husky guy is not there anymore!"

The silence continued for a while, the tense huffing of the tiger the only thing left on the background. Steven now spoke with most serious tone he had, making it clear.

"You are dead, Simon. You do know that right?"

"Non of you suited fancy fucks are going to kill me. I am beyond your reach."

"Simon, no matter what your overdose on the blue stuff is, no matter how angry you are about anything right now, you better beg for your life the moment Marcus lays you on your knees in this room-"

"FUCK. MARCUS."

Now everyone were as stunned as they could be. Even David spoke quietly from the background with very scared tone.

"Simon... I am not doing this."

"Shut the fuck up, David. We are going to burn this hotel down, and after that we have our goal done!" The tiger huffed. Steve began to talk in rage, never hearing something this stupid.

"WHAT GOAL IS THAT YOU FUCKING MANIAC?! Are you seriously going to burn mammals alive!? And for what?! Have you completely lost your mind you freaking-"

"I am here to kill that fucking fox and bunny once and for all. There is nothing you can do about it." The tiger said with victory in his tone.

"... What? Nick and Judy are nowhere near that building. Even if you are going to be as lunatic as you sound and set the building on fire for god knows why,  
they are not firemen. They are cops. Cops don't-"

"They are going to be inside this building, you just bet on that." The tiger said with almost maniac tone.

"How?" Steve asked like there was no more sense left in the tiger.

"Because resources my employer gave me tell something that will make that fox storm into the building with that bunny in a second."

"... And what is that?"

"The fox's mother works here. She is in the building right now. Along with.. Let me check this list... Howlton's... Yeah, the famous cop family just having nice vacation...  
Along with mister... Langford in the top floor... Who happens to be... Oh, look at this... Brother of the police chief in Sahara square... This is just too good." The tiger said, going through the list in his paws.

And just like that, every single face in the room felt their expressions turn into horror and hanging jaws after hearing that, the bunny talking back.

"You are lying."

"My resources are very precise."

"You are out of your mind. WHO IS YOUR EMPLOYER?!" Steve demanded.

"Gotta go. Time burns. Say goodbye whatever ruin you were going to drive this mob family to by making love with the cops. Marcus's era of making mobsters look like fools is over."

"SIMON!-"

"Goodbye, Levron."

... And just like that.. The silence came as the tiger hanged the call. The room went on with its quietness,  
until Steve started throw orders like crazy to every direction.

"Briggs, call the fire apartment right away and tell there is going to be arson in the hotel Starline, right now!  
Jackson, make a call to the Zpd reception about the building being on fire. The faster we act the faster we get this under control!"

"Should I tell that it's also a trap trying to lure in as many cops inside as possible?" Jackson asked while taking his cell out, Roy already running to the room where Saul's body was at so he could make the call.

"It won't matter. They will go in no matter what."

"Got it." Jackson said, starting to make the call.

"Shitshitshit! Where the fuck is Garvia?! He was supposed to be here hours ago? We need to reach him and tell that his favorite bodyguard just overdosed on blue stuff and went nuts! James, call him." Steve yelled.

"I am trying to call him again. But if he ordered Simon to get out, could it be that he also was the one who ordered-"

"We can worry about that later, we need to get a hold of that freaking ram right now!"

"He won't answer."

"FUCK!"

"I made the call to the zpd!" Roy yelled from the hallway, same time Jackson finishing his call to the fire apartment.

"This is falling out of our paws, this is really bad! I need to call Marcus!" Steve yelled in panic. He muttered in fear as he was dialing.

"We can't let Nick and Judy die, if they die it's all over... Answer the freaking phone, Marcus! If you were seriously giving some fun ride to that snow leopard cop when we need you the most I swear..." Steve hissed. As he was trying to reach the wolf, he then raised his gaze to yell at the red fox.

"WILLIAM! MAKE CALL TO HOTEL STARLINE AND-"

Just like that, as everyone turned around to look for the suited gentle mammal of a fox around, there was no sight of him in the room anymore.

"... Where did William go?" Steve asked in confusion, no one answering. Until one of the bodyguards spoke from the door.

"He left the room just about minute ago, Mr Levron."

"What the..." Levron said, shaking his head and wondering in panic how this day was going to be full of chaos.

"This is bad. Should we contact Corleone?" Jones asked from the side.

"What for? Gerald doesn't need to know about our bodyguards flipping on us. We really need to get hold of Garvia... Where could he be?" Steve struggled to think.

"Hello? Mister Levron?" Suddenly the voice on the line asked, the wolf's limo driver speaking.

"MACK! Is Marcus with you?!" Steve yelled in relief.

"He is. We just dropped off a quite stunning looking young snow leopard in the steps of the Zpd-"

"UURGHHH THAT FUCKING LOVE FALLEN IDIOT! TELL HIM THAT WE NEED HIM IN THE CITY HALL ASAP! DEFLUFF IS NOWHERE TO BE REACHED AND SIMON WENT NUTS!" THe buck screamed, hanging the call in frustration.

RRRrrrrrrrrh...

That sound. It echoed all the way in their fancy room, all of the mammals feeling their ears twitch. Roy was the first one to see it, looking outside of the wide glass windows.

They could see that quite a few blocks away from their location, the tall and glass made fancy looking tall building... It was on fire, yes. But fire was the wrong word now.  
It was the explosion, the windows having being shattered from one of the highest floors. The blast was very clear, the thick black smoke cloud following after the blast.

"... My god." Was only thing Steve could whisper as the cell phone fell from his paws on the floor, all of the mammals looking at the sight in horror.

...  
RIGHT AFTER THE CALL ENDING IN THE HOTEL ...

..

"SIMON! YOU ARE INSANE?! ARE WE CARRYING GASOLINE IN OUR BAGS!?" The husky yelled after the tiger dropped his phone on purpose down the middle drop of the staircase, knowing it wouldn't survive the fall.

"There is no going back now. The fox and the bunny will die. Along with Marcus and his foolish plans. Garvia is destined to rule. Not him."

"If this is what Garvia wants to do... Murder innocent mammals just to get two... He is a monster." The husky said in disgust, dropping the bag on the floor and taking a step back.

"Carefull on how you talk about the mammal that made you what you are today." Simon warned.

"Fuck that. I am done. I am not taking part on killing innocent mammals who have families. You are trying to create the biggest crime in Zootopia's history. I will NOT be part of such madness."

"THEY KILLED SAUL YOU UNLOYAL FUCK-"

"I KNOW THAT! I know that he is dead! He was my friend! Do you think that I am not hurting just as much?! But look at what we are doing!? We are trying to kill tens of mammals here, for what?! Revenge over stupidity that me and my friend did?! Money?! Wanting to be feared?! Wanting mob status? Wanting to be known as guys who burned mammals alive?! You are insane. All of you are. Garvia is.  
This city has so little death in it, considering how many of us live here! I am not about to be part of raising those numbers with a single one!" The husky huffed, trying to shove sense in the tiger.

The staircase was quiet as the tiger looked at his long known friend in the eyes, only hearing betrayal.

"Coward." The tiger said with disgust.

"Snorting that blue stuff has destroyed your brain, Simon. You are not the male I knew once. You are more animal than you are civilized. The old you would have never even thought about doing something horrible as burning mammals alive. Judy and Nick are the reason this city is going to be soon absent of death year by year. You can't do this. You really want this city to feel horror again? To do something like this?!"

"I am making my choice for the honor of Garvia. For honor of my dead friend. For all my friends who are going to in Jail for years because of that bunny and fox. For the future where prey and predator are not twisting nature by fucking each other and making mutated kits. Where cops try to be in peace with the mobs. Where mobs ARE TRYING TO LOSE their ways of what made them respected and full of power. Fear. If I have to sacrifice these mammals and kill few cops to stop this grim future from happening, and earn higher rank as Garvia s right paw once he has gotten rid of every mob council member but Mr. Big.. I will make that sacrifice here today."

The silence was going on for a while, the ram and the wolf nodding on Simon's way and agreeing with the tiger. They all looked at the husky who was looking back with intense gaze at them,  
then giving his answer.

"I can consider myself out of this deal. Also, out of Garvia's service. I not going to be part of this madness." David said.

"... And you are going go running around screaming in the halls of this hotel for everyone to escape?  
Or tell Marcus everything Garvia is planning so he could spare your life in change of telling all of it?" The tiger asked with intense gaze.

"... And If I do? What will you-URGHH!" The husky didn't get to finish as the tiger ended up choking the husky with all his might, no one interfering with this as all of them looked at the husky with face that was more than okay with him getting killed for not siding with them.

"HGHHHRHHHHH!SSHHHIIMMMMNNNN" The husky tried to groan in middle of his choking.

"What will I do? This." The tiger said, taking force in his throw. He threw the husky with all his might down the stairs, making him travel long distance in the air as he slammed against the wall, falling down the other roll of stairs.

The tiger watched after the husky with disgust, knowing that he probably just killed him.

"Traitor." He spat after the husky, hearing that his body wasn't rolling anymore down the stairs as he was one floor down from them.

The moment was quiet, no one even bothering to check down the stairs if the husky died. He was going to be ash anyway sooner or later.

"Doug. Let's go one floor up and get to the kitchen area. I have the blueprint with me that says there is restaurant area there. We can start nice fire by making the gas leak in the kitchens. Take the gasoline with you.  
Time to get this show one the road. Let's be quick. Zac. Cut the power from the lower floors."

"Which floors do I cut the power from?" Zac asked, opening the door to the electricity panel room.

"All way down from our floor. I want them to use the stairs. Shut down the elevator as well."

"Got it, Simon." The wolf agreed, already starting to shut down the levers.

"Doug, grab that traitors bag and get ready to rush into the kitchen. I beat up everyone trying to stop us. Just stay behind me and we will get there.

"... Theere goes elevator." Zac said with smile.

"Good." Simon said, starting to climb up the stairs with the ram behind him.

"Aaaand all the power." The wolf finished, rubbing his paws together as the darkness started to take every single floor with loud clicks down the staircase as well, going totally black floor by floor up like dominoes.

"Something is going to be burning soon." The wolf chuckled like maniac, starting to tinker the other panels as well.

...  
NICK POV ...

"COME ON COME ON!" The red fox officer huffed with his heart beating like a drum, drifting on the corner as he was driving towards the hotel Starline.

"Nicholas, careful!" Judy yelped next to him, the fox's way of driving being very dangerous as he was under adrenaline.

"I'm sorry, carrots! I have to get there fast!" The fox apologized, but wasn't really in mood of any talk that would make him drive slower.

All that mattered to him now was his mother, and knowing that she was in a building that was on fire... He could only fear the worst.  
He started to feel like this was some sort of sick punishment world wanted to lay on him after all the happiness he had gone through.  
Having someone truly love him and then snatch away his mother as sick scale balance or something. This was crazy. How could anyone even start a fire in such crowded place? Why would anyone even think about doing such things? There was even kits in the hotel for all he knew.

"HOPPS!" The buffalo yelled in the radio.

"Y-yes chief!" The bunny said, taking the radio hesitantly in her paw while looking at her boyfriend in complete worry. He was driving very radically,  
maybe even hurting someone if he was not paying enough attention.

"TELL WILDE TO SLOW DOWN!" Bogo ordered. Judy looked behind her, seeing the other cop cars follow in close distance behind them. But Nick was driving like he was in some illegal street race or something, just dodging the cars like a professional. Even if he was such a confident driver, he was braking multiple laws with his driving.

"Nicholas. Slow down. We will get there and get your mother out." Judy tried to comfort the fox, seeing the desperation in his eyes as he didn't listen.

"I can't lose her." Nick said back, seeing the building they were headed to already in horizon.

"Nick! You have to slow down or we are going to hit someone!" Judy yelled.

Nick turned to look at the bunny with glossy look, full of panic in him as he tried to make her understand.

"Nicholas.. Please... Just... Slow down a bit and drive more careful.."

"Judy, she might be stuck or in burning room even right n-"

"Wait... The building... It's not burning?" Judy suddenly asked in confusion.

"... What?!" The fox turned to look, seeing the building way better now as he focused.

It was true enough. It wasn't on fire! But the caller had said that it was in flames!  
Nick really slowed down now, taking his cell out slowly in order to call his mother to check this situation out,  
finally getting to breathe in middle of this confusion. Judy didn't know what to make of it. The other cop cars having Oliver, Rasheed, Luke, Hailie, Bogo and several others finally reached them. They all slowed down just like Nick, the fox turning down the siren and looking at the tower. He scrolled his window down slowly, looking out from there as well. The other car next to them slowed down next to them, the drivers window opening as well. Oliver was driving and Bogo was on the window side.

"WHAT THE HELL OFFICER WILDE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF YOUR BADGE?!" The buffalo huffed to the fox, but feeling small sting of guilt of knowing why he was driving so fast.

"I'm... I'm sorry, uncle.. I.." The fox stuttered while looking at the building, feeling his breathing calm down.

"Chief, why is the building not on fire?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Just what I was thinking! Didn't the caller say that the building was burning?" Judy asked, trying to know if everyone heard the same.

"He did! I swear! He was sounding quite serious!" Clawhouser suddenly said from the radio frequence. Bogo then huffed.

"If this was a prank call... I will find that mammal and I will-"

KRATHOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion then happened, the windows shattering from the upper floor of the building.  
All of the officers eyes widened, seeing the huge explosion happen in front of their eyes,  
Judy covering her mouth with her paws in shock. All of the cop cars also behind them slowed down,  
the officers rolling their windows down with shocked expressions as they leaned out to see it.

The huge black smoke came out, and the flames followed shortly after, making the tower truly burn now.

Right now... All the officers knew same thing as the fire truck sirens were heard from the distance,  
along with all the civilians beside them screaming in horror while seeing the sight.

This was going to be the messiest day of their career.

...  
To be continued in "burning" part 3...  
...


	39. The Burning / Part 3

Chapter 6

"The Burning" Part 3

...  
AFTER THE EXPLOSION ...

The amount of mammals... It was something. It wasn't even the amount. It was the terror. Fear of the unknown. Everyone had felt the blast inside the building. The amount of broken glass from explosion of fallen lamps, leaving everything in pitch black darkness... A few ceiling panels dropping from each floor...

The chaos began. Everyone knew one thing to be true: that quake wasn't anything good. It couldn't be anything good. And what do you do once you realize that something isn't right? You run.

But all the floors emptying from confused mammals, their natural instincts hidden in their DNA kicking in... Traveling through the darkness and trying to light the way with their phones... Everyone running out of the building through the same emergency exit... Chaos was maybe an understatement. The crowds of families, kits, elderly and everyone flooding into the claustrophobic emergency staircase... In total darkness. The screaming shouts of mammals trying to find their families or loved ones, friends.. Along with that smell. Of burning...

Terror.

The mammals outside the lobby all stared up, their faces in horror as they watched the huge smoke cloud rise out of the building after the blast.

Running flames pushed through, the whole floor totally on fire. Whoever the mammals were in those upper floors up from number twelve... If there was no help and soon, they were going to be burned alive. Only question was, how much had the emergency exits suffered to be of any use for those trying to escape anymore? There was no answer to that question for these terrified civilians. Only answer they got... Was chaos the moment the lobby started echoing from the screams.

The mammals in front of the hotel saw as the doors inside the lobby were smashed open. The grand, main doors were now like a dam had been broken. Screaming, crying, yelling and panicking mammals flooded out, almost stomping the mammals outside with the speed of their desperate escape.

Among the very first mammals were Maria, yelling back at her deer friend who was dragging herself out as the fox yelled back at her.

"WE HAVE TO HELP MAMMALS!"

"MARIA! That is for the police and fire department! We can't just run up there, fighting against crowds of escaping mammals and being stomped to death!" Nadia yelled, knowing that Maria was too brave sometimes for her own good.

"But... I..." the vixen stuttered, looking up to see finally what the noise was about.

Nadia did too, both of the females gasping and covering their mouths as the smoke was still thick in the air, the building on fire. Maria couldn't speak for a while until Nadia screamed from terror.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Everyone don't worry! The fire department will be here! You can already hear the sirens!" Some hippo yelled.

"How did they get here so fast?!" Someone asked back.

"Mommy, what happened?" Some kit at the age of five asked in confusion, her beaver mother too stunned to say anything to what she was witnessing.

Maria started to look around, the mass of moving mammals so thick that she wondered what to even do.

She was just about to reach for her phone, feeling it buzz all this time in her pocket. She knew that it would have to be someone she knew, asking if she was alright. But she was distracted the moment she heard a voice. A voice that made her fur spark up. So intense and full of worry.

"MARIA!?"

The vixen turned around, freezing as she saw who the caller was. A red fox was standing there, panting in his neat black suit,having been clearly looking for her. When he realized it was who he was looking for, he felt like his heart started beating again, the horror disappearing from his face.

"OH MARIA, THANK THE WORLD IT'S YOU!" the fox exhaled, coming to her right away.

"W-William?!" the vixen stuttered in disbelief, part of her scared.

The red fox didn't take time to answer as he leaned in to hug her deeply, closing his arms around her and embracing her. For a moment it looked like she wanted to shove him off. But part of her battled against that, hugging back hesitantly and her eyes full of emotion.

The quiet and emotional hug between the two went on for a good while. Until William let go of her, leaning out a bit and still having his paws on her shoulders. Maria kept an intense gaze toward him, whispering at him.

"William... I don't understand... W-why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened, I..."

"But how did you get here so fast? Were you... Around?" she pressured.

There was a quiet moment and intense measure of the other's gaze as Maria whispered after a while.

"You... You knew this was going to happen?" she asked, already knowing it was true.

"Maria.."

"Are you involved in this"? she pushed, wanting to push the answer out of this fox.

"What?! No! Maria, no! I am not!" William claimed, trying to make her understand that he meant it.

"William... You know that..."

"Yeah... I'm... I'm sorry... I know that I should always call when I want to meet you... But this was different... I had to make sure that you are unharmed-"

"... I am unharmed. I'm okay. I... I got to go, William."

"Maria. Please."

"No, William... I-"

"I met our son."

There her heart stopped. She turned to look at him with a glossy gaze, full of fear.

"... What?" she whispered.

"He... I met him," William repeated, sighing and looking down.

"... How? Why?" she demanded to know with an emotional tone.

"I... We met at... Back in where I work... He was a... Guest. For-"

"Your... Superiors?" She swallowed.

"Maria, listen to me. We didn't hurt him. We TALKED with him... We... We just listened to him. And his... Well, Miss Hopps."

"... Why would they want to speak with your... The men you are working for?" the vixen pushed.

"They... They didn't... They were there kind of against their will BUT-" the fox raised his voice, seeing the expression change on the vixen's face.

"Did you hurt him? Did anyone... Hurt him?" Maria asked, now getting agressive.

"MARIA, I WOULD NEVER HURT OUR SON!" he shouted back like she was crazy.

The vixen went quiet, letting go of his paw. Her expression turned to sadness, the vixen looking down.

"You did hurt us. Him. Me. You left him... You left me..." the vixen said quietly, not wanting to look at him.

The elder fox was now on verge of tears as he spoke back.

"Maria, I did what I did for a reason-"

"AND WHAT REASON IS THAT?!"

Maria yelling loudly got the attention from the mammals around, both of them gazing at the scene they had caused. But the focus of the mammals returned to chaos once again, and everyone started yelling now that the police and the fire department had now finally arrived.

"Listen... I-"

"You have to go, William. He can't see you," Maria said with panic in her tone.

"He is my son... If I want to see him, I will. Nicholas is just as-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK HIS NAME! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO!" she said, now actually close to slapping her husband.

"You think that it doesn't hurt me?! To having never even talked with him?! To do what I did for his sake!?" William defended, his eyes becoming glossy.

"FOR HIS-" Maria couldn't even finish, the rage being too much for her. The fox went quiet, then whispering.

"I love you... I will always love you Maria-"

"Don't-"

"I love him, too. He is my one and only baby boy," the fox said back with tears running down his cheek.

"You will stay away from him!" she sobbed back, not wanting to hear him right now.

"Maria... He will find it out. Sooner or later he will know-"

"You can't-"

"That I am his father. He deserves to know-"

"Why now?! Why were you not there for him when he needed you the most?!" the vixen cried.

The fox took a step forward, taking the vixen by her wrist as she tensed up. William was close to her now, running his paw on her cheek.

"You know why... I have been there for him more than he knows... More than you know... Maria... I even know where he keeps his money."

"I don't care... You were not there WITH US," she argued back, taking his paw away from her cheek.

"Yet you still keep that ring... Just like I do," the fox said with an emotional tone, leaning in and giving a kiss to her paw.

"... I have moved on with my life, William, I-"

"I have not. Not really," William said with an emotional tone.

The vixen now really looked at him, wondering what he was saying.

"I never stop thinking about you... I never can," William said, running his paw once more on her cheek, the vixen shivering.

"William... Please..." the vixen whispered, but there was still the hint of love in her voice. She then moved his paw away, still holding it.

"Look... Is there a place we should talk?"

"William... That building is on fire! We can't be talking about anything!"

"THEN WHEN CAN WE?!" the fox asked a bit louder and more aggressive than he meant. The vixen went quiet and looked at the fox with a slightly fearful gaze, the fox sighing and looking up. The black smoke was still coming out of the building. It looked worse each second. He knew that this was the worst place and situation for them to talk. But he just couldn't control himself as he watched her and felt her touch again.

"You never answer calls. You never answer-"

"William, we saw each other a year ago?"

"I... I don't want it to be once a year! Can't you still see that I want to be close to y-"

"I don't," Maria said with glossy eyes.

"Maria..." the fox said with sadness, trying to beg something from the vixen's gaze. She continued.

"We can't do this... We can't live, talk and spend time behind my... OUR son's back. It would break him to know. He has been living in the knowledge that you never wanted him-"

"THAT IS NOT THE WAY THINGS ARE. I LOVE HIM-"

"IF YOU TRULY DID, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM-"

"I CAN BE HERE FOR HIM NOW!" the fox huffed in anger, becoming defensive and controlling his temper.

The quiet moment and meazure of gazes went on between them, the vixen then whisepring to him with a sad tone.

"... How?"

"I have... Seen how he is. What kind of mammal he is-"

"BY MEETING HIM ONCE?" Maria asked in annoayce.

"You know I have watched him longer than that. You know I have read about him. You know that in my position, it's easy to find information about someone."

"You do not know him like I do," Maria defended.

"Are you saying it's too late for me to even try?" William asked in a hurt tone.

"... You are a mobster. You are sounding insane right now," Maria said, shaking her head.

"I can still fix what I have lost with him-"

"NO. William, you can't!" Maria tried to make him understand. She continued.

"If he realizes who you are... If you just come out and say that you are his father... And that you are here to finally be one for him, what do you think his reaction will be?" Maria asked with a serious tone.

"... I don't know," William said honestly.

"That is what's always wrong with you, William. You just don't know. Like you didn't know how much we needed you. You didn't know what we went through. You didn't know what was best for our kit."

"DID I REALLY HAVE A CHOICE, MARIA? You know I never wanted to be one of them-"

"YOU DID."

"Maria... We have to stop this. We just... We have to talk together about these things... I need to see you more often-"

The fox brough his paw again to her cheek, trying to get her closer. The vixen pushed him away from her, for a moment wanting to hug him back but her anger taking control as she cried.

"WILLIAM! I do not want to see you!"

"Maria, I still love you!" William said desperately.

"I do not love you anymore!" Maria shot back, feeling like her heart stopped the moment she said that. She felt the sting of regret hit her hard, shaking and sobbing, but not able to take it back, whether it was the truth or not.

William went really quiet, looking into her eyes with an intense gaze as they both were on verge of years. The old fox then looked down, swallowing as he whispered.

"... You still have my ring on."

There came a quiet moment again, the vixen shaking and knowing that it was true. The ring William had given her was still in her finger. She never took it off, even after all these years.

"MOM?!"

Just like that, Maria turned around, feeling like her heart stopped again the second time this day.

Nick was right there, looking in her direction... With the most famous bunny in the city next to him.

"Nicholas!" the vixen cried out, the fox officer running right over and even laughing from never feeling this relieved in his life. Despite the horrible situation going on, it all was forgotten just for a short moment because of the relief that her being alive gave him.

Just like that, Judy and William observed this warm and emotional embrace between a mother and her son. But the moment Judy's gaze met with William, the fox froze on the spot, realizing that he had made a mistake by not leaving already.

The bunny gave a questioning and threatening look the fox's way out of surprise, wondering what on earth why one of Marcus's mammals was at the crime scene. It wasn't a good look for William, that was for sure. Judy gave a firmer warning his way, seeing the fox was not about to back out of the situation, signaling he was staying.

Nick finished his hug with Maria, the vixen sobbing and looking up at the building.

"All those mammals... This is so horrible!"

"Mom, the fire department is here! We will rush in soon as we get the green light," Nick assured, the panic in his voice heavy as he gazed up at the building as well, wondering how many might have lost their lives in that blast just now.

The ringing sounds all around them were chaotic. All the cars and screams of mammals mixed with Bogo shouting from the background for his officers, the two having rushed off because of Nick looking for his mother.

"Oaks. Wasn't it?" Judy suddenly questioned from the side, talking to the older fox and drawing Nick's and Maria's attention.

"Uh... Y-yes, Officer Hopps," William said in a slight startle, feeling Judy's eyes burrow into him.

"... Mom, why was he talking with you?" Nick asked, also recognizing the fox from the previous day, being part of Marcus' council.

The green eyes stared into equal colored ones, Nick looking at the older fox. William gave a panicked side-look to Maria, who had closed her mouth with her paws in horror, thinking that the moment Nick had hugged her, William would have known what was best for him and left. But he still stood in his fancy suit, not knowing what to say or do at all. Judy then continued as the two officers were looking at him.

"Sir, my partner asked you a question. What are you doing at the crime scene?"

"I..." William tried to stutter. Maria finally woke up, seeing that the fox was sweating under Nick's intimidating gaze, jumping in-between.

"Oh... This... This is William, Nick. He is an old friend of mine," Maria stuttered, feeling her heart beat so damn fast from all the stress.

"He is a mobster, Mom," Nick said, not taking his eyes off the older fox. What confused Nick, was the fact that he had not even truly noticed or paid any mind to this fox yesterday, but now... The way those emerald eyes stared into his, shaking... But not from fear. It was something else. Emotion and sadness... Not even that... Just something that Nick couldn't place. But he felt himself whisper quietly. "Why were you talking with my mother? How do you know her? She doesn't hang around with mobsters. I know my mother," Nick pressured, Judy stepping closer as well until Maria spoke.

"Nicholas. He... I met William two weeks ago. We drank coffee together in the nearby salon. I doubt he is a mobs-"

"You are not drinking anything with him anymore. He is a mobster. He is among the group that kidnapped me and Judy yesterday, and he is dangerous. Stay away from my mother," Nick said with clear agression, the protective tone for his mother heavy in the air as the old fox felt his eyes getting glossy. Judy was already reaching for her pawcuffs slowly, asking a question again.

"I am taking you to custody, Mister Oaks. Something is really wrong here."

"Officer Wilde, I..." William stuttered, his eyes going glossy as he actually took a step closer to Nick, the tone that he was taking was making Maria want to shove him away in panic. You can't tell him. Not here, not now, not ever!

"OFFICER HOPPS! OFFICER WILDE! IF I DO NOT HAVE AN EXPLANATION IN THREE SECONDS ABOUT YOU TWO STORMING OFF WITHOUT WAITING FOR ORDERS... I SWEAR!" Bogo roared in anger, and not in any way small.  
The giant buffalo stood behind them, making Nick's and Judy's intense focus break from the older fox and Maria. Nick and Judy felt their fur spark up from the tone, knowing they had done it now. As the two turned around to explain themselves in panic for their chief, Maria quickly looked at William now, her look screaming that if he will not take this chance to leave, she will beat him to death with her purse.

The old fox looked after Nick quickly, gazing at his son defending himself to his chief, and the longing emotion lingering in the old fox. For a while, Maria was about to cry from the way William was looking at Nicholas, then whispering to him with emotion.

"Don't."

William looked back at her with glossy eyes, moments away from crying as well.

"Maria. He has to know-"

"LEAVE... PLEASE!" Maria now begged, starting to cry and shoving him in his chest, looking like she was about to have a panic attack if William didn't leave this second.

William gave one last look at Maria, knowing that he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted to hear.

The vixen gave one small sob, whispering while looking away from him.

"... I'll call you."

"... Thank you, Maria," William said back with a whisper, turning around at that second while still looking at Nicholas over his shoulder.

Within three seconds, he was blended into the crowd. Maria gave a loud exhale of relief as she cried, feeling like she was going to pass out now. It wasn't far from the truth. This had been one of the most intense and scary moments of her life. And now it was over. The vixen looked up after a while, seeing the black smoke continue to rise out of the building, wondering only one thing: Please... Don't let anyone die in there.

...  
MINUTES BEFORE THE EXPLOSION ...

Simon was running with Doug up the stairs, both stopping by the exit and panting as they started to open their black bags on the ground. Doug then spoke.

"What now, Simon?"

"We blow up the kitchen first with a gas leak. After that, we move up to the upper floors with the gasoline and place a trap there," Simon answered, taking the gas ganisters from the black bag and tossing one to Doug.

"What about Zac? He is still in the maintainance room," Doug muttered, screwing the gas ganister open.

"He has his own job. I gave him the job of looking out for the bunny and the fox, and telling us when they are coming up. We can set the trap perfectly on the upper floors. I am going to tear those two apart."

"How are you so sure they come by themselves without backup?" Doug asked, slightly doubting their luck on that.

"Zac is going to take care of that. And if not, I am."

"They have tranqulizers you know," Doug muttered, unsure about Simon's blind confidence.

"Yeah... I got something better," Simon muttered, taking out a needle from his pocket. It was filled with a solid blue liquid, and it didn't take long for Doug to figure what it was. The ram started smiling.

"You do know that the blue stuff hasn't been tested properly in liquid form?"

"Can't be any different from the powder. I am not fucking around today. I will not lose. It's time for revenge."

"Whatever you say, Simon. I am with you. How much is the time?" Doug asked, opening the emergency door that was leading to the hotel room hallways. The sounds of talking mammals were heard in the distance.

The lights in the hallways illuminating aquariums and fancy paintings that showed this was a high class area for the highest residents.

Simon muttered as he injected the needle into his arm, shooting the liquid into his vein.

"We got an hour to kill them. Maybe less. Garvia's chopper is going pick us up from the roof and take us out of Zootopia once the job is done," the tiger explained, giving a nod to the ram to start pouring the gasoline onto the floor.

"RHHHHHHHHHARHHH!" the tiger roared, feeling his pupils dialate as the rush of the blue liquid filled his body, his heart hammering so fast he felt like he might die. He gritted his teeth, sinking his own claws into his palm so hard that he drew blood, the feeling too intense. The rush was overwhelming. The animalistic and violent instincts of his predator DNA filling his system. But it wasn't blacking out his mind like the night howler's did in its raw form. It allowed him to still think. He understood things around him and still recognized Doug, his voice allowing him to focus on stopping the intense shaking and quiet roars.

"How are you feeling?" Doug asked in clear fascination.

"... ALIVE!" Simon exhaled with an euphoric tone, and with a hint of wanting to murder someone in it.

"... Good. Let's get to work then," Doug said, walking out into the fancy hallway while pouring the gas with him in a line, the tiger taking the bags on his shoulders without effort and snapping his neck from side to side, hearing satisying pops from it and exhaling.

"Stay behind me, Doug... I will take care of anyone on our way to the kitchens. It should be around that corner right there," Simon panted from the instense feeling of his heart beating, his fists ready to bring the storm on anyone who would try to stop them on breaking the gas vents in the kitchen area. All they had to do was to pour the gas all the way to that area, come back, light up the match and boom...

The show starts.

...  
BACK TO THE PRESENT ...

"Hopps! I am truly dissapointed in your behavior! You, as a superior, are obligated to keep your partner in control!" Bogo huffed after a whole minute of arguing with her.

Hailie, Luke and everyone else had already arrived to the scene. As Judy tried to apologize with Nick beside her, Bogo roared for the officers next to him.

"Officer Garnett, talk to the other officers and seal off this area! The civilians are in danger here, and that building could collapse for all we know!"

"Yes, Chief!" the snow leopard yelped, running to the three patrol cars in the nearby area. Things were starting to get out of hand really quick.

"Someone control that flood of mammals coming from the lobby! They are stampeding each other to death at this pace! Coonway, Fring, MOVE!" Bogo roared, trying to stay headstrong in one of the most difficult situations of his career.

"Where is the chief of the fire department?! I need to talk to him!" Bogo yelled over to Higgins, the hippo consoling a crying family in the distance. He heard Bogo's order, running right away towards the firetrucks.

"Where on earth is Officer Howlton?!" Bogo yelled in frustration, trying to locate the brown wolf with his gaze. One of his prime officers were nowhere to be found at this critical situation, and it was impossible to see him in this moving mass of mammals, the sound of chaos ringing in his ears as crying, horrified yelling and screams of panic echoed, most trying to locate their families and friends from the crowds. Right now, Bogo felt helpless. The building was in flames. It had easily consumed the whole floor so utterly with smoke and flames, that anyone on that floor was as good as gone already, as horrible as it sounded. All he could wish for was that most mammals made it to the emergency stairway just like others. But those who were three stories up from the blast... They were fucked. Bogo once again started roaring, gathering his mind in this horrible situation as best as he could under the pressure. Every second counted right now. The buffalo took his radio from his belt, getting the frequenze on right channel and started talking as Judy and Nick followed with a worried expression, looking at the sky high hotel's decimated floor.

"THIS IS CHIEF BOGO ON THIS FREQUENCY! Every single officer report to hotel Starline right now! From every precinct: Sahara, Rainforest, and Tundra Town! All other officers around the hotel Starline repeat! The building is on fire and we might have multiple lives lost already inside the building! We need to control the area, there is at least a thousand mammals outside already and another thousand running from the hotel! We need everyone in here!" Bogo called out from the radio, looking up and seeing the small after explosion roar along the same floor again. Bogo knew that this was without a doubt going to be repeated in the news for the rest of the year. They just had to save as many mammals as they could, but they couldn't rush in without talking with the fire department first. They knew what to do and how to proceed best in this situation.

"Chief Bogo, I... I'm sorry about-" Judy stuttered, Bogo then turned to look at his favorite officer, grunting at her.

"We have to talk more at the station when we have the time, Hopps." Bogo then turned his gaze to his fox officer. "WILDE, I SWEAR THAT ONCE THIS IS OVER I WILL-"

"I tried to save my mother!" Nick defended back in slight annoyance, thinking that Bogo should understand.

"You cannot do what your reckless impulses make you do when you are an officer of the law! We need every single cop to do their job, not rush to save possible relatives and forgetting their job! You were signed on for the elite of officers per your partner's vouching, and your recent outbursts make me more and more worried about that decision! If she is in there, we will save her! But every single life matters here, not just hers! " Bogo scolded with a slight, fatherly tone in it, along with true dissapointment.

"Well, I made sure she is okay and isn't in the building. So what is my job now, Uncle?" Nick asked in annoyance from the attitude he was getting, feeling like Bogo was taking his stress from the situation out on him right now.

"Huh?" Bogo asked, wondering what Nick meant. He then saw the vixen in her secretary clothes, looking at him from behind Nick and Judy a short distance away, staying out of the conversation and just looking at them.

The vixen stepped forward, talking to Nick.

"Nicholas, I am fine now. You do what your chief commands and help. I'm going to find my friend, Nadia. I lost her a moment ago somewhere here, but I think I know where she is," the vixen spoke, starting to make her leave when Bogo spoke.

"Mrs. Wilde."

"Yes?" Maria asked.

"You work in this establishment, as your son stated before he left to come here. How long have you worked in here?" Bogo asked professionally.

"As... Long as I can remember. Over ten years at least," Maria said.

"Good. The blueprints of the building are being delivered her shortly, but if you know most of the exits, hallways or anything we can use to locate civilians, I am going to need your help," Bogo stated, knowing Maria could help.

"I... O-Of course!" Maria said, more than eager to help the police in anyway she could.

Bogo gave an actual smile from that, then hearing Nick talk from the side.

"Not so bad after all that I located my mom first, huh, Uncle?" the fox asked, feeling justification for his behavior in his tone.

"..." Bogo didn't answer anything, but Nick's mom gave a scolding look to Nick for mouthing off to his chief.

"WHAT?!" Nick asked in annoyance from the expression. Maria then turned to look at Bogo and spoke.

"The owner, Mister Langford, is on the top floor of the hotel. He can still be reached with a cellphone if he has it with him. I have his number. If he answers, he can help and tell us the situation up from there," Maria then suggested, lighting up from the realization.

"Are you sure he can talk rationally, considering where he is right now?" Bogo asked in wonder, but a sliver of hope rising in him from the information. Maria took her cell out, then starting to scroll through the numbers as she spoke.

"We just have to hope he can," Maria said quietly, handing the cellphone over to Bogo. The buffalo thanked with a nod, ready to dial the call from a button press, but he then spoke to his officers, until Higgins yelled at Bogo from the crowd.

"CHIEF! The head of fire department is over here!"

Bogo gave a nod and looked at the bunny and the fox.

"You two! Find Howlton and bring him over to the fire trucks right now. We have to get every single officer ready to go, if we are going to storm inside that building. We are going to need gas masks and all the needed gear if we are going to do that. FIND HOWLTON!" Bogo ordered.

"Uhh, Fluff... Where did that one guy go?" Nick asked, completely realizing that they had forgoten about William.

Judy turned to look around the area as well, the old fox nowhere to be seen. Judy started to curse, realizing that Bogo coming over to rant at them had made them lose focus on the suspicious mammal.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Judy cursed, making Bogo raise an eyebrow.

"What is it now?" Bogo asked.

"There was a potential suspect on the scene just few moments ago," Judy claimed, pulling her ears.

"Who?" Bogo asked with a serious tone.

"Mr. Oaks. He was a fox that was part of Weston's organization. He was on the scene just few moments ago, and his presence here couldn't be a coincidence," Judy told him, trying to scout for the fox.

"And may I ask, why is he not in cuffs right now?" Bogo asked in confusion. Maria stayed quiet, wondering if she should say anything, but it was better she didn't.

"Because someone came to rant at us right when we were about to arrest him," Nick shot back in annoyance.

Bogo turned to look at Nick, his patience with the fox diminishing by the second.

"YOU COULD HAD TOLD THAT ON THE SPOT WHEN-"

"Look, Bogo. He is clearly far gone by now. We can talk about that later," Judy said, wanting them to focus on the most urgent matters.

"AMONG OTHER THINGS," Bogo said, not taking his gaze off the fox who was looking back with the same measuring gaze.

"FIND HOWLTON! I got my hands full here," Bogo said, turning around and preparing to leave.

"We will find Oliver, Bogo. Don't worry," Nick said back, feeling his anger wavering as he understood that he had acted recklessly more and more. But she was his only relative and the only thing, until recently, that anchored him to this world.

"... Good. Once you find him, come to me and the others ASAP, understood?"

"Understood, Chief," Nick and Judy both said, looking as the buffalo was taking his leave.

"Mrs. Wilde, follow me," Bogo said warmly, looking at the burning building quickly and starting to move towards the fire trucks.

"R-right behind you," Maria said. As she was starting to follow, she turned around quickly. She didn't look at Nick though. She looked at Judy, the bunny going quiet and understanding at this moment in middle of this chaos, that this was the first time she actually met Nick's mother. The vixen studied Judy for a while, a small smile coming to her as she knew that there was no time to talk, but to only to say the obvious. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, Officer Hopps."

"... Me too, Mrs. Wilde," Judy spoke back quietly, a small smile etching across her face. A small fear in her wondering what she thought about her, knowing... Well, the thing everyone else did now as well. But she just gave a small hesitant smile, turning around to quickly follow after Bogo in the huge mass of mammals all around them. Nick then spoke quietly.

"She likes you."

"... How can you now?" Judy stuttered suddenly in surprise, looking at the fox.

"Because I know my mother," Nick said back with a charming grin, turning serious while looking at the burning building again. "... Let's go find Oliver."

"Yeah," Judy agreed, her serious cop mode coming back to her, even if the fact that what she had just heard gave her a warm feeling on the inside.

Sigh... Just when you thought one day full of too many emotions was behind... Another one followed right after... Along with a fire.

...  
MINUTES LATER ...

"Oliver! Oliver, come in where are you buddy?! We really need you to answer us here or uncle is going to become a predator," Nick said loudly, his nervous tone translating through the radio, not getting an answer. He was digging through the crowd with Judy, both yelling in their radios and trying to contact the brown wolf, neither getting an answer from him.

"Where could he be?" Judy muttered in the middle of a flooding crowd, trying to figure out the reason for Oliver to leave like that.

"Well, we are in the lobby right now, and we searched most of the- I see him!" Nick suddenly said, pointing over to the corner of the lobby.

"Oh, thank the carrots!" Judy exhaled and ran after Nick.

"That doesn't make any sense, Whisk-"

"Not a time for jokes, Nick."

"Sorry," Nick said, not able to fight a small smile. But any single thought of happiness right now was clouded by the fact that many floors up from them, the place had been consumed by fire, and in the worst case had...

He didn't want to think about it, but it would be a miracle if no one had died so far. All he could do was to wish that most had made it to the stairs before it was in flames as well.

"Oliver!" Judy yelled, both arriving to the wolf. The brown wolf felt his ears twitch, but as he turned around, Nick and Judy froze. He was crying. Both of the officers went speechless, wondering that whatever it was, seeing Oliver in tears wasn't a good sign. Not at all. The wolf spoke in lowly before either of the officers could ask what was going on.

"S-sorry for... Not answering the radio... My... I remembered when we arrived that... My parents were in here is as well," the wolf spoke, trying to keep it together in front of the two officers and not break down. Unlike Nick or many others, he was bad at hiding his emotions and was now overwhelmed by all this.

"Bogo sent us out to look for you. He said-"

"I know... I have... H-heard the radio all this time... I just..."

"Oliver, what is wrong?" Nick asked, seeing his friend in this state making him quite worried since the small shock was clearly right way to describe it.

Suddenly two elderly brown wolves raised from the nearby couch, both in tears and sobbing. Nick and Judy focused on the two, the wolves jumping into the conversation. As hard as it was to hear through all the screaming and mammals still running through the lobby to the outside.

"W-we are Oliver's parents... M-my name is Linda Howlton..." the gorgeous female wolf sobbed, her tears ruining her makeup.

"... Jacob Howlton," the elderly male wolf said, standing beside Oliver and talking to the fox and the bunny.

"This is... Our son, Ron..."

"... Hi," Nick and Judy said with a nod, wondering what else to say to the sudden introductions under this situation. They didn't have time for introductions right now, as rude as it sounded. Every second counted now, and whatever was going on with Oliver and his parents, it would have to wait.

"Oliver, I was the first one to go out looking for loved ones as well, and I more than understand how you feel right now, but Bogo is going to kill us both for that. You know what we did was unprofessional. We have to get to the firetrucks, they are planning on how to proceed into the building right now, dude," Nick explained with his paw on Oliver's shoulder, trying to get him to understand.

"Oliver... What is... What happened?" Judy asked suddenly with worry, making Oliver sniff and look at the bunny. Judy knew that Oliver wasn't crying with his parents this strongly just for sake of a safe reunion. None of the mammals could answer her as they tried not to cry again, until the young cub of a wolf spoke while holding his mother's leg.

"Mom... Is Mark going to be okay?"

Linda tried not to cry harder, unable to answer, but that was all that was needed for Judy to know why Oliver and his parents were like this.

"Nick... My little brother... Mark... He is still inside the hotel," Oliver whispered quietly, his voice sounding grim.

Nick went quiet now, his eyes bulging as he spoke.

"Which... Floor?"

The expression on Oliver's face made Nick's mouth open a bit as Judy gasped quietly, her paws covering the front of her mouth as the parents started crying harder, Linda breaking down on her husband's arm and not able to do anything but to stutter her son's name and cry. Nick couldn't manage to say anything for a while, until he moved his paw to the radio, calling in for Bogo.

"... Uncle, we found Oliver. He is inside the lobby."

There was moment of silence until Bogo spoke back.

"Oh for the... Stay where you all are, officers! We are moving in!" Bogo yelled, several other officers acknowledging and ready to move.

"Understood, Chief. Did we get the blueprints of the building?" Judy asked through the radio.

"Copy that, Hopps. We got 'em all right here on the table," Rasheed answered on the frequency.

"I am scared of fire, I.." the lynx next to the raccoon suddenly stuttered.

"Dude, not the time to have that spirit," Coonway hissed to his friend.

"Chief Bogo... Officer Howlton's brother is still inside the building, most likely on the floor where the explosion went down," Judy said quietly, with sorrow in her tone as she spoke over the radio.

"I... Is Officer Howlton there as well?" Bogo asked in a strict tone, trying not to get emotional as there was nothing but bad news with bad news again and again.

"Yes, Chief Bogo." Jacob suddenly said, getting himself together and calming his wife. Bogo knew Oliver's dad personally, since he had worked in the same building for twenty years with him, until moving to the Rainforest department as he was appointed as Chief of the station as a promotion.

"... Unfortunate to hear about your son, Chief Jacob. I'm coming over there with the team right now and the firemen. PACK IT ALL UP AND MOVE! AND FOR FUCKS SAKE, ROUND THE CIVILIANS AND TAPE THE WHOLE BLOCK ALREADY!" Bogo roared, making Nick wince. He had never heard Bogo curse, so it was clear that he was stressed beyond measure because of this situation that might even cost him his career.

"Don't worry buddy... They will all soon here be here... We will get your brother out of there..." Nick said quietly, trying to calm down his friend.

"Nicholas... He is ten years old... How many ten year olds can find an emergency exit when a building starts to blow up, instead of hiding?" Oliver asked genuinely, his throat sore from crying.

"I..." Nick couldn't answer that, trying to figure the possible options of where a ten year old kit would go. Right now though... They felt lost.

...  
MINUTE LATER ...

Just like Bogo had said, they were indeed coming in. It didn't take but only a minute before Nick, Judy, Oliver and the others were surrounded by the mass of mammals in uniforms, all of them clearly not mentally ready for this, even if they had to be. Firemen had done this before, of course, but the gas explosions and fires in a building this tall, in an area this crowded... Everyone was nervous. And the worst thing was the officers were the ones counting on the firemen right now more than ever about proceeding with the mission. The blueprints had been spread along the floor, everyone huddling around it as Luke was on his knees with the chief of fire department, explaining things as best they could. The elder beaver spoke as he was guiding his finger around the place.

"Sadly for us there is only one emergency staircase available. The elevators on the other hand are many, but none of them are operational since the power seems to be out. Meaning that the fire has most likely already spread into the maintainance room on the twelth floor. It is only matter of time before the fire travels down the floors, but right now the priority is the upper floors, thirteen and fourteen. As I have been informed, the owner of this hotel is right now located at the penthouse, floor fifteen, am I correct?" the beaver asked.

"We got him on the line right now. Mister Langford, are you still there?" Bogo asked through the cellphone. There was small moment of silence as Bogo listened for the mammal on the line, then talking to the group.

"Mister Langford is located in the penthouse... He said that the elevator doesn't work and the heat is already spreading to his floor. That means the floor under him is already on fire most likely, so that is dire news for us. Once the emergency stairway is cleared of fleeing civilians, we move in fast and use the gas masks. Understood?" Bogo asked.

"Understood, Chief!" Everyone shouted nervously, saluting and trying to act professional despite their fear. The beaver continued talking, revealing the plan.

"We need every single officer with us to clear all the lower floors of possible civilians, elders and kits first. Some may be in shock or worse, so we have to use all of the police force you can provide to do that, can you make it happen, Chief Bogo?" the beaver asked.

"Yes. The reinforcements are arriving from the other districts right now. They should be here in a minute. I will signal them that your workers are taking over the charge once they are here."

"Very good, I need those firehoses and water containers dragged into the stairways. The fire department helicopters are almost here, so we have some kind of control for the fire from outside, for all that it helps us." the beaver explained, steeling his nerves and making sure everyone thought that he had this situation under control.

"Umm... Sir..." Judy suddenly poked in carefully, talking to the beaver.

"You can call me Ranston, Officer Hopps," the beaver said with a tone of admiration for the bunny, Judy giving a small smile as she continued.

"You said that the elevators are out of use but it's good thing there are so many of them. What did you mean by that?"

Everyone waited for an answer, the beaver then answering.

"Because I would expect that once we storm into that staircase, the fire is going to greet us sooner or later the more floors we travel up. My men will try to put down the fire as best as they can, of course, but in order to check the situation of the fire and attempt to save mammals that might be still in, we have to open the elevator doors by force and... Well, have few of the officers climb the elevator cables up in order to get to the upper floors," the beaver said, knowing that this is the moment where the plan got dangerous.

The quietness between the officers came, most swallowing visibly as they gazed at each other, Bogo meazuring his officers with his gaze. The beaver continued.

"So that means that I need at least three volunteers with me in order to make this work, so if any of you want to embrace the danger and-

"I'll go."

Everyone fell silent when the brown wolf spoke up, Oliver standing there in a formal salute and ready to take the mission. It didn't take long for Nick and Judy to figure why. This was his chance to do everything to look for his brother.

"Son..."

"I will find Mark, Dad," Oliver said, knowing his father and mother were going to argue against that. But they didn't continue, seeing the look on Oliver's face. He had made up his mind. Bogo looked at Oliver proudly, then continuing.

"Officer Holwton has taken the task. Anyone else willing to follow the chief of the fire departm-

"I will go, too," Judy then said without hesitation. No matter the situation, it was still odd to see bunny being the bravest of them all, never losing its irony. The buffalo gave the proud look to Judy once again, deep down knowing she was always going to be one of the officers taking the risks.

"If Carrots is going, I am going," Nick suddenly said from the side, steeling himself and wanting to show that he had this just like them.

Judy felt her heart melt a bit inside after hoping to hear that more than anything, but not showing the affection it caused her to feel publically. She just looked at Nick tenderly and gave a nod. Many might have thought whatever they wanted about Nick at that moment, thinking he wanted to prove something to his girlfriend. Maybe in some small way he did, but he went there to protect her with his life, along with helping his friend. Nick turned to look at the already hopeful looking Oliver, smiling to the wolf.

"We will find your brother. Me and Fluff got your back."

Oliver swallowed and gave a small nod at that, holding back his emotions on wanting to hug them both. He wouldn't have had anyone else watching his back out there more than these two.

Bogo gave surprised look Nick's way from signing himself on too without hesitation, but hid his small admiration by continuing.

"The volunteers have now been chosen. Once the mammals are not flooding out of the stairway, we can-"

"Chief... No more are mammals are coming through," Hailie said in an announcement, everyone looking at the snow leopard and then the hallways behind the desk of the lobby hall. No one was running out of the building anymore. The quiet sound of muffled, yelling mammals outside the closed glass doors of the hotel were the only ones to be heard. Everyone was quiet, listening to the sounds. Bogo then turned to look at everyone with the beaver, giving a look that told everyone it was time to start.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE! GET THOSE HOSES WITH US! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" the beaver yelled, knowing it was go time.

Just like that, every nervous statue of a mammal started to move like a fire was under their tail, maybe even literally soon, everyone running after the beaver.

Bogo started giving out orders, suddenly spotting his other officers arriving in the streets and heading to the lobby, the new arrivals seeing Bogo behind the glass. The buffalo began shouting, "Higgins, Delgato, Fangmeyer, take fifteen of those officers with you and clear the first five floors! Understood?!"

"Yes, Chief!" Delgato saluted, running to meet the officers.

"Coonway, Garnett, Fring! Get another fifteen and clear floors from five to ten! After that continue as high as you can! Understood?!"

"Yes, Chief!" All the three saluted and followed Delgato.

"Officers Wilde, Hopps and Howlton! Follow the chief of the fire department and do everything he commands! I will go and help other officers clear the area, since it's so much more important for these civilians to take pictures instead of running for safety!" Bogo yelled in annoyance.

"Understood, Chief." Judy, Oliver and Nick nodded. Bogo was about to leave until he gave a last look at this officers, a small worry hidden behind the expression as he spoke. "Officers.. Make me proud today... And watch your backs. If any of you gets caught in a fire, I will lose my mind," Bogo grunted, Judy giving a nod and showing she was taking charge.

"Don't worry, Uncle. We got this," Nick assured with small smile, knowing he was running into the most dangerous situation he ever had.

"... You better. Mrs. Wilde, Howltons. This is no longer a danger free zone. This building's foundations could collapse if we are truly unlucky. You will all have to follow me."

"Y-yes, Chief," Maria said quietly, giving one last look at Nick and stopping. She was about to say something, now looking much more worried as this was actually happening. Her son was about to go in there.

"Mom... Go," Nick said, not wanting his mom get a picture that this might be the last time they would see each other.

Maria suddenly came closer, hugging Nick closely and making the fox hug back, calming her down as the fox looked at Judy, whispering to her and thinking Nick didn't hear.

"Look after my baby boy..."

"I... I will," Judy whispered back, the intense gaze of the vixen looking at her making her feel nervous. She nodded and Maria leaned out of Nick, giving one last look at all of the three as she followed Bogo.

"Oliver... Honey, we..."

"Dad. Mom. Don't. Just take Ron out of here," Oliver urged, not wanting to make an emotional scene. He was not planning to die today, he would not fail anyone like that.

"... Look after yourself, son... Bring Mark back to us..." Jacob begged, giving an emotional look at his boy as Oliver didn't answer, just giving a small nod and eager for them to go.

"OFFICERS! WE NEED YOU TO COME ALREADY!" rhe beaver yelled to the three, getting their attention from the melancholic scene that felt like farewell.

"On our way!" Judy yelled on behalf of all three, waving Nick and Oliver to follow as they zoned out after their parents.

Just like that, the three began a task that they feared deep down, knowing that this might be the last day of their lives... All they had now was each other to see themselves through this.

The bunny, fox and the wolf, with the fate of many were now on their shoulders, all of them rushing toward the unknown together. The three could only gaze at each other for that small moment as they ran, knowing that whatever was waiting for them... They needed each other now more than ever.

...  
MEANWHILE ...

"THE BIG BAD WOLF is back in the house, boys!" Marcus yelled in his neat black tuxedo, kicking the double doors in into the council room, filled with his council members and all of them almost having a heart attack from the loud entrance. The black wolf gave a pose with his arms spread, waiting for a reaction from his collegues, but there was not a single smile to be seen. The wolf then awkwardly straightened his tie and muttered.

"Yes, yes, totally uncalled for yadayada so on..." the wolf rolled his eyes, sighing from stepping into a house of mammals who were clearly stressed out because of something.

"Marcus... You imbecil, WE HAVE BEEN NEEDING YOU HERE FOR THE LAST HOUR!" Steve yelled, pulling his ears and hopping off from his chair.

"MMmhh... The company I had earlier was much more refreshing than this one. Can I turn around and take my leave?" the wolf smirked.

"NO!" Steve yelled in annoyance.

"Marcus, we are so totally fucked and the last thing we need is you leaving to do... Your things," James, one of the antelopes muttered, watching the live feed of the blast from his phone, his eyes looking very serious as the screams were heard through the video.

"Ohhhh boy... So, what did Garvia do this time? And where is that ugly ram anyway, we need to talk about the finances of his latest restaurant opening-"

"Garvia is not here. No one can reach him," Jones, the other antelope said, just ending a call and looking at Marcus with a serious expression.

It didn't take him long to realize that no one was in the joking mood today, so Marcus sighed and walked in, closing the doors behind him.

"Aaaand here I wished I was going to have a wonderful day. Fresh rain, dark sky, my lovely family of suited boring friends. What more can a wolf ask for?"

"MARCUS. CAN YOU FOCUS?" the bunny sighed, clearly one hundred percent done with his best friend today.

"Fine, fine, what has Garvia done today? Kill someone without my permission? Threatening to join Mister Big? Tell me he doesn't want his birthday celebrated? Well, not that anyone would want to celebrate that but still-"

"We think that he released Simon without telling us, and closed his phone service for some odd reason," James shot from the table, taking his phone down and gazing at the wolf now.

"... He used Julia without my consent? Surprising, didn't know that he would have balls for that. I will in return very kindly have a long talk with him about respect. A nice firm slap to the face. Yes, that's the one. So, if that is the only reason we are looking like we have a shit sandwich for dinner, you all should smile way more!" the wolf yelled in enthusiasm.

"YOU... Went to meet that snow leopard didn't you?" Steve asked, walking over to the wolf and looking at him with a serious gaze.

"I totally did," Marcus said, his eyes getting dreamy, along with a smile as he thought about the scent of Hailie again.

"You fucking idiot, I told you not to freaking-"

"Oh bohoho, have I been a lousy kingpin for one day?" Marcus teased, him being in far too good mood for whatever was going on in the room.

"SHE IS AN OFFICER OF THE LAW! What did you tell her? You didn't tell her anything that would compromise our-"

"ZZzzzzz" the wolf started rambling his throat in a snore, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, playing like he fell asleep.

"MARCUS!" Steve yelled, steam blowing from his ears at this pace.

"Oh sorry, I just felt the conversation was getting unneeded. I am in luuuuvve, not stupid," Marcus said, winking at his bunny friend, walking past him over to the table. Steve was left looking after the wolf in annoyance, groaning from not getting anything through to his friend today, not in the state he was in right now.

"What are you all doing? Where is Jackson? Where is Briggs?" the wolf questioned, taking a cozy position on his big chair. He laid his feet on the desk, looking at the two antelopes with a smile, and also at the bunny who was walking over to the table, sitting on the seat that was positioned opposite of his.

"Briggs and Jackson are dumping Saul's body in the ocean as we speak," James said quietly.

"Ah, good, good. Wonderful. What about David? I need to talk with that husky. I am feeling so joyful today that I might not even kill him. Imagine that," Marcus said, leaning back on his chair and his thoughts going back to thinking Hailie, the images of the blushing snow leopard in his limo looking back at him with those shining blue eyes.

"... He escaped an HOUR AGO," Steve said, laying his paws on the table and now actually getting Marcus's attention.

"MMMhh... Come again?" Marcus asked, opening his one eye to look at Steve.

"He just escaped with the assistance of Simon, both of them ran into Starlight hotel, blowing up the building and setting it on fire, all as a plan to lure in Wilde and Hopps and trying to kill them. Do I have your attention now, you love fallen idiot?" Steve asked now livid. James and Jones both ooked at Marcus, the black wolf taking his feet off the table and sitting up with his back straight.

"What?"

"We have been betrayed, Marcus. I can't prove it, or can accuse him truly, but Garvia's absence right now does not look good for him. Simon is his right hand. He just blew up a building."

Marcus was quiet for a while as he gazed at every one of his fellow leaders, wondering when did the laughter come in. He smirked. "Yeah right."

"... You heard the sirens of the firetrucks, didn't you?" Jones asked.

"UUhhh... I was busy listening to Marvin Blueson's new jazz album with my driver and swinging by to get fast food-"

"Marcus... Can you just... Turn around?" Steve said quietly, rolling his finger in order to make Marcus turn his chair.

The black wolf was quiet, a smile still on his face as he still thought this was a trick. He then turned around slowly, getting a good look of the city with a nice view. It took only three seconds. He then saw it. The thick black smoke coming out of the hotel, the fire blazing out of the windows. Everyone now felt the tension settle into the room, Marcus saying nothing as he just zoned out on what he was witnessing. There was no chance of this being a joke. No one knew how to continue at this point, but they didn't have to. Marcus' returned back to his serious and threatening self, causing everyone to feel a small amount of fear in the room as their boss was now getting into his enraged state.

"Simon and David did that?" Marcus asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To lure in Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

"And how is that possible?" Marcus asked quietly with small confusion, still looking out of the window.

"Simon... He said that Wilde's mother... Works at this establishment. And the owner of the hotel is... The brother of the chief of the Sahara Square department. So knowing Hopps and what kind of cop she is-"

"She rushes in to save anyone she can-"

"Aaand Wilde will most likely follow."

"..." Marcus was quiet again, running his claw on the chair's fabric with aggressive look on his face as he was getting into the mindset his leaders feared from him.

"Marcus... What do we do? We already called fire department and the cops right after the call so they would get there in time. WHAT do we do now?" James asked nervously.

"... What did Simon say on the phone besides his intentions."

"He umm..." Steve went quiet now wondering if he should really answer that. He gave a nervous look at the two antelopes, both sweating a bit and shrugging their shoulders.

"... Steve. What did he say?" Marcus pressured.

"He... He called you a... Disgrace to the mobs... Telling all of us to go to hell, more or less but with more harsh words... And when I told him he is going to get killed for this, if you hear about this... He said... Ummm..." Steve went quiet, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"... Continue."

"Marcus."

"CONTINUE."

"He said... FUCK MARCUS."

The silence settled into the room as there were a full five seconds of nothing, until the wolf answered quietly with a murderous tone.

"... I see."

"Look, there is not much we can do about this but we wondered if there is something you could think of, since you-"

"Where is Oaks?" Marcus suddenly asked.

"William is... He left moments before I ended the call without saying anything. I don't know why he-"

"He is calling right now," Jones suddenly said, his cell buzzing on the desk.

The antelope reached for the phone, opening it and taking the call.

"William, where are you? Marcus just came in and we... Why were you at the hotel?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow to hearing this, the antelope listening more.

"Okay... You just get safely back here."

"Jones... Ask him if Nick and Judy were already at the scene?" Marcus asked quickly.

The antelope nodded, asking the question from the fox on the line.

There was a moment of silence as the antelope turned to look at Marcus with worried expression, nodding.

At that moment, Marcus rose from his chair and straightened his suit, talking to Steve.

"Call us a chopper."

"What?"

"We are taking a little tour over at that hotel. Not one officer is going to die today."

"Marcus, you are A MAYOR OF THIS CITY! You can't go into burning buildings?! Have you lost your wit-"

"That blue stuff snorting junkie of a tiger said fuck me. I will teach him a lesson," Marcus said, his tone absent of any levity.

"... Marcus-"

"I AM GIVING HIM A LESSON, AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"I will not let you to jump into burning buildings for the sake of your mob honor, Marc-" Steve tried to say in concern.

"Are you speaking against me, Steve?" Marcus asked quietly.

Now every single of the mobsters went quiet, the fear showing on their faces as Steve looked back with a concerned gaze, not hint of fear in him unlike the two antelopes.

"You are not going into that building. No matter how much we need Hopps and Wilde to build the city to what we want it to be, you can't do any of that if you are dead-"

"I do not plan to die today," Marcus said back quietly, his tone saying that this discussion is over.

The bunny could do nothing but submit. "I am coming with you."

"No."

"MARCUS... I am coming with you."

"... You hate heights."

"I hate you too, but I am still around. I will call your bloody chopper. Remember, if you are seen by the media, we are fucked," Steve pointed out.

"... That is the risk that I am taking," Marcus said, the silence overtaking the room as he prepared himself mentally for what was going to happen.

...  
MEANWHILE/ NICK AND JUDY ...

"Faster boys!" the beaver yelled loudly as they were passing the tenth floor already.

"I can smell the smoke already. Look how much stuff mammals have left behind..." Oliver mumbled, holding on to the railway as they kept running.

All of the mammals had escaped the moment they had heard and felt the blast, shoving and tackling each other in panic. As a result, the whole stairway was full of stuff that had been dropped. Cellphones, wallets, glasses, and all kinds of small stuff. There was even small splatters of blood on some walls, clearly from some hitting their head into them in middle of all the shoving. Huge clawmarks were all around the place, making the hallway look quite terrifying. Like Bellwether had said, fear works. In this situation it had been true. One sign of great danger and the primal instincts from the beginning of times kicked in, the fear of fire in every single mammal. If someone would collect all the items on these steps, the mammal would get a fortune.

"I swear, if I slip my foot on someone's cellphone and fall and die in middle of this operation, don't laugh at me," Nick mumbled, his foot stinging in pain from stepping on something sharp.

"Not funny, Nick," Judy said quickly, running right in front of the fox. Well, more like hopping, but Nick knew that joking about that would mean an early death sentence. This was one of the few times when he had to control his joking nature, even as much it would help to hide the stress he was truly in now. Oliver yelled from behind Nick, Nick's tail swishing up in his face.

"Just... Let me run beside you," the wolf muttered in frustration, running next to Nick now. Both were panting, following the group of ten mammals in front of them, all of them carrying a huge hose up the stairs.

"We should be on floor eleven right now-" the chief of fire department was about to announce, until something stopped him.

Judy accidentally bumped against the beaver's back as he suddenly stopped, making them both almost trip.

"Sorry!" Judy apologized, still wondering why on earth had the fireman stopped. Nick began talking.

"If I am correct, we are supposed to take a break when we see fire? I don't see any-"

"There is a dead body in front of us," the beaver said grimly. Nick, Oliver and Judy all froze on the spot.

"What?" Oliver asked, wondering if any of them just heard right.

"There is a... A dead body on the floor," the beaver said back.

The didn't know how to process hearing something like that. Not any of them could even imagine seeing someone dead. Maybe in the movies... Hell, even videogames... But to hear that someone had met his end in this stairway, most likely as result of running so fast for his life that he had fallen beacause of one clumsy step. The beaver slowly turned around to look at the three officers, his face full of sadness.

Judy was looking at the beaver, seeing everyone circle around, what was supposedly a dead mammal, standing a few steps up from them. The bunny began quietly, feeling an ache in her chest as she asked carefully. "Are... Are you sure he is..." She couldn't even finish. She had never seen anyone dead in her life. Unnatural causes of death were so rare in Zootopia, and she didn't wish to see anyone dead during her career, even as impossible as it would sound. Nick slowly brought his paw to Judy's shoulder, making her jump a bit until Nick spoke quietly.

"If he.. Is really gone... What do we-"

"HE IS BREATHING!" One female cat in her yellow uniform suddenly yelled, her eyes bulging.

Just like that, everyone's faces changed, all of the firemen exhaling from a huge sigh of relief. Each of them trying to render assistance in any way they could.

Judy, Nick and Oliver gave quick glances at each other, their eyes wide as they now ran up to see what was going on.

"KKrrhhnnn..HHHHnnn...KKhiiff... whhhh.." the mammal on the floor rumbled from his throat, the injured mammal in such a rough shape that no one could make out anything from it.

"SOMEONE GET HIM WATER! WE NEED TROLLEYS HERE RIGHT AWAY! You two! Run back and get them here! He is in really bad shape!" the beaver yelled, ordering two mongooses to run back and get the equipment. Just like that, the two mammals ran down the stairs quickly, getting what was needed to possibly save this guy's life.

"Try to breath, Mister... We got you," The female cat said quietly, brushing the mammals forehead in concern, seeing how painful breathing was for him.

The moment the three officers arrived, Nick's and Judy's eyes widened beyond measure as they saw it.

Their mouths hanging opening as they saw who the mammal was.

David, the same white husky that had tried to kill them the day earlier, was laying on the floor, his state looking... Well, grim. At least several broken bones, along with a massive head wound. Watching at his breathing, seeing his chest had been crushed somewhat, making it hard to get any air. Or maybe the marks along his throat could have something to do with it, it was hard to find out just by looking at him. There was not a lot of visible blood, except some that was coming from his mouth.

"Cannnthhh...HHHNnnnn... Whhall... WHhhaall.."

"Shhhh, we will save you... Don't try to talk... Just breathe..." the female cat said, trying to calm him, and clearly knowing that if this husky didn't get help very soon, he was going to possibly be what they first thought he was.

"Nicholas... Is that..."

"Yeah... But how?" Nick asked in confusion, him and Judy both looking at the husky, not understanding at all how he could be here. For all they knew, Marcus still had him for who knew what, but Judy had truly believed that Marcus had let David go, so he could be later arrested by the ZPD. So it seemed Marcus had done it after all. But the first thing that you do as a ZPD's wanted mammal... It's a very confusing concept on how to get a reservation in a hotel this public. It didn't make any sense at all. Judy then walked forward slowly, closer to the dog on the floor, kneeling down while Oliver spoke to Nick.

"Who is he? How do you two know him?"

"He is... The guy who tried to kill me and Judy in the garage yesterday," Nicholas said quietly, gazing at the badly wounded dog. He didn't know how to feel about this at all.

"What?!" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"We are not lying. He is the same guy. His name was... David, yeah," Nick remembered.

"... What on earth is he doing in here?" Oliver asked, walking closer to the dog who clearly had no idea what was going on around him right now.

"I don't know... But it can't be anything good. I really don't think Marcus let him actually leave alive like he promised," Nick said quietly.

"... I don't understand," Oliver said in confusion.

"Look, it's... I will tell you about that day some other time, Dude. I promise. But right now we should-"

"KHhnnnhh..." the dog grumbled, his vision spinning as he turned his head slowly to look on his left, seeing everything in six different shades. First, all he saw was grey with blue... Something lavender... Very bright and vivid... A bunny... Six of them?

Judy looked straight into the husky's eyes, wanting to feel some kind of anger. To see him as a criminal and not feel that bad for him, after what happened between them. But that wasn't her. She was worried out of her mind, and she didn't want to see this dog die. No one deserved to die in her mind. She now spoke quietly to the dog, knowing it was probably useless. But she had to try.

"David... Do you remember me? Can you hear anything?" the bunny asked carefully.

"HHhnnnn..." The dog blinked a few times, the voice triggering something inside him. The moment he realized in his blurred vision what... Or WHO was talking to him now, he started to gain some senses back. Everything was coming back to him in pieces. Just like his brain would have shut down just now, except for someone turning it on. But it was slow, and the worst thing was... Talking was true pain.

"Can't... rrhhnn... mvvv..."

"You don't need to move, Mr... Sheesh, I don't even know your last name. David, do you know where you are?

"Youyyhhhn... Shlll... Shoul.. SHouldn't...bhhhhere..." The husky said, but his tone was now turning into actual fear and desperation. Out of instinct his paw suddenly made a quick move, almost as a reflex he couldn't control. His palm grabbed Judy's arm with a strong grip, making Nick now snap out of his thoughts as he listened to the words between the bunny and the husky. Nick snarled a warning right away.

"HEY. LET GO OF MY-"

"NICK, it's okay..." Judy assured, the small fright fading away as she felt that there was no malice in the husky's grip at all. He just grumbled with shining and glossy eyes, looking at the bunny. His brain not able to make out rational thoughts, as the only thing he tried to force out was a warning. A warning of this bunny and fox being in terrible danger. He could hear Nick's voice as an echo, so he knew they were there. He didn't know if this was all a dream, but in his state, he didn't care.

"Youunnhh... Can't... Bhhee... Hhreereee..." he groaned, the pain too much to handle.

"Guys... He is in really bad state, we shouldn't stress him anymore," Oliver suggested, despite the disgust on his face as he looked at the dog, knowing what he had tried to do to his two good friends.

"Agreed. Fluff, we can talk to him later once he is in the hospital. We can't get anything out of him right now. I can barely make out what he is saying," Nick agreed with Oliver, kneeling next to Judy and placing his arm on her shoulder.

Judy slowly moved her paw on top of Nick's, but still she didn't take away her intense gaze from David's glossy one, the husky's eyes full of desperation of not able to get his message through in his state.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN WATER AND FIRST AID KIT?!" one of the workers yelled in concern.

Suddenly the beaver that was leading them all yelled to the group.

"You five! Stay here to help out this guy while waiting for the two to come back with all the first aid equipment! The rest of you five, we got a job to do! Officers! Follow!" the beaver signaled, the race against time starting once more.

The group once again on the move. The wolf, bunny and the fox all snapping out from zoning out on the dog on the floor.

"YES, SIR!" All three yelled with the five firemen, running after the beaver as they now reached the floor that meant the start of the most dangerous mission.

"Nnooooonhhrfnnn!" the dog groaned after them with every bit of strength he had, causing Judy to look back at him with wide eyes. She thought about stopping for a moment, seeing that the dog really was truly trying to either say something important, or hallucinating from things she couldn't see. But one look from Nick and Judy was back on the task, running up the stairs next to her fox.

The moment they were out of David's sight, he continued groaning to the remaining firemen.

"RHh... Hopsshhhhcan't... Wildhhhhnononon... NO!"

"Mister, you can't talk... You really need to remain calm. You have at least thirteen broken bones and-"

"NNHHHRHHnn... Theeyyf... Willhh... Alllhrhh... Diehh!" the dog let out as a loud groan, his voice full of desperation as he knew that everyone had heard what he had said now.

But for them... It was all just confusing talk from a badly wounded mammal with a concussion.

Little did they know.

...  
EXTRA CHAPTER  
...

HAPPENING DURING "THE BURNING PART 3"

 

Chapter 3

"Ride somewhere far away"

There they were, two mammals on a road-trip. Well... Road Trip might be wrong way to call it. Work related... And by work, it wasn't exactly legal.

Right as the Starline hotel incident was ongoing, the building on fire, two mammals were doing their ordered work by Steve Levron, the bunny giving them just before the Marcus arrived to the council meeting.

Roy Briggs, along with the one eyed lynx, Zed Jackson, were both driving out of Zootopia, entering through the huge gates of the glorious city. The countryside began almost immediately, the greenery and the rain washing down on the car. The grey sky was not going away anymore soon, So all they could think about that, was that rain season of some-kind must have started just now.

The rottweiler hadn't said a word to the lynx next to him during the whole drive, the annoyance rumbling inside him as the old cat was looking at him the whole drive with mischievous smile.  
Even trying to get conversation going during the whole thing, but Roy didn't play along. Not after what he had witnessed. Roy tried to focus on his driving, staring the muddy road and the window cleaners wiping the rain off the windows constantly, the sound getting on his nerves as well. He felt like EVERYTHING was getting on his nerves on this point. After a while, the old lynx chuckled, really trying to get conversation on.  
By force if he had to. He just admired the dog so much and meeting him and seeing how he was, he just felt like this couldn't be the real Briggs, the knife slashing legend.

"Roy..."

"You are way less talkative, truly. Way more than what I've heard... Expected." The lynx said with fascinated tone.

"... Then maybe you shouldn't expect things." Roy answered quietly in annoyance.

"They told me you are funny... Entertaining. Full of himself as well... Confident. Rude. But really funny... So far only thing you have been is like kit with tantrum." The lynx challenged with smirk.

"... Fuck you."

"See? That is just boring attitude. This can't be the Briggs I've heard about all this time." Lynx sighed with smile.

"Shouldn't you retired already or something?" Roy said, attacking the age of this lynx.

"Oohohohoooooo... See, now that we are starting a conversation-"

"We aren't starting anyt-"

"... You really don't like it."

"..." Roy was quiet for a while, giving doubting look at lynx's way and focused quickly back on the road, asking quietly.

"Don't like what?"

"Any of this."

"... What do you mean by-"

"Mob. Dirty business..."

"I have been protecting mobsters for a long time as hired body-"

"BUT... You haven't killed anyone."

Rottweiler went quiet, feeling small hate and confusion inside him for really understanding it... For a long time he thought he was okay with murder... But now, that he had witnessed one...  
He felt like the whole world had stopped all at once. Like the felt sick. The twist in the stomach... The uneasy feeling of the sight bothering him for a long time... The mammal inside the black bag,  
blood all over... It was something he just couldn't digest. Even if he thought it wouldn't wake anything inside him. But it truly did.

".. It's really is bothering you, isn't it? What you just witnes-"

"YES. It bothers me? Do you get some satisfaction from seeing that?! Yes.. I do not like it. I thought I would, but I fucking don't, okay?! It's.. No one deserves to go out like that." Roy said quietly.

There was a quiet moment again after small huffing and emotional outburst by the dog, Roy focusing back on the road. The lynx went really quiet, studying Roy with even more fascinated gaze.  
And it just annoyed Roy even more, thinking that lynx was like he was something he had never seen before. After a while Zed spoke.

"You stabbed guy once to near death for beating your sister up."

At that moment, Roy stopped the car only after two seconds of processing what he had just head.

SKKKhhhh

The tires dragged in the mud, the car taking moment to stop. The lynx was on guard now, knowing that the subject was not something he maybe shouldn't have touched. But that was the thing in Zed. He didn't fear anything.  
The lynx waited for a moment, the dog looking out of the window and staying quiet for a whole. Now the sound of rain was only thing to be heard, hitting against the car calmly. After a while he spoke with quiet tone.

"... How do you know about that?"

The lynx shook his head and spoke with disappointed tone.

"You really think Marcus doesn't check the backgrounds of his new workers before taking them in?... Well he doesn't, really. But Steve does. And he read the old article from many years back.  
Stabbings aren't really that usual in Zootopia, you know. Beatings, yes. Muggings, yes. Stabbing, or killing mammals? No."

"... So what is your point?" Roy asked with low tone, still not looking at him.

"Are you saying that the guy who did that to your sister didn't deserve what he did? That you didn't want him dead?"

"No-"

"AT THAT EXACT MOMENT." The lynx pressured, leaning in a bit.

"... What does it matter?" Roy asked, his tone wavering as he tried to stay calm, not really wanting to go into this memory... Only one he had ever told that one was Nicholas Wilde, oddly.

"Oh it does, in many ways. Did you enjoy doing it?"

"What kinda question is that-"

"DID YOU ENJOY.. Having other mammal's life in your hands? Primal rush? The feeling of being true to your natural instincts... The feeling from all the way from beginning of our times?" The lynx asked with fascinated tone.

"... All I felt was hate, and the duty to protect my sister." Roy said bluntly, disgust in his voice from lynx's tone and his words.

"... Hate and duty to protect my sister... I would have never believed."

"... Why, that I am not a psycho like you who talks all that weird shit?" Roy grunted.

Lynx made a small chuckle, smiling and starting to really enjoy the conversation.

"Hehhe... Noo.. That wasn't what I meant. Why did you, a mammal who loves knifes and fighting with them, enjoy anything... Mindblowing, after actually doing it on another mammal? It doesn't really make sense to me."

"... I don't care if it makes sense to y-"

"So you really just train for days... Night's and days... All these years... Just to be good at killing... But you don't enjoy nor want to actually do it?" The lynx told slowly, trying to really understand Roy's mind.

"... Look! Whatever this is... This whole YOU AND ME thing... This bonding thing and trying to understand me shit... It's not going to work. Don't fucking push me. I don't want to be your friend or do I want to be-"

"But oh young one... I want to be your friend. I WILL.. Be your friend. Because, we have so much common."

"... I really fucking doubt that." The dog said with angry tone, slowly turning to look at the lynx finally now, his eyes a bit glossy. The lynx actually now felt a bit confused, the smirk slowly going away from his face as he realized how uncomfortable raising the memories of Roy's youth really made him. The lynx was quiet for a while, talking with quiet tone.

"... Roy... What have you heard about me? Before we actually met yesterday?" The lynx asked, now going actually serious.

"... What the fuck does that-"

"JUST... Play along, young one. Just tell me."

Roy was quiet for a moment, looking at the road and feeling himself calm down, just wanting everything to stop for a moment. The rain was still washing over the car heavily, Roy listening to it and slowly laying his back against the seat, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He then began.

"You are Zed Jackson... You are fifty year old... Dark brown lynx... You are one of the best fighters this city has ever heard of.."

"All truth so far... Go on." Zed said quietly with calm tone.

"They said that you are a killer."

"... Truth." The lynx nodded.

"They say you have killed over ten mammals-"

"Eleven."

Roy now opened his eyes, slowly turning to look at the lynx.

"... Do you actually even remember their names... Or were they just... PRIMAL RUSH to you?"

"I remember each one. Each name. Each specie. Each deed. Each punishment. Each begging of mercy."

"... Go on, don't stop here." The lynx told, almost as a command.

Roy stared at the lynx for a good moment, then closing his eyes, trying to breathe again and listening to the sound of rain.

"They told me that you are a legend. That you trained and mentored the mob kingpin, Mr Weston to fight all by yourself."

"Truth... Hell, the rascal is almost as good as me, if not better. He is amazing student... Go on."

There was a silent moment in the car once again, the rain washing over the car again and the sound echoing inside. The silence had gone on for a while.  
Zed was confused for a moment, wondering what the silence meant. He then began.

"Continue-"

"They say that you have twisted sexual habits."

"..." The lynx now went quiet, licking his muzzle a bit and looking down at the road again. There was another silence, and Roy continued.

"There was even a rumor... A rumor by many... That you have raped mammals." Roy stated quietly.

Zed didn't answer to that one. After there was no answer, Roy again opened his eyes, slowly turning to look at the lynx who was smiling to him.

"Truth?" Roy asked, really wanting to know this one.

"... Do you really believe so?" Zed asked with amused tone.

"... You threatened to rape David." Roy reminded, remembering very well.

"... Tell me, if I would have, would you had tried to stop me?" The lynx asked with interested tone.

"... There is no fouler fucking thing in this world than rapi-"

"I have never done it."

"... Ever?" Roy questioned, not quite convinced.

"You really think Marcus would bond, be friends and work with a mammal that rapes others?" The lynx asked, feeling a bit insulted from the accusement.

"He lets killers work under his roof.. So it's not far fetched for him to let a rapist work there as well." Roy said quietly.

"You know... You are really lucky he isn't in the same car... If he had heard what you just said... He would have killed you slowly. Even I could have not stopped him from doing it."  
The lynx said very quietly with a tone that Roy could not replace.  
After a while, Zed was staring out of the window at the rainy and muddy road, continuing again.

"There hasn't been rape crime in zootopia for many years. It's something that just doesn't happen. It's more rare than murder."

"I know." Roy said quietly.

"And you truly believed I was doing such things-"

"You aren't really helping your case by smiling when I accuse you of it."

The lynx now chuckled, talking again.

"There is difference between rape and being... Persuasive. With a bit of umm... What's the saying?  
Showing that I mean business." The lynx smiled.

Roy was no looking at the lynx with doubting and a bit disturbed look. He then quietly answered.

"You are creepy as fuck, old man."

"HAhahha!" The lynx laughed out, enjoying this conversation way too much.

"... You do know that I have wife and two kits, right?" Zed reminded.

"Yes, I remember." Roy said quietly.

"So... How on earth would I possibly be able to do such monstrous things with a family?"

"... So these rumors, they just came out of thin fucking air, right?" The dog asked in disbelief.

"Maybe... Just like the rumors about you being good a good fighter or funny. See, how rumors cannot always hold any of the truth in them?"

The rottweiler's face now froze, the lynx pulling up widest smile ever. Roy knew that the verbal jab was well aimed and he got lured right into it.  
The lynx stirred the pot even more by talking again with mischievous tone.

"And since you don't like to use knives into live mammals, or even train with someone with fake ones, how DO you train? Training dummies? Opponents that won't fight back?"

"I'm warning you, old man-"

"For someone trains so much, you are quite beefy. All daddy like. Like in porn, you know? You look like aaaa.. Dooog with bearly body. You must eat a LOT even if you train-"

"So fucking what-"

"Have nice belly and everything-"

"And do you want me to cut yours open?"

Roy quickly moved his paw onto his belt, grabbing the knife like a movement of lightning. He released it from its scalp, ready to threaten and scare the lynx.  
And with impressive and sharp sound of unsheathed steel, the metal was pointed right at the lynx's only eye he had, the edge of steel inches away from it.  
Zed's amused chuckle and smile died down at that second, the lynx staring Roy right in the eye. He wasn't feeling or showing no sigh of fear at all from this situation. He then spoke quietly.

"... If you don't take that knife away from my face right at this second, young one.. I'm going to-"

"You really like to fucking run that mouth of yWHA-"

Roy didn't even get to finish his sentence when the lynx acted like a lighting, slamming the knife away from his paw and quickly taking hold of his arm.  
The dog's eyes bulged, even his amazing reflexes being nothing against the lynx who made twist of an arm so hard, that it made Roy hit his forehead against the steering wheel.

"AARHFUCK!" The dog let out in surprise and pain, the lynx having his arm on hold. The lynx quickly took the knife from the floor, the dog holding his eyes closed and biting his teeth as the lynx had the total control of the situation. The lynx took a deep breath.

"You should be really grateful that I am in such good spirit most of the time. I try to be a good mammal. But there is one thing with me and Marcus that bonds us together more than anything.  
We do not take threats. You will now listen to me really carefully, puppy-

"AHHH LET FUCKING GO OF MY ARM!"

"Shut up and listen to my words, or I will break a bone. As a male who needs his arms in his profession a lot, especially at your role for this family, so it would be a shame.  
So, are you listening to me now-"

"YES!AAAH, LISTENING!" Roy grunted, feeling burning rage of never having humiliation like this during his life. He felt helpless right now, and the tone that lynx had was so full of demand of respect that he could do nothing but to listen.

"Good. If you ever, do what you did just now... I am going to kill your sister."

"YOUFUCKINGAAARR-" The dog now actually whined in pain, looking at the lynx with even hint of horror in middle of all the anger.

"A little more twisting and pop. Three weeks of hospital. SO YOU WILL FUCKING KEEP LISTENING TO ME NOW. I am merciful mammal. I try to be to some extent, a good mammal. Daily. I try.  
We all have our flaws. But what separates me from you, you cocky arrogant disrespectful little shit, is that I am a real deal. You might fight good, have your charisma that so many claim you have, and you might have done some crazy things during your life. But believe me, young one. I am fucking crazier. I have done nothing but respect you, even admire how straight forward you can be... Being emotional is never bad sigh in mammal. But your actions have consequences. All I wanted a little bit of respect and recognizing, of in whose presence you are SO YOU WILL FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME OR I WILL TAKE IT!-"

"I UNDERSTAND, MAN MY ARM-"

"So if you ever, try that macho shit around me again... I will make Marcus one angry mammal by taking my respect by force. He will forgive me during time. But you never will. And you don't want to go on that road. And you CAN BE DAMN FUCKING SURE, Roy.. That there is going to be no one around to protect your sister. Then before killing her, I might even do the thing you so much implied of me being known for.  
And I will NOT be gentle. DO YOU HEAR ME, ROY?!" The lynx now practically screamed into Roy's ear, the dog actually begging mercy now and feeling his eyes getting glossy, along with knowing one thing.

This lynx was not kidding. He meant what he said.

"So are you going to apologize?!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER-"

"SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO! APOLOGIZE!" Zed threatened, moving Roy's own knife to his throat.

"I APOLOGIZE! PLEASE! I'll DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT HER! Pleasepleaseplease I can't feel my arm..." The dog sobbed, hitting his head to the steering wheel and feeling the pain make him squeeze teeth together harder and harder. The lynx now felt his face soften a bit from its furious state, the lynx huffing quietly.

After few seconds, the lynx left off from Roy's arm, the dog giving loud whine and taking his arm to his lap, holding it with his other paw and sobbing things he could only hear himself.  
He had never felt the feeling of being overpowered like this. This lynx was strong as hell for his size, and he was truly as fast and skilled as they said. Along with being ruthless. But Roy had just been in such traumas of the event back in Marcus's place, that he had totally forgotten the actual mammals he was dealing with. Now it got revenged. The dog couldn't do anything but still hold his eyes,  
talking how much his arm hurt. The lynx was still quiet, studying Roy all over. He just witnessed the famous and legendary fighter crying and the huge pain was only half of the reason. This dog really cared about his sister, and just hearing someone so rumor to be ruthless mammal beg for someone's life with such emotion, crying and everything... Well, it was just odd thing to witness.  
Until the gaze came after Roy had gathered enough breath. The killing look.

The trembling he did, the adrenaline going inside him like a rampage as he felt humiliated, wanting to strangle this lynx to death.  
Zed went on alert mode right away, knowing Roy was thinking about it. Zed knew Roy thought about taking another knife and now really stab him.

"... Don't."

The dog just huffed, holding his arm and looking at the lynx with very serious look. How could this old man be so much faster than him?  
He just wanted to attack, but now he had doubt. Doubt of wondering if the lynx would win this fight.

All they now did was stare at each other.  
After a whole minute of quietness in the car, Zed finally spoke.

"... Do you want to be part of this family, Roy?"

"..." The dog stared, still holding his hand and trying not to wince from pain it still had. Zed continued.

"You... Are promising person to have in it. As more that I see you, I understand you. I was just like you, when I was still young. I know that it's something you don't give shit about...  
But so far I have seen very little signs of you truly wanting to be what me and Marcus are. Why are you here?"

Roy was quiet again, trying to calm down his anger and for now, play along with this. He would get his revenge.

"... Because.. Because Levron released me... He said that I would be... That I would make crazy amounts of money.. By working for Marcus."

"But you could have chosen."

"... And serve for attempted murder of a police?" Roy asked, being careful with his tone despite the lingering anger.

"You never tried to kill Wilde. You told that yourself. If you had, Marcus would have just executed you right under his roof."

"The cops didn't believe it. Nicholas did listen... Only after I fucking told him at my little visit weeks ago into his home."

"... And he believed you?"

"... Yes."

"How do you feel about him?"

"... What?"

"Nick. How do you feel about him as a mammal?"

"... Well, he is better mammal than me, that is for sure..." Roy groaned, feeling the pain slowly leaving his hand.

"Why do you ask?" Roy asked in confusion, calming his breathing.

"I find him interesting. You clearly do too."

"... Well, the fuck does that matter?" Roy asked with frustration, but then seeing the warning gaze lynx gave him because of the dog raising his tone.

There was small silence.

"... I ask again, the question that was unanswered. DO. You. Want. To. Be . One of us? De familia, a mobster? Known, feared, respected and rich?"

"... Y-yes-"

"No. I don't believe you."

"... Why wouldn't you be-"

"I can see it in your eyes. Talk to me, boy. Why did you joining us, knowing that way out after everything you have heard or seen is not an option?"

Roy now looked at the lynx, being quiet for a while. He truly tried to find answer from inside of him, asking the same question. He just felt uncomfortable with all of it. Well, not truly...  
Until witnessing dead mammal.

"... It's about this morning, wasn't it? It was the moment you truly understand what we could do, wasn't it?"

"... Look... Old ma- MR JACKSON... I just... All I ever wanted was to make money... And help my sister with all of it anyway I can... Because she is all I... Fuck, I can't just can't lose her.  
Just.. If I ever misbehave... Like I just did... HURT ME. AIM YOUR JABS AT ME. But... Just-"

"Shhh... Hey. HEY. Look at me, little one." Zed suddenly said, his tone actually getting warm and understanding now, even fatherly.

He moved his paw behind the back of Oliver's head, making the dog very alerted from sudden physical contact. But all Zed just did was force the dog look at her.

"I will make you rich. WE will make you rich. If you play by the rules, follow Marcus, and NEVER question his orders. Ever. And for year after now, your sister...  
She will be living in a mansion. When you belong to the family, we take care fo you. You are not tied by blood, but are tied to us by a code. I wish to even treat you like my own flesh once we work together and see that the future of this family lives on. Marcus is revolutionary. His visions of seeing the perfect mob... Is the reason why I'm on his, and Steve's side.  
I love them like my children. And that is why I need you to focus, Roy. Focus on what is important. Follow and be led... Do you understand me?"

Lynx rubbed behind back of Roy's head, the intense gaze into his making him process the words in his mind, the lynx waiting for answer.

"... Yes."

"... Good." The lynx said quietly, giving a nod and now that same wicked smile coming to his face.

"You just have to get used to dead bodies. They come with the job. Like said, Marcus is true definition of justice. We only kill those who deserved it. Only to make a world a better place.  
Just like Judy Hopps... But different way. She is someone who needs to stay alive. Because she is icon to ways Marcus sees things. He respects that bunny more than you can imagine." The lynx said, like it was written in stone.

Roy was quiet, the rain washing over car reminding them about itself once again.

"... So that Saul guy... So I have to be the one to bury him? You know... Underground?" Roy asked, the tone having small chills in it. He really didn't want to do it.

The lynx at that moment woke up from small daydreaming, asking.

"Hmmm? Oh nonono. He is going to bunny burrow." The lynx added casually.

"... Wait... What?"

"He is going to bunny burrow."

"... Why are we taking his body all the way to the bunny burrow?" The dog asked in total confusion and frustration.

"... Oh, we are not taking him anywhere. He will walk there."

"... I... What does that even mean, he is dead-"

"Look at me."

"What are you..." Roy muttered, totally feeling lost right now.

"Marcus gave a PROMISE to Hopps. Marcus is mammal of his word. Hopps said that Saul doesn't need nor deserve to die. Even if I beg differ as did Marcus, he is not going to betray his word for her. THAT is how much he respects Hopps. Saul is in our back trunk, yes. But he isn't dead. He is passed out. Uncomfortable... And probably scared out of his mind right now and crying like crazy...  
But he is alive."

The dog studied the one eyed lynx now long time, not believing him. That didn't make any sense.

"But... But Steve said that.."

"Steve said what?" The lynx asked.

"Yesterday he said that Marcus had told that we had already killed Saul, by his words. He asked to see the body in the bathroom before he went to the council meeting, telling us to get rid of it."

"Marcus lied to Steve."

"... What?"

"Marcus told he Steve in the ZPD yesterday that he had Saul killed the moment he left the city hall, but it isn't true. He gave me orders, yes. That I will get rid of him, and you will watch.  
You came just in time to the room to see what I did."

"I saw him dead-"

"What you saw... Was an information squeeze. You saw him in a black bag. You saw blood everywhere. FAKE blood. It was all to shock David, making him lose his mind and make him broken.  
I was doing awesome job at it as well. Saul was just passed out. All trauma factor just for David."

"... I... Don't believe you. W-why would you even do something like that, just to shock that husky-"

"Because he would have then told me what I wanted to know. If GARVIA was the one ordering the hit on Judy and Nick. THAT was the plan. We were so close. Until William came in.  
Then, we come back just to see David escaped. So there went that plan right out of the window, little one. Sorry for the traumas. And all that." The lynx said, giving wink with his one eye and chuckling.

Roy's eyes widened like crazy, the dog's jaw dropping as he began.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME-"

"Easy-"

"THAT WAS ALL A SHOW?! AND YOU DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME AND MAKE ME THINK I WAS REALLY INVOLVED INTO MURDER?!"

"I don't believe you. I was told that Marcus and Steve are best friends. Why would Marcus lie to his face and plan all this-"

"BECAUSE.. Marcus didn't want to stress Steve. This is the difference with me, Marcus and Steve. Those two love each other like brothers, they really do. But you have seen their arguing too.  
Steve has been downing this whole idea of US working with the cops to build the better future. He does not see any sense in it, just like Garvia, James and Jones doesn't seem to see it.  
They think with the way of the old... Ironic, when it comes from me.. I know. But Steve had to believe that instead of doing what needed to be done, Marcus rather held his word for Judy.  
He did all this just because that bunny told that Saul lives. If Steve had heard that we plan to release him and that he is alive... He would have flipped. So, HE DOESN'T. NEED. TO KNOW. Not now, at least."

Roy was now not believing his ears. And the lynx was serious. He really wasn't lying.  
The dog took his time to process what he had just heard, then talking again.

"So... SO this was also all just a fucking stupid test?! Just to see if I wouldn't faint or sum shit?!"

"Yes. It was also a test for you. Two flies with one slam. I wanted to see how legendary, feared and skilled Roy Briggs would handle seeing dead mammal in zipped black bag.  
You puked on the floor, didn't talk for hours, disrespected me in front of a traitor, got drunk, and you wished you had forgot all you had seen. It was so surprising, truly."

"..." The dog didn't know what to answer to that, feeling so betrayed... But still, so... Suddenly relieved. Knowing he was not murderer... And that Saul was still alive in their car.

"The result of the test could have gone many ways. You died a bit inside after thinking how things had gone. Meaning that you are good mammal, or TRY to be... Just like me. And that,  
is why I want you to be there for Marcus. For Steve. For us. Because I need mammals around me that I can trust. Mammals I admire. Mammals, that think with their heart too."

"... Do you really believe that Garvia did do it?" Roy asked after long silence, feeling overwhelmed still of hearing all this.

"... Did he order the hit?... I have known Garvia for a long time. He has fought with Marcus since day one. Only thing that has kept them trying to kill the other, is most simple and powerful thing.  
Respect. Garvia built his empire from nothing. He is one of the richest mammals in Zootopia. He is business genius, and known from being very old school mobster... And like most of old school mobsters,  
he is a piece of shit... But we look it through fingers, because we NEED him. And he needs us."

"... That didn't really answer my question." Roy said quietly, trying to study the lynx now.

"I've had my reasons... To doubt that he is trying to make a move of some kind. Marcus won't believe it. He thinks that no one has balls to defy him. I have teached him so much with Steve..  
But he is young, powerful and naive... But he is like son to me... But Garvia... He just...  
I have seen him turn more horrible mammal year by year, the money corrupting his brain... His paranoia and temper being more and more uncontrolled. And he talks with one mammal way too much...  
Behind closed doors.. AND I don't like it... Not one bit."

"... Who?"

"... Gerald Corleone... Mr Big."

"... How do you see that as a bad thing?" Roy asked, not understanding.

"HHh... Boy.. If you don't see anything bad in that picture... Then there is no point explaining it to you."

Now both were quiet once again. The rain got harder and harder.

In middle of this process of everything, Roy just started to rumble in his head that how on earth did he get mixed into something so complicated?  
He didn't know any of these mammals very well yet... But for what he was hearing, it was all very... Messy.

Zed now finally gave a sigh to break a silence, then talking again.

"Get out of the car."

Roy looked at the lynx, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out of the car, young one. Because we... Are going to have a small chat with our friend in the back." The lynx smiled, ready to get the job done.


	40. Final Flames

Before chapter, a random introduction of all the characters in the story so far! (HOLY SHIT, I HAVE MADE MANY!)

...

Oliver Howlton: Timber wolf, age 29. (police)

Hailie Garnett: Snow leopard, age 26. (police)

Rasheed Coonway: Red Panda/ Raccoon, age 26. (police)

Luke Fring: Lynx, age 24. (police)

Julia Ziggz: White wolf, age 27. (undercover cop of Marcus's team)

Roy Briggs: Rottweiler, age 28. (Marcus's thug)

Amy Briggs: Rottweiler, age 26. (Roy's little sister)

Mark and Ron Howlton: Timber wolves, age 10 & 9\. (Oliver's littlebrothers)

David Snowy: Husky: age 24. (Garvia's thug)

Saul Goodman: Doberman: age 25 (Garvia's thug) (dead)

Simon Grims: Tiger: age 30. (Garvia's right hand)

Jacob and Linda Howlton: age 45 & 47 (Oliver's parents)

Maria Wilde: Fox, age 49. (Nick's mother)

William Wilde(Oaks): Fox, age 49. (Nick's father)

Ben Forrest: Bear, age 30. (Nick's friend)

Mike Rollins: Golden furred labrador, age 26. (Nick's friend)

Zed Jackson: Lynx, age 50. (Marcus's bodyguard and trainer)

Steve Levron: Bunny, age 31. (Marcus's right hand and best friend)

Marcus Weston: Black wolf, age 30. (Mob Kingpin)

Garvia Defluff: Ram, age 40. (Mob boss)

James Sands: Antelope, age 37. (Mob boss)

Jones Suggs: Antelope, age 35. (Mob boss)

Lily Fangmeyer: Tiger, age 28. (police, Ivan Fangmeyer's little sister)

Nadalie, Serena, Cindy Hopps: Black, grey and white bunny. age, 24, 24, 23. (Judy's little sisters)

Alex Trees: Porkypine, age 27. (Marcus's limo driver)

Jack Garlow: Jaguar, age 37. (Mike's boyfriend and ex 's thug)

Leon Langford: Shiba inu, age 47. (Owner of hotel Starline)

Nadia Rains: Deer, age 42. (Maria's best friend)

Zac Ivankov: Wolf, age 30. (Simon's best friend)

...

Chapter 7

"Final Flames"

...

...

"Are you all ready?" Was the question that the beaver asked to the group, his paw on the handle of the metallic door. Everyone feeling the tension.

Nick, Oliver and Judy, among with all the others, were now wearing gas masks, having put on mostly the same equipment all the others were wearing for their own safety.

Even Judy, being the most experienced one, was nervous. For others, even the fire fighters, she looked calm and dedicated. She had to, because she knew that everyone knew exactly who she was. If Judy Hopps, the most famous and bravest cop in the city was with them, leading and not showing a hint of being scared of her at this moment... It meant something truly to others around them.

Her bravery gave them spirit of not wanting to let her down, or anyone who might have been still alive in this floor. Judy gave a small nod with a serious gaze at the beaver, seeing his paw sweat while holding the metallic handle. The heat of fire on the other side could be felt through the metal already, and they were prepared. Three firemen were already pointing the large hose straight at the door, ready to blast the water from the mark.

Everyone breathed in as they knew despite their gasmasks that this straircase was going to be packed with thick black smoke within seconds after that door would open... And then... The moment came.

"... NOW!"

...

FLASHBACK TO MOMENT BEFORE THE BLAST

...

"So... What is your name, boy?" A kind looking male elk behind the counter asked to the brown wolf pup behind the counter, the short mammal looking at the elk with shining eyes and mischievous smile.

He looked like a small and adorable version of Oliver, wagging his tail and then speaking.

"My mom said that you could get free ice cream on this floor."

"Did she now?" the elk chuckled, cleaning a beer glass with a cloth and looking at the wolf pup with a smile.

"So... Is it true?"

"It might be... You still haven't told me your name young man."

"Mark. My name is Mark."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mark. How are you enjoying the hotel Starline so far?"

"It's boring," the wolf said casually.

It took moment of silence with the elk to look at the smiling wolf pup until he started to chuckle quite loudly, loving the opinion.

"Ahhh.. It totally is. Straightforward. I like that. Which flavor would you like to have, small one?"

"What do you have?" Mark asked now, sporting an excited smile.

"Heheh.. Boy, we have everything. Humor me," the elk said with his own smile.

The wolf thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Banana mixed with mint and chocolate spirals, melted fudge on top," he said excitedly.

"Holy... You sure know what you want," the elk laughed, shaking his head but started to get to work right away.

"That is what mom always says," Mark replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile on TV, there was a broadcast going on at the corner of the hotel, the familiar looking snow leopard, Fabienne Growley, on the news.

"And that was the weather of the day. Everyone wondering about the unusual rain in the Savannah area should be recieving more reports as it goes on. A little rain won't hurt anyone though, won't it, Peter?" she asked with a casual smile from the moose next to her in his blue suit.

"It sure doesn't, Fabienne. Now for other news. Two mammals have been reported to be missing since yesterday. I'm sure ZPD will take its job to bring these mammals two home. We can always count on them for our protection." the moose said, returning it back to the snow leopard.

"The names of the two missing mammals are David Snowy and Saul Goodman. David was announced missing by his girlfriend, Janice Lins, yesterday. Saul was informed to be missing by his fifteen year old brother. I'm sure these two will be found unharmed in no time," the snow leopard said with a calm smile, having no doubts on that.

"I'm sure. Now, back to the main subject of the day: Wilde's and Hopps' stunning announcement about their romantic relationship has been shaking the city like an earthquake since yesterady, as well. We have Rodney here with us telling his opinion about this-"

"Here it is. Just tell me if something is missing, young man," the elk suddenly said, taking the focus of the brown wolf from the television.

Mark's eyes started to shine as he laid his eyes on the ice cream dessert on the table, starting to wag his tail as the delicious treat was looking quite... Well, sugary.

"Whoooaa! You really did it!" the kit said with enthusiasm, asking with a courtesy look if he free to take it.

"Hahaha... Glad that I got it right with one shot. Enjoy your ice cream, kid."

"Thank you, sir!" the brown wolf pup said with a happy smile, grabbing the desert with both hands and digging in right away with his spoon.

The elk could not help the small smile on his face, following the kit as he eat his dessert, being the only young one among all the other middle-aged mammals in the area, most of them just chatting and drinking wine or beer.

Until out of nowhere, the screaming started.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" some jaguar asked in a stunned voice, gathering all the attention in the dining area.

The heads along the tables turned, everyone wondering why the jaguar had screamed like that to someone. Mark turned around as well, looking at what was going on.

It was hard to absorb the sight. Confusing. At first look, it didn't really make any sense. Mark certainly didn't understand what was going on. He was gazing at this huge tiger in some repair suit, walking towards the dining area. His steps on the blue fancy mat were followed by drops of liquid at same pace, splasing on the floor again and again. With the tiger, there was a ram walking calmly without a worry in the world as he did the same, pouring the same liquid on the mat.

Simon and Doug were both pouring gasoline from the canisters on the floor, arriving closer and closer to the area where Mark was sitting. The two mammals were acting like they had not heard anything at all, continuing their work and dousing the whole floor with gasoline. Having done so since getting to this level from the emergency door exit at the stairway.

"GENTLEMEN, I ASKED YOU TWO A QUESTION. WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING YOU ARE DOING?" the jaguar shouted, addressing the two like they were touched in the head.

Simon just grunted with a sadistic smile, giving a quick look at the jaguar and answered without a hint of regret. "Making the world a better place today."

Everyone had heard what Simon answered, laying their drinks and food down on the tables. No one was drinking or eating anymore. Just following the events and wondering what on earth was the answer to the qeustion that everyone wanted to ask now. It was like, everyone saw what they were doing. But no one really soaked it in, wondering the reason. Everyone could smell the gasoline very clearly, but still, no one thought about why the two were doing what they were doing. It was just something no one would do, so it didn't even cross anyone's minds. But everyone knew with their primal instinct thats something was very wrong here.

"What? Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop... Whatever that it is you are doing. You are staining the floor with gasoline and I doubt that it's anything the owner of this stablishement has required his... Maintainance workers do," the jaguar said, but didn't stop them from moving further, still too confused about the situation. Everyone felt the tension, seeing the tiger not answer, just giving small chuckles and continuing with Doug.

"Sir, I am not getting paid enough to handle mammals that have escaped the madhouse or hit their head to do something like this. This whole room is going to stink of gasoline even after hours of cleaning. Hey... Are you listening to me? I order you two to stop!" the jaguar yelled, losing his patience and taking a step closer to them.

Mark followed from his seat and gazed at the tiger and ram now, both of them stopping. Simon was quiet for a while, then looking at Doug and talking.

"He is talking a lot," Simon said with threatening tone, huffing as the adrenaline was gathering in him like a storm. The blue chaos of the night howlers making his pupils dilate.

"Well, I wonder if he is going to do something about it already. This has been going way too easily and smooth so far anyway," Doug said with an actual smile.

"Way too smooth," Simon agreed, turning to look at the jaguar and momentarily stopped pouring gas.

"What are you going to do if I continue?" Simon asked in a challange to the jaguar, seeing how small the guy felt under Simon's intense and agressive gaze.

The room was like a graveyard, no one moving, and everyone feeling very uneasy right now. The small fear was building in each of the mammals around the table by the second.

"I'm going to call security," the jaguar said after gathering a bit of courage and swallowing a bit.

"... I see. You do that while we continue," Simon said with a slightly dissapointed tone, starting to continue with Doug, both resuming on pouring the gas on the floor.

The jaguar didn't move anymore, his eyes wide and mouth hanging from the answer and disrespect he had just gotten from this tiger.

Simon didn't get more than three steps before someone actually did something. A bull of quite some size rose from his seat, blocking Simon's path and being about the same height as Simon. But the moment he saw Simon's eyes... He felt horror run down his spine, going speechless. Simon sported an evil smile across his muzzle, turning to look at Doug.

"About fucking time."

That was all he said, before doing something ill-tempered. The tiger snapped his huge claws out, taking a huge swing at the bull with all his force, hitting it across his chest. His attack was so quick, that few didn't even expect it to happen. The horror exploded in the room, everyone seeing as the bull's white polo shirt was ripped open, followed by a huge rush of blood coming through it as a result. The bull was knocked down with his back against the table, the impact being so powerful he fell down.

The screams. They began right away, some female cat yelling in fear as everyone now rose from their table. Mark gasped, seeing how the bull looked down on the floor. The wound was so big that blood just kept spurting, and it was something anyone of his age should not witness. The bull was not dead, the cut wasn't that deep. But he definitely wasn't going to raise from ground to fight in the next minute. The bull's wife screamed, going down to check on her husband as Simon just gave a small look of disappointment once again, seeing that the bull wasn't going to fight anymore after one attack.

"Bunch of fucking pussies," the tiger said, starting to walk again with the gas canister in his paw, pouring it all on the mat with Doug.

The elk behind the counter dropped the beer glass in his hands on the floor, it shattering to pieces as he realized what had actually just happened.

Everyone rose from their tables, females and males alike. Species of all sorts, their faces in horror and some in anger, starting to yell at the tiger.

Simon felt someone next to him, a pig trying to do something. But it only took a split second and Simon smashed his left hook into its cheek, knocking the mammal out on his chair.

Simon yelled with excitement while feeling the drug made his heart beat like race car. "COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

"YOU FUCKING MANIAC!" Some other tiger yelled, running towards Simon from his table and challenging him. Simon now dropped the gas canister, seeing as now someone was actually trying to really stop him.

"Come on, come on!" Simon yelled with a wicked smile, seeing the tiger charge towards him with rage.

The moment arrived as the tiger was taking a swing towards Simon, only to feel his bones getting crushed in his fist as Simon caught the fist with his palm like it was nothing, the drug giving him way too great an advantage. The other tiger yelled in pain, only to have another wound besides his crushed bones to worry about as Simon took a full swing straight at his nose, breaking it upon impact and making the tiger fall on the floor like a dead weight.

Doug kept pouring gas, walking towards the kitchen area as Simon yelled.

"YOU ALL BETTER RUN NOW WHile YOU CAN! YOU CHOOSE! Try to stop me from burning everything to the ground and most likely die, or run like cowards you all are while you still can! I would suggest starting now! That staircase is going to be packed within minutes so you all better hurry! Tick tick!" the tiger yelled like a maniac, females yelling in horror and begging for him to stop.

The horror was so overwhelming and unexpected. And it was nothing compared to the looks Simon got the moment he reached for his pocket, and out of his pocket, he took out small object that everyone noticed. Those around shaking in fear and asking why was he doing this. The only answer they got was an evil smile and Simon flipping the small lighter open, showing a small flame... And that was the moment that NO one knew what to do. Well, they did actually. They started running. Now the real chaos began, when everyone knew what Simon implied he was going to do.

Within a few seconds, mammals were jumping over the golden fences, flipping tables and escaping for their lifes. The heroes that tried to stop Simon grew thinner in number very quickly. Even the toughtest looking mammals were running and escaping with their kits and friends, not wanting to take their chances with the mad and drugged tiger. Doug just chuckled, walking past the small sliding doors that led behind the bar desk. The elk that was still standing opposite of Mark, both in shock as the ram just gave a small nod.

"Hi. Better do as Simon says, if you two value your lives," Doug said, but even as he said it with a bored voice, there was still some small sympathy in his tone. He was doing this all out of respect and admiration for Garvia... But it didn't mean that he truly wanted all these mammals to burn alive. But the pay in cash was the thing that took his last regret away as he thought about it for a few seconds.

"I..." The elk shook, not knowing what to say. Mark was crying, really traumatized by what happened just now. He was just too scared to move.

The ram didn't even wait for an answer, walking to the kitchens through the glass door. Only moments after, the chefs started running away from the kitchens as well, yelling at Doug.

Just like that, the tiger suddenly sat next to Mark. The elk behind the counter looked like he was about to faint. Simon just sighed, looking at both of the mammals. "You better be gone before he finds the gas pipes. I will be far gone with him by then," Simon said, taking a spin on his chair and looking at the dining area.

The female bull was carrying her husband from the ground, crying and trying to get him to walk as he was bleeding all over the floor.

The pig was finally waking up after getting knocked out, seeing stars. The tiger on the floor was holding his arm and crying from the sharp pain, his nose completely shattered. The tiger took another spin in his chair, turning to look at the two again.

"I expected much more fighting on the way here... You want to try your luck? You still can. It's not too late to save the day," Simon said with evil smile to the elk that was now close to pissing himself. He couldn't even answer. He was sweating visibly, looking at the tiger's mad, glistening eyes in horror and never having felt so full of fear in his life.

"Thought so. What about you?" Simon asked with amused smile, looking at the ten year old wolf pup on his seat.

"I... I-I..." The wolf pup sobbed, feeling his heart miss beats in fright as the tiger was studying him with his gaze.

"Mhhmmh... Yeah, no," Simon chuckled, giving a small rub to the terrified wolf's head, ruffling his ears. Simon then whispered in amusement.

"You know, I'm doing this in my own way for your sake. If the plan works better than expected, you will never have kits that want to mix their genes with prey and destroy this city once and for all. You think about that, little one," Simon chuckled.

"Why... WHy are you doing this?" the elk asked, wondering if he just annoyed the tiger by talking.

"To kill Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. I have no quarrel with any of you. Not truly. So for the last time, you two have only two options left: Fuck off or die by burning alive. Which one is it?" Simon asked, looking at his watch and playing with his lighter, the flame dancing everytime he lit it.

"... What the fuck are you staring at? Take the fucking kit with you and leave or you both die. You two won't even make it to the exit if you wait any longer," Simon said gruffly, then yelling to the kitchens.

"DOUG, HOW FUCKING LONG DO YOU-"

"FOUND IT, FOUND IT. Leaking already," the ram yelled back, sounding bored.

"Boy, run!" the elk suddenly yelled, earning a reaction from the shocked wolf pup as well.

The moment elk smelled gas, he woke from his state of fright.

Mark started running alongside the elk bartender, hopping off from his stool and hearing tiger yell after the two with a maniacal laugh.

"RUN FASTER!"

The moment the two were out of sight, no more mammals in the dining area, Simon spoke.

"Time to get the gear on and get some distance. Those two will be lured right in."

...

BACK TO PRESENT MOMENT

...

"... NOW!"

The beaver opened the door, and what they faced was just what was expected, full on flames. The fire was so thick and wild that the huge flames danced the moment they had opened the doors, almost burning the beaver himself. The thick smoke followed after, and the beaver had only one thing to command at that second.

"OPEN!"

From his mark, the water started to blast from the giant hose after one second, crashing against the flames. Nick, Judy, and Oliver all followed from the side, all of them feeling the heat...

The dangerous heat that filled the air around them. The primal fear of fire making everyone uneasy. Well, not the firemen. They had faced building burnings before. But a fire this big, this uncontrolled, and maybe even mammals in middle of all that fire, trapped or too shocked to do anything... This was something they had not faced. But they had to. There was no room for fear right now.

"Good job! More to the left! Hot damn this is really bad!" the beaver yelled, guiding the hose with his finger as the firemen kept blasting it. All the three officers could do was wait.

"We are almost clear to move! Little more!" the female cat yelled, shooting the hose with her partner.

"Do you guys know if the fire has spread to the upper floors as well?" Judy suddenly asked over the racket.

"Most likely, Miss Hopps! It is more than reasonable that the blast made the roof collapse, allowing the fire to spread all the way to the upper floors in the worst case scenario!" the beaver yelled.

"Even the penthouse area?!" Judy asked in worry, knowing that the owner of the hotel was most likely trapped there.

"I doubt it has in this time! The blast wasn't THAT big but it's only matter of time before the fire gets there. Half an hour is a safe guess! If the mammal to be rescued around that area is smart, he has moved to the roof!" the beaver yelled.

"Wait! We have contact with Mister Langford, don't we?!" Judy remined, looking at Nick.

"That is what my mom said. She told me he answered the phone. I will ask from them. Wait... Get this radio working..." Nick muttered, opening the frequency on his radio. He tried to talk as best as he could through the gasmask.

"Chief Bogo! Uncle!"

Only three seconds later there was an answer.

"What is it, Officer Wilde?! We are guiding the mammals out of their rooms! What is the situation up there?!" Bogo asked, crying families sobbing in the background.

"Well, HOT would be the most correct one. The flames are so out of control that it's going to take a long time to put them out."

"Heavens sake... Chief out-"

"WAIT! I had to ask! My mother and you reached Langford didn't you?!" Nick quickly asked.

"We did. He is still alive," Bogo confirmed.

"Where is he located?" Nick asked, Oliver and Judy both listening.

"He said he was trying to escape the moment he felt the blast, but there is something blocking the door and he has no idea what. The door won't budge. The blast must have dropped something from the roof in front of the door. He can't move to the roof, either. He is completely trapped. Your mother... She is not taking it well, Wilde. She needed some time on her own after hearing that."

"I... I see," Nick said in confusion, not knowing what to think about that. After a small moment of silence, Judy suddenly spoke.

"Bogo, so our main priority is to clear flames from this floor first, right?" she asked.

"What is the location of yours right now?" Bogo asked.

"Floor eleven."

"If we proceed floor by floor, we won't make it to Langford in time. There are still two floors left after this," Judy said worriedly, looking at her partners.

There was moment of silence on the line before anyone could talk. Suddenly the next order came from the beaver that was leading the group.

"OFFICERS! WE ARE READY TO MOVE TO THE HALLWAY!"

Nick looked at the doorway with the others, seeing there was no flames blocking their entrance. The firemen were actually moving inside carefully, all of them spreading around and firing their hoses. They were clearing the area as the three officers walked closer, Oliver talking.

"What do we do now?"

"Now... It's going to take us long time to get this fire out even as we try our best... The roof could collapse from these floors any moment now... So the most important question is, which mammals are to be rescued?"

"What... What do you mean?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Officer... No one can be alive on this floor anymore. This smoke is too thick and has flooded the whole floor. What we are doing here is our job until the water helicopters come to aid us from the air... But as I was informed, the main thing was to make a quick check for anyone who could possibly be-"

"MY BROTHER WAS ON THIS FLOOR!" Oliver yelled, not wanting to hear such grim news of the reality of this situation.

Nick and Judy gave sympathetic looks at Oliver, the beaver going quiet for a moment. He then spoke.

"How can you be sure he didn't make it out the moment blast came?"

"Because no one has seen him... And my parents said he went to... That he went to get ice cream from this floor... From the area where..." Oliver couldn't even continue anymore. Just wanting to storm in and stop listening to this beaver.

"I... I'm sorry for your-"

"NO," Oliver said quickly and agressively, not able to keep his emotions in check.

"We are going to try our best to find him... We can't assume the worst right away." Nick suddenly said, walking beside Oliver and looking at the beaver with look that asked him to just not make situation worse with harsh realities.

"If he didn't make it out down the stairs... Then there is only one way he could have escaped," the beaver said quietly. "... Up," he finished, pointing his finger to the roof.

Oliver looked at Nick and Judy, the bunny already speaking.

"... So that is where we will go," Judy said, something in her believing that was very much a possibility.

"You think he might have done that?" Nick asked his friend.

"I... Maybe," Oliver thought. But the only thing that made him wonder was, what would have stopped him from going down? It didn't really add up or make sense...

"Well, whatever the situation, we need the hose here. It's the only one we have and we have to clear this floor as best as we can't... And you can't go up the stairs to the higher floor because the situation at that door is more than likely the same as this one... So your only possibilty of moving up the floor is to find... Whoever you wish to find, is through the elevators," the beaver finished.

"But... The elevators are broken," Judy said with a tone of despair, seeing Oliver's reaction again.

"You don't need an elevator to get up the floors... You have the cables to climb with," the beaver reminded.

All of the three officers looked at each other in that moment, soaking it in and Nick quickly calling on the radio again.

"BOGO! I need to get mother on the line!"

"... What? Why?!" Bogo yelled in confusion, guiding some injured zebra down the stairs.

"Because she is the one who knows where the elevators are located, and it's our only chance on finding Oliver's brother and saving Langford!" Judy yelled into the line.

There was moment of silence on the line, until Bogo yelled back.

"UNDERSTOOD! I will try to find her as soon as possible! She should still be by the firetrucks!" Bogo informed.

"Quickly, Chief! Please!" Oliver added with a desperate tone. The three now began moving after the beaver through the hallway, seeing most of the area so soaked that there was no chance of a fire around them anymore.

"Only thing is... You have to hope the elevators are far from the blast area... Because if they are not... The moment you open those metal doors, there is chance you all burn," the beaver said worriedly, only wishing that would not happen.

Nick, Judy, and Oliver all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. This day was getting messier and more dangerous by the second, and they had to face it together.

...

BACK TO THE FLASHBACK

...

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The tiger sitting on the bar bench felt someone's cellphone ring the same moment Doug was coming out of the kitchens, the ram throwing the empty gas canister at the corner. Simon took a quick look at Doug who gave a nod, signaling that the gas was soaked into the floor as it should, and now all they had to do was leave.

"You should answer that," Simon pointed out, scratching the table in his drug induced state full of marks to release the energy that was roaring inside him. The urge to fight was so great that the frustration of not getting any got worse by the second. Doug took the cellphone out, giving it one look and hit the green. Simon gave a questioning look his way, wanting to know who it was. Until Doug spoke.

"What is it, Zac?" the ram asked with a bored tone.

Simon now hopped out of his stool, expecting Doug to use the speaker. The ram got the hint and did so, starting to walk towards Simon. The tiger took the rest of the stuff with him, listening to what their wolf partner had to say. He spoke on the line.

"I did as asked. I checked into the penthouse without being seen. The dog is still in there, not knowing about what is going on below him. He is just drinking his booze and laying back in his chair."

"Good... You know what to do with him. Doug will help you out with tying him up. If they contact him by phone, just tell him to say whatever we want or we will kill him. Understood?" the tiger huffed, feeling this way too easy. This time he would not be made as a fool. This time he was prepared fully. Suddenly the wolf continued.

"Wasn't the only reason I'm calling, Simon."

"What is it?"

"There is a little boy and adult elk dude by the entrance with me. Last of those fleeing, I assume. What do I do? Let them go?" Zac questioned, clearly holding the two mammals in the stairs and blocking their escape.

The elk could be heard begging for his life on the line, trembling as the wolf was spinning the guard baton in his paws with a talented grip.

"Let them both go. I am ready for civilians to die but they are not the target. Our target is the cops," Simon said, arriving closer to the stairway with Doug. Then suddenly Zac spoke.

"Simon... What about the kit?"

"What about him?"

"Have you concidered that he would be one valuable hostage?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well... The ZPD most likely will have their unfair guns with them as well... If you use the kit as a captive.. Just use him to disarm them and then attack. Simple as that."

Simon was quiet for a while, looking at the ram next to him and spoke.

"Never thought of that. Take the kit."

"NOOO! PLEASE!" Mark yelled in horror, seeing Zac come closer.

"What is wrong with you!?" the elk yelled in the stairway, blocking Zac's attempt to take the smal wolf pup.

Simon gave amused chuckle and spoke on the line.

"Break his bones."

"Ohohoh, I will," Zac said with a sadistic laugh, followed by screams of pain as the wolf was smashing the elk with his baton, telling him to have run when he still could.

Simon ended the call and then stopped with Doug.

"We are far enough."

"... IF you say so," Doug said with some doubt, looking at the streaks of gasoline across the carpet as they were in some random hallway.

"No turning back now... Cops are going to die tonight... At least two of them," the tiger said with victory in his voice, taking out his lighter.

Both looked fascinated as Simon ignited the small the zipper lighter, giving one last look to the floor as he dropped it on the mat.

Just like that, a flaming line started to make it's way to it's destination, all the way to the kitchens. Only ten seconds later... The explosion shook the whole building.

...

BACK TO PRESENT

...

"OK, WE ARE HERE!" Nick yelled, staying in the center of the hallway with his fellow officers as the firemen were practically escorting them on the sides, firing their hoses all over the walls and the floor.

"Move, move, move!" the beaver yelled, guiding the group and sighting the elevators a short distance away. Nick then spoke into his radio again, talking to Bogo.

"We arrived at the elevators, Uncle. We will, uhhhh... Take it from here."

"Nicholas... Be careful, please," Maria said with heavy worry from the background. Nick gave a small smile despite the situation.

"I have Carrots and my hyped friend with me. No one can ask for more reliable company than that."

Bogo gave a small shake of his head. Maria giving a confused look the Chief's way and wondering what that even meant.

Even in this situation, as scary and intense it was, Oliver and Judy could not help but a small smile as well from that, looking at the fox behind them.

"Bogo, we will contact you again when we can. We are proceeding to go up the floors as planned. Hopps out."

"Hopps... Watch your back. Do not... Get harmed. Any of you. Chief out," Bogo finished quickly, not wanting to show any emotion, even though it could clearly be heard from the line. It was genuine fear for the three. The buffalo was responsible for them after all. If anything would happen to any of them, it was something he had to carry for the rest of his life.

None of the three said anything, all giving each other a look of being a bit surprised by the emotion in Bogo's tone before he cut the line.

"Alright, officers! It's your turn now!" the beaver signaled, finally arriving at the destination.

The three now gazed at the metallic doors , knowing that this was it. All they could hope was that the fire wasn't going to be greeting first once they would be one floor up.

"More fire on the left hallway! Everyone!" the beaver commanded, the group of firemen continuing their work. The beaver then spoke to Oliver.

"This is where we part ways. You have about twenty minutes before the fire reaches near the penthouse, unless our choppers arrive here in time... Officers... I think you still should

get that Langford guy out..." the beaver said with a sympathetic tone, still clearly showing that their rescue mission for some kit was for nothing.

But all Oliver did was give a nod with a determined look, denying the attitude the beaver showed. Judy then spoke.

"We will rescue EVERYONE. We need a crowbar."

"Lance has one," the female cat in the firefighter suit said, yelling over to her other firefighter, the raccoon looking at them.

"Lance, they need a crowbar to open the elevator."

"Got it!" the raccoon said, grabbing the tool from his waist and walking to the bunch. Oliver quickly took it, giving quick thanks and looking at Judy and Nick.

The fox and the bunny took deep breaths, mentally preparing for the rescue mission that they were about to face. One quick reassuring look for their brown furred friend and Oliver was at work.

Nick and Judy stood back as the wolf shoved the tooth of the crowbar between the metallic doors, starting to open it by yanking the tool back and forth. As the beaver gave one last look their way, he said some last words for them.

"Officers... Good luck."

After those words, the beaver turned to follow after the others, putting out the fire. After a few seconds they would be behind the corner and out of their sight.

"This freaking door won't... Fucking-"

"Oliver... OLIVER!... Let me help, buddy," Nick quickly spoke in-between as the wolf was losing his temper. The stress, fear and desperation was getting to him, the beavers words and attitude still floating inside his mind as he thought about the worst outcome. To walk down to the lobby and tell the bad news to his parents. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Wait, let's... A bit more!" Nick grunted, pulling the tool to the side with the wolf hard as he could, Judy looking at the situation and coming over to pull as well, providing just a bit more needed force.

"HNNNNGHHH!" All the three let out with loud grunts, finally getting a mammal-sized opening in the elevator doors.

"There we go!" Nick panted in victory, looking at Oliver as the wolf was panting as well. It was clear that Oliver took all he had to gather his mind for this task, but no one could blame him for acting in this situation the way he did. What they were doing was something cops didn't do. They didn't run into burning buildings to find most likely dead survivors without training no less... But this situation was something Zootopia had never faced... So all these natural fears and confused emotions were more than understandable.

Things like these happened in the movies... But this was far from a movie. This was real life. And every second wasted was one possible out of Mark's or Langford's life right now.

Even Judy as the leader... She really felt like just one this time, they might lose. This was a situation she was not trained in... But the bravery of her and her friends were the only thing guiding her forward. She would do anything to save lives today. As would her fellow officers. Because no one else would.

...

RESCUE MISSION

...

"Uhh... Carrots? Oliver?" Was the first thing Nick asked as the fox looked inside the dark pit for the passable gap.

"What?" Oliver asked with Judy at the same time, both coming next to him to take a look.

"A little light would be good for starters," Nick said.

Judy started to reach into her pocket, taking a small flashlight out of it. She gave it to Nick, the fox taking it and clicking the button, shining the light down. The moment he did that, small chills went up his spine. The elevator was stuck on the... Fifth floor by the looks of it. And it meant only one thing: using the elevator ceiling hole was not an option, so there was only one left. Climbing the two cables in middle of this dark and clostrophobic upside tunnel.

With no safety under their feet in case of the... Slippery touch. They all knew it, and Nick could not help but give a nervous chuckle as he was standing between the two mammals.

"Well... It's only one floor up... Right?"

"... We got this. We need the crowbar with us to open the upper doors open as well," Judy said, handing the light to the brown wolf and turning to look at him.

"You hold the light between your teeth if you can. If you are in middle us, you can show light for both. Oliver was quiet for a while, looking into the darkness and shining the light.

"So.. I guess we just.. Climb?" Oliver said, looking down at the dark pit with a worried look and knowing that the slippery hold of the cable meant death.

"Well.. Time is ticking, so we just have to-" Nick didn't even get to finish his sentence when Judy took a few steps backwards, preparing to leap. And just like that, she managed to grab for the cables easily since they were not that far away, gripping them with both paws and making Nick's eyes bulge.

"It's not that slippery. You can get quite a good hold of it. Just leap carefully and-"

"JUDY!" Nick suddenly yelled.

"What?" The bunny raised an eyebrow.

"You could have told us that you just planned to make a jump without any idea of what material the cable even was or it being good enough to grip!" Nick said with worry and even slight anger for her doing that like it was nothing.

Judy was quiet for a while as she was hanging on the rope like cable, then talking.

"Nicholas, the elevator ropes are made from bright phosphated and redrawn galvanized wires. Mammals don't always leap on them in the movies either, if they didn't know it was okay to grasp."

There was moment of silence between them as Nick shook his head, trying to convey with his reaction that it was not the point, but he just ended up sighing and receiving a satisfied look from Judy.

"Your girl- I mean, our leader is really smart," Oliver said, preparing to leap himself.

"Clever, all-knowing bunny." Nick rolled his eyes, not able to hold back a small and proud hint of a smile, despite his over-protective instinct as Judy had to once again remind him of being her own supercop.

"I know. Now hop along and let's get going!" Judy said and started to slowly use her legs and paws to climb higher.

"Nhh!" Oliver grunted, taking the leap and grabbing the cable smoothly. Exhaling from being more than happy about Judy being right about this one.

"Nice," the brown wolf said, starting to follow after his leader as Nick was looking down one more time before giving a small exhale.

"Climbing obstacles was part of your training, you got this," Nick said quietly, picking up a bit of speed.

He leaped just under Oliver, garbbing the cables and getting a good hold of them right away. Wow. Okay, hardest part of this is done I guess.

"I forgot how high these floors are... The climb is going to take a while to make for the doors... And then we have to worry about how to open them all the way from these cables. I guess we will... Improvise," Judy said quietly, gazing up and moving again. The two male officers under her were both climbing but much more slower than her.

"I just remembered I don't like heights..." Oliver said with realization and wide eyes, looking down at Nick. The fox looked back and spoke.

"I don't either, but guess what helps to take your mind out of the situation right away?" Nick asked with a small grin, knowing that some humor in the worst situation would calm his friend from looking down to easily see over a ten meter fall.

"... What?" Oliver asked, swallowing as he looked Nick in the eyes.

"Look at Carrots from where you are," Nick said, trying to hold his laugh in and continue to climb.

Oliver did as was asked in confusion, seeing the bunny two meters higher than them stopped and prepared to look at her friends' progress. It took a moment for Oliver to realize what Nick had meant as the sight of... Well... Judy's round rump was only thing to see in the darkness with his light. Quite clearly too.

Oliver felt the blush hit his face and Nick snort from knowing exactly how hypnotizing Oliver's new target was.

"Oliver, Nick, why are you two stalling? The fire is spreading every minute! Climb!" Judy reminded, not understanding what was going on between the two.

Both of the males woke up, starting to move again as Oliver tried to take his eyes away but right now he needed every distraction possible to not to think about the fall. Because the more he thought about that, the more woozy he got. Oliver then mumbled to the fox under him.

"Nick ,is Judy freaking Hopps-"

"Oliver."

"SHE is your-"

"Shhh, dude. Just keep looking. Because if you fall, you fall on me, and if I I die being crushed by your butt, I will haunt you in the afterlife if there is one," Nick mumbled with a small smile, still slightly nervous that Oliver's fear of heights would get to him too hard. The brown wolf took a deep breath and exhaled smoothly, looking back at the end of the light and at Judy.

"There we go, buddy, keep climbing. We will get to your brother in no time."

Oliver kept following after Judy, but the sting started to settle in. For some reason as more he thought about it, the more he started to hear the beaver's words in his head.

"Nick... What if... Mark is.. What if I'm just... Leading us to the fire because of my stupid-"

"OLIVER. LISTEN TO ME. You know your brother better than me and Judy. If he is a smart kit, he didn't hide on the floor with the explosion and flames roaring in there. And if he wasn't sighted at the staircase, OR outside, or in the lobby, the

only place he could have gone was UP. So don't doubt that now, dude. Just climb and keep looking at my girlfriend's butt if it helps. Because I AM NOT going to become a roasted meal of a fox today, even if I bet I would taste delicious," Nick said seriously, but still giving a small, reassuring smile to the wolf.

Oliver breathed in again after looking at the intense look in Nick's eyes and looking back up again.

"Right. Yeah. You are right. He is alright. I know he is. He has to be," Oliver mumbled to himself, feeling a bit better and climbing some more. Judy had stopped for a moment to look at the two.

The bunny and wolf met each other's gazes, a guilty look came on him that second as Judy gave the "really?" look at Oliver for knowing what he was looking at. Just because she was a bit farther ahead didn't mean she didn't hear the conversation below her.

"Look, you two just keep climbing. I can already smell the smoke, and if the flames are not by the door already to greet us like the chief of fire department said, we clear the whole area by running and find your brother."

Oliver gave a nod at that, still giving an aplogetic and shy look from staring at Judy inappropriately in order to focus on the task and not give into fear.

Judy just gave a shake of her head and looked back up, muttering to herself with a small smile.

"Males..."

"Bunnies," Nick said from the below with a self-satisfied chuckle and kept climbing after Oliver.

"Just keep climbing, Slick," Judy muttered. Just slightly enjoying the playful and distracting conversation in the middle of all this chaos, because of all her stress, fears and doubts, among the feeling of not knowing how to handle all this was getting more bearable just because of Nick. One of his best talents.

"This would be the perfect time to question something, Carrots," Nick said from below.

"What?" Judy asked, her tone indicating she was smiling as she was climbing up. She could already see the elevator doors above them. Their target was getting closer.

"... How on earth did I end up within seven months from selling popsicles with Finnick in front of the Savannah Bank... To rescuing kits from burning buildings like it was every day work?" Nick asked, the question making him actually contemplate his sudden life change. It did sound quite far fetched and impossible. Seven months. From hustling and stealing and conning with his friends every day and living his cozy, laid back and otherwise casual life...

Only to become a fully trained cop, chosen for the best precinct of the Savannah department, and under the most famous and loved cop to work with... Barely over half a year later.

"... I don't know, Slick. You keep saying I had something to do with it even when I said you had it in you the whole time," Judy said back with an amused chuckle from such a random question.

"Mhhhmm. Well in that case, if my tail gets a burn in middle of all this, it's on you," Nick teased.

"You better not get ANYTHING burned," Judy added with a half-serious tone, wanting to laugh, but as long as there was a kit's life in danger, any kind of laughing in this situation felt uncomfortable.

"I'll try not to. Oliver shall protect me from fire, won't you?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Dude... As much as I would like to be in the mood for jokes, can we just... Focus on getting my brother out alive?" Oliver asked with a nervous and slightly frustrated tone. The talking in this situation did calm him down but the anxiety and fear for Mark's life made his mood for jokes as dead as a graveyeard.

"Yeah... Sorry," Nick mumbled, his tone apologetic and very quiet. An embarrassed chuckle followed it. Judy was now was so far ahead of the two with her climbing, that she had already reached where the doors were.

"Oliver... I need some light here. Can you..." Judy asked, looking down at the brown wolf who was reaching her and would be right under her in few seconds.

"Wait... I gotta... Hold on..." Oliver struggled, fighting against looking down and trying to locate the lighter on his belt with his other paw.

"Hold on... I got it." Nick said, having finally arrived right under Oliver and reaching for the light. Oliver felt Nick tinkering on his belt and taking the light, giving it to him.

"Thanks."

"Your tail is burshing all over my face," Nick snorted, the brown tail actually doing that and tickling his nose.

"Sorry... Here, Hopps," Oliver mumbled, handing over the light.

"Thanks... Just... Try to hold on, it's almost over," Judy said with a soothing tone, the uncomfortable wolf struggling to keep his mind straight and not think about the height.

"And now we just..." Judy started, pointing the light at the metallic doors. All of the three looked at the end of the light, seeing the double doors of the elevator about two and half meters away.

"There is enough to step on... I think I can stand on that small... Wait!" Judy suddenly said, pointing the light next to the elevator doors, revealing something.

Ladders. There had actually been metallic ladders that went all the way down to right up next to each door. They were painted black, so none of them had seen them in the dark.

All of the three at that moment looked comically at eachother with an annoyed and bored look.

"Wow..." Nick said with a non-amused tone.

Judy sighed at this, realizing how they could have saved time by just using the ladders, but there was no point complaining about it now.

"I will take the leap for those ladders. Once I'm at the door, give me that short crowbar... I think I can get the doors open alone.. Once I've done that, you two just swing yourselfs to the hallway. Okay?" Judy asked, looking down at the two males. Oliver was quiet for a while and spoke.

"Are you sure you can get that door open alone? It took me and Nick just to open the one below," Oliver reminded.

"Trust me. Rabbit legs," Judy said with a confident smile. Ready to swing herself to the ladders.

"Fluff... Careful now," Nick said with slight worry, holding his breath from Judy doing this again. He KNEW that she would make the jump, but the fear of one little mistake happening just haunted him.

"I got it," Judy assured, giving a small smile from her boyfriend's worry, looking at the ladders.

She held her breath, jumping and reaching with her paw for the ladder. Both males watched fly through the air in middle of the leap, reaching the ladders like she said she would. One thing though, her one paw slipped a bit from the handle.

"WHOA!" the rabbit let out in a reaction from fright, quickly grabbing the lower handle and getting a good hold. Nick was looking at this with wide eyes, heaving a long and loud exhale of relief because his heart had just jumped.

"I'm alright..." Judy said quietly, already knowing Nick's reaction to that without looking. Oliver then spoke.

"Hopps... The crow bar... Can you catch it?" Oliver asked carefully, taking it from his belt.

"I need light... I can... I can feel the warmth."

"Huh?" Nick asked in confusion with Oliver.

"All the way from here.. Behind those doors. I can feel the heat.. Meaning that fire is close to the doors. WE HAVE TO HURRY," Judy said, hurrying up as her instincts told that they really had to speed things up now.

...

MEANWHILE AT PENTHOUSE

...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

That is what the Shiba Inu named Leon was yelling, tied by ropes to his own chair as he was struggling to understand anything he could about this chaotic and scary situation he was in.

"Mmhhhm, I want nothing from you personally... Mister... What was it again?" the grey wolf asked with an amused tone, sitting on the couch next to table Leon was sitting behind. He was casually spinning the guard baton in his paws, doing all kinds of tricks with it to pass the time and looked at the dog in the eyes after a while as he spoke to him again.

"LANGFORD! LEON SCOTT LANGFORD! OWNER OF STARLIGHT H-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

"Are you out of your mind?! You have been making me say all these things on the phone to the police and Mrs. Wilde and for what?! None of this makes any sense!" Leon yelled in anger.

"It will in time. You don't have to yell, I am right next to you," Zac said casually, gazing at the door and then at the watch on his wrist.

"BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL PUSH ME OFF THE ROOF-"

"AND I WILL! If you don't stop screaming. Getting on my nerves. I need bubblegum," Zac muttered, reaching for his pocket for his casual treat.

"They should find the kid any second now... If our time count is going right," Doug said, guarding the door and looking at his cellphone.

"Oh, they will find him. Simon knows what he's doing. When he is on that blue shit even Mr. Weston would lose to him."

"MMhhh... I highly doubt that, Zac," Doug muttered back with a bored expression.

"Why would you say that?" Zac asked with interest. The Shiba Inu on the chair was totally confused about this conversation.

"... Just saying that Garvia better have us out of Zootopia with new identities and the cash once this is done. Because if that wolf finds us... Well," Doug finished, keeping eye out on his cell for an incoming call.

"He can't be that tough. You know that mammals over exagerate things from fear. I have never seen him actually fight anyone himself," Zac said, flipping a piece of pink bubblegum in the air and landing it in his mouth.

"Zac... He is trained by Jackson... Even Garvia knows him personally. And Jackson is rumored to be best fighter this city has ever had," Garvia sighed.

"RUMORED," Zac pressured, hopping off from the couch with hint of annoyance from Doug's attitude and way of talking to him like he was kit who didn't know anything about anything.

"Well... Like I said, it's all up to Simon now... He is confident this plan will work. I have never seen him fail in any other assigned mission I have worked along with him. This is by far the biggest."

"HE WILL make it. Simon is the strongest guy I know."

"ZPD has guns."

"Those are not going to help much against a mammal in his condition. The blue stuff's affliction to a nervous system is-"

"I know what the effects of that stuff are. I MADE THE SUBSTANCE MYSELF," Doug added, now getting a bit annoyed himself.

"Yeaah. Got it... You know Doug... I never asked you something during all these months that we have known."

"Do I even want to hear?" Doug sighed and gazed at his phone.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Zac made a small balloon with the gum in his mouth, popping it and then asking with serious tone.

"Why did you help Bellwether on trying to pretty much wipe out my kind from existance?"

Now the silence settled, even Leon looking over his desk and not saying anything as he soaked in what he had just heard. There was so little in the end of the day that civilians knew about the Nighthowler case that hearing another mammal who was involved in it being in the same room being and asked that question... Well, it was something to hear.

Now Doug actually raised his gaze from the cellphone, looking at the wolf in the eyes. The always bored and grumpy look the ram usually had, had something else in his eye.

"Why do you want to know?"

"... I think that as a PREDATOR I have right to know," Zac added, not liking the attitude.

"Do you now?" Doug asked with a tension filled tone, looking at the wolf. Both of them were quiet and Doug answered after a while.

"We never meant to destroy predators... Just make you all walk in a prey's shoes... And enslaved too," Doug said with a hint of an evil smile.

"Shame it didn't go as planned, huh?" Zac asked with a low tone.

"Mhhhm. Shame."

The room was quiet again until Zac talked to the ram again, seeing as he had still not stopped looking at him.

"Why on earth did Weston let you work for Garvia or even be around, knowing what you did?"

"... Well, He respects and needs Garvia. Also, I made him the blue stuff. He owns all of it fully. Many other services too. I also had to swear in front of everyone about not being in it for Bellwether's beliefs, and that I was in just for the money," Doug added.

"... And were you?" Zac asked in a doubting tone after a while.

"Were I what?"

"Were you only in it for the money?"

Leon felt himself almost sweating while listening to this and seeing the gaze Doug had now. Zac was actually now standing, wanting to really hear the truth from the ram.

Doug was quiet for a while and gave a small smile and half-lidded look.

"Totally."

"Really?"

"Mhhm..." the ram nodded with a smile.

"..." Zac just stared back at Doug, making another ballon with the gum and popping it apart.

RIIIiiiing

Suddenly the cellphone rang in Doug's hoof, breaking the tension in the air as Leon had actually thought that Zac was going to get violent.

"It's Garvia," Doug said.

"... You better answer it then," Zac said with a small smile, slowly sitting back down on the couch and looking back at Leon.

"AHhhh.. That was.. Getting tense," the wolf chuckled, sitll giving occasional gazes at Doug who started to talk on the phone.

"I... Why are you both doing this? Who is Simon? Why is he fighting someone?" the dog asked, feeling like was drowning in questions he wanted to ask.

"KILLING more precisely," Zac said casually, chewing on his bubblegum.

"WHAT? I..."

"I can truly see how this is all confusing to you Mister... Langford, yeah I remembered it. Nice. But I guess there is no point hiding all this from you. What the hell. We are here to kill Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. We are using a wolf pup a few floors down as bait for them to rescue and also.. Well, you. Simon is ready for them and like he said, he will handle the rest. Once they are dead, he should be here just in time for the choppers to arrive on the roof to pick us up," Zac said, thinking it sounded like a perfect plan.

The dogs eyes bulged in fear, making him stutter in a horrified tone.

"BUT... I! THAT'S... NONONONO! ARE YOU TWO FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL WILDE OR THE GREATEST PROTECTOR AND HERO OF OUR CITY?! YOU TWO ARE INSANE! LUNATICS! PSYCHOPATHS!"

"Like I already said, scream a bit more to my ear and I will throw you out of that window," Zac warned, getting annoyed at the reaction. Even Doug gave an annoyed look the dog's way, trying to talk to the phone.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU MONSTERS-"

The wolf sighed and rolled his eyes, seeing that the dog was going to go on with his attitude for a while. The wolf did a smooth spin with the baton in his paw, raising himself from the couch and walking slowly around the desk. The shiba kept yelling.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU WILL DESTORY OUR CITY IF YOU-"

THONK!

That was the sound of the wolf making a smooth and strong smack to the back of the dog's head with the baton, causing Leon to smash his head onto the table and out cold.

"Finally some silence," the wolf muttered, seeing the dog now quiet.

"We are still killing him too, right?" Doug asked, taking his ear off the phone for a small moment.

"Yeah.. Knows too much. Especially after everything he just heard," Zac said with casually, walking over back to the couch and sitting down, unwrapping another piece of gum to chew.

...

BACK TO THE RESCUE MISSION

...

"Ready... I got this..." Judy mumbled, holding onto the rail on the side of the ladders. The crowbar already stuck between the doors.

Nick and Oliver were still hanging, feeling their bodies getting tired from holding their own weight. But just a little longer and they would get to walk again. IF this would work out.

Judy's tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth, fully focusing on the crowbar, and ready to kick it with both her legs. Mustering all the strength she had for the perfect kick. She exhaled as the two males looked at her, seeing as the rabbit readied herself.

"Whuuf!" the rabbit inhaled loudly, a determined and hawklike gaze, bouncing her lower body up and bending her knees, readying the kick.

SCRHHH!

The lound sound of the door forced opened was heard, Judy landing a perfect impact on the crowbar. But the moment the doors opened, the long bar of metal fell, falling all the way down into the pit of darkness. All three watched as the crowbar fell. Seconds later a very loud and reverberating sound of it hitting the bottom of the elevator shaft, making them all wince. Nick then was first to speak.

"Well... We didn't need that crowbar anyway."

Judy finally looked to the hallway, seeing as the dim lighted hallway went three different ways. Forward, right and left. But what made all of their eyes bulge was that at the end of the forward leading hallway. The fire was already raging and trailing their way down that hall. Judy quickly shifted her body to the hallway, finally out of the scary pit.

"Move, move!" Judy said worriedly, urging the two males to make the jump.

"Right after you, Oliver," Nick said, looking at his wolf friend. Oliver swallowed quite loudly, looking down into darkness and then at Judy, the rabbit giving the "come to me" motion and egging him to make the leap.

"Okok...I...WHHHuuuuuu... HYA!" the wolf let out, swinging his body through the passable gap and landing right in front of Judy with a smooth roll.

"Ok, now you, Nicholas!" Judy said, looking at her fox with some trepidation.

"I got this, Carrots... I think," Nick said quietly, looking at the worrying lavender eyes and gathering himself to make the leap.

"HNN!" he grunted, jumping as both the wolf and the bunny grabbed him by the arms just in case, both exhaling from relief now that this part was over.

"Easy as a hustling a bunny," Nick said with a relieved smile and exhale, the three officers now safe from the fall.

"Har har, silly fox."

The brown wolf looked at the encroaching flames again, giving a nervous shoulder bump to Nick.

"WE REALLY SHOULD MOVE."

Judy and Nick agreed, but then the doe spoke for both.

"We have to separate. I need to find a way into the penthouse!" Judy said in moment of realization.

"What? WHY!?" Nick asked, not liking this sudden announcement at all. He wasn't going to let her out of sight.

"Hopps, we need you to find my brother! He could be anywhere in these hallways and this place is huge!" Oliver yelled.

"But Mister Langford is in danger, too! He is in his penthouse and he told me on the phone that something is blocking his door! I have to get him out of there and rescue him! I will find you two once I get him!" Judy said.

"But... BUT-" Nick tried to argue, but then remembered that they had forgotten Langford, too. He was the highest priority to be rescued, since no one even knew if Mark still really was alive.

"But Hopps, the stairways are out of use! The chief of fire department already told us that if the fire was in front of the door we had to pass through, the upper one was too! For all we know the fire might be in the staircase as well!"

"I will travel and continue all the way up the elevator ladder! I have to save him! And you two have to find Mark!" Judy yelled, knowing she felt conficted about this situation. She didn't want to leave them, but the owner of the hotel was still alive much more surely than Mark was.

"Judy, how will you get the door open enough to pass through it?! You don't have a crowbar anymore!" Nick reminded, not liking this at all. Even if he knew arguing was for nothing and as they all now looked at the arriving flames again, they knew that there was no time to argue. They had to save everyone they could.

"I don't need it. I'm very thin, and a head smaller than you. Just a small gap is enough!"

"CARROTS, NO-"

"Nicholas! Go and find Mark with Oliver! I will be fine! You know I will!" Judy urged, looking at the fox with an intense gaze. Oliver looked at them both, not knowning what to say right now, since he didn't want Judy to go either, and he needed all the help he could in finding Mark-

"HEELLLLLLLP!"

Suddenly all three officers froze, their eyes widening and ears twitching, hearing the cry of help. It was very quiet, meaning it came from much further away, echoing down the halls.

But it was clear that every single one of them heard it. Oliver started to breathe quickly, knowing that voice. It was Mark. Judy and Nick both looked at the brown wolf in question, knowing that what they had heard was very real.

"MARK! THAT WAS MY BROTHER! I REGOGNIZE THE VOICE!" Oliver yelled, his eyes lighting up as he prepared to storm after the sound, feeling like he could cry from happiness knowing that he was alive. But the other side of him was horrified, knowing he had to hurry. The desperation and fear in that tone signaled that Mark's situation was really bad, and they had no idea which hallway led to him.

"OH THANK THE HEAVENS! I will get Langford! You two, try to find him! I will come after you right when I get him out of his office!" Judy said, looking at the elevator pit again.

"Nick, we can't waste time!" Oliver yelled, readying to run alongside with Nick to the location of the sound.

Then there was the moment... That moment of Nick turning to look at Judy. The bunny and fox gazed at each other, knowning they had to do their job and separate, not knowing what the other would face, or what could happen in middle of all this chaos. It was in both of their glossy and emotional eyes, this moment of separation sparking in them. They just had to. It was out of nature, something he felt happening without even saying anything. Both of the mammals took their gas masks off their faces at that moment, at the same time.

Oliver saw as the two closed in so quickly into embrace. Judy taking the fox by his tie and both closing their eyes, completeing this passionate kiss filled with fear for the other, both of their paws guided behind their backs. Oliver couldn't help but to stare as the two shared this moment of true love for the other before splitting.

Even if the embrace took only four seconds, it only made the two feel like crying for a moment. The moment both leaned out and stared straight into the other's glistening eyes. Only few words were shared, filled with emotion and fear for the other.

"You will come back to me... You have to," Judy whispered, stepping away from her fox and looking at him with emotion, knowing that if she lingered any longer she could not go and do her duty.

"I will... I love you," Nick whispered back, not taking his worried eyes off the bunny.

"I love you too." Was the last thing Judy said before Nick turned around, not able to look anymore as he refused to believe anything bad would happen to her... Or himself, leaving her all alone in this world.

Just like that, Nick forced himself to turn around and run as he put the gas mask back on, yelling after the stunned, brown wolf who was looking at the two, feeling like he had frozen just now.

"Oliver! Let's get your brother!" Nick yelled with a determined tone, forcing himself not to look back.

The brown wolf woke up from the trance, even if the sad, romantic and intense moment had taken only barely eight seconds in total. It just had made him speechless to see that just now, emotional as well.

"YEAH! WAIT!" Oliver yelled after Nick, waking up and focusing back to the situation.

"Oliver..." Judy suddenly said, making the wolf stop just before he was about to lunge after the fox. Oliver looked at the worried bunny, her gazing after Nick who was already at the end of the hallway and soon out of sight soon.

"Please... He-"

"I will guard him with my life, Hopps. I promise," Oliver said with a determined voice and nodded.

Just like that, Judy felt like she was about start to sob as she trembled a bit, walking closer and hugging him tightly.

Oliver felt his eyes bulge, feeling the rabbit squeeze around him for two seconds and looking back at him with an intense gaze.

"T-Thank you... Don't you dare get harmed either," Judy said quietly, taking her eyes away from Oliver's wide ones. She put her gas mask on, giving one last glance to the end of the hallway and not seeing Nick anymore.

She walked over to the elevator pit swinging herself to the elevator ladders and not being able to look at Oliver. The brown wolf still gazed after Judy, hearing her walk the steps up, until he woke up.

The flames were already six meters away from his location, making him yell in panic after the fox.

"NICK! WAIT!" he yelled, storming after Nick like lightning.

Withing a few seconds, Oliver was at the end of the hallway, turning left and seeing Nick at the end of the hallway turning left.

Meanwhile, Judy was whispering to herself, climbing up the ladders up to the darkness.

"Please let him come back to me..."

...

PENTHOUSE

...

"Doug. Gum?" the wolf asked from the couch, getting bored.

The ram just nodded sideways and sat on stairs that lead to the balcony, the route to the roof. The whole penthouse was so fancy and full of glass that, in a way, it was a shame that it was all going to burn to the ground within a few hours.

"You... You hit me!" Suddenly a new voice spoke.

"Oh, look who is awake," Zac snorted, seeing the dog behind his desk getting his bearings and looking woozy as one would after getting knocked out.

"We could always gag him if he starts to yell again," Doug pointed out.

"Good idea... So, Mister Lang... Whatever it was-"

"LANGFORD!"

"Yeah, you want to get knocked out again or are you going to be-"

"ZAC!" the ram suddenly said with a serious tone, his eyes waking up as his twitched.

"What?" the wolf asked, wondering about the sudden tone and look on Doug's face.

"... I hear someone coming," Doug said, getting ready and inhaling as he stepped away from the door, preparing his own tranqulizer that he was carrying with him to get the element of surprise.

"Oh, this oughta be good. It's either our Simon with two bodies... Or a crowd of cops. Get ready," Zac said, getting the smile of a kit as he realized there was finally going to be action. The wolf ran to the windows behind the dog, the shiba looking at him in fear as he understood that whatever was going to happen, it was not going to be good.

TSHHH! Was the sound of a window getting smashed. The dog felt his fur spike as he scooted in his chair, trying to look at what the wolf had just done, as hard as it was with his legs and arms tied.

The powerful flow of air blasted into the office, the wolf breaking the whole window with his baton and looking at the dog again.

"Let's rattle those nerves a bit!" Zac yelled with enthusiasm, walking over to the dog.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!" the dog yelled in fear as Zac grabbed the chair from its back, starting to drag it over to the window.

"Whatever comes out of that door determines if you become a flying dog or not... Well, I mean, you are going to fly anyway because you know too much, but... You know, only bussiness," the wolf chuckled.

"WHAT!? NONONONONONO!" Leon started to yell for his life, knowing he was about to fall to his death within sceonds.

THUMPHH!

"MISTER LANGFORD, ZPD IS HER-" Judy was yelling, having kicked the door in and her tone full of confusion. In the call Langford had said that something was blocking his door. But there was no block. The door wasn't even locked. Now the rabbit was staring at a wolf, him having a foot between Leon's legs and the seat. One kick away from falling out of the window.

Judy had to soak this in for a moment. She didn't understand at all what to make on seeing this situation. She had never seen the wolf before and needless to say, the wolf looked just as surprised to see her. Zac had expected a crowd of cops... Bloody Simon telling it's done... Because he was sure Judy and Nick had both gone after the kit, because Simon made sure that the boy was screaming for help. But right now Judy had to calculate on trying to understand this situation as best as she could, but so far it didn't make sense. The building was on fire and she just fumbled in the middle of... Well, it was clear that the wolf had intent to kill the dog in the chair, who could be no one else but Langford. Judy spoke with a tone that demanded attention.

"What do you think you are doing? Who are you?!"

The wolf gave a excited and even admiring smile, looking at the bunny and taking his foot off the chair. Leon started to yell right away.

"MISS HOPPS, IT'S A TRAP! THEY ARE GOING TO-"

"Shhhhsshshshshhhhhhh... One more word and I kick you out of the window," Zac said with an annoyed tone, not taking his eyes off the bunny. Judy was looking at this situation wide-eyed, her reflexes guiding her paw closer to her tranqulizer.

"Step away from Mister Langford now!" Judy ordered, taking control of the situation with a tone of authority.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I will. Doug?" Zac asked with an amused tone, waiting for the moment.

"Wha-" Judy didn't even get to answer when she felt something solid against the back of her head. It was Doug's tranqulizer. She could smell the metal, along with the ram as she now realized she had been done dirty.

"Hopps... Be so kind and drop the gun on the floor," Doug ordered.

Zac gave a satisfied smile, starting to chew on his bubblegum as he walked away from the shiba near the window, fully focusing on the bunny in the room. He felt so excited, like he was loving this unexpected moment of meeting one of the most famous mammals in the city and existance of mammalkind.

"Better do as he says, officer. Blast from that distance will fry your brains, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Judy was quiet for a while, feeling a small amount of desperation burn inside her as she slowly took her tranqulizer out of her holster.

"Slowly, slooowly... Very carefully now. That looks like a one hell of a gun..." the wolf said, admiring the red tranqulizer in her paw. Judy gave an annoyed look at the wolf, slowly laying the tranqulizer down.

"Almost there, Hopps," Doug said quietly, his finger itching. He knew how fast the bunny could be.

"Doug Ramses... You will answer for your crimes," Judy said, recognizing the voice without even looking.

"This bunny hasn't changed a bit," Doug said, rolling his eyes.

"You belong in the cell next to Bellwether," Judy said with a threatening tone.

"Not in this lifetime. Now... Kick it back," Doug commanded.

Judy looked at the wolf who was slowly approaching her, her foot going to the top of her gun as she did what was asked. She slowly pushed the gun behind her, but Zac could see the look in her eye. She was going to try something.

"Hopps... I know that you would be fast enough to break Doug's jaw and beat him down before he could even fire his shot... But even if you would manage to do that, I would kick Mister Langford out of the window without second a thought. THAT you could not pervent. Even with your reputation I doubt it," Zac said, chewing on his bubblegum again and measuring the bunny with his gaze. She knew he was right. Zac then continued, spinning the baton in his paws with talent, stopping a few feet away from the bunny.

"Funny thing about reputations... It's always fun to see if it matches the reality... Like in this case, I have been waiting to see if yours holds true..." Zac said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Judy asked, ignoring the talk this wolf was keeping on. She knew that every second away from her partners in a building full of flames was critical. The firemen were propably done with the whole eleventh floor during this time, if they worked fast. And if she would contact Bogo with her radio, it would mean a tranqulizer shot without having enough time to say anything. She had been lured right into the perfect trap.

"Don't get alarmed now, officer... But you will have to die today... As does your partner. Nothing personal..."

"... You are insane," Judy said quietly.

"That is what Langford kept yelling, too."

"Why are you doing this? Did... Did Weston set this all up?" Judy asked, not wanting to be right. But who else could it be? Nick wanted to believe Marcus was not as bad as the ZPD thought MAYBE after all... But he was still a scary and unpredictable mammal.

"HA! That wolf is disgrace to the mobs.. He would never try to have you killed or that fox. He has made that more than clear."

"... It was Mister Defluff, wasn't it?" Judy suddenly asked, putting the pieces together.

Both the ram and the wolf were quiet, not trying to show on their faces that the name meant anything to them.

"I don't know who that is."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hopps. I don't care what you believe or what you don't... This is all just bussiness."

"You are going to kill me and you don't even have guts to tell me who wanted me dead?" Judy challanged.

"Well, honestly... Simon," Zac said, enjoying Judy's atittude. It was hard not to admire her fierce nature even under this situation.

"... Simon is locked up at the ZPD-"

"Is he?" Zac asked with an amused tone, looking at Judy with a serious gaze.

"..." Judy was quiet, her nose twitching as she realized what Zac was just saying. Judy then spoke.

"Coward."

"... Hmm?" Zac asked with a surprised look.

"So you are going to have this ram tranquilize me, and after that you will take my life? You two are cowards," Judy said with disgust.

"OOhh... But Miss Hopps, that is just playing the game smartly," Zac said with an amused tone, loving her attitude.

"When Nick gets in here with Oliver, he will-"

"He won't do anything. Simon is taking care of him. And this Oliver, whoever he is," Zac snorted.

Judy went quiet, the small fear now settling in as she understood what danger the two were in. She needed to get out of here. She got an answer from the evil smiling wolf.

"Yeah... That is right. He is in the building to do the job himself. We were not really expecting you to come here. Not at all. But we have to adjust."

"He is... You will not get away with this," Judy said with a burning anger inside her, knowing that her loved one was now being lured into a trap. To realize that this was all planned just for them. The whole building fire. It was all just to get at them. Zac chuckled.

"I have already won. You just have to face it, officer. The tables are turned.. You forced them to turn the moment you decided to doom mammal kind and get mixed with a predator," Zac said, a small hint of genuine disgust on his face.

"You are ready to take mine and my boyfriend's life because of that? Because we want to be happy together?" Judy asked, trying to level with the wolf and understand why it raised so much disgust in him.

Zac was quiet for a while, measuring gazes with the bunny and wondering what to really say to that. It looked like he wanted to say something truly, but held back, almost like seeing no point in this conversation.

"You know what... I grow tired of this conversation. It doesn't matter what I think. Or what Doug thinks. Or Simon. If I take a job, I complete it. Nothing personal, Hopps. But this is how it goes today."

"I am not going to die today," Judy said with a sudden smirk on her face, showing no fear to the wolf. Zac felt an interested smile come to his face.

"Oh? How do you think-"

"I am going to kick both of your butts, arrest you, and we are going to continue this conversation in the interrigation room. THAT is what is going to happen," Judy said without a hint of doubt.

"I doubt that. You are not escaping anywhere in your situation, bunny," Zac said, but still his and Doug's face took her attitude and tone quite seriously.

Judy gave a small mischevious smile at that, nodding Zac's way and using the tactic of her fox.

"No... But Langford is," Judy said casually.

"What?!" Doug and Zac said the same time, both looking at Langfords way. And the moment that happened, Judy's chance came. She didn't waste any time to do what needed to be done.

She crouched down from the line of fire that could come out of Doug's tranqulizer, the bunny making a full spin kick and aiming with her foot right between Doug's legs with all the force she could muster.

"AAAAAAAAARRRR!" the ram let out, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets as the intense pain hit him, feeling his balls getting crushed and almost puking his guts out from the immediate nausea.

As the ram fell to his knees, Judy quickly grabbed the tranqulizer that had fallen from Doug's grasp, but Zac reacted fast. Judy didn't get to even turn around fully to aim at Zac, as her cheek was greeted with the heavy fist of the wolf. Judy felt the impact make her fly to the side, her whole body crashing against a plastic plant. The pot broke as she hit it with her back, the pain making him wince and giving a small cry out from it.

It had hurt so much that she had to collect her breath, knowing that she might have broken something just now. But one thing was sure. Doug was out of the game, crying and not able to even breathe as he was puking on the floor and holding his crotch. Zac snapped his neck, gazing at his friend on the ground and looking at Judy with excited smile.

"You want to dance bunny? Okay. Let's dance," Zac said, approaching the bunny with challenging tone and snapping his fingers as he continued.

"It's not like a gentlemammal to hit girls... But I am no gentlemammal," Zac chuckled.

"Don't hurt her!" the dog over at the window yelled, seeing the wolf approach the bunny on the ground.

"I am not going to hurt her... I am going to kill her," Zac laughed like a maniac, seeing the bunny gather himself from the ground with shaky legs, her uniform all filthy from the dirt.

"I'm giving you a chance... Surrender now while you still can, mister..." Judy said quietly, looking at the approaching wolf.

"HAhahahah, you got guts... I admit that, Hopps... Tell me, why would I surrender now?" Zac laughed, now feet away from the bunny.

WHUSH!

The sound of air getting cut by the quick move was felt as Judy readied herself, having lured Zac just close enough to the needed distance of her attack.

The bunny did smooth wheelkick from the left side, the impact landing right in the side of wolf's ear. The impact made the wolf stumble, his eyes bulging from the surprise of the sudden energy burst, thinking he had just injured the bunny bad enough to already win this fight. The kick did not, despite its force, knock the wolf out, but it did make his ear ring and the pain settle in as he watched Judy now, seeing the bunny slowly inhale.

Slowly and smoothly with light movement, position himself in a martial art pose, positioning her other arm all the way back and her other pointing right at the wolf. She finished her sentence.

"Because that way you have to travel in the back of the police car, not ambulance, like Doug there," Judy said, giving a serious look his way.

The wolf's face lit up into a smile, causing Judy to feel confused. The wolf was clearly loving this, rubbing his cheek as he took out the police baton from his belt. He let it slide all the way down until his paw grabbed the handle, the wolf showing off a talented spin in his paw, clearly knowing how to handle the weapon. He then spoke with a challenging and even honoring tone, bowing before readying himself with a thrilled smile.

"I am going to have so much fun with you, Officer Hopps."

...


	41. Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL TENSION FILLED CHAOS!

Chapter 8

"Comrades"

...  
NICK POV ...

"Nick! MAN, WAIT!" the wolf yelled after Nick, seeing that the fox was not hearing him. He was just running towards the source of the sound, hearing as he was getting closer to the voice.

"I can hear him! We are not so far away anymore!" Nick yelled, slowing down a bit as Oliver was reaching him.

"Which direction?!" Oliver asked, arriving right alongside the panting fox. They were in a small hall now, the place looking like an aquarium or something. It must have been some art hall, as it was full of paintings. The explosions had clearly broken many of the fish tanks, the water all over the floor. The place was a mess, tables and chairs floating in the water filled hall, along with fish everywhere around their feet.

"I don't know- Listen!" the fox said, causing the wolf to go quiet.

After four seconds, it came again.

"HEEELP! PLEASEE SOMEONE!" The cry was full of fear, and it was heard much more clearly now.

"THAT WAY!" Oliver shouted, pointing at the hallway that was going to the right, leading back to the hotel rooms.

"LET'S GO!" Nick agreed, storming after the wolf.

The two circled around the deep pool of water, seeing the fish jump and splash on the ground. The worst thing was that neither of them knew where they could step in the water. There was all kinds of objects they could feel under their feet, even as they were on the highest ground, the water only covering their feet. Nick took this opportunity to suggest something needed as he was running alongside Oliver, both of them finally getting out of the watery area and running down the hallway of red carpet and velvet covered walls covered in golden engravings.

"We should call Bogo and tell him we heard your brother and is alive!"

"Let's just get him away from here first! We can't waste any time! He might be cornered by the fire for all we know!"

"I know, but we have to- WOOOWOOWOW!" Nick suddenly said in panic, both of the males stopping as they were in the split hallway again... But this time the fire was REALLY close, coming from the left side of the hallway and causing their fur to stand on end as the flames and burning hallway were only two meters from them.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Oliver yelled in panic, storming to the right side and the fox following after him without a moment of hesitation.

They were literally escaping the flames now. As they gazed back, they realized they could not even use the same route to come back from, it having been consumed by the fire. The fear settled in even as they were getting closer and closer to Mark now, knowing that now their return back would have to be completely improvised... Because so far the situation looked horrible for them. Burning alive was one painful way to go, as they say. And neither of them wanted to even imagine that.

"We are so fucked!" Oliver muttered, both of them arriving at the end of another hallway and listening for the screams of help again.

"Don't think about the flames. We will survive this!" Nick tried to tell himself aloud, still having never being this scared in his life since the fight in the garage with the two dogs.

"Don't think about flames, got it!" Oliver yelled, looking behind them in horror and seeing the flames literally follow them.

"Heeeeelp!"

There it was again, forcing Nick and Oliver to focus again and swallowing their fear by force as they heard the sound now louder than ever before.

"He is really close now! Which way?!" Nick asked, gazing behind them and looking at Oliver.

Then Oliver took it upon himself to yell back.

"MAAAARKKK! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Only two seconds went by until a loud cry full of fear was heard from their right.

"OLIVER!"

"I'M HERE, MARK! HANG ON!" the wolf yelled, storming to where they heard the cry. Even Nick knew this time that they both were heading right direction. But something just didn't feel right. He didn't know what. But the uneasy feeling... It just didn't go away. Maybe it was nothing. Or maybe it was everything.

...  
JUDY POV ...

Whhh!

A rush of air was heard next to Judy's ear as the wolf took a swing with the baton sideways, trying to give taste of what she had just given him with her kick.

Happily for Judy, her reflexes were on point, and unlike the fight in the garage, this time there was no chloroform. She easily crouched, dodging the dangerous swipe that was followed by sidekick the wolf threw out, seeing that Judy dodged his swipe of the baton easily. Judy also dodged that quite easily, using the advantage of her raised leg to do a backwards roll and pass between the wolf's legs.

The wolf turned around just as quickly, feeling the rush of their dance as he gave another blind and strong strike to the ground with full swing, missing the bunny just barely.

The moment the baton impacted next to Judy, she used every second to her advantage by giving a quick jab of her paw into the side of wolf's cheek. The only thing was, even as good Judy was at martial arts, being a bunny had it's bad sides. Her legs were much more stronger than her arms, so her attack was more an annoyance than damaging. The wolf took another swing her way after the jab, making another sideways swipe.

Judy huffed in reaction, smoothly slapping the wolf's arm and guiding the attack away from her, the wolf stumbling to the guided direction but not falling. Judy took smooth slide with her feet on the slippery parket floor, gaining distance from the wolf by few feet. She inhaled deeply with a small smile, looking at he surprised wolf who was smiling as well, seeing the bunny ready herself with another of her martial art poses, ready for another round of attacks.  
"Nice..." the wolf muttered, giving another spin of the baton in his paws and feeling the rush of enjoying a worthy opponent, especially her having the attitude she had.

"You can still surrender," Judy reminded. Confident about this fight turning in her favor. All this was just studying the way wolf fought, and she started to get a good picture already.

"KILL THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BUNNY ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

That was Doug, finally getting his bearing back somewhat but not fully. Still holding his crotch with pain etched into his face, looking at Judy with pure rage.

"Oh, it's not like you were ever going to have lambs anyway," the wolf snorted with a small laugh, enjoying the small lesson Judy gave to this ram on the low.

"FUCK YOU!" Doug rumbled, Judy then looking at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. If I have to choose between tranqulizing you and you trying to kill me or kicking you in inappropriate place to stay alive, that's on you-"

"KILL HER!" Doug yelled, having enough of Zac and his dancing with the bunny. The wolf sighed and took a quick spin of baton in his paws again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, darling. But I'm going to have to speed things up. Nothing personal. Let's make this a good dance," Zac smiled, lunging forward and ready to attack the bunny.

"Ambulance it is, then," Judy said quietly, ready to show how savage bunny a can go when its life is in danger. Especially if her loved one is in danger.

...  
NICK POV ...

"MAAAARK!" Oliver yelled loudly, running with Nick along the hallway and feeling like they were now only meters away from the sound.

"Dude, the moment we find him, we have to figure out how to get out! The route back is a no go!" Nick reminded, knowing that the fire was reaching from around a few corners behind them.

KKRRRRTHHHhHHMMMM!

The whole building and hallway shook, causing them both to fall down onto the floor. It was like a earthquake, raddling the whole building down. The paintings from the walls fell down, along with something else.  
Nick could see the crystal chandelier right above them, shaking and then it happened. The sharp looking decoration fell from ceiling, Nick's eyes bulging as he reacted quickly, Oliver not realizing it as he had fell on his stomach.

"WATCH OUT!" Was only thing Nick could yell, tackling the wolf and himself against the wall. Just seconds later, the chandelier smashed into tiny pieces, Nick covering Oliver against the wall with his back towards it, feeling as pieces of glass fell against his back like raindrops. There was a short silence as the shaking of the hallway continued, both of them opening their eyes and Nick looking over his shoulder, seeing that he might have just saved them both from dying. Oliver looked over at Nick, seeing the huge pieces of glass along the floor and hearing the sounds, sounds like explosions in the distance, echoing from the hallways.

"I ... Damn.. Thanks, Nick..." the brown wolf panted, looking at the spot where they had fallen and the mess of glass around it.

"Give my a recommendation to uncle if you will... Nicholas Wilde, savior of the wolves. I wonder if there is an actual medal for that," the fox panted.

"Do you ever stop joking, hahaahh..." Oliver panted along with Nick giving a small smile, both catching their breath as they crawled up from the floor.

"What on earth was that just now... The shaking..." Oliver muttered.

"If I would have to guess... The building is falling apart," Nick said, starting to run with Oliver once again along the hallway.

"WELL, that is calming to know!" Oliver muttered, wondering if this day could get any worse. And the idea of pieces of building falling all the way down the streets below... Even the mental image was chaotic.

Suddenly they heard it. The loud crying. The wolf pup nearby was crying so loudly and the voice full of panic, that both of them knew they had arrived to the correct hallway.

"WHICH ROOM?!" Nick wondered aloud, feeling the hallway shake once again and making both of them wince in fear as it actually felt like the building was moving.

"MARK!" Oliver yelled loudly, trying to get an answer.

"OLIVER! PLEASEPLEASE I'M SCARED!" the wolf cried back.

Then they reached it. Room 1723. That was the only room that was open on the hallway, making it clear Mark was inside. Both of the officers gave an exhale of relief, knowing that the search was over.

"MARK?! Oliver yelled the moment he was at the door, Nick behind him and looking over his shoulder. There he was. The wolf pup was sitting on the floor, sitting with his back against the wall and his face damp from tears. Eyes full of fear. But the moment he saw his big brother, those eyes started to shine from light as he cried out.

"BROTHER!"

Oliver didn't waste no time to run over to him all across the room, taking the small wolf into his embrace and hugging him tightly. Oliver started to rub the wolf's back, hearing the sobbing from finally being safe.

"I'm here... I'm here..."

"I knew... I knew you would come to rescue me..." the wolf sobbed. Nick walked over to them, smelling the smoke everywhere. Nick took his gas mask away from his face, knowing it was a bit dangerous even if the flames were not close YET. But he then was offering the mask to Oliver.

"Give this to him. He needs it more than I do. It's safe to breathe here. I don't smell smoke," Nick said.

Oliver gave a nod at that, leaning out of the brotherly embrace and taking away his mask as well. Nick then continued.

"We have to move. Now. I'll contact Bogo," Nick informed, starting to handle his radio.

"Mark... Why are you.. What are these?" Oliver suddenly asked, seeing something odd. Around Mark's leg, there was a rope tied around his leg, going all the way to the wooden leg of the huge bed. The wolf clearly had tried to chew on the rope, getting it halfway cut but the rope was thick.

"He... He tied me up... That's.. Wh-why I couldn't run to you.." Mark explained, the fear in his tone coming back.

"WHO?" Oliver asked with concerned tone.

"Big... Big tiger guy.. He.. He threatened to hurt me... If I leave this room... He said... That he is nearby," Mark said, his voice wavering.

"... What?" Oliver whispered, wondering how on earth was that possible. What was going on here?

"UNCLE! We found Oliver's brother! He is unharmed on the twelth floor!" Nick informed.

"OH THANK THE GODS!" the buffalo yelled on the other line with relief. He was standing right next to the Howlton's, the family clearly hearing the words, making Oliver's mother almost faint from relief.

"We are going to take a while to come back though! Judy is in the penthouse saving Mister Langford right as we speak! But the fire has cut our path back to the elevators and we have to find another way quickly!"

"Nicholas, which room did you find Howlton from?!" Nick's mom suddenly asked from the line.

Nick was quiet for a while, then looking at the door.

"Number 1723!"

"Number... 1723.. 1723.. You all have to turn right, then left and once you arrive next to spa area, there is a-"

"LOOK, YOU TWO NEED TO HURRY, THE BUILDING IS FALLING APART AND THE CONCRETE IS FLYING ALL OVER TO THE STREETS ALONG WITH GLASS!" Bogo yelled with a stressed tone, wanting his officers out of the building as fast as possible.

"What about the firemen?!" Oliver asked from the side.

"They just came from the stairway! They had to escape because the fire was out of control and they said it has already spread to floor ten! They said that the ceiling is collapsing! You need to get out of there, we need the water choppers here!" Bogo yelled, clearly knowing that this sitaution was getting way too messy, the screams of civilians being heard over the frequenzy.

"OKAY, we will try to find away to-"

"Finally."

The unknown sound made both Nick and Oliver froze, Oliver just finished breaking the rope from his little brother's leg as they all turned around.

Simon was standing in front of the door, the crazy hunger to kill in his eyes shining in a predatory way. He was huffing, his veins visible as he felt the blue drug coursed through him, his brain telling only one thing: Kill.

All three went speechless, looking at the huffing tiger that was preparing to attack, snapping his huge claws out and closing the door behind him slowly, leaving a dead silence in the small hotel room. The sounds of the building crumbling heard in the background. There was no Judy to be seen... But at this moment Simon didn't care. He could find the bunny later. His only goal was to rip apart every single mammal in this room.

...  
JUDY POV ...

"HUUF!" the wolf grunted, trying to hit the bunny with his baton, the bunny jumping over the couch to escape from the wolf's reach. He had to admit, he was getting tired. That was Judy's goal, to tire out the wolf as best as she could. As the wolf was climbing over the couch, Judy took the opportunity to catch a nearby vase that was on the small wooden table. She threw the vase right towards the wolf, but his reaction was quick. With one acurate swing he smashed the flying vase into pieces, giving a small chuckle at the attempt.

"You can't run forever," the wolf huffed, now facing Judy again and readying for another close fight.

"Your fighting is sloppy," Judy said with a serious tone. Looking at the wolf's movement as she positioned herself again, placing her other foot close and leaning her body down.

"You might fight all fancy but one mistake and you are mine," the wolf said confidently, but still a bit angry and wondering as the bunny seemed far from tired.

He lunged again, making a spin with the baton and changing it in his paws, making Judy follow carefully and predict how he would swing next. As it was in his left paw, the wolf chose his moment and took another sideways swing with the baton. Judy just managing to shift her head to the side in order to dodge the attack, when aother followed right through and came back the same way.

This one actually managed to hit Judy's ear, a small pain registered but it didn't stop her from moving. She used this moment to try a perfect leg sweep with her right leg, using her whole body to attack but the wolf guessed it was coming. He took small jump, the leg sweeping under his frame, giving him a chance to kick the bunny on the ground himself. He took full forced kick, hirring Judy right in the stomach and that one.. That one hurt. She felt the powerful kick take out her breath and the sound of whimper escape her as she flew a long way from the kick, her body flying across the room.

The wolf wasn't done as he quickly closed the gap and kicked her again while down. Judy only able to turn to try to deflect the shot with her hip, but the force wasn't negated as it flung her across the room once more.

"HOPPS!" Leon yelled in panic, knowing she had just done what the wolf needed. The one mistake. The bunny flew with her back impacting against the wooden desk Leon was behind, her body falling from the floor right after.

Her eyes were closed, the pain settling in and her stomach screaming from the impact that she knew that she would need a few moments. But the worst news was that when she turned her body, her radio took the brunt of the kick. The tiny device completely caved in.

Doug was smiling in victory as he saw the bunny trying to gather herself from the ground. The wolf took a full sprint towards the bunny, readying another kick right that would truly keep her down.

"Watch out!" Leon yelled.

Judy saw as the wolf was only some feet away, readying for a full on kick at her frame. After this one, she would not get up again. Her shining eyes reflected the incoming foot, her instincts and reaction the thing that saved her from getting crushed. She had just managed to jump to the side, the wolf's foot instead smashing againt the wooden desk with full force. The sound of cracking bone was heard from the wolf's leg, his eyes widening as he let out a loud yell of pain, knowing he broke his toes.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Judy felt as she was breathing rapidly from the adrenaline, knowing it was now or never. She took a full jump without using her paws, seeing the wolf in pain and distracted. As the wolf lowered to hold his leg with his paws, Judy delivered a full punch straight into the wolf's eye. The hit did its work, causing the wolf to yell in rage as the feel of shock in his eye settled in, seeing nothing with it now.

Judy breathed in as she started to strike several punches rapidly into the wolf's ribs, trying to do as much damage as she could. Now she had the upped hand, the wolf panicking from the sudden turn of events as the bunny was all over him like a beast.

"YOU FUCKING-" the wolf roared in rage, taking a blind swing with his paw and claws out, Judy slapping the clumsy attack away, guding it to the left with the side of her paw. She then made a full spin with her body, gathering strength for a full on spin kick, taking a leap in the air.

"HYA!" the bunny let out, kicking the wolf right into side of his muzzle. The wolf felt like he was blacking out after that kick, the strong hit causing his whole body to fall sideways, and the wolf falling to the ground, feeling blood from his mouth from the broken tooth. The wolf yelling in panic, not seeing with his other eye, feeling his ribs burn, his toes broken and his teeth falling out from his mouth.

"SHOOT HER!"

Doug didn't hesitate, he took Judy's modified tranqulizer from the ground, aiming it right at the bunny. Judy felt her eyes bulge, seeing the red light of electricity gather in the gun and a rising loading sound whistle in her ears. She jumped away from the wolf the red blast hitting the wooden table and leaving a burn mark, the dog tied in the chair knowing that if the ram had aimed any higher, it would have hit him.

"YOU ALMOST SHOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Zac yelled in anger, seeing the black spot in the wood, the wolf looking as the bunny was trying to find cover behind a big green couch. This was turning into one hell of a fight.

...  
NICK POV ...

The tension filled the still quiet room, the tiger wanting to see if Nick or Oliver would make a move first. Nick, regognizing the tiger and the fear spiking in him, yelled the only sensible thing he could, knowing who was going to be the only innocent casualty the moment Simon would charge.

"MARK, HIDE!" Nick yelled, looking at the kit and right after that, Simon moved. Mark jumped under the bed at the same time.

Oliver barely readied himself into his boxing form, but little did that even help him. Nick just managed to jump away and onto the bed from the deadly charge, but Oliver was the one to face the attack and the powerful swing Simon made. Oliver moved his both hands to block what little he could, feeling like he had been hit with a fist of metal. The wolf flew against nearby mirror that was standing next to the bathroom door. The mirror shattered, Oliver hitting the back of his head against it as well. Oliver yelled from the pain, feeling a warm sensation in the back of his head from the drawn blood.

"OLIVER!" Nick yelled, feeling like he died a bit inside just from how gruesome a situation Oliver had gotten into after only one attack. The wolf was in too much in pain to raise himself from the ground, and from the middle of all the glass.

Mark started to loudly cry under the bed, panicking and thinking his brother was going to die.

"AFTER HIM, ONLY YOU LEFT," Simon roared with a tone full of bloodlust, starting to walk to Oliver and attack him again. Nick then attacked the tiger, knowing that his friend would be dead if Simon made it even a few feet closer.

"NO!" Nick yelled, taking his tranqulizer from his belt and pointing it at Simon. The blue charge loaded, hitting the tiger in the back as he was going for the kill and ignoring Nick.

ZHHHRATHH!

The sound of an electric blast left the gun, hitting Simon from close range. The tiger did stop. Nick thought that he had just ended the whole fight before it even began. But Simon just felt spark cause chills all over his body, his heartbeat rising even more, making him huff loudly. The blast had really hurt... But it refused to have but only a minimal feeling of blacking out in his mind, the blue drug resisting and fueling him and his adrenaline only more.

The horror on Nick's face was quickly there the moment Simon turned around, taking his focus from the whimpering wolf on the floor below him.

"YOU!" Simon said with a low toned voice that Nick knew only meant one thing: He was fucked.

The gun started reloading, but Nick had no time. The tiger roared, running towards Nick now.

The only thing Nick could hear before the tiger's arrival, was the crying wolf under the bed, screaming for his life and never knowing this terror was possible.

"TIME TO DIE!" Simon said, Nick's body freezing on the spot as he knew that he was going to meet his end. His fear overtook his reflexes, the tranqulizer falling from his paw onto the floor when Simon attacked.

He didn't hit him. Nick felt as two strong arms did their work. Two huge paws going around his neck. Nicholas felt as the loss of air came, the tiger strangling him slowly and hard, forcing Nick onto his knees.  
The moment their eyes met... Nick saw the blue shine... The terrifying effect of the drug in Simon.. The predatory gaze of primal ancestors and wild animals. The tiger was biting his teeth together from the instensity of the feeling of his paws around the neck of mammal he loathed and hated. Seeing the look in Nick's eyes, the emerald eyes begging for air and going glossy, the fox knowing he was going to die like this, failing Judy and Oliver... The kit under the bed would have no one to protect him after they were both gone.

"ONLY A LITTLE MORE..." the tiger said with a sadistic voice, knowing that only ten seconds of this and Nick would die on the spot. Nick felt two tears go down his cheek, knowing that seeing the dead, hungry shining eyes as his last sight.

Not Judy, but evil mammals-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARHHGH!" Simon yelled, his eyes almost exploding from the pain he felt from nothing. The feeling of something sharp. The cold. It was much more a slight burning annoyance than anything Nick had manged to do with the tranqulizer.

He felt it on his side, now really burning. Oliver had crawled over to them in the middle of all the glass, using it as weapon. He had come just in time, because the moment Simon felt the pain of the huge shard of glass going inside his ribs, he let go of Nick's neck like a lock opening. Nick felt his vision going white, sounds of only a solid beep.. The sound that he knew from hospitals, the machine saying there was no more heartbeat. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't do nothing but collapse on his knees and gasp for air.

Simon felt himself shake, turning around to see Oliver trying to maintain balance from the wooden lamp, struggling to stand up as he stared at the tiger with hate in his eyes.

"Hnrrnnnnn..." the tiger let out in a growl of death, slowly turning his gaze down to see the wound.

The sight was quite gruesome, the long piece of glass at least four inches into his flesh. The look the tiger made to Oliver, was something Oliver could only wonder. But one thing was sure, Oliver was now the main target once more.

Nick coughed loudly onto the floor, trying to get himself back into fight, seeing only a blur of light that was Oliver trying to stand, Simon having turned away from him.

He did not know what had stopped Simon from killing him just now, but he smelt blood. Lots of it. He just didn't know that it was coming out of Simon's body.

The tiger reached slowly with his paw for the root of the glass, grabbing around it with his shaking paw. With the gleam of madness he started to rip the glass out, giving just one quick pull. The piece was out, causing Simon's face to waver from the huge sting of pain, the tiger dropping the glass onto the floor. Simon started to bleed all over the floor from his wound, but it was not enough to stop him... It only drove him more insane, because now he was not trying to kill them for sport and completing his mission. Now he was fighting for his life.

"OLIVER, ATTACK!" Nick yelled suddenly, having regained his senses and mind during Simon's gruesome action. The fox lunged, kicking the tiger in his leg as strong as he could. The tiger felt himself lose balance in the leg Nick kicked, the tiger roaring as Nick started to hit him everywhere like a wild animal fighting for survival. Oliver attacked at the same time, gathering himself by force because this was their chance.

Oliver lunged towards the tiger who tried to take a swing against Nick in rage, missing just when the fox jumped away from the tiger.

"DIE!" Simon yelled, then releasing another roar as the wolf charged with all his speed to the tiger, kicking him right in his ribs and the spot where the wound was. The tiger reacted by taking another killing swing with his claws towards Oliver. And it was Oliver's bad luck, the swing was too close for him to dodge. The claws were, to Oliver's fortunce, not too long. Though they were long enough to make a deep cut straight across Oliver's ear, slashing all the way to the side and making it bleed, the small tip of the ear cleaved off. Oliver whimpered from the pain, stumbling and falling onto his back against the ground and feeling the burning and stinging pain in his other ear, the blood starting to bleed all over his face.

At that moment Nick yelled once again from anger, doing anything to defend the wolf who had saved his life just now as he realized he had stabbed the tiger into his side. Nick dodged the incoming swing from the tiger, knowing he had to fight as best as he could or he would die. There was no room for mistakes now. The fox kicked the tiger into his stomach sideways, getting no reaction and jumping up a bit to hit Simon staright into his face.

This one hit him right into nose, the sound of cracking heard as Nick's punch had landed perfectly and breaking the tiger's nose just now. The irony of the situation, the tiger once being the one who broke Nick's. Simon yelled once again, now losing control of the situation. He thought that this fight was going to be easy, even if Judy had been here as well... But these two were not going down without everything they could do against drug driven opponent that had strength of a truck.

Oliver now rose from the ground, lunging to help Nick again as the fox was desperately trying to fight against the crazy mammal. Oliver then realized it. He was carrying his own tranquilizer, but so far he hadn't had enough time to put it to use in such small space they were fighting in. But now he took it from his belt, pointing at the tiger. Simon had just finished landing a punch tt Nick's arm, causing Nick to yell and fall down from the impact that must have left the bruise of a lifetime.

"NICK!" Oliver yelled in anger, blasting his own gun towards the tiger. The blast hit Simon this time from the power. Simon falling to the ground same time and holding his arm in pain.

"AARRRRRRRHHH!" the tiger let out, feeling his fur spark up as the shock was much more intense. This time he was almost blacking out. But the blue drug still did its thing, fighting back the natural reaction of his mind losing conciousness. But this time, he was not attacking right away. He now actually fell on his knees, roaring like a maniac and yelled only one thing in his rage induced frenzy.

"YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" Simon yelled.

"OLIVER! MARK! RUN!" Nick yelled in panic, knowing this was their chance. The crying kit didn't need to wait long to realize that the fox had the better idea. Oliver and Nick would never win this fight, it was only matter of time before either of them would get killed by the drugged tiger. Simon's pain endurance off the charts because of the drug.

The small wolf started to run from his hiding place, Nick and Oliver running after Mark as fast as they could, both huffing and bleeding from their wounds. All they could do was try to escape, but the main thing was to get Mark out of here. As they both ran in fear, Simon yelled after them with a bloodlusty tone as he had regained his senses.

"YOU ALL BETTER RUN FAST!"

And Nick and Oliver did. But they were so injured that running was just as painful as fighting, both having at least few broken bones from the scuffle.

And they knew that now... Now they had one hell of an angry tiger trying to catch them... And they had no idea how to find a way out of the building.

...  
JUDY POV ...

"He is behind the desk!" Zac yelled, seeing the bunny escape another blast of her own stun gun, the ram missing another shot and cursing from Judy's speed.

Leon was struggling with his ropes, not getting anything done as the ropes were too tight.

"Damnitdamnit!" the shiba cursed, squirming in his chair and the sounds of the city and strong wind blowing from behind him didn't help his nerves at all.

Doug then yelled at the wolf, waiting for his gun to reload.

"GO AND GET HER!"

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" the wolf yelled in furstration, gathering himself even his condition and sore eyes to fight against the bunny once again. The wolf took the baton from the floor, taking it into frim grib and talking as he started to circle around the wooden desk.

"You know what, HOPPS? Let's see if you think about breaking my tooth was a good idea now?!" The wolf yelled, running towards the dog that was squirming in his chair.

Judy then realized, Zac was going to push him out of the window. Judy knew she could not hide anymore, having to defend Leon and attacking the wolf. Just when the wolf passed the table and was running towards dog who was screamig in fear and thinking he was about to fall over ten stories down, Judy tackled the wolf from the side and made him fall down, yelling and swinging at the bunny with his baton. And it hit.

Judy had managed to dodge the metallic pipe so far, but now it hit her right in her leg. Judy cried out, feeling the sting of it as her small frame fell down to the floor. Doug yelled in victory from seeing Zac winning again.

"DO IT!"

Zac took another swing, ready to hit Judy right in the head and ending this fight, but Judy knew how to time the kick. She hit Zac's paw in mid air, making the finger snap as the metallic stick flew far from his reach and onto the floor.

"MY FUCKING FINGER!" The wolf yelled in rage, feeling another of his bones broken by the bunny's strong leg. Judy rolled away from the wolf, feeling almost a need to cry as the wound in her leg made her limp. And kicking with it also was not the best idea. Just as Zac was about to attack again, they all heard it

WHMM WHM WHM WHM

The loud sound of a helicopter. It was heard very clearly, being very close to them. And it didn't take long for Zac and Doug to realize that Garvia's ride was here. It was here to wait for their leave, but the job was not done. Far from done. The helicopter would wait as ordered, but the two had no idea what Simon's situation was, or when he would arrive.

As everyone was distracted, Judy saw it. In the corner of her eye, she could see the red light, the small sound of a gun activating. Out of instinct, Judy took a jump away from the line of fire, the red blast missing her nose only within inches as Doug missed another shot. Her reflexes and small frame made Doug yell again, feeling like was going mad right now. But then the yell came.

"ENOUGH!"

Judy turned to look at the wolf, him having yelled so loudly it was an order. Judy then saw it. The wolf was standing next to Leon, having not hesitated at the opportunity as Judy had focused on Doug and his shot. The wolf was keeping his leg against the chair, his foot between Leon's legs. The pain of his broken toes pressed against the chair made him grit his teeth and look at Judy in anger with his other eye shut from the big bruise. The pain was flowing all over Zac as he huffed in exhausting, but knowing he had won.

"No more games... No more escaping."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Leon yelled in panic, starting to cry and Judy's gaze turned into desperation, realizing that despite her skills, she had failed. Leon was going to die.

"I might not win against you in a fair fight, Hopps... But you still have failed today... Your boyfriend is already dead and so will this dog as well after one push. It's over..." The dog huffed and saw as Judy started to cry, looking at Leon's fear filled gaze as she knew that she had failed. Doug then spoke.

"The chopper must have landed by now. And I got you in my sights now, officer," Doug said, having the gun at full charge and pointing it at Judy. Judy didn't know what to do, and the only thing she could do was to give a look at Leon, asking for forgiviness from failing them both.

TK. Tk. Tk. TK.

The sound came out of nowhere. Not the sound of the building crumbling and on fire, but something much more close. Something way more distinct and easily heard. Steps. Loud steps on wooden stairs, leaing to the roof were now used by someone. Doug then yelled, knowing it was the pilot.

"You were supposed to stay on the chopper and wait for-"

Then the silence came. Doug, Judy, Leon and Zac all looked at the new comer, their jaws dropping slowly and their eyes widening, settling in what they saw.

Marcus Weston was standing at the end of the curved stairs, dressed in a formal black suit with a dark green tie and golden buttons. He was eyeing all of the mammals in the penthouse with a serious and studying gaze.

He didn't say a word. Doug and Zac... Well, horrified was one word, but it would be making it light. Zac and Doug knew even through the confusion of the situation they didn't want to believe this to be real. They were fucked. Right after Marcus, more steps were heard from the staircase, Steve Levron casually coming down and him being the target of their attention. Judy was breathing rapidly, not knowing what the black wolf's arrival with his bunny friend meant, but the look on Zac's and Doug's face gave away already one thing for Judy. They were scared to death. And if that was the reaction, it dind't take a genious to realize that Marcus was far from liking what was going on. He had not ordered this mission on taking her or Nick's life. Marcus didn't say anything, keeping his intense gaze on Zac, his foot on the chair still ready to kick Leon out.

"Zac... I am going to need you to take your foot off that chair," Marcus said, very slowly nodding from side to side and saying without words that he better not do it. The black wolf placed his hands behind his back formally, giving Judy a small smile.

"... Z-Zac... D- do as he says." Doug mumbled, his voice wavering and knowing that only way they could keep their lives even with minimal possibility being there, was to not annoy this wolf in any way.

"Yeah, Zac.. Do as he says." Marcus warned, not taking his intense gaze off from Zac, then looking at Judy and seeing the rabbit look at him back. Her gaze was just full of confusion, the rabbit breathing rapidly and having small cut on her cheek, clearly having fought with someone just now. And only ones here were tied dog in the chair, Ram with a stun gun... And wolf with black eye, bleeding mouth and ruffled work clothes.

"... DOUG, SHOOT HIM!"

"Really, Zac?" The bunny next to Marcus asked with bored expression.

"SHOOT HIM!" Zac yelled in fear, his eyes wide and clearly having a feeling that Marcus was going to kill them right in this room. If Doug would shoot the wolf now, there would be only Steve left and he was nothing.

Marcus gave killing look at Zac's way, the gaze making Zac shiver as Marcus moved. The wolf started to walk towards the ram very fast. He arrived to Doug with his quick walking in seconds, the ram raising the gun and pointing it right at Marcus's chest. The ram was shivering in fear, his leg's wobbling as he had his gun pressed tightly against Marcus's chest. The black wolf didn't even move his arms, talking to Doug with low tone.

"Are you going to shoot me, Doug?"

The ram didn't answer, looking at the wolf in his calm brown eyes and seeing no sing of fear in them. Only the look of demanding respect. The wolf then repeated the question.

"Shoot me."

Ram didn't still do anything, Judy, Zac and Leon following this situation from the side and not able to say anything.

"Yeah... I thought so." Marcus said with snort of disgust, slowly moving his paw from behind his back and taking the gun from it's handle. Doug didn't even fight back, letting the gun slid through his fingers and Marcus take it.  
Steve walked next to him, Marcus passing the tranqulizer to Steve, the rabbit taking it in his paws with small interest.

"DOUG, YOU FREAKING PUSSY! YOU SHOULD HAD SHOT HIM! YOU BETRAYING, COWARD OF A-"

"If any more... Words... Are coming out of your mouth... I am going to make your death so painful that you could not even imagine the things I do to you." Marcus said, shaking from pure annoyance from even hearing the wolf's voice or anything he said. Zac shut his mouth at that second, swallowing and looking at the wolf as he tried not to piss himself.

"Now... I... I am going to ask you one more time." Marcus said, giving one last look of disgust at Doug's way, the ram falling on his knees and kneeling down.

He continued to slowly walk towards the other way more smaller wolf, meazuring him with his killing look of closing in on his prey.

"Officer Hopps... Judy. This wolf tried to kill you, didn't he?" The wolf asked, stopping his walk and standing next to the wooden table, not taking his eyes off the wolf who was shaking.

"... He did." Judy said quietly, then continuing to talk.

"Marcus... What are you doing here?" Judy quietly asked, still staying on guard and fearing a bit from wolf being so close. She still didn't know his reason of being here, and since he was who he was, it was not likely that it was good thing. But so far Marcus had not showed any signs of attacking her. The black wolf now actually looked at Judy in the eyes, seeing the small drop of blood from her cheek fall down. He then spoke quietly.

"I could tell... But this building is falling apart and the water choppers are finally here to put out the fire. Let's just say that I am here to prevent whatever was planned." Marcus said, then asking with more warmer tone.

"... Are you badly hurt?"

Judy relaxed a bit, feeling like she was finally able to breathe. The wolf felt comfort of seeing that Judy realized he was not a threat, or here to hurt her.

"... Not as badly as him." Judy said, looking at Zac in anger. Marcus gave amused small laugh at the cocky answer, looking at the wolf again. His small moment of a smile went back to his serious expression and tone.

"I can see that... Tell me, Zac... Garvia always told that you were one hell of a good fighter as a body guard. How does it feel that you have gotten your ass kicked by a bunny into even an uglier looking mammal than you were before?" Marcus giving a small laugh on thinking how pathetic it sounded. But then Zac gathered his courage, talking back at the wolf as he was still too far away to stop him from actually doing it.

"I AM WARNING YOU. Step back? As in.. Wait, step closer?" Marcus asked innocently, taking full a step forward and making Zac's leg shake as he realized the wolf didn't believe him one bit.

Judy was about to say something, because now Marcus was just gambling with Leon's life by being cocky. She knew that even as scared as Zac was, he could still do it.

"You are very lucky that she is here, you know?" Marcus spoke with his most threatening tone, making Judy even have chills as the wolf was getting enough of Zac.

"I... If I... If I won't push him out... Will.. Will I live?" Zac asked with a trembling tone.

Marcus was now about to release hell on this wolf, until Judy spoke.

"Marcus... He is mine to arrest... He and Doug belong to the ZPD and they have to answer for their crimes. Don't... Don't hurt them. They belong in jail. If you are going to hurt them, I am obligated by law to arrest you as-"

"Hear her?" Marcus asked the wolf, not even looking at Judy as he continued to talk to the scared wolf.

"You are really.. Really fucking lucky that she is here, you piece of shit. She says that you deserve a trial. A lawyer. A chance to have some kind of life.. Even after I just witnessed you trying to kill her and a dog that is TIED to a chair and not able to defend himself... You are nothing. You are an insect. If she was not here, I would fucking-"

"Marcus," Steve pressured, knowing that Marcus was losing control again.

"Oohoho.. I want to kill you so fucking baaaad right now." Marcus slurred in rage, his voice wavering from the hunger of it.

Zac's leg started to tremble. And at that moment Judy's and Leon's eyes trembled from the moment, Marcus driving Zac to the corner and trying to call his bluff.

ZZKRTHTHHH!

The red light flashed, capturing all of the mammals by surprise. The blast hit straight into Zac's chest, the wolf feeling like his body had just caught on fire and his heart exploding. His eyes bulged as the electryfying shock shaked the wolf's body, making him black out. The wolf fell like a plank of wood, falling straight down on the floor and not moving anymore in any way.

Spooked Judy, Marcus and Leon all turned to look at the source of blast slowly, seeing Steve there. He was holding the tranqulizer in his both paws, the gun showing bars of yellow lights and making sounds it reloading.

The bunny slowly laid the gun down, shrugging his shoulders and talking casually.

"Compromise. Worked out pretty well."

Marcus gave small surprised laugh, amused by Steve just saving Leon's life, even if Marcus knew Zac wouldn't have guts to do it.

"Damn... This thing kicks hard." Steve admired with a fascinated tone.

"Now, mister Langford... Sorry for that one. Time to take these ropes off." Marcus muttered, starting to help the dog with the tied prison. Judy took moment to react what had just happened, then starting to walk towards Steve after seeing that wolf was helping Leon from the chair.

"Oh thank you... Thank you so much, Mr Weston... Did... Did Big send you?" Langford muttered quietly.

"Gerald has nothing to do with this, Mister Langford. I am here from my own will." Marcus said, getting the rope off from Leon's feet.

"Well.. I am really glad to see you..."

"You as well, old friend." Marcus said quietly, hearing Steve talk.

"Here you are, my lady." Steve said with romantic tone, bowing down and handing over her tranqulizer.

"... Thank you." Judy said, having small courtesy even though she didn't like this bunny. She took the gun from Steve, the bunny then talking.

"We really can never meet under pleasant circumsances, can we Officer Hopps?" Steve flirted.

"Just.. Be quiet." Judy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable about the way Steve was looking at her.

"Doug." Marcus suddenly said, having released Leon from the chair.

"Y-yes?" The ram asked with fear, being on his knees and not even daring to look at the wolf.

"Where is Simon?" Marcus asked quietly.

There was no answer. Marcus then spoke.

"I know he is behind all this. Don't lie to me. I need to know where he is. I am going to have a little chat with that junkie." Marcus said with low tone.

Judy then woke up. She woke up to the harsh reality of the situation, being distracted so long because of this fight, adrenaline and confusion, that she had forgot about Simon.

"YOU SAID WITH THAT WOLF THAT SIMON IS HERE TO KILL ME AND NICHOLAS! WHERE IS HE?!" Judy yelled, her anger towards Doug now. Marcus turned to look at the situation, the fact that these two had told that to Judy herself, made him push the question.

"Hopps asked you a question. You have three seconds to answer." Marcus said quietly.

"One.."

"HE IS IN FLOOR TWELVE! He took the small kit with him to use as bait for Hopps and Wilde so he could lure them into a trap! I don't know where exactly he is on the floor!" Doug yelled, the always hard faced and emotionless mammal he always was known to be was far gone. He knew Marcus, and his ways of dealing with things. His temperament.

KKRRHRHHHHHBHTT!

The building let out another sound of breaking down, all of them feeling the shaking of the tower.

"We have to save Nick and Oliver!" Judy yelled, the panic rising in her. She knew how dangerous Simon was and she knew the hate the tiger had for her and her fox.

Marcus looked at Judy, not wasting time as he agreed.

"Steve, tell our pilot to get ready! We are taking off right now!"

"Got it!" Steve yelled, starting to run towards the stairs. Marcus then looked at Langford.

"You too! Move to the roof with Steve! Go!"

Leon didn't waste time to obey the command, rushing after the bunny, until Judy yelled.

"We have to take the wolf too!"

"Judy..." Marcus looked at the bunny, his eyes and expression truly asking if she was serious.

"He tried to kill you and Langford, and hell, plans to kill Nick too. He deserves to be left here." Marcus said coldly.

"NO! No matter what he tried, or what his intentions were, he does not deserve to die! He needs to be interrogated and put in jail, BUT HE DOES NOT.. DESERVE TO DIE." Judy pressured, begging for Marcus to not do what he wanted, because in her current situation, she needed Marcus and his help if she was to rescue Nick and Oliver. And time was ticking. But she had to do her duty. She would not let anyone die.

Marcus looked at Judy for a moment, studying her. She was serious about what she was saying. And it clearly drove Marcus crazy, but also with admiration from how naive as he thought Judy could be.

"... I will do this FOR YOU." He said quietly, giving small nod and then talking to Leon.

"Take him with you. Help Judy to carry him to the roof." Marcus commanded.

"... Thank you." Judy said quietly, sighing from relief.

"You are too good hearted, Judy Hopps... One day it might get you killed." Marcus warned, but not in threatening tone. More of worrying and knowing it was true.

"But that day is not today. Let's go already! The building is getting unstable!" Judy warned, feeling another quake and loud sound.

"Go." Marcus said, agreeing.

Judy started to run to Leon, both taking the unconcious wolf by his shoulders and lifting him from the floor. Marcus followed on his spot as the two took the wolf, starting to drag him towards the stairs.

Doug hadn't said a word, still kneeled next to the wolf and muttering about something of being sorry. Judy was now carrying Zac with Leon, all of them huffing and almost falling down from stumble as the building was shaking again.

Judy then turned to look at Marcus over her shoulder, yelling at him in confusion.

"Marcus! What are you doing?!"

"I am going to have words with Doug." Marcus said casually.

"... You will not-"

"I WILL NOT HURT HIM." Marcus said."I will be right after you, Hopps. I only need a second... Go."

"I-"

"HOPPS. The more you linger the more it is alike that Nick is going to be killed. GO." Marcus pressured.

Judy was quiet, knowing it was true. She didn't hesitate, almost feeling the uneasy feeling. Knowing that something bad might have already happened. But Oliver was with him, right? Oliver is a good fighter.. And he made a promise.

They have to be okay. They have to...

Judy then gave small nod and said nothing, trusting Marcus on this one. Leon and her started to carry Zac upstairs, now dissappering from the sight. Marcus listened all the way through as the sounds of door opening were heard, along with the strong sound of helicopter being on full start after take off. The sound muffled, signaling that door was closed, and Doug began.

"I.. M-Mr. Weston I..."

"You betrayed me. You went against mob honored. You have dishonored this family, and me, most of all." Marcus said quietly, not even looking at Doug.

"P-please forgive me!" Doug yelled in horror.

"I should had killed you the day you were dragged in by Garvia as he was vouching for you."

"I'll do anything! I swear."

"Who was your employer?"

"I DON'T KNOW, THE MAMMAL NEVER TOLD THE NAME-"

"LIAR!" Marcus yelled in rage, crouching down. He got on Doug's eye level, giving one good slap with the palm of his paw, making theram cry out.

"I SWEAR IT IS THE TRUTH!"

"WHO WAS IT!? NAME!" Marcus yelled, huffing from rage as his forehead was pressed against Doug's, his paw chocking the ram.

"I CAN'T TELL-"

"WHO ORDERED TO KILL NICHOLAS WILDE AND JUDITH HOPPS-"

"I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH I DON'T-"

"You know what? You know WHAT? Fuck this." Marcus said, sighing and raising from his knees as he spoke with calm tone, almost like going from heated to cool within one second.

"WHat.. What, what do you mean you-"

Marcus didn't even answer. He took the ram by the back of his green maintainace worker uniform, starting to drag him acroos the room like a ragdoll.

"NOOONONONONON PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Shut the fuck up." Marcus snorted, dragging the ram like he was trash to take out.

"DON'T KILL ME I BEG-"

"Yyyy lyyk at meee, don't killme pliis boohohoooo.." Marcus mocked and laughed like a maniac.

The ram was squirming in panic, looking in confusion where Marcus was taking him. Until his eyes widened. Marcus was taking him to the broken window, kicking the door away from blocking it.

"WESTONWESTONISWEAR YOU CAN'T DO THIS-" Doug tried to cry out, feeling the strong wolf raise him from the floor and taking him by his throat.

"She said that Zac doesn't deserve to die. She never mentioned you." Marcus said coldly, moving Doug closer to the window.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING-"

"You always were without balls. Reeked of a coward... I forgave you working with greatests terrorist of our time... And what do you do after I give you an opportunity to redeem yourself, work for Garvia and become a mobster under my wing? You try to kill Judy Hopps.. You... You try to finish what Bellwether started-"

"I NEVER INTENTED-"

"To turn Zootopia into chaos and misery or trying to burn mammals alive? Bye bye, Doug."

"I-"

"Dumb suicidal ram says what?"

"... W-what?" The ram sobbed in confusion.

Just like that, Marcus gave small laugh, taking final push. The ram felt as he tripped, the flow of air and the feeling of emptiness behind his back becoming reality.  
At that second, he released scream of helplesness, falling down from the window. Marcus gave casual wave of bye bye with his paw after the screaming ram, falling to his death.  
The last thing Doug was, was a fast blur, the burning building and it's side filled with black smoke. The sounds of crowd, the honk of cars... The sirens.

The flow of air... The grey sky and the rain washing over him as he was falling... Until suddenly. All the sounds and sights stopped all at once.

The black wolf turned around, still chuckling by himself to his own little joke.

"Dumb suicidal aaahh.. HAhah... Aaa, that was a good one. I am going to use that more often. That is just wicked." Marcus chuckled, starting to walk after the others now that his job as a responsible mob leader was done.

...  
ON THE ROOF ...

"Aaand we are ready to roll!" Marcus represented with a joyful attitude, spreading his arms as he was walking on the chopper platform, Judy, Leon, Steve and Zac all aboard and ready to go.

"Hurry up, Nick and Oliver are still in the building with a ten year old kit! We have to GO!" Judy yelled, half in panic.

Marcus spoke as he arrived to them.

"How do you know? It has been quite a long time already. For all we know, they might be out of the building by now."

"SIMON LAID A TRAP FOR THEM, AND HE IS CRAZY!" Judy remined with growing panic, then continuing.

"Look, I don't know if they have escaped already because I can't contact neither! The wolf broke the radio with me and I can't even contact Bogo!"

"Judy, Simon is an idiot. Strong, but a clumsy idiot. Nick and this Oliver both have their service guns to stun him. My bet goes to Simon being knocked out right at this moment."

"I don't know, Marcus... Garvia didn't make him his bodyguard for nothin-"

"LOOK, CAN WE JUST START FLYING, because I am going to help them!" Judy yelled, every second away from Nick was making her uncomfortable. It was this uneasy feeling of the unknown. Feeling like something bad had happened to him.

"Judy, look-"

"No, I am off. You will take Leon and Zac both down for the ZPD to handle. Don't come back for me!" Judy said, having enough of this and hopping off from the chopper.

At that moment Marcus actually grabbed Judy by her arm, stopping her.

"Let go."

"Judy. Listen, I am not going to let you go down into that building anymore. You haven't seen it from the outside. I did. The whole beilding is on fire. I have contacts, yes, even in the firefighters. He told me that the water choppers are coming within fifteen minutes, but by that time the floors will most likely collapse. If you go back in there, you will die-"

"IF I DON'T GO BACK IN THERE, NICK MIGHT DIE!" Judy yelled, almost starting to tear up.

"I am going to do everything I can to save him. You know I will. But in order to do that, we need to get another radio for you. We have to go and land. Do you know where Chief Bogo is?" Marcus asked.

Judy sniffed, going quiet and trying to gather her mind, the worry driving her crazy.

"Yes."

"Then let's get going. We are on the street within one minute, Judy." Marcus promised.

Judy then turned around with the black wolf, both getting into the chopper. Steve then spoke.

"We really have to hope that Wilde's radio isn't busted like yours... Because then we are in trouble." Steve reminded.

The doors slid closed, locking the mammals inside, and after that Marcus spoke to Steve.

"Let's not think about the worst outcome possible. Besides, he has a partner with him as well. He should as an officer have a radio as well. With luck, we meet Nick and the others on the ground, already safe and sound." Marcus reminded.

Within second, everyone felt a small lurch in their stomachs, the chopper starting to descend very fast. They would reach ground level with the chopper at this speed within one minute.

"... Weston... WHERE IS DOUG?" Judy asked right at the moment Marcus set his eyes on her, her confused and serious tone demanding to know where the ram was.

Marcus gave amused smile as he came aboard, answering casually.

"He is with us in spirit. It's the thought that counts, right? Pilot, how much longer to the ground?" Marcus asked.

"About fifty seconds, sir." the pilot informed.

Panic hit Judy as the realization hit her, seeing Marcus's smile on his face like he had just been a naughty boy.

"You... You killed him." Judy said with a traumatized tone and wide eyes.

Steve now looked at Marcus with a terrified look, asking if he had really done it, having forgotten Doug as well in the middle of everything else. The look on Marcus's face said it all.

The rabbit gave him the look of "what have you done", because they had a cop on board. Judy. Out of all cops, as well.

"I didn't. He was feeling nauseous and tripped on something. I tried my best to save him. Woops. I'm sorry, I failed." Marcus said with an innocent smile, throwing his paws in the air.

"YOU... YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NOT HURT HIM!" Judy yelled, feeling betrayed and horrified and blaming herself for Doug's death, knowing that she should had never trusted this wolf!

"Hurting and killing are totally different. He didn't get to feel any pain, so I kept my promise." Marcus chuckled.

"YOU MANIAC!" Judy yelled in anger.

"Why does everyone say that about me? It's really starting to bother me." Marcus said, playing hurt and not able to hold in a laugh.

The chopper started to lower at a rapid speed, their chopper passing through a huge hole in the wall, everything broken and in flames. Leon was not saying a word, looking at Marcus and speaking with a scared and dissapointed tone.

"Hopps is right... Killing him wasn't the answer-"

"Oh but it was. Now he will never be a threat or try that again. Now he is an abstract painting on the concrete. An ugly one, but hey, it's still ART." Marcus snorted.

"Marcus..." Steve said quietly, his voice demanding the wolf to look at him in the eyes.

"WHAT?" Marcus yelled, feeling like he was only rational mammal in this chopper.

"You have screwed us... She is now a witness to you committing a murder-"

"She didn't witness anything so she can't prove it." Marcus pointed out with clever smile.

"You fucking idiot..." Steve muttered, not having enough words to express his frustration.

"Mr. Weston... You are under arrest for admitted murder." Judy said quietly with serious tone, moving her paw to the handle of her tranqulizer. She was not playing around. Marcus's joyful mood went from laughing and joyful to dark and serious right away, taking the bunny now seriously as she was about to aim her gun at him.

"Hopps... Take your paw off that gun."

"No." Judy defied back.

The wolf then stood up, mkaing Judy flinch as she started to feel the threat of the situation settle in. She knew that this was worst possible moment ever to try arrest, in middle of all this chaos and Nick and Oliver being in danger, but the disgust she had for this wolf, taking a life from mammal without hint of remorse... It was something she couldn't take. Marcus stared at Judy with an intense gaze, Leon and Steve both feeling like they were about to shit their pants, the situation going from zero to a hundred really quickly. Judy was not kidding around. But so wasn't Marcus.

"Look... Hopps, I like you. I really, really admire your way of wanting to do things-"

"Hands behind your back-" Judy tried to command, not wanting to listen anything Marcus had to say. But the wolf continued.

"But if you are threatening me in this situation... When I was the one to save you, and offering my help to do anything to rescue Nick and his partner... That is quite an insult. You must do your duty, I respect that. But you are not going to arrest me today. Threaten me again with that gun of yours... And I will do something I regret... Well, not regret, but you will." Marcus said with threatening tone.

"... Kill me?" Judy asked, feeling like she had finally dug out the true nature and monster hiding under Marcus' skin. Steve gave a warning and panicking look at the wolf along with Leon, but then Marcus laughed.

Judy didn't know what to think of that, until Marcus stop'd chuckling and spoke.

"Aaah.. No. I will not kill you. Hell, I won't even hurt you. I will never to that. And I know if I would, Nick would hunt me with the ZPD like a wild animal, and I am not talking about arresting. BUT... If you don't take your paw off that handle right now... I will not kill you. I will kill Zac." Marcus said with a clever tone, pointing at the unconsious wolf on the floor. Judy looked at Marcus without saying a word, looking at the wolf in the ground quickly and then talking.

"You-"

"You think I won't do it, Hopps? I will ask this pilot to go higher, and I will throw this piece of mammal filth out of this chopper without a second thought, because you are testing my patience right now."

Judy knew that Marcus was serious. Even Steve couldn't say anything to that, looking at Judy and her reaction. The bunny slowly took her paw off the handle of her gun, realizing that this was not a fight she could win. The moment she did that, Marcus felt his shoulders relax and return back to his joyful self.

"Ah! That was getting... Unnessacerily tense. Whooh. Another day, Hopps? " He exhaled with satisfied smile.

"Uhhhh... Hopps... Marcus..."

"What?" Marcus asked, seeing Steve glued to the window, Judy shifting as well from the tone.

"We have landed."

Judy's eyes bulged at that, the rabbit moving to the window and practically shoving Steve away, all fo them realizing the ride had indeed been short.

...  
NICK POV ...

"RUNRUNRUN!" The fox yelled, having ran with the wolf for a long time now, from hallway to hallway, trying to locate the elevators. But it was all for nothing. At this point, it wasn't even about finding escape. It was running away from Simon, the Tiger's roar echoing in the halls as he was now chasing them on all fours, the blue stuff rushing through his veins as he felt quicker than ever.

Needless to say, Nick ran with Mark and Oliver for their life's, knowing the inevedable was about to go down. He huffed as he turned around from another corner with two wolves, yelling at Oliver.

"HE IS GOING TO CATCH US SOONER OR LATER, AND I FEEL LIKE WE ARE RUNNING CIRCLES NOW!"

"WE HAVE TO GET MARK OUT OF HERE, BECAUSE WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" Oliver said, knowing that the fire was spreading and spreading. They would have to defend themselves once again in an attempt to save their lives and Mark's. The kit was getting tired, having to be carried by Oliver at this point. Good thing was that he was light.

"Well... It was nice knowing you, Oliver." Nick huffed, fearing that the fight was over. He already knew he had broken bones all over, just like Oliver.

"You too!" Oliver yelled, knowing that fight could end any second.

Both of them were passing another corner, hearing the tiger's roars from the halls, but the smoke made it hard to follow their scent. So Simon had not found them yet, but he would within time.

"You... You stabbed him with glass." Nick huffed, looking at the wolf.

"I did." Oliver stuttered, knowing himself that was craziest thing he had propably ever done.

"Well, I would not be here if you hadn't!" Nick yelled back, thanking the wolf anyway.

"Brother... I want to go home..." The wolf cried in his arms, his mind not able to take all this fear anymore. Oliver couldn't say anything back to that, knowing just how horrible this must have been for the ten year old. It would be a trauma that he would never forget.

"I could swear that we passed this hallway alread-"

KKRRHHHHTHTHH!

"WATCH OUT!" Nick yelled, taking hold of Oliver just in time and seeing as the ceiling collapsed right in front of them. The concrete fell down, shaking the floor beneath their feet as the flames spread all around them.

They could see the upper floor now as well, fully engulfed in flames, and the concrete blocking their way to continue down the hall any further. Mark started crying even harder, Oliver and Nick with full panic in their eyes. Oliver then yelled out the obvious.

"WE HAVE TO TURN BACK AROUND AND FIND ANOTHER-"

Until Nick, Mark and Oliver saw it. Simon was at the end of the hallway, raising on all fours and that crazy gleam in his eyes again.

All of the three froze, realizing that there was no escape. Oliver slowly laid Mark on the floor, the small brown wolf running behind Oliver and shaking from fear.

Both Nick and Oliver where huffing, the smoke making visibility even harder, also their gas masks were left into the hotel room they first fought. Breathing was hard, and the situation they were about to face on top... Oliver then whispered.

"Mark... The door on your left.. The hotel room.. Go and hide in there."

"B-brother-"

"YOU HAVE TO. GO AND LOCK THE DOOR." Oliver said, commanding the wolf and trying not to cry as he did so. Because he had the same attitude as Nick had. It was very likely that at least on of them was going to die.

Mark sobbed, giving one last look at the wolf and not moving until Oliver yelled with teary eyes.

"GO!"

At that moment, Simon stormed towards them. Mark did as was told, running into the hotel room next to them, locking the door behind him.

They could feel the heat behind their backs, the fire burning and the concrete still falling down, the building crumbling. Nick and Oliver both felt like time slowed at that moment when Simon was charcing and roaring, the fox speaking quietly.

"If I don't make it... You tell Judy-"

"Nicholas-"

"Tell her I love her."

"You can tell it yourself, after we have killed him." Oliver said, taking determined pose and readying himself to attack with all he got.

Nick gave side look at Oliver, then answering.

"... If we hit the spot you stabbed.." Nick said, readying himself as well, gathering all the courage he had. Will to live is a strong thing. And right now, he knew that if he didn't fight as best as he could, he would not be with Judy again. Thinking about her gave him whole new attitude. I will not let her down. I will return for her. I will keep my promise.

"Ready..." Oliver warned, seeing the tiger dangerously close.

"Jump on the side in one..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" Both yelled, the tiger taking a full on slash with his paw and missing the mammals just by a hair, both managing to hop onto the sides and dodge the deadly attack. But Oliver didn't even get to react when the tiger took another full swing at him, hitting Oliver right into his side and making him smash against the wall hard.

"UNNFF!" The wolf let out, seeing another hit coming right up until Nick used his opportunity.

"NO!" The fox yelled, hopping on the tiger's back and attacking him with all he had to defend Oliver. The tiger felt as Nick's teeth sunk into his ear, starting to bite as hard as he could.  
Simon roared in panic mixed with rage, the pain spiking so hard as Nick closed his eyes, piggybacking the tiger and drawing blood by biting the ear as hard as he could.

"AAARRRHRLETGO!" THe tiger roared, trying to swing and reach for Nick, but his focus went elsewhere when Oliver attacked.

The wolf sticked his finger all way into the stab wound, the tiger's eyes almost exploding as his already fully leaking serious wound felt crazy spark of pain, the tiger taking full on kick against the wolf. Oliver dodged it by crouching, expecting the desperate pain driven attack right away. The wolf started to hit Simon everywhere he could, his fists hitting all over his ribs, the wolf using his boxing skills and trying to do as much damage as he could.

At the same time, Nick bit as hard as he could, pulling back with his head and at that moment, Simon's eyes went glossy, the loudest roar escaping him as Nick managed to bite the whole ear off.

"RRRRRRAAAHAHHG!" Simon roared, going full berserk. The tiger managed to finally grab Nick by his unform and throwing the fox through the air like a ragdoll, hitting him against the wall and downing him.

"NICK!" Oliver yelled out in panic, the tiger focusing his rage on Oliver as the fox was out of the fight, trying to survive a concussion.

The tiger roared like a maniac with each swing, trying to make killing blows and cut Oliver in half with his huge claws. But the attacks were so pain driven that Oliver managed hit after hit, while dodging Simon's. Seeing how much damage Nick had gotten into the tiger just now. His face was full of blood, just like his. But unlike Simon, Oliver wasn't missing a full ear right now. Oliver dodged another attack, giving a full on spin kick right at Simon's wound. The tiger went even more insane, now feeling desperate to land even one hit on Oliver who had the upper hand right now. All the blood on Simon's face made it already hard to see anything, and the pain from the stab wound and all the loss of blood was really getting to him. He wasn't fighting with tactics anymore. It was all pure rage now.

The tiger made another strike, slamming into the wall next to Oliver, and going all way through the wall and making Oliver almost shit himself from the force Simon was putting into his blind attacks.

Simon pulled his fist out, ready to hit again when Oliver used the opportunity, putting his boxing skills to use. He started to give fast and hard jabs staright at Simon's face, hitting full swing right on the nose of the tiger. The already broken nose now getting another full taste of pain. Simon started to realize at that moment, that even in his drugged state and upper hand with his strength, these mammals were not planning to go down easy.

"Take this!" Nick suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

The tiger felt as Nick had grabbed a nearby vase from the floor, it having fallen down among all the other junk on the hallway. The vase crashed into back of Simon's head, the tiger feeling his eyes bulge and Oliver attacking again, trying to land hits. But this time Simon managed to land a full hit against Oliver. The tiger gave a full left hook, hitting the wolf right in his cheek and making Oliver's situation turn upside down, turning the tables as the attack made Oliver taste blood in his mouth. The wolf fell to the floor, seeing stars just now and spitting one of his teeth out from the attack. Nick started to yell in rage, feeling like he was fighting a demon who just woundn't go down. Oliver was crawling on the floor, spitting his own blood and seeing everything go black as he could hear Nick yell in the background, crying his name out and fighting as best as he could.

Nick started to hit Simon right in his wound, giving it strikes as strong as he could, the tiger roaring and trying to use his claws to kill the fox. But the fox was quicker, making a roll to the side and hitting Simon right in the same spot Oliver had hit, the tiger's ribs already covered in bruises.

The tiger cried in pain, trying to kick Nick right in his head. But Nick crouched, hitting the tiger in his leg and trying his best to damage places Oliver had.

"DIEDIEDIE!" The tiger yelled in desperation, feeling the pain grow stronger by the seconds, because the blue stuff.. It was losing its effect. Feeling all the broken ribs, stab wound, and the bitten off ear and broken nose all at once starting to finally make the tiger fall. The tiger now fully desperate to land a hit on Nick just to save his own life right now.

"I don't plan to!" Nick yelled back, fully calculating how Simon was fighting, his attacks now getting worse and clumsier by the seconds.

"RAagh!" The tiger let out, going for a full on vertical swipe with all the strength he had.

And that one hit Nick. And it hit hard. The fox felt as the claws went from his shoulder and down to his chest, ripping his uniform and Nick feeling the chills. The blood started to spill out, the four claw marks went quite deep, making Nick to fall on the ground and hold his shoulder, crying from the pain. He could feel his paw getting wet, the blood pouring out. The wound wasn't deadly...

But it was inflicting more pain than Nick had ever handled in his life at once. He could do nothing but stutter on the floor, sobbing and looking at Simon with caution, knowing that the fight wasn't over.

Nick was breathing heavily, looking at the tiger and seeing that the fight had finally taken its toll. The tiger was kneeling, taking support from the ground with a shaking hand.

He was grumbling, his sounds tired and distant, the fox not hearing his words anymore. Simon felt as blood loss from all the wounds was getting to him, and that the pain was now hitting him like a wave, causing so much pain he could not talk. The blood flowing from his wounds pooling on the floor. Simon's exhausted but still rage filled eyes looking straight at Nick's. But Nick didn't feel fear anymore. He saw that the tiger was done. He could clearly not move anymore, the tiger starting to reach for the wound on his side with his paw and trying to block the blood flow without success. Oliver had no managed to slowly rise from the ground, limping next to Nick very slowly and grunting from the pain, holding his broken arm and looking at the tiger.

Nick slowly turned to look at the brown wolf next to him, their gazes meeting and both panting, the worry of seeing the wounds and state of the other. But they didn't say anything. The two officers turned to look at Simon again and realizing what they had caused, trying to defend themselves as best as they could and protect Mark. Simon was dying right in front of them. If he could get to the ambulance now, he would survive. Maybe. But he had lost a lot of blood and he looked far from wanting help. The same burning hate in his eyes was still so strong, just wanting to rip the two into pieces. But the blue predatory and savage shine of the blue stuff was fading from his eyes, the tiger knowing that he could not fight anymore. He had failed his mission.

"... What do we do?" Nick asked quietly to the wolf next to him, both of them looking at Simon and truly not knowing the answer.

"..." Oliver didn't answer, just huffing and holding his wounds and feeling as the blood from the cut in his ear was falling down his cheek. The wolf then spoke loudly.

"MARK... Come out... It's safe now."

There was about five seconds of full silence, except for the burning wood and hallway behind Simon, the flames getting closer.

With a loud click, the lock from the hotel room door opened. The crying and frightened looking wolf peeked slowly behind from the door, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

The moment Mark saw Oliver and Nick in that horrible condition, and the tiger on his knees in front of them, he looked too scared to move.

"Mark... Come.. We... We have to go.. Come on." The brown wolf huffed, asking with a motion of his paw for the wolf to come over.

The wolf cried out, starting to run towards his older brother with spread arms, ready to embrace him and finally feel safe.

But that was the moment when Nick saw the look on Simon's face. The tiger started to move. His only ear perked up, twitching and listening as the wolf pup was running closer.  
Nick could see as the tiger shifted his body, giving a final roar and attack. He was going to swing at Mark with his claws, mustering the last of his breath and energy to kill the wolf pup that was almost to him. The tiger moved quickly, Oliver's heart jumping when the tiger made his move.

"RRHYYAGHUPH!-" He didn't even get to finish his roar, the fox kicking the tiger in his face with all the strength he could, making the tiger fall to the ground before his attack was made. Mark jumped from the scare, Nick huffing as the tiger's head hit the floor, falling unconcious from the kick. Oliver huffed, staring at Nick with wide eyes, realizing what had just happened. He was so focused on Mark arriving to him, that he didn't realize that Simon was still a threat. But now he was not a threat to anyone anymore.

"Nice try, asshole." Nick panted, looking at the tiger who was laying on the floor and not moving. The fight was finally over.

"Nick..." Oliver said quietly, his eyes then bulging when Mark hugged him, closing his eyes and squeezing as tightly as he could.

"... Yeah." The fox answered with small whisper, knowing that Oliver just tried to tell him that Nick saved Mark's life. But right now that wasn't important. They had to get away from here. Nick started to tremble, trying to raise himself from the ground but failing as he fell down again.

"Wowoo careful..." Oliver said in worry, slowly crouching down even as he struggled to walk as well. He gave his paw to Nick, the fox taking it slowly with his own. Oliver slowly helped with Mark to get Nick from the ground, both of his legs shaking as the adrenaline was leaving his body, his heart still hammering like a wardrum, just like Oliver's. It was miracle that they were alive, succeeding in that with just pure will and help for the other.

"Got you, got you..." Oliver whispered, closing his arm all around Nick so that they were now carrying eachother by the shoulders, leaning to others side. The two still gazed at the tiger on the ground, both wondering the very same question. Nick panted and then gave a small whisper.

"What do we do with him?"

"... Nick... He would had killed us all..." Oliver huffed quietly, looking at the tiger with hate and disgust.

There was a moment of silence, Nick trying to decide what was morally right... But right now, after everything the tiger had tried to do... Nick felt sting of remorse inside him... But the fact remained.. Carrying Simon would take twice as long... And right now... All he wanted was his dear friend and his brother out of this building... And above all... To see Judy and hear her voice again... And keeping his promise.  
After the long silence and staring at Simon on the floor, Nick whispered.

"... Come on... Let's get out of here."

"Yeah..." Oliver agreed quietly, both of them starting to walk away, Mark walking in front of them backwards and looking at them both with huge worry, both mammals looking so ruffled, their uniforms almost ripped apart and blood all over them from their wounds. Nick just gavea reassuring wink to the kit and a small smile, trying to tell them that they are going to make it.

...  
FINAL MOMENTS ...

They now turned from the corner, trying to go the way they came from but seeing the harsh reality. The fire was coming and the ceiling had collapsed as well. In middle of all the fighting it was easy to forget that the building was falling apart every second... And it was purely incredible luck that they had not been buried by the concrete and flames already.

"Other way... Need to move.." The wolf huffed, both of them turning the other way and choosing the only other hallway possible in their sights.

"... Are we... Going to make it, Nick?" Oliver grunted in pain, his voice wavering as they both were limping on, the scared and worried wolf pup urging them to move faster.

Nick coughed loudly from the black smoke, feeling like his lungs were burning, trying to answer quietly and feeling dizzy.

"We... We have to..."

"Mark...I need you... To do something..." Oliver huffed, feeling like he was going to faint soon. And Nick was feeling the same.  
Even if they had survived the hairiest fight of their lives, Simon had somewhat succeeded. Both Nick and Oliver were stumbling, useing the other to maintain the balance.  
Well as best as they could. But somehow both of them had the feeling that they were not going to make it out of the building. They were both so beat up and bleeding, along with not being able to breathe very well. Mark saw them getting weaker and started to yell with a frightened tone, wanting them to move faster. Oliver continued.

"Mark... You.. You have to go ahead... To look over the corners... Find a way out... Because we... We can't run anymore." Oliver huffed, spitting the blood from his muzzle to the ground.

"Mark... Try to locate an elevator.. It's our.. Only way out.." Nick explained, feeling his legs shake and he almost fell down.

"Got you.." Oliver huffed quickly, making Nick maintain his balance. Nick then gave small chuckle, despite the situation.

"That tiger... He really... Gave us a beating..."

".. But so did we." Oliver huffed, giving small chuckle as well.

RRTHHHFF!

That was the sound of quake, the building trembling again and reminding them that they were running out of time.  
Nick turned to look behind him, seeing that the fire followed them already from the beginning of the hallway they just passed.

Oliver didn't have to look over his shoulder to know. They were losing this race against time. But the will of wanting to keep going was stronger than ever, because they all had something to live for. Just when they were about to make another turn...

They saw it.

It wasn't elevator. No, that wasn't it... But after all the dark halls... The dim lights and the fire... It was crazy to see light. Actual daylight. The sun burning right against their eyes.

It was coming from the end of the short hall, leading to some kind of place... The wind... The cool wind that was brushing against their fur right now, seeing the sun... Nick and Oliver recongnized this place. It was the hall that was floodedof water the last time they had went through it.. But now there was no water left. The hall had been broken totally, a huge hole in the side of the building having exploded... This was clearly the place where the whole start of this chaos began. The damage was proof of that.

But instead of seeing that... It was beautiful in its own way. Not the mess the explosion had left, but the view... Being so high and seeing the sun shine through the dark clouds on the grey sky...

And it was still raining. Quite hard actually. They could see so much. Other buildings, the arriving water choppers in the horizon finally here. Mark, just like Oliver and Nick had both stopped, all of them staring at the sight of the city through the demolished wall, seeing it all. They could hear the honk of cars down below... The loud sirens of their own vehicles, the sound of heavy rain hitting the building, the weather only getting more dark... If they would now take a few steps more from where they were... Well, there was nothing to step on. Only huge a drop into the rubble of concrete, tables, chairs and couches all on fire below them. There was no way to go on. Or return back. This was their last stop. It took a while to soak it in, looking at the beatiful sight they were witnessing right now... And the only thing Nick could think about was Judy. He knew that they were not going to make it... And hearing Judy's voice now... Seeing her... It was only thing he could think of. He never imagined going out like this.

Even Oliver could not talk, leaning against Nick and looking at Mark. The small desperation in him wondered options they had right now... But they was very little. Oliver was about to say something... Until they heard it.

"NICHOLAS! NICHOLAS ANSWER TO ME PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Nick felt like his hearth had stopped just now from the voice. It was Judy. The radio on his belt was rattling, the sound unclear but he swore it was Judy's voice. The bunny was pratically yelling in their radio, crying her eyes out. The desperation in her tone was so heavy, and Nick could feel his heart ache just from the tone.. But hearing her voice in middle of all this, feeling like he was about to pass out from the black smoke and heat... It felt like an angel was talking to him.

With a trembling paw, he slowly reached for the radio on his belt and felt it slip into his hold, all the blood making it sticky and hard to grab it.

Oliver was also looking down, knowing he had just heard Judy's voice as well. Mark spoke with a curious tone.

"Who was that?"

Nick gave a warm and whole hearted chuckle, finally managing to grab the radio in his hold as the two were limping down the hallway, feeling their heads spin and bodies ache.

Judy had just began to scream and cry again, yelling for Nick.

"NICHOLAS! OLIVER! PLEASEPLEASE ANSWERTOME DON'T... D-DON'T DO THIS TO ME.. Y-YOU PROMISED TO... YOU PROMISED TO COME BACK TO M-"

"Carrots..." Nick answered back with a warm chuckle.

On the other line, Judy felt like her world stopped at that moment. She couldn't believe the voice to be real. She started to cry tears of happiness, feeling like she had been under water for so long, finally able to breathe. In the background Nick could hear Bogo yelling "Oh thank God", full on conversations starting, and Mrs. Wilde almost fainting when someone told her that Nick just answered the line.

"You sound worried." Nick whispered, giving a relaxed laugh and Judy starting to breathe fast and give small laughs of joy of her own as she was wiping her eyes, her voice trembling from hope as she spoke back.

"Where... Where are you..?"

"I'm... I'm standing with Oliver... We are... ON floor eleven still." Nick explained, just wanting to hear Judy's voice and enjoy it. Because as he turned around, he could see what Oliver was already looking at, Mark standing behind his brother and looking at the the same thing. The fire was coming. It was now spreading behind them, and well... It was only a matter of minutes before it would reach them.

Oliver soaked in what he was seeing, looking at Nick and not figuring out anthing to say. Mark was crying again, knowing that this was the end.

"Judith... I love you." Nick finally said to the radio, with all the emotion he had.

"... Nicholas.. Why are you-" Judy tried to figure out the tone, the emotion behind it... Because Nick was crying now.

Nick couldn't even hear the noise in the background, Marcus starting his chopper and all the other officers hopping on board. Bogo was yelling to his officers to move quickly, Judy continuing.

"NICHOLAS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Judy asked desperately, knowing that when Nick was crying something was horribly wrong. It was the tone of everything is going to be okay... But that made Judy only fear for the worst.

"I am... Looking at the city with Oliver and his brother... It's quite a sight... To see the whole city from this high... Damn... Judy.. I.. Just wanted you to know.. Know that-"

"Nicholas, wait! You are where the building is most dmaged! We are coming!" Judy said, starting breathe from hope as she realized that they were not deep inside the building anymore.

"Wait... What?" Oliver asked quietly to Nick, looking at the fox in confusion, collapsing on the ground and holding his hurt arm.

"Wowo, buddy hang on there.." Nick said, crouching down and falling on his knees, his legs not holding him anymore. Oliver was spitting blood, holding his ribs now and Mark getting more and more worried.

Nick stuttered back on the line, trying to wonder if he had understood what Judy had just meant, the fox looking at the hallway. The flames were going to reach them within a minute if-

WHUMWHUMWHUMWHUM

The repeating sound of a helicopter coming from the distance made both Nick and Oliver alert, both of the mammals on the floor feeling their tired eyes gaze at the beautiful scenery, feeling the rain hit the hallway and on their faces, the cold wind brushing over them as Nick could not believe it to be true, asking again on the line as Oliver looked at him, listening to the incoming sound.

"Judith... Is that..."

WHUMWHUMWHUM!

The helicopter was now seen by both, Mark's face lighting up in happiness as the rescue was here. Oliver and Nick both stared at the helicopter with wide eyes, their jaws hanging a bit from realizing that this was not a dream. They were saved. The side door of the chopper was open, Marcus, Bogo, Judy and many others on board, along with paramedics.

Hailie pointed at where Nick and Oliver were laying, the collapsed hallway a short distance from the chopper.

"THERE!" The snow leopard pointed out.

Bogo, along with everyone else shifted to look in that direction, seeing them there.

Mark was jumping and waving at them all, wagging his tail as Nick and Oliver looked at each other, starting to laugh from happiness, shedding a tear. Nick laid the back of his head against the wall, feeling like he could finally breathe, holding the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Both of the males panted, looking at each other with a relieved smile of victory, and feeling the cold wind blow again.

Nick slowly reached for the radio with his bloodied paw, talking into it and turning his head to look at the arriving chopper and seeing Judy cry as she was watching looking at him.

"It wasn't me who came back to you... You came back to me." Nick chuckled, feeling his ribs hurt and wincing from the pain.

On the other line, Judy was crying from happiness, giving a small laugh at the joke Nick could make even in his condition.

"Get the ladders ready! Get close to that spot!" Marcus yelled to the pilot with smile.

"GOT IT!" The pilot yelled, starting to turn the chopper sideways.

"Oliver..." Nick said quietly, looking at Judy in her crying eyes and smiling at her.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, giving a small chuckle and looking at the scenery of the city and slowly back at Nick.

"... You are one hell of a buddy to have along for a mission, you know that?"

Oliver gave a laugh at that, whispering.

"Well... It's not everyday I get anofficer with me who is ready to bite the ear off from someone to save me." Oliver said, both of them now sharing a laugh at that, seeing as the ladders fell down from the chopper that was right above them now and half inside the building.

And at the moment Judy and her team started to climb down, Nick and Oliver both gave one last look at the beautiful scenery, knowing that this moment was something that had tied the two together as something neither could have guessed would have happened when they first met. True comrades.

...


	42. Peace And Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Finally over. BTW, I'm afraid to say that this is my latest chapter so far, and uploading spree stops here.   
> After this, all you guys have to do is stay patient... Because there might be quite a wait for the next one to come :(

Chapter 9

"Peace and Quiet"

Ah... Now where do begin. My name is Nicholas Wilde. And within just a few weeks, my life... Has been a circus. Not that it wasn't IN ITS OWN WAY before I met a certain bunny... But now the circus is just... Much more colorful than it ever was. Yeah, that is one way to put it. Within two weeks after coming out of the ZPD academy, I have confessed actual love for someone in my life, ever since the moment she entered into it. Instead of all the fears, the biggest one being rejection and disgust, since well... It was something this city had never seen before in its barely thousand years of history. But instead, not only do I find comfort in the fact that she wasn't mad at me for those feelings. No. She loved me just as much. Even till this day, I don't know who to thank for it. All I can say is, life is funny. It can kick you in the face and destroy you from inside... Only to return with the kindest hug ever the next second. Well, years. But whatever, that is not the point. The main thing is that now I had someone in my life that made me see the bright light at the end of the tunnel. She made me feel alive in the way I never had. Everything in my everyday life felt like a good dream that I would wake up some day just to see it all gone.

But it wasn't happening. I know what is real. I know myself and the air I breathe. This is not a dream. Judy Hopps is real. And she is my girlfriend... And no matter what anyone has to say about that, I am ready to fight with teeth and claws for someone wanting to take this happiness and incredible soul from my life.

Well, that kinda almost happened literally. Not only have I found love in these recent times... Within the same month, I have made the ZPD proud... Well as best as a sly fox like me can. It wasn't easy. I have been pushing myself to the limits I had never known before in my otherwise lazy life. I have chased known criminals through traffic... I have arrested mammals... I have umm... Been part of the biggest bust in Zootopia's history, getting my face in the main paper with my team. That warehouse at the Tundra Town docks was one hell of an experience to go through.

What else?

I have... Fought in the garage with my girlfriend for our lives, dodging death just barely... I have met probably one of the most dangerous mammals on this earth right in his office... And instead of him taking mine and my partners lives there and then, he has stated that he wants nothing but peace and to be our friend. Whiskers thinks that it's all a bluff... But I have called a lot of bluffs during my life as a hustler... And I don't think I'm wrong this time. But don't tell Judy.

Then, finally.. We get to VERY recent times. I have rushed into a burning building without a doubt of hesitation with my comrade in blue: Oliver Howlton. My dearest friend from the ZPD and the guy who I feel like after the event... I could really count my life on. When I first met him, I thought that he might be just like others. I never had a very good mental image of cops as personalities. But this short brown wolf is becoming important to me as Mike, Finnick, and Ben... And he is a cop. Well, never mind that, where was I? Ah, yep. I have fought a tiger on Nighthowlers in a collapsing hallway for my dear life, literally biting and clawing just to make sure that I would be back for my bunny. I kept my promise. We also saved my friend's little brother from all the chaos... And just like us, my bunny did her part of her mission and saved Langford, arresting those who were responsible for the crime along with the tiger... I think at least.

That is a LOT to squeeze into one month. April to be precise. The end of it. It's Tuesday. I've always loved Tuesdays. I just haven't gotten used to spending them in a hospital bed.

Yeah, that's kinda right. It was one hell of a fight, just like I told. I feel... Broken all over. Maybe I just should go through how my Tuesday is.

This is the diary of Nicholas Piberius Wilde... Aaand, these are my memoirs.

...

SAVANNAH CENTRAL HOSPITAL / NINE AM / THREE DAYS AFTER THE STARLINE HOTEL INCIDENT

...

The light was gathering into the darkness. It's always this feeling. The small annoyance of knowing you have to wake up. Knowing it's morning already. I love sleeping. Always have. The worst is the smell of all this... Well, hospital. Hospital's suck. But the food was always good.

Nicholas Wilde was waking up in his cozy hospital bed, feeling his eyes tremble as the lights hit him hard.

"Ummh... Just a little bit more..." Nick mumbled, trying to roll onto his side to avoid the direct light hitting his face, but the pain reminded him that rolling onto his side would be a task of misery. He bit his teeth together, giving up on the more comfortable position. The fox started to block his vision with his paw, his head buzzing as he felt like he wasn't ready for this harsh awakening... Until he heard the voice distantly.

"Lights out?"

He could recognize that voice easily. It was Oliver. The amused and warm tone was heard from the sliding glass door, the wolf clearly already high in spirit.

"... Could you?" Nick asked with a mumble, thinking that he was just being saved by a merciful angel.

Just with a simple click, the bring lights went out, leaving the calming and tender darkness once more. The blue painted walls and white floor made the dimness of the room feel even more soft, the fox exhaling from the bottom of his heart as he relaxed and closed his eyes again.

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem, man," Oliver chuckled with amusement, finding it kinda cute that Nick wanted to sleep so much, concidering what day it was. It was an important day for him, but Nick was too sleepy to remember what made this day so special.

Now the repeating sounds of an approaching walking cane came closer, the brown wolf arriving to the bed that was very close to Nick's. The fox heard as the walking stopped, Oliver sitting on his own bedside.

"Wait!" Nick suddenly said, feeling his brain turn on. Oliver knowingly gave a small chuckle as he sat on his bedside, smiling to the fox.

"Hmmm?"

"Is today-"

"Tuesday," Oliver finished for the fox, taking a relaxed sitting position on his bed.

Whoosh!

Just like that, the fox rose up with his back straight, his eyes opening like lightning as he knew he had heard right. Nick started to rub his eyes, a wide smile spreading to his face as his tail couldn't stop swishing against the bed. Oliver then spoke.

"Take it easy now, Nick. The nurse has been struggling to keep us in this one room already these last three days. Don't go dancing into the hallways now or they'll lose their minds," Oliver grinned, feeling happy for his friend, as he had truly waited for this day like no other.

"Has she called?" Nick asked, waving off Oliver's attempt on making him calm down a bit, just feeling so alive again.

"... She talked to our nurse that she is going to be here within an hour," Oliver said with smile, chuckling and grabbing a bottle of water from the nearby table.

"Whuuf..." Nick could only let out a satisfied exhale, a dreamy gaze and happy smile coming to his face as he fell back against his cozy hospital bed. The fox still rubbed his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Ever since the incident at the Starline hotel went down, the aftermath was just as chaotic. Nick had little memory of rescue, just like Oliver. They had thought that death was coming to them in the form of flames, wiping their lives from this world. But instead, their team... The ZPD family, had rescued them from danger just in time, along with Mark.

Everything was just followed by... Flashes. Lots of flashes and images of things after that. Nick remembered Judy, holding the back of his head and Nick just zoning out on her face, the rabbit crying from relief and happiness as she knew that Nick was going to make it, just like Oliver. The nightmare they both had thought would become reality, either of them dying, was shoved away that day. Barely, but they made it. After it happened, another flash hit his mind. His mother, Maria Wilde hugging him and repeating over and over again, saying words he couldn't remember anymore... Flashes of... Bogo giving a look of true pride in his officer... Him saying something, yelling to everyone... Paramedics... After that... Just sounds. Sirens. Cars. Yelling. Cheering. Crying. Everything. Just chaos and a mix of sounds that still echoed in his mind. He... He could swear he heard even Marcus and Steve in middle of all the noise. And Mark... Hearing Mark cry out for his parents, embracing them and telling how the famous fox and his own brother saved him...

And after all these sounds... Absolute darkness. A total blackout that morning. That freaking morning.

Nick had woken up the next day in the local hospital, along with his wolf friend. He felt the woozyness... The drugs, painkillers and morphine... Doctors everywhere. Telling him not to move.

He being so drugged that all he could do was joke about everything and ask questions... Flirting with every doctor around him, making it hard for them to treat him as they tried not to smile at the high on morphine fox.

He remembered crowds of doctors all over Oliver as well, sometimes turning to look to the side and seeing his bed surrounded as well. Both of them had to get a lot of stitches... All he could remember was the repeat of, "They are going to make it."

And hearing that in the middle of all the numbness and drugs felt really good. Their injuries had not been totally debilitating, but there were a few broken bones and a good amount of blood loss... Along with cuts. And A LOT of bruises. They had indeed been in one hell of a fight... And the amount of dangerous fumes they had been inhaling in the burning building... The quantity was not light.

So, that was the first day. The Sunday. The whole city had been on their toes, following the aftermath as the last of the flames had been extinguished and the danger over.

And just like expected, mammals deserved answers. And the first questions asked were of course, to prove that this city was still had more heros than villians.

"Is everyone okay?"

And that was answered quickly. Bogo let Nick's, Oliver's and Judy's names known for their heroics. This was a strike against the many that were still totally riled up about Nick's and Judy's relationship.

That wasn't over. It was still far from over, but to hear that those same mammals that many now hated, had stormed into burning building to save lives without hesitation and succeeded... It silienced much of the outcrying.

It was hard to swallow for mammals that were against Nick and Judy, hearing that despite what they had, they still did more than anyone could ask from them to keep this city and its mammals safe.

The moment Bogo announced the names, Nicholas Wilde and Oliver Holwton, being two true heroes of the day along with Judy Hopps, the media went crazy. Well, they always go crazy no matter what... But to also hear after the settling silence an answer to the question on everyones lips...

"Are they alright?"

And to see Bogo give a relieved smile, barely believeing it even himself.

"I can assure that our two heroic officers were rescued just in time and are receiving treatment and will make a full recovery."

The whole city cheered. They could not help themselves. Because the terror like this took a lot of attention away from the hatred and disgust mammals had for this world changing relationship that was the biggest news in the city before the explosion. It felt like it still lingered in many minds and would easily resurface after all this as the main subject and discussion, no one had a right to show hate at Judy or Nick now. Not after this.

Except one particular ram that was ripping his wool off in a quiet room, looking at the TV and hearing that the fox and the bunny were still very much alive. That mammal was Garvia Defluff... And to hear that his most elite mammals had failed the mission as horribly as they could... It was not easy for him to swallow. He had no true friends left now.

Zac was behind bars, waiting for questioning and possibly a life sentence. Doug... Doug was dead. Simon... Simon was also assumed dead. He had no one. Nothing. The only good thing about this was that nothing could truly tie the blame to him, because no one could talk about it anymore... Except Zac... And he was where Garvia couldn't reach. Yet. Because if that wolf would snitch...

There was nothing that could save him from Marcus's wrath. So needless to say... The ram had never been this paranoid, nervous and on edge right now. All he had to do was figure out what to do now.

The second day came. Nick's first question when he had woken up that second day, that being Monday was, "Where is Judy?"

The worry in his tone after waking from his drugged state, feeling that everywhere hurt... It was a very unnerving way to wake up. Now he truly realized he was in the hospital... Because the first day there he had been too drugged to understand anything at all. Now he was taking the wires of the machines off his chest, ripping them off in panic and falling to the floor, yelling for someone to answer where his loved one was, terrified at waking up into this situation. He still remembered as Oliver yelled his name, the worried wolf having being awake and his senses aware enough to see Nick in total panic. The wolf had raised the sobbing and panicking fox from the floor, hugging him and telling him everything was alright. Nick had calmed down some, but had still been just repeating Judy's name

and demanding to know what was going on. Until the whole herd of nurses had charged into the room, forcing both back onto their beds and hooking them back up to their vital monitors. Nick had explained the situation once he had calmed down, having told them everything was going to be alright. Also, that Judy was going to visit him tomorrow. The fox had begged to see him right at that moment, not thinking clearly because of the drugs in his system. Everywhere still hurt.

... Only at that night, the feeling of starting to have a clear mind settled in. Oliver had been sitting on his bedside, telling him to just wait till morning for the drugs to leave his system, just like they were leaving his. Nick could only listen to the wolf, now starting to take in the fact that this was not a confusing dream at all. He remembered everything. The burning building. Mark. Fighting Simon. The chopper. Everything... And Judy.

And all Nick could do was to trust Oliver's words, him saying over and over again that Judy was going to be here tomorrow.

And that day... Was finally here.

...

TUESDAY / PRESENT

...

"Feeling better?"

That was the question that woke Nick up from his zoning, flashes of memory and events that happened between the burning hotel until this very second were flashing through his mind consistently. He now remembered everything. Well, all that he could. He just had to put the pieces of the puzzle in his mind together. Nick slowly turned to look at Oliver, the smiling wolf studying the confused and wide-eyed fox with small worry etched on his face. Oliver spoke.

"... Do you remember anything?"

"I..." Nick had to get himself together a bit, trying to focus on the question and rubbing his eyes a bit to wake up more. Oliver quietly observed Nick, the fox zoning out in front of himself.

The quiet moment was going on for a while before Nick slowly felt a smile come to his muzzle. Oliver didn't know what to think of that. The fox then slowly turned to look at Oliver, saying it aloud.

"We made it... We saved Mark."

Oliver felt his smile widen even more, feeling like exhaling from relief that Nick finally gained his memory back, seeing the fox was not in panic or on pain killers anymore. He was back to his own self again.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I'm forever in your debt, Nick." Oliver nodded a bit, truly meaning it.

"Is he... Is he-"

"He is okay. He is with my family... He is in school as we speak, propably drowning in questions by his friends right now," Oliver added, feeling warm that Nick really cared a lot.

"... Wow he... Did he really go to school this soon?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.. He is one strong little brother to have... My mom and dad wanted to kiss you after what we did... What YOU did," Oliver said proudly, not able to control how much he admired his friend at this moment.

"Oliver, buddy... You fought way better than I did..." the fox then said, feeling some small embarrassement hit him. He knew that they had won the fight, but only barely. Simon was no easy opponent, that much was true... But if Nick had known how to fight like Oliver, they might had ended the fight much more faster, instead of almost dying in those hallways.

The fox began talking again, sighing and rubbing the back of his head and feeling a sting of pain from the sealed wound. He then continued after biting his teeth together a bit.

"If you hadn't stabbed him when you did I would have-"

"Hey."

"If I had trained to fight just like you di-"

"Nicholas..." the wolf said with a voice that commanded him to quit.

Nick now slowly looked at Oliver, the brown wolf to his surprise standing right next to his bed with his cane.

The wolf shook his head while looking at him in the eyes.

And before Nick even got to answer, his eyes bulged a bit as the brown wolf leaned in, feeling a bit awkward at first.. But he managed to wrap his arms around sitting Nick carefully and hug him tightly. Oliver's head was resting on Nick's shoulder as he spoke with a bit of an emotional and calming tone.

"Shut up."

The fox didn't answer, just going along with it and feeling a bit tense first from sudden physical comfort Oliver was giving, his action speaking more than words.

He didn't need to know that Oliver was maybe shedding a small tear, just not knowing how to thank Nick for defending him and his brother with his life, not truly even knowing them that well. That was all great bravery to the wolf, and to hear Nick still put himself down in this situation with excuses like these, when all Oliver saw was a hero... That wasn't what the wolf wanted to hear or see.

The two had been hugging for a while now, almost a minute in fact. Nick just gave in as Oliver embraced him, just brushing his fur a bit. As another minute began, Nick could have sworn that Oliver breathed his scent in a bit from his neck. At that moment Nick had spoke with a confused tone.

"Oliver? You ummm... You alright?" the fox asked quietly with a confused chuckle.

He was clearly sensing the wolf a bit emotional and hugging like he didn't plan to quit anytime soon. He could swear that Oliver was maybe even crying a bit.

"Oh. Yeah, umm... Yeah," Oliver started to mumble, sniffing a bit and leaning back from Nick, avoiding his gaze. The wolf smiled, giving a small and awkward chuckle as he wiped his eyes a bit, looking to the side.

"Yeah, it's.. Umm... Totally fine. I just.. I am just so grateful," the wolf said still mumbling awkwardly, seeing the curious and gaze Nick was looking with at Oliver, making him blush hard as he did everything to not meet his eyes. The wolf then tried to get himself together, hating that he had to be so emotional and not able to hide it all, unlike Nick.

He just sniffed a bit, wiping his eyes. He tried to clear his throat, managing it as he put a little bit of distance and pointing out at Nick.

"It's just not everyday that someone is ready to bite a mammals ear's off for me and my family... Or take... Well, that," Oliver said quietly, feeling really bad for Nick.

The tone Oliver used made Nick even more confused, the fox wondering what Oliver was pointing at... Until he looked down. He saw the bandages covering something. He started to take a peek carefully, Oliver looking at him the whole time as he did. Nick then saw the whole thing.

His eyes bulged as he saw a huge... Well, yeah, that was going to stay for a looong while. The attack Simon had slashed into him with his final frenzy, had clearly left its mark on Nick.

The wound was going all the way from his shoulder, down to his chest and stopping where his heart was. The mark of four claws went in a neat line, the cut being quite deep. Nick could do nothing but zone out at the wound, staring at how gruesome it looked... Well, not that gruesome but something that would really raise questions if he was without a shirt. All Nick could say in his wonder, a bit alarmed by the wound. He slowly covered the wound again with the bandage, knowing he should have not even looked. That brought his mood down right away.

"... Ow." Nick said quietly.

Oliver rubbed the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. Nick then began quietly, feeling the pain come from all over as he held his ribs, not even trying to touch his shoulder wound.

"How... How badly I-"

"A huge bruise and fracture in your right hand. Small fractures on the back of the neck. The huge and deep wound all the way from the shoulder to chest, causing massive blood loss... Also a concussion with dangerous amounts of smoke inhalation, two broken ribs... It is quite a miracle that you are alive, Mister Wilde."

The unknown voice that had spoken was a female doctor. A cute looking and very young female ocelot was looking at both of the males with admiration, carrying a notebook in her paws along with pen. The female then began talking, pointing at Oliver.

"Oliver, I feared the name was right!" the ocelot said with a worrying tone.

"... Wait... Sasha?!" Oliver asked in confusion, recognizing this girl.

"... You two know each other?" Nick asked in interest.

"She is my... Neighbour... You never told me you were a doctor," Oliver said a bit shyly, not trying to stare at the curvy and stunning ocelot who was looking quite amazing in her doctor's coat. The ocelot smiled back, really liking the sight of Oliver without his shirt on... Even as the situation was a bit awkward.

"You never asked," the female said with an innocent smile, coming closer to them.

Oliver tried to igonore Nick's silent question, his muzzle holding a mischevious smile.

"Your neighbour?"

Oliver ignored it even if he saw, knowing damn well how stunning the girl looked. She was really curvy for being as young as she was, her being twenty-three years old.

"Mister Howlton, you should be in bed and recovering. You have been roaming the hallways this whole morning. Didn't Doctor Macton already guide you to this room?"

"He did... I really needed a soda," Oliver shrugged, giving an apologizing smile to the doctor and walking towards his bed.

"You know, Mister Holwton... You could had always asked for the soda, if your... Need was that.. Big," the ocelot said, and Nick didn't really have to study the expression and pose for long to see that the girl had the hots for Oliver. Nick tried to keep a straight face, looking at the awkwardly smiling and blushing wolf who was adjusting the blanket back on himself.

"Yeah... I umm... Sorry. I'll keep it in mind."

"Just know that you can ask me anything at all if you feel... the need to do so," the ocelot giggled, knowing she was a bit umprofessional but it was hard not to get giddy with two handsome heroes in the same room. The female doctor holding the end of the pen between her lips playfully, getting a nervous nod from the wolf. The ocelot then turned to the smirking Nick, the fox enjoying this situation to the fullest.

"So... Officer Nicholas Wilde... Your condition was quite seviere when you came here. I have to apologize from all the needed drugging and heavy medication we used, but you were truly in pain when you came here, along with your wounds."

"MMMhhh, I have very little memory. That morphine of yours kicks ass. Just a nice hospital meal and I forgive everything," Nick chuckled, leaning back on his bed.

Sasha giggled at that, tapping the notepad in her arms and answering with a light tone. "I think we can arrange.. A suitable meal..." the female ocelot gestured with a flirty look. Sasha then began talking again, excusing herself.

"Now, since you two are awake, I am going to get the doctor here that is responsible for you two. I am also going to call the ZPD, informing Chief Bogo that you two are up as predicted."

"... Thank youuu... Doctor.. Sasha, wasn't it?" Nick asked with a flirty smile.

"Rover. Sasha Rover," she said with a blush under Nick's gaze.

"A pleasure," Nick answered back all gentlemammal like. Oliver just giving an awkward smile and waving at the girl. She looked like she still wanted to say something, but whatever she was about to say would have been something she knew she shouldn't say at work. She then turned around, leaving with the notepad in her paws.

The two males watched as her cute tail danced flirtatiously, Sasha leaving the room in silence the moment she shut the glass door. Oliver finding the ocelot extremely attractive. Only the thought of Hailie helped to keep more questionable thoughts out of his head.

He still hadn't given up on wanting Hailie as his girlfriend... Or even allowing one date with him. He just had to stay focused and talk to Hailie as soon as he could.

Nick began right away. "You should have seen your face just n-"

"Whatever."

"She is in crazy heat, you could smell the scent and everything... Why are they letting females in her state work? She might sexually assault someone with too much morphine to fight-"

"Wow!" Oliver snorted, starting to laugh at that loudly and shaking his head.

Nick just laughed and continued.

"Imagine the poor male, not able to do anything as a girl with a body like that is riding his dick-"

"DUDEDUDE SHE IS COMING BACK-"

Oliver suddenly warned, their fur spiking up as the wolf spotted the ocelot girl walk back to their door. Nick forced his expression quickly with Oliver, both of them looking as the girl opened the glass door and spoke again while looking at her notepad.

"Oh, boys.. I almost forgot to mention that before leaving for your... Evening meeting, you both have to take the ordered pills. Also the use of a cane is highly recommended. Mister Howlton, the doctor is coming in here within few moments once he is done with the meeting upstairs... But I might as well lay the bad news for you right now..." The otherwise happy girl's expression changing to an apologizing.

"I'm afraid that tomorrow we still have to do a small check on your muzzle... You are missing two teeth... And ear... Because IF the ear is infected, we might have to remove more of it... I'm very sorry."

"... It's.. It's okay," Oliver then said quietly, nodding and understanding. But the news were not something he took as good, clearly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wait, what?" Nick asked, in a bit of loss as he realized that he had not even noticed it until now, really rubbing his eyes.

The fox looked at Oliver now, his eyes noticing Oliver's left ear; piece of it was now missing, it being cut clean off from the tip. Nick's jaw dropped just a little bit, him not able to form words to this. Sasha then just gave a small and sympathetic look, closing the door and leaving the silence between the two again.

Her steps were heard going through the hallway, until they ended and Nick began quietly as the two stared at each other.

"I... Dude, your..."

"Not a very charming look, huh? That tiger must have sharpened his claws or something before everything. It... Kinda burns. Feels weird," Oliver muttered in slight annoyance rather than depression, but he didn't really feel any pain in his ear anymore.

For a while, Nick couldn't really answer anything. More than just a sympathetic look at his shirtless friend as he was zoning out on his ear. And once again, the thought of blaming himself rose over other options. His own wound would be covered by fur in time, but Oliver's... cut flesh didn't grow back. It was something that was going to show on him for the rest of his life. Even as tiny as it was. But if you would look at the wolf for a while, you would notice the result of small cut. Oliver wasn't paying attention to Nick's reaction, just biting his tongue while poking his ear, feeling the wound. Until he met gazes with Nick, seeing the fox clearly going to say it. He warned.

"Nicholas, don't even think about taking the blame for this. I warn you," Oliver said, meaning it and not wanting to hear another apology of something he didn't cause.

"... You sound like my girlfriend," Nick suddenly said, chuckling from surprise of how much the wolf and the bunny had in common.

"Whatever dude, just don't... Don't take the blame. You saved two lives that day and you will shut up like I said," Oliver said, giving a warm smile and a look saying everything is okay.

Nick was quiet after that, sighing deeply and knowing that maybe Oliver was just right. But he felt bad, knowing Oliver's wound would be something mammals would ask about often, bringing Oliver to this unpleasant memory every time. After a while Nick then turned to his own self, giving a mischevious grin.

"You know... It looks kinda roguish."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it looks kinda cool.. Girls might like it."

"... Really?" Oliver asked with innocent interest.

"Yeah... It looks badass. Not too bad but still... You know..."

"... Wow... I guess there might be something positive in this after all..." Oliver rolled his eyes with smile.

Nick then felt his smile go away, about to say sorry again still even after this talk, until Oliver gave warning look. He didn't want Nick to go with the self blame train again.

Nick then smiled after noticing the look and slurred.

"You propably want me to say it, so you can come over to hug me again to shut me up. What was that anyway, dude?" Nick asked, throwing it as a joke.

But Oliver just went full red on his face, caught unguarded by the joke and starting to mutter with wide eyes.

"I didn't- I mean, what was what?"

"You want to hug again? Is that what I am, a fox pillow?" Nick snickered.

"NO! I..."

"Like seriously, we would both have broken ears right now if Clawhouser witnessed that."

"UHmmm... Yeah! Uhh, you got a call by the way!" Oliver let out loudly, looking to the floor in panic as Nick was looking curiously and wondering if he was actually blushing. And Oliver didn't know at all what Nick was making of it in his head, that gaze locking onto him and just enjoying seeing him squirm.

"Mhhmm.. What's that?" Nick slurred with a chuckle, ingoring the escape attempt and somehow wondering if Oliver's hug held something he doubted in it, or was it just a random and genuine emotional outburst without anything else behind it. Oliver quickly continued, suddenly taking the remote and feeling very uncomfortable right now, not wanting Nick to see him all bothered like this.

Because he knew that the hug had been way too intimate for two "friends" to have. He had slipped a bit. And if Nick would know Oliver liked males too, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Besides, he had a his eyes still on Hailie. Hailie didn't need to know about his... Likings.

"Yes! Someone called. On your phone. There on the table. Just before you woke up. I answered it. For you. It rang so many times and I couldn't sleep. Sorry." Oliver said the words quickly, tapping the remote furiously in his paw and getting the TV to finally turn on.

Nick now actually wondered if that was true, gazing at his cellphone on the table. He then asked.

"Hmmmm, who was it?"

"... A very angry friend of yours."

"Angry? Who?" Nick asked, now raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't tell his name... He called me a motherfucker," Oliver said then with bored expression, looking at Nick, the fox's eyes widening a bit.

He was quiet for a while and then gazed at his phone.

"Voice of a heavy smoker?"

"Yep."

"Finnick... I umm.. Why did he call you a moth-"

"Because he has been trying to call A LOT. Twenty times in fact. Ever since the news aired and our names were connected to the hotel stuff. Your cellphone has been ringing non-stop. This morning at least. I thought about waking you up but it was so early and you needed sleep. I was annoyed by the ringing so I answered it. Aaand when I told that you can't be reached right now, he went on a rampage, telling how him and your 'homies' have been worried to death trying to get in contact with you. He yelled that I am a phone stealing motherfucker, and he demands to see his 'fam' right away, or he will find me and fuck me up," Oliver said, amused by the fact of what kind of friends Nick had. Even in slight envy, not having lot of friends himself.

"I... Yeeah umm.. That is Fin alright.. But why hasn't he been let in to see me? Or my girlfriend for that fact?" Nick asked, now really wanting to know.

"Your friends are not allowed because the protection program. The floors below us are full of our officers. They are protecting YOU. US. We were part of taking down a terrorist, and once Bogo heard that you and Judy were the targets, and this was all just to get you two, he isn't taking chances of someone coming to finish what he started... Meaning that you are not allowed to leave this place, just like me. And no one is allowed to see you, until Bogo so says," Oliver explained.

"But-"

"Your girlfriend is coming. I wasn't lying about that. Bogo called me this morning and told that she is indeed coming today. As fast as she can," Oliver nodded with a smile.

The fox let out an exhale of relief, his shoulders dropping as he laid his back against the bed again. He then smiled, talking warmly.

"Thanks for good news... After everything that has happened these three very confusing and unpleasant days... I just want to see her."

"You will. She should be here any second now," Oliver chuckled.

"I just... Wonder why she hasn't come to see me earlier... It's three days after all..." Nick wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Dude... You... You really can't remember anything about these past few days?"

"... No. Just flashes," Nick said quietly.

"Well... Those drugs have been kicking your ass as much as it looked then. But your wounds needed much more treatment than mine, so there is that... I guess they just used too much morphine. You just repeated Judy's name all the time. Wanting to see her so desperately every second. You cried a lot too. She followed you here. The first day at least. You were so drugged that you didn't even know she was right next to your bed, trying to tell you that she was there. You were too high. The doctors told her was only getting in the way, and so she had no choice but to leave with Bogo, when the doctors said that they needed at least two days to stabilize your condition."

"... Oh," Nick said quietly, now feeling like shit and a moody expression appearing on his face. That situation he had no idea about. It must have been very sad and frustrating for Judy to witness seeing him like that.

"Yeah... The first day, your situation looked crazy and scary, even after they said you were going to make it. But the second day, it got kinda funny. You were woozing out, all smiles and talking all kinds of funny stuff. I was heavily drugged like you, but I mostly just listened to you. It was kinda pleasant. You voice is calming to lis- I MEAN the stuff you talked about was funny," Oliver corrected quickly, clearing his throat and not looking at Nick, turning his gaze to the TV as he changed channels.

"Oh... Well, what did I tell you?" Nick asked with an awkward smile, wondering what he could have said in his state.

"You should had heard yourself... It was so hilarious. Let me imitate," Oliver chuckled, clearing his throat, trying to slur like Nick all warm and low.

"Duuudde... I got liikehh... One and halff millionn in cashhhh undeergrouundd... It'ssshhh burieedddhhh underrrh thiss cool briiidge wwwheere mee and caarroots fiirst huggeedd... I'm... Totally going to dig that aalllh out... I'll buy usss a maaansioon... Aaand I willlhh treaathh thaat buunneeeh likeaa princesss... I willll makee loott off kiiitss with heeerr anddd bee the best faaatheerr eveeerh... Unlikee myyy fathheeer thhaat I haavee neeeverr seeenn... I willhh neeverr makee the same mistaakheee... I lovee Juuudiithh soo muuuch... Shee iss likheumm.."

"UUHHH..." Nick then said to between, biting his teeth and his eyes widening, wanting to smack himself right now. Because he knew that it was totally possible he said all that... And Oliver didn't know that he was now the only one who knew where his money was, without even knowing it himself. The wolf continued.

"Iiihhh... Like bluberries... And beer... And weed... Jazzh... OH OH Waaithh I got it! Mating!"

"Okay, you can stop now-" Nick muttered, his frightened face turning into smile, knowing that he must have been high as a kite. But Oliver didn't quit. This was one of the rare times he could tease Nick instead of the other way around, knowing that the next one he had a hard time saying, trying not to laugh and blush too; not even going to reveal how much he had committed the next mutterings of Nick's in his head. The wolf continued.

"And by matinghh I mean Judy... Sheee.. Whooo, Oliverhh.. If you would knoooww how it is with herr... Sexxx with her is amazingghh.. I... Madee herrr orgasmmh likee sixx timess when wee did iiitt the secondd time... Herrr moaansss againsst myy eaarr seendd shiverss to meee ass I evenn thinkk about them... She coudlhh even take myy knooot... Allfh of it..."

"DUDE!" Nick said loduly, waving off his paws and signaling Oliver to quit as his smile died that moment.

"You want me to keep going? You went on with this stuff for like... Hours?" Oliver laughed, enjoying Nick's tantrum right now as he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

"Noo..." Nick said in annoyance, slapping his face with his paw. He just wanted to die.

"Nick, saying all that stuff wasn't you.. It was the morphine," Oliver reminded, chuckling and looking at how adorable Nick looked right now.

"I KNOW," Nick muttered, but still knowing that all that he had said... Was kinda true. That was the most embarrassing part.

The silence between the two went on for a while, neither of them saying anything.

Oliver then spoke quitly, trying not to blush as he wondered if he really should ask. It wasn't any of his bussiness.. But he still just couldn't get his mind out of it.

"Nick... Mrhm... can I.. Ask you something? Did you really... Ummm..."

"Did I what?" Nick asked quietly, just wanting to ban morphine from the city for making him reveal his secrets and personal things with his coworker like that without shame.

"Have you... Like... I just don't know if I should ask-"

"Oliver, just ask. Only promise one thing... Anything that I... Said in my state..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell it to anyone else."

"... Why noot?" Oliver asked, feeling a smirk growing.

But at this point, Nick really meant it. He slowly turned to look at Oliver with a serious gaze, begging for him to understand how much he wanted no one to know. Oliver studied Nick's face, his chuckles and smile dying as he realized Nick was serious. Oliver dropped his teasing, answering quietly.

"... I promise, Nick. I won't tell anyone what you have said in this room. It was all drugged talk anyway. Right?" Oliver asked, now smiling a bit.

"... Yeah... Thanks," Nick said, Oliver seeing the fox relax. Nick then began.

"So... What was the question you wanted to ask?" Nick asked after a while.

"Did you really have... Sex with Hopps?" Oliver asked now, his tone becoming awkward towards the end as he realizing that he seriously just asked that. But he just couldn't stop his interest.

He was always interested about hearing other's sex stories. And Nick had claimed being in bed with the most famous mammal in the city. And the fact that she was a bunny and he a fox made it even more interesting to hear. Unlike many, he didn't shun or judge Nick about being the first known mammal with a prey. He was just very interested, full of questions that only he could get an answer to. Nick knowing Oliver was not going to tell anyone.

Nick went quiet, taking his gaze to Oliver and raising an eyebrow as a wicked smile came to his face. Judy would kill him for this but this was just too much fun.

"MMmhhhh, did you really just ask that? You? Out of all the mammals?" Nick held his laugh.

"Why would I not ask... That?" Oliver blushed, his eyes widening and knowing he had gotten himself into a trap again.

"Because you are like... Well, Oliver."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Well, I have been asked that very same question by Finnick, Ben and.. Well, anyway. My childhood friends. I told them nothing... I have known them for eighteen years now... Oliver, how long have we known each other?"

Oliver was quiet for a while, wondering where Nick was going with this... And for what first came to his mind, Nick was hinting Oliver was not allowed to ask such personal questions, knowing him such a short time. Oliver then began, looking down and sounding apologetic.

"I'm sorry... Yeah, I shouldn't have asked.. It was innapropriate. I am not a friend to you. We don't know each other that well.." Oliver muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Nick felt a slight annoyance, nodding his head from side to side and smiling.

"Oliver, that was not what I meant. Just... Humor me here. Just tell me how long have we known each other?"

Oliver now looked at Nick, his genuine smile and expression making him confused as he counted the time in his head.

"... Seven months."

"Seven months... And six of those were in the ZPD academy. All we did during those times was workout together, run obstacle courses. Play cards and what? Just all this small typical stuff. Nothing serious."

"... Yeah-" Oliver began quietly, getting more and more confused because he was not understanding where Nick was going with this.

Nick was still smiling and clearly enjoying Oliver's confusion.

"And within only this one month, us working under the same roof... I have gotten to know you more within that time than I did in academy. I am honest with you. I never thought we would become friends, or even see each other after the academy. Because I am very... Just.. I choose my friends carefully. For my whole kithood, I've only truly had four good friends. Finnick, Ben, Mike and Flash... I just... I am not used to this... Or even the mammals I ended up meeting before I joined the ZPD," Nick said, the smile quietly going away from his face, the fox actually becoming serious and really thoughtful, now that he went on with all this in his head. He continued, seeing Oliver really listening to him now.

"I never wanted cop friends. I NEVER even thought I would ever become friends with anyone who was a cop once I joined, besides... Well, Carrots. But after seeing... Just observing everyday... Seeing what kind of mammals I was dealing with.. Luke, Rasheed, Hailie, Benjamin, Delgato, Ivan... YOU. Oliver... I just didn't know how to cope with all of it... I like all of you. I really do... And it confuses me. For the first time I actually want to be friends with mammals around me. I feel like I belong... And to only not think that all this comrade talk with us in the ZPD wasn't just all friendly formalities and such stuff.. But to see mammals really live up to it." Nick now even felt the slight annoyance twist his stomach once again as he tried to not suddenly get emotional, really meaning what he said.

He never talked like this... Not often at least... Truly saying what he meant.. But Oliver was a good listener... It was somehow easy to talk to him, just like Judy. The wolf was listening every second, gazing at Nick with a small smile as the fox went quiet for a while, avoiding Oliver's gaze and looking at the beeping monitors next to him. Wondering where he was going with all this, even with himself. The fox then controlled himself and his tone as he tured to look at Oliver with side glance, finishing his point.

"If you think... That after everything we have gone through within this one month.. After all the support you have given me and my girlfriend... And all that, you know, stuff..."

Nick then now smiled, really meaning this last part.

"You saved my life. You were ready to risk your life to save mine back there, just like Judy has done to me several times... And if you really think I wouldn't consider you as my friend... After all that... Well, I wouldn't even deserve you as my friend, Oliver," Nick said with a genuine smile, nodding to the wolf, Oliver speechless. He just smiled back, not knowing what to really say to that. But really, it felt like there was no need for any. Just this moment itself made both feel warm, Oliver knowing that Nick held him as more important than he even knew. The brown wolf just looked at Nick, then down at the floor as he felt the intense eye contact continue until both started to chuckle and feel awkward. As the silence lingered, Oliver then raised his head up, continuing.

"So, did you have sex with Hopps or nah?"

"HAHahahh!" Nick let out, both starting to laugh at that and the fox shaking his head, wiping a tear of laughter out of his eye as he continued, trying not to laugh.

"Aaahh... Did I have sex with her?" Nick started to think, just teasing Oliver at this point. The wolf didn't chuckled anymore, now paying attention.

"Yes, yes I did," Nick finished, a small and smug smile from saying it aloud.

Oliver went quiet, his ears going into airplane mode as he wondered how to continue with his question, now that he got an answer.

"So... It umm... How did it go?" Oliver asked quietly.

"... Well, it starts when a male takes his-" Nick started sarcastiacally with a smirk.

"Dude. Whatever. I know how to have sex," Oliver said, rolling his eyes with a small blush as the fox was making fun of him.

"... It went... Well."

"... Just... Well?"

"I... Well, I honestly didn't know it would work out... I had come to terms with the idea way before even... You know... I honestly believed that I could never mate with her, even if we would be together... And I really was okay with it. I just love her. More than anything. And even if I could never have sex , I would still want to live the rest of my life with her. I had accepted the fact in my head that even if we could never do it, I would never let if affect what we had. I just wanted her to be mine. I could have lived without... You know," Nick said with a smile, running his thumbs around. Oliver listening and sounding very surprised hearing that. Because Nick overall just... Felt like a frisky mammal, I mean, it was all over him.

But hearing this made Oliver stare at Nick with a confused gaze. Oliver didn't really know how to continue anymore with the subject, seeing Nick just stay quiet. Oliver then continued, asking if he understood right.

"So you are saying, that you would have still... Been with her your whole life even if you two could not have..."

"Yeah. Totally. That is how much I love her," Nick said with an honest tone, smiling at Oliver.

"... Does she know... This?" Oliver asked carefully, smiling back, really admiring what Nick was saying. Nick then chuckled and spoke quietly.

"She does."

"... Well, I am glad for you two that... You two still managed to... You know," Oliver said, knowing it must have been quite a relief as a male.

Nick then exhaled with dreamy smile and chuckled.

"Ohhhh, if only you knew.. When we do it... It's just... Whuuf... I don't have words to even describe it, dude..." Nick said with a warm hum, laying on his back and staring the ceiling.

"That... Good, huh?" Oliver asked, trying to hold his small pervy interest at bay, wondering if he should ask anymore, feeling his face burn a bit. Because judging by Nick's face, it must have been quite an experience.

"Yeeeaah... One way to put it," Nick smirked, looking at Oliver and trying to hold his laugh as he saw how much Oliver was actually interested.

But Oliver knew that he maybe shouldn't push anymore questions, coming out as a perv. He then just continued, changing the subject. Nick could see Oliver's smile and blush turn into a more serious expression, the wolf turning to look at the TV.

"Ever since Hopps visited you that same day, having to leave because of... You know, your condition. I have seen her on TV a lot. The media really has milked everything they could out of her and Bogo these last few days. That is propably the most reason why she couldn't visit either, along with... You know, you talking all crazy and not even knowing where we were."

Nick then just looked at Oliver, looking at the floor and talking.

"She must have been exhausted by all this... I can't wait till she gets here."

"Well... You know that you are in luck now."

"Hmmm?" Nick asked quietly.

Oliver only nodded his way, looking with side glance towards the place where the nurse had last came through to check on them. Nick didn't understand at first, gazing at Oliver. Until his ears twitched, hearing the familiar, careful voice ask from behind where he was looking, the voice aimed right at him.

"... N-Nicholas?"

Nick's eyes widened as he turned around fast, sitting on the side of his bed and gazing over his shoulder and seeing her.

Judy was standing at the opening of the sliding glass door, the bright yellow light cutting into the bluish and still slightly dim room; her fur bright as she stood there in her uniform, looking right at the fox into his eyes. And the moment she saw Nick give breath like he had held air, the widest, most loving smile spreading on his face as he shook a bit. Judy felt her eyes getting glossy, seeing that he was back to his own self: healthy and well. She let out a small laugh of true relief, at that moment, starting to feel tears running down her cheeks as she saw the fox move down from the bed, ready to come to her.

Oliver could only follow from side, the two not even knowing anyone else in the world beside them at this moment. The bunny ran these few steps just like Nick, the fox limping a bit because of his recovering wounds.

She reached Nick within a second, the bunny jumping to stand on Nick's feet as the fox let out a sob with a smile of true happiness, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Judy did the same, just pressing herself into his embrace as much as he could, both of the mammals leaning in at the same time. Just like that, both huffed air heavily through their noses, starting to kiss each other with passion. The relief of this safe reunion settling in as they both closed their eyes and just smiled.

Oliver tried not to get a bit emotional himself, just watching the sharp ray of the hallway light dance against the two lovers, both just sobbing and holding each other tightly. Kissing like they had not seen each other in forever, finally reuniting together. As this went on, the brown wolf felt a bit awkward as he knew that this was not going to stop anytime soon, both surrendered to their feelings. He raised himself from the bed, starting to walk slowly from next to them, giving an awkward chuckle as he passed them.

"I'll... Give you two time... Going to grab a soda... Or something," he muttered. Nick giving a small nod and chuckling, just kissing Judy deeper.

The wolf gave one final longing look at the two, starting to limp down the hallway with his crutch toward the soda station.

As the two had kissed for a long while, they finally gasped for air and leaned out. Both of them felt a bit woozy, still just smiling warmly as they looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything. During this whole time, it felt like they didn't need words. Just holding each other and knowing they were finally safe was the only thing they wanted to feel. The fox just started to brush his thumb over the bunny's cheek, drying the tears off and chuckling, whispering to her.

"I promised I'd come back for you."

Judy didn't even answer, just laughing and wrapping her arms around him again, hugging the fox with her head resting on his shoulder. Nick then continued.

"... I guess I scared you a bit there."

"... You have no idea," Judy said quietly, just wanting to feel him right now. Nick then continued, the small silence between them once again broken as Nick was just enjoying this hug.

"Oliver told me... That when I arrived I was in pretty bad shape."

"... You were," Judy said quietly.

"I must have been really injured... I only remember bits here and there."

"It was a miracle you two were alive..." Judy said quietly, leaning out and placing her paws on his shoulders, looking at him with a warm gaze.

"Carrot's... You... What happened to your face?" Nick suddenly asked, seeing the small band aid on her cheek.

Judy gave a giggle, looking at Nick, having being wrapped in bandages all over. One huge bandage traveling all way from his shoulder to his chest, the fox having sealed it again after seeing it himself. Judy shook her head, her paw running along Nick's chest as she worriedly looked at Nick, knowing from reports she was given just how many injuries he had.

"I should be asking you that... Nicholas... Mark... Oliver's brother... He told us everything," Judy said quietly.

Nick was quiet for a while, not knowing how to feel about that. For the ten-year-old, it must have been horribel to go through again, describing everything he had seen that day. Judy then slowly ran her paw on his arm, over the huge wound that the tiger had caused. Judy then continued.

"He was... Simon wasn't there with you two... When we came for you... He-"

"We left him in there," Nick said quietly, not going to sugar coat it for her. Judy didn't say anything, studying Nick's eyes and expecting Nick to say more than just that. The fox sighed and continued.

"He tried to kill Mark. He was also losing lot of blood, just like us... He fought like a maniac... And Oliver was the only reason I am alive right now. I don't know what Mark has told you all in detail... But I have never fought like I had to that day. Oliver and I did everything we could to protect each other and Mark. We were so close to dying many times. We really were. He had his whole system full of the blue stuff we have been tracking this whole time. He was strong. Really strong... He had no mercy for us... So we didn't either, not after what he did. We left him there to die, or we would have died carrying him. The flames were all over. There was no saving him, Judith," Nick said with a serious tone.

"... I believe you," Judy said quietly, knowing that this was a death she had to come to terms with... Because after what the tiger did to them... And could have possibly done to many inside the hotel... Bogo would have most likely thrown him off the helicopter himself. Or Marcus. Or even her...

"And you... Are not-"

"No. I'm not... I will... I have to live with it. We can't save everyone..." Judy whispered quietly, feeling sad she had to say that, knowing it was true.

"... Nor do all deserve to be saved," Nick said quietly, wondering if he was pushing. But he meant it too... Just like Marcus.

Judy looked at Nick carefully, but to Nick's surprise she didn't answer. This was just something she felt too tired to talk about.

Just like that that, she hugged Nick again, just thanking the heavens that he was here, alive and well. Nick gave a warm smile at that, continuing to talk as he started to brush her ears.

"Did... Did they say when I would be... Ready to get out of here?" Nick asked quietly... He just... He wanted to go home with her so much after all this. To finally breathe.

"... Thursday," Judy said quietly, smiling now.

"NNhhhgg... Two days... Well... At least I have Oliver as company here," Nick chuckled, continuing.

"Hey... He told me that these last days have been... Messy?" Nick asked, wanting to know.

"... Mildy put," Judy said quietly, sounding really frustrated.

"Tell me," Nick said quietly.

Judy sighed and talked.

"Ever since we left that scene, things didn't settle down. It was firetrucks, screaming civilians, and falling building parts everywhere. It was crazy. And so many injured mammals... And after a whole two hours of that, you being already in hospital, I demanded from Bogo to be with you as soon as I could. He didn't even argue. He told me that Hailie would take me there in a patrol car. He said that all the available officers are going to join me at the hospital, knowing this was a personal attack. Firemen, the water choppers and paramedics were everywhere... And our job was about to be done. But when I came... You and Oliver were..."

"..." Nick didn't say anything, knowing how gruesome it must have been, seeing him all bloody, screaming for her to be there, everyone holding him down and giving him drugs and sedatives, making him delusional... Judy then continued.

"I went downstairs after they told me I was just a distraction... And only to arrive in middle of media mob. They were all over the entrance. Hundreds of them. And I spent the whole rest of the day there... Just answering questions and talking... While I could only think about you."

Nick gave a sympathetic look at her, just listening.

"The second day was even worse... I wanted to see you.. But this time Bogo was the one not letting me in, telling me you are not in the condition to talk to anyone. The doctors said you needed rest... And I... I had to go and do a freaking public interview in the city about the events happening... When I wanted to do something that mattered much more... I wanted to dig information out of Zac."

Nick was listening, but then backpedaling a bit, wondering what Judy was talking about.

"Wait... Who is Zac?"

Judy at that moment forgot just how much Nick and Oliver had to be updated on what had went on with her, while they were fighting inside the building. The bunny stared at the floor wondering how to explain herself and the whole thing, but then just collecting her breath to say at least something.

"I will explain once we get out of here... Simply put... Marcus saved me from the building."

"Wait... you mean Weston?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... It was his chopper that came to pick you up with... He saved all of our lives.. Mine, Langford's, yours, Mark's and Oliver's... As much as I hate to admit it," Judy cursed, feeling the sting of annoyance by the fact that... She couldn't help but to feel that ZPD owed Marcus now.. They truly did. And all Judy could think was that Marcus had to have some kind of motive behind his actions.

Nick was still just as confused, shaking his head and wondering what on earth had happened truly that day.

"Just.. I know it all sounds crazy and doesn't make any sense... But I will tell you everything with Bogo... Once we get out later today."

"Okay... Wait... What do you mean today, fluff? You told me that I am only free to get out after two days," Nick said, confused again.

"Well... You will be returning to the hospital tonight... But we still have something we need to do... Now that you are back to yourself.. We have still have a meeting to be at, just like was promised," Judy said quietly, knowing that Nick was not going to like this.

"What meeting? What are you talking about, Carrots?" Nick asked, not liking the expression on Judy's face at all.

Oliver then suddenly spoke. The moment the shirtless and bandage covered wolf was standing at the doorframe with the doctor behind him, the soda can in his paw, both looked at him.

"Nick... She is talking about us getting dressed and getting ready for the mob meeting," Oliver said, rolling his eyes and continuing.

"I forgot to tell you. Bogo called about it this morning. Everyone is coming," Oliver said quietly, just not liking the vibes of it at all.

"Mob meeting? What kind of mob-" Nick began, not liking where this was going at all. He had completly forgotten in the middle of all this.

Judy began quietly.

"It was the meeting that was agreed to by Marcus... For releasing his worker, Alex. Don't you remember? This is the meeting where he promised to tell us all about the nighthowler serum, among other things... And also answer our other questions. This meeting is the one that could lead to anything. Good or bad... I don't really know. Bogo thinks that it's only the talk before a war... But Gerald will never allow that happen... He invited the ZPD, Marcus and his... Mammals... To join him in his mansion to have this long needed discussion and... Finding closure."

Judy didn't even get to explain when Nick felt his eyes widen by the second, starting to speak back worriedly and frustrated.

"NO."

"... They have food. You like food," Judy let out to both of the males surprise.

Nick was quiet for a while, shaking his head and talking back.

"Carrots, that was adorable, but as much as I LOVE FOOD, I don't like this. At all. It might be a trap-"

"Gerald assured by his honor that nothing will escalate under his roof-"

"HE IS A MOBSTER-"

"HE IS MY FRIEND. AND I TRUST HIM. I TRUST HIS DAUGHTER. YOU DO TOO," Judy added, just trying to desperately make her point. She really wanted Nick to come.

Oliver looked at Nick, the fox looking back and sighing as he just wondered when this circus would be over.

Nick wondered what Oliver thought, looking at him in question.

"Don't look at me, dude. I don't like it either. I am just there for protection... And in case they have cheese rolls," Oliver added with a small side smirk.

Nick chuckled, the bunny rolling her eyes as Nick added.

"They could be poisoned. He could just nicely kill us all at that dinner and take over the city."

"I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that, Slick," Judy said scoldingly.

"It does sound kinda clever," Oliver added, giving Nick some backup.

Judy suddenly turned to look at Oliver, after the wolf questioned something.

"Hopps.. Umm... Have they made a full counting yet?"

"Huh?" Judy asked, not understanding the question.

"About... The victims... Of the building," the wolf asked worriedly.

Judy was quiet, now feeling a bit uneasy. Because she knew that someone HAD to die in that building, in an attack that large. It was impossible for everyone to survive that.

"No... We... We get the reports within a few days... The last of the fire was put out yesterday," Judy said quietly, not even wanting to think about it.

This all really had been a nightmare.

"Oliver... Now that you are here," Judy said quietly, brushing her arm and distancing herself from Nick.

The fox didn't know what to make of that sudden act, the bunny of his now looking at the questioning wolf and walking towards him.

Oliver tensed up a bit, wondering why his leader was coming toward him with such a determined but still a bit shy demeanor.

She stopped just a bit away from him, her head leveled on his chest and the bunny leaning in, not caring if he was shirtless right now. She just tried to be careful not to touch his wounds, hugging the wolf suddenly. Oliver felt his eyes widen as she did that, Nick now understanding why Judy did that. Oliver was looking a bit alarmed, looking at Nick and not understanding why he was just smiling back warmly.

"Thank you... For protecting him," Judy whispered quietly, the wolf now relaxing his shoulders a bit and giving an awkward chuckle, not really soaking in that such a famous mammal was hugging him like this.

"I... Did jusr as you told... Commander Hopps," Oliver said respectfully. Judy let go of Oliver, leaning out and holding his paw.

"I know... Thank you," Judy said emotionally, just clearly wanting Oliver to know how much it meant to her.

Oliver didn't really know what to answer under that gaze, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He just stuttered back, seeing a smiling fox follow this show from side with interest.

"N-no problem..."

Judy just smiled back, thanking him quietly one last time and nodding.

She turned around, walking over to Nick again. She booped his nose, having a mischevious smile on her face as she spoke.

"I want you to wear something nice. Something that... Fits you. I AM TALKING ABOUT THE TIES TOO, MISTER," Judy giggled.

"Mmhhhmmmmmmrh! Fine," the fox muttered.

"When will they pick us up?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Evening. Six o'clock. The meeting might even take five hours," Judy said, knowing it was going to be... Well, one colorful evening.

"... Only if I get to drive," Nick said, laying his arms in akimbo.

"No. You are injured, Nicholas."

"Mrhrhh.." Nick growled, cuasing Judy to hold her laugh in because of the grumpy fox.

But then her expression changed. She felt a bit awkward now, looking down at the floor and wondering how to say something. Nick noticed right away something was wrong, reading her body language as always.

"Carrots."

"I-"

"Carrots, what is it?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"I am not... Umm... Driving either... Your... Your mother will. She... She was invited too... By Gerald himself.  
She will umm.. Pick you both up with her car... I will come with Bogo and others."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"


	43. Welcome to my mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an... Entertaining event.

VOL 2

Chapter 10

"Welcome to my mansion"

...

"Somehow... I just can't help but to have a bad feeling about this."

That was Oliver talking with doubt and hesitation in his tone, looking out of the window.

It was clear that the two mammals among him thought about the very same thing as the huge metallic gates of Big's manor opened up in front of them.

Maria, also known as Nick's mother, was driving a car with her son and his friend in blue currently in the backseat, heading to the meeting everyone had waited for.

Nick could not help but to bite his teeth together, still wincing from the lingering pain in his body, it there to remind him of the beating of a lifetime.

The vixen started to drive inside through the gates, Raymond and Kevin standing on both sides of the entrance. Standing there formally, gazing at the new comers with a small interest, but not exactly their car. Behind the Wilde's vehicle, there was more mammals arriving. Behind Nick, there were four cop cars following right after them.

Even if this meeting had been sealed by Mr. Big's honor to be a peaceful meal and discussion, the ZPD wasn't stupid. They knew that this meeting was out of the ordinary, the whole night feeling uneasy and full of tension. Because unlike most times that Judy had dined here, now there was something different in the room. The fact that it was going to be full of mammals within a minute, each of them belonging in jail. Roy was known to be present as well, and the ZPD was truly going to have to bite their teeth on this one.

Big had made it clear that there was not going to be violence, arrests or even firearms allowed under his roof. This night was going to be something special.

All these mammals of importance under one roof... It just felt unreal. Bogo, Luke, Nick, Maria, Judy, Oliver, Hailie, Gerald, Fru, Judy, Rasheed, William, Leon, Marcus, Steve, Zed, James, Jones, and Roy... All these mammals in one room... So it was needed to say that this felt like a bad idea. AND MOST OF ALL... Garvia. He was promised to be there as well.

Maria continued on the road, looking at Nick and Oliver through the mirror. She could see the expression on both of their faces, looking alert and nervous without their tranquilizers. It was clear that events of the last few days had left them in some healthy paranoia, just feeling anything could go down at any moment. A mindstate that Nick had never expected to experience when he first joined the force. Now he truly know how and what his job was going to be like. And truly, he didn't care about this visit at all. What he wanted was... Peace. Time out. He wanted to see his friends, Mike, Ben and Finnick. He had been with them on the phone the whole evening. And to hear how terrified and worried they had actually been, even the toughest fennec fox Nick knew being a bit emotional and demanding that they would meet... He really felt like he needed a vacation and to have time with mammals important to him. He wanted to be in bed, making love with his girlfriend. He wanted to be hanging out at his friends, playing games on console or going on a road trip, inviting Oliver along too. He wanted to spend time with his mother, now feeling like these events of these last days demanded more time together, as crazy as it sounded. He wanted to be relaxed, laying on the couch with Judy in his arms, watching some movie and eating takeout food while talking about their future together.

He just... He wanted away from all of this. And he felt like no one could blame him for that. Even if he had only worked one month for ZPD about now... It felt like the longest and craziest month of his life. And it was. Just one month of this and he already needed a vacation. But... Judy would never want one. She was going to start a citywide hunt with Bogo and the ZPD. They had a informant and terrorist in their possession: Zac.

Also, Bogo had taken as his task to do a full sweep of the Sahara Square department, after hearing Roy being bailed out from there by Levron, the bunny bribing the chief of the station. Bogo had made sure that chief was going to account for his actions. Also, the tension with the city's richest and most powerful mammals, a.k.a. the city council, was rising. Now that Weston was in charge, nothing felt right. Bogo was about to be invited to the meeting, as he was one of the highest authorities of the city. But he had to sit in city hall with all once honest mammals now following Marcus, the wolf the ruler of it all. And there was nothing Bogo could do, only left wondering if Marcus winning the election had been a plan long in motion, the other council heads being either bribed or extorted. This was all one big mess.

All they could hope that this meeting would clean it up... And bringing to the light things the ZPD demanded to know. And they demanded to know a lot. Those were the terms that the ZPD had been promised, by the wolf's words.

As all these thoughts just went on, Maria spoke to Nick. She could clearly see that her baby was looking a bit shaky and uneasy, so she decided to talk. Just a way to also ease her nervousness.

"Honey... You look amazing in that suit," she said with a smile.

Nick turned his eyes from the window to look at his mother, the vixen smiling to him, looking proud.

"... Thanks, Mom," Nick said quietly, feeling the compliment was a bit random, but he felt himself smiling back.

"And your friend... Howlton, wasn't it? I... I'm sorry, sweetie... I don't think I rem-"

"Oliver. Oliver Howlton," the wolf said with a warm tone, really liking this sudden talk that had began, the car being so quiet for so long.

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that. I'm sorry, Oliver.. These last days just... I have met so many new mammals that I can't just count anymore. I should had remembered your first name. You saved my baby after all," Maria said in small shame of not remembering Oliver's name.

"I-It's okay, Miss Wilde. I... I never caught your first name either in the middle of all this..."

"Maria." The vixen said warmly, feeling a bit more easy now that she could talk with someone.

"Maria. A pleasure... I might also add that Nick was protecting me just as much as I was him. I can imagine you being very proud of him." Oliver said, looking at Nick with an innocent smile.

"I am... I... It's refreshing to meet my son's friends from his work... His other friends can be... Well, not always up to good-"

"Mom. Really?" Nick said with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I'm just saying that I like meeting... Mammals like him instead of... Well, your fennec fox friend," Maria said, giving a slightly scolding look but still smiling.

"I'm very taken, Miss Wilde..." Oliver chuckled, scooting closer as he rose from his seat a bit, able to talk better to Maria. Nick gave a weird look at Oliver, wondering what was the wolf doing.

"I... I really must say, Mrs. Wilde-"

"Just Maria, sweetie. Just for you." Maria said soothingly with a warm tone, looking at Oliver from the mirror. Oliver smiled at that, then talking again.

"Maria. I just wanted to say that you look really beautiful... I just felt the need to say that.

I have been holding that in during this drive," Oliver said all gentlemammal like, Nick's eyes widening and giving an annoyed glance at Oliver. Maria felt her ears become a bit red, looking at the handsome young wolf as she giggled and answered back in surprise.

"O-oh why thank you, Oliver! That is a really nice thing to say," Maria thanked.

"And I must say that dress looks amazing on you."

Maria went a bit giddy, gazing down at herself a bit and feeling bothered, because she was old enough to see that Oliver was not lying just to please her or be nice in general. Oliver really meant what he said and it made her feel really warm, wishing Nick had more friends with manners such as these. The vixen then spoke back.

"Thank you... I hope the color is not too bright.. I'm not used to wearing purple..."

"Nonsense, Maria. It looks stunning on you." The wolf nodded, knowing it.

"Oh my... Nicholas, I think I have found my favorite friend of yours after all these years?  
where was Oliver when you were young?" Maria said playfully, really liking this wolf.

"You do me too much credit, Maria. I am lucky to have Nick as my friend with such stunning and pleasant relatives-" Oliver chuckled, scooting closer again and feeling his tail wag against the seat. Nick had enough, knowing that Oliver was not just giving casual compliments anymore.

"DUDE." Nick hissed to him, so that even Maria heard.

"What?" Oliver asked like an innocent kit, wondering why the tone.

"Can you... Stop?" Nick asked with his tone lowering still, making the wolf straighten his back innocently.

"Stop what?"

"... FLIRTING WITH MY MOTHER." Nick pressured, feeling uncomfortable when anyone did that to his mother. And the worst thing was that Oliver was just so innocent by heart that he couldn't even see when he was flirting and when not.

"I-"

"Nick, sweetie... Me and Oliver are just talking. He just complimented my dress and-"

"How beautiful you are-" Oliver added with a smile, as Maria felt giddy again.

"YOU TWO. QUIT IT." Nick said, laying his hands in akimbo and giving warning looks at Oliver not to flirt with his mother. Oliver just gave innocent smile back and spoke.

"Are you saying that your mother is not beautiful?" Oliver asked, nodding his head to the side, sticking his tongue out. And at that moment, Nick felt his eyes bulge a bit, seeing now that Oliver was way more clever than he let out, knowing damn well that he had been flirting this whole time, driving Nick into the perfect trap.

"OLIVER YOU-"

"Nicholas. I think Oliver is onto something here. Don't you think your mom is attractive in this age? Am I too old for everything?" Maria teased with a smile, playing hurt and giving the look to Nick. The fox then started to mumble in panic.

"NOnono, not what I- Mom, you are beautiful, I didn't mean that- I mean, you are not old, you look really good! Can you two stop?!" Nick asked, feeling like going crazy as he blushed a bit as well and gave a look at Oliver of "I'm gonna kill you". The brown wolf only sticking his tongue out and rubbing his shoulder.

Maria just giggled and shook her head, then continuing.

"Nicholas, my little hero-"

"Mom... Don't freaking call me that in front of Oliver. And you two. Quit flirting in front of ME. It's gross. Yes, Oliver. My mom looks amazing for her age and everything blah blah like I don't have to hear that every time I go somewhere with her. Stop it. Now. Thank you." Nick said, waving his paws and looking out of the window, feeling grumpy. Oliver gave then apologizing smile and chuckled. Nick knowing that maybe he had made his point through. Oliver just felt himself like both the Wilde's the more he spent time in their company. Nick's and Maria's relationship felt just funny and mysterious, along with entertaining. After a while, Maria just stuck her own tongue out, looking at Nick longingly.

"I think my Nicholas is just jealous a bit-"

"MOM." Nick let out, groaning.

Maria giggled, Oliver then just looking at Nick and wishing that his family time was even this entertaining. Nick then continued, blushing and annoyed.

"I am not jealous."

Maria then waved her paw teasingly and looked at Oliver again with a flirty glance in the mirror, talking again.

"Hehe... Whatever you say, sweetie." Maria said warmly. She then continued after a small silence.

"Well... I'm saying that I hope you would spend more time with mammals like Oliver here, instead of Finnick and Ben..." Maria suggested with an innocent smile.

"... There is nothing wrong with Finnick and Ben, Mom. And besides, I am not sixteen anymore. You do this every time we see each other." Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"No I don't, sweetie. Don't be silly-"

"You dine with Mike each time he visits you. What do you have against Fin and Ben all the time-"

"I.. I am not against anyone, my little fuzzyball-"

"MOM. Don't ever call me that again, my god..." Nick muttered, blushing as Oliver tried to hold his laugh, his eyes widening.

"Okay, okay... I know you don't like to be called that anymore... But I want you to spend more time with Oliver here, got it?" Maria asked innocently.

"... What are we even talking about?" Nick asked, shaking his head and now wanting to get out of the car, his mom embarrassing him.

"I think what Miss Wilde is trying to say here, is that I should be around more, just so I could be there to watch after your tail." Oliver chuckled, enjoying this little banter. The wolf goofily rolled his other arm around Nick's shoulder, chuckling at Nick's expression as the fox facepalmed. Nick just had no idea how literally Oliver meant what he said, but he didn't need to know.

"If you would be so kind?" Maria asked with a warm smile and tone, really liking this wolf already. But she always had respect and admiration for cops, so that was a huge plus.

"Fuzzyball?" Oliver asked with his tongue out so silently that only Nick could hear. Nick muttered quietly back while trying to hold his annoyance.

"Dude. Shut up."

Oliver tried to hold his laugh, then letting his arm go off around Nick, the fox trying to ignore both now and looking out of the window again. Only a few more seconds to the manor.

"Honey... Will you visit my home with... With your girlfriend sometime soon?" Maria asked, now sounding serious and calming. She really wanted to know the answer to this one.

"... I will. Once everything... Is quiet again... You know." Nick said, looking at his mother in the eyes through the mirror. He gave nod promising. Maria smiling and understanding.

"... Good."

"Miss Wilde... I think we are here." Oliver suddenly said, now feeling alert and focused.

And now all the mammals in the car started to pay full attention and mentally preparing themselves as the final gates welcomed them and the cop cars through.

Here we go... Time to have the feast of a lifetime.

...

OUTSIDE

...

The night sky was all black. The white shining stars bright in the sky, along with slowly falling snow making the place look so peaceful... So elegant. The wide garden that was covered in snow was an amazing sight to see. The lamp posts and decorations of the evening feast were everywhere, making it feel like that this was more of a party than a negotiation and serious event. It all felt so peaceful and calm.

The smushing sound of snow under Nick's bare feet was heard, the fox giving a pleasant hum from the slight chill. He always liked snow, even as a kit. And there was nothing more fresh than the winter air.

There he stood formally, settling the dark green tie of his black suit, the white sleeved polo shirt under it making everything on him look... Well, sharp and perfect. Only thing hard was walking, the pain stinging all the time.

He had refused pain killers and any substances the doctors wanted him to take before the event to ease the pain, because he needed a clear head. Anything could go down, and he needed to be cautious.

"... You really do look good, Nick." Oliver suddenly said from the side, gazing at his friend who was standing there proudly, adjusting his collar."

"... Do I now?" Nick asked with a mischievous smile, knowing damn well that he was looking as best as he could right now. It was just the zoning out that made Nick smirk, Oliver looking at him a bit longingly.

"And now that we are here, Oliver... What the hell was that, dude?" Nick asked, shifting his attitude a bit.

"What was what?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"You flirted with my mom." Nick reminded while rolling his eyes.

Oliver just gave a shoulder lift with an awkward smile and spoke.

"She is just the most amazing looking forty-eight year old female I have ever seen." Oliver said.

"... YES, OLIVER. I KNOW, ALRIGHT? She looks amazing and I know it." Nick said, shaking his head and just tired of hearing everyone trying to make move on her.

"... You know... It must have been... Awkward. To you." Oliver said quietly, wondering if he should say what he thought.

"What?" Nick asked, not understanding.

"Having mother like her. It must have been just... You know... If my mother looked like that... And I would have been you..." Oliver then drifted off, giving small shy smile to side and wondering if he had said too much.

Nick then felt his face burn a bit, understanding now what Oliver meant.

"Oliver... Are you serious, buddy?" Nick asked, feeling awkward.

"Well... I mean, it's not that uncommon in Zootopia when it comes to some species-"

"Bruh-"

"I mean, you must have seen her naked few times-"

"This conversation is so over." Nick stated, looking at Oliver with an annoyed and bothered gaze, his ears burning.

"Ehh... Whatever. Just saying. I would have been weaker than you. Don't tell anyone."

"Oliver, I am warning you. I like you a lot because you are different from my other friends. And unlike them, you can act civilized, and you can be annoyingly cute in your own way-"

"I-" Oliver tried to speak back, now him getting bothered from the compliment, as Nick then finished.

"But don't be like my pervert friends and talk about my mom like that. Deal, dude?" Nick asked, meaning it.

"... Deal." Oliver said with an apoligizing tone.

"Good." Nick sighed, feeling better and then saying.

"But she was right you really do look good in that suit."

"Says you." Oliver said, and nodded at Nick. He then continued with a smirk.

"Well, way better than in those ridiculous safari clothes you had the day you came to the station to get permission for two tranquilizers." Oliver added with a teasing tone.

"PFFFFFF!" Nick gave out, showing his middle finger to the wolf playfully and muttering.

"What is it with all of these mammals around me that don't have any sense in fashion?" Nick asked with a smile, rolling his eyes as the wolf laughed.

"Really, slick?"

Nick turned around after hearing that familiar tone, making his heart melt already as he knew what to expect... Well, he kinda didn't. As Oliver and Nick turned around, both males went quiet and eyes wide, seeing Judith stand in the snow, looking at Nick with loving smile.

But the appearance was something that bought them off guard. For all Nick could have guessed, Judy would have even came into this kind of meeting with a uniform on. But instead, just like she had ordered Nick to do, she had made her appearance to be noticed.

The snow slowly falling on her clean and soft looking fur, the bunny feeling a bit breezy in such light clothing. Nick had never seen the dress on her before, it being new.

Just like Nick's tie, Judy had dressed in a dark green dress, going all the way down to her feet. It was clearly a very stylish and unique design, having one arm fully bare and the other fully covered by the sleeve. And the same cheap but cute heart necklace she had on just made it all more adorable as it was elegant. But what took Nick's and Oliver's focus as males, was the fact that this unique design of Judy's dress was clearly to please the eye and appeal as sexy, as there was triangle cut hole between Judy's breasts. The snow white and fluffiest fur of her body all bare to see, along with half of her firm breasts. Judy knew what this expression was, wanting to jump for joy from Nick clearly liking what he was seeing.

"It was.. On sale, so I just thought... You know." Judy said innocently, giving small spin for them. And the moment she did that, Nick was close to fainting.

Her fluffy tail was bare to see, the dress having cut in the back as well. All way from underside of her tail to half way of her back, the fur was all bare. The dress designed just to please the male eye as much as possible, while still remaining elegant. Oliver had a furious blush as well, knowing that he shouldn't stare at the same bunny he

held as the professional, serious, and always uniform wearing bunny... Was now dressed in a way Oliver couldn't even imagine her dressing. The worst thing was that she was a bunny, and Oliver felt like he shouldn't even stare like Nick did... Because even as he supported Nick's and Judy's relationship, he still felt a bit confused and uneasy of not able to look at Judy like before anymore. Especially not after Nick had said that he had mated with her, let alone Judy dressing like this for her boyfriend. She looked and acted like nothing she did when at work.

"Carrots... Do you know what I am close to doing?" Nick asked with a voice that wasn't even lying. His eyes were wide and just glued to this vision of a mammal that was his.

"... What?" Judy asked with innocent tone, nodding her head to the side as Oliver tried to look away from her. Nick didn't even care that Oliver was next to them, he just said it.

"I have to battle every second right now in my mind against carrying you into the nearest warm cop car that we find like a princess you are, take that dress off from you and give you the big bad fox treatment-"

"NICHOLAS!" Judy let out, starting to wave her paws as officers walked around them, all of them dressed for the occasion as neatly as them. The bunny felt her ears turn a shade of pink as she scolded Nick to not continue that sentence. Judy not able to hold a giddy squirm as the fox now smiled, licking his muzzle and looking at her like food with stunned eyes still marveling her.

She just wanted to sink down to snow from the fact that Nick had boldly said that while Oliver was there. The wolf clearly looked a bit alarmed, his eyes widening as he heard Nick say that.

"Oliver... Please forgive Nicholas... He-" Judy tried to explain awkwardly, the wolf blushing as he couldn't erase what he had just heard. Nick ignored the fact Oliver was there, kinda enjoying this.

"Whiskers... You seriously need to tell me here... Why did you dress like this out of all the dresses you could find? Just to torture all the males under that roof with your beauty?" Nick asked with a loving gaze.

"No... Just you." Judy said quietly with a shy smile, meaning it. Nick was biting his tongue right now, then looking at Oliver. The wolf was still just gazing around them, battling every second not to look at Judy the wrong way. Nick spoke teasingly.

"Dude, what do you think about this one?" The fox asked with his tongue out, asking the opinion of the wolf.

Oliver felt his eyes widen, giving a glance at Judy, the bunny actually wanting to just innocently know Oliver's opinion. What Oliver didn't notice was that Nick was looking at the wolf whole time, just reading his expression and body language. He had just been asked as a predator for his opinion on IF a prey in front of him was looking attractive or not. This way, Nick would see if this wolf could see the beauty in a prey species as he did, or Oliver being one of the mammals that didn't. It was hard to read but Oliver was just blushing, swallowing loudly and smiling awkwardly.

"Officer Hopps.. Y-you look very ummm... Stylish this evening. I like dress ummm... It's.. Your umm..." Oliver tried not to sweat as he tried not to stare at Judy's chest.

"Design." Oliver finished, feeling like he wanted to excuse himself from the company.

"... Thank you, Oliver." Judy thanked with pleased smile from compliment of her officer, then looking at Nick.

The fox was gazing at Oliver in thought, but then back at Judy.

"Design." Nick repeated after Oliver, the wolf wanting to die.

"Hey! He gave professional critique from my sixty dollar dress. He can behave himself, unlike some perverse fox-" Judy began, giving smirk and loving gaze to Nick.

"We can skip the party and I will show you just how professional I can-"

"Oh my god..." Judy began giggling, burying her face in her paws as she hushed Nick to quit embarrassing her, Oliver now feeling like this convo was not meant to be heard by him. But all Nick did was enjoy this, kinda wanting Oliver to hear all this. But then a voice came.

"Urhmmm.. Uuh.. Nicholas, sweetie.. I'm... I'm going inside already.. Getting.. Umm.. Chilly here."

Nick froze up, turning around as his fur spiked a bit.

As he turned around, Judy scooted to the side from behind him to see who it was as well. Oliver following.

Maria was standing there in her fancy pink dress, just looking at her son with a bit of a speechless gaze, her cheeks blushing a bit. And on top of it all, it looked like she was holding a laugh.

The moment the old vixen met her gaze with Judy, the bunny realized the same as Nick and Oliver. Maria had heard everything. The moment they had gotten out of the car, Maria had gotten out of the car to ask something from Big's bodyguard, arriving back to them just in time to hear Nick give his dirty suggestion to Judy after she had given a little show spin for the two males.

And most of all Maria felt a bit surprised, hearing her son talk like that to Judy. The bunny who was the most famous cop in the city. And even more confusing, seeing her dress and act like this for her son... She just couldn't help but to feel a bit surprised and overwhelmed of what she had just heard and seen.

None of the mammals said anything as Maria tried to hold her giggle, just turning around and starting to walk towards the welcoming, open doors to the manor.

After a few seconds of everyone staring after Miss Wilde, Judy just couldn't do anything else but mutter to herself in her paws, knowing that she had just made herself look like a horny teen with her first crush, when she was expected to act... Well, like Officer Judy Hopps should in an event like this. She had embarrassed herself, and Nick as well. The bunny whispered quietly.

"We... We should get on with this... Be professional-"

"Yeah, totally." Nick said quickly with an awkward tone, knowing that his mom was probably thinking her son had become a sex hungry freak during these years or something.

"I'm... I'm going to... Find Hailie inside... I'll.. I'll see you both at the waiting room, Nicholas..." Judy muttered shyly, just wanting to forget that Nick's mom had witnessed the situation.

"Yeah... I'll see you inside, love." Nick said with an awkward mumble looking at the snow. The bunny gave small hesitant nod, starting to walk away from the two, giving one last glance at Nick before going on her way. Nick still raised his gaze, looking after the enchanting sight of his girlfriend.

Within few moments, she was out of sight, inside the house already. Nick and Oliver gazed around them, looking as the cop vehicles were now parked in the yard neatly.

About twenty officers were in the yard, most of them dressed in fancy suits or dresses, being invited to the small hosting party in the guest area of the house, but only a few chosen were invited into the actual room and dinner with Big. And there were two in uniform, those being Higgins and Snarlov, them being the security in this event, and the only ones carrying tranquilizers. But they had to stay outside on guard, since no weapons were allowed into this event.

As Nick saw the final car arriving in the yard, he noticed Bogo driving this one. Hailie, Rasheed and Luke were on board with him, all of them smiling through the window as they saw their partners standing in the snow near the front doors of the manor. Oliver gave a small hesitant swallow, seeing Hailie give a polite smile his way, the wolf not seeing what she was wearing through the dim windows.

Both of them exhaled, knowing that this was about to be the beginning of a crazy evening.

...

INSIDE THE LOBBY

...

The lobby was packed alright. It was full of mammals of all species, all bundled into a big mass inside the cozy and stylish room. The polar bear body guards were all round the place, keeping the order and presence of power in the room, as all the officers were collected of their coats and other pieces of clothing that the servants took from them. Everyone were of course checked, as it was required at the very front door, the bears making sure no one was carrying firearms. As nervous as it made many officers, they all trusted Judy. The bunny had herself said that Gerald is living by a code of honor, and that there will be no violence allowed inside these walls no matter what. So they just had to place their trust into the superstar of their department.

As Nick walked inside the lobby carefully, he felt a polar bear approach him from the side and started, without asking any questions, to search him with his paws. The light tapping's continued on his sides, and Nick couldn't help but to feel uneasy about it.

After a while, the search was over and he was allowed to proceed. The moment he walked in, the first thing that caught his eye in middle of all this, was his bunny talking to Hailie in the far corner of the huge lobby. The moment Nick saw Judy among the other females, he went speechless as he had pretty much before. And all he could wonder was, is if this was like the official evening of females trying to get a male to escort them to their homes because... The female officers of his precinct had really made themselves stand out in the party. There was only a few of reasons Nicholas could think why. One, this event was one of a kind and probably a one-time visit to one the most famous houses in the whole city that they'd be allowed into. Second, they just wanted to look amazing. Or third, they tried to impress their fellow male workers... Most likely all three.

There was even photographers around the place, taking pictures of ZPD members and... Well, other guests as well. It didn't take long for Nick to realize, that the lobby was filling with more and more mammals by the second, and they were not cops. Mobsters. He didn't know if they were Marcus' mammals or Big's, but there was a lot of them coming. And most of them were wearing jewelry and clothing that must have been worth hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not more. He didn't understand the paparazzi's though. Just as when he was about to walk to Hailie, a familiar tone spoke from behind him.

"Officer Wilde."

Nick slowly turned to look behind him. Oliver was still standing next to him, looking at the caller as well. Bogo was standing in the lobby now, also dressed for the occasion. The buffalo was dressed in a grey, high-quality tailored and neat looking suit, looking... Well, it made him look as elegant as it did old. But Nick had to admit, he thought that Bogo was going to be as professional as possible and come in with his officer uniform on.

The buffalo gazed at both of his officers carefully, even longingly. He was clearly very surprised, admiring that the two officers indeed had taken part into this event so easily after... Well, everything.

Nick and Oliver expected the usual hard and strong tone coming from the buffalo, sounding as frustrated or tense as always. But instead the buffalo spoke in more of fatherly tone, sounding very sincere.

"... Officer Wilde. Officer Howlton... I am really proud of you two. It needs to be said. After all this, I never had time to say it to you two. So, it is my duty as Chief of the ZPD to pass down the needed words, for the actions that you two have done," Bogo said, standing very formally. He gazed at them both in intense silence, continuing.

"What you two did at the hotel... What you showed, was true courage. Officer Hopps is either one true mentor, or... There was way more inside two of my officers that I never recognized or believed that existed there in the first place. Could be both for all I know," Bogo said proudly. And for the first time, Nick didn't know really what to say. Something inside him told him that he should smile, joke, or give a Nick-ish reply as he always did.

But the tone and gaze Bogo was giving the two was not words of formality, or part of his job even as he claimed. It was like a proud father looking at two successful sons. Bogo even waited for a second if Nick would do anything at all, just be his old self. But instead Nick was just quiet, feeling a bit overwhelmed and proud. Because as much as he made fun of Bogo, he was a mammal to still be respected, as were his words.

"Mark Howlton told me more than enough of the events inside the building... And what you two did. No matter how much I still see the fact of Hopps trying to prove your worth to this department... What you did at that day with your partner, spoke more than any vouching my finest officer has done so far as you have been in the force since day one," Bogo finished, now giving a small smile.

And without even noticing, so did Nick. Just a little. Bogo then turned to Oliver, the wolf standing there formally and looking at Nick with a proud gaze as well.

"And you, Officer Howlton... Needless it is to say that when it comes to your family name... Generations of your blood working under the roof of ZPD. You are no different. A hero born to be a cop, just like rest of them. Chief Charlie Howlton was the greatest officer this city has ever seen, among Hopps. You would make him proud. You are making ME proud. Of having just another Howlton, proving the legend of their family name," the buffalo said with a respectful tone.

He then walked forward, laying his hands on both of his officer's shoulders. The sudden action made both of them tense up in quiet surprise, Bogo now smiling even more and giving some final words.

"Keep up the good work, both of you. Because the ZPD and the city won't forget what you two did. I will make sure of that... Your chief is more than proud of you two."

Nick and Oliver then stood there, feeling as Bogo let go, walking past the two and still talking after them.

"Enjoy yourselves, officers. The dinner begins within half an hour. I want you both to still stay alert and close... In case anything goes south, I need two good officers around. Carry on. We will talk more tomorrow... Once this is all over," Bogo said, going on about his business. The buffalo walked into the crowd, heading towards Delgato apparently to exchange words.

Just like that, two speechless officers stayed where they were, both trying to process what just happened. After a while, Nick spoke after the vanished buffalo.

"Damn... Thanks, Uncle." Was all he could say, feeling a small smirk come to his face but still felt so warm, just by the fact that mammal that most likely wanted him fired on so many occasions just had called him a hero. Oliver then whispered quietly.

"Do you think that... This would be good moment to possibly ask for a promotion?"

"I-I, wouldn't gamble with it," Nick snickered, earning a chuckle from the wolf as well.

"I just... Never expected to hear something like that... From him," Nick said quietly, the compliments and the proud gaze lingering in his mind, making him feel proud being a cop.

"Well... If my way to recommendations, titles, and history books is earned by just watching your back in burning buildings, saving kits and wrestling drugged tigers... I guess I could go through it again," Oliver said, giving a smile to the fox.

Nick chuckled at that, then turning to look in front of him briefly as he was going to answer... Until his jaw dropped, just like it had when he had seen his girlfriend. His eyes widened, Oliver rolling his eyes in confusion from his sudden reflex.

"What?" The wolf asked.

"Talking about stunning company... Oliver, you better get a hold of yourself at this very second. Because your crush is coming right this way." Nick pointed out, smiling back at the wolf.

"Huh?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow until he turned to look in the direction.

And there she was: Hailie Garnett was coming towards them, and she... She looked just as stunning as Judy. The snow leopard had no sleeves on her dress, the whole dress continuing all the way to cover her feet as well, along with Judy's it was cut before the ankles. It was the same color as her eyes, light blue and sparkling. The icy color bringing out her eyes like nothing else. She was wearing a silver bracelet, among with a necklace made of white pearls. And the cleavage... Well, it was something that many males in the room might have paid a bit too much attention to, since it was quite noticeable on Hailie. Her huge, beautiful breasts were so easy to even picture without the dress, leaving little to imagination. Just like Judy's dress. And at this moment, all the males could do nothing but silently thank Gazelle for her new style wave that everyone was into now, especially as summer was coming. And this trend was all about sexy summer.

As the two females approached the two stunned males, Hailie was already blushing and muttering to Judy all bothered.

"Juuudy, this was not a good idea."

"Hailie, you look amazing. Breathe."

"It's... Everyone is looking." Hailie muttered, gazing at her own cleavage.

"It's a good thing! You look stunning and males are just males. Don't mind them." Judy smiled, knowing that as she had finally gotten her own boyfriend, starting to feel more confident about her own body, she just wanted Hailie to understand that her body was amazing, just like Fru tried to tell. And it was hard for Judy to go through the whole new feelings, when her boyfriend looked at her... Well, like he did now. Or everytime they were together. It was so weird for your whole life to think of yourself as bland and casual looking, full of self doubt and never dressing nicely. But the more Nick looked at her like he did, among telling her everyday how beautiful she looked... She even started to feel like so herself, just letting her inner female wake up, it being hidden her whole life.

All she wanted to do was to dress as attractive as possible, feeling so good about herself and, like a female would dressing like she did now. Nick was looking at her with that love hungry look again, making her ears feel warm as she smiled at him shyly, arriving to them both with Hailie.

The snow leopard was feeling all squirmy and awkward under many eyes. Officers whispering things about her that if she would hear... Well, she would go home to change clothes, just so she wouldn't be sexually assaulted. Oliver began stuttering, trying not to look like a fool all over. He just tried to hold his drooling, bulged eyes and hanging jaw, as he felt like he was looking at an angel.

... And also something in his pants.

"H-hi H-Hailie!" Oliver muttered, wanting to slap himself.

"H-hi!" Hailie practically squealed back, her voice going high as she was killing herself with stress. She was not used to this kind of attention or clothing at all, cursing Fru for choosing this clothing for her after their last mall run.

Judy tried not to giggle at the state Hailie was in, both Oliver and Hailie looking so cute right now. The bunny was about to say something until she saw Nick get right into it, his charming self back into business.

"Snowball. May I say that you look amazing this evening?" Nick winked.

"OH.. T-thank you, Foxtrot- I MEAN, Officer W-Wilde." Hailie muttered, now not trying to laugh as she blushed.

"Are you seriously going to use these nicknames of yours on them for the rest of their careers?" Judy asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Easily. I call you Carrots all the time."

"Not the same thing."

"Sure it is. Snowball here looks like she just hit my hype male in the head with an actual snowball as well. Look at you, Oliver." Nick snickered, seeing Oliver still gaze at Hailie from head to toe and trying not to drool.

"AMMH! No! Everything... Is... Hailie... You look... Really b-beautiful." Oliver stuttered, but smiling confidently as he gathered all his willpower to not look like a perv and just act as Oliver-ish as possible.

Hailie clearly blushed from this. Judy and Nick looking at them both the whole time. In a way, this moment between the two looked just as awkward and endearing as the moment Nick and Judy had before the dance festival.

"I... Thank you, Oliver.." Hailie said quietly, squeezing her white purse in her paws and trying to keep eye contact as the wolf was smiling, clearly making an impact on Hailie, as his tone was so genuine.

"You... Umm.. Look really.. Nice too." Hailie spoke back quietly, feeling herself gain confidence and smiling again. Judy wanted to give a small victory jump but gave it a pass.

"Yeah.. Umm.. It feels a bit big.. It's my father's." Oliver let out, adjusting the black collar of his suit. Unlike Nick, he wasn't wearing a tie, and his black suit had a red undershirt. He did look good, but clearly Nick had given a bit more effort on dressing up. But needless to say, where Hailie was once again the attention grabber of the room, along with Lily Fangmayer in her red dress, Nick and Oliver were once again under the eyes of the ZPD females because of their outlook. Nick suddenly spoke with a grin.

"Fluff, how about we give these two some time to talk whiiilee we are on our way to talk with other guests." Nick suggested, reaching for Judy's paw with his own as a gentlemammal's suggestion.

Oliver gave panicked eye bulge at that moment, wondering if they were really going to leave them alone. Even Hailie did same for Judy, but got no assistance. Both just gave back a small look of, "You will survive."

"We shall." Judy said quietly, taking the paw and earning a warm smile from the fox who gave a small comforting wink for the scared and nervous looking wolf, left to talk with his crush alone.

Without looking back anymore, Nick and Judy left the scene and started to walk over to other mammals in the crowd. As much as the event felt tension filled, mobsters among cops in the same room... The place still felt very warm. Elegant. Old and calming. The classic music playing in the background felt very soothing, along with all the talking. But the thing was, it was quite awkward in the room in part, because cops were only talking to cops, and on the other side of the room, mobsters were only talking to mobsters. Even if they had to be in the same space, they still saw each other as enemies.

Why wouldn't they? These mammals might have had families just like them. But who knew how many of them were part of murders, violent extortion's, stealing and running business of selling hospital morphine and strong painkillers, along with this new blue stuff coming out? That was the thing. They couldn't know. And that is why ZPD didn't want to stay under this roof with these mammals any more than needed, no matter how fancy and pleasant the message and vibe of the party was. That even enemies can come together to talk. And this talk under this roof that was about to come, was more or less the talk which would either lead to war in Zootopia... Or something else. And they had to be prepared for anything.

Suddenly, as they were walking around the area, someone approached Nick and Judy.

And the moment Nick saw the mammal, he tensed up and felt himself sweat wondering only one thing.

"Oh no, this can't be good."

It was Julia. The very same female wolf officer who had tried to make a move on him in the Blue Lagoon, wanting to mate with him. Nick had not talked nor seen her after that event, and for a good reason. He didn't know if Julia remembered anything or not, and truly he didn't want to even know. But the moment Julia arrived, a the flirty smirk on her, Nick knew that this was going to be bad.

But what was most eye widening, was Julia's outfit. Sure enough, females of this event had dressed as sexy as they could but Julia... Her dress was something else. It was like from old porn movie, just leaving very little into imagination, the female wolf clearly proud of her dress. Most of the mobsters watched Julia with actual perv smiles, whispering to eachother from other corner of the room, pointing out her presence. She was wearing white linen stripes all over, the whole thing looking like it would come off with single pull from somewhere. Her breasts were barely covered, the two white linens blocking the sight from front but not sides, half side's of her breasts showing. Even Bogo was speechless in the corner, feeling embarrassed for her officer's slutty and unprofessional clothing choice, but his inner male couldn't take eyes off, just because.

Two very long but thin white linen traveled between her legs, wider one behind her covering most of her butt, but her both legs were completely for everyone to see. Simply, if there was wind inside and the front linen was aside, they would had seen her private area completely... BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WEARING ANY PANTIES. Nick literally wondered if Julia was here for porn shoot or something else..

"Well... Hello there, handsome." Julia said with a pleasant tone, arriving to them.

But then she saw Judy, paw in paw with Nick. Her smile and attitude was gone in an instant, as Judy laid her eyes on the wolf.

"... Hi, Julia." Judy said, surprised at seeing the female wolf and knowing damn well that she had heard right, the female wolf calling her boyfriend handsome.

"Hiiii... Judy." Julia said, her expression showing that her plan had backfired right away, whatever the plan had been. The bunny tried to keep herself neutral, just giving a friendly smile and veiling the fact that she could never look at Julia the same way after what she knew.

"Hi, Julia. Nice to uhhh... See you." Nick said awkwardly, still having his manners. He handed his paw over respectfully, Julia raising an eyebrow as she took the paw hesitantly, giving it a formal shake.

"Like... Wise..." Julia said, feeling Judy's locked gaze on her.

"Are you, ummm... Enjoying the evening?" Nick asked awkwardly, knowing that Judy was watching him too.

"Yeahhh it's... The drinks are very good." Julia said, showing some pink drink in her grip.

"I can see..." Nick said.

Just as the silence got awkward, Julia sighed, looking around herself and then talking.

"Look, Wilde... I umm... What happened at that club..." Julia began, Judy squeezing Nick's paw at that moment as she tried to act like she didn't know what this was about.

"... So you do remember..." Nick said with the most awkward chuckle ever, wondering if they should take their leave before this conversation even started.

"I... I wanted to say that I am sorry." Julia said, looking down at the floor with an embarrassed tone. And that was quite a surprise for both, for Julia was known to be the horniest and most self-confident female ZPD officer. That would have been fine otherwise for many fellow officers, more than okay for the guys to have a sex loving female officer around... But she was far from a self-respecting, mannered, or good tempered. Also, her ego was always out of control. So it was weird for Judy to see her actually apologize like this, since she always felt that the wolf didn't really like her that much.

"It's... Well, you were drunk-"

"VERY... Drunk." Julia added, sighing as she looked at Judy with an awkward look, speaking to her.

"Just know that... I have the utmost respect for you, Judy. I never... I mean, if I would have known he was yours... I wouldn't have.. You know." Julia muttered.

Nick actually smiled a bit, Judy looking a bit speechless and not knowing what to really say.

"I... Thank you, Julia." Judy said back, not feeling so uncomfortable anymore.

"Judy, umm... You wouldn't mind if I have a quick talk with your boyfriend here?" Julia asked carefully.

Nick and Judy now raised an eyebrow, both wondering what that was about. But since Judy was goodhearted and took Julia's apology and her attitude sincerely, she nodded.

"Okay... Nick, I will get us something to drink."

"... Okay, carrots." Nick said hesitantly, Judy leaving their company with a smile.

As the silence settled in, Nick turned to look at Julia. The wolf was now smiling, but somehow from the first second Nick got the feeling that this smile was not a good one. And how right he was the moment Julia spoke, Judy now out of hearing range.

"You chose a bunny. Over me. Do you know how insulting that is?" Julia asked with a bored expression, looking at him with slight disgust and sipped drink from her glass.

"I... Wait, what?" Nick asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Talking about being picky. I know what most males want but you... That is just creepy. You just wanted tighter pussy, is that it?" Julia asked like it was a casual question.

"... WOW." Nick said, wincing in annoyance and wondering if she was being serious right now.

"Yeah you heard me, Nicholas Wilde, the hero of the city and the first fox officer of Zootopia. You dumped me and chose HER. What can she do in bed that I couldn't-"

"Heyheyhey... Time out. Look, let me just get this straight here and backpedal." Nick said, closing his eyes and waving his paws as the smiling and unimpressed looking Julia looked at him. The fox then continued.

"We have met like... What? Two times during my time in ZPD... Is this how you talk to mammals usually?" Nick asked, really wanting to know.

"Awww, too straightforward for you?" Julia asked, sipping her drink.

"UH, DUH. I don't know if you were dropped on the floor as a kit-"

"EXCUSE ME-"

"Or just escaped the madhouse. Most likely both, but seriously, what have I done to you that makes you talk about me or Judy like that?" Nick asked, feeling he was talking to an idiot.

"You didn't sleep with me! You chose to fuck a rabbit, A PREY and not me, who is as close to your species as one can get!"

"Can you keep your voice down? Unless you want to embarrass yourself and end up getting beaten up by my girlfriend in front of all your fellow officers?" Nick asked quietly, shaking his head. Nick then sighed again, controlling himself. Julia being without a doubt the most irritating female he had met.

"Look... You are not my type. It's that simple." Nick said.

"And she is?" Julia asked, eyeing Judy since the rabbit was watching them from across the room with a confused gaze.

"Yes." Nick said.

"... Fine. Whatever. I will fuck you sooner or later." Julia said, rolling her shoulders and sipping her drink like knowing it was going to happen.

"... You are out of your mind, lady." Nick said, his eyes as wide as they could get. This girl was crazy.

"That's what they all say. But I will always get what I want. You can't deny this body or what I can give you." Julia said with a confident smile.

"Yeeeaah, good luck with that. I'm not used to shoving my dick into shit personalities. Sorry." Nick snorted, turning around and leaving the spot.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Julia asked with wide eyes.

"Too straightforward for you?" Nick said with a self-satisfied smirk, leaving her to stare after his swishing tail in greater annoyance than she'd ever felt.

Julia was speechless, feeling annoyance turn into rage at how she had been played again, whispering to herself as she sipped her drink.

"Great... Just when I thought I couldn't want him more than possible." She said, feeling turned on that someone just didn't simply want her at all.

Nick sighed, calming down and wiping the look from his face... Because Judy didn't need to know that conversation just went down. Or there would have been surely unwanted violence under this roof.

Judy spoke to the arriving fox. "Everything... Okay?"

"Totally. She just wanted to personally apologize... The drink looks good." Nick pointed out, wishing Judy wouldn't continue her questions. She was about to, until they both heard Maria.

"Nicholas, over here, sweetie." Maria suddenly said, the fox walking with Judy among the crowd. The fox's ear perked up, him looking at the side of the room. Nearby a huge fish tank was his mother, talking to someone else. It didn't take long for Judy to realize who the mammal was, a pleasant smile coming to her as the mammal recognized her too. Leon Langford, the shiba inu and owner of now the burned hotel, was in a formal all white tuxedo, talking with Maria Wilde at the corner. Nick gave a small smile over their way, starting to walk with Judy until he heard the bunny whisper.

"... This is the first time I'm going to talk with your mother... Casually... No pressure." Judy exhaled, feeling herself get nervous now.

"Judy, she clearly adores you. Trust me, if she wouldn't like you, I would notice it already." Nick said with warm chuckle.

"Really?" Judy asked, feeling a bit better.

"Let's just see how this goes. No worries, carrots." Nick said soothingly.

Both of them arrived to Maria, Leon giving respectful bow for two famous heroes now at their presence.

"No need for that, mah dude." Nick smiled, rolling his eyes as the dog just gave causal nod at that.

"Please honey, don't use your street slang here. This is such a civilized-" Maria began with small scolding tone.

"Really mom?" Nick asked with bored tone, rolling his eyes at that. Judy tried everything she could to hold her laugh,

while Leon just chuckled warmly at that, hearing Maria continue. The vixen came closer, starting to adjust Nick's tie right away.

"Yes, really. Young man, when you take part of parties like this, you have to address mammals nicely and formally-"

"Mom. I am twenty-eight years old. You are the one calling me sweetie in front of full grown mammals AND MY GIRLFRIEND." Nick pointed out with embarrassed tone.

"Oh hush, you know what I mean. Besides, no matter what the age, you are still always my-"

"I'm going to leave." Nick warned with blank look, wanting to crawl into a hole as Judy held her giggle, Nick knowing he was about to hear from this a long time.

"Fine fine, Nicholas. I'll quit teasing you now. Leon, this is my son, Nicholas Piberius Wilde." Maria introduced with warm smile. Leon just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Mrs Wilde, the resemblance is obvious, and you made quite clear that you are his mother here. You are making the poor boy blush." Leon chuckled, handing over his paw.

Nick smiled, grabbing it and giving a light shake. Nick began talking.

"A pleasure to meet. I believe in middle of all the chaos, we never changed words."

"Yes. You were rescuing mammals from burning buildings. Last time I saw you, you were in really bad shape inside our Mayor's helicopter. I am really glad to see you have made full recovery." Leon stated warmly.

"Indeed. Thanks. It's also good to see that my girlfriend came in rescue within time. Otherwise us two would be half ash half mammals." Nick chuckled.

"Sweetie!"

"Nick!"

Both females hissed. But Leon just felt his eyes widen a bit, chuckling loudly from sudden grim joke and waved it off.

"That's one way to put it. Your mother wasn't lying when she told that you were a born comedian." Leon said.

"That's me alright. A comedian huh? Does my mom talk a lot about stuff like that as your worker?" Nick asked with interest.

At that moment, Leon felt a bit awkward, letting go of Nick's paw finally and just smiling casually.

"Oh, you know. Sometimes it can get dragging in work and you end up talking this and that." Leon waved it off.

Nick now looked at Maria, seeing his mother actually blush a bit and act a bit... Weird. Nick studied the odd reaction from both, then Judy breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mrs Wilde... Really umm.. Nice to see you.. Under better.. Circumstances." Judy suddenly said. The bunny carefully and part scared handed her paw over to Maria for a pawshake.

The vixen kinda felt relieved of sudden distraction, turning to look at Judy with interested gaze and small smile.

"Well if it ain't the truth, miss Hopps. I am very glad to finally meet you truly as well. And I must say, you look stunning my dear." Maria complimented, looking at Judy's sparkling, poison green dress.

"T-thank you Mrs Wilde, you look lovely as well." Judy pointed out, the lavender colored silky dress on Maria indeed making her hips to be noticed. There was no going around it, her body overall

looked amazing for her age, her looking like in her thirty's max when she was really forty-eight. She must have looked most beautiful girl on the block when she was Judy's age.

"Thank you my dear. But I am merely an old vixen. I think my days of beauty are far gone-"

"No they are not." Nick and Leon said the same time, not even knowing what Maria was on about, trying to sound like she was far from attractive anymore.

Both males now went quiet, looking at eachother in confusion as Nick's eyes wondered why Leon's way of saying it was way more intense than his. Maria blushed, giving small giggle at that and spoke warmly.

"Well, thank you. You two are too kind."

Judy then continued back in between, wondering how to begin.

"Mr Langford. It's really nice to see you safe as well... If.. If I may ask, what do you plan to do now? You know, after all this?" Judy asked carefully, wondering if the subject was sure. It was not everyday

your own workplace and property just burned down.

"Well, Mrs Hopps, I assume that I'll be having a looong vacation right now. After all this, it sounds quite needed. The damages are huge and it might take half a year for me to get back to work.

The repairs and everything needed I am taking care of with mister Big-"

"Excuse me?" Maria asked now a bit hesitantly, that part coming out of nowhere. The spooked shiba spoke back quickly.

"I-I mean, Mr Big owns stocks and property of my hotel as well. We are business partners. And yes, Maria. I know who mister Big is. But believe me, police has searched and kept me under their eyes,

knowing that my business associate is not known from legal things. But if I would be guilty of more than owning just a hotel with him, I think the ZPD would have arrested me long time ago.

I have never broken the law and I never will. Big can be very honest and productive business man. We are just making money together by serving mammals a cozy vacations under... Well, now burned roof."

Leon sighed, feeling like this sudden change of life was already tiring him. But it didn't matter. A long vacation never sounded a bad thing. And he had lot of plans.

"I believe you, mister Langford. I know Gerald myself very well." Judy said with comforting smile.

"Gerald? You know him even by his first name?" Maria asked in wonder, this coming out as quite surprise. She had no idea that Judy was involved in with the mobster, the mammals she shunned and

scared ever since involving her husband into things. The mobsters were the mammals she hold grudge against, especially mister Big... Because they were reason William was not there to raise their kit together.

"I... I do. I am godmother to his grandchild." Judy said awkwardly with smile.

Maria was quiet for a moment, wondering if she had just heard right.

"That's... But... You are a police officer." Maria argued back, not understanding at all. At that moment, Nick gave warning look at Maria, sensing that Maria was not liking the news at all.

But Nick begged with his gaze for Maria to not make big deal of it.

"I am... It's.. Very long and.. Well, messy story, Mrs Wilde." Judy chuckled, rubbing the back of her head and not liking the way this conversation turned.

"Look mom, there is lot that has been going on with me, Big and Judy. It was all during nighthowler case. When we come to visit the day you find suitable, I can explain everything with Judy.

Deal? We have long evening and dinner ahead, so how about we enjoy that and just talk about something nice instead?" Nick suggested, getting very formal now and begging that it would work.

Maria was quiet for a while, then giving small smile after thinking for a while.

"... Okay, sweet- ... Nicholas." Maria finished, giving small nod and relaxing her hate for mobsters. For now. She didn't even know about the whole rug mess or the fact that Big had tried to kill her son.

If she knew, she would have flipped right on this spot, leaving and taking Nick with her.

"That's better." Nick smiled, then turning to Judy who had relaxed as well.

"Mrs Wilde... I really look forward to talking better some other day. I... I guess me and Nick have quite a lot to explain about... You know.. Us." Judy spoke, trying not to sound scared.

But Maria was sharp, noticing the body language and speaking back.

"Don't worry about it. All of us three will have the talk when it's time. I want to hear all about how my little hero managed to finally find girlfriend that he really seems to be in love with." The vixen said softly and warmly.

"Little hero?" Judy repeated, Nick wincing in annoyance and giving the look of "thanks mom" again.

"Maria, you are seriously torturing your boy right now." Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!" Nick pointed out, wanting to change company again. As much as he loved his mother, she just still couldn't process how much Nick had grown from the times they still lived in the same house.

"Nicholas..." Judy began.

"What?"

"That's... That's the same fox we saw at the building."

"Huh?" Nick asked in confusion. Now all of the four turned to look at the doorway.

And there was standing the emerald eyed old fox. William was in black trousers and white polo shirt, along with even having a black hat to match his outwear. He was huffing on the doorway,

handing his black coat over to nearest polar bear. And what was most weird was that the polar bear, unlike to any other guests, gave deep and respectful bow to the old fox, earning a warm smile

from the fox who spoke to him.

"Koslov, how are you doing, old friend?"

"Very good, thank you. Always an honor to be in your presence, Mister William." The polar bear spoke back with warm smile.

"Tell Gerald that I am here. I have urgent talk with him. My Mercedes is in the front yard. I would like one of the valets to take it in the garage so it won't be covered in snow." William said casually.

"Right away, mister William." The bear nodded, starting to walk into the crowd after talking to other nearby bear.

"... Mom, how did you know him again?" Nick asked, going tense with Judy as they wanted to know why this fox was here.

".. Mom?" Nick asked. But as both of them began looking for the vixen, she had left the spot. Nobody knew where. Leon then spoke, wondering if the two had not heard.

"She said that she had to visit restroom very quickly." The shiba said, giving shoulder lift.

"... Alright." Nick said, lifting and eyebrow to odd timing. He had seen his mother talking to this other fox at the hotel, so it did bug him that he couldn't help but to feel that there was something going on between the two.

He just sensed it. For some reason. Nick kept looking at the old fox with Judy, him being in the fair distance from them. He was casually talking with some of the mobsters on the front door, while Nick observed him.

There was... Something odd about the fox. He tried to get his mind into it. There was something in his eyes. And the show he had put on in the hotel, the way he had looked at him. Something wasn't right in this old fox.

His way of talking, smiling.. It all seemed very familiar. Maybe he should just go talk to him and see if the fox was going to explain himself or act different, but just as he was about to move, they both heard it.

" Everyone! This is a robbery! PAWS IN THE AIR YALL MOTHAFUCKAS AND WALLETS ON THE FLOOR!"

That got everyone's focus rather quickly in the room. Mobsters and ZPD officer alike reacted together, looking at the direction of the loud and attention demanding sound.

Nick and Judy all ended up staring Roy Briggs, the familiar rottweiler pointing at the mammals with two fingers. He was dressed in black polo shirt, along with black trousers as well.

He was wearing a fully golden watch, among with expensive looking necklace, sparkling for attention on him. He looked more like a pimp than a mobster at the moment, and no one could make anything out of this

epic and confusing shout. As the intense gazes, along with bulged eyes just darted into Roy, the rottweiler started to laugh, smacking his leg repeatedly as he held his stomach.

"Look at your faces! BAHahahahahaaaaaa that was just fucking priceless. Wait, wait. I gotta..." The dog muttered, not able to hold his snickering as he took his phone out. Within second

the quick flash of camera was came and went, the dog memorizing the stunned gazes into the picture. The tensed up mobsters relaxed, now finally most recognizing the dog and knowing whose

mammals he was. As new as he was to families, newest members were announced to mob families very quick. Everyone needed to know everyone. One of the mobsters muttered.

"Fucking Weston, his associates are just as weird and childish as himself."

"I bet you have no guts to say that to Weston himself."

"None of us would, smartass."

The cops also started to relax, knowing there was no danger at all. Just some weird and howling dog, most likely having ended up in wrong party or just being drunk or high.

"Aahahaha comeee onnnARH! You all are so boring. It was funny! Laugh?! No one? Just me? Nicholas?" Roy asked, his face lighting up even more as he saw the fox, pointing at him.

"Eight out of ten at least?"

"Uhmmm.. Roy, what are you doing here?" Nick asked back with awkward smile, everyone looking at him now and wondering how on earth this dog knew him.

Roy didn't get to answer when Judy was already walking towards the dog, along with Bogo who was approaching the buffalo with rage in his eyes. He at this moment didn't care about the rules.

This dog was known to be highly wanted by ZPD, having escaped multiple times from them, along with many huge crimes committed. And he was right there where they wanted him. Likely unarmed and

out of focus. There was no way they were going to let him escape now. Bogo began as he was walking to him.

"Roy Briggs, you are under arrest. You have right to remain silent-"

"WOWOWO time out beefpile-" Roy let out with alerted tone, quickly reaching behind his shirt with fast movement of paws, ready for self defense.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DOG?!" Bogo roared, taking out his pawcuffs.

At that moment, every mobster in the room became nervous. There was no violence allowed in this event, and for both of their surprise, ZPD was about to break it.

Now the gazes of officers came way more tense and joining their chief right away to this situation, many gazing at mobsters at well. The sudden turn of events had gone

bad really quick.

"Roy, hands behind back." Judy commanded right away with serious tone, arriving to the dog already. Nick sprinted after the bunny with Oliver and Hailie, feeling that things were about to go down.

The rottweiler smiled to the bunny, the bunny boiling as the smile was just seeing her as adorable again.

"Ohmymymy Hopps Raaaawrrr, I must say that dress really enhances your... Personality." Roy snickered, looking at Judy's cleavage. The bunny partly blushed, not taking this attitude at all.

"Oh, you are going to be sorry you pervert once-"

"HOPPS. Chief Bogo. Enough. All of you will quit this nonsense right at this moment."

For everyone's wonder, the speaker was William. The old fox had settled himself formally between the bunny and the dog, the buffalo stopping as well and wondering what the hell was this.

Every mobster also now went way more tense, making movement and looking like they were going to lunge the cops, would any of them touch this old fox. It was clear that he was very respected icon to them

all in this room, and there was no way they were letting ZPD touch him. Nick, nor anyone else had noticed Maria, the vixen now behind Leon and looking at the old fox on the doorway. She was looking at William

with scared gaze... Because this was the first time she saw him AT HIS WORK.

"Look, sir. I don't know who you are. But you are between me and arrest." Bogo said.

"... Chief Bogo, do you know who I am?" The fox asked gently and calmly.

"I would really much like to know that as well." Judy pointed out, that very thing feeling important. The fox gave faint smile and spoke.

"I am William Oaks. Former right hand of mister Gerald Corleone. I am now in the service of Marcus Weston, and I am his humble adviser. This house was part of my history for years,

and when we are within these walls, you will address me with the honor I deserve, dear ZPD family. There will be no arrests under this room, nor violence. Those were orders from Gerald himself... And me. You will all respect that. " The fox spoke in calm tone.

Everyone were now quiet, Maria not knowing how to feel. Her husband was COCKY. And he was now talking to two of the most respected mammals in the city like children.

"We are very well informed by the rules of this event, mister... William Oaks. If you would know me, you would also know that I have talked to Gerald more than often, and if I explain him reason for my actions-"

"You might as well represent them to mine, as well as Roy's protector, Marcus Weston. And we both know how his moods are. What do you think is his reaction once he hears his new bodyguard being taken prisoner,

especially when he his in this very same house at this very moment?" The fox measured with threatening tone, looking at Bogo and Judy.

"Yeah, you tell em old man!" Roy cheered from behind the fox comically, hiding behind him playfully with his paws on William's shoulders. William then scolded, rolling his eyes to this young and arrogant dog.

"Don't make this worse. Hopps, and chief Bogo. I demand that you two back up from my associate right at these very seconds or-"

"Or what?" Bogo asked, knowing that this was going to end bad for them as William said, but he felt his ego getting crushed by being talked to like a child when it came to this old fox.

"Look, if you are going to make arrests... You will speak about them with Gerald and Marcus themselves. But they will not happen under this roof while I am here. Briggs is one of mine now,

and my honor demands to protect or fight for him, if so is needed. I can say that I am not much of a fighter, but you all forget.. You are under numbered here... And once Marcus, Zed Jackson and his other bodyguards get here,

this might end up being bloodiest event of Zootopia in a long while."

That was moment Bogo knew.

This was fight they might not win... And right now he felt that this was better to be stopped. They just had to do this the other day.

He knew when not to press too much... This was one of those.

"I was told that this event was meant to lead to peace... Are you sure that you want to try your luck and lead this into violence instead?" William asked.

Now the room was quiet as grave. Judy now knew that it was true.

times. But Bogo didn't want to back down.

"Uncle... Don't." Nick suddenly said, moving his paw onto Bogo's arm and calming him down. The buffalo looked at his fox officers, his eyes begging to let this arrest go and wait for a better day.

After the buffalo saw even Judy giving look of surrender, Bogo could only sigh and give one last killing look at Roy, the dog still having his paw on the handle of his knife, in case things would go south.

Maria had been speechless this whole time, looking at William with hanging jaw and feeling all kinds of emotions. She couldn't believe that her husband was there, talking like a civilized, calm and collected killer.

The body language of William along with his gaze just demanded respect, and right now Maria felt like she was looking at totally different mammal than the one who visited her time to time at home.

"... Nicholas?" The old fox suddenly spoke in wonder. After that came the silence.

William and Nick both looked at eachother now, the use of fox's full name now being called. The old fox was looking at him, the voice of wonder being heard by the younger fox.

That intense gaze again. It was on him again, the fox looking straight into his soul. Now even Judy and Bogo wondered what was going on, and Maria started to move nervously, feeling like

William was about to say something she feared over everything. That emotional gaze he had now, she knew way too well.

"..." Nick couldn't say anything, just staring back at into the fox's eyes, the same colored emerald eyes staring back at into his.

"... I was told that... You were in the hospital.. I didn't... I didn't think that you would be here... After your founds, I... I saw the woud you had in your chest... It was-"

"How do you know about that?" Nick asked in confusion, wondering the emotion and relief the older fox had in his tone.

But right at this very intense moment everyone followed in confusion. Roy suddenly spoke loudly.

"OKAY OKAY, we could keep on all this chit chat for ages but seriously everyone, I had some real things to say here too. Excuse my bad memory."

Everyone looked at the dog now, Roy smirking with his paws behind his back, talking to everyone.

"Gerald send me to get the chosen guests escorted into the meal."

Now William finally took his focus out of Nick for Maria's relief, the fox shaking his head.

"How long ago should have us been there?" The fox asked in frustration, wanting to slap this dog.

"Uhh.. Like... Well, that is not important. Important is that we should get going." Roy apologized with smile.

"... Just great. Just start giving the names already. We need to hurry. Is the side gate open?" William asked hesitantly.

The fox then spoke.

"Every name spoken, follow me outside so I can guide you all to the guest house through the side yard. Understood?" Fox asked like he was about to be guide on school tour.

Roy began talking, clearing his throat as the fox started to take his coat again from the polar bear. The officers started moving, wondering which ones were important enough to be invited.

"Chief Bogo, Judy Hopps." Roy said, giving wink to the bunny who just looked back at the dog in annoyance.

"My homie Nicholas Wilde, get going." Roy chuckled. Nick couldn't help small smile, following after Judy quickly and walking past Roy. The dog continued.

"Someone called uuhh... Oliver.. Howl.. Howl something-"

"Howlton." Oliver said in frustration, not liking this dog at all. He just had that sense of mammals, and the show the dog had just pulled off, among with the things he had heard

about him, made him just feel annoyed by that smirk.

"Wow. You look prettier than my sister, boy. AWwwoooo. Get going and quit mugging me." The dog smirked.

"..." Oliver started walking past Roy with annoyed gaze, Roy just smiling back. But as he was next to him, Oliver leaned in next to Roy's ear and spoke quietly.

"You know, you be very lucky that there is no violence allowed here. Because one day when there is no mobsters defending you, I wonder if you smile as much as you do now without few teeth.

I heard that you almost stabbed Nick the very first night you two met. Let's see if you can call yourself a male, once time comes and you don't have your knives. Real male's let their fists talk.

But I bet that comes to you as surprise." Oliver said, tapping the dog lightly in the shoulder, walking away.

At that moment, Roy gave surprised look at the wolf, not expecting that at all. He gave challenging smile after the wolf, really liking the attitude from this cop.

The dog then slowly turned to look at the rest, smacking his muzzle and talking.

"Oh, also Leon Langford. The dude whose building burned down." Roy said.

"Thhaaaat would be me." Leon said with awkward chuckle, just feeling glad he was going to leave this room full of tension.

The shiba inu started walking to the door, past the dog as he was taking his jacket with him.

"Aaand last was... Umm.. Maria Wilde, yeah that was the one." Roy said with interest. The moment he said that, William went tense outside. He was just a few feet away after all, and he knew that

he had heard right. It had to be wrong. NO ONE had told him that Maria was going to be in this party... He was not mentally prepared. What was SHE doing here?

Maria quietly and awkwardly looked around, wondering if the dog had really called her. This she had not expected. She slowly started walking towards the dog, all the cops looking at Maria with interest, since

they knew that she was Nick's mother. But the moment vixen arrived to Roy, his eyes bulged from the very first sight of old beauty.

The dog whistled and looked at Maria like food, talking to the fox with dirty tone.

"SHIIIIIiiiiiet DAAAMN GIRL! Oh mama, you are Nick's mother?! Hot daym lady, I must say that dat aaass is fiinee and thick as hell baby, oh I gotta get me some of that! Make a little spin for me no?" Roy asked with smirk.

Maria raised her voice, now even Nick hearing her along with Bogo.

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN?!" Maria asked like she could had not heard right. Roy just winced and still winked to the vixen, talking with flirty tone again, trying to make sure mammals outside couldn't hear. Just Maria.

"I'm just saying, if Nick came outta someone like you, our babies would look fffiiine like Whoof! But I'm not ready to be dad tho yet.. Yo, but still, let me get a round of that sugar, whatchu say?

You, me , cheap wine, shitty music and my strong knotting game, like you can count on me bab-"

SMACK!

Before even finishing that, the dog felt the slap of palm by the vixen hit his cheek. And just like that, the dog was silenced within a second, his eyes bulged from surprise.

Maria was blushed, but more from being insulted, not taking that kind of talk from this dog at all. And would had Nick or William heard what he just said, the violence code would have been over within second.

"Creep." Maria said in disgust, marching past the dog with angry look. But Roy was just rubbing his cheek, smiling and whispering quietly.

"Hot damn lady had aim." He chuckled by himself, feeling a bit even turned on.

"What on earth did he say?" Nick asked in confusion with others, looking at approaching Maria in the falling snow.

"Nothing that I will repeat outloud." Maria said with annoyed tone.

"Hey!" Hailie suddenly asked after everyone from the door.

Everyone turned to look at the snow leopard, having the familiar raccoon and lynx on her side, the female speaking.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Hailie asked from Roy. But before the smiling dog was about to say something dirty again, looking at Hailie from head to toe, Bogo answered for her.

"Officer Garnett.. You will remain here. That is an order. You were on the guest of invites, as were Coonway and Fring. But by my orders, you three stay here." Bogo said with fatherly tone.

Hailie was about to argue right away, but for her surprise, Rasheed and Luke just nodded in agreement, saying nothing back.

At that moment snow leopard knew what was happening. Bogo was not letting her see Marcus. For whayever the reason, Even her own friends were in with the plan.

All Bogo could do was to give apologizing look to her way, telling silently that he was not going to allow Marcus and her in the same room. For many reasons.

Hailie didn't say anything back. Bogo, along with William and others started to now walk in the snow, leaving the scene as the old fox led them.

The snow leopard started to staring after the group with longing gaze, feeling bad about this and somehow feeling a bit betrayed. Now the front doors closed, the music beginning on the background again.

The doors opened, the food serving arriving to the room. Roy then began to talk to the three.

"I would love to stay in such... Damn... You look even more fine, darlin-" Roy began with smile.

But the annoyed snow leopard started speaking right away.

"You can try talking to me like you did for Mrs Wilde just now but difference is, if you do.. I will break your legs." The snow leopard warned, both of her friends eyes also locked into the dog with deadly gaze.

"Damn.. Why is everyone so hostile to me this evening up in this mothafucka? Yall trippin, drink more bubbly yall and be easier to talk to. Shiii.." The dog snorted, backing away and opening the front door.

He started to collect his leather jacket from the hangar, ready to step outside. He then turned around to give last words.

"Now, unlike some others, I seem to be important. That is why I am needed at the other party as well. You all three have a fun evening." Roy said, seding flying kiss to the three.

"Fuck off." Coonway said with annoyed tone. The dog gave chuckle, closing the front door and leaving after the mammals outside.

Within few moments, the silence came within the cops of the room, the party continuing again and more mammals and cops arriving into the area.

But still.. Right now Hailie felt like she was missing something she should have been part of...

She really did.

...

ON THE WAY TO DINNER

...

As the small bunch of mammals were walking in the hallway of Big's mansion, Oliver began quietly talking to Bogo.

"... Why was not officer Garnett, Coonway or Fring allowed in to the meeting?" Oliver asked, feeling like he deserved to know.

"... For Garentt's own good. I'm afraid that mister Weston wouldn't be able to maintain his focus on the conversation... Also, I don't want her enywhere near that wolf.

It takes all I have to put her at risk by allowing this obnoxious date night of theirs happen. Which I still know is a trap. It has to be... And Coonway and Fring volunteered

to stay with Garnett.. Because they said that they would not be able to keep their professional composure in the room, knowing this wolf had plans with their friend.

It is easy to see how much Garnett means to Coonway and Fring.. So this is for the best." Bogo explained quietly.

"... Thank you for that, Chief." Oliver said quietly back with smile. Just like Marcus, Oliver still had his gaze on Hailie and this competition that he had was not welcome... Especially when

it was the most dangerous mammal in the city.

Meanwhile, William was concentrating on leading the group towards the destined area, feeling his wife's eyes drill in the back of his head. He knew she was looking at him right at this moment,

and he couldn't dare to turn back. This was not the time or the moment for him trying to talk his way back into her life, or Nick's... But he wasn't sure if he could hold himself. He already felt a bit odd

about Maria's company, the shiba inu in neat clothes being a little bit too close to her. He did know who the dog was, having met him few times under this very roof and talking to Big about business deals

and such. And he knew Maria just happened to work in the same building with him. But he just felt that these two walked way too close to eachother. Or maybe he was just imagining things. Now he just had to

keep his head cool and try to ignore the fact that his own son was walking just few feet behind him as well, looking at him as well. He couldn't even guess what he had going on in his mind... Maybe he was

even thinking about it. The possibility.

Meanwhile, Roy was suddenly next to Judy, laying his paw on Nick's shoulder and talking.

"YEoooo! Long time no see." Roy said, feeling himself in such good spirits.

"... I guess." Nick said with small smile, seeing Judy's angry eyes drill into the dog.

"You guess?! If had such a lovely dovely fucking day that I can't take such mild and boring energy right now. Come on, where is your love for your buddy?" Roy asked with smirk.

"Roy... How are we buddies? You tried to stab me very first night-"

"I didn't. You know I didn't. We talked about it, remember?" Roy reminded with smirk, referring to the night he had broke into Nick's apartment.

"Yeeah, but-"

"I also fixed your wound-"

"and ate my favorite mayo sandwhich, also shooting me with my own tranqulizer-"

"You are sticking to details-"

"Aaand you escaped me through whole Sahara square, leading to me getting knocked out by a tiger-"

"Not my fault-"

"Aaaaand you tried to shoot at me in the warehouse-"

"I didn't-"

"Aand you tried to kidnap me and carrots-"

"But saved both of your lives."

That is where the discussion ended, Judy joining in as Roy smiled, still feeling a bit attacked right now.

"So you think that everything is okay between us because you saved us from getting killed, when you were part of planning-"

"I was never part of killing you two. I DON'T KILL MAMMALS." Roy pressured with now serious tone.

"... Fucking liar."

Roy now turned to look at who had said that, seeing Oliver look at him in disgust. Judy and Nick looked at the wolf as well, feeling a bit surprised Oliver had said something like that,

also cursing like that.

"Ex fucking cuse me?" Roy asked in annoyance.

"You heard me."

"... Do you got evidence to back up your claim motherfuck-"

"No. But only reason your psycho boss of a wolf would want a dog that swings knives into his service...

Well, I doubt you are here to advice him either. You are not very smart. I can see that already. So it leaves only one thing left.

Am I right?" Oliver asked with self knowing smile, seeing that this one had struck a nerve.

Roy now actually stopped walking, smiling back at the wolf. The whole convoy stopped, the sudden tense moment taking the hall

as Nick came between Roy and Oliver, both clearly thinking of brawling.

"Woowow, time out fellas. Roy, how about we chill out and talk later in the evening?" Nick chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to insult the rottweiler. It was clear that Nick enjoyed

his personality, but right now Roy was in the wrong moment to talk friendly things, when all the other mammals around him hated him.

"See, Nicky boy isn't harboring anything really against me. Why are you? I don't even fucking know you, Mister almighty Howlton-" Roy began with smirk.

"You tried to kill Nick. He is my friend. That is more than enough for me to-" Oliver began with annoyed tone, not liking this dog at all.

"I HAVE NEVER TRIED TO KILL NICK-"

"LIAR-"

"Officer Howlton, ease yourself. We are not doing this today. And you, scum of a dog, will continue this walk with shut mouth-" Bogo began with voice of authority.

"You can try to shut it you bitchass-" Roy began with snarky smile.

"COME ON FINISH THAT SENTENCE, DOG. JUST TRY ME!" Bogo roared. Maria started to get really scared with Leon on the back of the bunch, feeling like this was getting out of hand.

They were both not violent mammals and they were really feeling shaky as the mammals started to argue, until Judy yelled.

"HEY!"

Just like that, Nick who had settled himself between Oliver and Roy felt like that tone just saved the moment.

Judy yelled at everyone on the hallway, along with very dissapointed looking old fox next to her, looking at them all.

She then continued.

"It is like watching kit's fight! We was told to behave in Gerald's house and that is what we will do, no matter our differences here. Can you all just.. Relax?" Judy begged, realizing how far the small banter had escalated.

Everyone started look awkward at that moment, starting to take distance from eachother, the buffalo and wolf leaving the dog alone, even as they were almost ready to kick his ass.

Nick just exhaled from this being over, giving thanking smile to his bunny. William then spoke, looking at Roy scoldingly.

"Briggs. Next to me, right now. You will not talk for the rest of the evening, unless you are spoken to. Am I understood?" William asked calmly.

"But.. But Oaks, I-"

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" William pressured, the dog growling in annoyance. It was hard to forget how young the dog was. Too young for this new life of his.

He was expected to have manners, civilized ways and needed mindset to be a mobster. But so far, he had no sign of any of those. He was just a rascal with a big mouth.

"... Understood." Roy grunted in annoyance, walking slowly to William. The fox then continued, giving scolding head shake to the dog.

"Good. Now, we are here. Behind these doors, everyone are already waiting us. Now, I am going to tell the obvious here before we enter.

No violence. No yelling. And no insulting. The first meal and discussion is going to take hour and a half. After that, we are going to have a forty minute break

before the second meal, served with deserts. After that, we are going to make a final call of how things are going to go on forward from here. Understood, everyone?" William asked gently.

One after another, everyone gave small nods. William then spoke again, looking at Nicholas and tried not to get too emotional again.

"Now, these are our positions on the table. Marcus Weston, along with the rest of my associates, will sit on the right side of the table. Marcus will be closest to Gerald. Gerald is going to sit on the end

of the table with his daughter. On the left side shall be ZPD representatives... And on the other end of the table, closes to these doors, will sit our... New guests."

William said quietly, looking at Maria longingly, vixen staring back and trying to avoid eye contact. William then continued.

"Wilde and Hopps shall sit closest to Gerald on the left side, on the seats of honor. This is how the negotiations will go... Anything to ask?" William asked one more time.

No one said everything, Bogo looking like he had something on his mind, but let it be. William gave respectful nod, then turning around and placing his paws on the doors, pushing them in.

"Let's not keep them waiting anymore." William finished, sighing and wishing this would go well.

There was no guarantee of it, truly. As much as he had love and loyalty to Marcus, he could be very unpredictable wolf.

And there was no denying it, this felt like it was going to be most awkward and tension filled meal any of them had ever feasted.

...

WARM WELCOME

...

As the doors opened into the room, many of them started to stare the area in amazement. There was candles everywhere in the room, the red velvet feeling soft under their feet. The golden engravings decorated

the window frames, and the smooth melody of jazz brought warm melody to the event. The crowned lamp on top of long mahogany dining table was shining from jewels, having cost a fortune more likely.

The room was full of these windows, having also double doors on the left side of the charming dining room, having two polar bears guarding on each side. As all of the mammals finally entered the room,

the other polar bears slowly closed the door behind them, making everyone giving second look. As much as the music and the room made everyone feeling more than welcomed, they had to remember how dangerous the

mammals in this room were. Bogo staid alert with Judy, both stopping in front of the wooden table and now gazing at the end of it. On the end, there was sitting Big and Fru. Both of them had now focused on the guests

now that the doors had opened, finally having their ZPD guests arrive. The large windows behind Big made everyone marvel the slowly falling snow, making this room truly look as high class as it could.

Mr Big's face lighted up the moment he set eyes on Judy, like finally seeing someone to make his day brighter.

"Judith, my darling."

"Hi Gerald." Judy said with warm smile, doing a small formal curtsy. Fru started to gasp just as Judy had imagined, knowing exactly how stunning Judy looked right now.

"Judy, get here and let me look at you girl!" Fru squealed in excitement, Judy giggling and starting to walk by the side of the table and towards the two.

"Hi Fru... I'm sorry we are a bit late.. We had-"

"Ah, my darling Judith. You know you never have to explain yourself to me dear. I know what goes around in my house. Would have the dog you tried to arrest been under my service, I would have given him to you.

But since he works with that wolf that shall not be named, my hands were tied." Gerald said with soothing voice, waving it off.

Roy couldn't say anything to this, even as Gerald gave a bit disgusted look at this way from causing a scene, among hearing all the things about him. All Roy had to do was to accept that Big had no love for him.

Gerald continued his talk, after giving formal kisses on Judy's cheek's and the bunny sitting on the seat right next to them.

"Officer Bogo... I'm really glad that you could make it to this meeting." Big smiled, looking at the buffalo who was expecting to be called out. Gerald didn't even have to call him out to sit.

Bogo had started walking right away after Judy, knowing that he was allowed to approach Big without his polar bears giving warnings. Big held Bogo in high regard, as did Bogo him. They both gave respecting smiles and nods

as Bogo was ready to get on his seat.

"A pleasure is all mine, Gerald. I hope... That this night will go the way it should." Bogo said quietly, just wishing that they could get answers out of Marcus. Gerald then spoke.

"Ah, if Weston has promised to your officer's to tell something by his mob honor, he must hold on to it. Those are the rules." Big said.

"He'll better. We already had to skip this meeting by two days just so that Howlton and Wilde could make a recovery." Bogo reminded with grunt, nodding at their way.

Judy now turned her gaze to look at Nick as she was talking with Fru, seeing Gerald look at the fox. Gerald just stared at Nick, the fox awkwardly staring back and feeling uneasy.

Gerald clearly had to bite his tongue a bit, thinking what to say. Nick was now officially Judy's boyfriend. Gerald had never seen that coming. To him, Nick was just a partner to her. Now, he had to force his

annoyance and hatred from old things aside. He had told Nick there was no bad blood between them anymore during the dance festival.. But only Nick could see it from Gerald's eyes unlike no one else.

They were never going to be okay. Only thing was, one that noticed this just like Nick... Was William. He knew Big better than anyone else here. He had worked for him over ten years after all, before moving to

Weston's service.

"Mhhhhmm... Nicholas. Very pleasant to see you." Gerald said with warm tone, putting his act on. Nick exhaled a bit, wondering that maybe Judy was right. Maybe he was over everything now. But William could see the truth.

"Pleasant to be part of your evening as well." Nick said, giving small bow to Gerald's way. William just observed his son from the side in silence, trying not to smile. Now that he could, he just soaked in everything he could

about his son. These few days he had been closer to him than ever before, now finally seeing him in real life. His way of behavior and his personality. Nick had no idea how much William had studied him, learning things about

him during the years in ways Nick and Maria had no idea about. But now he was truly seeing him, just not able to take his eyes off him. Until the gaze came. Maria. The vixen looked at William right into his soul at this moment,

her eyes almost like asking William to stop. The fox felt his chest tense up, looking Maria right back with sad expression, now the need of wanting to talk to her coming strong. But with Maria, it was all fear in her.

She had seen how William talked. What kind of mammal he was now. The things he did and now clearly trying to make his way somehow back to her and Nick's life. And she didn't want that... At least that is what she tried to convince

himself of. But after seeing William just now, in his mobster persona... Along with everything these few days... She felt something. It wasn't even the love that still burned in her for the fox, never going away. It was... Curiosity.

Flaming curiosity of this fox, her inner female annoying her so much right now... Because this was not the same fox she fell in love with. When she met William, he was just like Nick now. Their personalities were perfectly the same.

Nick truly was William's son. But the new William was something else, her now truly seeing it after all these years of avoiding him. He was now mysterious. Dangerous. Calmer... And he looked and sounded so much more emotional.

Along with interesting... And just like Maria had forgotten... He looked so handsome now, no matter of many years passing. He was so much more different... And as much as Maria wanted to hate him... Wanted nothing to do with her...

Her emotions were fighting over her common sense. She felt her feelings for him go higher by seconds she looked at him... Only the vixen wondering what William was thinking right now, in this mind that was now unknown to her.

"Ah, Nicky boy. Take a seat. You too, mister Howlton." Big said.

"... You know me, mister Big?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"mhhhm my boy. Yes. I know who you are. Your great relative destroyed the first mob families during the great mob war. Things like tend to stick into history." Big reminded, looking Oliver with interest.

Oliver didn't say anything to that, just swallowing and slowly walking after Nick, as the fox was getting his seat between Judy and Bogo. The wolf sat on the other side of the buffalo, as the fox

sat next to the bunny, Judy giving loving smile to Nick and winked. She whispered, seeing both the fox and wolf nervous.

"Don't worry handsome. This will work out."

"... I hope so, carrots." Nick whispered back with warm smile, feeling as Judy slowly laid her paw on top of his under the table.

Then Big began talking again, now looking at the last of the mammals left. He began talking.

"William... My old friend. Come. I want you by my side. For old times sake." Big said gently, his tone full of respect.

William smiled, giving nod at that. He had expected this already, giving greeting nods at polar bears on the way. He then sat on the right side, closest to Fru as the female shrew smiled to him warmly.

"Hi, William."

"Hi darling. You look lovely this evening." William said gently.

"Thank you... How are things these days with you?" Fru asked with smile.

"I'm doing good, Fru. Marcus takes good care of me." The fox said.

"That so?" Big asked in between, his tone asking the question with genuine intent.

"He does, Gerald. The boy might be young, and-"

"Total imbecile and disgrace." Gerald finished. Fru's eyes bulged as William gave a chuckle.

"DAD! Manners! Marcus is not as bad as you make him to be." Fru added scoldingly, because unlike her father, she thought the wolf was sweet in his own way.

"My daughter... Defending that damn wolf. One day once you rule, you will see him for what he is. Not ready to rule." Gerald said with knowing tone, shaking his head.

Fru said nothing and rolled her eyes, William just smiling and then talking.

"Gerald.. I think you have forgotten few other guests as well." The old fox pointed out.

"hmmm?" Gerald hummed, then seeing the fox nod at the other end of the table.

Maria was looking at Big with awkward posture, part scared more than she liked to admit. Because this mammal was to blame for her not having William in her life. This was the first time she met

Big. And without needing to say, she didn't really know what to feel. She had expected something... So much more intimidating. Even as she knew that Big was a shrew. But now that the responsible one of

her lonely life was in front of her, she wondered if she could keep her cool. She knew that this would be the wrong place... And worst time. But the figure she had feared and hated for taking her husband away was

sitting there calmly, looking at her with interested smile. For now, she just had to swallow it all. For everyone's sake.

"Ah, you... Must be Mrs Wilde. I must say darling, you look stunning. I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting Nick's mother. Very interesting.

Do sit down dear." Big said with smile, Maria giving a bit scared one back and holding her purse tightly, looking at William straight into his eyes. The fox looked back, wondering what could go in his wife's head

right at this moment, as he now truly realized the moment as well. Maria meeting Gerald. The more he thought about it.. The more hurt he felt. He could see the hidden anger and pain in her eyes. He knew her.

"And finally... Langford. Come, sit over next to Wilde, if you may. We are going to discuss business after dinner." Gerald said formally.

"Thank you.. Mister Corleone." Leon said with respecting tone. He sat next to Maria, now two of them in the end of the table, facing Gerald and Fru on the other end.

And finally... Roy opened his mouth, ready to talk.

"Food smells good-"

"You... You will not talk, nor eat. You will stand right there. Until your boss shows up. Understood boy?" Gerald said, all the friendliness out of his tone.

Roy tensed up, feeling everyone from the table turning to look at him. The rottweiler looked at Big, knowing that talking back would mean broken legs.

"... Yes, mister Corleone." Roy said with tone of honor, knowing that this mammal he could not play games with or be cocky.

"Now... All we have to do... Is wait for the rest of the guests. They should be here within minutes." Gerald said, waving his hand lightly towards the small side door at his right, next to the windows. The black door

looked quite mysterious, the leather covering it. It was a side door, leading to this room from another guest wing. Gerald then continued.

"That door leads to northern wing of this mansion. Weston and others are still in one of the rooms, talking their needed subjects before entering in through that door.

They have spent quite a time there already." Big said. Fru then suddenly spoke.

"I know why. When I went to greet them with Kevin, Garvia was arguing with Marcus and Zed... Steve was trying to calm them all down." Fru said, not knowing what to think of it.

Judy, along with Bogo and Nick looked at Fru, all of the three looking at eachother and wondering what that could have been about. William now payed more focus on the sudden information.

"They were?"

"Yeah... Mr Jackson was grabbing Garvia by his collars and shaking him, until I told them that there will be no violence in this house. Zed did as was told and they apologized. Whatever the argument was

between them, it wasn't small one." Fru said. Big just grunted, not seeming interested at this. William now raised from his seat, everyone looking at him now.

"Gerald my friend, may I go and talk to them for before joining you again?" William asked with respecting tone, his hands behind his back formally.

Everyone looked at William now, Gerald giving surprised look at the fox and grunting.

"Do what you need to do, William. Tell em to hurry up. Food is getting served shortly." Big reminded.

"Understood. Thank you." William said formally, bowing and then entering in through the black leathered side door the second.

Judy and Nick ended up staring after the fox as the doors closed... And Bogo and Judy could only wonder what kind of conversations were going on in the place William had just went.

But what concerned Judy more was Garvia. Because only fool would rule out his involvement in the events of the hotel. She knew that Garvia had something to do with it. He had to. Nick felt it too,

and just the name of the ram made him angry again. All they had to do now... Was wait and hope for the long wanted answers.

...

SHALL WE BEGIN

...

Now as everyone in the dinner table were chatting regurarly, the side door finally opened. Everyone's attention focused on the click that came from the door. And as you could guess, no other than Marcus Weston

was coming in first, in his usual purple and neat suit, along with black undershirt and even a same toned black hat with purple band. He was looking more of an combination of a pimp, or singer from hundred years back.

But the moment room had Marcus's presence in it, everyone knew that show was about to begin.

"AH! Here we are! I. Am. Starving!" Marcus let out, tipping the edge of his fancy hat and bowing himself with widest smile ever.

The moment he did that, Big rolled his eyes and quietly spoke under his breath.

"Kill me."

"Dad!" Fru hissed quietly from the side scoldingly, smiling towards Marcus the second. Nick could not help but to smile along with Roy, Levron giving apologizing smile towards Big already, knowing what kind of torture

this dinner was going to be for him. As Marcus was starting to gaze the mammals in the room excitedly, Steve stepped from behind the wolf, making his way to Gerald in his fully dark red suit.

"Ah, Gerald. Always a pleasure." Steve said happily, leaning in to give a respecting kiss on both sides of Big's cheeks. The shrew returned the act, smiling now as he finally was seeing mammal that was only one from the

groub he idoled, among with Garvia and William.

"As well, Steve." Big said, smiling as the bunny leaned in to kiss Fru's ring in his finger carefully.

"Hihi, hi Steve." Fru said happily, the bunny complimenting.

"You look like a vision tonight Fru. I must excuse our behavior in the room after us and the delay. We had things to discuss. Got just a bit uncivilized." Steve apologized respectfully.

"Forgotten. Now, have a seat, all of you. Our ZPD guests are here to talk serious things. The food will be served after our first item." Big told, knowing that ZPD was going to need something right now,

before just starting to dine with mobsters they were after. Levron gave a bow and nodded to everyone arriving from the room, guiding them towards their seats with hand gesture.

"FruFru sweetie, is it truly that you have octopus rings with onions here?" Marcus asked like excited kit.

"We sure do, Marc." Fru giggled, always liking how Marcus was as far from serious mobster as one could... Well, until he got angry and had his tantrums of violence.

"Uuu goodie. Me likey." Marcus tapped his paws together, then focusing on ZPD side of the table. The moment he sat next to Fru, Jackson and William sitting next to him, he saw Judy.

"Oh... My." The wolf let out, tapping the shoulder excitedly of his bunny friend.

"I must say, Judy Hopps. I would have never imagined you looking like you do no. My darling, your... Dress choice is very surprising to me in more ways than one." Marcus let out with wide smirk, admiring the sight

he had never expected to see. And by that he meant Judy, sitting cutely on her chair, the tight and fancy dress on her making her look like... Well, male bunnies dream. Especially by how revealing it was.

Judy held her breath, not even knowing what to say as Marcus was again looking at her like she was the cutest thing ever. But the moment Steve looked at Judy now, he froze. His eyes just glued into her,

seeing the perfect and delicate beauty in the bunny he had never witnessed. He felt his mouth hang a bit, trying to regain his composure as he wondered only one thing. He needed to get that. Judy now blushing,

awkwardly wanting to look away from Steve's stunned eyes every second as the bunny was pressing this image of her into his mind, and one could only wonder what he was thinking about her. Before Steve got a word out,

Nick cleared his throat so loudly that everyone in the room heard it.

"KRHHM!"

Steve then turned to look at Nick with most, the bunny giving look of annoyance from the fact that Nick tried to already so his alpha status here by not wanting Steve to say a word.

Nick could already see the jealousy that Steve held inside him, knowing that he half wanted to mate Judy just to show this fox that he was nothing. The bunny was used to getting what he wanted in his status,

and Nick was just challenge to him. As Maria and William looked at Nick, both in wonder of his behavior, Marcus cracked up.

"PFFFFF HBahahahah. Seriously, look at that Steve. Nicky boy already laying terms down in the room about his girlfriend. Seriously, you two are too fucking cute together, someone make it stop or I squal like a bitch..

OH , wait! Kiss like you two did in the tv! I just want to see Steve's face and take a photo." Marcus laughed, giddying over the fact that this convo in the room had not even began and he was already having time of his life.

"Can be arranged. What do you say, fluff?" Nick asked with small smirk, looking at Steve still as the bunny was looking back in annoyance, it only raising as the wolf slammed him in his back and laughed so much that the room eachoed.

Judy gave a side look at everyone in the room, Fru getting giddy from the idea already. She then hissed as she felt her fur shiver, Nick running his claws gently behind her fondling her tail.

"NOnonon don't you dare mister, your mother is right there!" She hissed, wishing no one heard as she turned red, feeling way too confused and bothered that she was now main focus of the room along with Nick.

"Officers, professionalism please." Bogo said, nodding his head from side to side in shame.

William was just looking at his son in interest, just soaking in even from the body language how much Nick loved this bunny.

Marcus just laughed, Gerald muttering something that sounded like cursing spell while looking at Marcus. Oliver was completely out of the situation, because he was doing same thing as Big.

He started to get annoyed by Marcus's presence more than he'd like to admit. He was annoyed even more by the fact that Nick seemed to like Weston and his behavior.

"Mine." Nick said without words with movement of his muzzle to the bunny, the bunny giving back jealous twitch of nose and wanting to throw Nick with something, almost like the fox not even knowing how dangerous mammal

he was dealing with here. Roy was holding his laugh, giving proud smile as Nick moved Judy a bit closer to him with scoop of paw, the bunny tensing up as Nick was acting possessive over her just to prove a point to the

male that had his eyes on her. And she hated herself from the fact that it was turning her horny, just wanting to tell Nick he cant take her right in front of everyone right now. But... As the situation was getting a bit

out of hand and awkward, someone spoke.

"Excuse me. I would suggest that everyone in the room could use a bit settling down, to respect our gracious host. Corleone, shall we begin?"

Everyone looked at the new mammal in the room. The dark browned lynx with eye-patch and old grey suit along with stylish walking cane was in the corner of the room, demanding attention.

"... Thank you, mister Jackson." Gerald thanked with respecting tone, giving nod at the old lynx in his fifty's. And even if ZPD didn't know this mammal, the room went quite quiet. Judy gazed at the mammal with Bogo carefully

"Zed, don't kill the fun like the always whining grandpa. Look at the FUN we are having!" Marcus chuckled, wiping tear from the corner of his eye. Steve muttered from the side of his mouth to the wolf,

turning his annoyed gaze from Nick to the wolf.

"Thank you for humiliating me in front of them, my friend." Steve said in anger.

"You are all too tense. We have good food coming, amazing and stunning company-"

"Before I have to hear anymore of your blood pressure raising nonsense, have you forgotten the formalities, boy?" Gerald suddenly said, looking at Marcus in the eye.

At that moment, Marcus rose from his chair right away, giving apologizing smile and walking over to Big.

"Why of course, sorry, my dear Corleone." Marcus smiled, trying not to laugh. As did Fru, Roy and Nick.

"Hmph." Big grunted in disgust as the wolf leaned in, bowing and giving the formal kisses. As he leaned out, he winked and spoke.

"No homo."

William smacked himself in the face at the table right after hearing that, muttering to Steve.

"YOU TOLD HE WAS GOING TO BEHAVE."

"I know." Steve sighed quietly, looking at the table and feeling like he had failed his job as Marcus's advisor.

"Marcus. Seriously?" Zed Jackson asked with roll of eyes, sighing deeply but couldn't help a small smile.

"I swear you bloody wolf, I will have you tossed into the sea for disrespecting traditions." Gerald said with stunned look, the wolf giving flying kiss back.

"Dawwww, you always have way of words with me, Corleone."

"This dude is insane." Oliver whispered to Judy and Nick quietly, both knowing that damn well.

Maria was looking at William with dumbfounded look along with Leon next to her, both wondering just one question. WHAT WERE THESE MAMMALS? Maria had expected one of the most scary dinners of her life, trusting ZPD

and her son to protect everyone, would something go wrong. So far the mobster mammals Maria had feared all her life... Looked like bunch of imbeciles with rude kit behavior. It was confusing her out of her mind.

"Can we all just focus here? Sorry for my idiot friend, Corleone. I will compensate this dinner for you someway." Steve sighed, nodding at Gerald and promising it.

Just as when Big was about to say thank you, Marcus spoke between.

"Zed, where is Garvia, James and Jones? They should be here already. If you are telling me that they are admiring that fucking painting in the waiting room still-"

"They are, Marcus. And I would advice for you to cut on the harsh language and your current behavior, because you should represent yourself accordingly, just like I have tutored with Steve for a-"

"Yesyes mommy William sir. Always love the smart words sir. May I pour you some tea and leaves sir?" Marcus snickered, having way too much fun.

"MARCUS." Zed, Steve, and William all said together, having enough of his foolish attitude. Marcus then sighed, relaxing in his chair, looking at Nick who was holding his laugh as best as he could, failing horribly

as Judy was shaking her head.

"Ah, Nickyyy. Look at this. I have three fathers, always telling what to do and what to not do. Boring, boring and even more boring. William, be a good lad and get Garvia, Jones and James in here,

or I will make this evening very unpleasant for them." Marcus commanded, staring to do tricks with his hat by flipping it in the air.

"As you wish, master." William nodded, thanking himself from being excused from the room for a moment. Maria's questioning and dumbfounded gaze on him all the time was getting as awkward as it could for him.

William rose from his seat, staring to make his way out of the room. As Nick and Maria watched after the old fox, he was gone in a second through the black side door.

"AH, now... Let's get all business and formal then. Roy, my boyh." Marcus stated, not even looking at the rottweiler.

"Yes, boss?" Roy asked, now getting in form and wiping the smile off his face.

"I was told that you had caused the scene in the lobby... Did you yell what I told you to?" He then asked with smile.

".. Yes, boss."

"Freaking awesome. Did everyone shit themselves?" Marcus snickered, looking at Roy now.

"They tried to arrest me until William interfered, boss." Roy stated.

"Of course they did. Did you take the pic too, like I told?" Marcus asked, this one really making him smile.

"I did."

"That is just priceless. I want it later." Marcus smiled.

"... I should have known you had something to do with it." Judy said in annoyance, looking at Marcus.

"What did you do this time?" Levron asked in annoyance from Marcus. The wolf just smiled mischievously.

"Something fun and random."

"It was pretty funny, admit it carrots." Nick snickered.

"Heyyy, thanks Nick. See, only one in the room with sense of humor!" Marcus laughed, giving charming smile to Bogo and Judy. The buffalo just stared at Marcus in annoyance, feeling like he was in the table with circus clown.

"... Mister Big."

Maria suddenly said.

Now everyone currently in the room turned their attention into the vixen who was sitting next to Leon in the end of the table. The tone was a bit scared, but still as careful as it could.

Nick wondered the tone, small worry in his eyes present as Maria looked back at him quickly. Maria had stood up, holding her purse and waiting for a reply.

At this moment, Marcus, Zed and Steve all looked at Maria in question, Mr Big asking with respecting and interested tone.

"Is something wrong, Mrs Wilde?" The shrew asked.

At that moment as Marcus, Zed and Steve gazed at Leon, knowing this dog but then this unknown vixen was told to be mrs Wilde... Marcus couldn't help but to ask.

"Wait... Mrs Wilde?"

"... Yes, mister... Mayor." Maria said quietly, not knowing how to address her mayor. As his current title that city had given him, or this evil, wild and powerful mobster ZPD had told him to be.

The vixen gave small curtsy with a bit scared look, the wolf's eyes shining in interest as well as Steve's, both raising an eyebrow to this whole new guest.

"... Miss, you areeee... Nick's mother?" Marcus asked with interested smile.

"... Yes, I am... Mister mayor." Maria said back.

Steve and Marcus both now looked at Nick, the fox not saying anything but looking at his mother in confused worry, then both turning to Big. Steve spoke formally.

"We were not informed that there is civilians in the event, Gerald. We were told that mister Langford was here to talk business.. No one told us about-"

"Mrs Wilde being here. I know. Didn't assume it was relevant to inform. I was asked by Langford personally on the phone, if his secretary could accompany him to this party.

Since he was Judy's... Boyfriends mother, I took it to as my example as good host to invite her as well." Gerald said, not really understanding where this was going.

Marcus now smiled for the explanation, turning to look at Maria, giving warm smile and genuine tone telling what he thought.

"I must say, Mrs Wilde. Nick is very lucky to have such beautiful mother. Very pleasant to meet you."

"As well." Steve added with good manners, nodding along.

Nick gave small annoyed eye roll from all the attention his mother was getting this evening, being dressed so damn attractively that not one male could shut up about it. Just like about Judy.

"T.. Thank you." Maria said hesitantly, just not knowing how to take such good manners and looks from mobsters. It was so weird that she had imagined mobsters as monsters without manners... But so far she was not

impressed. They were normal, just like every other one in this very room. And had really good manners on top. It all just confused her and made her wonder, if she should talk to William today and have long talk.

But now, after two mobsters still smiled and looked Maria, Nick asked the same question that was on Judy's mind as well, feeling the bunny squeeze his paw under the table.

"Mother... Is everything okay? You look like you are leaving somewhere." Nick asked carefully.

"Nicholas I umm... Mr Big." Maria turned back to face the shrew, even Fru wondering what was going on with her. The vixen then continued, inhaling and saying what she really thought.

"I am not... Really feeling like the conversation that is about to take place in this room, is meant for my ears. As was pointed out, Leon and me.. We are civilians in this event,

and we do not really belong here. I honestly don't to be rude and refuse the dinner, not at all. I only meant that... If it could be possible, Mr Big-"

"Gerald. Darling." Big suddenly interrupted with warm smile, starting to understand Maria's message here. Maria swallowed and continued in wonder, just wishing she could leave before William came back.

"... Gerald. I would wish to excuse myself from this table, so you could all talk in peace about... Your needed things. I have been told already that the subjects on this table will be very... Dangerous,

and law involved. So if it could be possible, would me and Leon be able to join into your company, ONCE the discussion you all need is over?" Maria finished with her request, feeling like she was insulting Gerald still.

Fru just smiled, and before Big could even answer, the female shrew spoke.

"Why of course, my darling! Dad, can't you see that our two guests are a bit uncomfortable with all this? It has been clearly all over them for the past minutes." Fru pointed out, Gerald looking at Maria and then giving slow nod.

"My daughter is right. Mrs Wilde, Mr Langford. You both may rejoin this table after this council meeting is over. I shall make sure that there is meal for you both, once you two come back." Gerald said with smile.

"... Thank you." Maria exhaled, feeling lot better that she could finally leave room. Because all she had already witnessed, listened and seen was too much to handle. Way too much. She needed a time out.

"Are you sure you are okay, Mom?" Nick still asked, knowing that this was not normal from his mother. Something was not feeling right, but the comforting look Maria gave back to him eased it up.

"Yes, Nicholas, sweetie. Everything is okay... Leon, shall we?" Maria asked in question fromt he shiba inu next to her.

"I.. O-okay. We shall." Leon said hesitantly, raising from his chair and looking at Big, giving questioning look if he was really okay with this. Gerald just smiled, nodding and the dog then did as was asked.

"Kevin... How about in the meanwhile you lead our two guests into the art hall? We got lot of things for them to enjoy in the house before summoned." Fru said, giving enthusiastic smile.

"Sure, Fru." The polar bear said respectfully, starting to guide the two out of the room, from the doors they came from.

Nick, Judy, Bogo, Oliver, Gerald, Fru, Zed, Marcus, Roy and Steve gave one last looks at the two, seeing them leave slowly as they were escorted out by Kevin.

Just like that, the silence fell into the room, Nick still longingly staring after his mother, Judy asking quietly.

"Is she... Alright?"

"I don't... Know, fluff." Nick said back quietly, then sighing.

"But I think it's nothing serious."

"... Okay." Judy said with small smile, rubbing her paw in Nick's.

Just as Marcus was about to talk again, the black side door clicked open, William entering the room once more.

Garvia, James and Jones were now all behind him, the room becoming tense once more as the moment of truth was here. The next hour was going to

determine if there was going to be a war... Peace... Or something else.

"Good... Let us begin." Gerald said in relief, finally wanting to get this started.

"Agreed." Bogo said, feeling like this was going to be the time he had had to be most serious as he could. These mammals needed to know that there was going to be no games in this room.

Just straight questions... And straight answers.

...

MEANWHILE/ MARIA POV

...

Kevin closed the double doors, leaving Maria and Leon standing in a hallway, telling them to enjoy the art galleries while waiting for the others to go on with their council.

The vixen felt herself close her eyes, inhaling the air through her nose calmly and in relief as she tried to get herself together. The shiba inu next to her was looking at her carefully, observing the female with worry and curiosity as she said nothing. As the calm moment that the vixen was taking continued for a long while, Leon carefully spoke.

"... Maria. Is everything alr-"

"I had to get out. Of there." Maria said quietly, now slowly opening her eyes and staring at the painting on the wall.

"... That I noticed." Leon said back, just observing her.

The vixen sighed, looking down and continuing.

"I just... All of this is too much for me."

"You could... Talk about it to me, you know."

But that Maria couldn't do. Not with Leon. She would have too much to say. She couldn't handle any of it. The mobsters. Her husband. This house. This party. None of it... It was all just too much to process for her after everything lately: Losing her job for a moment, hearing her son being the first predator with prey; William back in her life more than ever, him threatening to tell Nick he was his father; her finding out what kind of mammals mobsters really were... And finding out that their own mayor was one. That was the thing that confused her. Not the fact of it but that she wasn't surprised... Nor did she care. She just felt that in a few days her calm and steady life had turned into a circus and she needed a break. A time out. Time for herself and her thoughts.

"I know." Maria said quietly.

"... Yet you never do, Maria."

"... Leon, I-"

"How long have we known each other?" The dog asked, Maria feeling sensing some small frustration in his voice.

"... Many years-"

"Many years... And still... I know so very little about you, Maria." Leon said, stepping closer to her.

"Leon... What we have... It's enough for me... Isn't it for y-"

"I wish it was, Maria. I wish it was... But I want more." Leon said, sounding even forceful.

"... I know you do but... Can't we just.. Can we talk about it some other time-"

"It's always the other time." Leon said with a sad and longing tone.

"I..." Maria said quietly, looking at Leon now.

"What we have now... We can't keep going with it and keep it a secret."

"We can-"

"I DON'T WANT TO. There is no reason for it, Maria." Leon said in annoyance.

"Leon, if everyone hears that a secretary and host of your hotel is having sex with you almost every day, THE BOSS of the hotel, they will-"

"They will what? HMM? it's not their business. At all." Leon said, shaking his head.

".. They will call me-"

"A whore? A slut? A girl who is trying to get promotions by unbuttoning my pants? I will fire the one that says anything like that." Leon said with a serious tone, stepping closer.

"... Leon!" Maria now gasped a bit, but feeling shivers from the serious tone and gaze the dog had, really meaning what he said.

"I. Will. Fire. Each one." Leon pressured.

"You can't... Leon, I-"

"No one will put you down under my roof. No one. You are mine." The dog now said, the hunger in his tone heavy as he leaned in, inhaling the sweet and delicate foxy scent from Maria's neck, making her shiver.

"L-Leon..."

"No one comes between you and me. You have made me a better person. I don't even drink anymore. I want more. I want more of you. Is it too much to ask to get into your life?" The dog soothingly asked, starting to passionately kiss Maria's neck, the vixen's eyes going heavy. She whispered with a tender voice, wavering from her startle as she slowly pushed him away from her embrace.

"Leon. Stop." Maria said quietly.

The dog was now distanced from Maria with one gentle push, her paws against his chest. The dog was huffing, his eyes looking drugged just from inhaling her scent.

"I... I need to get my life together-"

"What are you even talking about, Maria?" Leon asked in frustration, huffing and looking at her with look she had seen many times in her life.

"I... I don't have job anymore, nor do you... I have to focus on paying rent now and adjust my money situation-"

"You will live with me." Leon said like it was settled.

"... What?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow to the sudden announcement.

"You will... Live with me, until the hotel is fixed.. In my mansion... You will not pay anything. I want more time together. I want to know Maria Piberius Wilde better... I want her in my life. I don't take no for an answer..." The dog said, walking closer and starting to move his paw along her hip, giving a lick of his muzzle.

"Leon..." Maria said, feeling speechless. Leon had acted this way many times, but never this strongly.

And worst thing here was that... Maria didn't know if she wanted the same. She just loved Leon's company, because it eased her loneliness like bandage on a wound. It eased her natural female hunger. When she was still young and before birthing Nick... She and William mated almost everyday. After her life changed upside down, William recruited in the mob... She was all alone, just with Nicholas. As much as Nick could keep her company, once Nick's lifestyle of a hustler took over and he left, she had no one. Not one male in her life to ease her loneliness for a long time. It hurt more than she could admit. Until she met Leon. Their relationship was nothing but wild sex from day one. Small dates in the city. Movies even... But she didn't want to get too close to Leon or have him too deep in her life... For two reasons... She didn't want to have another male in her life, just to live in fear of losing that person like she did William... And second... She still loved William. Even after twenty-seven years later... She could not let go. They were bonded together. They didn't mate anymore, but they still met. Talked some. Or sometimes they didn't talk at all. Just watch each other in silence. And it was enough for her. And she had Nicholas.

But right now... She felt horrible from the fact that the feeling of wanting William back into her life was stronger than ever... And that the male who was clearly in love with her... She wasn't feeling the same. She just loved the sex with him... And him as a friend... But nothing deeper than that. But Leon was a persistent, passionate mammal like William. That those two had in common. And right now, Leon was tired of hearing "no."

"Maria... I want you." Leon said, moving his paw down on her hip slowly.

Now the tone was so heavy of lust that Maria knew what Leon's intent was. And within seconds her eyes bulged a bit, her heart starting to hammer as she whispered.

"L-Leon... N-Not here-"

"Here. Now." Leon said with dominant growl, her scent driving him crazy.

Maria was going in a bit of panic, knowing damn well how much Leon could forget his surroundings when he got horny. The reason that they had been almost caught numerous times. And worst thing was that she had taken liking into the fact that when this dog wanted something... He didn't take no for an answer. But still, this was too dangerous and risky.

"L-Leon nonono, p-please this is B-Big's house-"

"He is not here now." The dog argued back, feeling his tail starting to wag as he started kissing her neck hungrily and feeling his sexual hunger for the amazing vixen skyrocket.

"L-LeonAh!" The vixen let out as whimper, the dog suddenly taking control and grabbing her wrists. Just like that, the dog smoothly guided the vixen sideways, gently pushing her back against the wall.

The dog gave a hungry growl, starting to snarl at her while unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"I want you so bad, Maria... I can't control it." The dog huffed, leaning in to kiss her. As much as Maria tried to struggle back, she could not do anything but answer the hungry kiss, feeling her head go hazy and her panic rising. This was the worst timing and place possible. And the worst thing was that she had become acustomed to know his moods when it came to this dog. When he was horny, he didn't give a fuck.

"Leon, m-my son and the Z-ZPD are in the room full fo mobsters anyone could come-!"

"No one is coming." The dog growled.

"B-but Leon!"

"No one is coming, beautiful. I want you. I want your body. I want to see you naked."

"Someone will hear us!"

"I don't care!" Leon growled now in sexual hunger, not taking her attitude right now. And just like that, he leaned in to kiss her again, forcing her to answer it. He felt the satisfaction as Maria's tongue answered hesitantly, the fox whimpering and feeling as Leon's tongue passionately wrestled with her's, just making one thing clear to her. She was his right at this moment. And he was going to take what was his.

"L-Leon! We can't do this we can't do this we can't-" The vixen tried to whimper with her last breath's, feeling herself becoming far too aroused as well from the dominant treatment that the dog was talented in. They were very different as lovers when it came to William. William was gentle and soft. Careful and loving. But Leon was completely different. She was about to get a very rough, harsh and wild treatment. And she couldn't lie to herself. She loved both ways.

"No one is coming. They are all busy talking. We have about half an hour till someone comes." Leon whispered, breaking their kiss and moving his paws behind her back.

"Leon, if we get caught by anyone-"

"We won't, darling. Don't fight back. You are mine. I want to see your perfect tits right now." Leon growled, feeling the pressure in his pants build up.

Before the horny driven fox could even answer, the dog had pulled the string's loose from her purple dress. Just like that, the front of the fabric dress fell down, her big round breasts giving a bounce of freedom, her nipples already hard. The dog felt the drool flow in his muzzle and his sheath reacting like lighting, his paw's not on her waist anymore.

"Oh, Maria.. Your tits are so perfect.." The dog huffed, before doing what he wanted. She felt the hungry and rough paws grab both of her soft breasts, the dog closing his eyes and leaning in, starting to hungrily and passionately suck and kiss the other.

"AHN! L-Leon!" Maria let out in a horny haze of rising sexual hunger, feeling the last of her resistance leaving her mind as her knees got weak. Leon knew way too well how to drive her crazy, and the way that he spoke so boldly was just a huge turn on. This dog was far too horny for his own good. Maria blocked her mouth with her paw, the escaping sounds of horny whimpers leaving through her fingers as Leon was all over her chest, fondling and squeezing her soft and big breasts hungrily. She felt herself take hold of the small table next to them, her heart almost jumping as an old vase almost dropped on the floor.

The dog huffed like he was feeding a hunger he had kept inside of him the whole day. Well, he had, several. They had been having sex almost everyday and now there had been full four day's without them together. It was too much for Leon and his nature. He was addicted to Maria and her body.

"A-Ahn! L-Leon, you are crazy!" She whimpered with heavy eyes.

"I know." Leon growled with self satisfied smile, the female turning into putty as he knew that she was most likely getting wet in her panties by now.

Suddenly Maria felt strong grip on the back of her neck fur, gently, but still send small sting of feeling that demanded control. Leon was squeezing her breasts, rolling them in his paw and pressing them against eachother, looking Maria into her eyes and the dog then giving commanding snarl.

"Room. Next to you. Now." Leon commanded, Maria already feeling the bulge against her dress and her intimate area, Leon having full on boner right now against her. And his eager malehood demanded its female. Its prize. There had been too long from last time.

Maria didn't even argue. She was too much in the mood right now, Leon knowing how to push her buttons. She nodded rapidly, panting from the euphoric feeling of Leon greedily fondling her breasts.

She knew what was coming and now she didn't even want to fight it. She was going to be fucked right here in the most risky and dangerous place possible. And she knew that if they would get caught, Leon might get the biggest beating of his lifetime for shaming a mob kingpin's house under their very presence. But to Leon it was all a turn on. He was a horndog, if there ever was one. Well if you don't count Mike, but Leon was as straight as one could be.

...

DANGEROUS GAME/ MARIA POV

...

Leon slammed the door behind them closed rather loudly, not even hearing the fact that the door didn't even click. It was left open partly, the dog facing his back to the door and not even caring.

There was small hallway leading to the right, light showing at the end as there was small glass double doors leading to the room itself. This mansion truly was fancy. The dim lit entrance to this guest room was quickly walked through, Maria opening the double glass doors slowly and carefully. Her heart was pumping so fast, her brain wanting to stop this maddness every second. But she couldn't. She felt shivers of warmth as Leon was leaning against her back, pressing his tent against her tail, cupping her breasts from behind, the vixen moaning.

"AH!"

"Open the door faster." Leon commanded. He was tired of waiting.

The dog slowly closed the glass doors behind them sloppily, leaving one open and turning around.

They were indeed in a fancy guest room, the place looking marvelous. Brown, fully rugged floor was feeling soft under their feet. The room was full of trophies, the fireplace running on the wall. Behind Maria, there was barely any curtains covering the huge decorated windows, going all way from floor to ceiling. They had amazing view on the garden, covered in slowly falling snow.

On the other side of the garden, every window was lit, the other party of over forty mammals being held in there. But it was quite far away, and there was no mammals standing by those windows. The warm and otherwise very romantic mood was quickly cut by Leon. The dog had set his eyes on soft and huge couch made of red velvet next to them, the dog knowing what to do.

"Take off your clothes. I need to see you." Leon snarled, starting to undo his belt.

Maria shaked from the rush of knowing that they might very easily get caught. And there was no explaining things to anyone if she was naked with him. But Leon didn't care. And by the seconds of being under Leon's horny attitude, her inner female didn't care either. She wanted to be mated, the hunger rising in her too much and primal feeling of wanting to be female, pleasing a male strong in her now.

The already standing, bare breast female fox slowly took off the last strings behind her dress, undoing all of them. And just like that, the purple and velvety dress on her fell down on the floor, revealing her. Leon felt the saliva flow in his muzzle, even some falling on floor as he licked his muzzle, seeing the old beauty in front of him. The warm orange light dancing against her fur.

She was... So preserved from age in many ways. She worked out all the time with her best friend, Nadia, in the gym, also doing yoga daily. Her hips were magnificent, her curves just amazing. Would she want to make it in a mature porn industry that was looking females in her fifty's, she would be in right away. But she was a very self-respecting female, knowing that she would never do such.

Her amazing, big and perfect breasts gave credit to her right now, the fox running her paw on them and looking at Leon shyly, knowing it drove him crazy of lust. She was looking like an old shy angel of a vixen. Sure, her fur had lost some of it's shine and color because of her age. It was only natural. And you could see her age from simply her face. But you could tell, she must have been one of the most beautiful vixens alive during her twenties.

And then Leon's sex hungry eyes looked down, seeing what he wanted now the most. Maria felt herself blush as she rubbed her breasts slowly, hearing the dog whisper.

"You are not wearing any panties..."

"I never do..." Maria said back quietly, teasing a bit but meaning it. She was very often naked at her home, because she loved the feeling of being in her bare fur. She very rarely wore clothes, unless to an event or working. So just like now, she was wearing a dress but no bra or panties. She loved the feeling of freedom for her body.

The dog licked his muzzle, commanding her again, much more soothingly and beggingly now.

"Maria.. Please get on to the couch, you vision of a vixen."

"Y-yes boss.." Maria giggled, now just wanting Leon to take her. Because time was running out. And she wanted this now just as much as Leon, their sense of rationality disappearing for the moment.

...

Within few minutes, it was on.

Maria was laying on the couch on her back, her other leg resting on top of the couch, the other on the edge of the couch. The perfect line of her slit was showing, none of the labia or pink flesh visible. Just the creamy white colored fur, same tone as Nick's, all around her perfect slit. At times like this it was just something for Leon to admire, because she truly kept good care of her body. Leon knew very little of her sex life before her, but whoever had mated with her during those years, if someone had, he had been very gentle. Or maybe she had mated with several, but either they sure knew how to go slow and gently, or she had laid the terms of mating very clear. Either way, she was amazing down between her thighs, looking like she had a pussy of a twenty- fire year old girl with very little sexual activity. She was truly one sight of a vixen.

"Oh, Maria... You just... Please .. Show it to me a bit... Like You always do." The dog commanded with a hungry tone, walking closer and just shoving his pants down to his knees, kicking them out. He was ready to jump her.

Maria felt a blush hit her, her ears folding back as she felt the kinky command come from her boss, but she didn't hesitate. She carefully moved her paws from her breasts, slowly spreading her perfect line for Leon. The dog just swallowed his saliva with a dreamy gaze, starting to take off his boxers. The velvety looking pink flesh glistened from wetness, the small kinky sound making Leon's mind go crazy the moment Maria parted her slit to show the dog where he was about to go in. Leon took down his boxers, his cock getting freedom. Maria started to rub her pussy a bit in anticipation, knowing how good she was about to feel soon.

Leon's rock hard meat was standing up, the quite lengthy dog meat now close to its prize. Maria saw as Leon's rock hard cock was excitedly just waiting to be shoved inside her, the details of the dog just making her horny.

The shiba inu's cock was about six inches long, the dog having an average and very pleasing length. His girth wasn't that gifted, but Maria didn't mind, as much as she preferred thickness over length. Leon's balls hung slightly, his age showing in his white furred male prides as the other side was hanging a bit lower than the other. On the left side of his cock, one huge vein bulged, Maria knowing it. Leon's knot was about average in its size, not very veiny or fat.

But what the two didn't know, in their horny haze of primal need, was that someone had entered the very same hallway that they had been guided to just fifteen minutes ago.

The mammal, whoever he was, walked down the hall slowly, looking around the area, listening quietly. It was odd. The mammal had been informed about the presence of these two being in the art hall, but there was no one on this hallway. The hall was lined with doors, and the mammal knew that at the end of this very hallway of paintings was a grand room. Maybe the mammals he was looking for were there.

The dog grabbed his length, jerking himself off slowly and looking at Maria's spread thighs, marveling at the gorgeous body of the vixen, ready for him.

"I'm not going to be gentle this time. I want you so bad right now..." Leon snarled quietly, just licking saliva from his muzzle, seeing the vixen rub her flesh and moaning a bit, her lazy and almost closed eyes having that primal gaze, begging for Leon's hard length inside her.

"I-I'm ready for you..." Maria whispered quietly, now begging for Leon. Oh how lust can turn tables. First Maria had been scared to death, in panic and knowing this was the craziest idea or situation she had ever been in. And now she was too much in the mood, just feeling submissive, admired and wanted. Leon had played this situation perfectly with his forceful and horny nature. As they say, addictions never end, they change. He had been a true alcoholic before Maria in his life, always grumpy and feeling down and bored about everything. Then this old and stunning secretary of a vixen entered his life, changing the mammal in him. His addiction wasn't drinking anymore. It was one of the most amazing and embraced activities in the mammal world they knew: Sex. And Maria had made him an addict. With his ex, they had barely had any sex, always fighting. That had eventually drove him into the end of the bottle. But now, Maria had turned his life into happy and new path... But not all roads continue forever.

"That you are.. Damn.. You are just... You are so beautiful... I want you so much right now... Get ready for me, Maria." Leon whispered, now positioning on top of her frame and adjusting the tip of his pink cock to her wet and calling slit, ready to push in.

They were going to skip foreplay this time. There was no time for such. And the need for the main act too big.

Their hearts raced together as Leon attacked to suck her breast again hungrily, worshiping her stunning body and never wanting to let go. Maria moaned, feeling the warm feeling of Leon's hungry tongue dancing around her hard nipple, adjusting his cock to go in. Maria felt the rock hard tip, gathering a little preparation as she inhaled air, closing her eyes and her fingers gripping Leon's fur on his back.

... Meanwhile, the mammal was still in the hallway, walking slowly forward with his hands behind his back, feeling nostalgia by just looking around the place. The mammal cleared his throat, asking formally and wondering if he would get an answer.

"Mrs. Wilde? Mr. Langford?"

There was no answer, the fox stopping and then feeling something. The scent. A faint one, but he could smell it. His nose searched the air, looking at his left side slowly. There was a table, a small vase on edge of the small table. The mammal took it upon himself to fix the situation, raising an eyebrow as he positioned the vase back to its place.

"Huh..." The mammal said quietly to himself. Until the next sound he heard made his ear twitch.

"AAAHN, LEON!" Maria exhaled in pure ecstasy, the dog wasting no time to go slow. With one smooth push, Maria's soft pussy swallowed Leon's rock hard cock, the velvety and warm flesh welcoming Leon inside her body.

"A-ARH F-FUCK!" Leon groaned in long needed pleasure, feeling as the wet and soft heaven of her body just took him without effort, his legs and whole body giving a shiver and shaking from the feeling of even his knot sinking in with his push, her slit swallowing the fleshy balloon easily. Leon quickly pulled back just in time, almost accidentally knotting the vixen in his euphoric state of wanting to go as deep as he could. His knot now glistened from her wetness, pulsing and begging to go back inside the heavenly temple of her warm thighs. Maria felt her eyelids tremble, letting out a cute moan against Leon's ear.

"A-ahh.. SO good... Leon.. Mate me with your whole cock..." Maria begged, giving a romantic and encouraging lick to Leon's cheek, the dog finally coming back to his senses from the relief and amazing feeling of being inside her again.

"OHhh baby... I will... I will mate you so hard right now... But I don't want to hurt you..." The dog huffed, leaning in to kiss her briefly.

They parted the kiss, Maria swishing her tail and brushing against Leon's hanging balls, sending shivers of pleasure into the horny dog as the vixen begged.

"Y-you know I can take it all... I- it won't hurt... Please... I need your knot.." The vixen begged in her horny state, the final care about getting caught leaving her senses.

She now moved her other leg from the top of the couch, getting into a more relaxed position as her leg was getting sore. She tied her legs around Leon's frame, getting more comfy as the vixen gave him a warm smile, giving a lick to his nose. "Much better... Keep going."

Leon's eyes widened, a sex hungry and predatory growl leaving him as he adjusted his lower body and legs better. He was going to going to make this one quick mating session. He was about to give it to her. He whispered with horny and soothing voice, just before attacking her breasts again.

"Oh you've done it now, Maria."

"L-Leon.. AHHHHN! AHHHH! AHHH!" Maria started to moan, her eyelids opening from her hazy state but closing the second, her squeezing them shut and feeling as the true mating began.

The dog started to fuck her like crazy, his balls smacking against her slit as he started to ravage her soft and experienced pussy. Leon felt his tail wag and his voice waking up, feeling Maria take his whole rock hard length, along with his whole knot with each thrust, Maria taking it all like a champ. Her soft slit was getting ravaged by the dog, the warm and wet flesh making the dog go crazy as his cock throbbed and veins hardened with each hard and fast thrust, his meat in heaven. The dog growled into Maria's ear, the vixen barely hearing anything as she moaned so loud, not trying to even control her voice as Leon was fucking her pussy like a wild dog, wanting to just breed her and shoot his kits inside her.

Right now, they were in danger they weren't aware of. The mammal who had heard their voices, was now passing slowly into the room, him being outside in the short hallway as he had noticed the wooden door was unlocked. He knew that the sound came from here. He started to slowly walk quietly, wondering if he was indeed hearing right. And his question was answered that second, as the next lines he heard very clearly, causing his fur spark up from the small jumpscare.

"AHHHHH MARIA, YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD, I CAN'T HOLD FOR LONG! AHHHNR FUUUUCK!" The dog said, now biting Maria's ear a bit hard, losing control as her body was like the best drug in the world for him right now. They had no idea of someone else was near them.

The sight and sound of Leon's white furred balls smacking against her wet entrance about three times a second just echoed in the room heavily, both mammals in total ecstasy and just fucking like wild mammals.

Maria felt like her pussy was almost burning from the sensation of taking all of Leon. It did hurt during some really hard thrusts, the dog sometimes almost losing balance of just wanting to ram her pussy as hard as he could. But she didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to the sparks of pleasure, loving this feeling of her body being ravaged and used for dominant male's pleasure. She felt herself just whisper quietly and repeatedly into his neck, begging for more. She was reaching an orgasm at this pace, feeling way too much pleasure for being so submissed. Her pussy was getting just more wet by each minute, the drops of her female waters just running along Leon's hanging and smacking sack, the drops of her flying and running down on the couch under them. Leon could do nothing but groan, letting go of her soft breasts and kissing her neck while groaning.

"AARHHMMM! FFhhh... SO WET... SO WARM, TAKE IT! YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?!" Leon huffed dominantly, getting sweaty and seeing the female fox on the edge of an orgasm, her pussy running as hot as one could from getting such rough treatment.

"Y-YES! AH! AH! HARDER!" Maria whimpered, feeling the deep feeling of taking Leon's knot over and over again making her go close to the edge. His hard cock was pulsing inside her like crazy, the dog clearly not able to go on much longer either.

At this moment... They were so focused on their wild passion that they didn't even notice someone peeking through the small double glass doors. One mammal standing right there, looking in the room. And this mammals was speechless right now... Well, that was a mild way to say it. He just kept listening, looking towards the couch just a few meters away from his position, seeing only a shiba inu's tail wag during the act that was happening on the couch. He couldn't see anything else, the act itself being out of sight.

"HMMMMH!? YOU WANT IT HARDER?!" Leon asked dominantly, not able to keep going much longer as he felt like his cock was about to explode from the overwhelming sensation of her warm and wet flesh just swallowing and taking his cock without no sign of pain or discomfort. Leon ran his paw on her throat, not squeezing but sending alpha feeling message of wanting to hear her voice. Wanting her to beg for it.

Suddenly, the rhytm of Leon's mating became really erratic, the dog fucking her so hard that he was now moving from side to side, losing his balance as he was doing the act so roughly.

Both of their eyes bulged suddenly, as they accidentally felt themselves fall onto the floor, falling from their comfortable mating spot. It didn't hurt either really, since the couch was not that high, but it sure gave both a quick scare as they fell down, them both falling sideways on the floor, clinged to eachother. In middle of the fall, Leon's member slid out of her folds, the rock hard cock of his getting unwanted freedom from her wet and soft folds. His member gave a jolt, veins hardening as his body gave a small frustrated reaction from their separation.

Maria suddenly giggled, finding it amusing in her hazy and warm state about what had just happened. Leon started to mutter, feeling small smile and amused snort escape him as he realized how he had gotten a bit too excited. But it was fixed quickly, as Leon tool control of the situation again.

"Move on your belly, Maria. N-Now!" The dog begged, wanting to continue quickly as he could. Maria didn't hesitate, smiling and feeling a blush as Leon moved his paw onto the back of her neck, dominantly guiding her into position. The vixen felt her breasts and lower body pressed against the extremely soft mat, the vixen shifting her tail away from blocking the sight to her folds.

"Oh, Maria." The dog whispered, the fox showing her both intimate entrances for the dog to marvel, her pussy glistening from wetness. Leon gave a hungry and playful slap to her round rump, earning a high pitched giggle from the stunning and horny vixen.

"L-Leon give it..." Maria begged, biting her tongue.

Leon didn't hesitate, climbing onto her with his chest against her back, moving to kiss her neck as the vixen felt herself shiver. Leon grabbed his length again, moving it to her wet entrance and muttered while doing it.

"Mmmh fuuckkh, g-get that in there," He muttered in horny anticapation, pushing his lower body down. Both of their voices crying out again, Leon shivering and giving a loud moan with Maria, both feeling the heavenly touch of their bodies again.

Leon didn't hesitate, starting to slide his member down and up, pushing in and out of her wet slit again.

Meanwhile, the mammal in the doorway hadn't moved an inch. He was listening. Staring. Seeing now just a pair of feet from behind the couch, knowing the two had fallen onto the floor. He could hear EVERYTHING. Maria and Leon had no idea. The act had only gone on for half a minute, until Maria whimpered.

"YEESAHHH! OIHH! AHH! FASTER! C-CUM IN ME! I WANT YOUR CUM!" Maria begged, feeling like she was going to black out from the way the dog was looking at her like she was just too amazing.

"OH FUCK YES.. MMHH! I WILL GIVE YOU ALL OF IT!" Leon huffed, adjusting himself better again and starting to fuck her again, now as hard and fast as the old dog could.

"AAAAHHHHH SO GOOD... SO GOOD, LEON! I'MAHHHNNGONNNACUM!" Maria let out, feeling too good right now. Leon's throbbing and rock hard cock was too much to handle anymore, the vixen even biting Leon's neck to release pleasure, her arms and legs tying around his body as she begged him not to stop, clinging against him and pushing him deeper against her. Leon let out loud and euphoric male moans, cursing from the heavenly sensation.

Now he could feel as Maria orgasmed, the fox grabbing the couch with her claws and sinking them in, feeling it coming. Leon growled, losing himself to the pleasure as Maria's slit started to jolt, her flesh making a sucking feeling around his cock, her body orgasming. Maria bit Leon's shoulder harder, the dog moaning her name in ecstasy. She was having one amazing orgasm, but not too messy, since she didn't squirt.

But still, it drove Leon over the edge, hearing Maria breath and moan into his neck in total euphoria. The shiba inu couldn't take anymore of this, just making one final push with his pulsing and rock hard dog meat, feeling the wetness of Maria stain both of their for as his balls were already dripping her love water.

"AAAAAHH MARIA! I CAN'T! T-TAKE IT ALL! I-I'M GONNA GIVE IT!" Leon let out, his back arching and his voice wavering as he let out a predatory growl, his knot being swallowed one more time into the warm and leaking flesh of Maria's pussy, her body running hot.

Maria let out small submissed whimper against his ear, still twitching a bit and digging her claws into the couch as he tied the knot.

"Mhhh YEsss, Leon, I want it all.. So warm...!" She moaned, losing herself as she felt Leon's knot inflate and get tied into her warm pussy, the natural and amazing act being driven to its climax.

Leon pushed his cheek against her soft breast, closing his eyes and snarling in incredible pleasure, feeling as his balls started to jolt up and down. Starting to shoot his thick and pent up cum into her pussy, hearing himself pant as he was out of breath. Neither of them were as young as they once were, this mating session trying their limits. Leon huffed, feeling his heart hammer and hearing Maria's as well, both trying to gather themselves as the euphoria was continuing steadily, the dog filling the beautiful vixen with his seed, the female loving this feeling of embracing her natural female desire. The warm and soothing liquid kept filling her, Leon's seed releasing into her throb after throb, his balls jolting up and down. She could feel the veins harden like crazy, his knot pulsing and the dog moaning her name from feeling like his cock was tied into heaven, the female claiming his thick dog seed into her, like she had countless times before. But this one had been easily the most risky and dangerous time they had gone through...

... And they didn't know the half of it... Especially as one familiar, old fox was standing by the partly open glass door, seeing just a wagging tail of Leon's and Maria's leg rest on top of the couch, the old fox holding his trembling fist in complete rage.

And they didn't know the half of it... Especially as one familiar, old mammal was standing by the partly open glass door, seeing just the wagging tail of Leon's and both of their still legs. All he could hear was panting, knowing the act had ended. Knowing, that this dog here had just done the one thing that would make any angry, in his position.

William continued to stand there, having just witnessed someone fuck his wife right in front of him. And right now, all the fox could see was red as his heart hammered from anger.


	44. War Or Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale to the suspenseful situation

"War or Peace"

VOL 2 Chapter 11

The room was now silent as a tomb, only the chilling and calming jazz music playing in the background was heard.

It was a situation none of these mammals expected to really find themselves in, wondering how it all led to this. In a way, ALMOST every important and famous mammal was now sitting in the very same room, nothing both the smooth melody of jazz playing, snow falling outside slowly and calmly, the candles glowing warmly.

The only one really smiling in the room was Marcus, the black wolf wagging his tail excitedly and feeling like he was the only one who knew that this situation was going to come as if he had waited for it like it was his birthday. Most of the looks now were still aimed at only one mammal from the ZPD side. Everyone was looking at Garvia. The ram was sitting normally on his chair, looking back straight at Nick as the fox had nothing but hidden hate in his eyes for him. No one even said anything. Even Mr. Big was just looking at both sides repeatedly with Fru, the shrew finally thinking about speaking but backed down, just shrugging his shoulders to the equally confused daughter of his, wondering what the hell was going on. Because this talk was not really... Going anywhere. It was just mammals staring at each other.

But to everyone's surprise, Nick was the one who broke the silence.

"... Are we all just going to pretend that this man opposite of us wasn't to blame for almost killing thousands of mammals a few days ago?" The fox asked, just every second of looking at the ram making his blood boil.

Everyone now looked at Nick, the fox continuing to stare at Garvia who raised his eyebrows.

"Come on. Deny it. Say you had nothing to do with it." The fox urged.

"... Are you out of your fucking mind, fox? I am a self-respecting business man, not a terror-"

"You are seriously going to deny it," Nick said with a serious tone, not noticing as William in the corner gave an angry look to his associate addressing Nick as "fox".

"Of course, I am denying it, you arrogant imbecile. What kind of a monster do you think I am-"

"You are a monster. Everyone in this room knows it." Nick pressured, knowing he was already making Garvia boil from being accused of being involved in the biggest attack Zootopia had ever suffered, right in front of all these mammals.

Judy didn't really say anything. For now, she actually just listened to her boyfriend in surprise, studying Garvia's reactions at the same time. Bogo was looking right through Garvia with Oliver, both doing the exact same thing.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME-" Garvia started, raising from his seat in annoyance.

"Garviaaaaaa. Sit down and let's see where this is going." Marcus said with a smile, enjoying this way too much, but his tone had the doubt in it that actually wondered if Garvia was totally sincere. Especially after the huge fight there had been in the backroom before they arrived to dinner.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET THESE AUTROCIOUS COPS JUST INSULT ME IN FRONT OF-" Garvia began, looking at the wolf for assistance.

"Garvia. Sit down." Marcus said with a serious tone, his smile now disappearing. Steve, William and Zed both looked at Garvia now, wondering what the ram was going to do.

Garvia looked Marcus straight in the eye for a moment, then gazing back at the ZPD officers, the ram slowly sitting back down.

"Theeere we go. Now, Nick." Marcus said, looking at the fox now and demanding his attention.

Nick didn't say anything, feeling his focus turn to Marcus along with the other officers. The wolf smiled, then talking calmly.

"My associate here is many things. Many, many things. A good bussinessmammal? Yes. Incredible at making money? Yes. Smart? I would even say that too. A high class pussy? Ye-"

"Fuck you, Marcus." Garvia said in annoyance, looking at Nick still, Roy snorting in the background.

"But terrorist... No. He was not involved in what went down at the hotel. He is not suspected of it. No. Someone else sent Simon and the others to do this. Not Garvia. I know this ram and I know NOW surely, that he had no part in this." Marcus explained carefully, trying to make his case very believable. Bogo then spoke up right away.

"A maniac mobster, defending another mobster. You really think we should believe anything you say?" The buffalo asked in annoyance.

"... Oh, hi, Chief. You look charming today. How is your hand?" The wolf asked with a smirk, reminding him of their little arm wrestle from back in the station.

"... How is your paw?" Bogo asked back in a challange.

"Sore."

"I can imagine. You squeeze like a bitch." Bogo shot back, making Oliver smile and Judy, but Nick wince.

"OOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!" Marcus said, sticking his tongue out and shifting his position a bit, making Bogo just blankly look at him with an unimpressed look. Steve put his paw calmly on top of wolf's shoulder, urging him not to do anything stupid. The wolf bit his tongue a bit, settling back to his seat and tapping Steve on top of his paw as he continued.

"Mister Calf has a big mouth. I like it-" Marcus began.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-" Bogo began, his confident smile going away.

"GENTLEMAMMALS... IN this room. Silence and behavior. NOW." Mister Big said loudly, making everyone quit their banter. After hearing Big, everyone settled down and took a second, Marcus still looking at Bogo and the buffalo at him.

As the silence went on, Judy now said something.

"So, we should just... Take your word for it then, Mister Weston? That Defluff had nothing AT ALL to do with any of this?" Judy asked, wanting to really know if the wolf meant it.

Marcus now leaned on the table slowly with a smile, always liking to talk with Judy.

"I already said, darling. Call me Marcu-"

"Answer the question, Marcus." Judy pressured, continuing.

"You are honestly saying that NONE... Of your associates had anything to do what happened in the Hotel Starline?"

Marcus was now quiet, wondering what to answer until he smiled, looking to his left side.

"James? Jones? Was it either of you?" Marcus asked playfully.

"PPFFFF, no!" The brownish antelope, James, said.

"Absolutely not, dude." The other antelope answered as well.

"HMMmmm.. Steve was it you? Were you so jealous of Nick that you decided to kill both and thousands of mammals just for the fun of it?" Marcus asked with a smile to the rabbit next to him.

"... I am not even going to answer that." Steve rolled his eyes, showing his middle finger to his friend. Marcus then chuckled, turning to look at William.

"OOOOAAAKSS! Willy, always loyal and my civil William! Did you burn down the building? Yooou can tell me, I won't be maaaaaad." Marcus said soothingly, just enjoying this far too much.

"Marcus, I assume Miss Hopps wanted an actual civilized and straightforwa-"

"AGH! You are all so boring!" Marcus let out, waving William's comment off. He then turned to look at the one-eyed lynx in the corner, just observing and standing there next to Kevin, the polar bear.

"ZEEeeeeeeeeed-"

"Easy there, young one." Zed Jackson chuckled back, always enjoying how full of life and different persona Marcus was, compared to other mobsters.

"Seeeeee, Judy? All this leaves is Garvia. And I already vouched for this ram right here, because-"

"And you just blindly believe him saying he had nothing to do with this?" Judy asked in frustration of this convo going nowhere.

"You know, it's hard to focus when you look so pretty out of uniform." Marcus began with a smirk.

"MARCUS. FOCUS." The bunny said, rolling her eyes and having enough of this.

"Fine, fine. I trust GARVIA, BECAUSE... I personally asked him the very same question before we came into this very room. We had a loooooong talk of me confirming..." Marcus drifted off, now looking at Garvia with a serious gaze, the ram not looking at him back.

"... Where his loyalties lie... Us mobsters... We have codes. Garvia has NEVER, broken one. He is a piece of shit, yes... But he is honorable when it comes to being one of us. He got on his knees and vouched that he had NOTHING...To do with any of this." Marcus explained, his tone sounding truly done with games, while looking Garvia the whole time as the ram looked very uncomfortable.

Big now began.

"... Weston, are you saying that Garvia made a sacred vouch to you under this very roof?" Gerald asked, even Fru looking a bit scared from hearing this. Even William shifted in his position, looking at Garvia in surprise.

"... HE did." Zed said from the corner quietly, nodding and still looking at Garvia.

"... Am I... Supposed to know what that means?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Judith... My darling. When someone makes a sacred vouch between mobsters, it means that he cannot lie. Mob families is ALL about trust, Judith. That is how it's always been. If Garvia indeed kneeled in front of Weston and made the truest of vouches to him, he is not behind whatever he was accused of." Big confirmed.

Now the ZPD looked at each other, everyone being quiet. Roy had no idea what these mobsters were talking about, knowing that he was way too new to this organization he was in.

Judy now looked at Big and Fru, both not saying anything anymore, this whole convo making Fru look a bit scared. Then Nick suddenly spoke again with a careful tone.

"... Aaanndd.. Uumm... What... Happens if you betray that... Vouch?" The fox asked.

Marcus slowly moved his paw on Garvia's shoulder, the ram tensing up and feeling like he was about to sweat. The wolf then smiled and spoke quietly.

"Well... I could tell... But that would mean that not one of us would have appetite to eat anything at this table." Marcus said.

The room was now quiet as a grave again, the mammals feeling like there was no need to push this convo further. It didn't seem pleasant to anyone here. Nick just looked at Garvia, wondering if the ram had just defied whatever the horrible fate was, just playing a part and convincing Marcus of his innocence. Because there was no way in world that he would trust this ram... But if Marcus trusted him this much... It only left him wonder... WHO tried to kill him and Judy then? Because now he had no idea, nor did anyone else.

AS the silence just continued, Oliver suddenly said something for the first time since he had entered this very room, just listening because he felt too unimportant to say anything, just like Roy felt.

"You forgot one."

Nick and Judy, along with Bogo looked at wolf, surprised that he had actually said something. Even if they didn't understand what the wolf had meant. The mob side now was looking at this new mammal, along with Marcus. Steve and others were looking at him as well, the male bunny asking the question.

"Ummm... I'm sorry sir, but who-"

Bogo then began to introduce Oliver.

"This is Oliver William Howlton. He-"

"Wait... Howlton? You mean like the... The actual Howlton?" Zed asked with interest, looking at the brown wolf.

"Yes, he is far relative of Chief Charlie Howlton." Bogo said, continuing as even Steve looked at Oliver with a fascinated look.

"He is one of my best proven officers, and he is part of my A-team, along with Hopps and Wilde. He was there at the Starlight hotel, fighting the tiger with Wilde and saving mammals from the building." Bogo said with a honored tone.

"Yeah, I saw him in the news. Interesting that he is invited to this occasion. I wasn't informed." Marcus said, studying Oliver and wondering why the wolf was looking at him so angrily.

"I... Believe we met in the station. During the medal sharing?" Steve asked himself, remembering the wolf from the row. Oliver then began.

"... I was there, y-yeah." He said, trying to hold his courage as he looked at the black, noticeably bigger and muscular wolf with defiance in his look. Only he knew why though, but the look Oliver had, made Nick and Judy soon realize why he was like that. Marcus began before Nick and Judy got to interfere.

"So, mister.. Officer Holwton. What did you mean by-" Marcus didn't even get to finish when Oliver swallowed loudly, mustering his courage to say it.

"I said one was missing. One suspect left."

"Who?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You." Oliver said, his heart hammering as he knew damn well he might have created a dangerous mood. But he just didn't like this wolf. Not at all. Anything about him. Not his personality, not his clothing, not his attraction to Hailie, his interest to Nick and Judy, and not his overall attitude to any of this.

Even as Nick was terrified for Oliver now, looking scared for his friend, Judy and Bogo actually looked at Weston now, wondering that Oliver might have had a point. Gerald now looked at Marcus with interest, but Zed and William looked alerted, knowing Marcus and his nature. Steve was terrified, looking at the wolf friend of his with a warning look that begged him to handle this accusation professionally. Roy was getting nervous, knowing Oliver had fucked up. Garvia... He just tried everything he had to not smile and like where this was going, even though he knew the accusation wasn't true.

Marcus was now looking at Oliver straight in his eyes, wondering if the wolf was serious.

"... Do you want to try accusing me of that again?" Marcus asked with challenge, seeing Nick wave his paw slowly and begging for Marcus to chill, along with Steve. Because they knew this could badly.

"You... You heard me." Oliver said defiantly, trying not to sound scared.

"... Yeah, I heard you very well. So you are saying in front of everyone here that I tried to kill Judy and Nick and burn down a building. Me. Who CAME TO FUCKING RESCUE AND SAVED JUDY, NICK AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL SELF FROM A SURE DEATH-"

"That you might have orchestrated from the beginning, just to get on ZPD's good side and make it look like you are not the bad guy." Oliver argued back, raising from his chair and trembling, not wanting to back down.

Worse thing was, both being wolves and having a primal spark still inside them, everyone could feel the situation in the room get heated.

"... Howlton has a point, like it or not... Mister Mayor." Bogo suddenly said from the side, rising from his chair as well because he was going to defend his officer no matter what.

Zed started to move on the corner, talking with a demanding tone.

"Everyone. How about we settle down-"

"Come on now... Oliver fucking Howlton. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now for disrespecting me like this under BIG'S VERY ROOF AND IN HIS TABLE?!"

"WOWOWOOWO!" Nick said, now standing up and waving his hands as he could see Marcus was truly hurt. Oliver was clearly scared, but he still was not backing down from his accusation. He fought right back as Bogo roared with Judy getting angry too.

"YOU DO NOT THREATEN MY OFFICERS UNDER MY-"

"No. Bogo. Let him threaten. He is ready to kill me over accusation. If you really think that you can... Run as a mayor and kill mammals because you feel insulted-"

"NO, I DON'T YOU-" Marcus had to yell back to Oliver, squeezing his fist as he had to really control his temper, that being what he was really bad at. Steve literally pulled Marcus back to his seat while talking.

"Marcus! Calm down!"

"Oliver, don't aggravate him buddy!" Nick begged, holding Oliver steady and not wanting this situation to continue.

"THIS WOLF BETTER HAVE SOME RESPECT ON MY NAME!" Marcus yelled, pointing at Oliver.

"You just threatened to have him killed!" Judy yelled back like the wolf was insane.

"I saved you, your boyfriend, this wolf and his brother and this is what I get back?! HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO YELL OR DO TO SHOW THAT I AM NOT THE ENEMY OF THE ZPD?!" Marcus huffed, losing his control until the point that even James and Jones started to move with William and Zed, in case of them having to hold the wolf down. Roy had no idea what to do, he loved fights, but this was a fight he didn't want to happen.

"Marcus! Mister Howlton! Both of you will settle down right now!"

Once they heard that, everyone calmed down once again. But it was Fru this time. She had yelled before her father, because the shrew actually wanted to see if they would dare to break the rules under his roof. But his daughter had enough of this, demanding attention.

"There will be no more threats of taking someone's life under this roof! Those are the rules under this roof and as long as I am in the same room! Am I understood?!"

Everyone looked at the female shrew now, being more than surprised how much authority she could have for being so small. Big then chuckled quietly.

"My daughter is one feisty Corleone. You will all listen to her. Weston. Sit down and control your temper, or test mine. And Mister Howlton... Respectfully as much as your accusation is always a possibility, I know that this wolf had nothing to do with burning down the building."

The silence continued once again before everyone calmed down, relaxing as a few exhaled from relief.

"How... How do you know?" Oliver asked, still looking at the huffing black wolf in annoyance.

"... Because if I heard or would find out that Weston tried to take the life of my god mother from my granddaughter, we would be in open mob war. As much as it takes me to bear myself to have him in my company, I know that he is mammal of his word. He has made it very clear that he is not going to fight the ZPD or try to harm its officers."

"... And we can take your word for it, Gerald?" Bogo asked now, raising an eyebrow and wondering that if it really came from Big, he wasn't going to argue anymore.

The shrew then nodded to the buffalo, Judy also giving a small but short apologizing look Marcus' way for thinking it could have been true for a moment. Oliver looked down and refused to look at Marcus in the eyes, as the wolf was looking right at him. Garvia felt a bit disappointed on how this had ended peacefully, but showed nothing in his expression.

"So... Now that Corleone here has said that he vouches for me, especially after everything I have done for the ZPD... I want an apology." Marcus demanded.

"... What?" Oliver asked, now raising his gaze.

"I want an apology from you about accusing me of being a terrorist who tried to commit mass murder in this city. Me, who is a mayor and risked my life to protect it-"

"You are not a real mayor, you are a mobster." Oliver said quietly, but still feeling like he had to give up on this one.

"Irrelevant. I won the elections-"

"By bribing or intimidating the grand council members-" Bogo pointed out in-between, but Marcus just continued and didn't care, even if he knew it was true.

"And I am now this city's protector, no matter if you like it or not, Holwton. So, I am going to need an apology-"

"What are you going to do with Hailie?" Oliver shot in-between, feeling the defiance coming back to him from just listening to Marcus. But now everyone looked confused about the sudden words from Oliver.

"I... What?" Marcus now said, his eyes widening and confused. Judy now looked at Oliver, the wolf knowing that the bunny was looking at him because Judy could hear the tone and started to see Oliver's road here.

"I asked you, what are you planning to do with Hailie? Why did you ask her out?" Oliver demanded.

Just like that, now that Hailie's name had come to the table without warning, everyone was confused, half not knowing who she was. But what made everyone more confused was how Marcus acted, his expression turning awkward and wondering what to really say. He had forgotten his need for an apology at this very second.

"I... Because... How is that any of your business?" Marcus shot back.

"Because you are a mobster. She is a cop."

"... SO, WHAT?" Marcus asked, getting frustrated of this same shit every time.

Even Steve now shifted, looking at Marcus with a bored face and asking. "I would really like to know a well, Marcus." Steve said.

"Who is Hailie?" William asked in confusion from Zed.

The lynx was just as confused, shrugging his shoulders. Garvia now asked as well, just as confused.

"Wait, what? You? Asking someone out?" The ram asked like it was impossible.

"What is this, Marcus?" James asked with an interested smile.

"Yes, I want you to tell to my face what do you want from my officer?" Bogo asked as well with a serious question.

Then even Judy even spoke too.

"I also want to know as her friend that what are you planning, Marcus?"

The black wolf was now watching everyone around him, feeling like he was going to explode from annoyance at the subject and everyone's expressions.

"I... Fuck you all! What the hell?! I just asked her out because I thought she was interesting! I am a mayor and a kingpin and I ask out whoever I please!" Marcus defied like a kit.

"Marcus, did you seriously ask a cop out on a date?" Zed asked with disbelieving in his tone.

"I... Yes, Jackson! So what?" Marcus mumbled.

"Marc, are you bloody blushing?" Jones, the other antelope asked like he was witnessing something very new and alien.

"You are trying to hurt her someway, aren't you? Torture her? Try to get inside info from her?" Oliver asked again with an angry tone, not caring for Marcus' reaction at all.

"I- I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Marcus yelled, but not really angry, just truly hurt now.

"I don't believe you! You could go out with anyone else!" Oliver said. Marcus then thought his answer and looked at Oliver, then turning to look at Nick.

"So could have Judy... And she chose to go out with Nick." Marcus said.

Now Nick shifted a bit, wondering what to say to that as Judy looked at Oliver with a studious expression. That comparison came out of nowhere.

But Nick actually now cleared his throat, wondering what to say to that. He then spoke calmly.

"What I think Marcus is trying to say here, is that he just thinks that he deserves a chance to get one date with Hailie just to see how it would go, no matter how... Different... Theeeeirr... ummm... Lives are like. I had the very same thing with Judy but I still wanted her... So... I guess it's just... You know, fair to sometimes... Give a chance... I mean, I don't think that Marcus is trying to hurt... Hailie, and it's only one date after all so... Not much harm can come out of it... You know..." Nick explained, wondering if he even knew what he was saying. But ever since he had found love in his life, he had become so much happier if others wanted to pursue love as well. He just couldn't help it.

"Nick... I know what you are trying to say and it's very sweet but it's very dangerous, and I don't think Hailie knows just how-" Judy tried to explain, when suddenly Oliver spoke in-between.

"DUDE. I thought you were on my side here!" Oliver accused, looking Nick with a stunned look. Nick then waved his paws and backpedaled.

"OliverOliverwaiiiiit. I am on your side. But I just think that you are over exaggerating a little-"

"A LITTLE?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow but still thanking Nick for the sudden defense.

"I don't like this at all. He is planning something." Oliver argued, trying to make his case to Nick.

"Wait... I see what is going on here." Marcus suddenly said, realizing it and his eyes bulging.

"What?" Oliver asking and wondering the tone and expression. Suddenly Marcus started to smile and spoke.

"You. You like her too, don't you?"

Now the table went quiet as Oliver felt his attitude change, the wolf finally understanding and seeing through his game.

"I am watching her back, that is all." Oliver claimed.

"But she said yes when I asked her out." Marcus shot back defiantly, now taking whole new stance as he felt someone was going to come between him and his date with a female he thought he had fallen for in the first second.

"She did it to get information from you. SHE WAS THINKING THE ZPD-"

"OR, SHE JUST LIKES ME." Marcus shot back, wondering if he was even believing himself. The subject was just something so new to him, along with the feeling that he felt helpless when it came to this.

"You? Who the hell would like you?!" Oliver shot back with a mocking tone.

"Mister Howlton!" Fru scolded, thinking now Oliver was just being really rude. Fru saw many things that someone would like in Marcus. Even as colorful as his personality was.

"He has a point, Marcus." Garvia suddenly said, enjoying this little shot against his superior, along with Big smiling to this.

"Shut the fuck up, Garvia. Don't test me. And no, Steve, I am not going to change my mind about this-"

"I grow tired of these games, Weston. What are you planning to do with Officer Garnett? I am going to ask one last time." Bogo suddenly said, too frustrated to listen to this banter any longer.

"..." Marcus now gazed at the officers, clearing his throat and sighing.

"I will take her out... And show her a... Good time. I mean... I will try. I just... I don't have to explain myself to any of you. She wants to go out with me, and I want to go out with her. That simple." Marcus said, his tone saying that he was not going to discuss this any further.

"... No." Oliver said after a small silence. Even Nick now got frustrated, but he knew that Oliver had feelings for Hailie, and he could only wonder how this made his wolf friend feel.

"Oliver.." Nick said quietly.

"Listen to Nick and know your place." Marcus said with smile, feeling like Oliver could not do anything about this.

"No. She will not go out with you. She will change her mind." Oliver said with a confident smile.

"... And what makes you think that?" Marcus asked now, raising an eyebrow to this challenge.

"... Because I will change it. Right now." Oliver said, raising himself from his chair.

"Oliver... " Judy now spoke, touching Oliver's paw and nodding from side to side.

"Wait... Is she... In here?" Marcus asked, his eyes widening a lot as he felt himself get uneasy. He had no idea Hailie was at the party.

"She is." Nick said quietly, nodding to Marcus.

Judy then suddenly spoke to Oliver.

"Bad idea. You can't make her change her mind, if she has already decided." Judy argued, knowing the look Hailie had when she came to station, talking about Marcus. She wasn't going to backpedal from this. She was too interested about Marcus to change her mind.

"... I can try." Oliver said, now moving from his chair and having made his mind.

"Oliver, buddy." Nick said, knowing this was a bad idea.

"No. I am going to change her mind." Oliver argued.

"Please do, for the sake of all of us," Steve said with a bored tone, actually wishing Oliver would succeed.

"Fuck you, Steve. What a great friend you are." Marcus shot back without looking the bunny, focusing on Oliver as he felt his claws sink into the table.

"You know it's better for all of us that you as a mobster don't involve yourself with a cop. Your date idea was retarded from day one. She is a cop, you are a mobster. Besides, we have WAY MORE IMPORTANT things to discuss right now, then playing blame game about the hotel, or talking about romantic dates. It seems like every one of you have forgotten why we are here for." Steve reminded, feeling his eyes roll.

Zed now joined to talk from the corner.

"Indeed. Overall, none of this is leading anywhere. We are here to talk about the future of Zootopia, not this." The lynx reminded.

"Mhhrm. You are right, Jackson." Gerald hummed from his chair, knowing that it was time to start the dinner already so they could slide into the real conversation that was meant to be held here.

"Officer Howlton, sit down." Bogo ordered. But Oliver wasn't going to back down from his words. He actually spoke back to Bogo, because he wasn't going to spend another second with Marcus in this room.

"No, Bogo. With all due respect. Mister Corleone, may I excuse myself from this dinner?" Oliver said, ignoring Bogo and turning to the shrew.

Now Marcus looked at Oliver angrily, Judy and Nick worriedly and Bogo stunned, wondering if his own officer just spoke against his order.

"... Maybe that is for the best, Officer Howlton. Thank you for still honoring us with your visit in my table." Gerald said with nod, not minding the wolf leaving.

Oliver didn't know what to say, feeling Nick whisper to him about something but he couldn't hear. The wolf just swallowed, looking at Marcus, the wolf gazing at him angrily. He then turned back to look at Gerald, bowing to him as he then turned around, avoiding Bogo's gaze. Because he knew that he was going to get yelled at about this afterwards.

Oliver then gave one last look at a concerned Judy and Nick, both feeling a bit uneasy about him leaving. But they didn't try to stop him. The brown wolf started to walk away, passing the standing Roy by the door, the Rottweiler blocking the way. He was not moving. Oliver gazed at Roy, the dog giving shrug back, because he had to wait orders from Marcus himself to let him leave. Gerald now looked at Marcus, the wolf not saying anything but looking at Oliver with anger, knowing only one thing. He was going to fight this wolf as soon as possible. He had disrespected him enough under the eyes of the others.

"... Let him go." Marcus finally said, the silence getting tense. Roy then stood aside, opening the door to the hallway for Oliver. The Rottweiler smiled, thinking of saying something clever, but Oliver spoke quickly.

"Shut up." Before passing him and entering the hallway.

And just like that... Silence settled once more as Bogo stared after his officer with a disappointed look, the Rottweiler closing the door after the wolf.

Now the smooth jazz was once again the only thing heard in the room, everyone wondering if there was something that needed to be said.

Fru then started awkwardly, wondering how awkward the mood was.

"So... Umm... Time for dinner?" She suggested.

"Would be lovely dear, I am starving." Steve chuckled, feeling like this was a pleasant change of mood. And even if many didn't say it aloud, the hunger was hitting them. For the first time Nick was actually in the same mind with Steve, thinking food. But he still felt really bad for both Marcus and Oliver about this situation, feeling like he had made Oliver mad at him. And Judy was also wondering if she should had said something. But she felt like it was not her place to talk what Hailie wanted or not. Bogo then agreed, sighing and feeling annoyed by his officers' behavior, even if he didn't want this date to happen. But Oliver had been really unprofessional just now. Too emotional for his own good.

"We shall. We got things to discuss." Bogo agreed.

"Mhhh. Indeed. Kevin, visit the kitchen. Time to start the dinner." Gerald agreed.

Suddenly James talked, pointing something out as he called out the old fox in the corner.

"William. Be a gentlemammal and fetch Mrs. Wilde and Mr. Langford here from their tour." The antelope commanded.

"Oh, good reminder, James." Steve spoke out, nodding to William's way.

"Certainly." William said, bowing respectfully and walking to the door, Roy opening it for him as he walked to the hallway after Oliver as well.

Now that William was gone, Marcus was still looking at the door, just wondering if Oliver would really manage to ruin his only date he had ever had, sabotaging the whole thing. It was just driving him frustrated, and all he could do was to sit here and talk, trying to forget Hailie. But it was hard. But right now, he had to do his role as the kingpin he was and talk way about much more serious things.

"Now... Let's get ready for dinner." Gerald said, feeling himself smile as everything was going smoothly once more.

...

TEN MINUTES LATER

...

The tired panting of two mammals was heavy in the room, the warm and cozy orange light filling the walls with its dance from the lamps. Leon was still laying on top of Maria's frame, the dog just inhaling the scent of his partner's neck. Maria was looking down on the ground, all kinds of thoughts buzzing in her head as she was getting claimed. Leon still tied within her body, his member throbbing deep within her as he was still releasing his seed into her. The warm and soothing state both were in, was hazing them from the fact that time of dinner was arriving. Leon woke Maria from her hazy thoughts, the old dog clearing his throat after he finally was available to calm his breathing.

"Hey. Maria, you good?"

"MMhhhm." Maria hummed, looking at the corner of the couch with heavy eyes. She wasn't smiling, unlike Leon right now. The thoughts she had right now made her wonder... If she was a low female. Letting her natural instincts take over her rational sense, in a situation that just happened. Leon had never been this forceful before. Not this wild and uncaring about their surroundings. And it scared Maria. As much as she hated herself from the thought that had went through in her head most of the time... It was killing her from the inside as her blank gaze kept staring at the couch they had fallen off from.

She had thought about William. Her own husband, just... And it didn't make sense to her. She had missed her husband's company... Voice... Touch for long time... But now that she had seen him... The way William was now. Seeing what he had become... It fascinated her. She hated herself for it. She actually felt like... She should really talk with her husband... But what would be the point? Over tens of years... Only a few meetings along the way... Cups of coffee maybe. And then the visits got even less practiced. Maria distanced herself completely from her husband... But she couldn't stop what was true. Their love was pure for each other. From day one. He was so much like Nick when young. God, he... Nick was like living image of his young father. Well, William wasn't nearly as funny and a rascal by nature but... Still, Nick truly was William's son. And now Maria felt like she... She wanted William back into her life. Now more than ever. She wanted to scream to herself for being the dumbest female in the world for even thinking it. But sometimes the fact remains. We can't talk sense to our heart. All the words of William yelling at her in the hotel... They bothered her. They drove her crazy. "I can be here for our son now." "We need to talk." "You are still wearing the ring."

"Hey... I'm getting loose... Mmh.." Leon suddenly whispered, making Maria's ears twitch.

Sssshhlop!

The kinky sound of Leon untying from Maria was heard, the vixen exhaling in surprise as she felt the short, cold breeze. Freedom of their bodies, the absence from Leon sliding out leaving a pleasant tingle of just getting mated, her body speaking volumes of how it had enjoyed the act. Hell, her body still ached for a second round like always, but there was no time for that. She didn't have a death wish.

"Buuuuurrrhhh..." Leon let out loudly and chuckled, shivering from how good the act had felt. He could feel like his member was on fire, the dog panting.

"That was just... Amazing."

"Mmhhm. Great timing by the way, Mister Langford." Maria said quietly, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Being my secretary, you should had adjusted the time of our needs by now." Leon chuckled, licking Maria's ear.

The old vixen couldn't deny a small smile from that, forcing her thoughts and strong emotions back like always and focusing on the present. Think about William and talking to him later. Right now, you need to-

"Leon... You did cover the mat with a napkin, didn't you? Before you pull-"

"OH, FUCK FUCKFUCK!" Leon started to curse, realizing that he had messed up. Literally. The dog rolled over from on top of Maria, starting to go through the pockets of the suit he had tossed on to the couch. Maria started to breathe calmly, feeling her naked back bristle a bit as she realized she was leaking Leon all over the mat. Not able to stop the large amount of warm liquid Leon put inside her from leaking out. She sat up very slowly, looking quickly as the dog was muttering and cursing by himself that he couldn't find the damn napkins.

Maria started to crawl a bit on fours, seeing her dress linger on the floor nearby floor. Just as she reached past the couch, she then saw it.

Feet. Someone was few meters away from her, and she felt like her heart stopped. Someone was standing right in front of her. She could feel the eyes on her right now, drilling into her... And she felt like she was about to faint, knowing that there was no explaining herself to whoever it was that was witnessing her, crawling bare naked and reaching for her dress.

She had to do it. She had to face up and see who it was. But either way, no matter who it was... She and Leon were done. All they could wish was that cops of the building would be able to safe from the fact that they had defiled, disrespected, and shamed the house that didn't belong to them. Whatever Big had to say about knowing his hosts were having sex under his roof... It couldn't be good. Maria knew that they had done the worst possi-

The moment Maria saw the eyes look straight into hers... She felt like she couldn't breathe. William. The fox was looking straight into her, Maria covering her intimate area and her breasts right away, feeling like she was going to have a panic attack. This was not happening. Anyone but William. She could have handled it being one of the polar bears... Cops... Hell, this could have been even something she could have tried to defend if her son had caught her. But worst possibility was now true. William was looking at Maria, his eyes glossy. The emotions that were going on inside William were just as wild as Maria's, just roaring like a storm as neither of them said anything. They were just looking at each other, wondering how this would escalate. William swallowed quite visibly, his paw shaking in a fist as he tried to get words out. He couldn't. Maria felt like her heart jumped to her throat the moment Leon muttered.

"Got it, Maria... Found the napkins... Mmh... Damn this mess... I was really pent up..." The dog said, giving an awkward chuckle, starting to clean the stain from the mat behind the couch, having no idea that William was in the room. Feeling pride from filling Maria with this much. The vixen was trembling, not even looking over her shoulder as her and William both heard Leon grumble something about the stain not scrubbing off the mat.

That moment. William looking at the couch, knowing Leon was behind it. The look of murder in his eyes, the sorrow and hurt in his eyes turning to anger. That moment struck a terrified look on Maria's face, the vixen knowing what went through William's mind. He was thinking of ripping Leon to pieces. Even if he didn't have the right. He truly didn't have any right to be mad about any of this. Sure, they had never divorced. Not by paper. But the marriage was over in spirit. Had ever since William cut off all communication to Maria for so long, ever since the mobsters escorted William out of the door.

The thing was... William didn't just leave them. He was taken. Maria knew it deep in her heart, that her husband had involved himself in something very messy, dangerous and life threatening that he had to leave his whole life behind, and his own son at the bare age of one. Ten years after that... Right around when Nick's accident with the junior scouts happened.. William came back. After all the years, he came home, telling that his... That he owed nothing to the mobs. He paid his debts. He said that now... He was somewhat.. Free. And that he wanted to see his son. Like nothing had happened. She had never fought harder with William in her life. The apartment filled with screaming, crying, and Maria throwing things. She thanked the heavens that Nick had not been at home, but with Mike and Finnick. Maria had yelled what William's own son had to go through when he wasn't there for him. How he was bullied and treated like how all the foxes always were. Finally, Maria had told that if William would step even a hundred meters closer to Nick or their house, she would get a restraining order.

It had broken William, but he had deserved it. All of it, at least in eyes of Maria... And now just in these few last days... All the emotions, thoughts of them seeing each other again... The regret on both sides was much larger than ever. They could see it so barely. The love was still there... It always was. They knew each other better than any other mammal in the world... Only thing was... William had clearly forgotten that just like every mammal... Natural needs are something no one can deny. He hadn't denied his own. So, he had no right to be angry of her moving on. So why was he? All he knew was that he still considered Maria as his. That no one else had a right to touch her.

Foolish, delusional... But just something that was very common about foxes and their genes. Just like when it came to Nick about Judy... Nick was truly possessive about his bunny. Just like William was about his fox... Who in truth was no longer his. Hadn't been a long time. So that was everything into it. Pure Jealousy. Anger. The disbelief of witnessing with his own eyes that Maria was no longer his... Him being stupid to believe that Maria would have preserved herself for him all these years. He hated himself right at this moment... But it didn't take away how jealous he felt for Leon.. And sad and angry for Maria. No matter if he had right to any of these feelings.

"Don't..." Maria whispered, begging for her husband with glossy eyes not to kill Leon. Because William was thinking it. William then swallowed again, shaking, looking at Maria in her eyes and the vixen even giving a defiant look at William, the look stinging him more than Maria knew. It was the look that reminded him of the harsh truth. "You left me."

At that moment, William did something. He didn't say anything, but he moved his paw to his other finger. Then Maria saw it. William was taking something off. His wedding ring. Just like Maria, William had kept it on, refusing to take it off, the object reminding him off her every day, and another way around. Both mammals getting high off each other's memories of better, love filled days of happiness. Now they were gone... And William felt this was, out of all possible timings and moments... Was the best time to forsake those.

He dropped the ring on the floor, right on top of Maria's dress. The vixen said nothing, her eyes trembling as she wondered what to feel, looking at William right now and seeing the sorrow and the decision he had just made. It was no small act... But William knew the truth. It was over. It had for long time... And now it truly was... The thing was... Did he really believe it... Was this just an act out of wild emotion for a second... Or was this something final?

"William..." Was only thing Maria whispered emotionally. Right after saying that, William tried to control his huffing, the fox then moving. He turned around, leaving the room and passing out of the glass door he had entered from.

Just like that, the vixen was left in the silent room, staring at the empty doorway after her soulmate. Now the ties truly broken in the eyes of William. And Maria... She was so emotionally overwhelmed... That she didn't know what to feel. But she cried. She did. And that emotional outburst of her finally being able to breathe, gasping for air as she took the ring from her fingers.. She felt them shake as she knew that William would not tell anyone.

She knew... But getting caught was the least of her thoughts right now... Because she just wanted to run after William, slap him harder than she ever had and then hug him harder than she ever had.

"UUmmh... Maria, I think I got the stain off... AAaand I.. Am getting hungry. See, I told we could make it by dinner? You should trust this old dog more, hehe. I'm sure they have sent someone to fetch us already, right?"

...

HAILIE POV

...

Meanwhile around the same time, there was three officers, standing by the windows, all of them in the corner of the room. The servant ferret came through them, passing the drinks to them and continuing on his way, heading to serve mob members on the other side of the large room. The moment the drinks were passed on their paws, the convo continued.

"Luke, are you saying that we should not be in this room, we should be there for Hopps and Wilde. They are our leaders and our friends and if anything goes wrong-" Hailie argued, this same conversation having gone forward with her two best friends for a long time now. Rasheed was sighing, knowing damn well how much he agreed, but they had to play their commanded part. Bogo was the one giving the orders, not Hopps.

"Hailie, NOTHING will go wrong. Foxtrot and Hopps have Bogo and Howler with them. You have seen Howler-" Luke argued back.

"Oh, use his real name. It's OLIVER." Hailie snorted, getting tired of nicknames under the current circumstances.

"Well, you have seen Oliver fight. And Bogo is strong. They will be fine. And if we sense something is very wrong here, we just storm in there by force." Luke said, wondering if he had the guts to do that in a house full of mobsters.

"But anything could-" Hailie muttered.

"HAILIE. Sheesh, I don't like this anymore than you do. But I think there is another reason here why you want to be in that room." The red panda said, having enough of this already.

".. What was that supposed to mean?" Hailie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"... Because that the damn wolf we are after is in there. YOU are about to date him. I think you just want to see him."

"... What?" Hailie asked, sounding angry but blushed, because she hated the fact how well her two best friends knew her.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it." The red panda said, rolling his eyes.

"I AM NOT! I MEAN, NO! That isn't why-"

"Oooh, makes sense now. Great." The brown lynx next to Rasheed muttered, looking at Hailie with a dissapointed look.

"You two are annoying! I am not after the mayor-" Hailie started raising her voice, feeling like she was being attacked.

"Yeah, then why did you act like he had cast some kind of spell on you the moment you came to the station after getting a lift from him?" Rasheed shot back.

"I... No he hadn't-"

"Hailie, the last time we saw you looking like that, was when you had your first crush on Th-" Luke then quit talking, his eyes bulging as he realized he had said something he shouldn't have.

Rasheed turned right away to look at his friend with a scolding look, even the name making his blood boil. Hailie went quiet at that moment, the name stinging her heart when mentioned.

Something that just doesn't leave. Being embarrassed the way she had, Thomas taking her virginity, filming it and spreading it all over campus, ultimately destroying her self-confidence and driving her into depression and never wanting to have sex again. And every time that name came up, it just felt like a knife. And the worst thing was, she wanted to get over it day by day. She thought she already had. And that is what she tried to convince herself right now, because she was already so much stronger as a person ever since she graduated as a cop.

"Luke, it's... It's okay. I know it was an accident... I'm over that whole thing now. You two helped me through it when no one else did... I'm okay." Hailie said, but still said it very quietly, looking at the floor.

Luke bit his tongue, knowing he had fucked up, earning a quick jab to the ribs from his friend, making him give a quick wince of pain as the red panda walked closer to Hailie.

"Hey."

Hailie then looked up slowly, rubbing her other shoulder and looking at them both.

"We both love you. You are a sister to us. Always have. Whatever has troubled you, EVER, we have listened. That will never change. We care about you, and if you really have feelings for the monster we are after, we DESERVE to know it." Rasheed said, taking her paw slowly and rubbing it to comfort her. Luke also stepped closer, talking.

"You know that he is going to jail. You know that he is a bad mammal-"

"Luke... Not everyone is always... What everyone else tell-"

"HE IS A KILLER." Luke pressured.

"... How could you say something like that?" Hailie asked, wanting to deny such an accusation.

"Because Hopps told us that he threw a mammal named Doug Ramses out of that burning building to his death. It was in her report." Luke argued.

"..." Hailie didn't say anything to that, wondering if it was really true. Because what she felt for Marcus only after knowing him for such a short time... Not even knowing him, just talking to him, looking at him and being around him... She felt something she couldn't explain to herself. The gentle hazel eyes of the black and tall wolf, looking into hers and seeing something in them. Something she wanted to know more. Because those eyes, the behavior of that person... Was not evil. Hailie thought that during that first very... Scary limo drive with them together, she felt like Marcus was adorable and such an interesting person that she couldn't get him out of her head.

(If you want to know what happened during Hailie and Marcus car drive, check the first chapter of my spinoff story of two against the world: "Sidelines".)

"You understand what you are dealing with now? Who you are about to go on a date with?" Rasheed asked quietly with concern, not even having heard what Luke just said.

"It's... Just one date-" Hailie tried to say back quickly.

"HAILIE." Rasheed groaned, the snow leopard's behavior driving him crazy.

"Why are you not going out with Oliver?" Luke suddenly asked, trying different approach.

"I..." Hailie then said, feeling herself get a bit anxious about being talked to like this. The lynx continued.

"He has huge crush on you, and you KNOW IT. Don't you feel something for him too? The first week you two met, I was sure that you had found the right one. One that even we would accept as your brothers." Luke said warmly.

"I... It's not so simple it's... I don't know what to feel for him..." Hailie muttered quietly, really wondering it herself.

"Uhhh, you got giddy every time he was around." Rasheed said like it was a fact.

"I... I have feeling that... I just don't know why but... I think... I think he doesn't like me as much as you two guys make it seem..." Hailie muttered. She just had strong female instincts, and something told her that as much as Oliver was after her... They just... She didn't feel the SPARK she had with Marcus from the very first minute. It was something so mysterious and magical that she couldn't explain it, even to herself.

"What does that even mean? He literally admitted to us before the warehouse operation that he likes you and might want to ask you out." Luke said, wondering what she was on about.

"I... I believe you.." Hailie said quietly.

"Then what is the problem here? Why are you choosing to give a chance to a freaking maniac mayor instead of Oliver freaking Howlton?" Rasheed asked, feeling so frustrated right now for his friend.

"Because... I just don't... I really don't know if I feel same for Oliver that he does for me..." Hailie whispered quietly, wondering if it was a hurtful thing to say.

"You mean that... You don't have a crush on him?" Luke asked, both males confused now.

"I... I think he has bigger crush on... Nick than me." Hailie suddenly said with faint smile.

"... Wait, what?" Rasheed asked, wondering if he heard right?

"... Female instinct." Hailie said quietly.

"Wooooa! Wait, are you saying that Howlton is gay?" Luke asked in total disbelief.

"Nonnono.. I didn't mean that.. I mean-" Hailie started to mumble, thinking if she was just thinking it wrong. She then continued.

"I mean... I kinda have seen the way he looks at Nick sometimes.." Hailie muttered.

"... I haven't noticed anything." Rasheed said, dumbfounded and looking at his lynx friend, wanting to know if he had noticed. Luke shook his head and spoke.

"Because if you are referring to that drunk behavior of Oliver's in the Blue Lagoon, the pictures him licking Nick's cheek and stuff, that was the ALCHOHOL."

"It makes you do dumb stuff. I doubt Oliver is gay. Many girls and guys when among their friends and being drunk, end up doing dumb and regrettable things when really drunk. You know that." Rasheed argued back.

"Maybe, but it just... I don't know."

"Like for example Luke here. He was once very drunk at house party with me and there was this guy who betted he wouldn't-"

"We don't talk about that." Luke said quickly, giving look at his friend red panda friend of "I'm going to murder you", making Coonway wince in fright.

Hailie then looked at both, shaking her head and not even wanting to know. She began.

"Look, that is not the point here, guys! I'm just saying that I don't know if I like Oliver that much, truly. I think he is an amazing friend and yes, he is incredibly handsome, gentle, and overall nice guy but he just-"

"HAILIE! Oh thank the heaven I found you all!"

Everyone turned to look who the newcomer was, skipping steps to their way. At that moment Rasheed, Luke and Hailie all looked very confused, the lynx raising an eyebrow as the familiar brown wolf was arriving to them, looking like he was on mission of importance.

"Oliver?" Hailie asked quietly in confusion, seeing the mammal of the discussion suddenly join them.

...

MEANWHILE IN THE DINNER

...

The dinner had been somewhat an... Awkward event. Funny enough, not much words had been traded during the meal, none able to deny their hunger. It had been a long day and everyone were starving. The food had been delicious. Deep fried carrots, grease and garlic covered bugs, fish steaks, fillets and sticks with mozzarella. All kinds of different cheeses. Molten cheese with onions and cucumber, delicious noodles serve with vegetables and shrimps. Caviar, mayo with fresh potatoes served with salmon and cucumbers... It was one feast alright. Needless to say, Big was more than happy to see everyone dine and finally shut up for the common cause. The actual talk was still ahead, but for now the eating was all everyone enjoyed. Even if the looks from side to side between the mammals made it... So much more awkward. Annoyed, intrigued, interested, but also confused looks. Judy was looking at Marcus, the wolf actually using incredible table manners with his ways of handling a fork and knife, the bunny next to him looking like a proud father of his son. It was almost endearing in a way, if Steve didn't have to ruin it by looking at Judy with flirty and dirty looks every single time Nick was looking somewhere else. Judy just wanted to strangle the chubby bunny, him looking at her like food, but mostly her almost visible breasts. Now Judy hated her sexy clothing choice.

Nick was focused on something totally else. He was looking at William. The old fox was not looking at him back and that was the reason why Nick was so focused on the old fox. William was looking at Nick's mother. Maria knew the eyes were on her, looking back and forth between Leon and her. Only thing was, Nick didn't know why William looked so angry. He just wondered that what on earth was going on between William and his mom, because clearly William knew her in some way. And Leon too. Well, whatever Leon had done to William, it must have not been pleasant. But truly, he just couldn't grasp what was going on. Leon didn't seem to even realize William was looking at him. He was looking quite happy, the old Shiba Inu occasionally wagging his tail and giving a quick look at Maria. And Maria just wanted to die right now, all this going around her. Her trying to focus on eating, when William was looking at her with a sad expression that wanted to say a thousand words, Leon giving an occational frisky rubbing on her leg with his paw under the table... Maria feeling the fullness of his warm seed inside of her. Making her feel dreamy and the pleasant tingle still present atthe worst time and situation possible. This felt so wrong on so many levels.

The dinner ended after a long hour, everyone getting their bellies full and thanking Fru and Gerald for the amazing meal. Leon, Maria, and Roy being the small visitors had to leave the event. Marcus signaled Roy to go and do his duty as a bodyguard, just keeping an eye on the situation in the other party held at the room full of mobsters and cops. Roy did as was told, escorting Maria and Leon out of the room at the same time and closing the doors behind him.

And after the servants came through, taking all the plates and other kitchen equipment along with the leftover food...

The room was quiet again. The dreamy jazz had turned into more of an opera sound around the room, but no one paid attention to music in the first place. The night was getting late and they knew that this was the time. Now it was time to lay all the questions on the table... And wish for the answers.

"Soooooo... How about we start to play the question game, since Officer Hopps looks so eager to begin?" Marcus asked with a smirk, seeing the bunny look at him with a serious and determined gaze, her indeed having waited for this situation for ages.

"... So, is that how this is going to be then? I just ask a question... Any question, and you will answer it?" Judy asked to confirm, looking at Nick.

The fox then started to dig his pockets after the look his girlfriend gave, Nick grabbing out a notepad and the very familiar carrot pen. Just what they didn't know... Was that the moment Nick took the pen out... He pressed the very same record button that lead to Judy hustling him eight months ago. No one seemed to notice.

Bogo did know about this... And he was more than glad that everything seemed to go as planned. So far at least.

"IIiiifff I can." Marcus teased, settling in his seat comfier. Every other mobster in the room now focused on Marcus and the three officers, knowing that this was going to be something alright. Steve was already giving warning looks at Marcus, having a bad feeling about the black wolf's attitude to whole situation.

"Alright." Judy said, taking deep breath as Bogo leaned on the table a bit more, looking at the wolf the whole time. Nick was looking at the notepad, wondering if they really were going to get any answers out of the wolf.

"So... What goes on in that mind of yours, Hopps?" Marcus asked with intrigue.

"... Today, around six o'clock the ZPD started to get casualty reports from the hotel. Not all of them but most. There was a mammal named David Snowy, found from the building." Judy said with quiet voice, looking at the black wolf carefully. Garvia shifted a bit in his chair, Zed and William both looking at Judy now. All of them knew David. He had been a loyal bodyguard of Garvia's for a long time.

"... So you found him dead from the building? Very unfortunate business. But I must say, Hopps.. We are aware that he was part of this very plan some way." Marcus said quietly, not showing any emotion on his face.

"How was he involved?" Judy asked, Nick also raising an eyebrow to that.

"Because we heard him on a line. During a phone call." Steve suddenly said in between. They had to play this right. As well as they could. They had to reveal some things, but not things that truly could hurt them.

"What call?" Bogo asked.

"... Before the explosion, Simon, the tiger who seemed to be in charge of the operation, was contacted by me personally. I asked, why was he not at work like he should have been. He then told me of his sudden intentions of burning down the whole building, along with killing Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." Steve explained calmly.

"... He just told you that?" Bogo asked.

"Yes."

"And how do you know this... Mister Snowy was part of the operation?" Bogo asked.

"Because we heard him from the background. I asked Simon if it was indeed David with them... What it seemed from the tone and words of the husky, he... Didn't really seem to be fully on board with what Simon was planning." Steve said quietly.

"... How's that?" Judy asked.

"I think he started to change his mind about the act Simon was about to commit. David has always been many things, but not as bad as his other bodyguard friends. David was always different. Emotional. Not really that good with fighting either. The boy was very young and quite naive... He wasn't built for what Simon was about to do. And it was heard from the line. I think he didn't want to be part of any of it." Steve said.

"The very same reason I knocked him out with a bottle instead of... Giving him the treatment I gave to Saul. The boy fucked up and deserved what he got, but he wasn't as bad a mammal as Saul is." Marcus said.

"... You told me that you were going to leave them both alive... You told that David and Saul would not be harmed. You said you were going to talk to them and then let them go to surrender for the ZPD." Judy then pressured, looking at Marcus. Bogo then talked.

"Would you care to explain to us why Mister Snowy was at the hotel instead of our promised custody?"

"... Because he escaped. Simon released him from our... Base." Zed suddenly said from the corner quietly.

"... So your plan was still to give him to us?" Judy asked, wondering if it was even true.

"Yes." Marcus said.

"... And Saul? Where is he? I assume that he is going to be handed to us in these nearby days to answer for his crimes?" Judy asked.

"He already has. He is alive and well." Marcus said suddenly.

Suddenly Garvia looked at Marcus from the side in disbelief. There was no way Marcus had spared his bodyguard dog after what he did or was involved in. No way.

But it was nothing compared to Steve's look. The rabbit was totally confused, wondering what the hell was going on.

(If you want to know what happened truly to Saul, chapter 3 and 4 of "sidelines". He wasn't killed by Roy or Zed. He was released to bunny burrow as an exile from Zootopia.)

"I..." Steve looked at Marcus, wondering what the fuck had the wolf done. Marcus had promised Steve that he killed Saul at the very same time the garage fight went down, but Marcus gave a genuine look back at the bunny now.

Zed suddenly spoke up from the corner. "He is alive, Steve. It was for the better. Marcus made a promise to Hopps. You know how he feels about promises." Zed said. Marcus then looked at Judy, giving a faint smile and seeing the confused and wondering relief on Judy.

Because Judy expected to hear the worst. That Marcus had killed him. But it didn't seem so. At least by his words. Steve was totally confused, looking at Marcus angrily. But the wolf gave a look back that made Steve stop any discussion about this matter before it even began. Steve just had to swallow it for now and rage later for being kept in the dark.

"Well, how nice to hear that my bodyguard is alive and well. May I have him back into my service?" Garvia asked, actually more than delighted by the sudden news.

"No. I made Zed and Roy exile him." Marcus said bluntly.

"... What?" Nick asked, wondering what that had meant.

"I told your girlfriend that I will not kill him. But I didn't have to forgive either. I sent him away from Zootopia and told him to never come back. His brother has been informed and he is being taken care of, now that his elder brother is out of the picture. He has been informed where he lives now and everything. Made things complicated, yes. But now he is no longer anyone's problem, and he is alive. Sounds like good deal to me." Marcus said, feeling very satisfied with himself.

"... Marcus... What the fuck?!" Garvia asked, losing his temper.

"What are you yelling about now?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"MY THREE BODYGUARDS WENT ROGUE AND DIED IN A FIRE AND NOW YOU EXILED MY LAST ONE?!" The ram asked in rage.

"Oh bohohoho look at meee, I am Garvia, now I have no friends, I feel so aloneeee bohohohoooo..." Marcus mocked with a snicker, Garvia feeling his blood boil. Suddenly, James, one of the antelopes spoke.

"Quit being an asshole to Garvia, Marcus. You know that this was a very radical choice you made. You didn't tell us about any of this. Not to me or Jones. Hell, not even your right paw."

"THANK YOU, JAMES." Steve said loudly, knowing damn well that Marcus was fucking up things badly now out of his blind respect for Judy and her wishes. Marcus then sighed and continued.

"Look, what is done, is done. Besides, Zac is still alive and in a hospital, Garvia. Once he gets out of Jail, he is going to return to your service. Oh wait, he is going to jail for life. My bad." Marcus snorted.

"... He deserves that." Judy said quielty, knowing that Zac was going to get a life sentence from terrorism, attempted mass murder, along with arson and many others.

"At least we can agree on that. Now, since all this is dealt... We can move on-" Marcus began, until he was silenced by Judy.

"Not yet... I forgot to tell you something. About David." Judy said, demanding attention.

"... I can pay for his funeral, if that is what is required of me. Dumb and foolish kid who made bad choices... But so have all of us. How much?" Marcus asked, ready to pay.

"... He is alive." Judy finished with a smile. Bogo smiled as well, knowing that this was something that Marcus couldn't expect.

Every mobster's pair of eyes widened, except Gerald's and Fru's, them just quietly listening to this conversation.

"... Come again?" Steve asked with wide eyes.

"David Snowy was found badly injured from the building... But we managed to save him. He is at an undisclosed hispital, going through surgery, and the doctors said that he is going to make it. He has ZPD protection around him and he is now ours to interrogate about everything that he knows." Bogo said with victory in his tone.

Marcus, along with Steve, Garvia, Zed, William, James and Jones... Now actually looked alarmed and even scared. David knew a lot. About things that had happened inside the organization... If David would snitch... And testify in court, when it would come to a final case against Marcus... It would be bad. Now Marcus was swallowing a bit. He was used to having things under his control. To be a King on the chessboard... And by hearing that the ZPD had David, ALIVE... It was a chess game against him.

"That is... Unexpected. I am glad to hear he is alive." Marcus said quietly.

"I bet you are." Judy snorted.

"I am." Marcus said, trying to sound genuine but he was far from it. Other mobsters around him now knew the damage David could do... They would have to come up with a solution.

"Now... Since all this... Is over and cleared." Marcus began, taking deep breath.

"Not really... I still have one question concerning events in the hotel." Judy said in between queitly.

"Shoot." Marcus said, leaning back in his chair again.

"... Did you kill Doug Ramses?" Judy asked with serious tone.

"... Huh?" Nick asked, now wondering if he had heard right. Judy then gave quick look at Nick and spoke.

"Doug was there... I guess there hasn't been time to tell you... A wolf named Zac attacked me in the penthouse with Doug. They tried to kill me and Mister Langford. They lured me into a trap." Judy explained.

"... Oh." Nick said quietly, not having heard any of this. He had all this time wondered who was this Zac that was mentioned, but now it made more sense. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised that Doug was involved... But that he had tried to kill Judy himself?... It was hard to believe from the ram... And Judy had just asked if Marcus had killed the ram.

"Yes." Marcus suddenly said back.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"I killed Doug. I threw him out of the window and watched him fall. Good riddance. He will not be missed. Well, maybe Bellwether will, but who cares about that maniac bitch, right?" Marcus asked with an amused chuckle.

... The room went quiet, but oddly even as scolding as Steve looked at Marcus, he knew that there was no point trying to deny it. It was obvious that Marcus had killed the ram, anyone could put that together.

"... Why?" Judy asked a while with scared look on her face, just like Nick... But unlike Judy, Nick was grateful. He knew better than to say it aloud, but if Marcus had killed someone who tried to kill his bunny... He was more than okay with it. He wasn't ashamed of it. Why would he? Bogo on the other hand, looked at Marcus like he was the craziest mammal in existence.

"Because bad mammals deserve to die. He was a bad mammal. And he met a bad mammal's fate. Just like Simon. The city and the world we know is better without them in it. Or can you argue against that, Officer Hopps?"

Marcus asked with a truly genuine tone and serious look, wanting to hear what Judy truly felt about that. Not one mobster said anything at the table. Everyone looked at Judy and Marcus now, and the bunny really couldn't get the words out. She didn't know what to feel from such a horrible statement coming out so coldly without remorse... And still feel like it held the undeniable truth in it more ways than one.

"I must say, Judith, my darling... There is rare amount of times that I agree with Weston, young, annoying and clownish as he can be... But he is not wrong with this one. Not wrong." The shrew said with a low tone, giving a small nod. Fru looked at her dad with a sad look, but didn't say anything. Bogo even looked at Gerald, just wondering if he should say anything to this at all. The subject was grim... But he just couldn't bring his mind to argue how the world would be better if Judy and Nick had been gone forever... instead of Simon and his partners in a terrible crime.

"Thank you." Nick suddenly said quietly to Marcus.

The black wolf raised an eyebrow to the fox, Judy now looking at Nick in question, as well as William.

"... For what?" Marcus asked warmly.

"... For saving Judy's life that day. Oliver's and mine... If you... If you saw for the best to... Do what you did... I... Killing is... And always is wrong. It is... But I understand what you did... For her." Nick said quietly, looking at Judy and seeing the bunny feel a bit overwhelmed and wondering what to say after hearing her boyfriend say what he just did. William even smiled in wonder... Proudly. Bogo didn't know what to feel or say, just like Judy.

"... Thank you." Marcus suddenly said back with an actual genuine smile... Because he could see the deep impact this had on Judy and Bogo... When it came from Nick instead of him.

And just like that... The room was a quiet again.

Until Marcus cleared his throat loudly, feeling that the mood was getting a bit weird as Judy kept looking at Nick emotionally and in question.

"So... More questions?" The black wolf asked with a new enthusiasm and feeling good about how this talk was going.

...

MEANWHILE/ OLIVER POV

...

At the same time, the argument was building into something even bigger the moment Oliver had opened his mouth. Hailie could do nothing but feel overwhelmed by the sudden arrival of the brown wolf, telling her that she couldn't go on a date with Marcus.

"Hailie... Just, listen to me!" Oliver argued, Rasheed and Luke standing by the side and looking at Hailie from the side.

"I'm doing it for the ZPD! During the date I can squeeze information out of him!" Hailie argued back, getting annoyed of this same convo continued, now led by Oliver.

"He just threated to kill me!"

"... What?" Hailie then asked quietly, her eyes widening. The two other officers next to them went a bit wide eyed as well, wondering what this was about.

Oliver was glad that he had finally gotten the attention of the snow leopard.

"Yeah. I told him that he was behind the hotel burning event, that he planned it. After that, he threatened to have me killed for disrespecting him such way."

"... Really?" Rasheed asked.

"YES. And he went all weirdo when I asked what his intentions are with Hailie. Believe me, all of you. He is crazy. The things he said in that room... He deserves to go to jail and it's only matter of time before we get him. You can't go out with him, Hailie. He is mad. HE WILL HURT YOU." Oliver pressured, trying not to sound emotional as he just wanted to shake Hailie to get some sense into her.

"Thank you!" Luke groaned, feeling like now that the obvious came from Oliver, Hailie would finally listen.

"I..." Hailie said quietly, just feeling like all of this was too much. She felt really scared now. To actually hear that Marcus had lost his temper that way and said that he was about to kill Oliver for his accusations. She then carefully asked. "I... If this all is true... And he really... is a KILLER, like everyone claims... Then we will... Get him to jail. So, he is dangerous. I get it. I understand. But can't you all see that if I still take this job, we have better chance to get him caught-"

"NO." Oliver said, raising his voice and now getting so frustrated.

"O-Oliver..." Hailie now muttered, feeling bothered by the way Oliver was now looking at her like a concerned boyfriend.

"Hailie, don't do it. Just don't. We find other ways to catch him. This date is a dangerous mistake, because we don't know what he is capable of." Rasheed reminded, now putting his paw on Hailie's shoulder and just wanting her to backpedal.

"... I just... I don't-"

"No more of that talk. Hailie, you are not going and that is settled." Luke said with a determined tone.

"If I am not going... I will hear it from Bogo. No one else. He decides if this operation is worth doing or not." Hailie suddenly said, feeling a spark of hope for that.

Now all of the other three officers went quiet. They knew that this was true. But then Oliver pointed out the obvious. "But... If you tell him that you don't want to do this, you know that Bogo would never force you to go on a date with a killer-"

"I... Look, I know, okay! But I want to do this for the ZPD-"

"YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM!" Oliver suddenly said, his eyes widening as he finally drove himself to the only conclusion he could find.

Hailie now went quiet, looking quite caught off guard by the tone of Oliver's. She blushed, looking for help from her two friends but both of them gave the same concerned and questioning look. There was no escaping this. Even Oliver now saw that Hailie was just plain attracted to this evil wolf under this roof.

For a moment Hailie wondered if she should just storm off, because she really couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to go out with Marcus rather than Oliver.

She knew it. She felt something for Marcus that she didn't for Oliver. The spark that made something inside her say that... This is the mammal I want to know.

This is the mammal I am destined to be with. Or maybe this is all just some foolish girls delusion. But she had made her decision. She liked Oliver, a lot... But she just wanted to give Marcus a chance. She wanted to know if after one date she would feel the same... Or not.

"... Maybe."

"Hailie." Luke said, his jaw dropping a bit with his friend.

"I don't know what I feel! Can you all quit bothering me about this! I have made my decision and I will help the ZPD. My life will not be in danger!" Hailie yelled, just wanting this to stop.

"Hailie, you are doing something very stupid here." Oliver finally said, just feeling hurt. She was really choosing to go with Marcus on a date instead of him.

"Just because I am not going out with you, Oliver, doesn't mean that I am stupid!" Hailie yelled back, making Rasheed and Luke wince. Everyone started to watch them now.

"Hailie... Can't you see that I... I... I would have... G-gone out with you..." Oliver suddenly said quietly with a desperate tone.

Hailie went quiet at that, looking at Oliver's now emotional and confused tone, feeling like she needed air. She was getting too much pressure from everyone and she felt like everyone was watching her...

She needed air.

"I... I'm sorry I need air!" Hailie gasped, breaking to cry and felt so sorry for Oliver, and the way the brown wolf was looking at her now. But she just couldn't take this all anymore. She was already feeling so uncomfortable, feeling the perverted eyes of the mobsters look at her in her dress, the other officers whispering, the waiters giving bad looks. She needed a break.

"Hailie!" Rasheed yelled after the snow leopard, her walking away from the three and shaking as she started to have a panic attack.

"Shitshit... This is bad... Oliver, maybe it's better that you don't... Follow her now... We'll talk to her." Luke said, giving an apologizing tap on Oliver's shoulder.

And like that, both males stormed off after Hailie, leaving Oliver to look after all three who went outside in the snow storm.

"..." Oliver just stared, quiet and feeling like the worst had happened. He had been dumped. His request to go out with her denied... The black wolf had won without even doing anything. No one could know why Hailie was acting the way she did... And Oliver felt so lost and confused, wondering what had he done wrong.

He thought this was going to work out... But instead it didn't. Hailie had decided to go on a date with Marcus... And there was nothing he could do about it.

He could always talk to Bogo about it... But it would only upset Hailie more. Oliver just felt so sad at this moment... And the solution was right at his paw.

He drank the full glass of champagne with one sip, downing it all as his fellow officer raised an eyebrow from the side.

"Waiter. Wait." Oliver begged, coming over to nearest waiter, a male otter who was serving the filled glasses of alcohol.

"Thanks." Oliver said quickly, taking a glass in both paws, starting to down them both like he was going to get drunk. The otter just chuckled, feeling a bit amused from this behavior coming from a cop and not a mobster.

"Nice." He just said, walking away and snorting as the wolf managed to grab another glass from the tray before he left to serve others.

"Uuhhh... Howlton.. Are you okay?" Delgato, the familiar lion suddenly asked, walking next to Oliver.

"Fine. Totally." Oliver said with a bored tone, downing the glass in one gulp again and making Delgato look at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"I... Can see that."

...

WAR OR PEACE

...

"Sooooo... NEXT ITEM!" Marcus shouted, giving a firm tap on the table as the awkward silence had continued enough for everyone's taste.

"You do understand that murder is still a murder, Mayor Weston? Taking Doug Ramses life wasn't an ultimatum. You could had handed him over to ZPD. That is just another murder on your record to add." Bogo still reminded firmly.

"Blahblahblah, if he had the chance he would have killed Hopps and Wilde. I just did something for the ZPD that they lack: Courage. To do the necessary... Uhhm, what was the word.. Ultimatum, yeah. Uuu, I like that word." Marcus chuckled, tipping the edge of his fancy crimson hat at cops.

"... Do you even understand that you have openly said that you are a murderer-"

"Yeahyeahyea and I'll be arrested for my crimes yadayada, I'll take my chances. I am steps ahead of this game of chess against the ZPD. I can say I did a murder and there is nothing you can do. I am the mayor-"

"The last mayor, Lionheart, was taken into custody easily during the Nighthowler-"

"But unlike Lionheart, I am not a pussy." Marcus pointed out with a smirk.

"Just... Let us get to next item, officers." Steve suggested, seeing Bogo get more annoyed by the second from Marcus' attitude. Judy began right away.

"We shall. Did you, Marcus Weston, try to bribe Officer Nicholas Wilde with five hundred thousand Zootopian dollars, the same night that the dance festival happened?" Judy questioned firmly.

"It wasn't me! It was Roy... Steve had the idea, arrest him!" Marcus yelled comically, taking both of Steve's shoulders and hiding behind the bunny.

"Wow, thank you, Marcus. Just spell it all out for them will ya." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

Nick then suddenly spoke, clearing his throat.

"Why would any of you even think that I would accept the bribe in the first place?"

"Because we wanted to see if you were dumb enough to take it. My bet was that yeah, the greediness of a fox is still somewhere in there and we can use it. Marcus betted that you have changed. He won the bet." Steve said bluntly.

Nick then glared at Steve in annoyance, grumbling.

"... I see." Wow. Why should he not expect the most obvious?

"Yyyyeeah, world is full of surprises." Steve snorted, both resuming their stare competition.

"Oh, quit both being like that. Hoooopps, my dear. Next item!" Marcus said, rubbing his paws together excitedly.

".. Don't call me, dear, you will address me as Officer Hopps." Judy reminded in annoyance.

"Whatever, Judy. It was hard enough to not see your cute when angry when in your uniform, but in THAT dress-"

"Be quiet. And don't call me cute." Judy said, rolling her eyes.

"But she is." Steve added with a flirty smirk.

"Very." Even Zed, the one-eyed lynx added with an amused chuckle from the corner.

"Have some manners, gentlemen. This is Hopps you are talking to." Fru pointed out from her seat, Gerald also nodding that no more use of spiciest wordings under this roof.

"Ehehehee, fine." Marcus added, still smiling and making Judy frustrated. Even Nick gave a small side smile and Judy whispered so quietly that only Nick could hear.

"Don't you dare, or we are not doing the thing ever agai-"

"Like you could." Nick whispered back with frisky smile, running his paw on Judy's puffy tail, the bunny feeling the shivers and blushing as her eyes widened, giving a look for Nick to quit right away as she gave a smooth punch to Nick's rib.

"Nooooow, what's the next queeeestiooon... OFFICER HOPPS?" Marcus asked and tried not to laugh.

"... Mister Briggs was released from Sahara Square station days before the dance festival... Did you extort the chief of Sahara square department into releasing Briggs?" Judy asked now.

"... No." Marcus said casually.

"...No." Judy repeated after the wolf, expecting the wolf say something to it.

"I did. But it wasn't extortion. Civil talk without hostility... And a little bit of money." Steve said with self-satisfied smile and wink.

Bogo looked at the bunny for a moment with Judy, both of them looking very angry at this... But more about the fact that one of their own was so weak minded indeed, if it was all true.

"I fired him this morning, by the way." Bogo said quietly, smiling himself as well.

Now Steve's smile was gone, along with Marcus' who gave a questioning look Steve's way.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because I knew that already. He confessed it all when I met him face to face. He is out of the office now, waiting to stand trial. And I also have a statement from him that you bribed him into releasing a prisoner from custody." Bogo said with victory.

"... I see." Steve said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"... He said that this wasn't the first time he had done this for you. And with a certain mentioned... Ram." Bogo finished, looking at Garvia now.

The ram finally woke up to the convo, having being quiet so far and deep in his thoughts about what to do now with his moves? He had no David, no Saul, no Simon, no Doug, His warehouse cut now absent because of the ZPD, and also, he felt under pressure from the mammals he had worked with for years, now more than ever. He had fucked up. Too sloppy in his emotions. Doing the mob vow under this roof had saved his life, and his lie of his bodyguards going rogue and taking orders from someone else, succeeded. He had gotten away with it and his own death today, but he still felt that not all the mobsters here were as naive as Marcus, the black wolf trusting he had honor and loyalty to Marcus more than anything. He hated the wolf from bottom of his heart. Just as he hated Zed. And he wasn't sure if Marcus and Zed still truly believed he had nothing to do with this... But Steve, James and Jones, along with William... They didn't seem to be on board with that. Everyone knew that Garvia was smarter than that, just sending his best bodyguards to kill Nick and Judy inside a burning tower... Except he was. And he knew that just by how Nick was looking at him... The fox knew. He fucking knew. And there was nothing Garvia could do... All he had to do... Was to wait for a new chance... New opportunity for his revenge, that was now more fueled than ever... But he needed to figure something out. Because he knew the whole mob family of his started to point fingers after Garvia was ruled out... They would start searches, interrogations, talks. Trying to find out WHO was the mammal, who wanted Judy and Nick dead, if it wasn't Garvia... Because it didn't make any sense. The mammal had to be very rich, powerful and so stealthy. Hidden in the shadows, that he had just bought Garvia's mammals and made such an offer that they couldn't refuse, working without telling their boss... This was all getting so complicated and Garvia's stress was getting higher by the minute.

"What?" Garvia suddenly asked, wakaing up from his grim thoughts of just wanting the bunny and the fox in the room dead.

"You bribed the very same chief of the Sahara Square department, to release your mammal, Simon Grims, out of the station on multiple occ-"

"Denied." Garvia added quickly, going on the defense mode.

"Oh, quit that attitude, Garvia. We lost a contact from the ZPD. Big deal. One chess move for you guys. He was getting... Unstable anyway." Marcus waved it off like it was nothing.

"Agreed." Steve added with a smile.

Marcus then streched in his chair, preparing again.

"NOooow... You've gotten quite a lot of info already. Hooow about another question-"

"The one you promised us." Judy then said, looking at the wolf and now really having waited the answer on this one.

"Let's hear it then." Marcus chuckled, knowing what the question was going to be. Judy took a deep breath and began like she had practiced.

"We all know that you are connected into the new blue stuff that is going around Zootopia's underworld. The blue stuff was confiscated from your right hand, Steve Levron-"

"Jack." Steve added in-between.

"... Yes, the howlers were taken from Jack Garlow, who is now under the ZPD's radar and being watched constantly, as he is under parole-"

"For snitching." Steve added.

Now Bogo, Nick and Judy gave annoyed looks at the bunny. Marcus adding that as he looked at Gerald.

"You do know that the jaguar that is working with you right at this second snitched for the ZPD to get out from there? I heard that you were going to ice him... And yet he works with you. Are you getting soft, Corleone-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, You imbecile of a wolf. I did not ice Garlow out of respect and years of working with me... My driver, Manches is his brother-in-law... I had to give him another chance... Because I too, can be merciful... Jack always had his problems: ego and alcohol being the most dangerous... I have seen that within weeks, his behavior... Has gone different... A changed mammal even... I think it has something to do with him being in... An intimate relationship with our known friend of Nicholas here. Mike is important to me. As emotional and... Well, wild with his unspoken activities he could be." Gerald said, referring to Jack being in love with Mike.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders, wondering still how odd it was that one of his best friends was together with a mobster who was almost a foot taller than the dog himself.

Corleone then continued, looking at Marcus who just listened.

"So you don't have to worry about mammals who work for me, Weston... I trust Jack. You worry about yours." Gerald added, making himself clear. Marcus chuckled and spoke.

"IIiff you say so, Gerald... And you spared him because Judy told you, didn't you?" Marcus asked, grinning knowingly.

"...Yes. Judith had her say in the fate of the jaguar as well."

Gerald stated with a silent and serious tone.

"… So, I see that both of us like to keep promises to you, Officer Hopps." Marcus pointed out, feeling a bit amused by it. Judy just shook her head and continued.

"Now you keep yours. We are not here to talk about Jack Garlow. We are here to talk about the nighthowlers. We know you are making a serum out of it. THE VERY SAME serum that was found in the bloodstream from two mammals that attacked everyone at the dance festival. Making them go half savage. Nick also said that the very same substance was used by Simon, as the tiger tried to kill Nick and Oliver inside the building... Simon had been seen using the drug many times. That we can confirm." Judy said.

"Gaaaarrrviaa... Did you know that your most LOYAL AND TRUSTED bodyguard had started to inject that shit way too much?" Marcus asked with frustration.

"We did." James and Jones suddenly said together with a bored tone.

"I know I did. The bloody tiger just fell in love with that stuff and it made him even worse than before." Steve added from the side.

"Agreed. I many times counseled Defluff myself about Simon's bad habit. He said that he was going to talk to Simon about it." William suddenly added from the corner. Marcus, Steve, Nick, Judy and everyone gave a look the fox's way. William just nodding and adding it was true.

Marcus then sighed and turned to Garvia.

"See this? When even our most wisest and loyal councilor and servant, William Oaks, tells that your friend has a problem... Then you better believe it is true. Why didn't you tell Simon to quit?" Marcus asked with frustration.

"Because it is not my dealing what he uses. Simon was his own mammal. He made his own choices." Garvia defended coldly.

"And now he is dead." Marcus added.

"... Yes, he is." Garvia said quietly.

Judy now poked in-between, because this was not leading anywhere.

"Mister Weston, answer the question." Judy added.

"What was the question again, Judy? I forgot in middle of all this boringness." Marcus snickered, enjoying the annoyance on Judy's face. The bunny then finally continued.

"What is the reason of the blue stuff? Why are you making it? If you claim to be a good mammal, like you have many times, you are not doing a very good job... Because whatever it is used for, I know it is something monstrous and just as evil as Bellwether's-"

"Pit fights."

...

The room went quiet, every single one of the mobsters giving wide-eyed looks at Marcus as the black wolf just blurted out the answer. William slapped his face, along with Zed giving an angry look at his student. Garvia looked horrified.

Steve took Marcus actually from his collar, yelling.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, MARCUS?!" The rabbit yelled.

"Maaaaaybe." Marcus snickered, enjoying this more than he liked to admit. Judy then began.

"Wait... Could you... I mean, what do you mean by-"

"Pit. Fights." Marcus added again, sealing what he had just said.

Nick then suddenly spoke.

"... What do you mean by... Like... You mean like in the movies?" Nick asked with concern. Bogo just had hanging jaw, wondering if this wolf just literally admitted that he held such things.

Marcus snorted and looked at Steve.

"Steve. Off my collar. Expensive suit. Cha cha." The wolf commanded.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD LIE YOU IDIOTIC-"

"MMmhhh, I lied about lying. If I tell someone that I will tell the truth, I keep my word. You should know that by now."

"Marcus... You have ruined us... YOU HAVE RUINED ME!" Garvia yelled, feeling like the wolf had lost last of his sanity.

"You are all overdramatic. I have not ruined everything." Marcus said, trying to make it sound like he had everything under control.

"Explain yourself, Marcus." Judy said, now really wanting to hear everything, just like Bogo and Nick. Even Gerald was wondering what was all this about pit fights.

The wolf took cozy position on his seat and began with a theatric voice, as Steve let go of his collar. None of his mobsters could do nothing but listen as Marcus laid it all on the table.

"I started pit fights years ago. That is how I made a lot of money first. It's not exactly a common way to build an empire through illegal sport... But I did. Along with several other bussinesses. It has been going on for a loooong time. I made the place run like a dream, and before you get alarmed, THERE HASN'T BEEN A SINGLE DEATH inside my cages. It is all just a sport for males and females alike to enjoy. Fighting is what wakes up something primal in us. Especially predators, no matter if we deny it. The rush. That feeling of a roaring crowd, yelling and cheering as two mammals do what the crowd wants. Entertainment. No claws, fangs or anything sharp. Just gloves or band aids around paw, and you are settled. Bets are made, cash runs and mammals fight. Until the other one either gives up... Or gets knocked out. Wait, I finally get to use that nice word again... there is no ULTIMATUM in the act. No killing. Maybe broken bones and such, but that is far as it goes. Now you wonder where the blue stuff comes in. Well, some of the mammals have been tired, drunk, or otherwise felt like they want to skip the fight... So I do what I do, figure solutions. After the whole Bellwether thing, I saw the potential in the substance, but it was too wild, too uncontrolled... So, I got myself a familiar ram, Doug, may the piece of shit rest in peace... And made him to... Lighten up the substance, making it injectable and controlled by other substances, so that it didn't take your sanity and turn you into... Well, what we are truly inside. Animals. Now, the fighters fight even better, with more stamina, maybe might lose control in heat of it all until referee comes to end it before it goes to an ULTIMATUM... Aaand everyone stays happy as I make a lot of money. I guess Garvia here is just feeling a bit threatened by me telling this since he pays for the blue stuff and its manifacturing, but eh, what the hell. So, does that sound simple and nice? It doesn't bother the ZPD, city, or let alone US. Ain't I the genius or what?!" Marcus finished, giving a victory slam on the table and feeling like a king.

Every single of the mobsters had closed their eyes, controlling their emotions and the urge to strangle the wolf, as he had just laid the entire operation on the table, their most valuable thing. Had been for years.

Bogo and Nick were looking at Marcus with the widest eyes possible, not even finding words to this revelation. Nick had, in his former street life, heard of such thing... Because Finnick himself had said he had visited the pits to gamble. But Nick never believed the sand fox, thinking he was high and making things up. Bogo just truly didn't know, how such thing could had existed in HIS CITY and he never even had a clue.

Judy was the first one to say her word in the things Marcus had just said. "... You are crazy."

"Meh, I would consider myself quite sane. Crazy is talking to toasters. Crazy, is thinking that there is a third gender. Crazy, is thinking that Gazelles music is actually good. Crazy, is that-"

"Mister Weston." Bogo said sternly, cutting Marcus' rambling off, not wanting to admit that his last comparison triggered him a bit. The buffalo continued.

"You do understand that you are doomed by admitting what you just did? You and your whole empire are DONE." Bogo stated like it was something Marcus couldn't deny.

"... No." Marcus said, now turning serious.

"No?" Bogo questioned, wondering that this wolf truly was insane in the head.

"Yeah. There is nothing you can do about it." Marcus laid it out. But the look on his mob family's face screamed different. Marcus had fucked up.

"And how do you think that, Mister Weston?" Bogo asked.

Marcus just grinned, leaning on the table and saying everything he meant in most bold tone he could. "Because I am the leader of this city. I am the mayor. I am the kingpin. I am most important figure of this world we know along with Hopps, Gerald and you. And I have prepared for this for a loooong time. I am everywhere. I see everything. I hear everything. My influence in this city is bigger than it ever was. I own the city council, I own politicians, I own half of the underworld of this city. I own the hospitals, restaurants, schools. I OWN THE CITY HALL. I am the monarch of our time... And when it comes to war that you and the ZPD think you are ready of... Guess what, Chief Bogo. You have already lost."

...

Even Gerald was now impressed, raising an eyebrow at the attitude the wolf had. His mob family was now quiet, Zed looking surprised and proud, despite the wolf's foolishness. But he had just set the tone clear on the table, without making his words fancy. He had said his part... And right now... Bogo looked furious. He was literally trembling. Nick was scared, because Marcus was not fucking around. He had laid his cards on the desk boldly, and even Judy, now wide-eyed and silent, couldn't bring her mind to come up with a counter attack to this statement. Because it was true. This was huge. And it could take decades for them to defeat Marcus at his own game...

Except they had things to fight back with. The carrot pen, having recorder just everything... Zac and David in custody, in case they would witness... And the chief and his words still carried heavy respect in the city as they should.

But it was clear. Marcus was ready for war. And now he was calling the ZPD out on their bluff... Was the ZPD ready for war?

Judy definitely gave her answer now that she had thought it through.

"You are out of your mind if you think that after everything you just said, we wouldn't do our duty. You can't call yourself a good mammal after everything you said. I don't know how you could even think such a thing in the first place." Judy said, sounding genuine and really wondering what this wolf was on about.

Marcus was quiet for a moment, then answering back with understanding tone and nodded.

"That is your opinion, Judy. But you have to understand that this city is built on a crime. The hospitals out of my money, save lives... The schools out of my money, educate our kits... And the shelters out of my money, give home to homeless. That is what my empire created. Does that sound evil to you?" Marcus asked with genuine tone.

"..." Judy couldn't really answer to that. Because now Marcus was making point Judy hadn't even noticed.

"It doesn't make you any better. Just because you bought all these things, doesn't make a better mammal in my eyes. The things you did that bought are still founded by blood and crime and fights. And you deserve to go to jail for that, just like your whole mob family." Bogo said sternly.

"A negative way to look at it. I thought better of you, Chief Bogo." Marcus said with a bored tone.

"Looks like are in a disagreement." Gerald stated bluntly, not knowing what to really feel.

"Gerald... Did you know about this?" Judy asked quietly from the shrew in question. Now Fru and Nick looked at shrew as well, wondering if he did. Gerald looked at them all and stated.

"... Yes. I have let them do their business their way and I have my way. I have stayed out of making profit with violence." Gerald said.

Bogo felt some small relief, because if Gerald wasn't involved, they didn't have to go to war with two mobsters at the same time.

The buffalo now turned to Marcus and spoke.

"So, Mister Weston. We can end this all right now. I am giving you the option." Bogo said calmly.

"... And what is that?" Marcus asked.

"You can surrender. Along with all of you. Right now. And we don't have to do this. We will be hunting your organization, every phone call, every mammal around the clock. We will make it so that you can't even sleep without us looking at all of you... Or we can end this before it even begins and do this now." Bogo said. But Judy and Nick knew this was for nothing.

Marcus gave wide smile to Bogo, the mobsters around him looking Bogo like he was now the crazy one. Marcus was silent for a while, looking at the serious buffalo and spoke.

"I'll pass... But I do admit, Bogo. You got balls." Marcus smirked. Judy now just felt really uncomfortable. Because as young and ambitious a she was... She felt like this was something they were not ready for truly, even if their duty commanded it. This was all just too much. So she had to suddenly ask for assistance from the mammal next to him.

"Nicholas... You haven't said a word to this... What do you think about... All of this?"

The fox now looked at Judy, wondering if this was really his place to say anything. Because in the end... He was nowhere near Bogo's or Judy's status. He was just a regular cop among others.

"I... Umm..." Nick began. Judy's way of looking at him adding on the pressure.

"I would like to hear Nick's take in this, as well. I never asked how you felt about all this?" Marcus asked genuinely with interest.

Bogo now looked at his officer with serious gaze, because what Nick was going to say, meant something to him as well. Nick might have been a normal cop... But still, he was more important than he understood. He was the first fox officer and hero to many after all.

"I... I just think that we should take a... You know... I don't really know what to... I don't think we should do this. Neither of you know... Us." Nick said, trying to make his brain work and think how to lay his case here.

As he now had everyone's attention, he tried to offer a solution.

"I think we should... Take a break. I am not saying that we would drop the case. It's not even about how I feel, but ZPD will start this no matter what, unless you do what Bogo says. You know what this will all start, Marcus. I will follow Judy anywhere... And if she decides to do what she was born to do, I will follow her no matter what."

Judy now gave a longing look at Nick, meeting his gaze.

"Oh how fucking romantic, get on with it." Garvia suddenly said, almost puking. At that moment William wanted to go and give a nice punch to the ram's face, because he was really fascinated to listen to his son.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GARVIA." Marcus said with a death glare at the ram, making him shut down the attitude immediately. As Nick also gave an annoyed look at Garvia's way, Marcus spoke to Nick gently.

"Go on."

"... I am not offering a true solution here. Nothing final. But let's make it this way. You let us willingly investigate your organization after ten days. No more or less. City is in chaos right now... The fire has been barely out for a day. Mammals are scared. Everyone is. Zootopia has never had something like this happen to it. Whoever it was who wanted to have us killed, is very powerful and crazy, because he was ready to kill a building full of mammals of all age for TWO mammals. Right now, I think Judy and I are being targeted for who knows what reason, and now on top of all the stress and fear, cops and civilians have alike. We should go to war and use whole force's resources and time to hunt Marcus and the mammals in this room, WHEN THIS CITY NEEDS US now more than ever? We have to patrol, keep everyone reminded that we are there for everyone. That nothing has changed. That this whole attack that happened, was something we all want to believe will never happen again. Something like this may happen again, who knows. It's possible. But shouldn't we do everything to stop it? Calming the citizens and showing the same or even more presence, holding more interviews and telling flat out truth about the events of the hotel would be a good start. But they should be reminded that we, us... The cops ended it before it truly got out of hand. MARCUS did too. His mobsters helped in saving lives that day just as much. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO. He could had let us burn or kill us in the building even. That was his chance. Perfect even. He could have gotten rid of all of us and city would have been truly his by the next day, no one there to truly try to stop him, because Bogo would be gone too. Marcus had that opportunity. He had mine, Judy's and Oliver's life in his hands, but he saved us! No matter his reasons, no matter if he is... So sure of his future... We are alive in this room because of him, whether we like it or not. It's all the same. We are not so different from each other, if we look at it. We all seem to have the same goal. We want the best for the mammals of this city. We want everyone to live happy and not in fear. We both need to work together in this. EVEN IT IS TEMPORARY. We have to now do what we know we can do. And after we have seen it is time... That we have settled the smoke enough to see that finally have time for this... Our differences together... Their time will come then. But it shouldn't come now. And you all should see it. So what I offer is, let's put this black smoke out together... And make a deal when the city is ready to even breathe."

Now everyone looked most intrigued, not even knowing how good a speaker Nick was. So far, everyone started to wake up to the simplest, most forgotten fact. This was almost just as bad as Bellwether case had been, and right now they were at each other's throats when they were supposed to calm everyone down and work together. William actually smiled, feeling hate for himself from the fact that he never was there to have talks with his son, and to see he was just like him... Smart, peaceful and just so charismatic in his own right, he just felt all the times he had lost. Because he was so proud of this fox right now.

Marcus smiled and then spoke.

"You should be a chief rather than the buffalo you follow, Wilde. Just saying." Marcus said, looking at Bogo with a disappointed look. Bogo paid no mind to this, both him and Judy looking at Nick and wondering his words.

"... I... Nick is right. Chief, I agree-"

"What deal, Officer Wilde?" Bogo then asked, wanting Nick to clarify that. Nick then swallowed and continued.

"We will make a deal until we have to choose war or something... Else. YOU, all of you mobsters. Marcus. You will let us watch over Hailie and you will swear right here on your mob honor, that you don't have harmful intentions on Hailie Garnett. If you do, you force the ZPD to the choice Bogo wants here. That is the first part of the deal. Second, you will let us see your fighting pits. We have to see ourselves how the system works, the bookings, interview the fighters and interrogate them if must. Because if ONE mammal has accidently died during this, you are to blame. You say there hasn't been such... We will find out. Thirdly, you are going to turn in every single mammal that works for you in the force, by your word of honor. EVERY single one of them. I trust your word. But if we are going to start the chess game you are so eager to get, you can't cheat, Marcus. We have none of yours as an informant. That means you can't have one of us either. And it's simple, cops who take bribes and work behind our back, are not one of us nor deserve to be. I don't want a mammal behind me I can't trust, let alone Judy's or any of the officers in the station. We will do the same, even Bogo won't like this. Zac goes to jail, there is no other place for him... BUT DAVID... We will give him to you. I know you all think about murdering him. I'm sure he has lot to tell about your... Umm... Things you have done, just like the informants in our ranks have about our movements on the city. So David is yours-"

"Excuse me, officer Wilde?" Bogo asked like he was not hearing his ears.

Marcus had never looked as serious and interested as he did now, and Nick continued as others listened, everyone ignoring Bogo.

"David is yours, and you will NOT kill him. He will not tell us anything, but you will make sure he can go on with his life... IF he tells both the ZPD, and YOU, the name of who ordered this attack, IF he knows it... It is a fair deal that benefits both... And brings the truth out." Nick said quietly, trying to not look at Garvia. Nick spoke one more time.

"Finally... Last one. You will not make another bottle of blue stuff. Ever again. You will make no more money with it. Mammals will die to it, Marcus. Lose their sanity. It just goes slower than the real night howler. Simon was the living picture of it. If you are as good a mammal as you claim, you have to see... Whatever you try to do to keep up your... Fighting pits. THIS IS NOT THE ANSWER. It is not. So, all the possible amount of that stuff left that you have in your possession... You will dispose of it, under the ZPD's supervision. IF some mammals unknown to you still have it, there is nothing we can do. But it will be gone within a few months, because the main distributor is out of that business. This is the final thing to ask... If all these are met after within ten days of peace... The ZPD, Marcus and his mammals, have a cleaner table when we are having this discussion again. And hopefully much more trust in each other and common ground... Or maybe even a better future for Zootopia. Does this sound like deal to you, Marcus, Uncle? Nick asked with his hands in akimbo, exhaling as he had finished.

Now the room was quiet and even middle of silence, Gerald had to speak.

"I have to say, Nicky... I would have never expected such good terms of a deal come under this roof today, by you no less. That was wise. Only question is... Do you both agree to these terms? It would be my honor, to be witness in this decision of mutual respect by both." Gerald stated with a nod. Judy after hearing that from Gerald, just wanted to ask where did this all come from?

Nick was either the greatest negotiator ever, or Judy just hasn't realized how smart her fox actually was. The deal was even good for her tastes. And she knew that they might even turn this all into their victory, if they were smart.

"Deal." Marcus suddenly said, handing over his paw on the table, pointing straight to Bogo.

"MARCUS, WHAT THE HELL?! There is no way you have thought this through!" Steve yelled, even Garvia objecting. But William and Zed thought it actually sounded like a deal they could keep.

James and Jones saw Steve and Garvia turn their way, asking for assistance.

"We... We follow Marcus and his leadership. If he says it's a deal, it is. We can take this deal, because it means that we can still walk way as winners and dodge jail. This is like making the deal the ZPD has with Big now... Almost." James pointed out.

"Bogo?" Judy asked quietly, the buffalo looking at everyone and wondering truly, what he should say. Because he didn't like this at all, but the deal was good. He couldn't deny it by logic.

"I don't know if I can trust him." Bogo said, looking at Marcus straight in the eyes.

"You can." Marcus said with genuine tone.

"... Ten days." Bogo said, before handing his hoove over.

"... Ten it is. I will keep my promise. Blue stuff will be gone. Along with all the other promises."

"THE BLUE STUFF IS OUR BEST INCOME RIGHT NOW-" Garvia began in rage.

"So what? Garvia, you own restaurants. Hotels. You are rich. I am rich, Every single mammal under my service is a millionare. We have tens of millions each. Why bother risking it all just to have tens of millions more?" Marcus asked.

"HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS-"

"MONEY is not all this is about. We are making it. We don't have to be greedy. I am not willing to have an accident where I turn half of the teenagers and adults in our city into junkies and drive the city into chaos. The hell with that. The blue stuff will be GONE. Ten days. We will get rid of it ALL." Marcus said, his decision being final. But Garvia was shaking of anger, wanting to kill them all.

"Chief Bogo... Deal?" Marcus said, waiting for the response.

Bogo looked at Judy... Then at Nick, the fox begging for the buffalo to take the offer. Finally, the buffalo looked at Big... And made his choice.

"... Deal." He said, grabbing the paw. This time there was no hostile squeeze.

"What have you done..." Steve said quietly to Marcus, feeling like he was going to shout the loudest he ever had at this wolf after the dinner was done.

Nick and Judy exhaled with a relaxed look. William smiling and feeling like they did the best deal ever. Even for the mammals of the city. MAYBE.

After the pawshake, Bogo rose up right away, giving a snarky look at black wolf who smiled with a determined victory in his face.

"We will take our leave now. The discussion is over and the deal is made. That doesn't mean that I have to still spend time in the same room with this wolf no more than nessacery." Bogo grunted, looking Gerald's way.

"Excuse us, Gerald. Thank you for the evening." Bogo thanked respectfully.

"My pleasure." Gerald nodded back, allowing his guests to leave.

"Tata! I will keep in touch these next ten days." Marcus said, waving to Bogo with a smirk.

"Wait, Bogo!" Judy yelled, storming off from her seat as she had to run after the chief. Nick ran right after her, and as Bogo passed through the double doors, Judy turned around with Nick to give bows to their hosts.

"Thank you for the meal, Gerald!" Judy said, giving nod and earning chuckle from Big.

"No worries, darling. We shall do this soon again. Don't keep your chief waiting. Night is late." Gerald said warmly.

"Thank you." Judy said, giving a nod at Fru, with a quick look at the mobsters. She then just ran off after Bogo.

Just as Nick was about to leave with her, William spoke.

"Nic- Officer Wilde. Very well spoken." The old fox added proudly.

"Indeed, Nicholas. You saw a solution that none of us did. You would have been amazing as a mobster." Marcus added, giving a genuine smile to the fox as well. Marcus really admired Nick.

"... Thanks. I guess." Nick said with an uncertain smile, hearing Judy yell after him from the hallway.

"Nick!"

"Go. We will talk soon again, Nick. You will see me sooner than you expect. Tell that to Judy too." The black wolf said, winking at Nick.

The fox then gave hesitant nod, not really understanding and storming after Judy.

Just like that... After the door closed, room was quiet again. Until Garvia started yelling, but that wasn't heard by Nick and the ZPD anymore.

...

"Officer Wilde, you overstepped your position. You spoke on my behalf-" Bogo began right away with a disappointed look and strong voice.

"I know, Uncle! And I'm sorry, but-"

"I do not care. The deal is made and now we have to go with it, and GIVE them our only mammal who might have been possible-"

"Look, Bogo! I tried to-" Nick argued back, knowing how angry Bogo was.

"Chief, Nick made very good deal back there-" Judy began.

"Chief!" Someone yelled, coming to the hallway suddenly.

"What now?" Bogo began, all three turning to look who it was.

It was Oliver... And he was all ruffled, drunk as one can be. He was swinging from side to side and barely even walking.

"Iiii ah haveee feelingg that I ammhh... Drunk." Oliver said, giving a small laugh after.

"WHAT ON EARTH, OFFICER HOWLTON?!" Bogo roared, feeling like he was going crazy. His officer was reeking of wine as he came to them.

"Heeeyyy alll of yaahh... I... Faiillleed my.. HNG... Mission..." Oliver began, wobbling.

"Oliver... Buddy, how many drinks have you had?" Nick asked, looking at Oliver wide-eyed with Judy.

"Iii... Too many... I toolllddd... Hailiee that shee caaaan't... Go out with that assholee of a wolffhnn... And she madeee itt clearrhh... That shee... Ratherr chosee him than meeee...

That makessss meee... Well... I feel like shit." Oliver finished, getting balance from leaning against Bogo.

"She... Said that?" Judy asked, giving Oliver support as well and wondered if Oliver was talking truth.

"Sheee diiid.. Sheee sayss shee will go out with hiimm no matterrr what... I think... That I have worstt... Luck inthee wooorlld... I wiilllh... NEver find love... I suck... At everything... I am even... Hhh... Missing piece of uh earrr andd... Because of thatt thiggeer I am missing like... THree teeth.. Makes me really depressed... Can I sleep here?" Oliver muttered, looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh boy.." Judy whispered quietly, Nick feeling really bad just listening to Oliver right now because it could be seen that this drunk session was to ease the pain inside.

Bogo now sighed as deeply as he could, closing his eyes and suddenly talking

"Officer Hopps... Officer Wilde..."

Both knew that the tone was bad. Whatever he was about to say.

"Because of all this mess... And the fact that someone is targeting you two... I am going to give you two a deal as well, since this seems like a day everyone likes to do them for me. You two. You two are going to Bunnyburrow to lay low. You will take the first train in the morning, and you will be there as long as I want, until I get to hold on to our part of the deal. I will not have you two killed. Hopps, your team will handle everything here in the meanwhile. You are taking a vacation and you are taking it with Wilde. STARTING TOMORROW."

"... WHAT?! NO, BOGO NONONON YOU CAN'T!" Judy started yelling, her tone asking what had she done wrong. Nick went speechless, not knowing what to think about the sudden announcement.

But then Bogo roared. "THERE IS A MANIAC KILLER ON THE LOOSE THAT WANTS YOU TWO DEAD. We don't know who, but right now, he might try to attempt it again and we can't have that in the middle of these ten days, while ZPD is fully working with the mobsters! We need complete focus, and as much as I don't like it, I can't have you two in the middle of it all! You two are going to Bunnyburrow tomorrow by the first train, and YOU WILL DO AS I SAY-"

"Bogo, don't do this-"

"OR I WILL SEPARATE YOU TWO AS PARTNERS!" Bogo yelled.

Now Nick's and Judy's face went to horror, as Nick started to wave his paws, his ears pinned back.

"WOWOWOWOOWW, to the Bunnyburrow we go! TOMORROW. First train. Vacation. Lay low. GOT IT!" Nick yelled, making sure to Bogo that he understood.

Judy just looked at Bogo with a sad expression, but it was not going to work this time. Bogo had made up his mind. And there was no way that even Judy was going to separate from Nick. Not now. Not in the middle of all this.

"... F-fine... Chief." Judy said quietly, making Bogo nod and feel like he went too far. But he didn't take it back. Suddenly Oliver spoke.

"Waaiiittt... I'm feeling dizzy... ANd quite.. Bad." Oliver muttered.

"And you will take Officer Howlton with you. He looks like he deserves a needed vacation... Considering his recent days." Bogo said.

"WHAT?" Judy asked, wondering if Bogo was serious.

"We are taking... Oliver with us?" Nick asked, wondering if Bogo was kidding.

"Yes. He will be there to report to me on everything, and he will protect-"

BLUUUURURHHHHHhggghh...

Oliver suddenly let out, puking the red wine right onto Bogo's foot. Nick and Judy took a step back, Bogo's jaw dropping as Oliver muttered after making a mess on his foot and the mat. Oliver just chuckled.

"Shoorry, Boogooo... I think I need mooore wiiiine."


	45. We Need This

VOL 2 Chapter 12

"We need this"

And just like Bogo had commanded... Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps were standing on the train station, the sun rising in the horizon with its warming orange glow over Zootopia.

The mood was... Well, how one would expect. The last night had been quite a farce. Bogo had yelled at Oliver for hour straight for being drunk as one could be, the wolf out of control.

Oliver drank so rarely that he couldn't really contain his behavior. He had yelled in the hallway for Marcus to come out and fight, and for their luck Marcus had not heard. The wolf then had started to hug Nick randomly and cry how alone he was, making Nick just awkwardly tap his back, the fox fearing to get the same treatment as the brown wolf gave to Bogo. And it was close, but he managed to hold it in, since he didn't get more wine.

Hailie had been... Well, she had been quite down after seeing Oliver like that because of her. She didn't think she had offended Oliver truly so much that he had to drink his sorrow away. And Bogo had to drag the wolf out the moment he had started to pick a fight with the mobsters in the hall as well. The wolf had caused tension between the ZPD and the mobsters as well, until Bogo had dragged the wolf out and thrown him in the back of the cop vehicle.

Judy had been the only one who made Oliver calm down in his state, talking to him calmly from the experience of dealing with drunk mammals, since most of her brothers liked to drink sometimes a bit too much. It's mostly like being a mother talking to a child. Maria Wilde and Leon Langford also gave their farewells to Nick and other officers after the night was over and it was time to go. Maria drove Judy and Nick home to their doors, and the look Nick had given to his bunny when he realized that she couldn't go to his place. They had only seven hours left till their destined train ride was going to leave, and Judy needed all her stuff from her now not so used apartment. They needed sleep and they had to spend one night apart from each other. It had been long time... Well, over a week since they had to sleep in different bed but it still was always like pain for the fox. He was madly in love and now he had to go to sleep alone, feeling so frustrating to not feel her but only smell that bunny-ish scent in his blankets and pillow... AAaannd well, you know. He had expected to have sex, there was no lying about it. He had waited the whole night. Having sex with her was like closing a world around himself and traveling into a pure hour of heaven. It was so electric and crazy that he needed that feeling. Nick knew that she did too. But just this time, they had to be disappointed. BUT now there was a bright side. This was everything Nick could had ask for. AND IT WAS COMMANDED TO HIM. Judy was everything he could think of. Furious, frustrated, silent, deeply in thought and tapping her foot against the pavement of the train station. She had slept only so little, thinking through every aspect of the case. Ten days. All these things about Marcus and his empire would be revealed to the officers himself, the wolf saying that he was going to keep his promise... And that they couldn't find anything illegal. If they did, well... It was going to end bad for Marcus when the next destined meeting was going to happen between the ZPD and the mobsters. The blue stuff was illegal, that was obvious, but she wanted to be there personally to see through it all. The fighting pits. The book keeping. The odd date with Hailie. ALL OF IT... But she couldn't. She had been sent on a forced vacation. Except it wasn't a vacation. It was a mission sending them to somewhere where this... Unknown killer wouldn't find them. She was going through the things in her head... Who? Who wanted her and Nick dead that much, if it wasn't Garvia? Nor Marcus himself, that was for sure... Who was left? Someone they had never met? It sounded scary, it really did... But... She felt like her and one certain, very smart fox's absence from this case for such an extended time was going to damage it all. What if her team missed something? Something important that could truly destroy Marcus? And the question mark was... What if Marcus would simply win? How could things continue? It all just drove her mad because Marcus had made it clear: He was a killer. And if Marcus would win and this would all be over... He would still remain as mayor of the city, getting comfortable and ruling... But he would STILL be a murderer... And no one would know. What he did for her frustrated her the most... Because she knew that the ZPD owed Marcus. She, Nick and Oliver and his little brother and Langford on top, were all alive because of HIM. And now just... Everything felt so wrong. And this feeling. The feeling of hidden danger in the air, that loud noise that was telling her that everything was just beginning... She couldn't get it out of her head. She always knew to follow her cop instinct. And she knew that as much as she wanted to trust Coonway, Garnett, Fring and Chief Bogo to handle this and find some sort of clues or damaging information... She didn't know if her team could handle it without her. But Bogo gave no option. She was going to Bunnyburrow at least for a week and that was it. But only if-

"Carrots."

"..."

"Fluff says what?"

"...Wait, what?"

"Theeere is my girlfriend. Where were you these last... Oh, I don't know, ten minutes that we have stood here?" Nick asked with an adoring smile, sighing a bit and nodding his head from side to side.

"I..." The bunny said quietly in confusion, feeling a bit out. Her thoughts were like a storm.

Nick clicked his tongue, walking closer to her and whispering to her.

"You know... You are going to go crazy if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" Judy asked, just feeling like she didn't even know that she was about to be in Bunnyburrow in the next three hours. All this was just too much. And Nick could see it. But the worst thing was, Nick was the one panicking inside his head, because he was truly about to meet Stu and Bonnie Hopps. And it was all he could focus on. When Judy was on the other paw thinking things way bigger than her, Nick needed Judy now more than ever to prepare him for what was about to come. He seemed calm on the outside, but it was only because he had to wake Judy up to the present moment and talk some sense to her.

The fox finally knew what to say and then walked closer. Judy looked at Nick hesitantly as the fox gently took her soft paw into his, starting to rub and look at it. Judy followed as the smiling fox and his fur was shining so warmly and brightly, the orange rays of sun just making him look more handsome than it was legal to be. He then spoke.

"How about we play a little game. It was a game I used to play sometimes by myself. I wasn't always very good at it. But I trained. And after some time, I got better at it. I want you to try it with me."

"Nick... What are you talking about? The city needs us right now and we are standing here, unable to do anything! We should be there helping mammals, we should be at work-"

"Fluff... First rule of the game is most important. It's silence." Nick chuckled, knowing that the storm that was roaring inside the cop-mode bunny was about to be released and he had to just hope this worked.

"Listen to me, mister-" Judy started in frustration, feeling crazy that Nick was clearly not letting his worry show about any of this at all like always, and it angered her. But Nick didn't care. He continued. He suddenly spoke.

"Sit down with me."

"What?"

"It's easy. There is no one here. Except that Dalmatian there who is reading a newspaper, so I doubt he cares about two mammals sitting on the platform. The train will not be here in half an hour still." Nick said, starting to slowly go down, using support from the ground with his paw and sitting down on the sun warmed floor. Judy raised an eyebrow, looking around her as she wondered what Nick was on about. The fox just chuckled at Judy's adorable confusion and tapped the floor in front of him with his paw, once he had sat down.

"Right here. Just sit down with me."

"... But why?"

"Because I want you here with me. Just lay down and listen to me." Nick said gently with a warm voice, feeling like the bunny was starting to wake up into the present moment.

"... I... O-okay?" Judy said quietly, rubbing her paws together awkwardly and just slowly sitting down. She felt the warm pavement, her ears drooping as she settled on the ground somewhat comfortably as she managed.

Nick looked at the bunny and waited her to be still, then starting to talk. He gathered his breath.

"Theere we go." Nick smiled, looking at Judy with half-lidded eyes.

"... Nick, what are we doing?" Judy asked with a puzzled and quiet tone.

Suddenly, she felt as Nick moved his paw under her chin, lifting the moody bunny's face to look at him. Judy now looked right at those gentle emerald eyes, the fox talking.

"You know... I know that this is a mess. I made a deal for Bogo yesterday, and I made it out of hesitation. But I know it was a good deal. I am the smartest there is, after all." Nick said, giving a wink.

"..." Judy didn't answer but gave a small peek of a smile in the middle of her worrying look. Nick then gave a small chuckle and continued.

"The game goes like this. When I... Myself, felt like everything was falling on me. The whole world. I think many of mammals have that feeling many times in their life. Maybe it's stress from work. Sorrow from something bad that happened. Just thoughts on top of thoughts on top of more thoughts. Like a siren you can't turn off, feeling like you can't focus on anything else. The siren is all there is right now in you and your mind. I have learned to know your heart, Judy. I know just by looking at you, that you think all of this nonstop: Investigations, the future of ZPD... All this chaos and living hell our lives have been for the past week... It's like a thunder... It isn't just you feeling it. I am scared too. I know that the ZPD would need us right now... I know it." Nick said quietly.

"... You do?" Judy asked quietly, shifting a bit and feeling some relief that Nick really wasn't just the only one with this feeling, the fox seeming so... Like he didn't know all the danger and this situation. Nick then nodded quietly.

"I know it's hard. Harder for you than me, I am not going to lie. You are a born hero, Judy. You think of EVERYONE before yourself. I never did, not at least before met. You gave me that feeling. Now I worry. Now I care. I see the way you do, BECAUSE you showed me that life is amazing. That it is worth living. That Zootopia matters. It's future matters. All of this does. Mammals are in danger. And Marcus, Big, whoever if after us... Criminals and all this... Whole mob thing. It's like a weight that is tied to your leg and dragging you underwater. Every second I watch you drown, and you don't intend to cut the chain. You just keep drowning. You keep thinking, wondering and worrying."

Nick stopped for a while, checking if he was correct on what he was saying. Judy was hella sure paying attention to Nick and his words now, feeling like nothing could have described her feelings right at this moment. The fox then gave small nod and continued, starting to smile a bit after small silence.

"You don't... Need to drown. You have to breathe. If you keep drowning like this, you lose your mind. You become so stressed, that it's going to kill you inside. And it is pain to watch, it is, Judy. I love you. And this city... Once we come back... It needs you healthy. It needs you to be fully YOU. If you do nothing this whole week but that... You have drowned till the point that Bogo won't even take you back into the investigation. We have a team. I trust them. They are good, REALLY GOOD. and I know they can handle this, Carrots. You have to trust in that too. So now... I am doing this for you." Nick said quietly, taking Judy's paw into his.

He then continued, smiling as Judy was now finally looking like she was waking up from her bubble of worry to this present moment and reality.

"This is what we are going to do. WHAT you are going to do. This is how the game is played. You have to close your eyes." Nick said.

"... Nick?" Judy asked quietly.

"Just... Close them for me..." Nick said warmly.

"... Okay." Judy said quietly.

The bunny was now sitting with her eyes closed, Nick talking to her after a moment of needed silence.

"You are going to do same thing as I have many times... Throw it all away. The city, mobs, Marcus, night howlers, burning buildings... Chasing criminals... We are getting what we both need now... WHAT YOU... Need even more than me. A vacation. A week out of it all. It's a blessing, Judy. For your body and mind. Not a curse. We are going to the burrows, like we talked for so long. I finally get to meet your parents. Your family. Everyone. We are leaving this city. All of its worries... All of its troubles... They STAY here. The city will no burn once we are away. ZPD is now sending mass patrols, and we are calming everyone down... WITH mobster's financial help even. We managed to start work together, just because for this city. It might be temporary, yes. But what IS and what is ABOUT to happen... Quit worrying about it."

"But Nick-"

"No buts. You need to breathe. We are having something together. Something we needed since day one." Nick said, feeling a bit emotional as he rubbed Judy's soft paw.

Judy slowly opened her eyes in question, looking at the smiling fox and feeling the affection in his touch.

"D-day one?"

"The day we told that we love each other." Nick said back like it was obvious.

Judy now didn't say anything, feeling like the worry was closing away a bit just by the way Nick was now talking, going all romantic and that damn smile making her feel weak. Nick then continued.

"Close your eyes now. No cheating in this game." Nick chuckled.

Judy gave small smile, taking breath as she closed her eyes again. Nick continued speaking.

"Now... You have to count to ten. And during that time, all the negative, dangerous and troublesome things... Shove them away. If it won't work... Then... It was worth a shot. But I believe in you."

"It's... Does this really work, Nicholas?" Judy asked quietly.

"Listen to my voice. I know that already makes it easier." Nick chuckled.

"... Sly fox." Judy said, giving small sigh and smiling, the expression making Nick's tail swish as he continued to rub her paw, giving it a small kiss.

"Now... Seven days. Seven days of no stress, no anxiety and no danger. We are going to have fun. We are going to have lot of time together, and we finally get to talk a lot about us. How we go from here. Everything. We never had chance for that. From the moment we first kissed, the next weeks were... Well... As non-comfortable an environment as one could be for us to spend time together. That we can agree on. BUT it's all behind us now. Now we can BREATHE. We can finally push everything away... And have the time together we deserve. We are going to have fun. And we are going to make this earned vacation as amazing as it can be. Can you do that with me? Do you believe that we can do it? That you can count to ten and just... Forget everything in this city for one week?" Nick asked with a genuine and warm tone.

"I... Want to." Judy said quietly, feeling like her whole body was relaxing just by listening to Nick's warm and hypnotic voice.

"Then all you have to do... Is to take a deep breath... Count to ten... And open your eyes as a whole new bunny... The one that is happy, ready to have an amazing time with her boyfriend... And make this week one fond memory, once we step out of train and back to this city after the week... All you have to do... Is believe that you can do it... And count to ten." Nick finished, brushing Judy's paw and wishing that this would work.

The bunny relaxed her shoulders, taking a deep and long breath... And he squeezed her, eyes as closed as she could as she started to count.

Nick waited, just brushing her paw and looking at the cute bunny focus her whole mind to empty itself from everything last week held. All the chaos and emotional suffering... And the worries of this city needing her now. Because it was true. She was going crazy if she didn't stop... And didn't focus on what truly mattered: Herself. And her boyfriend. And a week of peace.

Ten long seconds passed finally... And Judy slowly opened her lavender eyes, filling her lungs with fresh morning air, and feeling the warm breeze and Nick's touch waking him to something new... And way better. It had worked. Just like that, her mentality was out of the city. Nick was now looking at her with that hopeful and warm smile on his face, the fox chuckling and feeling her heart warm from the fact that Judy now broke into a smile, gasping for air and feeling so good because of him.

"Heeeere we are! Welcome back to the bright morning, Whiskers!"

"Morning." Judy giggled, inhaling the air and smiling so widely as she had forced the city and its worries away just for her own mental health's sake.

"That's the spirit! You feel better?" Nick asked with a hopeful tone.

"... Much better... That was... Thank you." Judy said quietly, smiling at the handsome fox who chuckled.

"You don't need to thank me. All you had to do was to relax and count ten." Nick smiled.

The fox slowly started to collect himself from the ground, shifting a bit and just smiling so widely and feeling relaxed now that his girlfriend was ready for a romantic journey with him, away from bad things and stress.

"Let's get you up on your pretty feet, Carrots." Nick said warmly and handed over his paw.

The moment Judy grabbed it with a smile, Nick made quick to pull her, making the bunny gasp as she felt herself pressed against Nick's usual green tropic shirt. The warmness and scent of him made her hazy right away, Nick looking down and his nose inches away from the bunny's as Nick soothingly closed his arms around her back.

"Hi." Nick said with a smile, his eyes going low as he was looking at the most beautiful girl he knew.

"… Hi." Judy giggled back, her eyes going low as well. Just like that, she started to wake up to the much warmer reality. She was here. Alive and well with her boyfriend. And they were going to meet her parents.

The silence and smiles continued for a while until Nick whispered, Judy's eyes going lower just from the tone and her tail giving a wiggle.

"I'm going to kiss the bunny now."

Judy gave a giggle at that, closing her eyes with Nick as she moved her paws to his shoulders.

Just a small lean down from the fox and the two started to finally start this morning way more brightly. The fox and the bunny started to kiss slowly and passionately with the air running through their noses, both getting fuzzy and the mind sparking feeling of doing this again. Judy's ears weren't surely drooping anymore. Now she was just raising to her toes to be as much as on the same level as the tall fox, Nick starting to feel his tongue dance with hers calmly.

A Dalmatian had stared at the sight with a raised eyebrow, not focusing on his newspaper as he shook his head.

"... Now that is just kinky. I should get a prey girlfriend..." The guy muttered, giving a small chuckle to himself and continuing to read his newspaper.

…...

"Sooo... You ready to have a vacation, Whiskers?" Nick asked soothingly after the calm moment was over, the fox and the bunny looking at each other with love.

"… I think I am now..." Judy said quietly and taking deep breath.

"Good. That's what I like to hear..." Nick chuckled and kept rubbing her paw, making Judy feel so much more relaxed and ready to leave the city and its worries behind, just for a while. She just had to trust her colleagues.

"Now... I wonder where Oliver is... He should be here any moment now-" Judy began quietly, looking to the entrance of the station, and she didn't even get to finish when she spotted the wolf.

"Guys! I'm sorry!" Oliver huffed, panting and looking like a total mess. The brown wolf was stumbling, his plain white t-shirt all ruffled, his belt undone from his khaki shorts. His fur was all puffed in different spots, and the brown suitcase that he had looked so full, having packed too much stuff in there. Nick couldn't help a small laugh as he saw the way Oliver was running to them in his current shape, in total panic of thinking he was late or something. Judy on the other paw just felt really bad for Oliver again, looking at the clumsy wolf trying to reach them with his face totally alarmed.

"Oliver, buddy! Your pants are quite low-" Was only thing Nick managed to warm as he couldn't help but to hold his smile, but then his eyes widened as he had indeed been right. The brown wolf stumbled as his khaki shorts fell halfway, making the wolf trip and fall down on the pavement on his stomach. Nick at that moment started to jog with Judy, both running towards Oliver who was merely few feet away from them, his whole suitcase having fallen down after a short trip in the air, smashing to the ground and all his stuff having scattered all around the pavement as well.

"OW!" The wolf grunted and winced in annoyance, having his breath taken away as he was slowly getting himself up from the pavement. It could be seen all over Oliver. The wolf was in a complete hangover from yesterday.

Nick and Judy both took Oliver by his hands, helping him up and Judy asking right away in concern. "Oliver! Are you okay? You didn't need to run..."

"Sorry, sorry, Officer Hopps, I just barely caught the bus and I was in such a hurry because-"

"You most likely threw your alarm clock against the wall, like everyone after Blue Lagoon?" Nick asked with a knowing smile, helping the wincing wolf back to his feet, Oliver rubbing his back with his paw in small pain and muttering.

"Yeah.. Sorry..." The brown wolf said quietly, feeling so embarrassed and idiotic right now... And even more so after Judy talked.

"Oliver, I know you were in a hurry but you should had at least have taken the time to do your belt so you wouldn't have fallen-" Was only thing Judy managed to say, until her and Nick both realized that Oliver's khaki pants had fallen all the way to his knees, and his bright white boxers were the only thing on him, Nick breaking into a laugh as Oliver blushed and started to pull his shorts up in panic.

"Not funny, dude!" Oliver muttered awkwardly as Nick was starting to laugh loudly and helping Oliver with his clothes.

"Oliver, you are one special case, you know that?" Nick kept laughing, starting to help Oliver with his shorts, the wolf so damn clumsy in his morning state, rushing everything. Judy had stepped aside but her ears were glowing, her eyes not able to detach from the sight of Oliver's underwear. It was very easy to notice, just out of nature of a female, that Oliver's bulge was very noticeable. In fact, it was HUGE just like Nick's when he wore boxers. And the devil bunny inside Judy's head smacked her in the head, telling her to quit looking and thinking with her imagination what was behind those boxers.

Nick finally managed to get the shorts up, doing the belt with Oliver and the fox still laughing.

"Just let me lock it-"

"Nick, I can do my belt myself, sheesh dude!"

"Clearly you can't, what are you even doing?"

"You are not helping, it goes under and over-"

"Under and over my ass, focus dude. If we are going there to charm Judy's family, you can't look like a mess."

"Okayokay, got it... Done the belt now. I got this. You are embarrassing me more than I already have in front of your girlf- OFFICER Hopps..." Oliver muttered in a total blush, Nick just snickering and enjoying this wolf's clumsy nature.

"She doesn't mind. You should have seen how much of a nerve wreck she was compared to you before you came. You are all both too stressed. We're going on vacation after all..." Nick chuckled, shaking his head as he was fixing the ruffled spots on Oliver's white t-shirt.

"But that's because I am in a HANGOVER and I drank like a whole bottle of wine last night!" Oliver defended, feeling so bothered as Judy couldn't help but to smile now as Nick was fixing his friend's appearance.

"No one told you to drink at all, you know..." Nick reminded quietly, smiling as he was done with Oliver's shirt. Oliver then felt his expression go a bit sad, looking at the pavement and going quiet.

He started to rub his other hand, wondering what to say to that, Judy feeling a sting of pain from seeing Oliver's sudden mood as she knew that Nick's words were not exactly what Oliver wanted to hear. After talking with Hailie herself last night for a long time... Oliver wasn't the only one who needed a few drinks that night. Hailie did too. And she didn't drink almost ever. Judy started to collect Oliver's stuff from the ground, taking all the clothes and items from there as best as she could, having been the master cleaner when she was still in Bunnyburrow. She was raised to be neat, and it didn't take long as she was humming casually and starting to fix Oliver's clothing, folding them all in order. Oliver and Nick didn't even notice, both talking about something quietly; Nick asking about Oliver's behavior last night, the wolf dodging questions.

"You puked on Uncle's feet last night... IT WAS RAD." Nick snickered, his mind memorizing Bogo's look on that situation forever.

"… WHAT?! I DID?!" Oliver asked, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he sounded like he had killed someone.

"You totally did. It was awesome! You should had seen the look on his face when you came and hugged him right after." Nick busted into a small laugh again, tapping Oliver's shoulder proudly.

"Oh ononononon, I HATE MYSELF." Oliver muttered, shaking his head and feeling like a total loser.

"Oliver, quit being so grim about everything. It was just clear that you don't drink much. Me neither. I would had done lot worse after a bottle of wine. I would have most likely gone to argue or hit that old fox guy who I feel like is stalking my mom. He kept looking at me last night all the time like I was some sort of painting, it was awkward." Nick muttered in small annoyance, referring to William.

"Mobsters are all weird... Just like that stupid wolf that made me drink in the first place... Why did the world have to let guys like that have the girl that I finally thought was the right o-" Oliver stopped right there, Judy looking at him with that look from the side again, just wanting to hug Oliver as the wolf went quiet again, Nick looking at him in question. And after looking at the wolf, it didn't take long for Nick to understand that Oliver truly had drank himself to his condition last night JUST BECAUSE of Hailie. Oliver had said it but Nick thought it was all just drunk talk. But hearing it was one hundred percent because of the snow leopard made the fox understand that now it made all more sense. The fox then spoke quietly, not smiling anymore about the situation.

"... Sorry, buddy." Nick said quietly, feeling a bit down now just by looking at Oliver, the wolf looking like he just wanted to go back home and sleep or most likely drink more.

"Hey, Oliver, here are your things." Judy suddenly said with a casual smile, having folded every single piece of Oliver's clothing into his suitcase, and now the whole thing finally looked like it wasn't going to blow up in the street anymore.

"Officer Hopps, I... You didn't need to. I was about to-"

"Oliver, it's okay. Besides, there is no time to waste, because my ears can hear a train." Judy pointed out, waving Oliver's embarrassed expression off.

"I don't see a train yet, Whiskers." Nick said and raised an eyebrow, looking at the horizon. The great, gorgeous grass fields and rising morning sun was shading the view with its orange light, the train tracks going behind the small forest. The very same forest Roy and Zed had driven during the burning building event. (go and read the two latest "Sidelines")

"It's coming riiiiight... Now." Judy finished with a victory smile, both males now gazing at the horizon again and seeing the train come from behind the small forest, shining in the sun. Nick then gave a surprised chuckle and spoke.

"Bunny ears."

"Yeap." Judy said cheerfully back. Oliver then spoke with an impressed tone.

"That was... Cool. I couldn't hear anything."

"Might be the hangover. I wonder if they have painkillers in the train for sale." Nick pointed out, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's... It's okay... I just need something to eat... Little... Some... Okay, I need lots of food-"

"Hhahaha, now that's the spirit Howler." Nick chuckled. Oliver's expression fell after hearing that, changing into a bored one.

"Can you change my freaking code name already? Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I howl all the ti-"

Just when Nick heard Oliver denying in defense, he was about to start a deep howl from his chest, just to see if it worked with Oliver. But Judy already knew Nick too well, giving a quick warning jab to Nick's rib and making the fox wince and hold in his little test.

"Ow."

"Come on, let's... Get ready for the trip. Our tickets are in the economy class, so... Shouldn't be a long search." Judy started to say, seeing the train arrive closer and closer, Oliver and Nick both exhaling and giving one last look at the city. And somehow, just like Judy... All three felt a small hollow feeling. Just like an instinct, it was just the feeling. Zootopia was their home, and no matter if the visit to somewhere else was in good vibes... The city always would call them back. But just the smile on Nick's face and his next words took both off guard as they stared the entrance to the station, as the train finally arrived to their platform. The wolf was still dreaming of going home and drinking in his sorrow, and Judy still having moments of hesitations, trying to force Nick's earlier talk to fight against the calling to go and do her duty, even if Bogo insisted "no."

"Hey... You two."

Both turned around to look.

"Last one on the train is a snail!" Nick yelled like excited little kit, waiting for the mark of the sliding doors to open.

He stormed inside right away, but ended up bouncing back right out of the train and his butt hitting the platform, as a result of running against some hippo guys belly. The guy asked in confusion.

"What on earth are you doing, mister?"

"… That is just my Nicholas being goof of a fox he is." Judy giggled, shaking her head from Nick's adorable act as the fox chuckled in embarrassment, this time him being the one helped from the ground.

…...

THE JOURNEY BEGINS  
…...

"Aaaand here is our booth." Nick exhaled, feeling the train starting to move as they finally found their place. Taking longer than any of them expected.

Nick slid the glass door open, entering the comfortable looking booth with Judy and Oliver behind him, the fox laying the suitcases on the long couches. Zootopia train department had really given some spice to make traveling comfortable, even in the economy class these days. Who knew, maybe even this renovation was Marcus's doing. But the couches were so soft and the view from the glass windows was indeed always a pleasant thing to watch. Oliver slowly with his still hangover shaking body closed the glass door. He slowly pulled the curtains to block the view to the hallway, and from the get go Judy could see that the wolf really wasn't feeling well, giving all the effort, he had to not show his lousy condition to his two fellow officers. Judy started speaking with a caring tone.

"Oliver, if you want, we can dim the lights and shut the windows with curtains too. It's a five-hour ride to Bunnyburrow anyway... You will need sleep or at least a slightly darker environment so your eyes will not be so agitated and just add more to your headache... Believe me, I grew up with a few brothers who liked to drink."

"I... What? Nonon, I'm fine, Officer Hopps, you both don't need to-" Oliver began, feeling bothered.

"Dude, just do what she says. This is how she is. Way too kind." Nick smiled, rolling his eyes and going over to pull the curtains shut in front of the window as well.

Oliver looked like he was about to argue back, until Judy then smiled and figured a better choice of words for the wolf, Oliver being so official and respecting.

"Your leader's orders, Officer Howlton. Sit down and relax. Nick will get us all something to eat." Judy said with a formal tone, her paws behind her back.

"I... O-okay." Oliver finally said, feeling embarrassed as he was such center of attention out of nowhere. Something he was not used to. Especially the feeling of being such a drag for his chief in command right after Bogo.

"Me? Getting food? That would mean walking on vacation, Fluff." Nick waved off, teasing the bunny.

"Oh, so the fox is going to be difficult over small journey to the food cart, huh?" Judy smiled, turning to look at Nick in a challenge.

"I feel like I deserve something in return, if I do such a long and challenging task." Nick played along with a mischievous tone.

"... I am not going to kiss you in front of Oliver."

"But I am. You can try to fight back."

At this moment Oliver's eyes widened in the slightly dim train car, looking at them both and their expressions, both smiling with that same look Oliver witnessed them always having when they were flirting.

"Na-ah. My officer is right there and I am going to stay professional in front of him." Judy stood her ground with a smile.

"You are on vacation, Fluff. Not on duty. Civilian." Nick argued back, swishing his tail and her beauty just driving him insane again.

"Civilians don't carry tranquilizer's in their luggage, nor have official badges in their wallet." Judy shot back with a grin.

"MMmhmmhm... Bunny is making a point, let me think something back." Nick hummed, feeling the urge to kiss her just rising.

"I can... Leave the umm... Booth if you two want to... Have a moment or... Something." Oliver suddenly said with a shy tone, blushing a bit as he was following this playful banter from the side. And what was hard for the wolf to admit was that he kind of didn't know why he wanted to actually watch them kissing. But in the end he didn't... Because all he could think was how it would be kissing Hailie... A female who had cast him aside, in search for following her heart. Judy and Nick both looked at Oliver, the wolf looking at them both back as Judy then realized that she had totally forgotten that she wasn't alone in the booth with Nick, even if she just spoke to Oliver a moment ago. It was that effect because of Nick and his damn calming voice, eyes and presence. It always made Judy forget everything around them.

"Nononon, look... Nick, just go and get something with my mon-" Judy began, until Nick had already taken fifty dollar bill from his pocket, spreading it for her to see and feeling satisfied smirk on him.

"No bunny money, only fox money." Nick said.

"But Nick, this is the third time you-"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. I shall take that kiss in return when I come back." Nick said with a smile.

"But that's... I... Nick, why do you have to be like this?" Judy sighed, feeling a defeated smile on her as she just felt so spoiled. All the meals, along with things Nick kept buying for her... She just felt so uncomfortable and weird about someone doing it to her. But Nick just didn't give up.

"Because I love you. I don't need any other reason."

The silent moment between the two melted down, Oliver not able to hold back a small smile at the words, but then feeling sad again. This morning and following this loving couple was just fuel to stir his emotions.

"Dude, I can pay you back when-"

"Aaaand then there was Oliver too. No money allowed. But I will take a favor." Nick then shot with smirk and looked at Oliver.

"What? Okay." Oliver said, feeling interested. Nick inhaled air and knew he was about to die after saying the next.

"If my amazing girlfriend is feeling too lonely and frisky without her favorite fox around during my long travel, just cut the lights and call her Carrots-"

At that moment Oliver's eyes widened, Judy's mouth opening and the fox reacting like lightning.

"YOU!" Judy yelled, her face turning burning red and her ears spiking up as Nick busted into laughter, sliding the glass door open as fast as he could and storming out from the booth.

"I WILL GET YOU!" Judy yelled from the booth door after Nick, the puffy fox tail dancing as Nick was laughing, running through the hallway and out sight behind the corner. Judy was feeling her face still burn, as she still couldn't hold her small smile, talking quietly after the fox.

"You big idiot..."

Oliver was too confused to say anything, just staring at the bunny in the darkish cabin, the light from the hallway cutting her shadow against the curtained window. Oliver felt himself straighten up and sit formally as Judy once again shook her head, closing the glass door and pulling the curtain in front of it to block the light once again. Oliver felt his eyes relax again, not wincing anymore as the very comfortable stage of light was making his condition easier. Once he would get food and water and take a nap, he would be even nearly mentally ready to face what their destination held.

"Officer Hopps... I umm... Thanks again for the... Whole light thing... It really relaxes-"

"Oliver." Judy sighed, feeling like this conversation needed to be had right now, like a long note she had held inside. She walked sighed as she walked over to sit right at the same couch as Oliver, the wolf tensing up again and feeling a bit alarmed for some reason. But he always did when Judy was around, since even as much as he knew calling her cute would get him killed, because she really was, her presence and aura around her demanded respect that her title and role in the city held... So it was more like fan having his idol just bluntly sit next to him like it was nothing. Suddenly Judy began talking, sitting just short distance away from the wolf with still ruffled fur.

"You really need to ease up, Oliver."

"I... E-Ease up on what?"

"The way you act around me. You are all relaxed around... You know, Nicholas all the time." Judy pointed out easily.

"But that's... I mean, it's-"

"Is it because I'm a female?" Judy teased, feeling a bit evil as she smiled a bit with half-lidded eyes, making Oliver's eyes widen and the wolf mumble.

"Noononono, it's not that, I mean I am very comfortable around females, always been, I mean not always, it's not so easy, I mean IT IS! IT IS! But it's like, Nick is Nick and you are like, uh... waitwaitwait that came out wrong I just meant that-"

"Oliver...Calm down, officer." Judy suddenly giggled, shaking her head and seeing how the small test caught Oliver so off guard. It was easily just seen from Oliver that her hunch might have been somewhat right. Oliver's social skills around females were not that good, but the wolf really tried. It was just his shy nature in general, and it reminded Judy so much of her former self when she was still very young. But it was just funny to see such in a damn handsome and attractive wolf, since Oliver really didn't seem to realize himself just how much of a girl magnet he looked like.

"I... Sorry, Hopps. I'm... I'm not good at this, because... It's really nothing about the fact that you are a female, that's just silly, it's that you are my leader and you-"

"Oliver... I know."

"You do?"

"Look... How about we start off on a clean slate? Like ummm... All new?"

"W-what does that mean?" Oliver asked in confusion.

Judy then smiled to herself, thinking in her head about the words Nick had said on the station. This is the vacation you deserve, the one you need. This wolf here saved your boyfriend's life from certain death. And he is going to spend over a week with you and your boyfriend. This wolf admires you and thinks that an actual superhero is sitting right next to him. So, do what you do best with mammals. Get to know him. Try the approach that will surely work.

"I mean that... Oliver, it's going to be many days at my family farm after all. Meaning that we need to get to know one another. Outside of work. I want you to be around me like you are with Nick. Not so tense." Judy began slowly.

"But... Bogo ordered me to be here for the protection of you two. He told me to bring all kinds of stuff and report regularly-"

"Oliver, honestly, tell me... Do we honestly need protection? I know you are just here to do your job and make the ZPD and chief proud... But... Let's be honest, you really think there is a killer after me and Nick?" Judy asked with a genuine tone.

"I... Bogo seems to think so." Oliver said.

"There is none. Bogo is wrong to believe there is one. I know it in my gut. It had to be Defluff. He is behind all of this. He has to be... But it would be too risky for him to try to hire anyone else after me and Nick RIGHT NOW-"

"Or it could be Weston." Oliver pointed out, wincing in annoyance to himself just from the name.

"… I doubt Marcus would want to kill me and Nick... I don't know why but... Nick thinks that Marcus isn't the one wanting us any harm... Nick seems to be so sure of it... And honestly, Marcus could have killed us many times already... But he didn't. He will answer for his crimes, he will... But... As confusing to me as it is to admit, it's... He really tries everything he can to get on our good side... And it has been working so far. He saved you and your brother, Oliver." Judy said quietly.

"... I know." Oliver said with defeated voice, looking at the floor and knowing that without Marcus and his arrival with the chopper, they would all be dead.

"But hey... That wasn't the point here... The point is... I don't think there is any danger. Not now, and not here. No one even knows we are going to the burrows." Judy explained, trying to drive her meaning further, but Oliver didn't seem to get it.

"I... But some might-"

"Oliver... Call me Judy. Just Judy. That was my... You know, goal here." Judy gave up, giving a small giggle at Oliver's overthinking.

"I... But you are my-"

"Captain? Yes, when we are at work. We are on a trip to my family, with no evidence of actual danger. So, I want to give you a task. During this whole time, call me Judy. Not Captain, Hopps, officer, or anything... Formal. I know, sounds funny coming from me, but Oliver... You saved Nick's life. You have been more than a friend and supportive of... Us. Nick and I, you know... Being together." Judy drifted off, feeling now a bit bothered as Oliver was just listening and feeling his smile grow cutely. Judy then took a breath and continued.

"So, simply said, Nick is already good friend of yours and I can see you consider the same. Nick's friends are, well. I want them to be my friends too. Heavens know, I don't have too much of those... Even if I wanted to... But if we are going to be friends, calling me Hopps all the time makes me feel... A bit too... You know..."

"You sure? That's it's okay? I mean, I am just a normal cop and-" Oliver started, feeling like he was growing to the idea already.

"Yes. Just call me by my first name."

"Judy it is then." Oliver suddenly said with an admiring smile, trying not to wag his tail a bit and feeling so taken that this was the point Judy was trying to make this whole time.

Judy now went quiet for a while, smiling back at the brown wolf and nodding once. She then exhaled.

"Good... You know, it can be seen that you were raised in the cop family." Judy said with some small admiration in her tone, wondering what that had been like.

"…. Yeah... A very strict one." Oliver sighed after a while, feeling so odd to talk about... Well, himself with anyone. And to see someone so interested. Or maybe it was just a friendly gesture.

"I can notice... It's all over you. But it's not a bad thing. You have really good manners." Judy said with a smile, not able to deny that Oliver was really a genuine and good-hearted mammal.

"…." Oliver was now quiet, looking at Judy now in awkward silence and wondering what to say. It still felt weird that someone in such a high status as her just wanted to... Hang out and be friends.

"Hey..." Judy then began quietly, now taking a bit different and careful tone. As much as Oliver was not very good at reading females, he knew when someone took the tone of trying to talk about something sensitive. She then thought for a moment and continued.

"About Hailie..."

"… What about her?" Oliver asked quietly, looking at the floor of the booth now, feeling already emotional because of that name. But he tried not to let it show. But he was even way worse than Nick in that, since Judy already saw the look on him.

"Don't lose hope on her... It's only one date she had with him, like she said... To assist our case. It's not too late to talk to her after that..." Judy encouraged.

"... Yeah." Oliver said quietly with his ears folded back, looking down and feeling his eyes lose focus.

"… Yeah." Judy also said, now feeling awkward that she didn't really know what to say other than that, wondering if Oliver was in the mood to talk about any of it. Clearly he was uncomfortable. And looking at Oliver like that just made her more sad. The somewhat awkward quietness continued after the short subject, until Oliver suddenly got himself together, quietly talking to Judy, looking at the bunny now with still faint smile on his face.

"Judy... Thank you."

"…" Judy looked back, feeling a bit of smile coming on her out of surprise. "You are welcome, Oliver."

…...

Only five seconds later came a familiar voice, waking both up from the nice and quiet moment. A certain handsome fox slid into the booth, snapping his fingers.

"Guess who's back? What did I miss? Did you two make out?" Nick snickered, making both of the mammal's blush with the fox being so straightforward with his humor. Judy awkwardly scooted from the couch, hopping on the floor and walking towards Nick with an unamused face, Nick just smiling wider and knowing he could make her smile in a second.

"The fox with lot of naughty jokes is about to get a kick in his-"

"Not there. I need those... I think." Nick let out, sticking his tongue out.

Judy stopped right in front of him, not able to hold the sudden laugh and her ears burning again as she muttered.

"You are such a-"

"Whaaaaaat? Come on, let it out. Insult the sly fox all you can, but remember, he has all the food. Bunny has to think carefully what she is going to say."

"Having hostages is unfair."

"I'm just playing it smart."

"Someone has a habit of doing that." Judy smiled back, not able to control herself getting to feel so good just by bantering with Nick playfully like this. The fact that Nick managed to make her squirm like a schoolgirl anytime he wanted, so easily, was reason Judy just felt like wanting to attack him all the time. And not in a violent matter.

"Is that a …. Salmon sandwich?" Oliver woke up, along with his canine nose. The scent of the food already made his mouth water, and even as much as he enjoyed looking at Nick and Judy play their little games, like they did in the station all the time, now the wolf was too hungry. He just wanted to eat and take his needed nap to get his headache away.

"Indeed, it iiiis. Buddy, what's the code word to get food from a humble, serving fox cart-"

"Give me two of those and that bottle of cola, along with that piece of apple pie and a small slice of salami pizza, or I will ask your mother out." Oliver said with a blunt tone and look, trying to hold his guts from bursting into laughter. Especially when Nick's eyes widened and a horrified expression etched across his face.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I doubt it."

"She already said she liked me. She made it veeeery clear."

"That doesn't mean that-"

"If I just call her right now, guess who is going to get a date with her-"

"FINEFINEFINE." Nick gave up with an annoyed look, getting outplayed the moment Oliver took his cell out in his paw, looking at Nick with a victorious smile. Nick knew way too well about his mother's nature, and knew that she would go out once just for the fun of it with Oliver, but then would bring him to her home most likely, and after what would happen there, Nick could never look Oliver in the eye again.

"You are petty." Nick muttered, knowing just how easily Oliver could get laid with his mom... Or at least that's what he thought. He knew nothing about was going on between Leon and Maria.

"Funny thing is that you actually thought I was going to do you that dirty." Oliver chuckled, wincing them from the small headache. Nick then started to smile a bit, not able to hold the fact that Oliver had almost hustled him well right there and then. Judy was just giggling, not understanding this at all.

"What have I missed here? Maria likes Oliver?" Judy asked with interest.

"Nah, this wolf is just delusional. Here, catch. Hangover hero." Nick snickered, throwing the food towards Oliver.

The wolf managed to grab most of the food, having quite good reflexes and muttering.

"You didn't have to throw the stuff..."

"You asked for it... No one talks about my mom and doesn't get stuff thrown at him. Hey, Carrots.  
I got lots of stuff for you too. And I don't take "I'm not hungry" for an answer." Nick said with a smile.

"…. Well... I do feel kinda hungry." Judy started, having not eaten breakfast.

"Good. Because I bought you a hamburger with fish."

"You are traveling on dangerous grounds, mister-"

"It even has carrot mayo. Imagine that."

"Fox is about to spend his trip in a hallway." Judy said, not able to hold her smile again with her hands in akimbo.

"Okay, fine. Carrot bread it is."

"That sounds way better, mister."

"But hey... A certain cute bunny-"

"I'm warning you, we have talked about that word-"

"Someone totally adorable and- Nick continued, trying the limits and seeing Judy's face go red as Nick knew that Judy wouldn't do anything.

"If you are looking for the kiss, you can't have it after behaving like a-"

"Like a whaaat?" Nick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Oliver who just followed this in silence.

"All Nick-ish. In front of Oliver. Making fun of me in front of him." Judy finished with a smile, feeling her ears still burn.

"Oliver is a special case. He is my hype male and my trusted bodyguard. If I would tell him to break someone's bones, he would." Nick said with a confident smile, Oliver raising a finger and rolling his eyes.

"Overdoing it. If I'm your bodyguard, where is my pay?" Oliver demanded, playing along.

"My pleasurable company is a benefit in itself when it comes to payment-"

"Called it." Judy rolled her eyes, not able to hold back her loving smile for Nick, the fox could literally keep this game of his on forever.

"I mean she hasn't complained. And she gets all sorts of... natural payment's too-"

"NICHOLAS." Judy warned, turning red again and Oliver almost chocking on his sandwich that he had already started to munch.

…...

TWO HOURS LATER

…...

"Judy... So far, your parents seem like nice mammals. I honestly don't understand your doubt about all this. What is it that you are not telling me?" Nick asked, sitting now on the hallway couch just outside of their booth. Both of them had let Oliver sleep, the wolf needing his quiet rest after the meal and deserved peace for his hangover. He was most likely going to survive it after his needed nap. Meanwhile, Judy and Nick had been talking for over an hour about their lives. It had been so... Well, still unreal. After all the chaos, fire, explosions, mobs, and violence. Now only the sound that was heard was the train moving along the tracks... Past the beautiful landscape... And some very quiet music playing from the ceiling radio. Just Nick, having scooped the bunny against his side, now just listening to her talk. The sound of her sweet voice. Something he felt like he could do forever.

"I... Look, it's... My mom... She's just... She is really protective and just... I just don't want her to make a scene... They know you are coming with me. They have mentally prepared for that.. But I honestly think that... The moment I am there, they will do the worst thing I know." Judy sighed.

"… What's that?" Nick asked carefully.

"… Treat me like I'm still just the same bunny who dreamed to be a cop one day. They always do that. No matter the situation, no matter the time... They always treat me different. Like that special, weird and more attention needing daughter." Judy grumbled, but knew she might have overshot it a little.

"…." Nick was just quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say to that. But then he smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"You know... If that is the worst that can happen once we arrive... Then you should feel relieved. I do. I was expecting-"

"A fox hunting season." Judy let out with a small giggle, knowing what Nick was about to say. She then continued.

"I know they won't do anything like that. My dad might ask lot of questions... And my mom... Well..." Judy then wondered how to say it. She then gave a bit sad look at Nick's way and sighed.

"Just say it, Whiskers." Nick said with soothing tone, feeling interested.

"They might not let you sleep in the house." Judy said, feeling like it was the rudest thing ever.

"… Oh." Nick said, raising an eyebrow to that.

"That's because honestly, this all came so quick. I had to call them yesterday night about coming over. They went really out of control. From happiness at first... Until.. You know... I told that there is-"

"Two predators coming." Nick finished for her, still smiling like he understood.

"…. Look, I'm just... I don't know if they will behave nicely. They are not speciest. Not anymore. That's over now. But... They have been against the idea of you with me ever since what we did on live television... I just have to make them listen. You just... I mean..."

"Carrots... You just want me to show my best effort, is that it? Just act formally? You know I can do that." Nick said with a gentle tone.

"That's what would be the best... But the thing is... I don't want you to. I don't want you to put on a show and act the way that pleases them. I want you to be you. I love you like you are now." Judy said quietly, nuzzling against Nick's usual green tropic shirt and looking at him affectionately.

Nick then gave a little surprise chuckle and spoke with a loving tone. "Maybe you just should trust me, Judy. All I need is to get a whole picture while around them. Just see how they are. And besides, I am the most charming mammal that ever lived-"

"Won't deny." Judy giggled in-between and looked at him.

"So yeah, we are going to survive this. Easy."

"… I just feel bad for you... They should have at least prepared a room. But they didn't have time to empty one... And they sure as sugar aren't going to let us sleep in the same room." Judy sighed, knowing that fight about that with her mom and dad would take forever to win. But in the end, she kind of wanted Nick to not be that much inside the house... For other reasons. The reason she was getting into right now.

"There is this last thing... The most umm... Well.. It might... Take Oliver and you a while to adjust... Into what is coming. Not about my parents... But my other family." Judy said.

"Sisters and brothers? Whaaat? Do I need to prepare for some of that "what are your intensions with my sister" talks?" Nick snorted, feeling like that was going to be actually fun.

"… No."

"…. No?" Nick raised eyebrow.

"It's... Okay... I'll try to explain the best I can." Judy then said, gathering her breath and nuzzling against Nick again as she explained.

"Have you ever wondered why there aren't so many burrow bunnies in Zootopia?"

"…. Because you cute things rather like carrot farming than-"

"BEHAVE NOW." Judy reminded, warning about the incoming elbow strike. She was really trying to make Nick focus on what she was about to say.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Continue."

"… So ummm... We live a very different... Lifestyle. Than you and me do in the city. That is the reason there isn't almost any of the Hopps family in the city. I heard my brother Niles does live in the Rainforest District and I visit him sometimes but... You know, it's just that... As much as bunnies from the country want to adjust to the city life, it's really hard for some. To me it wasn't, because I was training myself for it. I was reading, and following the city life from the news. Almost daily. That's why it didn't take that long for me to blend into the culture."

"Okay... So, what differs? Specifically, Bunnyburrow lifestyle from Zootopia's?" Nick asked.

"…. Many things... I'm just... You know the stereotype about... Bunnies being..." Judy drifted off, trying not to blush as she wondered how to say it without actually degenerating her species. Before Nick was about to talk with that smirk of his, Judy stopped him with finger in front of his muzzle.

"Not the C word. The umm..."

"…. You can be blunt you know, Fluff. I doubt whatever you say will shock me." Nick chuckled.

Judy then gathered breath and let out the harsh fact.

"Multiplying."

"…. Huh?"

"… Bunnies are known from... Having... Lot of... The thing." Judy ended, wondering if she should just say it.

"You mean... Like-"

"Bunnyburrow bunnies have a lot of sex."

There came a silence between Nick and Judy now, Nick raising an eyebrow and wondering if Judy had just said that. But she had. And Nick was now studying Judy's expression, not really knowing what to feel about that.

"Well... Assuming that you have so many sisters and brothers... It doesn't really surprise me that much."

"… I am not talking about... Ewww, Mom and Dad... I'm talking all the bunnies in general... My sisters and... My brothers... They can be very... Comfortable about... You know. Meaning that... They do the thing... A lot. With bunnies from other families around their age... Meaning that... When we get there... I just think you and Oliver might be a bit... Overwhelmed. By the fact that..." Judy then drifted off, sighing deeply and finishing it.

"That my sisters might seem a bit too much... And way too... Light clothed. Some might not even wear clothes. In the house. Or when doing farm work." Judy then took a breath, wondering what Nick was going to say to that.

"OOooooohh... Judy, this might not come out as surprise but... You didn't see me acting very nervously when we were at the Mystic Spring Oasis, trying to track down Otterton. You grew around sisters and brothers who liked to be naked. Why was it so uncomfortable for you back then?" Nick asked with interest, really focusing on this surprising bit of information.

"Because seeing naked, unknown mammals of all species while on DUTY is a bit different than growing with sisters and brothers that liked to be naked since the day we were born." Judy rolled her eyes. Nick then smiled in apology.

"Good point... So, your family members are a frisky bunch? Along with burrow residents overall? That's the whole thing that keeps them from thinking of traveling to the city and live more of aaaa... Classy and controlled lifestyle? Makes sense to me. So far, this whole burrow sounds very appealing. I think I'll blend right in." Nick chuckled, not really seeing the problem here.

"I just hope my sisters aren't scared of you two. You know. Not first time they have seen predators but there is like... Ten of them maybe in the burrow. Besides that... It's all mostly just bunnies."

"I'll try not to flash my teeth." Nick smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

The nice silence continued between the two, until Nick spoke.

"Hey... You okay?" Nick asked suddenly, still chuckling and wondering why Judy was looking so thoughtful and a bit worried.

"I am... It's... Just that..."

"Hmmmmm?"

"I hope everything goes well... That they will accept you. And like you. Just the idea of them saying that they are okay with you and me... It would mean the world to me."

"Hey... I'm sure it will go as easy as water. And besides... Even if I don't manage to make them fall for this fox charm... I can live with your parents not liking me. Because YOU... Mean world to me." Nick finished, leaning in and giving a kiss between her ears. Judy's nose wiggled at that, the bunny wearing a loving smile and speaking back quietly.

"I love you."

"...I love Roger's cheesecake."

"WOW!" Judy bursted to laugh, drumming Nick's chest with her paw.

"Food always goes over bunnies, sorry!" Nick laughed, throwing his paws up in surrender. She was just so easy.

"What a mood killer!" Judy let out, giggling and not able to handle her goofy boyfriend.

"Okay, let me try to fix that. Besides, I was owed this one for the food." Nick then said with sly tone, using his moment.

He gently grabbed both of Judy's drumming paws of attack, leaning in and making her eyes bulge as his muzzle met with hers. The bunny's ears relaxed and started to droop the moment her body relaxed, feeling butterflies from the sudden kiss. Nick guided his arms behind her back, slowly starting to kiss his bunny as the calm sound of train tracks echoed in the warm lit hallway. The fox and the bunny started to both slowly breath through their noses, romantically kissing and feeling their hands guide each other into a tight embrace, enjoying the moment. It was finally the confusing feeling, the feeling of calmness. No more buzz and noises. Just them. And as the seconds passed, the bunny just feeling Nick showing this passion to her, the more she was getting into the state Nick wanted her. Relaxed. Forgetting all the city held inside it. They were no longer in the city. They were going to do something they had never truly gotten ever since they found the feelings for each other in that locker room. Time for them. To talk. To just be. And something that they both knew was rising by the seconds they kept kissing. That natural hunger that stemmed from both, hearts beating loudly.

Judy after a while let go, both still not moving but gasping a bit of air and looking deep into each other's eyes, the dreamy look and thousand wanted words simply told by this moment and their expression. Nick felt like he wanted to say something, just like her. But at same time they didn't. That kiss was already perfect... But it was the look. Just Nick feeling like he didn't want to let go, inhaling the scent from her neck and making Judy feel hazy, fur shivering pleasantly and her tail wiggling. Only to feel Nick's other paw already starting to fondle it. If anyone passed by, this would be a very intimate embrace to witness, and worst thing was that they were celebrities. It was never known what they would have to hear, in case someone recognized them. And they were the only predator and prey couple known.

Suddenly the look was on both. It was nothing to deny anymore. As the affection got so strong, both now just cutely nuzzling each other, paws and fingers touching together and small noises coming from Judy, Nick felt his tail puff and the primal bell ringing inside his head. And the most thrilling thing was to see the same need of more the intimate, far driven love in Judy's lavender eyes as well. They both thought about the same thing. But it was something that could not happen. They both knew it. But yet... They thought about it.

"… Judith..." Nick said quietly, nibbling her ear and making Judy give a cute whine, her body starting to run hot. She exhaled and asked back.

"… Y-yeah?"

Suddenly at that moment, Nick saw something. Someone was approaching their location.

Judy also heard it. Her ears perked up, and as much as they wanted to stay like this... So close and still hugging, they knew that they would most likely gather lot of attention from whoever was coming. The sad look flashed on both, distancing themselves just a bit and letting go of each other's warmth.

Until they realized... It was just the cleaner staff? An average aged male deer came and walked in front of them, not even noticing the two as he was whistling and opening the small sliding door to the janitor's closet, being just a small space full of all kinds of cleaning bottles, towels and such.

Nick then gave small smile, scooping the bunny close again suddenly to the rabbit's surprise. Judy was still looking at the fox dreamily, after realizing the deer was listening to music with his Ipawd. Nick was looking at Judy, both thinking about kissing again. Suddenly the fox got it. It all just came to his mind, his mind working with the perfect plan, feeling himself smile at his own cleverness. Moments before leaning in to kiss her again, Nick then rose from his seat so quickly that Judy was prepared to kiss the air, the bunny waking up from her hazy and fox hungry state, looking at Nick in confusion.

Only thing the fox gave back was a small wink, that mischievous smile of his that signaled to Judy only one thing: this fox was up to no good.

"Excuse me, my good sir." Nick approached formally with a sly tone, walking right next to the deer who was bobbing his head to the music. The deer raised eyebrow in question, taking the music off his ears.

"Uhh... Can I help you, misteeeerrr?"

"Wilde. Nicholas Wilde." The fox said casually.

The moment after saying that name, the deer gave a questioning look Nick's way, looking at him quickly from head to toe. "Wait... THE Officer Nicholas Wilde?" The old deer asked, wondering if the fox was joking.

"Hey, would you look at that. Carrots, someone knows me." Nick chuckled, looking Judy's way. The deer looked at Judy right back, the bunny giving an awkward smile and confused look at Nick, wondering what was the fox doing. But since the attention was now on her, she just stood from the soft couch and spoke.

"Hello."

"Wait... Hold on." The deer said quietly, looking at Judy and Nick back and forth. His mouth started to lower all the time, his eyes widening as he spoke again. "No way."

"Yeah way. Doesn't she look familiar? I keep saying, she is even more beautiful in real life than on television." Nick said warmly, making Judy blush a bit and rub her hand as she walked right next to Nick now, looking at the deer and holding out her paw.

"Judy Hopps." She said with good manners, smiling but still wondering what on earth Nick was doing. They were meant to keep a low profile anyway.

"… What... I... REALLY?!" The guy asked in awe, shaking the bunny's paw and looking at her with admiration.

"Nice to meet you too, mister-" Judy was about to ask.

"Mack... Mack Deerly." The guy said, feeling like he was in a dream... Or in trouble.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Deerly." Nick said back, handshaking the guy as well.

"This... This is truly an honor. How can I... Umm... Help two celebrities?" The deer asked, feeling his heart beat as he looked between the two. Judy could right away sense from the male that he was not thinking of saying negative things when it came to their fully known relationship. Or maybe he just didn't want to insult. But Nick was not here to chat, as much as he enjoyed the positive vibes from the mammal, the fox smiling.

"WHEEEEN I WAKE UP IN THE MOOORING. WHEN I GET OUT OF MY BEEEEED, ILL ALWAYSS BEE A HUSTLA-" Nick's ringtone rang, making Judy and the deer both look at the fox who was shrugging his shoulders casually, acting surprised.

"Excuse me. Hmm, I wonder who it is. This will just take a second. Ah, it's Judy's sister. Emily. Sorry, I wonder what she has to say." Nick explained, pressing a button on his phone. Judy now gave a confused look Nick's way, about to talk.

"But I don't-"

"HEYYYYY, Emily! How the first-class life? Yeah, the sights have been really beautiful."

Suddenly Nick held the phone, whispering to the deer.

"She is traveling in the same train. Younglings these days. Don't even bother to walk to other end of the train." Nick chuckled warmly, making the deer smile and nod at that, Judy feeling totally out of the situation. She was about to speak but Nick cut her off.

"How's the little Jimmy doing? Your son enjoying the ride? Has he been sleeping enough? You know that a bunny only a year old needs all the attention-… Good, he... Oh... Oh boy." Nick then said, playing worried and sighed with frustration and shook his head. Both gave a wondering look at Nick, the fox then continuing.

"Well... Yeah. These things happen... As a matter of fact, I am speaking with the cleaner right now... Yeah, really articulate fella. Oh yeah, I'll ask him. Yeah, don't worry. Just hang in there. Yeah, I'll tell your sister..." Nick said, then giving small chuckle at the call and ending it with one button press again. Judy was shaking her head, about to ask what the fox was doing but the deer spoke quickly.

"Is everything okay with them? Was I needed for something?" The deer asked wondering if something bad had happened, doing anything he could to help these two famous heroes.

"Yeahh... Judy, your sister's son just dropped his milk bottle to the floor and It's all now... You know, made a mess. Milk everywhere." Nick sighed, sounding apologizing.

"Nicholas, what are you-"

"I mean that small accident happened. You have to understand, one-year old's can be clumsy." Nick chuckled, trying to signal something to Judy with his eyes. But rabbit wasn't getting it.

"Oh, I can go clean it! It's no problem, truly!" The deer said, feeling just honored that he could help Judy's sister in the small trouble of hers.

"Would you? Wow, see this? That is some working service, right, Carrots?" Nick pointed out with an impressed tone.

"It's my job after all! I'll go and help her right out! You two just... Enjoy the trip! This shouldn't take long. Which cart in the first class was she located in?" The deer asked with enthusiastic tone.

"I honestly don't remember. I think it as theeeeuuummm... Closest to the restaurant cart." Nick improvised.

"Got it! This shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes then. Hey... Would it be okay... I mean, before you two ummm... Get to your destination-"

"Bunnyburrow." Nick said quickly with smile.

"Okay! Could I... get a picture with you two... After I... I mean, not as return of the favor, I would do it anyway but-"

"Why, of course! We are fine with that. Right, Fluff? You like taking pictures with fans!" Nick pointed out, but he wasn't wrong in that. Judy did like that.

"I... O-of course, Mister Deerly." Judy said with smile.

"Okay! Great! Awesome!" I'm just going to go and... Clean the mess right up!" The deer said with a happy tone, feeling a bit giddy and turning around, making his way away from the hall.

Nick then just yelled after him.

"Thank you, Mack! I'll owe you one!"

"Think nothing of it, Tfficer Wilde!" The deer yelped back, muttering to himself quietly as he disappeared after the corner.

"The guys are not going to believe this! I met freaking two super cops!" The deer said, almost hyperventilating.

…...

"Nicholas... What on earth was that? I don't have a sister named Emily... At least that I know of... What is going on with you?" The bunny started, shooting question after question for the fox that was looking around them, almost like wondering if someone was going to come through the hallway still. But nothing else was heard but the calming sound of the train tracks. Judy now started to get a bit nervous, wondering if everything was alright with the fox.

"Nicholas... What is up with you- AIIIIEEEE!" The bunny suddenly squealed in a small jumpscare, the fox laughing like an evil mastermind and scooping the bunny into his hold, embracing her as he spoke.

"Coast is clear!"

Without Judy even getting to say a word, Nick had slid the janitor room's door to the side, grabbing the bunny against him and quickly jumping into the small space. Judy let out in total confusion.

"Nicholas?!"

"Juuuust a minute." Nick chuckled, the pleasure in his tone heavy from the fact that Judy still had no idea what was he doing.

Just within a second, Nick scooted bottles of color removal, first aid kit, and bottles of ajax away from the small counter behind Judy. Nick quickly slid the thin door behind his back closed, muttering by himself in small annoyance from not finding a lock. But this had to do. The darkness was heavy in the room. They could barely see each other. But Nick's night vision, a perk of his predator status, worked fast. The fox digging out his cellphone and laying it on the table, the small blue light filling the room. Now Judy could see too, hissing to Nick and demanding to know what was going on.

"Nicholas, what on earth?! Why did you lie to that guy? Why did you suddenly go talk to him? We had to keep a low profile, mammals shouldn't know we are going to Bunnyburrow! And why are we in the closet?! Mister, you better start exp-"

Judy was about to continue, until she saw Nick starting to unbutton his shirt, looking at the confused and worried bunny with a loving smile and half-lidded eyes as he spoke.

"Carrots... Your innocence is driving me hornier right now... Fluff, I will give you one guess why I just did what I did... A, I'm taking my shirt off. B, you said your parents most likely won't let us even sleep in the same room. Meaning we can't do this then. C... I want you so much right now that If I don't get to do this with my bunny, I am going to lose my mind." Nick huffed, starting to rip his shirt off and making Judy's tail drum as her eyes were glued to Nick's bare and toned chest, the foxy scent taking over her nose and driving her hormones. The look and the need in his voice made Judy blush like a sunburn. And now she realized.

"Nicholas... You just... Planned all that? To... To do this?"

"Clever fox is extra clever when he's in love with the most beautiful bunny in the world. On the scale from one to ten, how smart was that? At least six?" Nick asked with his charming smirk.

"….." Judy said nothing, feeling speechless and staring in silence as his words lingered in her, making her just turn redder and heart beat like a drum, mixing with the quiet, repeating echo of the train traveling on its tracks, the small closet feeling like it was bouncing a bit and moving. But not too much. Nick then spoke, wondering if he actually had angered her, feeling like his need for her body wasn't as strong as her need for his, thinking maybe he overdid it. He then spoke quietly with apologizing tone, taking a breath and smiling with puppy eyes.

"Look... We don't have to do this... Maybe I overdid it.. I'm... But it's only about fourteen minutes now before mister Mack realizes that-"

"You are crazy." Judy huffed, her eyes full of lust as well as her voice.

She attacked to kiss Nick like crazy, the fox's eyes bulging as he wobbled, catching the back of the bunny with his hands as she was sitting on the counter, the fox standing and starting to kiss back after the confusion passed. The fox and bunny started to greedily huff air, kissing wildly and Nick feeling a victory smile come to his muzzle as he discarded his shirt off to the floor, Judy whispering again.

"You are so crazy..."

"I know..." The fox huffed with lust heavy eyes, moving his paw gently to unbutton Judy's jean shorts, the bunny not struggling back at all as she kept kissing him, feeling the dominant fox and his need for her body drive her even more, her tail wiggling like crazy as she whispered, comically the fox saying it at the same time.

"I love you."

The silence came between them, both quitting moving for a moment and attacking to kiss again.

Judy started to undo Nick's belt buckle, feeling her inpatient paws rub Nick's bulge through his khaki pants with her other paw, the fox feeling his voice wake up as Judy's eyes got heavy just from feeling the warmth and something soft behind the fabric.

"Ahn... Haaah..." The fox let out from the pent-up sound of pleasure next to Judy's ear, the bunny feeling Nick start to do the same to her.

She felt as Nick's paw rubbed the edge of her jean shorts, the bunny starting to scoot so that Nick could rip them right off, both mumbling in their horny state with small whispers. The moment Judy's jean shorts fell to the floor, the intimate and alluring feminine scent caught Nick's nose, the fox finally kicking his pants to his knees impatiently, Judy starting to quickly and smoothly slide her shirt off too. She wasn't even wearing anything underneath, Nick feeling his tail puff again just from seeing the small and perfect breasts in front of him, the pure snow-white fur of her chest bare as they both huffed, having just a short two seconds of heavy breathing and measuring the love and lust filled gazes before Nick leaned in again at the same time with Judy, both starting to kiss with closed eyes again. Judy's arms going around to hold his warm chest against hers. The rapid, excited heart beats echoed, the room shaking a bit again and Nick feeling the soft breasts against his hard chest, both of their tongues dancing together. Funniest thing Judy could feel was that Nick's small piece of fabric, his dark blue tie was still on, making Judy giggle and whisper.

"Y-you still have your tie on, silly..."

"Let me take it o-"

"No... K-keep it on, sly fox..." Judy whispered, giving a little laugh and making Nick break into a small laugh with her.

"You are so perfect..." The fox whispered with a loving tone, straightening his tie with both paws and his grin on, making Judy give a small giggle again and feeling like now this was just getting too funny.

But that was cut off as Nick brought his paws to her cheeks, closing his eyes and starting to kiss her again.

The fox was now moving his paw to fondle her breast as they were kissing, starting to drag down his boxers to his knees, and the moment he did that, it was clear that his arousal from her scent, the situation and her moans had done the job. Nick's member gained its freedom, the knot smoothly sliding out of his sheath and pointing forward, the fox shivering as he tried to remind himself that the clock was ticking. The had only about twelve minutes left.

"A-AhnNIcholas!" The bunny let out, suddenly, her cheeks turning red and the bunny closing her eyes, muffling the cries of her voice against Nick's warm shoulder as the fox moved his paw gently into her pink panties, starting to rub inside them gently and feeling her shiver.

"You are always so warm here... Almost burning..." Nick exhaled with a loving smile next to Judy's ear, the bunny grabbing his wrist out of reaction, but not to pull it away. She was making sure Nick wasn't going to take his paw away from there. The fox started to kiss her neck, nibbling it with his teeth carefully and making Judy release a loud whisper, feeling Nick getting into it. He wasn't rubbing her tiny slit anymore, but smoothly slid two of his fingers inside there, the naughty and squishy noises mixing with the rattling of the train rails as the small closet trembled again, some small bottle in the corner falling down.

"NYYahh!"

"Shhh Shhh shhhh... As much as I love your noises... We don't want to get caught now." Nick chuckled, feeling a bit evil for enjoying his girlfriend being so vocal more than he should.

Nick started to add a bit of speed, pushing and drawing his fingers back and forth into the wet tightness, Judy starting to spread her legs and feeling the satisfied smile come to her face as she started to run hot, releasing rapid squeals into Nick's neck fur.

"AHnn! MMff! HAh! OIH!"

Nick just felt his member give eager jolt, the fox going crazy from hearing every single second of feedback on how much good work he was doing to his sensitive bunny, Nick feeling as Judy started to wet his fingers more and more, her flesh burning inside and begging for more. Nick couldn't handle it anymore. He was running out of time and he wanted to get on mating as quick as they could.

"Take these off." Nick commanded with horny snarl, starting to take down the pink panties of the bunny, slowly making wet and slick sound as he took his fingers out of her pink glowing entrance. The bunny exhaled loudly, gasping his name and feeling like she had been under water during the whole time, whispering.

"W-w-wait... I-I.." The bunny trembled, her cute and euphoric voice shaking as she straightened her legs straight up, glued together as she started to drag her panties off. Nick started to assist hesitantly as he was following the shaking paws of her, helping to get the last piece of clothing off from the doe. Now they were both fully naked... If you didn't count Nick's ruffled tie. They were looking at each other with heavy lust, both panting and Nick feeling as both of them rubbed each other's chest with their paws. Both were staring each other in the dark claustrophobic room, the blue light of the cellphone making them see each other somewhat. They were forgetting the passing of time again... But not for long. Judy felt her ears burn again as she slowly spread her legs as wide as she could, Nick feeling his mouth water and his almost closed eyes stare between her beautiful legs, the tiny line between her legs barely seen in the dark. But one thing was sure. Her leaking wetness was glimmering in the dark, the whole area looking wet around her feminine parts. The doe slowly reached to grab Nick gently by his tie, begging for a kiss again as she whispered with a blush on her cheeks, and a loving and shy smile on her face.

"M-mate me, please..."

Nick huffed, leaning in to kiss her again like hungry animal and grabbing his rock-hard length with his paw, scooting closer and guiding the tip of his member towards the calling, wet, tiny line between her soft furred legs. The fox whispered just one thing before finding the spot.

"Get ready... I'm pushing it in now, J-Judith..." The fox huffed, knowing he found the right spot, his cock giving a visible throb and his veins hardening, his body knowing the feeling to come, comparable to paradise.

"S-slowly N-NicholaasssAAAHHHHHNYAHH!" The bunny let out loudly in surprise, the overwhelming, body filling and warm euphoria as the fox couldn't control his need, grunting so loudly that it was surely heard outside in the hallway. The spark of pleasure made both of their fur shiver, Nick's tail puffing as he slid his whole shaft inside her vice tight folds with one smooth push, feeling the burning, soft flesh embracing his rock-hard meat inside her.

"A-AAHHFFHHHUCKK, JUDY!" Nick let out, feeling his other eye open fully and his eyelid tremble, but it was nothing compared to his knees, wobbling as he almost fell down from the intensity of the feeling of her tight body after such a long time since their last mating. Judy could feel the fox pulse inside her rapidly, the sparks of pleasure growing and her tail wiggling, the bunny moaning against Nick's twitching ear, whispering his name and nuzzling her cheek against his. At that moment Nick had gathered himself a bit, controlling the wobble of his legs and getting used to being inside her, exhaling quickly and whispering with a shivering and loving tone, giving a small chuckle as he smiled to her.

"You better get ready... Because time is ticking... Not that I can last very long inside you..." Nick reminded, getting ready and starting to scoot into position, bending his knees and feeling Judy already act, burying her blushed face against his warm chest fur, knowing her voice was about go out of control. She gave rapid nods, urging for Nick to start and that she was ready. Nick felt the room shake again, the muffled sounds of the train echoing and hearing some adults talking loudly in a booth next to theirs. The fox gave a final huff, rubbing her back and moving his hips to begin. And it took only two seconds of that before they both started to moan like crazy, realizing that holding their voices was easier said than done. Suddenly Nick's phone started to ring, the familiar smooth and groovy tone beginning, but neither had any intention to answer it, whoever the caller was.

…...

MEANWHILE  
…...

At the same time, a certain wolf was slowly opening his eyes, hearing the rattling, stable voice of the train car. Oliver exhaled from relief from the first thing that came to him: No more headache. At least he thought so. He was slowly looking to his right side, seeing if the familiar bunny and fox couple was still there, but there was no one to be seen. The wolf slowly then turned back to stare at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, his eyes feeling a little annoyance from the fact that the room was much brighter than when they had left, since the sun was now brightly filled the sky and room with its orange warmth, even despite the curtains. The wolf sighed, looking at the floor and wondering where his water bottle was. Ah, there. Oliver slowly grabbed the bottle from the floor, still not moving but just using his arm to reach for it. After few attempts he got the grip, starting to undo the cork slowly and stopping to rub his eyes a bit with the back of his paw.

"Unnhhh..." Oliver grumbled, wondering what should he do now? Nick and Judy were most likely in a restaurant cart or somewhere.

The wolf started to chug down the somewhat cold water, feeling a small buzz in his head and wondering if he should slowly sit up. Suddenly Oliver could feel his phone buzz, making his ear twitch as it vibrated in his pocket. Oliver started to reach for it, sighing and wondering who had texted him. The first thing he saw as he opened his cellphone was his screen saver, ending up staring at it like every time since it was taken. It was the group picture of their whole team: Nick, Judy, Hailie, Luke, Rasheed, Bogo and him. He felt his smile grow into adoring one as he looked at his colleagues, Nick especially. That damn smirk. Oliver felt himself blush a little bit from looking at the fox too long, then gazing at his friends. The smile continued as he was with the raccoon and the lynx, both of their arms on his shoulders, Judy right in front of him, Nick kneeled next to her and showing a peace sign, which he later got yelled at from Bogo for goofing the picture. Oliver ended up staring at the gray bunny, she looking as proud as one could. Oliver went quiet, looking at her still and hearing Judy talk like she was still sitting next to him.

"Oliver... Call me Judy. Just Judy. That was my... You know, goal here."

Oliver felt himself smile a bit wider, feeling so honored that his captain and one of the greatest cops that ever lived considered him her equal. Until he came to the moment he ended up staring at the snow leopard, smiling all cutely in front of Bogo. The wolf tried not to get emotional again, tearing his gaze from the picture and collecting himself. Oliver then looked at the messages, wondering who had texted. And there was several. He went through them.

Luke: "Yeah, sorry about the last night. We had to calm Hailie down a bit. We are still trying to talk to her about forgetting her operation but it's harder than we imagined. She doesn't want to talk about it. But we are trying. None of this is your fault, Oliver. We got you. Oh and hey, have fun on the vacation Howler, and tell the captain that we got this situation here under control. She can trust us... By the way, I heard you puked on Bogo! Is that true? If it is, I owe Rashy a fiver."

Oliver was quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say, but to sigh as the emotions went through him. Next one was from him mother and father, both demanding to know where he was and why he didn't answer his phone. Knowing his parents, they most likely even called the station. Just my luck.

One more message... It was from... He didn't even recognize the number. It was a secret number, blocked so no one could call back.

"Hey, brownie mutt. If you have my bro, Nickster there, tell him that he is going to hang with me faster than I thought. Part of the assignment. Top secret shit. So bake a cake for me or sum. I like cake. Holla."

"... What on earth does that even mean?" Oliver asked quietly out loud, raising an eyebrow but the text message screamed Roy Briggs all over. What was he even talking about? And most importantly, how did he get his number?

Then there was the final message... And it was from... Chief Bogo. Before he could even look through it, Bogo was calling. Oliver almost jumped from the small scare, quickly hitting the green button. He laid the cell next to his ear, and before he got a word out, Bogo started yelling.

"OFFICER HOWLTON, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ISN'T OFFICER HOPPS NOR WILDE ANSWERING THEIR PHONES?!" The buffalo demanded, sounding like he had been trying to reach them forever.

"I... I don't know! C-Chief, Officer Hopps's phone is on the couch, she has left it there... And Nick's is... Well, most likely w-with her I guess-"

"THEN WHY ISN'T THE FOX ANSWERING IT?!" Bogo demanded.

"I-I don't know, Bogo! I don't know where Hopps and Wilde are!" Oliver explained in panic, starting to stand up from his seat and rubbing his face to get himself together from his sleepy, still mildly hungover state.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Bogo asked in frustration.

"They... They let me sleep in the cart... I.. I don't know where they are, they are not in here.. They must have been going exploring or talking to mammals maybe or-"

"Officer Howlton... Let me get this clear... You were signed to this trip to PROTECT these two with your life, your other paw on tranquilizer twenty-four seven, in case someone tried to attack them! You are meant to be ears and eyes for them and keep them from harm, and report every single day to me about EVERYTHING! If they are not there, they might be in danger even right as we speak, since someone might know they are heading to the Burrows! The killer after them might even be on the train right now! AND MEANWHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING-"

"S-SHE SAID THAT THERE WASN'T ANY DANG-"

"OFFICER HOLWTON, FIND THEM NOW OR I WILL SWEAR ON-!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I KNOW I SCREWED UP I'M GOING TO FIND THEM RIGHT NOW! I WILL CALL BACK RIGHT WHEN I HAVE DONE THAT, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME SORRY, CHIEF!" Oliver apologized, the wolf going in total panic as he realized he was the worst security ever. He had totally forgotten his task, getting way too comfortable because of the two, forgetting that he was still on the job that was given. Oliver quickly grabbed his tranquilizer from under his couch, slapping himself in the face to wake himself up and starting to get ready to run and find the two. Because now his paranoia was out of control, the wolf's heart hammering like crazy.

...

MINUTES EARLIER/ NICK POV

...

At the same time, barely five meters from Oliver's location, the wolf just waking up, there was two mammals nearby that also felt their heartbeats hammering... But it was from... Well, a very different reason.

"AH! AH! NICK! T-TOO HARDAH! AHHHMMM!" Judy moaned with burning ears, feeling Nick hold her body against him so tightly, the bunny having her feet wrapped around Nick's waist like glue.

"AHhhhhh.. HAH! Hhhaaaaa! Judy...! I..." The fox groaned, low moans of amazing pleasure leaving his throat as the fox was squeezing his eyes closed, mating Judy with a fast and eager speed, the wet and naughty sound of their love making partly heard in the middle of the shaking room, another bottle and some towel falling into Nick's feet, neither of them caring at all. The bunny was almost screaming, and she would have if she didn't manage to block her mouth with her paws most of the time and using Nick's fluffy neck as a pillow to yell in. The ringtone of Nick's just kept ringing, finally ending and the sounds of their body chemistry now more loud and clear, both of them huffing and panting each other's names as they kept going.

The sight was as arousing as one could be from top to bottom, Nick's rough and too pent up mating style making his knees shake from the euphoria. The sight of his cream colored and plump balls were smacking and swinging back and forth, the bunny begging for Nick to slow down, but it was just because of the overwhelming ecstasy of pleasure, too much for the bunny to handle as they never mated this rough. But she was loving it just as much as her body. They were already making a mess on the floor, the towels having landed just in the perfect spot between Nick's legs, soaking in whatever was dropping down. Nick had already cum a bit. A white, thick stripe falling to the floor from the rough mating, the fox having troubles controlling his voice just as much as Judy. Suddenly Judy couldn't take it anymore, her breathing getting out of control and holding tightly against Nick's chest, whispering cutely as Nick didn't stop, the bunny's body not able to take any more of the crazy pleasure.

"NIIIIIICK, I CAN'T!"

That was only warning Nick got before his throbbing meat had done its job inside, rubbing her sensitive walls of soft flesh more than adequately. The bunny started to shake, feeling the smile forcing itself onto her face as she had to bite Nick a bit, but having so little force in it that Nick didn't even feel it, but he sure felt what was going on downstairs. Judy started to orgasm, the fox feeling the heavenly sweet sensation of her walls squeezing around him like a vice, her love waters releasing slowly and dripping down his shaft and his knot, starting to fall down on the white towels as steady clear drops.

"D-DAMN, JUDITH! T-THAT FEELS SO GOOD! I'M... AHHHNNNNN! I'M NOT GONNA LAST LONG!"

Nick let out, letting it out with such passion that it was surely heard from the closet. Judy continued her orgasm for a good while, sending shivers to the fox with pride for being so good at this, feeling how her body loved every second and squeezing around his pulsing meat, begging it to stay in.

Then suddenly they heard voices from the outside, making them freeze like ice sticks as Nick stopped moving, as impossible as it almost was, both panting and listening through other side.

"Mom... I heard sounds in the closet! Is there a ghost there?"

"There is no such things, Ray, my boy... didn't hear anything.. Come along now, let's get that ice cream for you."

"O-okay, dad... I really thought I heard something..." Some young voice muttered.

Both were holding their breath, until they heard nothing anymore. And just like that, Nick was right back at it again.

"AHHHH! AH!" Judy started to moan again.

"SHHH SHhhhh! Almost g-got caught, haha!" Nick chuckled, feeling his eyes roll again from the overwhelming pleasure continuing and bringing his lower body to paradise.

"Y-you! AaaahhhH... NIckNickNIck, I... I want all of you!" Judy begged with a loving and lust filled look, giving a small giggle from how naughty this situation was. Green emerald eyes shined in the dark, staring back at the bunny's as Nick was mating her small slit slower, licking his muzzle and suddenly dragging his whole length out of her burning hot folds.

Judy gave a surprised whine, feeling the heavenly thick member of the fox leaving her body, the fox looking down and his cock jolting up and down, begging to get back inside her, and clearly showing it. The fox gave a small moan as his member shot a small amount of cum out the tip right on top of Judy's entrance. The bunny was panting, looking at Nick with a begging gaze and was about to ask until Nick started to jerk off, commanding the bunny with loving smile and shaking legs, begging for her to do as asked.

"Judy, I'm not going to last, turn around... B-butt in the air and lay on the counter and let me do the rest..."

Judy didn't hesitate, giving a small nod and starting to come down from the counter. But the moment she did, she almost stumbled down, feeling her legs shake just like Nick's, the fox grabbing Judy by her waist and both giving small laugh at that, Nick whispering quietly with a loving tone.

"Got you, bunny... Careful..."

Judy gave a small giggle, starting to turn around and laying her naked upper body against the wooden counter, feeling her breasts press against it and raising her butt in the air quickly, impatiently shaking it and her tail wiggling, the bunny whispering with smile as she closed her eyes.

"C-cum in me..."

"Will do, my bunny princess..." Nick said quietly, smiling as he scooted closer and bending his knees to get his member on the same level. The fox felt himself freeze just for the moment, looking at the sight of her bare bunny butt, his paws traveling all around with heavy lust, squeezing it and looking at the sight of her wet, still dripping slit, with another small untouched pink entrance above it.

"Your body is so perfect..."

"N-Niiiick, pleeeaseee..." The bunny begged with cute voice, feeling her face burn again from the look Nick had in his eyes, worshipping what he was looking at with his gaze, trying not to drool. Worst thing was, they had totally forgotten the fact that they had a time limit. And fifteen minutes was about to pass.

"Okay, okay... Here I come, my love..." Nick soothingly said, chuckling and holding his breath as he guided his cock back to position, feeling it eagerly shoot small drops of cum again. Sometimes it was frustrating to be a canine.

"Theeeere..." Nick hummed, his thick cock sliding inside her like a dream again, Judy letting out a moan of euphoria again and her eyelids wavering as she took Nick easily, the fox groaning and wanting to hit the wall from the overwhelming pleasure coming back to his body again, the bunny's pussy just way too tight for him. Nick started to thrust again, his balls starting the familiar dance as the loud slapping sound began again, the wet smooth sounds of his meat traveling in and out of her filling the rattling closet again.

"AAHHHH, DAMN... C-Carrots... T-Too good! I'm GONNA... WHUUF!" The fox let out, his smile looking orgasmic and his head spinning as his tie swung along with the love dance, the fox banging his bunny doggy style in the small room, the young and careless love in full heat of its dance, both of their legs shaking like they were about to fall down from the intensity.

"S-So big!" Judy moaned, blocking her mouth and feeling as the thick and throbbing fox was mating her like it was the last day on earth.

"HHHhhaaa... So w-warm... C-close!" The fox warned, leaning his frame on top of Judy and bringing her closer.

"Nicholas!" The bunny let out, feeling Nick starting to finish his work, knot dipping into her carefully.

"FhhhAAA!"

"AIIIH!"

Both let out one after the other, Nick's knot pushing inside her and pulsing constantly, the fox dragging it back with a loud pop sound from her wet folds, the fox feeling his legs wobble and knowing he was coming. That knot dip had been too much and the fox was feeling the ache and the deep need arriving like a volcano, moaning Judy's name next to her cheek as he prepared to knot her for the final time.

"CUMMING!" The fox snarled, not able to hold anymore and making Judy's eyelids waver and her breathing go rapid, the fox guiding his paws to grab both of her breasts gently as he pushed his knot in, locking them and the fox orgasming.

"AAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhh!" Nick let out with closed eyes and a heavenly smile on him as his legs shook, the fox's knot locking inside her small body and swelling, his balls starting to throb. The long held and pent up seed shooting inside her, the warmth making Judy feel dreamy as she giggled a bit from the intensity, feeling Nick bite her neck and muttering things she couldn't make out, the small room shaking again. Nick's balls kept throbbing in pleasure, filling the bunny with his seed and dominantly marking her as his own. Then... The familiar ringtone of Nick's starting again.

"WHEEEN I WAAAKE UP IIN THE MOORNINGG..."

This time the caller was Oliver, but they were both too lost in their intimate embrace of love, the fox kissing Judy's neck as their hearts beat together, the fox claiming the bunny as his once again after such a long wait, this heated, fast and easily naughtiest mating session finalizing their need for the other. Now all there was left was the calm afterglow. Nick's thick cum dripping slowly onto the towels on the floor from her folds, Judy whispering quietly with closed eyes, euphoric smile on her face.

"I love you... So much..."

But then it came. All that was cut in that one second.

...  
OLIVER POV

...

The brown wolf jumped out of the booth, straightening his shirt and getting the safety off his tranquilizer, starting to dial in panic for Nick's number.

"Come on, Nicholas, answer, answer, answer... " The wolf huffed, hitting the dial button. He started to listen, getting ready to storm into either direction, following his gut. But so far, the cart seemed quiet, Oliver hearing some family laugh in the distance, so he was very sure that if there was a fight going on, like his wild imagination was now telling him, it wasn't here.

No one was answering but then he heard it. His ears twitched, the wolf's eyes widening as he was sure he wasn't hearing his own. Nick's phone. It was ringing. And it was coming from... Closet? The small door next to their cabin had the small door there, sign "Cleaner's room" in it. And at that point, Oliver's imagination got out of control. What if Nick was beaten up and tied there, not able to answer calls?! It would explain everything! And Judy must have been there as well... What if the worst had happened?! "NO! Nononono, don't overthink, do something, HOWLTON!" Oliver huffed, readying his gun and running to the closet, grabbing the handle.

"DON'T WORRY GUYS!" The wolf yelled, making the fur stand on end of the mammals that hid behind it.

SLAM!

The door behind Nick's back slammed fully open, making Nick's and Judy's ears spike up before realizing what was about to happen.

"I'M HERE TO RESCUE-"

...

Oliver's movement froze at that second, his mind trying to process what he had stormed into.

Nick was as glued to Judy as one could, both still tied in the same position. Oliver was literally one meter away from the action, staring at the naked mammals, clothes laying randomly all over the floor and both of the mammals looking at him, their fur ruffled from their heated and rough love making. Nick's tie he still wore was all messed and hanging over his shoulder. The fox and the bunny were both looking at the brown wolf, their eyes as wide as they had ever been, and one thing was shared just as much. All of them were blushed as they could. Oliver just couldn't stop staring, seeing...Well, pretty much everything. From Nick's naked back to his butt and sac hanging between his legs, to Judy's naked body, to the bunny covering her breasts on instinct, but the wolf sure saw them. Along with every other detail... And the white fluid that was dropping onto the floor slowly as all of them were too frozen in panic, not knowing what to do at all. Most embarrassing thing for the wolf was that he was feeling pressure in his pants, his mind panicking on what to do, no one letting a word out until the train rattled again, a bottle from top shelf coming down and falling right on Nick's head, making the fox wince in annoyance and making him let out whimper.

"OWW!"

SLAM!

The wolf slammed the door closed in jump scare, his eyes wide as bubbles as he leaned his back against the closet door, his face still blushing as a tomato as he was wondering what the hell he should do now, or even think. He was pretty sure he was having a nosebleed, that was for sure, but he felt like after what he just witnessed he could never look at his friends the same way. And thing that made it worse, along with his huffing chest as he tried to gather his mind, and Nick and Judy whispering and talking in panic to each other in the closet, was someone very familiar coming down the hallway.

Oliver could see the cleaner walking towards him right now, looking somewhat troubled and confused. Of course, his eyes met with Oliver's right away as he was reaching his spot, the deer wondering why on earth Oliver looked like he had seen a ghost. The brown wolf was blocking the closet door still with his back, not moving as the deer, a head taller than him, came to stand right next to him and spoke in question.

"… Hi?"

"… Hello." Oliver meeped with a blush still on his face, his brain working on what he should do.

"…. Iiiiisssss everything alright, mister?" The deer asked.

"YEAH! TOTALLY! Everything is... PERFECT!" Oliver almost yelled with an awkward smile.

"That's... Relieving to hear."

"… Good."

"Umm... Well, I wouldn't mean to bother you, mister, but... You are kind of standing in my way. My working closet is behind your... Back. You know?"

"... Is it?"

"... Yea."

"That's... That's funny."

"Yeah... Funny." The deer said back, raising an eyebrow and wondering why Oliver was visibly sweating right now.

...

NICK POV

…...

"Shitshitshit!" Nick hissed as he was getting his khaki pants up, Judy working way faster than the clumsy fox. It's a miracle how this kind of situation can wake you right up. The bunny had finished getting her shirt on, until the realization came.

"Uhh... Carrots... I'm... Stuck... In you." Nick reminded, feeling like this day couldn't get any worse.

"… WHAT? OH NO, I FORGOT THAT!" Judy meeped, feeling her panic rising as Nick wanted to hit himself, cursing his idiotic sex craze.

"I was not supposed to knot you, I am so freaking sorry, fluff!"

"C-can you... U-undo it?" Judy asked carefully, begging if that was possible. Freaking canines.

"I... I think I can, it will hurt a bit, but let me..."

Suddenly they heard it from the other side, making their fur rise again in the dark closet.

"YEAH! TOTALLY! Everything is... PERFECT!" They heard Oliver yell awkwardly with a loud voice.

At that moment, both comically turned to look at each other slowly, the horror on their faces as they realized, Oliver wasn't talking to them from the other side of the door.

They could feel their hearts pump rapidly, the fox starting to work his mind as best as he could.

Clever fox, smart fox, hustler fox, get you both out of this trouble, what do you do, what do you do, you got this, you got this... Figure something out!

But as they were about to figure something out, Judy knowing that they would be in a shit storm if anyone caught two of the most famous cops and faces of the city having sex in a train, it would blow the media and they would most likely get fired... Because they were still on duty, technically... But not just working in the city. This had been dumbest, most risky thing they might have done, and right now, there was so many ways that this would go. All of them bad. Just as Nick was about to do something, wondering if he could play it out by coming out of the room with Judy and try to use his fox charm, begging the deer wouldn't talk to anyone... But they could never know for sure... HELL, they didn't even know if Oliver told anyone! He was responsible for telling Bogo the events every day and reports and... This is so bad. Everything because of two young mammals too much in love with each other. Suddenly, they heard Oliver talking.

…...

OLIVER POV

...

"I... Look. Ummm, nice to meet you, I am Oliver Howlton."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Howlton... I'm Mack Deerly."

At that moment Nick and Judy winced, having confirmed it was the cleaner from before. Nick now started to move his paw down, starting to see if he could untie early from Judy.

"Umm, nice toooo... Meet you, Mack."

"You too... Wait... Howlton, was it? The HOWLTON?" The deer asked.

"… Yeah. I'm an officer in the ZPD."

"…. What on earth is going on?!"

"I... Did I say something wrong?"

"Why is every single famous cop inside this train?"

"Wh... What do you mean?"

"I just met Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in this very same hallway like twenty minutes ago!"

"You... You did?"

"I did! They were just here and they came to talk to me! It's like I've seen so many celebrities today!" Mack said, feeling his head buzz from amazement.

"That's... Well, I actually knew that... They are here. I travel with them. In the same booth." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Oh... A-are they in there now?" The deer asked in confusion.

"I... N-no. Didn't see them there." Oliver mumbled, feeling panic rising again, but it was nothing compared to the rattling that was going on behind Oliver's back.

"OW! DAMMIT!" The fox cursed on the other side, having done the needed thing, followed by a calming hiss from his rabbit, urging Nick to keep his voice down, despite the small sting of pain.

"Did you hear that?" The deer asked suddenly, looking around as his ears twitched.

"I uuuhhhhh... No?" Oliver asked, his eyes widening and wondering what on earth had happened in the closet. The brown wolf then suddenly spoke with an awkward smile.

"SOOOO! Umm, why did you need toooo... Find my partners?"

"Oh... I would just like to ask them that where the bunny in need of assistance was." The deer asked, rubbing head.

"B-bunny?"

"Just as I was talking with them, Mister Wilde received the call from Hopps'... Sister? I think it was... That her kit had made some sort of a mess at one of the carts. So, I was just wondering if she had changed the cart because she wasn't in the first class... I'm not mad, I just want to do my job right and clean everything, you know? I said I would take about twenty minutes and they said that after I would go and clean the mess, they would take a picture with me." The deer explained. Now Oliver was quiet for a while, wondering what he was talking about. Sister? Wait... Then it started to get to him piece by piece, suspecting he knew exactly how this had all gone.

"Yeaaah, she umm... I think she just moved to another cart... That way." Oliver said, pointing to the other direction, to the cheaper class cars. He then continued.

"Yeah... Let me check... I think they sent me a message... Hard to stay on, you know, tracks when sleeping so much. Wait." Oliver mumbled, his brain working to help Judy and Nick out of this mess because he would get just as much a reprimand if Bogo found out. He then started to act like he was reading a message.

"Yeah, they said they are going to see what the mess is about... Yeah, the sister moved only two carts in that direction, shouldn't take long for you toooo, uuuh... Find all of them..."

"Two carts? O-okay! Thank you, Mister Howlton. I'll be going to check it out!" The deer said with an enthusiastic tone, starting to almost jog in the direction of the directed way. Oliver kept a poker face all the way as he yelled back.

"You are welcome!"

The moment Mack was gone, Oliver exhaled so loudly that it was heard behind his back as well. Oliver moved slowly out of the way, not blocking the small door anymore and hearing it slowly open. The wolf looked at his side, seeing for his heart's sake, two now fully dressed mammals peeking their heads out of the door, Judy comically under Nick as the fox was looking between her ears. Oliver and Judy felt themselves blush like crazy when they made eye contact, but Nick instead smirked like always, having an impressed tone.

"Oliver, you... Are a life saver."

"… T-thank you." Oliver mumbled so quietly that it was barely heard, both wondering how Nick was now so quick to act like nothing had happened, the fox back to his own self.

"Seriously, I OWE YOU ONE. You are the best male ever. We gotta scoot before he finds out, Carrots... He sure has earned his group picture after that confusing game."

"Nick..." Judy muttered quietly, blocking her face and wanting for once Nick not to talk, as Oliver was still blushing and feeling as awkward as one could.

"What? This is all pretty funny." Nick said, trying to get both to have the same idea with a comedic smile.

But as Judy and Oliver kept their expressions the same, Nick sighed and gave up.

"Okay... Not funny... Got it. Will shut up now."

…...

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

...

The mood in their booth was now more awkward than it had ever been. Nick was constantly on the boat of wanting to say something, since he was just seeing the situation still being funny, and he was, well... Very comfortable around sex. And as much as he had been scared just now, it had still been amazing sex. In his mind, it was all worth it. And he felt really grateful and impressed by the fact how Oliver had gotten them out of trouble just like that. They had walked right after the deer, taking the promised picture, telling that he can publish it on social media in only in ten days, so no one would ask questions. He had been the happiest, and Judy and Nick had managed to convince that her "sister" had managed to clean the mess of milk herself.

Worst thing was that they had barely managed to clean the mess in the closet... And their scents were... Quite heavy in there, still... But they were not going to even think of what Mack's reaction would be. They were out of the trouble already... But only thing was left... Was Oliver.

"So!" Nick began, spooking the brown wolf on the opposite couch of their booth, Oliver almost jumping in the air as the tension had lingered so long. Judy didn't even react. She was still looking at the sights at the window side, doing anything else but making eye contact with Oliver. She felt so dirty on so many levels, and Oliver had seen her NAKED. Not everything, of course, but still!

He was her colleague and after the friendly and tender moment the two had just hours earlier, she had let Oliver seen her in a situation and state way too intimate. She felt so stupid right now. And she couldn't stop her ears from feeling like they were burning, knowing that they could've been seen by even others, glowing in their pink shade.

"That was... Something." Nick chuckled, feeling uncomfortable from the silence and the tension, doing anything to lighten it.

"….." Oliver didn't say anything, looking at Nick and Judy back and forth with an awkward look, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oliver... You won't... Umm... Tell anyone? Buddy?" Nick asked, wanting to just know that before continuing. The fox was giving a begging look and smile at the wolf, Oliver wondering what to say.

"I... N-no?" He asked quietly, not even being certain.

"Good. Knew we could trust Oliver. Right, Carrots?" Nick asked, giving a chuckle and shoulder bump to Judy, waking up the bunny from her quiet state as she was looking at the passing woods. The bunny spooked a little, giving a quick look at Nick, the fox winking.

Oliver looking at Judy again, the bunny's ears spiking and her eyes widening again as she turned to look outside the window again, not knowing what to say or what was even asked. She just wanted to deny she had let her stupid and horny bunny nature take over her sense of duty. Just because of the stupid, charming, romantic, smooth-talking fox, whose chest she wanted to drum right now from being so light about all this like it was a funny prank or something. Oliver felt like he needed to say something. He wanted to. But all he could think of was the image of what he had seen... And he couldn't get rid of it. And he didn't know if it was a bad or a good thing. He felt like his innocence was forever lost.

NEXT STOP: BUNNY BURROW! WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL, FOR CHOOSING ZOORAILS.

The three now woke up from the small silence as the announcer let them know that it was time. Judy felt a small panic hit her, jumping from the couch and starting to take her luggage.

"We are here! Breathe, breathe, it's okay, it's nothing, it's-"

"Woah, look at her go!" Nick said in surprise, looking at the embarrassed bunny with a loving smile, seeing the bunny turn into a stressed one as she realized the time had come.

"Quiet! Get ready you two, we have to move!" Judy scolded, ignoring the charming look her way and Oliver waking up as well, taking his luggage and looking as Judy was now in full speed, but still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Judy... Just breathe. You weren't stressed coming here when we were talking, so I don't see-"

But at that moment he drifted off, looking out of the window. As the train slowed down, he could see bunnies. SO MANY, FREAKING BUNNIES. Even Oliver's jaw dropped, his eyes cutting off from Judy as she was already going down the hallway from their booth, the train slowing down.

"Are those-" Oliver began.

"Her family..." Nick finished, both canines looking at least... Well, it looked like there were a hundred bunnies on the platform. And just like that, Oliver and Nick felt themselves tense up, looking at each other slowly and wondering what to think, having never seen so many bunnies at once.

"Nicholas! Oliver! Come on!" Judy urged, waving from the doorway, feeling herself almost hyperventilate in stress. Ready for her parent's reaction one seeing two canines step right after her once she would step out of those doors.

"You ready for this?" Nick asked quietly to the wolf.

"… I'm not sure." Oliver meeped, still staring at the horde of bunnies.

"… You are supposed to be my hype male, don't say that!" Nick hissed, feeling himself now sweat a bit as well.

"BOYS!" Judy yelled in frustration now.

"COMING!" They yelled together, storming into hallway and fixing their clothes as fast as they could, ready to present themselves to the Hopps family... But somehow, they knew... This "vacation" was going to be the circus of a lifetime... And this awkward and amusing train ride had been just a taste.

…...

END OF CHAPTER


	46. Bunnies and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the farm! Get ready!

VOL 2 Chapter 13

"Bunnies and Sunshine"

It was in a way like stepping into a totally different world for a second. Nick always knew how to make his best appearance, almost like preparing himself for a job interview with a casual smile... Well, not that he had ever gone to an actual job interview, but you know. He knew how to charm new mammals. But right now, he was feeling way too overwhelmed by the situation he had stepped into with his brown-furred friend next to him. Judy was of course leading the way in front of the two tense canines, walking out of the train doors first. And the moment she did, she could already see her parents, both Bonnie and Stu, looking at the much taller fox and timber wolf in the eyes, very alarmed. But that focus was broken the moment Judy attacked her parents with a running hug. She had expected to be able to control herself from giving an affectionate hug and act all professional, but the moment she saw them, she couldn't. It was always so warming to see them, no matter the situation. Judy gave little time for either to react, but the moment she was embracing them both, Stu broke into a warm laugh and Bonnie as well, both breaking their gaze from the two overwhelmed canines and back to their daughter.

"Judith, my dear! Come here!" Bonnie let out emotionally with happiness, squeezing her eyes shut as she was hugging her daughter back lovingly and feeling her kit hug back even more.

"We were worried to death when we were watching that tower burn and heard you were inside! What were you thinking?!" Bonnie suddenly asked in worry, knowing just how brave and reckless Judy could be. The questions about the events in Zootopia were the first things on their mind, the worry for Judy too much after seeing what kind of situations she had to be involved in.

"Mom... I'm alright... I am." Judy whispered, the Starlight hotel being the last thing she wanted to think of right now.

"Judy, what were you doing inside a burning building like that? You-"

"Dad... Mom... I am fine. I am unharmed. Everything is okay... I promise, I will tell you everything once we are back at the house. I will. But now... Can we just... Can we just hug, please? I missed you both so much..."

Now Stu had to work twice as hard with his hug, chuckling and whispering quietly.

"Okay... Till house then... Darn Jude, you are getting taller every time you visit..." Stu spoke proudly.

"Imagination, dad." Judy chuckled right back.

"Sweetie, you should really eat something... You are still so thin..." Bonnie pointed out with a mother's worry in her tone, still smiling.

"Mooom, I eat a lot. I just exercise as much as I eat. I have been here barely half a minute and you are already worrying." Judy said back with a loving smile, shaking her head to her mother. Bonnie then tried to defend what she said, starting to brush her daughter's ears as she started with a smile.

"Nonsense... Me and Stu-"

As the conversation went on, all the other bunnies were crowding around their sister, drowning her in family love as Nick and Oliver just stood there. Oliver was wondering if he should say something, just rubbing his arm and looking sideways at Nick. The fox was just standing there as well with his paws in his pocket, looking at Judy and not able to help smiling himself. The amount of bouncing and giggling, laughing bunnies was still lot to take in so close, but seeing how happy Judy was... That was the sight that warmed his heart. Nick almost even felt envy, seeing Judy starting to hug everyone, having so many siblings to show their love for her, no matter how long they had been separated. Oliver couldn't hold something he felt need to say, whispering to Nick carefully.

"So many bunnies..."

"Words right of my mouth. So much flufffyyy." Nick said back with grin, following as kits around the ages of ten of all colors were all yelling excitedly around their older sister. Black, white, brown, grey, and so many more were jumping in joy.

"It's like... Like uumm..." Oliver couldn't find the words he was looking for, hearing as the train was leaving behind them.

TKTKTKTKTKTKT

The train started to rumble on its rails, speeding up from the platform and making Nick and Oliver give a somewhat concerned look at the train and both thinking the same thing together: No escaping now. Smile, act smooth, and maybe they will not turn hostile.

"Like an apocalypse of cute?" Nick asked quietly, then wincing a bit and thanking he spoke so quietly he could not be heard by anyone but Oliver.

"… DUDE. DON'T GET US KILLED." Oliver winced, wanting to hit Nick quickly from saying the c-word in the danger zone. As they stood there and Judy was done with hugging and petting all the young siblings of hers, the younglings started to pay more attention to the new and tall visitors. It wasn't really a scared reaction, for their sakes. More like a very interested and puzzled gaze, wondering what they were witnessing right now.

"Honey, did you surely bring everything with you?" Stu asked from Judy warmly. Judy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, Dad. I have EVERYTHING I NEED."

"Well, good to hear." Stu chuckled, Bonnie still hugging Judy and feeling like she didn't still believe that Judy was actually here. Judy suddenly asked quietly, feeling like she wanted to point out something important.

"Umm... Dad, Mom? Where is... My litter siblings? I don't see any of them here? Where is Cindy? Nadalie? Serena? Rebecca? Mel? Lily? Camilla? I see only my youngest brothers and sisters here-"

"Umm... They umm..." Bonnie wondered if she should just honestly answer the question. Stu then came closer and whispered.

"They are still full of farm work at the house... But umm... The thing is... They don't know you were coming over, honey."

"…. Why?" Judy asked with genuine confusion, raising eyebrow at that. Bonnie then cleared her throat and spoke with smile.

"Well... We received a call just barely seven hours ago, sweetie. We wanted to make your homecoming a surprise for everyone. Besides, we would have had to wake everyone up for the news... Everyone has been barely awake for a few hours, so me and Stu wanted to give them a bit of a surprise..."

"Well... That explains why there is only forty of my brothers and sisters around here... Maybe that is for the best... Nick and Oliver already look like they would need some help." Judy said quietly, looking over her shoulder and Nick and Oliver, feeling her heart melting at that moment as she saw Oliver and Nick surrounded by a hoard of fluffy ten-year-old boys and girls.

Oliver and Nick were both looking uncomfortable, giving awkward smiles and waving to everyone as the kits didn't show nothing but interest, surrounding them from all sides and looking at them with innocent faces... "Hhmm, so that means my older sisters don't know of them either, Judy thought. She honestly didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing. But for now she just had to roll with it. It was time for Bonnie and Stu to meet Nick. But right now, the small siblings were taking all the focus of the two males, both waving to the herd and not saying anything but smiling awkwardly as the bunnies were whispering, wiggling their tails and wondering if they should ask something of the two. But before they had a chance for that, Judy cleared her throat, letting go of her loving parents embrace, moving her paw to talk to her siblings, chuckling at Nick's and Oliver's expressions.

"Okay, okay! Give my two officers some space guys! You get to ask any of your burning questions later, understood? Janice? Lancel? Don't try to touch their tails." Judy chuckled, making the hoard scatter one foot back from the two, now preparing for introduction's. Bonnie and Stu once again shifted their focus back to the two, both now looking at Nick more than Oliver. The fox felt himself tense up again under those studying and slightly worrying eyes but kept his cool. Now, tone your fox meter down for Judy, and act like the gentle mammal you are.

After a moment of giving a considering look at each other, Judy also wondering why the two weren't moving, Stu cleared his throat and Bonnie led the short walk closer to Nick. Oliver took it to himself to just follow from the side with interest, positioning his hands behind his back and standing next to Nick and Judy like a formal guard now. Judy was giving a small smile, just begging her parents wouldn't make this weird, or say anything insulting. She now just held her breath, looking at Stu and Bonnie stand mere feet away from her boyfriend. Slowly, Nick reached out his paw towards them, talking with his charming and polite voice.

"Nicholas Wilde. Pleasure to finally meet you both."

There was a faint moment of silence and neither of the bunnies taking the paw.

They were still kind of studying Nick and his whole presence, both clearly wondering the same thing: This is the mammal that our daughter chose? As if it wasn't already crazy enough to get all the questions, laughs, stunned looks and whispers behind their backs from the other bunny families almost daily, but the very fox was now on their soil, smiling like this was one happy situation.

Suddenly, as the situation was getting a bit awkward, Judy almost giving death stares at her parents of "what are you doing"?! And Nick's smile turning from confident to awkward, Stu woke up and played along out of courtesy.

"W-well darn, pleasure to meet you too, Officer Wilde! We have... Sure heard a lot about you!" Stu said with a chuckle. Judy exhaling and relaxing a bit as did Nick. Oliver was just feeling the awkward tension, as if his day hadn't been already one of the most awkward of his whole life.

"All good I hope, Mister Hopps." Nick said with a warm tone, feeling himself gathering the air as he finally shook Stu's paw, feeling the rabbit shake it back.

"W-well, we sure have, I mean, Jude hasn't spoken that much about you yet so, mostly everything we have seen is thingies from the tv with my wife, and we have asked things from Chief Bogo on severalOUH-" Stu didn't even get to finish, feeling Bonnie give a light hip bump against her husband with a scolding look, Stu knowing he had said a bit too much in his awkward ramble.

"Wait, what?" Judy asked loudly, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, sweetie! Pleasure to meet you... Officer Wilde." Bonnie managed to squeeze out, handing her paw quickly to Nick, the fox hesitantly shaking it back and correcting his smile after the reveal Stu just did, ignoring it.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hopps." Nick said. He felt like he could say something smooth. A compliment. Point out something. But his other half was fighting against it, thinking he would screw this up. It was quite weird, being always so good with your words but with these two, he had to concentrate so hard on everything he said to not look like an idiot.

Bonnie then quickly looked at Oliver's way, talking quickly as she knew it was time for the burning question.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

Now everyone looked at Oliver, the wolf saluting and standing even more straight than he had already, talking with a serious tone. Bogo wanted you to be formal. So be formal, and show them why are you are here.

"Officer Oliver William Howlton, at your service. I am here for the protection of Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps. I was ordered here by Chief Bogo himself, but I'm not sure if he mentioned my name in his call of informing your daughter's arrival. I am here for their security over the clock, and to keep them from harm as best as I can. You two have my word on that." Oliver said, feeling so successful after laying that out there.

Judy just gave small shake of head, giving Oliver the look "I told you didn't need to be overly professional". But the moment Judy met gazes with Oliver, the same memory from just a mere hour ago flashed with both, Judy blushing and breaking eye contact again. Oliver had the same, but then he heard Stu talking.

"Wow, Judy has her own bodyguard?" The old rabbit asked in wonder, smiling from the fact of knowing his daughter was so well cared after by the ZPD. Even Bonnie smiled, handing over her paw after Stu to shake Oliver's.

"Very nice to meet you, Officer Howlton." Bonnie said, having much more cheer in her tone than she had with Nick. Nick wasn't dumb, he did take notice of that, and felt a slightly uncomfortable sting because of it, but within a second, he managed to hide it. But Judy noticed everything. And she saw that Nick was clearly feeling like he was doing something wrong here. Except he wasn't. It was clear that her parents had something against Nick more than she knew, but were just being as polite as they could.

"Yeah, Oliver was sure keeping me and Officer Hopps safe during the journey. He is good at having us under his radar. Sharp wolf eyes are good to have as company, right, Oliver?" Nick suddenly blurted out, not able to resist himself. The smirk added to the sentence afterwards made Oliver look at Nick with wide eyes, the wolf wanting to sink under the earth as Judy once again turned into a volcano of a rabbit and gave Nick the look of "WHY"?!

"Well, that is... Relieving to hear..." Bonnie said quietly, not understanding the way these three were behaving now, Stu then adding something as well.

"Well, since now our Jude the dude is back here-"

"Dad. Don't call me that..." Judy grumbled and looked down as Nick tried everything he could to hold his laugh, Oliver also having hard time not to smile at the cringe nickname.

After the small, awkward silence lingered for a moment, no one knowing what to say, Judy started to talk after clearing her throat and giving a death stare at her boyfriend for a while.

"So... Shall we go guys?" She suggested, knowing they had lingered enough.

"Oh. Sure, sweetie! Everyone will be thrilled to finally see you after all this time!" Bonnie said. Stu nodding with a smile and both turning to take their leave from the platform.

But they had expected Judy to walk right beside them. Instead, the bunny scooted herself next to Nick in the herd of her siblings, hissing at him.

"You promised to behave!" Judy scolded, tapping her foot against the pavement.

"… Sorry. Couldn't resist." Nick smiled.

"You have to! I can already see that they are not really okay with... With this whole thing-"

"Us? They seem like wonderful folks already, Carrots. I think my charm is working on-"

"Honey... Come over here... We would like to have a word with you... Just you." Bonnie suddenly said, both having turned around after noticing their daughter's absence. Everyone went quiet, Bonnie giving Judy the look of "do as I say". And Stu was just nodding slowly, signaling that this was important for them. Judy gave a hesitant look at Nick, seeing the smile gone from the fox as he put the puzzle pieces together here. Bonnie and Stu didn't want Judy to be any closer to Nick than needed under their eyes. And all Judy could do was to comply, Nick whispering to her with faint smile. "Go. It's okay."

The bunny slowly walked out of the herd, giving an apologizing look at Nick because of her parent's behavior. Stu and Bonnie both kept a tight stare on Nick, in case the fox wasn't getting the hint here. Oliver could feel the tension in the air thicken, looking at Nick and seeing that he was clearly wondering every move he would have to do during this vacation to make himself look like a good boyfriend for their daughter under those judging and concerned eyes.

The moment Bonnie and Stu were fair distance away from Nick and Oliver, the herd of the kits started to follow right after their folks, not understanding this situation of their elders.

"It's okay, guys... Just follow us while I... Talk about whatever there is to be talked about here." Judy said with an encouraging smile for the two canines. She then started to talk rather loudly to Stu and Bonnie, both hissing at their daughter to calm down.

Nick and Oliver lifted their bags from the ground, both exhaling and Oliver talking.

"Well... Looks like we are gonna have hard times these next days, huh?" The brown wolf asked with an awkward chuckle, trying the lift the mood of the fox.

But Nick indeed smiled back, then talking.

"Yeaah, one way to put it... This is going to be more difficult than I imagined."

"Well... At least they shook your paw and presented themselves. Could've been way worse."

"Hype male in its work right away. Thanks, buddy." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Quit calling me that. Your nicknames are the worst." Oliver said in frustration, rolling his eyes.

"Flattery. Hey... We are being watched constantly by lots of bunnies right now... I don't think I'll be able to handle even more when we arrive at our destination." Nick said with a half-serious tone, smiling and waving to the kits that had lingered from the bigger herd just to look at the two in interest. Both canines started walking onto the sandy road from the pavement, being a fair distance of six meters from Bonnie, Stu and Judy.

Oliver gave a small nod at that and sighed.

"Well... After all this... I just want to take a nap and get myself sharp for duty."

"What duty? Laying in the sun?" Nick laughed with a genuine tone, not really understanding.

"… Nick. Dude. I am here for your and Judy's protection." Oliver said, sounding serious.

"… This is the first time I've ever heard you address her with her actual name." Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she... She told me to do that from now on..." Oliver said, feeling a bit awkward and wondering what Nick was thinking about that.

"… Should have known... Roll's on tongue lot better than just "Officer Hopps", huh?" Nick asked with a warm smile, feeling good from the fact that Judy finally got Oliver to ease up a bit.

"So... You are... Umm... O–okay with it?" Oliver asked uncertain, wanting to confirm it.

"…. Okay with what?" Nick asked, not understanding.

"… Calling her that." Oliver said quietly.

Nick slowed down a bit, being quiet for a while and shaking his head. He couldn't help but to let out a small laugh as Oliver was looking at Nick in innocent confusion, not understanding the reaction.

"Oliver, don't take this the wrong... But you must be one of the most genuinely adorable mammals I have ever encountered in my life. No homo, by the way. Oliver... You don't need my permission to address my girlfriend with her first name. But I appreciate the courtesy, dude. Sheesh, how on earth do you not have a wife yet..." Nick laughed, taking faster and leaving a stunned Oliver to look after the laughing fox with a blush, his tail wagging a bit as he spoke, catching up to Nick.

"Quit laughing... Even Judy is looking now..." Oliver mumbled, lying about that just to shut Nick down from his laughter aimed at him. Nick was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, indeed seeing that the young kits were smiling and whispering, clearly wondering what was so funny to the fox.

But the fox couldn't help but to laugh more, even if he now toned it down to speak so that only Oliver heard.

"Hooo boy... Try to keep up now. You are here for our protection in this dangerous, enemy behind every tree and stone environment... You shall guard us with the power of your innocent questions to killers who want to take-"

"Not funny, dude. I am here to protect you and her! That was the job that was given to me!" Oliver said, trying to sound like the honorable officer that he was.

Nick just got more excited and felt his worry about Stu and Bonnie fade away by teasing Oliver. The fox starting to act like a robot and move like one.

"Officer Howlton, at your service. Buzz... Will protect bunny and fox in this... Butterfly filled paradise. Buzz... I shall be there to guard you with my... Buzz... Life when you are sexing around... Buzz-"

"S-shut up, Nick!" Oliver said, his fur spiking as the annoyingly memorable scene of the two was once again in his mind, and worst thing was that it was making his pants tighter for a reason he couldn't explain to himself, fully. The blushing wolf nudged at Nick and tried to sound serious, wanting to make Nick understand as the fox was just having the time of his life.

"Look, Nicholas. I don't want to screw this up! There is a possible killer-"

"I doubt that." Nick said in the middle of his chuckle, shaking his head. Oliver ignored it and continued.

"Whether there is one or not... I will not let any harm come to you two! Things might look safe now... But you know that it can turn upside down at any moment... As long as... Those mammals in the room we were in yesterday are still free... There might always be someone trying to get at you... We barely escaped the hotel! We almost died, we-"

"Oliver... Calm down. Breathe." Nick said with a warm smile, able to somewhat still control his chuckle and knowing that this all meant a lot to Oliver. And now he couldn't even laugh because it was warming his heart. He then quietly spoke as Oliver was looking at him, his gaze begging that Nick wasn't going to just make another joke.

"I trust that you to do everything you can. That is the quality in both you and Judy... But seriously... After all you have been through, just like me and Carrots... You have earned a break. Even Bogo knows it. That is why he commanded you here in the first place. He might make it sound like you are here for official business. But you are not. You are here to have FUN. You are here to relax with US."

"But..." Oliver said, trying to come up with something back. But Nick waved it off and continued.

"Besides... This is Judy we are talking about. You know what she is capable of. After what we did at the hotel... Oliver, you know what WE are capable of. And we are armed with our tasers as well. No one knows we are here... And if anyone comes here, trying to harm us... They are the ones getting the ass kicking, not us. Have you forgotten already? ZPD's finest. That hasn't changed." Nick said with a proud smile, feeling himself even sound strong for just saying it aloud. Now Oliver was a bit speechless, knowing that Nick's words were true. And the confidence in them made him feel a bit relaxed now, talking back.

"You know, Nicholas... You have come a long way from the times we got to know each other... I don't remember you being this brave." Oliver said, giving a bit of a friendly shot at Nick. The fox rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"I have my moments... So, want to ease up on that guard duty of yours a bit now?"

"… I'll consider it." Oliver said with a faint smile.

"You know, you are not going to intimidate any bad guys if your tail is wagging like that." Nick pointed out. Oliver's eyes widened, having not realized that he was doing that.

"Whatever..." The wolf mumbled, turning his embarrassed look away from Nick.

"You are like a male version of my girlfriend." Nick finally realized, snorting and starting to laugh again.

"… That is the weirdest thing I have heard today." Oliver laughed, blushing and rolling his eyes, getting a bit annoyed by Nick's teasing. The fox then laughed even more, holding his stomach as he winked to the wolf.

"Speaking of that... What is the weirdest thing you have SEEN today?" Nick reminded with a smirk.

"… Dude." Oliver said quietly, slapping his face with his paw and closing his eyes as he kept blushing.

"You even blush as easily as Judy, it's not really a normal thing for a male you know..." Nick huffed, feeling like this was way too much fun.

"… You are making me really uncomfortable... If this is your way of making me ease into this vacation-"

"It totally is. I'm really good at this. By the way, don't look now... But I think some of those small bunnies are coming this way with interrogating faces." Nick suddenly warned, seeing few of Judy's small sisters and brothers approach them, not able to hold their interest anymore.

…...

JUDY POV / FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO

…...

The moment the gray rabbit officer stepped down from the platform, the doe feeling her soft feet hit the warm, sandy and rocky road, she asked quietly the question she wanted an answer to right away to.

"Mom... Dad... What is this? You know that this is rude thing to do in the company of guests of honor." Judy pointed out with a worried tone.

"Honor... Yyyeaaah, no. Sweetie, now that you are here... I'm afraid we are going to have a long talk that we could not have-"

"Over the phone, y-yeah... Sorry, sweetie, but your mother and I have been thinking-"

Judy shook her head, already making her annoyance clear from the tone. So she just straight asked the question, even some of the kits following behind them heard Judy ask the question loudly.

"Just say it. Is it because he is a fox?"

Stu and Bonnie both winced while looking at each other, urging her to calm down so Nick wouldn't hear the conversation in any way. Stu started right away to defend their point.

"Jude, he is a PREDATOR-"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Judy groaned, rolling her eyes as she started to rant in disappointment. "You both told me that you had finally gotten used to predators, and that you believe in me because I am driving in the city-"

"Sweetie-" Bonnie tried to defend in panic.

"AND YOU both have lied all this time-"

"Now that's a bit harsh, Jude-" Stu began, but Judy wasn't hearing it.

"You WANT to shun him from the moment you shook his paw! I can't believe that you two-"

"Honey, please! He will hear. We don't want him to feel uncomfortable-"

"UNCOMFORTABLE?! Mom, you... Dad... It's been over half a year... SO long since I solved the case with Nick, AND PROVED THAT PREDATORS AND PREY CAN CO-EXIST-"

"Co-exist yes, Judith! But for a hay pile's sake, not start dating!" Bonnie pointed out like their daughter had hit her head, Stu shaking to this rapidly. He had to make sure that Nick wasn't listening, looking over his shoulder and exhaling as he saw... Well, Nick basically hanging his own arm on Oliver's shoulder, having the other in his pocket with whatever Nick was saying to Oliver. The wolf was looking a bit annoyed but couldn't quit smiling.

"But... What is the difference, Mom?" Judy asked, now presenting her paws forward and trying to really get a legit answer to that.

"I... There are a lot of differences, honey... Gideon we are friends with. We see him daily, we bake pastries with him... We treat him like pretty much one of us... Even if he is a fox... We are not against predators but nature didn't intend for..." Stu tried to tell. Judy was quiet for a while and spoke.

"How can you two be so sure what nature wants, nor anyone for that matter? Thousands of years ago, we didn't wear clothes... We didn't all speak a common tongue... We didn't have cars... We didn't have media, internet, fashion... Are we fighting against nature by doing that?" Judy asked.

Bonnie and Stu pondered that for a while with Bonnie answering after thinking.

"Well... Maybe? We live a very different life here in the burrow after all. When it comes to clothing... We don't have tons of cars... And we don't live off the internet, our only media is tv... And fashion... Well... You have known it was never something that interests bunnies in general."

"But... That is dodging what I am saying here. The burrow is the burrow. I am talking about-"

"Judes, we know what you are trying to share here, but this is a discussion needed to be had. It isn't nearly over. Not if me and your mother can help it. We are thinking of your future here-"

"I am tired of mammals thinking of my future. I am happier now than I ever have." Judy said with a determined tone, not taking any of this.

"Judy, you are still so young... These... feelings you have... They blind you from seeing that everyone is thinking what is BEST FOR YOU... I'm sure you will understand if we explain it to you-"

"So, you two are just going to talk in circles and try to make me dump my boyfriend after everything we've been through together?" Judy asked like they were insane. Bonnie sighed and spoke with a sad tone, but Judy knew they were not going to give up easily.

"Judy, you two just work in the same place... And you solved a crime together... I don't understand how that made you start to feel something like this for someone you are not meant to... But me and Stu are going to discuss this with you as long as you will understand that-"

"I love him. Mom... For the first time in my life I have found someone I feel for this way... You can't take that away from me."

"... Judy." Stu said quietly, Bonnie looking over her shoulder at Nick laughing with the wolf and wondered what on earth was there in the fox that had put a spell on their daughter so badly.

"No, Dad... I love him. And he loves me."

"Or he just thinks he does, Judy... Foxes are known to only partner with other foxes... I have never even heard of a fox with wolf or dog or let alone PREY... But a bunny-"

"MOM... I know it's commonly known that foxes usually choose another fox. But Nick is different. He is just... He is everything to me." Judy said quietly, taking a breath and turning to talk to them again before they had chance to continue.

"I know you two won't give up about this... If that is what I have to listen this whole week or even more... That is what I do. But it won't work. I don't want anyone else. I want him." Judy said. Just looking back at Nick laughing, making her feel butterflies for a moment. Suddenly Bonnie continued.

"Judy... I'm afraid that whatever you are feeling right now is... Is just confused feelings... But know that... We are going to have to talk with him as well. Just me, Stu and him." Bonnie said, knowing that his was something that she had decided with Stu, and it was inevitable. Judy raised eyebrow to this, asking a bit hesitantly.

"W-what are you going to talk to him about? Why can't I be present?"

"… That is between me, Stu and... Officer Wil-"

"Nicholas. His name is Nicholas." Judy said, feeling angry about her parent's idea of privately trying to talk Nick out of dating with her. She already knew how hurt Nick was going to be when that moment would come.

"We are going to talk to... Nicholas. And we are going to do it soon as we can...-"

"I don't like this. You two are going to say something really hurtful for him. You know, just because he is a fox, doesn't mean he can take verbal knives from you two behind my back-"

"JUDY! Don't think such! We are going to have a very serious, adult talk with him-"

"I doubt that... Here I thought my time here was going to be pleasant... But no, you two have to do what you two always do. Be OVER PROTECTIVE! I am twenty-four, and I am cop! I am not a kit anymore!" Judy huffed, pulling her ears. She shook her head and before panicking Bonnie and Stu, both giving frightened winces Nick's way, she laid the final words on the table.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore today. Please... Mom and Da, I love you two but... Just let us at least settled down before you start your speciest profiling of him just..."

"JUDY! That is rude!" Bonnie winced.

"I know, but that is what you two are about to do... Just... At least give us few days before you have your talk with him... He is not ready for it. Not yet... We both almost died just few days ago in a burning building!"

"WHAT?! BOGO TOLD US THAT THE TV WAS EXAGERATING!" Stu began. Bonnie fumbling with her paws in horror.

She then gasped, "He lied to us!"

Judy just shook her head and sighed. She stopped walking and spoke after collecting herself.

"Look... We are going to talk more tomorrow... Okay? Can you... Can you both just promise that you will try to be nice to him? You two are known to be the most hospitable couple in the burrows. I mean... Just give Nick a chance... If you don't want to do it for him... Do it for me... Please? I don't want to talk about this anymore... I have barely slept today... Or eaten." Judy said quietly, her whole body language showing the exhaustion to her parents.

Bonnie and Stu gave a look to each other, the herd of small sisters and brothers walking past them as they were not moving anymore. Both of the parents could see Nick and Oliver now come closer, slowing down and wondering clearly what was going on. Judy then asked again, wishing they would at least promise this to her. After a while, both slowly nodded and Stu reminded again.

"Tomorrow."

"… Fine." Judy agreed, just about to turn to look at the two arriving predators, when suddenly one of the little brothers of Judy stopped next to them, talking to her.

"Hey... Judy."

"Yeah, Sam?" Judy asked calmly with an adoring smile to her ten-year-old brother. She already felt better knowing that the harassment about her and Nick's relationship was going to be out of the discussion for the rest of this shiny and sunny day.

"I was wondering uuuumm.. Are you here to help us do the farm work?"

"Hahaha, oh, Sam... I would love to, but I think I might be a bit tired for that today." Judy giggled, brushing the ears of her brother. The brown bunny then spoke.

"Oh... Would have been fun... Nadalie and Serena started a water fight again. Everyone has been at it for an hour now. They soaked Milo all over before we left. They always soaked me too... I don't like water." The small brown bunny spoke. Judy just hummed.

"Awww... You know how they can be, usually when the water fight starts, you know how they always get a bit too carried away with shooting at everyone with the hose-"

But then, suddenly Judy's world froze. She realized now what was ahead. And she had TOTALLY FORGOT. In middle of all this, being so long gone from her home, she remembered how it could be. All of it. And she had forgot totally how her sisters and brothers could be, HALF OF THE TIME, when it came to hanging around in the burrow. She had tried to explain this to Nick on a way during the train journey, but she had forgot just how different burrow was, and the families of it. A water fight always meant only one thing. One thing that always made Judy avoid going outside when it all began. And right now, the panic hit her. She shifted to look at Nick and Oliver with wide eyes, wondering what was going to be the reaction of these two... And she knew that she didn't like mental image at all... And worse... Her brothers or sisters were not even mentally prepared on Nick and Oliver coming over at all. It was going to be chaos.

Judy right away turned her totally burning and blushed gaze at her mom, almost yelling.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE BACK AT THE HOUSE THAT WE ARE HAVING GUESTS OVER WITHIN A FEW HOURS?!"

"… J- Judy, why would have we?"

"THEY ARE WATER FIGHTING! AND YOU ARE HAVING TWO OFFICERS OVER!" Judy yelled, and that is what Nick and Oliver heard, both giving puzzled look as they were almost right behind them.

"Judy... I don't see the problem. Why would they mind? He is a wolf and he is a fox. Gideon is hanging around the farm all the time. Seeing the kits play, farming, or barn work around here is normal to him. Why wouldn't it be for these two?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM CITY! THEY ARE NOT USED TO WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO SEE! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! HOLD THEM BACK! LINGER! I GOT TO GO! I CAN STILL FIX THIS!" Judy hissed in total fear and panic, storming off towards the road... But question as if she was going to have enough time. The house was going to be right behind a small section of tall trees right in front of them. She should have remembered. Been prepared for this. But no. Now she was going to have one awkward moment to fix.

Just when she sprinted away toward the house, Bonnie and Stu could smell an odd scent. It was left lingering after Judy, and it came from her fur. Neither of them was sure if it was just their imagination... But Judy had a foxy scent all over her... A slightly too strong scent. The horror flashed through both of their eyes for a moment, their jaws dropping, but then Bonnie shook her head, knowing their daughter. There was no way that Judy had let Nick scent mark her. Judy wouldn't let him do such. Nah.

But right now, the only situation left was Nick and Oliver gazing after Judy in confusion, Oliver asking the question both were thinking.

"… Why did Judy run away?"

Stu then quietly spoke.

"Umm... To be honest, Officer Howlton... I am not truly sure why... But I guess we should follow her." The buck said, clearing his throat and indeed wondering on the same thing. Bonnie then whispered as they started walking with the horde of their kits and two predators slowly following after them, making sense of it.

"Maybe it was just her making sure that we wouldn't continue to talk to her anymore." Bonnie said with a slightly sad tone.

"You know that we can change her mind... We just have to try harder, honey."

"… Stu... But what if she really does love him?" Bonnie whispered.

"Then... I don't know what we can do anymore." Stu answered, really wishing from bottom of his heart that would not be the case.

…...

NICK POV

…...

"Hey... You two are police officers, just like our sister, Judy, right?" Some white-furred, young female bunny asked both Nick and Oliver cutely, not able to hold back her interest as she was casually starting to walk between them without any fear.

"You got that right, little one." Nick said with a chuckle, already enjoying this conversation with such a young and innocent bunny.

"Yoouu are... Officer Nick, and Officer Oliver... Cooool." The girl said, looking at both with shining eyes of admiration. She was barely eight years old.

"Oliver, I think I am getting unhealthy dose of cuteness. It can be fatal." Nick said, holding his chest and Oliver couldn't help but to chuckle, agreeing to that as the bunny was bouncing between them with skipping legs, but suddenly gasping.

"You said a bad word, Mister! My mom says that no one but a bunny can say that word to another bunny!" She claimed with a scolding tone.

"Oh boy..." Nick chuckled, leaning down a bit as Oliver followed from the side, hoping the kit wouldn't tell Bonnie.

"What if I said that cops, the hero mammals, could in fact use this word? It is on the paper we get when we become cops. We get to call bunnies cute, but we don't mean anything bad with it." Nick played smartly.

"Wooooow! Really?" The girl asked with amazement.

"That's right! So, if you catch me around calling your sister Judy by word of cute bunny, it's always a compliment." Nick assured, nodding with a smile.

"Oh... Okay!" The girl said, pretty sure she understood.

"Very smooth, Nick." Oliver laughed a bit, shaking his head at Nick's attempt to brainwash the young kit.

"I know right. Here I thought that it was going to be awkward with these young ones. Seems like I was worried for not- WOwowowo!" Nick suddenly let out, his eyes widening as he felt a grab. He turned around to look at some kit pulling and toying with his dancing tail, giving an innocent look and letting go of it.

"Sooorryy..."

"It's fine, young one... Next time if you try to touch a stranger's tail like that, you should at least notify them." Nick laughed, waving it off as suddenly Oliver was the one getting the attention. Some other young boy with black fur poked his leg with his finger, begging for attention from the wolf. Oliver turned his smiling gaze from Nick to look at the bunny awkwardly, the question coming after a small stare and silence.

"Mister, do you have the thing with you that makes fireworks?" The boy asked excitedly, wiggling his tail. Oliver then gave surprised chuckle, nodding.

"Yeah, I do... But it's not exactly a plaything." Oliver said.

"Well, it can be. I mean, it does look cool when fired." Nick admitted like a kit himself.

"You are fueling the fire, dude." Oliver said with an unimpressed look at Nick. The fox then spoke.

"What? You don't want to teach these kits to shoot trees and build an army of rabbits and conquer the whole of Zootopia?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"And I thought I was a kit by heart..." Oliver said, shaking his head and not able to hold a smile.

Suddenly the small girl started to jump after hearing that.

"I want to con... C-con-"

"Conquer. Little one." Nick helped, not able to handle this amount of cuteness right now.

"Nick, you are lucky her parents aren't listening." Oliver snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I know. This is too much fun." Nick admitted with a chuckle, now seeing as even more of the bunnies started to scatter around them closely with interest, just looking at them all over and starting to ask questions of all sorts, both having a ball answering anything thrown their way.

As fun as it was, Nick couldn't help but to gaze at Judy's back all this time from their distance, because he could sense and see it easily. Whatever the conversation was right now going on between them, it wasn't pleasant. There was a lot of yelling. He didn't have bunny ears, so he couldn't make out the words, but just seeing glimpses of Judy's face told him that the bunny was clearly not comfortable. He knew he had no right to join the conversation. This was between them. But he just never liked seeing Judy like that. Now he was even sure that he heard Judy yell something, both Stu and Bonnie giving scared, quick glances his way. Not a good sign. But his focus was once again broken, one of the girls next to him talking.

"Mister Nick?"

"… Hmmm?" Nick hummed, putting on a smile just for the bunny.

"I heard Mom and Dad talking with Judy when we were walking behind them." The girl said with a wondering expression. Nick didn't know where this was going, so he spoke.

"Oh? Heard anything interesting?" Nick asked, but knew the question was not fair to ask. But he couldn't help himself, since these bunnies around him were so... Well, easy to talk with.

"Yeah... I don't think Mom and Dad like you. Sorry." The girl just said bluntly with a sad smile.

That made Nick wince a bit. He didn't need to know the specific words from the two adult bunnies. But just hearing the little one think that made it clear he was not as welcome here as he thought. That meant only one thing: Battleplan. Kind one. You want to have Judy, when her parents don't even like you? Show them you love her more than anything. That is all you can do. You are good at that. And be a gentle mammal. Do anything to please them. It's not hard for you. You are a hustler. You know how to talk. So, time to put effort in once we get to their home. You got this.

Suddenly the small girl took Nick's paw, making Nick look down in confusion as the girl held his paw.

"Don't worry, Mister Nick. We like you. We can be your friends." The girl said innocently with a cheery smile. Oliver could not ignore the smile on Nick's face as he answered.

"Well, that is a really kind thing to do. I can teach you all kinds of cool police thingies in return for this humble friendship." Nick chuckled, all of the bunnies already loving Nick and cheering.

"Cool! Awesome!" Was what Nick heard from almost each bunny.

Nick was calming them down, really liking Judy's youngest siblings. They were so easy going. Suddenly, he heard the wolf talking.

"You know... You are really good with kits." The wolf smiled in envy, feeling much more awkward and overwhelmed than Nick. Nick was just so laid back with kits, when Oliver feared he would accidentally step on one's toe or something.

"That is what Judy said as well. Don't know why though." Nick smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know... maybe Judy's folks don't like you... But you managed to get their kits on your side in so little time... You will win the parents over, too." Oliver assured.

"… Thanks." Nick said with a genuine tone, wishing it was true and as simple as Oliver said. He really managed to lift his mood just as much as he did Oliver's. Then Oliver continued.

"…. And I mean, you are better with kits than compared to me. I'm kinda following your lead." Oliver pointed out, feeling as some other small boy bunny was touching his tail, the wolf trying not to laugh from tickle.

"I am better than you at everything, Oliver. That is why you are my hype male, and I am the number one fox." Nick said with a smirk, winking to the wolf.

Oliver snorted and gave a shoulder push to the fox and spoke.

"You know, you are really lucky I'm in a hangover, just for your information. Besides, you couldn't beat me in boxing, running, paperwork, patience, running out of fingers..." Oliver muttered with a self-satisfied smile, showing a quick middle finger to Nick. The fox felt himself laugh, and even more so when Oliver quickly hid the rude and cocky paw gesture from the kits, seeing them starting to imitate it with confusion, showing each other their middle finger.

"Nonnon, kits... That is not okay thing to show, not even for a police-" Oliver started in embarrassment.

"Look at the damage you have done. I am more than proud!" Nick laughed loudly now, leaning to rest his arm on Oliver's shoulder, the wolf knowing he had screwed up. Nick then smirked and spoke.

"You know... You are one special case, Oliver." Nick had to admit with a friendly smile.

"ME?" Oliver snorted, pushing the laughing fox away from him with a small blush forcing itself on him again as he tried to fight his own laughter.

…. Suddenly, the familiar voice of Judy yelled between Bonnie and Stu, taking Oliver's and Nick's attention from their brotherly back and forth.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM CITY! THEY ARE NOT USED TO WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO SEE! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! HOLD THEM BACK! LINGER! I GOT TO GO! I CAN STILL FIX THIS!"

Was all they heard rather loudly, Judy storming off the moment they reached Bonnie and Stu.

And all there was left was silence and kits looking just as confused as their parents, everyone looking after Judy as Oliver asked the question.

"… Why did Judy run away?"

…...

MEANWHILE AT THE HOPPS HOUSE  
…...

"Cindy! Aim at someone else for a change. Cold, cold, cold!" Some black furred bunny yelled in slight annoyance, trying to use her paws to block the incoming water aimed at her.

"Na-a, Nadalie! You get your fair share of the water, no matter how cold!" The pure white-furred bunny laughed back with an evil tone, enjoying torturing her sister way too much.

"Heeelp, Serena, do something!" Nadalie yelled, her black fur shining fom the sun. Running in circles and towards the muddy farm plantation in front of the house as fast as she could, her breats bouncing under her completely soaked white belly shirt.

Yeah... It was one hot day overall. It must have been about eighty degrees outside easily, making the day feel like nothing could bring it down. The spring was showing its way to the burrow, the warm breeze and burning sun shining over the whole, huge farm of the Hopps family, and warming its workers. Very lightly clothed workers for that matter.

See, this is where Judy's worry comes in. When the heat season begins in the spring, it is referred to two things. Sun and its warmth, and bunnies being... Well, more sexually active than normally. There is no sugar coating it. Bunnies were of course known for this even without saying, but it was crazy for Judy that in the middle of the chaos she left behind, she only now recalled the memories of her home, and how their springs and summers were. This was the time when Judy was always a bit uncomfortable for the very reason of her sisters and brothers going crazy from their natural instincts. Meaning that half of the time Judy had to see, listen and witness from the side, as her brothers and sisters got frisky. Brining boyfriends and girlfriends from the neighboring families around the farm and the house, doing... Well things that had left Judy feeling like she didn't belong, since she was born with a very different nature and style in her life. Her sisters and brothers were almost, if not totally naked most of the time. That wasn't even really the worst part of it for her, she could handle that, since they were family. But bunnies outside of the family... She couldn't even count how many naked bunnies she had seen during her life. It always made her uncomfortable mostly for the fact that she was so insecure about herself and nature. She wasn't good with flirting, she was horrible at it. She was also so self-respecting that she always wore as much clothing as possible. When her sisters were in the hallways of their house, making out with their boyfriends, she was in her room, studying, watching cop shows. When she left the house, it was only to do farm work, jog in the forest, or swim in the lake to get in the best shape she could in order to achieve her dream as a cop. And she was the only one from her family to actually do something no one else did: Study martial arts and fighting in general. It wasn't just a thing that bunnies did. So, it was clear that she was way too different. Even her own sisters asked Bonnie from time to time if she hit her head when she was very young, always making Bonnie ground them for being rude about their sister.

As Judy was now running towards the house, all kinds of memories hit her head, thinking the question: Had things really changed within half a year of being gone? Most likely not. She came home now as a different bunny, under an honorable title and reputation, but she didn't really believe it would matter to her sisters. It was only left to see. But she had more important problems now. Her sisters and brothers, were most likely as she feared, relaxing bare in the sun. As it was normal for them this time of year. But for Nick and Oliver to witness that out of the blue... She only feared one thing, that she hated herself for in her heart. She knew that Nick would like what he would see. There was no denying that. If Nick thought that Judy herself was the most attractive looking bunny ever, if he would see her sisters, especially in the situation they were in now... He might think different. Way different. And Oliver... Well, Oliver had never looked uncomfortable seeing her and Nick kiss. Judy wasn't dumb or blind. She acknowledged what went on around her, and others mammal's reaction to them. Oliver adored them together, that was how Judy knew Oliver was a good soul, truly. And the brown wolf had seen Judy and Nick today in a situation Judy never wanted to be caught in middle of... But it had happened. There was no rewinding it. Oliver would never look at her, his captain and hero of Zootopia, with the same eyes ever again... But if Oliver truly had been uncomfortable with what he witnessed in the train... He would had made it clear. In body language, with his face, with words, anything... But Judy was sharp, even as awkward as the moment was. Oliver looked more intrigued and embarrassed than anything else. So, either Oliver was truly the gentlest mammal ever, completely controlling himself and just denying what he had seen, trying to play like he never saw it... Or he liked what he saw.

And right now, Nick and Oliver were walking into a field to witness a sight that would most likely look like some kind of every male's fantasy dream ever. IF they both truly were into prey. And the moment Bonnie and Stu would wake up from their blindness of this situation, realizing that Nick and Oliver liked what they saw way more than they should, instead of being as casual and unaroused as Bonnie and Stu assumed, it would be bad. It would be screaming in horror for everyone to put on their clothes, and after that, saying to Nick and Oliver that the two would not step a hundred meters closer to the farm, ordering them to sleep in the forest or something. This situation had to be stopped before it could happen... And Judy knew that she would not most likely make it in time. But she had to try.

…...

Finally, she reached the farmstead. The beautiful, bright blue sky was cloudless, sunrays making the place look like heaven on earth. Even though the noise made it everything else than peaceful. Judy could already hear the joyful laughter, yelling and talking. The house of the Hopps farm was always just gorgeous design, truly huge. The three-storage building of wood and glass was every single time such a sight to witness, pleasing the eye in so many ways with its architecture.

Right next to the huge family house was the metallic water tower. It had to be pretty much a monumental thing to see from a great distance, since it was easily ten meters long. Sometimes the top of it was the only place Judy could go to read and study, or just bask in the sun in her bare fur, being as shy of her body as she was.

Next to the huge water tower was the barn. As one would expect, it was full of hay, boxes of apples and carrots they picked from the farm daily. The barn was about half as huge as the family house, being two stories high, but so that you could see to the upper level from the ground easily from the floor. There were ladders leading up to the second story from both sides of the barn. It was always a place to escape when they were younger, having done something naughty. There was so much hay one could hide in. There was even a huge window... Well, more like huge holes just blocked by rags on both sides of the upper floors as well, to somewhat block the rain on stormy nights from ruining the hay piles. It was clearly going to be the place for Oliver and Nick to sleep, would Stu and Bonnie be so harsh.

Between the water tower and the barn was a wide and sandy road, leading to a wide area behind the barn, to huge grass hills that were also part of their family property. On top of the highest hill was an old and sturdy oak, having been called the "Family Tree" for a long time, because it had been there ever since the beginning of the Hopps family line settling their roots into this very land.

And finally, a good distance away from front of the family house, was the wide and loooong piece of muddy land, full of small trees and all kinds of leaves, roots and plants growing out of it. Oranges, carrots, apples, corn and all kinds of natural deliciousness was for them to pick and farm daily. Right now, the whole area was crowded with multiple bunnies doing all kinds of activities, and not necessarily even work, but just hanging around and enjoying the weather under the apple trees. Drinking cold sodas without care in the world.

Behind this whole farm land, was the huge forest, known as "Maple Woods". It was the biggest forest in the whole burrow, surrounding the whole region and cutting paths to some of the other bunny families around the burrow. It was always an amazing place to play as a kit, but it was easy to get lost as well. But the landmark was always the lake. The lake called "Burrow Lake". Yeah, not much imagination was used in naming it, but it was still catchy in its own way. No matter how lost you were, the sight of nearby water leads you to the lake, and eventually home... Unless you got lost so deep into woods that it would lead you to lands not discovered or even inhibited yet.

But that's enough about Bunnyburrow... What mattered more... Was the present time... and what came with it.

"Serena, heeeelp!" The black-furred bunny yelled as her sister ran after her with a laugh, shooting the water into her back and wetting her whole shirt, causing it to stick like a glue.

"Surprise attack! Nadalie, duck!" The yell came out of nowhere, making the black-furred Nadalie barely react to the assistance.

The black bunny jumped down on the mud. Before Cindy, the white bunny in pursuit, knew she had been lured into a trap.

From behind the nearest apple tree jumped another bunny into the situation with her brother as reinforcements.

A reddish-furred bunny named Serena, and her brother, a brown-furred bunny named Aron, attacked.

Both were holding each side of a full bucket of cold water, having waited for this opportunity for a while now. They knew that Cindy loved water fights, and would always use Nadalie as a target, since she wasn't a water-friendly bunny.

The full blast from the bucket was splashed right against Cindy, the bunny not able to react as the splash made her fall on her back from the startle, her butt hitting the mud as she had to wonder for a moment what had happened.

"BAHahhaahah! Not so funny now, huh, big sis!" Nadalie yelled in victory as she was rolling in the mud and laughing at her sister.

"That was way too easy, I knew she was going to follow. You never learn, Cindy." Aron, the brown bunny chuckled and gave a fist bump to their sister, Serena. The red-furred bunny giggled at that as her sister was collecting herself from the ground, shaking her head as she had water stuck in her ear from the attack.

"Fine, fine. You two got me. But I still have the hose!" Cindy reminded, jumping from the ground, aiming it at her brother and sister to get her revenge. But as she was about to shoot it, nothing came out, making her words quite anticlimactic.

"Tsk tsk, Cindy. We are going to need that hose for the plants over there. Enough with making everyone soaked with Nadalie for the day." Two white-furred male bunnies announced after tapping Cindy in the back. Cindy turned around, giving a bored look at her two brothers, talking to them with playful authority.

"I am your elder. And If I say I am going to need this hose to complete my revenge-"

"Blahblah, Cindy. You are one year older than me and Russ. You might as well fill water balloons or something and continue your fight, if you are not planning to work but play all day." One of the bunnies said with a smirk.

"KHRM. I have collected like twenty baskets of fruits today." Cindy reminded with smirk right back, but still handing the hose back to her brothers.

"We will return it. Don't worry." The brothers said, shaking their head as they walked away with the hose.

"You two better! I have a battle to fight." Cindy yelled after them as the two disappeared behind the stalks of corn.

"Got you!" Suddenly Nadalie yelled, tackling Cindy to the mud as she was not looking, surprised again.

"Unfair!" Cindy laughed, both Serena and Aron coming over as they laughed to this everyday competition between their sisters.

"Just when you two are all washed, you get all muddy. You two are not pigs, you know." The brown male bunny chuckled.

"That's speciest." Serena said with a scolding tone.

"Eh, who cares."

"Quite messing mud to my chest, dumbo!" Cindy laughed, Nadalie knowing Cindy hated that. The black-furred bunny didn't stop, so Cindy grabbed a pawful of mud from the ground and slammed it right into Nadalie's face with victory laugh as Nadalie fell from top of her sister to the ground, yelling in disgust as she got some in her mouth.

"EWWW! Disgusting!"

"You got her good!" Aron laughed, holding his stomach as Nadalie was trying to wipe the mud off from her face.

"You have a shirt to wipe the mud off, Nadalie. I don't even understand why you are wearing it today, Its like freaking ninety degrees out here." The bunny sweated, not denying the warmth.

"Ugh, you are right... I just wanted to wear it in case my ex comes to creep around again. That jerk ain't going to see me naked ever again." Nadalie muttered, starting to take off the white belly shirt away, it being ruined by the mud and water anyway.

"Don't worry, after what that idiot did, Dad isn't going to let him come near the farm. You worry too much, Sis. You broke up with him over eight months ago." Aron said like it was clear.

Suddenly Cindy giggled as she was getting herself up from the ground, not able to say it.

"I wouldn't have left him. Yeah, maybe he screwed up a bit, but he has such a long dick."

"Cindy!" Serena gasped, starting to laugh loudly as Nadalie shook her head and blushed a bit, Aron rolling his eyes as he added to that.

"I hate that he knows it too. I wish my dad's genes at least rolled me a bit better luck." The bunny said in slight annoyance, shrugging his shoulders and referring to his sheath with a quick glance.

"Aron, this again? Sheesh, you are fine, brother. Trust me, if you weren't enough, Melissa Lams would had told me already. And I talk to her almost daily." Serena said, awwwing to her little brother's insecurities, as both of his other sisters nodded as well, referring to fact that Aron was fine.

And by this, if you didn't catch Judy's drift so far of why she was nervous... Was the fact that this family was having normal day. And by normal day at this time of the year... It meant bare fur for comfort. Cindy, Serena, Aron and now even Nadalie were all in their normal spring and summer outwear... That meaning they wore nothing.

It was a common and natural thing for them, and Bunnyburrow bunnies in general. Sure, most right now in the field had light clothing on, but no one could deny the natural feeling of wanting freedom for their bodies in this environment, because of the heat and because it was their culture. Rabbits were more than okay with being naked and not sharing any of the insecurities or stigmas the city mammals had. It had been so in the Hopps family since its roots, just like it was with every other burrow family.

Of course, Judy had tried to explain this to Nick on the train... But she was still battling with her thoughts and worries, no matter how much Nick tried to calm her down at the station, that she forgot what Nick would witness when he would arrive. She had forgotten the fact that many of her brothers and sisters were going to be most likely wearing nothing.

"Just saying... If I am going to marry her, I don't want her to fool around behind my back because of me lacking." Aron mumbled.

"If she does, I'll kick her ass." Cindy said with a determined smile and everyone knew it was true too.

Cindy wasn't one to mess with. If there was anyone who was looked up to as the toughest female bunny in the Hopps family after Judy left, it was her.

Serena then spoke as she was starting to undo the top of her water bottle, pouring some on her head to feel the cooling water against her sun warmed fur.

"After the fight you got in with Sally last week, I believe you. But you do know that it's not exactly very rare that even some dating, or married couples in burrow-"

"Lay with others, yeah. It is dumb. Why date in first place if you don't want to have sex with that person only?" Cindy said with an annoyed look, never understanding this one, despite their sex free nature.

Nadalie suddenly spoke in-between with a mischievous tone, rubbing the last of the mud from her face as she was now fully naked like the other three around her, feeling her generous breasts give a joyful bounce of freedom.

"Uhhh... Because it is awesome? I have been with Farin for three months now, and we have talked about it. It's not that he is lacking, it's just that I like to be shared in bed by more than just one bunny at a ti-"

"NADALIE!" Serena squealed, knowing damn well how kinky her sister was but her being so open about it always surprised her. Cindy just shook her head, thinking that was a bit too much info.

"Eww. I didn't need to imagine that, sis." Aron said from the side.

"Oh, hypocrites. You are all just mad because you don't mate as often as I do." Nadalie said with a smirk, showing off her body with the side of her hip facing them and brushing her ears back.

"Whatever." Cindy muttered with a bored look.

"You are really full of yourself, as always. It's easy to be slutty if you are a bunny in Bunnyburrow, you know? Isn't really much challenge." Aron shot with an evil smirk, Nadalie waving off the small insult as Serena laughed.

"Jeaaloousss. You can all just dream of a body like mine." Nadalie hummed.

"Uuhh, Nadalie, my breasts are like wayyy bigger than yours." Serena pointed out with a challenging smirk, it being true. Serena, the red and brown bunny was really gifted with her genes, easily model material with her upper body.

"Can we change a subject? I don't feel comfortable talking about my sister's body or sex life in the middle of the day while we supposed to be working. It is enough misery already to not have any other burrow family bunnies here to flirt wiiiitthhhhwwait... What the hell... Is that... Am I seeing things?" Aron suddenly drifted off from the uncomfortable contest between his sisters, looking through the stacked boxes of corn and tomatoes. He was sure his eyes weren't lying right now, as he was looking right now at the arriving bunny, the doe jogging quite fast and huffing in front of the house, gazing everywhere.

"Mom and Dad went to the train station this morning to get someone. I mean, that Is what they quickly told me, before taking our younger siblings with them. I thought they meant like... Uncle Earl from the next town or something but... We have been fooled." Aron said, really soaking in the sight of his very concerned looking sister, tapping her foot and wondering what to do.

"What? They told me nothing, I was working here since sunrise. Who did they go to pick up then?" Cindy asked, both Serena and Nadalie also wondering what their brother was on about.

"... That is Judy. Right there in front of our house. Look!" Aron said, already feeling more than a surprised smile come to his face without knowing it was now her.

Everyone gave a wide-eyed look at Aron, Cindy talking as they were turning to look in the direction.

"Aron... Our big sister is in the city, saving mammals and being busy like always. Why would she- JUDY!?"

…...

JUDY POV

...

Judy only heard a familiar voice call out her name in confusion, the bunny turning to look in the direction. And the moment she did, there was four bunnies, all running towards her and Aron yelling with a cheery and amazed tone at everyone.

"EVERYONE! JUDY IS HOME!"

It didn't take but a few seconds that everyone's attention was taken from whatever work they were doing. There was a lot of mammals in the house a was well, but some might have heard it, since the grand kitchen was the first room to enter from the front doors.

Judy's eyes widened as the four were a few moments away from tackling her with a sibling's love, all of them having the widest smiles on their faces from their big sister actually being here. Whether Judy knew it or not, she was always pretty much the daily topic of her siblings. No matter the differences, old squabbles, or jealousy of what she had reached in her life as a casual bunny, the love would never go away.

Now pretty much everyone within eyesight saw Judy, which was only about one-fourth of their farm, were running in Judy's direction in awe and interest. Everyone knew it was her now, she was really easy to recognize.

"Waitwaitwait, you are all muddy and naked-" Was Judy's last words as she was yelling back in panic, waving her paws before her to make them stop their assault, but her siblings were not hearing such things.

Cindy, Serena and Nadalie were the first ones to attack their sister with an affectionate hug, covering Judy's clothes in mud, and the doe had no option but to give up to them. AS much as she was a bit frustrated, she was still feeling warm over such a love filled welcome. Her absence of numerous months had its effect on everyone.

"GUYSGUYSICAN'TBREATHE!" Judy yelled, but as cheerily as she could, laughing from the affection and just embracing the hug, knowing her shirt was already ruined as the two, mud covered and naked sisters were hugging her tightly, like she had been gone for years. It felt like that, even if it had been only about eight months.

There were no even questions in the air, until all the siblings started to form an actual crowd around Judy in front of the house. Now even the long rows of double windows started to open in confusion, such a huge mob of about thirty bunnies having gathered in front of the house already.

One by one came questions from multiple bunnies, boys and girls as they peeked out of the windows, some in their bare fur and some fully clothed, wondering about the mob.

"What is going on?"

"What is everyone doing?"

"Did someone win a lottery?"

And only one answer was needed, Judy's head peeking through the mass of her siblings as she waved to the upstairs windows.

"Hi, everyone!"

And it took only a few seconds once again before eyes widened and bunnies yelled her name, storming off from the windows. Some were even brave enough to jump from the second-floor windows and roll to the grass, since bunnies were known for their strong, bendy legs and agility. Even if Bonnie and Stu had made it a clear rule on no jumping from heights.

Now Judy was truly in the middle of a sibling ocean, everyone coming to hug and squeeze her, brushing her ears and surrounding her with loving smiles, excited questions and were acting pretty much like her actual fans from the city that she met time to time... Well, more like every day before... Well, that kiss on television with a certain fox.

Fox. Oh no.

Suddenly the joyful and laughter filled moment met silence, as Judy started to look panicked, her original task coming to her mind as she was watching around her. Over half of her siblings were wearing at least some light and comfortable clothes, but many were still naked for their comfort in the sun and its heat. It was even hotter in the house after all.

Just when Judy was about mention her intent, Cindy asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Judith, what on earth are you doing here, sis? No one told us you were coming, not even Mom and Dad!"

"I... I was sent here from work to have... Umm... Kinda a vacation. Things are quite bad in the city and my boss wanted me to come here to relax... That is pretty much it." Judy tried to explain, being as honest as she always was.

"How long are you going to be with us here?" Nadalie asked excitedly right after everyone soaked in the simple explanation from Judy.

"A-about a bit over a week I think... I am not really sure yet." Judy said hesitantly.

"You can sleep in my room if you want! Your original one is occupied by Jill and Henry, but I'm bunking the whole week at my boyfriend, Chester's!" Some grey bunny sister of Judy's said happily.

"I wonder doing what..." Some of the brothers said with a scolding tone to their little sister.

"Whatever! I am sixteen now, so I can do what I want!" The girl said back in an annoyed tone, having heard this "brotherly protective worry talk" from them over and over.

"Thanks, Gilly..." Judy said, more than glad that her family was always ready to do anything to make her comfortable in the house.

"Sooo... You are going to have to tell us about him!" Serena suddenly squealed, everyone wanting to hear about this as well. And of course, they were referring to Nick.

"Who?"

"Nick Wilde! Uhhh, your overly handsome looking fox boyfriend in the city? Duh! Tell us about him!" Serena urged, not able to hold herself as Nadalie joined in with an exited smirk.

"We are going to need lots of details!"

Now Judy's alarm was ringing, the bunny looking as many of her sisters and brothers were not wearing anything at all, reminding her.

"EVERYONE! I am going to need you all to listen! Those who aren't wearing anything! You need to dress, now!" Judy yelled, trying not to sound insulting, but she was in real hurry as she waved her paws in the air to get everyone's attention.

"What? Why? It's burning hot out here!" Some brown buck said.

"Sister, what are you on about? You know I am without clothes every month of the year except winter, since I was FOURTEEN." Nadalie said in confusion, wondering if Judy had memory loss.

"There is no way I am going to dress, I look way too good naked." Someone said.

"I can't dress up; my girlfriend loves when I practice embracing my fur freedom. I was just naked in the town for the first time, yesterday!" Some black-furred buck yelled.

"Beginner. Noob." Some sister laughed at him from the back.

"Quiet, Sally!"

"NONONON, everyone! You have to dress now! Or Hide ororor, anything! Do this for me!"

"Why?!" So many asked, wondering now in a bit of concern what was going on with Judy. To arrive to their house after all this time, and then request something like she had a fire under her tail.

"BECAUSE HE IS HERE ANY MOMENT!" Judy yelled.

"Wait... No way." Cindy said with wide eyes, wondering if Judy was now just messing with them.

"Good joke, sis. There is no way that Mom and Dad would let him come over." Serena said.

"Yeah, and besides, besides if he would come over, I don't know I still would put any clothes on..." Nadalie teased with a smile but was clearly joking. It was just her overly horny humor that was always with her.

"PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! HE IS NOT ALONE; OUR OTHER OFFICER IS HERE WITH US AS WELL AND THEY ARE NOT PREPARED TO SEE NAKED MAMMALS WITHOUT WARNING FOR CHEESE CRACKERS SAKE!

That was something that, Bonnie, Stu, Nick and Oliver heard very clearly, coming right behind the corner to face everyone, without Stu and Bonnie having enough time to even react to what they heard. They both felt their eyes widen, wondering what on earth Judy was on about. There was no harm in letting predators see prey naked, since it wasn't normal or even known for them to have attracted chemistry together. But little did they know. Oliver and both Nick raised eyebrow, wondering if they had heard right, but it was answered the moment they stumbled against the back of Stu and Bonnie who had stopped to look at the crowd, starting to smile as they knew Judy had gained a warm welcome. Stu yelled cheerily.

"HEYYYY! Everyone! Let Jude relax! She has traveled a long way today."

"They are just welcoming their loved sibling back home, Stu." Bonnie chuckled.

But the silence. That silence of every sibling now indeed seeing Nick Wilde behind their parents, Judy knowing it was game over. She looked at Nick and Oliver with a horrified look, both Stu and Bonnie wondering what this was.

"Oh..."

"MY..."

"God." Cindy finished for Nadalie and Serena, all of them feeling like their body temperature just skyrocketed from its current state. Two crazy good-looking predators standing there and watching them with their mouths just as open.

Judy could only peek through her fingers as Nick and Oliver just stared, both not able to form any kinds of words.

Many of the bunnies, as comical as it seemed, got a bit squirmy, some tails wiggling as they started to adjust their gazes, just because... Well, the only actual predator they had met in real life was Gideon. And Gideon was far from interesting.

Stu and Bonnie suddenly felt as Judy grabbed them both by the paws, starting to laugh with hysteric panic, talking loudly. A few more seconds and Bonnie and Stu would realize that what her concerns were. And after that Nick and Oliver would be titled as perverts and order them to sleep at the station or something worse. It would be the most awkward thing ever.

"YEY! So ummm, I think we should let Nick and Oliver introduce themselves to everyone, don't you two agree?! I am sooo hungry from the trip, you two have no idea! Mom, are you still making that amazing potato smash with fried corn and garlic mayo and carrot cuts?! I would do anything to get that right now!" Judy improvised, starting to almost drag the two towards the front door.

"O-oh sure, sweetie!" Bonnie yelling with confusion, Stu chuckling and liking the idea.

All the youngest kits followed Judy and their parents, getting ear brushes and head rubs from their older brothers and sisters on their way into the house.

"I'll have a dish of that too, honey!" Stu yelled as Judy was dragging Bonnie and him through the door.

"Honey, you just ate before we left to get her..." Bonnie reminded, Stu mumbling something about still being hungry.

Just before Judy had escaped from the situation, she peeked her head out of the door, hissing to Nick and Oliver loudly, both males breaking their gaze from the horde of at least fifty bunnies between ages of sixteen to forty-six, easily.

"ACT NORMAL! I'll KEEP THEM BUSY!" Judy hissed, almost every bunny hearing that as well but Stu and Bonnie, who were already at the kitchen.

Just like that, Judy disappeared into the house, slamming the door closed and leaving the settled silence in the front yard.

…...

NICK POV  
...

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Officer Nicholas Wilde." Nick said with a charming smile after gathering a full breath and easing his mind, doing it much easier than Oliver. Nick was no fool, he realized with what few pieces of the puzzle he had that THIS was what Judy implied at the train. He was going to walk into a different culture. But he was far from complaining about this... Very free and interesting sight. He had never seen any other naked bunnies in real life but Judy. He was an old member of the Mystic Spring Oasis himself after all, so nudity was far from disturbing or uncomfortable.

It was far different for Oliver. The wolf was still frozen like a statue, his face as red as volcano as he was battling with his mind not to look at the bunnies. But he was a male after all. And for some reason. He kept looking.

True, Nick was very confused about this whole thing, but he was quick to adjust and get his act together, starting to act like the charming gentlemammal he was. You want Judy's parents to like you, right? Get their kits on your side and nothing can go wrong. This bunch seems okay. At least most are smiling. I just wonder what they are whispering so much. I guess they don't have a lot of foxes here. Huh. Well, ignore that they are naked as best as you can.

"P-pleasure to meet you, O-officer. N-name's Cindy." Cindy said, being the closest to Nick and pretty much shaking from the feeling as Nick leaned down to bow and take the naked bunny's paw, giving it a gentle smooch. He had no idea how the greetings went in burrow, so he decided to take fanciest way possible. And surely, Cindy's snow-white fur turned red a bit from the suggestion, looking at Nicholas in awe, feeling her hormones roar as Nick gave a charming wink and spoke.

"No need for that title. Everyone just calls me Nick. Judy has told me a lot about her family. It's really nice to meet you all finally. Oliver, say hi." Nick urged from the side of his muzzle, Oliver not reacting but looking at Serena, the reddish-furred bunny not able to take her eyes off Oliver as well. Oliver was cursing being a male every second, because her fur was bristled with water, and her amazing body just there for him to see... As well as her... Well, delicate area between her captivating thighs. It was all out there to see, Oliver literally feeling like a total pervert for not able take his eyes away. But Serena, Nadalie, and every sister he was looking at right now, was far from hiding their body. They made no effort to block Oliver's view.

"They... They are-"

"OLIVER. I KNOW. GET IT TOGETHER, ACT LIKE OFFICER, YOU ARE NATURAL AT THAT." Nick hissed, no one else hearing. Nick even tackled Oliver's side a bit, the wolf shaking his head and waking up.

"H-hello everyone. My name is Officer Oliver Howlton. C-charmed to meet everyone." Oliver said, clearing his throat and posture as he bowed. Nick smiled and gave a nod of approval, then walking closer to the mass and talking.

"I think some pawshakes are in order. I am good at remembering names." Nick chuckled, charmingly moving to shake Nadalie's paw, the black-furred bunny gazing at Nick and handing out her paw like lightning.

"Pleasure. Your name?" Nick asked with a flirty smile.

"Nadalie... Really nice to meet you, Nick..." Nadalie said with a giddy look, squirming and Serena already moving to be next in line for a small paw kiss, Oliver doing the same after Nick, starting from Cindy as well.

Within a few moments, Nick and Oliver were gathering more attention than ever, just greeting everyone as best as they could. Nick and Oliver could both smell the hormones. Nick felt this scent when Judy was getting turned on, making his skin vibrate under his fur and his mind going a bit hazy because so many bunnies were... Well to his surprise, not very uncomfortable.

As Oliver and Nick were greeting the rest of the bunch, Oliver pretty much forgetting everyone's names, unlike Nick, Nadalie spoke.

"He... He is so much more handsome than on TV..."

"Are you kidding me? He is SO HOT." Serena said quietly in awe. Cindy spoke.

"The wolf with him... I have never seen a wolf... He is-"

"Looking like male candy, as well?" Serena asked, drooling while looking at both males.

"I... Is this bad? To think of them as attractive?" Cindy asked out loud to her sisters, feeling a bit weird.

"Are you kidding me? NOW I KNOW WHY JUDY IS." Nadalie said, it all making more sense now to them all.

"His voice is so sexy..." Some bunny girl with white and black spots said behind Serena.

"The wolf is even more sexy." Serena argued.

"No way." Cindy said.

"They are both in such a good shape..." Nadalie said while her tail wiggled.

Well, the wolf is much more muscular, though..." Serena said with a total crush all over her gaze, as well as many other sisters... And yes, even brothers. Of course, there were a few bi and gay males in the Hopps family, all of them being more than interested just by looking at Nick and Oliver.

"I wonder if Judy has... You know." Cindy started talking with a blush.

"I need to know." Nadalie said without hesitating, knowing this was coming.

"Looks like we are going to interrogate our sister her whole vacation." Serena giggled, all of them acting like they were under a spell as they kept whispering about the two officers.

Nick was meanwhile just talking with Oliver, finally having shook everyone's paw who was present around them.

"They all seem really nice." Oliver had to admit as well, feeling his shoulders relax and starting to get a bit used to having every third bunny he greeted without any clothes. It didn't help his eye sight wandering around each of them without remorse, but it was so much easier because none of the naked bunnies acted any different or awkward about it. They were acting so... Normal.

But Nick couldn't help but to whisper the question.

"They do... But I really need to talk with Carrots about this." Nick muttered.

Oliver then whispered back.

"Should we just... Ask them?" Oliver wondered, but knew he wasn't going to be the one with guts to just ask why the bunnies were naked.

"Nah... just act along and don't stare too much. At least down there... You know, I find it surprising that you look at them more than I do. You really give away your interest just with that way of gazing at each one... You really must have liked what you saw in that train, buddy. Don't blame ya." Nick winked.

Oliver felt his tail puff and his blush come back, the wolf muttering and begging to not do this while the bunnies are around. But even to his surprise, he was now kinda pissed at Nick. Not because of him, but because of what he put Judy through as her boyfriend and toyed with this whole thing like it was a joke.

"CAN YOU quit talking about that already? Nick, I saw what I saw, and I try to erase it every second... You really think Judy thinks it was funny? You might have, because you are... Well... You. You are a bold guy... But she might not get over it like you. I don't know Judy like you do, but that look she had was pure embarrassment and shame. I wish I never saw it, because she there was nothing good behind it." Oliver said with honestly.

That surprising attitude from the wolf made Nick's smile fade away, the fox now looking a bit serious and asking with a genuine tone.

"You... Really think she took this all badly? That it will bother her?"

"If you were her, would it bother you that your own coworker, who is under your advisement and lead, sees you when you are doing the most intimate thing in the world, seeing yourself so vulnerable and just... I'm just trying to say that... I don't think she believes me not telling anyone. I would doubt it if I was her, having the fear all the time and feeling scared if so many would know." Oliver admitted, trying not to make Nick angry or feel like shit. But the more Nick was quiet and soaked in that perspective, he started to feel a bit down. It was his idea after all to do what he did. Because of his own desires and uncontrolled urge to feel her body and that damn hazy spark they had together, their sex feeling like heaven... But he never thought about the consequences in case what would happen if they got caught despite his clever moves.

Nick just had to make sure. Because even now he was doubting too.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"… Maybe. It all depends how she feels, I-I guess... But just... You are not helping her shame by talking about it all the time, even as a joke." Oliver said. But he wanted to relate to Nick's way of thinking.

Nick was just crazy in love, it was that simple. He thought his girlfriend was most beautiful girl to walk on this earth. Not to others, but to him she was perfect. And he held pride in thinking so, not feeling insecure of someone witnessing her bare beauty with their eyes, because he knew Judy belonged to him. But he took strong male pride in Judy's looks. But in the end, he didn't know if Oliver was really traumatized with what he saw or not.

"You uumm... You aren't going to tell anyone, right?" Nick asked carefully.

It was odd to suddenly have this kind of conversation after such joyful moment, but Oliver felt like it needed to be said. He had his limits. And respecting others privacy, especially in intimate things like this, those were the ways he was raised. They were lucky that they had distanced themselves from the bunny horde just to talk a bit alone, since all the bunnies were talking among each other as well, without taking their gazes off the two predators for a second.

After hearing this absurd question, Oliver spoke with a slightly hurt tone, wondering how Nick could even think that.

"What? No! I would never do that to you." Oliver claimed.

"I... I'm sorry, bro. I just wanted to make sure-"

"Nick... I... Don't have a lot of friends. I really don't... You know that... I'm a bit... You know... Not as confident about myself as you. I am not that good of a mammal... I try to, but I just don't have the talent for it like you do. I have learned a lot from you. From Judy. You two are my friends. And I admire you both more than you can think... Really, dude." Oliver said, and controlled himself from doing something that would feel weird for Nick. He had the urge to hug him in front of all the bunnies but he decided it was too much. So he spoke.

"I would have died fighting for you that day at the hotel. You were ready to storm the flames for my brother. I know it is our job and we are meant to be brave, but you were ready to give up your life for a mammal you didn't even know, because you are an amazing cop and that is what we do. After all that... What I have been through with you within only a month... I don't want anyone else watching my back more than you, dude. I think I have kinda made it clear... And you think I would shame you and your girlfriend by telling the media you were... Making love with her? The day I even think such, I don't deserve to even look at you." Oliver said emotionally.

"Oliver... I..." Nick said quietly, feeling a bit speechless on hearing Oliver talk with a tone that made him feel a bit weird, because it was straight from the wolf's heart.

"Nick, you... You mean more to me than you know-"

Before the talk could continue, it was broken by something that no one could expect.

"WHEEN I WAKE UP IN THE MOORNING-"

Nick's phone rang, and the caller was unknown. Oliver raised an eyebrow, still looking at Nick with an intense gaze and blushing, looking away and feeling his heartbeat go down a bit. What on earth was that? Quit thinking things, don't even... You are just hurting yourself by thinking things that are not there. Idiot. Don't look at him. You freaking emotional idiot.

Nick answered the call, despite not even knowing the caller. He was gazing at Oliver with a studying look, looking at the horde of bunnies behind him. They were all whispering and still talking together, now clearly knowing that whatever the talk was between Oliver and Nick wasn't happy chitchat.

The fox finally hit the green button, bringing the cell to his ear as he gazed at the house, looking at the long and wide glass windows, seeing Judy inside. She was already looking back at him in his surprise, looking as cutely puzzled as ever for Nick's odd expression, and Oliver looking somewhat awkward. She could sense that the talk between them had not been light, whatever it was. Nick finally answered the phone, starting to talk as he was gazing at Judy, giving that small smile of "everything is okay".

"Hello?"

"… Hi, Nick. AAAah! Long time no see, long time no hear! What amazing weather today! I loooove it! Just so... Fresh and warm, don't you agree?"

That voice was very distinctive, and Nick clearly knew right away who it was, even if it didn't make any sense.

"… Marcus?" The fox asked.

"What?" Oliver asked, waking straight from his little haze, looking serious.

"That's the one, yeah! Listen, I am going to be where you are about within an hour! So, you better get ready! We have things to talk about!" Marcus announced with a cheery voice.

"I... How do you know where I am?" Nick asked, wondering what the wolf was on about.

"IIiii know eeeverything, Nicky Boy. You should know by now! I am going to be at the Hopps farmstead within a few, so please do come and say hi to me with Officer Hopps. I would very much appreciate it." Marcus chuckled, enjoying this too much.

"BUT, I... How did you?"

"Ah, I explain once I'm there. You are going to like it."

"… Am I going to have to take my taser with me?"

"Now that is just unnecessary. You should know by now that I am a mammal of honor.

"... Right."

"Don't be like that. That is your girlfriend's attitude, as much as I adore her. But I gotta get going. Cya shortly, officer!" Marcus said happily, closing the call before Nick could even answer. The silence came and Nick lowered the phone, looking at it with wide eyes and Oliver asking the needed question.

"What did that weird maniac want?" Oliver asked with an alerted tone.

"He made it very clear... And you aren't going to like it." Nick said, wondering if anything good would come out of this sudden visit... Or what was the meaning of it.

...  
END

Hello and thanks to all who read this newest chapter!

Just a couple of things to say: Firstly, this probably seems odd to some. Many stories have Bunnyburrow as a very conservative and restrictive environment, which in this story some things remain that way. Though this is just telling of a society that sees the stigmas and taboos of the city differently.

Secondly, there will be no giant orgies or cheating going on. I know some of you are probably thinking how Spring Heat just made its debut, but you are WRONG. Nudity does NOT have to equate sex. Plus, not everyone is. It's a choice that each individual makes for themselves. Which this will make for some funny moments and a more relaxed atmosphere. Though that doesn't mean there won't be any sexy moments, just probably not what you are thinking.

And thirdly, you were warned the last chapter: it only gets more extreme from this point. For next chapter we get someone to help cause even more mischief with our favorite mammals. To those of you excited, welcome aboard. Those uncomfortable, try to bear through it. It won't last forever. ;)


	47. An Odd Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious stuff mostly this time. Also, follow me on twitter ! :3

AUTHORS NOTE!

EYYyy, everyone! I'm back with the chapter again! Now, I kinda have to apologize in front that this chapter is very plot driven and I promise you, as emotional and serious this chapter was, it is meant to line up everything for future chapters, that will be full of things you love. Romance, comedy and smut. Just a reminder! XD

Also, I have MORE ART AGAIN! I have my first officall zootopia comic page from my story for yall to check out!

Deviant art:

art/TWO-AGAINST-THE-WORLD-COMIC-729970493

FA:

view/26329285/

AND ALSO, I HAVE FINALLY ART OUT OF ROY! HE IS NUDE BTW! XD

Deviant art:

art/Roy-Briggs-Nude-731367854

FA:

view/26415815/

And now, the most important thing left for me! I finally brought myself to make an actual twitter account, and I can be followed there on daily basis about all kinds of stuff! I am very friendly and social, so I thought that this was good way to interact with my readers! I post pretty much my daily life there, selfies(lol), tatw stuff and music ect, and of course furry stuff (this is all just a plan to get friends lmao don't hate me) And if you have any questions about anything, I can be reached from there as well from now on.

My twitter is same as my username in here: ThaRedPanda

Rasheed Laaksonen ThaRedPanda

Yeah, I ain't shy XD

I look forward to seeing and talking with yall there! Now, for the chapter!

...

Vol 2 Chapter 14

"An odd start"

…...

FLASHBACK AT BIG'S MANSION / BEFORE THE GREAT DINNER

…...

It was one of the most silent backrooms there was; Marcus, Zed, Steve, and all the others present standing formally or sitting on the comfortable cushioned seats. They were awaiting the great dinner to begin and the ZPD's arrival. But most importantly, they were waiting for someone else's arrival as well. And it held more meaning to all of them than they wanted to admit. The beautifully decorated guest room was silent, if you didn't count the ticking clock on the wall, along with Steve walking around nervously. The rabbit knew that Marcus was boiling with anger, and that pretty much made the mood in the room sour. James and Jones, the two antelopes were sitting quietly on the chairs, drinking wine and were trying to talk sense into their leader, giving him possible options of how this situation could be solved. Marcus was listening, as always, since these two were his most trusted councilors and had been there for him since the start to handle things in his organization. They could be annoying as hell from time to time, but it didn't change the fact that they were respected and loyal in his eyes. Unlike the mammal they were waiting for.

Garvia Defluff.

He had not answered his phone ever since the situation went down at the burning hotel, and they needed answers. It wasn't looking good for the ram, and Marcus was furious. Garvia had never turned off his phone like this, or even acted in such way. Even Steve was confused, strolling around the room and wondering how all this managed to happen. Zootopia had its most chaotic day in its history since the Bellwether situation, and also what happened hundreds of years ago when the city was not so civilized as it was now. And every single hint of around pointed at Garvia. But Marcus didn't want to believe it. It didn't make sense to him. Sure, the ram might have hated Nick and Judy, but he would never try to burn down innocent mammals to get them... But after Marcus heard that Zed and Roy had managed to scare the information out of Saul (read sidelines for that), who was still alive as promised to Judy, told that Garvia was behind what happened to Nick and Judy in that carnage... That David and Saul were bribed by the ram himself to kidnap and kill the rabbit and the fox, going against Marcus' orders like that... That already said that there was loyalty on the line after years of trust. And the black wolf needed answers. Garvia had not told them that they would arrive... But Mister Big had told on the phone that Garvia personally contacted him and told that he would be here.

Suddenly, the door was opened to the room, and at that moment everyone's gazes shifted to look who it was. The small wind and snow breezed into the room, and with it came the mammal they had waited for. Garvia was in his black suit, strolling into the room without a worry in the world and muttered.

"I fucking hate Tundra Town..."

One of the polar bears that opened the door for him, shut it right after him and the ram was now settling into the silent room, Marcus' burning eyes looking right at the ram and Zed blocked the door with one step behind the ram, making sure he wouldn't try to leave. And he sure wasn't leaving.

Steve was about to start a verbal rampage, but Garvia started before anyone could even begin to talk.

"I believe since everyone looks so annoyed, that my presence has been very much needed. I'm sorry that I couldn't answer my cellphone these few days. I have been a very busy man. Handling our business and everything does take time. And after such tragedy of that hotel thing... Terrible. Everyone needs their own time after that. I would believe that mourning was in order for everyone."

Everyone in the room gave most dumfounded looks at Garvia, wondering if he was even trying now with this attitude. Steve then started to shout.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! YOU CAN'T JUST TURN OFF YOUR PHONE IN MIDDLE OF WHAT OUR FAMILY HAS BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST FIVE DAYS!?"

"Steve, calm your nerves. And don't raise your voice at me." Garvia commanded, rolling his eyes at this emotional outburst.

James couldn't hold his annoyance, raising from his seat.

"Garvia, why are you lying? You haven't been handling any kind of business these past days, we called every restaurant you own, every hospital, every laundry, every warehouse, every single property that we own! And none of them knew where you were! So, don't fucking lie to your family like this, have some respect for us and tell us where you have been!"

"Yeah, you better start talking." Jones agreed with nod next to his antelope friend, finding Garvia's behavior dangerous when Marcus was in the room.

"I do not need to explain anything to you two. I only answer to Weston and right now that is what I am going to do. All of you quit acting like I am not the one running our finances, you will talk to me with the respect I deserve."

"Garvia, what is wrong with you?! These few weeks you have been more distant on your family than ever, and now you are being accused of causing a mass terrorist attack! And this is the attitude you take?" Steve asked like the ram had gone crazy.

"Garvia, I am warning you." Zed said from behind the ram with a threatening tone.

"First of all, I am not behind anything that you accuse me of! I have not been anywhere near the hotel, I don't know anything about it! Simon just called me the very same day that it all happened, that he was going to go crazy and burn up a building! What can I do to prevent something that was already happening?!"

Marcus said nothing, looking right into Garvia's eyes and running his claws against each other, his heartrate getting higher as he felt so insulted that the ram really had no better excuse for his actions than this. He was doing such a poor job at lying that he was pretty much spitting in his face.

"Marcus... Let me explain this to you. All the others can be quiet. I only answer to him." Garvia started with a voice of the authority, but Marcus had enough.

"Get him on his knees." The black furred wolf nodded to the old lynx behind Garvia, his tone pointing out that he was one hundred percent done with this ram's shit.

Zed acted out like an assassin, giving a quick kick behind Garvia's leg and throwing him down on the floor, the ram's eyes widening from pain. Garvia yelled from the agony of his leg, the ram on his knees, causing Steve to jump. James and Jones also knowing that ram had done the worst possible you could do in this family: anger Marcus.

"ARRHG, WHAT THE FUCK!" The ram let out, looking at the wolf like he had lost his mind. Marcus walked closer to the ram and bent his knees to be on his level.

"Explain to me. And you might want to take different attitude this time."

"Marcus, why are you doing this?! You honestly believe that I would burn mammals alive-"

SMACK!

The wolf gave a good slap right to Garvia's cheek with the back of his paw, getting more and more annoyed about this situation that Garvia had left him in. Zed smiled from this, getting satisfaction that the arrogant narcissist ram finally got the medicine he had deserved for a long time. But James, Jones and Steve sure weren't laughing. They now looked just as serious and annoyed as Marcus, because they knew that this time they needed answers. If they couldn't trust Garvia after all these years, it only meant one result for the ram. So, for this ram's sake, they wished that he would start talking. Because Marcus was done with his games.

"NO ONE STRIKES ME-" Garvia began, only to get right another slap to his other cheek, this time harder. The black wolf made sure of that. He was going to beat the will to resist out of this ram.

Marcus began with the voice that could have made the earth freeze.

"Who on earth... Do you think you are? For years I have known you, Garvia. FOR YEARS, and by the time we met, you were still a good mammal! I wanted to believe so, and I WANT TO STILL BELIEVE as hard as you make it for me! But within these few weeks, you have broken more rules than anyone under this family combined, and you dare to lie to my face like this is a game?!"

"WHAT RULES HAVE I BROKEN?!" Garvia yelled in rage.

"Let's start with the first one, since you still like to deny everything. You bribed David and Saul to kidnap and kill Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps the day I wanted to welcome them under my roof as guests of honor. Do you deny it?"

"I deny it!" Garvia yelled.

"Guess what? I knew that you lie."

"I AM NOT!"

"Saul is alive."

"I... What?"

"I didn't kill him. I made a promise to Judy that I wouldn't... So... The fact that Zed and Roy just came a few days ago from the woods outside of Zootopia, where they interrogated the dumb dog, he gave the name. Your name. He said you were behind the whole mess... And believe me, he had no reason to lie." Marcus said, wanting a good answer to this.

"… HE LIES! You rather believe that fucking dog than me!?"

"Zed, break his arm." Marcus said bluntly, the ram's eyes widening from fear as he knew he had fucked up.

The lynx took strong hold of the ram's hand, striking the middle of it with his elbow so hard that the loud crunchy sound of bone dislocating from Garvia's arm caused the whole room to wince, everyone else but Marcus who was just getting more and more heated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYOUFUCKINGMORTHAAAAAA!" The ram yelled with watery eyes, his scream echoing in the room as he felt incredible pain burn through his whole hand. Steve now walking forward and trying to say something, but the look Zed gave already signaled what rabbit already knew: Don't interfere.

"Do you want to reconsider your answer, Garvia? I want to hear an answer I already know FROM YOU."

"YOU FUCKINGG SADISTIC CRAZY AAAIIRGHAAAMY ARM!" The ram cursed, not able to handle the pain.

"Another arm." Marcus said bluntly, the ram's eyes widening as he knew it was time to give up.

"I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I wanted them dead and I- I went against your orders pleaspleasemya arm shitshit..." Garvia whimpered, begging mercy from the wolf with watery eyes.

"There we go... You needed a little lesson just so I could get that out of you... Zed, fix him." Marcus sighed, the lynx acting.

With a loud pop, the lynx located Garvia's arm back into its rightful place, Garvia once again screaming from the pain but knowing that his arm was going to be fine... After a few weeks maybe. The moment Zed undid the damage he did to Garvia's arm, he took it to his lap and held it, cursing quietly and whimpering. Marcus continued quietly.

"Why?"

"They... They made me shut down my finest restaurant... They destroyed mine and Steve's operation at the Tundra Town docks! They insulted me, insulted the family, took from us! What happened to the family you ask?! I might ask you the same thing! When did we stop ruling through fear?! Cops or not, after everything they did, I couldn't just stand by and let it happen-"

Marcus quickly shifted, bringing his face right in front of Garvia's and making him close his eyes as Marcus yelled back in rage.

"YOU DO NOT DEFINE WHAT WE ARE ABOUT AND WHAT WE SHOULD DO! I AM IN CHARGE HERE, YOU ARE NOT?! YOU REALLY CAN'T ACCEPT THAT FACT CAN YOU?! WE DO NOT KILL MAMMALS WHO DO NOT DESERVE TO BE KILLED! I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU AT THIS VERY MOMENT RIGHT NOW MORE THAN YOU THINK, BECAUSE YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO DESERVE IT! I AM DISGUSTED BY EVEN LOOKING AT YOU! WE. ARE. NOT. SAVAGES! WE DO NOT KILL FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY OR INSULTS, AS MISTER BIG DOES. THIS FAMILY WON'T DO IT, NOT NOW, OR EVER! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES! BUT TELL ME ONE REASON I SHOULD GIVE YOU ONE!" Marcus huffed.

And even at this moment, Zed was scared. And that was telling something. Steve, James and Jones had never seen Marcus this angry, the wolf already choking the ram. But it wasn't all anger. It was sorrow from the fact that he had once believed that Garvia was worthy of being among this family... But right now, no one could save him but himself.

"… I didn't have anything to do with the hotel." Garvia sobbed quietly after a long minute of Marcus huffing to his face.

"… Come again." Marcus said quietly.

"I... I didn't have anything to do with the hotel... I swear it... I swear it by the honor of being in this family... I had nothing to do with it..."

"….. And why should I believe you? You had all the needed motives to do it. You hate Judy and Nick. And I am starting to doubt your love for this family as well. Simon is your right hand. So why should I believe one more word that comes out of your mouth?" Marcus asked with a serious tone.

"He... He called me. Right before all this went down. The day at the hotel... He... He had started to take too much of the blue stuff. You all saw it. He got obsessed with it... He wouldn't... He wouldn't listen to me anymore. Nothing that I said. All he cared about was the blue... He was out of my control... You know his pride... What the... Fox and the bunny had done to him-"

"Like they did to you." Marcus said, still doubtful of where this was going.

"Yes... but Simon... He was in a true rage... I told him not to act on any of this. I told him to go and cool off. In his apartment at Rainforest district... I tried to call him there later... But he never answered. I knew he was snorting blue at his home. And it didn't help that I had told him that I would fire him if he continued. He knew that it was going to happen. He couldn't protect me anymore. He was too emotional and fucked in the head by the blue... The next day I got a call from the gas station I own. The one in Savannah central... 8 & N gas. Sulivan told me that Simon had come through with David and Zac, collecting large amounts of gasoline. I tried to call Simon and ask what for. He didn't answer the phone. And by the time he answered... He was already at the hotel. There was nothing I could do to stop whatever he was up to. I didn't know about any of it. I swear. After... After I followed the news, and saw that Wilde and Hopps were at the hotel, I connected the dots... And then I knew... I knew that I was going to suspected of all this... I am not dumb... So, I... I just turned off my phone and collected my thoughts, wondering what I could do... I knew that avoiding my family was a bad thing... But I couldn't figure out anything else."

Now the room was quiet again, the wolf studying the ram's gaze and either the ram was really good actor, or genuine... He couldn't figure it out... But it was easy to make stories when you were close to being killed. The wolf then spoke.

"Why did you not come over to the city hall right away after Simon called?"

"Because I knew that none of you would believe me, just like I doubt any of you do now."

"… Ten years in service... and you were afraid to just come to us and tell the truth? That you were innocent of all this? You made it all worse just by turning your phone off and hiding in your apartment. We sent guards to knock on your door and you didn't answer."

"… I know."

"You are still part of this family and you have responsibilities, Garvia."

"…."

"I killed Doug, you know."

"… Wh-wha?" The ram now asked with a stuttering voice.

"I threw him off the building... Before he died, I tried to get the name out of him. He was too scared to tell it. You knew him more than anyone."

"… It WASN'T ME." Garvia swore, but you could see that hearing Doug was dead hurt him inside.

"I guess we'll never know, will we? I didn't exactly have time to interrogate him my way. Building was on fire and time was running out. You saw my helicopter in the news."

"I did..."

"… You truly swear that you had nothing to do with any of this?" Marcus once again asked, raising from his knees and looking at his other family members for advice. James and Jones didn't really know what to say. Zed made his answer clear.

"I doubt he is telling the truth... But if what he says adds up, we can always look into it."

"… He might be telling the truth. You know he has a lot to lose." Steve said quietly.

Marcus slowly turned to look at Garvia again, then talking to Zed.

"Get him up."

"My freaking arm..." Garvia still whined, the pain still lingering there.

"Don't whine about your arm. Look at me." Marcus said, just getting annoyed more that this convo went on.

Garvia turned to look at Marcus after giving a hateful look at Zed, the old lynx still holding his arms behind his back.

"You will swear by your mob honor to me right here, that you had nothing to do with the events of the hotel. There is only one person that can tell if you ordered all of this. Zac."

"Wh... What?" Garvia asked, trying to hide his fear the moment he heard that.

"Zac is beaten to a pulb by no one other than Officer Hopps. He is right now at some hospital in Zootopia, most likely under guard. We will get our hands on him sooner or later. And he is going to sing... I wonder what kind of song he is going to sing me with when I tell Roy to use him as a poking bag. I imagine that song is going to be so loud it echoes in the soundproofed halls of my floor." Marcus said. He then continued, studying Garvia's face each second to see if ram knew he was fucked. But he managed to control his fear.

"David died in the fire, that is assumed. He can't say anything. There was still something to redeem in him. Because we could hear him talk in the background when Simon called us. He had changed his mind and wanted Simon to stop what he was doing. I have no doubt Simon killed him after the call ended for his betrayal. Main thing is, David deserved a second chance from me. Now he is dead. Instead I have Zac. An egotistical imbecile who thinks he is a good fighter. And him telling your name or not, I am going to make him wish he was in a hospital bed surrounded by cops again."

"…. I have nothing to do with any of it! Whatever Zac will say... My name won't come up. It was all him, Doug and Simon. You know Simon can intimidate anyone on his side-"

"I doubt they were intimidated to do anything. They wanted Nick and Judy dead. Doug and Simon are dead instead. That is what happens when someone goes against me... And those idiots really thought they could take out the ZPD's elite officers like they wouldn't fight back. That bunny has more guts than any of them could wish for. Or you." Marcus pointed out with annoyance.

"Zac will NOT... Speak my name. I am not a liar... Not about this one." Garvia defied back, fear now trying to control his anger for feeling so helpless.

"… Steve." Marcus said without taking his eyes off the ram.

"Yes?" The rabbit asked carefully.

"You will be witness of Garvia's vouching for himself in front of his family. Do you agree to it?"

"… I will." Steve said with a nod, knowing this was a big deal.

"Do it." Marcus said to the ram.

Garvia looked so hateful at this moment, someone so much younger treating and looking at him like lowest of the family, after everything he had done. But he knew that his choices had its consequences.

Now the ram positioned himself to kneel with his both hands laying on his leg up front. He had only seen this to be done in old mobster movies, where you had to kneel like a knight in front of your kingpin and say the words. And saying them felt like pain, knowing there was no coming back after this. If he would do something this sacred and lie... He would die by the wolf's hands personally.

"I, Garvia Defluff, vouch by my family name, my mob and my loyalty, that I..."

Marcus knew he had to continue and give out the needed commands to go by.

He cleared his throat, settling his hands behind his back and laying it all out.

"Swear that you had nothing to do with what happened at the burning hotel. You deny hiring Douglas Ramses, Zac Ivankov, and Simon Grims to do a terror attack against the Zootopia, our city of peace and prosperity?"

"… I swear it." Garvia swallowed, looking down now and knowing he was fucked. But so far... It seemed like everyone believed him. That's all he needed. To buy time.

"And you SWEAR... In front of your family that you will never... Ever, take actions against ZPD or its officers behind my back again?" Marcus pressured.

"... Yes." Garvia let it out, this being the biggest lie he could let out. He had just started.

"Rise."

And like that, Garvia slowly rose from the floor, Marcus looking at him all the way up, Steve exhaling like James and Jones, knowing it was over. The wolf then spoke.

"… You are really lucky you know."

"… You keep telling." Garvia shot back, feeling like after what he did, there was a limit to the insults he could take.

"Really lucky." Zed pressured from behind the ram.

Just when the ram was about to talk back, the door from the other end of the room opened.

And as everyone could expect, it was William. The old fox spoke, knowing exactly that room had heated moment in it. The temperature could be felt. William was surprised to see Garvia was still even breathing.

"Gentlemen... Don Weston... The dinner is served. The ZPD is already at the table."

"… Good, William. We will be right there." Marcus finished, the door closing and silence settling in the room.

"Shall we?" Garvia asked with an annoyed look on his face. Marcus bit his teeth together for a while, aching to give another slap for the attitude but he knew that striking his own mob member was never a good look.

"… We shall."

…...

PRESENT/BACK AT BUNNY BURROW

…...

"Carrots? I need to loan you for a while!" Nick yelped from the door the moment phone call ended, Oliver looking uneasy and agitated, knowing that Marcus was nearby. He was the last guy he wanted to see right now.

Meanwhile Judy was in the kitchen, talking with Stu as Bonnie was cooking.

"Honey, why are you looking so nervous and bothered every time you look outside?" Stu asked in confusion.

If he only that every second of her being absent from activity outside, the more her boyfriend was being the target of flirting he was not prepared for. Neither of them. It was only matter of time before that would begin, Judy was not dumb. She could see the looks on Cindy, Serena, Nadalie and pretty much everyone else the moment they laid their eyes on the two canines. Their days were numbered.

"It's... It's nothing." Judy shook it off, looking hesitantly back at Stu.

"Jude, something is clearly bothering you. You can barely hold still. You are meant to relax on vacations, especially at your home." Stu said cheerily.

"It's... I just hope they won't be overwhelmed by the... You know, the bunny count outside. I did warn them about it, but I just feel like he-"

"Judy, for what I saw, he doesn't seem like an awkward fella when it comes to conversations. He presented himself quite well for us, you have to give him that, Bon." Stu said, nodding over to Bonnie's way, the older doe cooking the food. She turned to answer back with a concerned look.

"Stu, it's not really that hard to make a good presentation of yourself, if you really try it hard. Personally, I think he is after Judy's money. He knows that she will be famous and has a high paying job."

"MOM! That is rude! He is not after any money, he works at the same place as I do!" Judy shook her head, wondering why her parents had to own such a wild imagination and overprotective nature.

"Honey, but how long do you think that will last? Being a cop isn't easy job, I mean, you are barely handling yourself in there-"

"Mom, I am the most well-known officer of my whole precinct... I think... So, what are you talking about? I am doing fine. Nick is doing fine, he has proven himself many times already! He was running in a burning and collapsing building to save Oliver's brother for blueberries sake, you two DO NOT know him, it seems like you want to do exactly opposite- Look... You two promised this was not to be talked about anymore today. Hold on to that promise." Judy sighed, taking support from the table and rubbing her eyes. Her energy was going lower and lower the more he had to argue about this.

"… Fine, sweetie. Look, we just-"

"CARROTS!" Nick suddenly hissed loudly, peeking his head through the doorway to the kitchen, very near the front entrance to the house. He gave wide eyes and a bit of an awkward wave of paw with a nervous chuckle to Stu and Bonnie who both raised eyebrows, wondering if he had just entered the house uninvited, along with calling someone "carrots".

"What? What's wrong, Nick?" Judy asked in confusion, the fox clearly riled from something.

"Ummm... I really just need you for a second."

Suddenly Bonnie spoke, wanting to be sure.

"Officer Wilde, did you just call her carrots?"

Nick winced, his face falling down as Judy rolled her eyes, just tired of her folks being so dramatic again. She answered for Nick.

"Yes, my boyfriend calls me fun nicknames because I allow him to. Now, if you two excuse me, I am going to have a talk with him." Judy said, making it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"But... Honey, your food is almost ready." Bonnie said, Stu also giving a slightly begging look for her not to go, since every minute with her around felt so good again after such a long break. But Judy then turned around and gave a reassuring smile.

"This won't take long, I promise. You two can start without me, whatever Nick has to say, it must be important, right?"

"Very." Nick added, earning a slightly judgmental and cautious gaze from Bonnie. Stu then quietly spoke.

"You are not going behind corners to kiss our daughter, are you?" The bunny asked in fatherly concern.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-" Judy groaned, pulling her ears and just walking towards the fox who was impatiently waiting at the doorway, trying not to even look at Judy's parents, feeling like it would mean death.

The moment Judy was next to Nick, she grabbed his paw and started to drag the fox outside, both being out of sight now.

Bonnie and Stu both looked at each other, then Bonnie talking quietly.

"Who on earth calls bunnies carrots?"

"I don't know..."

"It sounds really offensive."

"Maybe you are reaching a bit, honey."

"…. I really don't like the idea of him being around here and-"

"Bonnie... Maybe we... Maybe we should just give the lad a chance." Stu muttered, sounding like they were trying to create battle they couldn't win after all.

"Stu! He is a fox! What kind of future will she have? What kind of husband will he make?!"

"I... I don't know Bonnie, but we shouldn't be that hard to him for trying, it seems like Judy really loves him-"

"And what then, when he decides that kissing is not enough and tries to... DO IT with our Judith, do you know how dangerous it might me? How he might even hurt her really badly? Or decide to eat her if she doesn't want to do it or... Or..." Bonnie lost it finally, but the words were stuck in her throat from the thoughts that made her shiver. She just felt so uncomfortable about all this.

"… Oh, darn it..." Stu said with frightened eyes, that being the last thing he wanted to have a mental image of.

"He is not staying in the house."

"Definitely not."

"Barn?"

"Barn."

…...

FEW MINUTES LATER / ON A ROAD TO HOPPS FARM

…...

The black wolf was leaning against his car, breathing in the fresh air of the burrow as he was parked on the side of the road, gazing at the Hopps farm house a fair distance away. He wasn't going to travel right into their front yard uninvited, so it was a much more civil option to stay where he was. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Nick would arrive with Judy. As a matter of fact, he could already see some mammals approaching from the farmhouse, the wolf mentally getting himself ready to be as flashy as he always was. Child by heart, he couldn't resist what he was about to do, and he knocked on the windshield of the driver's side. It took a second for someone to open it, and Marcus quickly just spoke inside with excited voice.

"Get ready."

"Got it, boss."

"Good. On my mark."

After this quick convo, the windshield rolled back shut, and the wolf adjusted the tie of his suit as he mentally got himself ready for two of his favorite mammals reuniting with him again. But what he did not expect, was that there was third mammal coming with the two, and it took only a moment to recognize who the third one was. Now Marcus knew that this might not go as smoothly as he thought. He had no idea that Oliver was going to be here.

But nevertheless, he still inhaled and spread his arms wide as he cheered for the coming mammals.

"HEYYYYYYYY! DID YOU ALL MISS ME ALREADY?!"

Judy didn't waste no time to walk right in front of him, demanding answer with more than frustrated and focused tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"UUuu, she did miss me, didn't she?!" Marcus asked happily, looking at Nick who just gave awkward smile, trying not to laugh again but he still was quite uneasy as well for Marcus being here. What the two didn't know was that Oliver had his taser gun with him and was right now holding the handle of it with his paw, the weapon being hidden behind his trousers.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Judy repeated in annoyance, not liking this situation at all.

"I am here to just say hi! Oh, I know it has been barely a day since we hung out and ate, but still, friendships stay healthy in my books with a small amount of obsession. Wouldn't you all agree?" Marcus asked innocently.

"We are not your friends." Oliver said bluntly from the side.

"You clearly don't want to be my friend. Nick is. Right, Nicky? Nicky boi? Are we cool, Wilde?" Marcus asked from the fox, totally ignoring Oliver's attitude as he saw that the wolf was still on the same war path with him, but he had no idea how much right at this moment. All Oliver saw was the mammal who stole his girl and tried to most likely hurt her or kidnap her.

"I... Guess. Yeah. Rather friend than enemy, I say." Nick said with an awkward chuckle, Marcus's face lighting up.

"There we go! See! We are all friends here! How about you, Officer Hopps? Aaaaaa, don't give me that look! And just saying, tapping your foot on the ground like that makes it really hard to see you intimidating-"

"QUIET! Tell me why are you all the way out here and at my family's farm? There is not one good reason you could be here! Aren't you supposed to be in the city to hold your side of the bargain?"

Judy let the flood of questions out in frustration, trying hard to quit tapping the ground. She just hated the fact that no matter how intimidating she tried to look, it ended up killing everyone around her from cuteness rather than fear.

"Oh, why I am just here to enjoy the fresh and warm countryside air, my travel was long, even if very enjoyable-"

"WESTON!" Judy yelled, and Nick winced so hard that he knew even if he was a mayor and a kingpin, he was testing Judy's nerves right now. Nick suddenly saw that Oliver was already very eagerly running his fingers on the handle of his gun, Nick giving him the warning look of, "DON'T FREAKING DO IT."

The black wolf sighed and wiped the smile off from his face. He then started to talk casually.

"Fine. I am here, because I had heard that you two were sent for a vacation, even though we both know that it is all a plan to keep you safe, since the city is now in its... Well fragile and confused state, as we both know."

"How do you know all this? Who told you that we are here? How did you find it out?"

"Julia found out and told me." Marcus said with a sneaky smile.

"I... Wait, what?" Judy asked with wide eyes.

Nick then stepped forward and next to Judy, asking if he was understanding the situation here.

"Julia? You mean... Officer Julia from our station?"

"Exactly. She's had that office of Bogo's wired ever since you guys made the move on our warehouse. Needed to take precautions, since I didn't know that you two were so resourceful together and found out locations of my dear Steve's less legal business. It was a good idea though. Have heard all kinds of stuff. I do have to admit, listening afterwards of you two after the night you both climbed on stage and kissed, that stuff was hard to listen. I feel sorry for you both about all this... Backlash that you two have gained... But even as Mayor, it is always hard for me to change mind of every asshole about the relationship of you two-"

"WOWOWOWOWowwowowowowowowowoooooo... Time out. Just... Give me a second here." Judy said, waving her paws. This was all too much info at once. She didn't know where to begin.

"You bugged our Chief's office!?" Oliver asked in annoyance, wanting to just brawl with the wolf right now. But Marcus just waved it off again with a smile.

"Nah, that was Julia."

Then Judy spoke, after collecting her mind for a while.

"…. How long has she been working under the roof of ZPD like this? Working... For you?"

"Three years, approximately."

"… She won't get away with this! Chief will-"

"It's all already done, Judy."

"What... What do you mean?"

"She was fired this morning. Quite loudly on the top. She is no longer my worker nor does my organization have any ties with her. She made good money working for us... But that is all she has left."

"I... She left loudly?"

"As you can imagine, she has quite an ego you know. Never personally liked her. She tried to get me in bed countless times. I wanted to fire her for a long time. It felt quite good, to be honest." Marcus said with a relaxed smile.

"No kidding?" Nicholas asked with a smile as well, feeling more than okay with this. Now, EVERYTHING that Julia had done made way more sense... Which brought Nick to the next question.

"Wait... Marcus... Was your part of the plan to make her try to seduce me?" Nick asked with now serious gaze, making Judy give surprised look at Nick as well as Oliver did.

"IIIIII... Might have done that. It was Steve's idea though. Felt more like a personal task than something we could get use out of. My guess would be that he figured it would be worth a shot to see if you would go for it and-"

"HE PAID HER... To see if Nick would cheat on me and break our relationship? For what?!" Judy asked in anger, Nick looking just as riled that Steve was behind the whole episode between Nick and Julia at the Blue Lagoon.

"Look... Steve has his problems. He is the jealous type. When he wants something, he does anything to get it. I have already told him many times that this is not the battle that he can win. He is like brother to me, and just like many brothers, we have common issue of... Social awkwardness in different ways, if I dare say."

"No shit. Both of you are weirdos." Oliver said from the side, rolling his eyes and knowing damn well that he tried to just annoy Marcus to do something dumb.

"Oliver!" Judy said from the side, thinking that was a bit too much, since Marcus at least was or seemed honest with his explanations.

"I-I'm sorry, Officer Hopps. But he is. They both are." Oliver said, trying not to back down.

Marcus studied Oliver for a while, biting his tongue a bit and figuring out what kind of approach to take since Oliver really just wanted to start a fight.

"It must have hurt a lot."

"What?"

"That Hailie chose to go out with me rather than you." Marcus shot with smile.

"SHUT UP. She will come to see you as monster you are-"

"A MONSTER? Without me, Nick would be dead. Judy would be dead. You and your brother would be dead. Ash in the burning building. Look, I don't know if this warpath of yours is just you having jealousy syndrome like Steve here, but you OWE me. You can hate me all you want and hell, you don't even have to thank me since I am not clearly getting one. But the last thing you have right to do after what I did is to insult me." Marcus huffed, still remaining quite calm.

"Oliver, he is right. There is no need to-" Nick began, actually getting a bit annoyed at Oliver's attitude.

"THAT MAY BE SO, but it doesn't erase things you have done. We know that you have killed mammals, we know that you were planning to run a citywide drug business, and mammals under your payroll would most likely have thrown Nick and Judy in the cold lake of Tundra Town with their hands and feet tied, would have they have not had backup! You also ordered them to be kidnapped, and for all I know Simon was under your organization meaning you were responsible of what he did while you were the one in charge! And now you are going to steal my girl?!"

"She was never your girl, you haven't even gone to one date with her-"

"SHE WAS ABOUT TO BEFORE YOU-"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT! RIGHT NOW!" Judy yelled, Nick clearly shifting closer to Oliver and knowing the wolf was about to fight Marcus any moment now.

"Yes, indeed. Make the wolf pup quit his whining." Marcus grunted.

"YOU are one year older than me, who are you calling a pup!?" Oliver yelled back.

"Officer Hopps, keep your colleague in control or I will-"

"You will what?! Okay, let's go then!" Oliver stated in challenge.

"Oliver..." Nick said, placing his paw over at Oliver's shoulder.

"OHohohoooooo, okay. I warn you, Officer Hopps. Better call an ambulance for him." Marcus said with a more than an excited smile, starting to unbutton the formal gray suit of his, ready to give Oliver the beating of his life.

"No. Not on my watch. You two are going to relax right at this second!" Judy commanded, going crazy from this fight between these two prideful males was going down, and the only way Judy could stop it was with violence. And she was tired, annoyed and stressed. She didn't have energy for this. This day had been one rollercoaster of emotions, even if there had been much more pleasant ones because of her boyfriend and being far from the storm she faced in the city, but she had enough. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"But Judy, he-" Oliver began to protest.

"You are the one accusing about same things over and over when you don't even understand what you are talking about!" Marcus shot in annoyance.

"You have mammals that are ready to kill someone on your payroll, mammals like Simon!"

"SIMON WAS A LUNATIC AND HAD A DRUG PROBLEM-"

"A DRUG THAT YOU ORDERED DOUG RAMSES TO MAKE AND USE IN YOUR PITFIGHTS!"

"DON'T FUCKING RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, YOU WORTHLESS-" Marcus said, and now was about to lunge at Oliver, the brown wolf trying to attack the same time. Judy was about to react, knowing this was going to be bad.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Judy managed to yell until it was heard.

KAZAMMMM!

The loud blast of stun gun echoed in the air as Judy was about to hop between the two, but Nick made it much easier to everyone. The fox had without Oliver's notice managed to grab his gun, shooting a blast in the air and at that moment everyone went quiet.

The fox held the smoking gun on his paw, looking at both wolves in disappointment.

"... My girlfriend wants you both to stop. So, stop. No more yelling. No more arguing. And no more of this nonsense. Marcus, get to the point of why you are really here, and Oliver... No more words. You listen. I'm sorry but this is the only way this is going to go.

"Dude-" Oliver began, seeing Nick took his gun.

"Oliver. Stay quiet and let him explain. I came here to relax. Not break up you two from fighting and getting my ass kicked in the process. That has been happening a lot lately. The last thing I want is to borrow every medical kit from Judy's house. No more fighting. You two are breaking my ears. Understood?" Nick asked with a hopeful tone, trying to look as serious as he could about this.

"Done." Marcus said from the side with a civil tone after looking at Oliver for a while, starting to fix his buttons back up.

Nick and Judy then looked at Oliver, the wolf looking like he still wanted to argue, huffing and frustrated from the fact that Nick had literally just told him to shut up.

The fox gave a side smile for the wolf, flipping the taser gun in his fingers talentedly and professionally, handing it towards Oliver sideways.

"Deal? Buddy?"

"…... Fine." Oliver muttered, taking the gun and sliding it back where it was.

"Theeere we go. That was tense and unneeded. Carrots. Ask the questions you need to. You are good to go." Nick said with an assuring smile, feeling good that he had settled the situation.

Judy still looked at Nick with an open mouth, wondering if that had just happened. Within a second the fight was over because of him, and Judy didn't find any words to thank him enough from that. So, she just gave a short smile to the fox and a voiceless "thank you", before turning back to Marcus.

"So, Julia is fired."

"Yes."

"I assume the device she installed in our office is destroyed."

"Yeap." Marcus nodded.

"… She is going to jail for this, you know?" Judy asked.

"She is."

"And you know that when she will be accused of being connected to your organization? You will be mentioned by name and at that point everyone will know that you are a mobster."

"Yes. But that trial won't be for months. Zootopia will know that I am a kingpin way before that."

"… How?" Judy asked.

"Well, I mean. They are going to know sooner or later. But it won't matter. The deal we made at that dinner changed history, Judy. There is nothing that ties me to organized crime anymore after this week, because there IS no more of it left. I am going to quit. That was the deal, right? I have done enough of crime for one lifetime. And in return, the ZPD leaves me alone. I am solely going to rule as a mayor only." Marcus said like it was all he ever wanted. You could even see how good he felt saying it.

"Marcus... Do you even believe that yourself?" Judy asked while raising an eyebrow with the two others.

"Was there a part of something I missed?" Marcus asked in confusion.

Then Nick started to talk, shaking his head at Marcus.

"Marcus, even if you want it to work that way, it won't. First of all, we are going through your bookings, your fight pits will be raided and the blue stuff thrown away... Mammals will now about these things, no matter if they are in the past..."

"But by that time comes, and they know I have gained my money the dirty way, why would they complain? Their kits are studying at schools I funded, the sick reside in half of the hospitals I made, many dine at my restaurants and yada yada. You get what I am saying. Mammals won't care, nor argue against me leading, when I have funded one-third of this city's services. They need someone stronger to lead this city than Lionheart. I am strong AND smarter than he ever was. And if ZPD is going to be the other pillar besides me holding the city like agreed, there is nothing to argue about."

"… Unless we find some truly bad evidence from your organization that breaks this deal before it ever happened." Judy reminded, but listening to all this made him wary that Marcus truly was a master planner.

"How can you be so sure we won't find anything, Marcus?"

"I can." Marcus smiled mischievously.

"I am not so sure, Marcus..." Nick said, feeling like Marcus was counting too much on not leaving any trace.

"You won't. And I doubt that you even want to."

"Money and property are different, but what when they find out you have killed mammals?"

Just like that, Oliver had spoken again, but he felt like it needed to be said. Nick gave a hesitant look at Oliver, the wolf not looking at him but Marcus. Judy gave a scolding look as well at the brown wolf, but it didn't take the fact away that it was the biggest weakness of Marcus' plan in any of this.

Marcus was quiet, looking back at Oliver and talking quietly.

"… Tell me, Oliver. I have only taken the life from mammals like Simon. Do you think mammals like Simon deserve to live in the world we have built?"

"… Everyone deserves to live." Oliver said, but didn't know for sure did he believed in it himself. Him, his brother and Nick would be dead if they had not overpowered Simon.

"If that is delusion you want to live in, that is your choice. Now, since this convo doesn't seem to be going anywhere and we have had enough of it... How about I explain why I am here? That is what you all wanted to know, right?" Marcus asked in slight discomfort, this whole subject always making him uneasy.

"Thank you, would be really appreciated." Judy said quietly, feeling this convo was buzzing her head.

"Well, as you all know... Garvia vouched that he was not behind the hotel, and I know for certainty that it wasn't any of my other colleagues either. I know my family. So, that leaves me with only one possible solution here. I can't be sure if it is true, but I have a hunch about the obvious. Someone is after you two." Marcus said, looking at Nick and Judy.

"Marcus, Garvia hates us both more than anything, how can you be so sure that this... Vouching was enough to prove he wasn't guilty?" Judy asked.

"I have to agree with Fluff on this one." Nick nodded as well.

"I can't be. He put his life on the line. He is now under the supervision of my family. He can't make reckless moves like that anymore... BUT if he lied... Well... It's unneeded to say that you know what will happen-"

"GIVE HIM TO US. If he is behind all this, he deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life in a small cell, but taking life is never to answer, like Oliver said. He deserves a fair trial." Judy commanded.

"Not really." Nick shot from the side with a snarky tone.

"Nicholas, you are not helping." Judy scolded, seeing that Nick clearly was more okay with Marcus' way of doing things in Doug's case no matter what.

"IF... I promise to do such thing for you... Which I very highly am not eager to do, like I did about David and Saul... What would I gain from that? There is nothing for me to win. He dies, Judy. If he is behind all this, he dies."

"…" Judy didn't argue anymore, because she knew that this was something Marcus wasn't going to waver about. She then quietly spoke.

"But if he isn't behind any of this... Who do you think is?" Judy asked, because if there was such a scary option... The ZPD had no idea who this mammal could be.

"Well, that is quite the thing in question here. I have no idea. It could be hundreds of mammals for all I know." Marcus said.

"Why so many?" Nick asked in confusion.

"… Some mammals who might have learned about you two and your intimate relationship might have very extreme opinions about it. Some mammals hate things they don't understand. I think that you two might have bumped into some already." Marcus said quietly.

Right away the first thing that came to Nick's mind was his landlord, making him angrily think about that situation... Which reminded him from the back of his head with the fact that he hadn't even told Judy yet that he had abandoned his apartment and was now homeless. But she didn't need to know yet.

"So, the main thing is... You two might be targeted, and I have no idea if someone else besides me knows you two are here... So. Without further ado, let me get to it. You two need protection."

Marcus said, now turning way cheerier and felt like this was moment he had been waiting for.

"… Protection? We have Oliver." Judy said like what Marcus said didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, you have officers... But you three are a vacation. Vacation doesn't make you truly alert to things around you. If there is someone trying something, to make a move against you two as you said... You two need outside help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Nick asked in confusion, not understanding why Marcus was suddenly smiling so much.

Marcus then cleared his throat and knocked on the car window behind him.

"May I present my gift to you all! Personal bodyguard to defend the officers from harm!"

And just like that, all three jumped from fright as the door slammed open, someone coming out quite fast. Roy Briggs made a perfect roll on the rocky road, dressed in nothing but a dark green sleeveless shirt and grey college pants, clearly dressed for the hot weather.

"TADA, BOYS AND GALS! WHERE IS THE WEED AND BEER?!"

"Here is your bodyguard for the vacation." Marcus said after rolling his eyes for the Rottweiler overshooting his entrance, but that is kinda what he wanted in the first place.

"NO. NONononno. NA AH. He is not going to be around here." Judy said with closed eyes, waving her paws around and denying the whole idea.

"No, thank you." Oliver agreed from the side.

"Marcus, I don't know, man..." Nick said as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell, everyone? Where is the love for the housedog of the year?" Roy asked in frustration, spreading his arms and expecting a hug.

"Marcus, this is not going to work. In fact, tell me one reason to not arrest him on the spot." Judy asked in frustration to the wolf.

"Because who can resist this smile? Look at my boi." Marcus said, comically going behind the smiling dog and shaking him by the shoulders, the dog looking eager to serve.

"No." Oliver said bluntly from the side. This idea sounded way too suspicious.

"Soooo, he is not here to spy on us and report about our every move and tap our phones or something? Seems quite a convenient plan to me." Nick reminded with a studying look.

"AAHHH, quit with the suspicions and unneeded paranoia! He is here to be a humble servant! My gift to you all for closing the deal nicely between me and the ZPD! A token of good will, I say. Sure, he reports what is going on around here to me, but only about the environment and suspicious activity. It never hurts to have a pair of extra eyes." Marcus reminded, continuing before Judy was about to protest again.

"Okayokayokay... Let's say it like this. A killer unknown to the ZPD has found out where Hopps and Wilde are. He knows that lingering in the woods around the farm area is the best possible location to scout and figure out the routine and see everyone. To plan and spend nights there. And sun basking, socializing and vacation earning officers have no idea that he might make his move any moment now. Or even your sisters wondering in the woods, as I expect they do because it's their land. He decided to hurt someone or worse. BUT... He has no idea that there is already one mammal unknown to him, trained more than well for close hand to hand and close quarters fighting, and is ready to kill for me if needed. Bang, the unknown killer is out of the picture or possibly Roy might even hand him over for you guys to arrest. No one is hurt, and everyone wins. I do not see negative effect here." Marcus finished, tapping Roy's shoulders and presenting him to them like he was handing over a solution to everything.

"… Carrots, he does kinda have a point there." Nick had to admit. Judy didn't say anything, wondering what to think about that. It did sound smart in itself, but it would be taking help from a criminal on the run.

"I don't trust him. This is some kind of a trick." Oliver said right away.

Suddenly Roy cleared his throat and spoke to the rabbit herself.

"Okay how about this, Judy? This is your family property, aight? So let's do this your way. I won't come twenty meters closer to your farm. I sleep in the woods, or if there is a place you prefer that is better, you can choose it. Shii, been a while since I've been camping so I don't mind fresh air. Also, I won't talk to anyone from your family. No mouth, only eyes, I am here to serve my boss anyway. If you have something to inform, I come to you." Roy finished with a hopeful smile.

"That's... not actually much to ask, fluff. I see no harm in it." Nick said with an optimistic tone.

"See, Nick even thinks it's a great idea."

"Mediocre." Nick added quickly.

"Fine, Mediocre idea. Juuuuudyyyy... Sayyy yeeesss." Marcus urged, wagging his tail and wishing for her to go for it.

"… I don't like this." Judy said after a while, giving a critical look at Roy who just mischievously smiled back.

"Okay, let's say I break any of these rules I juz said. You can arrest me right away if I do." Roy said from the side.

"Oh, please do. Say yes, Judy." Oliver said with an eager smile, knowing Roy would slip.

"Weelllll?" Roy asked, leaning down to the same level with Judy and smirking.

"I..." Judy then gazed back at two of her of her officers and sighed, looking down for a while.

She took a deep breath, collecting her mind and wondering if she can make this work. But in the end, extra protection in this case would not be smart to turn away.

"Fine."

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Roy yelled, jumping in the air and Marcus exhaling.

"Good. Then it is settled." The black wolf said, starting to move right away towards the car.

"Waitwaitwait, what are you doing?" Judy asked right away.

"Leaving. I have things to attend to and Zootopia is quite far away. Many hours ahead of me." Marcus reminded, opening the driver's side door.

"And what are you doing when you get back to the city?" Judy asked right away, somehow not liking the smile Marcus had right now.

"I ammm... Going to meet and fetch David from the hospital, as agreed. He is mine now, since Julia is now all yours. "

"… You won't-"

"I WON'T kill him. I made a promise to you. And I keep it." Marcus added, shaking his head and continuing.

"You know, Officer Hopps... It might do you some good to once take time to worry for yourself and your troubles rather than others."

"That is what I keep telling her most of the time." Nick added with a smile and rolled his eyes.

"I reckon. You should take that advice. You just saved the city from a horrible attack and saved lives. If that isn't reason enough to relax, I don't know what is." Marcus chuckled.

"I would feel way much more relaxed being a first-hand witness with the ZPD, seeing how you destroy all the blue stuff like you promised." Judy reminded with a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry. It will be gone. Every last drop of it. As much as it costs me and drives Garvia and Steve mad. But a deal is a deal. And I honor those more than anything."

"So, you better keep your deal about her too." Oliver said with a serious tone.

"… And what deal is that?" Marcus asked in straight annoyance from the wolf attacking him one last time as he was about to leave.

"You won't hurt her."

Marcus was quiet for a while, wondering what to answer to that as Nick and Judy looked at him as well. Hearing an answer to that would be a necessity in itself.

"… You know, if it makes you any feel any better, Officer Howlton... I feel like I'm just walking into a situation that is going to only end up hurting myself."

He said with a grim tone, saying what he honestly thought. Now Oliver was a bit speechless and confused by his expression, not really understanding what that had meant. But Marcus sounded more sad than aggressive towards him. So, the wolf really couldn't find anything to say anymore.

But Judy did understand more than well what that meant. She just did, for many reasons. She then spoke quietly with a sympathetic and confused tone, feeling weird about that she actually could see the wolf was clearly scared of the day when he would have to take Hailie out. Emotional and anxious.

"So why do you want to?"

"… That I need to find out myself." Marcus sighed, feeling like this was getting uncomfortable for him and something he didn't want to discuss, so he decided to end it there.

And after a while, he sat inside the car, turning the keys in the ignition. He gave a look at Roy who saluted his boss and waited for any last words.

"Don't fail me on this one. Prove yourself. And do as they tell you to. Their rules. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Weston."

"Good... Till we see each other again, Nick. Judy." The wolf formally said with a slight smile, giving one final look at them both. Nick casually smiling and nodding back. Judy giving a hesitant wave and studying the mood of the wolf, like trying to find something. And the moment Marcus realized that, he tore his gaze away and spoke quietly.

"Be seeing you all back in the city. Happy vacation." He finished.

The black wolf shut his door, a loud click sounding and pressing the gas.

All of the four followed with their eyes as the limousine slowly turned around towards the rocky road it came from, starting to speed up towards the train station.

Within a few moments, no one could see the car...

It was gone.

The silence settled in, everyone feeling some kind of way right now, but it was all broken when Roy spoke with a relaxed tone as he made a long stretch.

"SOOOOOOO... Before I go to the woods to settle in... Can I have some food from your folks? I am reeeallly fucking hungry."

"Language." Judy hissed, looking at Roy with a warning gaze.

"Hey, can I at least meet ya folks before I go into hiding-"

"No." Judy sighed, wondering what kind of week this was going to be. Because it felt like work all over again, rather than a vacation.

...

BARN OF THE HOPPS FARM

…...

"I can't believe they said that straight to your face!" Judy was grumbling, her whole tone just making it sound like she was about to burst from frustration.

"Carrooootss..." Nick smoothly said, trying to calm Judy down.

"How can they just say so bluntly that YOU AND THAT WOLF OFFICER SLEEP IN THE BARN, like it was concluded from the moment you two stepped on our property? Why does everything have to be so complicated? All of this is just making my head hurt and I-"

"Fluuuffff..." Nick sang again, turning around and looking at Judy with comforting smile, the bunny closing the door that had been drilled into one of the two grand wooden doors of the barn, so the big doors didn't need to be opened each time with great effort if you wanted to enter the barn. There were always the ladders to the windows of the second stage in the barn as well, the area covered in hay piles, but wasn't worth the effort.

"What?! It is all unfair-"

"I wouldn't maybe see it that way... Parents can be complicated with their... Views about stuff sometimes. I mean-"

"Are you seriously defending them in this?" Judy asked with a confused look.

"I... I'm just saying that they might have their reasons... I don't think they have picked up on about the fact yet that Oliver and I aren't very used to seeing-"

"My naked sisters and brothers." Judy finished, feeling like Nick had brought up the subject she had wanted to bring up for a short time now. And somehow Nick knew already the question was coming, before it was even out.

"Do you... Do you think they are... Ummm... I mean, it's... It would be normal for you to... Think that they are... I-It wouldn't bother me-" The rabbit tried to now get the question awkwardly out and felt so bad for asking it. But she needed to know.

"… You wonder if I think they are more attractive than you, Carrots." Nick said it for Judy, since she would have gone in circles forever.

Now Judy blushed and looked down, starting to move her feet against the soft sand on the ground, asking quietly.

"… They are, aren't they? I saw how you... I mean I think I saw-"

Nick shook his head and quickly walked to Judy, the bunny feeling Nick touch her without warning, but gently. He guided his other paw on her hip and other to support her back, the bunny only able to release a quick and surprised squeak as Nick leaned in.

Judy felt warm shivers again and inhaled through her nose strongly as she closed her eyes, feeling Nick taking control and gently starting to kiss her, pushing the subject aside, seeing it as the best option. The bunny did surrender after a while, lifting her other leg up a bit and guiding her both paws slowly onto Nick's cheeks, the fox continuing the loving embrace for a while, knowing it was exactly what the bunny needed right now. Always felt like the best way to go.

"Hahn..." The bunny let out a small gasp of air, her eyes looking woozy as Nick ended the kiss, but he wasn't letting her go, holding her tight. He kept his intense gaze on her lavender eyes, talking soothingly.

"Not as beautiful as you, no."

"Nicholas..." Judy said quietly, feeling a relieved smile come to her face as she felt her tail wiggle.

"Does that really surprise you?"

"… It does."

"It shouldn't. They don't see the things I see in you every time I look at you." Nick said warmly, hugging her tightly and rubbing their noses together.

"But... It must make you feel some type of way to see them like that." Judy said quietly with a smile.

"Mhhhmm... Judy, if I said that I didn't enjoy what I saw, I would be wrong. You sometimes forget the fact that I had a membership at The Mystic Spring Oasis. Even if my last visit was... Well, finding an otter and trolling my future girlfriend." Nick chuckled, making Judy snort, followed by a giggle as she laid her cheek to brush against Nick's chest.

"I seem to have forgotten."

Nick then couldn't resist a small smirk as he continued. "Well, let's just say that I enjoy seeing naked mammals in general. I'm just more open about it. Sure, your sisters look stunning and... Well, they do make me feel some certain way from below-"

"Nick... You are making me worried again." Judy reminded but kept her smile still, giving a playful hit on his chest as revenge.

"Well, I am a male after all. Males have... Natural reactions and needs." Nick laughed in his defense.

"Yeah, you did prove that well enough in the train, slick." Judy blushed, toying with Nick's tie as she looked up and saw Nick biting his tongue with a wide smile as he answered.

"… But you can't deny that you don't like it when I prove that to you." Nick said with a warm tone, moving his paw to run up her ear. Judy gave quick glance at Nick, whispering quietly back.

"… You know why this doesn't feel like the vacation I need and I want?"

"… Why?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Now Judy looked back at his emerald eyes with that look that made Nick's fur bristle and his eyelids become heavy with lust.

"… Because of all the eyes, noise and rules around us... You can't prove it to me each day for as much as we want..." Judy said with a loving tone, her tail giving the drumming wiggle as she felt her hormones run rampant, the session in the train begging for another go each second. But they couldn't. They both knew it. It was miracle in itself that they had this much quiet time together already.

"… Judith." Nick said with a heavy tone, leaning in to inhale the scent from her neck and making Judy give quiet gasps.

"I... Don't want you to sleep in the barn. I can still argue with them about it." Judy said with a hopeful tone.

"Don't... Let them have that victory. If we want to ease them into this... Us... I want to do the polite way and do as they want. You know that it's the best way to go." Nick said but knew how much he wanted to be impolite and do this Judy's way. But it wouldn't be smart. There was no way they would allow him to sleep in the same room with Judy, let alone in the same bed.

"I hate sleeping without you next to me." Judy said quietly with sad tone but she knew Nick was talking sense.

"I hate this just as much but... Maybe we can figure something out. We have still such a long vacation before us. Anything can happen, Carrots."

"… You are always so optimistic." Judy chuckled, wanting to believe what Nick was saying.

"I used to be pessimistic." Nick reminded with a smile, brushing her back.

"Tell me about it." Judy laughed.

There was a small silence, both just holding each other and listening to the loud chatter outside the barn, the laughs, excited conversations and names being called outside breaking the silence continuously. After a while as they hugged, Judy spoke. "I hope none of my sisters saw Oliver take Roy into the woods."

"Well, they circled so far away that I really doubt they did. I just hope Roy isn't antagonizing Oliver like I think he is at this very moment." Nick chuckled, knowing exactly how different the two males were in personality.

"… I really don't like that he is around here."

"Whiskers... He isn't that bad. He really isn't. You know I am excellent judge of character." Nick reminded with a knowing smile.

"When have I ever witnessed him doing something nice?" Judy asked with a voice full of doubt, feeling like Nick was just reaching now.

"… Okay, you got a point. But who knows, maybe he will behave here." Nick said with a thoughtful tone.

"... I feel like this is just some scheme by Marcus."

"Likely... But do you really believe that Roy would be here to hurt or harm anyone? You know that Marcus would be blamed for what he does here, and he has made it very clear that he wants to be on our good side more often than not." Nick said.

"… I don't even know what to think any more about Marcus or anyone around him... Or the things he has said about others... I just... A much as I love being a cop with work and adventure, just like in the movies I saw when I was young..." Judy began, looking at Nick with a smile and continuing.

"I just wish for once the world would stay still and hold on for a second before it pulls us back onto a rollercoaster of mayhem." Judy sighed, running her paw on his chest again and feeling the exhaustion kick in again. She was really hungry, and in middle of all this she had forgotten that dinner was waiting.

"Couldn't agree more... But we are near that feeling now more than we have in a long while."

"… I know."

Now the silence once again settled in, Nick looking around himself and talking in awe.

"I have never been in a barn before."

"Hahha, wow... I totally forgot you have never been on a farm." Judy laughed, feeling Nick release her from the embrace, the fox strolling around a bit and talking.

"It... Well, this thing is huge." Nick said with an interested tone, gazing to the upper levels as well.

"There might be some holes in the roof, so... I just hope rain doesn't happen." Judy said.

"… I wonder if Oliver likes to sleep here." Nick said, gazing around and feeling a bit of drool fall from his mouth just by looking all the crates of apples, carrots, melons, oranges, onions and grapes around the floor.

"Well... I guess it's comfier than what Roy is enduring... As much as I shouldn't bother my head with it... I think I'm going to fetch a tent for him from the house... It's the least I can do." Judy thought.

"… Good gesture, Fluff. As kind-hearted as ever." Nick smiled warmly, seeing the rays of bright sunlight sharply from the second stage windows in the barn, the dim wooden hall looking comfy in its own way.

"… You sure you are able to sleep here?" Judy asked just to be certain.

"I can... Don't worry about it."

"I'm sure that you can eat breakfast at the morning table tomorrow. They have to give a house tour sooner or later, whether they like it or not." Judy said with an eager tone.

"Talking about food... Wasn't your dinner waiting? You said you were starving, Fluff." Nick said in wonder.

"I... I know... But I just... I want to linger a bit before I go out." Judy said quietly, looking at Nick's every move.

The fox slowly turned around to look at Judy, having that loving smile the moment he saw Judy looking at him with that tender look again, clearly sad he had quit their hug in the first place.

"I don't want you to go either." Nick said quietly, starting to approach the bunny with a smile.

"… But I know that they are going to yell my name any moment now-"

"JUUUDEEE! HONEY?!"

The loud call by Stu echoed through the front yard, clearly heard in the barn as well. Nick felt his shoulders relax as he was so close to hugging her again, but their private time together was done for the day, clearly. Nick could see Judy's frustration and her ears droop the moment she heard that, her gaze lingering in Nick's eyes as she finally felt relaxed in this quiet and dim barn, just wanting to be with him. But it had to be taken away from her. She knew that she had to do everything she could manage to ease her folks to at least let them have walks together around the farm... Because his company was all that she wanted in the end. Just like he craved hers.

"… I guess that means I should go." Judy sighed.

"I guess it does, Fluff." Nick said quietly.

"… I will see you tomorrow, okay? You just settle in here with Oliver today and... I will come by to chat when everyone is sleeping." Judy suggested.

"You think that is a good idea? If you parents wake up they-"

"They won't. I am quiet after all. You have seen how I move... Don't you remember how quiet we were at the Tundra Town docks?" Judy smirked.

"Like ninjas." Nick chuckled from the memory.

"Like... Yeah. You were a shirtless ninja, if I recall. Not so smooth after all." Judy giggled.

"Tskkk... But I know you prefer me shirtless." Nick grinned back.

"... I do. I really do." Judy said, not even trying to hide her natural feelings that grew by the second when he was so close.

Now Nick's smile went down a bit, the fox taking deep huff and not able to hold himself from the request.

"Show yourself to me. Please." He said with heavy lust in his tone, begging it.

Judy's eyes widened, wondering if she had heard right, but the look on Nick's face told the answer already. They both then heard the call once more, Stu yelling in the front yard, but this time closer.

"Juudy! Serena, dear! Have any of you seen Judy? Nadalie just me told in the kitchen that she was right here a moment ago with Officer Wilde." Stu asked, sounding confused tone.

"Quickly, Carrots. I beg you." Nick said, gazing nervously at the door and knowing time was running out.

Judy gave a hesitant look at the doors direction as well, blushing so much from the naughty request but she didn't protest. She didn't have any reason to.

She quickly lifted up her shirt, her small and firm breasts giving a slight bounce, the bunny feeling Nick's eyes go heavy as he came closer to run his paw on her stomach and feeling the sexual hunger bristle his fur from seeing her willing to do this for him.

"W-wait." Judy meeped cutely, unbuttoning the front buttons of her jean shorts quickly, her other ear listening to the conversation outside as best as she could.

"Cindy! Did you see her?!" Stu called out again.

"I love you..." Nick said quietly with burning desire in his tone, looking as the rabbit quickly pulled her underwear down with the jean shorts, just little enough to show Nick herself as vulnerable as she could for him. The fox felt his mouth drool and his sheath react as he saw the mess he had made today still very much vivid and real, Judy's panties stained from their combined orgasmic fluids. The fox let out a warm exhale, the rabbit feeling like her face was burning from the way Nick looked at her, coming closer and kneeling.

"Your body is driving me crazy..."

"NickNickNick, Dad will be here any second now-"

"I need to..." Nick just let out with wild passion, making Judy whimper and look down with loving and overwhelmed eyes as Nick started to kiss her chest, sending warm waves and the fox romantically going down, sending kisses to each spot as well as he could on his way down.

"Nick!" Judy whimpered with burning blush, but she just didn't want this to stop.

"I need to kiss you down there, Judith... I know you want me to-"

"JUDY! ARE YOU IN THE BARN?!"

Both almost jumped feet in the air, their eyes wide as they could.

"Ohnonono!" Judy started to mumble, feeling her heart race with like crazy.

"Quickly, wait, your buttons!" Nick reminded, helping Judy as fast as he could. They had run out of time, and Stu was going to be there any second now.

"I'll see you later! I'll take care of Dad. I love you!" Judy said quickly, giving a quick kiss on Nick's nose and brushing her ears back and fixing her clothes from the ruffled state as best as she could, starting to run towards the door.

"I love you too." Nick spoke back quickly, his gaze lingering on Judy as he let go of her paw. The bunny ran to the door, just when it opened in front of her.

"There you are!" Stu exhaled.

"HI, DAD! Yeah, I'm here! I was just showing Nick where he can sleep with Oliver and everything like that!" Judy quickly said, stepping out and acting all cheery and as least suspicious as she could.

"O-oh! I see, do we need to bring them blankets from the house-"

"Yesyesyes, thanks Dad, you are the best! What we need are: blankets, pillows, and lots of extra stuff and-"

"Woah, easy there, Jude. What's the hurry? I was hoping to talk with Officer Wilde about-"

"Later! He is a bit tired, talk to him later."

"I-I, okay, if you say so-" Stu rambled in confusion, Judy taking her father by paw and guiding him towards the house.

Just like that, the door was half closed, Nick standing still in the barn and looking after Judy still. The flashing images of her naked body were a living fire in his mind, and he felt his heart pump like crazy as he almost had done the same mistake of getting caught again. What on earth is wrong with me? I am so addicted to her that I can't control myself... I never imagined feeling or acting like this for any female in my life. Not that I see it as a bad thing at all...

Then Nick suddenly looked down, feeling a slight pain for certain reason.

Yeah, as you could guess, his khaki pants were pitching a tent forward quite visibly, begging for freedom that it wasn't going to get, the fox grumbling by himself.

"Wow. Isn't that just great? "MY BONER!"

…...

OLIVER POV

…...

"AAAAAAAAAAh, this... Is my spot. It's mothafucking magnificent, if I do so say myself!" Roy let out, looking at the nice and shaded place from the sun. There was a soft grass area going uphill in the forest, and the dog was gazing at the small river next to it. Clear and pure looking water traveling down. It was all going to a small pond downhill at the farm plantation, used for sugar wheat.

"I don't think anyone saw you coming here." Oliver said quietly by himself, gazing around.

"Ehhh, wouldn't mind the company tho, for real. Do tell Nickster to swing by at somepoint. Have shit to clear with him." Roy hummed with a happy tone, making a relaxed grunt as he laid his back on the grass, placing his hands behind his head and inhaling the fresh forest air.

"What if I don't?" Oliver asked in annoyance.

"Huh?" Roy asked, raising eyebrow to that.

"He shouldn't be talking with you. Or around you at all. I don't trust you one bit." Oliver pointed out from the get go.

"Who do you trust then?" Roy snorted.

"My friends." Oliver answered calmly.

"I can be your friend, mister boring wolf." Roy grinned.

"I am not boring." Oliver said in annoyance.

"Dude, I heard everything you said through that car. You have the personality of a shoe in my opinion." Roy snickered.

"Fuck you!" Oliver said in annoyance.

"That's better. Come on, live a little. You are overly serious, just like Hopps. Except you are way less adorable and entertaining."

"You talk to mammals like this often?" Oliver asked in annoyance.

"More than I'd like to admit. It's fun. Brings the true nature out of a mammal quickly. A temperature check of a kind." Roy chuckled.

"It's called being a rude person, you know." Oliver huffed.

"I get that a lot. Take it how you want it."

"You are going to jail for things you have done, you know that, right?"

"You're like a Hopps number two." Roy rolled his eyes with a smile.

"… How can you be so calm about it? Going to jail? It's not a nice place to be." Oliver asked in confusion.

"So I've heard. Meals there are fantastic, word says. I'm all about food. But I ain't going to jail. Not as long as I have Weston protecting me."

"And how long will that be?" Oliver reminded.

Roy now turned to look at the brown wolf with tired eyes and spoke.

"You know, I heard and saw everything through that window. About you wanting to fight him and everything. That takes guts. You have some. So I assume you can fight, wolfy boi."

"Don't call me that. And what are you trying to say with this?"

"That sometimes-having lots of guts and pride, just like I do, can blind us from things that we don't always see."

"Such as?" Oliver asked with a frustrated tone.

"In my case, me being an asshole. In your case? That you have lost, Officer Howlton. There is no need for you to be hostile against me or Weston anymore. He won. He is going to be a badass mayor of the city, and you are going to be in the streets patrolling and catching thieves in no time. Everything goes back to normal. All this mess will be behind us, along with the city hall and ZPD working together again."

"….."

"Truth is always hard to handle, isn't it?" Roy asked knowingly.

"City hall. That just happens to be a criminal organization."

"WAS." Roy reminded.

"You are dumb to believe that mammals will let it go-"

"Haaah... Look, Officer Howlton. I honestly don't know what I have done to ever offend you for you to act all high and mighty with me, like you are a better mammal. I am here for your protection after all. It's an odd way to show some mothafucking respect up in this bitch by... Well, acting like one." Roy snickered, turning his gaze back to stare at the small view of the blue sky above the trees.

"… What kind of respect do you deserve? So far, all you have done is mouth off to me, antagonize me, and you want me to have manners after that?"

"…. You know... I'm quite sure that Nick has told this once but I helped him. I fixed the bleeding wound in his ribs and sewed it shut. I did eat his dank ass mayo sandwich in return but still... There have been many situations where I could have hurt him or done the worst possible. He made it very easy. He ain't really alert as cops are meant to be. He is different. You can see that he was in the same life as I was for a long time. You are aware of his early life, yes?"

"… I have read and heard stuff from him, yes. So, what? Where are you going with this?"

"Did you know that he has one and half million in cash made with hustles and schemes? Out of the IRS pockets?" Roy asked with a genuine tone.

"… What?" Oliver asked, because he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Your officer friend has made a fortune by illegal shit during his life. Weston's recourses go far and thin. He found out about all this a few days ago. Pretty impressive in my opinion." Roy stated with a smile.

"… Lies." Oliver said, denying the idea.

"He was a criminal, Howlton. He has stolen from mammals. None of that money he has made during his life has gone to taxes."

"I don't believe you. He would have told me that-"

"Would he? Would he even tell Judy stuff like that? I know I wouldn't. Judging by the fact that he is still working in the ZPD, no one knows. Not even your chief." Roy said.

"Nick would never-"

"Do you really believe I'm making all this up? You know what? Why don't you ask him? If I was right and it is true, you owe me a favor. If I was wrong, I owe you one." Roy suggested with a smile.

Oliver now looked at the Rottweiler with a doubting look, thinking if there would be truth to the rumor. But he couldn't deny that the very fox he had plaid cards with, run obstacles with, trained with, worked with, laughed with and everything else they had done together... Was mysterious. Roy was right. He really didn't know about anything of Nick's formal life. Because Nick never talked about it.

"….."

"I thought so. Tell me how it went." Roy chuckled.

"Even... Even if he would have done that, he must have had really good reason to do it. You don't know him like I d-"

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Right at that moment, the casual question threw Oliver off as the wolf looked at Roy, the dog looking straight back.

"I... I-I don't know what you are-"

"Dude, even the fact how you talk about him and look at him tells it all. I have worked enough with mammals during my life to know. You like males, so what?"

"… H-how is it any of your business what I like and don't like?" Oliver asked hesitantly, feeling really uncomfortable now from being studied like this. Especially when the reality brick hit him so straight by an unknown mammal who was reading him like an open book.

"Shiiii, you were looking at my bulge just a while ago, I'm not blind." Roy smirked, rolling his eyes and starting to take things out from his backpack casually. Oliver now tried to control his embarrassed look and rapidly beating heart as the dog had caught that with his sharp eyes. Little could Oliver do to help it.

"I... I didn't look... LISTEN, whatever delusion you have about how I see Nick... He is just my best friend, nothing else-"

"That is how he thinks of you. You clearly like him more than as a best friend." Roy said.

"You are wrong." Oliver denied with a blush coming to him.

"I wonder what Judy would have to say about you looking at her boyfriend like candy every time you can?"

"SHUT UP. This discussion is over, you are crazy. I don't have feelings for Nick. He is an officer of the law and has had done many things for me-"

"He has a habit of doing that, you know?"

"… What habit?"

"Being charismatic and shit like that. He has this aura around him. That's why I enjoy talking with the dude in the first place, plus he is funny as fuck and laid back. But unlike you, I ain't into males, so I ain't looking for a kiss from him like you are." Roy laughed, laying stuff from the bag on the grass.

"…. You are really just begging to get your ass kicked. You want a fight is that it?" Oliver said, having enough of this attitude.

"Officer Howlton... Oliver... Whatever. Look. I am here to relax and chill and keep an eye around the area. I am here to be your eyes in the night when you guys sleep. The last thing Marcus wants to hear is that I got into a fight with his officers. So, nah, bruh. For your luck, I ain't in a position to fight anyone right now."

"… Whatever you say. Have fun in the woods. I have things to do." Oliver said, relieved that the conversation was finally over.

"Hey, dude." Roy said.

Just when he turned around, Roy spoke again.

"There is nothing wrong in it you know."

Oliver gazed back at Roy, wondering what he had meant. "I don't feelings for Nick-" Oliver began again, closing his eyes from frustration.

"Suuure you don't. And my name is Sad Diego. GUESS WHERE I AM?!"

"Whatever. I'll leave."

"… Just saying, having feelings for another mammal who doesn't feel same for you... It's not uncommon thing, you know. Life is good for the most part... Until it ain't. Just hoping it works out for ya." Roy said with a heavy tone, giving a quick look at Oliver just to see his reaction, the dog starting to undo the cap of a water bottle as he sat on the grass.

Oliver just stared back quietly, wondering if Roy had just now been genuine. He stood there for a few seconds, rubbing his other arm and thinking of saying something back.

But the words wouldn't come out. Roy was the first one to call him out for such things that he thought no one saw. Nor ever needed to.

All the wolf could do was to turn around and slowly leave, walking down the hill. Because after everything he had heard, Nick's alleged felonies and crimes... And everything else... He just felt like for the first time he didn't know what to think or say.

...

FLASHBACK AFTER BIG'S DINNER

...

The snow was still slowly falling on the ground, mammals talking their leave. But what was happening on the other side of the building was truly different. The moment Marcus went out of the door, Steve followed right back. And he was furious.

"MARCUS, LISTEN TO ME!" The bunny yelled, more than against the bargain they just struck with ZPD.

"No." Marcus said bluntly, feeling his feet touch the snow as they were on the backyard, everyone's limousines parked neatly for leave.

"Steve, you know that this was a good deal-" William began from the side, truly taking Marcus's side on this.

"You have ruined us, Marcus." Garvia said, not able to hold his opinion, the hate in his voice real.

"You shut your mouth." Zed commanded to Garvia right away.

"After things that happened with you tonight, Garvia, I would not yell at your boss. He made the choice and we follow." James said. Jones nodding silently.

"YOU TWO SERIOUSLY THINK THAT THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?!" Garvia yelled, not believing his ears.

"It is better than what we have now! I want peace, rather than Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and their whole team watching our every move! They would have found something sooner or later!" Jones said with a frustrated tone.

"NO, THEY WOULD HAVE NOTURHGH-" Garvia's protest was cut short when Marcus grabbed his throat with his paw, choking the ram and talking silently.

"Get. In. The. Car."

"HHHRRHHGGhh..." The ram let out, struggling to breathe.

"Marcus, let go of him!" Steve commanded, feeling like his best friend had finally lost it.

The wolf grunted and let go of Garvia, the ram falling on the snow and gasping from the lack of oxygen. Zed acted right away, trying to lift Garvia from the ground and take him to the car.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The ram yelled, slapping Zed's paw away. He rose from the ground himself, not saying another word or giving one look at Marcus's way as he left the mammals behind.

"What is wrong with you?!" Steve asked with his arms spread.

Marcus ignored the bunny who barely stayed still, giving out orders.

"Everyone, into your cars. Right now. We will talk more at the base. Understood?

After a while of everyone looking at Marcus, the mammals agreed with short nods. William was the last one to be next to Steve and Marcus, the old fox laying his paw on Marcus's shoulder.

"You did the right thing." William said with a proud tone.

"… I know I did." Marcus said, doing the same for William, tapping his shoulder and continuing.

"Join the others. I will have a talk with Steve."

"Oh, you surely will!" Steve yelled with the same attitude.

William nodded, leaving the two alone.

The falling snow around them still continued calmly. Marcus breathed in the cold night air, closing his eyes and waiting for Steve to begin his verbal fight. And it arrived in no time.

"Marcus... Garvia was right. What you just did back there... The deal you made... it... It's madness. Cops can't work with mobsters. You really think that they can be trusted? You think they won't find anything? We are doomed. We lost millions with this deal! Are you listening to me?" Steve asked, shaking his head in frustration and his tone was so painful and betrayed that he couldn't believe Marcus right now. The black wolf didn't say anything. Steve continued.

"The blue stuff was going to make us hundreds of millions... The fighting pits ain't going to be the same anymore... And now, we have to fire workers with a criminal register! And we also can't launder money at all! We are going to lose all of our advantages, over half of our income, and-"

"SO, WHAT?" Marcus asked, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Steve.

"… Is that all you have to say?! We would be no longer feared! And we would lose fortunes-"

"What has changed?" The wolf suddenly asked emotionally.

"… EVERYTHING HAS, YOU MADE IT SO-"

"I am not talking about the things you said." Marcus said quietly, looking at Steve with intense gaze.

"I... What are you talking about?" Steve asked in confusion.

But then it came, and Steve went quiet as he could at that moment, seeing it from Marcus's eyes. His was emotional. It was like witnessing the rarest thing. Something Steve had not seen for a long time.

"What has changed? Tell me." Marcus asked quietly.

"I... What do you mean?" Steve asked now, but this time he wasn't yelling.

"When we started... Things we have now... We only dreamed of those... But we promised... We promised it wouldn't change us... Has it changed us?" The wolf asked, and Steve could see his eyes got glossy as he spoke.

"Marcus..." Steve said with a confused tone.

"I am still myself. I am still me. I don't care about the money. Fuck the money."

"….."

Marcus now kneeled down to Steve's level. The wolf then spoke with an emotional tone, Steve looking so dumbfounded seeing him like this.

"All we ever wanted... Was that no one could bully us anymore. We have that. We wanted to lead and make the world a better place... And we are closer to that now more than ever. We are finally here. We made it... What else matters?"

"Marcus, you... You aren't thinking about every angle here..." Steve said, but felt like Marcus was more than serious with what he said.

"I don't want to get caught. Sooner or later, they would catch us. Why take the risk? Why still do crime? Why continue poking the ZPD? We have almost won. This is all we have everwanted... And we promised that money wouldn't change us... Has that changed?" Marcus asked, and Steve could see one tear falling from his eye, the bunny feeling himself become uneasy and emotional as well. He answered back.

"Marcus, things aren't that simple anymore." The bunny tried to explain.

"They are for me. They should be to you. You are my best friend. You still are, and always will be... Nothing changes that... All I want to be... Is an honest mayor... And you as my advisor. And we are so close... We don't need to be mobsters anymore." The wolf said, gasping a bit from happiness of being able to say it aloud.

"Marcus." Steve now said, his eyes becoming glossy as well... But he wasn't sure he was feeling the same way Marcus was about how things should go.

"WE DON'T NEED TO... Do this anymore..." Marcus said.

"So, we just... Have to let go all of it? Like it never happened?" Steve asked with a doubting tone.

".I want to... You should want it too. It's good for us... We don't have to rule by fear anymore... We are better than Mr. Big... Once I have won, and I am the mayor... It is time to say goodbye to Garvia, James, Jones, Zed... Everyone... We can finally breathe... And live our life legally, without the fear of the police..."

"I... I don't know how I feel walking away from it all... It has been ten years-" Steve tried to argue, but he was so emotionally torn that he didn't know what to say... Marcus was his best friend... But the lifestyle he had lived for so long... The idea of letting it go felt crazy. Too surreal. Too scary... And he was hooked on being a mobster.

"What has changed? Are you still you? Steve, look at me. Please?" Marcus asked, laying his paw on Steve's shoulder and the bunny now witnessed as Marcus was shedding another tear, making the bunny look at him.

"Are you STILL you?" The wolf repeated.

The silence and careful observation of the other continued for a while, the worry on Marcus' face growing by each second of silence the bunny held. It felt like he was struggling, truly with himself. But after a while, he breathed in, blinking as he spoke back.

"... Always." The bunny said with a slight smile.

Marcus felt a relieved laugh come out, the wolf shutting his eyes and wiping his tear away, sniffing loudly through his nose. He had clearly been on the edge of worry for a short moment.

"Good... That is all I wanted to hear." Marcus chuckled, inhaling the air after the tense moment and rising up from the snow. The bunny felt his smile fade away the moment Marcus turned his gaze away, letting his paw go from his shoulder.

"Let's get in the car. It's cold out here and it's been a long night. We'll talk more in the morning."

"... Yeah." Steve said, staring at the snow. Marcus started walking away from him, but the bunny didn't follow right away.

He sniffed quietly, wiping his face as well, as he felt himself struggling with his mind and how he felt about all this. Every word Marcus had said was still lingering in his mind. And after a while the bunny kicked the snow from the small outburst of frustration and self-hate, cursing himself for being dishonest to the mammal he promised he would never lie to.

…...

End


	48. The vacation is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!

EYyyyy everyone, I'm back! Now, I am truly sorry for such a long break for the story but like said, I won't abandon it. I'm just in middle of something these days quite often. I got a new job that is starting very shortly among with my gym season so it takes lot of time to drag myself to write more and more these days, but I have. (Been saving money to fursuit, traveling money ect) I have started writing new book series of mine that I have full dedication to, but it's not about Zootopia. It has already 5 chapters ready to go and soon im going to publish them out for preview. All I can say is that its furry content like Zootopia, and that I've never had more fun writing something in my life than the project im soon releasing.  
But yeah, I'm back on my writing again! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT, I have been stressing about y'all losing interest after all this time XD

Also, still reminder that you can follow me on Twitter, I love to talk with my readers! (plus i make ur day with my dank fucking memes)

You can find by username : "ThaRedPanda"

https://twitter.com/ThaRedPanda

Also, sorry for not replying to all reviews on latest chapter. I somehow got vibe that not everyone enjoyed it because of lack of feedback :( But now I am back on the track and give you something that bunny burrow is going to be about. Nothing but wholesomeness as the adventure continues.

Enjoy ;)

...

Vol 2 Chapter 15

"The Vacation is Here"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

That was the loud sound of one certain fox, a Nicholas Wilde, in a deep sleep having wonderful dreams. Surprisingly enough, the barn had been more than a well accommodated place to sleep in the end. The piles of hay and blankets provided all the comfort needed, as well as the warm weather making sure that there were no night chills. Well, most of the time. There was wind sometimes. But it was just needed breeze to make the weather perfect. The cut boards next to Nick made it so that the sunlight was shining right at his spot as brightly as it could, warming his fur even more. The fox had folded his usual trademark tropic shirt next to him, as well as his khaki pants. So, without needing to be said, he had made himself more than comfortable, wearing only his underwear, as the heat made it so that nothing else was needed.

Oliver was sleeping nearby in another hay pile, sleeping just as deeply as the red fox, both snoring like there was no tomorrow.

What the two couldn't hear was the chattering of familiar voices approaching their location right at this moment by the ladders.

"Quit shoving!" someone hissed.

Oliver or Nick couldn't hear anything at all. They were wearing pleasant smiles on their face, enjoying the needed warmth of Spring on their fur.

"Almost there... I think they are sleeping."

"Really? Even better!"

"Shhh!" the voice warned right back, giving a naughty giggle after as they were almost there.

Serena, the crimson furred bunny was the first to arrive by the ladders to the sleeping place of the two predators, her eyes wondering around the area carefully before just coming in through the sunny entrance.

"Nadalie... I..." Serena said, her face frozen.

"What?" Nadalie asked under Serena, eager to see what was going on.

"They..." Serena felt her tail wiggle as she looked down with an evil smile.

"They only have underwear on," Serena finally let out, almost squealing.

"No way," Nadalie gasped.

"Way."

"Movemovemove!" Nadalie ordered right away, wanting to use this opportunity. They might not get a second one.

The two bunnies climbed up the ladder, both getting up as fast as they could. Nick and Oliver were snoring like the last day on earth, having not a care in the world.

"Oh... My... God." Serena let out as whisper, both bunnies standing there with the sunlight now warming their bare fur as well. Nadalie spoke.

"Cindy doesn't know what she is missing."

"Where did she go anyway?"

"In the woods picking up mushrooms I think. Harvesting season starting and all."

"Her loss... Look at that..." Serena pointed out, feeling her hormones flare up with Nadalie as they were gazing at the two males.

Nick and Oliver were laying on the hay, their shirts under their backs to make it even more cozy for them. The bunnies were looking only one specific area by two males only.

"They... They both are..." Serena whispered with smile and paw covering her mouth.

"I know... They are both packing so much..." Nadalie agreed, excitedly walking even closer.

"I kinda want to see..." Serena whispered to Nadalie's ear.

"Sis, we can't just peek under there. If they wake up-"

"So what? We can talk ourselves out of it. I doubt they would mind anyway... We just make it clear that we have interest." Serena told mischievously.

"… I do kinda want to see," Nadalie agreed.

"Right? Maybe we could just..."

"

Mhhmmmm..."

That was Nick, suddenly grumbling and slowly opening his eyes.

Both bunnies started to realize that they had whispered a bit too loud, losing their advantage. Both of them gave each other quick looks of panic, but then realized that they might as well take the bolder road to this confrontation.

"He is waking up. We got this." Nadalie whispered.

"I know we do. Don't hassle. No pressure." Serena nodded and gave small shoulder bump to her sister.

The fox wasn't aware of the two sisters yet, closing his eyes and yawning loudly. He ended up doing a long stretch, his joints popping with a satisfying sound. The fox was scratching his back, smacking his jaw few times and feeling like he had just woken up from heaven itself. The hay pile could really be soft after all. The fox rubbed his eyes, mumbling.

"… Mhhm... Carrots... Breakfast..." The fox mumbled, having forgotten where he was actually waking. He had the most pleasant dream just now, feeling bummed from waking up despite feeling so relaxed.

"Did he just dream about carrots for breakfast?" Nadalie raised eyebrow for Serena.

"I guess... Did Judy make him vegan?" Serena wondered.

"Interesting..." Nadalie smiled, both now getting ready for Nick to realize them standing there.

"Wheeere isss carr-"

Nick couldn't even manage to finish that sentence, freezing on his spot and staring. The blurry vision was gone within few seconds, and then he realized... There were literally two naked sisters of Judy, standing right in front of him.

"Morning," both said with a cheery tone and flirty smiles, Nick's eyes opening wide.

"Wowowowowo, time out!" Nick said with a slightly confused tone, shaking his head and starting to grab his khaki pants from the side on top of hay without being able to take his eyes off the two bunnies. Both of the sisters started to explain themselves a bit. Nadalie began calmly.

"Hey, Officer Wilde, there isn't a need for covering yourself-"

"Heyhey, no need to get dressed, Officer," Serena said as well, waving her arms.

Nick did stop his movements, then speaking next to himself.

"Oliver... You better wake up." Nick said, feeling like his brain was working on overtime as the two fully naked bunnies took his full attention.

"Hh... Wh..." the wolf muttered, getting short shake of his shoulder by Nick.

Suddenly Serena leaned to whisper to Nadalie's ear with a victory smile.

"Totally into us."

"Which one you take?" Nadalie asked with the same tone, as well.

"The wolf is mine."

"Deal."

Nick couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but he knew it meant nothing good. He had seen that look more than often during his life on a female's face.

"Wha... Is it morn... Alread..." the wolf mumbled, sitting up from the hay and gazing at his friend.

"… It is," Nick could only say casually with wide eyes still at the two.

"Mhhmm... I had the best dream, dude-" That was only thing Oliver managed to say, until he paid attention to what Nick was looking at with such a gaze.

It took exactly two seconds for Oliver's jaw to fall down, the wolf quickly looking down and realizing that he was indeed in nothing but his underwear. Quickly, he grabbed the closest thing to cover his downstairs in panic, and that was Nick's green tropic shirt from under him.

"HEY!" Nick let out, Oliver using his shirt to cover his nethers surprised him more than a bit. His mind actually made it very clear, as well as his body. Seeing two, literally fully naked bunnies so close in front of him made his downstairs react scarily quick.

"I..." Oliver couldn't let a word out, just looking at the two speechless.

"Look, girls... Normally I would think I woke up in heaven-"

"Told ya," Nadalie now said boldly to Serena, getting a smile from her.

Nick stopped for a while, then continuing after clearing his throat.

"But I do have to ask, why are you both... I mean... Like... Where are your clothes?" Nick asked, wanting to turn away but failing.

"Clothes? Who needs those in such warm weather?" Nadalie asked innocently.

"It's almost eighty-five degrees outside already. We would sweat all day if we had clothes," Serena agreed.

"Yeah, we are quite... Well, over half of the time like this. Always have been," Nadalie assured.

"… I normally wouldn't ask but... Okay, my curiosity is getting better of me here, even if I'm way too confused and in too early morning state to handle all this..." Nick started, now starting to realize the bunnies had no shame at all.

"Ask away, my handsome officer," Nadalie said, winking.

Nick was quiet for a while, not able to hold just a small smile despite the awkward question.

"Don't your mom or dad have anything to... Say about... Th-"

"Oh, they do this sometimes as well. They raised us to be like this. It's a common thing in Bunnyburrow families to be liberal on clothing, they prefer it that way. Clothing is only a necessity in formal and serious events. Funerals, when someone is getting married, aaannd... Was that all of those?" Nadalie asked from Serena to make sure.

"Yeah, that is pretty much all of them."

"…" Nick couldn't say anything, wondering in what reality he had transported to. Judy did prepare him for this in a sense but... she REALLY forgot the details. They had literally walked into an open version of Mystic Spring Oasis. Nick didn't mind in a sense, since he was a member. He had zero problems with nudity. But just by looking, he felt uncomfortable because he had a girlfriend. It was not cheating to look, no. But yet, he felt like he shouldn't.

"Is the light choice of outwear making you uncomfortable, Officer Wilde?" Serena asked innocently.

"I... Not at all, if... Okay, it does a bit, even if it shouldn't. Because I don't think my girlfriend would like it very much that I'm looking at naked females... Besides her, you know. Nothing personal, ladies," Nick tried to defend with a smile, relaxing a bit.

"But you are looking at us right now," Nadalie said with a smirk, crossing her arms and then pointing at Oliver.

"Officer Howlton sure is."

Nick turned to look at the wolf and tried to now hold laugh of surprise. Now it was clear to Nick: Oliver clearly had the hots for bunnies. That "predator not meant to sexualize prey" norm was not clearly working on the wolf. Under Nick's shirt, a very much visible tent was pitching up despite Oliver covering it with his paws, his face as red as a volcano while staring between Serena's legs.

"Oliver. Buddy," Nick whispered, wondering where those gentlemammal manners had gone from the wolf that had never behaved in such a way before.

"Oh, don't bother him. He can look all he wants." Serena spoke with a more than pleased tone, clearly happy that Oliver was thinking them as attractive. This job had been easier than they had thought.

"Officer Wilde... Since you find our sister attractive, her being your girlfriend and all..." Serena began, walking a bit closer. Nick could feel himself tense up, the bunny getting a bit too close. Nadalie continued the sentence, walking very closely next to her sister as well.

"What do you think of us? Does the sight please you? Do you feel like we match your taste?"

"I..." Nick only could let out, fighting against the same feeling that was raging inside Oliver.

"… You and your handsome friend..."

"Don't just have to look... You can touch..."

"Anywhere..."

"You two..."

"Want..."

"TIME OUT!" Nick said, stopping the two with his paws in front of him, signaling both not to take single step closer. Both bunnies now looked as confused as one could, nodding their heads to the side and speaking.

"What is wrong-"

"Many things. Manymanymany things. First of all, if your parents would find out I have inappropriately touched you two, I would dishonor their hospitality and get killed on top. THAT is one!" Nick argued with a panicked stance, because he could not take his eyes from where Oliver was looking, despite his argument here.

"It's not like we are going to tell them. It's going to be our little secret. We can both just find a nice and more private place where you both can... Show what you both are packing down there... If we like what we see, which I highly do think we will... You both can take us in any way... In any position... And as long as you two want," Nadalie spoke with an alluring tone, running her paws down slowly and winking at both. Serena giggling to the bold statement but didn't have anything to argue against it.

Nick and Oliver felt shivers run through them, their hormones roaring second by second as they kept looking and soaked in what they had just heard. Nick swallowed loudly with wide eyes and spoke again in his defense.

"S... Second. I'm not sure either of you would be ready for it out of the blue, even if you think so," Nick assured with a knowing tone.

"Mmhhh, now he is just toying with us," Nadalie giggled.

"You are just making both of us more interested," Serena agreed.

"Look, have you two wonderful ladies ever been with predator before?" Nick asked.

"No... That is why we are here. You two could help us with that," Nadalie said.

"Have you... Banged our sister?" Serena asked boldly.

"SERENA." Nadalie hissed but laughed.

"What?! I want to know, so do you. Don't act like you don't," Serena giggled back.

Nick was now quiet, Oliver now waking up to this convo and finally taking his eyes off the two, looking at Nick. He knew exactly that what he witnessed in the train wasn't Nick's first time.

"... I have," Nick said with an honest tone and smiled a bit.

"… How did she... Handle?" Nadalie asked with an excited smile.

"… I don't think I should be talking about this anymore, just out of respect for her. Besides-"

"OH, COME ON, Officer Wilde! We want to know eeeevery single detail," Serena begged with Nadalie now, Nick realizing that these girls were most likely the horniest girls he had ever met. And the worst thing was that they had made him and Oliver their targets. The male nature in him already drank them in with his eyes each second, but he knew how to keep his head strong. He had to. Because he still had one last thing to say. He began talking as the girls took another step, almost at their lap at this pace.

"THIRD... Most important one."

"Do say," Nadalie hummed.

"… I won't cheat on Judith. I'm sorry but... I have to create a line. You two are... Well, stunning and I don't doubt that the time with you two would be more than quality, but... I... I will not hurt my girlfriend like that. I love her," Nick let out, gaining a new attitude for saying it out loud and shoving his lustful thoughts and ideas away. He made a promise to Judy and he would keep it till the end.

Even Oliver now brought his full focus on Nick, not able to hold a slight smile and look of surprise. He knew from the get go that Nick would say no, he knew him already that well. But yet, hearing Nick say that had an impact on Oliver, since he now felt the small sting in him. If Nick truly loved Judy this much... He knew he didn't have a chance. He was only hurting his mind by wanting his best friend to be a bit more than... Well, just friends.

There was a brief moment between the two girls, both with wide eyes and looking at each other. Suddenly they both started to squeal.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

Together they almost reminded Nick about Clawhauser just now.

"What?"

"THAT... Was adorable!" Serena let out, Nadalie nodding and then speaking.

"So romantic and all gentlemammal... Not at all what I expected."

"… Why would you think that I wouldn't be loyal?" Nick raised eyebrow.

"… Look, Officer Wilde... Maybe your girlfriend didn't inform you about this one thing but... In Bunnyburrow... Here these things can be... Bendy. Not by the book. Different," Serena explained.

"…. A what now?" Nick and Oliver asked together, the wolf now speaking for the first time. Nadalie then looked at the two and winked.

"Love is love, no changing that. But as you have picked on most likely by now... We are... Quite a horny sort," Serena shrugged.

"….NO KIDDING," Nick let out with an amused look. Nadalie then giggled and spoke.

"We tend to share here sometimes. It's not a norm. But it's kinda... Well, usual with some here. I wouldn't go as far as saying half, but still I couldn't count with two paws of how many I know doing it."

"… I am not sure I understand," Nick said. Nadalie then spoke.

"Sharing mates, I mean. Some of our sisters have boyfriends they love, but they fool around with others, but still maintain the love with their chosen one. Some of our brothers do it as well."

Nick and Oliver looked at each other with wide eyes, while Nick closed them as he spoke.

"Still won't do it. Sorry, but I don't think Judy would as open minded about this... "Trend" that you two are into. Sorry," Nick said.

Now Nadalie and Serena looked even somewhat frustrated as they were surprised, wondering the same question.

"I uuhh... I do have to ask, just to make this clear..." Nadalie said, continuing. "Well, I mean... I don't like to talk bad about my sister, but Judy ain't all that... You know?" Nadalie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"All that?" Nick asked in confusion. Serena then spoke.

"… Well... I mean... She barely has any breasts. Almost like the chest of a boy," Serena said awkwardly.

Nadalie added to that as well. "Also, she is kinda too thin. She works out too much."

Serena nodded to that, both not realizing that Nick's jaw started to hang quite low. Oliver was also feeling a bit bad listening to this. Serena continued.

"I mean, she does have firm butt, but it could be bigger."

"She doesn't have much curves, average hips though."

"I mean, I bet she doesn't even like it in her butt," Serena pointed out.

"Totally. Also, is she even skilled in bed? She never had sex with anyone during her life in the burrow."

"Totally didn't. I don't think she can even ride."

"Or give a blowj-"

"WOWOWOWOWOWO... I think I've heard enough," Nick now spoke, looking annoyed and wondering what was it with everyone mocking his girlfriend's looks or questioning her attractiveness? Or sexual skill? To him, she was perfect. Nick now spoke.

"Look, my girlfriend is the most beautiful female I have ever seen. All that you two are talking about... Don't really care about that. I love her for who she is," Nick said with an honest tone. Oliver couldn't help his small smile from the side.

The two bunnies were now shaking their heads, wondering if they were dreaming.

"Nothing against you two, but... I just can't. Sorry."

"But..." both began, looking desperate now as Nick rose from the hay, brushing it off and starting to pick up his clothes.

"Look... I'm gonna go and ask for breakfast. I am starving," Nick said, his stomach even giving a slight grumble.

The wolf now turned his gaze towards the two bunnies, not able to stop his eyes locking onto both again. He then nervously gazed at Nick, wondering what he should do or say. Nick spoke now to the wolf.

"Oliver... You coming with me, buddy?"

Oliver's eyes still drifted all around the two stunning bunnies, their breasts, round butts and the female jewel between their legs, feeling just weak. His erection had not taken a moments break, that is why he had such a hard time paying attention to this conversation from the start, letting Nick do the talking. Hell, even decide for him. If there had been a slight chance of Nick going for the two's offer, Oliver would have not chickened out. But he was getting different thoughts now.

"I... Y-yeah!" Oliver mumbled, hopping up and starting to quickly gather his clothes as well.

"Wait! We can still talk about this, right?!" Nadalie now yelled desperately.

"I'd rather not, sorry ladies!" Nick politely yelled back, sliding down the ladders quickly with his shirt on his shoulder and pants halfway up.

"Oliver!" Nick hissed, seeing from the ground floor that Oliver was still quite frozen, looking at the two with his still raging erection in his pants.

"I..." Oliver said, both girls approaching now Oliver quickly.

"Officer Howlton, if you come with us, we won't tell anyone-"

Nick then shook his head but couldn't help a small laugh for the persistence of these two self-confident girls. They were overly horny.

"Oliver, buddy. In any other situation, I would tell you to go for it. Nothing personal, ladies. But I am here to make a good impression on my girlfriend's parents. You represent the ZPD, Oliver. We are both going to need Uncle to protect us if they somehow hear about you having a freaky dinky with their two daughters. Just saying," Nick told him.

"…... Gotta go," Oliver said with a slight blush after giving one final gaze at the bunnies, showing an apologetic smile and following right after Nick.

"Theere we go. Head in the game," Nick said with a satisfied smile.

"This is so unfair! Dad and Mom won't know anything! JUST BANG US BOTH EVEN ONCE!" Serena begged.

"…. Where were girls like these when I was their age?" Nick asked quietly with wide eyes to Oliver, the wolf sliding down the ladder right next to him and huffing.

"Not in Zootopia, that's for sure. I need a... Mental break," Oliver mumbled with dreaming eyes and a tent pitching against his underwear. He started to put his blue shorts on, freezing and seeing Nick look down with a wide smirk.

Nick couldn't help but to notice the sight, bursting to laugh and trying to look away.

"Wow. Dude... You need to calm yourself down. As comfortable as I am around you, don't walk next to me looking like that. Some might get funny ideas," the fox laughed.

"Shut up!" Oliver muttered with a red face, jumping and pulling his pants up and feeling like he was going to pass out. First seeing those amazing bunny girls like that and then Nick seeing him with stiff morning wood against his underwear. This morning was awkward on so many levels.

"Just try to get rid of that or I'll start to feel jealous about sizes," Nick snorted, starting to walk towards the open barn doors after giving a tap on the wolf's shoulder.

"Wh... What?" Oliver asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I wonder if they have any predator food, just in case..." Nick muttered, holding his grumbling stomach.

"Hey, wait for me! This freaking... Down," Oliver muttered in frustration, wanting to punch his erection.

"Oooofficeer... Pleeasee staayy?" Serena and Nadalie both suddenly were peeking from the upper level, looking at the struggling wolf. Oliver gazed at the bare breasts of both with eyes, his heart hammering as he had to make the choice now. Gamble or no gamble. It had been years since he had sex...

But his sense of duty, Nick's warning and self-insecurity won the battle.

"G-gotta go!" Oliver meeped loudly, starting to sprint after Nick while ripping his pants up wildly.

Both of the bunnies gave each other bored and defeated looks, Nadalie sighing.

"Did that just happen?"

"It totally did... Two handsome males just refused sex with us."

"I don't even feel offended, I feel confused," Nadalie said quietly.

"Well, I mean... Officer Wilde was right though. I don't think our cop sister would let us get off easy after hearing about it," Serena admitted.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"… Unless we ask her about it? We could try to persuade her?"

"I doubt she'd agree," Serena said with an honest tone.

"Who knows, if we are just nice to her, ask a few questions... Fishing, you know? This might work."

"… Well, it's worth a shot."

…...

JUDY POV  
...

"Morning Mom. Dad," Judy said, entering the kitchen and yawning.

"Oh, morning sweetie!" Bonnie said with loving voice, coming over to hug her daughter in the middle of the chaos.

There was indeed a chaos in the dining room. The whole place was full of Judy's siblings, the cheery humming by many filling the air. Well, among clashing of dishes, washing the plates, cooking the food. It was just another morning among others for these bunnies, but as Judy was looking around, the nostalgia hit her. She couldn't help the smile growing on her face as she was hugging her mom, looking around the room. The bright morning sun was hitting her in the eyes, reflections of it sparkling from the clean dishes. The smell of food, carrot stew, apple pie and fried corn was amazing. It was like stepping into childhood again, briefly. Here everything was just... Calm. Peaceful. Nothing like in the city. Suddenly Judy had to speak, despite her wonder at the mood.

"Mom... We have hugged a minute already."

"Nonsense. It's just... So good to see you again," Bonnie said, squeezing harder.

"You are worse than Dad," Judy giggled, looking around as Bonnie finally let go of her.

"Where is Dad, anyway?"

"He went to the town for shopping," Bonnie told her.

"Oh, okay..." Judy said, looking around everywhere. She was about to ask about Nick but couldn't when she felt her mom's paws on her shoulders.

"Judy, your eyes... Did you not get good sleep?" Bonnie asked with worry.

"I... I did get some... Just the stress, you know. I'm okay, Mom," Judy waved it off.

"Stress? From what? You are on vacation. You even slept in your old bed. Can't get more comfortable than that," Bonnie wondered. Judy was quiet, wondering if she should say it but she did.

"Well, I'm used to sleeping in the same bed as my BOYFRIEND these days, so that might have had something to do with my sleep," Judy said with an honest but slightly frustrated tone.

"… Judy, you know that I am not comfortable with the idea," Bonnie reminded with an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, you and Dad have made it very clear. But... Can't you at least consider having him in the house? Are you two planning to even give him a tour or do I have to do that as well?" Judy asked, but kept her tone civil. She was indeed too tired to argue straight in the morning.

"We... Of course, he can have a house tour. Also, he can eat inside just like everyone else," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Wait... Really?" Judy raised an eyebrow, wondering if she heard right.

"Me and Stu just don't want him to be out of our sight. You are still our daughter. Just because we want him to keep his paws where we can see them, doesn't mean that we dislike him as a person. He can be in the house but..." Bonnie drifted off, looking even too uncomfortable to say what she wanted.

But instead of looking angry, Judy smiled and exhaled.

"Thank you... That already means a lot to me."

Bonnie smiled back and now quietly spoke. "You know, I kind of wonder why I'm even surprised at your decision, when I really look back. It makes sense," Bonnie said with a wondering yet, a bit sad tone.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"You know...You were never... As sexually active as your siblings... I mean it's very... Rare. For a bunny to not like sex, just like you. It only made sense that you chose a mammal that you can't... You know.."

"…"

"Do it with? You know. I mean I saw you kiss him on TV but... Everyone knows that a predator and prey can't have sex. It's very odd that he is totally okay on entering a relationship with someone who isn't able to offer... Well, intimacy. He is a male and a FOX after all, and I don't say that in a speciest kind of way, sweetie. But foxes are rumored to be like bunnies in the predator world after all when it comes to... Well, you know what I'm trying to say here," Bonnie explained awkwardly with an even more awkward chuckle following.

Judy was not containing her blush, her eyes wide, wondering what on earth to say. Was this even real? Her parents didn't even know it was more than possible... But in the end, did many in the city know that as well? They were the first public predator and prey couple after all, and their relationship was a very new thing. Even when the rude reported had literally implied Nick had been forcing himself... Onto her, many might have thought the reporter as slow minded for even thinking a fox and a bunny's bodies would work together. But they did. Just and just. A canine was something a bunny was able to take, but anything over that and Judy was quite sure it would end in a disaster. Even after sex with Nick, the slight pain of so much stretching of her intimate areas was always there, but It was tolerable.

"… Honey? Everything okay? I'm really sorry if I insulted you in any way-"

"Nonono, Mom. Everything is quite alright. Yeah. You are totally right. Never had sex. Ever. Just not my thing. You are one hundred percent right," Judy started to assure, nodding with a nervous smile and wondering on what kind of chaos would come out of her parents knowing that Nick had taken her virginity and already made her feel that it was almost impossible not to touch herself while Nick was absent of her bedside, the amount he had given her on the train making it so that she leaked it all night, having to change the sheets this morning.

"Okkkhay. Well, let's not talk about such. At least one good thing there is about your boyfriend being a predator and not a city bunny. If he was one, I would have had to tell everyone to get clothed to not make things awkward, since city bunnies are not familiar with the burrow... Ways of life. It would be horrible trying to get everyone to comply. Especially Nadalie, Serena and Cindy. Those three dream of moving to the city every day. I don't think it's a good idea. The city wouldn't tolerate the bare fur policy that Bunnyburrow does. You would have to arrest your own sisters for flashing," Bonnie said, not able to hold a small laugh as she turned to look towards the stove area.

"Aron, are those carrots soft enough?"

The grey-furred male bunny, completely naked, turned around and shook his head.

"Yo, Mom. How can they get anymore softer? I have cooked these for years. I know how to do this," the bunny muttered.

"You burned them last time, Aron," Bonnie reminded with a scolding tone.

"It was just once..." the bunny said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the stove.

"Yeah... Nick and Oliver totally don't mind..." Judy drifted off, only now waking up to the sight again, as it was something she was used to as kit and young adult as well. Half of her siblings from ages eighteen and up in the kitchen were naked or wearing little. But there was reason: Cooking in the already hot spring day, with summer arriving... It was at least eighty-six degrees of warmth in the kitchen, not including the massive stove.

"So... You hungry?" Bonnie suddenly asked with a smile, breaking Judy from her daydreams.

"UHHh.. YEAH, sure! Let me just fetch Nick and Oliver from the barn so they can dine-"

"Oh, no need. Actually, they should be here any moment now," Bonnie assured.

"… Wait, how so? I don't know about Oliver but Nick sleeps a long time. Trust me. I know," Judy said.

"Serena and Nadalie went to wake them up and invite them to breakfast," Bonnie said with a smile.

"… Come again?" Judy finally woke up.

"They went to the barn like... Just about minutes before you arrived here? They were more than happy to go and see if they were awake. See? I can be a very good host with Stu, despite our own personal concerns for your... Relationship," Bonnie said with a proud and motherly tone.

Judy raised her finger in panic in order to ask if Nadalie and Serena were wearing anything when they went to fetch them, but of course they weren't. They always were bragging about their gifted bodies. And asking the question from Bonnie would make her suspect something going on. She didn't know, but Judy knew exactly what might have gone through her sisters' minds when they "volunteered" to wake the two officers up. She was not dumb. She knew her sisters.

"I... I need to check something out! Cya shortly mom!" Judy yelped, storming off without anything else to say.

"Judy! You are meant to eat!" Bonnie yelled back in confusion.

"JUST A SECOND!" Judy yelled back, storming off from the front doors.

They better have not pulled anything funny.

Or it's ass kicking time.

...

NICK POV

…...

"You are being surprisingly slow this morning, Oliver," Nick chuckled as the wolf had finally taken care of his "problem", before daring to knock on the front door.

"Not funny! Dude, I am coming fast as I-"

WUTUM!

The front door slammed open, Nick not having enough time to react. The fox was slammed on the ground right on top of Oliver, the wolf falling down as well from the impact.

"OW!" both let out loudly, Judy in front of them and realizing what she had done, covering her mouth with her paws.

"OH NO, I'm so sorry!" she let out quickly, attempting to help both up with paws.

"Are you two alright?!" she asked with concern, Nick's head spinning and Oliver under him having hit the back of his head on the ground.

"Mhhhr... What the hell?" Oliver grumbled, looking at who had done the surprise attack on them. The moment he rubbed back of his head, seeing Judy next to them, his eyes widened. The angry reaction turned into an awkward chuckle in a second.

"It's all good, J-Judy."

"My head..." Nick said, holding his forehead and his vision spinning.

"I'm such a... I'm so sorry, Nick! Let me help..." Judy said, taking Nick's paw and starting to pull him from on top of Oliver.

"I'm fine, I didn't die," Nick chuckled, rubbing his head still and rising up from the ground.

"This is the weirdest morning ever," Oliver muttered, starting to scoot himself from the ground as well.

"Tell me about it," Nick agreed, dusting off the sand from his clothes.

"I didn't mean to... I was just... Umm..." Well, Judy really didn't want to tell the actual reason for her panic and storming through the door.

As Nick and Oliver were both dusting themselves off and shaking their heads from the weird wake up to this moment, Judy saw it.

Nadalie and Serena were both peeking behind the open doors of the barn, looking at what was going on in front of the house. Judy met gazes with both, her sisters not really giving any reaction back, except clearly having heard the racket just now.

"…" Judy just gave an awkward smile to her sisters, waving to them.

"Morning!" she yelped.

"Morning, Judy!" Both waved back with smiles, starting to walk out of the barn.

The moment Judy saw them naked, she knew it. Or at least had suspicions something had went on in that barn, even if she didn't know what exactly. But the smiles on the two were holding something back.

As well as Oliver's and Nick's reactions. The moment they heard the two yell good morning to Judy, their fur spiked up and widening eyes turned to Judy.

"AHHHh, Judy! We were thinking, is there... Uhmm..." Oliver began loudly, giving a nervous gaze at the approaching two beauties, then back at Nick.

"BREAKFAST. Yeah. We both are very, very hungry!" Nick agreed, nodding rapidly.

"So, if it's okay with your mother, we could-"

"Did my sisters do something?" Judy asked right away from both.

Now the two males froze, the look already telling everything Judy needed to know.

"What did they do?"

"Carrots-" Nick began nervously. He didn't want an episode. He was really hungry, just like Oliver. And starting an argument of any kind in front of the Hopps house would not good look for the two. Bonnie was watching everything from the window right now. In fact, she was walking towards the front door this moment.

"Oliver, what did they-" Judy began, about to give a judgmental look at her approaching sisters, Nick suddenly talking. He needed to think quick.

"Fluff, I need to tell you something. Food can wait! Oliver, you go eat. You need it more than I do. Me and Fluff are going to be right behind you both," Nick said, his expression pleading at Judy, with the bunny raising an eyebrow.

"What? What do we need to talk about?" Judy said, knowing this was a trick. Nick clearly knew that Judy was about to mark her territory for her sisters. Her sisters arrived, both behind Oliver and causing the wolf's fur to spark up.

"Hiii agaiiin."

At the same time, Bonnie came through the front door, just when Judy was about to go into her territorial mode.

"My, what is all this racket in front of the house? You should all be already eating inside. It's going to be a long and warm day, and we need to begin farm work within half an hour," Bonnie said smiling, but the moment she looked at Nick, she could not help but feel uncomfortable the moment she saw that Judy was holding Nick's paw.

The tension had to avoided, and Nick figured out a way like a sly fox.

"Carrots, Uncle just called. He needs to have words with us on the phone. It's about the case in the city. It's about... Well, you know who. Our team has discovered something, and it sounded like it was something big," Nick said, trying to even convince himself of this all being true.

"… Wait, really?!" Judy woke up, looking at Nick with a questioning look. Oliver raised an eyebrow, knowing this was a big lie. But he knew exactly why he did it, so he played along. The fox spoke with a concerned tone, playing the act perfectly.

"Yeah, that is why we took a while to come over. He said we need to call right back to him. I know that he said that everything is under control, but I think we should really-"

"Of course! Sorry, Mom. We really need to take this call!" Judy switching to total cop mode, Nick thanking his acting skills quietly in his head.

"Is everything alright? Who is this 'Uncle'?" Bonnie asked now in a fearful tone. Judy gave a concerned look back and spoke.

"I.. It's Chief Bogo... I will find out soon what is going on. Oliver, you should come with us! This might be super important-"

"Oooliver, actually doesn't need to hear it. We can fill him in with information once Bogo gives it. Right now, Oliver needs to eat to keep his energy up-"

"But-" Judy began in confusion.

"Yeah, Judy, I really need to eat. Sorry. I heard the phone call as well, it didn't seem like anyone was in danger. We are all good-"

"He is right," Nick agreed, thanking Oliver silently.

"Totally right," Oliver added, feeling like he wanted to slap himself for adding that.

"I... Okay. Nick, let's take that call. Oliver, you go with Mom," Judy said with a determined attitude, Nick starting to lead her off.

"Honey, be sure to come back quickly. You need to eat, too," Bonnie reminded, settling down after hearing Oliver convince her nothing bad was going on. She rather liked the wolf for some reason.

"This won't take too much time. I assure you, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said with an assuring smile, Judy walking after him quickly.

"What he said," Judy agreed, following.

Judy could notice the look on Bonnie, clearly not liking the paw contact she had with Nick, but she could care less. Nick damn sure did, feeling a small grumble as he let go of Judy, just out of respect for Bonnie. As the four looked after Judy and Nick walking away, towards the side of the house, Nadalie began.

"SO. I'm sure everything is okay. Food?" she asked innocently, suddenly grabbing Oliver's paw.

The wolf felt himself tense up, his focus wavering away from Nick and Judy, as well as Bonnie's, the bunny mother happily talking again.

"Oh, yes! Officer Howlton, would you care to join us at the kitchen table?" she asked nicely.

"Uhhm, s-sure. Sounds wonderful, Mrs. Hopps!" Oliver let out with an awkward chuckle, trying to act normal as both sisters pressed against his sides, clinging to him.

"Oh, please, Officer Howlton. Just Bonnie is enough. You are more than welcom here. Having other officers from Judy's precinct keeping my Judy safe deserve more than just a light meal. Do you like corn, Officer?"

"L-love it," Oliver let out with smile, not even lying. His stomach was grumbling after all.

"MMhh, I love it too," Nadalie said with a flirty tone, still holding Oliver's paw, pressing her breast against Oliver's rib. The wolf felt himself sweating visibly, Bonnie not understanding at all what was going on.

"I like it too," Serena said with the same tone, doing the same as Nadalie. Bonnie then raised eyebrow.

"But you hate corn, Serena," Bonnie wondered.

"I have started to find interests in some new things lately. Maybe I'll end up loving corn," Serena said mischievously, Nadalie trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh, well that is good to hear. Oh, give our officer some space, girls. I doubt he is escaping anywhere. He is here for our protection after all. Be like at your home, Officer Howlton," Bonnie said with a smile at her daughters' odd behavior, waving her paw for them to follow as she turned towards the front door.

"Th-Thank you, Mrs. Bonnie..." Oliver thanked shyly, but it was said as he felt Serena brush his waving tail with her paws now, feeling its softness and sending shivers up the wolf.

Bonnie kept talking the whole way into the house, Oliver not able to focus on her words as Nadalie whispered. "So big and manly... You have very strong paws..."

"You tail is so bushy..."

"I wonder if he could handle us both at the same time..."

"Ooohh, exciting..."

Oliver was now blushing, feeling drops of sweat fall down as he entered the house and whispered.

"Pleaseplease, space, or I'm... I can't control-" Oliver whined, giving looks with panic down at his intimate area, both girls starting to wiggle their tails and speaking.

"Oh, so he is interested after all.."

"Is he now?" Serena teased.

"I beg both of you, please stop! If your mother sees that I-"

Both let go at the same time, distancing themselves from Oliver and smirking in victory, knowing Oliver was easy to arouse. The wolf huffed, closing his eyes and collecting his mind.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, you really should indeed take a moment, Officer Howlton..."

"And sit down quickly. Better for you," Nadalie said with an evil tone.

"Wh.. Why?" Oliver asked, the smell of heavenly food entering his nose, but then he opened his eyes.

The whole kitchen was full of their male and female siblings... But half of them, just like Nadalie and Serena... Were not wearing anything.

They all waved "hi" energetically to the wolf standing in their big dining room, some starting to whisper excitedly and look at him. Oliver felt his eyes widen as his brain had too much bare fur to process, the wolf meeping with a quiet voice as he knew he was fucked.

"Help..."

...

JUDY POV  
…...

The fox was huffing from relief the moment they were behind the corner, wanting to tap his own back for guiding the very possibly disastrous situation out of the way just now.

Now the only thing left was Judy. She was going to get pissed, but it was for the better than to lie this time.

Just guide her far away from the house so they won't hear her rampage.

Nick suddenly took Judy by shoulder as she was picking out the phone from her pocket.

"Waitwaiiiit, Carrots. Let's get to somewhere more... Suitable," Nick said with an awkward smile.

"… What?" Judy asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah. Somewhere. Mooore suitable." The fox said, his words slurring.

"Nick... What are you on about? We have to call Bogo, now!" Judy said hesitantly, starting to tap on her cell.

At that moment, Nick's paw reached on top of hers, Judy looking at Nick in question.

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, fluff. I lied. Bogo didn't call. I made that one up. But let me explain mys-"

"YOU!" Judy began, sliding her cell back to her pocket and pointing at Nick with an angry look.

"I KNEW IT! So, my sisters did do something!"

Nick felt himself smile despite his fear of death and began with a charming tone. "Well... It was a only matter of time when she started to see through my foxy bluff. You are getting remarkably better at th-"

"Quiet! What did they do?!" Judy asked angrily, Nick sighing and then taking a deep breath, explaining.

"Fluff, calm down-"

"No. They did something, didn't they?" Judy repeated, not having this.

"They tried, yeah... I guess I shouldn't have been surprised after how they looked at me and Oliver the very first day," Nick sighed and rubbed back of his head.

"What did they try to do?"

"Carrots, listen. There is a perfectly good reason for stopping the situation from escalating just now. Just hear me out," Nick told her honestly.

"I'm all ears," Judy said with her hands crossed. After saying that, she could see Nick's smile grow as he was about to make a joke.

"Don't," she warned with a cold tone that wiped the smirk right off. Nick swallowed and cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Your mother was right next to us. Tell me, how would she have reacted?"

"What?" Judy asked in confusion.

"You ask your sisters; did you try to come onto me and Oliver just now? At that moment, your mother would be more than confused, even alarmed, that you suspect your sisters having... Natural and lustful interest in two predators on HER PROPERTY... Meaning, she would want the answer just as much as you. Let's say that they just confess it. What do you think your mom would do? Or your dad when they hear that their daughters have the hots for predators. What would be the situation or relationship between two officers at their barn and them? Now they dislike Oliver just as much as me, and ME even more so. They would want us to most likely stay in the town instead of here. Which means that we would not see each other most likely at all during our whole vacation, and this whole 'let's make my parents like my boyfriend' plan down the drain completely."

The more Nick went on, the more the softer Judy's expression became. Nick then sighed as he saw Judy now actually look quite lost.

"You could have had that discussion with them, actually would've even liked you to, since I doubt they would stop after only one attempt... But doing it in front of your mother would have been the worst mistake possible," Nick told her.

Now Judy looked quite sad and embarrassed, looking away from him and sighing.

"I... I know... You are right... I was... I just suspected that they... I got scared and-"

"Worried. It's normal to get worried, you had every right to. But we are here to make good relationships with your folks. Not make them... You know... THE PITCHFORKS-"

"I know. I know..." Judy began, trying not to smile and sighed, rubbing her shoulder. She took a few breaths and spoke.

"Did they umm... What exactly did they try to do? Talk you into something?"

"They wanted the same thing I gave you in the train. Can't say I blame them. It was one hell of a ride after all-"

"Oh, sweet turnips..." Judy muttered, covering her blushing face into her paws and shaking her head.

"They also tried to convince me how you might be OKAY with it if we did take the offer," Nick said in a confused tone.

"… Come again?" Judy asked, raising her gaze at Nick in question if she heard right.

"They claimed that you might be alright with... Sharing your boyfriend, and that it's just what some bunnies do. I refused, of course," Nick said bluntly.

"… How would they think I would be okay with it?! I was never a part of their perverse lifestyle and games, not even back then! Those two annoying, scheming-"

"Heyyy... Main thing is I didn't go for it. Nor plan to," Nick said with an assuring smile.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't. I mean, but they are much more attractive and-"

"Judith... I made you a promise," Nick said with a warm tone that made Judy feel fuzzy, the bunny looking at him intensely. "That morning. Remember what I told you? What I would never do to you?"

"…"

Nick leaned down a bit and ran his paw on Judy's cheek, then whispering.

"I will keep that promise for you as long as you want to have me around, which I hope is a long time," he chuckled, but the emotion in his face and love in his tone was very overwhelmingly seen. Judy feeling herself melt a bit and smile as she spoke back quietly.

"Didn't plan on changing boyfriends anytime soon."

"That's good to hear. That's a weight off my heart," Nick chuckled, keeping his intense gaze on the squirming rabbit that was looking at him right back with the same emotional smile. She suddenly then spoke.

"Did they... Did they try anything on Oliver?"

Nick was a bit surprised of the question, then answering.

"Just as much as they tried on me."

"How did he... React?" Judy asked with genuine interest for some reason, not even knowing why she really asked.

"… Oh, he reacted alright," Nick said, trying to hold a laugh.

"… What does that mean?" Judy asked with a puzzled smile.

"Let's just say that my buddy Oliver is packing way more than your fox, HAahhaa! That wolf was squirming and hiding his... reaction with my shirt quite quickly. He barely said anything at all, he just stared at them. I think he might have drooled a bit," Nick said, not able to hold his amused laugh in realizing that Oliver indeed had a thing for bunnies. It was really funny and comforting to know he wasn't the only one on that front. He knew he had to talk about this subject with Oliver later on. Oh, the teasing he could do. Glorious.

Judy's eyes widened as she felt her ears burn from what she had just heard, talking with quite the alarmed tone.

"Wait... REALLY?"

"Not one of my jokes this time. That poor guy was in dreamland. If your sisters keep pressing like they did this morning, Oliver is going to end up being their snack on a silver platter," Nick snickered.

"WOW... I... So, he... He is-"

"Attracted to prey, yeah. Your sisters might get what they want, eventually. Better him than me," Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick! Not funny!" the bunny scolded.

"Why is it not, though? Would it be such a bad thing? When you really think about it. Ever since what happened with Hailie..."

"…" Judy was now quiet, Nick continuing.

"I mean, I consider Oliver one our best friends these days. After what we have been through with him and seen what kind of person he is... I mean, he's been having it hard lately. His brother almost... And then what Simon did to him and me... Us getting out barely alive... Then what happened at Big's mansion... He deserves a break just as much as we do. Period."

"I... I agree, he does deserve one... But-"

"What would be so bad with sum BUNLOVIN'?" Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"… Why are you like this?" Judy asked herself, giggling and shaking her head.

"Some freaky dinky?" Nick kept going.

"Keep going and I-"

"Frosted rabbits-"

"EWWW! They are my sisters, Nick! I don't want to think what they want to do with him!" Judy said with her tongue out and giving a gag reflex.

"I kinda would," Nick snickered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that!" Judy laughed, covering her ears.

GRRRrrrr!

Suddenly the grumbling sound of Nick's stomach was heard, the fox looking down and snorting.

"Oh wow."

Judy shook her head, laughing and starting to go around Nick as she spoke.

"Let's go and eat breakfast. That fox tummy said that we have been lingering enough-"

Nick suddenly took Judy by her paw, keeping hold and talking suddenly.

"The breakfast can wait," Nick smiled warmly.

"… What? Why?" Judy asked.

"… Not yet... Let's just... Be here for a second," Nick said with that same tone that made Judy always squirm.

"… But aren't you hungry?" Judy asked.

"Hungry enough to eat a BUNNY," Nick said with a flirty tone.

"Heyheyhey, mister... Careful. I know that look-"

"Do you now?" Nick smirked.

"It means that you are getting frisky and have foxy and sneaky thoughts in your head right now," Judy explained with her hands behind her back, looking at Nick with half-lidded eyes and spoke with a knowing tone.

"… I have no idea what you are implying, ma'am. Besides, I am a fox in love. This is how we talk... Tell you what... The breakfast can wait. I have other plans," Nick said with an alluring tone.

"Nick... As much as I would love it... You have no idea..." Judy began talking, squirming where she stood. Her shy eyes avoiding Nick's look.

"We shouldn't try to do anything naughty-"

"I am not talking about sex, Carrots. Not this time," Nick laughed, rubbing Judy's paw and making Judy raise an eyebrow in question.

"… What are we talking about then? What is that look?" Judy asked quietly with a smile.

"You know... I noticed that huge tree that I can see all the way from here. That one over there."

Nick nodded with his head at the direction on their right. About a fair hundred meters away was a huge, beautiful oak tree, just perfectly on top of a round grass hill. The flowing green grass hills continued all the way to the tree's location, the scenery looking astonishingly beautiful.

"It's... Our family tree. Been there since the time my parents were still young. It's quite something, isn't it?"

"It is..." Nick agreed, then talking with a grin.

"You get a head start," he told.

"… Huh? Head start?" Judy repeated.

"To run there... To that tree," Nick told.

"Why?"

"Because it's been a while since I've chased a prey and I need exercise," Nick said mischeviously and wiggled his fingers.

"Shouldn't we... Be inside eating?"

"That can wait. You better run. I am counting..."

"Nick... What are you-" the rabbit began shyly, Nick suddenly starting to growl playfully with his teeth shining predatorily for the bunny. Judy's fur shivering and feeling that tingle roar again.

"I am counting... Run, bunny," Nick told her with a growl and wide smile, coming closer.

"EEKKK!" Judy giggled, Nick trying to scoop her into hug but the bunny reacted fast, starting to laugh uncontrollably as she stormed off to the direction of the huge tree.

Nick chuckled with victory in his voice, starting to stretch and prepare.

"Just like that, juuust a little bit of running for some alone time... Damn, I have the best girlfriend in the world," Nick sighed, starting to run as fast as he could, seeing Judy already arrive on top of the first hill, looking behind her and laughing with a half-playful and panicked tone as Nick was not playing around when he said he would try to catch her.

…...

A MINUTE LATER  
…...

It was breathtaking scenery. The long grass hills kept going on and on, the clear blue and cloudless sky just crowning the whole thing like a painting. The sun danced on both mammals as they were running up and down the hills, laughing like two teenagers with their playful game.

"Reeaching youuu!" Nick yelled with an evil tone, laughing as he was about four meters away from the running rabbit.

"Eeeeh!" Judy yelled playfully, already reaching the tree at the pace of their running.

"Almost!" Nick yelled, even his claws digging into the ground.

The bunny looked over her shoulder, seeing the fox reach her, but it was pretty much just because Judy was not using her full speed to run, like Nick. They were simply having fun.

"Time out, time out!" Judy laughed as the final hill leading to the big tree was beginning.

"Whaaat, does the prey give up? Is the fox too fast for her!?" Nick laughed, watching his claws and scooping the squealing rabbit into a hug, falling down against the soft and long grown grass under her back.

"Okay you got me, you got me!" Judy giggled, the fox starting to tickle her everywhere quickly and laughing like an evil mastermind.

"NIIIIICK!" the bunny begged, squirming and actually feeling imprisoned with Nick's frame on her, the fox holding her down and laughing.

"What? What is the bunny going to do? Is she going to defend itself? No? It seems helpless to me!" Nick laughed, feeling his smile grow the more Judy giggled with her adorable voice and tried to fight it, but Nick was very good at pinning her down by now.

"Okay, okay, time out!" Judy yelled while laughing, catching her breath as Nick stopped and kept laughing at the squirming bunny as she was taking needed break.

"Look at ya go."

"Nick... What... What is up with you this morning?" the bunny asked while wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"What do you mean, Carrots?" Nick asked with a hum.

"Like... What are we doing right now?" the bunny asked in confusion, wondering what this whole "run" was.

Nick then shook his head, answering with the most genuine tone he could, looking straight into Judy's eyes.

"Because I'm now happier than I've ever been in my life."

"That's..." Judy didn't really know what to say, that love on Nick's face overwhelming her and making her feel fuzzy all over. Nick continued.

"Look around us. Look at this place... We finally have what we wished from the beginning before everything went... Well, stormy..."

"…"

"You remember that morning... That morning when we stood in my bathroom before going to work? That one where I hugged you and how happy we were? Just before the day turned into a scary and terrible one?" Nick reminded her, his tone serious yet still smiling and running his paw over Judy's ear.

"… How could I not forget that day?" Judy asked sadly.

"Forget what happened after we left that apartment... And see this. What we are doing now... We should... It should have continued like this from the beginning... Just you and me. Nothing else. That is what we felt in that moment and now I feel it again. You are here with me. We are safe. We are far from all the things that distracted us from what we were meant to have and do: This. Nothing but happy times together," Nick told her, feeling himself get a bit emotional as Judy's smile grew, the rabbit listening and starting to feel relaxed just listening to him. He continued.

"Now we can finally breathe... And talk about us. How many days we've had doing that? The next day after I confessed that I-I-"

"I confessed just as much," Judy reminded with a loving tone that made Nick smile and chuckle.

"One day... One peaceful and amazing day together... We deserve more than one... Now we have the whole week. It's less than what we should have, but with our job it's still a lot," Nick admitted, coming closer, Judy's eyelids relaxing as she just listened.

"We made it... We can now finally have the time together that we wanted. So, let's make it last when we can. Starting right now. Breakfast can wait."

"Nicholas..." Judy said quietly, feeling herself get just as emotional. Just like that, the fox had made all her worries go away in an instant.

"… Judith?" Nick asked quietly, getting closer.

"… I love you," Judy whispered, inhaling as she knew what was about to come.

"… And I love you, too," Nick said back just as quietly, leaning in and closing his eyes with her.

And for that moment... That perfect moment... It was all just like nothing bad had happened in the first place. A clean slate and brightest week ahead of them after such a long time.


End file.
